Un supplément d'âme
by Fenice
Summary: Qui est Nero Malefoy ? Pourquoi ressemble-t-il tant à Regulus Black ? Ce jeune garçon de onze ans a-t-il une âme ? Saison 4 de Entre Lune et Etoile
1. Maudits Black

**Un supplément d'âme. **

Qui est Nero Malefoy ? Ce jeune garçon de onze ans a-t-il une âme ? Pourquoi ressemble-t-il tant à Regulus Black ?

Cette histoire se situe dans le monde alternatif créé par_Entre Lune et Etoile_,_In Stellis Memoriam et l'Inné et l'Acquis_. Pour ceux qui ont suivi, on est trois ans après la fin de l'Inné et l'Acquis... Pour les autres, j'ai mis tous les éléments indispensables dans ce premier chapitre... si c'est incompréhensible...

Cette histoire n'existerait pas sans un certain nombre de personnes. Evidemment Dame Rowlings..sinon j'aurais dû INVENTER les personnages... quelle horreur, lol. Ensuite sans mes complices infatiguables **Alixe** et **Vert**, sans **Dina** qui a eu l'air de croire à l'intrigue quand ça ne ressemblait encore à rien, et sans **Fée Fléau** et **Thalys**, qui sont venus mettre une touche finale de grammaire, cohérence et orthographe... J'ai une sacrée équipe derrière moi...

_**I – Maudits Black**_

_**ou Ce qu'Andromeda n'aurait jamais voulu reconnaître**_

En sortant de Malefoy Manor, j'avais froid, aussi froid que si j'avais été entourée par vingt Détraqueurs. Je n'avais jamais pensé que revoir Narcissa après ces trois années d'exil bulgare allait obligatoirement être une partie de plaisir, mais la réalité dépassait mon imagination. Ni elle ni ses enfants n'avaient été à proprement parler désagréables, non. Mais aucun ne m'avait pour autant donné l'impression que je pouvais baisser la garde et me régaler des gâteaux de Narcissa comme si j'étais en "famille" - le mot même me serrait la gorge.

Parce que le fond du problème était là, n'est-ce pas ? La famille, le sang, le clan... ça faisait des années maintenant que j'avais cru me débarrasser de ces questions pour toujours : j'avais refusé le clan Black, sa puissance et sa protection, ses compromissions et sa folie ; j'avais choisi la voie, plus difficile, de réinventer ma famille, mes valeurs, mon histoire. Le chemin n'avait jamais été facile, mais j'avais cru avoir réussi.

Et puis voilà que tout me revenait en pleine figure - le clan, le sang, la famille, avec leur cortège inquiétant d'obligations tacites - le secret, la loyauté, l'oubli de soi au nom du bien collectif. Et ce poids ne m'était pas, cette fois, imposé par un conseil de famille lugubre et sentencieux, mais par un tout jeune garçon, d'à peine onze ans, les cheveux jais coupés courts, les yeux gris intelligents mais défiants : Nero Malefoy, le fils adoptif que Narcissa et Lucius ramenaient de leur exil bulgare.

A la question « Mais pourquoi ne m'as-tu jamais parlé de lui avant ? » - Narcissa s'était contentée de sourire. Je n'avais même pas pu arriver à établir depuis quand il vivait avec eux. D'ailleurs qu'avais-je appris sur lui ? Qu'il aimait lire, parlait un anglais irréprochable et était trop poli pour son âge... Rien en fait.

"Je suis sincèrement heureux de faire votre connaissance ma tante", avait-il dit en m'embrassant la main comme s'il s'échappait d'un monde qui avait totalement disparu, vingt ans auparavant. "Mère m'a dit la place importante que vous occupez dans notre famille..."

"Moi ?" j'avais immédiatement perdu pied.

Vous êtes ma seule tante encore vivante", il avait continué, comme une récitation, comme si la scène avait été répétée (sans doute) : "Votre fille, ma cousine, a été Auror et elle a épousé le directeur de Poudlard - c'est l'école où je vais aller. Ils ont des jumeaux et aussi deux garçons de l'âge de Draco. L'un est Harry Potter"...

Là, alors que je m'éloigne à pied du Manoir, j'envisage plus clairement que Narcissa l'a sans doute utilisé comme porte-parole. Et les implications de cette hypothèse, moi qui n'ai jamais été bonne stratège, me sidère : la famille Malefoy revenait-elle en Angleterre en ayant tiré les enseignements de leur défaite ? Cherchait-elle de nouveaux protecteurs. L'idée que Narcissa et Lucius envisagent de se ranger dans le camp de Remus Lupin et d'Albus Dumbledore était totalement incroyable ! Et qu'attendait Narcissa de moi ? Je ne me vois mal jouer les entremetteuses. S'ils veulent approcher Remus, les Malefoy devraient mettre de côté leurs préjugés envers la lycanthropie et lui rendre visite, je décide.

Mais dans le salon de Narcissa, l'énumération m'avait saisie. Instinctivement, je l'avais trouvé menaçante - comme si elle énonçait tout ce que je pourrais perdre à cause de cet enfant-même. Et puis, il avait eu ce geste - un regard à Narcissa pour vérifier qu'il n'avait rien oublié. Elle lui avait souri. Et il est des sourires qui glacent le sang. Seul Drago, en bâillant, m'avait semblé avoir une réaction normale.

"Je te vois bien informé", avais-je donc simplement répondu. Narcissa, avec son perpétuel air insatisfait, m'avait alors proposé un peu plus de thé comme si j'avais simplement eu besoin de liquide pour avaler ce qui m'arrivait.

L'après-midi s'était étiré de la sorte ; les garçons poliment silencieux, mais sans doute morts d'ennui ; Narcissa dissertant sur le provincialisme de la vie en Bulgarie. A l'en croire elle rentrait pour pouvoir faire ses courses sur le chemin de Traverse ! Elle ne s'arrêtait plus, et j'en avais eu du mal à m'enfuir ! Et là, dehors, à quelques dizaines de mètres du manoir, il me semble que j'en suis encore trop près pour échapper à son influence maléfique. Je me dépêche de transplaner directement dans mon jardin, sans faire le saut chez Mme Guipure que j'avais initialement prévu.

Avec la disparition définitive de Voldemort, il y a trois ans, Ted et moi avons notablement réduit les protections de notre maison. Les barrières érigées pendant la guerre existent encore, mais elles ne font que signaler une arrivée - c'est beaucoup moins fatiguant pour entrer et sortir. Mais, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je me demande si nous ne sommes pas allés un peu vite.

Une telle guerre finit-elle jamais ? Quand l'ennemi est intérieur ? Quand le problème est en nous, aussi intimement que le sang et les gènes, peut-on dire qu'il y a des vainqueurs ? En a-t-on jamais fini avec la tentation du pouvoir absolu, du mal ? A-t-on jamais gagné la paix ? Ecoutez-moi ! Bientôt, je vais en arriver à répéter mot pour mot les arguments de Nymphadora lorsqu'elle parle de retourner faire l'Auror ! Comme si épouse du directeur de Poudlard, mère de quatre enfants, dont deux très jeunes, elle n'avait pas entre les mains déjà de quoi occuper plusieurs vies !?

Bizarrement, penser à Dora m'a secoué, m'a débarrassé de cette angoisse poisseuse qui m'étreint depuis Malefoy Manor. Peut-être parce que je ne m'habitue toujours pas au fait que ma fille affirme sa différence – ça me va bien à moi, hein, qui ai planté là toute ma famille le jour de mes dix-sept ans, comme me le répète Ted. Mais c'est la vérité. Mes chats viennent à moi quand j'entre dans la cuisine grande ouverte dans l'air chaud de l'été. Je pourrais me sentir mieux mais je n'y arrive pas.

Je ne pourrais peut-être plus jamais respirer librement, je me dis, pas tant que je n'aurais pas vérifié. J'enlève mes chaussures pour monter sans bruit dans ma chambre. Je ne veux pas de Ted, pas maintenant. Il ne comprendrait pas. Ou il se moquerait de mes lubies de vieille femme qui veut voir des fantômes partout !

Dans ma chambre, la lourde armoire de bois sombre me paraît presque menaçante. Pas par elle-même, mais par ce qu'elle contient. En bas, dans le tiroir caché, il y a cet album photo que je n'ai pas ouvert depuis trois ans - depuis ces vacances où Cyrus avait demandé à voir des images de l'enfance de Sirius. Et ça avait été un bon exorcisme de le faire avec lui, avec cette distance qu'il savait mettre, avec cette curiosité saine qu'il avait pour celui qui lui avait donné sa vie.

« Pour Cyrus », je murmure en tirant l'album de cuir noir, marqué des armes des Black - un des seuls objets de mon passé que j'aie conservé, le seul lien en quelque sorte. Les pages défilent. Moi, bébé. Qui peut croire que j'ai été ce gros bébé engoncé dans ces dentelles ? Je passe rapidement les multiples portraits posés marquant les anniversaires et les Noël que ma propre mère a si soigneusement archivés dans l'album, avec la date et le lieu.

« Elle a au moins fait ça pour moi ! » je murmure comme si je devais l'affirmer à moi même. Ce n'est pas la première fois. Mais la preuve que ma mère a pensé un peu à moi constitue une des rares consolations que la vie m'ait offerte. Je ne vais pas la refuser, même si cet après-midi, je cherche tout à fait autre chose :

Sous la pellicule de papier calque qui le protège, le salon de square Grimmaurd est étincelant et froid. Je détache prudemment le cliché pour mieux le voir : au fond, le sapin immense et imposant avec ses décorations serpentines ; à droite, Bellatrix au temps où elle savait encore sourire et Narcissa qui n'avait pas l'air d'avoir arrêté le temps. Moi-même, j'ai un air un peu affecté d'adolescente qui refuse d'aimer Noël. A mes côtés, un Sirius encore imberbe fait inlassablement des oreilles d'âne à un jeune garçon qui se tient droit et grave devant nous tous, un énorme paquet argenté dans les mains. Comme Sirius, il a des cheveux noirs jais qui frôlent ses épaules, des yeux gris et un nez busqué. Comme Cyrus... je ne peux m'empêcher de songer dans un moment d'effroi. Et la photo tombe de mes mains tremblantes.

Ce n'était pas une hallucination de ma part. Jamais, jamais, quelqu'un n'a autant ressemblé à Regulus Black que Nero Malefoy...

Trois nuits. Trois nuits que je sais. Et trois nuits que je ne dors pas. Ou alors quelques heures, de loin en loin. Le jour, je mange à peine – souvent pour vomir quelques heures plus tard. Ted n'a rien remarqué. Les hommes sont comme ça. Enfin non, ma fille a peut-être trouvé un homme différent. Et dire que ma propre mère ne l'aurait pas considéré comme un homme ! Peut-être que d'une certaine façon, ma mère avait raison, un lycanthrope amoureux ne se conduit pas comme un homme... N'importe quoi ! La fièvre est là. La nuit est étouffante, et Ted ronfle.

Les pieds nus dans mon immense chemise de nuit de coton blanc, qui me ferait prendre pour un fantôme par les moldus, je me lève et je descends à la cuisine. Je me sers un verre d'eau glacée que je bois lentement en regardant la lune baigner d'argent mon jardin. Tout est si paisible.

Je voudrais résister parce que je sais que rien de bon ne peut en sortir, mais la tentation est trop forte. Comme les trois nuits précédentes, j'ouvre le placard, je sors toutes les boîtes en fer qu'il contient, très doucement, sans bruit. Puis j'appuie sur le fond du placard qui pivote. Dans la mince cache, je me saisis de l'album. Je regarde la couverture. Je voudrais tant le reposer mais j'en suis incapable. Avec un soupir, je me retourne pour laisser échapper un cri : Ted est là de l'autre côté de la table avec un air triste.

« Dromeda », il souffle.

« Je... »

« Tu as retrouvé un très ancien livre de cuisine ? » propose-t-il, tendrement moqueur.

Je me sens profondément ridicule.

« Je ne voulais pas te réveiller »

« C'est la troisième nuit, Andromeda... que se passe-t-il ? C'est le retour de ta soeur ? »

« Ma soeur ? »

Il ne me répond même pas mais va à l'évier et se verse à son tour un verre d'eau et s'assoit. Je fais pareil.

« Tu regardes quoi ? Tu as la nostalgie de quand vous étiez des soeurs ? »

« Nous, des soeurs ? » je proteste doucement. Je lui ai raconté cent fois. Comment peut-il dire ça !?

« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu ressasses depuis trois jours ? »

Je vois dans ses yeux qu'il ne repartira pas se coucher sans une réponse, et puis peut-être que je n'attendais que la question :

« Cissa... a adopté un enfant en Bulgarie... Un garçon... »

« Cissa ? » il s'esclaffe.

« C'est incroyable, hein ? » je reconnais. Et c'est sans doute ça qui rend l'information aussi inquiétante, je rajoute dans ma tête.

« Je ne vois pas le rapport avec l'album », il reprend plus sérieux. « Il ressemble à ton oncle Alphard ? »

Je blêmis parce que la vérité est toute proche.

« Il ressemble à Regulus. »

Ted crache l'eau comme si c'était du Whisky pur feu.

« Tu délires Andromeda ! »

« J'aimerais », je réponds, et les larmes coulent sur mes joues.

Ted s'est levé. Il tourne en rond dans la cuisine et répète son incrédulité de différentes façons.

« Il faut prévenir Remus », je le coupe au bout d'un moment.

« Quoi ? »

« Il faut le prévenir. Cissa va mettre ses enfants à Poudlard. »

« Et alors ? Où veux-tu qu'elle les mette ? »

« C'est le portrait de Regulus », j'insiste, « As-tu pensé à Cyrus ? »

Ted reprend sa marche circulaire dans la cuisine, et je le laisse faire. Je suis mes propres pensées. Combien mes sentiments envers Cyrus, et envers Sirius, Remus et Dumbledore, ont évolué en moins de cinq ans ! Je me souviens encore de la première fois que Dora nous en a parlé, dans cette même cuisine. J'avais trouvé le stratagème dangereux - mais en même temps, Sirius ne s'était jamais inquiété des risques et le pied-de-nez - se cacher dans un enfant quand on a jamais eu envie de grandir, finalement - lui ressemblait assez...

Jamais je n'avais alors mesuré que le camouflage pouvait s'installer dans la durée ! D'abord parce que Dora avait été très évasive sur les risques et la technique employée quand elle nous avait appris tout à la fois l'innocence de Sirius et les conditions de son évasion d'Azkaban. Je m'étais faite beaucoup de mauvais sang.

« Et ne nous leurrons pas, Dromeda, la petite ne nous l'a dit que parce que tu comptes parmi les très rares vivants qui puissent se rappeler le visage de Sirius à neuf ans ! » avait alors commenté Ted.

La "naissance" d'un Cyrus, muni d'une personnalité et d'une volonté propre, même nourrie par celles de Sirius, était alors totalement impensable. D'ailleurs, si j'ai bien compris, ni Remus, ni Dumbledore ne l'avaient alors réellement anticipée. C'était une sorte de canular, comme Sirius les avait toujours aimés. Combien il se moquerait de ses ennemis quand la fable serait éventée !

La décision finale de Sirius de préférer une deuxième vie, une deuxième chance, de s'effacer devant Cyrus Lupin, avait été un vrai choc pour moi - quelque chose de proprement révoltant.

« Tu ne crois pas, Ted, que Lupin et Dumbledore cherchent avant tout à faire "disparaître" Sirius ? »

« Andromeda, Sirius est le meilleur ami de l'un et le protégé de l'autre ! Et c'est le parrain de Harry ! »

« Mais ils sont allés si loin et ils n'ont pas réussi à prouver son innocence ! Il est la preuve même de leur non-respect des règles de la communauté magique ! Ils sont obligés de le faire disparaître ! »

J'en avais honte aujourd'hui, mais je me souvenais avoir accusé Dora de ne pas voir l'abomination, le crime auquel elle prêtait main forte :

« Tu es aveugle, ma pauvre enfant ! Ton amour pour Lupin t'empêche de voir clair ! »

Longtemps, je n'avais voulu voir personne : ni ma propre fille, ni Lupin qui plaidait pour que j'accepte de le recevoir et de le laisser s'expliquer, et Cyrus moins que tout autre. Toute mon opposition n'avait servi bien sûr à rien. Pas plus que je n'avais empêché Dora de passer le concours des Aurors, je n'avais pu prévenir son mariage avec Remus. Au dernier moment, Ted m'avait traînée à la cérémonie.

« Tu n'as qu'une fille, Andromeda, une seule. Et tu veux lui faire la même chose que ce que t'a fait ta propre mère ? Ne pas bénir son union, ne pas connaître tes petits-enfants...? »

« Comment aurait-elle des enfants d'un garou ? »

« Elle adopte deux fils en même temps qu'elle se marie, je te rappelle. L'un des deux est Harry Potter. Ce n'est pas assez noble pour toi, Harry Potter ? Et je préfère ne pas te répondre sur les garous... »

Ted avait heureusement eu gain de cause. Et, malgré toutes mes préventions, Cyrus et Harry m'avaient complètement et progressivement séduite. Et finalement, c'est la manière dont Cyrus faisait clairement la distinction et le lien entre Sirius et lui qui m'avait ouvert la voie de l'acceptation. Le contrat était entre l'enfant et mon cousin - et non quelque chose d'imposé de l'extérieur par quiconque. Un choix de Sirius. Un choix de Cyrus. Remus n'avait fait que l'accepter. Je ne pouvais pas faire moins.

La voix de Ted me tire brutalement de ma rêverie :

« Bien, nous leur en parlerons. Nous n'avons pas le choix. Mais nous attendrons leur retour et nous allons arrêter d'imaginer le pire, d'accord ? »

« Nous ? »

« Nous. »

Il me prend par la main et me reconduit dans notre chambre. Dans ses bras, je finis par retrouver le sommeil.

Le repas se passait bien. Nous étions installés autour d'une longue table, dehors, sous les pommiers. Ça sentait l'herbe coupée, la terre chaude. La fin de l'été était belle. Autour de moi et Ted, il y avait tous ceux qui comptaient réellement dans notre vie : notre fille Dora, notre gendre, leurs quatre enfants – encore que les deux plus grands commençaient à atteindre une taille qui rend impropre le terme d'enfant. Ils étaient tous de bonne humeur, bronzés, comme des gens qui rentrent de vacances en Grèce. Mon bonheur de les voir chez moi aurait été parfait si je n'avais pas été terrifiée par ce que je devais leur dire. Depuis plus d'une semaine maintenant, j'avais chaque jour espéré leur retour tout en le redoutant.

Remus et Dora étaient là maintenant, en face de moi, et j'aimais à les penser à la hauteur de la tâche - leur passé le montrait facilement. Pourtant j'aurais donné tout ce que possédais, même ma vie, pour qu'ils n'aient pas à le faire, pour que leur famille soit épargnée par une nouvelle épreuve. Depuis le début du repas, j'avais fait de mon mieux pour dissimuler mon angoisse. J'avais évité de trop parler – je ne suis pas une bavarde, comme d'être trop silencieuse. Iris et Kane, leur fraîcheur et leur innocence, avaient été ma planche de salut.

Quand Kane s'est frotté les yeux, je me suis immédiatement proposée de les emmener faire la sieste. C'était un répit inespéré au jeu de dupes que je jouais maintenant depuis plus d'une heure. Les petits n'avaient plus faim et ils s'étaient facilement laissés attirer dans une chambre par la promesse d'une histoire. Ils devaient être réellement fatigués, parce qu'ils s'étaient endormis avant la fin du livre. Presque trop vite. J'aurais tant aimé rester là à les regarder dormir, à les savoir en sécurité. Ils dormaient les lèvres entrouvertes, les bras détendus comme des pantins désarticulés. La blonde Iris, le brun Kane. J'aurais pu passer l'après-midi là si Nymphadora n'était pas venue me rejoindre :

"Maman ? On se demandait si tu ne t'étais pas endormie avec eux."

C'en était fini de ma fuite et de mon alibi. C'était maintenant ou jamais, que je devais lui dire. Je souhaitais trouver les mots, la bonne manière de partager mes doutes. Je voulais donner à ma fille les moyens et la force d'y faire face... Sauf que le tâche semblait surhumaine. Se trompant sur mon expression, Dora m'apostrophe, un petit sourire aux lèvres :

"Alors, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?"

"Toi ?"

"Ou qu'est-ce que je n'ai pas fait", elle reformule, en faisant mine de se mettre à compter sur ses doigts : "Je t'ai pourtant envoyé un hibou ET une carte postale moldue de Grèce, mes enfants n'ont rien cassé depuis qu'ils sont arrivés, Remus n'a pas dû partir avant le dessert à cause de Poudlard..."

Je m'étais contentée de secouer la tête, toujours déchirée entre des envies contradictoires.

"Ne fais pas l'innocente, maman", reprend ma fille, sur le même ton. "Depuis que je suis arrivée, tu n'as pas réussie à rester deux secondes dans la même pièce que moi, à parler avec moi ou à me regarder... Je te connais... Tu as quelque chose à me dire mais tu ne veux pas de témoins... Alors ?"

Ce fut plus fort que moi. J'aurais voulu avoir la force de repousser encore, de porter seule le poids qui me pèse, mais ce n'était plus possible. Ça faisait trop de nuits d'insomnie; trop de journées d'angoisse. Je n'arrivais plus à donner le change. Instinctivement, je m'appuie contre le mur du couloir, sans rien trouver à dire.

"Maman ?" s'inquiète Nymphadora. La brave petite.

"Je suis désolée, Nymph...", j'essaie, les yeux toujours baissés sur le dallage, ayant peur de perdre tout mon courage si je la regarde. Mais une série de pas qui se précipitent vers moi, me coupent dans mon élan. Du monde arrive. Les choses se compliquent.

"Andromeda, vous ne vous sentez pas bien ?"

C'est Remus, je reconnais sa voix, ses chaussures, son pantalon. Quand j'ose relever la tête, je me rends compte que je suis entourée de toute part. Harry et Cyrus sont là aussi. Et Ted, derrière eux, me lance des regards furibonds.

"Non... je.. je suis seulement inquiète..."

C'est tout ce que je trouve à dire. Je n'élabore même pas, comme si j'avouais moi-même la faiblesse de l'argument. Il faut cependant un temps incroyable aux autres pour reprendre - un temps à la mesure de leur correction, de leur surprise et de leur patience envers moi. Je me dirai plus tard que c'était normal que ce soit Cyrus qui ait posé la question :

"Inquiète de quoi, Granny ?"

De stupides larmes ne sont pas loin._Sa sollicitude. Sa voix. Ma responsabilité... _

"Rien... je suis une vieille femme qui croie voir des fantômes partout...", je reprends en prenant les mains du garçon. J'aurais tant voulu le protéger, mais ce que je lis dans ses yeux, c'est une peur sincère et instinctive. Je le terrifie avec mes yeux brillants, ma voix chevrotante et mes phrases compliquées, je comprends avec un certain désespoir.

"Quels fantômes ?" s'enquiert Remus de sa voix polie et ferme, celle pour laquelle il n'est nul besoin de sous-titres : si j'ai une crise d'angoisse en pensant à Sirius ou à la postérité des Blacks, j'ai mal choisi mon moment selon lui. Cyrus n'a pas besoin qu'on lui rappelle sa double identité, le paradoxe temporel qu'à lui seul, il incarne. Et, à tout autre moment je ne pourrais que lui donner raison. Mais puis-je me taire ? Je songe douloureusement. Et le silence paraît, plus que jamais, le meilleur des refuges.

"Qu'est-ce qui t'inquiète autant, Maman ?" me presse Nymphadora à son tour, plus doucement.

"Je m'étais promise...", je cède, toujours à la limite des larmes. Je relève la tête mais je ne les regarde pas ; les yeux rivés sur le mur devant moi et la nature morte moldue et classique qui l'orne : un faisan, des pommes, des noix ouvertes. C'est sombre, rouge et brun comme un automne. J'ai un peu froid. "Je m'étais dit que... que je...", je balbutie et les larmes coulent.

"Andromeda !" proteste Ted. Peut-être voudrait-il que je me taise finalement ? Je laisse au contraire les mots sortir comme mes larmes :

"Narcissa et Lucius sont revenus..."

"Ah, ça !" commente Nymphadora presque rassurée, "Severus nous l'a écrit..."

"Vous les avez vus ?" interroge Remus.

Je tourne la tête vers lui, son visage fatigué et sérieux, son air concentré et soucieux. Et je n'ai que nouvelles fatigues, de nouvelles nuits blanches et soucis à lui offrir.

"Et c'est ça qui te met dans cet état ?" demande Nymphadora presque sur un ton de réprimande. J'y reconnais, comme un écho, les innombrables leçons que moi-même lui ai tenues dans son adolescence sur l'absolue nécessité de séparer le fond de la forme, la famille Black de notre famille, le public et le privé. Et pour la première fois, j'estime que le fait que ma fille ait, un certain nombre de fois, mis fin à ces leçons en cassant un vase sur le sol... était relativement sain !

"Remus, Dora", intervient alors Ted, avec un mélange très étudié d'autorité et jovialité, "je pense que vous devriez aller dans le bureau avec Dromeda, et nous, les garçons, si on allait aux écuries, comme on avait prévu ?"

Il aurait été compréhensible que tout le monde accepte sa médiation, que les garçons saisissent sa perche tendue d'échapper à une discussion d'adultes qui ne semblait aller nulle part, qu'ils fuient les larmes d'une grand-mère, qu'ils se tournent vers le plaisir et l'action. Mais le destin voulut que non. Ont-ils senti l'importance de ce qui pourrait se dire ? Les deux aînés de Remus se regardent et prennent la même décision :

"Que pourrait-il bien y avoir à dire sur les Malefoy que nous ne puissions entendre ?" demande Harry, en remontant machinalement ses lunettes. Et le sous-entendu est très clair : nous savons déjà bien que ce sont d'affreux Mangemorts ; ils ont déjà plusieurs fois comploté à ma mort ou à celle de mon frère ; qu'est-ce que nous ne pourrions pas savoir ? "Cher Harry, qui croit avoir déjà fait le tour de l'immensité de tours retors qu'une vie peut contenir !", je m'alarme encore.

"Maman ?" insiste Nymphadora.

En croisant son regard, je vois son inquiétude ; je me tourne vers Remus et comprends qu'il ne dira pas aux garçons de partir. "Sans doute n'est-il pas capable lui-même d'imaginer de telles abominations", je regrette. Ted, lui, semblait avoir renoncé à faire diversion. Il ne reste qu'à faire face. "Maudits Blacks, maudits Sangs-purs", je songe avant de souffler d'une voix rauque comme un regret un tout début d'explication :

"Narcissa m'a invité."

Tous me regardent ; tous attendent ; mais les mots se dérobent. De nouvelles larmes m'offrent une issue temporaire à mon angoisse et à ma frustration.

"Ce que Droméda n'arrive pas à formuler", intervient alors Ted, changeant radicalement de stratégie, "c'est qu'ils ne sont pas revenus seuls. Ils ont adopté un gamin de onze ans en Bulgarie..."

"Adopté ?" demande Harry, et à son expression, on voit que c'est la noblesse de la démarche qui l'étonne.

J'ai envie de lui dire que toutes les adoptions ne sont pas des chances ou des deuxièmes vies, mais les seuls mots qui glissent hors de mes lèvres sont :

"Il s'appelle Nero."

Mon intervention semble relancer Ted, même s'il a pas mal de difficulté à trouver ses mots :

"Et il.. je ne l'ai pas vu moi-même évidemment - mais Droméda trouve qu'il a l'air d'un Black..."

"C'est le portrait de Regulus Black", je conclus. Ma voix me paraît étrangement lointaine, comme si ces paroles avaient été dites par une autre que moi.

"Quoi ?" est le cri étouffé de Nymphadora.

"Vous voulez dire qu'il lui ressemble ?" reformule Remus pour tous les autres.

"Plus que ça", je les détrompe. Et c'est la chose la plus difficile à faire qu'il m'ait été donné de réaliser depuis longtemps.

"Maman, comment veux-tu...", commence Nymphadora, avant de s'arrêter elle-même, coupée dans son élan par les possibles.

"Je ne sais pas comment, mais je connais Regulus Black...", je réponds. Mes larmes ont cessé de couler. J'ai dit ce que j'avais à dire."Andromeda", intervient Remus, mais il n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus. La colère me saisit, et je me dresse et hurle, image bien involontaire de la pure tradition des matrones Black :

"Ne me croyez pas Remus ! Je comprends que vous n'ayez pas envie de me croire, mais cet enfant... Une telle ressemblance, non seulement dans les traits mais aussi dans les manières, dans le maintien, dans la voix... ne se créé pas, même par magie ! Ne sous-estimez pas Lucius et Narcissa, leurs savoirs, leurs richesses et leurs capacités à obtenir ce qu'ils veulent..."

Tous d'abord semblent saisis par ma voix et par l'hypothèse que je développe. Ted le premier se secoue, poussant Harry de côté pour s'approcher de moi. Nymphadora et Remus s'interrogent du regard sur la conduite à tenir quand un cri retentit dans le hall, se répercute sur les murs. Un cri d'enfant, de refus et de chagrin :

« Regulus est mort », hurle Cyrus, en partant en courant, traversant le jardin, sautant la barrière vers le verger et les champs, Harry et Remus sur les talons.

Voilà le décor.

Le prochain s'appelle Une trop grande mémoire...

C'est Cyrus qui raconte.


	2. Une trop grande mémoire

_**Un supplément d'âme**_

C'est toujours une histoire inspirée très librement par les personnages de JKR, avec le soutien d'une petite troupe bien sympa : Alixe, Dina, Vert, Fée Fléau, Thalys... Merci à ceux qui avaient envie de lire la suite

_**II – Une trop grande mémoire**_

_**Ou quand Cyrus ne veut pas qu'on l'aide**_

Si j'avais su ce qu'Androméda voulait dire, jeserais parti aux écuries avec Ted tout de suite, je n'aurais pas attendu cet accouchement difficile de la vérité. Mais la vérité est que je n'ai rien vu venir, que je me suis seulement inquiété de ce que la mère de Tonks, qui est aussi la cousine de Sirius, un lien important pour moi entre le passé et l'avenir, ait l'air si mal. C'est comme ça que j'ai découvert ce qu'il ce qui se passait. C'est comme ça que j'ai su. Que j'ai hurlé mon refus. Et que je suis parti stupidement, en courant, en sautant la haie du jardin, en zigzaguant entre les pommiers.

Parce que je m'en voulais déjà d'avoir hurlé. Parce que je voulais cacher les larmes qui avaient eu le dessus. Parce que... j'ai beau faire, j'ai beau être qui je suis, dans ces moments-là, rien à faire : je n'ai que seize ans - c'est ce que dit Mae : "Mais tu n'as que seize ans, Cyrus..."

Sauf que je sais qu'à seize ans, Sirius lui ne pleurait jamais, alors qu'il avait bien plus de raisons de le faire.

Ça faisait même des années qu'il n'avait plus pleuré, je crois. Est-ce que Harry pleure dès que quelque chose d'étonnant lui arrive ? Est-ce qu'Archibald et Ginny, mes meilleurs amis, s'enfuient comme ça ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez moi ?

Je ne vais pas très loin d'ailleurs. Déjà, j'auraisaimé ne pas être parti, et puis, je sais qu'on va me chercher et qu'on va me trouver. Aucun doute, là-dessus. Peut-être pas Harry, non. Remus l'en empêchera sans doute ; mais lui, hein, personne ne le retiendra de s'élancer derrière moi, comme un papa poule qu'il est. Et s'il tarde un peu, ce sera qu'il aura d'abord consolé Andromeda, rassuré Mae et Harry... qu'il aura été adulte, responsable et courageux... Et voilà, je pleure encore.

Je m'effondre au pied d'un arbre noueux et torturé comme mes pensées. Le tronc est rugueux à travers ma chemisette d'été. Ça me ramène un peu à la réalité. Ridicule. Je suis ridicule. Ridicules mes larmes, ridicule ma réaction. Ridicule, la possibilité que ce môme, même pas aussi vieux que moi, soit... le frère de Sirius. Tout ça est simplement impossible, au mieux, un stratagème des Malefoy pour nous (me) faire du mal. Je le vois bien maintenant. Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à contrôler mes émotions? Pourquoi je continue à démarrer au quart de tour pour des choses comme cela? Après tout ce temps, après toutes les fois où ça m'a conduit dans le mur? Ah, il peut venir Remus, je suis prêt; je pourrais faire la leçon paternelle à sa place!

J'essuie mes yeux et j'essaie de penser rationnellement à tout ça. Il paraît même que c'est plutôt mon fort d'habitude à en croire mes profs à Poudlard : "Cyrus montre beaucoup de discernement et de créativité dans l'usage des éléments de potions" (Ash, la nouvelle prof de potions est trop jolie et sympa pour que j'ai envie de faire sauter sa salle de cours, faut dire...), "Cyrus réfléchit généralementavant d'agir" (Défense contre les forces du mal, mais vous aurez reconnu la signature de Severus, non ?); "Cyrus est capable d'utiliser rationnellement des méthodes acquises pour atteindre de nouveaux objectifs..." (Métamorphoses. Minerva est vraiment la meilleure prof de la galaxie !), "Cyrus a bien assimilé la méthode de résolution des problèmes" (Arithmancie)...

Bon, il y en avait bien quelques uns pour se plaindre de ma turbulence ou de mon insolence récurrente, mais ce bulletin m'a offert jusqu'ici des vacances de rêve, personne ne jugeant opportun de vérifier mon avancée dans mes devoirs par exemple. Peut-être que je peux en faire un peu plus et essayer de me sortir tout seul de cette vague d'émotions qui m'étouffe.

Si je laisse venir les impressions, il n'y a pas de doute dans mon esprit : Sirius sait que son frère est mort. C'est une donnée qu'il m'a léguée depuis longtemps, une information de base en quelque sorte, comme son dessert préféré, sa compréhension instinctive pour la Métamorphose ou son animagus. Aucun flou, ce sont des choses nettes comme si je les lisais dans un livre. Mais si l'information existe, elle s'arrête là, sans détails ni circonstances. Sait-il la date de ce décès ? A-t-il vu le corps? Je ferme les yeux, essayant timidement de laisser venir à moi ces savoirs et ces expériences qui sont les siens. Je sais que je ne devrais pas, pas juste après que sespropres émotions les plus brutes aient pris le dessus dans mon esprit comme cela - Severus a dû me le dire des milliers de fois. Mais ai-je d'autre choix? Il faut bien que je comprenne pourquoi il est certain et que je m'en nourrisse pour faire face.

Malgré mon appel, les images viennent lentement, difficilement, comme de mauvais gré. Je vais sans doute dans des parties de sa mémoire qu'il ne souhaite pas plus que cela partager avec moi. Ca m'intimide un peu. J'essaie de me détendre, de ne pas trop "vouloir" voir pour qu'il ne me repousse pas violemment. Pas la peine de dire que c'est exactement le contraire de ce que l'on m'a toujours conseillé de faire : ne pas réveiller Sirius, son esprit, sa volonté. Parce que même maintenant, il reste plus fort que moi, petit Cyrus. Mon corps en apparence a seizeans mais ma personnalité, elle, n'a que sept années - enfin sept et demi - est-ce que j'ai pas l'air d'un môme quand je m'accroche à cette demi année de plus ? Elle ne fait toujours pas le poids face aux trente années de Sirius, surtout quand on sait par quelles épreuves il est passé. Je n'existe que parce que lui le souhaite, qu'il protège mon innocence et mes choix. Ça aussi, on me l'a rabâché, suffisamment pour que j'en sois sûr. Ce n'est pas généralement un problème tant que je me contente de vivre mon présent. C'est pratique en cours parce que son expérience aide mon apprentissage. C'est plus risqué lorsque j'entreprends ainsi une plongée dans le passé, surtout sans son invitation.

Les images se forment néanmoins, de plus en plus nettes: Square Grimmaurd, la vieille demeure qu'il déteste. Il y revient. Parce qu'il a reçu un hibou, un hibou de sa mère, pour la première fois depuis... depuis qu'il est parti. Plusieurs années auparavant. Au début, Sirius ne voulait pas y aller. Il s'était juré qu'il n'irait pas. Il avait mieux à faire que d'aller prendre le thé avec une vieille folle qui l'avait déshérité. Il avait dormi comme si ne rien n'était. Le lendemain, il était allé bosser, faire l'Auror, comme tous les jours. Il n'avait même pas évoqué l'invitation auprès de quiconque - James auraitété capable de le pousser à y aller. Il était rentré, assez tôt finalement. Et chez lui, dans le petit appartement qu'il avait acheté avec l'or de l'oncle Alphard, il s'était rendu compte qu'il n'avait fait que penser à ça. Il n'avait fait que se mentir depuis la veille. Le constat l'avait mis en fureur. Il s'était fiché devant sa glace et avait aboyé:

«T'espères quoi, pauvre imbécile ?! Tu vas revenir plus amer encore, et tu le sais!»

Pour gagner du temps, il était descendu au garage, travailler sur sa moto qui ronronnait pourtant comme un chat gavé. Ça ne l'avait pas occupé longtemps. Finalement, il avait renoncé. Il était monté se changer – vêtements sorciers, il pouvait bien lui faire ce plaisir-là.

«Mais ce sera ta dernière concession», s'était-il ordonné à haute voix dans le miroir, et puis, il avait transplané.

Frapper à la porte l'avait intimidé plus qu'il aurait jamais souhaité l'avouer. Kreattur avait ouvert avec une surprise affichée.

«Maître Sir...»

«Oui, c'est bien moi. Ne t'inquiète pas, je viens uniquement parce que je suis invité».

Ça lui avait fait un drôle d'effet de devoir attendre dans le vestibule, comme un étranger. Il avait failli repartir. C'était sa maison, après tout! Non, après tout, non, s'était-il rappelé au dernier moment. Kreattur était revenu et l'avait introduit dans le salon avec une réprobation marquée, comme s'il ne s'était pas lavé depuis une semaine par exemple.

Sa mère était debout, de dos, observant son entrée dans la glace, vêtue intégralement de noir, la tête encapuchonnée de voiles. Elle n'avait jamais été prône à porter des jupes fleuries et des couleurs gaies, mais la voir ainsi en deuil, de son père sans doute, avait choqué Sirius. Elle avait l'air d'une peinture d'un autre siècle, d'une impératrice douairière méchante et dangereuse.

«Mère», il avait salué, un peu raide. Il aurait aimé croire que c'était par défiance, la réalité était plus compliquée.

«Sirius, tu es venu», elle avait répondu en se tournant. Sirius avait cru discerner un frémissement dans ses bras ; comme si elle allait les tendre vers lui. Mais rien d'aussi ahurissant n'avait heureusement eu lieu, et il avait pu affirmer toute son insolence :

«Mettez-ça sur ma sempiternelle curiosité... Un défaut, je le sais...»

Elle avait eu presque l'air attendrie par sa sortie – il avait été un temps, pas si éloigné où il avait même su la faire rire, il s'était brusquement rappelé - mais elle s'était reprise bien vite :

«Sache, Sirius, que je ne t'aurais pas dérangé si... j'avaiseu quelqu'un d'autre vers qui me tourner...»

Mais que sont devenues tes chères et attentives nièces ? Et mon adorable petit-frère ? avait-il songé, un peu amer. Il aurait aussi pu lui faire remarquer qu'il lui en avait fallu du temps pour se rappeler qu'il existait. Mais il avait été fier de sa sobriété :

«Décidément, je ne peux contenir ma curiosité. »

Sa mère n'avait pas immédiatement répondu ; mais elle était une Black, entraînée à cacher ses émotions depuis le plus jeune âge ; il était bien placé pour le savoir. Malgré tout, Sirius avait perçu son infime hésitation puis sa décision de parler - un enchaînement bien surprenant : les dernières fois qu'ils avaient été en situation de communiquer, soit elle s'était brusquement tue, refusant de s'adresser à lui plus longtemps ; soit elle avait hurlé sans attendre la moindre réponse de sa part. Et là, d'une voix presque humble, elle lui avait appris :

«Regulus... Ton frère Regulus a disparu.»

La première réaction de Sirius en entendant ça avait été de se raidir. Elle l'appelait pour lui parler de son frère !? Affolé de ce reste de jalousie enfantine, il avait répondu assez sèchement :

«Malheureusement, Mère, nous ne fréquentons pas les mêmes clubs. »

La pique n'avait même pas fait plisser le front de Walburga. Sans doute avait-elle été trop loin pour faire machine arrière maintenant. A peine avait-elle eu un temps de pause avant d'avouer :

«Ses... amis ne savent pas où il est, eux non plus. Ça fait deux semaines maintenant... »

Deux semaines ? La curiosité de Sirius fut piquée malgré lui, se mêlant à son entraînement d'Auror. Les amis de son frère étaient des Mangemorts - et un certain nombre d'entre eux étaient ses propres cousins. Ce n'était pas qu'il l'oubliait bien souvent mais, là, au milieu du salon où il avait grandi, tout cela prenait un sens particulier. Son départ, ses choix, ses batailles, tout cela paraissait plus sérieux finalement.

«Eux non plus ?»

«Non. Il est parti sans rien dire, à personne. Il n'a pas donné de nouvelles..." Walburga s'était retournée vers le miroir. Ses épaules s'étaient un peu affaissées. Jamais elle n'avait été plus loin de l'image que Sirius avait d'elle, plus de caractère que son père, plus têtue encore que lui, plus Black qu'eux tous... " Narcissa est passée hier, elle...", elle avait finalement repris avec difficulté. "Elle me disait... une rumeur courrait chez les... amis de ton frère... Le Seigneur des Ténèbres le ferait rechercher... Je m'inquiète. »

Sirius était resté planté au milieu du salon, déchiré par des émotions contradictoires. "Je m'inquiète" - un tel aveu lui labourait le coeur, un morceau de son coeur qu'il croyait avoir perdu. Et Voldemort ne cherchait pas les sorciers pour les féliciter. Regulus était un petit imbécile prétentieux, mais c'était son petit frère... et s'il avait disparu... la seule hypothèse...

«Voudriez-vous dire, mère, qu'il aurait trahi ?» demanda-t-il, les mots devant lutter pour se glisser hors de sa bouche. Même à lui, Sirius Orion Black, qui aimait se penser un esprit libre, l'hypothèse semblait osée. Sa mère perdit toute sa contenance d'un seul coup, comme s'il avait ouvert une vanne secrète, prononcer une formule magique particulièrement puissante :

«Comment oses-tu ? Comment ton frère... lui qui sait la pureté de son sang, qui refuse de la polluer...» Sa mère s'étouffait de rage, « Lui qui a été dans les premiers à faire allégeance au Seign... pourrait-il...»

Sirius ne l'écoutait pas. Il la regardait hurler face au miroir plutôt que face à lui. "Elle sait qu'il a trahi", avait-il compris, avant de s'étonner : "Trahi ? Comment cet avorton peureux pourrait prendre un tel risque ? Sans doute s'est-il tout simplement enfui en comprenant dans quel guêpier il s'était fourré !" Mais sa mère continuait de vitupérer, et il fallait l'arrêter :

«Mère, pourquoi Voldem... le... le Seigneur des Ténèbres le chercherait-il, d'après Narcissa ?»

Il avait presque grimacé en s'entendant. Comment pouvait-il si rapidement et si naturellement de nouveause soumettre ? N'avait-il pas depuis longtemps décidé que les mots seraient sa première liberté. Il en refuserait certains : sangs de bourbe, créature... et en assumerait d'autres - Voldemort, loup-garou... Jamais il n'aurait cru avoir de nouveau à tremper dans de telles compromissions. D'autres fois, sa mère, si fine par certains côtés, surtout pour piéger ses proches, lui aurait sans doute fait remarquer. Mais là, elle accepta simplement son aide - se calmant aussi vite qu'elle s'était échauffée. Et ce simple fait était en lui-même terrifiant par sa singularité.

«Eh bien, elle ne l'a pas dit... en fait, elle n'a pas dit qu'il le cherchait... elle a dit...» Et jamais Sirius ne l'avait vue si proche de laisser couler de vraies larmes sur ses joues creuses et grises. «Le Seigneur des Ténèbres... aurait été... déçu... par ton frère. »

Sirius sentit son coeur se serrer. Il ne servait à rien de se mentir. Regulus était mort. Décevoir était se condamner. Sa mère s'était détournée et il eut du chagrin pour elle. C'était la guerre, là dehors; ils n'étaient pas dans le même camp, mais son monde à elle était aussi bouleversé que le sien.

«J'ai dit à Narcissa qu'elle se trompait !»

Le souvenir s'arrête là, et je ne le presse pas. Je ne tiens pas particulièrement à savoir comment Sirius et sa mère ont pu se quitter après une telle conversation. Ce n'est pas ma mère, même pas ma mère naturelle ; la mienne est "morte" dans la forêt amazonienne, la mienne a fait de moi un Lupin, et la distinction est trop importante pour que je prenne le risque de l'oublier. Et ma mère adoptive est bien vivante. Je me concentre là-dessus, sur ces certitudes, pour reprendre un semblant de distance. Mais les souvenirs ne s'arrêtent pas. C'est comme si la mémoire de Sirius voulait se déverser dans la mienne, sans ordre. Il y a des bribes de conversation glânées à la division des Aurors : un informateur indiquant que le plus jeune Black est sur la liste noire du Seigneur des Ténèbres ; un autre indiquant que Walburga Black a fait graver le nom de Regulus dans la chambre des morts de la famille (et la rage de Sirius qu'elle ne se soit pas souvenu de son fils aîné pour l'accompagner dans cet instant) ; James demandant confirmation de la rumeur ; un Auror finissant avec son poing dans la figure pour avoir dit devant lui qu'un Black de moins est toujours une bonne nouvelle ; trois jours de suspension pour violence gratuite envers un collègue... La certitude et le chagrin de Sirius sont immenses, envahissants. Et moi, Cyrus, je ne peux plus prendre plus d'émotions et d'informations. Je suis pris par une envie de vomir. Je me penche en avant, la bile me brûle la gorge. Et c'est dans cette position peu glorieuse que Remus et Harry me trouvent.

"Ça va ?", s'inquiète mon père en s'agenouillant à côté de moi, la main sur mon dos.

Et voilà ! je m'engueule. Attends un peu qu'ils sachent à quoi tu jouais et t'as pas fini d'en entendre ! Je me force à me redresser, à ravaler ma salive, à calmer mon estomac. Ça prend sans doute des minutes. Je finis pas m'asseoir en tailleur, presque dans une pause de méditation. Ce n'est que maintenant que je peux parler.

«Je suis désolé», je balance en me tournant vers eux. Je veux que Papa se contente de parler de la forme plutôt que du fond. Je n'y crois qu'à moitié mais... ça vaut la peine d'essayer, non ?

«Cyrus», il soupire, légèrement essoufflé.

«Oui, je sais, rien ne justifie que je me mette à hurler et à m'enfuir comme ça», je continue les yeux vissés au sol. Si je pouvais écourter la leçon et qu'ils me laissent tranquilles plus vite !

«Tu trouves ?» me demande Papa. Évidemment, je tombe dans le piège et je lève les yeux.,

«On te dit que ton... que le frère de Sirius est peut-être vivant, c'est normal que...», il s'explique.

«On me dit que le nouveau fils adoptif des Malefoy lui ressemble», je corrige, très fier de faire maintenant la distinction.

«Et ta propre expérience ne te conduit pas à trouver cela inenvisageable», il conclut imperturbable - et sans doute pas plus impressionné que ça par ma dernière sortie ; Harry est debout silencieux à côté de lui. Il me regarde comme s'il avait peur que je me sois cassé la cheville. Ça m'agace qu'ils me traitent tous les deux comme une porcelaine.

« Ça n'a rien à voir», j'aboie, «Sirius a pris volontairement une potion de rajeunissement ! Regulus est mort avant même la naissance de Harry !»

Et Papa s'enquiert : "Il te l'a montré ?"

"Quoi ?"

"La mort de Regulus ?"

Une alarme retentit dans ma tête. "Cyrus, c'est un piège ! Ne lui avoue pas que tu laisses la mémoire de Sirius t'envahir ! Il va s'inquiéter, demander à Severus de te redonner des cours d'occlumentie, ça n'en finira plus ! "

"Il n'a jamais vu Regulus mort", je réponds trop vite, me condamnant tout seul. Harry se détourne pour pouffer en marmonnant : "Excusez-moi, je sais, la situation n'a rien de drôle.."

Remus, lui, a bizarrement blêmi, ce n'est pas de la colère. Ça fait encore plus peur.

"Que veux-tu dire ?"

"Les souvenirs sont venus comme ça", je me défends comme je peux - je sais, j'ai l'air d'un môme pris la main dans le bocal de chocogrenouilles... pathétique.

"Sirius n'a jamais vu son corps ?" il insiste.

"Mais... tu ne le sais pas ?" je m'étonne abandonnant toute prudence.

"Tu crois que Sirius me parlait de son frère ?", il contre, et je sens que lui aussi glisse hors de son rôle. Harry a totalement cessé de sourire. "Il nous a juste dit qu'il avait été descendu par d'autres Mangemorts... rien de plus... même James n'a pas réussi à en savoir beaucoup plus... Et puis, c'était la guerre... Il y a eu très vite trop de victimes pour qu'on s'appesantisse sur les circonstances..."

Ça me scotche ces révélations. Je sais que Remus porte comme une blessure que Sirius ait pu un jour douter de lui. Et j'ai furieusement envie de fouiller cette trop grande mémoire qui est la mienne pour retrouver sa version des faits et le moyen d'équilibrer les torts - pas tout de suite évidemment, pas devant eux, je me calme.

"S'il ne l'a pas vu, comment Sirius sait-il ?" demanda alors Harry presque timidement.

"Sa mère lui a dit", je réponds sans regarder personne.

"Sa mère ?" répète mon père incrédule.

"Elle lui a demandé de venir la voir par écrit et lui a dit", j'explique.

Le silence est infini.

"Je comprends", finit par conclure Remus, et il pose une main timide sur mon épaule pas très loin de ma joue. C'est réconfortant. Je le laisse faire.

"Elle-même ne voulait pas le croire", je précise, "mais pour Sirius, ça ne faisait aucun doute... Il pense qu'il a voulu fuir..."

"Il doit s'en sentir responsable", commente Papa, et je sens toute son affection et amitié pour Sirius au-delà de moi.

Ça me fait frissonner.

"Un peu...", je me rends compte, "Il regrette que son frère ne lui ait pas demandé d'aide..."

"Les Blacks ne savent généralement pas accepter qu'on les aide..."

Je me raidis brusquement et je le regarde pour affirmer :

"Je suis un Lupin !"

"L'un n'empêche pas réellement l'autre", Remus me corrige très doucement, et Harry, en grand-frère vitrine de l'éducation paternelle, rajoute une couche de complexité et de relativité :

"Entre toi, Mae et même moi, nous sommes tous un peu Black de toutes les façons..."

Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, je lève les yeux au ciel.

"Ça va aller ?" demande alors de nouveau Papa qui m'a pris dans ses bras.

Je sais qu'il ne parle pas seulement de la nouvelle du jour, mais aussi de mon contrôle sur ma (ou mes) mémoire(s). J'apprécie qu'il ne se sente pas tenudeme faire la leçon. Sans doute accepte-t-il que dans les circonstances actuelles, je ne puisse pas faire autrement. Mais sa sollicitude reste un peu embarrassante malgré tout.

"Oui, oui", je marmonne.

"Alors retournons avec les autres", il décide en se levant. Comme il ne m'a pas lâché le bras, je suis bien obligé de le suivre.

OOO

Le prochain ?  
Il s'appelle "_Hypothèses, théories et parentages_"... Remus prend la parole...


	3. Hypothèses, théories et parentages

**Un supplément d'âme**

Merci à toute l'équipe des rélecteurs - Alixe, Dina, Fée Fléau, Thalys et Vert...

Merci d'avoir envie de lire la suite

**III- Hypothèses, théories et parentages  
ou Ce que peut faire Remus **

C'était un foutu retour de vacances. Même pas deux jours, et Dora s'était disputée avec sa mère, et Cyrus était à la limite de la schizophrénie. Il n'en faudrait pas de beaucoup pour que Harry se demande s'il n'était pas responsable en quoi que ce soit de ce qui se passait. Et, déjà, Kane et Iris, sentant le vent, nous faisaient un énorme caprice au moment de rentrer à Poudlard. Comme Dora s'épuisait à expliquer qu'ils reviendraient bientôt chez Ted et Droméda, j'en ai eu ma claque. J'ai saisi Celle-qui-hurle-toujours-le-plus et, avec mon paquet vociférant, j'ai sauté dans la cheminée. Abelforth a dû apprécier de me voir débarquer à l'heure de la première bière avec une moutarde qui hoquetait que j'étais méchant. Toutes les conversations du bar ont cessé.

J'ai dit : "Messieurs, Mesdames, bonsoir. Abelforth, je suis suivi", et je me suis empressé de sortir.

C'est vraiment toujours aussi bougrement compliqué de rentrer à Poudlard ; les fondateurs ne devaient pas avoir d'enfants...

"Je... veux... Granny ! ", continuait de brailler ma douce petite fille dans les rues de Pré-au-lard

"Je me demande bien la dernière fois qu'un tel caprice t'a permis d'obtenir quoi que ce soit", j'ai répondu assez sèchement je crois.

Elle a redoublé de larmes mais elle s'est abandonnée sur mon épaule en même temps. Je n'étais pas loin de la victoire mais y'avait pas de quoi pavoiser pour autant. J'ai traversé le village aussi vite que possible jusqu'à l'endroit où je savais que je trouverais un carrosse de Poudlard et, là, je l'ai posée sur la banquette pelucheuse et je suis ressorti guetter l'arrivée de Dora et les garçons.

"Vraiment Iris, tu ne sais pas t'arrêter", ai-je ajouté de dehors. "Ça te sert à quoi de te mettre dans un tel état, tu peux me le dire ?"

C'était une question rhétorique. Je sais que c'est de son âge, qu'elle a besoin de s'opposer, de vérifier où commence et s'arrête ce qu'elle peut faire. Et qu'elle a un fichu caractère à la base qui la conduit à vérifier souvent et violemment. Parce qu'elle est maligne, je veux croire qu'elle finira par se convaincre que d'autres méthodes sont plus productives. Et que notre patience et notre fermeté paieront sur le long terme. Certains jours, je suis bien content quand même, rétrospectivement, d'avoir récupéré Harry quand il avait presque six ans - et Cyrus quand il en avait neuf. On va dire que j'ai eu un apprentissage progressif.

Sur sa banquette, Iris me regarde en coin, des hoquets secouent tout son corps. Elle hésite légèrement mais finit par oser me demander, avec des larmes mais moins de cris que précédemment :

"Pourquoi on peut pas rester chez Granny ?"

"Parce que Granny est fatiguée, parce que Mae et moi l'avions prévu différemment et que c'est nous qui décidons"

"Kane et moi... avons décidé que c'est prévu", elle essaie de m'opposer. Elle est comme ça, Iris. Un mot, une expression, quoi que ce soit dit devant elle, elle le réutilise dans les dix minutes qui suivent. Heureusement, elle n'a encore jamais eu de baguette à la main - Dora et moi faisons d'ailleurs d'assez récurrents cauchemars sur ce qui se passera le jour où personne n'arrivera à empêcher que les deux éléments soient réunis.

"Kane et toi êtes loin d'être en âge de décider et de prévoir quoi que ce soit", je lui oppose, debout dehors

A cet instant, Dora arrive, flanquée de Cyrus à sa gauche, et de Harry, Kane juché sur ses épaules, à sa droite.

"Il s'est calmé dès votre départ", elle me souffle en montant avec moi, à la suite des autres.

"Alors la môme, tu voulais pas revenir à Poudlard ?", demande Cyrus en prenant Iris sur ses genoux. Elle se cache dans sa veste.

Comme d'habitude, ça me fait plaisir de les voir tous les deux complices et je veux croire en la force de ma famille. Je claque la porte et le carrosse s'ébranle, nous projetant les uns sur les autres.

"On aurait pu prendre la cheminée", soupire Dora en s'agrippant à la portière.

"Il aurait fallu prévenir Severus", j'explique.

"Et ?", intervient Harry avec cet air moqueur qu'il semble prendre de plus en plus depuis qu'il a soufflé ses dix-sept bougies. Je passe outre et avoue ma lassitude :

"Franchement, là, ce soir, je me passerais bien d'une conversation de plus..."

Comme tous me regardent comme si une deuxième tête était en train de me pousser sur les épaules, je demande :

"Quoi ? Vous ne trouvez pas que la journée a eu assez de rebondissements comme ça ? On ne peut pas rester simplement en famille ce soir ?"

"Mais Papa", objecte Harry, "tu ne peux pas !"

"Tes collègues", continue Dora, "Ils sont tous rentrés ce soir, c'est même pour cela qu'on ne restait pas ce soir chez mes parents."

La réalité, décidément bien pesante, me tombe dessus. Je me demande comment j'ai pu oublier ça. Ça en dit sans doute long sur mon état de confusion mentale.

"Pauvre papa", conclut Cyrus, un peu goguenard.

Il a donc fallu que je me défasse de mon adjoint et de mes collègues, que j'invoque mes devoirs paternels pour ne pas dîner avec eux, que je promette de revenir ensuite faire une première pré-réunion, préalable à la pré-rentrée qui commence demain, pour pouvoir remonter chez moi. La charge directoriale me paraît extravagante tout d'un coup. Quand je rentre, les jumeaux dorment et Dora, Harry et Cyrus passent à table. Je me joins à eux mais là encore, rien n'est fini. Cyrus est beaucoup trop captivé par sa soupe pour être honnête ; Dora ne cesse de me jeter des regards à la dérobée et Harry regarde fixement les photos sur la cheminée. Je ne peux pas me retenir de soupirer. Non que je ne puisse comprendre leur attente mais parce que je ne sais pas trop quoi dire.

"Tu pars demain à Londres ?", je demande finalement à Dora.

Elle me jette un regard interloqué.

"Tu... tu crois que c'est bien... sage ?"

"Tu vois un risque particulier à être à Londres ?", je demande de ma voix la plus neutre.

"Non mais... enfin... avec ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui..."

"Il ne s'est rien passé aujourd'hui, Dora", j'objecte, "nous avons juste appris aujourd'hui que les Malefoy manigançaient peut-être quelque chose."

"Peut-être ?", s'étouffe Harry.

Il me semble qu'il faut ramener l'angoisse latente à de justes proportions :

"_Sans doute_ quelque chose", je concède. "Mais franchement, qui que soit ce gamin, je doute qu'il débarque dans l'appartement de Londres pour nous tuer tous."

"Donc on va à Londres avec Mae ?" demande Harry les sourcils froncés

"Je ne vois aucune raison pour changer nos plans initiaux, pour ne pas aller à Londres pour échapper à la pré-rentrée de Poudlard, pour que Ron et Hermione viennent te rejoindre à l'appartement, Harry, pour que Cyrus aille voir Ginny... Sauf si tu n'as plus envie", j'ajoute pour mon aîné, car il faut sans cesse que je reconnaisse formellement son statut d'adulte si je veux espérer qu'il essaie de m'entendre sur le fond. Mais là, ça ne fonctionne pas totalement.

"Alors c'est ça ton grand plan ? Attendre et voir ? !"

Harry a totalement posé ses couverts comme s'il ne comptait jamais reprendre son repas et me dévisage avec une suspicion marquée. Une certaine fatigue m'étreint mais je m'efforce de répondre calmement :

"Je pense qu'on ne peut rien faire de particulier sans plus d'informations. S'ils l'ont inscrit à Poudlard, ils doivent bien avoir rempli un dossier..."

"Parce que tu crois qu'ils vont te dire la vérité !?", s'exclame mon fils aîné qui a visiblement décidé qu'il ne me rendrait pas la chose facile ce soir.

"Son nom de naissance serait toujours un point de départ", je plaide. Il lève les yeux au ciel, et ça amuse beaucoup son frère de l'autre côté de la table.

"Moi, je pensais aller voir Kingsley et lui demander ce qu'on dit de leur retour en général... Il doit savoir ce qu'ils ont négocié avec le ministère pour pouvoir rentrer... au niveau financier, etc.", annonce alors Dora, et je lui suis infiniment gré de venir à mon secours.

"Très bonne idée, ma chérie."

"Tu crois qu'ils ont négocié ?" demande Cyrus très calme, très poli, et c'est toujours un petit choc quand je le sens si prêt d'être adulte.

"Obligatoirement Cyrus", lui répond Dora, catégorique. "Ils étaient interdits de séjour, leurs avoirs à Gringotts étaient en partie bloqués - a priori ils en avaient fait sortir suffisamment avant la décision du Magenmagot, mais bon. Ils reçoivent au manoir Malefoy, donc ils ont négocié."

"D'anciens complices ?" s'intéresse Harry, tellement qu'il en oublie d'être sarcastique ; ça repose mes nerfs paternels.

"Peut-être...", acquiesce Dora, toute à ses hypothèses d'Auror. "Mais justement, qui, quoi, c'est intéressant... ça nous donnera une vision plus large de leur retour... Pourquoi maintenant ?"

"Et sur leur nouveau fils ?"

"Ils auront obligatoirement des choses... Je ne dis pas que ce sera la vérité, mais ce sera un point de départ... Il faudrait sans doute poser des questions sur place en Bulgarie... mais il faut faire bien attention... à mon avis, ils s'attendent à ce que nous menions l'enquête ; ils ont dû semer des fausses pistes."

"A moins qu'ils n'aient rien à cacher", l'interrompt Cyrus, et nous le regardons tous comme s'il venait de dire que les dragons ne volaient pas.

"Je veux dire que ce gamin est peut-être un simple orphelin bulgare qui a le malheur de ressembler à un Black..."

"Tu parles !", s'exclame Harry, et Dora pose une main sur son avant-bras pour lui dire de se calmer, et je me sens moins paranoïaque.

"Je dirais que les probabilités sont faibles mais qu'elles existent ", répond Cyrus en haussant les épaules. "Sinon, il peut aussi avoir du sang Black... La famille a toujours eu des liens avec la Bulgarie et certaines familles là-bas ; Narcissa doit les connaître..."

"Tu y as beaucoup réfléchi", remarque Dora très doucement.

"Un peu... en fait, c'est pas si facile d'imaginer des scénarios... même en acceptant les pires possibles...", énonce Cyrus en rougissant presque.

"Comme que ce môme soit Regulus !"

"Harry !", proteste Dora. Comme souvent ses protestations ont plus d'effet que les miennes, je décide de ne pas en rajouter.

"Comment serait-il Regulus ? ", articule sèchement Cyrus.

"Tu es bien Sirius !", lui répond son frère du tac au tas.

"Je ne suis pas Sirius", gronde dangereusement le premier, et je ne peux pas ne plus intervenir :

"Harry, ne mélange pas tout... Reproduire 'Cyrus' est quasiment impossible... Il faut un adulte qui accepte, une potion quasi-inconnue, un maître de potions capable de la préparer et acceptant de le faire... Il faut un accord ensuite entre la nouvelle personnalité produite et l'ancienne... Or rien de ce que nous savons des derniers moments de Regulus ne permet d'imaginer un scénario approchant."

Il ronge son frein, mon grand Gryffondor, mais il reconnaît d'un signe de tête qu'il n'a pas les moyens de dire le contraire. Il ré-attaque quand même :

"Alors quoi ?"

"Je pense poser la question à Severus... dès que je pourrais... ce soir sans doute... Mais je doute qu'il ait une réponse toute prête..."

"Je me disais", intervient Dora, "c'est peut-être un truc moldu... Vous savez quand ils prennent ce qu'ils appellent les gènes et refabriquent quelque chose de vivants.. j'ai lu des trucs comme ça..."

"Mais il a onze ans", je lui rappelle. "On ne peut pas du jour au lendemain créer quelqu'un de onze ans à partir de rien... pas par magie, alors la science moldue... ça voudrait dire que c'est un projet qu'ils développent depuis longtemps..."

"Ils ont pu lui faire prendre du polynectar pour qu'il ressemble au frère de Sirius", propose alors Harry. "ça se garde, non, les cheveux ?"

Dora et moi partageons un regard mais ni l'un ni l'autre n'avons d'objection.

"Et comment ils auraient ses cheveux ?" interroge mon Cyrus, toujours très calme. "Il avait disparu depuis des semaines... Tu peux penser tout le mal que tu veux des elfes de Square Grimmaurd mais ils faisaient le ménage..."

"On peut passer la soirée à spéculer et on n'aura pas avancer", je m'interpose. "Il nous faut plus de données. Dora et moi, on va chercher..."

"Et nous !?", s'insurge Harry

"Vous vous allez préparer votre rentrée", répond Dora avant moi.

"B'en voyons, est-ce que vous vous rendrez compte un jour qu'on n'a plus dix ans ?!"

J'inspire. Je me rappelle très nettement un Harry de dix ans qui avait déjà un mal fou à ne pas se mêler de tout, et surtout de ce qui était dangereux. Je sais qu'il est majeur mais je ne peux pas quand même le laisser prendre d'assaut chaque bastion qui serait sur sa route, non ?

"Harry, que voudrais-tu faire exactement ?", je demande aussi calme que je peux. Ça ferait peut-être illusion à d'autres que les trois que j'ai en face de moi.

"Exactement ?", il gagne du temps comme il peut.

"Oui, _exactement_. Tu veux discuter avec Severus à ma place ? Courir après Albus ?"

Il se rembrunit. Je l'ai vexé. C'est terrible ces garçons de dix-sept ans, ça se vexe tout le temps.

"Harry, profite de tes amis et de Londres, finis tes devoirs... Profite de tes vacances... On ne sait pas ce que demain nous réserve, alors..."

"Alors faisons l'autruche !", s'exclame Harry en détournant les yeux. Deux secondes de silence, et il se lève sans demander s'il peut. Grommelant juste un "excusez-moi, un truc à faire" de pure forme. Dora me fait un sourire triste, comme elle fait pour consoler Kane quand ses tours de cubes s'effondrent.

C'est la mort dans l'âme que je descends m'occuper de mon équipe. Franchement, je ne me sens aucune patience pour d'éventuels nouveaux problèmes, aucun talent pour déchiffrer une nouvelle directive du Ministère, aucune âme de conciliateur, rien de ce qui fait la base d'un bon directeur.

"Ça fait peut-être trop longtemps que je le fais", je maugrée ça pour moi même en arrivant devant la porte de mon bureau où toute l'équipe s'est réunie sous la houlette de Severus.

C'est un peu étrange d'être le dernier à y entrer. Je ne dois pas avoir l'air très bien parce que tous me regardent à la dérobée. Quand ils voient que je ne vais pas animer le débat, ils reviennent à leur discussion qui porte essentiellement sur l'organisation concrète de la rentrée - combien d'élèves inscrits, combien de wagons dans le Poudlard express, combien de carrosses à Pré-au-lard... Ils parlent doucement, avec très peu de mots, comme s'ils se pressaient d'en finir. J'approuve sans trop réfléchir l'ordre du jour de la réunion de demain et les différentes décisions qu'ils ont pu prendre sans moi. Ça ne m'a jamais grandement passionné mais là, ce soir, ça ne me touche même pas. Je suis très loin d'eux - loin dans le temps, pas dans l'espace. Je suis à Poudlard, il y a vingt-cinq ans. C'est la rentrée, et un môme est le second à s'asseoir sur le tabouret au milieu de la grande salle :

"Qu'est-ce qu'il te ressemble !", couine Peter à Sirius qui ne sourit même pas. Il est blême, ses yeux noirs à force d'être gris sont vissés sur le môme, et une drôle de lueur les traverse quand le Choixpeau annonce "Serpentard". Le frère de Sirius, que sais-je de lui ?

Un grand bruit de chaises me tire de ma rêverie. Minerva, avec un air critique et pincé, me souhaite une bonne nuit. Je me rends compte que la réunion est finie. Il ne reste que Severus, debout, prêt à partir.

"Monsieur le directeur souhaite-t-il que nous travaillons ensemble à certains dossiers, ou ses pensées sont-elles toutes entières tournées vers d'autres soucis que Poudlard ?"

C'est bien sûr une provocation, voire une critique. Pourtant, je souris brièvement. Severus lit en moi comme dans un livre, je le sais. Ça fait longtemps que ça ne me dérange plus. Parfois, j'y compte même.

"Je souhaite vivement approfondir avec toi certains dossiers si ton emploi du temps le permet", je réponds au tac au tac.

Il me jette un regard perçant et d'un geste vif pointe sa baguette sur la porte du bureau qui se ferme. C'est lui qui pose la question :

"Les Malefoy ?"

Il a été plus rapide et plus fin que je ne l'attendais.

"Les Malefoy", je confirme avec un certain respect. "Tu les as vus ?"

"Non. J'imagine que je n'arrive pas très haut dans leur carnet d'adresses".

Non, évidemment, Severus a joué un trop grand rôle dans leur départ, dans la ruine de leurs espoirs politiques, il y a trois ans, pour qu'ils n'aient pas des visées contre lui maintenant. Je n'y avais pas pensé avant, mais ça me frappe. Jamais nos destins n'ont été plus liés. Alors n'attendons plus.

"Andromeda a été invitée à prendre le thé", je me lance.

"Les liens du sang", il persiffle mais je le laisse faire.

"Plus que tu ne croies. A-t-on un dossier sur ce nouveau Malefoy ? Nero, je crois..."

Un sourcil arqué en signe de curiosité, Severus se lève et va extraire un rouleau de l'armoire où sont classés tous les dossiers de l'école.  
Sans aucun commentaire, il me le tend.

"Malefoy Nero", je lis à haute voix, mais ce que je lis ensuite me glace, "Nero, Orion", et je ne peux me retenir de le souligner :" Tiens donc, Orion !"

Severus me dévisage et, comme je ne suis pas venu ici pour jouer aux devinettes avec lui, je lui explique :

"Le père de Sirius s'appelait Orion."

"Oh, j'avais oublié", il commente sobrement. "Je vois."

"Qu'est-ce que tu vois ?"

"Eh bien, comment dire, Narcissa semble en veine de nostalgie."

"Orion n'est pas son père à elle", je souligne.

Il hausse les épaules d'un air indifférent.

"Pourquoi ne l'a-t-elle pas prénommé Cygnus", j'insiste.

"Je ne me laisserais pas entraîner sur le terrain scabreux du baptême, Lupin", m'annonce Severus en s'agitant sur sa chaise comme s'il s'ennuyait en ma compagnie. "Je crois me rappeler que pour tes propres enfants, tes motivations ont été conflictuelles et discutées..."

Son attaque gratuite glisse sur moi. Je pense juste furtivement que c'est peut-être à lui que je dois un Harry si sarcastique à ma table.

"Tu te rappelles quand nous avons prénommé Cyrus ?", je contre-attaque et j'ai la satisfaction de lire sa curiosité sur son visage.

"Tu cherchais un prénom proche en sonorité de Sirius", il répond à contre-coeur.

"Nous pensions tous que c'était le mieux pour lui", je rappelle. "Et nous voulions aussi quelque chose qui rappelle les Black... Son deuxième prénom est Melanio, le noir en grec... ce qui peut aussi passer pour un prénom portugais..."

Severus soupire.

"Si tu en venais au fait..."

"Je me demande si... Narcissa n'aurait pas, comme nous,... voulu faire un pied-de-nez à certaines personnes. Andromeda pense que cet enfant... a hérité des Black plus qu'un deuxième prénom..."

Severus s'esclaffe presque :

"Une autre résurrection ?"

"Nous n'en savons rien", je soupire, étrangement soulagé par sa réaction, je m'en rends compte. Je regarde en vain le dossier sous mes yeux : un orphelinat que rien ne dit magique dans la banlieue de Sofia, aucun patronyme préexistant, une adoption qui remonte à deux ans et demi, un rapport d'un médicomage de sainte-Mangouste qui atteste la puissance magique et la santé... Rien d'incongru, rien d'extraordinaire, sans doute trop banal... à part la démarche d'adopter venant des Malefoy et l'apparence physique de l'enfant.

"Dommage qu'il n'y ait pas de photo...", je regrette à haute voix.

"Tu y verrais quoi ?", s'enquiert un Severus qui est tellement perdu qu'il en oublie d'être doucereux.

"Tu te rappelles de Regulus quand il avait onze ans, toi ?"

Severus blêmit.

"Regulus ? Mais Regulus est mort ! Mort depuis..."

"C'est exactement ce que m'a dit Cyrus...", je reconnais dans un soupir. "Tu te souviens de sa disparition ?"

Severus adore que je lui rappelle son passé de Mangemort. Il se raidit immédiatement, et je me demande avec fatalisme combien et quand il me fera payer ma question.

"Je me rappelle... de sa condamnation", il finit par murmurer comme à regret.

"Et, qui l'a exécuté ?", je demande sur le ton de la conversation, en espérant vaguement que ce n'est pas mon charmant adjoint lui-même. Il ne serait pas prêt de me pardonner dans ce cas.

"Je ne sais pas."

Je me laisse deux respirations pour préparer ma question suivante :

"Voldemort ?", j'ose.

Mais cette question-là est plus facile pour Severus.

"Si c'était lui, nous l'aurions su ! Il aurait fait de son exécution un exemple !"

Encore une fois, je retombe sur la même impasse : Regulus a disparu mais personne ne l'a vu mort. Mon coeur s'emballe un peu. Mais je refuse de me laisser aller à mon imagination.

"Mais tu es convaincu qu'il est mort pourtant ?"

Severus prend le temps de réfléchir.

"Je me rappelle que tout le monde le cherchait", il commence - et, fait très rare, je sens qu'il réfléchit au fur et à mesure, qu'il n'a pas une réponse toute prête. "Bellatrix en faisait une affaire personnelle - et j'ai toujours évité de me mettre en concurrence avec elle quand j'avais le choix... Mais personne n'avait de réelles pistes... Et puis... Lucius... oui, Lucius a amené au Seigneur des Ténèbres la preuve de sa mort."

"Quelle preuve ?"

"Je ne me rappelle plus", soupire Severus en secouant la tête. " Sa baguette, il me semble... mais je peux confondre... Regulus Black n'a pas été le seul à avoir des scrupules, plus ou moins tardifs..."

"Lucius", je ne peux pas m'empêcher de répéter dans le silence qui s'installe.

Les yeux noirs de Severus me contemplent lentement avant de d'oser l'hypothèse.

"Tu penses que..."

"Je ne sais pas. Je trouve la coïncidence troublante... C'est tout", je soupire parce que je ne peux pas me demander si je ne forge pas moi même ces coïncidences. Cyrus tout à l'heure était plus sage que moi, je me reproche.

"Un fils... fabriqué à partir du matériel génétique de Regulus..."

Tiens encore une autre théorie, je remarque distraitement. "Ou autre chose"

"Tu penches pour Regulus lui-même ?"

Il y a juste une pointe d'effroi dans sa voix. Rien de plus.

"Et toi ?", je lui demande franchement.

Il se lève, va vers la fenêtre derrière moi. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il voit dans la nuit, mais sa voix me fait sursauter quand elle murmure dans mon dos.

"Je pense qu'il serait hasardeux de restreindre les possibles aux limites de nos imaginations..."

Et c'est la chose la plus sage que j'aie entendue depuis longtemps.


	4. On n'est pas sérieux quand on a 17 ans

_**Un supplément d'âme **_

Toujours rien à moi - à part Cyrus et deux jumeaux de troizans qui j'arrive pas à utiliser assez...  
Ecrit toujours avec l'amitié d'**Alixe,** le soutien de **Clodina**, la relecture de **Fée Fléau** et de **Thalys..**.  
Merci aussi à ceux/celles qui ont partagé leur lecture avec moi - **La paumée, Kirjavva, ArthémisXIII,** et **Alana Chantelune. **  
Merci enfin à la centaine de lecteurs silencieux comptabilisés par FFnet - moi aussi, je mets pas toujours des reviews, alors...  
**Alixe**, sur son profil, a écrit un truc sur la question... des fois que ça vous inspire...

Ce n'était pas prévu - et je ne compte pas me creuser la tête à chaque fois comme je l'ai fait__pour _**Vingt-cinq jours d'humanité,  
**_mais je suis tombée par hasard sur ce poème de Rimbaud... qui allait bien avec ce chapitre _**On n'est pas sérieux, quand on a dix-sept ans.**_

_- Un beau soir, foin des bocks et de la limonade,  
Des cafés tapageurs aux lustres éclatants !  
- On va sous les tilleuls verts de la promenade._

_..._  
_Et, comme elle vous trouve immensément naïf,_  
_Tout en faisant trotter ses petites bottines,_  
_Elle se tourne, alerte et d'un mouvement vif..._  
_- Sur vos lèvres alors meurent les cavatines..._

L'intégral est sur mon LJ (lien sur mon profil).  
Sinon, c'est un chapitre rigolo, selon mes normes personnelles

**I****V -"On n'est pas sérieux quand on a dix-sept ans"  
Quand Harry essaie d'être plus lége**r

Dès le petit-déjeuner, il a été clair que ça se passerait exactement comme Papa l'avait annoncé la veille, qu'il n'y aurait pas d'autres discussions. Comme si le monde pouvait fonctionner comme on l'avait décidé ! Comme s'il croyait toujours qu'il pouvait à lui seul répondre à toutes les questions et à toutes les attentes. A croire qu'il ne peut envisager de partager ce qui est compliqué et difficile. Moi, j'avais passé une grande partie de la nuit à retourner toutes les données dans ma tête. Je n'étais d'accord avec eux que sur une chose : on avait besoin d'en savoir plus. Mais leur espèce de simulacre de normalité m'exaspérait. En plus, Papa semblait avoir redonné la préséance à Poudlard sur le reste. Il avait déjà déjeuné depuis longtemps et partait quand on s'est levé. Il était sur le départ quand il a jugé bon de nous donner une information qui n'en était même pas une :

"Bon, avant que vous demandiez, j'ai parlé à Severus. Il ne se souvient pas de grand-chose de très précis sur la mort de Regulus, à part que Lucius serait celui qui l'a annoncée à Voldemort..."

Cyrus, assis en tailleur sur sa chaise, a laissé sortir un rire bizarre - sans doute parce que l'alliance des quatre noms dans la même phrase semblait dire que le passé n'est jamais si lointain qu'on le voudrait. Et qu'il vienne encore m'aboyer au visage qu'il n'est pas Sirius et que tout ça ne le concerne pas !

"Et dans le dossier ?", je m'enquiers le plus poliment possible.

"Rien", avoue mon père. "Je vais écrire Albus... pour savoir s'il a des amis en Bulgarie... ... qui auraient des informations..."

J'aurais pu pavoiser - est-ce que ce n'était pas exactement ce que j'avais craint ? Mais j'essaie de bien couvrir mes arrières - comme on me l'avait appris :

"Ça serait pas mieux d'y aller ?", je demande, du ton le plus innocent et raisonnable que j'avais en magasin.

"Ça serait beaucoup trop visible", Remus me répond sur un ton catégorique qui me hérisse le poil, et je laisse tomber les faux-semblants - de toutes façons, je sais depuis très longtemps que je ne serais jamais à son niveau :

"Je pourrais y aller, moi."

"Toi ?"

Tenez-vous bien : Papa, Mae et Cyrus ont dit ça en même temps.

"Oui moi. Moi, je n'ai pas de rentrée à préparer, et je suis capable de prendre un réseau international de cheminée ou un portoloin seul", je leur oppose. Je ne prends même pas la peine de leur rappeler que j'ai "l'âge".

"Harry, c'est très délicat de ta part..."

"Remus, ne me dis pas que tu vas accepter !", s'insurge Mae comme si j'avais douze ans et que je réclamais un balai de compétition.

"..mais je ne pense pas que ce soit une option", termine mon père sans même tourner la tête vers elle.

"Mais !"

"Comme Dora l'expliquait très bien hier soir, les Malefoy ont dû couvrir leurs traces et doivent avoir des complices sur place. Ceux-ci te reconnaîtraient."

Ça m'agace plus que tout ça, quand ils utilisent les mauvaises raisons de l'un pour couvrir le manque de solidité des décisions de l'autre.

"Et alors ?," je gronde. Mon ton exaspère Mae, ça se voit, mais elle ne dit rien - tant mieux ; quand ils se liguent, on a aucune chance. Papa regarde sa montre et soupire avant de me répondre :

"Je sens qu'il me faudrait des heures pour te convaincre, Harry, alors je vais faire plus simple : non, il n'en est pas question. Point."

Et voilà. Ils vous bassinent sur la nécessité de discuter, de construire ses arguments, d'écouter les propositions des autres et puis, quand ce serait à eux d'écouter, de revoir leurs arguments ou leurs positions, ils se réfugient derrière leur autorité !

"Dans deux secondes, tu me l'interdis, c'est ça ?!", j'explose.

"Harry !" Mae se lance dans une longue tirade dans laquelle il est question de ma sécurité, du temps qui manque, des responsabilités de mon père et du respect que je devrais aux autres bien après mon dix-septième anniversaire. Sans rire. Cyrus dans son bol de céréales se marre doucement. J'ai des envies de meurtres en série que j'arrive pourtant à contenir. Mon silence a l'air de la calmer. Remus en profite pour partir avec un regard triste pour moi, comme si tout était de ma faute !

Mae le suit dans le couloir pour je ne sais quelle conversation parentale, et Kane, qui s'était sans doute prudemment garder d'approcher l'arène jusque là, se glisse sur mes genoux. Généralement, c'est un pur bonheur d'avoir mon petit frère et filleul avec moi. Il est toujours en totale admiration devant moi, et je peux en faire ce que je veux. En voilà un qui ne me considère pas comme un incapable !

"Tu viens jouer après, Harry ?" il demande plein d'espoir.

Mais ce matin-là, je ne me vois pas parti pour m'allonger avec lui sur le tapis de leur chambre et construire des châteaux, ou toute autre activité qu'il peut avoir en tête.

"J'ai autre chose à faire", je réponds.

Je le sens se raidir, surpris de mon ton. Il lève ses immenses yeux gris noirs vers moi. A part la couleur de ses yeux et des cheveux noirs, il ressemble furieusement à Papa; à son père biologique. Ça me prends brutalement aux tripes comme une injustice de plus :

"Allez, dégage, je déjeune", je dis en le poussant. "Va jouer tout seul !"

"Harry, qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ?", proteste Mae qui revient pile quand Kane s'enfuit après m'avoir lancé un long regard de reproche.

"Oui, bon. Je m'excuse", je maugrée. Réellement je ne suis pas tellement fier de moi, mais mes yeux tombent sur Cyrus qui a fini ses céréales et se lève de table en me jaugeant du regard. Ça aussi, ça m'agace quand il se permet de se penser plus adulte que moi, lui qui se met régulièrement dans des conneries mémorables. Ça faisait combien de mois, déjà, qu'il avait récupéré une mobylette moldue accidentée près de Pré-au-lard (ce qui impliquait qu'il était sorti de la zone magique alors qu'il n'était même pas censé sortir de Poudlard )- et avait sérieusement envisagé de la réparer et de la faire voler, avant que Rusard ne la trouve... et que Papa et Mae lui tombent dessus ? Six ? Quatre ?

"Oh ça va, hein, c'est pas toi qui vas passer la fin de tes vacances avec les gnomes de jardin !", je lance donc à l'autre impudent - ayant un peu trop vite oublié que la mère des-dit gnomes était dans la pièce. En deux pas, elle m'a empoigné par le bras. Elle n'est plus réellement plus grande que moi, mais bon, elle a l'air suffisamment en colère pour que je me fasse petit :

"Harry James Potter-Lupin, entendons-nous bien : un grandissime et responsablissime adulte comme toi n'est ABSOLUMENT pas obligé de passer la fin de ses vacances avec ses parents adoptifs et ses frères et soeurs de trois ans !", elle assène "C'est suffisamment évident pour que tu t'épargnes de te comporter comme si ,toi, tu en avais quatorze !"

J'aurais pu lui rétorquer qu'elle même m'engueulait comme si j'avais cet âge-là mais j'ai appris à la connaître. Si elle est globalement moins tolérante que mon père sur beaucoup de choses - enfin, je dirais plutôt qu'elle exprime plus facilement sa réprobation ou son agacement que Remus, qui est une sorte de puits sans fond pour ce genre de chose, jusqu'au jour où le flux s'inverse et que le retour fait un peu l'effet d'un geyser - quand Mae menace, tous dans cette maison ont fini par s'en convaincre, c'est qu'elle est prête à passer à l'acte. En plus, si tout avait été égal par ailleurs, rien ne m'aurait fait plus plaisir que cette semaine londonienne avec Ron et Hermione ET avec les jumeaux.

"Mae, tu sais très bien que la question n'est pas là", je plaide.

"Mais si, Harry", elle m'oppose. "Je comprends très bien que tu sois impatient et inquiet. Tout le monde le comprend et personne ne prend la question à la légère..."

J'inspire le plus discrètement que je peux. Franchement, elle me prend pour qui ? Et ça l'arrête en plein élan. Ses sourcils se froncent. Je sens le frémissement des traits de son visage et je me prépare déjà à l'explosion. Mais elle finit par hausser les épaules avec une grimace d'auto-dérision.

"Ok, à ton âge, moi non plus, je n'aurais pas supporter qu'on me dise ça... Alors, tirons l'échelle...", elle annonce en me lâchant le bras. "Cyrus, je compte partir à onze heures, Molly t'attend pour déjeuner. Tu devrais aller préparer tes affaires. On verra si Harry décide de se joindre à nous ou pas". Et sur ça, elle me plante là pour aller rejoindre les jumeaux.

Je mets plusieurs secondes à rejoindre Cyrus dans notre chambre. Encore sidéré qu'elle n'ait pas pris la peine d'essayer de me convaincre, qu'elle est réduit toute l'affaire à ma bonne volonté, je m'assois sur mon lit sans trop savoir ce que je compte faire.

"C'est réellement à cause du retour des Malefoy ou il y a autre chose ?", demande Cyrus en sortant une série de chemises de son armoire.

"Ca ne te suffit pas ?", j'aboie.

"Pour toi, leur retour, c'est celui de Voldemort ?", il continue son enquête, sans s'émouvoir de mes emportements.

Ça fait sept ans et demi que Cyrus est mon petit frère, et pourtant je ne m'y fais pas - et ne m'y ferait sans doute jamais. A chaque fois qu'il prend la peine de sortir de son rôle de comique de service, indifférent à la marche du monde, il balance des questions que personne n'a vu venir et qui vous laisse sans voix. Ma réaction l'ennuie.

"Excuse-moi, mais je t'ai rarement vu chercher tout le monde avec autant de constance depuis trois ans. Alors... mais je cherche peut-être des liens qui n'existent pas."

"Moi, je ne pense pas qu'il suffit de dire que tout va bien pour le penser !", je m'énerve de nouveau. "Et peut-être que oui, c'est ma propre expérience qui... Merlin, Cyrus, tu ne crois pas qu'on a déjà eu suffisamment de cauchemars ? !"

"Est-ce que tu crois vraiment que quelqu'un ici sous-estime quoi que ce soit ?"

Il a l'air très sérieux. Plus trace d'air narquois. Et c'est la même question que m'a posée Papa hier, que Mae il y a dix minutes.

"Je ne sais pas," je réponds plus prudemment que les deux premières fois.

"Harry, on ne peut pas faire grand-chose d'autre que de les laisser mener l'enquête", il reprend avec un coup de menton vers la porte pour expliciter qui étaient "les". "Pense ce que tu veux d'eux, mais ils ont plutôt plus confiance en nous que la moyenne des sorciers adultes de ce pays. Personne ne répondra à nos questions...Même si tu as dix-sept ans !"

"Oui, Cyrus", je me moque. Je l'ai dit exactement sur le ton que j'aurais pris pour dire 'Oui, Papa' en pensant 'cause toujours'. Et il n'est pas dupe :

"Putain, Harry, généralement c'est toi, la voix de la raison ! Excuse-moi si je ne sais pas le faire de manière diplomatique !"

"Moi, la voix de la raison ?", je m'étouffe.

"Si je t'avais écouté et planqué cette mobylette soit plus loin, soit plus près du château, on l'aurait encore !"

C'est donc tout ce que Cyrus avait retenu de l'affaire ? Les bras m'en tombent. Plein d'une toute nouvelle sympathie pour les efforts de Mae et de Remus pour nous amener en un seul morceau à l'âge adulte, je préfère me mettre au tri de mes livres de classes que lui répondre.

La Croisée des chemins est aussi éternelle et hors du temps que d'habitude. Comme le Chemin de traverse, j'imagine parfois que rien n'y a changé depuis le moyen-âge - ce qui est exagéré, je sais, mon père est un prof, si vous voulez bien vous en souvenir. En essayant de surmonter mon mal au coeur, je me dis que j'aurais dû proposer de les rejoindre en transplanant... et puis je me rappelle de Percy qui transplanait de sa chambre à la cuisine du Terrier et je me dis que j'aurais eu l'air ridicule et prétentieux ! ça suffit déjà que le titre de préfet en chef me pende au nez, pas la peine de creuser la ressemblance ! Le gardien nous indique obligeamment que quelqu'un arrive du Terrier pour nous rejoindre - comme prévu.

"Echange de prisonniers", annonce Ron en sortant de la cheminée deux secondes plus tard. "Un volontaire pour le dégnomage de jardin et la pluche de patates pour quinze ?"

Cyrus lève la main en riant et se saisit de son sac à ses pieds.

"Pas de problème; je te laisse ma propre mère, deux frères et une soeur ; je te préviens la paix est armée, une explosion est possible à chaque instant !"

Mae pose alors sa main sur son épaule et l'oblige à se retourner vers elle.

"Très bien, jeune homme. Je n'insisterais pas sur l'absolue nécessité que..."

"Que je ne fasse enrager personne, que je sois sage..."

"Et surtout que tu sois léger, Cyrus", l'interrompt Nymphadora.

"Léger ?" il demande suffisamment interloqué pour perdre son regard goguenard.

"Tu as très bien compris ce que je veux dire."

Cyrus acquiesce tellement gravement que je me demande si, moi, j'ai bien compris. Mae le serre alors contre elle brièvement et il se retourne pour entrer dans la cheminée. Une fois qu'il est dans l'âtre, il se retourne vers moi et me lance :

"Tu devrais en prendre de la graine !"

Dans le taxi qui nous emmène vers l'appartement moldu qui nous avons à Londres - un truc ultra-exotique dont Cyrus et moi sommes légitimement très fiers, autant que si possédions un chalet en Suisse, Ron nous apprend qu'Hermione ne nous rejoindra que dans le Poudlard Express - elle a finalement décidé de rester un peu plus avec sa famille. Je me dis que je la comprends. Pour elle, cinq jours à Londres, ce n'est pas aussi extraordinaire que pour Ron ou même moi.

Le taxi arrive et Ron et moi aidons le chauffeur à débarquer la malle de Ron et les deux sacs que Mae et moi avons pour ce séjour.

"Eh bien, les garçons, c'est vous qu'allez la porter c'te malle dans l'immeuble ? Vous voulez que je vous aide"

Ron me regarde affolé.

"On va s'en sortir, monsieur, merci", je réponds. Pas la peine qu'il soupèse et se rende compte qu'on en a retiré le poids.

On laisse Nymphadora gérer, et on s'éloigne, pas trop vite mais assez quand même. Ron, qui reste le plus costaud de nous deux, marche à reculons jusqu'au moment où il heurte quelqu'un qui sort de l'immeuble.

"Hé !"

On laisse tomber la malle par terre et on se retourne. Y a une fille par terre qui jure en langue étrangère :

"Mais c'est toi, Aurore !", je me précipite.

"Oh, 'arry" elle répond en prenant ma main. "Tu es de retour... ton frère aussi ?"

Cyrus a, à son habitude, rapidement lié conversation avec la jeune fille au pair française de nos voisins du dessous. Moi, je lui ai parlé trois fois mais je la trouve jolie. J'espère que je ne rougis pas trop.

"Non, il est chez une amie" - j'insiste sur le féminin; je ne sais pas si elle le perçoit. "Mais voici Ron, un ami à moi..."

"Bonjour", elle le salue, visiblement peu rancunière sur les modalités de leur première rencontre.

"On est là cinq jours", je reprends.

"On se verra alors... au parc ?", elle commente. "Faut que je parte... ze suis en retard... pour aller chercher les enfants. Bye!"

Elle s'enfuit avant que Mae et les jumeaux soient là.

"C'est Aurore", la reconnaît Iris.

"La dame qui garde Paul et Diana", renchérit Kane.

"Elle est Française", j'ajoute pour Mae qui ne trouve rien d'autre à faire que de sourire:

"Et très jolie, je comprends mieux pourquoi vous étiez toujours fourrés au parc avec les jumeaux au début des vacances"

Je me sens rougir.

"Ce n'est pas une critique", elle ajoute gentiment, mais le mal est fait.

"Et puis autant que ce soit toi qui sorte avec elle que ton frère", commente Ron.

"Comme si j'avais la tête à ça... avec ce qui vient de se passer", je marmonne, agacé de leurs sous-entendus.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire 'avec ce qui vient de se passer' ?", interroge Ron de manière prévisible.

"Tu sais que les Malefoy sont revenus ? ", je réponds et je jette juste après un regard coupable à Tonks. Mais elle semble plus curieuse de voir ce que je compte dire que sur le point de s'interposer.

"Oh ça !", soupire Ron, "Est-ce qu'on pouvait espérer être débarrassés d'eux notre vie entière ?"

"Ron", intervient alors Tonks avec un air complice qui m'étonne, "Harry a décidé de se pourrir la fin de ses vacances et sans doute son année scolaire parce que Drago est revenu."

"Si encore, il était seul", je marmonne.

"Ah oui, et qu'il y aura deux Malefoy cette année", elle explique et à l'entendre ce n'est pas un problème. "Ils ont adopté un enfant en Bulgarie qui vient de fêter ses onze ans"

Le regard de Ron va d'elle à moi, sans doute pour percevoir où se trouve la vérité entre mon catastrophisme et son positivisme. Mais Mae a décidé de garder l'avantage. Elle ne me laisse pas le temps de commenter :

"Alors, Ron, tu vas me faire plaisir. Je t'autorise à dévergonder mon fils pendant les cinq jours qui viennent. Allez vous promener, ne finissez pas vos devoirs, sortez un ou deux soirs, suivez les filles dans la rue, bref, concentrez-vous sur le fait qu'on a dix-sept ans qu'une fois dans sa vie !"

Ron lui sourit largement.

"Comptez sur moi, Madame Lupin."

Comme je me sais totalement battu, je décide de sourire moi aussi.

Dès le lendemain, au parc où nous avons emmené les jumeaux pour offrir un break à Mae, Aurore nous tombe dessus comme si elle nous attendait. Elle parle à toute vitesse, écorchant l'anglais au passage, mais nous comprenons qu'elle s'est plus ou moins installée dans sa vie londonienne, qu'elle s'est faite une copine espagnole et qu'elle attend la rentrée des cours auxquels elle s'est inscrite avec impatience. Ron la regarde comme si elle tombait de la lune, faut dire qu'elle émaille tout son discours de références musicales ou cinématographiques que je suis moi même à grand peine. Heureusement elle ne semble pas interpréter notre silence trop négativement.

Il est vite midi et j'annonce que nous allons rentrer - ce qui me prend bien dix minutes à réaliser parce que ni Kane ni Iris ne sont dans une veine coopérative. Il faut que je les assois tous les deux sur un banc de force et que je hausse la voix pour qu'ils rendent les armes. Aurore profite de ce répit pour nous proposer d'aller avec elle et la susdite copine espagnole voir un film le soir même. Pris de court, je marmonne qu'il faut que j'en parle à ma mère - ce qui catastrophe légitimement Ron. Aurore me dit qu'elles seront à Picadelly Circus à 19h45 et que si nous ne sommes pas la à 20h00, elles iront seules.

Sur le chemin de l'appart, Ron marmonne qu'heureusement qu'Hermione n'est pas là, qu'est-ce qu'elle aurait pensé. Moi, je me demande comment je vais pouvoir vendre un truc pareil à Mae. J'ai l'horrible pressentiment qu'elle va me parler de sécurité, de climat actuel... et nous déconseiller fortement d'y aller. J'attends donc prudemment que les jumeaux fassent la sieste depuis au moins un quart d'heure et qu'elle est l'air détendue pour me risquer.

"Tu sais... Aurore, la baby-sitter des voisins... elle va au cinéma ce soir..."

Mae a levé la tête et, merci Merlin, elle ne sourit pas avec un stupide air entendu. A peine un éclat furtif dans ses yeux.

"Elle propose qu'on se joigne à elle", je termine. J'ai pensé à la formule depuis des heures mais quand je la prononce, elle me paraît carrément ridicule !

"Où ça ?"

"Elle nous a donné rendez-vous à une station de métro... à l'entendre, il y a beaucoup de cinémas là-bas..."

"Pas une séance précise ?" A voir nos têtes de sorciers, Mae nous fait une démonstration de son savoir moldu pratique en expliquant : "Les films ont une durée fixe... ça permet d'organiser des séances, à heures dites."

"Elle n'a rien dit", j'admets à regret. Je me dis même que le fait qu'on n'ait pas posé de questions a dû lui sembler bizarre à Aurore.

"Elle a dit qu'on trouverait un truc à manger dans le quartier", ajoute Ron inutilement.

Tonks s'étire, attrape un vieux journal moldu qui a au moins un mois et tourne les pages.

"5 livres en moyenne l'entrée dans les cinémas... hum, plus un repas, faut vérifier que j'ai assez d'argent moldu."

"Tu penses qu'on peut y aller !" je m'exclame. Elle abaisse son journal.

"Il me semblait clair que j'étais d'accord pour que vous passiez un chouette séjour à Londres à condition de m'aider quand je le demande et de ne pas créer d'incident incroyable... "

"Il s'agit juste d'aller au cinéma", marmonne Ron mal à l'aise.

"Mais faisons un petit topo", enchaîne Mae en nous regardant alternativement comme pour être sûre que son message passe bien. "Les Moldus ne vont pas au cinéma juste pour le film, surtout à vos âges..."

On rougit en même temps Ron et moi.

"Je vois que vos imaginations avaient déjà envisagé la chose", elle rit. "Alors, précisons qu'un cinéma reste un lieu public..."

"Mae !" je proteste.

"Je préfère le dire ici que me retrouver dans un commissariat moldu à négocier la levée d'écrou de mon fils mineur pour atteinte à la pudeur..."

"Mineur ?", relève Ron, aussi sourcilleux que moi sur le sujet.

"Pour les Moldus, vous êtes mineurs", elle confirme. "Il s'appelle comment votre film ?"

Ni Ron, ni moi ne nous en rappelons, ça la fait rire de nouveau. Elle sort de l'argent moldu qu'elle nous tend.

"S'il y a un problème...", elle commence.

"On négocie avant de sortir nos baguettes", je lance ça comme une boutade.

"Vous ne les sortez sous aucun prétexte ! Je ne me retrouve pas au Bureau des Aurors parce que vous avez rendu nécessaire une descente d'Oubliators !"

"Comme tu y vas", je marmonne, furieux contre moi même - il y a des boutades qui peuvent vous pourrir votre soirée, surtout quand on a une mère ex-Auror...

"Si vous avez un problème... vous pouvez me téléphoner...", Mae reprend plus doucement.

"Te quoi ?"

"Il y a des cabines téléphoniques partout, Harry, elles sont rouges et vitrées, comme l'entrée du ministère."

J'acquiesce. Je vois ce qu'est une cabine téléphonique.

"Tu entres, tu mets des pièces, tu fais le numéro d'ici - je te le marque, là - et tu me dis ce qui se passe... On voit ensemble..."

"D'accord", j'énonce prudemment en priant tous les démons inférieurs que jamais nous n'ayons besoin d'aide.

Et malgré ce nuage, quand on sort après s'être changés, le "Merci Madame Lupin, bonne soirée" que Ron balbutie plusieurs fois me semble plus que révélateur.

On a pas eu besoin de téléphoner. En sortant de la station de métro, on a retrouvé Aurore et sa copine Espagnole - pas moins jolie, mais encore moins compréhensible. On avait avalé des hamburgers dans la queue. Ron les avait faites rire en disant que c'était la deuxième fois de sa vie - elles ne l'avaient pas cru.

"J'ai toujours adoré l'anglais 'umour", a précisé la belle Montserrat avec un rire en cascade.

Quand on leur a dit qu'on faisait nos études dans un collège écossais, la même a demandé si on portait des kilts dans notre uniforme. Ron a eu son deuxième succès en expliquant que non on portait des robes entières... Heureusement, on arrivait à la caisse.

Quand le film a commencé, j'ai tout de suite compris que c'était un conte : les méchants contre les gentils. J'ai découvert que les moldus avaient autant que les sorciers envie que leurs gentils soient hors norme... je suis sûr que la prof d'études des moldus en auraient fait quelque chose... en tout cas, à l'écran, le Batman et son apprenti avaient d'étranges pouvoirs, mais que les moldus - Aurore et Montserrat les premières - semblaient prendre pour acquis. A voir ça, je me suis demandé, du coup, si l'idée répandue selon laquelle les moldus ne nous accepteraient pas, nous les sorciers, était bien fondée, avant de penser à mon oncle et ma tante maternels. ça faisait un paquet d'années que ça ne m'était pas arrivé et j'avais vite chasser l'image de cette femme haute, sèche et chevaline et de son crapaud de mari... Ils appartenaient à un passé avec lequel je ne voulais pas avoir de relations.

Je ne sais pas pour Ron mais, dans le noir, Aurore a pris ma main. Peut-être à cause des images de bagarres délirantes qui se succédaient à l'écran. Peut-être pas. Me rappelant les informations données par Mae, j'ai osé porter cette main à mes lèvres. Elle était douce et parfumée. Aurore a tourné la tête vers moi. J'ai cru deviner qu'elle souriait.

En sortant, Aurore voulait aller boire un verre mais Montserrat devait rentrer dans sa famille avant onze heures; Nous apprîmes ainsi qu'aucune des deux n'avaient dix-huit ans et n'étaient donc majeures et libres de faire ce qu'elles voulaient. Et quand Aurore a donc, logiquement et gentiment, demandé à quelle heure nous devions être rentrés, j'ai balbutié minuit au plus tard, et Montserrat nous a demandé si on craignait que le métro se transforme en citrouille... Heureusement que Aurore a ri et a parlé de Cendrillon... ça nous a évité d'avoir l'air complètement crétins - ou sorciers - une troisième fois !

On a donc décidé de raccompagner Montserrat chez elle pour rester tous ensemble. On a parlé du film. J'ai dit que j'aimais bien que Batman ait adopté Robin - et ça a eu l'air d'attendrir les filles. Ron a demandé à Montserrat comment elle faisait pour parler aussi bien anglais et, devant la porte de la famille chez qui elle loge, il l'a embrassée, un peu maladroitement. Aurore et moi, on s'est souris, et je me suis interdit d'être timide et de laisser passer ma chance.

Puisque nous habitions dans le même immeuble, nous avons continué tous les trois. Une fois arrivés, Ron est monté m'attendre devant la porte de l'appartement très patiemment alors que je restais avec Aurore. Quand on a le plus doucement possible refermé la porte derrière nous, j'ai vu que la lumière de Tonks s'éteignait.

Et j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de me sentir léger.

Voilà, voilà, dans le prochain, on reste à Londres... mais on fait une incursion dans le monde magique en suivant Tonks au Ministère...  
A la semaine prochaine !


	5. Ce que peut une bonne couverture

**Un supplément d'âme**

Bon, c'est cool ça, quand vous sortez de votre réserve... ça me donne plein d'énergie pour écrire !

Merci donc à Alixe, Lulucyfair, Kirjavva, Vert, Lapaumée, ambre verte, Pacha8, Astérie et Lydraneha !

Merci aussi à Dina, Alixe, Vert, Fée fléau et Thalys pour leur relecture et leurs commentaires !!

Allez, allez, faut valider le 6 maintenant !

**5. Ce que peut une bonne couverture  
(Quand l'Auror se réveille en Tonks) **

Ils ont bien du mal à se lever ce matin, mes apprentis fêtards. Ils n'arrivent qu'à près de dix heures, deux secondes avant que je n'envoie Kane et Iris faire du trempoline sur leur lit.

"Bon, ce matin, je vais avoir besoin de votre aide", je leur explique alors qu'ils engloutissent un paquet de céréales et un litre de lait - nourrir des garçons de dix-sept ans est une activité assez décourageante. Ron lève brièvement les yeux vers moi et regarde Harry qui opine sans s'engager non plus.

"On va aller au ministère, au Bureau des Aurors en fait. Sous couvert d'embrasser Dawn", j'annonce sur le ton le plus complice que je trouve - je voudrais qu'ils prennent ça comme une petite aventure.

"Dawn ?" sourcille Harry qui a reposé son bol.

"C'est un prétexte", je reconnais. "Je sais qu'elle ne sera pas là. L'idée est de voir les réactions de mes anciens collègues si je débarque à l'improviste... et voir si je peux avoir un rendez-vous avec Kingsley.."

"Et on vient avec toi ?"

"Vous deux et les jumeaux... - genre visite familiale en route pour le Chemin de Traverse... Rien de formel", j'explique.

"Avec les petits ?", s'étonne Harry.

"Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait de meilleure couverture. C'est la décision la moins logique que je pourrais prendre."

"Oh", fait Ron.

"Mais si... tu dois discuter avec Kingsley tout de suite ?" demande Harry quand même très logique.

Je souris.

"Eh bien, on ressortira. J'irai au rendez-vous - jamais il n'aura la conversation que j'espère au Ministère même, et vous rentrerez ici avec les 'gnomes de jardin' - Ron est un spécialiste, il me semble me rappeler..."

Harry grimace :

"Jusqu'à quand ?"

"Jusqu'à ce que je rentre... Je ne pense pas que ça prendra la journée, ne fais pas cette tête ! Mais si ça dure, vous n'aurez qu'à aller au parc... il y aura peut-être des jeunes filles au pair..."

"Mais faudra les faire manger et leur faire faire la sieste", remarque Harry lugubre et visiblement totalement imperméable à mes allusions.

"Je suis contente de voir que tu y penses", je me moque.

"J'imagine qu'on n'a pas le choix", il finit par répondre.

Je l'espérais plus coopératif mais bon, je veux bien admettre qu'ils aient d'autres envies que de jouer les baby-sitters. Je suis par ailleurs confiante qu'il s'en occupera plutôt bien et qu'au final tout le monde passera une journée acceptable. Alors je décide de la jouer sobre :

"Exact."

Ce n'est pas une découverte en soi, mais le Ministère n'est pas prévu pour l'accueil des familles. Déjà, il faut que Ron et Harry prennent les jumeaux dans leurs bras pour qu'on tienne tous dans la cabine téléphonique qui masque l'entrée. Je dois me contorsionner pour réussir à décrocher le combiné. La réceptionniste me fait ensuite répéter quand j'annonce l'arrivée de "Mme Lupin, accompagnée de ses fils Harry et Kane, de sa fille Iris et de Ronald Weasley".

C'est tellement compliqué qu'il me vient une espèce de nostalgie pour le temps, pas si lointain, où mon statut d'Auror me permettait une entrée libre et instantanée par d'autres accès que celui-ci. Bon mais "madame Lupin" reste un bon sésame, même si je n'en ai aucun mérite.  
A l'accueil, ils haussent légitiment les sourcils en voyant deux bambins et deux adolescents m'accompagner alors que je prétends rendre visite à la Division. Ils sous-entendent que les enfants pourraient m'attendre dans le Hall.

"Oh mais ils sont très bien élevés", je réponds sans rire.

"Madame", essaie la plus téméraire des réceptionnistes, "à la Division... vous savez... ils pourraient se trouver face à des criminels... voire des créatures..."

J'en suis encore à me remettre du choc de cette discrimination ordinaire - je ne m'y ferai jamais - quand mon petit Kane demande utilement : "C'est quoi des créatures ?"

Et mon inénarrable Harry lui répond avant moi :

"Des loups-garous par exemple."

La collègue de la téméraire, sans doute mieux informée sur notre famille, préfère nous donner immédiatement nos badges. Elle est tellement troublée qu'elle en oublie de nous demander nos baguettes.

"Y a beaucoup de loups-garous là où on va ?", s'enquiert Iris sur un ton intéressé dans l'ascenseur qui nous emmène vers le deuxième étage. Heureusement, il n'y a que nous dedans.

"Absolument aucun", je réponds en me retenant de rire quand elle fronce les sourcils.

"Ça ne risque pas", souligne Harry soutenu par un petit rire amer et entendu de Ron.

"Mais la dame...", commence Kane.

"La dame est une grosse..."

"Harry !"

"... menteuse", termine ce dernier en évitant mon regard.

"Une dame qui ne connaît pas les loups-garous et qui en a peur", je corrige fermement. On ne va pas commencer à avoir peur des mots en plus !

"Mae a raison", ajoute Harry après un moment de réflexion.

Kane acquiesce gravement, sans doute rasséréné par notre front commun sur le sujet. J'ai follement envie de les serrer tous les deux dans mes bras, mais je n'ai pas le temps de m'attendrir plus avant. L'ascenseur arrive, et nous voilà au Département de la justice magique. Le plus excité par la plaque et la grande salle de travail remplie d'Aurors, ce ne sont pas les jumeaux qui se serrent plutôt intimidés contre moi, mais Ron qui a dû mal à se retenir de regarder partout, à observer les visages des sorciers recherchés. J'hésite et puis je le laisse faire. Je ne suis pas venue montrer que j'étais devenue une mère de famille accomplie. Bien au contraire. J'avance donc entre les box, tout sourire, comme quelqu'un sûre qu'on va être ravie de la voir - j'ai appris à faire ça, finalement. Comme je l'avais escompté, peu de bureaux sont remplis au beau milieu de la journée. Les têtes se lèvent, et c'est Carley le premier qui me reconnaît et vient vers moi :

"Tonks, quel bon vent t'amène ?"

Comme les jumeaux le connaissent bien, il se retrouve bientôt avec Iris dans les bras tandis que je réponds, en regardant par dessus son épaule comme si je cherchais mon amie des yeux :

"J'étais au Ministère... Je venais voir si Dawn était là... pour déjeuner."

Rendons aux vieux potes ce qu'ils méritent. Carley donne admirablement le change pour quelqu'un qui m'a dit le matin même que Dawn ne serait pas là :

"Malheureusement non."

"Pas de chance", je soupire en prenant un air sans doute plus stupide que désolée.

"Ze peux lui faire un dessin ?" s'informe Kane qui s'est installé comme chez lui au bureau de Carley.

"Et nous qui allions croire que nous manquions à Tonks", intervient alors cette vieille vipère de Dawlish qui est sorti de son box rien que pour moi. Dans le temps, il ne se serait même pas déplacé pour être désagréable avec moi ! Toujours cette curieuse importance que mon mariage m'a conféré. Toujours ce sentiment de ne pas la mériter. Ça ne m'aide pas à être mesurée dans ma réponse :

"Tu as raison", je rétorque trop vite, alors que Carley allait intervenir, " quelle étrange idée !"

Le silence qui suit m'indique si j'en ai besoin que jamais j'aurais dû m'y prendre comme ça. On aurait pu croire qu'après toutes ces années au côté de Remus et de son immense sang-froid, j'aie finalement appris à mieux éviter ce genre de piège grossier. Pire qu'un baromètre avant la tempête, Iris descend des bras de Carley pour revenir se coller à moi ; immédiatement suivie par son frère qui lance un regard noir à Dawlish comme s'il le défiait de continuer d'embêter sa maman. Harry, lui, m'interroge brièvement des yeux : il a raison ce petit, on ferait sans doute aussi bien de repartir avant que ça ne dégénère. Ma couverture ne semble pas suffisante pour cette mission, finalement !

"C'est toute ta petite famille ?", demande alors, heureusement, Tania Sawbridge - une toute jeune Auror qui débutait juste quand je suis partie. Je me souviens que Dawn m'a dit qu'elle était maintenant fiancée à Proudfoot. Elle est souriante en tout cas, et ça me fait plaisir.

"Oui, voici Kane et Iris", je réponds obligeamment en désignant mes deux merveilles. "Et voici leur grand-frère Harry... et son ami, Ronald..."

"Pas besoin d'être Auror pour reconnaître un Weasley", intervient encore Dawlish.

Tania lève très discrètement les yeux au ciel - peut-être m'a-t-elle remplacée comme victime permanente de la misogynie de Dawlish - et, avant que je n'ai eu le temps de rétorquer, elle se tourne vers Harry et Ron et leur demande :

"Vous entrez en septième année ?"

Ron regarde Harry qui répond "oui" du bout des lèvres.

"L'année où tout se décide alors", commente Tania, toujours souriante - peut-être devrait-elle songer au département communication quand elle en aura marre de faire l'Auror.

"Oh, je suis sûr que Harry sait déjà", insinue Carley sans doute pour faire la conversation, mais moi j'aimerais follement rembobiner.

"Pas vraiment", marmonne l'intéressé qui doit sentir comme moi qu'on ne va pas gagner des points de cette façon-là.

"Allez, dis-nous, Harry", insiste Carley gentiment. "Professeur comme Papa, Auror comme Maman ?"

"Voire autre chose", propose Harry en remontant légèrement nerveusement ses lunettes avec son index.

"Moi, ze ferai des bonbons !" - nous informe Kane, avec enthousiasme. "Pleins de bonbons !", il précise en décrivant une montagne devant lui.

"Merlin merci, le Survivant ne souhaite pas devenir Auror !", commente Dawlish visiblement insensible à toute sucrerie.

Différentes voix protestent, dont la mienne, Carley prend Dawlish par l'épaule mais ce dernier se dégage et continue son agression verbale :

"Tu croies que la communauté magique te doit tout, n'est-ce pas ? T'es trop fier pour être au service des autres, hein ?"

Merlin merci, Harry se contente de secouer la tête, refusant l'affrontement.

"Papa dit que Harry fera ce qu'il voudra !", annonce Iris à la cantonade, avec tellement de fierté pour son grand-frère qu'en d'autres temps j'aurais fondu. Des rires relativement naturels s'élèvent, et je me prends à espérer qu'on ait trouvé une porte de sortie, mais Dawlish reste Dawlish :

"Ton père, ton _vrai _père, je veux dire, malgré tout son fric, il avait plus de couilles que toi !"

Harry a blêmi sous la provocation, je n'ai pas le temps de lui prendre la main qu'il explose :

"Je me sentirais sans doute plus redevable si ma communauté n'écartait pas les faibles et les différents pour se mettre à la botte des plus puissants !"

"Eh bien, Tonks, on peut dire que vous l'élevez bien le Survivant", siffle Dawlish.

"Ne reproche pas aux jeunes d'avoir encore un idéal", lui rétorque Carley.

Une nouvelle fois, Iris et Kane se sont collés à moi, effrayés par l'explosion. Moi même, je crains que ça ne dégénère réellement en duel cette fois quand les grandes portes du Bureau des Aurors s'ouvrent sur Kingsley. Celui que je n'espérais plus - s'il avait été là, il serait depuis longtemps sorti de son bureau. Je plonge ma main dans ma poche et empaume le minuscule parchemin que j'ai préparé. Vu l'ambiance, je n'aurais sans doute pas plusieurs occasions.

"Madame Lupin !", il s'exclame en me voyant, "En train de débaucher mes Aurors en plus !"

Il est souriant mais son arrivée fait reculer Carley et Dawlish d'un pas comme deux gamins de Poudlard devant Remus. Un peu comme lui, Kingsley fait mine de ne pas s'en apercevoir même si personne n'est réellement dupe. Il serre la main d'Harry et de Ron, caresse la tête des jumeaux avec cette bonhommie tranquille qu'il peut afficher, me demande si j'ai pris des vacances. Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre ; Dawlish décide une nouvelle fois de pourrir l'ambiance :

"On vient surtout pour nous accuser de.. d'être à la botte de l'or !"

Kingsley me jette un regard interrogateur et un peu moins amène. L'indépendance du Bureau est une question récurrente, compliquée et chatouilleuse. C'est moins la corruption pécunière qui pose problème que la défense systématique du Ministère, pour le pire et le meilleur. Et moi, petite Tonks, ex-Auror, femme de Remus Lupin, je représente La Fronde face à ce système millénaire, et je le sais.

"Dawlish prend tout ce qu'il entend au pied de la lettre", j'élude l'attaque frontale.

Kingsley me tend alors sa main, ce qui est un bon signe. Le parchemin fait une petite boule dure au milieu de ma paume quand je serre la sienne. Je lis dans ses yeux un éclair de surprise et de compréhension très vite réprimé. Quand nos mains se séparent, la droite imperceptiblement passe au dessus de la poche de sa robe. Il n'a rien perdu de son habileté à ce jeu.

"Je voulais juste dire que la carrière d'Auror n'est pas celle qui me tente le plus", essaie alors maladroitement Harry.

Carley grimace, Dawlish éternue de dérision, d'autres s'approchent. Je sais bien que Harry, malgré nos mensonges et nos omissions, ne pourra jamais totalement échapper à sa légende. A se demander si nous avons bien fait de tant en cacher. Est-ce que le monde n'aurait pas changé plus vite si nous avions exposé le comment du retour de Voldemort, si nous avions fait toute la lumière sur sa chute définitive ? Il y a trois ans à peine, Harry et Cyrus paraissaient si jeunes, trop jeunes pour porter un tel statut. Mais est-ce que le mensonge par lequel nous les avons protégés ne leur fait pas finalement tort, à son tour, aujourd'hui ? Très loin de mes questions, la gentille et imprudente Tania s'intéresse :

"Et que voudrais-tu faire alors ?"

"Je ne sais pas, moi", hésite Harry, et j'espère contre tout espoir qu'il en restera là. Mais finalement, sans doute son côté Gryffondor, il prend une inspiration courageuse pour répondre : "Briseur de sorts peut-être..."

Le silence qui suit la sortie me confirme que l'opinion générale du Bureau n'a pas changé. Les briseurs de sorts sont considérés comme une catégorie de sorciers qui a les rapports les plus flous avec la magie blanche et la magie noire. "Un peu trop de fréquentation commune", avait l'habitude de maugréer un de nos instructeurs, je m'en souviens.

"L'élégance de Bill Weasley", j'offre en guise d'explication.

"Et vous aussi, vous prenez votre frère pour modèle ?", s'enquiert auprès de Ron un Dawlish presque aussi acerbe que Rogue un jour d'examen.

"Heu, non.. heu... d'abord, je n'étudie pas l'Arithmancie, moi... et puis... moi... Auror... je trouve ça plutôt cool", expliqua difficilement l'ami de Harry les oreilles écarlates. Sa sortie déclenche des rires plutôt amicaux.

"Attends de passer une planque sous la pluie en hiver", lance Savage plutôt gentiment.

"Allons, allons, ne découragez pas de potentielles recrues", s'interpose Kingsley.

"Maman, elle était Auror avant", ajoute inutilement Iris, les sourcils froncés.

Je lui serre l'épaule pour la faire taire, mais c'est une fois de plus trop tard. Une nouvelle fois, le silence est tendu et je décide que le moment de la retraite a sonné.

"J'étais venue voir si Dawn était libre pour déjeuner mais elle n'est pas là", j'indique.

"Oh, je comprends", commente sobrement Kingsley.

"J'ai assez dérangé tout le monde", je continue.

"Comme si ça nous changeait", marmonne très bas Dawlish dans mon dos.

"Les Aurors sont une grande famille ; les portes sont toujours ouvertes", répond Kingsley, et ça me fend le coeur qu'il puisse prononcer des paroles pareilles sur le ton de la banalité.

Je rassemble mon petit monde en m'interdisant d'y réfléchir plus avant, et nous prenons congés sans que je sache si je suis en droit d'affirmer que j'ai réussi la mission que je m'étais assignée.

Je vais pourtant au rendez-vous que je viens de fixer à Kingsley après avoir mis les enfants dans un taxi moldu et avoir fait promettre aux plus petits d'écouter les plus grands - et avoir promis à Harry que rien n'était réellement de sa faute : "le connard dans cette histoire, c'est Dawlish !", j'ai affirmé.

Je regarde partir la voiture et vais jusque dans un petit parc que je connais bien. Là, je transplane de l'autre côté de Londres dans un grenier. Je me transforme comme prévu en grande femme blonde et plate - genre chevalin - et je descends les escaliers pour rentrer discrètement dans le magasin qu'abrite l'immeuble. Les lieux ont si peu changé, c'en est déroutant. Comme toutes les autres fois, je me glisse sans difficulté entre les rayons d'arts ménagers de ce grand magasin et je prends les escalators pour sortir. Le restaurant où j'espère que Kingsley me rejoindra n'est pas tout près mais j'y vais à pied pour essayer de calmer ma nervosité et séparer les différents types de problèmes qui m'assaillent. Etre une mère (adoptive), un Auror, la femme d'un loup-garou emblématique... tout ça en même temps quand on a longtemps été simplement une Tonks maladroite, n'est-ce pas un peu trop ambitieux, je me demande au détour d'une rue. C'est une question inutile, je sais. Enfin, j'ai quand même un peu l'impression que je me suis approchée trop vite de la flamme et que ma couverture a flambé avant que j'ai pu faire quoi que ce soit.

J'entre dans le restaurant, commande un thé et un assortiment de sandwiches. Je bois la théière, je mâchonne un triangle au cresson. Kinsley n'arrive pas. Autour de moi des moldus qui travaillent dans le quartier ou qui font des courses. Ils sont rarement seuls et partagent des conversations animées. Dans une autre vie, les observer aurait suffit à m'occuper. Ai-je tant changé ? Quand Kingsley entre enfin avec sa démarche chaloupée, je me rends compte à quel point je doutais qu'il allait venir. Il me repère immédiatement et s'avance avec son mélange naturel d'autorité et de discrétion - s'il y en a un qui soit à sa place dans ce ministère, c'est bien lui, je me dis avec une certaine admiration. Il me suffit de repenser à des larves arrivistes comme Dawlish pour avoir envie de vomir. Il s'asseoit en face de moi avec juste un signe de tête.

"Figure-toi que je ne viens plus jamais ici", est son seul commentaire.

Il n'a pas l'air totalement assis. Si on était en hiver, il garderait son manteau. Pas gagné, je me dis.

"Ce n'est pas assez sûr pour toi ? " je demande - j'ai quand même changé d'apparence pour venir ici.

Il soupire.

"La question n'est pas là. Je me demande seulement pourquoi, soudain, tu as besoin de moi ?"

"Je ne dirais pas 'besoin'", j'essaie presque timidement. C'est instinctif, mais je sais déjà qu'on est mal partis pour la discussion que je voulais avoir.

"Non ?", il demande. "Pourtant tes moyens m'ont fait pensé à une convocation plutôt qu'à autre chose..."

Je mordille mes lèvres, toujours plus embêtée par le tour que prend la conversation.

"Eh bien, comment dire, je voulais que tu puisses avoir une parole libre..."

"Libre de quoi ?", il demande glacial.

"Tu ne répondrais jamais aux questions que je me pose dans ton bureau", je décide de reconnaître.

"Donc tu as besoin de moi", il conclut, bien que le fait d'avoir raison ne semble pas l'emporter d'allégresse.

"Disons que je pense qu'on a tous les deux mutuellement à gagner à échanger nos informations", j'insinue.

Son regard devient tellement méprisant qu'il me fait frissonner. Oublie-t-on jamais le regard de ceux qui vous ont tout appris ?

"Kingsley", je souffle, prête à m'excuser de choses que je n'ai même pas eu l'impression de faire s'il le demande.

"Tu vois, Tonks, quand je t'ai vue ce matin, j'étais...", il me coupe, "j'ai eu ce stupide espoir que tu venais me dire... me demander comment réintégrer le bureau..." L'hypothèse me coupe le sifflet. Pas que la vie d'Auror ne me manque pas parfois mais parce que je croyais avoir fait une croix définitive sur la possibilité. Et je pensais que quelqu'un comme Kingsley l'avait fait encore plus que moi. "...pas que ce serait facile, mais parce que je reste persuadé que tu es avant tout une Auror...", il précise, et je suis sûre que je rougis."Et puis, te voilà en train de négocier je ne sais quelle information contre une autre... comme si j'étais un simple informateur, un obligé, quelqu'un qui ne peut rien te refuser..."

"Ce n'est absolument pas..."

"Tu me trouves orgueilleux ?" il m'interrompt. "C'est vrai ça, après tout, ça fait juste trois ans que tu nous dois, que vous me devez une explication, toi, Lupin et Dumbledore, et que j'en suis toujours réduit aux conjonctures ! Je me vexe pour un rien, non ?"

"Si ça n'avait tenu qu'à moi", j'essaie de nouveau.

"Oui, voilà, c'est ça, t'es aux ordres. Tu fais ce que Lupin et Dumbledore te demandent de faire ! Madame Libre-Arbitre se serait-elle rangée au principe de la raison supérieure ?"

"Et toi ?", je contre parce qu'on ne peut quand même pas se laisser engueuler comme ça, indéfiniment, sans réagir.

"Quoi moi ?" C'est un vrai étonnement que je lis sur ses traits d'ordinaire si calmes.

"Toi, tu t'en poses des questions ? Tu sais ce qui se trame ou tu te contentes de la version officielle de la réconciliation de la communauté magique ? Attends encore un peu, et c'est Malefoy qui te donnera des ordres ! On verra alors ce que tu feras de ton orgueil !"

J'ai dit n'importe quoi, je le sais. J'avais l'occasion de prouver à Kingsley que je lui faisais confiance, que oui, j'avais besoin de lui, et je l'ai humilié et accusé de collusion avec Malefoy. Je viens de laisser passer toute chance de prouver quoique ce soit, en bref. D'ailleurs, Kingsley ne bouge pas ; il se contente de me dévisager comme s'il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. C'est la goutte d'eau, je décide de sauver ce qui me reste d'honneur en m'enfuyant - jamais je n'ai été un Gryffondor qui s'attaque spontanément à la face la plus difficile des montagnes, et c'est trop tard pour commencer.

"Bien, je vois que je te fais perdre ton temps et le mien", j'annonce et je me lève.

"C'est toi qui fais les comptes", il répond très raide. J'aurais plus tard le temps de réfléchir aux sens de cette phrase.

"Et c'est très triste", je conclus en quittant la table.

A l'appartement, les jumeaux ont fini leur sieste et jouent calmement avec Ron et Harry quand j'entre. Une immense voie ferrée traverse le salon, un train rouge vif circule, et un empilage de cube branlants au bout figure sans doute Poudlard.

"C'est la rentrée", chantonne Iris en poussant le train.

Une vraie scène de conte de fée, la vie de famille rêvée. Harry s'est pourtant levé en me voyant comme si je l'avais surpris en train d'embrasser la petite Française d'à côté. Comme j'ai encore besoin d'une transition avant de redevenir une mère de famille nombreuse, je prétexte devoir d'abord aller me changer. Mais ma fuite ne réussit pas plus que ma tentative d'infiltration du Bureau des Aurors - "pas que ce serait facile", a dit Kinsgley et la suite l'a bien prouvé.

"Mae ?" chuchote une voix quelques minutes plus tard derrière ma porte.

"Harry ? Entre", je réponds avec fatalisme. Etre mère, même adoptive, je l'ai découvert très vite, c'est savoir être disponible vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre, même quand on voudrait être seule et tranquille. Je ne dis pas que j'y réussis toujours mais j'ai fini par m'en convaincre, un peu comme de la nécessité d'obéir aux ordres quand on est Auror. Une terrible migraine me donne envie de prendre une potion de sommeil et d'attendre demain pour faire le tri.

« Hum », il n'hésite qu'une demi-seconde : « Alors, tu as réussi à rattraper ce petit con de Survivant auprès de Shacklebolt ? »

« Est-ce que ton ego survivra à cette révélation ? Nous n'avons même pas parlé de toi », je réponds en souriant.

« Mais vous avez parlé !? », il se dévoile immédiatement, incapable de tenir plus longtemps ce personnage de blasé distant qu'il a tenté d'afficher. Et sa question, logique, efface mon sourire. Je pourrais bien sûr lui mentir, m'en tirer par une pirouette, me contenter de le rassurer. Sauf qu'il n'a plus douze ans, et que je lui dois plus que ça.

" Pas autant que je l'aurais souhaité", je regrette ouvertement et je continue, répondant à la question muette d'Harry. "Il semble penser que tout va bien... que la communauté magique se réconcilie enfin avec elle-même en pardonnant aux Malefoy... "

"Et sur Nero ?"

Ça me fait un drôle d'effet qu'il l'appelle par son prénom.

"Je n'ai pas posé de question sur lui... On s'est disputé avant", j'avoue.

"Oh", il commente sobrement, déçu.

"Tu vois les adultes aussi ne sont pas toujours très raisonnables..."

Une telle platitude ne mérite pas réellement de commentaire. En bon garçon élevé par Remus, il ne dit rien. Je décide quand même de me rattraper en levant toutes les ambiguités qu'il peut rester :

"Harry, ne t'inquiète pas pour ce matin surtout...", je lui répète, "Dawlish est un vieil hypocrite qui ne mérite même pas que tu l'affrontes..."

"Oui, j'aurais mieux fait de me taire", il conclut avec plus de sagesse que j'en aurais jamais.

"Sans doute. Mais moi à ton âge j'en aurais été incapable, reste à prouver que j'en suis enfin capable aujourd'hui", je lui fais remarquer.

"Tu regrettes d'y être allée ?", il me demande innocemment et logiquement, mais c'est la pire question qu'il pouvait me poser.

"Je ne peux pas dire que ça se soit montré très efficace. Mais bon, il fallait peut-être tenter..." Je ne sais pas si j'ai le droit de le charger comme cela de mes doutes mais le mal est fait.

"Severus dit que c'est très Gryffondor de tenter d'abord et de gérer les conséquences ensuite", il commente presque timidement.

"Oh, je suis sûre que Severus s'y serait pris autrement", je reconnais en riant.

"Mais Severus n'a jamais été un Auror", il ajoute en souriant.

Il a utilisé le passé. Comme il a raison. Des larmes stupides et immédiates m'embrument les yeux. Je me détourne, gênée.

"Les Aurors, Harry, souffrent du fait qu'ils oublient leur serment et finissent par servir la raison d'Etat avant toute chose", je murmure. C'est bien ce qu'il leur a dit ce matin et c'est bien ce que je leur reproche moi.

"Ça a toujours été comme ça ?" il demande.

"J'imagine que ça dépend aussi du Ministre et du contrôle qu'il accepte de voir les autres exercer..."

Il fronce les sourcils.

"Tout ça est bien compliqué hein, Harry ?", je soupire. "Et en plus, ce n'est pas ce qui nous intéresse. Nous, on voudrait juste savoir d'où sort ce Nero Malefoy et s'il constitue une menace... mais justement c'est bien trop loin des intérêts du Ministère pour obtenir une quelconque réponse..."

C'est alors que mes lutins entrent en trombe dans ma chambre, et que Kane me montre fièrement un immonde amas de laine bleuâtre que j'espérais ne plus revoir en proclamant joyeusement :

"Mae, z'ai retrouvé ma couverture !"

--

Dans le suivant, Remus raconte : l'héritage spirituel de Dumbledore, son amitié avec Severus, la menace qui se précise, la nature de son contrat de couple avec Tonks... Il va avoir de quoi faire !  
ça s'appelle _La tête aussi dure qu'un sanglier_


	6. Un soir à la Tête de sanglier

**Un supplément d'âme**

_Une oeuvre originale bien connue, un univers alternatif qui n'en finit plus,  
des relecteurs attentifs : Alixe, Vert, Dina, Fée Fléau et Thalys __(enfin Thalys, sur celui-là, je ne sais plus... c'est pas moi, qui suis attentive !)  
Un nombre constant de lecteurs, et cinq inspirés qui ont laissé des reviews : merci donc à Clodina, Ambre Verte, lapaumée, Astérie et Lulucyfair ! Voilà, le décor..._

_**6 – Plus dure qu'une tête de sanglier**__**  
**__**Quand Remus affronte Severus, puis Albus, puis Dora**_

"J'aurais jamais cru", murmure Severus alors que nous venons de passer le portail de Poudlard.

"Quoi ?", je réponds sur le même ton pour économiser mon souffle. Nous marchons vite, sans doute sommes-nous nerveux.

"Qu'un jour j'irais avec toi boire une Bièraubeurre à la Tête de Sanglier", il explicite avec une patience étonnante.

Je me détends immédiatement et je souris. C'est vrai qu'étudiants, jamais nous ne l'aurions envisagé et que, même devenus adultes et ayant appris à nous supporter puis à nous apprécier, nous ne l'avons jamais fait. La Tête de sanglier n'est pas réellement un endroit ou le directeur et le sous-directeur de Poudlard peuvent aller boire un verre le visage découvert - les mauvais côtés de la charge.

"Comme quoi, il ne faut jamais parier", je commente.

"Non", il répond tranquillement. J'entends presque le sourire dans sa voix.

"Aberforth nous attend ; nous n'aurons pas à traverser la salle. Nous retrouverons Albus dans un salon particulier", je précise inutilement.

"Je sais", il me répond, toujours étonnamment magnanime - ses préoccupations doivent réellement être ailleurs. Quand il reprend sa voix est différente : "C'est étonnant quand même..."

"Quoi ?"

"Que ces deux hommes soient frères... le plus grand sorcier britannique vivant et un tenancier de bar louche... pas grand-chose les réunit, à part leur nez et leurs yeux", explicite Severus. "Pourtant, dans des moments comme cela, il n'y a même pas de questions. Aberforth nous reçoit, nous cache..."

Je pèse les paroles de Severus. Je sens son envie, sa fascination. Je sais à quel point cet homme a été seul toute sa vie. Encore plus seul que moi. Et l'est toujours. J'hésite mais je décide qu'il mérite que je lui dise ma pensée.

"D'abord nous ne savons pas grand-chose sur leurs relations ; ensuite il n'est pas évident qu'Aberforth le fasse par plaisir ou même par amitié pour Albus..."

"Et pour quoi donc ?"

"Ça va te paraître prétentieux, mais je pense qu'il m'aime bien."

"Toi ?"

"Oui, moi. Depuis des temps anciens, où toi et moi n'avions rien à nous dire, et malgré les années. Aberforth n'a aucune prévention pour des formes de magie moins pures comme la miennes. Il n'en a jamais eu."

J'ai l'impression de le voir lever les yeux au ciel alors j'embraye assez vite :

Il m'a toujours bien accueilli ; il a été content qu'Albus me donne cette chance... me donne les moyens d'adopter Harry... Il me disait toujours 'C'est le moins qu'il puisse faire'"

"C'est le moins qu'il puisse faire ?" répète Severus.

Là j'hésite. Je me rends compte que je n'ai jamais formulé ces idées devant quiconque. Commencer par le faire devant Severus n'est pas le plus facile.

"Tu connais sans doute toutes les rumeurs qui courent sur leur soeur...", j'essaie.

"Je n'y ai jamais accordé le moindre intérêt", il m'interrompt sèchement.

"Et bien peut-être as-tu eu tort", j'insiste. "L'enfance est toujours pour quelque chose dans ce que deviennent les gens... Albus comme Aberforth ne seraient ce qu'ils sont sans leur soeur et son destin tragique."

"Ne me sors pas cette rumeur nauséabonde de soeur cracmol, retenue prisonnière par sa propre famille", gronde Severus. "Elle était tellement populaire parmi les apprentis Mangemorts que je me demandais comment les nouvelles recrues arrivaient encore à jouer la surprise quand Lucius voulait leur raconter..."

"Il ne s'agit pas exactement de ça", je l'interromps à mon tour, nous sommes tellement loin de ce que je voulais dire initialement. "Je ne sais pas tout. Je sais seulement que leur soeur n'était en rien cracmol mais plutôt qu'elle aurait dû passer sa vie à Sainte-Mangouste tellement ses réactions magiques étaient incontrôlables... Il y a eu un accident, après le décès de leur mère, et la jeune fille a été tuée... La responsabilité d'Albus... Albus s'en estime responsable... Il me l'a laissé entendre un jour..."

Le silence de Severus est pesant ; je le regarde à la dérobée : ses enjambées se sont allongées ; il y a une colère rentrée immense, comme je n'en ai pas vu depuis longtemps chez lui. Quand il se rend compte que j'ai arrêté de parler, il ralentit, mais c'est pour mieux cracher son venin :

"Franchement Lupin, l'aurait-il même tuée de ses propres mains... je trouve indécent qu'on cherche à trouver des raisons familiales à toutes les destinés !"

Je mesure soudain combien je l'ai blessé sans le vouloir, combien il porte à vif encore malgré les années ses propres blessures. Mon premier mouvement est de m'excuser mais je me retiens: dans ces moments-là, Severus est comme un sanglier blessé, acculé par la chasse à courre, si l'on montre la moindre faiblesse il n'hésite pas à vous piétiner. Je reprends donc la marche vers Pré-au-lard en disant :

"Bien. Nous garderons cet avertissement à l'esprit en écoutant l'histoire de Nero Malefoy"

C'est dans un silence tendu, qu'Aberforth nous conduit jusqu'à Albus.

"Vous... vous saviez qu'ils avaient adopté un enfant !"

C'est Severus qui s'exclame quand Albus reconnaît en préambule qu'il savait depuis deux ans que les Malefoy avaient adopté Nero. J'aurais pu le faire à sa place et ça me fait du bien que ça vienne de lui. Ça me rassure sur l'état de notre relation et aussi sur le fait que j'ai du mal à ne pas en vouloir à Albus de nous l'avoir tu. En même temps, j'ai la vague impression que mon adjoint n'aurait jamais eu cette réaction aussi spontanée sans notre dispute initiale.

"Oui", reconnaît Albus avec une pointe d'agacement sensible de se voir ainsi attaquer frontalement. "J'ai su pendant ces trois années des tas de choses sur les Malefoy et sur d'autres anciens Mangemorts, j'ai reçu des dizaines de rapports, certains faisant état de choses bien plus graves ou plus inquiétantes... c'était bien sûr un peu étonnant de la part de Lucius et Narcissa... mais de là à soupçonner..."

"Bien sûr Albus, mais que savez vous de cette adoption ?" je l'interromps. D'abord parce que je ne me ferais jamais à un Dumbledore qui s'excuse, ensuite parce que je me méfie de la manière dont Severus pourrait lui répondre et enfin - surtout - parce que je suis trop impatient d'avoir autre chose que des suppositions à me mettre sous la dent.

Il se tourne vers moi, m'observe un peu. Je soutiens son regard. Il se met à parler :

"Voyons... j'ai su par mes informateurs que les Malefoy visitaient régulièrement un orphelinat moldu près de Sofia... pas très longtemps après s'être installés en Bulgarie... Puis qu'ils avaient commencé des démarches d'adoption... ce qui était déjà curieux, je vous l'accorde et aurait pu passer pour une lubie de Narcissa se rendant compte un peu tard qu'elle voulait un autre enfant... si ces démarches n'avaient été faites seulement du côté moldu... ce qui a attiré mon attention, même à l'époque... sans que je ne sache bien quoi en faire", regrette Albus avec un soupir. "Bref, ils se sont aussi tournés vers les autorités magiques pour faire reconnaître l'enfant... "

"Il aurait été impensable qu'ils adoptent un moldu", commente Severus.

"Certes", concède notre ancien maître, " mais réfléchissez un peu plus. Il n'y a pas souvent d'enfant sorcier dans un orphelinat moldu... les enfants nés de sorciers sont presque toujours adoptés par d'autres familles magiques... quant aux enfants développant spontanément des capacités magiques, ils sont généralement repérés par les autorités magiques... En Angleterre par Poudlard où leur nom apparaît sur les registres... ailleurs selon les traditions, le lieu peut changer mais il existe toujours... c'est très rare qu'un enfant atteigne un âge aussi avancé que ce petit Nero sans être repéré..."

"Il existe un précédent célèbre", intervient encore mon adjoint, et mon coeur se serre en même temps que l'idée me frappe.

"Exactement", commente trop calmement notre vieil Albus derrière ses lunettes.

"Vous pensez...", je balbutie.

"Je pense que le parallèle mérite d'être souligné", reconnaît-il comme à regret.

"Ils ont pu s'en émerveiller... y voir un signe... une réincarnation psychique...", se lance alors Severus sur un ton haletant, presque halluciné.

Je suis tellement abasourdi que je ne trouve aucun mot à prononcer.

"Je me suis un peu plus intéressé à ce que mes informateurs m'avaient écrit depuis que vous m'avez signalé la ressemblance de ce petit Nero avec les Black", reprend Albus comme un peu gêné. "L'un d'entre eux avait interrogé une femme qui travaille dans cet orphelinat... j'ai retrouvé son rapport...L'enfant n'a pas été placé chez eux bébé..."

"Mais d'où venait-il ?" demande Severus toujours complètement hors de son personnage de compassé impassible.

"La femme ne savait pas... mais elle lui a dit qu'il leur était arrivé il y a quatre ans... Il avait donc six ou sept ans et parlait déjà anglais.."

"Avant que les Malefoy se réfugient en Bulgarie", je souligne.

"Ça n'a aucun sens", éructe mon professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal.

Albus soupire.

"Le sens est rarement livré sans réflexion, Severus"

Dans d'autres cas, j'aurais savouré la pique mais je partage le désarroi de mon adjoint.

"Et comment y réfléchiriez-vous Albus ?", je demande humblement. J'aimerais sincèrement qu'il sache m'aider à y voir plus clair.

"Il y a plusieurs manières, Remus, et je n'ai pas encore de conviction faite mais je pense que ce calendrier a son importance... et aussi qu'il parlât déjà l'anglais..."

"Il ne serait pas Bulgare ?"

"Eh bien c'est une hypothèse qui mérite d'être vérifiée, vous ne trouvez pas Remus ?"

Severus se lève dans un grand mouvement de manches comme s'il en avait trop entendu.

"Enfin, enfin comme vous y allez tous les deux... Il serait quoi alors ? Anglais ? Il serait la réincarnation du Lord... mais Voldemort existait encore à cette date... et... et... s'il était né ici, en suivant votre propre raisonnement Albus... Poudlard le saurait !"

"Ce sont des objections intéressantes Severus."

"Alors ?"

"Alors rien. A ce stade, rien. Nous avons des hypothèses, des éléments qui les étayent et d'autres qui les contrarient... c'est comme un puzzle... à un moment les pièces se mettront en place..."

"Si ce n'est pas trop tard !", s'écrie Severus.

"Trop tard ?", demande Albus sur un ton qui a glacé suffisamment de génération d'imbéciles pour faire son effet.

"Vous ne pensez pas que cet enfant soit une menace ?", je reformule donc par solidarité avec mon ancien meilleur ennemi.

"Vous l'avez vu ?"

"Non. Mais Androméda l'a vu et elle n'en dort plus."

Il détourne les yeux et se perd dans la contemplation du grand portrait de jeune fille qui domine la cheminée.

"Pour moi, Remus, aucun enfant n'est jamais une menace, sauf pour l'ordre établi... Ce sont les adultes, leurs manipulations qui doivent être redoutées..."

"Vous voulez dire que les Malefoy ne peuvent pas avoir décidé de le mettre à Poudlard cette année pour rien..."

"Je le crains, Remus."

Je ne réponds pas moi aussi. Ce serait inutile.

"Comment réagit Cyrus ?", me demande-t-il très gentiment. Trop gentiment.

"Sur le coup... très violemment... Mais là, il est en vacances au Terrier... quand je l'appelle, il a l'air... de Cyrus... Il ne pose aucune question..."

Il hoche longuement la tête.

"Il va falloir nous montrer vigilants."

Le conseil me paraît dérisoire mais je me suis déjà beaucoup trop disputé ce soir. Je me contente d'acquiescer pour mettre fin à la discussion.

000

Je frappe doucement à la porte avant d'introduire la clé pour le cas où Dora serait éveillée. Quand j'ouvre la porte, elle est là, dressée face à moi au milieu de l'entrée, la crispation de son bras droit ne laissait aucun doute sur sa détermination à faire face. Elle est belle et redoutable. Je souris.

« Remus ! », elle souffle dans mes bras la seconde suivante.

« Je suis désolé de t'avoir inquiétée », je murmure.

« Tu aurais dû me prévenir... »

Ce n'est pas réellement une protestation. Au contraire, il me semble qu'elle est contente de me voir, ou plus précisément soulagée. Comme moi. Je l'embrasse doucement en confiant :

« Je ne savais pas il y a un quart d'heure que je venais ici. »

Elle recule d'un pas pour scruter mon regard, son air inquiet me serre le coeur comme un écho.

« Ce soir, j'avais rendez-vous avec Albus... nous avions rendez-vous, Severus et moi... Et j'ai eu envie de te voir... de vous voir », j'explique.

En me tirant vers le canapé, elle me presse de questions

« Que dit Albus ? Il savait ? Il en pense quoi ? »

Cette attente que nous avons tous envers Albus. Moi, Severus, Dora, les garçons, et toute la communauté magique. Albus doit savoir. Albus doit connaître les solutions. Il doit déjouer les plans et les machinations. Il doit se révéler à la hauteur de notre besoin d'être protégés. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je trouve cela exagéré. Mais la vérité est qu'en la matière il nous a quand même amené les premières informations un tant soit peu sérieuses sur toute cette histoire.

« Il savait », j'annonce, m'effrayant moi même de la rancœur larvée que j'éprouve. Pourtant j'admets son argument qu'il ne pouvait pas savoir à l'époque que cette information pouvait contenir plus qu'une anomalie. Je me force à un maximum d'objectivité quand j'explique : « Ses informateurs l'avaient prévenu de la démarche des Malefoy mais... le plus intéressant, c'est que quelqu'un de l'orphelinat leur aurait dit que l'enfant parlait parfaitement anglais à son arrivée. »

Dora retient sa respiration.

« Après, ça ne nous amène pas très loin », je conclus, autant pour elle que pour moi, « Si ce n'est que nous avons raison de nous poser des questions et de continuer notre enquête. »

Dora se détourne avec un geste d'agacement que je ne m'explique pas.

« Quelle enquête ? Qui peut le faire ? Et comment ? » elle murmure.

« Albus va discrètement remobiliser ses indicateurs bulgares... », je réponds, d'abord factuel, quand une possibilité me frappe, « Harry t'aurait-il finalement gagné à sa cause ? »

« Harry ? Oh, non, il n'en a même pas reparlé ! », elle sourit presque en secouant la tête.

« Tant mieux. »

Ma Dora a un petit rire qui la rajeunit follement.

« Ron m'a bien aidé », elle me confie en s'appuyant sur moi avec une connivence joueuse. « Et la petite baby-sitter française des voisins aussi... »

Ça me coupe le souffle. Harry et la jeune fille au pair moldue ? Ils s'étaient parlé plusieurs fois quand nous avions passé quelques jours à Londres au début des vacances scolaires. Cyrus avait crâné auprès d'elle avec son français qui s'est pas mal amélioré depuis que nous allons au moins une fois par an en France. Ça nous avait fait rire car ce n'était que du badinage d'adolescents... mais...

« La petite moldue ? », je m'étonne. Dora hausse les yeux au ciel comme si j'étais l'homme le moins drôle qu'elle ait rencontré depuis sa naissance :

« Oh, je t'en prie Remus ! Elle pourrait être harpie pour moi tant qu'elle lui rappelle qu'il a tout juste dix-sept ans et qu'il n'a toujours pas la moindre idée de comment on parle à une fille ! »

« Mais... enfin, tu veux dire... ils... », je sens avec embarras que je rougis.

« Ça m'étonnerait qu'ils aient fait plus que s'embrasser », elle me réponds légèrement méprisante. « Ils sont allés au cinéma ensemble... et ils ont accompagné les petits au parc... Difficile d'aller plus loin dans de telles conditions ! »

« Ils se sont vus tous les jours ? »

« Presque. Enfin quoi, Remus, tu voulais qu'il pense à autre chose ! Je l'ai poussé à être léger – même pas sûr qu'il ait totalement fini ses devoirs. », elle précise avec un air de défi que je trouve totalement déplacé. « Et je ne l'ai pas incité à passer toutes ses journées sur le chemin de Traverse, parce que je ne tenais pas à ce qu'ils croisent les Malefoy ou Skeeter ou Ombrage... D'ailleurs quand on est allé au Bureau des Aurors, j'ai eu la confirmation que le monde magique et Harry n'avaient pas les mêmes priorités là tout de suite... Moi non plus d'ailleurs... »

Elle s'est assombrie à mesure qu'elle parlait. Et moi, je me suis perdu quelque part entre l'évocation de l'éveil des sens de mon fils aîné, la dénonciation des moeurs politiques sorciers et ses propres sentiments dans cette histoire.

« Qu'est-ce que tu me racontes ? »

Elle soupire bruyamment avant de se lancer :

« Je suis allée au Bureau, avec les enfants comme si j'allais dire bonjour aux Paulsen... Dawlish a été aussi insupportable et agressif que dans mes pires souvenirs, et Harry lui a dit que les Aurors étaient une bande de racistes vendus au pouvoir... »

« Quoi ! » je m'alarme. J'ai besoin de ça, tiens, que Harry redevienne un sujet de conversation dans les couloirs du Ministère.

« Enfin, c'était l'idée », elle m'assure, l'air une nouvelle fois excédée par ma réaction. « Nous parlons de ton fils, Remus, il a évidemment été bien plus poli que moi ! »

J'aimerais des détails, autant sur ce que Harry a pu dire que sur sa démarche un peu déraisonnable a priori auprès des Aurors, mais je sens aussi que si j'insiste Dora va exploser – j'ai appris au moins ça en cinq ans de vie commune. Ce n'est pas ce qu'elle juge le plus important. Ce n'est pas là-dessus qu'elle veut que je l'interroge. Et après tout, qui suis-je pour décider de ce qui est important ?

« Et ? » je demande presque timidement. Elle se détend légèrement mais met du temps à répondre. Je sens que ce qu'elle a à dire lui coûte. Mon coeur se serre comme à chaque fois que je la sens blessée ou fragile – parce qu'elle est ma force, ma jeunesse, mon amour.

« J'ai quand même réussi à avoir un rendez-vous plus discret avec Shacklebolt... », elle commence, « un vrai fiasco... Il m'a expliqué que le bureau était au service du Ministère, et non de la trop secrète famille Lupin... »

L'amertume dont elle dégouline me brûle comme de l'acide. Je sais qu'elle a sacrifié sa carrière d'Auror à la « trop secrète famille Lupin ». Plusieurs fois et sans états d'âme. Mais je sais aussi que, au plus profond, elle est encore une Auror. Elle en a les réflexes, la manière de penser, la capacité de dévouement, d'abnégation. Je sais qu'elle aurait déjà digéré les remarques acerbes de Dawlish. C'est Shacklebolt, le problème - qu'un Auror qu'elle respecte la repousse.

« Nous savions qu'un jour, ils demanderaient des comptes », je murmure, désolé.

« Mais après tout, en quoi ça les regarde ? », elle m'oppose avec colère.

« Comment se prétendre les protecteurs du monde magique en sachant pertinemment que la fin de Voldemort, il y a trois ans, s'est passée sans eux... qu'on n'a même pas pris la peine de leur donner tous les éléments pour comprendre... », je continue. Le paradoxe est que c'est elle qui m'a fait saisir cela depuis trois ans et que c'est à moi, aujourd'hui, qu'elle demande de le répéter. Mais je peux faire ça pour elle. Je peux être le diable si c'est ce dont elle a besoin pour faire le point.

« On a fait ça pour Harry », elle me rappelle, reprenant mes propres arguments, « et pour Cyrus! »

« Je sais, Dora, je sais », j'acquiesce. « Mais je peux aussi comprendre comment cette amertume peut se transformer en ressentiment... comment Fudge et sa clique de profiteurs ont pu s'en servir contre nous... - Nous sommes toujours les opposants au régime, Dora... même si nous en faisons partie... Combien de fois en avons nous parlé tous les deux ou avec Albus ? »

« Vous avez toujours conclu, l'un et l'autre, qu'il était très tôt... », elle me rappelle – évidemment c'est de notre faute. N'est-ce pas ce que Albus m'a appris, à choisir d'être le fautif plutôt que de ne rien faire ?

« Ou trop tard », je m'excuse.

Ça l'agace cette déclaration de culpabilité. Elle se lève et va à la fenêtre comme si la rue moldue en bas pouvait lui apporter des réponses. Je la rejoins sans oser la toucher. Elle irradie de colère sourde.

« C'est important de savoir que nous nous sommes trompés », je lui propose, très humblement.

« Et ? »

« Et de faire ce qu'il faut pour réparer ça. »

« Mais Kingsley ne veut même pas en parler ! »

Il y a du désespoir dans sa voix. Non, elle ne peut en rester là. Elle ne pourra pas reprendre courageusement sa petite vie de madame Lupin sans avoir tiré ça au clair.

« Peut-être que ta démarche l'a surpris », j'essaie. Je ne peux pas plus qu'elle imaginer que Kingsley ait rejoint le camp des aveugles volontaires au Ministère. C'est un homme foncièrement intègre mais c'est un homme malgré tout. Il a le droit d'être vexé. « En te drapant dans ta fierté, tu vas le convaincre qu'il a raison, que tu cherchais effectivement à le manipuler... »

« Tu veux que j'insiste ? » elle s'étonne.

« Tu pourrais rester à Londres... revoir Carley et Dawn, revoir toute la bande... continuer ton enquête... », je propose, un peu au hasard. Ça tient plus de l'intuition qu'autre chose.

« Mon enquête ! Comme si j'étais encore qualifiée pour mener une quelconque enquête ! » elle s'agace de nouveau.

« On ne cesse jamais d'être un Auror, Tonks, on l'est même sans doute avant de le devenir... »

« Tu crois ? »

« C'est une question ? »

Elle abandonne la fenêtre pour le canapé. Une nouvelle fois, elle s'éloigne de moi. Et ça me semble hautement symbolique. Mais je m'exhorte à la patience et à la confiance. Jamais je ne l'ai voulue en cage. Je mériterais son retour.

« Et les enfants ? », elle demande.

« C'est la rentrée après-demain... Je veux espérer que ma petite équipe va occuper les plus grands... Au fait, qu'ont-ils dit quand ils ont reçu leur lettre ? »

« Ron était presque gêné d'être capitaine... Harry n'a pas été étonné d'être nommé préfet en chef... 'je suppose qu'ils n'avaient pas le choix' a été son seul commentaire... honnêtement... »

« Oui, je sais... il s'en fiche plus qu'autre chose »

« Mais il fera ce qu'on attend de lui. »

On a dit ça ensemble. C'est un bonheur à chaque fois, quotidiennement que je me rends compte que je ne suis pas seul à élever mes enfants. Je n'ai jamais demandé autant à Dora ; elle a pris cette place toute seule, avec la bénédiction des intéressés. Je sais ce qu'elle amène de douceur et de compréhension dans notre famille. Combien elle est notre alliée, à moi comme aux enfants.

« Je peux remmener les jumeaux avec moi demain matin...Linky s'en occupera... », je propose encore, revenant à mon plan.

Du canapé, elle réfléchit sans me quitter des yeux. Sa jambe nue seule s'agite montrant son excitation et la profondeur de sa réflexion. Je la sens accepter cette mission que je lui offre.

« Non », elle affirme, après être allée au bout de ses pensées. « Si je reste à Londres, je ne pourrais pas tout le temps être sous une autre identité... J'ai besoin d'une nouvelle couverture... Le plus simple est que j'aille à King Cross dans deux jours avec les petits aussi comme d'habitude, comme les curieux en ont l'habitude... Je dirais à... Molly, et deux ou trois bavardes patentées que je déteste la rentrée... que tu es trop pris... que je vais donc rester quelques jours de plus à Londres, le temps que cela se calme...que je laisse les jumeaux chez ma mère... Je passerai pour une mauvaise épouse, et on te plaindra », elle conclut en me souriant de nouveau complice.

« Alors comme ça, tout le monde m'abandonne », je fais semblant de me plaindre.

« Qu'est-ce que je disais ! »

Le suivant s'appelle _Une question d'adresse _et c'est Harry qui raconte ce qu'est être l'aîné des Lupin, finalement... En guise d'apértif, je vous promets qu'on y croise de nouveau Aurore. Je vous mettrais ça après mes vacances.


	7. Une question d'adresse

_**Un supplément d'âme**_

_Dites moi vous vous êtes surpassés en commentaires ! Merci – Kirjavva, Pacha, Cérulane, Alixe, Niyalune, Ambre Verte, La Paumée, Alana Chantelune, Astérie, Rémi et Na... Pour vous récompenser un assez long chapitre..._

_Quant à l'oeuvre originale et aux relecteurs attentifs et irremplaçables, vous les connaissez bien maintenant, non ?_

_**7. Une question d'adresse  
ou Harry dans le rôle de l'aîné des Lupin**_

C'est les rires des jumeaux qui me réveillent. Ça pourrait m'agacer mais, en m'étirant, je savoure le fait que, bien que réveillé, je ne doive pas me lever. C'est mon dernier jour de vacances, alors autant en profiter ! Et pas seulement pour paresser au lit ! Je compte bien revoir Aurore par exemple – peut-être arriverai-je à l'embrasser une nouvelle fois ? Hum, au parc, ce n'est pas si facile, parce que nous sommes censés surveiller les petits – et qu'objectivement mes petits frère et soeur, il ne vaut mieux pas les laisser à eux-mêmes au milieu des Moldus trop longtemps.

Ron se retourne en ronchonnant dans le lit de Cyrus, et je me dis qu'il serait juste qu'il puisse revoir Montserrat, la copine d'Aurore, aussi. Est-ce qu'on arrivera à organiser une dernière sortie au cinéma ? Je m'étire de nouveau en songeant à la manière dont nous pourrions y arriver. Je ne sais pas ce que Mae peut avoir prévu pour la dernière soirée, par exemple ; ni si les filles n'auront pas autre chose à faire. Par une drôle d'association d'idées, je me souviens du devoir de Potions qui attend toujours une conclusion, de celui d'Histoire qui mériterait que je le relise et de celui d'Arithmancie dont je voulais discuter avec Hermione... D'abord ça me glace un peu ; jamais auparavant j'ai eu autant de devoirs pas totalement finis. Et puis je me rappelle que Mae avait estimé que nous avions mieux à faire à Londres cette semaine. Comme tout semble me ramener à ma mère adoptive ce matin, je décide d'aller en discuter avec elle, tout simplement.

Dès que j'ouvre la porte, j'entends les voix légères des jumeaux dans la cuisine. Mais, quand j'y arrive, coincé entre Iris et Kane qui lui racontent en s'interrompant mutuellement à quel point « le ' manèze ' du parc, c'est trop bien », c'est mon père et non Mae qui m'accueille.

« Papa ?! T'es arrivé quand ? »

« Bonjour Harry », il me répond en se tournant pour m'accueillir, et sa voix me donne l'impression que j'ai sept ans et que je suis tellement important pour lui que... je suis gêné et je prends mon air le plus dégagé pour m'asseoir. « Je suis arrivé hier soir, très tard ».

« Que nous vaut ta présence ? », je continue parce que j'ai l'impression que le silence m'impressionnerait. Et puis parce que malgré tout, même si c'est passé au second plan les derniers jours dans mon esprit, l'actualité est ce qu'elle est.

« Ce n'est pas bon pour les vieux loups d'être trop longtemps solitaires », il répond avec un sourire tranquille.

« Pas de grandes nouvelles bouleversantes et ne sachant attendre ? », j'interroge quand même. Il y a une étrange lueur dans ses yeux dorés. Un mélange d'amusement agacé et de respect que je semble susciter de plus en plus souvent – sans trop savoir si c'est bien ou non.

« Hum, quelques nouvelles », il concède, « mais rien de... comment dire... certain... Des pistes, des précisions... »

Je sens qu'il n'a pas envie d'en parler devant les jumeaux. Alors je me sers en porridge en réfléchissant à comment je pourrais continuer mon enquête. Je me rends alors compte que Dora n'est pas du tout là.

« Mae est sortie ? »

« Un message à envoyer », il répond sobrement

J'entends le sous-entendu, le message est magique. On évite de préciser devant les jumeaux pour qu'eux-mêmes n'utilisent pas trop le mot. Mais ces derniers ont l'air d'avoir des intérêts tout à fait moldus ce matin.

« On ira au manèze, oui ? », demande Iris en posant la tête sur l'épaule de Papa.

« Au parc », précise Kane, mais il y a autant d'attente dans ses yeux que dans ceux de sa jumelle.

« Plus tard », répond Papa – et j'ai le sentiment qu'en fait, il voudrait me parler.

« Promis ? », insiste Iris.

« Oui, oui, promis. Vous avez fini vos tartines ? Allez chercher vos habits. »

La seconde d'après, ils ont disparu - et le manège doit y être pour quelque chose.

« Dora va rester à Londres », m'apprend alors Papa. « Les petits iront chez Andromeda et Ted ; c'est ce qu'ils voulaient », il ajoute comme s'il s'en excusait.

Je ne sais pas si mon père perdra un jour ce doute fondamental sur la qualité de son éducation. Longtemps j'ai cru qu'il doutait pour moi à cause de la comparaison qu'il s'imposait de savoir ce que James aurait fait ou dit à sa place. Et qu'il doute de sa place envers Cyrus était aussi compréhensible. Mais j'ai découvert avec les jumeaux, ses propres enfants, qu'il n'était pas différent - je devrais m'en réjouir, mais ça me désole un peu. Comme je sais que je ne suis pas en mesure d'y changer quoi que ce soit, je préfère m'intéresser à la première partie du message : Mae ne reste sûrement pas pour faire les magasins.  
Et, c'est plus fort que moi, je demande :

« Elle ne va pas en Bulgarie ? »

« Ton grand-père s'occupe de la Bulgarie pour l'instant. Il a des informateurs là-bas. »

J'apprécie qu'il me dise tout cela. Je ne sais pas si c'est tout ce qu'il y a à savoir – en fait, je parierais le contraire, mais malgré tout, j'apprécie qu'il me tienne informé. Et qu'ils fassent en effet quelque chose. Mais bon, je vais pas les féliciter non plus :

« Mais Dora disait que Shacklebolt ne voulait pas l'aider ? », j'objecte.

« On ne peut pas toujours réussir au premier essai, Harry. Ni s'arrêter d'essayer parce qu'on ne réussit pas du premier coup. »

Ça m'agace quand il me sort des espèces de maximes ringardes sur la vie comme si j'avais dix ans. J'aurais bien râlé pour la forme, mais les jumeaux sont de retour traînant leurs vêtements derrière eux – Kane est déjà tout nu – et Ron sort de la chambre.

« Remus, vous êtes là ! », il s'étonne à son tour.

« Bonjour Ron, Iris, attend que je boutonne cette robe avant de lui sauter dessus ! »

Je le regarde les habiller tant bien que mal parce qu'ils ne tiennent pas en place. Sans doute la promesse d'aller au parc et au 'manèze'... - ça me rappelle d'un coup que je comptais croiser Aurore là-bas avant mon départ. Et que je voulais organiser une sortie au cinéma qui m'a l'air bien compromise si mon père reste au milieu – la question n'est même pas que je craigne qu'il dise non. Je n'envisage simplement même pas lui demander, je me rends compte.

« Je vais les emmener au parc avant qu'ils démontent la maison », soupire ce dernier en regardant Iris et Kane se poursuivre dans la cuisine.

« Au parc ? », s'étrangle Ron qui doit avoir les mêmes idées que moi en tête.

« On peut les emmener si tu veux », je propose sans beaucoup d'espoir. Il est beaucoup trop ravi d'être avec eux, ça se voit, pour laisser sa place. Ma proposition ne gagne d'ailleurs qu'un regard pensif de mon père :

« Je ne vais pas les voir pendant une autre semaine », il explique patiemment. « Et puis, rien ne vous empêche d'aller au parc sans eux », il ajoute avec un regard perçant. Mae, je soupire in petto, elle n'a pas pu s'empêcher de lui dire !

00

Ron n'a pas voulu m'accompagner au parc. Il a préféré revoir ses devoirs. Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas entendu un truc aussi proprement stupéfiant - je suis sûr qu'Hermione ne me croira pas. Hum, je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir parler à Hermione en détails de nos vacances sans elle, de toute façon. Et puis Ron n'avait pas tout à fait tort en expliquant :

« Harry, soit je reste avec toi à tenir la chandelle, soit je vais au manège avec ton père... à tout prendre, je vais comparer ton devoir de défense contre les forces du Mal avec le mien... »

« Comparer ? », j'ai peu charitablement fait remarquer – j'allais pas lui donner aussi facilement raison sur toute la ligne non plus !

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Harry, les filles ou les études, c'est une question d'adresse ! », il a répondu.

C'était un peu ambigu, un peu flatteur mais un peu moqueur aussi. Mais je n'avais pas grand-chose à objecter, faut être juste. Je suis donc parti seul au parc, pour tomber sur Aurore qui s'apprêtait à en sortir.

« Oh Harry, je partais ! »

« Dommage... je finissais un devoir », j'invente – c'est fou tout ce qu'il faut inventer avec Aurore !

« J'ai vu les zumeaux... avec un monsieur... »

« Mon père. »

« Il m'a dit. »

Pauvre de moi, je soupire intérieurement. Ce n'est pas que j'ai honte de Remus, mais je n'arrive vraiment pas m'imaginer ce qu'ils pourraient se dire ou partager. C'en est angoissant. Je préfère changer de sujet :

« Je repars demain matin. »

« Je sais. Je m'en souvenais », elle répond, légèrement rose.

« Je voulais te dire au revoir », je continue, encouragé par sa réaction. Est-ce qu'on peut dire à une fille, « je voulais avoir la chance de t'embrasser une nouvelle fois avant de partir ? » Pas sûr.

Elle regarde sa montre et secoue la tête désolée.

« Je suis déjà en retard... »

« Oh... et ce soir ? », je demande. « Tu crois qu'on pourrait... aller quelque part ? »

« Ze ne crois pas Harry. Les Thomson sortent... Ze ne peux pas te faire venir à la maison... Ça se saurait, ze pense. »

J'ai un instant la tentation de lui dire que je peux venir sans être vu – il me suffirait d'utiliser la cape d'invisibilité. Mais je ne vois pas par quel mensonge couvrir un tel plan. Sans compter ce que je ferais de Ron et ce que je devrais trouver à dire à mes propres parents pour pouvoir le réaliser. Je suis tellement déçu que je suis muet.

« Tu m'écriras ? », elle demande.

« Oui », je promets immédiatement.

« Ok, moi aussi », elle annonce et elle sort un calepin de sa poche et trace son nom et son adresse. Il ne me manquait que son nom de famille mais je ne fais pas le malin. J'empoche le papier en essayant d'avoir l'air calme alors que mon coeur bat la chamade.

« Tu ne me donnes pas la tienne ? »

La question piège. Mon adresse. Je soupire.

« Je te la mettrai dans ma première lettre », je propose, et en même temps je me rends compte qu'il me faudra du papier et des enveloppes moldues. Et surtout qu'il faudra que je poste la lettre de Pré-au-Lard pour qu'elle la joigne – autant dire pas de tout de suite, à moins que je ne m'offre une sortie en avant-première sous la cape. Tout ça pour envoyer une lettre à une Moldue française que j'ai embrassée deux fois...

Elle fronce les sourcils :

« Comme tu veux... Montserrat a fait développer les photos de l'autre jour... Z'aurais pu te les envoyer... si z'avais ton adresse... Ça attendra...»

Mes mesures de sécurité me paraissent soudain crétines et peu chevaleresques.

« Attends », je lui demande et je cours jusqu'aux balançoires où mon père pousse patiemment les jumeaux.

« Hum, P'pa, je... Tu sais l'adresse moldue pour écrire à Poudlard ? », je chuchote. Je suis sûr d'avoir rougi en plus.

« L'adresse ? »

« Pour Aurore... », je réponds sobrement, en regrettant déjà de l'avoir fait. J'aurais dû attendre de voir Hermione pour lui demander. J'aurais dû inventer une autre excuse pour l'adresse.

« Elle veut t'écrire ? », il enquête – Merlin protégez-moi des pères poules !

« M'envoyer des photos », j'explique de mauvaise grâce. Y a t-il quelque chose de plus agaçant que de devoir expliquer ça ?

Il a un drôle d'air mon père mais bon, finalement, il sort, à son tour, un carnet et un stylo moldu sa poche et écrit l'adresse demandée. Je lis par dessus son épaule :

Collège privé Poudlard

BP 11220

Edimbourg -AM-Ecosse

« BP? »

« Boîte postale », répond Remus et, sans attendre, il entame un cours que je n'ai pas demandé sur les procédures administratives dans les échanges sorciers-moldus: « Ça arrive dans une poste... la poste centrale d'Édimbourg a un service spécial... AM, signifie Adresse magique... Ça emprunte ensuite les voies normales... »

« Oh, d'accord », je réponds assez embarrassé par ces détails. J'ai le sentiment qu'on me l'a déjà expliqué et que je n'ai jamais réellement écouté.

« Elle a l'air de s'impatienter », m'indique alors Papa un peu moqueur. Je me retourne et je vois Aurore avec les deux petits Thomson qui la tirent vers les jeux alors qu'elle doit les ramener.

« Je reviens », je souffle et je cours dans le sens inverse en inventant mon excuse.

« Voilà. C'est stupide, hein, mais je ne me rappelais plus de la boîte postale... »

« Merci, Harry », elle prend le papier, l'observe les sourcils froncés comme s'il était écrit dans un alphabet qu'elle ne connaît pas. « Ton nom... z'est Lupin, z'est ça ? »

« C'est ça », je confirme étrangement ému - tant pis pour le Potter. Aurore n'a jamais rien demandé sur ma famille, et c'est quelque part assez reposant.

« Aurore, on rentre ou pas ? », demande l'aînée des Thomson qui semble excédée de rester là à côté du portillon depuis dix minutes.

« Bon... faut que z'y aille », reprend Aurore, et son petit carnet disparaît dans son sac.

« C'est sûr », c'est tout ce que je trouve à dire.

« Bye alors », elle annonce en poussant les mômes Thomson dans le portillon, quand ils sont de l'autre côté, elle se retourne et me met furtivement un bisou sur la joue. Ça me statufie. Ce n'est que quand elle disparaît au coin de la rue que je me rappelle que mon père et les jumeaux doivent m'attendre. Je me retourne et je me rends compte qu'ils viennent même à ma rencontre. Tout le monde n'a pas la chance d'être orphelin et sans famille... Non, je ne le pense pas !

« Vous vous êtes fait un bisou ? » interroge Iris les sourcils froncés dès qu'elle est près de moi.

Remus, avec un furtif regard de commisération, vole à mon secours :

« OK, maintenant que Harry est libre, en route pour le manège ! »

Les deux autres hurlent leur accord et m'oublient instantanément, et je ne peux que lui en être gré pour la diversion. Au manège, Remus achète un paquet de jetons et les aide à s'installer, Iris dans une voiture bleue, Kane sur un dragon – eh oui, il semble que les Moldus aient une fascination pour les dragons. Je suis sûr qu'on pourrait écrire un traité là-dessus, mais bon... je ne suis pas à ce point en manque de sujet de conversation avec mon père. Et puis je sens que c'est lui qui va me parler. Le poids du sac de jeton l'annonce pour lui.

« Je suis content qu'on ait l'occasion de parler avant la rentrée », il confirme sans préliminaire en revenant vers moi. C'est comme ça avec lui, il n'a pas un emploi du temps qui lui permet de vous laissez choisir les « occasions ». Faut être prêt.

« Aïe, Mae t'a dit que je n'ai pas fini mes devoirs », je crâne un peu – je sais que ça l'exaspère, mais sa manière de faire aussi m'agace.

« Tu arrives bien bas dans la liste des gens pour qui je pourrais m'inquiéter de savoir s'ils ont bien fini leurs devoirs », il me rétorque du tac au tac.

« Ça ferait pourtant désordre de la part du Préfet en chef ! », j'argumente.

Il rit doucement, en saluant Iris qui passe devant nous de la main.

« Bah, ça ne ferait pas de mal au Préfet en chef d'avoir quelques mauvaises notes, si c'est parce qu'il prend le temps de s'amuser et de grandir », il me répond sur le ton de la plaisanterie mais son regard est relativement sérieux.

« Fallait me faire capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch si tu trouves que je bosse trop ! », je proteste.

« Tu voulais être capitaine ? »

J'hausse les épaules. Je ne chéris pas le fait de me retrouver préfet en chef – je n'ai pas des bonnes notes pour ça. Préfet en chef et fils du directeur, je trouve que ça fait beaucoup pour le même élève. Mais franchement, non, ça ne m'amuserait qu'à moitié d'être capitaine. Déjà l'année dernière, je me suis rendu compte que les entraînements commençaient à me peser. Si quelqu'un d'autre voulait être attrapeur, je crois que je lui laisserais ma place sans beaucoup de regrets. Et je ne suis pas naïf au point de croire que mon père l'ignore. Je m'en tire par une pirouette :

« Je suis content pour Ron. »

Remus acquiesce et développe :

« Je ne pense pas que ce soit une très bonne idée de donner toutes les responsabilités à une seule personne, Harry. Ni au Ministère, ni à Poudlard. Si Hermione n'avait pas pris autant d'options, j'aurais pu chercher un autre garçon... - encore que beaucoup de professeurs m'auraient accusé de ne pas juger mon propre fils à sa juste valeur », il explique, et j'évite son regard parce que je cherche à ne pas rougir trop. Il doit le sentir alors il rend de nouveau la conversation générale : « Mais pour les autres postes, je trouve normal qu'on essaie de mettre d'autres personnes en avant. »

« Ça se tient », je reconnais.

Comme le premier tour se termine, j'aide Kane à s'emparer des commandes d'un avion - « Za vole aussi haut qu'un balai, Harry ? » ; Remus installe Iris dans un carrosse doré.

« Et puis, j'ai autre chose à te demander », reprend ce dernier sans autre introduction, quand nous nous retrouvons devant le manège qui tourne. « Je voudrais que tu t'efforces d'être le plus disponible possible pour Cyrus. »

« Tu veux que je surveille Cyrus !? », je m'étrangle. C'est pour cela qu'il a fait de moi un préfet ?

« Absolument pas. » Il n'a pas haussé la voix, mais elle a changé. A elle seule, elle dit : « Arrête immédiatement tes bêtises, Harry ! » Et à la réaction instinctive de mon estomac, je vois bien que je ne suis pas prêt de pouvoir l'entendre sans réagir. « Au contraire. Je n'attends pas un rapport, ni que tu le surveilles. Je veux seulement qu'il puisse compter sur toi. »

« Mais il peut compter sur moi ! », je m'exclame. Il peut prendre son air sévère autant qu'il veut, ça ne m'impressionne pas. On s'affronte du regard, et je suis surpris de le voir reculer le premier.

« Harry, ça va être extrêmement difficile pour lui cette rentrée », il reprend plus doucement. « Nous savons maintenant que Nero parlait couramment anglais en arrivant à l'orphelinat moldu bulgare où les Malefoy l'ont adopté. »

Je ravale le "quoi ?" qui explose dans mon cerveau.

« ... Je ne sais toujours pas qui il est, mais je suis maintenant convaincu que Cyrus va devoir affronter une image très proche de celle de Regulus... Je ne sais pas ce qu'en fera sa mémoire... » Il prend une inspiration difficile avant de conclure : « Alors je voudrais qu'il ait un frère bien réel et bien présent à ses côtés dans la réalité actuelle pour le ramener à nous."

La tête me tourne.

« Ok », je marmonne incapable d'en dire plus.

« Je sais combien il compte pour toi, mais je sais aussi que tu es à un âge, où on a d'autres priorités que la famille... et c'est bien normal », il reprend sur un drôle de ton. On dirait qu'il s'excuse.

« Si tu parles d'Aurore », je commence immédiatement sur mes ergots.

« Non, Harry, non... Enfin, je veux bien en parler si tu en as envie. Je serais honoré de ta confiance », il m'affirme, et je rougis de nouveau. « Mais ce que je veux vraiment, c'est ton aide. »

« Tu l'as », je marmonne les yeux rivés sur le manège.

« C'est difficile pour moi d'anticiper ce qui va se passer », il se serre contre moi pour dire ça, comme une confidence. « Mais on ne peut pas écarter l'hypothèse que ce soit un plan des Malefoy pour déstabiliser Cyrus... »

« Tout ça pour ça ? », j'objecte.

« La vengeance prend parfois des formes inattendues, Harry », soupire mon père, « et ils ont déjà manifesté beaucoup d'intérêt pour lui... pour le dernier Black... »

Il y a tellement de crainte avouée dans son regard que je frissonne.

« Ok, je garde un oeil sur le petit », je réponds en essayant une pitrerie lamentable, je le sais.

« Comme je te l'ai dit, je ne veux pas que tu le surveilles mais plutôt que tu sois proche de lui ; qu'il se tourne vers toi avant de se tourner vers sa mémoire – je doute qu'il se tourne d'abord vers moi, même si c'est ce que je préférerais... Et, si ça demande de « faire des bêtises », d'avoir de moins bonnes notes ou de le couvrir, je te laisse juge d'estimer jusqu'où le jeu en vaut la chandelle... »

Le deuxième tour l'interrompt une nouvelle fois. Iris et Kane trop contents que Remus ne leur annonce pas la fin des réjouissances montent à l'assaut d'une soucoupe volante – j'ai appris le mot d'Aurore.

« En gros, tu préfères qu'on ' maraude ' ensemble plutôt qu'il s'enferme dans ses souvenirs », je résume quand le manège repart.

« Exactement », il acquiesce dans un souffle.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire.

« Si je disais à qui que ce soit que mon père, le directeur de Poudlard, m'a demandé la veille de la rentrée de dévergonder mon frère, fauteur de trouble notoire, personne ne me croirait ! »

« Tu pourrais leur dire que ton père a une infinie confiance en toi », il me répond gravement, et ça étrangle mon rire.

000

« Vous voilà », souffle Hermione en entrant dans le compartiment où presque tous les septième année Gryffondor sont maintenant rassemblés. Elle a un sac de voyage dans une main et une cage avec son chat dans l'autre.

« Hermione ! T'as fait quoi de ta malle ? », s'inquiète Ron en lui prenant le sac de voyage. Ça me fait un peu rigoler qu'il soit si chevaleresque. Je parierais sur sa mauvaise conscience. Mais c'est mon meilleur ami et il peut compter sur mon silence.

« Merci Ron. Je l'ai laissée sur la plate-forme, les couloirs sont trop encombrés », elle répond. « J'ai cru qu'on arriverait jamais à temps, mon père a crevé... Au fait, Harry, ta mère s'inquiète que Ginny et Cyrus ne soient toujours pas là... »

« Ils vont arriver au dernier moment », pronostique calmement Ron.

« C'est presque maintenant le dernier moment », remarque Neville.

Je regarde par la fenêtre. Dora discute avec d'autres parents – il me semble reconnaître dans le lot un homme qui travaille au Ministère. Le père d'Hermione s'approche d'eux et Mae le salue et l'inclut dans la conversation. De loin en loin, je vois Iris et Kane qui courent autour du groupe. Nous étions parmi les premiers à la gare et nous avons dit bonjour à la moitié de la communauté magique – ou plutôt les parents sont venus saluer la femme du directeur. Il est difficile dans des moments comme cela de ne pas sympathiser avec Dora. Je me demande si un jour une femme m'aimera comme elle semble aimer mon père, sera prête à faire autant pour moi. Ça me fait un peu peur. J'imagine soudain Aurore sur ce quai accompagnant des enfants qui seraient les miens et l'idée est tellement incongrue que je me retourne vers le compartiment.

« Bah, le père de Ron trouvera bien un moyen de les amener à Poudlard sinon ! »

« Enfin une occasion de se servir de sa voiture volante ! », il me répond.

« Ron, tu ne devrais pas dire ça », le gronde Hermione.

« Il en a réellement une ? », l'interroge Dean l'air très intéressé, et Ron développe quelques minutes le sujet malgré l'air désapprobateur d'Hermione. La scène est tellement familière que je souris. C'est la rentrée.

Un premier sifflet annonce que le départ approche. Parvati et sa soeur arrivent essoufflées à notre niveau.

« Salut tout le monde », lance la première. « Il vous reste de la place ? »

« Bien sûr », affirme Neville a priori ravi. Moi, je pense à Cyrus et Ginny qui souvent voyagent avec nous, mais McLeish a dû leur garder des places. Et puis, faut-il encore qu'ils soient arrivés ! J'acquiesce donc.

« Je... je ne veux pas prendre la place de quelqu'un », dit alors Padma un peu timidement.

« Comme ça les deux préfets seront ensembles, on les aura à l'oeil », la contredit Parvati a priori très fière de la distinction de sa jumelle. Cette dernière rit un peu nerveusement mais s'assoit, en regardant de biais Hermione qui fait semblant d'avoir un truc à chercher dans son sac depuis trop longtemps pour que ça soit honnête.

« Granger, je... je peux te demander », Padma demande. « Tu as vraiment refusé ? »

« Mc Gonagal m'a laissé le choix entre le badge et quatre options... », confirme Hermione, en dressant la tête un peu trop pour cacher à quel point le choix a dû être difficile.

Heureusement pour elle, le train démarre d'un coup, et nous nous retenons les uns aux autres avec des rires et des aïes... Le sujet passe. Parvati nous parle de leurs vacances en Inde, profitant de l'oreille attentive de Neville qui, lui, regarde Padma avec une attention qui ne trompe pas. Arrive Lavande qui annonce que des élèves de troisième année ont déballé trois wagons plus loin trop de matos des frères Weasley pour ne pas l'utiliser à un moment ou un autre.

« De toute façon, je voulais aller faire une première ronde », annonce Padma en se levant immédiatement

« Tu devrais en faire autant, Harry », estime alors Hermione.

Je ne cache même pas mon soupir :

« On n'a même pas quitté Londres, Hermione, qu'est-ce que tu veux... ? »

« Pense aux premières années, aux sorciers nés moldus, c'est important de les accueillir », reprend mon amie, et Padma me fait une grimace désolée mais elle ne sait pas à quel point j'ai appris à résister à Hermione. Sauf que Ron s'en mêle :

« Pense au petit Malefoy ! », il se moque.

« Au petit qui ? », demande Padma la première.

« Malefoy est de retour », répond Neville avant moi. « On l'a vu monté tout à l'heure... »

« Et il a un frère », ajoute Ron, comme toujours ravi d'en savoir plus long que les autres.

« Un frère ? »

« Ils ont adopté un môme en Bulgarie », j'explique parce que je suis quand même celui qui peut le faire. « Il a onze ans et entre à Poudlard. »

« Pov' môme », commente Lavande depuis la porte. Elle me jette un regard en coin, hésite un quart de seconde avant d'ajouter : « C'est marrant de loin, je me suis dit qu'il ressemblait beaucoup à Cyrus »

« Il paraît », je réponds sobrement. Franchement, je n'en sais rien. Quand j'ai vu de loin Lucius et Narcissa, j'ai tourné la tête de l'autre côté. Ce môme, je finirai bien par le voir. Je ne suis pas plus curieux que ça. Mais ma sortie a vissé tous les regards sur moi – ils attendent la suite. Même Ron et Hermione. Mais l'avantage d'être pensionnaires ensemble depuis sept ans c'est que tous comprennent très vite que je n'en dirai pas plus.

« Ces Malefoy, personne ne sait exactement pourquoi ils sont partis », reprend Parvati d'un air songeur.

« Quand même, tous leurs biens ont été gelés après leur départ pour collusion avec la magie noire », rappelle ma fidèle Hermione.

« B'en il paraît qu'ils leur ont été rendus », annonce Neville. « Grand-mère était furieuse... »

Il y a de nouveau des regards interrogateurs vers moi. Dans un moment comme celui-là, je suis Harry Lupin (bien plus que Potter), le fils du directeur de Poudlard, le petit-fils adoptif d'Albus Dumbledore, le fils adoptif de la cousine de Narcissa Malefoy. Ils n'ont pas tort, j'en sais un peu plus long... mais que dire ?

« Il paraît », je me contente de répéter comme si je ne m'étais jamais intéressé au sujet. Et pour essayer de clore l'affaire, je me lève :

« Tu as raison Padma, allons voir si les petits se font pas transformer en chauve souris ! »

« Le problème est que un des seuls qui pourraient faire ça, c'est ton frère ! », glousse Lavande.

« Comme ça on sera sûr qu'il n'a pas raté le train », je réponds du tac au tac. Répondre à ceux qui me cherchent sur le fait que mon frère est moins sage que moi est aussi un domaine où mon expérience est considérable finalement.

« Je prend la tête du train ? », me propose Padma. Et Lavande annonce immédiatement que Parvati et elle vont l'accompagner.

« Elle n'a pas besoin de vous deux pour avoir de l'autorité ! », critique Hermione, qui n'a décidément pas l'air dans son assiette. Il faut faire quelque chose.

« Viens donc avec moi », je la coupe. « Moi, j'ai besoin du soutien de ton autorité naturelle ! »

Quand Hermione me jette un regard éperdu, je souris et je lui tends la main. Elle accepte d'un geste sec de la tête et sort. Ron hésite, sans doute inquiet de ce que Radio Poudlard fera de la scène, mais nous laisse partir tous les deux en maugréant un truc sur les affaires des bons élèves qui ne seraient pas réellement les siennes. Je sens que j'ai pas fini de faire des aller-retour entre les deux pour que ce bizarre début d'année s'aplanisse !

« Tu m'en veux de ne pas avoir accepté ? » , murmure Hermione quand je pique avec un soupir résigné l'insigne sur mon pull - les premières années, Merlin les protège, ne savent pas encore tous qui je suis.

« Ce n'est pas la bonne question », je réponds, parce que l'héritage paternel en matière de gestion de conflits est quelque chose que je ne discute même pas. Comme elle reconnaît l'astuce, elle se contente de sourire et d'attendre la réponse. Et je reprends, mi-sérieux, mi-moqueur : « Ça m'aurait rendu service que tu acceptes, mais je comprends que tu choisisses d'être à la hauteur de tes ambitions... Quatre options, Hermione ! Les Langues de plomb vont venir te chercher dès le mois de juin ! »

« C'est terrible, non, de céder comme ça à l'ambition ? », elle s'inquiète en détournant les yeux.

« Tu te reproches de te faire passer avant les autres ? »

« Dis comme ça, on dirait que je me pense meilleure que Padma comme préfet ! »

« Tu vois, changer les questions change les réponses », j'opine.

Elle rit franchement.

« Merci Harry ! » , elle dit en me prenant le bras, « Tu sais, j'avais tellement honte de moi... C'est pour ça que je ne suis pas venue avec vous... Désolée... »

Je ne lui dis pas que finalement, ça n'était pas très grave qu'elle nous ait laissés une semaine entre mecs. Je préfère m'en sortir avec une boutade :

« Dis la vérité, tu voulais voir si on arrivait à finir nos devoirs sans toi, hein ? »

Hermione attend qu'on ait fini de passer d'un wagon à l'autre pour répondre. Mais quand on referme la porte derrière nous, c'est la voix de Pansy Parkinson qui nous cueille :

« Mais c'est Potter-Lupin déguisé en préfet !» Elle-même porte, bien en vue, son insigne de préfète de Serpentard. Théoriquement, je pourrais lui enlever des points pour ce manque de respect - sauf que jamais je ne me vois faire ça ! « Oh, et pas Granger ? Quelle pitié ! Qu'est-ce que tu as bien pu faire à McGonagall ? Critiquer ses jupes peut-être ? », elle rit elle-même trop fort de sa blague, comme si elle en percevait la faiblesse. Mais Hermione me paraît sur le point d'exploser - quelque chose d'aussi rare que dangereux. Et je n'ai aucune envie de commencer mon préfectorat en lui enlevant des points.

« Peut-être que c'est moi qui suis puni », je suggère en espérant que mon peu de goût pour les honneurs soit connu jusqu'à Serpentard.

Derrière Parkinson, le compartiment ricane, je ne sais pas s'ils ont compris la blague ou si c'est l'idée que je sois sanctionné qui leur plaît. D'abord, je veux partir au plus vite et puis je distingue Drago et, à ses côtés, minuscule comparé aux autres, un jeune garçon aux yeux gris et aux cheveux noirs. Au premier regard, je ne vois que cela - les yeux, les cheveux. Ce n'est qu'après que je vois tout le reste. Le nez est plus long, le menton moins dessiné, les yeux moins larges, les cheveux plus courts et plus bouclés. Il est à mettre à son crédit qu'il supporte mon examen sans broncher.

« Mon frère, Potter... Lupin », annonce Drago avec son accent inimitable. « Nero Malefoy »

« J'avais deviné », je réponds en tournant mon regard vers lui. Je l'aurais reconnu, comme sa voix, partout. C'est le même Drago. Blond, mince, reptilien, fuyant.

« Nero, voici Harry Potter-Lupin, tu vois il est même préfet en chef ! »

« Impressionnant », commente l'enfant mais son regard est étrangement vide – ni intérêt, ni mépris. Rien. « Enchanté. »

Il me tend sa petite main et je la serre, que puis-je faire d'autre ? Drago a un sourire qui m'exaspère.

« Je vois avec plaisir, Nero, que tu parles très bien anglais, tu n'as même pas pris l'accent ridicule de ton grand-frère » - Je sais, je ne devrais pas, mais c'est sorti de ma bouche avant que je n'y réfléchisse.

« Je vois que, toi, tu as fini par perdre toute prudence », sourit encore plus largement le dit grand-frère – et sa réaction satisfaite est ce qu'il me faut pour me reprendre.

« Je vais te donner un conseil, Drago, un conseil de quelqu'un qui est maintenant l'aîné d'une grande fratrie et qui sait ce que c'est d'avoir envie de protéger les plus jeunes », je réponds faussement joyeux à mon tour. « Arrête de parler à la place de ton petit frère ; il finira par s'en vexer et là, tu finiras par le regretter ! »

Il me semble que le sourire de Drago est plus figé maintenant. Je ne sais pas à quel point j'ai marqué un point mais je décide de me retirer sur cet avantage fragile : « Bien, vous m'excuserez, une ronde à finir. Tu m'accompagnes, Hermione ? »

Dans le couloir, je sens que mon amie n'ose pas. Ce n'est que sur la plate-forme suivante qu'elle se risque à un timide : « Harry ? Harry, ce môme... »

« Ressemble à Cyrus », je complète calmement. Il va bien falloir affronter la réalité.

« Qui est-ce ? »

« Je ne sais pas si je serais autorisé à te le dire si nous le savions vraiment », je lui réponds très franchement.

Ma réponse la fait rire.

« Eh bien, Harry, voilà la réponse la plus honnête que tu m'aies jamais faite ! C'est presque déroutant ! »

« Je préférerais que nous sachions », j'ajoute, « même si ça voulait dire te mentir. »

« J'imagine », elle me répond, franche elle aussi. Hermione est décidément une amie, je pense. « Cyrus l'a vu ? »

« Je ne pense pas », je dis. « Il est arrivé très tard et nous ne l'avons pas croisé... et s'il était déjà venu, Drago nous l'aurait fait comprendre... »

« Et tu vas faire quoi ? »

« Je vais veiller sur mon petit frère, Hermione. »

Elle se contente d'acquiescer et nous continuons notre ronde sans autre incident.

0000

Le suivant s'appelle_ Une rentrée en bataille_. On devrait y découvrir que Cyrus n'aime pas tant que ça les changements...  
A la semaine prochaine !


	8. Une rentrée en bataille

**Un supplément d'âme**

Les personnages ne sont toujours moi et la relecture attentive appartient à** Alixe, Dina, Vert **et** Fée Fléau...  
**Merci aussi à ceux qui ont partagé leur lecture avec moi :** Na, lapaumée, Rémi, Astérie, Kirjavva, Clodina...**

**8- Une rentrée en bataille  
Où l'on voit que Cyrus n'aime pas tellement le changement...**

Ce qui est bien quand on passe la fin des vacances au Terrier, c'est qu'on arrive systématiquement en retard à King Cross.

Pourtant Molly s'y prend deux jours à l'avance, surveille le remplissage des malles, demande deux mille fois à Arthur s'il a tout préparé pour le transport. Elle réveille tout le monde dès six heures du matin – et le petit-déjeuner est déjà prêt – à se demander à quelle heure elle-même se lève. Et pourtant rien n'y fait !

Malgré les préparatifs, malgré le fait que cette année ils n'ont que Ginny et moi à convoyer à Londres puisque Ron est avec mon frère, nous finissons par zigzaguer entre les Moldus, courant hors d'haleine en poussant un chariot qui menace à chaque seconde de se renverser. Comme toutes les fois précédentes, les hurlements angoissés de Molly nous accompagnent jusqu'au moment où on passe la barrière du quai 9 3/4 et que le sifflet du chef de gare annonçant le départ les rend inaudibles. On l'étreint brièvement ; elle essuie une larme. Je vois Mae et les mômes de loin et je leur fais signe - j'imagine que Mae ne devait pas être loin d'aller me chercher elle-même au Terrier... Molly et elle iront sans doute prendre un thé ensemble pour dire du mal de leurs enfants ! Mais de quoi se plaignent-elles ? On a juste le temps de sauter dans le train, pour terminer essoufflés et morts de rire sur la dernière plate-forme du train.

« Ça ne changera jamais », commente Ginny en se relevant.

« C'est toujours plus rigolo que d'être là parmi les premiers, à voir lentement le train se remplir, devoir saluer tout un chacun, dont un certain nombre d'officiels du Ministère, ou d'avoir déjà raconté cinq fois ses vacances avant le départ », je lui rétorque. « Et puis on a mis de l'animation dans la gare, non ? Je suis presque sûr que notre prestation exigera la venue d'une bande d'Oubliators ! »

Elle rit. J'aime quand Ginny rit. Ça me fait oublier toutes les raisons que j'ai cette année de redouter la rentrée. Non, ce n'est pas parce que j'ai pas fini mes devoirs – Infernale, cette réputation que je traîne, même auprès de mes meilleurs amis ! Non, en arrivant au dernier moment, j'ai échappé à l'arrivée de la famille Malefoy. Il n'y a pas besoin d'être grand devin pour imaginer qu'ils ont dû y mettre toute la pompe et l'apparat dont ils sont capables. Personne, élève ou parent, n'a dû manquer ça. Et ce n'est pas parce que je ne pourrais plus bien longtemps éviter le fameux Nero que je devais être là pour aider les rumeurs à croître et embellir. A bien y réfléchir, il est même possible que Narcissa ait été déçue de mon absence. Ça m'accroche un sourire que Ginny prend pour elle – ce qui est aussi bien.

Comme toutes les autres fois, Ginny abandonne sa malle là où elle est. Seul Arnold, le petit boursouflet que ses frères lui ont offert - « Sans doute parce qu'ils espèrent bien que ça leur fera de la pub », m'avait-elle expliqué en me montrant la minuscule boule duveteuse, vient avec nous. Perché sur son épaule, il n'est pas une grande charge. Comme d'habitude, mes propres affaires tiennent heureusement dans un petit sac à dos. Il y a un côté terriblement désuet selon moi à ce qu'on nous force à traîner des malles plus lourdes que nous alors que les transmissions magiques permettent depuis longtemps de transporter des masses aussi importantes sur des distances suffisantes. A chaque rentrée, je me demande pourquoi aucune association de parents n'a pas encore lancé de pétition sur le sujet. Sans doute qu'une fois passés au statut de parents, ils oublient la galère de traîner une telle charge derrière soi dans des couloirs surchargés, pour ne voir que la beauté de la répétition d'une tradition immuable ! A moins qu'ils pensent que ça participe du nécessaire rappel de ce qu'est l'existence de ceux qui n'ont pas accès à la magie !

On avance lentement parce que les couloirs sont encore pleins d'élèves qui regardent s'éloigner Londres, leurs vacances et, pour les petits nouveaux, leur ancienne vie. On nous salue souvent, évidemment : je ne suis pas un inconnu ; je suis le fils du directeur ; je suis souvent aussi au hit-parade des fauteurs de trouble ; je suis encore le frère de Harry qui a dû recevoir son insigne de préfet en chef et je suis dans l'équipe de Quidditch... Ginny est pas moins célèbre pour sa maîtrise du sortilège de Chauve-Furie, ses qualités de joueuse de Quidditch, sa beauté, le fait qu'elle soit la petite soeur adorée des Sorciers Facétieux - sans compter celui qu'elle soit ma petite amie - b'en ouais, ça rend célèbre ! J'ai beau y mettre toute ma paranoïa, personne ne me semble me dévisager plus que d'habitude.

« McLeish est deux compartiments plus loin », me renseigne aimablement une jolie quatrième année blonde que Ginny traite par le mépris. « Ton frère, lui, est beaucoup plus loin dans le train... »

« Qui voudrait voyager avec le préfet en chef ? », je demande à la cantonade, et tout le monde rit autour de moi.

Comme d'habitude. Je pourrais trouver tout tellement naturel, si je n'avais pas en tête la rencontre que je ne vais plus pouvoir retarder longtemps. Heureusement Ginny me pousse et nous voilà rapidement à pouvoir serrer la main de ce vieil Archi qui nous a gardé des places « au cas où ».

« Parce que ce coup-ci, vous avez vraiment failli le rater ! », il commente en lançant un regard peu amène à Ginny.

Nous y revoilà. Archi est mon ami depuis le premier jour à Poudlard et sans doute pour longtemps encore. Archi est drôle, fidèle, facile à vivre, toujours partant pour mes plans douteux et incroyablement courageux physiquement - il reste la seule personne que je connaisse qui aime réellement se balader sur les toits par exemple, chez lui comme à Poudlard. Il est profondément paresseux, c'est vrai. Ça explique qu'il préfère regarder plutôt que participer à une partie de Quidditch. Ça ne fait pas de lui une tête de classe évidemment, mais ceux qui disent qu'il est stupide se trompe. Je suis bien placé pour le savoir, je suis son précepteur particulier depuis six ans, lui transmettant les connaissances magiques de base qui lui permettent de passer d'une année à l'autre - et de rassurer sa mère sur son avenir. A ce propos, moi je parierais bien qu'il finira dans le commerce ou dans la communication - tout le monde peut pas être Langue de Plomb ou Ministre de la Magie non plus. Quoique, quand on voit Fudge...

En fait, pour moi, Archi n'a qu'un seul défaut : il est jaloux. Jaloux de ses amis, en l'occurrence de moi. Ce qu'il reproche à Ginny, c'est le temps qu'elle me prend. Il en pense autant pour Harry mais n'ose pas le dire. C'est plus facile de s'en prendre à une fille sans doute. Et après il s'étonne que Ginny le trouve macho !

« Ouais, encore raté, et c'était presque notre dernière chance », j'essaie de lancer une atmosphère rigolarde qui rappellera à tout le monde que généralement on passe du bon temps ensemble tous les trois.

« On n'est qu'en sixième année », me rappelle Ginny entrant dans mon jeu.

« Mais on aura pas beaucoup d'autres occasions », je lui réponds sans voir venir le truc.

« Quand même ! Nous ne partons du Terrier qu'une vacance sur deux, mais on a encore nos chances », elle estime.

Retour au point de départ : Archi vient d'une famille de sangs-purs loufoques mais désargentés depuis moults générations. Ses vacances se résument le plus souvent à hanter le château familial délabré - pourtant déjà fort muni en fantômes - et à pêcher dans les douves attenantes. C'est reposant, je me joins à lui assez souvent pour le savoir, mais c'est limité. A chaque fois qu'il partage nos vacances, il découvre des milliards de trucs : les flippers, les fêtes foraines ou les musées moldus ; Stonehenge, les dîners officiels sorciers ou les matchs internationaux de Quidditch... Alors peut-on lui en vouloir d'estimer que je lui vole un peu le temps que je passe au Terrier ?

« Et Fred et George n'y sont jamais arrivés », renchérit Ginny sans sembler soupçonner quoi que ce soit.

« Ah, voilà donc un défi intéressant ! », je commente mollement, inquiet de la mâchoire serrée de mon copain Archi. Il est plus que temps de changer de sujet : « Au fait, alors l'Espagne avec ton oncle ? »

« Pas mal », il sourit immédiatement. « On s'est baigné... Il faisait très chaud... Ah si, on a vu une corrida magique ! Le dragon était super impressionnant... »

« Mais il n'a pas tué le sorcier, n'est-ce pas ? », l'interrompt sèchement Ginny, prête à sortir sa carte de protectrice des animaux magiques dans la seconde.

« Tu oublies Archi que son frère Charles élève des dragons en Roumanie », j'essaie de tempérer. Comme je pressens que le voyage avec son oncle est un truc qu'Archi ne va pas facilement accepter de minorer et que je sais que Ginny n'est pas du genre qui tolère les souffrances animales au nom de différences de coutume, je préfère sortir un jeu de bataille explosive de mon sac.

« On va pas commencer l'année sans une bataille ? », je lance.

Archi accepte immédiatement, évidemment. Il n'aime pas beaucoup les disputes. Ginny, elle, soupire pour la forme que c'est un truc de gamin - Il faut toujours que les filles fassent étalage de leur prétendue précoce maturité ! Mais elle n'est pas non plus du genre à regarder les autres s'amuser sans elle. J'aime beaucoup la voir, les joues rouges de fièvre, les yeux brillants, se défausser de ses cartes, sauter sur son siège, laisser échapper de petits cris de joie ou de mécontentement selon l'évolution du jeu. Le boursoufflet en est parti se cacher dans la poche de sa veste de frayeur ! Je la regarde plus jouer que je ne joue moi même. Je ne crois pas qu'elle s'en rende compte.

On est tellement pris par notre jeu qu'on ne remarque pas Herman et Luna qui entrent dans le compartiment. Pourtant l'alliance du positif, moqueur et remuant Herman avec la rêveuse Luna est surprenante en soi. C'est moi qui les vois et je marmonne une salutation brève à laquelle Herman répond par un signe de tête. Luna s'est assise à côté de Ginny et regarde les cartes s'empiler avec une apparente fascination. Herman lui n'a pas l'air de savoir s'il veut rester ou partir. Après une vague hésitation, il s'assoit à côté de moi mais il n'est pas plus calme. Finalement, il lance :

« Vous savez quoi ? On a croisé Malefoy. »

Immédiatement, mon coeur se glace.

« Ah ça », répond Ginny pour moi avec son inimitable haussement d'épaule et en abattant sa carte comme si rien n'était moins étonnant. « Trois ans sans lui, c'était sans doute déjà trop de bonheur. »

« Il n'est pas seul », intervient la voix rêveuse de Luna.

Là, je me résigne à marmonner :

« Oui, il a maintenant un frère adoptif de onze ans, Nero, qui me ressemblerait beaucoup », j'abats mes cartouches comme des atouts. Archi en oublie de jouer et le tas explose envoyant les cartes partout dans le compartiment. Personne ne fait un geste pour les ramasser.

« Oh, tu savais », commente Herman, visiblement un peu rassuré de ne pas devoir essuyer ma surprise et ma colère.

« C'est comme ça avec les mauvaises nouvelles », je réponds sombrement.

« Ils ont adopté un gosse ? » demande Archibald pas encore totalement revenu de la nouvelle. Sans doute m'en veut-il un peu de ne rien lui avoir dit.

« En Bulgarie selon son dossier à Poudlard », je réponds laconique.

« Et il te ressemble ? » continue Archi, mais Ginny aussi a froncé les sourcils. Me voilà dissimulateur aux yeux de mes deux meilleurs amis ! Est-ce que ce n'est pas la preuve de l'inépuisable capacité de nuisance des Malefoy ? Une colère sourde m'étreint mais j'essaie de la contenir. Comment Gin et Archi pourraient-ils comprendre mon angoisse ? Et puis il y a encore Luna et Herman... Tous attendent une réponse.  
J'hausse les épaules en essayant de désamorcer la nouvelle comme mon angoisse. Si j'en crois Androméda, oui. Et comment ne pas faire confiance à Androméda ? Et mon coeur s'emballe parce que tout le problème est là. Je n'ai pas tant peur de la ressemblance physique que de ce qu'elle peut signifier.

« Un peu », répond Luna à ma place. « Le nez, les yeux...le menton... Mais, ça s'arrête là... »

« Moi; j'ai eu l'impression de te revoir Cyrus, il y a six ans », murmure Herman, presque honteux.

« Pas du tout », intervient Luna, en secouant la tête et ses longues boucles d'oreilles en forme de radis. « Cyrus le premier jour dans le train, il n'était pas collé à son grand-frère ; il s'était presque battu avec Malefoy, et lui et Ginny s'y entendaient déjà pour faire rire tout le monde... »

Jamais auparavant je n'avais eu plus envie d'embrasser une fille – hormis Ginny.

« Ils ont sans doute apprécié qu'il ait l'air d'un Black », je finis par insinuer. Tous ceux dans ce compartiment savent déjà l'identité de mon « père naturel » alors autant leur donner des assurances. Rumeur contre rumeur. Je me demande ce que Remus en pensera – mais après tout, je n'ai pas reçu de consignes...

« Tu veux dire qu'il est lui aussi un fils naturel... », demande très prudemment Archi. Il n'a jamais tellement posé de questions ; j'en étais arrivé à penser qu'il s'en fichait, pour découvrir aujourd'hui que la réalité était peut-être plus compliquée que cela. C'était peut-être seulement pas bonne éducation – on ne rappelle pas sans cesse à son ami que son père a été l'ennemi public numéro un, un truc comme ça.

« Sirius Black était en prison à ma naissance et il n'en est sorti que quand j'avais neuf ans », je l'interromps brutalement. « On ne fait pas des enfants par correspondance ! »

Archibald a l'air tout à fait désolé de sa gaffe et moi, je m'en veux comme à chaque fois où je suis incapable de m'empêcher de le rabrouer.

« Pas obligatoirement du même Black », propose Herman.

Et, fugitivement, je vois Papa devant moi me rappeler qu'on n'ouvre jamais sans risque une boîte de Pandore. Et zut, la vie va encore prendre un malin plaisir à lui donner raison. Je prends mon air le plus nonchalant pour dire :

« Mouais, mais bon, le truc que Narcissa Malefoy n'arrivait pas à avaler jusqu'à maintenant, c'est la disparition de la maison Black... Alors si elle avait retrouvé des branches cousines, elle aurait cherché à faire valoir leurs droits, pas à les adopter sous un autre nom. »

Ce n'est évidemment pas le genre de conversation qu'on a généralement dans le Poudlard express le jour de la rentrée. Ce n'est même pas sans doute des conversations que je devrais avoir avec quiconque hormis ma propre famille. Comme souvent, je creuse moi-même ma tombe avec entrain, je m'engueule.

« Et à part son physique, il est comment ? » s'enquiert alors Ginny en caressant Arnold qui a osé repointer le bout de son museau.

« Silencieux voire hautain », décide Luna.

Et Herman acquiesce : « Drago parle pour lui. »

Immédiatement l'information m'agace. Drago m'a toujours agacé mais je crois que dans le rôle du protecteur des Black, il va très vite dépasser la mesure. Et la mémoire de Sirius m'apprend que lui-même n'a jamais pu supporter Lucius. Rien d'étonnant finalement.

« Mon père dit ... », lance alors Luna. Et alors que j'en suis à m'inquiéter de ce que le vieux Lovegood a pu inventer, Harry pointe la tête par la porte du compartiment.

« Salut à tous ! »

Tout le monde lui répond sauf moi. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'en ai pas envie.

« Tu vas ? », il insiste en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

« Visiblement, non ? », je grommèle.

Harry prend un air sceptique, va dire quelque chose et puis se ravise :

« Bon, je ne suis pas le bienvenu, je vois. A plus tard », il décide en refermant la porte.

La culpabilité me terrasse.

« Cyrus », souffle alors Ginny, « il ne t'avait rien fait ! »

« Moi non plus, je ne lui ai rien fait », je réponds hargneux, je le sais. Ginny a l'air vexée. Elle tire un livre de son sac et se met à bouder en faisant semblant de s'intéresser aux techniques hétérodoxes de métamorphose en Europe au XVIIe siècle, Arnold en boule dans son cou. Ça finit de m'exaspérer. Je me baisse pour ramasser les cartes éparpillées lors de l'arrivée de Luna et Herman.

« Une autre partie ? », je demande tout en distribuant d'office un jeu à tous les présents – sauf Ginny. Personne ne me fait l'affront de refuser.

ooo

Je ne sais pas pourquoi nous sommes à ce point dans les derniers à sortir du train. Il y a même des préfets qui sont déjà partis. En fait si, je sais. Je n'ai pas envie que tout le monde me regarde et me compare au frère de Drago – et dans ma mémoire, immédiatement, une autre idée se forme. C'est même étonnant que je n'y ai pas pensé plus tôt ! Et immédiatement, je comprends pourquoi Remus et Mae m'ont envoyé au Terrier - comment ai-je pu être aussi naïf !? Pour que, surtout, je n'y pense pas ! Parce que ça me paraît clair maintenant : si le pire se révèle vrai, est-ce que cet enfant ne serait pas le frère de Sirius, c'est-à-dire en quelque sorte le mien ? J'essaie de rester calme malgré ces pensées qui tourbillonnent dans ma tête, mais aux regards nerveux de Gin et Archi, je dois pas l'être tellement.

Sans doute à cause de moi, on grimpe en silence dans une des dernières voitures. Et le manque de conversation perdure jusqu'aux escaliers de Poudlard. Enfin, il est possible que Ginny et Archi lancent quelques remarques et se répondent même. Je n'en sais rien. Je suis très loin d'eux et en même temps, quelque part à ma gauche, très proche, j'entends le lac et son clapotis. Je ne peux qu'imaginer les première année sur leurs barques – le temps est calme, leur traversée n'a pas dû être trop impressionnante. Insidieusement, une image se forme. Je sais que c'est Regulus que je place sur cette barque ; et un souvenir s'impose, Sirius lui aussi à son heure s'est inquiété de la traversée de son frère et de sa répartition. Là, les choses se brouillent. Je suis Sirius aussi, après tout... Une frousse viscérale me possède comme à chaque fois que les frontières s'estompent trop. Je me force à respirer profondément et à maîtriser mon esprit. J'ai l'impression que ça marche et je décide que je dois penser à autre chose. Je crois y avoir réussi quand, en entrant dans le grand Hall, une idée subite m'arrête.

« Cyrus ? », s'inquiète doucement Ginny.

« Je... Allez-y tous les deux... Je vais... Je dois aller voir quelque chose avant », je balbutie.

« Quoi, Cyrus ?», s'accroche Ginny, et ça m'agace. D'ailleurs, je ne la vois pas réellement, j'ai l'impression que sa voix me parvient depuis une autre dimension que celle où je me trouve. « Laisse-moi venir avec toi !», elle ajoute, pressante.

« Non, allez, c'est le festin, il ne faut pas être en retard » - Ces mots me coûtent plus que je ne saurais le dire. Mes pensées sont tellement loin des risques possibles, du raisonnable : il faut que je vois Nero avant sa répartition... Il faut que je sache s'il est Regulus... Comment Ginny pourrait-elle comprendre ? Moi-même, je ne sais pas pourquoi c'est soudain si important.

« Mais », objecte Archi à son tour. « Tu n'es pas dispensé d'être au festin, Cyrus ! Et si ton père demande où tu es ? »

« Allez, allez, ne vous occupez pas de ça », je les repousse, sans même remarquer que c'est sans doute la première fois en six ans qu'Archibald prend mon père comme prétexte pour me déconseiller de faire quoi que ce soit. « Je ne serai pas long. »

Trois préfets de Poufsouffle passent devant nous. Ils hésitent visiblement à nous rabattre vers la Grande salle – peut-être n'osent-ils pas à cause de moi... le fils de Lupin, propose une part étonnamment lucide et détachée de moi-même...

« Lupin est mon ami », répond un autre voix dans ma tête. Et l'angoisse est là de nouveau. Est-ce que je sais encore qui je suis et ce que je veux ?

« Tu n'as pas le temps », affirme une autre voix dans ma tête. Et soudain l'action me paraît devoir primer sur tout. Sans plus chercher à me justifier, je plante là mes deux amis pour me glisser derrière une tenture qui cache un simple corridor. C'est un raccourci vers l'aile où les première année vont arriver – même pas un passage secret. Il ne me faudra qu'un instant pour rejoindre la pièce où les nouveaux venus vont attendre que Severus aille les chercher.

Un dernier corridor m'amène derrière une porte, dissimulée derrière une toile de l'autre côté. Il y a même un petit trou en bas de la toile qui permet d'observer ce qui se passe dans la pièce. Un autre jour, je me serais amusé à inventer comment et pourquoi un tel procédé d'observation avait pu être mis en place. Vu l'emplacement, on pouvait même soupçonner des elfes. Mais aujourd'hui, ces idées ne m'intéressent pas. Si ma tête s'est un peu calmée alors que je marchais, là dans cette nouvelle immobilité, les images affluent.

Je revois ma propre répartition – cette nervosité, cet espoir de faire mieux cette fois... Je vois évidemment Harry, Papa et Mae, et une impulsion très enfantine me ferait presque fuir. Et puis je vois celle de Sirius, sa certitude qu'ici il deviendrait lui-même, son envie de le prouver à tous... Ces images se superposent, se brouillent les unes les autres, et la part la plus calme de moi-même se demande si l'enfant qui va arriver connaît les mêmes affres.

J'en serais désolé pour lui mais en même temps je ne peux m'empêcher de l'espérer. On serait tellement proches. Je pourrais l'aider. Je serais son ami... son frère... L'exaltation prend le pas sur la peur. J'ai bien fait de venir, je décide. Et bientôt je vais le voir et savoir... Je ne sais pas ce que je ferai après mais savoir me semble plus important que tout là maintenant.

Soudain, il y a un clic derrière moi et des bruits de pas feutrés. La raison me souffle que peu de personnes peuvent arriver ici par hasard et que seuls des ennuis peuvent me trouver là, à un endroit où je ne pourrais jamais justifier ma présence. Comme il faut toujours savoir ce qui vous attaque, je me retourne, et deux mains se posent sur mes épaules, des yeux verts furieux et inquiets me dévisagent

« Mais ça ne va pas !? Qu'est-ce que tu fiches là? Qu'est-ce que t'espères !? » Harry me gronde – c'est au-delà du simple reproche. Il me fait furieusement penser à Papa dans nos plus difficiles confrontations. Sirius, lui, se moque.

« C'est... c'est mon frère », je plaide, et les mains de Harry se crispent sur mes épaules.

« C'est moi, ton frère », il affirme en séparant les syllabes comme s'il parlait une langue difficile que je comprendrais mal.

Dans ma tête, une bourrasque de vent bouscule les idées compliquées qui s'y étaient accumulées. Je vois Poudlard. J'imagine la grande salle, Remus qui me cherche, nous cherche du regard... L'insigne d'Harry scintille dans la pénombre. Sirius arrête de rire.

« Juste le voir », j'essaie une autre fois, mais le besoin est déjà moins impérieux.

« Viens avec moi, et tu vas le voir quand il s'assoira sous le Choixpeau », me raisonne Harry plus doucement mais sans me lâcher. Il me tire pour que je me mette debout et recule dans le corridor. « Je l'ai vu moi, Cyrus. Et il ne te ressemble pas tant que ça ! »

« Tu n'as jamais vu Regulus », j'objecte.

« Peut-être », il admet, étonnamment calme, comme si c'étaient des choses auxquelles il avait lui même pensées. « Mais là, maintenant, tu ne pourras pas lui parler. Et tout ce que tu vas gagner, c'est des points en moins avant même le début de l'année... Viens ! Dépêche toi », il ajoute.

Derrière nous on entend les murmures nerveux des enfants qui entrent dans la salle. Dans quelques secondes, Severus va venir à leur rencontre.

Quelques secondes.

La tentation revient :

« Mais... »

Harry ne me laisse pas le temps, il ne m'écoute pas, il me tire en répétant que je ne peux pas rester là. Je suis plus grand et plus fort que lui physiquement. Pourtant je me laisse faire. Je me sens faible et sans volonté, comme si toutes mes forces s'étaient éparpillées entre mes deux identités. Harry me pousse dans le grand Hall où nous attendent Ginny, Archi, Hermione, Ron et Neville.

« Tu l'as trouvé ! », souffle Hermione, visiblement soulagée de nous voir.

Je me force à regarder Ginny qui me semble hésiter entre l'inquiétude et l'exaspération. J'imagine qu'elle est restée plantée là à m'attendre dans le grand hall et que c'est comme ça que Harry m'a retrouvé. Je suis trop émotionnellement vidé pour savoir ce que j'en pense.

« Mais t'étais où, Cyrus ?", demande Archi.

« On n'est pas si en retard, Rogue n'est pas encore allé leur parler », le coupe Harry, directif et factuel. « Si on demande, les deux derniers Sombrals ne voulaient pas partir... Ça arrive... Allons ! »

Je suppose que je devrais être content de l'autorité qu'Harry a sur ses amis. Ni Neville ni Hermione ne font de remarque, et Ron se contente de froncer les sourcils comme si j'étais un sale môme qui venait de faire exploser une Bombabouse sous son nez. Mais je sens qu'Archi et Ginny ont plus de mal à l'avaler. Sans doute devrais-je leur parler, les rassurer. Dire que Harry m'a - et c'est dommage - empêché de teindre la robe de Severus en rose, par exemple. N'importe quel mensonge serait sans doute mieux que ce silence. Sauf que ma langue semble trop lourde et mon esprit trop vide. La seule chose que je peux faire, c'est donner l'exemple. Je prends donc la direction de la Grande Salle, en me demandant bien pourquoi tout mon corps semble maintenant privé de tout ressort. Harry est sur mes talons. Devant la porte de la grande salle, il m'arrête en posant sa main sur son épaule.

« Tu entres et tu t'assois », il m'ordonne dans un murmure. « Comme si rien ne c'était passé », il ajoute encore plus bas. Il ne le dit pas mais j'entends son message : pas la peine de provoquer une enquête paternelle.

J'acquiesce. Cyrus en moi ne veut rien d'autre qu'obéir à Harry, et Sirius l'encourage en s'éloignant. Il me semble voir Patmol aller se coucher devant une grande cheminée pour lécher ses plaies, la queue basse comme désolé d'avoir causé tant de dommages. L'image me calme un peu.

« Ginny, Archi, entrez avec lui », indique Harry plus haut - une opération sauvetage orchestrée par le préfet en chef lui-même, j'imagine que je pourrais en être fier !

Sans discuter, Archi se place à ma droite avec un regard d'excuse, comme s'il avait l'impression de m'avoir attiré une réprimande non méritée de mon grand-frère - qu'il juge je le sais, un peu trop sérieux pour ne pas être pénible. Mais je ne lui en veux pas. Enfin, je n'en sais rien - s'il avait fait ce que je lui avais demandé, s'il était rentré... - Non, Harry a raison, tu n'aurais rien gagné à le voir, je m'engueule, mais ça me prend toute mon énergie. Je tourne la tête vers Ginny, mais son regard est lourd et sa mâchoire trop serrée pour que j'ignore qu'elle supporte très mal de ne pas savoir ce qui se passe. Une partie de moi la comprend, mais l'autre est terrifiée à l'idée de ce qu'elle pourrait penser si la vérité lui apparaissait. Malgré la prière de ses grands yeux qui me demandent une explication, un geste, je ne suis même pas capable de lui prendre la main. C'est Ron qui lui fait signe du menton de se joindre à moi.

« Merci Ginny », lui souffle Harry quand elle s'exécute de visible mauvaise grâce, ne lui jetant même pas un regard. Suis-je capable d'assumer sa douleur, sa colère ? - je me demande confusément. Combien de temps pourrais-je la protéger de la réalité ?

Mais Harry me pousse dans le dos, et j'entre, Ginny et Archi à ma suite et Harry et ses copains derrière nous comme s'ils craignaient qu'on change d'avis. A la table des professeurs, McGonagall nous foudroie du regard, mais il me semble que Remus, lui, se décrispe en nous voyant. Une connerie, je me dis, une belle connerie.

On s'installe alors que les murmures s'éteignent dans la salle. Harry s'est imposé à ma gauche sans même poser la question. Certains s'étonneront sans doute que Ginny se soit écartée de moi pour s'asseoir à côté de Ron ; moi, je la comprends, même si sa défection me donne l'impression que je suis seul, nu et en plein vent. De vrais frissons me secouent, et j'essaie de me convaincre que ce n'est qu'une question de perte d'énergie magique, que manger va me remettre d'aplomb. Sauf qu'on ne mangera pas avant la répartition, je me rappelle.

Comme un écho les portes de la salle latérale s'ouvrent alors devant Severus et sa petite meute de nouveaux élèves. Je voudrais être capable de les ignorer mais, en fait, je fais de mon mieux pour voir leurs traits, de distinguer chacun des membres du groupe. Comme tout le monde les observe, ça ne se remarque sans doute pas réellement. Je n'écoute pas la chanson de Choixpeau – mais il n'y a que des gens comme Hermione, que je vois opiner de l'autre côté de la table à côté de Ginny, pour s'y intéresser. Même Harry en profite pour échanger des propos visiblement drôles avec Seamus à trois places de lui. Si j'en avais la force, j'envierais sa légèreté.

Des garçons et des filles s'assoient tour à tour sur le petit tabouret et se relèvent. Je n'entends pas leur nom, ni où ils vont. Certains arrivent à Gryffondor - les gens autour de moi applaudissent ; Harry me pousse pour faire de la place. Mais moi, je regarde que le groupe qui reste debout. Parmi eux, un visage m'attire. Un peu étroit, la peau plus sombre que d'autres. C'est un enfant aux cheveux noirs courts, divisés en deux par une raie très droite. Jamais Regulus n'a été coiffé comme cela, pourtant. Mais le port de tête, la raideur du corps... S'ils étaient plus longs, ses cheveux seraient peut-être ondulés... C'est ténu, comme des murmures dans ma tête, mais s'il doit y en avoir un, ça ne peut être que lui.

Soudain je le vois s'avancer. Harry m'écrase le pied comme une confirmation superflue. Il a peut-être peur que je me jette sur le môme ? J'ai presque un mouvement d'humeur et puis je le revois dans le corridor m'arracher à mon projet stupide et je me contente de hocher la tête pour le rassurer. Et le Choixpeau choisit ce moment-là pour annoncer un truc incroyable :

« Poufsouffle ».

--

La rentrée continue dans le prochain "L'éloge du Choix", racontée par Remus qui a fort à faire, vous imaginez bien...

(Je sais que ceux qui s'interrogent essentiellement sur Nero sortent sans doute frustrés de la lecture de ce chapitre...Espérons seulement que leur curiosité est un peu plus piquée !)


	9. L'éloge du choix

**Un supplément d'âme**

Les personnages ne sont toujours moi et la relecture attentive appartient à **Alixe, Dina, Vert et Fée Fléau...  
**Merci aussi à celles et ceux qui ont partagé leur lecture avec moi : **Niyalune, Rémi, Pacha, Alana Chantelune, Na, Astérie et Ambre Verte.**

Pour ceux qui voudraient discuter plus, ou en savoir plus sur le making-of de cette fic, ils peuvent aussi aller faire un tour sur le livejoural de fenoire... lien sur mon profil...

* * *

**9- L'éloge du choix  
ou la rentrée (mouvementée) de Remus**

Je monte sur l'estrade. La rentrée est toujours un jour solennel, un jour où le fait de prendre cette place de directeur m'impressionne, me rappelle mon devoir et la mission que j'ai acceptés il y a sept ans maintenant. Aujourd'hui, la tâche me fait presque peur. Est-ce que je ne suis pas le plus mal placé pour traiter avec objectivité ce Nero Malefoy. 'Un enfant n'est jamais une menace', a dit Albus, et je ne serais jamais assez affranchi de son avis pour l'ignorer. Mais la menace, pourtant, me semble patente.

Mes subordonnés me saluent. Eux-aussi sont un peu guindés et solennels. La rentrée fait ça à chacun de nous. Mais Minerva, debout, a les sourcils froncés. Quand elle me voit, elle vient s'assoir à ma gauche, étonnante de vivacité à son âge, et murmure.

« Harry et Cyrus manquent. »

« Manquent ? »

« Eh bien, Granger, Ronald et Ginevra Weasley aussi, ainsi que Longdubat et McLeish », elle précise.

« Les carrosses sont tous arrivés ? »

« Je ne sais pas », elle répond. Je sens qu'elle va se lever pour s'en informer et je la retiens.

« Ils vont arriver, Minerva... Vous tirerez au clair la raison de leur retard plus tard . »

« Puis-je savoir ce qui vous fait dire ça ? »

« Eh bien, disons que j'ai tendance à penser que si quelque chose de réellement fâcheux était arrivé, Drago Malefoy ne serait pas en train de rire avec ses camarades... »

Je lui désigne du menton la table de Serpentard où Drago Malefoy semble avoir retrouvé sa place.

« Pendant trois ans, ils ont trouvé sans lui des raisons d'oublier le règlement », elle objecte, et je souris

« Quand même, le jour même de la rentrée, et Harry, et Cyrus, avec tous leurs amis ? »

« Vous leur trouvez bien facilement des excuses ce soir, Remus », elle me fait remarquer avec cet air un peu pincé que j'adore parce qu'il me rajeunit.

« Je vous promets de me montrer très sévère si je me trompe. »

« Doux Merlin, je jure que quoi qu'ils aient pu faire, je trouverais le moyen de ne pas vous les envoyer ! », elle s'écrie. « On ne va pas commencer l'année par un drame ! »

On en est là dans notre badinage complice quand Cyrus entre, très pâle, flanqué de McLeish qui évite de me regarder et de Ginny, qui me paraît furieuse, à en croire sa mâchoire serrée qui la fait curieusement ressembler à ses frères jumeaux. Derrière eux, Ron, Hermione, Neville et Harry. Ce dernier me salue d'un bref coup de tête avant de s'assoir à côté de son frère. Je suis rassuré de les voir apparemment entiers et j'en suis à m'interdire de chercher à en savoir plus quand Minerva me demande :

« Vous ne croyez pas que Harry est un peu trop dur quand il s'agit de son frère ? »

L'idée me fait relativement sourire. Si vraiment Harry a agi en préfet, j'aurais peine à croire qu'il ait pu se montrer 'trop dur' envers Cyrus, Ginny et Archibald. Plutôt le contraire. Et s'il nous les amène entiers et à l'heure, j'aurais tendance à applaudir le système des préfectorats.

Les portes latérales s'ouvrent alors sur Severus et une vingtaine de gamins pâles et inquiets – on peut faire confiance à Severus pour leur enlever leur dernière morgue. De loin, il est difficile de distinguer un enfant parmi les autres – je me rappelle la répartition d'Harry puis de Cyrus. A chaque fois, j'avais eu beaucoup de mal à les repérer. 'Tu le verras bien assez tôt !'- je me dis cette fois, comme les deux fois précédentes - et le parallèle est un peu troublant..

Loin de mes angoisses, le rituel suit son cours. Le Choixpeau nous chante une chanson sur les temps qui changent et les maisons qui restent. Il y est aussi question de complémentarité, d'équilibre et de choix. Je me dis, quand elle finit que j'aurais peut-être dû y porter plus d'attention. Et puis le chapelet des noms s'égraine. Le jeu est répétitif mais toujours émouvant. Ces noms parfois connus, parfois inconnus, ces prénoms qui vont se forger des destinées. La responsabilité de Poudlard dans ce processus, Albus pouvait tenir des heures sur le sujet. Et je ne serais pas assez fou pour me moquer de lui. J'oublie un instant mes soucis immédiats pour m'intéresser à la fine Zoya Appleseed qui rejoint Serdaigle, puis à William Barrington, le menton fier levé, envoyé à Gryffondor.

« J'ai connu un Barrington, il collectait des plantes rares partout dans le monde », commente, pas très loin de moi, Pomona. Pourquoi pas ? Gryffondor a déjà accueilli les rejetons d'explorateurs.

Calixia Cowl est la première à rejoindre Serpentard. Et mon coeur se serre parce que je pressens que Nero ne pourra faire autre chose, qui qu'il soit. Et mes yeux dérivent sur Drago qui semble avoir la même conviction si j'en crois son torse bombé. Bien sûr, je refuse de penser que tous les Serpentards sont des graines de mages noirs. L'ambition est une chose aussi noble que le courage ou l'intelligence ou la loyauté. Et j'ai suffisamment d'estime en Severus pour savoir qu'il est bien à sa place pour déjouer les pires tentations dans sa maison. Mais je ne peux m'empêcher d'y voir une répétition inutile et funeste. Serpentard n'a pas besoin d'autres Malefoy, j'aurais envie de dire. Cette maison a besoin de jeunes sorciers nés moldus, de noms moins anciens et prestigieux. C'est à eux qu'elle est le plus utile.

Dans la grande salle, Erik Gloringford tombe du tabouret quand il est envoyé à Poufsouffle faisant rire toute la grande salle. Une timide Winnifred Huxley semble ébahie de se trouver à Serdaigle, et je crois deviner à ses yeux qu'elle est née moldue et attend à chaque moment qu'on vienne lui annoncer que le rêve est terminé. Derrière elle, Franny James arrive tout sourire à Gryffondor – elle est vive et athlétique et on a envie de savoir de quoi elle serait capable sur un balai.. Je vois Harry applaudir et Cyrus, à ses côtés, ne pas en être capable. Il ne réagit pas plus quand Kevin Limp entre solennellement à Serpentard. Peut-être parce que Nero Malefoy s'asseoit sur le tabouret. Le nom a suffi à faire taire le réfectoire plus sûrement que si je me levais pour faire un discours.

C'est tout de suite plus long que pour les autres avant lui. Nul ne sait exactement ce que voit et mesure le Choixpeau. Ça m'étonne que ça dure autant et le résultat le fait encore plus :

« Poufsouffle ! »

Tout le monde était silencieux et pourtant il me semble alors que le silence s'approfondit, comme si la stupéfaction emplissait tout l'espace. Mes yeux vont d'abord sur l'enfant. Il me paraît étonnamment serein comme s'il acceptait la décision du Choixpeau. Je sais que ma mémoire est trompée par les années et par tout ce qu'il est arrivé depuis, mais il me semble me rappeler que le visage de Sirius avait été terrifié du verdict du Choixpeau. Moi qui attendais encore dans la foule derrière lui, ignorant des querelles de sangs-purs, innocent ou presque, ça m'avait dérouté, presque épouvanté. C'est peut-être le courage de se présenter à son évaluation que le Choixpeau avait décelé en moi. Il y a un bruit, et je me rends compte que Drago s'est levé. On dirait un poisson hors de l'eau; il voudrait objecter mais ne sait pas par quoi commencer. Severus, qui a lui-même l'air assommé, lui tourne le dos et ne s'en rend pas compte.

« Ce n'est pas possible », balbutie finalement Drago. « C'est impossible ! », il ajoute plus fort, comme s'il trouvait du courage en reformulant la même idée.

Severus se tourne vers lui, toute la salle attend une sortie de tonnerre, et je le sens flancher. Severus. Flancher. Lui qui a failli mourir pour Harry. Comme s'il tenait une telle mauvaise conscience envers les Malefoy. C'est terrifiant presque. Je me lève donc à mon tour parce qu'on ne peut laisser les choses suivre simplement leur cours.

« M. Malefoy, je vous en prie... », je commence en m'approchant à longues foulées rapides. Un directeur ne court pas, mais il ne peut pas non plus faire attendre dans des instants pareils, il me semble.

« Vous ne pouvez faire ça ! », hurle maintenant Drago. "Vous ne pouvez pas _nous_ faire ça ! »

« Monsieur Malefoy, personne n'a rien fait à votre frère; je veux bien concevoir votre désarroi mais... », je lui réponds.

« Ce n'est pas possible », continue Drago, les yeux exorbités. Il a l'air plus terrifié qu'en colère. Réellement surprenant. Je me dis qu'il faudra que j'y réfléchisse plus tard mais je suis maintenant dans la salle à deux pas de Severus, qui me lance un regard perdu.

« Venez Drago », je l'invite à nous rejoindre alors que, pour la première fois, j'affronte les yeux gris de Nero, visiblement étonnés du raffut autour de lui. Il y a dans ce regard curieux mais distant quelque chose qui, foncièrement, me rappelle Cyrus. Mais toute ressemblance s'arrête là. De près, Nero est bien un Black, pas de doute. Mais ses traits me rappellent avant tout ceux de Regulus, je décide : quelque chose de plus fin, de plus fragile, de moins affirmé que Sirius . Et pas seulement parce qu'il n'a que onze ans.

« M. Nero Malefoy », je le salue, plus calme finalement que je m'y serais attendu face à lui. Comment ce gamin peut ressembler autant à Regulus ? - est une question qu'il me faudra garder pour plus tard.

« Professeur. »

« Pouvez-vous nous dire ce que vous a proposé le Choixpeau ? »

Je sais que derrière moi personne ne souffle mot, que chacun voudrait avoir une meilleure audition pour entendre ce que sera sa réponse. Drago est arrivé à côté de moi, il est légèrement hors d'haleine.

« Nero, ne te laisse pas impressionner », souffle-t-il.

Mais s'il y a bien quelque chose que le jeune Nero semble bien ne pas être, c'est impressionné, je ne peux m'empêcher de le remarquer.

« Drago, pourquoi tu as crié ? », demande-t-il à son frère avec curiosité au lieu de répondre à ma question.

« Parce que ce... tu _veux_ aller à Serpentard, n'est-ce pas Nero ? »

« Eh bien c'est ce que je pensais, ce qu'on avait discuté », reconnaît l'enfant très calme, comme si tout cela n'avait pas réellement d'importance. « Mais d'après ce vieux chapeau, ce n'est pas ça que je veux... »

« Mensonge ! »

« Mais Drago », insiste l'enfant - sans plaider pour autant, sans perdre cet air détaché qui est déroutant pour un enfant de cet âge, « il n'a pas totalement tort quand il dit que ce que je veux avant tout c'est être fidèle à ma famille, à ses choix, à ses envies pour moi... »

« Justement ! » affirme Drago avec toujours cet air terrifié que je ne m'explique pas.

« Et il dit que si la loyauté est le plus important pour moi », continue Nero sans s'émouvoir, « j'ai encore beaucoup à apprendre et que c'est à Poufsouffle que je pourrais le faire... Tu n'es pas d'accord Drago ? »

L'interpelé a l'air incapable d'articuler un mot, et j'en profite :

« Bien », j'interviens. « Je pense que nous avons notre réponse pour l'instant. M. Nero Malefoy, je vous invite à rejoindre la maison de Poufsouffle », je continue en lui montrant la table où tous paraissent totalement éberlués de voir qui va porter leurs couleurs. Je me promets de chercher si un Malefoy a jamais été réparti à Poufsouffle avant d'écrire à Lucius et Narcissa. Dans un cas positif, il me semble qu'il faudra aussi demander à Pomona de faire passer l'information aux membres de maison jaune et noir. « Professeur Rogue, continuez la répartition », je conclue. « Je pense que tout le monde commence à attendre le festin avec impatience...»

Drago me foudroie du regard, hésite sans doute à insister et décide de s'enfuir. Merlin sait comment il compte entrer dans sa salle commune sans mot de passe. Severus a un geste pour le retenir qui avorte. Il m'interroge du regard et je me tiens à ma stratégie de retour à la 'normale'.

« Reprenez professeur Rogue, je vous en prie. M. Malefoy reviendra quand il aura faim... »

Severus acquiesce et s'en retourne à sa liste sans un commentaire. Mais je retourne à ma place en sachant qu'il a repris une partie de son légendaire contrôle sur lui même. Il appelle une certaine Ophelia Newt, qui se dirige presque à regret vers le tabouret après ce qui vient de se passer. A la table des professeurs, c'est Minerva, qui d'autre, qui m'interpelle.

« Vous le laissez partir comme ça ? »

« Drago ? Je doute qu'il souhaite me parler », réponds-je.

« Mais le professeur Rogue... », reprend-elle sans doute sans trop avoir réfléchi avant.

« Je ne pense pas que Drago Malefoy ait envie d'écouter quiconque, Minerva. Ni moi, ni Severus, ni aucun de nous. Peut-être acceptera-t-il le choix de son frère, peut-être appellera-t-il ses parents au secours... »

« Mais peut-on laisser un élève sans dîner ? », remarque le pragmatique Flitwick.

« Je doute qu'il ait oublié le chemin des cuisines si le besoin s'en fait sentir", réponds-je calmement. Nestor Winter vient d'être envoyé à Serdaigle; nous touchons au but.

« Mais s'il écrit à ses parents ? », continue de s'inquiéter Minerva.

« Qu'il le fasse, je vais faire de même de mon côté ! », je contre. Severus s'est tourné vers moi, la répartition est finie. Je me lève pour faire un bref discours:

« Bienvenus à tous. J'espère que M. Drago Malefoy reviendra parmi nous avant la fin du festin et que vous ferez le meilleur accueil à son jeune frère Nero comme à l'ensemble des première année qui nous ont rejoint aujourd'hui. De manière générale, je vous souhaite une excellente année avec nous. Poudlard est heureux de retentir une nouvelle fois de vos voix, bon appétit ! »

On m'applaudit poliment. A Poufsouffle, il me semble que l'assemblée n'est pas aussi bavarde qu'elle pourrait l'être mais les assiettes se remplissent et les langues se délient. Severus revient s'assoir à mes côtés. Il est pâle, ses mains tremblent.

« Je peux aller à sa recherche », il me souffle.

« Surtout pas. Je disais justement à vos collègues que ça me paraissait une démarche totalement inutile. Je compte écrire à leurs parents dès ce soir », je l'informe.

Ses yeux sombres me sondent mais sans recourir à la légilimancie.

« Qu'allez-vous leur dire ? » - demande-t-il humble et révérencieux. C'en est un crève-coeur. J'ai envie de le secouer, de lui dire de se redresser et de faire face. Je sais qu'il ne le supporterait pas.

« Ce qui s'est passé et les inviter à venir demain matin discuter avec leur fils pour que nous soyons tous bien d'accord », je réponds. Minerva ne cache pas sa stupéfaction :

« Mais enfin, Remus, ils ne vont jamais accepter ! Ils vont le retirer de Poudlard ! »

A l'entendre, c'est la pire catastrophe qui pourrait se passer. Je ne suis pas d'accord avec elle.

« Qu'ils le retirent, Minerva ! Ça me soulagerait d'un de mes problèmes les plus immédiats. »

Instinctivement, Minerva regarde vers la table de Gryffondor. L'ambiance est festive. Sans doute voit-elle comme moi que Cyrus est un des seuls en retrait. Je lui suis gré de ne pas le faire remarquer. Le festin s'achève assez tranquillement. Severus n'a pas avalé grand-chose.

« Je vais me retirer », il annonce. « Je vais aussi vérifier que M. Malefoy puisse avoir accès à son dortoir. »

Je suis tenté de l'accompagner. J'ai l'impression que Severus est le dernier qui doive discuter avec Drago, mais je ne peux pas donner l'impression que je le disqualifie. Je décide que je lui rendrai visite plus tard.

« Bonne soirée, Severus », je le salue comme si rien de particulier ne s'était passé ce soir.

Pourtant, il est clair que la liste des choses qui m'attendent ce soir est longue. Harry est parti depuis longtemps avec les premières années, tel que son rôle l'oblige. Presque toute la maison a suivi. Parmi les retardataires, il y a Cyrus toujours figé à sa place. McLeish semble essayer de le décider à se lever. De l'autre côté de la table, Ginny reste assise elle aussi, les yeux rivés sur mon fils. Et Ron est debout à ses côtés, l'air furieux.

« Vous voulez que je m'en occupe ? » - demande Minerva qui s'est levée en même temps que moi.

« Non, Minerva. Nous sommes très loin de quelconques questions de discipline ou de scolarité, je crois. »

« Cyrus semble prendre très mal... », elle reprend hésitante. Peut-être que comme moi, elle en est à se demander ce qui a bien pu provoquer leur retard tout à l'heure, et la froideur de Ginny envers Cyrus. Je ne dis pas qu'ils n'ont jamais connu de disputes en six années de coexistence mais je pressens que cet éloignement a quelque chose de particulier. Ce sont-ils disputés au Terrier ? je me demande avant de me rappeler que la question n'est pas là :

« Est-ce que, Minerva, vous trouvez que Nero ressemble à Regulus Black au même âge ? » je lui demande à brûle pourpoint. Après tout, elle a été son professeur. Ses souvenirs sont peut-être moins partiaux que les miens.

« Doux Merlin ! Je n'y ai pas songé ! » - répond Minerva moins frappée qu'on aurait pu s'y attendre par l'insinuation. « Il y a indéniablement quelque chose maintenant que vous m'en parler ! »

« Ne me demandez rien de plus », je l'interromps parce que Cyrus s'est levé et que je voudrais quand même lui parler avant qu'il ne reparte à Gryffondor.

« Cyrus ! » je l'appelle. Et tous ceux qui sont encore dans la pièce nous regarde. Eh bien tant pis, je décide. Mon fils lui se retourne et m'attend avec un air sombre et lointain qui me fend le coeur.

« Est-ce que tu me donnes cinq minutes ? » je lui demande quand je m'approche. J'ai bien pris soin de donner un air désinvolte à cette question. Radio Poudlard en fera sans doute quand même quelque chose, pas la peine de l'aider.

Il hoche la tête pour toute réponse. Je me tourne vers les Ron, Ginny et Archibald qui se sont arrêtés avec lui.

« Je le reconduirai à la tour de Gryffondor, ne vous inquiétez pas. »

Mais les trois jeunes gens que j'ai en face de moi ont l'air au-delà de l'inquiétude.

« Je ne vais pas le gronder », j'ajoute en espérant susciter un sourire de Ginny au moins mais au regard qu'elle me renvoie j'ai plutôt l'impression que c'est elle qui va se mettre à hurler.

« B'en peut-être que vous devriez, Remus », lâche Ron comme une confirmation, en entraînant sa soeur.

Archibald hésite une demi-seconde et les suit en me souhaitant bonne nuit. Tout ça n'est évidemment pas de bonne augure même si je peine à voir le rapport entre leur conflit avec Cyrus et les évènements de ce soir. 'Garde-toi donc de conclusions hâtives", je me gendarme. Comme deux Serdaigles traînent encore dans la salle, je soutiens leurs regards curieux jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'évaporent. Alors seulement, je prends Cyrus par l'épaule.

« Bien, tu veux rester ici ? »

« Ici ou ailleurs », il marmonne.

« On s'assoit ? »

Cyrus regarde le banc que je lui montre et secoue la tête.

« Tu ne m'emmènerais pas marcher dehors ? Comme quand j'étais un petit garçon ? », il demande. Il a l'air brutalement si fragile malgré sa haute stature et ses larges épaules – presque les miennes déjà. Ma gorge se serre.

« Allons-y. »

On ne dit rien ni l'un ni l'autre avant d'être dehors. Il se dirige vers le lac. Je le suis.

« Ron a raison Papa, tu sais », se lance Cyrus avant même que nous ayons atteint la rive. "Je déconne à fond. Ce soir... je suis allé... je voulais voir Nero, voir si c'était Regulus... Je ne sais pas si c'est moi ou si c'est Sirius qui voulait... Franchement, je ne sais pas... »

C'est évidemment pire que tout ce que je pouvais imaginer mais en même temps, qu'il me le dise et le reconnaisse est bien plus que ce que j'aurais osé espérer. Ça m'émeut même.

« Si Harry n'était pas arrivé... je ne sais pas jusqu'où je serais allé », termine-t-il en s'asseyant la tête entre les bras.

« C'est à dire ? », je demande en m'installant à côté de lui.

« J'avais envie de sauver ce gosse... de partir loin avec lui, loin de tout ça... », il a un geste circulaire et brutal qui englobe le lac et le château. « ...de toi, de... »

Il rebaisse la tête. Il pleure.

« Sauver ce gosse de quoi ? », je choisis de sérier ma question. Qu'il soit à l'âge où on songe sérieusement à s'éloigner de son père est sans doute le plus sain de l'histoire.

« D'être comme moi, déchiré... »

Je regarde le lac uniformément noir. Je me rappelle la richesse et la diversité de ce qui grouille dedans et je me dis que c'est la meilleure métaphore à la diversité de l'esprit humain qu'on puisse trouver. J'inspire et je m'essaie à un peu de relativité – c'est curieux comme ça reste le point faible de Cyrus. Qui plus que lui devrait mieux comprendre que les choses sont relatives ? Pourtant non, à chaque fois, à chaque crise existentielle, c'est la quête de l'absolu qui le fragilise. Peut-être n'est-ce pas un paradoxe après tout.

« Cyrus, tu n'es déchiré comme tu dis que quand tu as des raisons de l'être... tout le monde est 'déchiré' face à ce môme sorti de nulle part... Personne n'est très clair face à lui... »

Il tourne la tête vers moi.

« Mais je ne peux pas... continuer... à... »

« Cyrus, pourquoi Harry a-t-il réussi à te convaincre de revenir ? », je l'interromps.

Il soupire et explique presque honteux :

« Il m'a dit que c'était lui mon frère... Et tout m'a semblé plus clair... »

Harry... J'avais eu cette intuition que lui seul pourrait aider Cyrus, bien sûr... mais je ne pensais pas que nous en serions déjà là si vite !

« Donc tu vois, tu sais très bien qui tu es... », j'essaie. « Et si tu as besoin qu'on te le répète... Harry, moi, Mae, Kane ou Iris sont là... tes amis sont là... tu as vu combien Ginny était inquiète pour toi ? »

« J'ai été horrible avec elle », il avoue avec un air qui m'a l'air sincère.

« Alors occupe-toi d'elle, occupe-toi de nous... Laisse Nero à son histoire... Quelle qu'elle soit... », je plaide - une voix inquiète demande dans mon esprit si je crois possible ce que je dis, mais je décide de l'ignorer.

« Tu m'interdis de lui parler ? » - il demande.

« Je n'aime pas le mot 'interdire', Cyrus. Disons que je te conseille d'attendre que ça vienne naturellement plutôt que de lui sauter dessus... Tu ne sais pas qui il est, Cyrus, ni ce qu'on lui a dit... Peut-être même qu'il ne pensera pas te ressembler, lui... »

« Tu crois ? Tu ne crois pas que Narcissa lui a bourré la tête d'idées sur la fin des Black ? »

« Il est très jeune, Cyrus. Il y a des limites à ce que les familles les plus manipulatrices disent à leurs enfants... Tu devrais le savoir mieux que moi. »

Il accueille cette sortie en silence, et je m'en veux instantanément d'avoir fait ce rapprochement.

« Est-ce que je peux te raccompagner maintenant ? » je lui propose en désespoir de cause. « J'ai peur que Severus ait lui aussi besoin de moi »

« Severus ? »

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais il semble paralysé à l'idée d'affronter les Malefoy. »

« Ah », il commente, visiblement l'information ne le touche pas. « J'ai pas rêvé hein, il a été envoyé à Poufsouffle ? Tu vas avoir les Malefoy sur le dos », il pronostique.

« Je vais même prendre l'initiative et leur écrire moi-même ce soir », j'annonce en me relevant.

« Tu veux qu'ils le reprennent ? Tu veux qu'il n'ait aucune chance de découvrir qui il est ? » - il me demande toujours assis par terre. Ça me coupe la salive.

J'attends d'avoir laissé passer cette nouvelle angoisse pour lui répondre. Je veux lui faire une vraie réponse.

« Non », je finis par répondre quand j'en suis enfin convaincu. "Je ne veux pas me débarrasser de lui. Peut-être que les Malefoy joueront le jeu. Ça dépend de ce qu'ils ont en tête. Et c'est ça que je cherche à savoir, ce qu'ils ont en tête. »

« Lui, tu t'en fiches », il conclut.

« Il arrive après dans mes préoccupations », je reconnais. « Après toi, après Harry, après Poudlard. Oui. »

On se tait tous les deux, et il finit par se lever comme s'il était arrivé à la conclusion que nous avons fait le tour de la question. Nous rentrons doucement vers le château en silence. Rusard nous jette un regard curieux dans le grand hall, mais je l'ignore. Je voudrais trouver quelque chose à ajouter mais je ne trouve pas. Lui non plus ne dit rien et je donnerai beaucoup pour savoir quelles pensées tempêtent sous son crâne. C'est une fois que la Grosse Dame a accepté son entrée que Cyrus se tourne vers moi :

« Dis à Severus que les Malefoy, ils s'en fichent de lui... Au pire, ils espèrent qu'il tombera avec toi... »

C'est difficile de transcrire ce que l'on ressent quand on sent que son fils grandit. Cyrus avait toujours eu des capacités d'analyse supérieures à la moyenne - et d'autant plus inexploitées. Ses conclusions en avaient toujours été d'autant plus étonnantes. Mais j'ai appris à reconnaître leur pertinence.

« Et Nero ? », je demande simplement.

« Je persiste à penser que si Reg... Nero », il concède, « ... savait qui il est... le plan tomberait. »

Ça tient presque de la vision ou de la prophétie - deux choses pour lesquelles j'ai peu de respect et beaucoup de méfiance. Pourtant, mon âme a le sentiment étrange qu'il a raison. Je me garde donc de le questionner sur cette opinion.

« Est-ce que je peux aller me coucher sans craindre que tu ne prennes Poufsouffle d'assaut pour le vérifier ? »

Il a un sourire aussi irrévérencieux que carnassier.

« Parce que tu comptais aller te coucher ? » - il me lance avant de s'engouffrer dans le portrait de la Grosse Dame.

000

Campé en haut des escaliers, je me demande un instant où trouver mon adjoint. Il y a trois ans, j'aurais su sans hésiter. Il aurait été en train de bidouiller une potion, des ingrédients ou quelque chose du même acabit au fin fond des cachots. Mais Maître Rogue avait renoncé aux potions. Enfin, il faisait une exception notable et régulière pour moi quand il préparait la potion tue-loup et d'autres pour Popy, en cachette de notre nouvelle experte, la douce et élégante Melle Ash - deux qualités qui me semblaient responsables de l'engouement général pour la matière, même si je ne l'aurais jamais reconnu devant Severus.

« Je voudrais... je voudrais une rupture, Remus », il m'avait avoué quelques semaines à peine après que l'année scolaire se soit enfin finie. Il y avait trois ans déjà. "Les potions pour moi restent très étroitement associées à mes... choix de jeunesse... des choix que j'ai mis le reste de ma vie à réparer... »

« Tu voudrais quitter Poudlard ? » Je pouvais comprendre que Poudlard ait fini pour lui de jouer son rôle de planque utile.

« Quelqu'un de plus courageux que moi en serait sans doute capable », il avait répondu.

« Severus, je ne connais pas beaucoup d'hommes plus courageux que toi. »

« Le courage physique ou le sacrifice ne sont rien, Remus. Tu devrais le savoir plus que moi. Le courage de vivre avec soi-même est beaucoup plus rare - et ça aussi, c'est toi qui me l'as appris. Enfin, il y aurait le courage d'affronter ses propres capacités et là, Remus, je pense que je n'en serais pas capable dans cette vie... »

« Je ne comprends pas. »

« Je n'aurais jamais le courage de trouver une autre identité... Je suis Rogue, le professeur de Poudlard... C'est la seule chose dont je puisse réellement m'enorgueillir... Si tu veux bien me la laisser... »

« Comment pourrais-je te dire de partir, Severus ? Tu viens de sauver Harry, tu es celui qui a sauvé Sirius, qui m'a aidé à construire Cyrus... je... », j'avais protesté. Il avait sans doute eu raison de m'interrompre :

« Ne me garde pas ici par reconnaissance. Je ne mérite pas ta reconnaissance », avait-il froidement annoncé. « Je te l'ai dit, j'ai fait suffisamment de mal ; si j'ai participé à deux ou trois choses qui devaient être faites, tant mieux. Mais c'est peut-être encore trop d'ambition et de morgue de ma part de penser pouvoir rester à Poudlard et être utile... »

Il commençait à beaucoup m'échauffer avec sa fausse modestie mais j'avais encore des réserves de patience.

« Severus, comment dirigerais-je cette école sans toi ? », avais-je donc demandé.

« Très bien », il avait répondu sans même paraître touché.

J'avais inspiré pour montrer mon agacement mais j'avais changé de tactique :

« Bon, je n'arriverai sans doute pas à te battre à ce jeu-là. Si tu me disais plutôt ce que tu aimerais faire à Poudlard ? »

« Enseigner la Défense contre les forces du Mal », avait-il répondu dans un souffle

« Le poste de Défense ? » - j'avais répété, croyant avoir mal entendu.

« Si tu veux bien. »

Quand j'avais voulu en parler avec lui avant d'annoncer ma décision au Conseil d'administration de l'école, Albus m'avait alors révélé combien de fois Severus lui avait demandé ce poste, et combien il avait été tenté d'accéder à sa requête.

« Pas immédiatement, évidemment, Remus. Quand je l'ai récupéré, Severus était encore un Mangemort. Un Mangemort déçu, mais un Mangemort quand même », il avait conclu.

Et dès lors, tout avait été clair : les Mangemorts avaient perdu - Harry, mon fils, ma rédemption, mon humanité, leur avait tenu tête. Et j'avais su à mon tour me dresser pour défendre le choix de Severus contre les sourcils levés du Conseil d'administration et les insinuations de la bande de Fudge.

Donc, aujourd'hui, c'est chez lui que j'ai le plus de chance de trouver mon adjoint et professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal. Je vais frapper à sa porte et il m'ouvre immédiatement. Je ne dirais pas qu'il m'attendait mais je suis sûr que ma démarche ne le surprend pas non plus.

« Monsieur le directeur vient vérifier que j'ai survécu à l'amertume du jeune Drago Malefoy ? », susurre Severus. Mais j'ai bien trempé ma carapace avant de venir le voir :

« Si Monsieur le directeur s'occupait de cette affaire, il serait à son bureau en train d'écrire aux parents dudit Drago Malefoy », je rétorque.

Avec un éternuement qui devait cacher un sourire, il s'efface et me fait entrer.

« Remus vient voir comment tu vas », j'ajoute immédiatement.

« Remus n'aurait-il pas d'autres chats à fouetter lui aussi ? » - il s'enquiert.

« Remus est rassuré sur son fils Cyrus, sa femme et ses plus jeunes enfants ne sont pas là, tu devrais en profiter. »

« Oh, dans ce cas », il s'incline et me désigne un fauteuil près du petit feu qu'il avait allumé malgré la douceur du soir. Je m'assois.

« Cherry ? » - il propose.

« Pas de refus », j'accepte en me rendant compte qu'en effet, une dose d'alcool ne serait pas malvenue

« Drago ? » - je lui demande quand nous avons tous les deux eu fait claquer notre langue de contentement.

« Drago... », il acquiesce. « Il était dans tous ses états... mais trop prudent pour expliciter pourquoi Nero ne pourrait pas être un Poufsouffle... Il s'est enfermé dans le discours convenu : les Malefoy vont à Serpentard... Nero est un Malefoy... » Je soupire parce que ça nous avance à rien, et Severus a son premier sourire : "Enfin, il a laissé échapper une chose... Nero serait, selon lui, un Malefoy, bien plus que vous ne croyez... »

« Et alors ? »

« Remus serait-il beaucoup moins patient que le professeur Lupin ? » demande-t-il de sa voix la plus doucereuse.

« Sans doute, Severus, sans doute... Mais j'ai une drôle d'impression... Nous n'avons que des informations partielles mais elles vont toutes dans le même sens... Nero est sans doute beaucoup plus anglais que bulgare... mais qu'est-ce que ça nous dit de plus ? Bon OK, je manque de patience ! »

Nous rebuvons une gorgée de cherry sur mon aveu.  
Severus se penche vers moi.

« Sache que... parler à Drago était important pour moi... J'avais peur qu'il me jette mon passé de Mangemort à la tête et m'accuse de trahir... Je suis puéril, non ? »

« Il ne l'a pas fait ? » je demande sans précaution et j'ai instantanément peur de l'avoir blessé.

« Si, bien sûr », il me répond en me regardant droit dans les yeux. « Mais je me suis rendu compte que je pouvais très bien supporter ça... Enfin, mieux que je ne le pensais... Je lui ai dit : 'Je n'ai pas trahi, Drago, j'ai choisi. Je le referai autant de fois que nécessaire. Ne soyez pas aussi méprisant avec le choix. Vous n'avez pour l'instant fait que ce que vos parents vous ont demandé... Attendez de devoir choisir par vous même avant de juger les choix des autres'... »

J'ai les larmes aux yeux en entendant ça.

« Et Drago, qu'a-t-il dit ? » je m'enquiers sobrement.

« Il m'a demandé le mot de passe de sa salle commune... »

« Il a fui encore une fois. »

« Oui. »

Le feu craque dans l'âtre. Severus me ressert du cherry.

0000

Ce n'était pas facile de décider à qui donner la parole ensuite.  
C'est finalement Dora qui a gagné le droit de nous camper le reste du panorama dans lequel se meuvent leurs existences.  
Ça s'appelle "La Grande Famille des Aurors", où ce que fabrique Tonks à Londres pendant ce temps...


	10. La grande famille des Aurors

**Un supplément d'âme **

Les personnages sont protégés par des lois internationales très sévères (brr) - même si j'espère que Cyrus est un peu à moi quand même...

L'équipe technique était fidèle au poste : Dina la lectrice la plus rapide de l'hémisphère nord, l'incontournable Alixe, la pointilleuse Fée Fléau et Vert qui a eu le temps...

Merci à ceux qui partagent fidèlement leur lecture avec moi : Rémi, Ambre Verte, Pacha8, Astérie et Na

* * *

_**  
**_**10 – La grande famille des Aurors  
****Quand l'enquête vient à Tonks, plutôt que le contraire **_**  
**_

On en était à boire de cette bière moldue forte qu'on oublie dans le monde magique, en ayant les conversations de filles qui me manquaient parfois tellement, quand Carley est rentré. On avait déjà bu plusieurs canettes, et je me sentais un peu libérée du poids latent que j'avais porté depuis notre retour de vacances – c'est fou comme les plages grecques, leurs eaux limpides et ce temps magique où Remus n'était qu'à moi et aux enfants semblaient remonter à des années lumière maintenant.

"Dawn ?" a appelé Carley depuis la cuisine.

Dawn et Carley étaient ensemble depuis Poudlard, depuis infiniment plus de temps que moi et Remus, et jamais je ne les aurais imaginés l'un sans l'autre. Ils avaient tous les deux choisi une carrière dangereuse qui, selon eux, leur interdisait d'avoir des enfants - au moins pour l'instant. Eux-mêmes l'étaient de toute façon restés, me semblait-il, tant ils vivaient dans l'instant présent - en tout cas plus que moi et souvent je les enviais pour ça. Leur infinie préoccupation l'un de l'autre, comme deux amoureux adolescents, ne cessait de m'émerveiller.

"On croyait que tu ne rentrerais plus !" s'est écriée mon amie en s'extirpant du canapé pour aller se pencher à la rambarde. "On est en haut, Carl, Tonks est là !"

"Tonks ?"

"Bien ouais, t'as vu ça ? Elle a fui la rentrée à Poudlard pour venir voir sa vieille Dawn !"

Carley n'a rien répondu avant de nous avoir rejointes sur la mezzanine sous les toits qui formait leur salon. De là, on dominait l'espace qui leur servait de chambre et de cuisine. De là, par les vasistas, on voyait les étoiles. J'adorais leur appartement depuis toujours. Il me semblait tellement évident que si je n'avais pas rencontré un certain loup-garou, j'aurais vécu dans un espace comme celui-là, que je m'y sentais foncièrement chez moi.

"T'es là depuis ce matin ?", il m'a lancé en s'asseyant avec sa propre bière.

Ça aurait pu être qu'une question banale. Mais quand on est Auror – ou qu'on l'a été, on sait immédiatement quand les autres cessent de poser des questions innocentes, on repère l'enquêteur à plein nez. Dawn n'a pas été plus dupe et lui a lancé un regard interrogateur, et moi, mon angoisse est revenue - Carley n'allait pas me rejouer la scène de Shacklebolt non plus ? Tonks contre les Aurors ? J'étais pas sûre de faire le poids ! Comme un voleur à la petite semaine, j'allais m'écrouler et m'accuser moi-même après deux attaques ! J'ai quand même essayé de faire front :

"Oui, Carley. J'ai appelé Dawn ce matin vers 9 heures, tu venais de partir. Elle était de repos, alors on s'est rejointes vers midi, on a fait les magasins, et puis depuis 18h30, on boit des bières. Que vaut mon alibi ?", je lui ai expliqué sans le quitter des yeux.

"Je ne sais pas", il a répondu reconnaissant du même coup ses soupçons. "Mais il me semble que Malefoy n'est pas venu mettre le bordel au Ministère avant midi... et je suis à peu près sûr que Remus n'a pas été convoqué avant... Il est donc tout à fait possible que tu ne saches rien... à moins que tu ne sois devenue une redoutable menteuse..."

Le coup a porté, évidemment, et Dawn allait intervenir – pas gentiment pour son doux et tendre à voir ses sourcils foncés - mais j'ai été plus rapide qu'elle. Après tout, j'étais aussi venue pour avoir cette discussion – pas de cette manière-là, mais on ne choisit pas toujours la manière.

"Je me suis énormément améliorée en mensonge", j'ai reconnu, "parce que ça vient avec le mari que j'ai choisi et sa position face au Ministère. Mais je te promets que je n'ai pas même parlé à Remus depuis la veille de la rentrée. Hier, j'étais chez ma mère, chez qui j'ai laissé les jumeaux pour être tranquille et passer quelques jours pour moi à Londres."

Il y avait tellement de vrai dans ce que je venais de dire ! C'était pas difficile de ne pas quitter Carley des yeux. Surtout que je sentais ma putain de colère monter dans mes veines comme dans un thermomètre moldu. Dawn le foudroyait du regard et il a dû trouver que ça faisait un peu trop.

"Tu devrais l'appeler alors", il a répondu, relativement plus gentiment.

"Remus ? Où ça ? à Poudlard ?"

"Je pense qu'il est arrivé. Il est reparti avant moi du Ministère", il a précisé un peu gêné.

C'est fou mais à l'information que Remus était libre, j'ai compris que je l'avais craint arrêté. J'ai mesuré aussi qu'il n'y aurait alors pas eu de limites à ce que j'aurais pu entreprendre pour l'en sortir – une louve blessée en quelque sorte.

"Fudge l'avait convoqué ?" j'ai pressé Carley, après tout moi aussi je savais poser des questions.

"Ok, je te raconte", il a laissé tomber son numéro de l'Auror méfiant d'un coup, comme s'il avait dû se forcer à le faire. "Ce matin, Malefoy a débarqué au ministère, remuant ciel et terre pour trouver Fudge qui était en Belgique je crois, je ne sais plus. A défaut, il est tombé sur le râble du Département d'éducation magique, vomissant sur ton mari..." On a eu à peine le temps d'ouvrir la bouche, Dawn et moi, Carley s'est expliqué : "Une sombre histoire de répartition, il n'était pas d'accord avec la maison où se retrouve son plus jeune fils... Vous allez rire, le voilà élève de Poufsouffle !"

On était trois anciens Poufsouffles, aucun de nous n'avait d'amitié pour Lucius Malefoy. Dawn et moi étions stupéfaites – on n'a même pas ri en fait. Carley a repris :

"Ça a pris tellement d'ampleur - Malefoy a convoqué la presse, est allé voir le moindre petit chef qui pouvait avoir un lien avec son problème, même nous, argant que nous laissions une Créature manipuler l'avenir de la communauté magique et en particulier des sangs-purs comme ses enfants..."

"Sangs-purs ?" j'ai interrompu pour la première fois. Si Lucius avait vraiment dit ça...

"Je savais que ça t'intéresserait", a confirmé Carley en reprenant une longue gorgée de bière. "Scrimgeour lui a rappelé les nouvelles lois sur l'insertion des lycanthropes dans la communauté magique et prises presque un an avant son départ, mais ça ne l'a pas beaucoup intéressé."

"Le contraire aurait été étonnant !", a commenté Dawn, toujours entièrement et foncièrement de mon côté.

"Bref, Fudge est rentré exprès pour lui et a convoqué Remus – qui est venu dans l'après-midi", reprend Carley, et il se tourne soudain vers moi pour ajouter : " Il m'épate toujours ton mari, comment il peut encaisser dans ces moments-là, les écouter parler, déblatérer, l'accuser de tout et n'importe quoi sans sembler s'agacer... et puis, quand ils baissent une seconde leur garde, il commence à répondre et il gagne... Dumbledore ne l'a pas choisi pour rien, j'imagine, mais quand même... Il a du savoir-faire..."

Je ne savais pas quoi faire de l'appréciation soudaine de Carley sur Remus. Je crois que j'ai rougi comme si c'était moi qu'il complimentait.

"Il leur a dit quoi ?" a voulu savoir Dawn, qui s'était rassise contre moi comme pour me montrer physiquement toute sa sollicitude. Ma chère Dawn.

"Ben ce que tout le monde sait : que le Choixpeau ne pouvait être influencé... qu'on pourrait remettre le môme autant de fois qu'ils le voulaient dessous, qu'on changerait pas le résultat sauf si bien sûr, on changeait l'enfant lui même... " Carley s'est esclaffé en relatant le dernier argument. "Il a terminé par la liste des sangs-purs qui n'avaient pas été des Serpentards depuis 40 ans... J'ai pensé à toi, Tonks : ton cousin Sirius, ta mère, le père d'Harry, l'ensemble des Weasley, une bonne moitié des Prewett... La liste est longue et tu es lié à beaucoup d'entre eux...Lucius frisait l'apoplexie quand Remus a exhumé une cousine à lui, j'ai oublié son nom..."

"J'ai toujours été nulle en généalogie", j'ai commenté à haute voix. Ça n'avait pas beaucoup d'intérêt et ma voix tremblait.

"Fudge a été obligé de rappeler l'indépendance de Poudlard et Malefoy est parti en disant qu'il allait écrire au Conseil d'administration", a terminé Carley.

"Il n'en fait pas partie ?", s'est demandé Dawn à voix haute.

"Il en a été exclu quand il a refusé de se présenter devant le Magenmagot dans le cadre de l'enquête sur l'enlèvement de Harry à Poudlard il y a trois ans... pour... vous-savez-quoi." On touchait tellement au noeud du problème que j'ai bafouillé stupidement à la fin. Je me suis forcée à poser une question pour qu'on ne reste pas sur cette mauvaise impression : "Il n'a pas retiré ses fils ?"

"Pas qu'on sache. Fudge avait l'air d'y tenir à ce qu'ils restent les mômes, faut dire... 'Mon cher Lucius, vous savez que je veux le retour de votre famille parmi nous, etc, etc..." Carley a, une nouvelle fois, eu l'air d'hésiter. "On s'est tous rendus compte que les Malefoy, ils avaient dû salement négocier leur retour..."

"Ça !", j'ai laissé échapper avec amertume.

Carley a posé sa bière par terre et s'est penché en avant pour me prendre la main.

"Schacklebolt aimerait te voir", il a soufflé, contre toute attente. "Tu choisis le lieu et l'heure, il s'arrangera..."

"Il t'a dit ça ?" J'étais totalement perdue par ce soudain revirement de conversation.

"Oui."

"Mais il ne pouvait pas savoir que tu me verrais !"

"Non, mais il a espéré que j'avais la possibilité de te joindre discrètement. Moi ou Dawn. Il a même ajouté 'Dis à Tonks que je sais reconnaître quand j'ai tort, j'espère qu'elle s'en souvient.'"

C'était con, mais j'en avais presque les larmes aux yeux.

00

Dawn entraîne Carley dans la cuisine pour me laisser le salon. J'appelle Remus avec un de ces miroir à deux faces que nous avions retrouvé trois ans auparavant en finissant de vider le coffre des Blacks chez les Gobelins. Il avait fallu y traîner Cyrus, alors que Harry s'était montré plutôt curieux d'en savoir plus sur la famille de son parrain. Pourtant le premier avait été plus utile que le second pour faire un tri dans ce fatras. Comme c'était un artefact magique interdit, nous ne l'utilisons qu'en cas d'extrême urgence. "Sirius et James s'en servaient presque tous les jours, pendant sept années", avait commenté Cyrus quand nous avions pris cette décision – ça me donnait des sueurs froides rien que d'y penser !

Dans le miroir, Remus ne fait que confirmer les grandes lignes de ce que m'avait appris Carley. Il est étonnamment calme et serein, trouvant au contraire que le recours des Malefoy au Ministère était la pire stratégie qu'ils aient pu choisir.

"Je crois qu'ils ont présumé de ce que Fudge est prêt à faire pour eux", il conclut avec satisfaction. Et il n'est pas non plus particulièrement inquiet sur la réaction du Conseil d'administration de Poudlard - "Je ne les vois pas réintégrer Malefoy après demain."

"Moi, ce qui m'épate, c'est qu'ils ne soient même pas venus voir leurs gamins", j'avoue.

"Mais si, Narcissa est venue. Pas longtemps, mais elle est venue. Elle a voulu voir les deux."

"Et ?"

"Et quoi, tu aurais voulu que je les espionne ?"

"Eh bien, à tout prendre oui !" je m'exclame.

Il rit de ma réaction :

"En fait, elle a exigé de les emmener déjeuner à Pré-au-Lard. Severus voulait que je refuse, mais j'ai trouvé plus malin de la laisser croire que je ne me méfiais pas."

"Remus... En quoi est-ce plus malin ?"

"On n'a jamais l'air si bête que quand on cherche à être trop malin", il répond en haussant les épaules. Après avoir retourné la phrase plusieurs fois dans ma tête comme une énigme du sphinx, je demande humblement :

"Elle les a emmenés où ?"

Son rire joyeux et léger m'indique que j'ai posé la bonne question – c'est un peu stupide mais ça me fait plaisir :

"Au salon de thé... D'après nos informateurs, elle leur a assuré que cette répartition ne changeait rien... A priori Drago n'était pas d'accord avec elle, mais elle l'a fait taire.."

"Un air qu'ils se donnent ?" je propose.

"Eh bien, vu le foin qu'a fait Lucius au Ministère, je dirais plutôt qu'elle a voulu rassurer ses enfants"

"Ma tante est une très bonne mère", je grince en levant les yeux au ciel.

"Et pourquoi pas ?" il m'oppose très sérieux.

Comme ça ne nous mène nulle part, je change de sujet :

"Shacklebolt veut me voir."

"Bien", se réjouit mon époux, qui ne semble pas surpris.

"Où je veux quand je veux", je précise parce que, moi, l'information continue de m'étonner.

"Soit c'est un piège, soit il prévoit des excuses", il commente tellement chirurgical que ça me douche.

"Un piège ?" je m'étouffe.

"Je ne pense pas", il reconnaît très sérieux. Dans des moments comme cela, je me sens une môme qui ne sait prendre aucun recul. "Il ne faut pas trop le faire attendre."

"Non, je ne pense pas moi non plus, mais où ?"

Et la réponse lui vient comme une évidence :

"A la maison"

"A Poudlard ?"

"Non, à Londres, il n'y est jamais venu autant que je sache... et puis tu seras sur ton terrain, ça t'aidera..."

Il est tellement Serpentard mon Gryffondor des pleines lunes que souvent j'en reste totalement stupéfaite. Mais son raisonnement se tient.

"Pas un peu trop sur mon terrain ?", j'objecte.

"A Poudlard, oui. Londres est quand même plus neutre. Il peut facilement s'assurer qu'il n'est pas suivi..."

"OK."

"Jeudi soir, je dois dîner avec Albus... Je peux passer après... Si tu veux"

"Oh, OK. Vers quelle heure ?"

Dans le miroir, Remus fronce les sourcils.

"Dora, ce n'est pas moi qu'il veut voir a priori", il me rappelle. "Mais je suis prêt à lui montrer que je ne suis pas cet ennemi secret que son imagination a construit. Je veux bien venir et discuter avec lui, lui montrer que je le respecte... Enfin, tu vois ce que je veux dire..."

"Mais imagine qu'on se soit disputés... qu'il parte avant que tu..."

"Et bien tant pis pour lui. Le plus important est que vous ayez la conversation dont vous avez besoin, qu'il dise pourquoi il veut te voir... si on peut aller plus loin parce que je viens me rajouter, c'est juste mieux..."

"Oh."

"Dora, c'est comme tu veux", il répète. "J'ai l'impression que c'est moi qui t'impose... Si tu préfères le voir dans un bar... ne pas le voir... C'est ton choix !"

"Je sais", je réponds humblement. "C'est juste que ça te vient tellement naturellement..."

"Alors attends demain matin... Vois ce que tu en penses après avoir dormi."

Il est tellement gentil. Directif, trop rapide pour moi, mais tellement gentil. Je lui souris et il a l'air un peu rasséréné.

J'attends Shacklebolt avec un mélange d'euphorie et de crainte – un peu comme on attend les résultats de ses examens. Toute l'après-midi, je n'ai pensé qu'à ça ou presque. J'ai joué, dans ma tête, comment notre entrevue pouvait se passer – plusieurs scénarios, de l'engueulade définitive à qu'on tombe dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Je ne crois sincèrement à aucun mais je suis arrivée à la conclusion que j'avais sans doute une certaine imagination pour les dialogues !

J'ai aussi passé un temps considérable à décider comment m'habiller et à changer d'avis (et de tenues) plusieurs fois. J'avais eu beau invoquer la sagesse dumbledorienne, qui professait que la manière de s'habiller ne disait rien de la valeur des gens, rien n'y faisait. Finalement, j'avais choisi une tenue assez neutre – moins colorée que si j'avais été rejoindre Dawn, moins sorcière que si j'étais allée au Ministère, moins "dame" que si j'accompagnais Remus... Un jean même pas troué, une grande chemise brodée ramenée de Grèce...

J'en étais à m'interroger sur s'il allait me faire languir quand la sonnette a retenti, dix bonnes minutes avant l'heure du rendez-vous. Oubliant instantanément mes résolutions de distance et de fermeté, je cours à la porte et l'ouvre à la volée pour tomber sur la petite jeune fille au pair des voisins.

"Bonsoir... Madame Lupin", commence la jeune fille, visiblement sidérée par mon accueil. "Je suis Aurore..."

"Je sais", je réponds sans doute beaucoup trop sèchement, une fois que je me suis souvenue que c'était son prénom.

"J'ai vu de la lumière", elle balbutie. Je me dis qu'elle va fuir mais elle rassemble un courage bien étonnant pour affirmer :"J'ai pensé... peut-être... Harry est là...?"

"Harry est... au collège", je réponds éberluée à mon tour. Alors comme ça, ils vont une fois au cinéma et c'est pour la vie ?

"Ah... Je... je voulais savoir... si... il avait reçu... mes photos ?" De nouveau, elle n'a pas l'air loin de s'enfuir, et je m'invite à me calmer.

"Tu lui as écrit ?" j'enquête - reprenons sur des bases saines !

"Oui", elle murmure écarlate.

"A quelle adresse ?" je demande sans doute beaucoup plus gentiment parce que là, ma curiosité est piquée.

"Heu...", elle plonge dans son sac, extirpe un agenda, tourne les pages et me montre. Me croirez-vous ? C'est la bonne adresse. Je me demande comment Harry qui ne s'intéresse que de très loin au monde moldu la connaît.

"Ça devrait marcher", je commente à haute voix. "Tu l'as envoyé il y a longtemps ?"

Elle est un peu rassérénée et m'explique une rosissant de charmante façon :

"Pas longtemps... Trois jours... Je me demandais s'il l'avait reçue..."

"Je comprends. Je lui demanderai quand je rentrerai."

Je crois qu'elle va partir et je me félicite déjà d'avoir si bien mené la conversation quand elle reprend, toujours un peu gênée mais une pointe de défi dans la voix :

"Je me demandais... je ne peux pas l'appeler là-bas... pour savoir ?"

"L'appeler ?" Et c'est moi, cette fois, qui balbutie.

"Au téléphone", elle précise en mimant l'action - sans doute croit-elle que c'est son anglais qui me pose problème. En plus d'être courageuse, têtue et jolie, elle est plutôt sympathique, je décide.

"Non, ce n'est pas possible", j'affirme avec un sourire. "Il va te répondre... La rentrée, tout ça..."

Elle fronce les sourcils, et je tremble immédiatement qu'elle m'avance une contradiction moldue que je ne saurais pas parer. Mais elle semble bien se résigner cette fois.

"Vous lui direz ?" elle demande une dernière fois.

"Promis."

Elle me rend mon sourire et se détourne -enfin - au moment même où Kingsley arrive sur la pallier. Je ne sais pas lequel des deux lancent les regards les plus curieux à l'autre.

"Kingsley", je m'avance et serre la main de mon ancien chef avant que la petite voisine annonce à tout l'immeuble que je reçois des hommes le soir chez moi. On est déjà suffisamment hors norme comme ça pour le voisinage !

"Tonks", il répond un peu automatiquement - ses yeux sont toujours sur la cage d'escalier. Ça me plaît bien qu'instinctivement ce soit mon vieux surnom qui lui vienne aux lèvres.

"Aurore, une amie française des garçons", je commente.

"Moldue ?" il articule silencieusement en me regardant.

"100", je réponds à haute voix en lui faisant signe d'entrer. Je ferme la porte derrière nous.

"Ils ont des amis moldus ?" il continue – C'est comme ça les Aurors, ça veut savoir.

"Ils ne cesseront jamais de te surprendre !"

"Oui", il reconnaît. "Mais ce n'était pas une critique... Et puis ils ont de qui tenir", il ajoute avec un sourire plutôt chaleureux. Et je signe l'armistice.

"Whisky ? Bièreaubeurre ?" je demande.

"Soyons raisonnables, Bièreaubeurre..."

Il s'assoit, j'amène les bouteilles.

"Je n'étais jamais venu", il dit en regardant autour de lui.

"Mais tu savais que nous avions cet appartement..."

"La passion lupinienne pour les appartements londoniens moldus alors qu'il a hérité d'une des plus imposantes demeures sorcières de la ville fait partie de sa légende !" il sourit.

"Square Grimmaurd abrite la fondation Sirius Lupin", je lui rappelle inutilement.

"Pour l'éducation des enfants loups-garous", il confirme.

"La vieille Walburga doit hurler des imprécations pour l'éternité", je souris.

"Il ne vous a pas échappé, bien sûr, que vous avez des ennemis plus contemporains ?", il demande de sa voix grave profonde.

"Des ennemis ?" je répète très calme, très droite.

"Enfin... tu sais, Tonks... - je peux t'appeler Tonks ?"

"Tu en doutes ?"

"Merci". Il pose sa bouteille sur la table et reprend : "L'autre jour, ton... invitation m'a pris par surprise..."

"Et ça fait trois ans que tu m'en veux un peu..." je le coupe – en fait, je n'attends que ça, le moment de faire des excuses.

"Je ne crois pas que je t'en veuille à toi, Tonks", il m'interrompt à son tour. "Ni même à Remus – je comprends sa position ; Harry et Cyrus passent avant tout le reste – ce n'est pas négociable."

Inconsciemment, j'acquiesce. Non, Remus n'est prêt à aucun compromis quand il s'agit de la sécurité - de la normalité - de ses enfants. Je me rends compte juste après que Kingsley a mis Harry et Cyrus dans le même sac global et je ne sais pas si je dois m'en réjouir.

"Non, si j'en veux à quelqu'un, c'est à Albus", il ajoute. "Tu sais, lors de la première guerre, il avait créé l'Ordre du Phoenix... J'en faisais partie... Et j'avais toujours pensé qu'il se souviendrait de moi comme de quelqu'un à qui il peut faire confiance..."

"Ce n'est pas lui qui a décidé de taire... de simplifier ce qu'il s'est passé il y a trois ans. Remus l'a exigé...", je reconnais. Je ne crois pas que signer ma réconciliation avec Kingsley sur le dos d'Albus nous mènerait bien loin.

"Albus était le seul à pouvoir négocier avec lui", il remarque.

"Je ne sais pas si quoi que ce soit était négociable... Kingsley, il y a trois ans... Harry a vaincu Voldemort...", j'explique. Il est venu pour ça.

"Encore une fois ?" il demande simplement.

"Nous espérons que ce soit la dernière", je confirme.

"Et maintenant, tu peux me le dire ?"

"J'espère... Harry est presque un adulte maintenant..."

Il reprend sa Bièreaubeurre et je décide d'attendre sa prochaine question.

"J'ai fait ma petite enquête", il reprend. "Après notre... conversation ratée de l'autre jour... sur le retour des Malefoy... J'ai découvert que Lucius avait passé un accord secret avec Fudge... je n'ai pas encore trouvé les termes, mais je finirais bien par y arriver... De toute façon, la visite de Lucius hier a bien montré qui était redevable à qui... Je saurais comment il tient Fudge..." il conclut, et ça sonne comme une promesse.

"A ce point ?" ma voix est étranglée.

"Je préfère envisager le pire"

"Bien sûr", je murmure. Ne suis-je pas entourée que d'êtres qui envisagent le pire ? Moi, Dora, qui ai toujours préféré voir le bon côté des choses ?

On restent là, plusieurs minutes, chacun dans ses pensées. Je ne sais pas ce à quoi Kingsley réfléchit – peut-être à la meilleure stratégie pour enquêter sur Fudge. Les miennes sont beaucoup plus égoïstes, je m'en rends bien compte : je repense à ce qu'il a insinué il y a quelques jours dans ce salon de thé moldu, à la possibilité, compliquée de son propre aveu, que je puisse réintégrer un jour le Bureau des Aurors.

Ce n'est pas réellement mon projet. Je me contente d'en rappeler la possibilité à ma mère, à chaque fois qu'elle fait mine de croire que je pourrais m'être rangée. Disons que c'est mon dernier reste de rébellion adolescente. Mais, depuis que l'éventualité a été exprimée par Kingsley, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de me demander si : un, c'était possible et dans quelles conditions : et, deux, si ce n'était pas quelque chose qui me hantait à mon insu ?

Je ne regrette rien pourtant. Ni mon mariage, ni mes enfants, tous mes enfants, ni mes choix. Même pas ma démission d'un corps dont je ne partageais plus les motivations que de façon théorique. Mes manques sont ailleurs : l'action, l'engagement; le risque, l'impression de faire quelque chose... l'adrénaline aussi... Un altruisme égoïste en quelque sorte, une dernière bouffée d'adolescence ?

Comment aborder ça avec Kingsley ? J'en suis à envisager plusieurs ouvertures possibles quand la clé tourne dans la serrure. Avant que je n'ai dit un mot, Kingsley est debout, la baguette dressée.

"Ça doit être Remus", je souffle en lui prenant le bras.

"Remus ?"

"Il devait me rejoindre"

La voix de Dumbledore finit de stupefixer Kingsley, qui me jette un regard de harpie prise au piège.

"Kingsley ? Vous êtes encore là ?"

"Ils aimeraient te parler", je propose toujours dans un murmure alors que Remus et Albus nous rejoignent. Notre vieil héros national lui tend la main en demandant :

"Saurez-vous pardonner à un vieil homme trop occupé ?"

Kingsley hésite mais il opte heureusement pour la vérité :

"Je ne sais pas, Albus. Mais je veux bien essayer."

000

Le suivant est (encore) vu par Remus - je promets qu'on y a (enfin) des indices sur l'origine de Nero... mais pas seulement, évidemment... ça s'appelle _L'hypothèse bulgare_


	11. L'hypothèse bulgare

**Un supplément d'âme**

**Fée Fléau, Alixe **et **Dina** ont lu et relu ce texte pour lequel je n'ai aucun droit de propriété intellectuelle – on le saura.

**Ambre Verte, Lulucyfair, Rebecca Black, Rémi, Kirjavva **et **Pacha8 **ont soutenu le moral de l'auteur en partageant leur lecture avec elle – des bises et des réponses personnalisées à tous !

Enfin, j'ai posté sur mon blog une petite fiche mémo sur Cyrus – genre tout ce que vous vouliez savoir, ce que vous pourriez avoir oublié, etc, etc, sur notre dédoublé préféré... : fenoire(point)livejournal(point)com...

**11- L'hypothèse bulgare (Remus) **

Shacklebolt se rassoit juste après s'être déclaré prêt à écouter Albus, immédiatement imité par ma Dora. Et, à les voir côte à côte sur le canapé, je me dis que ça a dû bien se passer entre eux.

"Vous me trouveriez un verre de ce délicieux porto que vous m'aviez offert la dernière fois, Remus ?" me demande Albus en prenant place à son tour. "Je sens que je vais en avoir besoin."

"Moi aussi", je commente sobrement et je pars le chercher dans la cuisine, au lieu de le faire venir à nous. D'abord, je sais que ça n'aurait impressionné personne dans ce salon – même mes enfants ne s'en émeuvent plus ! Harry et Cyrus en sont tout à fait capables et les jumeaux prennent ça pour une évidence – peut-être seront-ils plus appréciateurs quand, à leur tour, ils devront apprendre à maîtriser leurs pouvoirs. Ensuite, je répugne toujours à faire de la "magie gratuite" dans cet appartement. C'est aussi le manque de magie de l'endroit que je trouve reposant quand je quitte Poudlard. Enfin, j'ai un peu besoin d'un instant de solitude. Même fugace. Comme l'a dit Albus, nous en avons besoin.

"J'ai donc re-contacté mes anciens informateurs", explique ce dernier quand je reviens m'assoir avec eux. "Merci Remus. J'ai en Bulgarie, depuis très longtemps un ami... Vasile Spasov."

Je lis sur leurs visages qu'ils imaginent immédiatement un homme puissant - l'illustre Dumbledore ne pouvant s'acoquiner avec un sorcier ordinaire. Je sais qu'ils vont être déçus par les apparences. Moi même, je n'ai pu m'empêcher de demander des détails. Tant pis pour moi. Je sais donc que Vasile Spasov était un ami de Grindelwald - un ami qui, comme Albus, porte aujourd'hui encore en lui la peur de sa propre puissance, la crainte de laisser se développer un autre mage noir et, comme pénitence, le désir de servir les autres jusqu'à la mort.

"Il a été Auror puis est devenu enquêteur privé, s'occupant de choses triviales généralement – tromperies, adolescents fugueurs, vols... C'est un homme de mon âge, c'est important de le souligner", développe Albus, sans sembler d'intéresser aux réactions de son auditoire. "Il a une grande expérience, mais il s'est un peu retiré des affaires. C'est sa fille, Anila, qui a repris sa suite... et maintenant son petit-fils Tudor participe, mais je m'égare."

Albus reprend son verre, en boit une gorgée.

"Délicieux, Remus, vraiment", il commente en reposant le verre devant lui sur la table. "Vasile est sorti pour nous de sa retraite. Il était le mieux placé pour le faire puisque c'est lui qui, il y a deux ans, m'avait signalé l'adoption de Nero Malefoy et avait réuni quelques informations sur le sujet." Si quelqu'un n'écoutait pas encore pleinement, c'est terminé. Même moi, qui sais déjà, je ne fais plus que cela, écouter. Albus inspire pour dire la suite : " Il est donc retourné à l'orphelinat mais... aucune des personnes avec qui il avait pu discuter il y a deux ans n'y travaille plus..."

"Pas de chance !", grimace Tonks.

"J'ai peur chère Nymphadora, que la chance n'ait que très peu à voir avec la situation."

La réponse un peu sèche d'Albus fige Dora comme Kingsley. Ma Dora me jette un regard affolé, et je ne peux lui cacher la vérité. J'acquiesce.

"Que sont-ils devenus ?" s'enquiert l'Auror en titre.

"Vasile et son petit-fils Tudor ont énormément travaillé pour retrouver leur trace. Ils ont réussi à avoir accès à des rapports moldus, à trouver des témoins..."

Est-ce ma crainte à moi qui me fait déceler combien Albus répugne lui-même à donner les éléments dont il dispose ? Il me semble que lui, si efficace, si logique, si concis, se perd lui même dans des digressions inutiles :

"C'était un petit orphelinat d'un quartier pauvre de Sofia. Ils n'accueillaient qu'une dizaine d'enfants. Quand... Quand le futur Nero Malefoy y vivait, l'équipe était composée de cinq femmes : la directrice, deux éducatrices, une cuisinière et une femme de ménage... le bâtiment était en très mauvais état..."

"Aujourd'hui ?" essaie de l'aider Kingsley qui se laisse progressivement impressionner lui aussi par la réaction d'Albus.

"Aujourd'hui, la maison a été rasée. Un grand immeuble de luxe l'a remplacée."

"Mais l'ancien personnel ?" interroge Dora à son tour.

"C'est là que j'ai de mauvaises nouvelles", reconnaît Albus, et il reprend une gorgée de porto avant de continuer. "Que les Moldus aient remplacé un vieux bâtiment par un plus récent n'est pas inquiétant en soi. Vasile n'avait pas parlé à la directrice il y a deux ans, mais il avait son nom. La seule trace qu'il ait trouvée est sur la liste des personnes disparues de la police bulgare."

"Disparue ?", s'inquiète ma tendre Dora.

"On n'en sait pas beaucoup plus", répond Albus sobrement. "Elle avait écrit à son frère qu'elle revenait vivre dans le village dont elle était originaire. Elle avait acheté une maison. Elle n'est jamais arrivée."

"Curieux", commente Kinsgley en se penchant en avant.

"Vous ne voulez pas un peu de porto ? Non ?", lui demande Albus. Comme l'Auror secoue sa tête lisse et luisante, Dumbledore reprend : "Des deux éducatrices, la plus âgée a été victime d'une très mauvaise grippe l'hiver dernier ; elle était allée vivre près de sa fille, dans les Carpates, pas très loin de Durmstrand d'ailleurs, mais je pense que c'est une coïncidence..."

"Décidément !", s'exclame Dora mais personne ne relève. De l'horreur et de la fascination s'accumulent dans l'air.

"...l'autre, une assez jeune femme, Nadedja, est actuellement internée dans un hôpital psychiatrique", leur apprend ensuite Dumbledore. Moi, je sais déjà. Ça ne me protège de rien."Elle ne supporte plus le noir, se croit en permanence menacée par des êtres étranges qui lui prennent sa chaleur et ne se nourrit plus que de chocolat... Nous soupçonnerions des Détraqueurs mais les Moldus y voient une "psychose marquée, frôlant la paranoïa"."

Comme personne ne commente cette fois, Albus précise d'une voix étonnamment douce comme pour compenser l'horreur à laquelle il nous initie :

"Ses parents disent que ça l'a prise il y a presque deux ans, bien avant que l'orphelinat ne ferme."

"Et les deux autres ?" interroge Kingsley sautant déjà à la conclusion.

"Pas beaucoup mieux, j'en ai peur. La cuisinière a été la dernière à quitter le bâtiment dans lequel elle avait elle-même grandi. Les ouvriers envoyés pour la démolition il y a un an l'ont retrouvée éventrée dans la cave. Quant à la femme de ménage, elle est morte étouffée par ce qu'elle mangeait il y a six mois à peine", annonce Albus sans plus s'arrêter entre les informations comme s'il sentait que seul un peu de brutalité peut permettre de dominer la situation.

"Ça fait beaucoup de coïncidences !" s'exclame Dora, résumant l'avis de tous.

"La police moldue n'a pas fait de lien ?" demande Kingsley les sourcils froncés.

"Eh bien, non. Car en fait, les cinq cas sont différents – une disparition, un décès par maladie, une crise de folie, un assassinat et un étouffement..."

"Oui, ça ne fait pas meurtres en série," juge Shacklebolt en professionnel.

"C'est d'autant plus suspicieux !"

"Vous dites ça Nymphadora parce que vous soupçonnez les Malefoy du pire", la contredit Albus, toujours de cette voix étonnamment douce. "Je ne vous donne pas tort, mais mettez-vous à la place des Moldus... Comment voir une machination ? Tous les évènements que je vous rassemble ici se sont étalés sur une période de plus de deux ans...

"Aucun lien", conclut sombrement Kinsgley.

"Eh bien, Tudor tient peut-être un début de lien..." reprend Albus. "Il a parlé avec les héritiers des trois femmes qui sont mortes... Toutes avaient reçu une importante somme peu de temps avant la décision de fermer l'orphelinat... Plus important encore, elles avaient reçu cette somme en or..."

Il y a un silence pesant dans la pièce.

"En or ?" répète Dora.

"Tudor a eu bien du mal à faire parler les héritiers... Ils ont caché ce fait à la police moldue et il a dû les forcer un peu... Mais il est jeune et peu expérimenté, il n'a pas osé utiliser du Veritaserum ou la Légilimencie pour en savoir plus", regrette Albus. Et moi, je frissonne. Jusqu'où devrons-nous aller ? Nous avons travesti la vérité, menti à notre propre communauté et nous voilà maintenant condamnés à manipuler les Moldus ? Ces trois femmes étaient-elles mortes parce qu'Harry avait vaincu le Seigneur des ténèbres ?

"Un lien quelconque vers les Malefoy ?" interroge encore Kingsley.

"Aucun autre enfant n'a été adopté depuis", lui oppose Albus.

"C'est maigre."

"Oui."

Il y a un nouveau grand silence.

"Les Moldus n'utilisent pas couramment l'or comme moyen de paiement", j'interviens. "Nous pouvons bien sûr imaginer des règlements de comptes, des histoires de spéculation sur le terrain par exemple... Vous savez que dans cette partie du continent, les Moldus ont changé récemment de mode de gouvernement... On nous a dit que cela s'accompagnait d'affaires de corruption et d'enrichissement. Pourtant, nous ne pouvons pas écarter l'hypothèse que les Malefoy aient voulu faire disparaître les gens qui savaient quelque chose sur Nero."

"Qui y aurait-il donc à cacher ?" demande Kingsley en se rendant tout à fait compte qu'il est bien le seul à avoir besoin de poser la question.

Comme j'ai l'impression d'avoir expliqué cette histoire déjà trop de fois, que j'en ai assez d'avoir l'air de plaider pour qu'on ne me prenne pas pour un fou, je tire mon portefeuille de ma poche et j'en sors une photo, sorcière, prise à la dérobée pendant une récréation à Poudlard - Une occasion par laquelle j'ai découvert que la passion cachée de Flitwick était la photographie. Mais je m'égare, comme dirait Albus. Son agrandissement est de très bonne qualité. Je le tends à Kingsley qui l'accepte les sourcils levés. Au fur et à mesure qu'il l'étudie, ils s'affaissent et se froncent.

"Un autre petit Black ?" il demande en relevant les yeux vers moi. Et oui. Vers moi. Vers qui d'autre ? Ne suis-je pas le père du premier ?

"Oui. On dirait bien."

"Un autre môme caché de Sirius ?" il enquête.

"Impossible en termes de date."

"Mais d'autres sont apparus avec des pedigrees pas entièrement crédibles", il me fait remarquer – c'est de bonne guerre.

"Les dates ne sont en effet qu'une preuve annexe", répond Albus pour moi. "Nous _savons_ qu'il n'est pas un enfant de Sirius.

"Vous l'affirmez ?"

"On te le promet", j'interviens.

"Oh, je vois", il grince. Le regard désespéré de Dora oscille entre lui et moi.

"Cyrus est le seul enfant que Sirius aura jamais", je réponds.

"Jamais ?"

"Jamais."

"Tu dis ça comme s'il était mort", il remarque calmement.

Dora se mord les lèvres, Albus a cette légère crispation de la main droite que j'ai apprise à comprendre comme un signe de nervosité de sa part.

"Est-ce important ?" je demande. Mentir est au dessus de mes forces.

Et l'Auror Shacklebolt soupire, sans doute déchiré entre plusieurs loyautés.

"Non. Il a été déclaré innocent. Il ne fait pas parler de lui – sauf par le biais de cette fondation à laquelle tu as donné son nom...", continue-t-il finalement. "Je m'étais déjà fait la réflexion à moi même qu'on donnait généralement aux fondations le nom de personne décédée... Je ne sais pas pourquoi vous jugez bon de le taire... Mais ce sont vos affaires. Moi, je m'intéresse au présent, à l'Angleterre et aux vivants", il conclut en guise d'armistice.

Je me détends et acquiesce. On ne peut demander plus.

"Et... sur les 'conseils' de Tonks", il reprend, pour marquer une pause inquiète quand il se rend compte de la manière familière dont il a appelé ma femme devant moi. Comme cette dernière rit, il continue : "Donc sur ses conseils, j'ai... je me suis intéressé au retour des Malefoy... - moins en raison de ce qu'ils ont pu faire en Bulgarie, je ne savais pas que ça vous inquiétait tant, que pour des questions de transparence des décisions de justice dans notre pays", il développe.

"Je ne dirais pas que cela ne nous inquiète pas", commence Albus avant moi. "Nous aussi nous aimerions savoir les tenants de l'accord entre Cornélius et les Malefoy... et, comme héritiers de Sirius, Nymphadora, Remus et leurs enfants aimeraient savoir d'où sort cet enfant qui ressemble à un Black."

"Je comprends."

Deux mots. Un poids de plusieurs tonnes qui se lèvent de ma poitrine.

"Est-ce que je peux espérer que vous allez continuer de partager vos informations avec moi ?" il reprend.

"Avec qui d'autre Kingsley ?" conclut Albus.

00

Le lendemain, nous décidons de rentrer ensemble à Poudlard.

"Ton enquête ?" je demande par acquit de conscience.

Elle hausse les épaules :

"L'enquête ? Une enquête sérieuse serait en Bulgarie, et nous ne sommes pas, et de loin, les mieux placés pour la mener... Quant à celle qu'on pourrait faire au Ministère, j'ai confiance en Shacklebolt..." Elle me sourit avant d'ajouter : " J'appelle ma mère. Les jumeaux me manquent trop de toute façon..."

"Dis-lui que nous venons déjeuner."

"Tu as le temps ?" elle s'étonne.

"D'abord, j'ai toujours le temps pour ma famille", je lui rappelle, "Et ensuite, si Fudge me cherche, je ne voudrais pas lui donner l'impression que j'ai cessé de vivre..."

"Tu prends ton air le plus dégagé", elle sourit.

"Trouves-tu que ça me va bien ?", je badine.

La nature de son sourire fait que nous n'appelons pas ses parents tout de suite... Une fois là bas, Ted et Andromeda se montrent étonnamment peu curieux, vu combien ils avaient semblé inquiets au départ de cette histoire. Une fois qu'ils ont disserté sur les progrès fabuleux de leurs petits-enfants, ils demandent juste si Malefoy me cause des ennuis avec le Ministère.

"Malefoy me causait des ennuis avec le Ministère avant que vous soyez mes beaux-parents".

C'est une réponse facile, mais elle les fait rire, et le rire est la meilleure défense possible contre l'angoisse. C'est le professeur de Défense contre les forces du Mal qui le dit. Et en rentrant à Poudlard, dans un carrosse pelucheux, avec mes deux plus jeunes enfants qui nomment par la fenêtre tous les animaux sur leur passage, je pourrais croire qu'il est facile de maîtriser son angoisse. C'est Dora, sans doute involontairement, par son amour même pour moi, qui me rappelle combien mon existence ne cesse d'être compliquée :

"On va arriver pour la récréation...", elle me fait remarquer.

"Oui", je confirme.

"D'habitude, nous évitons ce genre d'étalage de notre heureuse vie privée", elle me rappelle en utilisant mes propres mots.

"Sommes-nous si prévisibles ?", je demande.

"Tu veux dire que tu veux être vu avec femme et enfants ?" elle s'étonne.

"Je compte même en profiter pour parler avec Harry et Cyrus", j'explique.

"En fait, tu te sers de nous."

Elle a pris un ton moqueur. Pourtant je ne peux calmer ma paranoïa constitutionnelle et je lui prends la main.

"Tu ne veux pas ?"

Elle m'embrasse en guise de réponse et les enfants applaudissent mais, au fond de moi, je sais que nous évitons la seule question que nous devrions traiter.

000

C'est Harry et ses amis qui nous rencontrons les premiers quand nous traversons la cour de Poudlard. Les jumeaux se jettent sur eux avec délices- ça nous évite de devoir chercher un prétexte pour leur parler.

"Te voilà de retour, Mae ?" commente mon Harry en embrassant Dora.

Il porte son badge de préfet en chef très haut, collé au col de sa robe de classe, caché par l'écharpe de Gryffondor. Mon Harry... Il a les cheveux aussi peu coiffables que son défunt père, mon ami James. Il a d'immenses yeux verts attentifs qui, je crois, le rendent sympathiques. Il dégage un mélange d'aisance et de souci de l'autre dont je suis terriblement fier.

"La rentrée est terminée", lui répond Dora avec un clin d'oeil.

"Tu t'es bien amusée à Londres ?" il demande encore, dans un faux badinage qui ravit ses copains même s'ils ne comprennent, je l'espère, que la moitié des sous-entendus.

"Au-delà de mes espérances", elle répond gravement. "Carley et Dawn t'embrassent."

Harry grimace – sans doute repense-t-il à son manque de sang-froid au Bureau des Aurors, mais enchaîne sur autre chose :

"Et, des éléments permettant de soutenir, hem, l'hypothèse bulgare ?"

"L'hyp..." Dora ne comprend pas tout de suite mais moi, je souris. Parce que ce sont à des petites choses comme cela que je mesure à quel point il est mon fils. Ce n'est ni ma raison, ni mon coeur qui ont besoin de cette confirmation. C'est ma paranoïa.

"Une hypothèse qui pourrait devenir une théorie", je réponds donc, et Dora acquiesce.

"Bien", commente Harry, un demi-sourire aux lèvres. Il relève ses lunettes de l'index pour demande : "Vous me raconterez ?"

"Viens ce soir", je propose.

"Oui ! Viens nous lire une histoire !", s'enthousiasme Kane à mes pieds, son visage radieux tourné vers son grand frère, image totale de l'adoration.

"On a un nouveau livre", ajoute Iris en se tournant vers Dora, sans doute pour qu'elle produise ledit livre.

"Ok", promet le grand frère. "Je viendrais pas trop tard alors..."

"Cyrus est dans le coin ?" je demande d'un air dégagé. Même si la conversation que nous avons eu le soir de la rentrée m'a plutôt rassuré, j'imagine que la pression n'est pas retombée sur lui. Tant que nous ne saurons qui est ce gosse et ce que manigance les Malefoy, elle ne retombera pas. Et puis j'espère que Harry entendra qu'ils sont attendus tous les deux.

"Je l'ai vu au début de la récréation", répond Harry trop évasif pour ne pas en savoir plus.

"Lui et Ginny doivent être en train de se réconcilier", complète Ron plus direct.

"Réconcilier ?" interroge ma Dora qui a une vénération envieuse pour la relation entre ces deux-là. "Te rends-tu compte depuis le temps où ils se connaissent ? Ils me font penser à Dawn et Carley... sans compter combien l'un et l'autre pourraient avoir d'aventures, chacun de leur côté !" Il est vrai que s'il est un domaine où Cyrus se distingue définitivement de Sirius, c'est en amour. Il a des amis oui, mais il a donné son coeur à Ginevra Weasley avec le même absolu que Sirius avait décidé que ses potes passeraient encore et toujours avant ses conquêtes féminines ou même la construction de sa vie. On pourrait dire qu'ils semblent être arrivés à un ordre des priorités tout à fait différent. Quand cette conclusion me trouble trop, je me dis qu'elle est la preuve de la liberté de Cyrus.

"Hum... Cyrus a mal pris... Hem". Les oreilles écarlates, Ron finit par hausser les épaules.

"Michael Corner, un Serdaigle", essaie d'expliquer Harry à son tour, mais il n'a pas l'air plus à l'aise. Ah les amours adolescentes ! Je sais que je ne devrais pas mais ça me soulage presque qu'il soit occupé à ne pas perdre Ginny plutôt que d'enquêter sur le nouveau Malefoy.

"Michael Corner a toujours eu un petit faible pour Ginny", commente Hermione sur le ton de la conversation.

"Ils se sont battus ?" je m'inquiète, et Dora lève les yeux au ciel.

"Tu le sauras bien assez tôt ! L'important est qu'ils se réconcilient !", elle intervient. "Ça me fait penser ! Harry, Aurore attend sa réponse !"

Harry s'empourpre immédiatement, Ron prend un regard vague et Hermione fronce les sourcils. Je préfère détourner les yeux d'eux tous parce que, moi aussi, je pourrais rougir. Décidément, il va falloir que je regarde en face le fait que mes enfants grandissent et aient une sexualité. Tout le monde n'est pas obligé d'attendre d'avoir quarante ans pour oser vivre, je m'engueule. Est-ce que ce n'est pas ce que j'ai toujours souhaité ?

0000

Le suivant donne la parole à Cyrus et s'appelle _Une question de loyauté_...


	12. Une question de loyauté

**Un supplément d'âme**

Merci à la Dame qui a inventé cet univers dans un pub, etc, etc..  
Merci à Dina, Alixe et Fée Fléau qui ont été là pour que Ginny devienne crédible...  
Merci aux cinq visiteurs bavards et fidèles (Une petite tasse de thé ?) : Ambre Verte, Na, Remi, Astérie et Alana Chantelune  
Merci aussi à la centaine (quand même !) de visiteurs moins bavards. N'empêche, une fois, soyez pas timides : dites bonjour (et vous aussi, vous serez accueilli avec votre thé préféré) !

**12. Une question de loyauté  
ou Quand Cyrus croit savoir ce qu'il fait **

Ça faisait deux semaines maintenant que nous étions rentrés. Et d'une certaine façon, on pouvait dire que les choses s'étaient tassées.

Les Malefoy avaient laissé Nero à Poudlard en proclamant dans _La Gazette_ "leur attachement et leur confiance envers les institutions magiques britanniques". Même si je n'avais pas eu accès à la version de Remus de sa dispute avec Lucius dans le bureau de Fudge, je ne crois pas que j'y aurais cru une seconde. Mais le résultat demeurait : Poudlard continuait à compter deux Malefoy. Les profs comme les élèves avaient mis plusieurs jours à s'y habituer. Et, à en juger l'air morose que Drago affichait de manière permanente, leur fils aîné lui-même ne semblait pas encore avoir digéré la décision familiale. Ce dernier ne s'animait que pour parler de Durmstrand où, à l'en croire, il avait laissé une telle bande d'amis intelligents, puissants et sympathiques qu'on ne pouvait que finir par lui conseiller d'y retourner par le premier balai. D'après Harry, qui devait le subir en Arithmancie et en Potions, ça finissait par agacer tellement de monde qu'il en devenait facile d'être grand seigneur et de totalement l'ignorer. Mais enfin, Harry a toujours eu le sang plutôt froid – sans doute parce qu'il est Fourchelang !

Ah, ah, ah. Mauvaises blagues mises à part, il n'y avait pas eu autant de remarques et de questions sur ma ressemblance avec Nero que je l'avais craint. Et elles avaient été si légères que j'avais pu les traiter par le rire : "Oui, hein ? Ca doit être une punition pour mes péchés, un Malefoy qui me ressemble !"

Pourtant moi, cette ressemblance me saute au visage chaque matin en m'asseyant à la table du petit-déjeuner. Elle revient à chaque repas et à chaque fois que je le croise dans les couloirs ou que je devine sa présence aux récréations. Et la question qui m'a traversé le premier jour - Est-ce que Nero ne serait pas simplement Regulus ? - ne me quitte pas. J'ai toujours cette certitude enfouie que, si je pouvais lui parler, j'aurais pu, et savoir qui il était, et l'empêcher de devenir l'instrument des Malefoy. C'est une obsession qui ne me quitte qu'avec le sommeil pour me reprendre au réveil. Rien d'autre ne réussit à m'intéresser bien longtemps. A chaque instant, je le cherche des yeux. A chaque fois que j'entends son nom, mon cœur accélère. J'ai beau m'enjoindre de l'ignorer, je n'y arrive jamais totalement. Au mieux, je réussis à me répéter ce que Papa avait dit : que je devais laisser faire le hasard, que c'était la meilleure chose à faire. Mais la réalité était que le hasard ne me menait pas loin. Un sixième année Gryffondor n'a quasiment aucune raison de rencontrer _par hasard _un Poufsouffle première année.

C'en était frustrant. Immensément frustrant. Même Radio Poudlard, une source pourtant sûre et permanente d'informations sur qui sortait avec qui, qui ne parlait plus à un autre, qui se vengerait, qui se mourait d'amour, qui avait pleuré, qui avait souri, se révélait étonnamment pauvre en rumeurs sur Nero Malefoy. Ou plus exactement, je ne savais que faire de ce que j'apprenais :

_Nero était plutôt bon en classe, en particulier en potions._

Et alors ? L'excellence scolaire n'était pas réservée aux Serdaigle, mon propre frère Harry en était la preuve vivante. Et même si Regulus n'avait pas eu des bulletins exceptionnels en son temps, ils n'avaient rien eu de catastrophiques non plus. Surtout que le programme de première année n'avait rien d'insurmontable puisqu'il était censé convenir autant aux enfants nés dans le monde magique qu'à ceux en arrivage direct du monde moldu. Et si Regulus avait été meilleur que Sirius en potion, moi qui possédais les souvenirs du second, j'étais bien placé pour savoir que ça ne voulait pas dire grand-chose. Et puis, plus important, ces soi-disant premiers bons résultats ne disaient donc pas si Nero bénéficiait, comme moi, d'une mémoire déjà un peu trop remplie ou s'il faisait tout simplement ses devoirs...

_Nero ne manifestait que peu d'intérêt pour le Quidditch._

Regulus, m'apprenait Sirius, étonnamment prompt à m'apporter ce genre d'informations, avait au contraire toujours adoré voler. Longtemps, la maîtrise des balais, les jeux de Quidditch et le suivi sourcilleux du championnat avaient été une de leurs passions communes - pour finir par constituer leur dernier point commun. C'était pourtant un peu mince pour y voir une quelconque preuve. De l'avis de tous les contemporains de Sirius, j'étais par exemple un bien meilleur joueur que lui au même âge. "Sans doute parce qu'il n'avait pas réellement envie de se battre pour ça", avait ajouté Papa un jour, un peu sibyllin comme il sait l'être quand il se gendarme de réveiller le passé.  
Moi, j'en venais aujourd'hui à me demander si Sirius n'avait pas abandonné le Quidditch à Regulus, avec le patronyme des Black, le titre de bon fils et les secrets de Square Grimmaurd...  
Et puis Nero était jeune. Ses envies pouvaient changer. D'ailleurs, je l'avais vu aller regarder les entraînements de Serpentard où son frère avait postulé comme attrappeur !

_Nero était souvent seul, ne semblant __pas__ s'être réellement_ _fait d'amis._

Regulus, me disait encore Sirius, avait été plutôt timide et n'avait été intégré chez les Serpentards que parce qu'à l'époque la maison accueillait essentiellement des Sangs-Purs qu'il connaissait depuis sa naissance - on aurait aussi pu dire que l'essentiel des grandes familles magiques se regroupait alors dans la maison vert et argent.  
Nero, lui, ne connaissait personne par définition; puisqu'il arrivait de Bulgarie, et Poufsouffle n'était peut-être pas la maison la mieux naturellement disposée envers les rejetons des vieilles familles sorcières. Mais là encore, ça ne disait pas grand-chose sur sa nature profonde. Il n'était pas l'unique première année à chercher encore qui seraient ses amis. Et le seul résultat notable était qu'il passait beaucoup de récréations avec Drago. On pouvait s'en moquer, à la rigueur.

Non, rien de ce que j'apprenais de Nero ne m'aidait à mieux savoir qui j'avais en face de moi. Le seul résultat concret, à voir la tête de Ginny et Archibald, était de me rendre particulièrement lunatique, absent et sombre envers mes propres amis. Pas brillant.  
J'essayais donc de me concentrer sur l'année scolaire. Et ça aurait pu marcher. Dès le premier jour, les professeurs nous avaient rappelés à nos chères études en nous surchargeant de travail :

"Les Aspic seront là avant que vous ne vous en rendiez compte !" avaient-ils tous répété "C'est dès votre sixième année que vous devez vous préparer..."

Ils n'avaient pas l'air de s'inquiéter une seconde qu'ils parlaient à des gens qui se remettaient à peine de leurs BUSE ! Selon Sirius, le discours n'avait pas changé depuis son époque mais il n'était pas totalement faux sur le fond. Ce genre d'avis était suffisamment rare pour qu'en général j'en fasse cas – ne serait-ce que croiser sa véracité avec ce que Harry aurait pu en dire, voire Papa ou Severus – encore que là, j'avais peu de doute en la matière. Mais depuis la rentrée, je n'arrivais pas à fixer mon attention bien longtemps sur la théorie ou à m'astreindre à revoir sérieusement la pratique. L'Arithmancie devenait pourtant ardue et appliquée ; on entrait en potions dans des domaines où le médicament peut être un poison, et vice-versa ; en Défense, en Métamorphose ou en Charme, il ne s'agissait plus seulement d'apprendre mais de s'appliquer aux détails, de comprendre les logiques, de personnaliser les résultats... Je savais que j'aurais dû m'y intéresser plus - ne serait-ce que parce que j'avais des parents qui ne prenaient pas mes études à la légère. Je ne doutais même pas que j'aurais pu y trouver mon compte - des munitions pour la vengeance contre le destin dont Sirius m'avait chargée notamment... Mais, l'urgence... l'urgence me semblait ailleurs.

Pourtant les clubs avaient rouvert et les qualifications de Quidditch avaient eu lieu. Beaucoup étaient partis, des places de titulaires étaient libres, avec la promesse d'une occasion de faire ses preuves - Ginny qui rêvait du poste d'attrappeur, ne parlait que de ça : avoir l'occasion de montrer ce qu'elle pouvait faire avec un balai un jour où un entraîneur passerait voir un match. C'était son rêve. Et quelques semaines plus tôt, c'était aussi le mien. Sans compter que il n'y avait sans doute jamais eu d'année dans ma vie où j'aurais eu plus besoin de me défouler dans une activité sans enjeu. J'ai fait l'effort de me présenter au recrutement organisé par notre nouveau capitaine - Ron. A l'entendre on postulait pour un club international : démonstration individuelle, jeu d'équipe, entretien sur les motivations. Sans déconner. D'autres fois, j'aurais sans doute jouer le jeu. Mais là, ça m'a semblé prétentieux et dérisoire.

Tant qu'il s'est agi d'encourager Ginny - franchement la place de titulaire d'Harry n'était pas acquise pour l'année, je pouvais très impartialement le dire -, j'ai réussi à faire mon sociable mais quand Ron s'est mis en tête de me questionner devant tout le monde, j'ai craqué. A la question, "Cyrus, qu'est-ce qui est le plus important pour toi lors d'un match ?", je n'ai pu que faire mon malin : "Que le vent dénude assez longtemps les jambes de ta soeur". Ron n'a pas aimé et je me suis retrouvé remplaçant, alors qu'en pratique je m'étais classé parmi les meilleurs sans réellement faire de grands efforts.

Celle qui avait le plus mal pris cette relégation c'était Ginny - ma fiancée-presque-officielle, comme Archi aimait l'appeler pour m'énerver. J'avais lu dans le regard de mon parfois trop protecteur grand-frère un truc comme : "Ne viens pas me dire que tu ne l'as pas un peu cherché" et dans celui des autres quelque chose approchant le "C'est bien fait pour ta grande gueule". Les donneurs de leçon ne m'empêchent plus de dormir depuis longtemps. Mais Ginny, elle, en avait fait un truc personnel, le symbole d'autre chose :

"Franchement, Cyrus, c'est toi qui aurais dû être batteur en titre. Tu étais le meilleur !", elle avait d'abord protesté, fort loyalement, sur le chemin du retour. J'aurais trouvé tout à fait logique et normal qu'elle se plaigne de sa place de remplaçante mais elle préférait, allez savoir pourquoi, parler de la mienne.

"Pose des réclamations familiales", j'avais rétorqué - je ne pouvais pas dire que me retrouver remplaçant m'enchantait - même si Ginny était dans le même cas que moi. Quelque part, regarder le match en spectateur était moins frustrant...

"Tu ne pouvais la fermer pour une fois ? Jouer le jeu ?" elle avait continué.

"Je ne suis pas du genre qui ferme sa gueule", je l'avais rabrouée. "Sinon je serais à Serpentard !"

C'est à ce moment là que la conversation avait complètement basculé. Ginny m'avait lancé un drôle de regard.

"Ah ouais, t'es du genre qui explique ce qu'il pense, c'est ça ?", elle avait repris avec une colère que je ressentais sans me l'expliquer.

"Je suis pas du genre à faire un sourire quand je pense 'pauvre con', non ?"

"Ah ? Eh bien, si je mesure ma situation à l'aune de tes sourires, mon intelligence a dû beaucoup baisser !" elle avait (très) froidement affirmé.

"Gin...", j'avais essayé, un peu embêté par le tour que prenait la conversation - est-ce que mon silence ne m'étouffait pas moi même ?

"Mais on ne peut pas savoir à quoi tu penses hein ? Ça serait trop demander, hein !?" elle avait continué son attaque en règle.

"Mais à quoi crois-tu que je pense ?" j'avais bredouillé en sachant bien que ma défense était faible et qu'elle ne tiendrait jamais longtemps le siège d'une Ginevra déterminée. Je n'espérais rien d'autre que gagner du temps en fait.

"Eh bien, là est toute la question. A quoi peux-tu penser quand tu nous plantes là Archi et moi le soir de la rentrée par exemple ? Qu'as-tu en tête quand tu passes le repas à épier la table des Poufsouff..."

Comme on était déjà dans le Grand Hall du château, j'avais décidé que je n'avais pas d'autre choix que de la faire taire.

"Ginny, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois !", j'avais soufflé - si elle avait été moins en colère elle aurait peut-être entendu que c'était une prière. Mais c'était sans doute déjà trop tard.

"Mais que sais-tu de ce que JE pense ?", elle avait hurlé - tout le contraire de ce que j'espérais. Il n'y avait pas autant de monde qu'au moment d'un repas mais tous s'étaient retournés et Radio Poudlard allait avoir un nouveau ragot pour le week-end qui commençait. Comme j'en étais plus que jamais réduit à essayer de réduire les dégâts, j'avais essayé de l'attirer dans une salle de classe vide, histoire qu'on puisse discuter plus calmement.

"Laisse-moi, Cyrus ! Ne me touche pas !", elle s'était débattue en me frappant jusqu'à que je recule, sidéré.

"Mais t'es malade ma pauvre fille !" - j'avais fini par crier à mon tour. Elle n'avait pas le monopole du sang chaud après tout.

Jamais je ne lui avais dit un truc comme ça. Je m'étais demandé si elle allait m'envoyer un sortilège tellement ses yeux irradiaient de colère quand elle s'était enfuie en courant -Et comme on se ressemble beaucoup, je savais au fond de moi qu'elle avait fui plutôt que d'aller trop loin. J'avais commencé par décider de prendre mon mal en patience, d'attendre qu'elle se calme. Mais on ne s'était pas reparlés de tout le week-end. En fait, elle semblait avoir totalement disparu. Lundi, évidemment, avec les cours, elle n'avait plus pu se cacher Merlin sait où. Mais finalement je ne sais pas si je ne préférais pas ne pas savoir où elle était que de la voir partout, avec tout le monde sauf avec moi, sauf à ma portée. Malgré les efforts d'Archibald, je n'avais pas réussi à l'ignorer – surtout quand je l'avais retrouvée presque assise sur les genoux de Michael Corner au détour de la serre d'Herbologie dont nous sortions après un double cours ! A croire qu'ils s'étaient donnés rendez-vous !

C'était à peine mardi, moins de quatre jours après notre "discussion" et c'était la deuxième fois depuis le début de l'année que je tombais sur Corner et elle en train de minauder et de faire semblant de s'effleurer les mains. On n'avait même pas rompu ! On n'avait même pas discuté ! Elle ne m'avait même pas donné une chance de m'excuser, et voilà qu'elle s'affichait tout simplement avec un autre ! Je me demande encore comment j'ai réussi à ne pas faire un malheur - un vrai carnage - en tombant sur eux . En fait, je crois que la surprise avait été plus importante que ma colère. Jamais je n'aurais imaginé que Ginny puisse me faire un truc comme ça. Pas que je pense que son amour m'était acquis et que je n'avais rien à faire pour le mériter, mais jamais je n'avais imaginé que ça puisse finir de façon aussi... comment dire... glauque et banale !

Évidemment, on s'était un peu pris le bec, Michael et moi. Je n'avais pas été long à reprendre contenance et à cacher ma douleur sous un masque d'agressivité hautaine :

"Corner, je ne savais pas que tu cherchais un partenaire de duel !", j'avais insinué.

"Écoute Lupin, on a plus douze ans", il avait essayé de me snober, "On sait ce que c'est... L'amour, c'est..."

"Ne parle pas de trucs dont t'as même pas rêvé, Corner !" - j'avais aboyé.

Comme il cherchait encore quoi répondre - parce que ce gars n'a même pas de répartie ! - je l'avais bousculé physiquement. J'étais moi, merde ! Mais pas suffisamment pour le blesser et devoir répondre de mes actes - j'étais encore capable de cette lucidité-là. Boot et Goldstein, ses deux ombres, avaient voulu s'interposer et, la seconde d'après, toute une foule d'élèves de maisons et d'années variées était autour de nous – Vraiment, qui aurait cru qu'ils étaient aussi nombreux à ce moment là dans ce coin de Poudlard !

"Lupin, calme-toi", répétait Boot, comme si c'était moi qui avais ouvert les hostilités ou comme si j'étais un dangereux criminel assoiffé de sang - comme quoi les réputations, c'est toujours n'importe quoi !

"Cyrus, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois", mentait effrontément Ginny, mais bon sans oser me regarder dans les yeux !

Moi, je les insultais tous autant qu'ils étaient quand Harry est arrivé. Le préfet en chef _himself_. Tout le monde s'est écarté devant lui, supputant sans doute que ça allait chauffer entre nous deux. Je suis sûr qu'ils espéraient même que ça, les petits malins qui s'étaient rassemblés déjà dans le secret espoir que je trucide cet imbécile de Corner ! Mais comme en duel, j'avais plus d'expérience à ce genre de jeu qu'ils le croyaient tous ! Quand j'ai vu Harry dans mon champ de vision, j'ai levé les bras à l'air comme si je me rendais :

"M'sieur le préfet, je n'ai rien fait !"

Il y a eu quelques rires polis dans l'assistance. Mon grand-frère aux yeux verts a souri, beau joueur, mais ses yeux étaient assez froids quand il a demandé :

"Tu cherches les ennuis, là ?"

"Non, je récupère ce qui est à moi", j'ai expliqué en désignant Ginny du menton.

"A toi ?" s'est étouffée ma rousse préférée. Et ce n'était pas le moment, mais je l'ai trouvée superbe avec ses larmes refoulées et son air furieux.

"A moi", j'ai affirmé avec mon plus grand sourire charmeur.

Et vous savez ce qu'elle a fait, Ginny, alors que je lui faisais une grande déclaration d'amour ? Elle s'est tournée vers Harry, la traîtresse !

"Harry, est-ce que tu pourras dire à ton frère que rien dans le règlement de Poudlard n'interdit à une élève de Gryffondor de parler aux élèves de Serdaigle ?"

Il s'est bien marré, Harry en l'entendant, comme quoi ça n'avait rien de crédible, mais il a eu le bon goût de pas lui répondre. Il s'est plutôt tourné vers Corner qui n'en menait pas trop large - bien fait pour lui !

"Ça va, Michael ?", il lui a demandé. Et ça m'a fait un peu mal qu'Harry ait l'air de penser que j'avais pu le blesser... Mais bon, fallait bien qu'il ait l'air impartial. Heureusement que l'autre a eu la décence de ne pas chouiner comme une mauviette !

"Oui, oui", il a murmuré. Goldstein a voulu intervenir, sans doute pour en rajouter sur ma cruauté, mais il l'a arrêté d'un geste.

"Sûr ?" a insisté Harry, gentiment.

Corner a rougi mais a répété son "oui, oui" un peu gêné quand même par la sollicitude d'Harry - après tout c'était quand même faire remarquer à tout le monde que la probabilité que lui me fasse du mal était inenvisageable...

"Bon, alors tout le monde circule", a conclu le préfet en chef, " Et dans des sens opposés", il a ajouté en me voyant emboîter le pas de Ginny - elle n'allait pas s'en tirer sans une explication. De nouveau, y'a eu des rires étouffés.

"Quoi ?" je me suis insurgé.

"Ne me force pas à plus, Cyrus", il m'a lancé beaucoup moins gentiment qu'il avait parlé à Corner. Je le sais depuis longtemps, mais ça se vérifie tous les jours : y'a pas de justice !

"Mais Harry !" j'ai protesté. Et autour de nous, tous les élèves qui avaient commencé à partir s'étaient de nouveau figés - les sales petits curieux.

"Ok, bon, tu viens avec moi à la bibliothèque", a décidé brusquement mon grand-frère, et il y a eu des rires un peu trop narquois dans mon dos. "Le temps que tu te calmes."

"Je dois parler à Gin..."

"Ça attendra la prochaine récréation."

Franchement, pour la deuxième fois de la journée, j'ai été pas loin de tirer ma baguette pour jeter un sort qui m'aurait calmé les nerfs. Mais bon, il y avait en face de moi les yeux verts de mon frère. Un frère qui, je le savais, n'aurait jamais fait un tel étalage d'autorité si je lui en avais laissé le choix. Alors j'ai inspiré et j'ai réussi à m'en sortir par une pirouette :

"Si c'est une invitation de monsieur le préfet..."

"Voilà", il a eu l'air si sincèrement soulagé que j'ai détourné les yeux avant de planter ma dernière banderille :

"Monsieur le préfet a sans doute des conseils à me donner sur comment garder sa copine ?" j'ai balancé en guise de baroud d'honneur. C'est pas parce qu'on a tort qu'il faut se transformer en carpette non plus.

Tout le monde a explosé de rire, parce que les amourettes d'Harry ces dernières années, ça n'a jamais été bien loin, ni duré bien longtemps. Harry a rougi un peu, et je m'en suis voulu.

"Amène-toi, imbécile", il a dit en me prenant par le bras, et j'ai obéi en soupirant plus pour la forme qu'autre chose.

A la récréation suivante, je m'étais excusé auprès de Ginny, qui l'avait d'abord pris de haut - "Tu m'accuses de quoi exactement Cyrus ? Je n'ai plus le droit de parler à un garçon maintenant ?" - mais avait fini par accepter d'en discuter. Enfin, elle avait accepté de refaire une longue liste de griefs : je ne faisais plus rien avec elle, à croire que je ne m'intéressais plus à elle (Sans rigoler, et je faisais quoi là, planté dans un coin du parc à me faire engueuler, hein ?) ; je n'étais pas moi même (Avez-vous déjà entendu un truc plus stupide ? Que répondre ? Que je l'étais plutôt deux fois qu'une ?) ; j'étais ailleurs (J'aurais honnêtement préféré - encore un truc que j'ai stoïquement gardé pour moi) ; je n'avais même pas été fichu de faire partie de l'équipe de Quidditch (Oui, bin on pouvait pas remercier mon éventuel beau-frère, là, non plus !) ; je bâclais mes devoirs (En quoi c'était son problème, on se le demande, non ?) ; je fichais tout en l'air, notre relation, mes amitiés, mes études, mon avenir...

J'en oublie.

En désespoir de cause, j'avais promis de me montrer plus attentionné. Et pendant quelques jours, honnêtement, j'ai essayé. J'ai ignoré tous les Malefoy, méthodiquement. J'ai plaisanté plus que je n'en avais envie. J'ai même réussi à faire rire toute la classe en Défense contre les forces du Mal en coinçant Severus qui, ayant échoué à obtenir de quiconque une idée de "complot des forces du Mal", s'est étourdiment adressé à moi. J'ai pris mon air le plus naïf (mais si j'en ai un !) pour proposer :

"Quand les créatures arrivent à épouser des Aurors et à les empêcher durablement d'exercer leur noble mission !"

Bon, j'ai écopé d'une retenue et d'une leçon sur qui j'étais et ce que je devais à mon père (Merci, Severus, j'avais oublié !) suivi de l'implacable conclusion éculée - On peut rire de tout mais pas avec n'importe qui. A aucun moment il n'a voulu admettre que je faisais au contraire, en en riant, la preuve que ceux qui prenaient cela au sérieux étaient de vrais intolérants. Comme je ne souhaitais malgré tout pas que Papa et Mae soient sommés de prendre partie dans cette histoire, j'avais fini par fermer ma grande gueule (Preuve que je peux le faire !).

Et surtout, j'ai essayé d'être systématique dans mes démonstrations d'attention envers Ginny. C'est pour cela que ce soir, en sortant de mon cours d'Arithmancie, j'irai la chercher à la bibliothèque pour qu'on aille ensuite ensemble au réfectoire. Archi se marrerait sans doute doucement mais tout ce qui pouvait détourner Ginny d'interrogations sur qui j'étais vraiment, tout ce qui pouvait masquer la vérité sur mes obsessions du moment, tout ce qui pourrait faire que les apparences demeurent, était bon à prendre.

00

Je ne suis plus qu'à cinq mètres quand la porte de la bibliothèque s'ouvre pour laisser sortir un minuscule première année, brun, portant l'écharpe de Poufsouffle. Instinctivement, je me retourne. Nous sommes seuls.

"Nero", je l'appelle tout bas.

Le gamin était dans ses pensées et il a l'air surpris d'entendre ma voix. Regulus a toujours été un rêveur, je le sais de Sirius.

"Tu es... Cyrus Lupin, n'est-ce pas ?" il demande en me dévisageant comme s'il ne m'avait jamais vu. Le pire est qu'il a réellement l'air de se poser sincèrement la question.

"Oui, Nero", je réponds railleur - Qui peut prétendre ne pas savoir qui sont les fils du directeur plus d'une semaine après la rentrée ? Instantanément, je me rends compte que je viens de prendre le ton que prenait Sirius pour se moquer de son petit frère. "Ah Merlin, Sirius, laisse-moi !", je lance à ma mémoire avant de bloquer toute communication. On fera le tri plus tard.

"Tu... m'appelles par mon prénom ?", il y a une certaine forme de critique dans sa voix, et aucun signe que mon ton l'ait apostrophé.

"Pourquoi pas, Nero ?"

"Nous ne sommes pas amis", il affirme tranquille. Je ne suis pas certain que Regulus au même âge ait été aussi "tranquille" face à Sirius – mais je ne vérifierais pas maintenant, j'ai dit ! "Nous ne pouvons pas l'être", il ajoute avec une sincérité désarmante. "Nos familles sont opposées."

"Opposées ?"

"Ma famille honore son sang-pur et ne tient pas à avoir des relations avec des créatures et des sangs-mêlés", il récite. Comment un gosse de onze ans pourrait proférer des trucs pareils sans les avoir appris par coeur ? Et j'ai malheureusement la mémoire de Sirius pour confirmer ce genre de vérité.

"Mon sang serait impur ?" je demande – en fait chaque mot de sa proposition me hérisse et je suis allé au plus facile. Je ne crois pas que je pourrais continuer à discuter calmement avec ce môme s'il professe son dégoût des loups-garous par exemple. Ma question l'interpelle, il fronce les sourcils et réfléchi pour répondre (j'imagine que je devrais me sentir honoré !) :

"Ton sang n'était pas impur à ta naissance. Enfin, Mère le pense, selon les éléments qu'elle a pu réunir...", il essaie. L'idée que Narcissa lui ait parlé de moi, ait discuté avec lui de mon statut, de mon sang me fait frissonner mais sa conclusion me ramène à ma colère : "Mais quand on voit avec qui tu as grandi !"

"Et moi qui te croyais orphelin !", je ne peux pas m'empêcher de lui opposer – pourtant y'a pas de quoi en être fier, et je sais ce qu'en diraient "ceux avec qui j'ai grandi".

"Orphelin ne veut pas dire sang impur", il rétorque toujours calme, horripilant.

"Tu es bien sûr de toi", j'assène très condescendant – et une petite voix me fait remarquer que peut-être la conversation ne prend pas un tour aussi mauvais que je pouvais le craindre. Si sa prétention pousse ce môme à m'expliquer qu'il est un Black... Mon coeur s'accélère un peu, mon esprit se demande ce que je ferais alors, mais si Nero se vante, il se contente de brandir les Malefoys comme un étendard :

"Ma famille n'est pas genre à prendre des risques dans ce domaine."

La colère m'aveugle d'un coup. Je l'attrape par l'uniforme et je le traîne en marmonnant : "Ta famille, ta famille..."

Un miroir, il me faut un miroir ! Le plus proche est de facture espagnole et déformant. J'arrange ça d'un coup de baguette.

"Ton père te laisse donc en faire à ta guise", Nero s'exclame. Un autre jour, je lui aurais peut-être parler de ma famille et des principes éducatifs de mon père adoptif, mais l'urgence me semble ailleurs.

"Regarde !", je lui ordonne.

"Quoi ?"

"Tu ne vois rien ?," je gronde.

"Je nous vois", il répond visiblement perdu, et je me demande sincèrement s'il peut singer autant de naïveté. Sirius essaie d'insinuer que Regulus n'a jamais été très malin, mais je ne l'écoute pas. Je demande plutôt :

"Tu as vu tes yeux, les miens ? Tu as vu ton nez ?"

"Ah ça !", il comprend, et son air soulagé me sidère. "Mère m'avait dit que peut-être tu voudrais y voir que nous sommes de la même famille mais, comme elle me l'a bien expliqué, 'la famille n'est pas que le sang, ce sont aussi des valeurs, une loyauté'..."

La tête me tourne parce que c'est moi, me semble-t-il, qui aurais voulu affirmer des choses comme cela. Je me sens de nouveau perdu et je m'accroche à ses frêles épaules comme à une bouée :

"Qui est ton père ?", je le presse en le coinçant contre le mur.

"Tu me fais mal !"

"Qui. Est. Ton. Vrai. Père ?"

"Cyrus !?" s'interpose une voix derrière moi. Ginny. "Qu'est-ce que tu es en train de faire ?!"

Je lâche Nero. Il a un rictus sarcastique qui le vieillit terriblement. Et je regrette immédiatement mon réflexe.

"Je croyais que les Gryffondor étaient nobles", il persifle.

Mon self-control plus épais qu'une feuille de parchemin, je me tourne plutôt vers ma douce petite amie qui semble prête à défendre elle-même Nero plutôt que de m'aider à me calmer. De mieux en mieux

"Ginny ce n'est pas ce que tu crois", j'essaie lamentablement. Une petite voix pas très gentille trouve même le temps de me faire remarquer que la même phrase ne m'a pas porté chance il n'y a même pas une semaine.

"C'est un môme, Cyrus. Un Malefoy peut-être, mais un môme !"

"Un Malefoy ?" je répète soudain très froid. Je me rends compte à quel point elle ne comprends pas, et ça me terrifie, et ça m'exaspère en même temps. Ginny a l'air de lire dans mes yeux qu'elle a d'une manière ou d'une autre dit quelque chose qu'elle ne devait pas dire. Mais elle en tire de fausses conclusions :

"Pars, petit", elle souffle à Nero, "Ne reste pas là..."

"Tu crois que... Merlin, Ginny ! J'étais juste en train de lui expliquer..." je m'insurge, furieux de me voir dangereux dans ses yeux.

"Lui expliquer comment on transforme les miroirs ? Lui expliquer le corps à corps ? Le noeud de cravate peut-être ?" elle rétorque. "Excuse-moi, Cyrus, mais si c'est une blague, elle n'est vraiment pas drôle !"

"Gin..", je plaide.

Brusquement, et de manière incompréhensible pour moi, des larmes emplissent ses yeux noisettes.

"Cyrus, mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?" elle demande.

Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive à moi ? Toute cette mauvaise foi m'étouffe ! Mais sont-ils tous aveugles ?

Cette fois, c'est moi qui m'enfuis avant d'aller trop loin. En passant devant le miroir, qui est bien le seul innocent à mes yeux, je marmonne un Finite Incantatem que j'aurais aimé capable d'agir sur l'ensemble des maléfices qui semblent s'accumuler au dessus de ma tête.

000

Bref, Cyrus ne va pas bien... et Nero... est assez conforme à l'idée que je me faisais de lui, non ?

Le prochain s'appelle _Un dimanche à Pré-Abelard._ Ça commence comme une réunion de préfet, ça finit au clair de lune dans les bois ett c'est Harry qui raconte. En plus, ne le ratez pas, c'est un des chapitres les plus légers avant longtemps, si je me souviens bien... !!


	13. Un dimanche à PréAbélard

**Un supplément d'âme**

Allez, tournée d'eau chaude (Fallait le dire que lire vous donnait soif !) : Ambre Verte, Astérie, Hermy (pour elle, ce sera du rooibos), Rémy, Fée Fléeau, Digitalle (deux sucres !), Kirjavva (Earl Grey) et Pacha... (Qu'est-ce que je vais pouvoir leur promettre la prochaine fois ? Des crêpes ?)  
Merci à mes indéfectibles relectrices : Alixe, Dina et Fée...  
Et puis les droits de propriété à la multimilliardaire qui prête ses jouets...

**13.Un dimanche à Pré-Abelard  
Ou quand Harry veut faire d'une pierre deux coups**

Ça faisait sans doute trop de signes. Je ne pouvais plus me permettre de faire comme si je ne savais pas. Cyrus n'allait pas bien. Cyrus était désagréable avec tout le monde. Cyrus était cloîtré dans son monde et ne laissait personne l'aider. Cyrus avait tellement visiblement et de manière permanente la tête ailleurs que Ginny avait fini par être tentée d'aller s'amuser dans d'autres bras.

Déjà j'avais dû m'interposer alors qu'il était bien parti pour se battre avec Corner - même si je compatissais à ses malheurs amoureux, je ne pouvais pas ne pas intervenir. J'avais réussi à l'éloigner à la bibliothèque avec moi le temps qu'il se calme. J'en menais pas très large en chemin : je m'attendais à ce qu'il continue à se venger en se moquant de moi - comme il est sans doute la personne qui connaît le mieux mes faiblesses en dehors de Papa ou de Severus, il est particulièrement redoutable quand il s'y met. Pire encore, il aurait pu décider de me provoquer, de me pousser à lui imposer une autorité dont je n'avais finalement un peu rien à faire.

Mais en fait, un fois le public disparut, mon petit frère s'était montré étonnamment calme et renfermé. Ce n'était même pas qu'il me faisait la tête ; il était triste - profondément triste que Ginny flirte avec un autre sans doute. Sauf que j'étais vraiment pas la bonne personne pour du soutien affectif. Même lui le savait puisque quand j'avais ouvert la bouche pour m'excuser en bloc de la mauvaise journée qu'il passait, il m'avait rabroué sèchement :

"Laisse tomber Harry. Je sais que tu aurais pu prendre des points ou m'envoyer cher MacGonagall, je n'ai pas besoin d'une leçon en plus !"

A voir sa tête pourtant, il n'avait jamais eu autant besoin d'aide. Mais je m'étais persuadé que là, en colère, il arriverait à tout sauf à discuter de ce qui n'allait vraiment pas. J'avais donc fait mine de passer l'éponge - comme si je venais de le prendre en train de distribuer des Pralines Longue Langue aux premières années, et non en train de perdre sa petite amie en titre devant la moitié de l'école. Mais je savais déjà que je ne faisais que repousser le problème. Et maintenant c'était Herman, un bon copain de Cyrus, qui me prenait à part à la fin d'une réunion des préfets de Gryffondor.

"Harry, c'est pas facile pour moi de te dire ça, mais..."

"Toi, tu veux me parler de Cyrus...", je le coupe d'un soupir. Les autres préfets qui allaient partir se retournent. Je lis dans leurs yeux qu'eux-aussi m'auraient bien parlé de mon frère s'ils en avaient eu le courage.

"Oui", reconnaît Herman avec une grimace.

"Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait ?", je questionne en ayant l'impression d'entendre mon père parler – c'est jamais totalement rassurant comme impression. Est-ce que je suis déjà trop vieux et raisonnable ?

"La question est plutôt ce qu'il va faire...", précise Herman avec un regard de connivence qui m'agace. Il y a une légende poudlardienne qui veut qu'on soit, Cyrus et moi, capables de télépathie ou presque. Cyrus a quelques capacités de légilimencie qu'il utilise le moins possible parce que, de son propre aveu, elles l'effraient. Quant à moi, j'en suis resté au B-A-BA, et encore parce que Remus et Severus et Grand-Père ont insisté, et tous mes essais à l'art de l'occlumencie se sont révélés calamiteux.

"J'ai vraiment pas le temps pour les devinettes", j'aboie donc plus ou moins. Au regard perçant des autres, je me dis que j'ai un peu vite perdu mon sang-froid. Et zut. Mais Herman ne semble pas se formaliser. Il se contente de soupirer avant de reprendre :

"Tu sais que Ginny et Cyrus ont rompu ?"

"Ce n'est pas aussi... Mais oui, je sais...", je reconnais plus calme. Ron m'a annoncé ça sous le sceau du secret au petit déjeuner, mais les secrets et Poudlard n'ont jamais fait longtemps bon ménage.

"Harry, tu es sans doute la seule personne dans cette école qui peut l'empêcher de transformer Corner en chauve-souris !" en conclut Herman.

Un énorme fou rire me tend les bras quand mon imagination joue la scène dans mon esprit, mais j'essaie de garder mon calme de préfet en chef.

"Tu te trompes, Herman. Cyrus... Je ne crois pas qu'il va faire un truc aussi stupide que de s'en prendre ouvertement à Corner !" je défends ma tête brûlée de petit frère loyalement, mais je sais que la veille il n'aurait sans doute pas fallu que j'arrive plus tard. Je ne sais pas s'il aurait eu recours à la magie ou s'il se serait contenté de lui casser la gueule, mais il ne se serait pas arrêté aux insultes, je le crains.

"Bon d'accord, mais alors ce sera pire !", prédit alors Herman avec un air désespéré.

"Pardon ?"

"Il va chercher à se venger et il va monter un truc génial mais qui va le mettre dans des ennuis sans fin, et McGo va nous reprocher de ne rien avoir vu venir..."

Il y a de l'admiration dans la voix d'Herman. Il est vrai que la capacité de Cyrus à monter des coups aussi magistraux qu'inacceptables n'a plus de concurrence depuis que les jumeaux Weasley sont allés ouvrir une boutique de farces et attrapes au 93 du Chemin de Traverse. Mais il y a aussi une réelle inquiétude que je ne peux totalement moquer. Et finalement, Herman ne faisait que demander la même chose que Remus il y avait presque un mois maintenant : que j'occupe Cyrus avant que son désoeuvrement le conduise droit dans les ennuis.

"Je vais voir ce que je peux faire", je soupire.

"Merci Harry !" Herman a l'air totalement soulagé par ma demi-promesse. Il hésite une seconde et puis se lance: "Et, tu vas faire quoi ?"

"Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée", j'affirme, et c'est la vérité. Pourtant au même instant, un début de plan a jailli dans ma tête. Un truc flou, dont je ne maîtrise pas les tenants et les aboutissants. L'idée serait de faire d'une pierre, deux coups en quelque sorte...

00

"Faut que je te parle", j'annonce d'emblée en m'asseyant à côté de lui à la bibliothèque. Il est seul, c'est inespéré.

"Ça te suffit pas de me ridiculiser dès que je fais un pas de côté ?" il contre sans lever la tête, tout à sa rédaction.

"J'ai besoin de ton aide", j'insiste sans même relever que c'est plutôt lui qui a cherché à me ridiculiser deux jours plus tôt près des serres.

"Ah ? T'as trop de filles dans ta vie ? Pas assez de mémoire ?", il répond sans s'arrêter d'écrire.

Je regarde par dessus son épaule : potions. La passion de Cyrus pour les potions ne s'est pas éteinte en changeant de professeur. Je sais qu'il est un des meilleurs de son année, envers et contre tout. Un truc dont Severus n'est pas peu fier quand il a l'occasion de le faire remarquer sans pouvoir être soupçonné de faire un compliment. Pour ce que j'ai lu dans certains de ses devoirs par hasard, je crois qu'il est même meilleur que moi ; plus irrégulier mais plus inventif.

"Tu t'es réellement disputé avec Ginny ?" - je demande. Ça n'explique qu'à moitié qu'il soit seul, mais c'est une entrée en matière comme une autre.

"Radio Poudlard ?" il grince.

"Radio Weasley", je corrige

Il s'arrête d'écrire, soupire, reprend. Il ne m'a toujours pas regardé.

"Bon, si je trouve de la crème canari dans mon dessert, je saurais d'où ça vient".

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de rigoler. Mme Pince me foudroie du regard. Oui, je sais, je suis le préfet en chef, je devrais donner l'exemple. Cyrus s'en rend compte. Il pose sa plume et pour la première fois se tourne vers moi :

"Je finirai plus tard. Sortons".

En temps normal, j'aurais insisté pour qu'il finisse mais il me semble qu'on en est venu au temps des mesures désespérées. Alors je le suis dehors. Après tout, ce que j'ai à lui dire demande un peu plus de confidentialité qu'en offre la bibliothèque.

"Ron dit quoi, sur Ginny et moi", Cyrus attaque à peine au bout du couloir. C'est peut-être juste pour avoir la réponse à cette question qu'il est sorti, je me dis.

J'hésite à peine : "Que c'est fini."

Il s'arrête.

"A ce point !?"

"Et toi, tu dis quoi ?" je m'informe prudemment.

"Merlin, Harry, je la retrouve trois fois en train de se faire draguer... par Michael Corner, en plus !! Et je devrais dire quoi ?" il s'exclame.

"Je sais pas moi... ", j'élude, "Et elle, elle dit quoi ?"

"Que ce n'était rien, la première fois ; que je suis trop jaloux, la deuxième ; qu'on n'est pas mariés non plus, la troisième", il me répond tellement simplement que j'en suis estomaqué. Je sens sa blessure et son désarroi.

"Je comprends mieux, Ron."

"Ah ouais !?"

"Il avait l'air inquiet de ta réaction, et je me disais qu'il était parano ; mais ça colle avec ta version", j'essaie de le caresser dans le sens du poil. Ça marche.

"Je comprends qu'elle...", il essaie après deux volées de marches. "Enfin, je suis pas très rigolo cette année, je dois le reconnaître... Je... enfin... Et puis, je comprends qu'elle ait l'impression qu'elle n'a jamais rien vécu d'autre que d'être plus ou moins officiellement avec moi... que ça lui fasse peur... Et si elle savait qui je suis... elle trouverait ça encore plus angoissant, j'imagine..."

C'est un sujet bien sérieux. Je mets du temps à trouver quelque chose à dire. Et encore, j'ai l'impression d'être un incurable égoïste.

"Faut dire... j'y pensais l'autre jour... Quand tu penses que mes parents à moi, ils se sont mariés à la fin de la septième année... Comme si moi je me mariais dans dix mois... C'est hallucinant non ? Moi, je me sens un vrai môme..."

"Toi ? Et je devrais dire quoi moi ?" Comme il voit que sa remarque tombe à plat, il rembraye : "Harry, tes parents s'aimaient beaucoup..."

"Ça va, Cyrus, c'est pas ça mon problème. Je me demande juste comment on peut prendre une telle décision à mon âge !"

"Hum, on ne la prend peut-être pas de la manière dont tu le croies", il m'oppose avec ce ton de sagesse à jamais inaccessible qu'il peut soudain prendre et qui généralement m'horripile. Sauf que là, ses mots me touchent : "James, il avait besoin de prouver qu'il était devenu grand, responsable... Lily, elle avait besoin de s'ancrer dans la communauté magique. Sa famille... Ai-je besoin de te parler de sa famille ?"

Je fais non de la tête. Je suis trop ému pour parler.

"Et puis c'était la guerre. Tout pouvait s'arrêter le lendemain, et c'est à peu près ce qui s'est passé pour eux. Alors, pourquoi remettre à plus tard ?"

"Évidemment", je réponds alors que je continue de penser que rien de tout cela est évident. En aucune façon.

"Mais ça nous amène loin de ce que tu voulais me demander, j'imagine", il change de sujet. Peut-être que ça l'ennuie. Peut-être par respect pour ma pudeur.

"Ben, ça en a plus que tu ne croies", je réponds en riant. Nous sommes sortis, l'automne est étonnamment doux. Le soleil nous fait plisser les yeux. "Tu te souviens d'Aurore, la Française ?"

"Deux petits seins en pomme, des yeux noisettes et des jambes intéressantes ?"

"Cyrus !" je gronde en riant.

"Je me souviens."

Je suis sûr d'être écarlate et beaucoup moins de savoir si je veux continuer.

"Alors quoi, tu veux la revoir ?" il me presse.

"Elle m'écrit... enfin on s'écrit", je lâche presque à contrecoeur.

Il siffle.

"Petit cachotier, va ! Tu l'as revue avant la rentrée, c'est ça ? Tu l'as embrassée ?"

"Oui."

"Et ? C'est tout ?"

"Deux fois... on est allés au cinéma..."

"Super, Harry, super!" Il a l'air tellement content. Il fait des bonds à côté de moi avec un sourire et une joie que je n'ai pas vu sur son visage depuis un moment. Des quatrième année nous regardent avec curiosité. Je ne veux pas savoir ce que Radio Poudlard croira deviner de son débordement de joie.

"Je lui ai donné l'adresse moldue de Poudlard... mais pour lui répondre, c'est plus compliqué", je continue – après tout, il faut bien aller jusqu'au bout de mon embryon de plan. Pour le sortir de ses problèmes, je n'ai trouvé que ça : lui confier les miens. J'ai décidé de jouer à fond sur sa fidélité et son grand coeur... C'est terriblement Serpentard quand j'y pense...

"Comment fais-tu ?" il s'intéresse immédiatement.

"Les premières fois, j'ai inventé un truc sur ma voisine moldue qu'Hermione a gobé, et c'est elle qui l'a envoyée. Elle peut envoyer autant de lettres moldues qu'elle veut sans que personne ne s'en inquiète...", je rajoute un peu gêné. Mais Cyrus comprend. Il sait autant que moi que les fils du directeur ne sont jamais des élèves comme les autres ; que n'importe laquelle de leur marotte, fusse-t-elle aussi bénigne que d'écrire des lettres moldues régulièrement n'aura aucune chance de passer inaperçue.

"Bien vu", il commente gentiment.

"Mais bon, là... ça ferait la troisième, déjà la dernière fois, elle m'a demandé si c'était la même voisine..."

"Tu as honte ?" il demande sourcilleux.

"Non, mais j'ai pas envie d'expliquer ma vie à Hermione", je m'échauffe.

"D'accord", il recule.

"Je peux lui en envoyer depuis la poste de Pré-au-lard, mais on n'a pas de sortie prévue avant octobre... J'ai pensé à y aller sous la cape... mais même dans le monde magique, les gens transparents n'envoient pas de lettre..."

"Évidemment", il commente en levant les yeux au ciel.

"T'as pas une idée ?" je demande, de l'air le plus dégagé possible.

On marche encore et il arrive à la conclusion que j'attendais.

"Pré-au-lard, c'est pas la bonne solution... Ça se saurait trop vite là encore que tu envoies des lettres moldues... Faut envoyer directement du monde moldu... C'est pas difficile, tu sais. Ils vendent des timbres partout et il y a des boîtes rouges pour mettre les lettres partout aussi... à Pré-Abelard, j'en ai vu au moins trois... Patmol a pissé sur une", il me confie, goguenard.

"Quand es-tu allé à Pré-Abelard ?" je m'inquiète presque malgré moi. Il est sorti de Poudlard ? Pendant l'année scolaire ? Je savais qu'il aurait des idées tordues mais là, ça dépasse mon imagination...

"Oh, monsieur le préfet en chef, y'a prescription ! L'année dernière."

"Quand tu as trouvé la mobylette ?" je comprends soudain.

"Exactement."

"Et, tu y es allé comment ?"

Là, il a une once d'hésitation.

"Harry James Potter-Lupin, si un jour tu le dis à Remus, je ne suis plus ton frère", il déclare en préambule.

"Tu as certainement réalisé que je voudrais faire pareil", je lui fais remarquer.

Il me jette plusieurs regards suspicieux avant de se décider.

"Bon. C'est Patmol qui y est allé. Il va beaucoup plus vite et est beaucoup plus discret que moi. Les Moldus se fichent d'un chien, bien plus que d'un adolescent bizarrement habillé et inconnu."

"C'est donc ça", je commente.

Mae et Remus avaient bien cuisiné Cyrus à l'époque sur comment il était sorti de l'enceinte magique, mais Cyrus n'avait jamais parlé d'Animagus - et je ne pouvais l'en blâmer. De toute façon, nos parents étaient trop obnubilés sur comment rendre la mobylette aux Moldus pour s'intéresser réellement au reste. Ils l'avaient quand même menacé de le traîner au commissariat moldu pour rendre la machine et "qu'il se rende compte". Cyrus n'en menait pas large, le pauvre. Heureusement pour lui que Papa avait rappelé la loi sur le secret des sorciers parce que Mae était totalement remontée. C'est la fois où j'ai vraiment compris qu'elle avait été Auror et que pour elle, le vol restait un délit inacceptable même quand il s'agissait d'une épave...

"Les Maraudeurs le faisaient ?" je m'enquiers - parce que les idées folles de Cyrus naissent souvent de souvenirs de Sirius, c'est une réalité. Comme la capacité de Papa à déjouer les petits malins vient du fait qu'il a fréquenté de près des James Potter et des Sirius Black dans sa jeunesse. Pas de mystère.

"Figure-toi qu'ils n'y avaient pas réellement songé ! Enfin... ici, ils restaient dans la forêt, ça leur suffisait... Et ils avaient décidé que l'apparition de Cornedrue chez les Moldus était le meilleur moyen de se faire remarquer", il me raconte en souriant.

J'opine. Reste que mon Animagus n'est pas beaucoup plus pratique qu'un cerf, il faut le reconnaître.

"Dommage que Luny...", je regrette à voix haute.

"Luny de loin passe pour un chien-loup – combien de Moldus ont déjà vu un vrai loup ?", m'affirme immédiatement Cyrus qui devait suivre des lignes de pensées parallèles. "De toutes les façons, faut pas non plus chercher à attirer les regards, se faire caresser ou donner des gâteaux... Faut passer... Et puis si Patmol et Luny le faisaient ensemble, deux chiens qui se coursent, personne ne les regarde !"

"C'est loin quand même Pré-Abelard", j'objecte un peu pour la forme.

"Pas pour des chiens! Et puis même pour sortir du parc, c'est le plus pratique !"

Je hoche la tête mais quelque chose me retient – je devrais dire quelqu'un.

"T'as raison. Si Remus sait ça...", je commence, avec un petit pincement à l'estomac qui ne trompe pas.

"... on est morts", conclut Cyrus.

Pas besoin d'épiloguer, on est d'accord.

"Je ne peux pas te demander d'y aller avec moi", je décide. Il faudra que je trouve une autre diversion.

"T'es con ou quoi ? Tu ne connais pas le chemin, et Patmol est un chien beaucoup moins inquiétant que Luny pour mettre le courrier à la boîte... T'as besoin de moi", il affirme.

Je sens aussi que c'est le risque et l'interdit qui l'excitent. Normalement, je ferais tout en mon pouvoir pour le détourner de ce projet. Mais en même temps, ça semble exactement ce dont il a besoin pour retrouver le moral. Et ça répond à mes problèmes postaux, aussi.

Est-ce que Remus avait envisagé quelque chose d'aussi interdit quand il m'a suggéré d'occuper Cyrus ? - je m'inquiète encore alors que nous faisons en silence le tour du lac. Je n'arrive pas à décider. Je le fais une fois avec lui et ensuite, j'y retournerais tout seul, je me promets pour confiner ma mauvaise conscience.

"OK. Dimanche ?"

"Dimanche."

000

Quand j'arrive au lieu de rendez-vous, en lisière de la Forêt interdite, Cyrus est déjà là, assis sur une souche.

"Te voilà !"

"Tu m'attends depuis longtemps ?"

"Non, non. J'arrive moi aussi."

"J'avais un devoir à finir en Arithmancie... un sacré truc... et Hermione avait trouvé tellement de bouquins..."

"Pov' Harry !" il se moque.

"Ben surtout, moi qui voulais dire que j'avais besoin d'un livre de Papa... Raté", j'explique.

"T'as dit quoi, du coup ?"

"Que je devais impérativement lui rendre un livre de Défense..."

"Pas mal. Elle savait qu'ils sont partis à Londres depuis hier ?"

"Je ne sais pas. Ça ne change rien au fait que mon père ait ou pas besoin d'un livre", je réponds en haussant les épaules.

Cyrus opine plusieurs fois de la tête avant de demander sourcilleux : "Ils ne vont pas t'attendre, Ron et elle ?"

"Ils avaient d'autres projets", je réponds avec un regard qui ne laisse pas beaucoup d'équivoque je pense.

"Ils vont nous faire un bébé avant la fin de Poudlard !" s'exclame mon petit frère, faussement scandalisé.

"Mais non Cyrus. Je suis sûr qu'Hermione a lu tout ce qu'il fallait lire sur la contraception !" je lui oppose.

Ça le fait rire.

"Ouais, je parie !"

"Et toi ?" je le questionne à mon tour. On prend trop de risques pour n'être pas sûrs que l'autre a fait ce qu'il devait faire. Je dirais même que tous ces risques n'ont aucun intérêt s'ils n'amènent pas mon cher petit frère à être tellement occupé qu'il en oublie Nero Malefoy ou les infidélités de Ginny. Mais il se méprend sur les raisons de mon inquiétude :

"Moi ? Moi, j'ai le même père que toi !" - il me rappelle l'air réellement surpris, et moi je rougis presque. Oui, personne ne pourrait accuser Remus Lupin d'avoir été léger ou évasif dans son éducation sexuelle.

"Non, je veux dire, t'as dit quoi pour expliquer ton absence ?"

"Oh. Tu sais, j'avais juste Archi à décourager...", me rappelle Cyrus dans un soupir douloureux. "J'ai dit que j'allais voir les jumeaux..."

"Radical !" je souris. Archibald est rigolo, patient au-delà de l'imaginable envers mon petit frère, mais il n'avait jamais montré le moindre intérêt pour l'élargissement de la famille Lupin.

"Tout à fait !" confirme Cyrus en se levant. "Bon, on y va ?"

J'acquiesce. Mon cœur s'accélère un peu. C'est quand même une grosse connerie qu'on s'apprête à faire. Ce n'est pas réellement dangereux. Mais ça ressemble tellement à une provocation délibérée envers Remus que je persiste à douter... Mais c'est trop tard pour reculer, je me répète.

"On se transforme tout de suite ?", je demande sur le ton de la conversation.

"Je pense que c'est mieux de le faire plus loin... mais avant de passer la limite", Cyrus me répond très sérieux- et en un sens, je pourrais me féliciter du bon fonctionnement de mon plan : objectivement, ça l'occupe. "Je ne sais pas exactement quels sortilèges surveillent la barrière anti-transplanage... mais je pense qu'elle repérera toujours moins un Animagus qu'un sorcier", il développe encore, renforçant ma première impression.

On se met à marcher. On voit à peine où on met les pieds mais aucun de nous n'allume sa baguette. Je réfléchis à son hypothèse – c'est toujours plus intéressant que de se sentir coupable avant même d'avoir fait quoi que ce soit d'interdit.

" Tu crois qu'un Animagus pourrait transplaner, du coup ?", je demande.

"Un Animagus ne transplane pas Harry... Même moi !...Toute ta magie est déjà prise ! "

"Ah oui !", je lui donne raison.

"Et c'est préfet en chef !", il maugrée. "Tiens à propos, t'as un timbre pour ta lettre ?"

"Oui, je l'ai acheté à Justin", je suis assez fier de moi sur ce coup-là

"Finch-Flechter ?"

"Oui, il les montrait à Lavande... des timbres spéciaux, avec des machines volantes, que ses parents lui ont envoyés... J'ai dit que je les offrirai à Kane..."

"Décidément."

"Quoi ?"

"B'en les jumeaux, ils ont bon dos", il développe en se marrant. "Mais tant mieux, je me demandais si on n'allait pas être obligé d'entrer dans le village pour en acheter un. Colle-le tout de suite. Il y a une boîte à lettres à l'entrée du village, pas très loin de la route... Comme ça, on ne devrait pas se faire remarquer."

J'obéis immédiatement, encore une fois satisfait de le voir aussi pris par mes problèmes. Quand j'ai remis l'enveloppe dans ma poche, on reprend notre progression. L'épaisseur de la forêt croît et on ne voit plus grand-chose. Alors que j'allais le mettre en garde, Cyrus qui ouvre toujours la marche, se prend les pieds dans une racine et je dois le rattraper au vol.

"On pourrait peut-être allumer ?", je propose en l'aidant à se rétablir..

"Le plus simple est de se transformer... Les animaux se fichent de la lumière".

Nos regards se croisent. Toujours ce mélange de culpabilité et de défi mutuel – c'est une connerie, mais si tu le fais, je le fais. Et on se transforme dans un même pop.

Ça va tout de suite très vite après. On sent à peine le champ ensorcelé quand nous passons les protections de Poudlard. C'est génial, courir dans les bois, sous la lune croissante. Il y a une foultitude d'odeurs qui excitent Luny et Patmol, et on fait quelques détours qui font détaler des lapins. Mais on tient globalement le cap. Enfin, il serait plus juste de dire que je le suis sans me poser de question.

C'est à l'odeur qu'on se rend compte qu'on s'enfonce dans la forêt moldue. Enfin, qu'on s'approche d'une zone habitée par des Moldus. Il y a de plus en plus de traces, des boîtes de conserve rouillées, des sacs plastiques, des pistes en terre qui sentent le carbone brûlé. On contourne un parking où en entend des familles qui retrouvent leur voiture après une journée dans le forêt. On arrive à la route. On y est presque. Il se retourne vers moi avec un mélange d'excitation et de mise en garde. Je baisse la tête pour lui reconfirmer que je sais que nous devons être prudents et que je dois le suivre. Il trotte vivement utilisant le fossé de la route à la lisière de la forêt pour se dissimuler aux automobilistes. Je fais pareil.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Patmol et Luny voient les maisons de Pré-Abelard dans la lumière du soleil couchant. Je me retransforme pour mettre l'enveloppe dûment timbrée dans la gueule de Patmol

"Essaie de pas trop baver dessus", je chuchote.

J'ai l'impression qu'il se marre malgré sa forme et le truc qui lui encombre la gueule. En dix foulées, il est contre la boîte à lettre et pousse le battant du museau. Dix autres et il est revenu. Tout ça pour ça, je ne peux m'empêcher de me reprocher.

Je me retransforme pour l'accueillir et il me pousse dans la boue en représailles sans doute. On reprend la route en sens inverse mais pourtant je suis sûr que lui non plus ne s'amuse plus autant qu'au début. Il va falloir trouver autre chose, je me dis en courant à ses côtés. Autre chose de plus intéressant pour l'occuper.

0000

Il fait quasiment nuit quand nous sommes enfin en vue du château. Ça fait un quart d'heure qu'on a repris forme humaine et je sens dans mes jambes que ça fait beaucoup d'efforts physiques en un seul jour. Peut-être parce que l'effort s'ajoute à la transformation...

"Tu crois qu'ils sont rentrés", je murmure.

Cyrus sort la Carte du Philosophe de sa poche et la déplie.

"Non, personne à la maison", il me montre à la lumière de sa baguette.

En me penchant sur la carte, je repère qu'Hagrid sort du château et désigne le petit point du doigt. Severus est dans le bureau de Rusard avec deux élèves que je ne peux m'empêcher de plaindre - mais au moins, il est clair que la voie est libre. Cyrus éteint immédiatement sa baguette.

"J'espère que ça s'est bien passé", il chuchote alors que nous attendons à couvert que la voie soit de nouveau libre.

"Quoi donc ?" je murmure.

"Eh bien, leur réunion à la fondation... Que les parents vont oser inscrire leurs enfants à cette école..."

"Moi aussi", j'approuve. Et c'est sincère. Je sais combien ce projet est important pour Remus. Une école pour les enfants lycanthropes, où ils seraient accueillis, où ils apprendraient à vivre avec leur affection, où ils se prépareraient à vivre avec des sorciers et leurs préjugés. C'est un projet sur lequel Papa bosse depuis des années, la suite logique de l'engagement de la Fondation Sirius Black auprès de "l'enfance magique en difficulté". Il avait déjà organisé des stages, trouvé des profs, amadoué le Ministère... Mais tout cela restait très fragile. Et il fallait que des sorciers aient le courage d'inscrire leurs enfants, de s'afficher comme parents de loups-garous.

"Sirius aurait trouvé ça génial", reprend Cyrus.

"Vraiment ?" je questionne - malgré les années, ce Sirius reste un mystère pour moi: capable du meilleur comme du pire ; de donner sa vie pour moi et mes parents, comme de soupçonner à tort mon père adoptif, un de ses meilleurs amis. Pendant sa vie assez courte, il a suscité des attachements et des inimitiés dont l'intensité m'a toujours paru intimidante. Sans parler du fait que je lui dois le plus improbable, le plus insupportable mais le plus attachant des petits frères. Mes sentiments ne sont pas clairs à son sujet. Et le fréquenter à travers Cyrus reste toujours une expérience curieuse.

"Je ne sais pas s'il l'aurait reconnu", mon frangin développe le regard lointain. "Mais il n'a jamais cru une seule seconde qu'il y avait des existences magiques plus nobles que d'autres, jamais !"

Je sens que c'est important pour lui de me convaincre.

"D'accord."

On entend Crockdur qui accueille Hagrid avec force aboiements.

"C'est maintenant", me souffle Cyrus.

"Ouais, moi, je suis crevé."

00000

Vous voulez savoir ce que fabriquaient Remus et Dora à la Fondation ? ça tombe bien parce que c'est l'un des sujets du prochain qui s'intitule "In Stellis Memoriam". Dora raconte. On y croise aussi pas mal Severus... (pour les fans)


	14. In stellis memoriam

**Un supplément d'âme.**

Bon, quelques crêpes à distribuer : Astérie, Na, Cérulane, Rémi, Pacha et LaPaumée.  
Mille mercis à mes indéfectibles relectrices : Alixe, Dina et Fée...  
Et puis les droits de propriété à la multimilliardaire qui prête ses jouets...

Spéciale dédicace à Pacha8 qui a fait un caprice... à l'encontre de tous mes principes éducatifs, je cède !

**14.**** In Stellis Memoriam  
(Tonks)**

Ce n'est pas une foule, non, mais c'est un début. Neuf mômes de quatre à quinze ans. Et aucun ne serait là sans la discussion houleuse qui avait eu lieu peine quinze jours auparavant dans le même salon du 12 Square Grimmaurd, l'ex-demeure londonienne des Black, le siège de la Fondation de leur dernier descendant connu : Sirius.

Ça avait été une bataille mémorable. Quand je les avais vus tous, quinze adultes et une petite dizaine d'enfants, assis autour de Remus, j'avais pensé que nous n'avions aucune chance. Le plus jeune avait quatre ans, et sa mère le tenait serré dans ses bras comme si elle craignait qu'un autre monstre vienne le mordre et lui dérober l'humanité qui lui restait. Iris et Kane avaient essayé de l'intéresser à leurs jeux sans succès. Jamais elle ne serait venue si Welldone, un médicomage de Sainte-Mangouste qui avait accepté de bosser avec la fondation, ne l'avait pas accompagnée aujourd'hui. Mais je doutais sincèrement que la mère soit prête à accepter l'aide de qui que ce soit. En particulier de loups-garous. C'est le père de l'enfant qui l'avait mordu ; il lui avait toujours caché sa condition.

Les plus âgés, deux frères, auraient pu (dû) se trouver à Poudlard. Pour leurs parents, tous les deux Cracmols, ils étaient la preuve vivante que rien de bon ne pouvait jamais venir du monde magique – la mère me l'avait dit exactement en ces termes. Aucun des deux n'avait jamais touché de baguette de leur vie, et je me demandais s'il était sérieux d'y remédier. Est-ce qu'on peut maîtriser sa magie quand on a quinze ans comme l'aîné ?

"Est-ce qu'il n'est pas pire de le laisser à la merci de n'importe quelle explosion de magie incontrôlée ? Imagine quels dégâts il pourrait causer loin de toute pleine lune !" m'avait rétorqué Remus avec toute la passion et la fougue qu'il savait mettre dans ce genre de conversation. Évidemment, je n'avais rien trouver à y opposer. Et puis, j'en étais venu à penser que les parents auraient été presque aussi perdus et amers si leurs enfants avaient simplement présenté des pouvoirs magiques.

Les autres étaient des cas moins terribles – comme quoi, il y a toujours une graduation même dans l'horreur : une autre fratrie, trois garçons et une fille. Mais même pour les familles aimantes, suffisamment informées et pleine de bonne volonté envers leurs enfants, parler d'adhérer à un programme collectif d'instruction était un sacré engagement.

Et s'ils sont là aujourd'hui, c'est que Remus, mon Remus, à lui seul, incarne la possibilité d'une alternative à la relégation. Et lui, souvent si modeste, ose pour une fois assumer l'intégralité de ce qu'il avait accompli :

"Ce qui manque à vos enfants, ce n'est pas la puissance magique, c'est le droit d'apprendre à s'en servir ; ce n'est pas un traitement pour mieux vivre leur transformation, c'est l'accès aux traitements existants ; ce dont ils ont besoin c'est d'un espace adapté où grandir", il explique de sa voix douce aux parents rassemblés.

"Moi, j'ai eu la chance qu'Albus Dumbledore ferme les yeux sur ma condition", il continue. "Un sorcier m'a fait confiance. Et regardez, ai-je à rougir de ma vie aujourd'hui ? Je suis directeur de Poudlard, je suis marié, j'ai des enfants. Ce que je veux, c'est répéter cette chance – rendre ce qui m'a été donné. Pas une fois, mais autant de fois que ce sera nécessaire. Grâce à mon nom, et à l'argent que m'a confié Sirius Black, j'ai les moyens de le faire."

J'aime qu'il soit si fort, si courageux et si sensible en même temps. J'aime qu'il soit capable de ne jamais oublier Sirius dans des moments pareils. Et, je le sens, tous ici ont envie de le croire, au moins un peu, de transformer la malédiction en espoir. Les enfants jettent des regards dérobés à leurs parents, attendant visiblement une confirmation ou une fin claire du rêve. Et les parents, eux, ils hésitent. Ils reviennent de trop loin pour se laisser convaincre trop vite :

"Mais, vous êtes sûr que le Ministère vous laissera faire ?" demande le père d'une fillette de neuf ans qui ne lâche pas la main de sa mère.

"Je n'ai jamais caché au Ministère les actions de la fondation. Le programme envers les lycanthropes n'est pas notre seule action, vous le savez. Nous finançons un orphelinat pour des enfants nés moldus qui ont perdu leurs parents et ont des dispositions magiques. Nous accordons des bourses d'études. Nous donnons aussi des bourses de recherche dans divers domaines..."

"Mais là, c'est presque une école dont vous parlez ?" l'interrompt un autre père.

"C'est le nom qui vous gêne ?" questionne très doucement Remus.

"Je ne sais pas, mais j'ai peur... J'ai peur qu'on attire un peu trop tôt et trop intensément l'attention de la communauté magique..."

Parce que toute la question est là. Le regard de la communauté magique. Ce jugement sans appel. Son nom sur le registre maudit. Un contrôle mensuel à vie. Une fin de non recevoir partout.

"Imaginez ce que des gens comme Skeeter feraient d'une telle information !" renchérit une mère. "Le lendemain vous auriez une foule en colère devant cette maison !"

Cette maison est incartable, nous pourrions leur opposer, mais nous nous sommes, Remus, Welldone et moi, attendus en préparant cette réunion à ce que ces inquiétudes sortent. Et nous avions tous les trois convenus qu'il valait mieux qu'elles soient exprimées.

"Sans compter que nous, nous ne pourrions plus aller nulle part !" ajoute une autre, et son fils assis à côté d'elle pique du nez de honte.

Remus va leur répondre – je me demandais bien quoi – quand une autre intervient d'une voix plus posée :

"Bien sûr, on sait votre combat et vos appuis, professeur Lupin. Grâce à vous, nos enfants pourront sans doute se marier, s'ils trouvent quelqu'un qui les acceptent comme ils sont..."

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire. Mon mariage est le premier mariage officiel d'un lycanthrope et d'une sorcière britanniques, un truc inscrit dans les livres d'histoire, un tournant dans ma vie mais aussi un évènement qui change l'avenir possible de ces neuf enfants rassemblés. C'est presque terrifiant. Mais l'effort de médiation de cette femme est très vite perdu, lorsque la mère d'un petit-garçon de quatre ans demande d'une voix étranglée :

"Et mordre leur propre enfant à la première occasion ?"

Un brouhaha s'installe immédiatement. La plupart pour la plaindre, d'autres pour affirmer qu'il ne faut pas se cacher la vérité, et les moins nombreux pour protester qu'il ne faut pas généraliser ni dans un sens ni dans l'autre.

"Et bien non, au contraire, et je suis content que vous abordiez le sujet aussi directement, Sarah", réussit à s'imposer Remus. "Je pense que la seule façon de rendre ce genre de drames impossibles, c'est d'éduquer les enfants garous, c'est de ne rien leur cacher de leur condition, des risques et de leurs devoirs."

Tous se sont tus, pensifs. Certains hochent la tête, d'autres soupirent. On est bien au cœur du problème. Est-ce que l'éducation peut permettre de dompter la nature ? Des générations de sorciers ont répondu que non. Et nous, nous prétendons le contraire.

"Après, bien sûr, il faut les faire accepter par la société et il faudra sans doute à un moment affronter la presse et l'opinion publique", continue de plaider Remus à haute voix. C'est son rêve, son ambition la plus personnelle, et je le sais. C'est sa victoire ultime sur sa malédiction - et, il me l'a répété suffisamment de fois, qu'il l'accomplisse grâce et au nom de Sirius n'est pas une mince satisfaction. "Comme si nous continuions, tu vois. Comme si nous relevions encore ensemble des défis !"

Je ne peux m'empêcher de le trouver beau quand il met toute son énergie à les convaincre d'envisager ce que beaucoup appelleraient une gentille utopie.

"Mais je pense que ce n'est pas notre premier combat. Il faut d'abord, ensemble, imaginer quelle éducation nous voulons pour vos enfants, que nous leur donnions confiance en eux... ensuite nous trouverons la force d'aller plus loin..."

"En fait, vous voulez dire qu'il ne faut pas en parler ?"

"Je dis qu'il ne s'agit pas dans un premier temps de mettre une annonce dans la Gazette. La Fondation vous a approchés les uns après les autres, vos enfants ont rencontré des médicomages, des instructeurs...", il désigna Welldone assis au milieu d'eux puis les trois jeunes sorciers qui se tenaient au fond de la salle à côté de moi. "Surtout, vous avez pu vous rencontrer les uns et les autres et découvrir que vous n'étiez pas seuls dans votre calvaire... Ce que je propose, c'est d'aller un peu plus loin... d'imaginer un cursus adapté à chacun de vos enfants, pas obligatoirement tous les jours, mais qui leur donne la possibilité de rencontrer d'autres enfants comme eux... d'apprendre, de jouer, de grandir..."

Il n'a fait que répéter ce qu'il prêche depuis des années, et pourtant le silence prend soudain une autre qualité. Je repense à l'opinion de Carley sur la capacité de convaincre de Remus, de ne pas lâcher, de répondre point par point inlassablement... Certains sont des sprinters, Remus est un coureur de fond.

"Pas une école ?" répète un père, plus perplexe que déçu.

"Vous oubliez qu'il n'existe pas d'école magique avant Poudlard, avant que les enfants n'aient onze ans ; nous n'avons pas besoin de l'accord du Ministère pour mettre en commun nos ressources pour éduquer nos enfants. C'est un domaine où il n'existe aucune règlementation. "

Et l'ex-Auror pourrait témoigner. Un vide juridique total qui ne s'explique que parce que personne n'a jamais envisagé que des "créatures" puissent l'exploiter. Autant sans doute imaginer des elfes allant d'eux-mêmes s'acheter des vêtements ! Sans compter que la non-intervention du Ministère dans l'éducation des jeunes sorciers avant leur onze ans reste le principal frein au travail des sorcières - et je ne suis pas la plus à plaindre avec mes parents disponibles, des elfes trop contents de courir après mes deux louveteaux et un mari qui prend le temps de m'aider. Certaines familles envoient même leurs enfants dans des écoles moldues, faute de solution alternative.

"Nos enfants ? ", intervient le père de l'autre fratrie – un garçon et une fille, étonnamment maigres même pour des garous.

"Mes enfants sont là", dit Remus en montrant nos deux crapules qui se roulent dans la poussière dans un coin de la salle, "les deux plus jeunes", il précise, sans doute inutilement. "Je ne vois pas pourquoi ils ne viendraient pas se joindre aux vôtres quand les activités sont adaptées à eux..."

"Ils apprendraient quoi ?" demande une maman qui n'avait encore rien dit.

"D'abord à connaître leur maladie, à vivre avec, à savoir ce qu'ils peuvent faire, quand et comment... Ensuite, ils apprendraient qu'ils ont des pouvoirs magiques, qu'ils peuvent s'en servir, qu'ils doivent apprendre à les maîtriser..."

"Mais... pourquoi faire ? Ne le prenez pas mal, professeur, mais vous savez bien combien votre propre carrière est... une exception... Si Albus Dumbledore... enfin..."

"Je sais. Comme je l'ai dit et comme je le répète, je veux offrir la même chance à vos enfants..."

Remus se tait soudain et je sens son hésitation. Comme son regard se pose sur moi, je le soutiens en espérant qu'il y trouve la force dont il avait besoin. Il se lâche d'un coup :

"Je ne peux pas vous promettre qu'ils entreront tous à Poudlard... Je ne vous mentirais pas en vous disant qu'il suffira qu'ils en aient les capacités. Vous savez comme moi que si la législation a fait des progrès, les réticences restent fortes. Mais je vous promets de me battre pour chacun d'entre eux qui aura fait ici la preuve de sa capacité à contrôler ses pouvoirs - qui aura ainsi fait plus qu'aucun des enfants sorciers qui entrent à Poudlard. Pour chacun d'eux, je me battrai. Je m'y engage."

00

"C'était super", je promets à Remus. On se fait face dans le carrosse qui nous ramène une fois de plus à Poudlard, chacun écrasé par un môme endormi.

"C'était un début", il répond las mais souriant. On avait organisé trois groupes. Un, dans lequel j'avais assisté Merwyna, avec les moins de six ans. On avait fait des jeux, de la peinture magique, chanté des chansons. Kane et Iris avaient adoré. Un deuxième groupe avec Michael et le Dr Welldone avaient fait des choses comparables avec les moins de onze ans. Le dernier groupe, le plus difficile à gérer quelque part, avait travaillé avec Remus et Thaddeus.

"On aurait dû amener Cyrus et Harry aussi", je remarque à haute voix.

"Tu ne crois pas qu'il faut y aller doucement ?", il murmure.

Je sais qu'il n'arrive toujours pas à croire à sa demi-victoire. Tous les parents, même Sarah, ont accepté de venir un week-end sur deux à la Fondation pour développer des groupes et des enseignements personnalisés avec leurs enfants. Ceux qui sont sorciers ont même accepté de transmettre leurs connaissances aux plus âgés. Un tabou fondamental a été brisé.

"Quoi ? Que tu sois le père de deux garçons aussi talentueux ne joue pas en ta faveur ?", je me moque doucement. Je sais qu'il est des victoires trop terribles à porter comme des étendards.

"Disons que je pense qu'il y a un moment où trop de faveurs nuit à la crédibilité de l'ensemble. Ils ne deviendront pas tous directeur de Poudlard... et tous n'adopteront pas des gamins aussi hors du commun...", il argumente. "Je ne sais même pas si les grands pourront tous avoir une baguette..."

L'arrêt du carrosse coupe court à sa réflexion circulaire sur les limites de son action et il s'extrait le premier, Kane sur l'épaule. Je vis avec un chéri qui doute, je le sais depuis longtemps. Tant que ses doutes ne l'empêchent pas d'agir, j'imagine qu'il n'y a rien à y redire. Ou alors il fallait succomber durablement au charme superficiel des jeunes sorciers légers et inconséquents que j'avais fréquentés avant lui, hein ? Ça me fait sourire alors que je sors du carrosse à sa suite, Iris, lourde de sommeil, dans les bras.

"Ne me dites pas que vous les portez comme ça depuis ce matin", commente Severus en arrivant à notre rencontre. Il est le seul qui nous a vus partir à l'aube, les jumeaux effectivement endormis dans nos bras.

"Tu sais bien qu'ils ont beaucoup trop besoin de courir et de se rouler par terre pour rester sur nos genoux plus de cinq minutes", lui répond légèrement Remus.

On dirait Harry et Cyrus quelque part - encore que je ne saurais pas dire qui est le plus raisonnable ou le plus fou des deux. J'ai mis longtemps à connaître Rogue - il faut dire que lui ne tenait absolument pas à me connaître ! Mais maintenant, je sais qu'il peut être d'une drôlerie incroyable, d'une fantaisie inégalée ou d'une gentillesse confondante - ces qualités manifestes étant très exactement équilibrées par une gravité sentencieuse, une maniaquerie sourcilleuse et une aigreur corrosive. Je ne sais toujours pas exactement ce qu'il sait de moi... mais je pense qu'il a appris à me tolérer.

"Oui, je devrais me réjouir que vous les ayez amenés à la limite de leur énergie", il continue dans son rôle de sarcastique national numéro un.

"Tu as besoin de moi ?", comprend immédiatement Remus, et déjà je pressens que si 'quelque chose' - la définition de ce quelque chose étant très large - s'est produit en son absence, il va se le reprocher durablement.

"En fait, je n'ai pas réellement dîné, et je me disais que vous prendriez peut-être une collation avec moi...", le rassure immédiatement son adjoint, en détournant les yeux, preuve supplémentaire que ses intentions sont bénignes.

"Nous ?" je lâche étourdiment - toujours laisser Remus gérer un Severus prévenant.

"Avec plaisir Severus", se hâte d'affirmer d'ailleurs mon époux, avant que son adjoint ne me fasse remarquer comme j'ai pu être blessante en me traînant dans la boue. "On dépose ces deux-là dans leur lit et on est chez toi."

"Un honneur, M. le directeur", conclut Severus en tournant immédiatement les talons. Vous n'alliez quand même pas croire qu'il aurait porté Iris à ma place, non plus ?

Une fois nos deux louveteaux dans leur lit respectif et Linky trop contente d'être de garde dans le salon, on se dépêche de rejoindre les appartements du sous-directeur de Poudlard, de l'ex-Maître des potions, de l'actuel enseignant de Défense, de l'ex-Mangemort... Et je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander qui nous allons exactement rencontrer.

"Tu crois qu'il veut nous parler de quoi ?"

Remus sourit : "Je vois que tu ne sembles pas acheter comptant son envie de compagnie pour son repas vespéral !"

"Disons que je ne me résouds pas à penser que cela puisse être son seul motif" - moi aussi je peux parler haute-sphère, quand je veux !

"Je te l'accorde", continue Remus sur le même ton et en passant son bras rassurant autour de mes épaules.

"Tu crois qu'il a des trucs à nous dire sur les garçons ?" - j'envisage à haute voix. Severus a sa propre façon de concevoir son rôle auprès d'eux. Il est assez distant, bien sûr, mais toujours disponible. Il a des facultés d'observations qui vous donnent l'impression que vous êtes un parent amateur, mais il n'en fait pas systématiquement étalage, un peu comme s'il considérait qu'il peut les couvrir sur certaines choses, ou qu'il y a des choses que nous n'avons pas à savoir. Il est par contre toujours là pour eux - même si ces derniers n'en abusent absolument pas.

"C'est assez probable", me répond calmement l'homme que j'aime. "Encore que je n'emploierais pas un pluriel..."

"Cyrus ?"

"Tout le monde veut me parler de Cyrus", il confirme, la mâchoire insensiblement plus serrée. "Rien que vendredi, Ash m'a dit qu'elle le trouvait fatigué, Minerva, intenable et Prudence, ailleurs... Ce qui me paraît un bon résumé du Cyrus que nous avons en ce moment..."

"Et tu ne me dis rien !", je m'insurge.

"Tu ne savais pas ?", il rétorque.

"Pas que ses profs se plaignaient !"

"Je vois. Tu fais partie de ses parents qui pensent que les profs ne voient rien par définition ?"

Comme nous savons l'un comme l'autre que ce n'est pas le cas, je ne réponds rien. De toute façon, nous arrivons devant la porte de Severus et il n'est plus temps de se lancer dans des supputations. Il nous accueille simplement, ni trop raide ni trop amical. Rien qui ne m'en apprenne plus sur ce qu'il a en tête. Comme ma patience n'est pas à la hauteur du bonhomme, je décide de passer à l'attaque dès que nous avons passé les préliminaires du choix de la boisson et de la distribution des assiettes :

"Tu as vu les garçons aujourd'hui ?", je questionne. Le sourire amusé de Remus m'apprend qu'il s'attendait davantage que moi à ce que je m'y prenne de cette façon. Pour lui, irrémédiablement, je suis une Auror qui veut des faits et des réponses.

"Non", me répond Severus en posant son verre. "Juste de loin."

J'aurais pensé qu'en notre absence, ils seraient allés prendre le thé avec Severus - c'est souvent ce qu'ils faisaient plus jeunes. L'alternative étant qu'ils rendent visite à Hagrid. Mais ils ont aussi beaucoup grandi ces derniers temps.

"Ils avaient peut-être beaucoup de devoirs", je commente plus prudemment que précédemment. La réaction de Severus m'a en effet indiqué que je suis peut-être tombée de toute ma hauteur dans le piège grossier qu'il me tendait.

"Un septième et un sixième années ont beaucoup de devoirs", il acquiesce, "Ils peuvent s'ils le veulent y passer tout leur week-end. Je me rappelle que moi-même je préférais approfondir mes cours plutôt que d'aller baguenauder dehors ou à Pré-au-lard. Mais l'âge m'a appris que ce n'était pas la seule façon de devenir savant, sage et avisé..."

Severus parle rarement de lui, encore plus rarement de sa jeunesse. Et ici encore, je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit réellement de lui qu'il soit en train de nous parler. Comme je sais être humble devant trop de subtilité, je me tourne ouvertement vers Remus qui ne m'a pas attendue pour demander :

"Ils faisaient quoi ?"

"Rien de répréhensible", commence Severus. "A priori", il précise. " Il n'est pas interdit de se promener dans le parc le dimanche, même à la tombée de la nuit. On pourrait leur reprocher d'être allés un peu plus loin que les limites autorisées. Mais je n'ai jamais été pour une application aveugle des règlements et, dans le cas d'espèce, je ne pense pas qu'avec leurs capacités respectives et leur connaissance des lieux, de sa faune et de sa flore, ils aient encourus le moindre risque."

"Ils sont revenus ?" je m'inquiète vraiment cette fois.

"Peu de temps avant vous."

Remus hausse les épaules et se penche en avant vers son adjoint :

"J'ai demandé, avant la rentrée, à Harry de veiller sur Cyrus", il lui apprend. "Marauder est une façon d'oublier des petits nouveaux trop présents ou des petites amies légèrement inconstantes..."

"Evidemment. Marauder t'a toujours semblé une réponse naturelle et efficace à un nombre inattendu de problèmes", constate Severus, même pas réellement sarcastique.

"Mais tu penses que ça ne l'est pas ?" je m'enquiers.

C'est très rare ce qui se passe, Severus me regarde brusquement comme si j'étais intelligente

"Je ne sais pas si ça suffira", il commence pensif. "Nous ne reviendrons pas sur le jeune Nero et ses mystères" - Je crois que Remus comme moi avons immédiatement envie de lui poser des questions sur le "jeune Nero", mais il ne nous en laisse pas le temps : "Je m'interroge plutôt sur la nature de cette promenade dominicale - quel que soit le motif stupide qu'ils ont pu lui assigner pour la justifier. Peut-elle réellement être une proposition de Harry ? Même sous le couvert d'une licence que tu lui aurais donné, le pousserait-il ainsi à jouer avec les règles de Poudlard ?"

Au ton avec lequel il pose ces questions, je me rends compte qu'il s'inquiète réellement des garçons, plus que du jeune Malefoy. Ça me donne envie de sourire, j'ai envie de le rassurer mais il reprend :

"Cyrus pratique lui-même beaucoup la diversion en ce moment."

"Il ne travaille pas ?", je demande mais c'est une affirmation, ou plutôt un regret, dans ma bouche.

Severus hausse les épaules.

"Il n'a pas réellement besoin de travailler... sauf s'il voulait être le meilleur de sa classe ou contenter son Papa", il ajoute avec une pointe de perfidie.

L'année dernière, la suite imprévue de ses dix jours d'expulsion et de l'interdiction de sortir de l'enceinte de Poudlard jusqu'à la fin de l'année, avait été des résultats exceptionnels, pour Cyrus comme pour un cinquième année. Il avait donc pu choisir un grand nombre de matières en sixième année et avait semblé avoir plus ou moins trouvé des raisons personnelles à travailler. Nous avions tous mis le manque visible de concentration de Cyrus sur ses études depuis la rentrée sur le compte de l'arrivée de Nero Malefoy. Nous pensions que, le temps passant, il allait au moins se remettre à faire le minimum. Il semblait bien que nous nous étions trompés. Remus va pourtant le défendre, je le lis dans le geste de sa main - mais son adjoint le connaît sans doute autant que moi :

"Nous savons tous à quel point il pourrait être un sorcier exceptionnel et qu'il se contente d'être plutôt bon", Severus précise un peu plus raide. "Je n'ignore pas plus que toi, Remus, tu mets cela sur le compte d'un manque de maturité et je ne vais pas m'épuiser à essayer de te faire voir les choses autrement."

Remus va une nouvelle fois prendre la parole mais Severus reprend :

"Mon propos est ailleurs. Nous sommes habitués à ce qu'il en fasse le minimum. Nous sommes aussi habitués à ce qu'il puisse semer le désordre par des blagues enfantines ou des propos insolents. Donc d'une certaine façon, rien dans son comportement n'est inhabituel", il explique, et sa mansuétude objective me fait presque frissonner. "Sauf que les fois précédentes, il faisait cela pour s'amuser, pour tester les limites parfois, mais pour le plaisir de rire avant tout", rappelle Severus, et quelque chose dans sa voix indique un mélange d'incompréhension et d'envie envers le fait d'aimer autant rire.. "Là, j'ai cette impression tenace qu'il fait ça pour que personne ne se rende compte qu'il n'a aucune envie d'être léger ou inconséquent. Bien au contraire."

"De la provocation pure ?" je propose, sincèrement désolée.

"Non", affirme Severus. "Un masque."

Et tu t'y connais en termes de masques, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser.

"Est-ce que tu peux me donner un exemple ?", souffle Remus brisant le silence qui s'est imposé dans le petit salon.

Severus se tourne à son tour vers le feu, comme s'il lui offrait une Pensine où trier ses souvenirs.

"Mardi dernier... nous abordions la faculté des créatures du mal à élaborer des stratégies basées sur les faiblesses des sorciers - vous savez tous les deux combien le sorcier moyen, s'estimant supérieur à toute créature, tend de ce fait à les penser stupides et sans malice...", il explique avec un rictus dédaigneux pour le commun des sorciers. Il y a des choses sans doute que quelqu'un comme Severus ne pourra jamais dépasser.

Remus et moi acquiesçons néanmoins de concert – le sorcier moyen peut en effet se révéler tout aussi hautain avec les créatures que le professeur Rogue avec le sorcier moyen...

"La promotion actuelle de sixième année ne fait aucunement exception", il ajoute, et j'ai envie de rire en voyant son dédain s'approfondir sur son visage. "Comme personne ne proposait rien - et je vous ferais grâce des inepties paranoïaques de Luna Lovegood ! -, j'ai osé espérer que Cyrus accepterait de montrer ce qu'il sait", il explique, et ça ressemble presque à un aveu dans sa bouche. "C'était, je vous l'accorde, une manoeuvre désespérée", il ajoute, prenant les devants d'une éventuelle moquerie que je n'aurais pourtant jamais osé faire, "mais j'essayais de me retenir de leur coller à tous la question par écrit notée - d'abord parce que M. le directeur ici présent m'aurait encore reproché de céder à la facilité si l'information était parvenue à ses oreilles ! Ensuite parce que j'avais des projets de potions pour les soirées à venir et que je ne souhaitais pas, égoïstement me coller des heures de corrections inutiles !"

Il s'est étonnamment animé en racontant ça. Remus a souri légèrement en étant cité. Et moi, comme à chaque fois, je suis fascinée de découvrir en Severus des sentiments tellement humains et ordinaires.

"Et que t'as-t-il répondu ?" le relance Remus avec (déjà) un sourire désabusé sur les lèvres.

Severus s'éclaircit la voix avant de répondre, comme s'il se demandait s'il allait aller jusqu'au bout de son récit :

"Que des créatures peuvent amener des Aurors à cesser durablement de mener leur noble tâche en les liant par un sentiment amoureux. Ce à quoi il a ajouté, dans l'hilarité générale que vous supposez justement, qu'il se demandait si ça tenait réellement de la magie noire... finalement. "

"Quoi ?!" je m'étrangle.

"Tu l'as mis en retenue ?" s'informe calmement (presque froidement) Remus.

Severus acquiesce.

"J'espérais avoir l'occasion de lui parler, mais il ne m'en a pas laissé l'occasion. Il s'est muré - comme je lui ai appris, vous me direz - derrière sa façade d'insolent professionnel et d'élève là pour s'amuser.

Que Severus manifeste des élans protecteurs envers Cyrus n'a rien de nouveau. Mais que ce dernier se lance en public à des commentaires sur notre vie privée, sur la condition de son père ou mes choix me choque un peu. Ça ne me paraît pas très naturel de sa part. Je fronce les sourcils et je cherche à comprendre ce que ça nous dit de l'état d'esprit de Cyrus.

"Et maintenant il nous cherche ? De nouveau, comme l'année dernière ?", je lance des hypothèses tout haut, comme elles me viennent. Remus hausse les épaules.

"Comme Severus, je ne crois pas que ça nous était adressé", il annonce. "Je ne pense pas d'ailleurs que l'année dernière, il ait réellement consciemment réfléchi à ce que je dirais qu'il ait amené une moto à Poudlard - avant évidemment que je le confronte sur la question et qu'il se soit rendu compte que je n'allais pas fermer les yeux", il rajoute.

"Je t'ai connu plus paranoïaque !"

Ça le fait rire ma remarque - même Severus sourit brièvement ! - mais juste après son visage est très sérieux pour dire :

"Dora, je t'accorde que Cyrus est déséquilibré par l'arrivée de Nero, mais justement, il n'est pas d'humeur à réellement aller vérifier que les limites ont changé. Je crois, un peu comme Severus, que c'est au contraire pour faire comme si tout allait bien..."

"Et donc tu penses que ça ne va pas du tout", je comprends avec inquiétude."Tu vas lui parler ?"

Il soupire.

"Tu dois lui parler", j'insiste.

"Il peut être si mature parfois et puis... Quand il avait choisi ses options en 5e année, j'avais réellement pensé qu'il avait trouvé pour quoi travailler, un but personnel à atteindre... pour lui-même... et puis, à cause de ce môme..."

"A cause de Ginny aussi", je remarque. A la mention de la plus jeune des Weasley, Severus lève les yeux au ciel.

"Il fout tout en l'air ?"

"Quelle qu'en soit la raison, Remus. C'est le moment de lui redire que tu ne le laisseras pas faire ! Tu sais bien qu'il en a besoin."

"Mais je ne serais pas toujours là !", il proteste.

"Mais il finira bien par ne plus te demander de le faire", je lui promets en doutant moi même un peu que ce soit vrai. Mais je l'espère tellement.

"Ok", il soupire en se renfonçant les bras croisés, l'air presque boudeur.

"Ou alors, tu organises un concours de blagues", j'ajoute pour le faire rire, et Severus me jette un regard bref mais totalement affolé.

"Tu as raison", Remus finit par décider, "Je vais lui parler... Et Cyrus doit venir au moins une fois voir ce qui se trame à la fondation... Il sera content d'aider, je crois... "

La mention de la Fondation produit un drôle d'effet sur Severus. Il semble se renfermer brusquement, perdant cette spontanéité qu'il nous offrait quelques secondes plus tôt. Je sais qu'il désapprouve un peu la "vie publique" de Remus comme il l'appelle, sa vie politique, ses engagements. Je crois qu'il voudrait qu'il se limite à Poudlard. Peut-être parce que lui-même semble incapable de s'en éloigner.

"Je dois ça à la mémoire qu'il porte...", ajoute Remus en le regardant comme s'il lui en demandait pardon.

"A la mémoire de l'étoile", je renchéris en l'appelant avec un surnom que nous n'osons plus utiliser devant lui maintenant qu'il est si haut de taille et si large d'épaules.

"Il est des étoiles qui se consument très vite", commente Severus en nous resservant en vin.

"Il en est d'autres sans lesquelles on ne peut écrire l'avenir", contre doucement Remus en lui tendant son verre.

000

Le retour est rêveur. Remus me semble loin, à des années lumière de moi. Je ne sais pas s'il s'estime fautif mais je sais qu'il faut qu'il se sente actif pour dépasser ce sentiment.

"Tu vas lui parler quand ?" je demande doucement.

"Oh, te voilà bien remontée d'un coup contre lui !"

"Je ne suis pas remontée, Remus. Je suis inquiète. Cyrus a l'air dans un autre monde depuis la rentrée et maintenant, c'est Harry qui se met à le suivre dans des maraudes..."

"C'est ce que nous voulions", il me rappelle.

"Non, on voulait qu'ils soient légers... qu'ils courent les filles... qu'ils fassent exploser des bombabouses !"

"Sont un peu vieux pour les bombabouses, non ?", m'oppose Remus. "Et puis, Harry a l'air de continuer de recevoir des lettres moldues..."

"Oui b'en les lettres, c'est bien joli, mais ça remplace pas des câlins dans les placards !"

"Des câlins dans les placards ?" il s'amuse. Comme je suis un peu rassurée de voir la distance qu'il avait tissée entre nous fondre légèrement, je continue de faire le pitre :

"Merlin, Remus, tu as bien eu quinze ans ?!"

"Par procuration", il m'oppose très sobrement, même pas nostalgique. Et je me sens particulièrement crétine. Mais avant que je m'excuse, il ajoute :

"Je veux croire Cyrus capable de se ressaisir. Je veux croire en Harry. Laisse-moi encore une ou deux semaines. Si rien n'a bougé..."

"Ne parlons pas d'empirer !", je m'agace.

"Je te le promets, Dora ! S'il ne change pas de comportement, je lui parlerai. Peux-tu croire que je le laisserais faire n'importe quoi ?" il a l'air tellement soucieux de mon approbation que je ne peux que lui sourire.

"Je n'ai jamais pensé ça" , je murmure.

"Je dois ça aussi à Sirius, tu sais", il souffle.

"Quoi ?" je demande perplexe, du tour pris par la conversation.

"De ne pas le laisser faire n'importe quoi", il répète.

Comme mon incompréhension doit se lire sur mon visage malgré la quasi pénombre, il développe :

"Je n'ai pas toujours su, m'opposer, dire ce que je pensais, montrer ce que je savais... jouer mon rôle d'ami... Je ne ferai pas faux-bond à mes fils !" il conclut sur un ton qui est tellement une promesse que je ne trouve rien d'autre à dire ou faire que de lui prendre la main.

Quand nous arrivons chez nous, Linky regarde pétrifiée de méfiance une plume qui se balance dans l'air au dessus du bureau de Remus. Une plume de phoenix. Albus. Qu'il nous contacte me rassure tout autant que cela m'inquiète.

"Linky a empêché la plume de se poser", nous apprend l'elfe avec un air important.

Nous échangeons un sourire rapide.

"Merci Linky, mais ce n'est qu'un message", lui explique Remus.

"Il faut toujours se méfier des magies qu'on ne connaît pas", insiste l'elfe.

"Je connais la magie et son utilisateur", lui promet encore Remus.

"Maître Remus est très avisé et très puissant", lui accorde Linky, "Mais en son absence Linky devait faire attention !"

"Tout à fait Linky, tout à fait. Je préfère que tu te sois inquiétée pour rien que le contraire", j'ajoute.

À moitié rassurée, Linky laisse la plume se poser sur le bureau. Elle a l'air soudain très fatiguée et je me demande depuis combien de temps elle la bloque ainsi. Remus lui offre du chocolat qu'elle met plusieurs minutes à accepter ; il me semble que jamais elle ne va se décider à partir. Quand finalement, après nous avoir raconté une troisième fois l'apparition de la plume, elle se décide, j'ai un mal fou à attendre encore que Remus revienne de la chambre des jumeaux - il ne peut rien faire avant de s'être assuré qu'ils vont bien, je devrais pourtant le savoir. Quand il me voit collée au bureau, il sourit :

"Il ne fallait pas m'attendre !"

Sans me soucier de la moquerie tendre dans sa voix, je murmure l'incantation avec une voix nerveuse qui en dit long sur mes craintes et mes espérances. "Ta voix en dit beaucoup trop" me reprochait souvent Kingsley quand on s'entraînait au duel.

"Remus, Nymphadora, j'ai plusieurs nouvelles de Bulgarie", explique immédiatement la voix d'Albus. Et sa voix m'apaise. " Des pistes sérieuses. Je propose une réunion de l'Ordre jeudi soir à Poudlard pour en discuter et mettre au point un plan de bataille... Je viendrais tard. J'ai prévenu Maugrey et j'amènerai Arthur Weasley et son fils Bill -vous comprendrez pourquoi... Et je vous fais confiance pour trouver une manière discrète de faire venir Kingsley Shacklebolt..."

"Vous comprendrez pourquoi", je répète en levant les yeux au ciel. Albus ne changera jamais !

"M'étonnerait pas qu'il amène 'discrètement' le plan de bataille aussi", commente Remus derrière moi.

"Ça t'agace ?" je lui demande. Il m'enlace pour murmurer dans mes cheveux.

"Même pas."

0000

La suite s'appelle "Lisse comme l'esprit, lisse comme l'or..." ou les nouvelles missions de l'ordre.

C'est Remus qui raconte... Mais y'a encore du boulot !


	15. Un esprit aussi lisse qu'un gallion bulg

**Une âme en supplément **

Vu la saison tournée de glaces (parfum au choix) pour les courageux qui ont affronté la chaleur et mis une review : Pacha, Astérie, Na, Remi, Ambre Verte et LaPaumée

Bises à Alixe, Fée et Dina, toujours là, jamais fatiguées de lire et relire ma prose... Épatantes, les filles !

**15. Un esprit aussi lisse qu'un gallion bulgare  
ou De nouvelles missions pour l'Ordre (Remus) **

"Si ce n'était la raison de notre réunion, j'oserais dire à quel point je suis content de vous voir ici rassemblés", annonce lentement Albus en ayant un sourire chaleureux pour chacun de ceux réunis autour de la table à manger de notre appartement :

Fol-Oeil n'a pas l'air moins paranoïaque depuis qu'il est à la retraite et c'est lui qui a refusé que nous nous réunissions dans le bureau directorial. Severus, affiche un air sombre qui pourrait nous rajeunir. Peut-être désapprouve-t-il que de nouvelles personnes soient mises au courant - Severus n'est pas un homme qui fait facilement confiance aux autres. Kingsley, lui, sourit en retour à Albus. Officiellement, Severus l'a invité à venir parler à son petit groupe de septième année qui envisage éventuellement de poser une candidature auprès du Bureau des Aurors, rencontre qui vient juste de finir et qui lui donne une couverture pour être à Poudlard. En voilà un qui est manifestement content d'être là. A côté de lui, est assis Arthur, accompagné de Bill comme prévu. Ils me semblent un peu nerveux tous les deux. Bill, je crois que c'est d'abord de l'excitation. Arthur, ça semble plutôt de l'inquiétude - il a un peu pâli quand Kingsley lui a appris que Ron s'était montré parmi les plus enthousiastes à postuler à la formation d'Auror. Dora et moi, les hôtes, fermons le cercle.

"Ce château est toujours ravi de vous accueillir", je réponds à mon vieux mentor. Je sais que ça peut paraître ridicule. Mais je lui dois trop – je lui dois tout. Je sais qu'il ne m'aurait peut-être pas tant donné sans Harry ; je sais ses défauts mais je sais aussi ses qualités. Et ça me rend magnanime.

"Merci Remus", il me sourit. Et il n'est même pas moqueur. Je crois que Poudlard lui manquera toujours. Même si ses fonctions actuelles lui plaisent - la coopération magique, des pouvoirs mais moins de contraintes que s'il était ministre, il reste un passeur, un enseignant, un fabriquant d'avenir jusque dans la moelle de ses os. Et Poudlard demeure sa maison.

Sans attendre pourtant, Albus lance réellement la réunion, et j'envie sa capacité à dépasser si rapidement ses propres faiblesses : "Commençons par le commencement, nous sommes ici pour partager nos informations et décider de notre plan de bataille pour connaître la nature du plan des Malefoy, et son étendue."

"Je croyais qu'on voulait savoir qui était ce gamin qu'ils ont adopté ?" interrompt Bill pour rougir immédiatement derrière en se rendant compte qu'il a apostrophé assez familièrement Albus Dumbledore.

"Tout à fait, William, tout à fait,", le rassure Albus. "C'est le premier des points que nous voulons éclaircir. Mais notre première enquête a fait apparaître que l'adoption de Nero Malefoy ne pouvait pas totalement être appréhendée seule... Je vous ferai tout à l'heure un point sur l'enquête de Tudor mais je voudrais que nous soyons tous au même niveau d'information avant cela", il explique. "Alors, Severus et Remus, est-ce que vous avez appris quelque chose de nouveau sur Nero à Poudlard ?"

Severus m'interroge du regard mais je sens qu'il ne veut pas être le premier à parler. Une partie de moi s'amuse qu'il reste tellement attaché aux apparences et à ses effets, mais une autre partie de mon esprit sait que ce qu'il a à dire est difficile et important. Il est normal que j'écarte les banalités. Je me dévoue donc d'assez bonne grâce.

"Pas grand-chose. Nero Malefoy est un élève assez calme, assez solitaire, assez travailleur. Il passe ses récréations soit à lire, soit à discuter avec son frère... C'est Pomona Chourave, la directrice de Poufsouffle qui me l'a fait remarquer", je précise - inquiet malgré moi qu'on pense que je passe mes journées à l'observer. La réalité est tellement différente. Je ne l'évite pas mais je ne pose que le minimum décent de questions à son sujet. Il a même fallu que je me répète que ne rien demander finirait par être curieux pour aller jusqu'à Pomona. Comme le regard noir de Severus me semble trop bien lire en moi, je décide que j'en ai fini : "Mais Severus m'a fait part d'une découverte plus intéressante juste avant votre arrivée", je termine.

Ma conclusion abrupte surprend légèrement, mais la promesse de plus d'informations fait se tourner tout le monde vers mon adjoint - à mon plus grand soulagement et mon plus grand embarras aussi : Severus ne méritait pas ça.

"Hum, Remus est, comme toujours, trop humble car je n'aurais rien découvert sans qu'il n'ait eu l'idée de cette enquête", il commence. Le voilà en colère contre moi - sa colère doucereuse. Je hausse les yeux au ciel, avant de me rendre compte que Arthur, Bill et Kingsley nous dévisagent avec ahurissement. Ça m'agace toujours de me rendre compte combien personne, pas même les membres de l'Ordre, ne connaît Severus !

"'Remus' n'en aurait jamais eu le pouvoir", je remarque pour la forme. Severus le sait bien, c'est aux autres que je m'adresse. Heureusement pour la réunion, Albus décide de nous sortir de nos enfantillages. Tout sourire, il se tourne vers mon adjoint :

"Allons, allons, Severus, ne nous faites pas languir plus longtemps !"

Après un effet de manches qui nous réjouit Albus et moi, ledit Severus se lance :

"Comme je le disais, à la demande de Remus, j'ai approché très prudemment Nero Malefoy. Je l'ai observé en cours, la seule possibilité qui s'offrait raisonnablement à moi. Ses capacités en défense contre les forces du mal sont légèrement supérieures à la moyenne mais n'ont rien d'inégalées ", il remarque d'un air dédaigneux qui semble rappeler des mauvais souvenirs à Bill. " Il demeure bien sûr la possibilité qu'il entrave lui même sa puissance et sa concentration..."

Le sous-titre est clair, nous sommes dans cette salle plusieurs à savoir à qui il fait référence. Ça me rappelle que Minerva m'a de nouveau alerté ce matin sur les médiocres résultats de Cyrus. Je sais que dès que j'en aurais parlé à Dora, il faudra que je me résigne à jouer les pères fouettards pour qu'il daigne faire semblant de s'intéresser à ce qu'il doit apprendre. Elle serait, sinon, capable de le faire elle-même, et malgré toute sa jeunesse et sa gouaille, ceux qui la pensent moins sévère que moi se trompent grandement !

Minerva, elle, ne l'ignore pas puisqu'elle m'a révélé qu'elle se cachait de ma femme depuis deux jours pour éviter d'avoir à lui mentir par omission. Ensuite, dans un dernier effort pour protéger elle-aussi mon deuxième monstre préféré, elle a insisté sur la qualité de ses résultats en Potions et en Arithmancie. Moi, j'ai trouvé douloureusement révélateur que ce soient deux matières pour lesquelles son... - Arriverai-je jamais à trouver une appellation qui me semble juste et dicible ? - ...Sirius n'avait aucun intérêt...

Sans parler du fait que peu de gens pensaient alors utiles de le protéger... Ils auraient peut-être dû, je songe avec une pointe de reproche pour les adultes qui nous entouraient alors. Est-ce que j'en arrive à la conclusion que c'est Sirius qui ne va pas bien ? Eh bien, je crois que j'ai peur de la réponse à cette question !

"La seule manière de le savoir était de... sonder son esprit", reprend alors Severus loin de mes inquiétudes de père et d'ami. Il cherche un équilibre entre la sincérité et la prudence. Il ne sait pas ce que tous sont prêts à entendre – il sait que je sais, il sait que Albus peut entendre, que Dora a déjà dû apprendre à accepter la complexité de Cyrus... Mais les autres ?

Maugrey a l'oeil fixe, mais je sais qu'il soupçonne depuis longtemps une partie de la vérité - il soupçonne beaucoup trop systématiquement le pire de tous pour complètement passer à côté d'un aussi gros secret !  
Kingsley se penche un peu en avant, comme s'il sentait qu'il est proche d'une révélation. Sans doute est-il venu pour cela. Sans doute même, la mériterait-il. Sans doute Dora aimerait qu'il sache, il n'y a qu'à la regarder l'observer. Pas pour la première fois, je me demande si c'est réellement pas amitié pour Kingsley qu'elle souhaite cette vérité ou si la question n'est pas une envie confuse de faire revivre un temps où son identité sociale n'était pas celle de son mari... Ce n'est sans doute pas un bon moment pour y réfléchir, je décide.

Je me tourne donc vers les Weasley. L'air immédiatement soupçonneux d'Arthur m'embête. Son fils, lui, a d'abord l'air stupéfait. Mais la surprise peut conduire à la condamnation, et ça m'inquiète.

"Comme... comme nous ne savons toujours pas à qui nous avons à faire ", continue néanmoins Severus, "j'ai été extrêmement prudent. J'ai attendu des moments où il était très concentré sur ce qu'il faisait et où mon intrusion pouvait passer inaperçue. J'y suis aussi allé, comment dire..."

"Sur la pointe des pieds", propose mon éternellement impulsive Dora. Bill étrangle un rire qui vexe pourtant Severus.

"Avec la plus extrême délicatesse", il rectifie.

"Et ?", demande Fol-Oeil qui n'a jamais particulièrement goûté aux circonlocutions de Severus.

"Eh bien... c'était surprenant..." répond d'abord Severus. Et la surprise qu'il a ressentit se voit - fait très rare- fugitivement sur son visage. "Je ne veux pas arriver trop vite à une quelconque conclusion à partir d'observations partielles et fugitives mais... plusieurs choses m'ont étonné. La première est qu'il pense uniquement et totalement en anglais..."

"Tudor avait dit que d'après le personnel de l'orphelinat, il parlait anglais dès son arrivée", s'excite Dora encore une fois pour le plus grand agacement de Severus.

"Disons que je n'ai fait que vérifier quelque chose, alors !"

"Severus, nous pesons tous combien votre découverte est importante", plaide Albus. "Si je vous ai bien compris, on ne perçoit nulle part de trace de Bulgare ?"

"Si. Il comprend cette langue. Il la parle très bien. Mais elle n'est pas sa première langue", souligne Severus, avec un mouvement de manches de soutien à son affirmation.

Cette fois, personne ne fait de commentaires. Sans doute l'importance de cette révélation fait son chemin chez chacun d'entre nous.

"Qu'avez-vous vu d'autre ?" s'enquiert finalement Albus.

"Hum comment dire... un esprit extrêmement simple... C'est la sensation que j'ai eue..."

"Vous voulez dire qu'il est bête ?" demande Bill les sourcils froncés.

"Absolument pas, Monsieur Weasley", répond sèchement Severus. Satisfait de voir l'interpelé s'empourprer et de sentir les autres suspendus à ses lèvres, il reprend avec un de ses incontournables mouvements de manches. "Ce qui m'a dérouté, c'est l'absence de barrières dans son esprit... Et ça n'a rien à voir avec l'intelligence", il précise. "Tout le monde a des replis, des cachettes dans son esprit, des souvenirs cachés, des zones d'ombre..."

"Certains sans doute plus que d'autre", me souffle Dora mais heureusement Severus ne l'entend pas, à moins qu'il n'ait décidé de l'ignorer.

"Nero Malefoy a un esprit... plat, rectiligne, sans ombre... enfin, sans ombre apparente... Je n'ai pas rencontré comme je vous le disais de pensées en bulgare. Mais je n'ai pas non plus vu de secrets ou de pensées honteuses... - ou même ressenti de zones mieux gardées de son cerveau dont il me refuserait l'entrée. Je n'ai vu que le désir de faire de son mieux pour contenter ses parents..."

La conclusion nous laisse sans voix. A moins que ce soit l'étrangeté de l'expérience qu'il nous conte. Il nous laisse quelques secondes pour peser ses paroles et il ajoute :

"Et vous pouvez me croire, ça fait bientôt vingt ans que je vois s'asseoir des petits sorciers en face de moi, et je n'ai jamais connu d'enfant dont le seul désir était de plaire à ses parents..."

De fait, Arthur a l'air rêveur. Et moi, maintenant quatre fois père, je sais pourquoi.

"Et ça nous dit quoi ?" interroge Kingsley qui ne connaît rien aux affres de la paternité.

"Severus nous a bien dit, dès le début, que c'était une exploration partielle ; je doute qu'il soit possible d'aller plus loin sans le consentement de Nero Malefoy, et il est à soupçonner qu'il ait été mis en garde contre Severus...", essaie Albus.

Une nouvelle fois, je me demande si tous pèsent la précision de Dumbledore, qu'il soupçonne les Malefoy d'avoir préparé leur fils adoptif à ce que nous menions une enquête contre lui. D'une certaine façon, je ne suis pas d'accord. Il me semble qu'au contraire, ils ont préféré que sa protection soit sa naïveté. Mais je prête peut-être des sentiments trop humains aux Malefoy en imaginant qu'ils aient voulu protéger ce gamin.

"Albus" intervient mon adjoint sobrement. "Je connais vos qualités de Légilimens, bien supérieures aux miennes. Néanmoins, je crois que si une telle mise en garde avait existé, j'en aurais ressenti les traces."

Si j'en crois Albus, Severus n'a rien à lui envier en termes de légilimencie : "Nous avons juste des expériences très différentes", m'avait précisé mon prédécesseur avec cette délicatesse qu'il est capable d'afficher.

"Admettons", il concède d'ailleurs. "Mais j'entends surtout que cet enfant n'a pas une mémoire qui correspond à son histoire officielle" Et je tends l'oreille. Je sens que là se trouve une des pistes solides qu'il nous a annoncées. "Nous avons une preuve supplémentaire qu'il n'a rien de bulgare... On peut donc presque se risquer à l'hypothèse qu'il est venu en Bulgarie en même temps que les Malefoy..."

"Et ils auraient mis deux ans à l'adopter ?" s'étonne Arthur.

"Mon cher Arthur, on nous a dit qu'ils l'ont adopté deux ans après leur arrivée en Bulgarie, rien ne prouve que ce soit la vérité...", souligne Albus avec un regard circulaire pour nous tous qui nous renvoie à l'époque où nous devions faire nos preuves de mériter l'enseignement qui nous était dispensé.

"Et ça peut apparaître comme un moyen pour que le gosse se sente redevable envers eux", intervient Dora. "Je veux dire, ils sont ses sauveurs..."

"C'est une hypothèse intéressante", reconnaît Albus pour nous tous.

Je joue un moment avec l'idée avant d'oser la formuler à haute voix.

"Est-ce qu'on ne peut pas aussi dire, en suivant votre première hypothèse Albus, que nous sommes devant une mémoire modifiée... Cette platitude que nous a décrit Severus... ça donne cette impression, non ?"

"Je ne suis pas Legilimens mais un sortilège d'Oubliette trop important rend fou", nous rappelle Kingsley, "or ce gamin n'est pas fou."

"Je pense en effet que l'organisation de son esprit n'est pas entièrement naturelle mais qu'elle ne tient en rien de la folie", répond Severus. Il me jette un bref regard, et je comprends qu'il va parler de Cyrus. Je lui fais un petit signe encourageant de la tête. Nous n'avons pas d'autre point de comparaison.

"J'ai eu l'occasion de travailler avec d'autres esprits... hors du commun", il commence avec cette précaution onctueuse qu'il réserve d'habitude à d'autres enceintes. "Des esprits qui avaient été profondément modifiés, au point de changer leur identité...", il précise pour ceux qui débarquent dans la discussion.

Hasard ? - L'oeil magique de Maugrey se fixe alors sur moi, et je détourne le regard ayant peur de rougir. Je tombe ainsi sur Arthur dont l'air horrifié finit de me faire me demander jusqu'à quel point nous pourrons ouvrir la boîte de Pandore.

"Des abominations", souffle d'ailleurs le père de Ginny.

Sa sortie nous pétrifie, Severus, Dora, Albus et moi. Nous avons passé tellement de nuits à promettre à Cyrus qu'il n'était pas un monstre ; et voilà que le père de sa possible fiancée, notre ami, notre allié, le condamnait sans le connaître... J'en ai la gorge terriblement sèche.

"Eh bien, Arthur", reprend Severus, et son courage a toute mon admiration, "si cette expérience vous interpelle, je dois vous en dire plus avant que vous n'émettiez un jugement sans appel..." Dora me jette un regard affolé mais je ne veux pas croire que Severus en dira trop. "Disons qu'une personne ait eu ses propres raisons pour détester la vie qui était la sienne ; postulons qu'elle ait eu l'occasion de prendre une potion qui le fasse rajeunir et rendre la possibilité de... faire d'autres choix..."

"Vous avez préparé une potion pareille ?" demande Arthur la voix tremblante d'indignation.

"Arthur, Severus ne vous demande pas de le juger. Il vous apporte un point utile de comparaison", intervient Albus.

"Ce qu'il décrit ..."

"Papa, s'il te plaît ! Je voudrais bien savoir où le professeur Rogue veut en venir", s'interpose alors Bill d'une voix calme. "Nous parlerons d'éthique plus tard."

"Bill, tu ne peux pas cautionner une chose pareille !" s'affole Arthur en cherchant désespérément un appui autour de lui. Mais Maugrey continue de me regarder ; Kingsley, qui devrait naturellement être le défenseur de la légalité, a l'air songeur mais lointain, et Albus a déjà annoncé sa position. Arthur se tourne vers nous, Dora et moi. Il veut sans doute croire que des parents comme lui vont défendre la vie dans son expression la plus simple sans doute. Je sais déjà que je ne saurais pas mentir quand Bill intervient de nouveau, calme mais déterminé :

"Papa, un briseur de sorts ne juge pas ; il comprend les mécanismes à l'oeuvre", il rappelle à son père – et il lance un regard de défi à Kingsley et à Tonks qui illustre bien la méfiance réciproque que les Aurors et les Briseurs se vouent. Mais personne ne le contredit.

Arthur, prenant sans doute acte de son isolement, acquiesce très raide.

"Bien", reprend Severus, "ce que je voulais dire, et je vous épargnerai finalement les détails Arthur, puisque vous ne semblez pas prêts à les entendre, c'est que les esprits modifiés..."

"Vous dites 'les' ?", s'inquiète de nouveau Arthur.

"En réalité, le nombre importe peu", répond sèchement Severus. "Si vous arrêtez de m'interrompre, je réussirais à vous dire quelque chose qui devrait vous rassurer au moins partiellement." En professeur consommé, il attend qu'Arthur hoche la tête pour reprendre. "Même les esprits modifiés que j'ai pu rencontrer gardaient des parts d'ombre, des défenses naturelles, des souvenirs de leur identité première – Et permettez-moi de vous dire que, comme nous, ils auraient parfois aimé s'en séparer !" J'aimerais pouvoir lui sourire sauf que le moment serait sans doute mal choisi. Severus termine en replaçant en arrière sa longue mèche de cheveux qui est tombée devant ses yeux – un geste qui me fait penser à Cyrus, à mon fils, à cette abomination qui fait instinctivement si peur à Arthur : "Or cet enfant, Nero, n'a pas ça..."

Le silence reste total et Severus conclut :

"Je penche donc en faveur de l'hypothèse de Remus, son esprit a été manipulé et en profondeur..."

"Tu veux dire", j'avance prudemment sans regarder Arthur, "que ce n'est pas un esprit qui a été nettoyé... de ses souvenirs premiers ?"

"Et bien je serais tenté de dire que non. Nero ne détient aucun autre souvenir que les siens."

"Attendez, je ne comprends pas", intervient Bill. "Quels souvenirs vous attendiez-vous à trouver dans son esprit ?"

Je regarde Albus – c'est une prière – et il l'entend :

"Disons qu'une hypothèse - une hypothèse effrayante, ai-je besoin de le souligner ? - qui nous avait traversé l'esprit, voulait que Nero... Nero ait été fabriqué..."

"Moi, je le pense toujours", intervient alors Dora contre toute prudence.

"... fabriqué à partir d'un matériel génétique existant... Pour des raisons de ressemblance physique, nous nous demandions si cet enfant n'était pas... comment dire... l'héritier de la _mémoire_ de Regulus Black...", continue Albus, avec un air distant et songeur, comme s'il pesait une nouvelle fois toutes ces hypothèses.

L'oeil de Maugrey scrute tour à tour tous les participants de cette petite réunion mais il n'émet pas de jugement. Arthur ouvre une bouche de poisson. Bill essaie d'envisager froidement les choses mais l'hypothèse semble l'effrayer. Kingsley, lui, pose des questions :

"Vous vouliez qu'il ait les souvenirs de Regulus Black ?"

Albus se contente d'un geste de la tête. Et le regard magique de Fol-Oeil se fixe maintenant sur lui avec cette suspicion affichée qui n'en est que plus gênante.

"Voire qu'il ait été Regulus Black auparavant ?" demande encore Kingsley, légèrement fasciné, je le perçois.

Une nouvelle fois, Albus se contente d'acquiescer. Arthur, estomaqué, ouvre la bouche mais n'a pas le temps de traduire sa condamnation a priori d'une telle possibilité.

"Et toi, Tonks, tu y crois toujours ?" continue l'Auror en se tournant vers ma femme.

"Ma mère en est persuadée", elle lui répond.

"Mais comment ?", reprend Kingsley en se tournant vers Severus. C'est encore Albus qui répond :

"Regulus a disparu il y a près de dix-huit ans, nous n'avons aucune réponse toute prête", il commence.

"Je me souviens de Regulus Black", intervient alors Maugrey. "Un drôle de gamin, pas aussi borné que ses parents l'espéraient."

Dora se fige en entendant ça. Et moi je me demande si le respect de la mémoire de Sirius veut que je défende les opinions peu flatteuses que ce dernier professait, il y a presque vingt ans maintenant, au sujet de son propre frère. Mais Albus reprend ses explications là où il les avait laissées, comme s'il n'avait pas entendu le vieil Auror à la retraite :

"Disons que ce que nous dit Severus tend à montrer que ce n'est pas à partir de son esprit, de son âme, que ce garçon a été créé... Si notre théorie monstrueuse a le moindre fondement", il ajoute en se tournant vers Arthur comme s'il s'attendait déjà à que ce dernier proteste. Mais il a surtout l'air dépassé par les propositions monstrueuses avec lesquelles nous jouons. "Retenons néanmoins que son esprit est étonnamment lisse... Et ne nous hâtons pas dans nos conclusions...", il termine.

"Vous voulez dire, Albus, qu'il pourrait exister un moyen de totalement effacer une identité première ?" j'interroge à mon tour.

Je me rappelle que Severus avait pu amoindrir les souvenirs de Sirius le temps que Cyrus se construise sa propre identité. Mais je me souviens aussi que ces effets avaient été extrêmement éphémères et fatiguants pour l'enfant. Or Nero est loin de tout adulte qui pourrait lui administrer de tels traitements réguliers et il ne semble pas souffrir de fatigue - et il me semble qu'à moi, moins qu'à tout autre membre du personnel de Poudlard, il ne pourrait jamais cacher ça !

"Nous savons seulement que nous n'avons jamais rencontré le cas auparavant", se contente de répondre Albus, et Dora soutient sombrement cette hypothèse d'un signe de la tête. La veille encore, nous en avons discuté. La conviction de ma femme qu'elle a en face d'elle un Black d'une manière ou d'un autre, peut-être parce qu'elle fait écho à ce qui transparaît des angoisses de Cyrus, m'agace un peu. Malgré tout, si on compte Andromeda, les trois Black vivants auxquels je peux parler partagent cette intuition. Je ne peux pas totalement en faire fi, je décide avec une pointe de découragement.

"Et donc ?" questionne encore Kingsley.

"Donc, nous devons continuer à nous pencher sur ses origines. Et en revenir à la piste bulgare", répond calmement Albus.

"Vous disiez avoir de nouvelles choses ?" je le presse. Il me semble que plus nous nous éloignerons des discussions sur la mémoire, plus je me sentirais capable de faire face.

"Oui." Albus sort une petite bourse en velours cramoisi de sa poche, en desserre les cordons et la renverse sur la table. Deux galions d'or en tombent dans un bruit métallique et joyeux qui tranche avec l'humeur générale. "Tudor a réussi à persuader le frère de la directrice de l'orphelinat de lui confier deux des pièces d'or qu'elle aurait reçues peu de temps avant de... de disparaître..."

"On peut les toucher ?" demande Dora, qui s'est penchée sur la table.

"Oui, oui, regardez-les... ce qu'ils ont à nous dire se voit à l'oeil nu..." sourit Albus.

Bill a rejoint Dora et s'est emparé d'un galion :

"Mais ! Il n'y a rien dessus!"

"Précisément", répond Albus en me regardant.

"Tous les clans Gobelins ont une marque", Bill ajoute encore.

"On l'a effacée", propose Tonks. "Justement pour qu'on ne sache plus d'où ils viennent."

"Surtout que des Moldus s'en seraient peut-être étonnés", réfléchit Arthur à voix haute – cette magie-là a l'air de lui faire moins peur, je ne peux m'empêcher de remarquer amèrement. Pourtant elle viole toutes les lois magiques, elle-aussi !

"Sauf que je croyais ça impossible", marmonne Bill, "Sauf à refondre les pièces... ce qui ne semble pas le cas..."

"Il me semblait bien, Bill, que vous seriez l'homme pour résoudre ce mystère", annonce Albus en se tournant brusquement vers le jeune homme.

"Moi ?"

"Qui d'autre, Bill ? Nous souhaitons une enquête discrète et précise. Qui d'autre ?"

Je retiens mon sourire - Albus a des décennies d'expérience en manipulation des autres... Comme elle a abouti à un nombre de bonnes choses sans doute supérieur aux erreurs, je ne me sens pas le droit de signaler à Bill qu'il ait en train de se faire acheter à bas prix. Après tout, c'est un garçon intelligent ; il en est peut-être aussi conscient que moi.

"Hum, ça va pas être facile...", il oppose quand même. "J'ai beau travaillé chez les Gobelins... Je m'occupe des objets sorciers... des coffres, des successions... Pas de la frappe de la monnaie ! Je n'ai jamais de contact avec les fabriquants..."

"C'est quand même une question de sécurité, si un petit malin peut changer les marques sur les pièces, les Gobelins vont avoir du mal à contrôler les échanges", remarque Kingsley qui s'est à son tour emparé d'une pièce. Il y a une pointe d'amertume toute sorcière dans sa voix, cette méfiance ancrée envers les Gobelins que les sorciers soupçonnent de contrôler toute l'économie. Il y a sans doute du vrai – je ne me suis jamais intéressé de près ou de loin à la question, mais toutes les méfiances automatiques m'ont toujours gêné... On me dit puissant et pourtant je me sens toujours du côté des faibles et des montrés du doigt...

"Je vais voir ce que je peux faire", soupire Bill en remettant les pièces dans la bourse.

"Je peux les prendre ?"

"Bien entendu Bill", répond Albus. "Voilà donc ma première piste, mais il y en a une autre."

Il y a un frisson d'excitation dans l'air. Une troisième piste c'est tellement plus que ce que nous avons depuis des semaines, des mois maintenant ! Arthur a une nouvelle fois l'air un peu inquiet de ce qui peut être évoqué mais sa curiosité est piquée, je le vois bien.

"Enfin, c'est une idée de mon vieil ami Vasile", précise Albus. C'est la grandeur des hommes importants de rendre à d'autres la gloire de leurs efforts. "Il a cherché mais n'a pas trouvé quelqu'un en Bulgarie en qui il ait confiance pour le faire... mais il s'agit de... " Il cherche un morceau de parchemin dans ses poches et l'approche de ses petites lunettes : "Nadedja... la jeune éducatrice de l'orphelinat que les Moldus croient folle... Vasile a réussi à lui parler et il est certain qu'elle est tourmentée régulièrement par des Détraqueurs..."

Une nouvelle fois, Arthur a sursauté - des esprits modifiés, des galions lisses, des Détraqueurs en liberté... aucune loi magique ne semble plus protéger le monde qu'il connaît et dans lequel il a placé sept enfants ! Je m'en veux immédiatement de mes pensées. Arthur est un homme droit et courageux et l'amitié qu'il me voue est une reconnaissance plus importante pour moi que celle que la loi sorcière veut bien m'accorder maintenant que je lui ai tordue le bras. Et mon aigreur s'explique par la peur qu'il me la retire en découvrant le secret de Cyrus. Brusquement je pense à Ginny et à la répugnance de mon fils à expliquer son statut à sa petite amie. Jamais je n'ai mieux compris et jamais je n'ai autant estimé qu'il était temps qu'elle sache. Jamais il ne faudrait que ce soit son père qui ait à lui expliquer ! L'urgence est tellement forte que je dois me forcer à écouter Albus :

"L'amener dans un établissement magique bulgare est, d'après lui, impossible et il ne connaît aucun bon Occlumens, de son propre aveu", regrette-t-il maintenant en nous regardant bien en face. Je sais que c'est maintenant qu'il va demander quelque chose à l'un de nous. Je ne vois pas comment une malade moldue pourrait être de la compétence de quiconque pourtant. "Je me serais, bien sûr, rendu moi même en Bulgarie mais j'ai des fonctions officielles relativement prenantes qui rendent mes déplacements peu discrets", il continue à distiller sa surprise. "Je n'avais pas eu d'idée jusqu'au moment où j'ai reçu cette lettre du Département des mystères bulgare..."

Une nouvelle fois, il fouille dans son porte-document en extrait un parchemin chargé de sceaux officiels. Il y aurait des gens au Ministère pour s'offusquer que la correspondance diplomatique en sorte. Mais même Arthur semble placer Albus tout simplement au-dessus de ce genre de limites.

" Les Bulgares cherchent très officiellement des participants pour un séminaire de deux mois, qui commence dans deux jours sur l'usage des potions dans le contrôle des créatures du Mal. "

Plus ou moins discrètement nos regards se sont fixés un à un sur Severus qui me paraît aussi tendu qu'un arc de centaure à la chasse.

"Moi ?" il s'enquiert très sobrement.

"Une nouvelle fois, Severus, qui d'autre ? En près de deux mois, vous aurez l'occasion de vous rendre plusieurs fois auprès de Nadedja", plaide Albus.

" L'usage des potions dans le contrôle des créatures du Mal ?" répète caustique Severus. "Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je leur raconte ?"

"Comment tu as perfectionné la potion tue-loup", je propose.

Et tout le monde me regarde.

000

C'est rare ça, non, une seule scène sur près de douze pages ! Vous en pensez quoi... en tout cas, ça vous fait des hypothèses pour jouer avec... non ?

La suite ? Elle s'appelle "Ce château a beau être immense" et c'est Cyrus qui raconte... Je vous laisse imaginer...


	16. Ce château a beau être immense

**Un supplément d'âme**

Merci à ceux qui m'ont laissé lire par dessus leur épaule : Dina, Alana Chantelune, Na, LaPaumée, Remi et Astérie. Et bienvenue à Fredjs qui a lu toute la quadrilogie en quatre jours... Bravo.  
Merci aussi à mes fidèles relectrices - Dina, Alixe et FéeFléau. Toutes les erreurs et incohérences qui pourraient demeurer sont miennes.

**16. Ce château a beau être immense (Cyrus)**

"Bon Cyrus, je sais que tu n'as pas envie de voir Ginny, ni qu'on remarque que tu entres seul dans la Grande salle. Mais bon, soit tu renonces pour de bon à y aller..."

"Hors de question, mon vieux", j'interromps Archi. Je ne connais pas de meilleur moyen de me mettre tout le château sur le dos que de sauter un repas - de mon père aux elfes en passant par Harry ou Minerva, tout le monde va me demander ce que j'ai !

"...soit tu te décides... Parce que là, il ne va rien nous rester !" conclut Archibald.

"M. McLeish ne saurait se passer de toiles d'araignées en sucre, les fantômes et les citrouilles ?", je me moque gentiment.

"Fais la fine bouche ! On n'a pas tant d'occasion de faire la fête ! Et puis on n'a pas encore eu de sortie à Pré-au-lard... Je suis un peu en manque de sucreries, je l'avoue", il me répond même pas vexé.

Qui suis-je, hein, pour mériter autant de bonne volonté ? Je m'extraie donc de mon lit et je le suis vers la Grande Salle. Pourtant tout mon corps proteste. Rien à faire. L'idée de me retrouver à regarder Ginny s'amuser est au dessus de mes forces.

"Cyrus, tu ne la récupéreras pas en faisant cette tête-là", soupire mon copain dans l'escalier.

"Non ?" je réponds suffisamment hargneux pour décourager un troupeau de trolls - mais pas mon copain Archi.

"Écoute, je veux pas me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas mais..."

"S'il te plait Archi, ne me donne pas envie de passer ma rage sur toi !" je l'interromps brusquement.

Ma sortie le vexe, je le vois bien – il est presque tenté par me casser la gueule mais finalement il préfère se taire. Moi, malgré mon envie folle de retourner me cacher dans mon lit, je continue d'avancer. Sans un mot. Nous ne ne disons plus rien avant d'arriver dans le Hall d'entrée. Il est vide ; tout le monde est déjà au festin, le brouhaha qui monte de la Grande Salle est décuplé par rapport à d'habitude. On va se glisser dans la Salle quand Archi me souffle :

"Hé regarde là-bas, ton copain Nick se tire déjà !"

"Ils font souvent des trucs entre fantômes le soir d'Halloween", je lui explique. Archi me regarde avec l'air de penser qu'après avoir été odieux, maintenant je me fiche de sa gueule, et qu'il ne va pas tomber dans le panneau. Je décide de faire un effort pour être sociable : "Des fêtes, avec des bougies bleues, de la musique horrible et un buffet à vomir ! Je te jure ! Viens, on lui demande !"

Il prend un air désabusé, mais sous sa moue se cache un sourire. _Archi aime quand tu lui proposes des aventures_, je me rappelle, _quand tu partages avec lui !_ _Faut que je me secoue et que je fasse ça plus souvent ! Il faut que je l'emmène une nuit dans la forêt... - depuis le temps qu'on en parle !_

"Hé Nick !", j'appelle parce que le fantôme est presque au bout du Hall et qu'une fois qu'il aura passé un mur, on sera bien, tiens.

"Oh, Cyrus Lupin !", il me reconnaît. "Vous allez bien ?"

"Pas mal, Nick, pas mal... Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de me mettre tout le monde à dos en préparant une potion interdite !"

Je la lui fais une fois sur deux celle-là, mais il aime bien. C'est un jeu entre nous. Parce qu'un fantôme n'oublie jamais. Ni le bien, ni le mal. J'ai acquis ainsi pendant ma deuxième année dans cette école un crédit auprès de lui qui semble aussi éternel que sa forme gazeuse argentée.

"Il faudra me pardonner un jour, Cyrus Lupin !" il répond gentiment.

"C'est fait depuis longtemps", je lui promets. "Vous alliez où, Nick ? Une petite soirée privée ?"

"Oh non, Cyrus Lupin, pas cette année. J'ai décidé de ne plus fréquenter les Chasseurs sans tête avant un autre siècle ; ils sont trop arrogants. Et le groupe de scie musicale que j'avais invité l'année dernière avait fait trop de dégâts en allant finir la soirée dans la Forêt interdite ! Les centaures sont décidément trop intolérants", il soupire. "Je ne voudrais pas devoir discuter avec votre père... ou pire encore, avec le professeur Rogue ! Enfin pas avant une autre décennie..."

Archi pouffe et je suis sûr que c'est à cause de Severus. C'est une autre des choses que je n'arrive pas à faire entendre à Archi - et c'était aussi le cas de Ginny : pourquoi et comment je peux être aussi attaché à notre ancien Maître des potions et actuel professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Comme le lieu ne se prête pas à l'explication, je me concentre sur Nick.

"Alors où alliez-vous si tôt ?'", je m'étonne.

Nick a l'air curieusement embarrassé.

"Il y a ce soir des personnes que je préfère éviter... Même si ce château n'est sans doute pas assez grand pour le faire durablement..."

"Vous n'avez pas embringué de nouveaux élèves dans une entreprise visant à vous faire perdre entièrement la tête au moins ?" je m'inquiète. Parce que la seconde suivante, je suis sûr que quelqu'un trouverait le moyen de m'en rendre responsable !

"Jeune Lupin, je croyais que nous en avions assez discuté !" rétorque Nick, en se drapant sans sa dignité.

"Qui craignez-vous alors ?" interroge Archi.

"Je ne crains personne, Monsieur McLeish ! Je suis un vrai Gryffondor, moi !" commence le fantôme - c'est aussi un incorrigible bavard ; peut-être que, dans la mort, ce qu'il craignait le plus, c'était le silence, je me dis en retenant un soupir sincère. "Mais, le jeune Malefoy, il recommence... Enfin, j'ai senti qu'il allait recommencer..."

"Recommencer quoi ?" je le presse - Mais oui, les fantômes ! Ils étaient déjà là quand Sirius et Regulus hantaient cette école ! Pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé plus tôt !

Nick soupire, se tortille et craque.

"A poser des questions".

"Des questions ?" répète Archi avant moi.

Nick soupire de nouveau.

"Si je vous disais quelles questions vous aussi, vous voudriez en savoir plus... Or je ne peux pas... j'ai fait le serment... et je le tiendrais. Les vivants ne comprennent-ils donc pas qu'il y a des choses qu'il vaut mieux laisser au passé ?" il demande en me regardant moi qui n'ai pourtant rien dit.

Ça me prend comme une vague. Est-ce que Nick me parle de Sirius ? Est-ce qu'il le reconnaît dans mes traits ? Et alors... est-ce que... il perçoit ce qui se passe, ce qui est en jeu ? Le vertige est là.

"Nick, est-ce que Nero Malefoy vous rappelle quelqu'un ?"

Le fantôme a l'air totalement désespéré cette fois.

"Cyrus Lupin, il ne faut pas ! ", il affirme avant de s'enfuir, choisissant de passer droit au travers du mur du grand hall - une chose qu'il évite de faire autant qu'il le peut, je le sais.

"Eh bé !" commente Archi, "quelle mouche l'a piqué ?"

Ma gorge est trop sèche pour répondre. Je n'arrive même pas à me réjouir qu'Archi n'ait pas l'air de se poser plus de questions que ça. Avant que cette heureuse situation change, je hausse les épaules avec fatalisme et je l'entraîne vers le réfectoire. Comme je l'avais espéré, notre arrivée tardive passe quasi inaperçue, tellement tout le monde est excité. C'est un soir de fête. On peut s'asseoir aux tables d'autres maisons. Certains, les plus jeunes, sont déguisés. Même les jumeaux sont là - et c'est Iris qui me repère la première. Sans doute m'attendait-elle :

"Cyrus !" elle s'écrit en se jetant dans mes bras. "Papa a dit qu'on peut se promener... mais pas embêter les grands !"

"Tu ne m'embêtes jamais", je lui promets.

Je l'assois sur mes genoux à côté d'Archibald qui fait l'effort de lui dire bonsoir. Iris nous montre une peluche en forme de licorne qu'Andromeda lui a envoyée. Je m'extasie comme de juste mais je ne dois pas être très drôle parce qu'elle repart assez vite. Vers l'autre bout de la table, où Harry est avec ses amis ; il rit. C'est ce que Remus a réussi, je me dis ; Harry est capable de célébrer Halloween comme si c'était un jour normal, de faire la différence entre son histoire et la vie. Alors je regarde la table des professeurs et je vois que, Mae est là aussi, avec Kane toujours trop timide pour aller comme sa soeur se mêler aux grands. Il capte mon regard, je lui fais de grands signes auxquels il répond, l'air ravi.

J'aimerais bien être avec eux, je me rends compte. Mais je ne peux pas. Je suis trop vieux maintenant. Je suis tellement vieux... Je me force à détourner les yeux et je tombe sur Malefoy à la table des Serpentards, Nero est assis à côté de lui. Ils sont vraiment inséparables ces deux-là ! C'en est malsain, je décide.

Archibald est parti lui aussi - il se passe quelque chose qui attire quasiment toutes les sixième années à la table des Poufsouffles. Il serait normal que j'aille voir, sauf que je n'en trouve pas le courage. Et soudain, sans que je l'ai vue arriver, Ginny, Arnold le boursoufflet sur l'épaule, est assise à la place d'Archi :

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?" elle interroge.

"Rien", je mens. Mal. Ma voix tremble.

"Rien ? Tu rigoles, j'espère !" elle s'exaspère, et Arnold fuit son épaule pour se réfugier dans une poche. Je ferai bien comme lui. "Tu as fait fuir ta soeur, tu n'as pas touché à ton assiette... Tu ne dis rien... Tu as les yeux rivés sur les Malefoy... Rien !"

C'est terrifiant. Pendant des semaines elle semble m'avoir oublié et puis, soudain, elle vient me dire qu'elle ne cesse de m'observer ? Qu'elle a remarqué ce que je souhaite le plus lui cacher - il est même possible que j'ai accepté son départ comme le prix à payer pour qu'elle ne sache jamais. Je secoue la tête.

"OK. Garde tes secrets et tes pensées incompréhensibles pour toi", elle conclut ses yeux noisettes presque noirs. Elle s'éloigne vers la table des Poufsouffles à son tour, sans se retourner. Je décide qu'il est l'heure pour moi d'aller me coucher.

OO

"Pourquoi tu me suis ?"

"Moi, je te suis ?"

"Tu es partout où je vais."

"Ce château a beau être immense, il n'est pas assez grand pour qu'on se rate éternellement, Nero..." - je lui oppose en mettant le plus de condescendance possible dans ma voix. Il croit quoi ce môme, que je vais me justifier auprès de lui ?

"Et là, tu allais où ?", il interroge.

"Certainement pas au même endroit que toi", j'affirme. La vérité est que je me demandais où lui, il allait. Mais je ne risque pas de le lui dire.

Il hausse un sourcil et puis se décide :

"J'ai rendez-vous avec mon frère, près de la salle commune des Serpentards..."

"Tu vas prendre le Passage du lac", je comprends. Je me concentre sur les faits. Je n'ai aucune envie de m'appesantir sur sa fraternité avec Drago.

"Je ne savais pas qu'il avait un nom", il s'intéresse et, pour une fois, il fait presque son âge.

"Merlin, Nero Malefoy ne sait pas tout ?", je me moque en faisant mine de reprendre ma marche.

"Et toi ?"

"Si on te le demande, tu ne sais pas", je lui apprends.

"Oh, tu allais à un endroit interdit ?", il comprend.

"L'endroit en lui même, non,. Ce que j'y fais... n'est pas totalement autorisé par le règlement...", je reconnais toujours condescendant.

"Oh", il trotte maintenant à mes côtés. "C'est intéressant !"

"Je ne sais pas si c'est ce que dirait mon père", je souris. Sans doute Remus désapprouverait-il bruyamment. C'est son boulot, après tout.

"Ton père ?", me questionne le morveux, me sortant de mes pensées.

"J'imagine que tu as fini par remarquer ce grand homme blond qui préside la table des professeurs", je me moque.

"Un homme ?"

"Quoi d'autre ?" je gronde.

"Il n'est pas ton vrai père", il biaise. Heureusement pour lui, certains se sont retrouvés les cheveux bleus pour moins que ça.

"Pas plus que Lucius n'est le tien."

"Tu crois que nous avons le même père ?"

La question m'assèche la bouche. Sans parler de l'air innocent qu'il prend pour la poser

"Quelle importance, puisque nous n'avons pas les mêmes valeurs !" A mon tour de faire des pirouettes.

On progresse comme ça, silencieux et côte à côte, dans le couloir qui s'enfonce dans les caves de Poudlard. Jamais auparavant, on n'a autant échangé. C'est assez excitant si j'en crois mon cœur et les picotements qui courent sur mes bras.

"Mes parents...", Nero reprend avec un air soucieux qui me paraît tellement sincère que ma curiosité est piquée. "Mes parents disent que les règlements qui entravent le pouvoir magique des sorciers sont faits pour les affaiblir, pour donner l'impression aux faibles qu'ils ont une place..."

"Et toi tu en penses quoi ?", je questionne parce que je me demande pourquoi il me dit ça. Espère-t-il me convaincre ?

"Je pense qu'on doit toujours faire de son mieux... être puissant, c'est mieux... C'est la preuve que tu as travaillé de ton mieux pour maîtriser et renforcer tes pouvoirs...", il développe en cherchant ses mots.

"Ce n'est pas la même chose", je lui fais remarquer.

"Tu crois ?" il me demande les sourcils froncés. "Mais toi, tu trouves mieux de cacher une partie de tes pouvoirs ?"

J'en ai des suées froides.

"Quels pouvoirs ?" Ma voix m'échappe un peu, et il me lance un regard étonné.

"Eh bien, tu vas te cacher pour faire de la magie interdite", il me rappelle.

Dis comme ça, je m'apprête à participer à une messe noire, alors que je compte juste bosser un peu sur le vieux scooter que nous avons si péniblement rapatrié, morceau après morceau, Harry et moi, ces dernières semaines. Ça m'a bien épaté que ce dernier d'abord me laisse faire et plus encore qu'il m'aide ! Pas la peine de le dire. Mais en même temps, hein, j'allais pas cracher sur un peu d'assistance efficace ! Et on peut trouver Harry parfois sentencieux, parfois trop raisonnable, parfois trop angoissé, mais nul ne peut lui reprocher de ne pas être efficace ! C'est même lui qui a trouvé l'endroit pour le planquer.

"Nero, ce que je vais faire ne fait de mal à personne, ni à des sorciers plus faibles, ni à des Moldus, à personne !" je souligne.

"Alors pourquoi c'est interdit ?" il demande ça avec un air innocent et franc qui me désarçonne totalement. Il me semble que Sirius voudrait lui répondre – sans doute serait-il mieux placé - mais il n'en est pas question. Je ne veux pas que cette conversation m'échappe.

"Parce que, selon comment on s'y prend, on doit sans doute pouvoir causer des problèmes... en particulier avec les Moldus...", j'essaie d'expliquer. En fait, je ne me suis jamais réellement posé la question. Alors je bâcle : "Des problèmes, des complications, mais blesser... personne !"

J'ai l'impression étrange que c'est moi que je cherche à convaincre que je ne fais rien de mal, plutôt que ce môme. Je me dis que Papa ou Harry se ficheraient bien de moi s'ils me voyaient me débattre pour me justifier. Un peu comme si c'était à eux que je m'adressais, je continue à chercher des arguments, quand un miaulement lointain mais trop reconnaissable m'alerte.

"Rusard", je souffle.

L'enfant est surpris comme s'il mettait quelques secondes à voir en quoi l'information est importante. Mais je n'ai pas le temps d'attendre. Peut-être qu'il se fiche d'être pris. Pour moi, ce serait déjà en temps normal un luxe extravagant. Mais si on nous prend ensemble... je préfère ne pas y penser. En toute hâte, j'abaisse un levier caché derrière une tenture. La statue de Wilfrid le Mélancolique pivote et je pousse Nero dans l'ouverture. Juste à temps.

"Et maintenant ?"

"On ne reste pas là", je chuchote en continuant de le pousser. "Miss Teigne va nous sentir... mais Rusard est lent, ce sera notre chance..."

On progresse un peu et j'entends le bruit immanquable de la statue qui pivote une nouvelle fois... J'oblique dans un passage encore plus sombre en priant silencieusement pour que Nero ne trébuche pas dans l'obscurité.

"S'il nous poursuit", je murmure, "continue seul... Je l'arrêterais... Il sera tellement content de me traîner à mon père qu'il ne devrait pas fouiller plus loin..."

"Pourquoi tu fais ça ?" il m'interrompt.

"Parce que si je suis pris avec toi, ce sera pire", j'opte pour la sincérité.

"Je préfère ça", il commente très bas.

"Pourquoi ?" je demande même si je pressens que je ne vais pas aimer ce que je vais entendre.

"Je ne veux rien te devoir", il répond sans réellement fuir mon regard.

"T'inquiète", je marmonne en le poussant jusqu'à un renfoncement où je lui fais signe de s'arrêter et de s'asseoir. On attend, l'oreille tendue. Mais rien. Rusard n'est pas le genre à réellement se donner du mal pour poursuivre des élèves dans les labyrinthes de Poudlard. Il ira pleurer auprès de Severus ou de Papa, je le sais, mais c'est tout. Je respire un peu plus librement et j'observe Nero, son visage si proche du mien, dans tous les sens du terme, ses yeux insondables. Ce môme est un putain de mystère...

"On va continuer...", je me secoue. "Revenir sur nos pas serait trop dangereux..."

Sans un mot, Nero se lève et me suit dans le passage, et l'odeur d'humidité et de poussière mélangées me fait me rendre compte que ça fait longtemps, finalement, que je n'ai pas maraudé dans Poudlard. Ça me renvoie immanquablement à nos jeunes années à Harry et moi. Et le parallèle est évidemment troublant.

"Stop", je m'ordonne tout bas parce que j'en suis à craindre les directions que mon esprit peut prendre quand je lui lâche la bride. Nero s'arrête immédiatement. Ça me fait rire.

"Quoi ?"

"Rien, mais je vais te bander les yeux pour la sortie..." j'annonce en fouillant dans mes poches à la recherche d'une écharpe ou d'un mouchoir qui pourrait faire l'affaire.

"Quoi !?" il s'alarme visiblement, perdant enfin son air détaché. Il ressemble d'un coup follement au Regulus que Sirius faisait tourner en bourrique les jours d'ennui insupportable. Pas un bon souvenir.

"L'entrée était mécanique, mais la sortie demande l'usage d'un peu de magie", j'explique plutôt gentiment. Il va me falloir la carte notamment. Imaginons qu'il en parle à Drago ! "Je ne peux pas me permettre de te montrer."

"Pourquoi ?"

"Parce que peu de gens savent... Mon père saurait immédiatement que je suis impliqué", j'exagère mais bon, c'est de bonne guerre.

"Pas ton frère ?"

"Pas son genre", je mens effrontément.

"Ah, et si je refuse ?"

"Je t'assomme et quand tu te réveilleras, tu leur expliqueras comment tu es arrivé là. S'ils te retrouvent", j'annonce froidement. Mais pour qui se prend-il ce petit Veracrasse ?

"Je leur dirai !" Il menace, le mini Malefoy !

"Tu ne t'en rappelleras plus", je lui promets.

On se mesure du regard et il recule.

"Finalement, tu vois, toi aussi, tu es capable de tout."

Ça me fait frissonner sans que je sache bien pourquoi.

OOO

Nous avons eu un mal fou à nous lever ce matin. Harry est venu me rejoindre dans le cachot où nous avons caché le scooter, et nous avons tous les deux passé trop de temps à essayer de comprendre un vieux livre de mécanique qu'Harry a dégoté pour avoir notre compte de sommeil. Et devinez un peu où il a trouvé un livre de mécanique mon cher grand-frère ? Non, pas à la bibliothèque ! Il l'a demandé à Aurore, la petite Française. Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de lire ce qu'ils peuvent s'écrire mais bon, ça marche - à en croire la fréquence de nos promenades à Pré-Abélard... et au livre _Les dix pannes les plus courantes de votre scooter _!

"Toi, tu fréquentes trop Hermione", je me suis quand même moqué quand, tout fierrot, il a sorti son bouquin, "à croire que toutes les questions peuvent trouver des réponses dans les livres !"

"Ah, fallait le dire si tu voulais seulement jouer à te salir les mains avec la boue grasse qui couvre ce truc..."

"De la graisse", j'ai corrigé sourcilleux.

"Moi, je croyais que t'espérais rouler un jour avec !"

"Ah, ah, ah.. un peu plus que rouler, mon gars !" je lui ai promis. Sirius y était arrivé ; le père Weasley aussi ; qu'est-ce qui allait m'empêcher d'amener ce scooter à voler, hein ?

"Ouais ? Et bien, un, fais le d'abord rouler ; deux, attends le 29 juin pour tes essais de vol..."

"Le 29 juin ?" je suis stupidement tombé dans le panneau.

"Tu seras majeur, et moi, je serai sur le point de quitter Poudlard."

Comme il a plus que raison, je n'ai pas fait mon malin. Je me suis emparé du bouquin et j'ai entrepris de comparer pièce par pièce, les schémas moldus et l'appareil que j'avais sous les yeux. Je sais bien que Remus va me trucider s'il découvre ce scooter. Je ne pourrais même pas dire que je ne le savais pas après toutes les "discussions" que nous avons eues sur le sujet l'année dernière.

Ce qui est surprenant, je me (re)dis, c'est que Harry m'aide dans ces conditions. Il m'a aidé à ramener le scooter ; il a trouvé le livre, et pourtant il pense que c'est une énorme connerie et ne le cache pas. Ça fait plusieurs fois que j'essaie de comprendre ce qui le motive, sans trouver.

Bah de toute façon, j'ai beau dire, la bécane n'est pas encore prête de rouler. Nous ne sommes toujours pas sûrs d'avoir trouvé quelles pièces peuvent manquer au scooter pour qu'il fonctionne mécaniquement. Et ce n'est faute de chercher, comme les cernes d'Harry et mes bâillements le racontent un peu trop ce matin. On est arrivés juste pour le courrier. Harry a reçu une enveloppe moldue qu'il n'a pas ouverte parce qu'il avait juste le temps d'avaler un verre de jus de citrouille avant le début des cours.

"C'est ce que je crois ?" je lui demande, en le rejoignant.

"Heu oui", marmonne Harry, en enfournant l'enveloppe fermée dans les replis de sa robe d'uniforme.

"Une nouvelle ballade dimanche, alors ?"

"Tu ne crois pas que ce dimanche, on pourrait s'abstenir ?" il grimace en se levant de table et en prenant la direction des salles de classe.

"Je croyais que ça t'amusait !?" je proteste en le suivant.

En fait, je me suis carrément habitué à ces ballades avec Harry. On n'avait jamais fait autant de choses ensemble depuis qu'il a eu onze ans et qu'il est devenu élève. C'est un peu curieux, ce revirement. Comme le fait de couvrir mes recherches mécaniques. Peut-être parce qu'il part à la fin de l'année. Peut-être parce qu'il a pitié de moi à cause de Ginny. Mais ça ne me gêne pas. Je serais presque content que Ginny ait décidé de papillonner de bras en bras si ça me donne l'attention d'Harry ! Attention, hein, j'ai dit : "Presque".

"Cyrus, j'adore", il me promet en prenant mon bras comme pour renforcer son affirmation. "Mais à force de mensonges, on va finir par se faire prendre !"

Je hausse les épaules, agacé par son objection que je sais logique. Il fouille dans son sac de cours et en sort trois timbres moldus qu'il étale sur sa paume.

"Tu sais qui m'a donné ça ? Le premier, c'est Hermione ; le deuxième, c'est Justin et le troisième, c'est une troisième année dont j'ai oublié le nom !"

"T'as des amis, dis-moi !" je me gausse.

"Tu sais pourquoi tout le monde me donne de vieux timbres moldus usagés ?" il continue sans sourire. "Pour la collection de mon petit frère !"

Le rire me prend du ventre.

"Rigole, rigole ! Attends qu'Hermione demande à Kane de lui montrer sa collection, et on est fichus !"

"Y'a plus qu'à le rendre accro aux timbres, le pauvre Kane ! Ça tombe bien que ce soit TON filleul !"

"Plus bas !" il souffle soudain. "Ne tourne pas la tête ! Remus à ta gauche, droit sur nous !"

"Heu ? Tête des mauvais jours ?" je demande en me tournant vers la droite pour nous cacher l'un et l'autre avec mon dos. Il me semble tout d'un coup certain que seul le pire est envisageable. Si ça se trouve Nero a parlé à Drago de notre rencontre, et c'est ce serpent qui nous a dénoncés !

"Je peux pas dire ; je ne le regarde pas", chuchote Harry avant de reprendre plus haut : "Alors toi, tu as quoi comme cours maintenant ?"

"Défense", je réponds sur le même ton.

"Et tu n'as pas peur d'être en retard ?" questionne Remus sans autre introduction.

"Papa !", on s'exclame d'un même élan. Je ne sais pas ce qu'en pense Harry, mais moi je parierais qu'aucun de nous deux ne le convainc une seconde qu'il nous ait pris par surprise.

"Bonjour, bonjour", il répond quand même. "Alors comme ça, on traîne ?"

"J'allais à la bibliothèque", se justifie Harry-réponse-à-tout. Je n'ai plus qu'à faire de même...

"Heu... Je ne suis pas si en retard... et puis je ne vois Sev... le professeur Rogue nulle part", j'ajoute en regardant effectivement autour de moi – pour la première fois, mais il n'est pas obligé de le deviner non plus.

"Et tu ne vas pas le voir", il commente avec un éclat dans les yeux qui me met en garde. "Mais comme ni l'un ni l'autre n'étiez au petit déjeuner, vous avez raté mon petit discours expliquant que le professeur Rogue a accepté une invitation du Ministère de la Magie bulgare à un séminaire de recherche sur l'usage des potions dans le contrôle des créatures du Mal..."

"Mademoiselle Ash n'était pas invitée ?", s'intéresse le préfet en chef pendant que je digère l'information.

"Elle ne se sentait pas compétente sur ce segment très particulier des potions", répond Papa, mais moi, je ne suis pas dupe.

"Et moins intéressée que d'autres par l'Europe de l'Est..."

"Effectivement", il confirme avec un petit sourire. " Et ton esprit de déduction avancé ne te dit pas autre chose ?"

"Comme quoi ?", je reconnais ma défaite.

"Que c'est Papa qui va remplacer Severus, c'est ça ?", soupçonne Harry sans doute à juste titre – quand il dit ça, ça me paraît tellement évident que je me demande comment je ne m'en suis pas inquiété dès le début.

"Oui, voilà. En fait, je vous cherchais pour vous prévenir", confirme Remus, attentionné et sérieux comme il sait l'être. Il ne veut pas qu'on le vive mal, un truc comme ça. Moi, je me demande seulement ce que nous étions censés avoir fait pour le cours de Défense d'aujourd'hui, et ça ne doit pas me donner l'air intelligent.

"Bien, allons-y, Cyrus", il conclut, et je n'ai d'autres choix que de le suivre. En nous regardant partir, Harry a un regard plein de commisération sans doute sincère.

En chemin, je me prépare à la mise en garde qui va suivre. Je ne suis pas assez naïf pour ne pas imaginer que Severus, en lui passant le bébé, ait pu s'empêcher de baver sur moi. Allez, il va dire : "Voilà au moins deux mois pendant lesquels tu vas sans doute te sentir obligé de bosser en Défense". Ouais, ça lui ressemblerait bien comme poignard planté dans le dos, je décide. Mais quand Papa reprend la parole, c'est pour tout autre chose :

"Nous espérons beaucoup du voyage de Severus... On en parlera plus tard... Tous ensemble", il chuchote et nous sommes déjà presque arrivés devant la salle. "Ce soir, si vous pouvez tous les deux."

J'acquiesce en silence, ça me paraît plus sage. C'est étonnant mais, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, le présent immédiat me paraît sacrément plus important que de spéculer sur Nero Malefoy ou la Bulgarie... Notre arrivée met fin aux conversations et fait s'asseoir les derniers debout. J'hésite et puis m'installe à côté d'Archi – à ma place.

"Tu savais ?", me glisse ce dernier.

"Je viens de l'apprendre dans le couloir."

"Mais t'étais pas avec eux hier ?", il s'étonne, le malheureux. Qu'a dit Harry sur les trop nombreux mensonges qui entouraient nos activités ?

"Ça a dû se décider après", je coupe court en prenant ostensiblement la pose de l'élève qui écoute. Archi lève les yeux au ciel mais m'imite.

"...Le professeur Rogue m'a dit que vous abordiez les projections de l'esprit... la plus fondamentale d'entre elles, mais pas la plus simple à maîtriser, étant le Patronus..."

Remus est parti. Je le regarde parler, s'animer, écouter les questions qu'on lui pose. Il est totalement dans son élément. A se demander comment il supporte de faire autre chose - ce qui est quand même son lot quotidien.

"Bien, il me semble que vous deviez faire une liste des usages possibles d'un patronus pour aujourd'hui..." Plusieurs mains se lèvent mais il les ignore. "Monsieur McLeish, nous vous écoutons."

L'interpelé me lance un furtif regard noir et il a raison. Je parierais ma dernière mornille que je suis bon pour la prochain question. D'ailleurs, il me semble que dans la classe personne n'en doute.

"Heu... le patronus... heu... permet de repousser des Détraqueurs", répond laborieusement mon voisin et ami.

Image même de la patience, Remus attend, mais rien d'autre ne vient et il se tourne vers moi en commentant :

"Juste mais un peu mince, Monsieur McLeish. Est-ce que votre voisin serait plus prolixe ?"

Il y a des sourires sous cape évidemment. Ginny grimace d'un air désolée qui me crucifie. Mais bon, la théorie sur les patronus, c'est encore un truc sur lequel je peux broder au débotté, même quand je me demande s'il se pourrait que Ginevra Weasley n'ait pas totalement tiré un trait sur moi.

"Un patronus est un produit de la force... plutôt de la puissance magique d'un sorcier...," je commence prudemment. "Il peut donc le représenter, porter un message, servir d'éclaireur... Il permet aussi de catalyser une force positive que supporte mal beaucoup de créatures du Mal, dont les Détraqueurs", j'élabore, les paumes un peu moites. J'ai l'impression terrible de passer un examen.

"Et ?" demande Remus dans le silence qui s'installe.

Et ? Je fouille ma mémoire puis celle de Sirius. Je trouve des détails qui n'ont pas lieu d'être exposés là, au beau milieu d'un leçon inaugurale sur le sujet, mais rien de fondamental.

"Excusez-moi professeur, mais je ne vois rien d'autre", je finis par répondre, partagé entre la curiosité et l'inquiétude.

"Non ? Tant mieux, parce qu'il n'y en a pas."

"Tu me fais des blagues en plus ?!" je m'écrie avant de me rendre compte de ce que je viens de dire. La classe explose de rire.

"Ne sois pas si susceptible, Cyrus", sourit Remus, "il faut bien que tu tiennes ça de quelqu'un..."

Nos yeux se croisent, et j'aurais bien envie de le serrer dans mes bras ou de lui mettre une bourrade... mais bon, le lieu ne s'y prête pas. La classe rigole toujours, je décide de faire pareil.

"Assez de théorie", nous calme Remus. "Qui d'entre vous a déjà essayé de produire un patronus ?"

La question n'est pas aussi innocente que ça – nous ne sommes pas des sorciers de second cycle depuis bien longtemps et pas censés avoir joué avec ce genre de magie avancée. Même moi. Je sais que celui de Sirius était un oiseau noir, un rapace, un milan, je crois. Est-ce que le mien sera le même ? Est-ce qu'il m'a légué cela de la même manière qu'il m'a donné la forme de son Animagus ? Pendant que je rêvasse, deux mains timides se sont levées, mais aucun des deux n'a réellement été plus loin que produire une brume argentée.

"C'est déjà beaucoup", les rassure Remus. "Un patronus corporel est une aventure plus difficile; mais qui commence à être à votre portée... La réussite va dépendre de votre capacité de concentration et de mobilisation de votre énergie magique..."

Je sens une certaine excitation dans l'air de la classe. Dix Gryffondors ne peuvent pas ne pas relever le défi.

"Bien, fermez tous les yeux", propose Remus en se mettant à marcher dans la classe. "Je vous demande à chacun de penser à un souvenir heureux... un souvenir puissant... quelque chose d'exceptionnel dans votre vie... Quand vous pensez l'avoir, réfléchissez à des détails, à des choses que vous n'oublierez jamais... Plus ce sera précis, plus vous serez concentrés et donc puissants... Quand vous vous sentez prêts, levez la main..."

J'essaie de me concentrer mais rien ne vient. Je ne fais qu'entendre les soupirs d'Archi à côté de moi. Mon esprit s'évade vers d'autres sujet : le rôle de cet alternateur dans le moteur que nous avons démonté Harry et moi, le regard de Ginny, ou me féliciter un peu tard peut-être que mon père n'ait rien eu de plus embarrassant à nous dire que le fait qu'il remplace Severus pendant deux mois tout à l'heure dans le couloir.

"Bien, alors, ceux qui sont prêts, essayez de prononcer la formule", reprend Remus, me faisant me rendre compte que, moi, je ne le suis pas. "Spero patronum... Vous pouvez la crier ou la murmurer, ça ne change rien... Quand vous vous sentez prêts..."

Plusieurs voix se répondent, en entraînant d'autres. L'idée que je puisse totalement échouer me terrifie. Je suis capable de produire un Animagus, je m'engueule. Alors, un Patronus ! J'oublie la consigne et le devoir de chercher un souvenir heureux. C'est au milan argenté qui sortait de la baguette de Sirius que je pense. Je le vois, très précisément dans mon esprit. Il étend ses ailes et...

"Monsieur ! Monsieur, regardez Cyrus !"

"Oh, il a fait apparaître un animal !", minaude Sinead Connor.

J'ouvre les yeux, m'attendant à voir le même oiseau que dans mon esprit et... le résultat m'étonne. Remus arrive à grandes enjambées. Trop tard. La forme argentée a disparu.

"Il avait quatre pattes, professeur !", lui apprend fièrement Archi.

"Et une longue queue", ajoute Lorna Morgan en riant toute seule de sa mauvaise blague.

"Un renard peut-être", commente Herman, "connaissant l'animal !"

"Tu t'y connais toi, Morgan, en animaux?" aboie Ginny - réaction qui, en d'autres temps, m'aurait intéressé.

Mais, indifférent au brouhaha, Remus me regarde – un regard intense, qui me demande comment je vais, qui s'inquiète pour moi, qui veut me protéger. Et je ne peux que lui rendre son regard.

"Un chien ?" il demande doucement.

"Je ne sais pas", je murmure, abasourdi par l'hypothèse. Est-ce qu'on a souvent le même Patronus que son Animagus ? Je me souviens que pour Harry les deux sont des loups. Est-ce que moi aussi ? Je n'ai vu que très peu de temps la forme mais elle m'a semblé bien plus petite que Patmol.

"Recommence Cyrus", lance Sinead avec une voix pleine d'espoir.

"Je crois que ça suffit pour aujourd'hui", intervient Papa en se détournant de moi. "Je ne voudrais pas que vos professeurs vous trouvent vider d'énergie magique dès neuf heures du matin."

Il revient vers le tableau, parle de théorie et de recherches à faire pour la prochaine fois. Archi ouvre son cahier de texte en soupirant. En essayant de faire pareil, je me rends compte que je tremble.

* * *

Petites notes de l'auteur

1- Merci Dina pour la remarque sur les timbres, évidemment, il fallait que ça ressorte !

2- Je ne m'y attendais pas mais cette histoire de patronus s'est révélée tout de suite compliquée. D'abord, le canon ne dit rien sur celui de Sirius... - Bravo Jkr, même pas un chat ou un interview... franchement faut tout faire soi-même ! Alors je lui ai octroyé un milan... un rapace noir, assez petit, élégant et rapide... ouais pas un truc moche, non, pourquoi, fallait ?

Après, nous sommes tombées d'accord, Alixe et moi, que si un patronus est basé sur les souvenirs heureux, lui et Sirius ne peuvent pas avoir le même... Une conclusion qui marche pour Harry aussi... Un Harry adopté par Remus n'a plus les mêmes raisons de vouloir être protégé par son père biologique et d'avoir le cerf pour patronus...  
Enfin, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?

3- Les élèves sont ceux décrits dans la répartition chapitre 7 de In Stellis Memoriam. Je sais que dans le canon, en sixième année, tous les spécialistes ayant choisi cette option devraient y figurer. Je suis sur une autre organisation où le travail en petit groupe est valorisée... J'espère que ces détails organisationnels ne vous troubleront pas trop !

Bande annonce : 

Harry devrait raconter le prochain, qui s'intitule "_Du Zen et de l'Entretien des Mobylettes_"... - J'adore écrire du point de vue de Harry et Cyrus ; je dois me forcer à faire parler les adultes qui détiennent pourtant une partie non négligeables des clés, comme l'a montré le chapitre précédent... C'est grave, docteur ?

Que le fan club ne s'affole pas, les frères Lupin ne s'y font pas prendre la main dans le cambouis... D'ailleurs, je n'ai toujours pas décidé s'ils se feraient prendre un jour, ou si la mobylette doit traverser en volant le dernier chapitre, être ressortie pour le mariage de Ginny et Cyrus, réparée en fin de compte par Kane dix ans plus tard, par les enfants de Cyrus et Ginny, vingt ans plus tard... à votre avis, tiens ?

Courrier bienvenu !


	17. Du zen et de l'entretien des mobylettes

**Un supplément d'âme **

Surprenants lecteurs que vous êtes, qui ne prenez pas de vacances ! Merci pour la visite : Alana Chantelune, Pacha, Rémi, Astérie, Cérulane, Na, LaPaumée, Pal13, Ephy et Fredjs.

Désolée pour la foultitude de fautes qui restaient dans le chapitre précédent. Je profite de ce nouveau chapitre pour reposter une version nettoyée...

Des fleurs quand même à Dina, Fée et Alixe pour avoir subi les multiples versions de mes chapitres - faut pas s'étonner qu'elles fatiguent non plus.

**17. Du zen et de l'entretien des mobylettes... (Harry) ****(1) **

"Je dois aller voir mon père", j'apprends à Ron au dessert.

"Encore ?" il s'étonne.

"Il veut nous parler, à Cyrus et moi", je réponds, en haussant les épaules. C'est la vérité après tout, mais il semble bien que la vérité soit, une fois de plus, peu crédible. Ron fronce les sourcils et s'esclaffe :

"Si t'étais pas le Harry que je connais, je dirais que vous avez fait une connerie tous les deux pour qu'il vous ait à l'oeil comme ça !"

"Comme si j'avais le temps de faire des conneries", je marmonne, en mentant cette fois. Et logiquement sans doute, Ron est embêté par ma réaction.

"Je sais bien, je sais bien. C'est juste que depuis la rentrée, t'es plus allé voir ta famille que les six autres années réunies...", il s'excuse immédiatement.

"Oui, eh bien... toi, tu passes bien plus de temps en tête à tête avec Hermione que les six années passées !" j'ironise en espérant que mon sourire gommera l'agressivité de ma réponse.

Ron soupire et décide de tirer l'échelle. "Bien. Eh bien, bonne discussion avec ton père", il conclut en se levant.

En le regardant partir, avec Hermione, je me rends compte que ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas autant caché de choses à Ron. Eh bien, le temps ne change rien à l'affaire. Je n'aime toujours pas l'impression que ça me donne ! Je suis morose quand Cyrus arrive devant moi et souffle :

"On y va ?"

"Je te suis", je dis en me levant.

"T'as l'air ravi", il remarque.

"Ron se doute que je trafique quelque chose", je soupire. Faudrait pas qu'ils se mettent à réfléchir à ça, Hermione et lui, parce que toute ma couverture volerait en éclats en moins de temps qu'il fallait pour dire le mot de passe de la salle commune !

"Honnêtement, Harry, j'aime autant lui que quelqu'un d'autre", badine Cyrus en haussant les épaules. On sort de la Grande salle.

"Cyrus, si on devient transparents pour Ron, on est pas loin d'être transparents pour Remus, tu sais", je lui rappelle.

Son visage se ferme, et il murmure : "Archibald aussi se pose des questions..."

"De pire en pire", je marmonne. On quitte le Hall d'entrée et on s'enfonce dans l'escalier menant à l'aile des professeurs. "Tu es sûr que Papa... c'est de Severus qu'il veut nous parler ?", je le presse.

"C'est ce qu'il m'a dit", il m'assure.

"Et ça s'est bien passé avec lui, en cours ?", j'interroge encore en montant l'escalier - je sais que j'ai l'air d'un môme qui a fait une bêtise, mais c'est exactement comment je me sens.

"Oui. Bon, il m'a fait sa petite démonstration - style 'à partir d'aujourd'hui, tu sais tes leçons avant d'entrer dans cette classe' - mais rien de grave...", il me répond avec un visage sombre qui me semble en contradiction avec la légèreté de son ton.

"Vous travaillez sur quoi ?", j'enquête. Je ne sais pas ce que je cherche mais je suis sûr qu'il s'est passé quelque chose ce matin. Quelque chose qui m'aidera peut-être à m'attendre à ce que Remus veut dire – et la prédiction de Ron en la matière me semble sinistre...

"Patronus."

"Facile pour toi, non ?"

"J'ai fait apparaître une forme... quatre pattes a priori", il reconnaît du bout des lèvres.

"Super ! Le premier jour !", je le félicite. Et puis, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à tous les animaux de la création qui ont quatre pattes. "Ce serait rigolo que ce soit un loup comme moi !"

"Un loup ?" il répète assez froid.

"En quoi ce serait un problème ?"

"... ça aurait dû être un milan...", il marmonne à secouant la tête, et sa longue mèche noire vient cacher son visage.

"C'est quoi un milan ?" je m'enquiers avant d'émettre le moindre commentaire.

"Un petit rapace noir..."

"Oh", je comprends. Comme à chaque fois que Sirius déboule dans le présent, je me sens un peu intimidé.

"Après tout, j'ai le même animagus que...", reprend mon frère en remplaçant le nom de Sirius par un geste sans équivoque de la main. "Pourquoi mon patronus serait différent ?"

La question n'est pas débile, je réfléchis, pour arriver à une conclusion bien puérile : "Demande à Papa !"

"Je comptais bien le faire", il me répond.

Ce coup-là, je me tais. Je sens son désarroi, il emplit l'air entre nous. Peut-être qu'autrement je n'aurais pas osé insister.

"Tu as déjà pensé au jour où tu seras plus vieux que Sirius ?" je lui demande finalement.

"Quoi ? "

"Eh bien, tu rapportes toujours tout à Sirius. Ce qu'il avait fait, comment. Dès que tu as un problème, tu es tenté de 'demander' à Sirius des conseils", je développe en évitant de le regarder, je l'imagine déjà fulminer.

"Je ne te juge pas, je ferais sans doute pareil à ta place. Mais bon, Sirius a, pour toujours, une trentaine d'années. C'est son expérience de la vie, sans compter qu'il a passé presque les dix dernières années en prison. Donc il a plus ou moins vingt ans d'expérience à te proposer, dans un monde qui a disparu..."

Cyrus ne dit rien, alors je continue. Même s'il doit me casser la figure ou me jeter un sort à la fin, je crois que je lui dois ce que je pense.

"Un jour, pas si lointain, tu vas en savoir plus long que lui, avoir des expériences qui ne ressemblent en rien à ce qu'il a pu connaître... Je me demande juste si tu y as déjà pensé."

On continue de marcher, on n'est plus très loin du haut de l'escalier. Je me dis qu'il ne me répondra pas, que je suis sans doute allé trop loin, quand il me prend par la manche. Je me retourne, le coeur un peu battant.

"Tu sais", il dit doucement. "Si on y réfléchit bien, c'est déjà le cas. J'ai déjà des tas d'expériences qui ne ressemblent en rien à ce que Sirius a pu vivre. J'ai un père et une mère qui m'aiment, me soutiennent et me prennent comme je suis... Et c'est la chose dont Sirius avait le plus souffert de son... - disons de son vivant, même si c'est sans doute pas le bon mot... Après, j'ai aussi un frère de quasiment mon âge et qui me comprend bien... qui est autant un frère qu'un ami...", il ajoute en me dévisageant, et j'essaie un pauvre sourire ému.

"Sirius avait un frère avec qui il ne savait pas parler et des amis qu'il aurait voulu ses frères et qu'il a trahis malgré lui", il reprend un peu plus durement. "Je sais qu'il espère que jamais je ne ferais autant de mal... Jamais je ne te ferais du mal, Harry", il me promet véhément – sur un ton qui me rappelle la première fois où j'ai rencontré Sirius. "Je préférerais mourir...", il ajoute, et je vais protester mais il reprend : "Et puis il y a les jumeaux... pas besoin d'en parler hein, je sais que c'est pareil pour toi... on se ferait couper en morceaux plutôt que de leur voir arriver quoi que ce soit... Mais ça ne s'arrête pas là, Harry, j'ai Ginny... Enfin, j'espère", il corrige plus bas. "Jamais Sirius n'a connu ce que moi, je connais avec Ginny... Alors, ce que Sirius m'apporte, c'est la conscience de ce que j'ai, Harry... et ça, j'en aurais besoin toute ma vie."

C'est une sacrée déclaration, et je me sens tout petit en face de lui alors que je suis censé être l'aîné et que je le domine de deux marches.

"Alors, tu sais, c'est sans doute pour ça", il reprend en lâchant ma manche.

"Quoi donc ?"

"Le patronus. On ne peut pas avoir le même, lui et moi."

Je hoche la tête lentement. Je ne sais pas ce qu'en dira Remus mais il me semble que son hypothèse se tient.

"Dépêchons nous, Papa, va croire qu'on a oublié", il décide soudain, et on finit en silence le chemin jusqu'à la porte.

**00 **

Papa lit une histoire aux jumeaux quand on entre. On entend sa voix qui chuchote dans la chambre. Ca me rappelle des choses - mes premiers mois à Poudlard, le fait que chaque soir, à l'exception de la pleine lune, il vienne me lire une histoire, m'avait proprement stupéfié... C'était un rituel auquel je m'étais accroché bien après avoir su lire moi même...

"N'y allez pas", souffle Mae qui est venue à notre rencontre, "Sinon ils ne vont jamais vouloir se coucher... Je vais aller le remplacer..."

On entre dans le salon en attendant. C'est un peu bizarre d'être là. C'est chez nous, bien sûr, mais en même temps... de moins en moins, il me semble... Enfin peut-être que c'est moi qui ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que bientôt... je quitterai Poudlard...

Cyrus s'est affalé sur le canapé avec un bouquin, "_Projections magiques : quand l'esprit est la magie" _qu'il a pris sur le bureau de Remus. Quand il sent mon regard sur lui, il se sent obligé de se justifier : "Autant faire mes devoirs en même temps !"

"D'autres diraient que c'est un peu trop... _ostensible_ pour être crédible", je l'asticote.

"Ostensible", il répète en levant les yeux au ciel.

"C'est dans le dictionnaire !"

"Je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'un jour, je vous verrai vous disputer à propos du dictionnaire", se moque Remus en entrant et en nous embrassant l'un après l'autre. "Mais je suppose que je ne peux que m'en réjouir..."

"Harry trouve trop 'ostensible' que je lise ce livre", explique Cyrus avec l'air de penser que Papa va le défendre.

"Hum, je vais t'en conseiller plutôt un autre", répond Remus après un bref coup d'oeil à l'ouvrage dans les mains de Cyrus et il tire un autre volume de la bibliothèque. " Plus ancien, mais beaucoup plus précis, je trouve."

"_Volonté, personnalité et projections. Théories et pratiques_", lit mon frère à haute voix. "Je peux l'emprunter ?"

"Oui, bien sûr. Mais je ne suis pas loin de le connaître par coeur, tu sais. Évite de me mettre des paragraphes en intégralité..."

"Qui a dit que je recopiais mes devoirs dans les livres ?" gronde Cyrus très bas, caché derrière sa frange.

"Pardon ?"

"Ce matin, tu cherches à me piéger, ce soir, tu insinues que je pourrais recopier intégralement mes devoirs dans un bouquin..."

"Cyrus, ta définition, ce matin, était juste... mais elle était très loin du livre..."

"Ce matin, je n'avais pas fait mes devoirs", reconnaît Cyrus, en écartant son rideau de cheveux noirs comme pour insister sur sa bonne foi. "Et depuis la rentrée, ce n'est pas la première fois. Mais je ne recopie jamais un livre en espérant que le prof ne s'en rendra pas compte, Papa. Je ne suis pas totalement stupide !"

Remus s'abîme dans la contemplation de la bibliothèque avant de répondre. Je me fais transparent.

"Je n'ai aucune envie de te gronder, Cyrus... Je sais que depuis la rentrée... il y a eu Nero, il y a eu Ginny... Ce n'est pas l'idéal pour être concentré sur son travail scolaire."

"Mais ça finit par t'inquiéter... OK, j'ai reçu le message", l'interrompt Cyrus qui n'arrivera jamais sans doute à accepter une remontrance en silence ; c'est au dessus de ses forces.

"Ça n'inquiète pas que moi, Cyrus. Mae ne pense qu'à ça. Severus et Minerva m'en parlent quotidiennement...", insiste Papa. De fait, avec un tel trio sur son dos, c'est un miracle qu'il n'ait pas encore tirer les oreilles de Cyrus, je me dis. Et ce dernier l'entend et l'exprime à sa manière :

"Et toi, t'es pas encore venu me débiter une Beuglante dans la Grande salle ?" fait semblant de s'étonner Cyrus.

"Je ne fais pas ça si souvent !" rétorque Papa avec l'air presque vexé.

Une fois, une seule fois, Papa a traversé la grande salle pour venir dire à Cyrus, devant témoins, qu'il entendait le voir changer rapidement de comportement. C'était au milieu de sa troisième année, alors que Archi et lui semblaient vraiment vouloir se mettre en compétition directe avec les jumeaux Weasley pour le nombre de retenues par semaine. Rien qu'à le voir approcher, seul mais l'air déterminé, la tablée s'était tue. Quand il s'était arrêté à côté de Cyrus, j'avais plus ou moins su ce qu'il allait se passer :

"J'espère que tu me croiras quand je te dirais que j'aurais préféré ne jamais avoir à faire cette démarche, Cyrus", Papa avait commencé sans autre introduction. Mais ça avait suffi pour planter le décor, je crois. Tout le monde avait fait mine de s'intéresser à son petit-déjeuner. "J'entends ne plus avoir à supporter les plaintes du professeur McGonagall dans les jours qui viennent. Aucune plainte, Cyrus, suis-je clair ?"

Mon petit frère n'en menait pas large. Bien sûr il affichait son sempiternel air détaché et sombre mais moi je savais, à son regard beaucoup trop lointain, ce qu'il en était. Sans parler qu'il me suffisait de m'imaginer à sa place pour avoir envie de jurer de respecter intégralement et à jamais le règlement de Poudlard.

"Je sais bien qu'il n'est pas d'usage de répondre aux Beuglantes", avait repris Papa, à peine plus léger, "mais dans le cas présent, j'espère une réponse."

Cyrus l'avait d'abord regardé - je comprenais sa protestation, mais comment pouvait-il même espérer que Papa puisse se montrer autre chose qu'inflexible avec toute la Grande Salle qui les observait ? Sans doute arrivé à la même conclusion que moi, mon petit frère avait dû prendre sur lui et mettre son immense orgueil dans sa poche pour répondre humblement :

"Oui, Papa... Je... Tu n'auras plus de plaintes".

Le fait qu'il n'y ait jamais eu de seconde fois - même pas l'année dernière avec l'histoire de la mobylette en disait long à la fois sur la répugnance de Papa à utiliser cette forme d'intervention, mais aussi sur le fait que Cyrus ait globalement évité de l'amener à devoir sévir publiquement. Néanmoins Radio Poudlard avait évidemment inscrit cette scène dans la légende.

"Pourtant je suis sûr que toute l'école attend la seconde fois", persifle d'ailleurs mon petit frère. " Ils adorent ! Même les deuxièmes années pensent l'avoir vue !"

L'inspiration de Remus est brève mais révélatrice de son agacement.

"Tu as raison, Cyrus. Je devrais le refaire", il commente trop calmement. "Il me semble me souvenir que ce jour là, tu étais beaucoup moins insolent..."

Cyrus me regarde et j'opine : Oui, il est sûrement allé trop loin. Il oublie trop souvent que la tolérance de Papa pour ses piques verbales n'est pas sans fin.

"Eh Papa, j'ai pas dit que, moi, j'attendais ça avec impatience", il confesse en se penchant en arrière vers Remus dans l'ébauche d'un grand numéro de charme comme lui seul les ose et les réussit. Et Papa grimace d'ailleurs assez rapidement à son tour un sourire :

"Si en plus, tu me fais ta tête de chiot abandonné, qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ?"

"Pourquoi mon patronus est un loup", lui répond mon petit frère, prenant cette fois totalement Papa par surprise.

"Un loup ? Tu... tu es sûr ?"

Plutôt que de répondre Cyrus sort sa baguette, ferme les yeux et articule la formule dans un souffle. Le loup qui apparaît a l'air plus sauvage que le mien, je ne peux m'empêcher de le remarquer.

Papa a d'abord l'air fasciné puis, quand l'apparition s'efface, il se ressaisit, marche dans la pièce et vient s'asseoir à côté de mon frère.

"Tu es sûr que ta question est 'pourquoi un loup', Cyrus ?" il demande d'une voix un peu trop grave.

"Comment ça ?"

"Est-ce que ta question n'est pas 'pourquoi est-il différent de celui de Sirius' ? "

Cyrus secoue la tête.

"Ça, je crois que je sais... Comme je le disais à Harry en venant, mes expériences sont maintenant déjà trop différentes de celles de Sirius pour que nous ayons le même... Mais tu as raison, au fond, je sais pourquoi un loup", il ajoute en prenant la main de Papa avec plus de naturel qu'il se l'autorise d'habitude. Je détourne les yeux pour leur laisser cette intimité - il suffit de voir combien moi, je suis ému pour imaginer ce que ça doit être pour eux. Je sursaute presque quand Cyrus reprend d'une voix gouailleuse :

"Bon, maintenant qu'on a viré les devoirs du milieu, tu nous racontes ce que fiche Severus en Bulgarie ?"

00

On sort assez rêveurs de l'appartement – on rentre seuls, malgré la proposition de Papa :  
"Je suis préfet en chef, Rusard ne pourra rien nous dire", j'ai argué.

En fait, il me semble important qu'on ait, Cyrus et moi, quelques minutes à nous avant de retrouver nos camarades. La mission de Severus mêlant magie et médecine moldue, l'or gobelin modifié, l'étrange clarté de la mémoire de Nero Malefoy... Je ne sais pas ce qui est le plus inquiétant, ou le plus fascinant. Et mon adorable petit-frère à la mémoire trop pleine a eu l'air beaucoup trop distant pour ne pas se sentir concerné. Je crains qu'une seule chose ne l'ait intéressé en fait.

"Tu en penses quoi ?" demande ce dernier avant que nous soyons revenus dans le Hall d'entrée.

"Eh bien, ils ont l'air d'avoir des pistes... J'ai plutôt confiance en Severus", je réponds. Et j'ai immédiatement la confirmation de mes soupçons quand il détourne les yeux pour balbutier :

"S'il n'a pas... enfin, si Nero n'est pas..."

"Cyrus, Papa l'a répété cinq fois. Nul ne sait qui est Nero. On sait juste qu'il a une mémoire tout sauf naturelle", je lui rappelle en m'arrêtant et en le prenant par le bras pour qu'il se retourne vers moi, histoire de marquer le coup.

"Mais alors, c'est qui ?", il marmonne en détournant de nouveau les yeux. J'ai, une fois de plus, cette sensation, cette crainte, qu'il me cache des choses. Je m'en voudrais énormément si je rate mon coup avec Cyrus, je le sais. Et pas seulement parce que Papa m'a chargé de le protéger de lui-même.

"Franchement, Cyrus, tu devrais arrêter avec Nero", je continue. Je n'ose pas dire "regarde tes mauvaises notes" ou "regarde Ginny". Papa a été assez clair sur le premier point et je sais que le deuxième est une plaie à vif pour mon petit frère.

"Je devrais arrêter quoi ?", il demande de cette voix profonde et basse qu'il peut prendre quand il se sent coincé. Ça ressemble à une menace, beaucoup s'y laissent prendre, mais c'est son pire aveu de faiblesse.

"Je ne sais pas", je lance, "de te prendre la tête avec qui il est par exemple..."

C'est infime mais il me semble voir ses épaules se redresser comme s'il avait anticipé que j'avais découvert un secret honteux et qu'il est soulagé de s'être trompé.

"Tu sais quoi, Harry ?", il souffle. "On n'est pas du tout obligés de rentrer directement.

"Je croyais que tu avais pris de grandes résolutions de travail", je remarque, sans souligner le changement de sujet. Tout ce qui éloigne Cyrus de Nero Malefoy est une bonne chose...

"Oh ça ?" il demande en levant le bouquin qu'il a emprunté à Remus, "je compte bien le lire... On peut se donner une heure, non ?"

"Cyrus, moi, j'ai du boulot", je soupire, parce qu'en plus c'est vrai.

"Oh", il grimace, l'air sincèrement embêté. "Alors, rentrons."

Et sans attendre ma réponse, il s'éloigne vers la tour de Gryffondor avec l'air d'un chien battu. Avec un mélange d'affection, d'exaspération et d'amusement, je le rattrape pour lui proposer :

"On bosse deux heures... La plupart seront montés se coucher et on s'évapore une heure ?"

"T'es un frère", il me répond avec un large sourire.

000

Il n'y a pas à dire, la mécanique, j'y comprends rien. Donnez-moi un pentacle, cinq pages d'instructions pour une potion , une sale bête à nourrir... mais protégez-moi de la mécanique !

"Tu sais Harry", remarque Cyrus, "si j'en crois ce bouquin... aucune pièce ne manque..."

"Mais ça ne marche pas", je me permets de souligner. On est face à face, le scooter est entre nous, on se voit par morceaux.

"Le problème est peut-être ailleurs...Il me semble que certaines sont abîmées..."

"Ah..." Si ce n'était pas pour Cyrus je serais déjà dans mon lit, avec mon bouquin d'Arithmancie pour finir de m'abrutir.

"Et puis... Sirius avait rencontré un mec... un mécanicien", il explique en détachant les syllabes, "Il lui avait dit... ça marche pas mon gars ? Graisse d'abord..."

"Graisse ?"

"Mets de l'huile, de la graisse... toute la mécanique baigne dans la graisse..."

Rien que l'idée manque de me faire vomir.

"N'importe quelle graisse ?" je m'enquiers courageusement.

"Non, je ne crois pas", il me répond. Il se lève s'essuyant les mains avec un chiffon imbibé de potion de la mère Grattesec. "Je vais poser la question à Colin", il annonce.

"Crivey ?"

"Il m'a dit qu'il avait une mobylette chez ses parents", il m'apprend.

"Tu vas pas l'amener là, hein ?" Immédiatement j'imagine Colin et son appareil-photo, abreuvant Radio Poudlard pendant des jours sur le scooter des Lupins... Remus allait nous étrangler sur un coup pareil... peut-être même dans la salle commune !

"Zen, Harry, zen... Il est suffisamment bavard pour parler sans contrepartie !" Cyrus balaie mon inquiétude d'un geste d'épaules méprisant.

Je ravale une autre mise en garde. "On rentre ?" je préfère demander.

"Mais oui, mais oui", il répond en dépliant la carte. Ça me rassure un peu qu'il prenne la situation au sérieux. "Bon, on a l'air à peu près seuls dans ce château..."

Je me penche et je vois Remus et Mae dans l'appartement. Minerva rentre chez elle. Je m'éloigne de l'aire des professeurs et je trouve Rusard dans son bureau ; Miss Teigne aussi. C'est sans nul doute le moment ou jamais de rentrer.

"Attends!" s'exclame soudain Cyrus alors que je m'approche de la porte. "Les Malefoy !"

"Les ?"

"Drago et Nero... tous les deux !"

"Eh bien, bravo, si les Serpentard dévergondent les Poufsouffle maintenant !" je m'amuse.

"Ils sortent de la salle sur Demande", continue gravement Cyrus.

"Quoi ? Comment voudrais-tu qu'ils connaissent..."

"Qu'est-ce qu'ils feraient d'autre là ?" demande Cyrus la mèche en bataille en agitant un doigt vengeur sur le couloir.

Je hausse les épaules : "On a aucun moyen de le savoir, Cyrus..."

Il me regarde avec cet air insondable qui me fait immanquablement frissonner.

"Tu ne veux pas les dénoncer, quand même ?" je m'alarme.

"Tu sais bien que je ne peux pas... ça m'étonnerait que Papa ait prévenu Minerva qu'il me l'a rendue... et allez le voir, lui, alors que nous devrions être en train de dormir.."

J'en suis à me féliciter que Cyrus ait encore un peu peur de Papa, même si j'imagine que ce dernier en serait triste, mais je sais aussi que mon frère ne va pas en rester là.

"Alors ?"

"Alors, je vais les surveiller... on verra s'ils y retournent...", il annonce froidement.

Et moi, la main sur la porte, je me prends à espérer que Crivey en connaît autant qu'il le prétend en mobylette...

* * *

Note  
(1) Le titre de ce chapitre est évidemment inspiré par _Le Traité du zen et de l'entretien des motocyclettes_, un roman de Robert Pirsig, publié en 1974. Un drôle d'objet littéraire, entre carnet de voyages, réflexion philosophique sur le bien et le mal, relation père/fils et ode aux deux-roues et aux grands espaces américains...

Comme vous le voyez, le scooter continue sa petite vie de bombe à retardement sans qu'on sache si elle explosera bientôt ou pas (C'est un peu comme la carte Dynamite dans Wanted pour ceux qui connaissent)... Enfin dans les chapitres qui viennent les urgences vont être ailleurs, ça résoud le problème pour l'instant !

**Bande annonce : **Le suivant s'intitule "Trois rencontres dans la nuit" et se concentre sur l'enquête vue par Tonks... Cesse-t-on jamais d'être un Auror ? Je devrais vous mettre ça la semaine prochaine, c'est quasiment prêt.


	18. Trois rencontres dans la nuit

**Un supplément d'âme**__

Merci aux reviewers estivales : Astérie, Pal13, Fredjs, Kirjava, Remi, Alana Chantelune, Cérulane

Spéciale dédicace aux relecteurs toujours patients et disponibles : Thalys, Alixe, Fée et Dina...

_**18. Trois rencontres dans la nuit  
ou quand Tonks mène l'enquête **_

"Alors ?", je demande en reposant ma bière après une gorgée symbolique qui n'a pas réussi à me faire totalement ravaler mon impatience. Franchement, bientôt je râlerais autant que Harry ! C'est terriblement frustrant de déléguer ses enquêtes aux autres ! Un peu désespérant aussi, à l'image de ce pub moldu, derrière nous, vide et glauque. Le barman, qui essuie les verres avec un torchon douteux, ne cache pas ses regards à l'horloge ; il nous fichera dehors dès qu'il en aura l'occasion.

"Hum, rien de définitif", marmonne Bill avec un geste vague comme pour souligner la petitesse de ce qu'il a découvert. Mon soupir doit être poignant.

"Mais quand même !", il ajoute précipitamment comme s'il avait peur que je me lève et parte. "J'ai quand même réussi à poser la question !"

J'opine - désespérée qu'il distille ainsi ses explications, mais consciente que je suis celle qui a besoin de lui. Je n'ai plus qu'à espérer qu'il ne cherche ainsi qu'à se donner de l'importance et non qu'il ait découvert quelque chose de réellement flippant. En même temps, si Bill a toujours été un sorcier conscient de sa séduction, ça n'a jamais non plus été un pédant pénible. Prépare-toi au pire, je conclus sombrement pour moi même.

"Tu imagines bien que ce n'est pas le genre de conversation qu'on a chez les Gobelins", il reprend avec une grimace.

"Tu penses que les Gobelins sont dans le coup ?", je m'inquiète - cette affaire me semble n'en plus finir de recéler de nouvelles ramifications !

"Tonks, pour les Gobelins, tous les objets qu'ils forgent... - les pièces comme le reste -... leur appartiennent...", explique Bill, un peu plus sûr de lui, peut-être parce que nous sommes revenus dans le domaine de la généralité. Ou peut-être parce qu'il a fini par se rappeler qu'il est plus vieux que moi, même s'il est tout juste fiancé avec une Française qu'on dit très jolie et que, moi, je suis mère de famille. Moi, mère de famille...

"Ces objets peuvent circuler, être momentanément détenus pas des sorciers, mais ils restent le produit du savoir-faire gobelin, leur bien", il affirme encore. "Débarquer avec une pièce objectivement modifiée par des sorciers...", il développe avec une grimace.

"Je comprends", j'affirme, un peu rassérénée de pouvoir tenir pour quasiment acquis que nous ne sommes pas à l'aube d'une nouvelle guerre contre les Gobelins.

"Il me fallait donc une histoire - une histoire tenable...", continue Bill tout seul. "Pour justifier d'où je tenais cette pièce."

"Et ?" je demande, carrément curieuse maintenant. Bill a toujours été un malin mais je n'avais pas anticipé que la mission allait être aussi compliquée pour lui.

"Je suis allé voir Fred et George, et ils ont accepté de me couvrir. J'ai donc pu aller voir Griphook en lui disant qu'un client peu honnête avait payé mes frères avec cette pièce", il explique encore, réprimant un petit sourire d'auto-dérision – Comment le sérieux Bill a eu besoin des ses petits frères, les facétieux... ça restera sans doute dans les annales secrètes de la maison Weasley comme une belle revanche des derniers ! Mais moi, je ne peux que m'inquiéter de cette "nouvelle ramification" - nous ne savons pas ce sur quoi nous enquêtons et nous ne cessons pas d'y adjoindre de nouvelles personnes. Ça paraît au-delà de toute bonne gestion de l'affaire...

"Une bien grosse pièce pour des blagues", je remarque, me limitant volontairement au factuel.

"J'ai dit que c'était un jour de grande affluence, juste avant la rentrée, qu'ils avaient des extras, que personne n'avait fait attention...", m'apprend encore Bill, légitimement satisfait de son stratagème. "De toute façon, dès qu'il a eu la pièce effacée entre les mains, tu imagines bien que le fondeur était trop en colère qu'un sorcier ait osé modifier une création gobeline pour s'inquiéter des détails !"

"C'est vraiment inacceptable pour eux ?" - je sais qu'il vient de me l'expliquer mais je n'arrive pas réellement à concevoir les raisons de leur colère. Est-ce que fondre des objets n'est pas déjà transformer la matière ? Pourquoi cette transformation serait éternelle ? La transformation n'est-elle pas l'essence même de la magie ? Après tout c'est ce que mon père m'a affirmé toute mon adolescence quand je me croyais un monstre.

"Pire que ça", Bill soupire. "Bref, il a étudié la pièce, l'a montrée à d'autres spécialistes... Et ils pensent que c'est une potion qui a permis de lever la protection gobeline sur la pièce..."

"Ils ont des preuves ?"

"Mieux que ça, ou pire de leur point de vue", répond Bill avec un petit sourire triste, "Ce n'est pas la première fois que cette potion a été utilisée..."

"Quoi !", je le coupe trop fort, et le barman lève la tête de sa vaisselle.

"La dernière fois remonte à un bail quand même", complète le Briseur de sort, un peu nerveusement. "Près de 100 ans..."

"Un coup de Grindelwald ?" je plaisante malgré moi.

"Je ne sais pas", répond Bill avec un air un peu choqué par ma légèreté qui le fait ressembler à son père. "Ce que je sais c'est que la potion est compliquée à réaliser et peu connue... peut-être parce que l'inventeur est sulfureux..."

"Vraiment ?" je m'enquiers totalement captivée par ce nouveau développement.

"Il s'agit d'un Bulgare... Un gars plusieurs fois soupçonné de magie noire... pas que ça rebute les Gobelins en général mais bon... il serait très âgé, s'il est encore vivant..."

"Encore un malade fasciné par la domination des sangs-purs...", je suppose à haute voix tout en prenant mentalement note que toutes les pistes nous ramènent en Bulgarie. Puis je m'inquiète : "Les Gobelins vont faire quelque chose ?"

"Non", je ne crois pas. "D'abord leur statut leur interdit formellement de s'en prendre aux sorciers directement. Ils seraient obligés de passer par la justice magique. Peuvent-ils vraiment avouer qu'un sorcier peut effacer la marque des Gobelins sur des pièces d'or, c'est-à-dire la base du système monétaire sorcier, Tonks, tu t'en rends compte ?"

Jusque-là, ça ne m'avait pas sauté naturellement aux yeux, mais j'opine quand même.

"Donc dans un premier temps, ils ne vont rien faire. Par contre, ils vont surveiller, et partout dans le monde, le marché. Si d'autres pièces apparaissaient... je suppose qu'ils reverraient leur position..."

"Bref on a un peu de temps", je soupire rassurée.

"Ça dépend de combien de pièces d'or effacées circulent en Bulgarie", suggère Bill.

"Rappelle-toi qu'il s'agit du prix du silence versé aux familles moldues du personnel de l'orphelinat qui était tout autant moldu... La probabilité que les pièces arrivent sur le marché sorcier me semble faible !"

"Les Gobelins disent que tout matériau finit par passer entre leurs mains", sourit Bill, "Mais je suis d'accord avec toi, on devrait avoir le temps." Il fouille alors dans la poche de son blouson et en sort un parchemin roulé. "J'ai quelques éléments là... La base de la potion serait du mercure..."

"Jusque-là rien de bien original", je remarque. Je ne suis pas maître des potions mais on ne devient pas Auror en ne sachant pas que le mercure est l'antithèse ou le complément de l'or... Ne serait-ce que pour repérer d'éventuels faiseurs de fausse monnaie !

"Oui, mais il y a d'autres choses, et Rogue y verra peut-être plus que nous !", insiste Bill. "Et puis, les Gobelins ont laissé glisser le nom de leur suspect..."

Cette fois, je l'écoute vraiment.

"Un certain Brytan... je n'ai pas voulu les alerter en demandant si c'était un nom ou un prénom..."

Ça m'agace prodigieusement qu'il ait raison.

"Brytan... Jamais entendu parler...", je soupire.

"Mais Rogue...", me rappelle Bill.

"Hum, Severus est déjà loin... Faut voir si on peut lui faire parvenir un message sûr...", je contre.

"Dommage", regrette Bill.

"Dommage", je répète. Et je sais, au fond de moi, que ce qui m'agace, c'est que l'enquête, une fois de plus, s'éloigne de moi.

00

Je trouve Kingsley près de chez lui, peu avant l'aube. Ça pourrait être très romantique, me rappeler cette vie d'Auror à laquelle j'ai renoncée. C'est surtout commode.

Il ne savait pas à quelle heure il aurait fini de superviser la surveillance d'un réseau de trafiquants d'objets moldus mais justement le manque de précision jouait pour nous. Notre rencontre dans le parc où il a l'habitude de transplaner a assez peu de chance de passer pour prévue. Sans compter qu'il faudrait me reconnaître. Le seul point noir était que j'avais passé plusieurs heures à arpenter le parc perchée sur des hauts talons.

Je sors d'un buisson quand il passe près de moi. Il ne sursaute qu'à peine.

"Ma sœur", il sourit en me détaillant dans la pénombre.

"Je t'avais prévenu", je lui rappelle – l'expérience m'a montré qu'un Métamorphomage doit TOUJOURS se justifier, même quand il fait appel à ses pouvoirs pour le bien de tous.

"Venant de toi... je ne me serais pas étonné non plus de te voir arriver en cornette, une croix de bois sur la poitrine...", il badine.

En bonne sœur ? Je frissonne un peu à l'idée, moi.

"... mais ma mère a toujours souhaité une fille... tu lui donnes raison."

Je décide de prendre ça pour une boutade. Bien sûr, j'ai copié les traits de Kingsley en les féminisant. Je n'ai pas non plus cherché à être jolie... ou moche... C'était juste une blague en fait... Comme... comme avant... Mais je postule peut-être un peu vite de notre complicité retrouvée.

"J'ai toujours trouvé que le rose était magnifique sur une peau noire", je décide de botter en touche.

"Ah voilà", il me répond, comme si c'était la meilleure explication à donner pour mon choix de métamorphose et d'habillement.

"On marche ?", je demande – histoire de retourner à nos dragons.

"Par là", il m'indique le côté opposé de là où se trouve sa maison. J'arque un sourcil. "Je ne pense pas être suivi, mais... ce que j'ai à te dire rendrait Dumbledore lui-même paranoïaque, je crois... et il est difficile de capter les conversations de personnes en mouvement... et je n'ai pas de sœur", il ajoute comme une pique pour détendre l'atmosphère.

La gorge serrée par son introduction, je le laisse me guider. Nous nous enfonçons dans le parc. Les arbres dépouillés de feuilles projettent une ombre brouillée sur le sol.

"L'accord entre Lucius et Fudge a plus de deux ans", il commence sans autre préambule.

"Deux ans !", je frémis. Ainsi le Ministre n'avait attendu qu'une année pour tendre la main à un Mangemort notoire, un partisan actif de Voldemort, un homme qui avait essayé de nous arracher Cyrus, dont l'une des ambitions les plus ardentes étaient de voir Harry mort...

"Oui, les négociations ont dû commencer à peine six mois après leur fuite et leur condamnation...", il me confirme sans me regarder. "Elles n'ont pas abouti tout de suite néanmoins... Fudge a dû avoir des cas de conscience..."

J'opine, atterrée que nos pires craintes se vérifient.

"Il y a dix-huit mois, ils se sont mis d'accord", il continue très doucement. Ça amplifie un peu le poids de ses paroles, je trouve. A moins que ce soit l'humidité de la nuit. Je frissonne en permanence. "Les Malefoy récupéraient leur coffre à Gringott's et leur maison... pas d'autres possessions qu'ils pouvaient avoir... Ce n'était pas un bien grand sacrifice. Après tout, le Ministère ne pouvait pas mettre la main sur les avoirs Gringott's... et, à la fin des fins, Drago, qui n'était tenu coupable de rien, aurait hérité des biens que ses parents n'avaient pas transférés ailleurs... Quant au manoir Malefoy, rempli de magie noire, personne autour de Fudge ne savait qu'en faire..."

"Un terrain d'entraînement pour les Aurors", je suggère.

Il sourit furtivement.

"C'est vrai que le siège d'une école pour jeunes lycanthropes est déjà pris..."

Je blêmis autant que ma pigmentation empruntée me le permet.

"Tu nous surveilles ?", j'articule péniblement.

"J'avais besoin de savoir auprès de qui je me rangeais", il constate chirurgical.

Comme je cherche encore quoi dire, il ajoute plus gentiment : "Vous ne faites rien d'interdit et, dans le fond, je sympathise avec les efforts de Lupin envers ces gamins."

"Tu cherchais quoi ?" je demande, sèche je crois.

Kingsley détourne les yeux trente secondes et je me dis que c'est perdu, que jamais on ne réparera les sentiments blessés, les non-dits et les mensonges par omission.

"Je te dois la vérité, Tonks", il reprend de sa voix de baryton, ça rend le moment drôlement solennel. "Il y a un truc depuis le départ qui m'intrigue dans la... comment dire... dans la succession de Sirius Black... Je l'ai dit à ton mari l'autre jour... Le Brésil a beau être de l'autre côté de la terre... j'ai du mal à croire que vous n'ayez jamais de contacts avec lui... " Et là évidemment, il me regarde et je me demande si la vague d'émotions contradictoires qui menace ne va pas faire exploser ma transformation. "Pourtant rien.. Jamais vous n'avez parlé de lui au présent... Vous avez créé une fondation qui porte son nom... - on donne rarement le nom d'une fondation à quelqu'un de vivant... Tout porterait à croire qu'il lui est arrivé quelque chose... Qu'est-ce que vous avez à gagner à cacher sa mort ?" il demande. " Ça, je ne me l'explique pas."

"Nous ne faisons que respecter ses volontés. Il a voulu disparaître; il a disparu." J'ai servi cette demi-vérité tellement de fois, comment se fait-il que je n'ai pas fini par y croire.

Kingsley ne cache pas son scepticisme :

"Et vous dites quoi à son gamin ? Vous l'élevez en lui disant 'excuse-nous mais ton vrai père n'est pas très intéressé par toi' ?"

"Cyrus sait très bien ce que Sirius espère pour lui", je réponds totalement affolée par la tournure de la conversation. Et puis aussi parce que "bien" élever Cyrus est quelque chose qui me tient à coeur et que je suis démunie si on m'attaque - même à tort - sur ce terrain-là.

Kingsley soupire comme si lui aussi n'était pas heureux de la nature de notre échange.

"Mais je te crois, Dora. Le pire est que je te crois. Sauf que ta réaction, sa violence, entretient mes questions", il commente tristement. "Je veux bien que les Malefoy soient objectivement en train de mijoter du pas propre. Je veux même bien vous aider. Mais ce n'est pas facile d'aider les yeux fermés des gens qui semblent avoir tellement de secrets !"

Ma gorge est terriblement dure. J'ai l'impression que c'est moi la gosse dans tout ça. Celle qui était toute contente de se déguiser pour jouer à la grande alors qu'elle est loin d'en avoir les capacités.

"Remarque qu'après ce que j'ai découvert sur les Malefoy et Fudge" il reprend d'un ton désabusé."j'en suis à m'inquiéter de l'ampleur de ce que je ne sais pas".

On fait quelques pas nerveux et silencieux dans la nuit froide. Je ne sais pas où je trouve le courage de le relancer - peut-être dans le fait que j'ai déjà échoué d'une certaine façon : "Tu as parlé d'un second accord..."

"Oui", il acquiesce dans un sursaut, comme si je le sortais brutalement d'un mauvais rêve. "Malgré le premier accord, les Malefoy ne sont pas revenus officiellement en Angleterre...", il reprend son récit. "Visiblement les tractations ont continué... encore plus secrètes... jusqu'à cet été, où Fudge a soudain annoncé leur retour comme une victoire personnelle..."

"Et Fudge leur a promis quoi ?", je demande.

"Pas grand-chose de plus, il faut le reconnaître", il soupire. "Et c'est même ce qui m'inquiète le plus au bout du compte... J'ai du mal à croire qu'ils aient fait tout ça pour ça..."

"Tout ça pour quoi ?"

"La nationalité britannique pour leur fils Nero...", il répond en détachant les syllabes et en se tournant vers moi.

"Quoi ?"

Le monde magique connaît bien moins de frontières aux déplacements des individus que le monde moldu. A une exception de taille près : il est quasiment impossible de changer de nationalité. Même si on vit toute sa vie en Angleterre, même si on devient fonctionnaire du ministère, qu'on se marie avec un Anglais de souche, qu'on reçoit l'Ordre de Merlin, on gardera la nationalité de son pays de naissance. Il y a eu régulièrement des discussions au niveau européen à ce sujet, sans débouchés concrets.

"Nero est anglais... il est maintenant inscrit comme britannique au Ministère", répète Kingsley dans l'obscurité.

"Mais pourquoi se donner autant de mal pour en faire un Anglais ?" je demande alors que mon esprit me rappelle comme il parle un anglais irréprochable, comment toutes les personnes qui se sont occupées de lui ont disparu en Bulgarie... Le vertige est proche.

"Pour qu'il soit un Black ; je veux dire un vrai ?", suggère Kingsley sans cacher ses propres doutes.

Et, sans savoir exactement pourquoi, j'ai soudain particulièrement froid.

000

On ne peut plus dire qu'on ne sait pas, je me le répète depuis deux jours maintenant, et ce n'est pas d'en avoir discuté avec Albus qui m'a rassurée. Les Malefoy ont un plan, un plan pas honnête, pas seulement le nettoyage de leur nom. Et ce plan repose d'une manière ou d'une autre sur un gamin de onze ans aux yeux gris. Comme malheureusement, il ressemble beaucoup trop à mon propre fils adoptif de seize ans aux yeux gris, je ne peux pas faire comme si je ne le savais pas et regarder Fudge s'enferrer dans le piège sans doute diabolique qui doit être derrière.

La seule chose que mon entrevue il y a quelques heures avec Albus m'ait apprise, c'est que Brytan devait être un nom de famille :

"Brytan ?" avait répété Albus pensif " Nemir ou Dariusz ?"

"Des frères ?"

"Le père et le fils... aussi forts et iconoclastes, l'un que l'autre..."

"Bill a parlé d'un cas antérieur, il y a cent ans... plutôt le père alors ?"

"Nemir n'était pas mort... mais Dariusz n'est pas très jeune lui non plus..." avait commenté Albus l'air profondément pensif. Je me suis demandé s'il avait rencontré ces hommes en traquant Grindelwald. Combien enfant, j'ai rêvé en lisant des narrations de la poursuite et de l'affrontement entre Dumbledore et Grindelwald. Et je connais pas mal d'Aurors qui ont eu les mêmes lectures. Peut-être à cause de tout ce respect, je n'ai pas osé demander.

"Mais est-ce qu'effacer la marque des Gobelins n'est pas un peu plus qu'être iconoclaste, Albus ?" j'avais limité mon enquête aux faits actuels. "D'après Bill, pour les fondeurs gobelins, c'est presque une déclaration de guerre d'enlever leur marque ! "

"Nemir n'a jamais caché qu'il trouvait naturel que les sorciers dominent le monde", avait répondu Albus visiblement avec réticence." Je connais moins les positions de son fils."

"D'après Bill encore, il faut sacrément bien connaître la magie gobeline pour préparer cette potion", j'avais ajouté en me disant que j'avais déjà une partie de ma réponse.

"Se vouloir dominants n'implique pas toujours mépriser les connaissances et les magies des autres créatures, Nymphadora... au contraire...", Albus avait commenté. "Mais finalement, le seul qui pourrait répondre à nos questions est malheureusement en Bulgarie... ou heureusement..."

"Heureusement ?"

"Dariusz Brytan est le maître des potions chargé par le Ministère bulgare d'organiser le séminaire où est allé Severus...", m'avait expliqué Albus avec un air profondément songeur.

Une fois dépassé le choc de la coïncidence - et même si Remus n'était pas là pour nous dire qu'il ne croyait pas à l'existence de coïncidences, nous avions nous même du mal à nous en convaincre - , nous avions convenu tous les deux qu'écrire à Severus pour le mettre en garde serait trop dangereux puisque toutes nos pistes pointaient dans la même direction. C'était étonnant comment la Bulgarie, un petit pays à la fois proche et lointain prenait soudain une place folle dans nos vies.

Et nous on est là comme des crétins à accumuler les preuves, un peu comme des archéologues devant une civilisation disparue... sans réellement savoir ce que l'on cherche, sans vraiment aller sur place..., je rage seule alors que j'approche à pied de l'enceinte de Poudlard. Mais Je sais bien qu'on n'a pas d'autres moyens, sauf à précipiter les évènements – des évènements dont nous ne savons, toujours et malgré tout, rien...

Attendre, voilà ce qu'a préconisé Albus. Attendre le premier rapport de Severus, attendre que les Malefoy se dévoilent... Attendre...

Je ressasse ces idées depuis trop longtemps, je m'en rends compte. Elles me brûlent comme des remontées acides, elles me prennent à la gorge. L'idée même de mettre Remus au courant m'est insupportable. Je voudrais prendre les enfants – tous mes enfants – et partir loin de cette catastrophe annoncée. Mais y a-t-il un endroit sur cette terre où les Malefoy ne me retrouveraient pas ?

Je m'enfonce dans le parc de Poudlard sans ralentir. Ça fait finalement deux jours que je vis la nuit et que je marche dans des parcs. Je vais peut-être devenir un chat ou un hibou... Ça amène mon esprit à penser à mon animagus, cette chienne colley, si fine, si vive, si rapide. Et c'est presque tentant de me transformer ici, dans le parc, à cette heure, qui le saurait ? Et de laisser ma rage s'exprimer dans la course du colley...

Presque à mon insu, je regarde autour de moi, comme si je craignais de voir Rusard, ou un professeur... Et je distingue une ombre, peut-être deux, peut-être plus... là-bas près du lac... les nuages cachent la lune montante...

Mon premier réflexe est de partir – je me fiche après tout des frasques des élèves de Poudlard. Je ne suis plus professeur. Et être la femme du directeur ne crée aucune obligation dans le domaine. Je fais cinq pas vers le château et puis je me ravise.

Toutes les frasques ne sont pas innocentes. Des grands peuvent abuser de la crédulité des petits ou de plus faibles – le calamar n'est pas à proprement parler offensif mais quand même... Est-ce qu'être adulte, ce n'est pas arrêter de se cantonner à un rôle en quelque sorte mais en changer à chaque fois que le besoin s'en fait sentir ? Il y a trois ans, si quelqu'un avait vu Bellatrix traîner Harry dans le labyrinthe ?

Je dois en savoir plus je décide : qui est dehors ? Avec quel projet ?

Je fais donc demi-tour. "Tu peux pas t'arrêter de faire l'Auror ?" - C'est ce que m'avait lancé exaspéré Cyrus l'année dernière quand j'essayais de comprendre comment il avait pu introduire une mobylette dans l'enceinte de Poudlard...

"Non, je ne peux pas", je réponds tout bas, aujourd'hui comme cette fois-là.

En m'approchant, je distingue une silhouette seule, assise sur une pierre. Et qui est assis sur cette pierre au bord du lac ? Cyrus.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais-là ?"

Il tourne la tête vers moi, avec un mélange de nonchalance et de résignation. Je l'ai déjà vu jouer ce rôle des dizaines de fois devant Remus – un semi-aveu de culpabilité comme il sait le faire. Et pour faire bonne mesure, il hausse les épaules.

"Tu reviens de Londres ?" il demande.

"Oui."

"De bonnes nouvelles ?"

"Pas réellement", je reconnais, avant de me gendarmer. "Disons que nos pistes mènent toutes en Bulgarie... mais ça ne me dit pas ce que toi, tu fais là..."

"Je...", il grimace. "Je réfléchis..."

"A quoi ?"

"A la vie..."

"Au milieu de la nuit, au bord du lac ?"

"OK, Mae, j'ai pas le droit. Mais crois-moi, si je jetais mes livres sur le sol comme je jette des galets dans ce lac... je gênerais plus de monde que le calamar..."

"Cyrus..." je soupire. "C'est à cause de Ginny ?"

Il hausse les épaules.

"C'est à cause de Nero ?", je demande encore en sentant le retour de cette angoisse latente qui m'étreint depuis deux jours.

Il ne me répond pas, les yeux perdus sur l'eau.

"Tes pistes bulgares, elles disent qui il est ?", il demande.

"Non, juste que les Malefoy ont un plan qui repose sur lui", je décide de lui dire tout de suite.

"Ça ne peut pas être bon, hein ?"

"Non, je ne crois pas", je confirme. Je passe mon bras sur ses épaules. "Mais t'en rendre responsable ou malade... ou faire des comparaisons qui n'ont pas lieu d'être ne peuvent pas t'aider..."

"Je sais", il répond très calme.

"Viens on rentre", je décide en me levant.

On retourne vers le château en silence. On est presque à la porte quand je sens de nouveau comme une présence derrière moi. Je me retourne d'un coup – les vieux réflexes de l'Auror, une fois de plus : et je vois deux silhouettes, une petite et une grande, se jeter derrière un fourrée. Un élan m'envoie en avant pour aller voir et c'est Cyrus qui me retient :

"Pas la peine", il souffle. "C'est Drago et Nero..."

Ça me fait frissonner qu'il en soit venu à les appeler par leurs prénoms et qu'il sache qu'ils étaient là.

"Tu les savais dehors ? Tu... tu les avais suivis ?!" - je comprends.

Il hausse les épaules, les yeux sombres et distants.

"Cyrus !", je proteste.

"Ce n'était pas réellement prémédité", il se défend mollement.

"Je ne te crois pas", je constate.

"Oh", il commente avec résignation. Il s'attend à ce que je le traîne à Remus, à Minerva ou quelque chose comme ça. Et il ne se défendra pas. Ma colère tombe comme un soufflé.

"Cyrus, je comprends que tu aies envie d'en savoir plus. Je crois qu'à ta place je ferais pareil..."

"Tu sais, sur la carte, je les ai vus pas mal marauder la nuit", il glisse subrepticement.

"...mais il est trop dangereux que tu t'approches d'eux, qu'ils se rendent compte que tu les surveilles", je le coupe. "C'est une bande de manipulateurs... Cyrus... Ils vous ont déjà mis en danger plusieurs fois Harry et toi - plusieurs fois, Cyrus", j'insiste quand il essaie de rouvrir la bouche. Je veux bien le couvrir cette fois, mais je veux des assurances. "Je sais que vous avez grandi", j'ajoute, me rendant bien compte que j'ai en face de moi quelqu'un de seize ans et non de treize et qui finit par renâcler sous le joug parental. Mais Cyrus n'explose pas comme je l'avais craint :

"Je sais", il répond simplement, presque humblement et comme tout cela est aussi étonnant que le fait de le trouver là - peut-être même plus, je décide d'essayer d'expliquer ma position :

"Ce n'est pas la bonne manière, Cyrus..."

"OK", il abdique immédiatement. Un peu vite, à mon goût. Et du coup, j'en reviens à une position autoritaire qui ne nous avance pas réellement, lui et moi :

"Je ne veux pas te retrouver dehors, Cyrus, sous aucun prétexte que ce soit !", je menace.

"Ok", il répète d'un air désarmé que je ne sais pas interpréter.

"Je suis sérieuse, Cyrus !"

"Joli", il commente, en me tournant le dos et en s'éloignant.

Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas repris à son compte la blague que Sirius faisait en permanence sur son nom. Mais je ne sais pas plus quoi faire de ce rappel qu'il semble m'envoyer que de tout le reste que j'ai appris depuis trois jours.

* * *

Note:

1 - Fleur est évidemment la jolie Française dont parle Tonks au début. Comme le tournoi de la quatrième année n'a jamais eu lieu à Poudlard, Bill et elle se seront rencontrés autrement, ailleurs et plus tard. Mais ils se seront rencontrés. Tiens, Victoire pourrait devenir une copine d'Iris et Kane en fin de compte... voire épouser Kane - puisque Teddy Lupin est mal barré dans mon histoire... Mouarf

Bon voilà. Le premier qui dit que je n'ai pas donné des tonnes d'indices sur ce qui ce passe peut relire le chapitre ! Lol. Le prochain s'appelle _Un gentil garçon_... c'est le point de vue de Severus envoyé au front en Bulgarie par le-toujours-manipulateur-Albus et la trop-secrète-famille-Lupin...

Le problème est que la semaine prochaine je ne serais pas là... Il va falloir me convaincre que vous n'allez pas pouvoir attendre mon retour de vacances... Niark.


	19. Un gentil garçon

**Un supplément d'âme**

**A la demande populaire de : **

**Na, Lapaumée, Kirjavva, Cérulane, Alana Chantelune, Fredjs et Philibia je poste un chapitre avant de partir en vacances !**

**Merci à Fée Fléau, Dina et Alixe pour la relecture...  
Merci à Thalys d'avoir tranché en faveur du présent !  
**

Je ne résiste pas à citer Armistead Maupin : "I don't hire men that don't want my place, son"...  
ça vous met dans l'ambiance, non ?

* * *

_**19- Un gentil garçon**_

_**ou quelques souvenirs de Nadedja**_

_**Severus, décembre**_

_Un chapitre beaucoup plus autobiographique qu'il n'y paraît..._

Une demi-journée et j'ai retrouvé un sentiment que je croyais avoir oublié : l'exaltation mêlée d'ennui de me retrouver au milieu de gens qui pensent exactement comme moi. Pas qu'ils aient la même opinion sur tout mais qu'ils partagent les mêmes schémas de pensée :

- ceux qui n'ont jamais passé de nuits blanches, penchés au-dessus d'un chaudron à regarder des éléments se dissoudre, la couleur et la texture – voire l'odeur – d'une mixture changer ;  
- ceux qui n'ont pas ressenti le besoin d'annoter leur premier livre de potions, par définition superficiel et rapide, de leurs observations personnelles ;  
- ceux qui n'ont jamais bravé les limites de ce que les bien-pensants appelaient la magie blanche ;  
- la grande majorité des sorciers, donc, ne pouvaient pas comprendre...

C'est terrifiant, d'une certaine façon. Il y a pas loin de six milliards d'humains sur la terre – en comptant les moldus. Il y a presque autant de créatures magiques. Et pourtant, j'ai sans doute plus en commun avec ces cinq autres sorciers invités par le département des mystères bulgare qu'avec cette foule d'êtres doués de pensées.

Car le Département des mystères bulgare a bien réussi son coup, même si le fond de ses intentions n'est pas entièrement claires. Il y a là les figures imposées. D'abord, Dariusz Brytan1 – notre maître à tous. Plus vieux que Dumbledore, décharné et voûté, mais toujours incapable de passer vingt-quatre heures sans allumer un feu sous un chaudron. Il n'a pas de poste prestigieux ou de chaire. Il n'a pas publié des kilomètres de parchemin qu'on retrouve dans toutes les bonnes bibliothèques. Plusieurs fois, il a été accusé de magie noire – mais jamais condamné. Rarement un sorcier a autant bravé les convenances, les règles et les limites - à l'exception de son propre père, Nemir si je me souviens bien -, mais la terre a rarement porté des sorciers de la trempe des Brytan. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je le rencontre mais c'est toujours aussi impressionnant.

Comme une cicatrice qui tiraille s'impose à un esprit occupé à des tâches plus nobles, un souvenir confus - une lecture, une discussion - vient me taquiner. Nemir Brytan aurait passé une part notable de sa vie à étudier les usages magiques des créatures pour améliorer les techniques sorcières. Il me semble qu'une partie au moins de ses travaux concernaient les gobelins... un sujet difficile : les Gobelins n'écrivent que les chiffres et il a donc dû travailler à partir de sources orales ou de matériaux de seconde main. Je pense soudain à ce gallion gobelin lissé par une magie inconnue. Le sorcier qui a trouvé un tel procédé n'est pas n'importe qui. Et puis le cours même de mes pensées me faire rire : qu'un homme aussi occupé que Nemir Brytan perde son temps à effacer les marques gobelines sur les objets me paraît peu probable... Bientôt je me mettrais à demander une bourse à la Fondation Sirius Black pour faire condamner les emprunts sorciers aux savoir-faire gobelins, je me moque in petto. Ridicule. Il y a sans doute une explication beaucoup plus courante et simple à la disparition de la marque gobeline, et le petit William Weasley est même capable de l'avoir trouvée alors que je contemple mes congénères maîtres des potions.

A la droite de Brytan, Cassandra Theodelis est à peine moins inquiétante, bien que plus jeune – encore que beaucoup disent qu'elle use de ses propres potions pour maintenir son apparence hors des atteintes du temps. Brytan et elle ont sans doute été consultés sur les noms de tous les autres. Aucun maître de potions ayant prétention à travailler sur les arts occultes ne peut ignorer leur nom ou leurs travaux. Et leur présence est le gage même du sérieux de ce séminaire.

C'est par contre la première fois que j'ai la chance de rencontrer Abioye Tidjani Adjao, grandissime sorcier yoruba. Il a une apparence plus souriante que les deux premiers, pas seulement parce qu'il porte des boubous rose bonbon à grandes broderies jaunes. Il transpire de volonté de partage là où les deux premiers cultivent le secret et la distance. Il y avait eu un temps où j'aurais méprisé cette ouverture. Il y avait eu un Severus Rogue qui n'aurait cherché que les moyens de l'utiliser à son profit. Mais aujourd'hui, dans le château qui nous accueille, j'ai la certitude paisible que ce Severus-là a disparu. Comme tant d'autres avant lui : qu'est devenu le petit Severus qui pleurait la nuit parce que son père ne l'aimait pas ? qu'esit devenu le jeune garçon émerveillé à l'idée qu'une aussi jolie voisine que Lily Evans puisse partager des secrets avec lui ? Où se cache l'adolescent qui rasait les murs de Poudlard par peur d'être tourmenté ? Où se terre (de honte) le jeune homme qui avait cru savoir comment se venger ?

Aujourd'hui, le Severus que je suis sait que ce sera avec Abioye Tidjani Adjao qu'il va discuter des nuits entières de la méthode employée pour mon alternative à la potion tue-loup; pour la bonne raison, qu'elle s'inspire pour une bonne partie de ce que j'ai pu trouver décrit à propos de sa potion luttant contre certains effets de la transformation des hommes-tigres. Et le pire est que je suis impatient que cet échange ait lieu.

Il y a aussi ce Finlandais, sans doute de mon âge, même si c'est difficile à déterminer à cause de son visage tanné par les éléments et des curieux tatouages bleu qui courrent sur ses poignets. Il porte une longue veste de cuir souple, décorée d'amulettes en os ou en bois. Son nom, Arto Teivanen, ne me dit rien. Je suis donc très curieux de découvrir sa spécialité. Et que dire de la petite dernière – notre benjamine à tous ! Une femme, une Française de surcroît, habillée comme si elle allait faire des courses sur le Chemin de traverse plutôt que de fabriquer des potions, éventuellement salissantes et toujours sérieuses – mais avec un goût certain, il fallait le reconnaître. Son nom ne m'est pas totalement inconnu : Mélanie Dupeau. Depuis cinq ans, son nom revient, très régulièrement, je dirais même trop, dans les publications spécialisées. Elle avait écrit plusieurs livres, que Madame Pince avait dûment acquis pour Poudlard. Et Ash ne m'avait-elle pas parlé d'un manuel qu'elle hésitait à pousser les élèves de Poudlard acquérir ? Je me demande bien ce qu'elle fait là, au milieu de sommités bien moins promptes à goûter les interviews des gazettes.

Le directeur du Département de la coopération bulgare nous a accueillis dans un vieux château des Carpates, pas loin de Durmstrand. Le cadre est confortable et imposant à souhait – enfin, bien sûr, ce n'est pas Poudlard mais je sais reconnaître des efforts quand je les vois. C'est le même qui nous explique le programme de ce séminaire de recherche. Nous sommes ici pour huit semaines. Les cinq premières semaines, chacun d'entre nous va expliquer ses travaux, les soumettre à ses pairs. Le Département espère que les trois dernières semaines nous travaillerons ensemble à mettre au point deux ou trois nouvelles propositions – rien que ça. Tous nos besoins seront couverts par le ministère bulgare. "Il n'y aura ni questions ni limites", promet le directeur en conclusion de son petit discours. Ça me plaît bien de constater que cette affirmation suscite sur nos cinq visages, cinq sourires dubitatifs semblables et simultanés. Il y a toujours des questions et des limites quand on en arrive à notre stade de recherche ; prétendre le contraire est au mieux de la naïveté.

Le directeur du Département nous invite maintenant à nous présenter. Brytan révèle du bout des lèvres qu'il veut partager avec nous quelques idées sur les substances qui donnent corps aux émotions. Dupeau ne peut s'empêcher de demander immédiatement s'il pense obtenir des résultats aussi efficaces que les charmes qui permettent de créer un miroir du Rised, par exemple. On sourit tous devant son impétuosité, et Théodélis, avec sa sécheresse habituelle, se charge de la lui faire regretter :

"Ma petite fille, nous sommes là pourrr montrrrer que les potions n'ont pas autant de limites que la majorité le crrrroie..."elle commence. "Parrr exemple, moi, je trrravaille depuis des années à des protections pour l'esprrrrit... Allez vous me dirrrre qu'un patrrrronus suffit ?"

Pendant que Dupeau ronge son frein, ça se voit, Tidjani Adjao explique, tout sourire :

"Je remercie nos amis bulgares de nous avoir donné l'occasion de nous rencontrer. Vous savez que la magie africaine, en particulier la magie vaudou à laquelle j'ai été formé, est basée sur l'équilibre entre la vie et la mort, l'invisible et le visible, le bien, le mal... aucune de ces choses ne peut exister sans son contraire. La possession donne le savoir et donc la liberté... le poison est aussi un moyen de guérison..."

Le propos est sulfureux mais l'homme reste débonnaire.

"C'est en partant de ces savoirs millénaires que j'ai pu d'abord travailler avec les communautés d'hommes-tigres afin de leur apporter mon soutien... aujourd'hui, je m'intéresse à une question qui va vous faire frissonner, je le sais, qui est la communication avec les âmes défuntes... Mais après tout, on m'a dit récemment que le bureau du directeur de Poudlard était rempli de tableaux des anciens directeurs qui pouvaient ainsi conseiller le directeur en place", il ajoute dans un grand éclat de rire et en me regardant directement. Je confirme d'un sourire courtois. L'homme me plaît autant que je l'avais imaginé. "C'est sur les fantômes que je travaille aujourd'hui... faire prendre des potions à des fantômes, ça doit vous étonner non ?" il nous interpelle une nouvelle fois. "Mais les fantômes comme les hommes-tigres sont des âmes en peine... des âmes en recherche d'équilibre... et c'est là-dessus que je voudrais travailler avec vous..."

L'excitation est palpable dans la salle. Les sujets sont déjà à la hauteur de nos attentes. C'est ensuite au tour de Teivanen de nous apprendre qu'il est parti des savoirs des chaamans lapons d'accompagnement des dernières heures de la vie :

"Je ne travaille pas sur l'immortalité," il assure immédiatement, et je sens qu'au ministère, on se lance des regards un peu inquiets, "mais sur la conscience aux derniers moments d'une vie, sur la possibilité d'utiliser l'énergie magique pour récupérer la mémoire d'un sorcier, même s'il est inconscient... Le produit récupéré peut être lu dans une pensine", il promet.

Les champs d'application blanche ou noire sont immenses : un mourant peut désigner ainsi son assassin ; un savant peut transmettre son savoir ; un assassin peut récupérer l'emplacement d'un objet qu'il convoite... pour ne citer que les premières idées qui me viennent à l'esprit...

Dupeau a repris un peu de son assurance pour présenter la raison de sa présence.

Elle pense avoir fait oeuvre utile en produisant un produit, un sorte de camisole, réduisant l'agressivité des trolls... Elle est bien sûr partie de la potion tue-loup... Immédiatement, la logique même de sa démarche m'agace. La potion tue-loup s'adresse à une phase particulière de la vie d'un lycanthrope et veut lui conserver sa lucidité... Réduire l'agressivité des trolls, "pour leur permettre de mettre leur énergie fabuleuse au service d'actions positives", me paraît tout juste créer une alternative aux elfes de maison. Mais comme les représentants du ministère hochent la tête de manière appréciative, je décide que je vais garder mes a priori pour moi pour l'instant. Nous aurons une semaine pour en discuter très bientôt, je me rappelle.

"Voilà qui est intéressant", je déclare donc en guise d'introduction. "En effet, mes propres travaux m'ont conduit à me détourner de la potion tue-loup, pour développer un accompagnement à la fois plus complet et plus léger des cycles de vie d'un lycanthrope", je continue. Tout le monde dans cette salle connaît "la condition" du directeur de Poudlard, et je pense qu'ils perçoivent immédiatement l'importance de ce que j'avance. "Il ne s'agit absolument pas d'une camisole, mais de rééquilibres subtiles entre les besoins de l'homme et ceux du loup...", je reprends, et la Dupeau se dresse comme un cobra qui attaque. Je lui souris. "Mais nous aurons l'occasion ma chère de confronter en détails nos approches et nos résultats. J'attends ce moment avec impatience"

Elle ne peut faire moins que de me rendre mon sourire.

00

"En fait, cet homme voudrait voir Nadedja...", essaie d'expliquer le jeune Tudor avec une patience qui me sidère.

Il a fallu deux semaines pour que j'arrive à me libérer et que l'enquêteur junior d'Albus en Bulgarie m'amène dans cet hôpital psychiatrique miteux. Il a fallu aussi que je me débarrasse de mes charmants petits collègues à qui huit heures de potion, six jours sur sept ne semblent jamais suffire. Je n'ai pas menti : j'ai avoué devoir rendre visite à une vieille connaissance d'amis anglais, une personne malade - pouvait-on trouver moins tentant ? Teivanen a haussé les épaules. Tidjani Adjao m'a gravement félicité pour ma fidélité envers mes amis, partant immédiatement dans une de ses longues rhétoriques sur l'équilibre cosmique et magique - Brytan a heureusement, et plus justement, commenté qu'il était toujours surprenant de voir comme un petit pays comme la Bulgarie pouvait intéresser les Britanniques et Théodalis a demandé à voix haute si c'était vrai que les Malefoy avaient passé trois ans dans le pays. On y était. Heureusement, si je peux dire, Dupeau a trouvé malin de sous-entendre qu'un homme comme moi n'allait sûrement pas perdre pour rien son dimanche pour s'inquiéter de la santé d'une simple amie d'amis... Teivanen a supposé à voix haute que je lui apportais un remède à la lycanthropie et dans les rires de potaches de mes alter ego j'avais pu m'engouffrer dans un taxi moldu pour rejoindre discrètement la maison de Tudor. Dire que je n'avais plus de temps à perdre aurait été une plaisanterie.

"Le médecin est absent. C'est impossible", répond encore l'infirmier, levant cette fois le nez de son magazine, sans doute curieux de mieux voir la tête de celui qui ne comprenait toujours pas qu'il appliquait le règlement.

"Cet homme vient de loin", insiste Tudor avec un trace de désespoir dans la voix – que craignait-il ? Que je dise à Albus qu'il était incompétent ? Est-ce que son grand-père lui tirerait les oreilles dans ce cas ? "D'Angleterre !", il ajoute.

L'infirmier me jette un coup d'oeil morne, comme si ma britannitude pouvait se lire sur mon visage.

"Il représente une famille... qui a adopté un enfant dans l'orphelinat où Nadejda travaillait", continue Tudor, lancé maintenant. Il parle trop ce petit. "L'enfant parle toujours d'elle... et la famille voudrait l'aider..."

Le conte pour moldus n'a pas l'air d'attendrir totalement l'homme.

"Il est médecin ?"

Tudor se tourne vers moi comme si j'allais m'abaisser à jouer les médecins moldus devant un infirmier ! Je lui ai déjà expliqué que le moins nous aurions l'air calés en psychiatrie, moins nous aurions l'air menaçants. Je secoue la tête.

"Non, non, avocat", corrige le petit imbécile en s'empourprant.

"Avocat ?", savoure l'infirmier, oubliant cette fois son magazine. Je sens le calcul dans ses yeux. Il ne croit pas une minute aux histoires de Tudor, mais un avocat l'intrigue.

"Je venais en Bulgarie pour affaire", j'ajoute en anglais. L'infirmier n'a pas l'air stupide – au contraire. Et je parierais bien qu'il connaît assez d'anglais pour comprendre une phrase aussi simple. Et puis, au pire, je suis maintenant convaincu, qu'il est temps d'employer un autre langage.

Je sors donc ostensiblement un portefeuille moldu – je le tiens de mon père ; la seule chose que j'ai gardée de lui avec son patronyme, et je trouve ça bien. J'en extrais une liasse de billets que je pose sur le comptoir.

"Chambre 16, deuxième étage", annonce l'infirmier en faisant fort prestement disparaître la liasse.

"Vous n'auriez pas dû lui donner autant !", peste Tudor en m'accompagnant dans les escaliers.

"Tudor, occupez-vous de notre ami le chien de garde", je le coupe dans ses récriminations. J'achetais le silence de plus coriaces que ce petit infirmier avant que Tudor n'ait sa première baguette. "Expliquez-lui que je reviendrais avec d'autres 'cadeaux', si tout se passe bien"

"Mais !"

"Allez !", j'ordonne. J'ai la satisfaction de voir l'enquêteur d'Albus partir la tête basse et le rouge aux joues - tout ce que ce gamin mérite, vraiment ! - avant d'ouvrir la porte de la chambre de Nadedja.

La peinture y est aussi écaillée que partout ailleurs dans l'hôpital. Il y a un lit de fer, couvert d'un dessus de lit matelassé fleuri qui a été trop lavé. Une femme frêle se tient assise devant moi , face à la fenêtre grillagée, les yeux baissés sur ses mains. Ça pue la propreté pauvre, celle dans laquelle j'ai grandi. Il me faut toute ma volonté pour ne pas fuir. Je songe malgré moi à Albus et Remus, où peuvent-ils être en ce dimanche ? Le second doit jouer les papas, c'est son passe-temps favori, mais le premier doit être en train de lire dans un grand fauteuil au coin d'une cheminée... Il y a des injustices qui vous font regretter de faire autant d'efforts pour faire oublier vos propres égarements !

Nadedja ne m'a pas entendu entrer – ou elle ne s'y est pas intéressée. Je teste prudemment les abords de son cerveau et j'y vois tant d'angoisses et de confusions que je me retire immédiatement. Je suis légilimens mais pas thérapeute. Encore qu'il est évident que mon intrusion causerait encore plus de dommages. Comme il est possible que, malgré les apparences, cette pauvre écorce humaine ait encore quelque chose à nous apprendre, je m'approche donc physiquement.

"Nadedja ?", j'appelle.

Elle ne bouge pas. Un soupir profond monte de mes tripes. Encore une fois j'ai la folle envie de m'enfuir. Mais je n'ai jamais renoncé parce que quelque chose était trop difficile, je me rappelle. Serpentard était réservé aux sangs-pur ; Lily était inaccessible ; aucun ex-Mangemeort n'avait jamais survécu à leur défection ; il n'y a pas de place pour un Mangemort repentant dans le monde magique ; jamais je ne pourrais être professeur de Défense contre les forces du Mal... A toutes ces vérités j'ai déjà donné tort. Severus Rogue est incapable de s'occuper d'une pauvre folle ? On allait voir.

Je m'assois à ses côtés. Elle ne réagit pas plus. Je prends sa main, elle se laisse étonnamment faire, à peine un petit frisson. Ce manque total d'énergie est tout sauf naturel. Il peut malheureusement venir des poisons que les Moldus donnent à leurs malades. Mais je suis là pour vérifier une hypothèse magique : je sors une barre chocolatée de ma poche, j'enlève l'emballage et je la glisse dans sa paume. Il faut plusieurs secondes avant qu'elle ne baisse les yeux. Elle la regarde longuement comme si elle n'en avait jamais vu auparavant puis, très lentement, la porte à sa bouche. J'ouvre mon esprit - je n'entre pas dans le sien, non, je laisse simplement venir ce qui peut. Je peux sentir la détente de son cerveau au même rythme que le chocolat fond dans sa bouche. Sous le voile de terreur, des images percent : des voiles noirs, l'obscurité; le froid, un froid cuisant... Oui, elle est sous l'emprise de Détraqueurs ; ils doivent venir la nuit. Est-ce que l'infirmier est de mèche ? C'est une question pour Tudor, je décide.

Tu ne seras pas venu pour rien, je me conforte avant de passer à la suite de mon plan ; susciter sa confiance, abaisser ses souffrances dans l'espoir assez mince qu'elle pourrait nous apporter quelques informations sur l'identité de Nero Malefoy. Cette petite voix moqueuse que je n'ai jamais réussi à faire totalement taire me fait remarquer combien, tant d'autres fois dans ma vie, mes plans se sont réduits à l'exacte opposée... Et alors ? Est-ce que je suis devenu un saint pour autant ? Ne fais-je pas cela uniquement pour obtenir des informations ? Je sors de ma poche un médaillon d'argent. Il contient une photo de Nero Malefoy mais aussi un charme qui la protégera un peu des Détraqueurs. C'est tout ce que je peux faire pour l'instant. Je le glisse autour de son cou ; elle met un temps démesuré à lever une main pour palper le bijou de ses doigts hésitants. Je jette un sortilège de traduction temporaire – trop de magie durable laisserait des traces, et je ne peux pas écarter l'hypothèse qu'un sorcier accompagne le Détraqueur qui lui rend visite.

"Un cadeau", je souffle, "un cadeau de Nero".

Toujours très lentement, elle penche la tête de mon côté, comme pour mieux m'entendre.

"Nero ?"

"Да", je réponds.

Des larmes incongrues coulent soudainement sur ses joues.

"Un gentil garçon", elle souffle en anglais. Et les images se forment dans sa tête, tellement fortes que je n'ai nul besoin de concentration pour les atteindre. Elle et Nero jouant aux échecs dans une cour ensoleillée. Nero à différents âges... Nero lui promettant en anglais : "Je dois partir, Nadedja. Je n'ai pas le choix. Je ne peux pas décevoir ma famille... Mais je reviendrai, Nadedja... je reviendrai !" Il a mis dans ces quelques mots plus d'émotion, de force et de conviction que je l'ai vu en déployer en cours depuis trois mois.

Les informations sont déroutantes. D'où viennent les compétences linguistiques de Nadedja ? Est-ce que l'attachement de Nero explique qu'elle n'ait pas été tuée ? Et qu'est-ce que ça m'apprend sur le plus jeune Malefoy ? - après tout, c'est ma mission ici de le découvrir, non ? En tout cas, cette fille est la meilleure piste que nous ayons eu depuis le début, je décide très vite. Une vague d'excitation me saisit. Un peut comme quand j'approche une nouvelle formulation de potion.

"Nero va bien", je lui réponds sans plus m'embarrasser de sortilège de traduction. "Il m'envoie", j'extrapole. "Il m'envoie vous sortir de là !"

"Nero ! Il ne faut pas ! Ils... ils vont s'en prendre à lui !", elle s'exclame en me prenant le bras.

"Non, non, jamais", je lui promets sans aucune vergogne, et en décrochant ses doigts chocolatés de ma veste.

* * *

Et voilà... Un pas de plus.. non ?

Bande annonce: Le prochain s'appelle _Un peu de magie grise _et donne la parole à Harry... quelque part c'est le début de la deuxième partie de cette histoire... Quelqu'un met le pied sur l'accélérateur... Mais non pas celui du scooter...

Je ne le mettrais sans doute pas en ligne avant fin août... que ça ne vous empêche de m'écrire !

Note

1- Alors là, je suis trop fière de moi, c'est un pari de tenu. Voir post sur mon LJ au 19 février... j'avais promis que je ferai un personnage de Dariusz Brytan... et quel personnage !


	20. Un peu de magie grise

_**Un supplément d'âme**_

Allez, c'est la rentrée... vous méritez bien un nouveau chapitre !

Merci aux cartes postales reçues : Na, Astérie, Cérulane, Lapaumée, Fredjs, Guézanne...

Merci aux fidèles relecteurs : Alixe, Dina, Thalys et Fée fléau

_**20 – Un peu de magie grise (Harry)**_

La neige est arrivée d'un coup, un matin, silencieuse et totale. Elle a tout enveloppé, le parc, le château, l'horizon. Et le froid nous saisit quand nous sortons pour rejoindre les serres.

"Non", soupire Hermione en fouillant ses poches à la recherche de ses gants, "En un rien de temps, ça va être Noël et les examens !"

"A propos, Harry", intervient Ron, très excité, "Ton père t'a parlé d'aller en Transylvanie avec nous pour le nouvel an ? C'est l'anniversaire de la coopération britannico-roumaine sur l'étude des dragons ; nous, on est invité par Charlie, mais Maman pense que ton père va être invité de son côté... - ton grand-père aussi sans doute !" il ajoute avec un geste de la main qui semble indiquer l'ampleur de la famille Lupin.

Comme je continue de couvrir la plus grande partie de mes maraudes mécaniques avec Cyrus en prétendant rendre visite à mon père, je décide de m'en tenir à mon mensonge et j'opine de la tête de la manière la plus vague qu'il soit.

"Rien de décidé encore", j'ajoute en me promettant de mener l'enquête dès que possible. Mais traîner Cyrus chez les parents est devenu très compliqué depuis notre rencontre fortuite avec Mae une nuit dans le parc. Même s'il prétend le contraire, je crois qu'il lui en veut un peu de ne pas avoir semblé considérer les activités nocturnes des Malefoy comme une piste. Et le fait que j'ai alors accepté de me cacher sous la cape "pour limiter les dégâts, Harry, laisse-moi faire", n'aide pas non plus, bien sûr. Je suis certain qu'il est furieux d'avoir donné corps aux inquiétudes diffuses de Mae et que moi, j'apparaisse toujours comme le gentil Harry qui ne fait pas de bêtises - même si c'est lui qui m'a dit de me cacher. Bref, la mécanique est l'issue la plus simple en ce moment.

"Vous avez beaucoup de chance", soupire de nouveau Hermione - pas un soupir à fendre l'âme, non, un soupir raisonnable de quelqu'un qui s'interdit d'être jaloux. Ron a l'air d'hésiter, alors je lui donne un coup de coude. Même si je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'il peut avoir en tête, il me semble qu'il serait temps qu'ils arrêtent de se faire des politesses... On ne profite jamais assez du moment présent, ai-je récemment compris. Je suis content de le voir se décider :

"Si tu peux venir...", il commence, extrêmement mal à l'aise.

"J'écris à mes parents ce soir !", s'écrie Hermione, et ça me fait plaisir de les voir tous les deux d'un coup souriants.

oo

On s'installe en défense contre les forces du Mal dans cette atmosphère de pré-Noël. Et, comme pour confirmer qu'aujourd'hui doit être un jour de changement, Remus nous accueille avec une sacrée promesse :

"Aujourd'hui, nous allons commencer un travail différent de ce que vous avez pu faire dans cette école..."

L'introduction alléchante est bien reçue, non que quiconque pousse des cris de joie, mais il y a des silences qui en disent plus long.

"Nous allons chercher à appliquer ce que vous savez à des situations... moins codifiées que ce que vous avez pu rencontrer", il continue de distiller sa surprise. Je le reconnais à son ton. Il y prend un grand plaisir, ça se voit. "Et notamment en interaction avec de la magie noire..."

Le mot fait son effet. Même sur moi ! Mon coeur bat un peu plus vite. Il faut peut-être dire que, dans ma courte vie, j'ai sans doute déjà eu suffisamment de rencontres avec la magie la plus noire. Sans me vanter, la plupart des sorciers ne doivent pas en rencontrer la moitié dans leur existence entière ! Évidemment, il y a eu Voldemort, trois fois tout de même, mais pas seulement. En fait, je crois que ce que je n'oublierai jamais, c'est l'effet des cristaux de Neelps... c'est le fait qu'une volonté malfaisante puisse s'immiscer en moi et annihiler ma propre volonté. Il me suffit de fermer les yeux et je revois mon père couché sur le sol parce que je l'ai assommé... Le même, en face de moi, explique d'une voix légère :

"Je n'ai pas dit que nous allions faire de la magie noire, j'espère que vous avez tous fait la différence !"

Il y a quelques rires nerveux. Hermione lève les yeux au ciel, sans doute les trouve-t-elle bon public. Moi, je ne peux m'empêcher de jeter de biais un regard à Malefoy, juste pour voir comment il réagit à la mention de la magie noire. Mais il m'est caché par Pansy Parkinson.

"L'idée est d'abord de vous montrer que vous possédez les moyens de reconnaître un maléfice ou un objet contenant de la magie noire", Remus explique plus sérieux, et personne ne s'y trompe. "Des idées ? Allez, ne soyez pas timides, la question n'est pas de gagner des points..."

"Ah oui ?", s'étonne ouvertement Zabini.

"Non, monsieur Zabini, hors de cette classe trouver une réponse à cette question pourrait vous permettre de rester en vie."

Ça fait évidemment son petit effet, et je ne peux m'empêcher de pouffer.

"Je vois que ça fait sourire, Monsieur Potter-Lupin..."

Je sais que c'est une perche plutôt qu'un réprimande ; il voudrait que quelqu'un se lance, et je suis un candidat naturel, on va dire. En plus, j'ai ri au mauvais moment. Je me permets donc de hausser les épaules – on a la distance qu'on peut.

"Hum, on perçoit tous la magie", j'essaie, un peu au hasard - il veut de la participation spontanée, il va en avoir," on perçoit si un objet est magique ou pas... et on a déjà appris à se méfier d'une source magique qu'on ne connaîtrait pas..."

Je repense évidemment aux pierres de Neelps qui m'ont soumis avant que je ne m'en méfie et je trouve ma proposition faible mais, à ma grande surprise, mon père ne réduit pas ma réponse en miettes :

"C'est en effet le minimum, mais c'est un minimum vital... Un peu comme de dire qu'il ne sert à rien de chercher à aider quelqu'un qui se fait boxer par le saule-cogneur, sans avoir calmé l'arbre d'abord..."

Il y a de nouveaux rires, évidemment.

"En effet, il convient avant tout de reconnaître qu'une source est magique et de se méfier de toute source magique", il reformule, "Et ce n'est pas aussi facile qu'Harry vient de le dire."

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me demander s'il pense à la même chose que moi.

"Parce que dans un contexte magique, dans un lieu chargé de magie, comme ici à Poudlard par exemple, il y a tellement de magie qu'il faut beaucoup d'attention – ou les conseils d'un professeur - pour différencier différents types de magie simplement par les sensations qu'elles procurent", il développe. "En fait, c'est relativement difficile à faire sans un entraînement spécifique que les Aurors et les Briseurs de sorts passent beaucoup de temps à acquérir. Nous essaierons d'apprendre les rudiments de cette technique car l'instinct magique est quelque chose dont il ne faut jamais totalement se couper", il promet et évidemment des doigts pressés se serrent sur les baguettes posées sur les pupitres.

" Ceci dit, percevoir la magie avec sa propre magie ne suffit pas", il reprend. "C'est même parfois impossible, ou trop long ou trop dangereux" Il me jette un bref regard avant de continuer : "Un sortilège très ancien peut nous aider à le faire. Cela dit quelque chose à quelqu'un ?'

Et là, je me mettrais bien des claques - comment ai-je pu oublié l'existence du Magiam revelio ? Il doit être fier de moi, Remus ! J'ai dû le voir accompli des dizaines de fois devant moi, par lui, par Mae, par grand-père Albus, par Severus... Tiens d'ailleurs, si ce cours avait été fait par Severus qu'est-ce que j'aurais pris de ne pas y avoir pensé ! Comme Hermione a levé la main, je décide que c'est justice que je la laisse le dire à haute voix. Tout en la félicitant, Papa promet une petite démonstration du sortilège très bientôt, mais il reste dans son programme d'exploration théorique du sujet :

" Je sais que vos baguettes vous démangent, mais continuons de réfléchir ensemble : on se trouve devant un objet magique inconnu, on est prudent, Ok. Mais ensuite ?"

Sans doute encouragée par son récent succès, Hermione lève de nouveau la main, et une voix trop reconnaissable murmure un peu trop fort :

"On va chercher à la bibliothèque..."

"Monsieur Malefoy ne ferait pas comme ça", le coupe Remus avant qui quiconque ne rit. Ça provoque comme un frisson dans la classe. Moi, je le trouve même pas assez sec – je sais, c'est pas bien... C'est même puéril, mais ça me fait un bien fou quand Malefoy se fait remettre à sa place, même si c'est purement formel. Et que ce soit mon propre père ne gâte évidemment rien.

Drago réfléchit avant de répondre cette fois.

"Dans une situation d'urgence, on n'a pas obligatoirement accès à une bibliothèque", il reformule.

"Tout à fait exact, Monsieur Malefoy. Alors, que pouvons-nous faire ?"

"Ne pas se mettre soi-même en contact direct avec l'objet", il répond prudemment. Mais instinctivement, je sens que ce n'est pas, comme moi un peu plus tôt, une réponse qu'il élabore sans y avoir réfléchi au préalable. Il parle d'expérience, j'en donnerais ma baguette à couper. Je me demande si c'est à Durmstrand qu'il a appris ça. J'ai le sentiment que non. Et mon imagination le campe dans une cave avec le sombre et menaçant Lucius Malefoy lui transmettant des savoirs interdits comme héritage... Et le hochement de tête appréciateur de mon propre père m'horrifie.

"Il faut l'étudier indirectement", développe Malefoy visiblement partagé entre une certaine réticence à collaborer avec mon père et la satisfaction d'apporter une bonne réponse, d'être le centre de l'attention médusée de toute la classe. " On peut le faire... avec d'autres objets... voire avec un avatar... un patronus... ou un autre être vivant."

"Vous, vous enverriez un autre être vivant à la rencontre d'un objet magique inconnu ?", demande Remus l'air de rien, mais je ne suis pas le seul à retenir mon souffle.

"Si ma vie était en jeu, oui", répond Drago en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Je vois l'hésitation sur le visage de mon père, mais il doit arriver à la conclusion qu'il ne peut pas ne pas donner son avis.

"L'idée d'étudier indirectement les effets d'un objet inconnu avec un autre objet, avec un avatar ou avec un patronus est intéressante...", il commence – et je sais immédiatement qu'il n'en restera pas là. "Ce sont en effet des méthodes sur lesquelles nous allons revenir ; elles ne sont pas toutes praticables dans les mêmes conditions. Mais, Monsieur Malefoy, je ne peux pas réellement souscrire à une proposition aussi générale que : 'je peux sacrifier un autre être vivant si ma propre vie est en jeu'."

Drago se rembrunit d'un coup mais cherche à se maîtriser et à le cacher. Il va néanmoins manifestement répondre quand Remus reprend :

"Comprenez-moi bien, je ne dis pas qu'un Auror, voire un sorcier ne peut pas être amené à le faire si sa vie est menacée, mais je ne pense pas que cela doive être considéré comme une méthode a priori", il précise en détachant chaque mot comme pour leur donner plus de poids individuel. "Sentez-vous ma distinction M. Malefoy ?"

Ledit Malefoy se contente d'un hochement de tête qui ne l'engage à rien. Remus hésite une nouvelle fois mais décide de ne pas continuer ce qui va sans doute devenir, faute d'opposant à sa hauteur, un monologue lassant pour l'auditoire général.

"Bien, nous voilà maintenant avec d'importants points de méthode", il reprend d'un ton plus habituel. "Nous avons un objet magique identifié comme tel ; nous avons pensé à tester ses effets potentiels en les détournant, mais il me semble qu'il nous reste une question importante à laquelle nous devons avoir un début de réponse avant de débuter nous essais pratiques..."

C'est une question, tout le monde l'a compris. Ron secoue la tête comme s'il regrettait sincèrement de ne pas avoir la réponse. Parvati me regarde mais, honnêtement, je ne vois pas ce qu'il veut nous faire dire. A ma droite, Hermione s'agite sur son siège, se mordille les lèvres ; elle n'ose pas, mais Remus l'encourage d'un signe de tête.

"Heu... je vais peut-être trop loin... mais... il me semble que... nous avons besoin de savoir comment reconnaître ce qui relève de la magie noire ou non..." Hermione rougit violemment en finissant sa phrase, et je sais que si elle se trompe elle va peut-être exploser en larmes de déception mais au regard de Remus, je sais déjà qu'elle a une fois de plus raison.

"Il est évidemment impossible de juger nos résultats si nous ne nous mettons pas d'accord sur ce que nous recherchons", il reformule. "Et ce n'est pas une question anodine, une fois de plus..."

Le silence est total. Même Malefoy a l'air intéressé par ce que mon père va dire.

"Beaucoup de manifestations magiques, nous allons le voir, sont difficilement classables... même au sein du corpus que nous avons jusqu'ici commodément réuni sous le vocable de Forces du Mal dans ce cours."

Il y a des froncements de sourcils, des raclements de pieds et ma gorge, instinctivement, se serre. Je sais que je ne pourrais pas voir mon père contredit par mes camarades de classe sans prendre son parti. Sans doute sottement et inutilement, mais de manière claire et irrévocable.

"Je pourrais prendre des dizaines d'exemples mais je ne voudrais pas totalement éventer mes effets pour les cours qui viennent", Remus, l'homme qui m'a élevé, leur répond, sans même s'émouvoir. Et à son air tranquillement résolu, je sais ce qu'il va dire ensuite.

"Alors, je vais prendre un exemple facile pour moi : les créatures, comme les loups-garous, peuvent être une grande menace, mais pas obligatoirement... et de même, la question étant souvent moins la magie en elle-même que son utilisation potentielle", il conclut.

Comme toujours, ça m'étonne qu'il puisse ainsi aussi facilement discuter de sa condition. Mais sans doute est-ce obligatoire quand on a fait ses choix, quand on se bat chaque jour contre la discrimination et l'injustice. Je sais que je suis fier qu'il en soit capable et que les autres, quelque soit leurs opinions, sont impressionnés par son courage. Il n'y a que Pansy Parkinson pour se tourner vers Drago sans doute pour se moquer mais ce dernier est suffisamment malin pour l'ignorer.

"C'est aussi une question qui a évidemment mobilisé les meilleurs esprits sorciers à toutes les époques", Remus termine comme il aurait terminé un cours sur les Pitiponks. "Aussi vous ne serez pas surpris si je vous demande à chacun de trouver, pour la semaine prochaine, trois définitions différentes de la magie noire et de les commenter..."

OOO

"Donc, en résumé, on va tous en Roumanie ?", demande Cyrus, de ce ton détaché qui, s'il ne leurre personne dans notre famille, n'en est pas pour autant facile à interpréter.

"Après Noël", confirme Papa factuel, sans cesser de tisonner le feu. Il est tard. Mae est à Londres, une fois de plus ; jamais elle n'aura été aussi absente que cette année. Je me demande comment le vivent les jumeaux.

C'est Papa qui a initié cette discussion en nous invitant à la fin du dîner - Ron a lâché un truc comme "Mais vous ne les voyez pas assez !" mais heureusement Remus n'a pas relevé. "D'abord, on passera quelques jours à Londres, on fêtera Noël avec Albus et puis on a prévu une petite fête à la fondation... On ira en Roumanie pour le nouvel an et la célébration de la coopération roumano-britannique."

"Et Severus", continue Cyrus, "il reste en Bulgarie ?"

"Oui, les maîtres de potions réunis pas le ministère bulgare ont décidé de ne pas interrompre leurs travaux communs... Et Severus veut continuer d'enquêter auprès de cette Nadedja... Si je comprends bien, il a gagné sa confiance et il veut aller plus loin..."

On est silencieux tous les trois. Cyrus n'ose pas continuer, et pourtant la question se pose. Evidente. Si Severus ne peut pas en dire plus à distance, mais qu'il estime important de continuer son enquête, c'est qu'il a appris des choses. Et je ne ferai pas à Remus l'injure de penser qu'il n'a pas pris la mesure de tout ça.

"C'est à côté, non, la Bulgarie et la Roumanie ?", je demande et j'ai cette brève fierté de voir Papa sourire.

"C'est assez proche, en effet."

"Il va venir ?", je continue sur ma lancée.

"Non, tu vas aller le voir", il me répond contre toute attente.

"Moi ?" je balbutie, en posant les deux mains sur ma poitrine de surprise.

"Lui ?" s'exclame mon petit frère, avec autre chose que de la surprise dans sa voix.

On échange un regard, et je perçois combien Cyrus vit mal d'être écarté. Mais on a dû mal comprendre tous les deux, je me dis : Papa ne voulait pas que j'y aille en août ce n'est pas pour m'envoyer là-bas en décembre...

"Harry, Ron, et sans doute Hermione...", confirme pourtant Papa. "Je me disais que vous pouviez partir un peu plus tôt... sous couvert de vouloir faire un voyage à la moldu à travers l'Europe..."

"Et moi ?", l'interrompt Cyrus. La mutinerie est toute proche mais Remus lui fait juste signe d'attendre :

"...Dora et Kingsley sont en train de vous créer un itinéraire crédible... C'est un peu compliqué parce que ce que les Moldus appellent la Yougoslavie sort d'une guerre... L'idée est que vous traversiez le plus rapidement possible la France et l'Italie, preniez un bateau pour la Grèce, et reveniez en Roumanie en traversant la Bulgarie..."

Il a sorti un atlas tout en parlant, et nous nous penchons tous les trois sur la carte ouverte.

"C'est un atlas magique", explique encore Papa, "Les points rouges désignent les communautés magiques... les flammes, les lieux moldus à éviter... comme vous le voyez, toute cette zone est en guerre... Dora va vous trouver une carte encore plus précise..."

J'opine, trop surpris par le tour des évènements pour poser autre chose que des questions factuelles :

"Tu veux que j'embarque Ron et Hermione ?"

"D'abord, c'est beaucoup plus crédible que vous y alliez tous les trois ; ensuite, à vous trois, vous devriez trouver plus facilement des solutions aux différents problèmes que vous pourriez rencontrer..."

Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, je sens une excitation de gamin parcourir mes veines. Tous les trois en ballade sur le continent... On va bien s'amuser est la première idée qui me vient à l'esprit.

"Et moi ?", répète alors brusquement Cyrus, me sortant de ma transe. Je lève les yeux vers Remus qui grimace furtivement, sans doute à cause du ton. Mais, ce coup-ci, il se tourne vers lui.

"Toi, tu viens en Roumanie avec Mae, moi, les jumeaux, les Weasley, Ginny...", il répond tranquillement, en le regardant droit dans les yeux, " on peut même inviter Archi si..."

"J'ai pas cinq ans !", rage Cyrus en tapant du pied.

"Non. Mais la question n'est pas l'âge", objecte toujours tranquillement Remus.

"Ah bon ? Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi eux et pas moi ?!"

"Cyrus, ils sont majeurs alors..."

"Je croyais que l'âge n'était pas important !", hurle mon frère.

Inspiration paternelle. Craquement dans l'âtre. Je retiens mon propre souffle. Cyrus se détourne, boudeur. Remus reprend d'une voix douce :

"D'abord, je le répète, pour des raisons de crédibilité... Harry part avec ses deux copains. Point. Ce sont des vacances normales. Si on augmente démesurément le groupe, ça devient une expédition et ça attire l'attention."

Cyrus ne répond rien.

"Ensuite, parce que je persiste à penser que... - comment dire -... Ce qu'ils ont en tête a à voir avec le sang des Black... Tu es un des derniers dépositaires vivants..."

"Et alors, quoi ? Tu crois qu'ils vont m'enlever ?", demande Cyrus, la voix dégoulinante de sarcasme.

Je me demande jusqu'à quand Papa ne va pas relever. C'est toujours étonnant, quand on n'est pas celui en cause, cette impression qu'il fait preuve de plus de patience que la situation ne le mérite. Quand on est celui qui s'oppose, on croit, au contraire, qu'immédiatement on s'est fait envoyer dans sa chambre sans avoir eu l'occasion d'exposer son point de vue.

"Plus nous avançons dans cette histoire, plus nous voyons que la réalité en au-delà de nos imaginations", il commente.

Ça exaspère Cyrus, je le vois bien.

"Tu fais ça pour ... pour me punir !", il décide.

"Te punir ? Te punir de quoi ?", s'étonne Remus avec un air tellement franc que je me demande comment Cyrus peut ne pas s'en rendre compte. Je tremble un instant qu'il ne s'enfonce en citant sa rencontre avec Mae, voire que par pur dépit il insinue que j'étais là moi aussi.

"Je ne sais pas, moi ! De ne pas être comme lui !", il continue d'hurler en me désignant de la main. Pour la deuxième fois de la soirée, mes deux mains se retrouvent sur ma poitrine sans que je l'ai voulu.

Remus soupire. Plusieurs fois, trop rapidement. Ses mains lissent son visage d'un geste répétitif lui aussi. Et, comme les deux symptômes précédents l'annonçaient, il explose :

"Bien. J'ai entendu assez de stupidité pour ce soir, Cyrus ! Je veux bien croire que tu sois déçu, jaloux ou frustré... Mais c'est le plan. Et il ne va pas changer parce que tu fais un caprice qui ressemble plus au comportement d'Iris qu'à celui d'un garçon de 16 ans !"

Je ne sais pas si c'est le ton de Papa ou si Cyrus regrette déjà ce qu'il vient de dire, mais ce dernier garde un prudent silence.

"J'ose maintenant espérer que tu te rendras compte tout seul que tes accusations dépassent totalement ta pensée ! Je vous raccompagne", il conclut en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Dans la salle commune, Cyrus ne fait même pas une pause pour parler à Archibald. Il file droit dans son dortoir avec son air des mauvais jours.

0000

J'ai su que Cyrus n'arrêterait pas de faire la tête quand je lui ai demandé s'il avait demandé à Crivey ce que pouvait bien avoir le scooter et qu'il m'a répondu : "Non, pourquoi ?"

Et sa révolte ne se limite pas à m'ignorer, ni à contester le plan de Papa, ni à prédire tout haut dans la salle commune (quand la nouvelle de notre voyage finit par se répandre) qu'à nous trois, on fera bien repartir la guerre de Yougoslavie (blague qui n'a de succès qu'auprès de nos condisciples nés moldus). Cyrus fait de la dernière semaine de l'année scolaire un véritable enfer pour quiconque a le malheur de s'approcher de lui. Je suis même obligé d'intervenir quand une pauvre fille de sa promo, qui bave devant lui depuis un bon moment il me semble, essaie de le consoler... Je ne sais pas comment McLeish le supporte encore.

Le dernier entraînement de Quidditch est une catastrophe totale. Cyrus est déconcentré, volontairement maladroit et désagréable... Ginny en a la mâchoire blanche à force de serrer les dents. Les autres rongent leur frein mais me lancent des regards noirs qui m'exaspèrent. Mais enfin, ce n'est pas à moi, d'intervenir ! Tout le reste du temps, dans les couloirs, dans la salle commune, dans le réfectoire, et même quand vous tous dormez, je veux bien m'en occuper mais là, on est sur le terrain de Quidditch. Et c'est pas moi le capitaine !

Cyrus pourrit tellement l'ambiance, que personne ne proteste quand Ron décide d'abréger l'entraînement. Personne ne se retourne non plus quand il retient Cyrus pour lui parler. C'est sans doute le moins qu'il pouvait faire. Mais connaissant le caractère explosif de leurs relations, je ne peux que soupirer de soulagement quand ils reviennent entiers tous les deux. Sauf que la mine sombre de Cyrus qui va s'enfermer dans son dortoir et saute le dîner est suffisamment étonnante pour que je demande à mon ami ce qu'il lui a dit :

"Des trucs que j'avais sur le coeur depuis trop longtemps", me répond ce dernier. J'ai beau insisté, je n'arrive pas à lui en faire dire plus.

Malgré mes espoirs diffus, l'arrivée des vacances n'arrangent rien. Il est impossible de parler à Cyrus, de faire quoi que ce soit avec lui – et je n'ai pas comme Papa ou Mae l'ambition de lui faire faire quelle que chose ! C'est tellement général et systématique que j'en arrive à me demander si ça ne dépasse pas les Malefoy et Nero. Que papa m'ait confié une mission à moi et non à lui semble avoir remué quelque chose de trop profond.

L'ambiance devient terrifiante. Cyrus est le dernier levé et ne répond plus que par monosyllabe. Si je sens plusieurs fois Papa et Mae s'arrêter mutuellement avant une explosion définitive, Cyrus ne finit pas beaucoup de dîners avec nous. Je dirais même qu'il reste de moins en moins longtemps à table avec nous. Et là, ce soir, alors que nous venons d'arriver à Londres et que mon petit frère n'a su être que désagréable et sarcastique, nos deux parents me paraissent plus ou moins à bout de patience. Comme je ne peux rien pour Cyrus, je décide d'emmener les jumeaux acheter un sapin – projet qui les jette à mon cou, me vaut la reconnaissance de Papa, le porte-monnaie moldu de Mae et un regard noirissime de Cyrus...

"Pourquoi il est méchant Cyrus ?" demande Kane à peine sur le trottoir.

"Il n'est pas méchant... il est en colère", j'essaie en me rendant bien compte que la relativité n'est pas à la portée des trois ans.

"Il ne joue pas avec nous", regrette Iris.

"Il va se calmer", je promets sans savoir trop à quand renvoie ma promesse. "Regardez, on va prendre quoi comme sapin ?"

Évidemment leur premier choix est pour le plus grand de l'étalage et j'ai du mal à leur expliquer que je ne peux pas le porter. Iris me regarde avec un air inquiet comme si je m'étais couvert de pustules vertes.

"Regarde celui-là ! Il est beau non ? Il a une très joli forme, non ?", j'essaie de la détourner avant qu'elle ne demande tout haut pourquoi je ne le fais pas voler avec ma baguette.

"Tu peux le porter çui-là ?", s'enquiert Kane avec une sollicitude qui me fait rire.

"T'inquiète".

Malgré l'assurance que j'ai déployée, dès qu'on sort de la rue piétonne, je sors ma baguette et je supprime une partie du poids – enlever la totalité risquerait de priver le pauvre arbre de toute la vie qui lui reste ! Je reste néanmoins bien encombré par le paquet et je crains tout le temps que Iris et Kane s'éloignent trop, qu'ils aillent sur la chaussée ou pire encore. Et c'est à ce moment là que Iris s'écrie :

"Oh, Harry ! C'est Aurore !"

Bêtement, je comprends d'abord qu'elle a vu un Auror et instinctivement je me demande à quel moment j'ai commis une infraction. Puis j'entends sa voix :

« Harry ! Tu es là depuis quand ? »

« Deux heures », je réponds en posant mon sapin – même pas pour la vraisemblance. Il reste très lourd et très encombrant. Et puis, c'est Aurore !

« Je me demandais si ze te verrais avant de partir ! » elle continue. Ses yeux sont brillants. Ses joues sont roses – sans doute le froid.

« Partir ? », je répète stupidement.

« En France... pour Noël... mon avion est après demain... », elle explique avec un air suffisamment triste. « C'est une fête de famille... tu comprends ? »

« Nous, on va chez Grand-père Albus! », renchérit joyeusement Iris la sociable.

« Bien sûr », j'opine, mais je suis déçu. Puis l'idée me traverse que si Aurore était restée, j'aurais dû lui expliquer pourquoi je devais partir, dès le 25, traverser l'Europe. Si ça se trouve, elle aurait voulu nous accompagner. Et j'en arrive fiévreusement à la pensée horrible que, finalement, c'est pratique qu'elle ne soit pas là. Comme ces idées contradictoires me privent de parole, elle s'inquiète.

« Tu pensais... tu voulais... Oh, mais Harry, je ne pars qu'après-demain ! », elle s'exclame. « On a du temps, pas beaucoup mais... Tiens, ze soir, qu'est-ce que tu fais, ze soir ? Moi, je vais à une fête.. beaucoup d'étudiants d'étrangers... mais ça zera sympa ! Tu peux venir ? »

« Je... oui, sans doute. En tout cas, j'aimerais », je décide.

« Super ! », elle a l'impulsion de me sauter au cou mais le sapin nous gêne. Elle recule d'un pas et ajoute : « Si ton frère veut, il peut venir aussi ! »

« Moi ? », s'étonne Kane.

« Elle parle de Cyrus », je lui explique, mais Aurore n'a pas fait attention.

« Celle qui organise a dit de ramener des garçons. Moi, je ne voyais pas qui inviter, et je vais ramener deux vrais Anglais en plus ! », elle s'enorgueillit. Je souris en pensant qu'elle va peut-être ramener deux sorciers.

« Tu sauras quand ? », elle demande très excitée.

« Moi, c'est bon. Je suis quasiment sûr. Mon frère, je ne sais pas. »

« Ils ont l'air cool vos parents », elle affirme.

« Mouais », je réponds faute de savoir quoi dire de mieux. Cyrus n'a pas réellement gagné des points récemment. Sans compter ce qu'il a pu trouver pendant que j'étais parti acheter ce sapin.

« Bon, alors va vite demander pour ton frère, et puis viens me chercher, dans une heure... On peut manger là-bas ! »

Je m'inquiète brutalement comment il faut s'habiller pour ce genre de soirée, mais Aurore m'embrasse et s'enfuit en m'expliquant qu'avant elle doit faire une course.

« C'est quoi une soirée ? » demande Iris en chemin.

« Une fête », je souffle, les deux bras autour de mon sapin.

« Et nous, on peut pas venir ? » enquête Kane.

« Pas cette fois », je réponds patiemment. Peut-être aurait-il insisté mais bon, caché derrière mon sapin, j'offre pas tellement de prises au caprice. Je suis en nage quand on arrive à la maison.

« Quel magnifique sapin ! », nous accueille Mae.

« Harry va à une soirée », l'informe Iris en lui donnant son manteau.

« Et Cyrus aussi », renchérit Kane, sans doute pour ne pas être en reste.

Ce n'est pas exactement comme ça que je m'étais vu annoncer les choses. Mais comme tout le monde me regarde, ce n'est plus la peine de chercher une autre stratégie.

« Heu... Je viens de voir Aurore », je commence, « Je... Ce soir, elle m'invite à une soirée... Elle a dit que Cyrus était le bienvenu aussi. »

« Super », commente Mae la première.

Comme Cyrus fait semblant d'être passionné par le numéro de Quidditch magazine qu'il feuilletait, même s'il tournait beaucoup trop vite les pages pour être crédible, que Papa est planté de l'autre côté du sapin dont il m'a débarrassé, l'air un peu perdu, j'ajoute :

« Je mangerai là-bas. »

Je surprends Mae qui fait signe à Papa de dire quelque chose.

« Eh bien, tu n'as pas perdu de temps, Harry », il commente. Et dans sa voix, il y a de la stupeur mais pas seulement. Il y a quelque chose comme de l'admiration.

« Elle part après-demain », je réponds un peu incertain de la manière dont je dois réagir.

Il a un drôle de sourire, un peu triste, un peu nostalgique je dirais.

« Bonne soirée alors, Harry. Et n'oublie pas », il reprend d'une voix hésitante qui me fait craindre le pire. - Non ! Il ne va pas me faire un cours d'éducation sexuelle, là au milieu de salon, hein ? « ...que la bière moldue est plus forte que le Bierreaubeurre. »

Mae pouffe et je décide de sourire.

« Promis Papa », je réponds en y mettant toute l'irrévérence dont je dispose. « Alors, et tu veux venir Cyrus... ? », je lance. « Enfin, si Papa et Mae veulent bien », je rajoute.

« Cyrus, tu as entendu la proposition de Harry ? », demande Mae.

« Ne me dis pas que tu veux que j'aille à une soirée moldue ? », il lui répond en baissant enfin son magazine.

« Est-ce si important que ce soient des Moldus ? », intervient Papa qui a fini par emmener le sapin devant la cheminée du salon.

« Vous voulez que moi, j'aille avec Harry à une soirée moldue ? », Cyrus répète, visiblement incrédule.

« A une soirée de jeunes de vos âges... Moi, je suis allée à pleins de soirées moldues », raconte Mae. « C'était rigolo... danser, boire un peu, embrasser des garçons... Bien sûr, il faut toujours rester conscient de ce qu'on fait... mais sinon... c'est juste l'occasion de faire la fête ! »

« Cyrus, si Harry accepte que tu l'accompagnes, après la semaine que tu lui as fait passer, je te trouverais extrêmement prétentieux et arrogant de refuser », ajoute Papa en se tournant vers lui.

Cyrus me regarde, les regarde l'un après l'autre, hésite visiblement, puis cède à l'appel du plaisir :

« Mais... Comment on s'habille ? »

* * *

Note géographique : D'après le Hp-lexicon, les sorciers roumains seraient concentrés en Transylvanie.

Note d'épistémologie magique : Le Magiam Revelio est un dérivé personnel du Specialis Revelio qui permet de découvrir les éléments d'une potion...

La suite s'appelle Après la colère, et Cyrus va nous raconter son Noël.


	21. Après la colère

_**Un supplément d'âme**_

Merci à Na, remi, Astérie, Alana Chantelune et Kirjavva, de m'avoir laissé relire le chapitre précédent par dessus leurs épaules... j'adore... et puis je me pose moins de questions comme ça que quand je vois du traffic mais pas de reviews... Pensez à Alixe qui doit me remonter le moral !

Salut aussi à Ryan-le-reviewer-occasionnel et ses conseils de lecture...

Merci aussi évidemment aux lecteurs des premières moutures : Alixe (oui, encore Alixe), Dina, Fée fléau et Thalys.

* * *

_**21 – Après la colère  
**__**ou Noël selon Cyrus**_

J'ai boudé la dernière semaine avant les vacances - Ouais, je sais, c'est un truc de gosse. Mais tout le monde me traitait comme tel, et ça me paraissait plus que légitime !

Harry, Ron et Hermione m'agaçaient avec leurs préparatifs de voyage – tout le monde les enviait, leur donnait des conseils... et moi, j'enrageais. Quand Lorna Morgan a trouvé malin de venir me plaindre - "Il n'est pas cool ton frère de ne pas te proposer de l'accompagner !"-, j'ai failli la transformer en chauve-souris au beau milieu de la salle commune ! Ça a donné une occasion au préfet en chef de me faire la leçon devant tout le monde – ça faisait longtemps.

En Défense, j'ai fait grève – genre 'ne comptez pas sur moi pour faire le fils du prof qui connaît les réponses'. De toute façon, je suis bien le seul qui obtienne un patronus corporel – Ginny, Herman et Colin y sont presque, mais la forme reste floue. Même Archibald, j'ai refusé de l'aider. Remus a évidemment fait comme s'il ne voyait rien, histoire de m'exaspérer un peu plus ! Et Sinead m'a reproché de ne pas faire mon possible pour que Gryffondor gagne la coupe - comme si l'important était la coupe ! Ginny secouait la tête en me regardant mais, après Corner, elle s'affichait maintenant avec Dean Thomas – alors, elle espérait quoi ?

Le dernier entraînement de Quidditch, j'étais tellement énervé contre elle, contre Harry, contre Ron, que j'ai atteint de sommets en passes ratées, en coups de cognards malencontreux et en réflexions déplacées. J'attendais que Ron me vire avec une envie mauvaise de finir l'année par un duel – quelles qu'en soient les conséquences, voire avec l'espérance que ça m'envoie chez monsieur le directeur... Oui, parfois, j'ai des tendances autodestructrices.

Harry a craqué le premier : "Bon, Ron, tu ne dis rien ?!"

Et Capitaine Ron m'a sidéré en secouant la tête sans un mot, sans même me regarder. Moi, à sa place, j'aurais profité à mort du soutien du préfet en chef et grand frère du mécréant qui lui tenait tête. D'autres devaient penser comme moi car le silence s'est fait épais. C'est alors que Ron a simplement indiqué :

"De toute façon, personne n'a vraiment envie de jouer ce soir. Arrêtons-nous là."

Et quand tout le monde s'est dirigé vers les vestiaires, Harry le premier, Ron m'a de nouveau surpris en me retenant par le bras :  
"Je veux te parler Cyrus... si tu as le temps..."

"Me virer plutôt, non ?" je l'ai provoqué – je fais ça assez bien généralement.

"Non. Si un jour je décide de le faire, je te le dirais sans détour", il a répondu sans hésiter, pour une fois. "Et ça ne sera pas parce que tu as envie de jouer les martyrs !"

Scié par cette sortie inattendue, je me suis tu.

"Cyrus, je comprends que tu sois... que ça t'agace de ne pas aller en Bulgarie...", il a commencé sur un ton de grand frère qui m'a immédiatement mis sur le pied de guerre.

"Oh, maintenant que Monsieur Weasley sait tout, il fait le malin !"

"T'as de la chance que je sache !", il m'a fait taire, et ses oreilles rougissaient – Ah, quand même, j'avais cru un instant qu'il avait perdu le mode d'emploi de la colère ! "Parce que...Merlin ! Franchement, moi, Corner, il n'avait rien pour me plaire... Et avec Dean, s'ils tiennent jusqu'aux vacances, ça m'épaterait !"

Par la culotte de Merlin, ne me dites pas qu'il m'a retenu pour me parler de Ginny ! Il n'allait pas falloir me demander pourquoi j'allais lui coller assez de sortilèges dans la tronche pour le bloquer à l'infirmerie pour la semaine !

"Et j'ai été le premier à dire à Ginny qu'elle aurait mieux fait de s'accrocher, d'attendre que tu ailles mieux...", il a continué en me regardant à peine

La révélation m'a fait l'effet d'une douche froide. Ron avait pris mon parti auprès de Ginny ? J'avais un mal fou à y croire.

"Mais je me suis rendu compte qu'elle n'en savait toujours pas autant que moi, Cyrus...", a continué le meilleur ami d'Harry - je tends parfois à l'oublier. "...que, depuis trois ans, jamais tu ne lui avais réellement expliqué qui tu étais... Et puis, maintenant, je me rends compte que tu ne lui as pas plus expliqué pourquoi tu n'étais pas toi même depuis la rentrée... Alors je me dis que oui, finalement, elle avait peut-être raison de te planter là..."

Jamais auparavant je n'avais laissé Ron me faire la leçon, mais là je n'ai rien trouvé à lui répliquer. Parce que combien de fois j'avais pensé que je devais la vérité à Gin ? Combien de fois avais-je reculé ?

"Alors prends-le pour une chance, Cyrus... la Roumanie... ta chance de la mériter...", Ron a conclu plus doucement.

Le ras soleil d'hiver avait définitivement déserté le terrain de Quidditch pendant notre conversation – enfin plutôt le monologue de Ron. La lumière était grise et des flocons isolés voletaient dans l'air. Moi, je n'arrivais pas à faire autre chose que le regarder sans rien dire, sidéré de la tournure prise par la conversation. Mon silence a dû le gêner parce qu'il s'est empourpré finalement, m'a serré gauchement le bras et m'a planté là au milieu du terrain couvert de neige. Moi, j'ai eu soudain très froid.

Je suis rentré dans une espèce de transe jusqu'au dortoir où je me suis collé sous la douche brûlante en espérant m'y dissoudre – parce que franchement je n'étais pas follement fier de moi. Si j'avais osé, je me serais transformé et j'aurais léché mes plaies loin des humains. Mais ça aurait fait désordre – et j'étais moins en colère qu'auparavant, je le sentais bien ; je ne me fichais plus de ce qu'en dirait Remus, par exemple.

Quand je suis sorti de la salle de bain, il était déjà l'heure de dîner et il ne restait que mon fidèle Archi. Instinctivement, je lui ai souri – sans doute mon premier sourire depuis des jours, je m'en suis rendu soudain compte. Pas de quoi en être fier.

"Pas mort de faim ?", je lui ai lancé.

"Je voulais te parler", il m'a dit sur un ton tellement nerveux que je me suis arrêté en plein milieu de mon enfilage de pantalon. Encore un ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous ce soir ? Archi a détourné les yeux comme s'il devait trouver le courage de parler : "Cyrus, j'ai... j'ai... décidé que pour le nouvel an... je restais avec ma mère."

"Quoi ?!"

"Oui. Elle serait toute seule sinon...", il a murmuré toujours sans me regarder. Le père d'Archi est mort quand il était tout petit ; sa mère ne s'est jamais remariée ; je ne pouvais pas tellement insisté, même si Archibald n'avait pas toujours autant pensé à sa mère.

"Ah, comme tu veux..."

Ma déception était sans doute sensible même si j'avais essayé d'être raisonnable. Et lui, il dansait d'un pied sur l'autre, comme s'il n'avait pas fini.

"Et puis... franchement Cyrus... aller jusqu'en Roumanie pour te voir faire la tronche... - sans compter que Ginny y sera aussi..."

"Je te fais pas la tronche", j'ai essayé, calme je crois, même si mon coeur avait furieusement accéléré.

"Et puis, ça te fera peut-être du bien le changement d'air... d'être avec ta famille... tout ça", il a continué, sans prêter attention à ma réponse.

"Du bien ?"

"B'en... j'espère", il a asséné, et cette fois Archi m'a regardé avec suffisamment de défi pour que je comprenne bien qu'il le pensait, qu'il se faisait violence pour le dire mais qu'il le pensait. Mes jambes ne me portaient plus, je me suis assis sur mon lit.

"Le prend pas mal", il a commencé, en faisant un pas vers moi.

"Je ne le prends pas mal", j'ai répondu mécaniquement.

"Tant mieux", il a commenté timidement. Il y a eu un drôle de silence étrange et il a ajouté : "Tu viens dîner ?"

"Non, dis que je suis trop fatigué... L'entraînement, tout ça..."

Quand j'ai été sûr qu'il était trop loin pour m'entendre, j'ai fondu en larmes.

OO

J'ai continué à faire de la résistance passive jusqu'à Londres. Pas à chercher réellement la confrontation mais à ne rien faire pour l'éviter. J'ai dû passer que deux repas entiers avec eux – Papa m'a viré de table toutes les autres fois ! Ça c'est un record, non ? C'est ce que j'ai écrit à Archibald.

En plus, ce n'était pas aussi facile qu'ils avaient l'air tous de le croire. Il y avait Iris et Kane, leur émerveillement face à Noël qui allait venir... Pouvait-on rester de marbre quand Androméda leur demandait ce qu'ils avaient commandé au père Noël et que Kane répondait avec enthousiasme :

« Un gâteau ! »

C'était à peine moins désopilant quand Iris, elle, dressait une longue liste de poupées, de balais haute vitesse et de dragons en peluche – une liste assez longue pour ouvrir un magasin sur le Chemin de Traverse comme lui faisait remarquer Mae.

Quand à Londres Harry les a emmenés acheter un sapin, je n'étais pas loin de craquer. Ils étaient sans doute encore dans l'escalier quand Papa s'est assis à côté de moi. "Ça y est, ça va être ta fête", j'ai pensé, et, instinctivement, je me suis fait tout petit derrière mon vieil exemplaire de Quidditch magazine.

« Cyrus, Mae et moi, nous sommes tes parents. Nous avons pris une décision et nous l'assumons. Tu peux nous faire la tête autant que ça te chante, ça ne changera rien », il a expliqué sur le ton du constat. « Mais je trouve dommage que ça envahisse ta vie au point de t'empêcher de profiter des fêtes et de... »

« Tu trouves que c'est le moment de faire la fête, toi ? », je me suis insurgé.

« Oui. Franchement, oui. Je trouve que ce n'est pas le moment de négliger une fête qui, d'une manière ou d'une autre, célèbre le solstice d'hiver et la renaissance de la vie. »

Il attendait une réponse mais je me suis contenté de hausser les épaules. Il est reparti avec un soupir aider Mae à chercher les décorations de Noël dans les placards. Et quand Harry est revenu avec un beau sapin et une invitation de sa copine Aurore à aller faire la fête, la jalousie m'étouffait. Il était le bon fils. Il était l'heureux. Il était le comblé. Moi, j'avais quoi ?

J'ai même pas réellement prêté attention au fait que Kane avait prétendu que j'étais moi aussi invité. Je ne l'ai fait que quand Mae et Papa ont eu l'air de dire qu'ils ne s'opposeraient pas à ce que je sorte avec eux. C'était tellement inattendu ! Mais ils étaient sérieux, et je n'ai plus eu le temps de faire la tête.

On a passé le reste du temps qui nous restait à chercher comment s'habiller. C'est Mae qui nous a sorti d'affaire, même si on a poliment décliné plusieurs de ses propositions qui nous paraissent un peu trop osées – comme de déchirer un jean pour avoir l'air cool ou de nous teindre une mèche de cheveux assortie à nos vêtements.

En voyant Harry dans un col roulé noir moulant et un pantalon assorti, un truc qui faisait ressortir la finesse de sa musculature, tandis que moi je m'étais décidé pour un look plus alternatif – pantalon treillis teinté, vert assorti sur un tee-shirt rouge qui proclamait « No Limits », Papa a sobrement commenté : « Tu es comme ta mère, ma chérie, tu sais toujours ce qu'il faut porter en société ». On a explosé de rire avant que Mae se demande si elle devait riposter.

Faut-il dire que je n'ai pas beaucoup vu Harry et Aurore de la soirée ? Mais la bouffe et la bière étaient suffisantes, et il y avait des filles de toutes l'Europe... De quoi faire une étude anthropologique ! J'ai finalement beaucoup discuté avec Othilia, une Allemande aussi large d'épaules que moi, aussi blonde et froide d'allure que Ginny est rousse et explosive. Avec un peu plus de temps, elle m'aurait peut-être fait oublier – au moins momentanément - Ginny, mais Aurore et Harry ont brusquement réapparu.

« Cyrus, Aurore doit rentrer », m'a annoncé le grand frère. Dans la semi obscurité de la fête, je ne voyais pas ses yeux derrière ses lunettes.

« Ah. »

« On y va ? »

J'ai jeté un regard à Othilia, dont les yeux bleu glacier disaient qu'il était dommage que je parte si vite.

« Hem... je pourrais vous rejoindre ? », j'ai essayé.

« Si tu comptes sur moi pour trouver une excuse suffisante pour Remus et Mae... », a commencé Harry.

« Ah non, pas du chantage ! », j'ai coupé court en me levant.

« Ce n'est pas du chantage », il s'est insurgé, et ça m'a bien fait plaisir de l'agacer comme ça.

« Auf Wiedersehn », j'ai lancé à Othilia qui avait l'air vraiment un peu déçue que je parte.

« Il parle combien de langues ton frère ? » a demandé Aurore dans mon dos.

« Trop », a répondu sombrement Harry. Mais il a beau faire, il a de la chance, je l'adore ce type. Alors j'ai souri.

OOO

Le 24 au matin, Harry a accompagné Aurore à l'aéroport en taxi... Il était revenu tout chose, le grand préfet en chef, tout désolé et sombre. Si j'en avais toujours été à faire la gueule de manière officielle, il m'aurait fait de l'ombre.

« B'en, faut t'arrêter en France, plutôt que de traverser l'Europe en quatrième vitesse pour aller en Roumanie... », j'ai donc finement fait remarquer.

« Si tu veux lui en coller une, Harry », est intervenue Mae, « Vas-y, je ne regarde pas ! »

Le Harry, magnanime, a rigolé : « Tentant, Mae, tentant, mais après il serait capable de jouer les martyrs pendant le reste des vacances ! »

« T'as raison, Harry, on devrait être content qu'il nous reparle ! »

Vous les avez vus en coalition familiale ?

« C'est vrai, Cyrus, tu reparles ? », s'est enquis Kane avec son air qui me fait craquer, parce qu'il me fait penser à Papa en naïf.

Je l'ai soulevé du sol en le faisant voltiger dans les airs et j'ai dit :

« Tu veux parler de quoi, moustique ? »

Il rigolait trop pour me répondre.

« Moi aussi, Cyrus, moi aussi ! » Iris sautait à mes côtés. Et je me suis dit, enfin, que c'était Noël.

Du coup, le temps a semblé s'accélérer et il m'a semblé que l'après-midi filait à toute vitesse et qu'on se retrouvait très vite dans la grande demeure de grand-père Albus à Finchley.

Je ne sais pas quand le vague à l'âme est venu. Mais j'ai profité qu'on sorte de table pour aller au salon pour m'écarter. Dans le bureau de grand-père, leurs voix me parvenaient trop assourdies pour je comprenne de quoi ils parlaient. C'était reposant.

Sur le bureau, il y avait une carte de Bulgarie, et évidemment j'ai pensé à Harry qui partait le lendemain. Il partait pour me protéger moi, je le savais. Mais c'était plus fort que moi, le fait que Harry me protège me paraissait une aberration de la nature – Ouais, ouais, c'est moi qui dis ça !

Mais je ne me faisais pas d'illusion. Ni Remus, ni Mae ne me laisseraient partir, mener ma propre enquête ou quoi que ce soit d'approchant. Je pouvais râler autant que je voulais. C'étaient mes parents et je ne pouvais pas leur reprocher de vouloir me protéger. Être réaliste n'empêche pas d'être frustré !

Je me suis détourné du bureau pour m'approcher d'une vitrine qui longeait le mur opposé. Dedans il y avait une magnifique épée d'argent.

« C'est l'épée de Gryffondor », a dit Grand-père dans mon dos.

« C'est ce que je me disais. »

« Tu peux la prendre si tu veux », il a proposé.

« Moi ? »

« Je ne parle pas de l'emmener mais si tu veux la tenir dans tes mains... »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Tu n'as pas envie ? »

J'ai haussé les épaules.

« Bravo Cyrus », il a soufflé. « Peu de sorciers seraient aussi sages... »

« Sage, moi ? »

« Tu n'es pas impressionné par l'épée de Gryffondor... »

« Eh bien, c'est une épée... une très belle épée... mais... elle n'a pas de pouvoir particulier, si ? »

« C'est une épée forgée par les Gobelins, dans un de ces alliages impossibles à refaire pour les sorciers... Ses pouvoirs sont ceux-là... Elle est particulièrement résistante à la magie noire... »

D'un seul coup, j'ai pensé aux Malefoys qui couraient après les reliques des fondateurs. Comme celle-ci.

« Et les autres ? », j'ai demandé, le coeur battant.

« Quels autres ? »

« L'épée de Gryffondor... la coupe de Poufsouffle... » La suite de la liste m'échappait.

« Le médaillon de Serpentard et la tiare de Serdaigle », a complété Grand-père en me regardant tellement bizarrement que j'en ai rougi. « Ne t'inquiète pas Cyrus, moi aussi, je m'intéressais aux reliques quand j'avais ton âge", il a ajouté.

« Elles ont tous des pouvoirs ? » j'ai insisté. Après tout, je n'aurais peut-être jamais une autre occasion d'en apprendre plus long sur la question.

« On dit que la tiare donne la sagesse... que ceux qui ont bu ensemble dans la coupe de Poufsouffle ne peuvent se trahir... quant au médaillon, il serait la récompense suprême... »

« La récompense !? »

« J'imagine... enfin j'ai toujours compris qu'il est censé donner à chacun la récompense qu'il espère... mais ce n'est que mon interprétation. Ces histoires sont très anciennes et très obscures. Elles se contredisent souvent. L'une d'elles précise qu'en les réunissant, on peut convoquer le plus grand pouvoir sur la tête d'un seul sorcier... »

« Les réunir », j'ai répété pour moi d'abord. Bien sûr, ça devait être ça, le plan des Malefoy, les réunir.

« L'épée est ici... Ton père m'a laissé l'emporter... - je sais elle devrait être à Poudlard », il ajoute précipitamment, comme pour lui même. « Quant aux autres... », il a repris l'air pensif, « la lignée des Serpentard s'est éteinte avec Voldemort, la tiare a disparu depuis des siècles... On m'a parlé de la coupe quand j'étais jeune... comme la pièce maîtresse de la collection d'une vieille dame dont j'ai oublié le nom... Je pense plus probable que tout se soit perdu dans la nature... ou que les Gobelins, leurs créateurs, les aient récupérés. »

La question est là, mais je n'ose pas la formuler.

« Grand-père... S'il s'agit des Fondateurs... est-ce que les fantômes... ne pourraient pas savoir ce que sont devenus ces objets ? » j'ai demandé sur le ton le plus innocent que j'arrive à assumer.

« Les fantômes ? »

« Eh bien, certains devaient être déjà là à la fondation de Poudlard, non ? »

« Aucun Cyrus, aucun. Te rends-tu compte qu'il s'agit d'évènement passé depuis plus de dix siècles ? »

« Aucun n'a connu les fondateurs ? »

« Aucun n'est leurs contemporains... mais certains les ont connus, ou ont connu certains fondateurs... »

Je revois Nick et sa volonté d'échapper aux questions des Malefoy.

« Nick quasi-sans-tête ? » je demande.

« Oh, non, ça ne fait même pas 500 ans que Nick est décédé ! » a presque ri mon grand-père, « Tu ne te rappelles pas de l'anniversaire de sa mort ? Tu étais là pourtant ! Non, non, si tu veux des fantômes ayant connu les fondateurs, il faut parler avec le Baron sanglant ou la Dame Grise... »

Le fantôme de Serpentard et celui de Serdaigle ? Drago avait sans doute accès au premier. Quant à la seconde... Tout ça ne menait à rien. De toute façon, l'épée était là, et les autres reliques avaient selon grand-père disparu. Ce n'était pas la peine que je cherche à attirer l'attention parentale sur mes promenades nocturnes en racontant que les Malefoy fils passaient leur nuit à les chercher...

« Et toi grand-père, pourquoi tu t'intéresses tant à l'épée de Gryffondor ? » j'ai plutôt demandé.

« Appelons ça de la nostalgie », il a répondu l'air lointain. L'horloge de son bureau a sonné les douze coups de minuit et il a souri. « Je crois qu'il est temps d'aller ouvrir nos cadeaux ! »

C'était la meilleure porte de sortie qu'il pouvait exister.

**OOO**

Le matin de son départ, pour une fois, Harry se lève avant moi. Quand je finis par décider de m'extraire de mon lit, je m'habille tout de suite. Dans la cuisine, c'est un joyeux bordel – le genre qui vous prouve que vous êtes en vie. Au bout de la table, Dora explique je-ne-sais-quoi à Harry sur la carte qu'elle lui a trouvée – il est bien patient Harry quand même, ça doit faire des jours qu'elle lui explique les mêmes choses, je parierais ! Elle ignore ainsi que Kane crée une ligne du Poudlard Express entre sa chambre et la cuisine. L'affaire est pourtant bien avancée, et Iris en est déjà à négocier avec Papa le droit de le charger des pétales de maïs.

« Promis Papa ! On les mangera s'ils tombent ! », elle argumente finement quand j'arrive.

« Ça me parait honnête », j'interviens.

« Oh !? Est-ce que ton parrain se porte garant de cette promesse ? », demande Papa en me regardant.

« Patmol ? », j'essaie de transiger – Quel humain a envie de manger des pétales poussiéreuses ?

Papa s'étrangle de rire. Depuis le début des vacances, on ne peut pas dire que je l'ai fait souvent rire, et l'entendre me fait plaisir, l'air de rien. C'est peut-être même comme ça qu'il abdique tout principe et annonce : "Adjugé", à Iris, qui part triomphante en semant des céréales derrière elle. Et moi, je m'assois en face de mon père en espérant qu'on va rester sur cette bonne vibration de départ.

« Du thé ? », il propose. J'accepte d'un signe de tête. Au milieu du chaos de ce matin, c'est comme si on était tous les deux tout seuls sur une île déserte.

« Tu t'es habillé ? », il remarque – Remus n'est pas un homme des armistices rapides, il lui faut des garanties, je le sais.

« Ben je ne vais pas aller à Douvres en pyjama... »

« Oh, tu nous accompagnes à Douvres ? », il fait semblant de s'étonner.

« Non ? »

« Si », il confirme d'un ton définitif, qui me fait bien comprendre qu'il ne faut jamais clamer avoir gagné la partie avant d'avoir attrapé le Vif d'Or. Je prends une gorgée de thé avant de demander confirmation :

« Et, si je n'avais pas voulu ? »

« J'aurais été obligé de te forcer », il constate en beurrant son toast.

Je m'empare d'un autre toast et je l'imite sans commenter. J'aurais mis des années à savoir faire ça mais ça marche, c'est lui qui reprend.

« Ensuite, j'aimerais que tu viennes avec moi à la fondation », il indique.

« Tu aimerais ? », je m'enquiers.

« Je détesterais devoir t'obliger », il confirme d'abord et puis il soupire. « Non, j'aimerais, réellement Cyrus, j'aimerais que tu acceptes de me donner un peu de ton temps à la fondation. »

« Je croyais que c'était demain », j'objecte pour la forme. En fait, à aucun moment, je n'envisage de ne pas y aller.

« J'ai des choses à préparer et d'autres à te montrer », il explique, mais cette fois, l'armistice est bien sur la table. D'ailleurs, il me tend le toast beurré et marmeladé qu'il venait de préparer. Et je le prends.

0000

A la fondation, c'est Michael qui nous ouvre – Michael, le lycanthrope sans famille, pour qui la fondation est plus qu'un refuge ou un instrument. Il a l'air surpris de me voir.

« Il est venu m'aider », explique mon père, laconique.

Michael me regarde quand même comme s'il essayait d'imaginer quelle connerie mémorable j'ai pu faire qui me vaille d'être traîné comme un môme partout où va mon père. Je hausse les épaules pour toute réponse – mais de quoi il se mêle !- et il se détourne pour accabler 'professeur Lupin' de questions. La seconde d'après, ce dernier semble m'avoir totalement oublié.

Ne sachant trop quoi faire de moi, je m'affale dans un fauteuil, pas loin d'avoir envie de me remettre à bouder. Ouais, quand même. Jusqu'au moment où je croise mon image, réfléchie deux fois dans les surprenants miroirs de Place Grimmaurd.

Comme souvent, le souvenir me prend par surprise. Les mêmes miroirs, le même fauteuil. Il est à peine plus jeune que moi et il doit attendre que son père ait fini son son rendez-vous important pour s'occuper de lui. Et il ne se fait aucune illusion. Orion Black va une fois de plus lui dire combien il lui fait honte, combien il est agacé des rapports envoyés par Poudlard, déçu de ses fréquentations, par la légèreté avec laquelle il traite ses études, par la manière dont il parle, dont il s'habille et se tient. C'est la troisième fois qu'il est convoqué depuis le début des vacances...

Le souvenir me transmet le désespoir profond de Sirius ; pas qu'il aimerait plaire à son père, non. En fait, ce qu'il souhaiterait, c'est un autre père... Quelqu'un d'ouvert, quelqu'un qui s'intéresse à lui, qui voit ses bonnes notes derrière son indiscipline, qui perçoive son inventivité derrière son irrespect des traditions, ou tout simplement quelqu'un qui s'intéresse à ses performances de Quidditch... Quelqu'un qui voudrait avoir en face de lui une personne et non un clone... Et la comparaison me redresse d'un bond sur mon fauteuils – non Remus ne m'a amené ici pour me punir mais pour passer du temps avec moi ! - je le sais ! Thaddeus, l'éducateur en chef de Papa, arrive à ce moment là en traînant derrière lui un énorme sapin. C'est un gars bien plus rigolo que Michael et il se moque gentiment :

« Qu'est ce qui t'arrives, Cyrus ? Tu as vu un fantôme ? »

Je ravale le gémissement que j'aurais envie de laisser échapper et je secoue la tête. Au même moment, Papa sort enfin de son bureau, il badine, sans sembler se rendre compte de mon angoisse :

« Magnifique ce sapin, Thad ! A propos de fantômes, Cyrus, j'ai des choses à te montrer. »

Sa main sur mon épaule est une assurance autant qu'une injonction à la suivre. Je me lève donc, encore perdu par ma vision, et je le suis à travers la maison. Je me force à noter combien les pièces sont claires et combien il ne reste que quelques traces des Black : une poignée de miroirs, quelques meubles. C'est tout. Ce bâtiment n'est plus le mausolée d'une gloire disparue, tel que Sirius le connaissait.

Je ne sors de ma transe que quand on entre dans la buanderie. Peut-être parce que le seul souvenir que Sirius ait de ce lieu est la fois où il s'était amusé à rendre les elfes fous en glissant des éléments de potions dans les bacs de lessive et en colorant le linge des couleurs les plus improbables.

« Cyrus ? » Papa m'appelle.

« Oui ? »

Il me regarde l'air un peu surpris, hésite, puis semble en revenir à son premier plan :

« Il y a là divers objets qui, je pense, appartenaient à Sirius et Regulus », il m'explique sans me quitter des yeux. « Je ne me suis pas senti le droit de décider seul ce que je devais en faire... »

Je devrais être honoré, j'imagine. Je ravale ça. Je vais trop mal pour m'offrir une engueulade en règle.

« Et puis, je me suis dit que tout ce qui avait pu appartenir à Regulus pouvait nous aider à comprendre... », il ajoute.

« A comprendre quoi ? », j'arrive à articuler – j'ai des ressources insoupçonnées finalement.

« Qui est Nero Malefoy ? » il propose.

Comme je ne dis rien, il reprend : « Je veux dire... Nous savons vraiment peu de choses sur Regulus... Il y a peut-être là-dedans des choses qui pourront nous aider... à comprendre comment Nero peut autant lui ressembler physiquement... »

Je hoche prudemment la tête mais je ne fais pas un geste pour autant.

« Ça ne te dérange pas de regarder des objets qui ont pu leur appartenir ? » - il s'enquiert soudain tout doucement. Je croise son regard attentif et j'ai très envie de me coller contre lui, de lui demander de me protéger une fois de plus contre les autres et contre moi-même. Un pas, et il me prend dans ses bras :

« Excuse-moi ! Je ne pensais pas... Dora avait raison, cette maison est le pire endroit où je pouvais t'amener en ce moment ! Je ne me rendais pas compte ! Tu vas rentrer ! », il décide.

« Quoi ?! »

« Je peux assumer que tu me trouves directif, Cyrus, pas d'avoir l'impression de te torturer ! »

Mes yeux tombent sur le carton. De quoi est-ce que j'ai peur ? Sirius et tous ses souvenirs sont déjà en moi. Et Regulus... Papa a raison, je ne sais rien ou presque à propos de lui. Peut-être qu'en effet, je verrais enfin les différences entre lui et Nero, j'espère soudain. Et je tends la main.

« Tu n'es absolument pas obligé ! », intervient Papa.

« Je sais », je réponds calmement, en le regardant droit dans les yeux. « Et, je ne suis pas sûr de te trouver si directif que ça », j'ajoute, parce que, à l'inverse d'Harry avec qui j'en ai déjà parlé, ça ne m'a jamais réellement gêné ; plutôt rassuré.

« Vraiment ? »

« Tu le sais », je rétorque en haussant les épaules, parce que je suis aussi plus imperméable que mon grand frère aux crises de culpabilité de mon père adoptif. Et sans attendre plus, je m'assois à côté du carton et l'ouvre résolument.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

La suite s'appelle _De vrais sourires d'enfants_ - L'intrigue y avance beaucoup, l'air de rien (comme dans celui-là, hein, y'a de quoi faire, non ?) Remus, logiquement, prend la suite de la narration...


	22. De vrais sourires d'enfant

_**Un supplément d'âme**_

Merci Clodina, Alana Chantelune, Remi, Na, lapaumée et Camille (bonne arrivée) pour le courrier de la semaine... ça fait pas des masses de cartes postales dites-moi, c'est pas avec ça que je vais retapisser mes toilettes ! Et puis des bises aux meilleurs relecteurs de la blogosphère : Alixe, Fée fléau, Dina et Thalys...

_**22. De vrais sourires d'enfants (Remus)**_

Cyrus a pris bien plus mal que je ne l'aurais cru que j'envoie Harry, Hermione et Ron recueillir les informations que Severus a pu collecter en Bulgarie. Je m'attendais bien à ce qu'il soit jaloux mais pas à ce qu'il prenne cela comme une remise en cause de ses propres capacités.

« Tu sais bien que Cyrus a hérité de Sirius un désir de revanche sur la vie... Il doit faire mieux que lui en tout point », m'a utilement rappelé ma Dora quand je lui ai raconté qu'il faisait maintenant objectivement la gueule à Poudlard tout entier.

« Je n'entrerai pas dans ce débat stérile », j'ai rétorqué. « Comment veux-tu comparer deux existences qui n'ont plus grand-chose en commun !? »

« Oui mais justement." elle m'a objecté sans se vexer. "Si les vies changent, les modèles aussi. Son modèle maintenant c'est Harry, le premier de la classe, le préfet, son grand frère, ton grand fils qui te ressemble... »

« Son modèle ? »

« Disons : ce qu'il pense être ce que toi, tu désires ! »

J'ai ruminé sa proposition sans arriver à y adhérer.

« Je ne désire pas qu'ils soient identiques... Est-ce que j'ai jamais exigé que l'un ou l'autre soit les premiers de leur classe ? Non. Harry l'est, sans doute parce qu'il en tire une satisfaction personnelle. Cyrus a les capacités de faire aussi bien, voire mieux. Il préfère la facilité... Et tu me dis qu'il croit que je voudrais autre chose ? C'est contradictoire ! Tu devrais le voir en cours avec moi depuis une semaine, s'il pense que ce qui me ferait plaisir, c'est un fils bon élève, tu peux me croire, il le cache bien ! »

« Moi, ça me paraît très cohérent au contraire », elle m'a répondu calmement. « Quand on pense ne pas être capable d'être le meilleur, autant être le pire. »

Si Dora avait peut-être raison, j'avais espéré qu'avec les vacances, sa petite crise passerait, mais il n'en a rien été. Ça faisait très longtemps que je n'avais pas eu autant envie de lui coller une bonne claque, histoire de le ramener à un meilleur comportement. Même l'année dernière quand il avait trouvé malin de faire la pire connerie jamais enregistrée à Poudlard depuis une dizaine d'année, je n'avais pas eu de poussées d'exaspération aussi violentes et difficiles à contenir.

Le coup de la moto, c'était une bravade, la violation d'un maximum d'interdits, mais un truc dont je comprenais les ressorts – l'ennui, la provocation, l'envie de prouver de quoi on est capable, le meurtre du père dirait les Moldus. Sa mauvaise foi actuelle, son agressivité avec tous et chacun, c'était irrationnel, blessant et insupportable.

Heureusement que, Dora et moi, nous étions mutuellement promis de ne pas céder à la provocation. Nous avons fait front commun, prenant le relais l'un de l'autre à chaque fois qu'un de nous allait entrer le cercle vicieux de la riposte. Ça ne voulait pas dire tout accepter – je ne crois pas que je l'avais autant envoyé dans sa chambre de toute notre vie commune –, mais ça voulait dire maintenir la porte ouverte. Nous ne demandions pas de reddition, juste une armistice. Il avait le droit d'être déçu et jaloux, pas celui d'être insupportable.

Si la méthode n'était pas attaquable, la mise en oeuvre était éreintante. Je me suis plusieurs fois demandé jusqu'à quand je tiendrais. Et plusieurs fois, Dora m'a soufflé en s'endormant : « Si demain, il ne trouve pas le moyen d'être civil une fois dans la journée, demain soir Remus, je l'étripe ! »

La sortie est venue par surprise, presque quand je ne l'espérais plus. Quand Harry a proposé de l'embarquer à sa fête moldue avec la petite jeune fille au pair des voisins, il aurait été facile de lui interdire. Au mérite, il avait en effet peu de raison objective d'être autorisé à y aller. Et il le savait. Mais, et je dois rendre à Dora la présence d'esprit de l'avoir vu la première, c'était aussi du coup la meilleure occasion de le mettre face à la réalité : il n'était pas le martyr qu'il prétendait être.

Ils sont rentrés à minuit comme prévu – mais je savais qu'il ne fallait pas obligatoirement y voir plus que la droiture d'Harry. Le lendemain matin, je retenais mon souffle, mais s'il s'est levé tard une fois de plus, il n'a pas repris ses hostilités. Quand je l'ai vu jouer avec les jumeaux, je me suis dit qu'on avait peut-être passé le pire. Le soir, il est allé un moment d'enfermer tout seul dans le bureau d'Albus, mais ce dernier l'a ramené sans peine pour l'ouverture des cadeaux. Il a même ri quand il a ouvert le paquet contenant les livres que je lui avais choisi bien avant toute cette histoire :

« Un soutien pour mes devoirs ? »

« Plus que tu ne croies... », j'ai reconnu. « Il y en a même que je ne sais pas par coeur ! »

Il a embrassé Harry qui lui avait obtenu un autographe de Moran, la poursuiveuse de l'équipe d'Irlande qu'il admirait tant en marmonnant "Mais comment t'as déniché ça !?".

Et lui même avait fait des cadeaux : un couteau qui permet de défaire n'importe quel noeud pour Harry ; un jeu de construction pour Kane et Iris ; le portrait de Phineas que nous avions trouvé Square Grimmaurd pour Albus – qui lui permettrait d'être en communication avec mon bureau à Poudlard en permanence : « Comme ça tu pourras surveiller Papa », il avait ajouté ; des disques moldus pour Dora qui ont eu l'air de la ravir ; et même moi, j'ai eu droit à quelque chose : il m'avait trouvé une lampe qui s'éteignait toute seule quand son propriétaire s'endort ! C'était à la fois bien vu et irrévérencieux. C'était Cyrus.

Bref, je me suis dit que c'était le moment de faire ce que je voulais faire depuis un moment : l'emmener avec moi à la fondation, le faire participer à cette entreprise que je menais grâce à l'argent et au nom de Sirius, lui montrer quel héritage j'entendais lui laisser. Dora était dubitative :

« Oui, il faut que vous passiez du temps ensemble. Mais Square Grimmaurd... je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée. »

« Pas à Square Grimmaurd, à la fondation ! »

« Remus, je ne crois pas qu'en ce moment, il fasse si facilement la différence. Toute cette histoire le confronte beaucoup trop déjà à l'héritage de Sirius... Mets donc ce que tu as à lui transmettre sur un autre terrain... »

« Quoi ? Aller voir ensemble un match de Quidditch ? Il n'a plus dix ans, Dora. Ce qu'il réclame, c'est que je le traite en adulte ! »

« Il y a des tas de lieux où être adultes, Remus. Square Grimmaurd, il me semble que c'est beaucoup lui demander. S'il échoue... » Elle a secoué la tête comme si je faisais une grosse bêtise et ça m'a agacé.

« S'il échoue ? Il s'agit de m'aider à organiser un goûter de Noël ! »

« Je croyais que tu voulais lui montrer le carton ? »

« Aussi », j'ai reconnu. « C'est toi, qui penses qu'il sera capable de reconnaître ces vieilleries », je lui ai rappelé.

« Le carton, tu devrais l'amener ici. »

« Dora, ce sont les souvenirs associés à ces objets que nous devons craindre, pas le lieu qui les renferme. »

« J'espère que tu as raison », elle avait soupiré.

Et la suite, malheureusement, lui donne raison. Quand je montre le carton à Cyrus, il me semble sur le point de perdre connaissance. En y réfléchissant bien, son malaise est peut-être plus ancien. Dès qu'on est entré dans la fondation, il n'a pas paru à l'aise. J'avais mis ça sur le départ d'Harry le matin même, sur l'accueil tendu que lui avait réservé Michael, qui est souvent d'une jalousie aggressive envers mes fils... Mais c'était sans doute Square Grimmaurd qui lui faisait cet effet.

Pourtant quand je veux reculer, remettre à plus tard l'examen des objets que j'ai trouvé dans le grenier, il insiste pour le faire. Et j'ai pensé insultant de lui interdire, même si j'avais l'impression qu'il se forçait, en quelque sorte pour faire amende honorable envers moi.

Les premiers objets – un livre avec les initiales de Sirius, une écharpe avec celles de Regulus, un vieil ours en peluche... - n'ont pas eu l'air de lui provoquer quoi que ce soit : ni signe de reconnaissance, ni malaise, rien. Même lui, ça a l'air de l'étonner :

« Je... je ne vois rien, Papa ! »

« C'était peut-être à d'autres », je hasarde.

« Non, ce pull était à Sirius », il me contredit. Et de nouveau, j'ai très peur de ce que je fais. Tout ça est malsain, tordu, voire macabre.

« Peut-être que Sirius ne veut pas t'embarrasser de souvenirs inutiles », je propose, me basant sur ce qu'il avait lui même plusieurs fois expliqué. Et si c'est le cas, mon vieux Patmol est sans doute plus sage que moi, j'ajoute in petto.

Il acquiesce et sort plusieurs livres de Quidditch qui portent aussi les initiales RB en première page – si nous apprenons quelque chose de ce carton, c'est que Regulus Black avait un intérêt marqué pour ce sport, je me dis.. Cyrus en met quelques uns de côté, démarche que je me permets d'interroger du regard.

« Ils ont l'air chouette... Je ne peux pas les garder ? »

« Tu peux prendre ce que tu veux, Cyrus. Tu peux en faire ce que tu veux : les garder, les donner, les brûler... C'est ta décision », je réponds sincère. Si au moins ça peut servir à ça !

Cyrus hausse les épaules et replonge la main dans la caisse. Il en sort un vif d'or cassé, un dragon en peluche rouge tout avachi, un maillot dédicacé de l'équipe de Flaquemare sans faire d'autres commentaires. On en est à la moitié du carton. Puis il extrait une cape en velours gris, l'étale sur ses genoux et à la fixité de son regard et de ses mains, je sais qu'il voit quelque chose. Je m'agenouille près de lui et je pose ma main sur sa cuisse, j'ai peur qu'il perde le contact avec la réalité.

« Elle était à Regulus », il murmure. « Quand il avait treize ans... »

J'acquiesce sans trop savoir quoi dire, quoi demander. C'est une impasse totale, je me condamne. C'est de la torture mentale et il faut arrêter. C'est une évidence mais je n'ose pas interrompre sa transe. Quand finalement, il me tend le vêtement, je le plie pour le poser sur la pile des choses qu'il n'a pas eu l'air souhaiter garder. Il ne me contredit pas.

Je vais l'empêcher de continuer quand il extrait un cadre en argent orné de serpents – exactement le type d'objets que Dora et moi nous sommes employés à éliminer de cette maison. Si j'ai mis celui-là dans le carton, c'est uniquement à cause de la photo qu'il contient : Regulus et Sirius y posent côte à côte, dans un jardin que Dora n'a pas su identifier. Il y a du soleil. Ils portent des robes identiques d'un gris bleuté. Ils sourient. De vrais sourires d'enfants heureux.

« C'est fou, non ? », murmure Cyrus en me regardant.

« Si on vous mettait Nero et toi à leur place, la ressemblance serait troublante », je reconnais à contrecoeur. Je voudrais tant que la vérité soit différente mais se mentir ne changerait rien.

« On pourrait lui montrer ? », souffle-t-il avec un air timide et suppliant qui le rajeunit, qui me renvoie au petit Cyrus trop maigre que j'ai serré dans mes bras dans l'aéroport d'Heathrow, au petit garçon qui m'a apprivoisé, qui a fait de moi son papa alors que j'hésitais encore à accepter le rôle.

« A qui ? », je demande, alors que j'ai peur de la réponse.

« A Nero. »

« Et ça ferait quoi ? »

Cyrus détourne les yeux, semblant chercher ailleurs le courage de me répondre.

« Il... Il ne trouve pas... Il prétend que nous n'avons rien en commun ! », il m'explique en se cachant derrière sa longue mèche noire. Mon coeur s'arrête presque.

« Tu... tu lui as parlé ?! »

« Une fois... non, deux peut-être... », il reconnaît à contrecoeur.

J'inspire et je ferme les yeux. Je voudrais tant être plus calme.

« Et tu lui as dit quoi ? », j'enquête. J'essaie de ne pas l'inquiéter mais il a perçu ma réaction.

« Rien ! », il s'écrie trop vite, rougissant.

Je décide que le temps est venu de jouer cartes sur table.

« Cyrus, Dora m'a dit qu'elle t'avait surpris en train de l'espionner, la nuit, dehors », je commence. Je sens ma colère qui monte. Je sais que je ne pourrais pas la retenir cette fois. Il est inconcevable qu'il n'apprenne pas à faire plus attention.

« C'était un hasard ! », plaide-t-il, et je me demande s'il espère réellement que je vais le croire.

« Eh bien, tu vas apprendre à te méfier du hasard comme de la peste ! », je lui apprends avec toute la fermeté que je sais mettre dans ce genre de phrase. « Je ne veux pas – non, soyons clairs : je t'interdis d'aller lui parler, de le suivre, de l'observer ou quoi que ce soit d'approchant tant que nous ne saurons pas à qui nous avons affaire ! »

« Mais, enfin ! »

« Cyrus, de deux choses l'une : soit c'est une création maléfique et tu ne peux rien – je répète rien – espérer de lui ; soit c'est un pauvre gosse qui est manipulé et c'est toi qui le mettras en danger en le faisant se poser des questions », j'argumente en essayant d'être plus calme.

Il m'observe d'abord sans rien dire, puis grimace en soupirant :

« Ne t'inquiète pas comme ça pour moi ! Ça va ! »

« Tu n'as pas compris, Cyrus. C'est au-delà de l'inquiétude. C'est un ordre. Si je découvre que tu m'as désobéi », je menace - la dernière cartouche de tout éducateur, et j'espère que j'y ai assez rarement recouru pour qu'elle ne soit pas encore éventée -, « Fais-moi confiance pour te le faire regretter ! »

J'ai la satisfaction toute relative de voir une lueur d'inquiétude et de stupéfaction mêlée dans ses yeux. On est tellement loin de ce que j'avais espéré de cet après-midi.

« Ok », il s'empresse de me promettre en levant les deux mains comme en guise de reddition, « Message reçu ! »

Je maintiens mon regard sévère aussi longtemps que je peux. Quand ses yeux me paraissent suffisamment suppliants, j'en reviens au cadre. J'inspire pour me calmer complètement avant de demander :

« Tu veux le garder ? »

« La photo seulement », il répond. Mais je dois paraître encore suffisamment suspicieux pour qu'il ajoute précipitamment : « Tu peux la garder pour moi si... si tu veux... »

« Je suis prêt à te faire confiance, Cyrus. Et j'ai dit que tu pouvais prendre ce que tu désires, je ne vais pas me dédire », je réponds calmement. Et comme preuve de ma bonne volonté, j'entreprends d'ouvrir le cadre. Comme les attaches résistent, sans doute rouillées, je sors ma baguette. J'essaie une bonne demi-douzaine de sortilèges d'ouverture, du plus simple au plus élaboré, sans résultat.

« Eh bien ! Ça ne veut vraiment pas s'ouvrir ! » je m'étonne à haute voix.

Et soudain ses mains s'emparent du cadre :

« Attends, laisse moi voir quelque chose ! » Comme la surprise me fait me raidir, il ajoute rapidement : « S'il te plaît, Papa. »

Il retourne le cadre et me montre un minuscule blason gravé dans la gueule ouverte d'un serpent.  
« Ils marquaient tous leurs biens », je lui rappelle, avec l'étrange sentiment que, soudain, Sirius est avec nous.

« Pas seulement pour dire qu'ils leur appartenaient », il répond trop vite pour que mon impression diminue. « C'était aussi un code. Ceci est fermé par le sang des Black. Seul leur sang peut l'ouvrir. »

Et immédiatement, je pressens qu'il va se percer le doigt ou quelque chose du même acabit. Le fait est que j'ai vu Sirius accomplir le même rituel pour ouvrir un coffret.

« Attends, Cyrus », je demande en posant ma main sur son bras.

« Quoi ? »

« On ne met pas un sortilège pareil pour protéger une simple photo de famille », je lui oppose. Et j'attends qu'il ait accepté la logique de mon argument pour continuer : « On va s'installer ailleurs et prendre des précautions. »

Je l'emmène dans la salle attenante, pesant l'étrange ironie que je vienne d'entamer un cours sur les objets contenant de la magie noire avec les septième année juste avant les vacances. La pièce sert habituellement de salle de cours pour les plus âgés – quoi de plus adapté ? Je pose le cadre sur une table.

« Il va te falloir mon sang », il remarque.

« Je sais », je réponds, et ma gorge est serrée. « Mais je voudrais bien que ce cadre ne prenne pas plus que ton sang... »

Je lis la compréhension dans son regard et ça me rassure.

« Tu crois que c'est plus protégé que ça », il constate.

« Je ne sais pas, Cyrus, mais je ne prendrais pas le risque de le comprendre trop tard. »

« Un patronus ne peut pas porter mon sang », il remarque – et je connais des septième année qui lui envieraient de dominer ainsi aussi naturellement le sujet. Et lui est jaloux de son frère !

« Non, je pensais animer quelque chose... », je lui révèle.

« Je peux léviter mon sang », il propose sans même frémir. J'ai envie d'objecter mais il ne m'en laisse pas le temps. Et puis, ai-je le droit de le frustrer de faire cette petite démonstration de ses pouvoirs ? « Il me faudrait un couteau... Seule une lame peut recueillir le sang sans modifier la signature magique... », il ajoute, avant de hausser les épaules, comme pour s'excuser de me donner un cours dont je n'ai pas besoin.

La gorge un peu serrée malgré tout, je lui tends le canif que j'ai toujours dans la poche. C'est un cadeau de Sirius mais Cyrus, qui l'a vu des centaines de fois, ne me l'a jamais fait remarquer. Pour la première fois, en le tenant dans sa main, il le contemple longuement et relève les yeux vers moi. Je confirme silencieusement.

« C'est un joli couteau », il murmure.

« Je ne l'ai jamais perdu », je réponds.

« Toi, perdre quelque chose ? » il se moque.

Je souris malgré la tension diffuse. Le visage infiniment tendu et sérieux, Cyrus ouvre alors le couteau et perce de la pointe le bout d'un doigt de sa main gauche. La larme de sang grossit sur la lame. Avec un geste expert, il glisse le couteau dans sa main gauche, sans rien perdre du précieux liquide. De sa main libre, il prend sa baguette dans sa poche et la pointe vers la lame. Je regarde la goutte voler vers le cadre, légère et titubante, comme un pétale de coquelicot emporté par le vent. Elle vient s'écraser sur le cadre qui s'ouvre dans un pop net.

On retient tous les deux notre souffle. Mais rien ne se passe. Je murmure un sortilège d'analyse de spectres mais je ne décèle aucun poison, aucune émanation.

« Tu ne crois pas que tu dramatises ? » il demande.

« Je préfère toujours dramatiser », je reconnais. Toujours de loin, j'essaie de séparer les deux parties du cadre qui n'opposent plus maintenant de résistance. C'est alors que nous voyons, coincé entre la photo et le dos du cadre, un morceau de parchemin plié en quatre. On se consulte du regard. Cyrus hausse les épaules et je demande donc au parchemin de venir dans ma main. Je refais une analyse qui se révèle encore une fois négative avant d'oser m'en emparer. Je le déplie pour tomber sur une liste improbable que je lis à haute voix :

« Coupe, tiare, médaillon, épée, journal... »

« Quoi ? » bondit Cyrus.

« Ça n'a pas beaucoup de sens », je concède dans un soupir.

« Si ! Relis ! Coupe, tiare... »

« Médaillon, épée... », j'obtempère, étonné par sa réaction.

« Les Fondateurs ! », il s'écrie. « Papa ! Les Fondateurs ! La coupe de Poufsouffle, la tiare de Serdaigle... »

« Le médaillon de Serpentard, l'épée de Gryffondor », je complète, frappé par l'idée. « Ça pourrait marcher. Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as fait penser à eux ? »

« Grand-Père m'en a parlé... à Noël... Il a l'épée dans son bureau », il me répond sans me regarder. Le soupçon me gagne qu'il me cache une nouvelle fois quelque chose, mais je décide que je veux d'abord savoir où il veut en venir :

« Soit, et alors ? »

Est-ce pour ce donner une contenance ? - Cyrus s'empare de la feuille, la contemple une minute avant de murmurer :

« Tu sais, je crois que c'est l'écriture de Regulus. »

« Peut-être mais pourquoi cacher cette liste ? », je lui oppose en reprenant le parchemin : « Les reliques des Fondateurs sont dans tous les livres d'histoire. Ce n'est pas la peine de la réécrire et de la cacher ! Et il n'y a pas que ça sur cette liste. Ensuite, il y a marqué : journal, anneau, serpent, combien, Poudlard... »

« Et si on montrait ça à grand-père ? », il propose. Et ça me rassure qu'il n'en sache pas encore plus, je m'en rends compte. Ce n'est pas un "secret Black" dont il aurait hérité. Il n'a pas mené une enquête parallèle que je découvrirais par hasard, je me dis. Et Albus est sans doute en effet le seul qui pourra avoir une idée sur les Fondateurs ; lui-même a toujours été fasciné par les mythes et légendes sorciers, professant qu'ils recelaient plus de sagesse que beaucoup de livres contemporains. Je replie le parchemin et le glisse dans ma poche en acquiesçant :

« Je vais voir si nous pouvons le voir ce soir. »

Et Cyrus opine gravement, content sans doute que je le prenne autant au sérieux.

« Professeur », m'appelle soudain Michael depuis le pallier, « Professeur Lupin ? »

« Jamais il t'appellera Remus ? » se moque mon fils qui n'est pas toujours charitable avec les jeunes hommes qui ont eu moins de chance que lui. Je me contente de lui sourire :

« Nous sommes là, Michael ! »

Il entre dans la salle. Surpris sans doute de nous voir tous les deux autour d'un cadre démonté et d'une vieille photo jaunie, Michael met plusieurs secondes à retrouver le message qu'il venait m'apporter :

« J'ai quelqu'un de chez les Sorciers Facétieux dans la cheminée », il finit par se rappeler. « Nous voulons quoi pour demain ? »

« Ah oui », je soupire fatigué par avance de devoir m'occuper de choses aussi loin de mes préoccupations présentes. Puis ça me semble presque miraculeux que cette diversion arrive maintenant. Je me tourne vers Cyrus : « Voilà une activité qui va te plaire. Vas donc au magasin acheter de quoi faire rire les enfants demain... tu as carte blanche. Tu veux ? »

00

Le lendemain au goûter, Cyrus en fait plus que je n'aurais osé l'espérer. Il est là dès le matin pour proposer d'orner le sapin de confiseries qu'il s'est procuré à Honeydukes en même temps qu'il est allé voir les frères Weasley. Et quand notre dizaine de petits protégés arrivent avec leurs parents, il est partout, de tous les jeux organisés par Thaddeus, de toutes les chansons proposées par Merwyna et de toutes les blagues. Son rire, si profond et communicatif résonne dans la maison de ses ancêtres – et j'aime l'entendre.

« Votre Cyrus est déroutant », commente Michael qui le connaît peut-être plus boudeur et désabusé. Mais Thaddeus, le pilote de ma petite équipe d'éducateurs, est comme toujours plus psychologue :

« C'est super qu'il soit venu », affirme-t-il, « surtout pour les plus grands et pour les frères et soeurs non garous »

« Harry est en vacances avec des amis, sinon il serait là aussi », je réponds maladroitement.

« Je ne sais pas si Harry aurait été prêt à jouer avec les petits comme ça – sans vouloir vous vexer Remus », commente Merwyna qui n'est pas moins fine que Thaddeus.

Je regarde Cyrus et je dois leur donner raison. C'est sans doute un héritage de Sirius d'être aussi sociable, d'être capable de se sentir bien presque partout et d'animer n'importe quelle réunion par le simple fait de sa présence. Là, il a organisé un concours de bavboules par équipe et hurle : « On est les meilleurs ! » à chaque tir juste des membres de son équipe.

« Mais toi, hein, t'es pas comme nous ? », lance Eldred le capitaine de l'autre équipe - hargneux comme on l'est à quinze ans, même quand on n'a pas autant de bonnes raisons que lui.

« Comme toi ? » s'enquiert très poliment Cyrus.

« Eh bien, tu sais, un garou », répond l'autre quand même un peu gêné du silence total qui a suivi sa déclaration.

Thaddeus fait un pas pour intervenir mais je l'arrête. Je crois que Cyrus saura s'en sortir. Ou peut-être que je l'espère.

« Si ta question est de savoir si je sais me transformer en loup, la réponse est non », commence Cyrus, toujours très calme, et je veux croire que je ne me trompe pas ; Cyrus est capable de s'en sortir très bien. « Mais je sais faire d'autres choses. Si tu t'intéresses aux animaux... » Et d'un geste de sa baguette, une dizaine de canaris apparaissent dans les airs et volètent au dessus des enfants ravis.

« C'est de la magie », estime Orville, le frère du premier. Nous avons de grands espoirs pour lui, même s'il a déjà douze ans, je pense qu'il parviendra à maîtriser suffisamment de magie pour sortir de la double malédiction d'être un garou et de ne pas savoir utiliser ses pouvoirs.

« Complètement », lui accorde Cyrus. Il fait un autre geste de sa baguette et un loup argenté apparaît et court autour de la pièce, laissant les enfants pantois.

« Un loup ? » souffle Merwyna.

Et je me contente d'acquiescer. Ça m'a fait étrange au début que Cyrus et Harry aient le même patronus, sans parler de la forme qu'ils prennent. Je suis arrivé finalement à dompter mes propres démons et à prendre ça pour la marque de leur confiance ou ma marque sur eux - moi qui ne suis pas leur père biologique ni à l'un ni à l'autre. Je sais que Cyrus aussi a d'abord été désarçonné – comme s'il avait besoin de ça. Mais finalement, il l'a assumé, beaucoup plus facilement qu'on aurait pu s'y attendre, et sans doute l'admiration pour la rapidité de sa maîtrise du patronus de ses camarades a aidé.

« Mais c'est pas pareil », reprend Eldred, buté.

« C'est vrai », répond gravement Cyrus. « Mais en fait, comme mon père lui est un garou, moi, j'ai appris à me transformer... en chien. ».

Et le pop caractéristique de la transformation en Animagus retentit. La petite Haydée, elle si timide normalement, ose le caresser et il la lèche. Elle rit, ce qui arrête sa mère qui allait se jeter sur Patmol la baguette à la main. Elle se retourne vers moi comme l'ensemble des adultes qui se rassemblé autour de nous à un moment ou un autre de cette scène.

« C'est un Animagus », constate le père d'Haydée.

« Oui », je réponds.

« C'est la meilleure protection qui existe », intervient Thaddeus, et à son regard, je sais qu'il pense comme moi. C'est le moment où jamais. « Un loup-garou n'attaque jamais un autre animal et, même s'il le blesse par accident, il n'y a aucun risque de contagion. »

« Vraiment ? », s'étonne la mère de notre benjamin, le petit Silas. Et depuis longtemps j'espère qu'elle sera capable de faire ce geste d'amour envers son fils, de pardon envers le père garou de son enfant en devenant un Animagus.

« Absolument aucun », je renchéris. Combien de fois ai-je blessé Sirius et James ?

« Et vos enfants le sont ? Je croyais que c'était très difficile et réglementé », objecte le père de Baldric et Rosabel – un petit employé du Ministère qui a réussi à cacher pour l'instant la condition de ses enfants.

« Ma femme l'est devenue aussi. Et mes fils l'ont appris dès qu'ils en ont été capables et je veillerai à ce que les jumeaux le deviennent », je réponds. « ça nous a déjà servi plusieurs fois, vous savez... »

« Et en plus, sous cette forme, on peut continuer à communiquer même pendant la transformation », intervient ma Dora.

Les parents échangent des regards entre espoirs et stupéfaction, et un ose :

« Et nous pourrions apprendre ? »

Mon coeur sonne de grands coups sourds contre mes côtes quand je leur promets :

« J'ai une vieille amie qui devrait pouvoir arranger ça. »

* * *

Bon... est-ce que vous voulez la suite ? Elle s'appelle _Quand l'indice perd l'enquêteur._.. c'est Dora qui y raconte ses frustrations d'ex-Auror et de mère adoptive... Hum, comme dans celui-ci (et si rien ne vous a interpellé, je vous conseille de le relire), il y traîne des indices...Portez-vous bien et écrivez-moi.

Pour les distraits, sur mon blog, j'ai mis un rappel des personnages lycanthropes.


	23. Quand l'indice perd l'enquêteur

_**Un supplément d'âme**_

Qui a pris la peine de poster une carte postale ? Pacha, Alana Chantelune, Remi et Na.

Alixe, Dina, Fée fléau et Thalys ont pris celle de relire

* * *

_**23. Quand l'indice perd l'enquête - Dora raconte**_

Albus est venu à la fondation à la fin du goûter. Est-il nécessaire de dire que les parents étaient impressionnés qu'un si grand et célèbre sorcier discute avec eux ? Il en a remis une couche quant à la nécessité que tous ceux qui le peuvent puissent devenir des Animagus – voilà qui au moins devrait finir de décider McGonagall si elle cherchait à résister à Remus !

Quand nos invités sont partis, mes parents sont, comme prévu, venus chercher les jumeaux afin de passer un peu de temps avec eux avant notre départ en Transylvanie – et puis aussi pour qu'on puisse discuter tranquillement avec Albus. Ils ne sont pas restés longtemps ; ma mère ne supporte toujours pas Place Grimmaurd, même si elle veut bien convenir qu'une maison incartable est pratique quand on veut protéger de jeunes garous de trop de publicité. Remus a réussi à décider Michael à accepter l'invitation de Thaddeus et Merwyna d'aller dîner quelque part et faire un tour – « Michael est pire que moi à son âge », répète souvent Remus, et j'ai bien peur que ça ne soit vrai.

On est donc que quatre – Remus, Cyrus, Albus et moi – à s'installer dans le grand salon de place Grimmaurd, étrangement vide et triste après la fête de l'après-midi. C'est Remus qui explique à Albus leur découverte de la veille. Cyrus l'écoute sans rien dire, avec cet air distant et impassible auquel je ne m'habituerais jamais totalement. Par désoeuvrement et par nervosité, je prends entre mes mains la photo de mes deux cousins – je n'ai aucun souvenir de Regulus, je me rends compte ; je ne l'ai jamais vu qu'en photo. J'en ai donc finalement une image souriante, mêlée de l'information qu'il a été Mangemort et qu'il est mort tué par ses charmants petits camarades. C'est une drôle de combinaison et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de frissonner. Le bruit mat du cadre sur la table m'alerte sur le fait que depuis que Remus a cessé de parler, le silence dans le salon est complet.

« Je peux voir cette liste ? » demande finalement Albus et Remus lui tend. Il l'étudie plus longtemps qu'il est nécessaire pour lire sept mots.

« Ce qui est étonnant, ce n'est pas tellement la mention des reliques des fondateurs », finit-il par reprendre, « c'est le reste... le serpent, le journal, l'anneau, Poudlard.. »

« C'est bien pour ça que j'ai fait le lien avec ce qu'avait dit Nick ! », intervient Cyrus brusquement, comme s'il avait eu cette question sur le coeur depuis deux jours et qu'il n'avait pas eu le bon interlocuteur pour la poser. Et Albus se tourne vivement vers lui pour l'étudier avec ce regard inimitable qui vous transperce.

« Je me demande Cyrus, si tu n'as pas fait le lien un peu plus tôt », remarque-t-il. « Par exemple dans mon bureau, en voyant l'épée de Gryffondor... »

La réaction physique de Cyrus est un aveu suffisant pour tous dans la pièce.

« Mais je ne voyais pas le rapport », il tente de se défendre.

« Cyrus, personne n'a toutes les pièces du puzzle, à part les Malefoy », intervient Remus, « Personne ne peut prétendre savoir ce que vaut la bribe d'information qu'il détient... »

L'arme à double tranchant – 'On peut admettre que tu n'aies pas mesuré la portée de ce que tu avais appris Cyrus, mais il demeure que tu aurais dû nous le dire'. Et je vois bien que Cyrus l'entend. Mais comme souvent, il préfère attaquer à son tour :

« Et après, tu ne veux pas que je parle à Nero ! »

« Non, et ce que j'apprends chaque jour ne me permet pas d'envisager changer de position », reconnaît Remus, et je suis pour une fois bien contente qu'il puisse être aussi intransigeant. « Si la liste de Regulus a une quelconque relation avec ce que les Malefoy peuvent trafiquer aujourd'hui, c'est une preuve criante que tu ne dois surtout pas t'approcher d'eux ! »

Cyrus ronge son frein, ça se voit. Et ça me fait mal parce que ça veut dire qu'il n'est pas convaincu. J'hésite pourtant à en rajouter une couche tellement j'ai peur qu'il perde toute envie de parler avec nous.

« Cyrus », intervient alors Albus. « Je sais que ça sera difficile à accepter pour toi, mais je ne peux que donner raison à Remus ; plus nous avançons dans cette histoire plus nous percevons une machination de grande ampleur, tellement grande que nous ne la voyons que par morceaux : un enfant, une étrange ressemblance, une drôle d'obsession pour les reliques de Poudlard, un orphelinat moldu détruit, une liste très ancienne... »

« Tu es sûr, toi Grand-père, que tout est lié ? » demande Cyrus l'air très jeune tout d'un coup – quand finira cet âge où ils peuvent paraître une seconde plus vieux que nous et la suivante à peine plus expérimentés que les jumeaux ?

« Pas plus que toi, Cyrus, mais en même temps, le contraire serait encore plus étonnant », objecte tranquillement Albus.

« Et tu crois que Nero sait ? », continue Cyrus.

« Toi, tu le crois », constate Albus.

Cyrus jette un regard rapide et presque honteux à Remus avant d'oser répondre.

« Eh bien, Je... je crois qu'il ne sait pas exactement quel est le plan mais qu'il en connaît des morceaux...Drago aussi sait des choses... C'est lui qui menait la recherche selon Nick... »

Et voilà. Nous en avons la preuve. Cyrus ne nous dit pas tout. Je regarde Remus et je suis bien surprise de le voir aussi calme.

« Je pourrais demander à Nick de m'en dire plus », se contente-t-il de remarquer. « Si nous en savions plus sur les questions, peut-être... »

« Oh mais nous savons, Remus », répond Albus, étonnamment peu inquiet lui aussi de la révélation de Cyrus. « Le jeune Malefoy voulait obtenir des fantômes des informations sur la localisation des reliques. Or, comme je l'ai dit à Cyrus le soir de Noël, aucun des fantômes n'est réellement contemporain des Fondateurs... Interrogez-les vous-mêmes, mais je tends à penser que ce sont les Malefoy qui se fourvoient sur cette route. »

Il a repris la liste tout en parlant, comme si la piste à peine évoquée ne l'intéressait plus une seconde.

« Si on enlève 'combien' et 'Poudlard' qui pourraient être de simples questions, on a sept... choses », remarque Remus très doucement. Il a passé deux nuits à étudier cette liste, je le sais.

« C'est exactement, ce que je me disais », lui accorde Albus.

« Un Serpent ? Un journal ? Un anneau ? », énumère Cyrus à haute voix. Et c'est une question.

« Eh bien, si nous laissons aller notre imagination, la seule ressource dont nous disposons », répond Albus comme à regret, « nous pouvons nous dire que Regulus – si c'est lui – a dressé un liste d'objets importants – les reliques des fondateurs ne sont pas des objets ordinaires. Donc ce serpent, ce journal, cet anneau seraient eux aussi particuliers... »

« Magiques ? » propose Remus.

« Je dirais surtout symboliques... »

On est très silencieux dans le salon. Je ne sais pas à quoi pensent les autres mais moi, mon malaise s'accroît. J'ai l'impression que nous prenons tout le problème à l'envers. Souvent quand j'étais Auror et que je participais à une enquête, nous nous imposions de changer de point de vue sur les informations que nous avions. Nous nous obligions à changer de piste, à creuser un point de détail, juste pour essayer de voir l'affaire sous un autre angle. Et là, j'ai l'impression que nous nous trompons d'angle, que nous nous enfermons dans cette liste sur laquelle nous savons peu de chose plutôt que de suivre les pistes réelles dont nous disposons.

« Moi ce qui me gêne », je finis par intervenir, « c'est qu'on ne sait absolument pas à quelle époque il a écrit ça. Si on en croit la photo, il était très jeune... »

« Il n'avait pas cette photo dans sa chambre à cette époque », me coupe Cyrus d'une voix lointaine.

On échange des regards affolés Remus et moi, mais Albus lui demande avant nous :

« Que sais-tu sur cette photo, Cyrus ? »

« Elle... elle a été prise chez les Malefoy... pendant les fiançailles de Lucius et Narcissa... Quand Sirius... - la dernière fois que Sirius a pénétré dans la chambre de Regulus... avant d'être... déshérité », précise Cyrus, le regard immobile, perdu dans ses visions intérieures, « elle n'était pas dans sa chambre... »

« Tu ne nous a jamais dit ça », commente faiblement Remus.

« Je n'avais pas cherché à le savoir », lui répond simplement Cyrus en semblant revenir dans la réalité.

« Et tu as bien fait », commente finalement Remus. Comme Albus sourit, j'en viens à m'obliger à tenir leurs efforts mutuels comme un signe sans doute positif de leur réconciliation. Et je décide de retenir d'exprimer mes doutes sur la sincérité de Cyrus. Je laisse la conversation s'éteindre sur la nécessité d'attendre d'éventuels nouveaux éléments récoltés par Harry en Bulgarie avant de dresser un véritable plan de bataille. Et Albus partit, nous sombrons tous dans un silence pensif et nerveux. Nos seuls mots sont pour convenir de partir immédiatement. Je crois qu'aucun de nous n'avait envie de rester une minute de plus dans cette bicoque, ses souvenirs et ses secrets. En descendant les marches, je me dis même que je dois avoir l'air aussi nerveuse que ma mère quelques heures plus tôt. C'est un peu comme si elle ou moi s'attendait à ce que le fantôme de Walburga nous poursuive dans les rues de Londres en nous traitant de traître. Comme nous marchons silencieusement sur le trottoir, je propose :

"Si on allait manger quelque part... un endroit rigolo...je ne sais pas moi", je commence un peu au hasard. Si Cyrus n'était pas là, je crois que je proposerais un pub et une dose d'alcool. Et puis, prenant complètement en compte sa présence, de nouveau distante et silencieuse, je choisis son plat préféré : "On pourrait aller manger des pizzas !"

Remus a ce sourire immense qui est plus qu'un cadeau et Cyrus se rappelle qu'il a quinze ans et un estomac jamais rassasié. Nous courrons donc presque vers ce petit restaurant où nous avons nos habitudes et la serveuse nous accueille avec le sourire. La pizzeria est calme en ces jours de fête et nous sommes vite servis.

"Je me demande", commence d'un coup Cyrus, après avoir englouti toute sa pizza quatre fromages sans presque lever la tête. "Je me demande... si cette liste... a un rapport avec... le fait que... Regulus... enfin, est-ce que les... autres... ils le cherchaient à cause de cette liste ?"

Mon coeur s'arrête en pensant que mon plan de diversion a si mal marché. Il faut que j'arrête de penser qu'il est si jeune - Cyrus n'est pas seulement jeune, si on peut dire. Son estomac peut digérer la pizza pendant que son esprit continue d'errer sur des chemins que nous ne connaissons pas. En apparence loin de mon angoisse, mon Remus prend le temps de boire une gorgée de chianti avant de répondre.

"Entre la dernière fois... que Sirius est entré dans sa chambre... et la disparition de Regulus, il s'est déroulé beaucoup de temps, Cyrus...", il remarque calmement.

"Mais cette liste...", objecte Cyrus la mâchoire serrée,prêt à la bagarre.

"Je reconnais que s'il l'a maintenu cachée, soit il l'avait oubliée, soit elle correspond à la dernière partie de ... sa vie", concède immédiatement Remus - et je me rends compte que j'avais instinctivement retenu mon souffle, tellement j'avais craint que cette paix revenue que j'avais cru discerner ait été un leurre. Et puis le fonds de leur raisonnement atteint mes neurones et m'amène à formuler à mon tour une question :

"Vous ne trouvez pas ça bizarre... vous... le choix de la photo ?" je demande et comme Cyrus me dévisage, je me sens stupidement rougir. "Enfin, pourquoi une photo de Sirius ?"

Remus hausse les épaules.

"Si c'est de la. Mag...", il ravale le "magie noire" mais nous l'avons tous entendu. "Je ne sais pas... peut-être parce que Sirius n'aurait pas approuvé..."

"Non", nous coupe alors Cyrus, en secouant la tête, d'un ton définitif. "Parce que c'est le dernier objet qu'aurait touché sa mère... ou des... serviteurs fidèles comme Kreattur..."

L'idée fait son chemin dans nos cerveaux stupéfaits. Nous échangeons un regard effrayé et convaincu : Cyrus a sans doute raison.

"Alors... ", je reprends prudemment, affolée par mes propres raisonnements.

"Alors, c'est évident", continue Remus, immensément calme. Et Cyrus lui jette un regard éperdu. "Tu as raison", reprend son père. "Si nous comprenons cette liste, nous comprendrons sans doute pourquoi... pourquoi Regulus est mort..."

La serveuse revient opportunément nous débarrasser de nos assiettes vides et de notre macabre conversation. Elle nous propose avec entrain un dessert maison, que nous refusons malgré notre envie de lui faire plaisir.

"Tu sais, Papa", lâche alors Cyrus, avec une grimace désolée comme s'il allait avouer une grosse bêtise. "Je crois vraiment qu'en face... ils jouent gros...vraiment...Je veux dire... Je comprends que tu aies refusé que j'y aille... Mais..."

"Moi aussi Cyrus, je serais rassuré quand nous aurons reçu de leurs nouvelles", murmure presque Remus en se levant pour aller payer.

"Je... je ne voulais pas avoir l'air de le critiquer", regrette Cyrus en se retournant vers moi.

"Tu sais très bien qu'il n'a aucun besoin de toi pour se rendre responsable de tout", je lui réponds en commençant à enfiler ma veste.

Il hausse les épaules et m'imite. Quand il avance devant moi vers la sortie où nous attend Remus, j'ajoute :

"Mais je suis sûre qu'il a apprécié tes excuses... et puis normalement, nous devrions avoir de leurs nouvelles demain."

"T'es tellement sûre qu'ils vont suivre ton plan au pied de la lettre, hein!" se moque Cyrus, avec une gouaille légère qui le fait paraître son âge enfin pour la première fois de la soirée.

**OO**

N'en déplaise à Cyrus, nous recevons comme prévu le lendemain un hibou de Paris racontant que le trio est bien arrivé et qu'ils ont prévu une visite en bateau-mouche pour la journée. On a passé un bon moment avec Kingsley à placer ces messages sur la route officielle qu'ils auraient dû prendre et à trouver des gens de confiance pour les envoyer à leur place. C'est ainsi que leurs parents à tous les trois recevront des messages tous les deux jours - Hermione enverra des messages postaux moldus. Voilà pour les apparences. Mais nous avons mis au point de tout autre moyens pour suivre leur voyage réel.

« A tout prendre, ils auraient pu envoyer des cartes postales », commente Cyrus sarcastique, « ça aurait plu aux jumeaux ! »

« Tu sais très bien que ces messages ne sont qu'un leurre », je lui rappelle, et comme pour me donner raison la voix de Harry nous appelle dans le miroir Black.

« Où es-tu ? » demande Remus en s'emparant de l'objet avec une avidité qui en dit long.

« A Venise, au bord de l'eau... », annonce Harry, avec un air ravi qui tranche avec l'angoisse latente qui nous étreint tous depuis hier soir.

Il ne me semble pas qu'on ait avancé avec Albus, on a juste une fois de plus élargi le champ des possibles à des hypothèses notoirement angoissantes, c'est tout. C'est comme un poison qui nous rendrait tous malades petit à petit depuis cet été. Mais l'information me fait sortir de ma transe inquiète :

« A Venise ? », je m'étonne parce que ce n'était pas sur le plan. Et peut-être que tout ce qui sort de l'ordinaire finit par me porter sur les nerfs, je crois.

« Déjà à Venise ? », renchérit Remus- pas inquiet ,apparemment lui.

« Eh bien, on a pris le train français très rapide... Il est vraiment très rapide ! », explique Harry. Il doit faire froid et humide là où il est. À chaque parole, il lâche un peu de buée trouble l'image que nous avons de lui. « On était à Milan en début de soirée. Moi, je voulais m'arrêter là, comme on avait prévu, mais Hermione a trouvé un train de nuit qui nous a conduits à Venise, ce matin... Hermione n'était jamais allée à Venise, je crois qu'elle en avait très envie. »

Je souris malgré moi. Hermione est la clé de voûte de mon plan. Ils doivent utiliser le minimum de magie, éviter les communautés magiques – notre théorie est que les Malefoys n'auront pas de beaucoup de contacts dans le monde moldu, si jamais ils s'inquiètent du voyage du trio. Harry a une connaissance supérieure à la moyenne sorcière du monde moldu mais Hermione est notre atout, celle qui rend le plan possible. Et si en plus, ils visitent Venise !

« On a trouvé une pension pas trop cher... Hermione a un guide de conversation italienne, on se marre bien... », continue Harry, et sa bonne humeur est le meilleur cadeau de Noël de la semaine, je me dis. Instinctivement, je regarde Cyrus en espérant qu'il ne nous fasse pas une nouvelle crise de jalousie, mais comme trop souvent en ce moment son visage est impassible. « Ils sont partis visiter la ville en amoureux... J'ai pensé que c'était le bon moment pour vous appeler – de loin, je pense que je ressemble à un moldu qui parle dans un téléphone portable... », il ajoute dans un chuchotement.

« Donc tout va bien », commente inutilement Remus. Mais je sens le sourire dans sa voix, ça lui fait du bien à lui aussi que quelqu'un ait une vie simple et heureuse.

« Oui, oui. Avant on a mangé des pizzas, ce n'est pas la cuisine de Molly mais ça a calmé le ventre de Ron..."

« Ah le ventre de Ron ! », s'exclame Cyrus derrière moi. « Ça risque d'être votre talon d'Achille ! »

« Oh, je vois qu'il parle toujours », rétorque Harry, tout sourire.

« Cyrus va très bien », intervient immédiatement Remus. Il hésite à peine et puis ajoute : « Nous avons découvert ensemble, il y a deux jours, une liste étrange, écrite par Regulus, où il cite les objets des fondateurs... et d'autres choses curieuses, comme un journal et un serpent... Et Cyrus s'est souvenu que Nick quasi sans tête lui ait dit que Drago et Nero posaient des questions sur les fondateurs aux fantômes à Halloween... »

On ne voit pas beaucoup Harry dans le miroir mais j'ai le sentiment que la révélation n'est pas totale pour lui. Et Cyrus à côté de moi est trop calme à mon goût. J'ai cette impression agaçante qu'il retient son souffle, comme s'il avait peur qu'Harry révèle quelque chose qu'il nous cache. Voilà qu'en plus d'être anxieuse, je deviens paranoïaque, j'essaie de me calmer.

« Albus pense que la recherche que semblait mener Regulus avant sa disparition pourrait être liée avec l'apparition de Nero », conclut Remus.

« Comment ça ? », demande Harry.

Remus soupire.

« Ça tient plus de l'intuition, Harry. Peut-être que Severus nous aidera à comprendre... Parle-lui de cette liste ; peut-être lui rappellera-t-elle quelque chose à lui aussi ! »

Le non-dit, le fait que Severus est le seul ex-Mangemort que nous connaissons, emplit le silence.

« Ok », répond finalement Harry, avec une voix plus sobre, plus lourde et plus mature qu'auparavant – lui aussi est rattrapé par nos angoisses, malgré la distance. « Il y a quoi sur votre liste ? »

Pendant que Remus énumère lentement les sept objets, j'ai de nouveau ce sentiment agaçant et bien connu de tout enquêteur que j'ai devant moi un indice plus gros qu'un hippogryffe et que je ne suis pas capable de l'identifier comme tel.

Et ce sentiment ne me quitte pas de toute la journée, un peu comme une piqûre d'insecte gratte encore longtemps après la blessure. Quelque soit le soin que je porte à préparer nos bagages, à étudier la carte de l'Europe ou à ressasser dans ma tête les éléments de la "liste de Regulus", comme j'ai décidé de l'appeler, cette impression confuse me nargue. Et elle m'accompagne jusque dans mon lit.

« Tu es inquiète ? », me souffle Remus venu me rejoindre.

« Oui », je reconnais en me blottissant contre lui. Sa chaleur immédiatement détend une partie de mon angoisse, une magie physique trop facile pour suffire à me calmer totalement. « Pas toi ? »

Il était câlin et je le sens soudain moins entreprenant. Tant pis pour moi.

« Dora, on ne sait pas exactement ce que nous avons à redouter... Peut-être que tu as raison et que nous nous montons la tête collectivement », il soupire dans mon cou.

« Je n'ai jamais dit ça », je lui oppose et je me retourne. Je le distingue à peine dans la pénombre. Mais je n'en ai pas besoin pour dessiner du bout de mes doigts les traits de son visage.

« Mais tu as raison de dire qu'on ne sait pas quand et pourquoi Regulus aurait écrit cette liste, ni quel rapport ça a avec Nero... », il insiste et il finit par embrasser mes doigts.

Je suis bien contente de voir qu'il n'a pas écarté mon objection aussi facilement qu'Albus. Je veux bien envisager le pire, mais il me semble qu'à force de vouloir embrasser l'intégralité de ce complot que nous voulons imaginer, nous nous perdons. Toujours cette impression que nous ne donnons pas assez d'importance aux détails que nous connaissons le mieux.

« J'ai dans l'idée, moi, que quelqu'un en sait beaucoup plus qu'il ne veut le dire », je lâche, presque à mon corps défendant. Remus n'a pas besoin que moi, je sombre dans la paranoïa, je me fais un peu tard la remarque.

« Albus peut être secret », il concède dans un nouveau soupir, « Mais là, il me semble.. »

« Je ne parle pas d'Albus mais de Cyrus », je corrige en souriant malgré moi. On doit pouvoir mettre au crédit de Dumbledore qu'il ait l'air d'en savoir aussi peu que nous !

« Cyrus ? », s'étonne mon amour, et immédiatement sa voix est différente. Il ne peut pas parler de ses enfants sans changer de voix. C'est au dessus de ses forces.

« Oui », je confirme, sans trop savoir comment formuler mon impression. " Je persiste à penser qu'il a beaucoup plus échangé avec Nero qu'il ne veut le reconnaître... qu'il en sait plus... », j'insiste. C'est un peu tard pour revenir sur ce que j'ai déjà lâché de toute façon.

Remus reste pensif longtemps comme si réellement il ne s'était pas posé ce type de questions avant moi.

« Vraiment, tu penses ça ? » il demande finalement.

« Oui... Ce matin, quand tu racontais, j'avais l'impression qu'il croisait les doigts pour que Harry ne mette pas les pieds dans le plat, par exemple... », je chuchote un peu gênée - je n'ai jamais été une bonne rapporteuse. Il est même possible que cela m'ait embarrassée quand j'étais Auror.

Il est de nouveau silencieux et puis il se redresse, s'assoit dans le lit, remonte les genoux contre sa poitrine et, dans cette position, qui trahit pour moi l'angoisse que je viens de lui communiquer, il essaie de répondre :

« Tu sais... Moi, je crois qu'ils nous ont dit à peu près la vérité. Ils faisaient sans doute autre chose quand ils ont découvert que les Malefoy fouillaient le château la nuit, quelque chose dont ils n'ont pas envie de nous parler... C'est tout. »

« Comme quoi ? » je demande – j'en ai trop fait ou pas assez.

« Comme des choses interdites par le règlement », il répond avec un haussement d'épaules hallucinant.

« Ça ne te ressemble pas de ne pas t'en inquiéter plus que ça ! » je lui fais remarquer.

« Dora, ils n'ont plus trois ans, ni l'un ni l'autre, je ne peux pas espérer tout savoir de leur vie ; ce n'est même pas souhaitable ! », il écarte ma remarque d'un nouveau haussement d'épaules que je vois en ombre chinoise.

« Non bien sûr », je soupire. « Mais quand tu penses... enfin... Est-ce que c'est le moment de prendre des risques ? »

Il m'attire sur sa poitrine et murmure dans mon oreille.

« Ecoute, je t'ai dit que j'ai interdit à Cyrus d'approcher Nero et je le referai avant la rentrée... Et si nos pires doutes se trouvent confirmés par Severus, je tends à penser que de lui même, il tendra à en comprendre la raison. »

Je ne peux m'empêcher de ricaner.

« Nous parlons du même Cyrus ? »

« Dora, ne me dis pas que tu ne vois pas plus loin que ses roulements de mécaniques. Cyrus prend des risques, aime bien attirer les regards et avoir l'air frondeur, mais au bout du compte, il ne désobéit que très rarement à des règles connues... »

Le pire est qu'il a raison mais je n'ai pas envie de le reconnaître si facilement :

« A part quand il trouve des motocyclettes trop près des frontières de Poudlard... », je persiffle.

« A part quand il s'ennuie », il sourit – j'entends son sourire dans sa voix, « ou quand il cherche un peu son papa, histoire de voir... Mais je pense qu'on a épuisé la deuxième condition dans un passé très récent et pour un certain temps... Et pour la première, j'espère lui trouver une mission qui l'occupe assez en Roumanie... »

C'est mon tour de me redresser dans le lit.

« Une mission ? » je m'inquiète en me demandant à quel moment j'ai raté qu'on pourrait confier une quelconque mission à Cyrus.

« Une mission sur lui même », il répond. « Il est une chose qu'il repousse depuis trop de temps, qui lui fait trop peur mais qu'il ne peut plus esquiver. S'il n'y trouve pas de solutions, il traînera ça toute sa vie adulte... », il ajoute avec un ton mélancolique qui me serre le coeur bien que je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'il peut avoir en tête. Il doit l'entendre à mon silence car il rajoute : "Il est temps qu'il s'occupe sérieusement de Ginny."

« Ginny ? » je pense à haute voix. « Sa mission est de la reconquérir ? Tu ne crois pas que c'est un peu... prétentieux ? » Ces mecs sont tous les mêmes finalement !

« Je n'ai jamais parlé de la reconquérir », il objecte.

« Ah, Remus ! » je m'agace pour rire, « Vas-y, pose-la, ta 'bonne' question ! »

Il m'embrasse le bras en chuchotant :

« Ginny mérite la vérité. Toute la vérité. Qu'elle en ait finie avec Cyrus ou pas, et je n'ai pas la prétention de penser que Ginny n'a pas le droit de préférer quelqu'un d'autre", il précise en m'embrassant de nouveau - l'épaule, cette fois. "Elle a droit de comprendre ce qu'elle a vécu. Et si Cyrus est capable de lui donner cette vérité, de la lui faire accepter, il me semble que lui-même sera plus fort... », il explique encore. Remus est un super prof mais pourtant certaines de ses explications peuvent vous laisser plus perdus que s'il n'avait rien dit. Je m'essaie à une reformulation :

« Tu penses qu'il acceptera mieux qui il est si Ginny l'accepte ? »

« Un truc comme ça, comme il le dirait lui-même », il confirme.

J'y réfléchis deux secondes. Il est indéniable que la défection de Ginny est une blessure ouverte pour Cyrus qui n'avait vraiment pas besoin de ça cette année. En même temps, je n'ai pas besoin de me forcer beaucoup pour m'imaginer fatiguée à seize ans d'avoir pour petit ami quelqu'un d'aussi torturé et sombre que le Cyrus qui hante les couloirs de Poudlard depuis la rentrée. Que McLeish n'ait pas sauté sur l'occasion de venir visiter la Roumanie m'a semblé en dire long sur le sujet !

Nous sommes donc d'accord sur le constat.

Mais, si je comprends bien Remus, il pense qu'elle ne l'aurait pas traité de la même façon si elle avait compris ce qui ce passait - et la réaction de Ron et Hermione quand nous avons préparé la mission tend à lui donner raison. Sauf que je sais aussi pourquoi Cyrus n'a rien dit. Je sais combien il a peur de la réaction de Ginny. Est-ce que lui demander de faire ça, ce n'est pas lui demander d'en finir avec Ginny ? Est-ce que ce n'est pas comme ça qu'il va le prendre ?

"Ce n'est pas rien ce que tu lui demandes !" je commente sombrement.

"Parce que tu le vois comme une déclaration formelle", il m'oppose. "J'espère qu'ils seront capables de faire ça autrement. Et je suis sûr que Ginny est plus prête que Cyrus ne le pense... elle ne peut pas avoir passé autant de temps avec lui depuis six ans et ne pas 'savoir' intuitivement certaines choses..."

« C'est toujours une piste », je marmonne ayant d'une part épuisé ma réserve d'objections sérieuses et d'autre part peu désireuse de devenir celle qui prophétise des catastrophes. Et je sens la main de Remus qui remonte de mon genou vers ma cuisse.

« Une parmi d'autres », il murmure en m'embrassant.

Et pour une fois, la multiplicité des pistes ne m'effraie pas.

* * *

J'ai eu du mal avec ce chapitre - les sentiments et les positions des uns et des autres. Il y a eu au moins quatre versions et j'espère que le résultat final n'est pas trop décousu.  
Le suivant nous amène en Roumanie et s'intitule "La Belle, le Prince et le Dragon"... j'imagine que vous sentez la ligne directrice, non ? Cyrus racontera.


	24. La belle, le monstre et le dragon

**Un supplément d'âme**

Je remercie Na, Plumière, Rebecca-Black, Remi et Astérie de m'avoir laissé lire par dessus leurs épaules et je rappelle combien je suis redevable à mon escadron de relecteurs : Alixe, Dina, Fée Fléau et Thalys...

**24. La belle, le monstre et le dragon... (Cyrus)**

J'ai rarement été aussi nerveux que le matin de notre départ en Roumanie. Je me réveille d'un coup, avant le réveil. Pourtant il n'y a pas un bruit - même pas la respiration de Harry dans la chambre. Peut-être que c'est d'ailleurs pour ça, je n'ai finalement pas tellement l'habitude de dormir seul où que ce soit. Et soudain je me souviens que Harry partira en juin. Peut-être pas tout de suite, mais de toute façon bientôt. Il va choisir des études, s'installer quelque part... Ça ne va pas mieux après avoir réalisé ça.

Quand j'en ai assez de me retourner dans mon lit, je me lève – Debout avant Papa, un record ! J'erre dans le salon sans trop savoir quoi faire de moi. Finalement, je vais à la fenêtre regarder le jour d'hiver se lever sur Londres. C'est gris, désespérément gris. Est-ce que ça sera moins gris en Roumanie, je me demande. Et je me rends brutalement compte que je n'ai pas la moindre idée d'où nous allons exactement. Pas que quiconque me l'ait caché – simplement je n'ai pas une seconde fait mine de m'y intéresser.

Je secoue la tête. Des fois, je suis désespérant, je décide. Quand est-ce que je serai assez 'adulte' pour arrêter de jouer les martyrs ? Et par une association d'idées comme mon cerveau en a le secret, je repense à cette conversation d'avant hier soir avec Albus, Mae et Papa. Ils m'ont bien fait comprendre qu'à leurs yeux, je n'étais qu'un gosse... - un gosse qu'ils comptent protéger.

Je soupire. Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas qu'on me protège, non. Je crois même qu'ils ne se rendent pas réellement compte à quel point il faudrait me protéger de... de moi même. Mais c'est juste qu'ils se trompent de menace. Enfin, je crois. La menace est en moi, pas réellement en Nero. Je veux même croire que Nero est une partie de la solution... Ouais, encore une idée qu'il va falloir garder pour toi pour l'instant, je me rappelle. Papa n'avait pas l'air de rigoler... Et zut !

Je me jette, frustré, sur le canapé qui proteste de tous ses ressorts. Je retiens mon souffle mais personne n'a l'air de se réveiller pour autant. A côté de la table basse, il y a nos valises préparées hier soir. On doit partir juste après le petit-déjeuner. On retrouve les Weasley à la Croisée des chemins.

Ouais, autant arrêter de me mentir. C'est l'idée de passer la fin des vacances dans un camp d'éleveurs de dragons perdu Merlin-sait-où en Transylvanie avec Ginny qui m'empêche de dormir. Déjà qu'à Poudlard, c'est un supplice de la voir marcher, de la voir parler, manger, pire encore rire... en faisant semblant que je n'existe pas... Mais alors là, dans un si petit groupe, avec les parents qui regardent... rien de particulier à faire – j'imagine qu'ils ne vont pas nous proposer de les aider à s'occuper de leurs bestioles... Ça va être l'horreur.

Je me demande si je pourrais tomber suffisamment malade, dans l'heure qui vient, pour rester là pendant qu'ils vont admirer les dragons roumains !

« Cyrus ? Déjà debout ? Hâte de partir ? » demande Papa en entrant dans le salon.

Je me contente d'un regard et il ravale son sourire obligatoire de Papa qui offre des vacances exceptionnelles à ses enfants.

« Hum », il commente sobrement et il traverse le salon pour la cuisine. Je suis sur mes pieds dans la seconde. « Quoi, hum ? »

« Je vois que ce voyage t'inquiète », il répond en s'emparant de la bouilloire et en la remplissant d'eau.

« Moi ? » je mens.

« Toi », il confirme en la posant sur la gazinière moldue énorme qu'ils ont chinée dans une brocante justement parce qu'elle était énorme – on a jamais bien compris la logique du truc avec Harry.

Je le regarde sortir le thé du placard et puis je craque :

« Pourquoi je serais inquiet ? »

« Parce que tu vas te retrouver face à Ginny. »

Il n'a pas hésité trente secondes. Mais comment ai-je pu penser qu'il ne le saurait pas ?

« J'ai pris l'habitude qu'elle ne.. »

« Non, Cyrus, non. Tu n'as pas pris l'habitude et elle non plus », il décrète en sortant le lait, le beurre, le bacon et les oeufs du frigo. « Une omelette ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ! » je m'insurge.

« Je suis votre professeur depuis trop de semaines maintenant pour ne pas remarquer que vous ne pouvez rien faire sans que l'autre ne l'observe l'air de rien... », il répond en commençant à casser des oeufs dans un saladier avec application. A-t-il jamais fait quelque chose à la va-vite ?

La vérité est que je regarde beaucoup Ginny vivre depuis qu'elle n'est plus avec moi, sans doute plus qu'avant même. Comme si la regarder pouvait répondre à ma place à l'énigme de sa défection. Que mon père estime qu'elle fait de même est plus surprenant sauf que j'ai l'envie enfantine qu'il ait raison – N'a-t-il pas toujours raison ?

« Tu n'en veux vraiment pas ? » il demande en me regardant les deux mains en l'air au dessus du saladier.

« Si. Pardon. Tu veux que je t'aide ? »

« Mets la table, si tu veux. »

Pendant que je m'exécute, la bouilloire siffle. Le thé et l'omelette arrivent sur la table et on s'assoit.

« Tu sais, c'est elle qui est partie », je lance après plusieurs bouchées. Je sais qu'il le sait mais je ne vois pas quoi dire d'autre.

« T'a-t-elle dit pourquoi ? », il demande sans sembler agacé par mon subterfuge.

Je regarde mes oeufs et les morceaux de bacon qui en sortent.

« Pas réellement... elle a dit... que quand j'aurais décidé d'expliquer ce que j'avais et de partager avec elle... je saurais où la trouver... », je murmure en ayant l'impression que c'est la confession la plus difficile que j'ai jamais faite. Franchement, l'année dernière, l'affaire de la motocyclette était plus facile à discuter !

« Bien ! », il commente l'air réjoui.

« Comment ça 'bien' ? »

« Cyrus... C'est si difficile que ça de se mettre à sa place ? », il me demande comme si c'était moi le fautif !

« Parce que, elle, elle se met à ma place ?! »

« Je crois qu'elle était en partie prête à le faire mais lui en as-tu donné les moyens ? »

« Comment ça ? » je répète.

Cette fois, il pose ses couverts avec un soupir.

« C'est étonnant quand même comme parfois tu refuses de voir les choses... », il commence, et je ravale de justesse le « j'ai de qui tenir ». « Tu ne crois pas que Ginny a vu que quelque chose n'allait pas à la rentrée ? Que Nero te faisait plus d'effet que même sa ressemblance avec toi pouvait le justifier ? »

« Parce que ça ne te suffit pas ! »

« Cyrus ! Je veux bien essayer de te parler comme un ami, mais ne m'attaque pas comme ça, juste parce que tu détectes que peut-être je pourrais avoir raison et que tu ne veux même pas y penser ! Je ne mérite pas que tu t'en prennes à moi comme ça. Si tu ne veux pas parler de Ginny, changeons de sujet ! »

Patmol en moi court se cacher quand il entend ce ton. Sauf que moi je suis là, seul face à Remus, à peine séparé par une table de cuisine.

« Nero ne me fait pas... », je commence, mais le regard paternel est trop dur pour que j'aille plus loin. « OK, Nero me fait trop penser à Regulus », j'abdique. « Et visiblement, il y a des tonnes de choses que Sirius n'a pas réglé avec lui parce que... ses émotions quand elles viennent à moi, c'est... pire que... pire que de me retrouver Square Grimmaurd, ou avec Severus au début... »

Remus me prend la main par dessus la table.

« Je suis désolé d'avoir mis tant de temps à m'en rendre compte. »

« Moi, je suis juste désolé de ne pas savoir dépasser ça », je souffle, et mes propres mots m'étonnent. Mais quand je les entends, je trouve qu'ils sonnent très justes.

« Eh bien ! Vous êtes bien solennels tous les deux ! » commente Mae qui entre alors, les deux pikiponks encore ensommeillés en remorque.

« Tu préférerais qu'on se dispute ? » s'enquiert Remus, avec un clin d'oeil pour moi.

"Moi, ze préfére du lait", affirme Iris en se glissant sur un de mes genoux.

00

C'est nous qui sommes en retard. Ils sont déjà là, à discuter avec le personnel de la Croisée des chemins. Enfin Arthur et Molly – Ginny est assise sur une malle, avec l'air de s'ennuyer ferme.

« Zinny ! », s'écrie Iris en lui sautant dans les bras – j'aimerais salement pouvoir faire de même.

« Ah Remus, Nymphadora ! », nous salue Arthur en se retournant, révélant ainsi que le cercle des 'adultes' qui discutaient compte aussi son fils Percy.

« Bonjour Arthur, Molly. Et bien Percy, je vois que tu as réussi à convaincre le Ministère... », commente Papa - et je me dis qu'il a sans doute voulu m'épargner en ne me disant pas que l'éternel préfet des Weasley cherchait à se joindre à nous. Percy et moi, du premier goûter au Terrier au dernier jour de son préfectorat à Poudlard, ça a été pire que la guerre. Il tenait à toute force que je le considère comme un cousin ou un grand frère - comme si le mien ne me suffisait pas - et prenait toutes mes frasques et blagues comme des attaques personnelles.

« La recherche n'est pas ma spécialité, mais la question est l'amitié entre les peuples sorciers, comme je l'ai fait remarquer au professeur Dumbledore », répond Percy, et immédiatement le peu d'espoir que j'avais encore de survivre à cette escapade roumaine s'écroule. « C'est une leçon importante pour les jeunes qui vont nous accompagner », il ajoute encore en osant même me regarder. Cet imbécile à des instincts au moins aussi suicidaires que les miens !

Ginny qui s'est levée pour saluer mes parents, Iris et sa poupée dans les bras, est à moins de 30 centimètres de moi. Je peux ainsi vérifier qu'elle n'a pas changé de parfum.

« Ne lui fais pas le plaisir de te faire engueuler à cause de lui, Cyrus », elle me souffle. Et comme tant de fois auparavant sa voix me calme immédiatement.

« J'ai toujours eu beaucoup d'amitié pour les dragons », je commente donc avec mon air le plus ingénu. Mae lève les yeux au ciel, mais pas qu'elle désapprouve, je le sais. Ginny ? Je ne sais pas, elle chuchote avec Iris des trucs sur la joliesse de la robe de la poupée apportée par le père Noël.

« Puisque nous sommes tous impatients, nous devrions nous rapprocher des cheminées », intervient doucement Papa, et ça clôt la conversation.

Le sacro-saint protocole est respecté, les invités de marque d'abord : mon père et Percy, représentant le Ministère. Je suis sûr que ça ne lui aurait rien fait de brûler la politesse à Remus - en tout cas, ça lui a paru normal de passer avant ses propres parents. Arthur les suit. Puis Molly et Mae se partagent les jumeaux - Iris est ravie d'aller avec la première. Ca laisse qui, je vous le demande, à se regarder du coin de l'oeil devant la cheminée internationale de la Croisée des chemins ?

Comme aucun de nous deux ne se décide, le gardien nous demande ce que nous attendons. Ginny me lance un regard interrogatif. Je lui fais un geste de grand prince. Elle lève les yeux au ciel - j'avais dû rêver tout à l'heure en pensant qu'elle était prête à un quelconque armistice. "Mets-toi à sa place" avait conseillé Papa. En attendant de comprendre ce que ça pouvait vouloir dire dans le cas présent, je prends sa suite dans l'âtre.

L'arrivée dans le camp se fait dans une cheminée aux proportions gigantesques, à croire qu'ils transportent des dragons par ce moyen ! La pièce n'est pas plus petite - une sorte de réfectoire à ce que je peux en juger. On passe totalement inaperçus. Les adultes sont déjà bien entourés par le comité d'accueil - verre à la main, médaille d'honneur autour du cou. Je ne vous raconte pas l'air satisfait de Percy ! Il ne reste une nouvelle fois que Ginny et moi - les jumeaux trônant chacun dans les bras de leurs parents. Mais qu'est-ce que je fiche là, moi, hein ?

C'est Charlie qui pense à nous. Imposant dans son costume de cuir noir, il vient embrasser sa petite soeur - "Bien content de te voir là ! Pleins de choses à te montrer !", il promet. Et je me demande si ça va être pire seul avec Ginny ou seul sans Ginny dans ce camp. "Hello Cyrus ! Bienvenue !", il continue en se tournant vers moi. Je lui serre la main de bon cœur même si je ne partage pas son enthousiasme. Et une nouvelle fois, Gin semble lire en moi comme dans un livre :

"Charlie, t'as pas un truc rigolo à faire ou à voir pour Cyrus avant qu'il ne commette une grosse bêtise par pur ennui ?" elle demande, carrément moqueuse évidemment, mais avec ce quelque chose, cette complicité que je croyais morte entre nous deux. Du coup, je ne proteste même pas.

"Hum, il y a un repas prévu...", réfléchit son grand frère à haute voix. "Difficile d'y échapper, on ne peut pas aller bien loin... La nurserie des dragonnets, ça ira ?"

Ça ressemble à un plan pour les bébés mais honnêtement un meilleur plan que de rester là.  
"Je peux emmener les jumeaux ?" je demande - quitte à faire une bonne action.

"Je ne sais pas comment tu imagines la nurserie, le mot doit t'induire en erreur, Cyrus", commente Charlie avec un air plus stupéfait que moqueur, "Mais même bébés, les dragons crachent du feu... et leurs mères ne sont pas prêtes à voir des humains s'en approcher en courant, en criant ou en faisant de grands gestes... J'allais vous demander, avant, si vous aviez bien vos baguettes..."

Présenté comme ça, évidemment. Je tapote ma poche droite pour montrer que je l'ai, et nous sortons.

000

La nurserie est au fond d'une grotte - pour la chaleur, nous explique Charlie. Et nous laissons en effet nos lourdes capes d'hiver à l'entrée. En fait, nous nous changeons entièrement, après que Charlie se soit rendu compte que nous sommes habillés pour une réception. On enfile des tenues de travail du camp - même pas des robes - en cuir sombre.

"Franchement si tu dois courir, une robe c'est crétin", commente Charlie - et je me dis que je vais demander à transformer mon séjour en stage - je me vois supplier à genoux : "Laissez-moi bosser !" En plus, je ne vous dis pas combien Ginny est craquante dans un pantalon en cuir... Mais cette dernière ne semble pas cette fois se rendre compte de ce qui se passe dans ma tête - à moins, au contraire que cela ne soit sa défense :

"Cyrus aurait adoré ne plus être présentable pour le dîner !" elle lance avec un regard de défi.

"Et moi qui croyais que tu avais à cœur que je ne me fasse pas gronder", je badine. Ça m'est venu comme ça, sans y penser. Comme avant. Je rougis juste après.

"Uniquement si ça doit servir de faire-valoir à Percy", elle corrige un peu sèchement mais elle aurait pu faire bien pire, je la connais.

Charlie lève les yeux au ciel

"Vous vous compterez fleurette à un autre moment... Si vous voulez voir quelque chose d'intéressant... et pas seulement la visite guidée édulcorée qui vous sera proposée après le repas, vous feriez mieux de vous bouger les fesses!"

On ne se le fait pas répéter et on s'enfonce à sa suite dans un goulet étroit. Il y a un souffle chaud et un peu putride qui vient à notre rencontre. On débouche en hauteur dans une gigantesque salle souterraine. En contrebas on peut voir huit dragonnes avec leurs petits.

"Les deux vertes, ce sont des Cornelongues, n'est-ce pas ?" je demande.

"Hagrid serait fier de toi", approuve Charlie en me donnant une bourrade amicale dans l'épaule. "C'est l'espèce roumaine, répandue auparavant dans toute l'Europe de l'Est... Nous sommes les derniers éleveurs."

"Vous en vendez pour les corridas magiques espagnoles ?" s'inquiète Ginny.

"Nous ne vendons jamais de dragons pour les corridas. Mais ce qu'on y voit ce sont souvent des Boutefeu, comme la rouge là-bas au fond. C'est une espèce très répandue et les Chinois ne sont pas regardant de ce que vous voulez en faire. Historiquement, ils faisaient ça avec des Dents de vipère du Pérou - comme celle aux écailles cuivrées en face des Cornelongue. Ce sont des petites bêtes très véloces; ça fait du spectacle. Mais elles sont beaucoup trop friandes de chair humaine pour qu'ils osent encore les utiliser."

"La noire est gigantesque", commente Ginny.

"Une noire des Hébrides; nous ne l'avons que depuis deux ans, c'est sa première couvée", répond Charlie visiblement tout à son affaire.

"L'autre noir, c'est un Norvégien à crête, non ?" je m'enquiers, croyant reconnaître une illustration vue dans les livres de Hagrid.

"Tu ferais un bon éleveur, Cyrus ! Au fond, il y a une Suédoise à museau court et notre star une Pansedefer ukrainienne... On a réussi un accouplement avec un mâle que les Ukrainiens nous ont prêtés. Vous auriez dû voir l'engin! Six tonnes et des griffes de près de 80 cm ! Mais allons voir tout ça de plus prêt !"

"On va descendre ?" demande Ginny avec une voix qui suggère qu'elle trouve ça peu prudent.

"Tu as peur ?" demande son frère - pas de jugement dans sa voix mais une implication nette : si tu as peur, tu restes là. Ginny secoue la tête. "J'imagine qu'un stupefix précis n'est pas hors de votre portée", il reprend. "En cas d'agressivité, il faut viser les yeux. Immédiatement. Ok ?"

On acquiesce un peu impressionnés quand même. On est loin de s'amuser à s'envoyer sur des coussins les uns les autres en cours de Défense. De la magie en vrai c'est toujours un peu plus inquiétant. Plus excitant aussi. On descend une série d'escaliers en pierre très étroits qui serpentent le long de la paroi.

"McLeish adorerait", me souffle Ginny sur un pallier.

"C'est clair", j'opine trop content qu'elle se laisse aller à autant de conversation normale avec moi.

Au dernier palier, Charlie s'arrête.

"Bon, vous me suivez en bas, hein, personne ne traîne... Ginny, tu restes derrière moi !"

"Tu crains plus maman que le professeur Lupin en cas d'accident ?" elle s'agace.

"On peut remonter si tu veux" , il répond froidement, et je sens que le grand-frère gâteau est loin ; on est devant un professionnel sur son terrain - et le terrain est dangereux.

"Allez Gin", j'interviens. "Il faut juste qu'on reste ensemble tous les trois..."

Elle cède d'un signe de tête toujours un peu vexée et Charlie me remercie du regard. Il passe devant et nous le suivons côte à côte. Je ne sais pas quel effet ça fait à Ginny mais moi, je les trouve très impressionnantes de près ces dragonnes. Même si ce ne sont pas les premières que je vois - ou peut-être que c'est à cause de ça. Je me dis qu'Harry, Ron et moi on a eu une sacrée chance de ne pas nous faire croquer tout crus, il y a quatre ans. Elles sont très curieuses et méfiantes, et leurs énormes naseaux palpitent en captant nos odeurs inconnues. Charlie leur parle, d'une voix monocorde et rassurante et petit à petit j'apprécie les différences entre les espèces. Les dragonnets sont patauds et ridicules entre leurs pattes et ils crachent effectivement des flammes. Hagrid donnerait sans doute une de ses énormes mains pour être là à ma place, je décide.

L'une des mères lance soudain un cri perçant qui se répercute sur les murs de pierre.

"Arnold", hurle alors Ginny, et je me retourne. Le Boursoufflet a dû avoir peur et sauté de la poche de Gin pour revenir en arrière. Il manque de se faire transformer en pop-corn par la Boutefeu que nous admirions la seconde précédente. Avant que je n'ai eu le temps de la retenir, Ginny s'élance après lui. Charlie jure et moi, je ne sais pas. Mais la seconde d'après Ginny est emprisonnée dans une bulle anti-incendie que je ne me souvenais pas avoir réappris à produire. Et c'est pour le mieux parce que deux dragonnes se sont maintenant liguées pour la réduire en cendre.

Sans attendre Charlie en assomme une et détourne l'autre par des jets lumineux brûlants.

"Ramène-la à l'abri !", il hurle, "Je les calme... là-bas... l'abri..." il désigne de sa main gauche une sorte de tente de cuir éloignée des enclos.

Je me jette donc sur le sol pour rouler avec Ginny loin des flammes. C'est un truc d'Auror, m'apprend ma mémoire toujours plus lente à se rappeler des choses que mon corps, il me semble. Je tire une Ginny un peu sonnée derrière moi. Je la porte plus que je ne la tire en fait. Dans sa main, il y a Arnold qui ne semble pas en meilleur état qu'elle mais tout aussi entier.

"Ça va ?" je la presse dès que j'ai rabattu le rideau de cuir de la tente derrière nous. Ça ne nous protège pas des cris de rage des dragonnes aveuglées par Charlie.

"Charlie", gémit Ginny.

"Il va s'en tirer, c'est son boulot", j'affirme avec un petit pincement d'incertitude. J'ai d'abord envie d'aller l'aider avant de me convaincre que ce serait la pire chose à faire. Soit je serais incompétent, soit je serais suspicieusement trop efficace... - et j'ai dépassé mon quota quotidien là tout de suite. Je décide que je n'irais que si Charlie est en mauvaise posture. "T'es pas brûlée ?"

Ginny secoue la tête et me regarde d'un drôle d'air avant de murmurer :

"Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu ferais... ça pour moi..."

"Non ?" je demande. Comme elle se contente de secouer la tête, je reprends : "Tu ne sais pas combien je tiens à toi ?"

"Tu n'as pas eu l'air si gêné que je te quitte pourtant !" elle réplique immédiatement.

Ça me rassure sur son état : elle n'a pas été aussi secouée que ça de manquer de rôtir dans la caverne ! Avez-vous jamais entendu des choses aussi injustes proférées par quelqu'un que vous venez de sauver du barbecue ?

"Tu voulais quoi, exactement ? Que je hurle mon désespoir le soir du toit de Poudlard ? Que je me traîne à tes pieds ?" j'interroge.

Elle prend un air un peu triste pour dire :

"Que tu me demandes de revenir... que que... que tu me dises !"

"Que je te dise quoi ?"

"Mais... ce qui se passe ! Quoi d'autre ?"

Qu'avait dit Papa ? - "Tu ne crois pas que Ginny a vu que quelque chose n'allait pas à la rentrée ?" Est-ce que j'ai raté ses questions muettes ? Pas toujours aussi muettes que ça d'ailleurs. Pour garder une contenance, je regarde par l'ouverture de la tente. D'autres sorciers sont arrivés et aident Charlie. Ça me rassure un peu pour la survie du deuxième fils Weasley - moins sur nos chances que notre petite aventure à la nurserie ne devienne le dernier sujet de conversation au repas. Mais, il y a Ginny et ses questions :

"En savoir trop peut te mettre en danger", je la préviens, parce que c'est le fond du problème selon moi.

"Tu essaies de me dire que tu me caches des trucs pour me protéger ?" elle s'esclaffe douloureusement.

"Notamment", je réponds - je ne veux pas mentir.

"Notamment ?"

"Ginny... je... oui je pense qu'en savoir trop ferait de toi une cible..."

"Une cible pour qui, pour quoi ?"

"Si je savais...", je soupire.

Elle a une moue découragée, puis une détermination presque inquiétante prend le dessus :  
"Dis-moi, est-ce que ça un rapport avec le faux petit voyage d'agrément de nos frères respectifs et de leur chaperon ?"

"Je croyais que t'aimais bien Hermione ?"

"Je l'adore. Là n'est pas du tout la question."

Je n'ai pas d'échappatoire - comme la dragonne tout à l'heure. Sauf que je ne vais pas attaquer Ginny.

"Oui, il est possible qu'ils ramènent certaines réponses...", je concède, et comme les yeux noisettes de Ginny n'ont pas l'air de vouloir bouger je précise : " Des réponses sur... l'origine de Nero Malefoy."

"Le môme qui te ressemble étrangement, que tu suis dans les couloirs, que tu espionnes en douce...", elle complète avec un air entendu qui me met hors de moi.

"Je ne l'espionne pas !" je proteste. Mais qu'ont-ils tous à croire ça ? "Je lui ai parlé réellement que deux fois."

"Et c'est quoi le problème ? Vous pensez que c'est un Black, c'est ça ?" elle poursuit.

Parce que quoi, Cyrus, tu voudrais qu'elle soit stupide - rigolote, belle, ET stupide ? C'est ton idéal féminin ? La voix intérieure qui pose la question est tellement douloureuse et sarcastique que j'ai presque l'impression que c'est Sirius qui me la pose.

"Moi, j'en suis sûr", je décide d'avouer. Puisqu'elle n'est pas stupide, elle a une chance, je fais remarquer à la voix intérieure.

"Toi ?" elle soupèse le mot. "Toi, tu es le dernier Black... par ton père..."

"Par mon père biologique comme par ma mère", je corrige.

"L'ethnomage ?" elle s'étonne. "Laelia était une Black ?"

Qu'elle se souvienne du prénom m'émeut terriblement C'est d'autant pire que je ne sois pas en position de lui dire la vérité.

"Ce n'est pas ta vraie mère ?" elle essaie après quelques secondes à observer mon visage.

Je hausse les épaules. Qui sont mes vrais parents ? Mae et Remus. Point. Si seulement c'était aussi simple.

"Qu'est-ce que tu me dis là, Cyrus...?" Ginny reprend un peu plus bas, un peu plus pâle.  
"Que je suis un monstre", je crache.

"Un monstre ?" elle répète totalement perdue.

"En quelque sorte", je réponds tête basse. Mais ce n'était pas ta décision, me rappelle cette trop grande conscience qui est la mienne, tu n'as pas à en avoir honte ! Facile à dire, moi je lui réponds.

"Je ne comprends pas", elle reconnaît. Mais elle n'a pas l'air d'avoir peur. "Explique-moi !"

"Mais je me suis rendu compte qu'elle n'en savait toujours pas autant que moi, Cyrus...", avait dit Ron. " Lui en as-tu donné les moyens ?" avait demandé Papa. Explique-lui, souffle Sirius.

"Sirius... Sirius s'est enfui d'Azkaban... quand Harry avait dix ans", je commence. Jusque là, rien de nouveau, c'était dans tous les journaux de l'époque. "Il ne s'est pas enfui tout seul, tu penses bien... Grand-père... Dumbledore l'a aidé", je continue, et sa surprise est très limitée : un hochement de tête, un léger écarquillement des yeux... "Mais il fallait le cacher et ils ont eu l'idée... Grand-père, Papa, Severus... de lui faire prendre une potion qui divisait son âge par trois... C'est ainsi que je suis "né"...", je souffle plus que j'articule la fin.

De nouveau, elle opine, comme si tout cela n'avait rien de sidérant. Puis elle se rend compte que je ne vais pas aller plus loin et elle demande :  
"Mais... je me rappelle de toi... quand tu avais neuf ans... tu... tu avais vraiment neuf ans... Cette potion change aussi l'âge mental ?"

"Non pas directement... En fait, elle crée une conscience parallèle... Celle de Cyrus Melanio Lupin, né au Brésil, etc, etc... ", je complète, étonné par le mélange d'émotions qui m'assaille - un peu de colère, un peu de tristesse, un peu de soulagement.

"Une conscience parallèle ?" elle répète.

"Un monstre", je lui rappelle sombrement.

"Alors quand... quand tu sais ces choses...?" elle continue quand elle en a trouvé le courage.

"Oui, c'est lui... je ne sais pas tout ce qu'il savait mais si quelqu'un me réexplique ou que j'en ai réellement besoin, ça revient."

"Mais lui", elle s'inquiète soudain,."Lui, il... enfin... Il était d'accord ?"

"En fait... il a eu le choix... - le choix de... de redevenir un adulte, le conscient de nous deux", j'explique, et maintenant c'est la résignation qui l'emporte. Je ne peux pas arrêter de répondre à ses questions. "Il n'aurait jamais perdu mes souvenirs bien sûr... mais... bref... je n'aurais plus eu droit au chapitre."

Il y a un éclair de surprise inquiète dans ses yeux. Sans doute mes réponses ouvrent-elles trop de questions ?

"Et ?" elle murmure. "Et que s'est il passé ?"

"Et il a choisi... de me laisser vivre moi, plutôt... Il a trouvé qu'il serait plus heureux de vivre avec moi une autre vie que de reprendre la sienne", j'articule avec difficulté - parce que là est ma dette, ma dette envers la vie, envers Sirius, envers les Black aussi. Je dois faire mieux.

"C'est son choix ?", Ginny insiste et je sens qu'elle s'accroche à cette idée plus que je ne peux le comprendre.

Dehors le silence est revenu. J'entends des pas qui approchent - sans doute Charlie qui va nous engueuler. Je me contente donc d'opiner parce qu'on a déjà trop parlé.

Et Gin me prend la main et demande :  
"Alors comment peux-tu dire que tu es un monstre ?"

* * *

Le suivant s'appelle : _Quand on a été élevé par un paranoïaque._..  
Harry y arpente les Balkans et notamment les hôpitaux psychiatriques de la région de Sofia... Et qu'est-ce qu'il y apprend ? Hein ?


	25. Quand on a été élevé par un paranoïaque

**Un supplément d'âme**

Merci à ceux qui partagent leur lecture avec moi : Rémi, Plumière, Na, Philibia et Astérie.

Merci aux meilleurs bêtas de la blogosphère : Alixe, Dina, Fée Fléau et Thalys

_**25. Quand on a été élevé par un paranoïaque  
ou Harry dans les Balkans**_

Quand on a quitté l'Italie, on a senti qu'on entrait dans une terre inconnue. Pas seulement à cause de la langue, mais à cause des véhicules - ils roulaient eux-aussi à droite, des fichus sur la tête des femmes, des maisons ou des paysages. Ron ou moi aurions eu du mal à réellement le formuler mais heureusement, Hermione était là pour ça.

« C'est fou, non, comme les Balkans semblent rester hors du temps et de l'histoire... Sans parler de la guerre, bien sûr ! »

Le mélange de paysages de campagne et de bâtiments marqués par les balles était en effet curieux. Je n'avais jamais rien vu de pareil. Comme si la paix et l'enfer pouvaient coexister au même endroit. Je ne sais pas pour les autres mais moi, ça me rendait surtout songeur.

« Et ils se battent pour quoi ? » demande Ron avec l'air de faire un effort.

« Je ne suis pas une spécialiste », répond Hermione, et ça me tire un sourire, le nez collé contre la vitre glacée.« Mais mon père m'en a un peu parlé avant de partir. Ils avaient un grand pays, une fédération... mais certains étaient plus riches que d'autres et ils ont voulu le pouvoir. Pour ça, il fallait casser tout ce qui existait, tout ce qui était commun, insister sur les différences... La religion et l'origine ethnique sont devenues une arme... même si beaucoup de familles étaient mixtes, comptant des Musulmans comme des Orthodoxes ou des Catholiques... voire des gens qui n'avaient pas de religion... Et le pire est que ça a marché... »

"Ces moldus alors !", marmonne Ron en haussant les yeux au ciel.

"C'est vrai, diviser les gens selon la pureté de leur sang, leur naissance ou leurs capacités n'est jamais venu à l'idée des s... hommes !" se braque immédiatement Hermione, ravalant le mot "sorcier" à la dernière seconde.

J'allais intervenir parce que, même si je suis habitué à leurs petites disputes, je trouvais qu'ils lançaient dans les airs beaucoup trop de mots dangereux - quand on a été élevé par un paranoïaque... on est vite pénible pour ses amis !

"Ma grand-mère dit qu'autant de malheurs, de crimes, ce n'est pas humain... ", lance alors une voix inconnue et étrangère.

Je me retourne pour découvrir une fille qui a dû s'installer dans notre compartiment quand je regardais par la fenêtre. Elle doit avoir notre âge, très brune, très fine, plutôt très jolie - mais du genre de beauté qui m'effraie plus qu'elle ne m'attire. Elle me fait penser à certains des portraits qui ornaient Square Grimmaurd avant qu'on ne refasse toute la décoration. Sans qu'aucun de nous trois n'aient le temps de lui poser une question, elle reprend :

"Il faut plus que la cruauté des hommes", elle ajoute - et ses r roulés rendent ses propos assez inquiétants. "Elle dit que certains ont dû déverser des potions dans les rivières... avoir recours à la magie noire pour que les hommes perdent ainsi la tête..."

"La magie noire ?" répète Hermione très blanche.

"Ma grand-mère y croit", répond tranquillement la jeune fille, comme si elle la mettait au défi de dire le contraire.

Je sens que Ron va poser une question, et Hermione doit partager mon pressentiment parce que nous lançons un silencio en même temps. Du coup, le pauvre Ron ouvre et ferme la bouche comme un poisson hors de l'eau. Hermione se jette à son secours, une gourde à la main, en affirmant détenir et le diagnostique de son mal soudain et son remède :

"Tu as avalé quelque chose de travers, Ron ? Bois !"

Profitant bassement de la diversion, j'enquête :

"Tu parles bien anglais !"

"J'ai appris... pendant la guerre... en écoutant la radio", me répond la jeune fille.

Il y a des demi-phrases qui creusent autant de distance entre les êtres que des discours de haine, je découvre. Des demi-informations qui vous font prendre conscience de ce dont vous avez été protégé. Et, malgré tout ce que j'ai vécu, j'ai été protégé, je le sais.

" Et tu vas où comme ça, toute seule ?", je reprends un peu au hasard - est-ce que je peux lui demander de but en blanc ce qu'elle entend par magie noire ?

"Voir ma grand-mère justement. Et vous ?"

"En Bulgarie", je dis en me demandant si je n'aurais pas dû mentir.

"Au hasard ?", elle s'enquiert.

"Au hasard", je mens avec plus d'aisance que je ne l'aurais pensé. Il y a une grande part de hasard dans ce voyage en fin de compte.

Ron lui a retrouvé sa voix, mais il sort vers les toilettes les oreilles trop rouges pour que je n'anticipe pas déjà qu'il n'est pas près de nous pardonner. Hermione le suit après une hésitation - et je me dis qu'on ne peut pas lui nier du courage.

"Ils sont ensemble ?" demande notre nouvelle compagne de voyage.

"Ça dépend des jours", je réponds, et ça la fait rire.

"Et toi, tu as une amie ?" elle reprend en me jetant un regard par en dessous.

Je me décide pour la vérité en une seconde :

"Une Française, elle est jeune fille au pair chez nos voisins. Là, elle est rentrée voir ses parents en Normandie..."

Il y a une drôle de lueur dans son regard, quelque chose entre la surprise et l'incrédulité.

"Mais vous êtes Anglais ?" elle objecte - Pourquoi ai-je cette impression qu'elle aurait pu dire : mais vous êtes des sorciers ? Merci Papa pour ta paranoïa. Mais il y a eu son discours sur la magie noire et, maintenant, il y a ses questions.

"Oui", je reconnais, assez mal à l'aise. Est-ce que c'est exagéré que de l'imaginer sorcière ? Et quand bien même, est-ce qu'elle devient par la même un ennemi ? Mae nous a mis en garde contre tout contact avec le monde magique, je me rappelle fermement. Elle-même semble hésiter.

"Ma grand-mère dit qu'il y a trois grandes nations en Europe... les Anglais, les Bulgares et les Français", elle déclare soudain.

"Vraiment ?" je demande poliment en ayant très peur d'avoir compris - Poudlard, Durmstrand et Beaux-Bâtons.

"Ce sont les derniers pays où l'on peut... vraiment étudier", elle ajoute en baissant les yeux.

Je regrette que Hermione ne soit pas là. En fait, je regrette qui quiconque qui saurait quoi faire ne soit pas là pour m'indiquer le chemin. C'est ce à quoi Mae m'avait mis en garde, je me souviens soudain : "Harry, tu es un jeune sorcier talentueux, puissant et intelligent et tu as déjà prouvé ta valeur. Mais là, quand vous serez tous les trois au milieu de nulle part et potentiellement au milieu d'ennemi, il ne suffira pas d'être talentueux, puissant et intelligent. Il faudra être malin, être rapide à décider, instinctif. Ce n'est pas une dissertation, tu comprends ?"

"Et tu aimerais... étudier ?" je me décide. Je ne peux pas réagir sans savoir où elle veut en venir.

"Je suis trop vieille... pour les études que j'aurais aimé faire."

"Vraiment ?"

"C'est ce que dit ma grand-mère..."

Je retourne ma formulation trois fois dans ma bouche - Comment Severus dirait-il ça ?  
"Parfois il y a des choses pour lesquelles on est simplement doué", j'essaie - et je retiens ma grimace. Severus aurait fait bien mieux que ça !

"Et on n'a pas besoin d'étudier alors ?" elle demande avec un air plus sincère qu'auparavant il me semble.

"Etudier permet de mieux contrôler son don", je finis par lui répondre.

Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle aurait demandé ensuite, ni à quoi cette étrange conversation aurait pu nous mener parce que Ron entre en trombe et en fracas dans le compartiment.  
"Harry, on change de train ! La gare est dans cinq minutes ! Vite !"

"T'es sûr ?", je balbutie mais lui a déjà extrait le sac d'Hermione du porte-bagage et mis le sien sur son dos.

"On a parlé au contrôleur", il affirme.

Par la fenêtre, les maisons sont plus nombreuses, les jardins plus petits. On arrive dans une agglomération.  
"Allez, Harry !" il insiste, et je n'ai pas beaucoup d'autres solutions que de le suivre sans pouvoir même demander son nom à cette étrange inconnue.

00

Evidemment, dans la gare où nous sommes il n'y a aucune correspondance pour la Bulgarie.

"Mais Harry, si on ne t'arrêtait pas t'allais l'embarquer avec nous ", m'explique Ron.

"Mais enfin, imaginez qu'elle ait juste voulu faire des études de magie ?" je proteste, trouvant plus facile maintenant de les accuser, eux, de paranoïa.

"Tu n'es pas là pour recruter des élèves de seize ans n'ayant jamais fait de magie", il réplique en levant les yeux au ciel.

"Harry, je te comprends. Si cette fille est ... comme nous... mais n'a pas pu faire d'études à cause de la guerre, c'est très triste", rajoute Hermione en chuchotant et en regardant par dessus son épaule comme si elle craignait d'être entendue. Il est temps qu'ils se soient rendus compte que les continentaux comprennent souvent l'anglais ! "Mais malheureusement, elle pourrait tout aussi bien avoir été envoyée pour nous espionner !"

"Enfin, Hermione, tu l'as entendu condamner la magie noire, non ?" je chuchote.

"Si je devais faire ami-ami avec le fils Lupin, je ferai pareil", contre Ron, étonnamment remonté.

"A vous entendre, on est face à une conspiration internationale !", je m'exclame.

"Si j'ai bien compris Harry, quand on saura ce à quoi on a affaire, on aura réussi notre mission", remarque doucement Hermione.

Je ne sais pas exactement pourquoi mais tout ça m'est insupportable. Etre avec eux, remplir cette mission, soupçonner tout à chacun, tout ça n'a plus beaucoup de sens. Voyager et découvrir a perdu son côté vacances aventureuses. J'ai l'impression qu'on me pique ma vie et mon libre-arbitre. J'aurais pu être en Normandie avec Aurore, plutôt que dans une sombre gare de Slovénie, par Merlin !

Je refuse donc de quitter la gare et je reste à bouder tout seul dans un coin de la gare, assis sur nos trois sacs regroupés. On a près de cinq heures à attendre avant le prochain rapide. Ron et Hermione finissent par se faire une raison et partent faire un tour en ville. Enfin seul, je songe à cette fille, peut-être sorcière, qui aurait voulu faire des études et qui a finalement appris l'anglais à la radio parce que c'était la guerre. Ron peut dire ce qu'il veut mais l'injustice de sa situation me ronge. Je pense à Voldemort et ce que serait notre communauté magique si ses plans avaient fonctionné. Je ne m'enorgueillissais pas d'être celui qui l'avait fait disparaître. J'en avais eu le pouvoir quasiment par hasard et je n'y étais arrivé que parce que mes parents, mon père adoptif, mon grand-père, Severus... - tellement de gens ! - m'en avaient donné les moyens... Alors est-ce que je pouvais réellement refuser la mission qu'ils me confiaient aujourd'hui ?

Deux heures plus tard, alors que la nuit tombe déjà et que j'ai dû enfiler mon blouson et deux pulls pour lutter contre le froid, Ron et Hermione reviennent avec du pain, du fromage, des pommes et des yaourts. Je me jette un peu dessus. Hermione réussit à faire magiquement du thé dans un thermos derrière nous.

"Ça va mieux ?" se risque Ron.

"Ça ira mieux quand on sera à Sofia", je lui propose.

00

Quand on est arrivés à Sofia, il faisait nuit et il neigeait. Le guide moldu d'Hermione conseillait les chambres chez l'habitant, mais vu nos projets nous avons préféré une auberge qui proposait des chambres collectives. Nous fiant au guide, nous y sommes allés à pied. Ce n'était sans doute pas très loin quand on connaissait le quartier. Nous, on est arrivés transis de froid. Le gardien de nuit paraît un peu surpris qu'on prenne un dortoir entier mais il n'y avait pas beaucoup de clients en plein hiver, même dans le centre ville de Sofia, et il prend nos dollars moldus sans poser de questions.

« On devrait chercher s'il y a une cuisine ou une salle commune », propose Hermione, dès que nous avons posé nos sacs à dos trempés sur le sol.

« Je voulais envoyer un message à Severus », je lui oppose. Se dire qu'il est sans doute tout près, avec ces informations dont nous avons besoin, et aller manger... Ça me paraît inverser l'ordre des priorités.

« B'en vas-y ! » lance Ron. Ses cheveux sont trempés, il n'a pas retiré son blouson. Je n'ai pas besoin de demander pour savoir qu'il a faim et qu'il est de mauvaise humeur.

« Je ne sais pas combien de temps il lui faudra pour me répondre », j'explique – avec l'impression que je plaide.

« Ça promet », soupire Ron.

« Harry, on peut te laisser envoyer ton message et nous, on cherche de quoi te ramener une tasse de thé », propose Hermione qui a sans doute correctement interpréter la réaction de Ron.

« On irait pas manger plutôt ? » s'inquiète Ron.

L'impasse est claire et ça ne sert à rien d'insister. Il vaut mieux faire un détour avec une armée contente de marcher que foncer dans un mur avec des compagnons qui n'ont aucune intention de faire de l'escalade... je décide, en me demandant ce que Severus penserait de mon raisonnement.

« Ecoutez, après tout, si j'ai bien compris Mae, le message me trouvera n'importe où... Et tant que je ne donne pas le mot de passe, il ne devrait pas se déclencher... Alors, je le lance ici et nous sortons », je propose. Ron opine vigoureusement et Hermione me lance un regard reconnaissant.

On a bien fait de faire cela car la réponse de Severus ne nous arrive que quand nous sommes revenus dans la chambre et que nous nous brossons les dents.

« Tiens, une plume ! » annonce Ron.

Je me rince rapidement la bouche et je m'en empare. Je sens sa magie – ça fait finalement un sacré moment que je n'ai pas été en contact avec un objet magique. Je sors ma baguette et je murmure l'incantation que m'a apprise Mae.

« Demain chez les Spasov, 20 rue Chipka, à 13 heures », je lis à haute voix.

« C'est tout ? » s'indigne Ron résumant l'opinion de tous.

« Si on pouvait aussi facilement donner des informations », remarque sagement Hermione « ça n'aurait pas eu beaucoup de sens qu'on traverse l'Europe en train pour le voir !»

000

La rue Chipka est toute proche de l'Université, nous avons passé la matinée à nous en assurer. Je frappe au numéro 20 au treizième coup de l'église orthodoxe toute proche. La femme qui m'ouvre à une cinquantaine d'années, des vêtements moldus très ajustés qui ne cachent rien de sa gourmandise et une coiffure bouclée compliquée que je trouve un peu ridicule. Si elle a été prompte à ouvrir, elle semble sur le point de me fermer la porte au nez après m'avoir détaillé. C'est un bon point pour ma transformation, j'imagine.

"Je viens voir Severus", je souffle en anglais.

Elle rentrouve la porte.  
"Mon grand-père a toujours été l'ami de Vassile Spasov", j'ajoute après avoir cherché quelque chose à dire qui la rassurerait. Elle opine un peu sèchement et me fait entrer.

"Nous attendions drrrois... enfants", elle m'apprend avec un anglais très accentué et difficile à comprendre.

"Justement c'était un peu... un peu trop évident, non ?" je me justifie en me demandant si nous avons eu raison de tomber dans la paranoïa. Peut-être à cause de l'étrange jeune fille que nous avons rencontrée en Slovénie mais nous en sommes venus à nous croire suivis et plus ou moins surveillés.

"Très joli déguisement, Harry", commente alors une voix qui je reconnaitrais dans n'importe quelle situation. Une voix qui me soulage parce que la partie la plus paranoïaque de mon cerveau essayait depuis cinq minutes de m'amener à envisager que je sois tombé dans un piège - en l'occurrence, ma seule satisfaction aurait été que Ron et Hermione y aient échappé.

"Severus !" - je me tourne vers la porte où il vient d'apparaître sans cacher mon soulagement et mon plaisir de le voir.

"Où sont Granger et Weasley ?" il enquête immédiatement - faire confiance à Severus pour couvrir tous les angles d'un problème.

"Ils jouent aux touristes amoureux pas très loin d'ici... eux aussi sont déguisés", je réponds, toujours sans bien savoir si nos précautions sont malignes ou ridicules.

"Ce n'est pas une potion", diagnostique Severus en s'approchant en me regardant de plus près.

"Non. On n'y a pensé qu'hier soir... Comment veux-tu que nous fabriquions du polynectar en une nuit ?" j'ai l'impression désagréable de m'excuser.

"J'aurais préféré que tes parents songent à t'en munir", il rétorque - Faire confiance à Severus pour toujours trouver un coupable... "Mais je reconnais que vous être séparés était inattendu...et ça va simplifier le reste de l'opération..." - Toujours faire confiance à Severus pour trouver des façons détournées de manifester son approbation - plus elle est détournée, plus son approbation est importante. Ce n'est néanmoins pas désagréable de le savoir. Mais sa conclusion est plus intrigante :

"L'opération ?" je m'enquiers tout en me demandant si on va rester comme ça longtemps tous les "drrois" dans ce vestibule étroit. Comme s'il entendait ma question muette, Severus s'écarte de la porte :  
"Entre Harry, tu vas rencontrer Vassile Spasov"

Dans le salon où il me fait pénétrer, il y a un homme un peu rondouillard assis près de la cheminée qui crépite. A côté de lui, un homme beaucoup plus jeune est debout et semble très excité en me voyant :

"C'est lui ?" il demande à Severus et sans attendre la réponse, il proclame en me tendant la main: "M. Potter, c'est un honneur !"

Instinctivement je regarde Severus qui me toise d'un air moqueur.  
"Tudor, si vous voulez vraiment rencontrer Harry Potter, il va falloir patienter une seconde", il commente.

"Personam reverso" il ajoute avec un coup de baguette qui fait disparaître mon déguisement.(1)

"Mais j'en avais encore besoin", je proteste.

"Pas dans l'instant, Harry... Je te présente donc Vassile et son petit-fils Tudor"

Le jeune homme est toujours main tendue et sourire collé à la face. Je lui rends sa poignée de main mais le vieil homme s'est levé et s'empare de moi, me serrant contre sa poitrine comme si j'étais moi-même son petit fils :  
"Harry, Harry... ton grand-père ma tellement parlé de toi !" .

"Vraiment", je balbutie un peu gêné.

"Vasile était très impatient de te rencontrer", intervient poliment mais fermement Severus, "Ta légende dépasse les frontières, comme tu peux le constater. Malheureusement, nous n'avons pas tout l'après-midi."

"Non", confirme Vasile.

"Nous allons nous rendre à l'hôpital où vit Nadedja", explique encore Severus.

"Vraiment", je m'étonne. ça me paraît très peu prudent comme démarche mais ça, je n'ose pas le dire.

"Oui, ce n'est pas très loin, nous irons avec un taxi moldu", il précise en sortant un flacon assez important de sa poche - la consistance est boueuse et peu ragoûtante.

"Je vois que toi, tu en as " - je remarque - en me demandant s'il va prendre cela pour de l'adolescence.

"Severus est un grand maître des potions !" - m'apprend Tudor avec enthousiasme et comme si je l'ignorais.

"De qui allons nous prendre l'apparence ?" je m'enquiers en me tournant vers Severus qui n'a rien dit et partage, avec des gestes précis et consciencieux qui me calment étrangement, le contenu du flacon en trois parts égales dans trois verres posés sur un guéridon. Je regarde autour de moi et je ne trouve aucune hypothèse pour expliquer le chiffre.

"Anila et Tudor vont prendre nos apparences", explique Severus, "Enfin, disons que Anila va prendre la mienne et que nous allons transfigurer Tudor pour qu'il ressemble au jeune homme qui est entré ici tout à l'heure..." En parlant il a tiré son canif de sa poche et à couper un de ses cheveux d'un geste net et rapide.

"C'est tout aussi bien, comme je le disais tout à l'heure."

"Et nous allons prendre leur apparence ?" je complète.

"Tu vas prendre celle de Tudor", il précise en tendant son canif, son bien-aimé canif au jeune Bulgare avec un air presque dégoûté qui me fait rire malgré moi.

"C'est un honneur de vous rendre ce service", commente Tudor en se coupant une mèche avec enthousiasme.

"Merci", je réponds faute d'inspiration. "Mais toi, Severus, si tu ne changes pas d'apparence... je ne vois pas tellement le plan...", j'ose questionner.

"Parce que justement, tu t'arrêtes aux apparences, Harry", me corrige Severus avec patience mais néanmoins suffisamment d'insistance dans la voix pour que je sente que je suis invité à comprendre vite. "Je viens toutes les semaines chez Vasile et je fais ensuite une promenade avec Tudor. Toutes les semaines, Harry. Ces promenades nous conduisent souvent à l'hôpital. Il n'y a rien d'étonnant à que j'y aille aujourd'hui avec Tudor."

"Tu veux dire que si tu es surveillé, il n'y aura rien de spécial aujourd'hui, d'accord, mais l'hôpital..."

"Je ne sais pas si je suis surveillé. Le fait est que je n'ai pas caché mes visites à Nadedja et que ça ne semble pas avoir changé quoi que ce soit. Nadedja est toujours visitée par des Détraqueurs mais pas plus intensément. Il ne semble pas non plus y avoir de réaction au fait qu'elle ait maintenant une protection. Donc je tends à penser qu'aucun sorcier n'accompagne le détraqueur - ou c'est un sorcier peu malin et scrupuleux... ou qu'il ne pense pas qu'elle va me parler...", il ajoute comme pour lui même.

"Alors pourquoi toutes ces précautions ?"

"Parce que Harry, tout changement de routine peut amener les éventuels complices des Malefoy à décider d'intervenir... finalement."

"Ça paraît un peu paranoïaque ça non ?" je proteste pour la forme.

"Venant du fils de Remus Lupin, je prends ça pour une approbation", conclut Severus avec un bref sourire.

000

(1)Personam reverso : je retire le masque

Le prochain s'appelle "**De Neri Arcana"** (ouais, la crise latiniste se confirme...) et est sous-titrée :"Tout ce que vous vouliez savoir sur Nero Malefoy (ou presque)"

Qui raconte à votre avis ??


	26. De Neri Arcana

**Un supplément d'âme**

Spéciale dédicace aux cartes postales de la semaine : Eliane, Remi, Rebecca-Black, Ora, Hynkyponk, GinnyLemmy, Na et Astérie.  
Dette éternelle envers Alix, Dina, Fée fléau et Thalys

**26 - De Neri Arcana  
ou Tout ce que vous vouliez savoir sur Nero Malefoy (Harry)  
**

L'hôpital moldu est isolé, au milieu d'un parc miteux, et ça fait un bon moment que personne n'a jugé bon de le repeindre. La neige sale, la boue, le bâtiment gris m'oppressent. Est-ce vraiment ici que j'apprendrais le secret des Malefoys ? L'idée me paraît totalement incongrue malgré les explications que Severus daigne me donner (en latin !) sur comment nous allions nous y prendre :

"Je la ferai parler de Nero. Tu verras, c'est un sujet qu'elle apprécie énormément. De Nero petit...- si je puis dire...", il ajoute mystérieusement, moins comme une expression de son toujours étonnant sens de l'humour que comme une réflexion personnelle. Je me demande si je n'ai pas mal compris. J'en suis à me répéter que "infans" n'a pas beaucoup d'homonyme quand il précise : "Comme son esprit sera détendu, fixé sur le sujet qui nous intéresse, ses souvenirs nous seront accessibles."

"Tu veux que...j'utilise la légilimencie ?" je murmure, totalement effrayé par l'idée. Je suis un piètre légilimens et encore pire en tant qu'occlumens. Papa et Grand-père prétendent que ce n'est pas très grave, vu que ce sont des domaines où très peu de gens excellent et que l'important est que je sache que ça existe et comment ça marche. De là à m'imaginer plonger dans les pensées d'une femme tenue pour folle par les Moldus et contre sa volonté, il me semble qu'il y a un sacré pas. Mais Severus n'a pas l'air de douter, je me ravise juste avant de lui poser la question.

"C'est le seul moyen de la protéger, elle", explique Severus, calme, précis, chirurgical. "Si quelqu'un nous écoute : elle ne nous aura rien dit. Si quelqu'un lui fait prendre du Veritaserum, non plus."

En périphérie des horreurs envisagées par Severus, une drôle de question s'impose dans mon esprit :  
"Tu sais déjà, n'est-ce pas ? Alors pourquoi..."  
"Parce que tu pourras ainsi amener ses souvenirs intacts et exacts à Albus."

Peut-il y avoir de point plus final à mes questions et mes craintes ? Je ne suis pourtant pas à moitié nerveux lorsque le taxi nous pose devant l'hôpital. Comme Tudor est plus grand que moi, je me cogne en sortant - Severus lève les yeux au ciel en voyant ça.

"Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'avoir un corps si grand !", je proteste alors que nous montons les marches - c'est très curieux d'être à la même hauteur que Severus, de le regarder droit dans les yeux, sans parler de ne plus porter de lunettes...

"Tudor me sert généralement d'interprète", il me rappelle, et je sens une foule de mots inconnus emplir d'un seul coup mon cerveau. Je n'ai même pas le temps de lui demander comment il a fait ça. "Mais ils ont l'habitude de nous voir. Tu peux te contenter de demander si Melle Nadedja va bien et de tendre l'enveloppe", il ajoute en glissant ladite enveloppe dans la poche.

Ça n'a rien de délirant comme démarche. Une phrase, un geste. Même pas de magie - sauf celle qui est censée me donner la maîtrise provisoire du bulgare. Pourtant mon coeur bat à tout rompre dans ma poitrine. Je pense à Cyrus qui voulait tant venir et je me demande s'il ne s'en serait pas tiré mieux que moi !

"Et s'ils posent une question ?" je balbutie en n'aimant pas beaucoup le son plaintif de ma voix.  
"Tu comprendras et moi aussi."

Je ne trouve rien d'autre à objecter, et nous sommes déjà devant la réception. Le surveillant lève la tête et il me reconnaît, je le lis dans ses yeux. Ce n'est pas comme si en tant que Harry Potter je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un d'inconnu me reconnaître. Mais là, cet homme reconnaît quelqu'un que moi, je ne connais qu'à peine. C'est assez perturbant.

"Вие идвате да видите момиче Надежда ?" il s'enquiert avec bonhommie, presque prévenance. Je me demande s'il appelle tous les malades par leur prénom et reconnais leurs visiteurs habituels ou si Mademoiselle Nadedja a un traitement de faveur. Et j'ai la surprise de m'entendre acquiescer en bulgare, avec une voix qui n'est pas la mienne :  
"да."  
" Тя е в неговата стая", m'indique l'homme obligeamment avec un geste vers l'escalier qui s'élève de l'autre côté du couloir.  
"Благодаря ", je le remercie sobrement en me disant qu'il est sans doute temps de poser l'enveloppe sur le comptoir. Le surveillant s'en empare avec une rapidité qui en dit long sur son attente.  
"Elle est dans sa chambre", je répète en anglais à l'intention de Severus qui acquiesce d'un geste brusque de la tête et me fait signe de passer devant :  
"Je vous suis, Tudor."

Dans les faits, c'est plutôt moi qui le suis. A l'intérieur, les lieux, avec leur peinture qui pèle, leurs longs couloirs sombres, sont aussi tristes que l'extérieur le laissait penser. De loin en loin, on passe devant des portes ouvertes. Parfois il y a des visiteurs ou des soignants mais la plupart du temps, il y a une personne seule et prostrée. C'est assez impressionnant. Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à Neville dont les parents sont reclus à tout jamais dans l'équivalent magique de cet endroit. Je ne le sais pas depuis bien longtemps et je n'y suis jamais allé. Je me trouve soudain extrêmement égoïste de ne m'en être pas plus inquiété.

"C'est ici", me souffle Severus et, la main sur la poignée, il me jette un regard tellement paternel et protecteur que je crois avoir rêvé.Comme je ne trouve rien à dire, il frappe légèrement et entre.  
"Oh, c'est vous !" une femme s'exclame en nous voyant.

Elle est jeune, je constate, et je me rends compte que j'avais décidé plus ou moins consciemment qu'elle devait être vieille. En fait, elle doit peu ou prou avoir l'âge de Mae je décide. Elle porte une robe de chambre pelucheuse rouge trop grande pour elle. Elle est fragile, un peu décharnée mais sans doute jolie. Dans l'échancrure de sa robe de chambre, je vois un médaillon argenté. Et rien qu'en le voyant, je le devine magique. Je ferme les yeux, laissant la magie venir à moi - je dois même avoir un devoir de défense à écrire sur le sujet, s'amuse un petit coin de mon cerveau, et j'ai la confirmation. Je crois même déceler que c'est une magie bienveillante, une protection.

"Oui, Nadedja, j'avais promis de revenir", lui répond Severus. Et je me demande si j'aurais pu envisager que Severus emploie un jour sa magie pour protéger une moldue. C'est peut-être indigne de moi de penser ça de lui. Pourtant je sais que mon étonnement est véritable. Et j'en ai un peu honte.  
"Ça faisait longtemps", elle se plaint.

Elle parle en anglais, depuis le début, je me rends soudain compte. Elle parle un anglais très... anglais. Pas cette langue que tout le monde semble baragouiner partout en Europe. Ses accentuations, ses tournures, c'est comme si l'anglais était sa langue maternelle ! Je regarde Severus en me demandant s'il sait pourquoi.

"Je sais, je suis désolé. Je vous ai apporté des chocolats", il répond en posant une énorme boîte sur sa table, ornée d'un étonnant noeud rose brillant qui me paraît tout à fait jurer avec la grisaille de la pièce. Sans attendre, la femme se jette dessus et en prend plusieurs sans même nous en proposer. Ce n'est pas que j'en voulais mais le décalage entre son niveau d'expression et son comportement me semble plus que révélateur.

"Comment va Nero ?", elle demande la bouche pleine.

Et je vois Severus lui mentir avec aplomb - pas que ce soit la première fois mais c'est toujours une expérience étrange de voir ceux qui vous ont élevé diverger des principes qu'ils n'ont de cesse de vous inculquer :

"Très bien. Il est en vacances, avec sa famille."

Je ne sais pas si lui s'attendait à sa réaction. Le fait est qu'il a appuyé sur le dernier mot, il m'a semblé, de son mensonge qui n'en est pas un - la vérité c'est que nous n'en savons rien - mais moi, je suis sidéré de la voir frissonner.

"C'est bien, c'est bien", elle murmure en ayant l'air de penser le contraire.  
"Nadedja, racontez-moi. Comment se passaient les Noëls à l'orphelinat ?" demande alors Severus très doucement.

Je perçois sa concentration, la persuasion qu'il met dans sa voix. S'il en faisait autant en cours nous n'aurions sans doute jamais besoin d'ouvrir de livres après ! Je souris mais il me jette un regard qui me rappelle à ma mission. Nerveusement je glisse ma main dans la poche de ma veste de costume en velours- Qui suis-je pour discuter des choix vestimentaires de Tudor ? - pour m'emparer de ma baguette. J'espère que je serais capable de faire fonctionner le sortilège de légilimencie sans devoir dire la formule à haute voix.

"Oh Noël... Noël, c'était toujours la fête... des gens nous donnaient des choses... les anciens pensionnaires revenaient... ", elle commence avec un sourire nostalgique qui me serre le coeur.

Je suis obligé de la regarder, de ne pas la quitter des yeux, pour créer le lien psychique qui me permettra de suivre ses pensées. Heureusement, elle n'a pas l'air de s'en rendre compte. Et les images viennent, un peu floues et inattendues : un réfectoire, un pauvre sapin décoré de dessins d'enfants, un poulet rôti entouré de pommes de terre, d'autres plats que je ne reconnais pas, des chants. Nadedja serre des enfants contre elle, leur parle en bulgare, et ils rient.

"Et Nero aimait Noël ?" susurre Severus.

Nadedja secoue la tête et de nouvelles images affluent : un enfant accroché à elle, il lève la tête, c'est Nero, je le reconnais même s'il est notablement plus jeune. Il a l'air timide, non, effrayé. Une grande voiture étincelante s'arrête dans la rue et Lucius et Narcissa en sortent - il me faut toute ma volonté pour ne pas crier en les reconnaissant. Narcissa prend l'enfant dans ses bras. Nero se laisse faire mais il n'a pas l'air réjoui pour autant.

"Ils venaient le chercher... Ils le ramenaient le lendemain midi... habillé de neuf, couvert des jouets les plus chers... C'était compliqué... les autres enfants les voulaient... Lui en avait trop pour jouer avec tous... Généralement, il les laissait faire mais parfois il devenait violent... - un peu comme tous les enfants... Normalement on aurait dû lui apprendre à partager, n'est-ce pas ? Mais l'homme ne voulait pas. Il le répétait à chaque visite : 'Et ne mettez pas d'idées stupides et faibles dans la tête de mon fils, vous m'entendez ! Ses désirs sont des ordres - Si vous voulez garder vos emplois, ce lieu... N'oubliez pas !'"

Et dans son esprit le visage de Lucius Malefoy hautain et menaçant prend tout l'espace de ses pensées. C'en est asphyxiant.

"Il venait souvent ?" la relance Severus, sans sembler horrifié par ce qu'il vient d'entendre.

Une nouvelle fois, je me dis qu'il l'amène à répéter des choses qu'il a déjà entendues. Et je me concentre sur mon lien avec Nadedja : ne pas juger, ne pas laisser mon esprit dériver sur d'autres sujets ; absorber ses images pour être capable de les redonner à voir à Albus, Remus et Nymphadora ; devenir une éponge...

"Pour toutes les fêtes... et puis tous les mois... pour la potion", elle chuchote comme si soudain elle avait peur.  
"La potion ?" s'intéresse Severus.  
"Ils l'appelaient comme cela", elle se contente de dire.

Et les images m'amènent à contempler un Nero peu souriant à qui on présente une fiole, toujours la même. Encore et encore. Il est devant une table qui semble identique. La table semble rapetisser.

"C'était pour son bien", elle reprend brusquement. "Pour qu'il devienne grand et fort..."  
Et dans sa tête, elle voit et entend Lucius prononcer ces derniers mots.

"Et il devenait grand et fort ?" continue Severus innocemment - trop innocemment sans doute, remarque la partie rebelle de mon cerveau qui refuse le statut d'éponge.

Nadedja opine, et je vois des femmes qui habillent l'enfant le matin et s'étonnent que ses vêtements ne lui aillent plus. Et j'entends des murmures en bulgare. Ce n'est pas normal, on ne peut pas grandir si vite.

"Oh très vite !", elle répond comme un écho en anglais.

Et l'image suivante montre un gâteau d'anniversaire. Une femme âgée et rebondie, l'archétype de la cuisinière, y plante des bougies et Malefoy arrive. Il crie. Il tempête. On s'est trompé sur l'âge de son fils. Il n'a pas six mais sept ans. Déjà. Il n'a pas huit mais neuf ans. Encore. Il n'a pas dix mais onze ans. Et il va partir. Et les larmes remplissent son esprit avant de dégouliner sur ses joues et je sens que moi aussi je pleure.

" Pourquoi devait-il devenir fort si vite ?" demande Severus dans un murmure, il s'est approché de l'oreille de Nadedja pour le chuchoter. C'est presque plus dans son esprit que j'entends (dans) la question qu'avec mes propres oreilles.

Les images se succèdent très vite, comme si elle cherchait des réponses dans un catalogue et les repoussait les unes après les autres. Elle projette Nero dans le costume de Lucius, la canne en accessoire incontournable. Elle le voit important et puissant. Mais je sens qu'elle même doute du sens même de cette importance et de cette puissance. Puis il y a Narcissa qui fait lire à haute voix Nero dans le jardin de l'orphelinat. L'enfant se trompe et Nadedja veut le reprendre, inquiète de ce que la femme riche va penser. "Laissez-le. Il n'aura bientôt plus l'occasion de commettre des erreurs." La phrase avait empêché Nadedja de dormir bien des nuits. Et puis il y a ce jour où Narcissa est venue chercher l'enfant. Nadedja avait supplié : "Pas maintenant, pas déjà !" "Vous l'avez eu trois ans, Nadedja. Vous pourrez dire que vous l'avez eu trois ans", avait répondu Narcissa avec un regard étrange, exalté qui la faisait furieusement ressembler à Bellatrix, estime Harry. "Mais... le reverrai-je ?" "Si vous le revoyez peut-être ne le reconnaîtrez vous pas!" "Mais... vous allez lui faire prendre d'autres potions ?" "Nous allons faire de lui, le Maître." Cette fois encore, l'incompréhension de Nadedja est trop importante pour que sa raison retienne son chagrin. Ce sont des sanglots, forts, qui la secouent de la tête au pied.

"Calmez-vous, calmez vous", lui demande Severus et il glisse entre ses lèvres un flacon dont l'effet est assez rapide et l'odeur caractéristique. Trente secondes plus tard, elle dort profondément sur son lit avec une respiration calme et régulière que je lui envie.  
"Elle n'a besoin ni de rêve, ni de cauchemar", il commente en croisant mon regard. Puis il juge mon état. "Tu avais donc oublié, Harry ?" il souffle, les yeux étrangement brillants dans la lueur grise de l'après-midi qui se termine. "Tu avais oublié l'amertume, la douleur et le poids de la responsabilité ?"  
Je ne trouve rien à répondre.  
"Je croyais pourtant que tu voulais venir seul ici l'été dernier", il ajoute en se levant.  
Ce n'est même pas sarcastique et je baisse les yeux me sentant terriblement faible et incapable. Je ravale péniblement les larmes qui sortent seules de mes yeux. Comme ça ne marche pas, je sors mon mouchoir.  
"Je pense que tu as vu l'essentiel", il ajoute en se tournant de nouveau vers elle. "Il y a deux ou trois détails qu'elle a pu me montrer qui manquent et qui peuvent aider... Je t'en parlerai dans le taxi de retour..."

C'est au prix d'un énorme effort que je pose la question :  
"A-t-elle jamais... montré quelque chose qui puisse dire que Nero est... un vrai Black ?"  
"Non. J'ai essayé de lui montré les armes des Black... de lâcher les noms de la famille... Mais ça n'a pas eu l'air d'évoquer quoi que ce soit chez elle", il répond en secouant la tête et en commençant très lentement à renfiler son lourd manteau de drap noir.  
"Et l'or ?" je questionne encore. J'ai traversé l'Europe après tout. Je dois tout savoir.  
"Elle a voulu le refuser et les Malefoy l'ont directement fait parvenir à sa famille", m'apprend Severus, l'air totalement désintéressé.  
L'incongruité de cette réponse me décourage de vouloir en savoir plus.

00

La nuit est tombée sur les grises banlieues de Sofia. Je me sens totalement vidé : l'effort magique, bien sûr mais plus encore les implications incertaines de ce que j'ai appris. J'ai encore dans la gorge le goût de mes larmes et dans ma tête tournent sans fin les étranges visions de l'enfance de Nero Malefoy et les sentiments inquiets de Nadedja. Je me sens envahi. Sans doute n'ai-je jamais été aussi proche de ce que doit vivre Cyrus au quotidien, je suppose un peu amèrement - je me suis tant de fois demander quel effet cela pouvait réellement faire. Mais réfléchir aux implications de ce que je viens d'apprendre pour mon petit frère n'est pas réellement une ligne de pensée qui m'aide à reprendre du poil de la bête. Comme s'il partageait mon épuisement, le taxi roule doucement ; il y a de la circulation, des travaux, de la neige - toutes ces choses qui bloquent les moyens de circulation moldus. Malgré la musique d'opéra diffusée très fort par la radio bulgare, c'est encore en latin que Severus a précisé deux ou trois dates et faits appris de Nadedja. J'essaie de rester concentré - ne serait-ce qu'à cause du latin - mais mon cerveau tourne, vire et butte toujours sur les mêmes questions.

"Cette potion, Severus", je demande donc. "Comment crois-tu qu'on en arrive à créer une chose pareille ? Je veux dire... je ne vois aucune utilisation légitime" - _justum us_, en latin, ça me paraît encore plus fort. Mais après tout ces gens ont paraît-il inventé la notion même de droit, et sans doute leur langue est appropriée à ce genre de discussion.

Severus ne répond pas tout de suite.  
"Ne serait-il pas 'légitime' pour toi de soigner un enfant atteint de nanisme, Harry ?" il demande très doucement, presque avec curiosité.

Le bien, le mal, la fin, les moyens. Sans doute ne peut-on pas en sortir. Mais il me semble que ma famille - au sens le plus large qu'on peut lui donner - est carrément abonnée à ce genre de conversation ! J'essaie de l'éviter :

"Oh tu crois qu'elle..."

"Je n'en sais rien" me coupe plus sèchement Severus. "Si j'avais un échantillon, et accès pendant trois heures à un laboratoire suffisamment équipé, je pourrais te répondre. Mais personne, aucun Maître des potions ne part jamais de rien..."

"Il adapte une potion connue à de nouveaux usages", je complète parce que je ne voudrais pas qu'il prenne subitement un air condescendant - on ne se refait pas. Je ne supporte pas que Severus ait l'air de trouver que je manque de subtilité.

"Exactement."

Une potion pour grandir, je rumine dans le silence pour revenir. Sans doute une autre potion pour le faire naître - c'est une question que personne n'a réellement abordé, et je ne sais rien sur l'utilisation de matériel génétique pour créer un enfant... et même en latin, je ne me vois pas discuter de ça dans ce taxi... Que de potions ! Et soudain, je sais ce que j'oublie d'évoquer :

"A propos de potions", je reprend. "Grand-père m'a chargé de te dire que Bill - William Weasley" je précise en me souvenant combien Severus déteste les surnoms, les raccourcis et toutes les simplifications, "est tombé sur un nom de maître des potions en faisant une enquête sur la transformation de l'or." D_e mutatione auri_ - on dirait un traité de métamorphoses moyenâgeux.

"Son nom ?" s''intéresse Severus.  
"Oui, attends, Bry... Brytan."  
"Brytan ! Nemir ou Dariusz ?" Qu'il pose la même question que Grand-père me sidère mais j'imagine facilement qu'ils ont tous deux des relations que je n'ai pas.  
"On ne sait pas... tu les connais ?"

Severus va me répondre - j'en suis presque sûr - mais finalement ce qui sort de sa bouche est une question :

"Vous êtes à l'hôtel ?"  
"Oui", je réponds, sidéré de son changement de sujet.  
"La procédure habituelle est que Tudor rentre seul rue Chipka ; il me laisse avant près d'un endroit où je peux emprunter une cheminée, il enchaîne, m'abrutissant avec ses détails " Donne-moi le numéro de téléphone, je vais laisser un message de ta part", il ordonne, plus qu'il ne propose.  
"Tu vas téléphoner à l'hôtel ?" je m'étonne même si mon souci premier est le fait que je n'ai pas ce numéro  
"Harry, comment veux-tu qu'ils sachent à qui je téléphone ?"

En fait, ma question serait 'Mais tu sais te servir d'un téléphone ?', je la ravale. Je viens de me rappeler que Severus est de père moldu.  
"Ils ne sont peut-être pas à l'hôtel", je remarque plutôt.  
"Quel était votre plan ?"

Là, je suis bien obligé de secouer la tête. On n'avait pas réellement de rendez-vous. On n'avait jamais imaginé que ça prendrait autant de temps. Severus comprend mon silence.  
"Vous avez mis trop d'énergie et d'astuce dans les préliminaires", il constate. Comme il aurait pu être notamment plus sarcastique, je prends ça pour pas mal de mansuétude.  
"Mais que faire ?" je demande très humblement.  
"Soit tes petits amis sont morts de froid, soit ils ont pensé qu'il n'était que justice qu'ils profitent du calme provisoire de votre chambre à coucher", se moque ouvertement Severus, et je lève les yeux au ciel. Puis je me dis que rarement je l'ai vu avoir besoin de rire pour repousser l'horreur. "Dans ce cas, ils auront mon message. Soit ils t'ont loyalement attendus et..."  
"Ils ont peut-être suivi Tudor et sa mère !" je comprends.  
"C'est une possibilité", reconnaît Severus. "Dans ce cas, ils auront fait une longue visite de tous les monuments de Sofia".

Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire - je sais que je ne devrais pas, mais c'est quand même assez drôle de les imaginer, grimés, suivre en vain une fausse réplique de mon déguisement. Et puis, moi aussi, j'ai besoin de mettre une distance avec la visite à l'hôpital.  
"Tu leur as demandé de rester dehors jusqu'à notre retour ?" je m'inquiète tout de même.  
"Non, en fait, ils doivent s'être séparés. Ton double doit être revenu rue Chipka pour que tu puisses prendre sa suite."

Je marque mon approbation en hochant la tête en silence. Une fois de plus, je réalise à quel point tous - Severus, Mae, Papa - sont plus efficaces que moi. C'est un peu rageant, mais un peu rassurant aussi quelque part, je décide.

"Demande donc au chauffeur de me laisser là", reprend Severus.  
"Mais le numéro de téléphone !?", je proteste.  
"Tu n'as pas beaucoup de foi en tes amis", il rétorque en frappant sur l'épaule du chauffeur et en lui faisant signe de s'arrêter.

000

Severus avait raison. Je retrouve Ron et Hermione congelés à la terrasse d'un petit café au coin de la rue Chipka. Ils m'ont attendu. Quand je sors de la maison des Spasov, ils m'emboîtent le pas. Ils auraient pu être plus discrets mais ils auraient pu faire pire aussi. Je ne me retourne pas et je marche vite, sans me retourner jusqu'à l'arrêt de bus pour la gare. On n'a peut-être pas assez réfléchi à la fin de notre plan mais on a fait une vraie reconnaissance du quartier et je peux marcher sans hésiter. Dans le bus, Hermione n'arrive pas à s'empêcher de me lancer des regards interrogatifs. Ron, lui, a l'air désespéré sans doute de faim et de froid. Mais je ne peux rien pour eux dans l'immédiat.

A la gare, j'entre dans les toilettes des hommes. Je sais que Ron ne doit pas être loin derrière moi mais je ne l'attends pas. On aura fait gaffe jusqu'au bout, je me rassure comme je peux. Je suis crevé, nerveux, malgré le chocolat qu'Anila a tenu à me faire ingérer avant de me laisser repartir. C'est un vrai plaisir de retrouver ma propre forme physique, de rechausser mes lunettes, de ressentir ma cicatrice sur mon front. Je sais bien que la magie est à bannir mais faute de mieux je ne peux que transfigurer mes vêtements pour faire disparaître les vêtements sombres dont j'avais afflué mon personnage. Quand je sors, vêtu d'un jean et d'un blouson de ski bleu, je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire en voyant mon reflet dans la glace des toilettes. Ca fait du bien de se retrouver.

"Harry ?" chuchote Ron dans mon dos.  
"Ouais, désolé, ça a pris un temps fou !"  
"C'était pas toi, hein, avec Severus ?"  
"Ce n'était pas Severus", je le coupe. "Mais filons d'ici... Allons manger quelque part."

Le projet obtient immédiatement son accord puis celui d'Hermione que nous retrouvons, changée elle aussi, devant le kiosque à journaux en train de lire les titres de journaux britanniques moldus qui ont une semaine. Comme nous savons bien que le plus important est de manger vite pour pouvoir ensuite aller librement discuter dans notre chambre d'hôtel, nous allons droit au buffet de la gare où nous commandons trois menus sans nous soucier de comprendre ce qui va arriver dans nos assiettes. Nous avalons soupe, ragoût et dessert sans tellement lever le nez et en nous contentant de remarques futiles et générales sur les plats et le froid qui règne en maître sur la ville. Ce n'est que de retour à l'hôtel, plusieurs sortilèges de silence et de détection d'intrus posés que nous nous installons tous les trois sur un lit.

"Je suis encore une fois désolé, vous avez dû passer une sale journée", je lance en guise de préliminaire.  
"A te voir, on n'est pas les seuls", remarque Ron.  
"Et comme ça si Ron veut toujours se présenter à la formation d'Auror", ajoute Hermione, "il aura au moins une réelle expérience de filature et de tapinois".  
Ca nous fait d'abord rire tous les trois.

"Ca te dit toujours ?" je m'enquiers quand les ricanements s'apaisent.  
"Je sais ce que tu en penses, Harry... Mais déserter les postes à responsabilités sous prétexte qu'on n'aime pas ceux qui les exercent ... Ça me paraît un peu... fuir le problème", il explique en évitant mon regard.

Il y aurait des tonnes de choses que je pourrais dire à ça ; je me contente du plus simple :  
"Tu feras un Auror génial, Ron."  
Ça le fait rougir, évidemment, mais Hermione intervient:  
"Alors Harry, tu peux... Enfin, je sais que c'est secret mais..."  
"Je n'ai pas de secrets pour vous", j'affirme. Mais tout de suite après, je suis intimidé par ce que je dois dire. "J'ai rencontré Nadedja et... disons que j'ai maintenant la preuve que cet enfant est d'une façon ou d'une autre une création des Malefoy... Imaginez-vous qu'ils lui ont fait prendre une potion qui doublait son rythme de croissance."  
"Comment ça ?" demande immédiatement Hermione en se penchant en avant - Ron a juste l'air sidéré.  
"Si tu cherches la recette, je te conseille d'en parler à Severus", j'explose - un peu, trop de tensions, "Mais le résultat est qu'il a grandi de deux ans en une année...Il a passé trois années à l'orphelinat, il avait cinq ans au début, il a fêté ses onze ans à la fin."  
"Mais depuis la rentrée...", remarque Ron.  
"Oui visiblement, ils le laissent maintenant grandir à un rythme normal... si on peut dire."  
"Mais pourquoi tant de hâte ?", s'enquiert Hermione.  
"Nadedja ne sait pas... Elle n'était qu'une éducatrice de l'orphelinat... Sauf qu'elle parlait parfaitement anglais parce qu'elle avait grandi à Londres avec son père qui était diplomate... Severus ne pense pas que les Malefoy s'attendaient à ce qu'elle développe des liens aussi personnels avec Nero ; mais elle a une vraie relation avec lui ; elle s'inquiète pour lui... Et il lui a promis qu'il viendrait la chercher quand il aurait fait ce que ses parents attendaient de lui..."  
"Tu veux dire qu'il sait qu'il a une mission à remplir ?" demande Hermione.  
"C'est ce que nous comprenons... Mais Severus ne pense pas que les Malefoy soient au courant du projet de Nero..."  
"Harry, les autres sont tous morts, n'est-ce pas ? Tous les autres de l'orphelinat ? "  
"Sauf Nadedja", je confirme.  
Hermione hoche la tête.  
"Alors je ne pense pas que les Malefoy aient réellement raté que Nero tenait à Nadedja", elle affirme. "Ils n'étaient plus à un meurtre de plus. Ils l'ont maintenue volontairement en vie"  
"En lui envoyant des Détraqueurs !?" s'étonne Ron.  
"Folle oui, mais vivante", confirme Hermione en me regardant droit dans les yeux. Et j'ai de nouveau très froid.

OOOOO

Note linguistique.

Pour ceux qui se laisseraient totalement dérouter par l'alphabet cyrillique :  
Le surveillant dit : "Vous venez voir Mademoiselle Nadedja ?"  
Harry: "Oui"  
Le surveillant "Elle est dans sa chambre"  
Harry: "Merci"

Merci au traducteur en ligne. J'ai botté en touche avant de vous mettre tout le dialogue Harry/Severus en latin... sifflote...

La suite ? Hum... elle s'appelle "Ode à l'intuition féminine" (faute de meilleure idée pour l'instant) C'est Dora qui raconte...


	27. De battre mon coeur s'est arrêté

_**Un supplément d'âme **_

Bonjour à tous ! Pardon pour le délai dû aux vacances... soyez contents quand même, j'ai écrit presque trois chapitres pendant cette semaine loin d'Internet, du boulot et de la vie quotidienne... ce qui fait que j'en suis à la rédaction du chapitre 34...  
Merci à ceux qui ont partagé leur lecture du dernier chapitre avec moi : Rémi, lapaumée, Hermy, GinnyLemmy, Na, Rebecca-Black.  
Merci aux fidèles relecteurs : Alixe, Fée, Dina et Thalys - que ferais-je sans vous ?

**27 - De battre mon coeur s'est arrêté* - Mère et Auror (Dora) **

Ça faisait cinq jours qu'on était au camp des dragonniers et, passée l'excitation toujours compréhensible de voir des telles grosses bêtes de près et de rencontrer des gens qui vivent leur passion à cent pour cent, je commençais à me demander ce qu'on fichait là. On était au milieu de nulle part, sans nouvelle de personne, et en particulier de Harry. Le coin était certes pittoresque : deux mètres de neige, vingt dragonniers peu loquaces, une forêt environnante aussi dangereuse que celle de Poudlard, Hagrid en moins pour la surveiller - mais peu adapté finalement pour les vacances de deux louveteaux de trois ans et demi. La luge et les bonshommes de neige devant le bâtiment principal avaient fini de réellement les amuser. Quant aux dragons, ils adoraient beaucoup trop les contempler pour que j'aie l'esprit tranquille. Dès qu'ils disparaissaient de ma vue, mon coeur s'arrêtait de battre. J'étais en permanence sur leur dos, et ça ne faisait du bien ni à eux ni à moi.

Il n'y avait qu'une chose réellement sympa, c'était de voir Cyrus et Ginny réconciliés. Ça avait eu lieu dès le premier jour, tellement rapidement que c'était à se demander pourquoi Cyrus s'en était rendu malade pendant tant de temps ! Quand j'avais fais cette réflexion à Remus, il m'avait opposé que je faisais peu de cas de ce que Ginny avait dû traverser, elle.

"Tu crois qu'il lui a dit, alors? ", j'avais demandé, ayant encore des difficultés à croire que Cyrus ait trouvé le courage de briser le tabou dans lequel il s'était enfermé - avec notre aide en plus, nous avions mis trop de temps à réaliser le poids que ce silence lui imposait. Comme le résumait mon Remus, la précaution avait fini par devenir une honte, par le convaincre qu'il était un monstre. J'étais assez d'accord avec lui mais il me suffisait de revoir mentalement le visage d'Arthur quand Severus avait décrit le cas de Cyrus de manière générale pour me dire que nous avions tout de même de bonnes excuses...

"Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait une autre explication possible."  
"Tu crois qu'il lui a tout dit ?" j'avais insisté, agacée par son côté "je le savais bien". Il me semble que tant que Albus n'est pas mort, il peut se garder de vouloir paraître aussi omniscient.  
"Dora, je ne veux même pas le savoir".

Il avait dit ça sur un ton que je n'avais pas entendu pour moi depuis très longtemps. Il aurait autant pu me dire que mon devoir l'avait déçu. Mais je n'ai pas lâché l'affaire :  
"Tu ne vas pas lui demander ?"  
"Merlin, Dora ! Est-ce que tu ignores à quel point l'idée même de lui en parler le rendait nerveux ? Il a surmonté ça, je ne veux pas savoir comment. Parce que la vérité a eu raison et c'est tout ce qui importe", il avait répondu nettement échauffé.  
"Tu veux dire que tu te fiches de savoir s'il a un peu arrangé la vérité ?", j'avais demandé les bras croisés - moi aussi je peux faire les gros yeux. C'est plus récent, mais j'ai appris à le faire.  
"Cyrus n'est pas un menteur", il avait affirmé. "C'est au contraire quelqu'un de très attaché à la vérité et à la transparence. Je pense qu'il aura voulu qu'elle comprenne..."  
"Admettons", j'avais battu en retraite. Il est des sujets sur lesquels je n'ai aucune chanc,e et la connaissance profonde de ses fils aînés en est une. Si je veux convaincre, je devrais réussir une manoeuvre circulaire. Un vrai travail d'infiltration comme j'aimais en faire quand j'étais Auror, en quelque sorte. "Néanmoins je continue de me demander comment on est passé du Cyrus qui ne voulait pas lui dire et à qui tu donnais des conseils dans la cuisine le matin, à un Cyrus qui exhibe une Ginny amoureuse à son bras... En même pas une journée ?"

Oui, quoi. Leur visite avec Charlie avait duré une grande heure - et quels que soient les problèmes que Charlie avait racontés avoir dû régler parce que deux dragonnes en étaient venues à se battre, ça n'avait pas non plus pu duré plus d'une demi-heure. Et en si peu de temps, en visitant la nurserie des dragonnets, ils avaient pu se réconcilier ? Il y avait un truc qui ne collait décidément pas.

"Elle n'attendait sans doute que ça", Remus avait balayé mes objections d'un haussement d'épaules. Comme je ne manifestais aucun signe d'approbation, il avait fini quand même par s'expliquer, notoirement plus gentiment : "Tu sais quand... quand James et Sirius ont découvert que j'étais un... loup-garou... j'ai eu peur - tellement peur... Je refusais de leur répondre, dans un sens comme dans un autre. Je ne me voyais pas leur mentir, mais je ne me voyais pas leur dire la vérité, répondre à leurs questions, leur expliquer les détails... ça a duré des semaines ce petit jeu. Je savais qu'ils savaient mais je continuais de leur mentir.... C'est le fait qu'eux-mêmes jouent le jeu du mensonge qui m'a finalement rassuré... Je veux dire, je devais pas avoir l'air bien malin à refuser l'évidence... mais ils ont fait l'effort d'attendre que je sois prêt à admettre la vérité - et les connaissant, il a sans doute fallu qu'une bonne fée de sagesse leur vienne en aide !"

J'avais ri, touchée comme à chaque fois qu'il met à nu devant moi ses anciennes craintes, ses faiblesses les plus fortes. Je savais que c'était sans doute la plus belle déclaration d'amour qu'il puisse me faire.

"Je n'ai aucun souvenir de James, vraiment aucun", j'avais répondu rêveusement. "Et j'ai passé des heures à regarder les photos que tu as en me disant que quelque chose allait bien revenir. J'ai même demandé à Maman si elle n'avait pas une anecdote qui pourrait me mettre sur la voie... Mais rien n'y a fait... Et s'il lui ressemble physiquement beaucoup, je crois que Harry n'a pas son caractère..."  
"Non", m'avait confirmé Remus avec un sourire paisible. Car c'est quelque chose qu'il a fini par accepter, et c'est une belle victoire.  
"Mais Sirius, je me rappelle de lui. De la place qu'il prenait... de l'air qu'il brassait... Et Cyrus a hérité de ça, de cette présence et de cette impatience à contrôler les choses..."  
"En bien atténuées, tu peux me croire..."  
"Vraiment ? Tant mieux, je ne crois pas que je saurais faire face à plus", j'avais constaté.

On s'était tû tous les deux, silencieux mais complices, et une nouvelle fois c'était lui qui avait repris :  
"Tout ça pour te dire que... que finalement, quand j'ai accepté qu'ils aient découvert la vérité, ils n'ont pas été... suffisants ou agressifs... Ils ont été plutôt soulagés... Je ne sais pas si je m'en suis suffisamment rendu compte à l'époque - sans doute pas. Mais maintenant je comprends que c'est eux qui avaient peur que jamais je n'accepte de partager ce secret avec eux."  
"C'est pour ça que tu as autant insisté auprès de Cyrus", j'avais brusquement compris. Je m'étais étonnée que Remus soit si intrusif sur quelque chose comme ça. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas de provoquer des confidences et de conseiller un de ses fils sur ses relations amoureuses.

Il avait acquiescé.  
"Je... je suis terriblement fier qu'il ait su prendre le risque de la vérité", il avait ajouté avec une voix où l'émotion perçait malgré ses efforts;

Et moi, que pouvais-je faire d'autre que l'embrasser ?

00

Le 31 arrive. Aussi froid que les jours qui l'ont précédé. Remus est debout à l'aube. Ça n'a rien d'étonnant, me direz-vous ? Alors insistons : plus à l'aube que d'habitude. Je l'entends un peu plus tard récupérer les deux louveteaux qui démarrent mieux que la vieille Anglia des Weasley. Il leur chuchote qu'il faut laisser Mae dormir. Mais la réalité est que, même moi, connue pour ma passion pour les grasses matinées, le sommeil m'a fuie depuis longtemps, dès que mon corps a pris le repos nécessaire pour ses fonctions vitales.

"Harry ?" je lui demande en venant me blottir contre son dos sur le tapis des confortables appartements qui nous ont été attribués.

"Rien", il souffle, tout en continuant la construction d'une immense tour un peu tordue devant les yeux ronds, émerveillés et respectueux d'Iris et Kane.

Mes pensées vont à Arthur et Molly qui, hier soir, n'arrivaient pas à nous cacher leur inquiétude croissante. Et je me demande une nouvelle fois si je me pardonnerais qu'ils leur arrivent quoi que ce soit. Leur dernier message venait de Sofia, ils devaient voir Severus. Le fait que ce soit à ce moment-là qu'ils aient cessé de donner les nouvelles ne nous aide pas. Avant, ils auraient pu se perdre, prendre du retard sans que nous nous inquiétions réellement. Ils auraient pu bien sûr aussi faire une mauvaise rencontre - moldue ou magique. C'était dans l'ordre des choses, nous nous l'étions dit. "Eux qui veulent des responsabilités", avait sobrement commenté Remus quand Kingsley et moi avions souligné ce point. Il fallait bien que nous le laissions prendre des risques un jour ou l'autre. Mais qu'ils se taisent depuis Sofia était plus inquiétant.

Nous avions une grande confiance en Severus - Remus plus encore que moi. Normalement, il devait être en mesure de les protéger. Mais Sofia était néanmoins le point nodal de cette histoire : là où elle avait commencé ; là où les secrets semblaient cachés ; là où existait la probabilité la plus grande d'une surveillance ou de complicités avec les Malefoy. Alors leur silence était plus que nous ne pouvions réellement assumer.

"Qu'est-ce qu'on va mettre en haut ?" demande Remus aux petits. Ils sont venus à bout des cubes de la boite. La tour penche un peu mais surtout elle les dépasse, et leur admiration est à son comble.

En regardant cette tour se moquer des lois de la gravité - et je soupçonne Remus d'y être pour quelque chose, je me dis que c'est peut-être ne pas être partie prenante du danger qui m'est insupportable. Alors que Iris propose, tour à tour, sa poupée, un dragon en peluche que les dragonniers leur ont offert et un camion moldu dont mon père a doté à Kane en lui promettant qu'un jour il lui apprendrait à conduire, je revois les sourcils froncés de Kingsley un jour où, encore Aspirante, j'avais pris l'initiative de suivre un type sans réellement prévenir mes collègues. Il s'était pourtant avéré que c'était une bonne idée puisque c'était notre suspect. Mais j'avais failli finir en otage quand j'avais voulu le confronter. Heureusement, mon inséparable Dawn s'était suffisamment inquiétée de ne pas me voir revenir pour prévenir Kingsley, et la troupe était venue à mon secours avant qu'il ne m'arrive rien de plus que d'être privée de baguette... Le savon qui avait suivi m'avait semblé disproportionné à l'époque mais maintenant, je me rendais bien compte qu'il n'était pas facile de se sentir responsable d'avoir mis quelqu'un de moins expérimenté que soi en danger...

"Une fleur", propose encore Iris un peu désespérée par les refus de son père. "C'est pas lourd, oui ?"

"Non, une _homme _de pin", contre Kane l'air plus déterminé que souvent.

"Un _homme _de pin ?" je répète en souriant parce que je me demande parfois si leur apprentissage de la magie m'émouvra autant que celui du language.

"Là", il annonce, en se levant pour s'emparer de la _pomme_ de pin que nous avions ramassée la veille. Je vais le reprendre sur le mot quand il crie : "Oh Harry ! Papa, Mae ! C'est Harry !" le doigt tendu vers la fenêtre.

On est debouts d'un bond, Remus et moi, et la tour s'écroule derrière nous au désespoir d'Iris. Par la fenêtre, on a la surprise et le ravissement de voir Harry se diriger, seul, vers la cabane où nous sommes logés. On est ensemble sur la poignée de porte.

"Et moi qui me demandais si je n'allais pas vous réveiller !", il sourit en nous voyant tous les deux en robes de chambre sur le seuil.

Remus le serre contre lui, un peu plus fort et un peu plus longtemps que d'habitude. Mais Harry ne se plaint pas. Sans doute est-il content lui aussi d'être là. Je me surprends à me demander s'il a maigri et je me jure de ne pas dire ça à haute voix - je finirais pas ressembler à Molly ! Remus prend le contrôle des opérations :

"Entre, entre, où sont Ron et Hermione ?"

"Les Weasley étaient dans la salle commune, tu crois qu'ils ont pu aller plus loin ? J'ai dû insister pour venir vous voir ! "

Il m'embrasse après avoir expliqué ça. Là encore, j'ai l'impression qu'il est plus affectueux que bien souvent. Et puis il soulève Kane qui n'attendait que ça :

"T'as vu les dragons Harry ?" il lui demande.

"Pas encore. On ira ensemble si tu veux."

"T'as des cadeaux ?" enquête Iris du sol - celle-là alors !

"Iris !" je gronde, et elle se colle à son grand-frère comme si vraiment je lui faisais peur.  
"Plus tard, Iris, d'accord ?", lui répond gentiment Harry en se baissant pour se mettre à son niveau et en posant Kane par terre. "Vous faisiez un château ?"

Les petits sont évidemment ravis qu'il s'intéresse, et il prend la place de Remus, comme si rien n'était plus urgent, presque comme s'il n'était jamais parti. Remus et moi, on est réduits au rôle de spectateurs silencieux. Notre soulagement de le voir entier devant nous nous aide à avoir la patience d'attendre qu'il se décide à nous raconter.

"Comment va Cyrus ?", il demande brusquement d'une voix sourde.  
"Il va bien, Harry", lui répond Remus en posant sa main sur son épaule.  
"Et avec Ginny ?"  
"Réconciliés", j'annonce.  
"Ils se font des bisous", l'informe Iris . Et je ne peux m'empêcher de repenser à la tête de Percy quand je lui ai dit que je préférais qu'ils s'embrassent dans la salle commune plutôt qu'ils attrapent une pneumonie en allant dehors. Je n'ai peut-être pas travaillé à modifier ma réputation de jeune femme irrespectueuse des convenances, mais je crois avoir gagné des points durables auprès de mon éventuelle future belle-fille. Ne serait-ce qu'en lui évitant d'avoir elle-même à remettre son sentencieux frère aîné à sa place.

"Il lui a dit ?", enquête encore Harry, sans s'arrêter d'empiler les cubes que lui tend Kane les uns au dessus des autres. Le résultat est moins tortueux que celui de Remus - je ne peux pas m'empêcher de le remarquer.  
"Oui", je réponds, et je vois que ses épaules se décrispent un peu.  
"C'est bien", il murmure. "C'est bien. Il a besoin de Ginny."  
"Harry qu'est-ce que... ?" - commence Remus trop inquiet pour attendre encore.  
"Avec Ron et Hermione, on a pensé que, comme les parents Weasley ne savent pas tout, il va falloir faire deux versions...", il nous apprend. Ils ont pensé. Ils ont mis au point une stratégie. Ils en viennent à leur tour à s'arranger avec la vérité pour protéger ceux qu'ils aiment, à s'engager et à faire des choix. Ce n'est pas étonnant d'eux, bien sûr. Et nous pouvons même nous enorgueillir de ne pas y être pour rien, j'imagine. Pourtant, ça me laisse un goût amer, comme si ça me renvoyait à la perte de ma propre innocence.

"Deux ou trois ?" s'enquiert Remus.  
Harry se tourne vers lui l'air surpris.  
"Y a t-il des choses que Cyrus ne doit pas savoir ?" précise Remus patiemment.  
Il me semble qu'avant son voyage Harry aurait au moins fait exprès de lui faire répéter la question, de l'obliger à énoncer ses propres contradictions. Mais là, il se contente de reposer les derniers cubes dans la boite et de hocher la tête comme s'il réfléchissait à la meilleure formulation.  
"Eh bien, non, pas vraiment - je veux dire, non, il n'y a rien qui puisse réellement... déstabiliser Cyrus plus qu'il ne l'est... Je veux dire, j'ai appris à quel point Nero est une fabrication. Mais rien qui dise qu'il est Regulus, d'une manière ou d'une autre.... "  
"Comme si la question était là", je laisse échapper.  
"Mae, je ne sais pas ce que tu crois", me répond Harry en braquant sur moi son regard d'émeraude. "Mais, pour ce que j'ai pu parler avec Cyrus, la question est là et pas ailleurs..."

C'est à ce moment-là que ledit Cyrus pousse la porte de la cabane - il dort dans une sorte de dortoir avec les stagiaires dragonniers. Ginny est juste derrière lui, visiblement un peu intimidée, sans doute de ce que nous pourrions déduire en la voyant arriver avec lui.

"Eh bien, vous êtes encore là ?! Vous faites la grève de la faim ?!" il lance avant de voir son frère parmi nous sur le tapis et de se précipiter vers lui : " Harry !"  
"Hé !" le salue l'interpellé avec un sourire trop large. "Je t'aurais manqué ?"  
"Mais depuis quand ?"  
"Il n'y a pas dix minutes, Cyrus, sinon on serait allé te chercher", précise immédiatement Remus.  
"On a faim !" a soudainement l'air de se rendre compte Kane.  
"On a faim !" scande immédiatement Iris en soutien.

Nous nous regardons, peu enclins à rejoindre les autres avant d'avoir fini notre conversation. C'est Ginny, encore sur le seuil, qui débloque la situation.  
"Charlie !" elle hèle par la porte encore ouverte - et son frère qui traversait la cour pour se rendre dans la salle commune se détourne pour nous saluer. "Harry est arrivé. Tu peux accompagner les jumeaux auprès de maman ? On vous rejoint tout de suite !"  
"Bien sûr", répond le dragonnier avec un petit salut un peu curieux pour Harry, mais semblant trouver normal que nous ayons peut-être quelque chose à discuter sans les petits. "Ron aussi est là ? Papa et maman vont être contents !".

Harry le rassure sur son frère et plaisante sur le fait que décidément personne ne semble capable de les voir grandir pendant que j'emmitoufle les jumeaux dans des capes doublées et de hautes bottes. C'est fou comme la promesse d'un petit-déjeuner semble les avoir rapidement détournés de l'arrivée de leur grand frère.

" Tu viens, Harry ? "hésite quand même Kane au moment de franchir le seuil.  
" Dans cinq minutes", répond Harry. "Il y avait des crêpes qui avaient l'air délicieuses tout à l'heure, essayez donc de m'en sauver une ou deux, d'accord ?"  
" D'accord !" promet gravement mon lutin emmitoufflé, trop fier de sa mission, avant de se dépêcher de rattraper sa soeur.

"Et alors ?" Cyrus résume tout en deux mots pendant que Ginny referme la porte, ce qui est une deuxième très bonne idée car nos robe de chambre ne nous protègent que partiellement du froid piquant qui règne à l'extérieur.  
"Alors ?" répète Harry. Et il regarde Ginny, comme Remus et moi d'ailleurs. Il y a deux secondes la question était de savoir si Cyrus pouvait tout entendre. Maintenant elle est de déterminer si Ginny peut en faire autant.  
"Ginny reste", annonce farouchement Cyrus ayant visiblement correctement interprété nos échanges de regards.

Remus me consulte des yeux mais j'hausse les épaules - c'est difficile de prendre partie sans savoir ce que Harry a à nous dire. Ce n'est guère plus facile de faire reposer toute la décision sur ses épaules.

"Sauf si... si ce que tu vas dire peut la mettre en danger", ajoute alors Cyrus notablement plus humble.  
"Cyrus !" proteste sa petite amie. Et il est clair que si nous décidons qu'elle ne peut pas rester, nous allons avoir fort à faire pour la convaincre de se plier à cette décision.  
"Gin, ça, je ne peux pas", tient quand même bon mon Cyrus, l'air désolé mais résolu. "Je ne peux pas imaginer te mettre en danger !"  
"Mais qu'est-ce qui me mettrait plus en danger que je ne le suis !?" - réplique cette dernière, et je ne peux qu'admirer son courage et sa détermination. Peut-être d'ailleurs que seule quelqu'un comme elle peut envisager de passer du temps, de construire sa vie, avec un Cyrus Lupin à la tête trop pleine et au caractère impossible...  
"D'en savoir trop !" réplique d'ailleurs mon fils adoptif toujours pas découragé pour autant.  
"Je crois que Ginevra a raison", intervient alors Remus. "Si quelqu'un se met à supposer que nous en savons trop, tous, collectivement... ou que quelqu'un comme Ginevra peut les aider à déterminer ce que nous savons, alors... alors qu'elle sache réellement ou pas ne fera malheureusement que peu de différence."

Ça ressemble tellement à un raisonnement de Severus que j'en viens brusquement à regretter qu'il ne soit pas là pour endosser le rôle de l'éternel pessimiste - ça nous donnerait une chance de pouvoir nous laisser aller à espérer encore.

000

Harry nous raconte très rapidement leur voyage. Ils se sont globalement bien amusés et bien débrouillés. De toute façon, on l'avait suivi dans les grandes lignes et il n'y a pas grand-chose à ajouter. Cyrus lui demande comment il a réussi à supporter de jouer les chandelles auprès des deux autres, et ça le fait rire.  
"Honnêtement, ils se sont rarement aussi peu disputés", il révèle. "C'était assez reposant, sauf quand ils se liguaient contre moi !"  
"Contre toi ?", je m'étonne.

Il hausse les épaules et puis, presque à regret, nous raconte la rencontre qu'ils ont faite dans un train. Une jeune fille étrange, avec une connaissance plutôt curieuse de l'existence de la magie, des théories peu orthodoxes sur la guerre et des questions plus étonnantes encore sur leur identité et leur destination. Harry nous explique après comment Ron et Hermione ont décidé de couper court à la conversation en le débarquant quasi manu militari du train. Il essaie d'être drôle, d'en faire une anecdote révélatrice de l'existence de ses amis en tant que couple, mais personne ne rit.  
"On est jamais trop prudents", remarque sobrement Remus.  
"Mais Papa, si elle était une sorcière non formée, on ne risquait pas grand-chose même si on était allés rencontrer sa grand-mère !" il s'exclame. Et j'ai l'impression qu'il est blessé qu'on ait l'air de penser qu'il ait été trop imprudent.

Remus soupire avec fatalisme.  
"La condition... Dans beaucoup de pays, être un sorcier est aussi compliqué que d'être un loup-garou en Grande-Bretagne... Et non, je n'exagère pas !" - il ajoute en me regardant comme s'il subodorait que j'allais le contredire.  
"C'est à ton grand-père, Harry, qu'il faut en parler", je propose en refusant le débat politique. "Ils ont des programmes à la coopération magique, ils peuvent sans doute faire quelque chose pour quelqu'un qui voudrait faire des études..."  
"Et ce serait une façon de savoir si son histoire était vraie ou pas", ajoute Remus, étonnamment vindicatif.  
"Mais je ne sais même pas son nom !" objecte Harry.  
"La population sorcière des Balkans entrerait toute entière à Poudlard", réplique Remus. "Ce n'est pas comme si on devait la chercher parmi les spectateurs de la coupe du monde de Quidditch !"

Il n'y a pas grand-chose d'autre à ajouter sur le sujet, mais Harry semble avoir du mal à aller droit au but de sa mission à Sofia. Il entreprend donc de nous expliquer avec force de détails leur arrivée dans la capitale bulgare et leurs précautions pour se rendre chez les Spasov. Je suis partagée entre la fierté et le sourire quand il nous avoue leurs difficultés à établir des déguisements qu'ils puissent tenir et reproduire toute une journée. ça me rappelle évidemment les premiers temps de la formation d'Auror, même si j'ai toujours eu dans ce domaine des facilités que les autres n'avaient pas. La paranoïa avec laquelle ils ont organisé leur circulation dans la ville me rassure quand même rétrospectivement. On n'a pas eu tort de leur faire confiance, je décide mais Remus le dit avant moi :

"Vous avez pris ça tout à fait au sérieux, je vois !"  
"Mais c'était sérieux ! N'importe qui aurait pu nous suivre, découvrir nos liens avec les Spasov et avec Severus !" s'agace Harry .  
"Mais ce n'était aucunement un reproche, Harry. Bien au contraire". Ça le fait taire évidemment. Mais il a encore l'air de douter.

"Allez! Arrête de boire du petit lait, tu le savais qu'il était fier de toi", intervient Cyrus, "Raconte plutôt ce que t'a dit Severus !"  
"Severus", répète Harry, et une nouvelle fois sa répugnance est palpable. "Severus ne m'a rien raconté, enfin, pas grand-chose..." Comme on doit avoir l'air sidérés tous les trois, Harry a un sourire moqueur fugace et corrige : "Il m'a montré."

Ce que raconte Harry ensuite me rend malade. Et je n'ose pas imaginer ce que me ferait de voir les souvenirs maintenant ancrés en Harry dans une pensine. Parce que la plongée dans l'esprit de cette femme moldue, visiblement sincère et courageuse est douloureuse. Parce que ce que ces souvenirs nous montre, c'est de la magie noire, pure et simple. Parce qu'elle s'applique à un enfant, a priori relativement innocent et utilisé dans un dessein qui le dépasse. Parce que c'est Narcissa, ma tante, la soeur de ma mère, qui parle d'en faire un maître, et que ça me donne la chair de poule. Il est clair que Nero est une création des Malefoy. Il a toujours été Anglais ; il n'a pas grandi normalement; on l'a préparé à une mission - une mission qui excluait de lui imposer de savoir contrôler ses pulsions. La seule chose qu'il avait appris à respecter était sa famille... Si le but ultime semblait encore flou, il ne pouvait pas s'agir d'un acte gratuit - les Narcissa et les Lucius méprisent la gratuité de toute façon. La seule chose qui continue de m'échapper complètement, c'est le pourquoi de cette insistance à le faire entrer à Poudlard...

"Nous savions bien qu'il avait quelque chose de pas naturel", je conclus à haute voix en me rappelant des explorations de Severus sur le cerveau du gamin.

"Comme moi", lâche Cyrus avec un air de défi qui augure du pire.

"Ah Cyrus, ne commence pas !" je n'arrive pas à me retenir. Je veux bien que tout ça l'inquiète, que tout ça le déstabilise mais qu'il en revienne à sa vieille antienne qui veut qu'il soit un monstre me paraît vraiment déplacé.

"Quoi, suis-je plus naturel ?" - il m'oppose. "Ah si, je sais : j'ai été mieux élevé, c'est ça ?"

Merlin que ce gosse peut m'agacer quand il s'y met ! Je vois que Remus va intervenir, mais Ginny le bat de vitesse :

"Mais ça n'a rien à voir !", elle s'exclame, le rouge aux joues sans doute parce que tout le monde la regarde. "On ne sait pas comment les Malefoy ont créé Nero, mais on voit bien que c'est leur décision, que lui-même ne sait pas exactement qui il est et ce pour quoi il a été créé... Tu es tout le contraire, Cyrus... Tu n'existes que par la volonté de Sirius, non ?"

Ainsi il lui a tout dit. J'en reste épatée, et ma colère se transforme en profonde tendresse. Il a eu ce courage. Et elle a celui de chercher à comprendre. C'est touchant, mais est-ce suffisant ? Je m'inquiète juste après. Comme à chaque fois que je ne sais pas trop comment réagir, je regarde Remus qui lui sourit largement :

"Si on exclut la responsabilité d'Albus d'avoir pensé à cette solution, et la fabrication de la potion par Severus Rogue, et ma propre complicité, tu as entièrement raison Ginevra."

Cyrus n'a qu'un soupir agacé en commentaire à ça, et Ginny reprend de toute façon, à peine plus rouge après ce compliment :

"Et, tu as grandi normalement", elle insiste, "on ne t'a pas fait prendre des potions pour accélérer ta croissance ou autre chose... On a fait de toi une personne, Cyrus, un être indépendant, libre !"

Oh comme j'espère qu'il va l'entendre !

"... et personne ne t'utilise pour une mission que tu ne connaîtrais pas !" termine Ginny, les yeux très brillants toute entière tournée vers lui - on pourrait avoir été avalés par la carpette.

Cyrus lui ne nous a pas oubliés. Il nous jette un regard gêné.

"Si vous alliez voir, Ginny et toi, si les jumeaux ne rendent pas Molly folle ?" je propose soudain, pleine de sympathie pour leur jeune âge, la force de leurs sentiments l'un pour l'autre et leur situation de mineurs sous la surveillance directe de leurs familles. Je ne crois pas que Kane ou Iris soit réellement capables de mener la vie dure à Molly - mais aller s'en assurer leur donnera un espace de liberté. Harry et Remus ont l'air sidérés par mon changement brusque de conversation, mais Ginny et Cyrus, eux, sautent sur l'occasion offerte qu'ils n'aient le temps de protester.

"Tu as transmis à Severus le nom que Bill a glâné chez les Gobelins?" je m'enquiers alors, la proximité des Weasley m'ayant fait penser à Bill.

Harry hoche la tête.

"Oui. En fait, il a eu exactement la même réaction que Grand-père, vous savez: il a demandé Nemir ou Dariusz..."

Remus fronce les sourcils sans doute s'en veut-il de ne pas y avoir réfléchi avant.

"Dariusz ? ça me dit quelque chose... Ce n'est pas le nom d'un des maîtres des potions qui l'a accepté au séminaire ? Je crois me rappeller de son nom maintenant, sur le programme..."

Ça nous rend tous silencieux évidemment, tellement silencieux et immobiles que je décide que nous devons bouger et réagir avant de nous statufier :

"Bien allons manger des crêpes... Réfléchir le ventre vide ne nous aidera pas à trouver quoi faire pour aider Severus !"

ooooo

* le titre du chapitre vous fait penser à une film assez récent ? Normal... je l'ai profondément voire douloureusement adoré...

Le suivant s'appelle _Les divisions de l'âme_ et c'est Remus qui nous raconte...


	28. Les divisions de l'âme

**Un supplément d'âme**

Merci à ceux qui ont partagé leur lecture du dernier chapitre avec moi - c'est toujours chouette de voir ça par vos yeux : Rémi, Lucrecia Caine, EtoiledeNeige, lapaumée, Rebecca-Black et Na.  
Et puis toujours merci à celles et celui qui ont relu, relu et puis relu : Alixe, Fée, Thalys et Dina.

**28 - Les divisions de l'âme (Remus) **

Quand Harry et ses amis nous ont rejoint, il ne restait plus que cinq jours de vacances. Enfin, si on retranchait la réception officielle célébrant la coopération roumano-britannique, pour laquelle nous nous étions déplacés dans ces bois perdus, et la non moins inévitable journée que je me devais de passer à préparer la rentrée – surtout en l'absence de Severus pour qui je ne cessais maintenant de m'inquiéter –, autant dire qu'il ne restait rien. Si peu de temps et tant de questions.

J'aurais aimé avoir le temps de ré-interroger Harry, encore et encore, sur sa rencontre avec Nadedja. J'enrageais que nous n'ayons pas de Pensine à disposition par exemple pour voir à mon tour les évènements qu'il nous avait décrits tels que Nadedja les lui avait montrés. J'aurais aussi aimé avoir le temps de marcher dans les bois roumains jusqu'à ce que l'ordre se fasse dans ma tête. Marcher m'a toujours fortifié l'âme. Mais les urgences étaient ailleurs et les ignorer aurait été manquer de prudence. Il fallait faire bonne figure auprès du ministre roumain et du directeur du camp ; il fallait porter des toasts, faire des discours, serrer des mains, applaudir d'autres discours. Il fallait aussi régler les détails du retour.

Il me semblait que tout le monde aurait d'abord voulu voir Albus et discuter avec lui. Je n'ai même pas demandé et j'ai envoyé un message annonçant notre retour. Il n'y avait rien de particulièrement étonnant à ce que le directeur de Poudlard aille voir celui de la Coopération magique en revenant d'un voyage officiel à l'étranger. Je n'avais pas besoin de coder le message ou d'utiliser des moyens détournés : un simple hibou long cours faisait l'affaire. La réponse de son secrétaire, elle, ne nous est parvenue qu'à Londres :

"_Le professeur Dumbledore a accompagné une délégation universitaire à Salem. Nous ne savons pas la date exacte de son retour - sans doute à la fin de cette semaine. Veuillez l'excuser, Professeur Lupin, pour ce désagrément..._ "

« Qu'est-ce qu'Albus fiche aux États-Unis ? C'est le moment tiens ! » Ma frustration en lisant ces mots me semblait trop importante pour tenir entre les murs de l'appartement. Ma petite famille a pris les choses beaucoup plus sereinement que moi :

« Même s'il revient après la rentrée, ça ne change pas grand-chose, non ? », a sagement commenté Harry qui s'était immédiatement mis à finir ses devoirs laissés en plan avec le voyage.

« J'espère qu'il nous ramènera des t-shirts de l'Université de Salem", a rajouté Cyrus sans doute pour m'agacer. "Tu crois que ta copine Aurore sera rentrée avant, Harry ? On pourrait aller au ciné, non ? »

Je ne pouvais pas légitimement m'opposer à ce que Harry fasse ses devoirs – moi qui avais profité de la Roumanie pour m'assurer que Cyrus termine correctement les siens. Et au nom de quoi n'auraient-ils pas profité du reste de leurs vacances ? Je me suis réfugié auprès de ma femme et des jumeaux.

"Hum. Et si on laissait les grands ici à Londres et qu'on allait deux jours chez mes parents avec les petits ?" elle m'a suggéré.

"Chez tes parents ?", j'ai répété, pas parce que je ne goûte pas la compagnie de Ted et Andromeda, mais parce que la proposition me prenait autant au dépourvu que la disparition inattendue d'Albus. Dora s'est méprise sur ma réaction :

"On pourrait aussi laisser les jumeaux là-bas et partir deux jours, tous les deux", elle a immédiatement proposé, à moins qu'elle ait eu ça en tête depuis le départ. " Je ne sais pas moi, on a déjà essayé le milieu de nulle part, on pourrait passer deux jours dans une grande ville... Berlin, Bruxelles, Paris, Madrid... ? On aurait l'air totalement frivoles et pas inquiets", elle a proposé avec un sourire à faire fondre le pôle Nord.

"Ce serait une couverture ?" j'ai souri.

"Ce serait une procédure de renforcement de l'âme", elle m'a indiqué.

On a donc fait exactement ça. Bruxelles était tout près, francophonement exotique, facile. Comme la communauté magique y est très réduite et que nous souffrions plutôt d'une overdose de magie plutôt que du contraire, nous nous sommes installés dans un hôtel entièrement moldu. Nous avons flâné sur les places, visité des musées un peu au hasard quand ils apparaissaient sous notre nez. Les deux soirs, nous sommes sortis : un concert bruyant et enfumé choisi par ma femme ( mais la voir s'amuser autant m'a rendu patient) ; un spectacle de danse conseillé par le portier de l'hôtel (même pas besoin de sortilège de traduction). Ça n'a duré que 48 heures mais ça a libéré ma poitrine du poids qui l'oppressait.

Quand nous sommes rentrés à Londres, au matin du troisième jour, chargés de croissants achetés dans une boulangerie belge avant de partir, la petite voisine prenait le café chez nous avec les garçons.  
Rien ne vous prépare à ça.  
Comme à chaque fois que la sexualité de mes enfants me saute en plein visage, j'ai fui, laissant Dora enquêter très poliment pour savoir si la jeune fille était – ou non – là depuis hier soir. Je n'étais pas depuis deux secondes dans mon bureau à faire semblant de m'intéresser à mon courrier qu'Harry demandait dans mon dos :

"Tu es en colère ?"

Non, je n'étais pas en colère, mais la vérité était que je ne savais pas du tout comment réagir pour autant. Se méprenant sur mon silence, Harry, avec un air de petit garçon qui nous rajeunissait lui et moi, a commencé à s'excuser méthodiquement :

"Je sais, j'aurais dû vous en parler avant. Mais ce n'était pas prémédité... On s'est beaucoup vus tous les trois, Cyrus, Aurore et moi... Hier soir, après le cinéma, elle est un peu venue ici... puis elle est rentrée chez..."

"Harry, c'est ta maison ici" , j'ai quand même réussi à endiguer le flot un peu confus de son embarras. "Tant que vous ne mettez pas un bazar innommable, tant que vous êtes prudents et responsables, vous pouvez y amener qui vous voulez". Comme il avait l'air d'attendre toujours une absolution, j'ai résumé : "Harry, est-ce que je dois te répéter que je te sais prudent et responsable ?"

Il a daigné sourire et reprendre un peu d'impertinence :  
"Dommage que je n'ai pas compté les fois où tu m'as dit le contraire !"

Comme c'était la veille de la rentrée, nous avions tous des milliards de choses à faire. Je suis parti à Poudlard en annonçant qu'il ne faudrait pas m'attendre pour dîner. Les grands sont allés faire quelques courses sur le Chemin de Traverse – "C'est pratique, quand même, les grands", a remarqué Dora quand elle m'a appelé depuis chez ses parents : les jumeaux avaient un peu de fièvre, et elle n'allait pas les trimballer à Londres dans cet état. Du coup, j'ai essayé de rentrer pas trop tard pour passer un peu de temps avec les garçons, mais il était déjà onze heures du soir quand je les ai retrouvés.

Harry s'étant assoupi sur le canapé, Cyrus et moi, nous nous installons autour d'un jeu d'échecs ; pas tant pour se mesurer l'un à l'autre que pour partager un moment sans avoir besoin de parler. Je suis relativement concentré sur le jeu quand Cyrus lance :  
"Il est bien amoureux, hein, Harry ?"  
"Ça m'en a tout l'air", j'admets. Et puis réfléchissant tout haut, j'ajoute : "C'est même étonnant comme ils se retrouvent... Je veux dire, ce n'est pas comme s'ils se voyaient tous les jours..."

Cyrus a un sourire conspirateur pour me glisser : "Ils s'écrivent très régulièrement depuis cet été."  
"Vraiment ?" je m'étonne en toute sincérité. "Et Radio Pouldlard n'a pas encore remarqué qu'il envoyait autant de lettres moldues !?"  
"En fait, il... il demande à Hermione... - à Justin aussi je crois - de les envoyer pour lui", il s'empresse de répondre.  
Bien sûr, c'est tout à fait possible. C'est même le meilleur moyen pour ne pas devoir répondre à des questions embarrassantes. S'il n'y avait pas eu cet éclat d'affolement dans les yeux de Cyrus j'aurais même pu l'acheter comptant cette théorie...

"C'est ton fou, hein, que tu as bougé tout à l'heure ?" demande alors Cyrus, et ça sonne comme une retraite.  
"Oui", j'opine pourtant sobrement. Les questions se bousculent sur ma langue mais je les retiens. Je ne veux pas savoir comment Harry s'y prend réellement pour envoyer ses lettres. Si je n'étais que leur père, passerait encore. Mais demain c'est la rentrée, et je n'ai aucune envie que le directeur de Poudlard souffre d'un cas de conscience. Cyrus joue finalement sa tour pour protéger son roi. Ça m'occupe un moment de trouver comment remonter mon attaque. Sans doute rassuré par l'arrêt de mon enquête, il reprend :

"Tu ne crois pas qu'il devrait lui dire ?"  
"Pardon ?"  
"Harry... il devrait lui dire à Aurore, non ?"  
"Lui dire quoi ? Qu'il est un sorcier ?"  
Cyrus acquiesce et moi je me demande, à voir son attente, s'il ne fait pas des parallèles un peu rapides entre sa situation, ses récents aveux à Ginny, et celle de son frère.  
"Tu parles comme s'ils étaient fiancés", j'essaie l'humour.  
"Il ne devrait pas lui dire un peu avant ? Tu ne crois pas que le jour des fiançailles, ça serait un peu tardif ?"

C'est une vraie question, je me dis. Je réalise aussi que je n'y ai jamais réfléchi. J'avance mon deuxième fou derrière ma tour, une manœuvre que j'aime bien et qui a toujours son efficacité.  
"Honnêtement Cyrus, c'est à Harry de décider. Il est assez grand pour le faire, je crois. S'il a besoin de lui dire... s'il veut s'engager envers elle", j'essaie et je regarde ledit Harry en boule sur le canapé - c'est assez curieux de parler de lui sous son nez.  
"C'est fou comme en six mois, on passe d'un statut où l'on vous fait tout le temps la leçon à un statut où l'on peut décider tout seul de briser la loi du secret !", persiffle mon éternel-jaloux-d'être-le-second en sortant son cavalier de derrière sa ligne de pion - joli coup qui lui permet de menacer en même temps ma tour et un de mes fous. Ce garçon m'épuisera un jour - qu'ai-je donc fait pour mériter ça ?

"Voilà autre chose", je soupire. "Tu regrettes d'avoir parlé à Ginny ?"  
"Non", il reconnaît considérablement adouci. "Non, pas du tout"  
"T'ai-je réellement forcé à la faire ?" j'insiste.  
"Tu m'as dit..."  
"Oui ?"  
"Tu m'as dit" - il cherche visiblement dans sa mémoire.  
"Il me semble t'avoir conseillé de lui donner sa chance. Point. C'est loin d'être un ordre, si ? Je ne me permettrais pas", j'ajoute très vite, "de te donner des ordres concernant ta vie amoureuse... à peine des conseils et encore..." Soudain je repense à la condamnation d'Arthur quelques mois auparavant et je demande réellement inquiet : "Ginny a bien compris qu'elle devait garder ça pour elle pour l'instant, hein ?"  
"Jusqu'aux fiançailles ?" demande suavement mon fils.  
J'inspire en décidant de me concentrer sur le jeu. J'amène ma dame de manière à ce qu'elle puisse s'enfourner dans la brèche que Cyrus ouvrirait s'il prenait ma tour et mettre son roi en échec. S'il décide de se contenter du fou noir, elle pourra aussi le venger en prenant le cavalier. Quand mon fils a fini d'analyser le coup, il me jette un regard noir :  
"T'es terrifiant parfois... Comment tu peux bricoler des coups pareils tout en me parlant de Ginny ?" s'indigne-t-il.  
"T'as qu'à pas être de mauvaise foi", je réponds quand la sonnette de l'appartement retentit.

Harry se dresse d'un bond sur le canapé. Un coup d'oeil à l'horloge m'apprend qu'il est près de minuit. Mes deux fils derrière moi, je m'approche de la porte.  
"Aurore doit venir te dire au revoir ?" demande Cyrus à son frère qui lui jette un regard outragé. Ainsi la petite Aurore a dû effectivement passer beaucoup de temps chez nous, je comprends sans trop savoir quoi faire de cette information. Revenant au présent et décidant en faveur de la prudence, je jette un sortilège de transparence à la porte. Nous découvrons ainsi Albus, un sortilège d'illusion à peine jeté sur ses robes.

Il arrive tout droit de Salem, il nous explique en rentrant. Il est venu directement chez nous, sans prendre le risque de repasser chez lui et que quoi que ce soit s'interpose, sans même prendre le temps de nous prévenir. La surprise n'explique pas à elle seule notre silence et notre nervosité collectifs. Les précautions prises par Albus annoncent pour lui qu'il s'attend à des révélations et nous ramènent du même coup à cette inquiétude que nous portons en nous et que nous avions masquée depuis trois jours. Je décide de faire du thé.

OO  
C'est peut-être parce qu'il a été réveillé en sursaut que les propos d'Harry paraissent étonnamment détachés de la lourdeur de l'enjeu. Il raconte ça comme il ferait un exposé : le voyage, les jours, les villes, l'arrivée à Sofia, la décision de se grimer pour se rendre au rendez-vous, le stratagème de Severus et la rencontre avec Nadedja. Albus ne l'interrompt jamais ; Cyrus assis à côté de moi frissonne un peu et je l'entoure de mon bras.

"Pour la suite... Severus pensait qu'il faudrait que je te montre les souvenirs de Nadedja, Grand-père...", termine Harry avec un l'air de celui qui s'excuse déjà de ne pas avoir de pensine sous la main. Nous n'avons aucun d'objet magique dans cet appartement - hormis nos baguettes - pas un chaudron, pas un balai volant. C'est la seule condition pour que nous soyons sûrs que jamais rien ne nous trahira par négligence. La seule chose qui rend possible qu'Harry puisse recevoir sa petite amie moldue sans préméditation, finalement.

"Evidemment", commente sobrement Albus et il sort de sa poche une petite bourse de cuir, ressemblant à celle dans laquelle il avait apporté des gallions à la dernière réunion de l'Ordre. Il y plonge la main, puis le bras et en ressort une pensine de voyage - notablement plus petite que celle que je l'ai vu utiliser pendant des années à Poudlard.

"C'est pratique", commente Harry, et je lis presque dans ses yeux qu'il pense au gros sac qu'il a dû transporter pendant son voyage à la moldue.

Personne ne dit rien de nouveau pendant qu'Harry extraie de longs fils de souvenirs de son esprit avec des gestes lents et respectueux. Personne ne dit rien non plus quand nous voyons la petite chambre triste de l'hôpital, Severus interroger Nadedja. Je ne sais pas ce que choisissent de regarder les autres mais moi, le peu que je regarde Harry, je ressens la violence des émotions qu'il a dû endurer. Ce n'est jamais plaisant pour un parent de penser avoir envoyé son enfant à une épreuve. En tout cas, personne ne trouve quelque chose à ajouter pendant les longues minutes qui suivent l'exposition de ces souvenirs. Je peux sentir la magie lentement se dissiper autour de nous. Harry me paraît pâle, comme vidé de son énergie autant que de ses souvenirs. Avant que j'aie le temps de me lever, Cyrus s'est glissé à ses côtés et le serre dans ses bras en lui chuchotant des remerciements sincères. Je me tourne vers Albus qui, sans chercher à échapper à mon regard inquisiteur, se garde le temps de la réflexion.

"Il est très étonnant que les Malefoy aient laissé cette jeune femme en vie", sont ses premières paroles.  
"Ils l'ont rendue folle !" rappelle immédiatement Cyrus.  
"Pas réellement. Ils ont essayé de la rendre folle mais elle a étonnamment bien résisté. Deux ans à être soumise à l'influence des Détraqueurs... sans la protection de la magie..."  
"Severus semble l'avoir beaucoup aidée à aller mieux", intervient Harry.  
"Je suis tout à fait conscient de l'importance de l'intervention de Severus", répond Albus avec une affection qui semble nous englober tous : Severus, les garçons, moi, "Mais il n'aurait jamais pu la ramener à ce niveau de souvenirs si sa mémoire avait été durablement abîmée..."

"Peut-être que Nero, les souvenirs de Nero et les Malefoy ne sont pas des souvenirs heureux pour Nadedja", commente Cyrus  
"Nero était toute sa vie et reste la seule chose qui la rattache au monde aujourd'hui", proteste son frère.  
"Vous avez raison l'un et l'autre. Il y a une part de douleur dans les relations entre les Malefoy et Nadedja qui est, par là même, immunisée contre l'influence des Détraqueurs", intervient Albus, "Et Nero est très important pour Nadedja ; le sauver des Malefoy est son seul idéal."  
"Le sauver ?" je questionne. "Le sauver de quoi ? De devenir un maître sorcier ?"

Albus hésite avant de reprendre :  
"Il faudrait revoir plusieurs fois ces souvenirs pour répondre, mais je n'ai pas eu l'impression que ce que Lucius et Narcissa entendaient par 'maître' se limitait strictement à la maîtrise de la magie"  
"Un maître parmi les sorciers ?" propose Harry.  
"Sans doute, et même un peu plus que cela, non ?" opine Albus.  
"Un nouveau maître des Ténèbres ?" propose sombrement Cyrus, On pourrait dire qu'il l'affirme et sa certitude me fait frissonner.  
"Un gamin de onze ans ?" j'objecte de nouveau - c'est peut-être une prière, un espoir d'innocence.  
"Remus, ce gamin n'a pas onze ans", corrige patiemment Albus, comme désolé de réduire à néant mes derniers espoirs. "Il est apparu il y a quatre ans, en affichant déjà quatre. Il pourrait à la rigueur en avoir huit mais il en présente onze. Sa croissance a été gérée, accélérée. Il n'a pas onze ans, et c'est sans doute une des choses les plus concrètes que nous sachions sur lui !"

Je voudrais demander à Albus quand les Malefoy l'ont créé, selon lui. Si nos informations sont exactes, il est entré à l'orphelinat avec son bizarre traitement avant que les Malefoy n'aillent vivre en Bulgarie. Il ferait donc partie d'un plan relativement ancien, antérieur à la chute de Voldemort. L'idée que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ait pu ordonner sa création me pétrifie soudain. Mais Cyrus intervient avant moi :

"Mais qui est-il ?" Son exaspération est palpable. Ça fait sans doute trop de mois, trop de fois, qu'il est confronté à cette question.  
"J'aurais envie de demander 'qu'est-il ?', Cyrus."

"Ah, Grand-père, ne commence pas toi aussi ! Je suis le produit d'un choix, il est celui d'une expérience sordide ! C'est bon, ils s'y sont tous collés", explose Cyrus avec un grand geste nous englobant tous et s'étendant à certains absents - je devrais dire certaines.

"Pourtant, Cyrus, toute la question est là. S'il est issu d'une partie non consciente de Regulus, s'il utilise son sang et non son âme, si ce fragment lui a été dérobé de force... Est-il, de près ou de loin, Regulus ?"

Cyrus ne dit rien, et j'ajoute :  
"Severus n'a vu aucun souvenir caché dans son esprit..."  
"Exactement", approuve Albus. "Sans doute, n'est-il plus possible d'écarter Regulus comme source génétique du corps de Nero Malefoy, mais nous pouvons sans doute supposer que leurs âmes sont indépendantes..."  
"Mon âme est indépendante de celle de Sirius !" gronde Cyrus.  
"Pas plus que ton âme est indépendante de celle de Harry, de Ginny, ou de Remus", le contredit Albus plus proche de l'emportement que souvent, "Selon moi, selon tout ce Severus nous a dit, Nero n'a pas le compagnonage de Regulus, en aucune façon. Tu n'aides personne, Cyrus, en refusant de voir la différence !"

J'ai le sentiment que mon petit Cyrus va se lever et s'enfermer dans sa chambre avec des mots définitifs sur une orchestration de portes claquées. Comme il est de l'autre côté de la table, je ne peux pas essayer de le rassurer physiquement et je me prépare déjà à son explosion, mais finalement son agacement se résume à de grandes inspirations.

"Est-ce que l'important n'est pas aussi ce qu'ils comptent faire de lui ?" il demande - comme si pour une fois le fond de la discussion l'emportait sur le sauvetage de son orgueil. "Pourquoi l'avoir envoyé à Poudlard ?"  
"Et ce n'est pas une mince question", approuve Albus avec un grand sourire. "Qu'en penses-tu, toi ?"

Comme Cyrus semble hésiter à répondre - et que je me demande avec angoisse pourquoi, son frère s'essaie :  
"La répétition : Voldemort est allé à Poudlard."  
"Sans doute que le symbole est important, sans compter qu'ils auront ainsi tout deux aussi séjourné en orphelinat..."  
"Sauf que les Malefoy le revendiquent clairement comme leur fils", je commente.  
"Être les parents du Seigneur des Ténèbres est sans nulle doute une ambition profonde pour Lucius et Narcissa", regrette Albus, et je suis sûr qu'il est sincère. Il pense que des gens intelligents, puissants et riches comme les Malefoy pourraient faire tellement mieux pour le monde magique. Albus est comme moi, un idéaliste.

"Et puis il y a les reliques...", lâche Cyrus très bas. Et je comprends immédiatement qu'il espérait ne pas être celui qui devrait nous rappeler leur existence. "Rappelez-vous... selon Nick, les frères Malefoy cherchent les reliques... à Poudlard... "

Je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander s'il a fait exprès d'utiliser l'expression "les frères Malefoy" pour me rassurer ou si la petite leçon de chose d'Albus a pu aussi vite porter ses fruits - la deuxième hypothèse me paraît énorme. Je décide que son effort de formulation est néanmoins un bon signe, signe que lui même est capable de se distancier.

"Les reliques", confirme Albus, "et le pouvoir symbolique qui leur est associé. S'il s'était agi de trouver les reliques, Drago aurait pu le faire seul... Drago ou quelqu'un d'autre... C'est à cause des reliques que Nero doit être là."

"Mais est-ce que les trouver suffit ?" s'enquiert Harry les sourcils froncés. "Il ne faut pas les... mériter, dominer, je ne sais pas moi, pour s'octroyer leurs pouvoirs ?"

"C'est une bonne question, Harry", approuve Albus, avec une visible fierté envers son petit fils adoptif. "Il se trouve qu'après la découverte faite par Remus et ton frère square Grimmaurd, la même interrogation m'a traversé. Pour ne rien vous cacher, mon petit voyage à Salem voulait aussi servir à consulter les fameux Ecrits de Salazar, ce testament apocryphe qui a ressurgi au XVIIe aux futurs Etats-Unis et qui est l'un des joyaux de la bibliothèque de Salem..."

Comme toujours, le fait de savoir qu'Albus suit une piste me rassure. C'est exactement comme quand mon père regardait sous mon lit et m'affirmait qu'il n'y avait pas de monstres cachés. Ce n'est pas de la faute de mon père s'il ne mesurait pas ce qui se cachait dans la forêt.

"Ces recherches m'ont précisé un point important. Nous connaissons tous la légende : l'épée de Gryffondor vient en aide à ceux de sa maison - Godric avait une idée large de sa descendance, qui en ont besoin. Dans le passé, elle serait même venue en aide à des personnes d'autres maisons. La coupe de Poufsouffle ou la Tiare de Serdaigle ne sont pas associées à de telles restrictions. Encore qu'on a toujours supposé que la Tiare ne suffirait pas à rendre intelligent une personne dépourvue de toute faculté..."

"Voire un troll", commente Cyrus que la digression historique ennuie.  
"Tout à fait Cyrus", sourit Albus. "Finalement, c'est Salazar qui, une fois de plus, a établi la plus haute exigence envers ses descendants. Seul quelqu'un portant son sang serait capable d'attirer à lui le pouvoir du médaillon."

En expliquant cela, Albus s'est tourné vers Cyrus avec un air interrogateur qui me pétrifie.

"Serpentard ? Grand-père, si.... si _nous_ étions des Serpentard...même à cinq générations près !- je le saurais", s'exclame Cyrus. Ca aurait même remplacé la devise des Black, si ça se trouve.... 'Dans nos veines coule du Serpentard'... ça ferait nul en français mais en latin, on doit pouvoir trouver un truc très chic, non ", il ajoute rigolard en se tournant vers Harry. Moi, ça me déchire l'âme de l'entendre dire nous. "Attends, je sais... 'Serpentard in venae fluat '"

"Tu dois même pouvoir faire l'ellipse du verbe", répond Harry, hésitant malgré tout entre suivre le délire de son frère et le rappeler au contrôle de ses identités.

"Ah oui comme In Vino Veritas", renchérit Cyrus "Voilà, c'est ça, simplifions à mort... In Nero..."

"In Neris le pluriel", l'aide Harry qui connaît mieux ses déclinaisons.

"... Serpentard " - il essaie et pâlit. (note 1)

"Telle est la question" , intervient très doucement Albus dans le calme absolu qui suit.

"Comment pourrait-il être créé à partir de Regulus et être un descendant de Serpentard", j'enquête, les sortant de leur transe linguistique. Tout ça me paraît trop compliqué. Nous jouons avec des idées trop dangereuses pour notre propre santé mentale.

"Je sais bien tout le mal que vous pensez de Lucius, Remus. Néanmoins, c'est un homme intelligent et consciencieux. S'il met ses fils - soyons simples - sur la piste des reliques, c'est qu'il sait qu'au moins l'un d'entre eux pourra s'en servir... La lignée Malefoy est connue - trop connue, dirais-je même. Celle des Black ne l'est pas moins. On peut prétendre qu'il y ait des secrets moins éventés, des enfants dont l'ascendance n'est peut-être pas celle affichée sur les tapisseries du salon mais néanmoins, comme l'a si bien souligné Cyrus, être un Serpentard, même un bâtard, ne se cache pas... En tout cas pas dans les milieux dont nous parlons."

"Donc Drago ne peut pas."

"Et même si Nero est sans doute lié à Regulus, nous ne savons pas tout sur les... conditions de sa création", termine lugubrement Albus.

"C'est sur cela qu'il faut se concentrer", je l'approuve sans avoir la moindre idée de comment nous y prendre.

"Il faut en savoir plus sur ce qu'ont fait les Malefoy depuis huit ans", énonce logiquement Albus.

"Huit ans !", répète Harry l'air sidéré et je suis bien d'accord avec lui. Il y a huit ans, Cyrus arrivait pour vivre avec nous. Serait-il possible que Nero ait déjà pu exister ?

"Non en fait, pendant les quatre années pendant lesquelles Nero a dû, d'une manière ou d'une autre 'naître'" corrige Albus. Il y a quatre ans, Voldemort n'était pas encore revenu affronter Harry. Les Malefoy le pensaient-ils alors déjà perdu qu'ils se seraient attelé à la fabrication d'un remplaçant ? Mais ma question à haute voix est beaucoup plus sobre :

"Et qui cette fois ?" je m'enquiers.

Et la réponse est aussi évidente qu'inquiétante :

"Qui d'autres que Nymphadora et Andromeda pour mener à bien cette mission ?"  
OOO

Je n'ai pas réussi à voir autre chose que la main du hasard au fait que le premier cours de la nouvelle année que j'ai eu à dispenser s'adresse aux premières-années toutes maisons confondues - ce n'est qu'à partir de la quatrième année que la classe entière est redivisée par maison pour permettre plus de travail individuel.

Quand j'ai vérifié distraitement, par acquit de conscience la veille, ça m'a fait un drôle d'effet, comme une inutile piqûre de rappel de ce qui se jouait quelque part en Roumanie, dans la tête de Lucius et Narcissa, et contre ma famille. Je suis resté trop longtemps debout à regarder l'emploi du temps. Ma tendre mais non moins perspicace épouse s'est enquise de la raison de ma réaction.

"Ce n'est pas la première fois que tu l'auras face à toi", elle a doucement remarqué.  
"C'est la première fois que je sais autant de chose sur lui..."  
"Remus, nous avons toujours su que ce n'était pas un enfant innocent", elle a commencé  
"Innocent ? De quoi est-il coupable, lui ? Si nous avons bien compris, il est une victime."  
"Il est surtout un instrument de pouvoir pour les Malefoy", elle a corrigé.  
"Mais n'est-il que cela ?"  
"Remus, ne va pas douter comme ça devant Cyrus !" elle s'est affolée.

"Je ne doute de rien, Dora. Il me semble au contraire que je m'emploie à envisager le pire. Et ta mère et toi, avant de vous plonger dans les secrets des Malefoy, vous feriez bien de faire pareil !"

J'ai grimacé après, désolé de mon ton sentencieux.

"Maman a pris rendez-vous avec Narcissa pour le thé aujourd'hui", Dora a sobrement répondu. "Dans un salon de thé très chic que Narcissa a choisi. Je serai dans la salle".

"Ca m'étonnerait qu'elle en dise beaucoup dans un lieu public"

"Elle en dirait encore moins si elle s'attendait à une enquête et un lieu privé puerait l'enquête", elle me contredit. "Il est possible que le thé qu'on lui serve l'aide à parler..."

"Soyez prudentes", je la supplie.

"Toi aussi", elle répond.

Peut-être que je porte encore ce malaise quand les première année s'assoient devant moi, avec l'air à la fois contents d'être là et de revoir leurs camarades, voire peut-être de me voir moi, et agacés que les vacances soient finies. J'ai disposé sur les tables des boites contenant des créatures qu'ils ont vu au premier trimestre et qu'ils vont devoir reconnaître. Une révision collective en quelque sorte. Alors que j'explique ce que j'attends, je vois Winnie Huxley tenter d'ouvrir la boîte.

"Il ne faut jamais toucher un objet comme cela, sans savoir quel type de magie il peut contenir, Mademoiselle Huxley !" je l'arrête.

La gamine sursaute comme si elle avait été loin dans son monde - ce qui est sans doute le cas ; Comme sait si bien le caractériser Minerva, depuis Luna Lovegood, on n'avait pas eu de gamine aussi dans la lune ! Mais la jeune Winnifred est aussi un esprit assez pointu. Quand elle se reprend, elle objecte fort logiquement :  
" Mais ce n'est pas vous qui..."

"Bien sûr. Mais quand bien même, il faut toujours être prudent, toujours s'assurer qu'on est protégé avant de toucher", je la coupe sans doute trop sévère pour l'infraction légère qu'elle a commise. Elle ne peut pas savoir, la pauvre que j'ai fait un voeu quasiment inviolable de militer contre la manipulation d'objets magiques dangereux à un trop jeune âge depuis que Ginny et Cyrus ont failli laisser leur vie dans un souterrain de l'école face à une émanation psychique de Voldemort.

"Tous les enfants sorciers savent ça", pérore Kévin Limp avec un regard condescendant de petit Serpentard pour sa condisciple née moldue.

"Une majorité d'enfants ayant grandi dans une famille sorcière savent en effet qu'il convient d'être prudents", je tempère. Je n'aurais qu'à réciter la liste de sangs-purs imprudents que j'ai rencontrés dans ma vie pour annuler mon premier argument ! "Mais c'est une chose de la savoir, une autre de l'appliquer. Dans mon cours, je souhaite que ça devienne un réflexe".

"Vous voulez dire qu'un objet... dans ce cours... peut contenir une force du mal ?" interroge la si vive Franny James - s'il y a du danger, elle veut en être, ça se lit sur son visage. Et je me dis que c'est comme ça que Cyrus et Ginny, avant elle, ont plongé dans la chambre des secrets en se pensant plus forts que le danger.

"Enchanter des objets pour les rendre nocifs constitue une part non négligeable des pratiques de magie noire", je confirme pensant clore là toute la discussion.

Pour bien marquer la rupture, je me tourne pour écrire au tableau deux ou trois points que j'entends leur faire recopier mais les mômes s'engouffrent dans la digression ouverte comme vers la liberté :

"On peut les empoisonner ? ", propose Limp avec une certaine délectation. J'acquiesce trop vite et l'instant d'après ça part dans tous les sens :

"Les rendre brûlants", propose un autre.

"C'est pas de la magie noire !" - juge Franny James.

"Si !"

"Non!"

"J'ai déjà vu un livre qui mordait", annonce alors Nestor Winter.

J'abandonne mon écriture au tableau pour me retourner vers eux pour demander le calme. C'est alors qu'une petite voix ajoute : "C'est vrai professeur qu'on peut mettre son âme dans un objet ?"

Voldemort avait bien mis sa mémoire dans un journal, je commente pour moi même, et mon coeur manque de s'arrêter. Un journal. Il y avait un journal sur la liste de Regulus ! Arrête immédiatement, je m'ordonne. Tu ne vas pas sauter sur n'importe quelle information comme cela !

"Comment ça ?" interroge Winnifred Huxley en se tournant vers son voisin William Barrington, l'auteur de cette révélation sulfureuse.

"J'ai lu ça... ça avait un nom bizarre... Hor... Horcruxe", il termine en me regardant d'un air interrogateur.

La peste soit des familles d'explorateurs, elles ont des bibliothèques bien trop fournies pour leur propre bien !  
"Vous avez de curieuses lectures, M. Barrington", je ne peux m'empêcher de lui faire remarquer. Un Horcruxe ? s'inquiète mon imagination. Était-ce un Horcruxe ce qu'Harry avait détruit il y avait maintenant près de cinq ans ? Un Horcruxe de Voldemort lui même ? Et je me rends compte que si cette idée est vraie alors Harry n'aurait jamais pu le tuer définitivement il y a trois ans... Le vertige n'est pas loin. Est-ce que la liste représente des Horcruxes ? - insiste mon imagination en pleine surchauffe.

"Ça existe, Monsieur ?" veut savoir Franny James.

On est terriblement loin des Pitiponks ou des Clabberts. On est loin de tout cours de première année. Mais est-ce que je peux les laisser totalement seuls avec leurs imaginations fertiles et des notions aussi abominables que la réification de l'âme ?

"Les Horcruxes constituent, comment dire, le pire que l'on puisse faire à une âme", je commence sombrement. Le sujet m'a toujours fait horreur mais mes dernières supputations ne m'amènent pas à être plus léger. "Le principe veut qu'on en sectionne une partie pour la mettre dans un objet pour la conserver. Du principe à la réalité, il y a un gouffre. Espérant vivre plus longtemps, ceux qui ont tenté de déchirer leur âme ne sont pas seulement morts, ils ont perdu leur humanité."

"Mais si ça avait marché, ils n'auraient plus pu mourir ?" me coupe Barrington, l'air beaucoup trop intéressé à mon goût.

"Ils n'auraient pas non plus pu vivre telle que vous l'entendez, Monsieur Barrington", je corrige. "Une forme de vie ne contenant qu'une partie d'âme ne peut être considérée comme une individu complet."

Ma sortie finit de ramener le calme et la mesure. Mais pendant qu'ils recopient les questions que j'ai finalement écrites au tableau, mon esprit se joue des lieux, des moments et des contextes. La liste, le journal, Voldemort... Regulus, pourquoi Regulus aurait-il dressé la liste d'horcruxes qui auraient potentiellement contenu l'âme de Voldemort ? Etait-ce la raison de sa mort ? Mes yeux vont seuls vers Nero Malefoy, avec ses grands yeux gris qui m'en rappellent trop d'autres, avec un air captivé par mes propos - et je me demande ce qu'il en est de son âme.

note 1 - le latin débridé de Cyrus.... Il commence par traduire mots à mots : _Dans nos veines Serpentard coule_ (jusque là tout le monde suit). Le verbe en latin quand il est sous entendu par le contexte peut facilement sauter, comme lui fait doctement remarquer Harry. Mais Cyrus va plus loin et dit "_Dans les Black _(Neris)_ est Serpentard_"... et ça fait frissonner... Du pouvoir du latin... Fénice - qui n'a pourtant pas réussi à vendre le latin en option à son propre fils, allez savoir pourquoi...- se venge sans doute sur ses pauvres lecteurs...

Note 2 – Dans la série, mes personnages sont vos amis, mon aide-mémoire sur les camarades de Nero Malefoy :

Serdaigle

Zoya Appleseed - fine

Winnifred Huxley - timide, rêveuse

Nestor Winter

Gryffondor. 

William Barrington, famille d'explorateur

Franny James, vive athlétique

Serpentard 

Calixia Cowl

Kevin Limp, sang pur militant

Ophelia Newt

Poufsouffle

Erik Gloringford, maladroit

Nero Malefoy...

La suite ? Elle s'appelle _Risques fraternels_ et elle nous est racontée par Cyrus.


	29. Risques fraternels

**Un supplément d'âme**

Merci à ceux qui me laissent lire par dessus leur épaule – Kisskool, Eliane62, Gambetta, Rémi, Na, Rebecca-Black, Kirjavva – Spéciale dédicace.

Et puis un coup de chapeau à la Bêtalectureteam : Alixe, Dina, Fée fléau et Thalys.

**29 - Risques fraternels**

"Tu veux être Auror plus tard ?", m'avait demandé Charlie en Transylvanie quand il nous avait pris à part, d'abord pour nous assurer que l'incident de la nurserie resterait entre nous et ensuite pour faire remarquer à Ginny combien elle avait de pauvres réflexes en matière d'autoprotection et qu'elle ferait bien de prendre exemple sur moi - si, si, je vous jure ! Comment pourrais-je inventer un truc pareil ?

"Ouf, j'en sais rien", j'avais rigolé – c'était la meilleure défense contre ce genre d'enquête, je l'avais appris depuis pas mal de temps. L'année dernière, pendant ma charmante réclusion forcée, j'y avais un peu réfléchi. J'en étais revenu à cette idée de faire comme Aesthelia, ma marraine, ou Laelia, ma mère officielle : devenir ethnomage, étudier les savoirs magiques ailleurs, trouver les moyens de les faire connaître et de les défendre. J'aimais bien l'idée de vivre dans un autre pays, de voyager, de me battre aussi, de redresser des torts. En en parlant un peu avec Papa, je m'étais aussi rendu compte que ça n'avait rien d'un projet facile même avec le soutien d'Aesthelia, de mon père ou de mon grand-père. Je ne pouvais pas prétendre faire ça en ne mettant pas un peu d'énergie dans mes études. En gros, tout dépendrait de mes résultats de BUSES, car même le soutien de mes proches se méritait, je le savais.

Alors la question de Charlie, je l'avais prise dans la tronche comme un rappel de toutes les choses importantes pour moi que j'avais perdues de vue à cause de Nero Malefoy. Il y avait eu Ginny et maintenant il y avait mes projets d'avenir. Et comme une confirmation que je n'échapperai pas à la réalité, Ginny était revenue sur la question de mes pouvoirs alors que nous étions allés nous promener tous les deux dans la neige après dîner :

"Mais dans la grotte... c'était toi ou bien... ?"

"Ginny, ce n'est pas aussi simple. Ce n'est pas étanche, on ne prend pas de tours – aujourd'hui, je suis Cyrus, demain Sirius... Ça ne marche pas comme ça."

"D'accord, mais ce que tu as fait, c'était de la magie très avancée, Charlie l'a bien vu ", a continué Ginevra moins timide. "C'est tes parents qui t'ont appris ça ?"

"Non. Non, ce sont des choses que Sirius avait apprises pendant sa formation d'Auror...", j'ai admis presque honteux. Pas que je regrette d'avoir sauvé Ginny mais j'ai toujours un peu l'impression que je triche quand j'ai recours uniquement à des savoirs de Sirius pour faire quelque chose – un peu comme si j'ouvrais un livre sur mes genoux pendant un examen. "Elles ne sont revenues que parce que j'en avais besoin !"

"Revenues ?"

Comment expliquer ça à quelqu'un qui n'a qu'une seule mémoire, hein ?

"Je n'ai pas accès comme ça, gratuitement, à sa mémoire, Ginny", j'ai commencé un peu maladroitement. "Il y a des choses qui lui sont constitutives... comme son Animagus qui est aussi le mien... ou son parfum de glace préféré... des choses comme ça... Et je les ai en moi, depuis le début... comme la couleur de ses yeux, si tu veux." Elle hoche la tête, jusque là, elle me suit. "Mais tout ce qu'il a appris, je dois le réapprendre", je reprends. "Bien sûr, mon corps, qui a été le sien, se souvient assez vite des choses... C'est pour ça que j'ai moins besoin de m'entraîner que vous pour beaucoup de gestes magiques", je reconnais, et cette explication me vaut un coup d'oeil rapide et révélateur. Sans doute s'est-elle maintes fois interrogée et est-elle contente de savoir la réponse. Reste à espérer que la réponse ne l'effraie pas trop.

"Mais pour le reste", je continue en m'exhortant au courage parce que nous abordons le plus compliqué. "Je peux parfois avoir un accès plus direct : soit, comme à la nurserie, parce que c'est une urgence... - mais ça ne marche pas à tous les coups", je m'empresse de préciser. "Par exemple quand nous avons été agressés par des Détraqueurs en troisième année, aucun patronus ne m'est venu", je lui rappelle avant de lâcher ce que j'espère qu'elle ne prendra pas pour une flatterie bon marché : "Avec les dragons, c'est sans doute parce que tu étais en danger et pas moi, mes émotions ont été suffisamment violentes pour... briser les barrières..."

Je vois à son visage qu'on arrive à la limite de ce qu'elle peut concevoir. Je donne sans doute trop d'informations. Mais j'ai vraiment envie qu'elle comprenne. Sans trop savoir si j'ai raison de le faire, je continue donc quand même :

"Et puis, je peux aussi quémander des savoirs, des souvenirs", j'annonce et, de nouveau, il y a un profond étonnement dans ses yeux. Heureusement que j'explique ça à une sorcière intelligente plutôt qu'à une moldue, je me dis. "Avec beaucoup de concentrations et d'efforts", je précise de nouveau. Je sais que c'est sans doute inutile mais je tiens à dire que c'est compliqué. Ce n'est pas seulement un don et une facilité.

"Je l'ai parfois fait pour des examens qui auraient été catastrophiques sinon", j'avoue encore, carrément gêné cette fois – là, c'était de la triche, j'ai un Papa qui me l'a assez répété. "...ou pour en savoir plus sur Sirius, sa vie, ses choix, sa famille... Mais ce n'est pas facile, crois-moi. C'est même assez effrayant", je conclus et je prie pour qu'elle ne me demande pas de démonstration.

"J'aimerais tant me rendre compte de ce que tu vis,", elle soupire en secouant la tête. Et j'ai la confirmation que mes explications sont trop compliquées.

"Je suis un monstre", je résume donc sobrement. Pas la peine qu'elle se rende malade à essayer de me trouver des excuses !

"Encore ? " elle demande, étonnamment doucement, comme si elle ne comprenait pas ce qui m'amenait à dire cela.

"Encore."

Pendant une dizaine de pas, on n'avait plus entendu que le crissement de la neige et nos souffles dans l'air silencieux de la nuit. Derrière nous, il n'y avait que la clarté qui provenait de la maison commune des Dragonniers et autour de nous, l'obscurité des Carpates. J'aurais bien voulu que ce moment ne finisse jamais. Mais Ginny avait repris en me prenant le bras :

"Cyrus, j'ai réfléchi à ça... à ta différence... Toute la journée..."

Ma gorge s'assèche en entendant ça. Je ne peux pas croire que de telles pensées ne finissent pas par l'éloigner de moi. Et je n'ai que faire de la remarque de Sirius qui voudrait que je ressemble parfois un peu trop à mon père adoptif qu'à lui quand je crois que les gens cesseraient de m'aimer s'ils savaient qui j'étais. Remus était un loup-garou, une créature sombre peut-être, mais un phénomène magique naturel. Je ne suis même pas ça. Une nouvelle page de la magie en quelque sorte. Ah, ah, ah.

"Et je suis arrivée à la conclusion que tout le monde est différent", elle explique. Je vois qu'elle cherche ses mots. "Harry est très connu et très intelligent. On l'a appelé le Survivant. Est-ce que ça fait de lui un monstre ?"

"Ça n'a rien à voir !" je réponds plus violemment que je ne le voudrais. Mais franchement qu'elle amène Harry au milieu de tout ça est sans doute le pire qu'elle puisse faire.

"Prenons mes frères alors", elle reprend comme si elle avait entendu mon objection muette. "Charlie comprend mieux les dragons que les humains ; Percy ne semble pas avoir été monté sur le même modèle que nous autres et les jumeaux..."

"Enfin tes frères, à part Bill, ils sont tous célibataires", je plaisante, touché malgré moi par ses efforts de relativité.

"OK. Prenons ton père... Remus. C'est bien lui que tu considères comme ton père ?", elle demande, étonnamment sérieuse et précise. Comme j'opine faute de bien voir là où elle voudrait m'emmener, elle reprend : "Certains peuvent le considérer comme un monstre... Lui-même nous l'a rappelé plusieurs fois en cours cette année... Et pourtant une femme comme Dora Tonks lui consacre sa vie !" Je ne peux qu'acquiescer. Et elle a cette conclusion inattendue :" Pourquoi je ne pourrais pas en faire autant ?"

"Il faudrait que tu en ai envie", je murmure terrifié.

"Tu en doutes ?"

00

Papa nous accompagne à la gare. Dis comme ça, rien d'impressionnant mais, finalement, ce n'aura pas été aussi courant que cela dans notre scolarité. D'habitude, c'est Mae qui s'y colle. Mais la fièvre des jumeaux hier soir s'est transformée en varicelle ce matin, la bloquant chez ses parents pour quelques temps encore.

Ça met notre père adoptif dans tous ses états que ses louveteaux soient malades loin de lui. Du coup, il surinvestit sur nous – est-ce qu'on a assez déjeuné ? Fait nos sacs ? Rien oublié ? Avec Harry, ça nous fait plutôt sourire – ce n'est jamais totalement désagréable de savoir qu'on s'inquiète pour vous. Mais quand il entame le couplet paternel sur les études dans le taxi qui nous conduit tous les trois à King Cross, j'avoue que je commence à trouver ça moins drôle :

"Tu sais, Harry, que j'ai confiance en toi, mais dans à peine six mois, tu auras les examens les plus importants que tu as jamais passés. Je voudrais que tu ne penses pas trop à nos histoires bulgares et que tu..."

"Papa, c'est quoi ton problème ? Savoir s'il arrivera premier de loin ou premier tout court à son 'important examen' ?" , j'explose alors que personne ne me demandait rien – c'est tout moi, ça.

"Et dans ton cas, tu crois que je devrais m'attendre à quoi ?" il me répond sur un ton à faire se demander qui a laissé la porte du frigo ouverte. "Être content si tu passes en dernière année ?"

"Eh ! Moi aussi, j'ai eu de bonnes notes à mes BUSE !" je me sens obligé de lui rappeler.

"Dommage qu'on n'en ait plus vu la trace au premier trimestre."

Ah oui, le bulletin du premier trimestre, comme si je risquais de l'oublier celui-là. Même si "il n'était pas aussi catastrophique que ça aurait pu l'être" – formulation de Mae, il n'avait rien d'Optimal. Il ne me reste plus qu'à opérer un repli stratégique en bon ordre :

"Papa, je sais que tu attendais mieux. Je peux faire facilement mieux... Je vais faire mieux !", j'insiste. "Eh, je retourne en classe avec tous mes devoirs faits !"

Généralement, ce genre de piques le fait sourire, mais là, il ne lâche pas l'affaire :"Et ça va continuer sans que je sois sur ton dos ?"

"Mais oui", j'affirme en ravalant mon agacement. Est-ce qu'il se croit réellement si peu persuasif, qu'il se sente obligé de me faire subir plusieurs fois les mêmes engueulades ?

"Je suis heureux de l'entendre", il commente, et je me crois tiré d'affaire, pour enchaîner sur une de ses autres obsessions du moment : "Quant à Nero..."

"Je sais : interdit, forbidden, verboten, proibido ! " je le coupe encore – Faut pas me demander non plus de devenir stoïque comme Harry ! "Excuse moi, j'ai oublié comment ça se disait en roumain !"

Un instant, je me demande si je suis allé trop loin – elle est infime cette frontière entre ce que Remus considère comme tolérable et ce qui le fait exploser. Harry, qui ne s'en approche jamais, trouve évidemment que je joue avec le feu. Mais Remus est aussi celui qui a cette confiance presque embarrassante en moi :

"Tant que tu n'oublies pas tes promesses", il conclut alors que le taxi se gare devant King Cross.

Au sourire moqueur d'Harry je sais qu'il a bien compris que je me retrouve pris au piège de ma trop envahissante conscience.

OO

Dès nos premiers pas sur la voie 9 3/4, Papa est immédiatement happé par les parents.

"Tu comprends qu'il ne vienne pas plus souvent", soupire Harry alors que nous effectuons une manoeuvre subtile de retrait de la zone de débats.

"Tu m'étonnes !" j'approuve tout en cherchant des têtes amies dans les élèves déjà arrivés. "Tiens, regarde Finch-Fletcher !"

On a toujours eu, Harry et moi, de bons rapports avec Justin même si le système des maisons complique un peu les relations.

"Les Lupin !", il nous accueille avec un grand sourire. "Alors Harry t'as survécu aux moldus et toi Cyrus aux Dragons ?"

"Tu nous sous-estimes pas mal dis-moi, Justin", rigole Harry.

"Moi, sous-estimer le major de notre indigne promotion ?" plaisante Justin. "Vous êtes passés par où exactement ? Ne me dis pas qu'il ne vous est rien arrivé quand même !"

Harry commence un récit un peu différent de celui qu'il a fait hier soir à Grand-Père. Il y passe plus de jours en France et je reconnais dans les anecdotes qu'il juge bon de citer, sur des choses qui nous sont arrivées il y a deux étés, comme la panne du train en rase campagne française sans explication et sans eau. J'en suis à me dire que je ne vais pas savoir faire bonne figure longtemps à ce gros mensonge affiché quand Archibald apparaît dans mon champ de vision. Je ne sais pas s'il m'a vu mais je lui fais de grands signes.

"Eh! Je me disais. J'ai vu votre père... je me suis dit que vous aviez l'air de prendre le train..." Il a un air un peu bizarre comme s'il n'osait pas réellement me regarder dans les yeux.

"Ouais, on était tous à Londres" j'explique – pour une fois que la vérité peut être dite ne nous en privons pas. "Alors tes vacances ?"

"J'ai survécu", il répond presque comme s'il s'en excusait.

"Avec ta mère ? T'as fait des trucs ?" je m'intéresse sincèrement. Mais j'ai l'impression au contraire qu'Archibald est encore plus gêné.

"Oui, oui. On a même passé trois jours chez mon oncle à Londres", il répond sobrement. Peut-être allait-il développer mais Ginny, Ron et Hermione arrivent pile à ce moment-là.

"Les Weasley en avance !" s'exclame Justin qui les voit avant nous.

"Normal, j'ai pris les choses en main", nous apprend Ginny. "Et puis si je dois être encore une fois en retard ce sera vraiment... pour être obligé de détourner le magicobus ou de voler des balais au stade de Wimbledon pour rejoindre Poudlard... Un vrai truc quoi... Faudra que Cyrus soit là", elle ajoute en se collant assez à moi pour que quiconque pas encore informé ne doute de l'état actuel de nos relations.

"Oh je vois que les dragons sont bons à autre chose que le rapprochement entre les peuples", commente finement Justin.

"Plus que tu ne croies", se marre ma Ginny tellement radieuse, que je me demande si un seul problème mérite qu'on perde encore le sommeil pour lui et s'il existe réellement des montagnes trop hautes et des étoiles trop lointaines pour être foulées.

"Ça va te faire moins de boulot, Harry, si tu n'auras plus à empêcher ton petit frère de ridiculiser les amoureux transis de Ginny", se moque Justin.

"Finch-Fletcher, continue d'insinuer que ma soeur..." commence Ron les oreilles rouges.

"J'ai pas besoin de mon frère pour...", je renchéris, et Harry, Ginny et Justin explosent de rire en même temps. Ouais, on doit être bien ridicules. Je cherche le soutien d'Archi – Dans un monde étonnamment mouvant, Archi depuis six ans est celui qui m'a toujours soutenu mais le regard que je rencontre avant de fuir avec un air d'ennui qui ne lui ressemble absolument pas, est furieux.

"Sache Justin que, même moi, je me considère totalement incompétent à surveiller mon petit frère", ajoute mon faux (grand) frère, comme pour m'achever.

Comme le premier coup de sifflet retentit, Papa arrive à nous retrouver :

"Désolé, enfin je vois que vous ne vous ennuyez pas sans moi", il commente en serrant les mains de Ron, Archibald et Justin et en embrassant Ginny et Hermione. "J'en profite pendant je peux !"

Ça nous pousse doucement vers le train et, les règles tribales de Poudlard reprenant ses droits, les septième années vont avec les septième années. Il ne nous reste plus, Archi, Ginny et moi, à nous trouver une place. Deux wagons plus tard, on retrouve Herman Gingle et Colin Crivey, en plein recopiage de devoirs.

"Bah les gars, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?" se moque Archi en se laissant tomber sur la banquette. "Un truc à rendre ce soir ?"

"Non demain matin", explique Herman. "Oui, le devoir pour ton père", il précise en me regardant.

"Surtout que ça sera peut-être à Rogue qu'on va le rendre, non", renchérit Colin Crivey, visiblement nerveux.

"Parce que vous croyiez que c'est mieux de rendre un truc bâclé à mon père ?" je les préviens loyalement. Je suis même pas vicieux : je pourrais faire la leçon à Gingle qui est notre préfet. Un truc comme "Tu ferais mieux de suivre l'exemple de mon grand frère..."

"C'est juste que je l'ai fait au brouillon mais que je l'ai pas recopié", se défend Herman. "et ce soir, avec la fête de rentrée... je préfère le faire dans le train !"

"Moi, j'ai repoussé... trop repoussé", reconnaît Colin Crivey. Je me demande mollement si c'est pas le moment de lui parler de mobylette... Mais Archi décide de faire la paix avec moi sur le dos de Crivey :

"Toi, t'as dû pas avoir d'autres choix que de le faire, j'imagine !"

"On n'a pas eu d'autre choix", intervient Ginny. "Six jours au beau milieu de nulle part avec le prof qui t'a posé le devoir en face de toi à tous les repas..."

"Tu exagères", je la coupe, agacé qu'elle fasse Remus plus pénible qu'il n'est. "Il ne t'a jamais rien demandé à toi".

"Mais tu crois que ma mère, quand elle entend ton père te demander où tu en es, elle n'a pas d'idées ?"

Tout le monde rigole. Évidemment. Et moi je comprends que ma Ginny est en train d'affirmer aux yeux de tous la profondeur de notre réconciliation.

"Désolé", je grimace mais Ginny me plante un baiser sur la joue.

"Bah... les faire avec toi, c'était efficace de toute façon".

"Ça" soupire Colin Crivey "je veux bien le croire... Pfff, j'ai vraiment l'impression de dire n'importe quoi !"

Les appels du pied, y a deux méthodes. On les ignore ou on les remarque. On peut pas faire les deux. Comme j'étais un peu dans mon rôle de fils de prof, que la présence de Ginny à mes côtés me rendait magnanime, j'ai remarqué.

"Donne ça".

Colin Crivey me tend son parchemin avec l'air sûr que je vais lui démolir son devoir. Il n'a pas totalement tort. C'est en effet l'exposition confuse de notions qui ne répondent pas réellement à la question posée. Je m'y attelle avec des soupirs : je barre des parties, je mets des flèches pour changer l'ordre des arguments.

"Franchement les hors sujets, mon père ça l'horripile... plus encore que Rogue", je commente.

"Rogue... je ne comprendrais jamais comment tu fais pour l'aimer autant, Cyrus", lâche Ginny dans un soupir rêveur.

"Severus cache bien son jeu, mais franchement, c'est... un sacré type", j'essaie.

"Un vieil emmerdeur amer, oui", rétorque Herman.

"Parce que vous ne le connaissez pas vraiment", je commence. Mais tous se contentent d'un haussement d'épaules peu convaincu.

" Ok. Je vais vous raconter une histoire", je reprends, sans trop savoir ce qui me pousse à cette confession. "L'année dernière, quand... j'ai été... exclu", je reprends. Ils ont tous l'air surpris que j'évoque ça, et c'est vrai que c'est pas mon meilleur souvenir, mais c'en est sans doute d'autant plus un bon exemple. "Les profs m'envoyaient des devoirs à faire et je les ai presque tous faits avec mon père", j'explique avec la grimace de rigueur. "Dans son bureau. Pas la rigolade", je précise avant que qui que se soit ne se fasse des idées. "Quand j'avais fini un truc, il trouvait toujours quelque chose à refaire, à réviser, à approfondir... Enfin bref, c'était censé être ma punition, et je pouvais pas réellement me plaindre non plus", je conclus avant qu'un autre ne le fasse pour moi – et ne serait-ce que parce que je le pense.

Ginny est la seule à sourire en entendant ça - preuve qu'ils me connaissent tous moins bien qu'ils ne le prétendent ! Peut-être que ce n'est pas que de Severus dont je cherche à changer l'image : "Un jour, je bossais sur un devoir pour Rogue, un truc sur la différence entre sorts offensifs et sorts défensifs, vous vous rappelez ? J'avais mis en conclusion un truc qui m'avait paru pas mal – que la distinction était finalement fondée sur le type d'énergie magique auquel le sorcier à recours, la colère, l'empathie, la peur... - sans pour autant que je sache bien d'où je sortais ça..."

Je baisse les yeux à ce point en me demandant si Ginny mesure maintenant l'influence permanente de Sirius sur mes raisonnements. C'est un peu effrayant même si c'est étonnamment libérant de pouvoir envisager d'en discuter plus avant avec elle. A moins qu'il ne faille pas, je m'angoisse tout d'un coup, est-ce que je peux assumer que Ginny ne voit plus que Sirius en moi ? Mais tous me regardent alors j'enchaîne sans réfléchir plus avant à ce nouveau danger :

"Du coup, j'avais pensé me protéger suffisamment en disant qu'il faudrait faire des recherches sur le lien entre sortilège et intention, blah, blah, blah..."

Je vois sur la tête des quatre en face de moi qu'ils se demandent bien où je veux en venir et ce que ça prouve du caractère de Severus.

"Vous allez comprendre", je leur promets." Quand j'ai montré ça à mon père, il m'a demandé: "Ah oui ? Tu penses que c'est une bonne hypothèse de recherche ?" J'ai marmonné "Bin pourquoi pas..." en me demandant déjà ce qui allait me tomber dessus. Et j'ai pas été déçu. Il m'a dit : "Ma bibliothèque t'est ouverte..."

Ils ont tous souri à chaque fois que j'ai changé de voix pour faire Papa. Je sais pourtant que même Ginny ou Archi ne se représentent pas bien la scène – la bibliothèque, l'ambiance. Seul Harry sans doute comprendrait.

"J'étais donc là, à ouvrir l'un après l'autre des volumes de cinq kilos sans trop savoir ce que je cherchais quand Sev... Rogue est entré", je reprends mon récit. "Ils devaient appeler quelqu'un au ministère par cheminée. Mon père et le type ont commencé à discuter, mais Rogue est resté un peu en retrait... En fait, je ne crois pas qu'il était officiellement là... Rogue m'a demandé ce que je faisais, j'ai expliqué", je continue en ne pouvant pas m'empêcher de sourire à mon tour rien qu'en pensant à la suite. "L'appel a fini, et lui et mon père se sont mis à discuter de ce qui avait été dit – Me demandez pas, je ne me rappelle plus du tout de quoi ça parlait... de budgets peut-être... – et, en parlant, Rogue regardait des livres..."

"Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas ?", se marre Herman.

"Oui", je reconnais. "Au début, j'ai pas réellement fait attention... Il en a sorti cinq, en a reposés deux et a laissé les autres, ouverts, sur la table où je travaillais... Moi, comme une cruche, j'ai mis un temps fou à avant de penser à y jeter un coup d'oeil !" Rien qu'à y repenser, je secoue la tête. "Tenez-vous bien ! Il m'avait ouvert les trois livres, pile au bon endroit !"

"Tu veux dire... ?" s'étouffe presque Archi.

"Rogue t'a donné les réponses ?" – Ginny ne veut pas y croire non plus.

"Et ton père n'a rien vu ?" – s'étonne finalement Crivey.

"Bien sûr que si !", je confirme. "Quand il a vu que je m'emparai - enfin - des bouquins, il m'a dit : 'Maintenant que tu n'as plus d'excuses, je te laisse une heure pour faire une synthèse de ces trois textes."

Cette fois, tout le monde – même moi – rigole.

"Tu te rends compte que personne n'y croirait si on racontait ça dans les couloirs", affirme Colin quand il reprend son sérieux.

"C'est bien pour cela que je peux me permettre de vous le dire", je lui rétorque et je lui tends son devoir.

OOO

La voix me tombe dessus. Littéralement.

"Cyrus ?"

"Je lève la tête et, au dessus de la statue d'Aréthuse, dans un encorbellement qui cache un très ancien et mal commode passage, je vois le visage curieusement pâle de Nero – Nero Malefoy, caché, de nuit, à quelques mètres de Gryffondor. Instinctivement, je cherche Drago mais rien ne signale quelqu'un caché. Je mets la main dans ma poche pour un tirer la carte et vérifier (et puis je me rappelle que je ne l'ai plus).

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?"

"Te parler", il m'annonce.

Une nouvelle fois, ça sent le piège, je décide. Et je me dis confusément que Papa en serait satisfait. Mais je ne peux pas non plus planter là Nero, pas alors que je plaide depuis des mois qu'il faut le connaître et le rallier à notre cause, pas maintenant que je sais qu'il est avant tout une victime, une victime dangereuse peut-être, mais une victime. Oui, je sais, j'ai juré que je ne m'approcherai pas de lui mais là, objectivement, c'est le contraire, non ? Je ne vais pas m'enfuir, non plus !

"Et bien, parle !"

"Ici ?"

"On doit pouvoir trouver plus discret", je lui accorde.

La petite voix raisonnable victorieuse quelques secondes plutôt, nourrie des multiples mises en garde et engueulades de Remus et Mae, tente bien de me souffler que trop se cacher pourrait signifier tomber dans un piège. Mais est-ce que ce gamin, quel que soit son âge réel, serait de taille à m'assommer ? - j'essaie. Tout dépend de ce qu'il est vraiment, répond la petite voix raisonnable. J'avais oublié Grand-Père Albus comme coach de ma petite voix. Loin de mes atermoiements, Nero a pris un air embarrassé :

"Tu m'aides à descendre ?"

"T'es monté comment ?" j'enquête.

"Par le passage."

"Tu le connais d'où ?"

"Drago... Drago me l'a montré", me répond le môme visiblement à contre-coeur.

"Je me demande bien dans quelles circonstances il l'a découvert", j'insinue sombrement. Faut quand même que le gamin le sache ; il a peut-être quelque chose à me demander mais moi, je ne suis pas tombé de la dernière pluie. Nero qui hésite toujours à sortir de la sécurité relative de l'encorbellement hausse les épaules.

"Il mène à la Salle sur Demande", il ajoute.

"Je sais", je réponds trop vite.

"Alors pourquoi tu demandes ?"

Qu'est-ce qu'ils fabriquent dans la salle sur Demande ? Ils espèrent qu'elle fasse apparaître les reliques ? Ca serait risible je décide. Il faut en savoir plus ! Peut-être que si je le descends de son perchoir, il se sentira redevable et qu'il en lâchera plus.

"Excuse-moi, mais je ne m'attendais pas à te trouver là. Si tu veux me parler, commence par descendre."

"C'est haut..."

"Attrape les piliers, là, de chaque côté. Retourne-toi. Allez, retourne-toi !" je commande.

Nero s'exécute très lentement. A se demander s'il veut qu'on se fasse prendre - un léger frisson me parcourt en songeant à ce que serait la première réaction de mes parents... Plus vite il sera en bas, moins le risque sera important, je décide. "Bien. Maintenant descend tes pieds sur la statue... sur l'épaule, par exemple."

Comme il me jette un regard à la fois affolé et suppliant, qui réveille en moi mes côtés grand-frère, j'ajoute grand prince :

" Si tu tombes, je te retiens avec un sort de lévitation."

"Tu pourrais me faire descendre", il chouine maintenant.

En y pensant bien, c'est bien la première fois que je le vois afficher de la crainte et demander quoi que ce soit. Malheureusement, il a mal choisi son moment pour tester ma bonne volonté : je suis téméraire, mais le recours à la magie la nuit en plein couloir, on va garder ça comme l'ultime recours.

"Ecoute Nero, moi, je peux aussi aller me coucher...", je menace. C'est marrant mais j'ai l'impression d'entendre Harry.

"OK. OK", il cède - et cette nouvelle preuve inattendue de sa bonne volonté à mon égard m'étonne. Il veut réellement me parler, je comprends.

Avec mille précautions, il se place entre les branches de plâtre de l'encorbellement. Quand son corps se retrouve dans le vide, il hésite encore. Quand son pied part à l'aveuglette à la recherche de l'épaule, il frissonne.

"Allez, Malefoy, confiance !" je ne peux m'empêcher de me moquer. "Tu ferais même mieux de regarder où tu mets tes pieds, non ?"

Rien que l'idée de baisser la tête semble le rendre malade. Les mains crispés, les paupières serrées, il abaisse son pied qui arrive péniblement sur l'épaule de la nymphe Aréthuse, laquelle a la bonne grâce de ne pas se transformer en source pour échapper à ses assauts. Le deuxième pied se pose sur l'autre épaule avec autant de difficulté.

"Et maintenant ?" il souffle, la panique perçant dans sa voix.

"Descend un peu une main... dans ses cheveux par exemple", je propose, en me demandant s'il le fait exprès ou s'il est vraiment aussi peu agile naturellement.

Nero met un peu trop de temps à se décider et la tension fait trembler tout son corps.

"Enchaîne, mon gars, tu vas tétaniser ! Descend un pied, puis l'autre main !", je lui souffle tout en préparant un sort de sauvetage dans ma tête.

Il m'obéit tant bien que mal. Le pied gauche descend à l'aveuglette, glisse sur le bras de marbre. Je me précipite et bloque son talon avec ma main sans ménagement :

"Mais c'est pas possible d'être aussi empoté !"

Ma semonce semble lui faire perdre ses derniers moyens et il me glisse dessus d'un seul coup. On roule au sol avec un bruit sourd, qui me paraît d'autant plus considérable que Poudlard est totalement silencieux. Nero ravale un cri - sans doute s'est-il fait mal. Je me relève le plus vite possible, l'oreille aux aguets. Ca fait trop longtemps qu'on joue avec la nuit et les rondes de Rusard selon moi. Il faut filer d'ici tout de suite. Mais le môme se tient la cheville en grimaçant. Je l'attrape en poids - il n'a que onze ans heureusement et je peux le porter – sans écouter ses protestations.

"On a fait assez de bruit ici. On change de crémerie", je lui explique pas très gentiment.

Deux couloirs plus loin, suant un peu sous ma charge, j'ouvre un passage assez peu connu, qui mène à notre cachette secrète à Harry et à moi. Pas loin de Gryffondor. Difficile à trouver. Pourquoi chercher ailleurs ? En posant Nero sur des coussins que nous y avons amenés, je me sens légèrement coupable de traîtrise fraternelle. Ni Harry ni moi n'y avons jamais amené qui que ce soit. Ni Ron, ni Hermione. Ni Ginny, ni Archi. Jamais depuis sept ans. Et voilà que, moi, j'y cache Nero – celui qu'on ne cesse de m'interdire formellement de fréquenter de près ou de loin.

"Si tu te sors entier de cette histoire, mon petit Cyrus", je marmonne pour moi même, "tu pourras dire que la muse Aréthuse t'avait à la bonne !"

"Quoi ?" marmonne Nero le visage crispé.

"T'as mal où ?" je contre.

"La cheville", il grimace.

"Tu peux la bouger ?"

"Oui... mais ça fait mal !"

J'hésite mais je n'ai pas le choix. Je ne suis pas médicomage, mais Sirius connaît le sortilège de guérison temporaire utilisé par les Aurors en cas de blessures en opération. Je ne l'ai jamais pratiqué mais la formule et les sensations sont là clairement dans ma tête. Comme si je l'avais déjà fait cent fois – vingt, corrige Sirius qui aime se moquer. Je lève ma baguette, Nero se mord les lèvres d'appréhension et puis son visage se détend, surpris de la disparition de la douleur.

"Ça soulage pendant quatre heures", je lui apprends. "Si c'est juste une foulure, ça peut suffire. Sinon il faut que tu inventes une chute crédible pour Pomfresh. Faut se méfier de la disparition de la sensation de douleur néanmoins, faut y aller mollo hein, si c'est grave tu vas vraiment la bousiller ta cheville..." j'ajoute par acquit de conscience.

Nero acquiesce lentement.

"Tu es vraiment très fort. Je ne crois pas que Drago connaisse de sorts aussi compliqués !"

"Non," je contre prudemment. Il en faudra plus pour me faire parler qu'un appât aussi maigre !

"C'est ton père qui t'a appris ?" il continue son visage redevenu lisse et enfantin avec la disparition de la douleur. "Il a l'air très fort, ton père!" il ajoute avec un enthousiasme qui me fait un drôle d'effet.

Est-ce parce que son expression sur le moment rappelle à Sirius un temps où Regulus et lui parlaient encore, quand il dit "ton père", je pense d'abord à Sirius et non à Remus. Comme ça me fiche carrément les jetons, je ne réponds rien. Du coup, il développe :

"Hier, il nous a fait cours. Le cours a dérivé sur... les objets de magie noire", il explique en me regardant en dessous.

"Vraiment ?" je le relance en me demandant sincèrement où il veut en venir. Mon père n'enseigne pas la Divinition non plus !

"Il... il a cité des cas où... un sorcier utilise un objet pour y cacher son âme", il reprend en se faisant visiblement violence. "Pour qu'elle survive à son corps, par exemple..."

Ils ont parlé des Horcruxes. Carrément ! Pas mal de mes petits condisciples de sixième année croiraient que c'est une marque de balai bulgare ! Pas que je leur reproche d'ailleurs. Comment Merlin peut-il expliquer que dans un cours de première année de Défense, on en vienne à parler de Horcruxe en temps de paix ? Est-ce la simple présence de cet enfant qui l'explique ? Mon silence le fait une nouvelle fois développer son histoire. Tant mieux.

"En fait, ce qu'il a semblé condamner c'est la manière dont le sorcier se sépare de ce morceau d'âme."

Cette fois, c'est lui qui se tait et qui me regarde avec son air d'enfant sage.

"Ça a l'air de t'étonner!" je campe mon personnage.

Nero se mordille les lèvres plusieurs fois. Ce qu'il a à dire n'a pas l'air de venir facilement.

"Tu crois que... chercher l'immortalité... c'est mal ?" il demande.

Que ce gamin ait pris autant de risques pour venir me poser une question sur le bien et le mal – à moi – vous y croyez, vous ? Une fois dépassée ma surprise initiale, sa démarche me touche. Je décide d'essayer de lui répondre sur le fond :

"Objectivement ce n'est pas naturel", je réponds prudemment. Je me sens mal placé pour faire des leçons sur le sujet. Est-ce que recommencer sa vie plus jeune tient de la quête d'immortalité ? Je ne crois pas que Sirius ait refusé de mourir. Il n'a pas réellement peur de la mort, en tout cas moins que de la personne amère et fragile qu'Azkaban avait fait de lui ! Mais Nero attend toujours et je dois trouver d'autres mots :

"Si je reprends ton propre exemple, Nero... la question n'est pas d'avoir recours à la magie, la question n'est pas qu'on puisse le faire, mais pourquoi on le fait", j'avance lentement, plus ou moins conscient que je ne suis pas capable de séparer mes paroles des leçons de mon père adoptif. "Et comment aussi... Couper son âme en morceau... c'est... c'est s'amputer soi-même, Nero ! C'est diminuer sa propre conscience de soi même..."

"Ca ne vaut pas le coup ?" m'interrompt Nero. La candeur et le sérieux de sa question me semblent proprement monstrueux. Elle n'a pas fait un fameux boulot la Nadedja en élevant ce gosse, il ne semble avoir aucune morale !

"Donne moi une raison de s'amputer soi-même !" je contre.

"Être plus puissant", il propose calmement.

"Plus puissant que qui ? Plus puissant que quoi ?" je m'emporte. "Plus puissant pour faire quoi ?! Tu parles comme si la puissance était la fin de tout ! Comme si rien d'autre n'avait d'importance !"

Je ravale "comme si tu étais un Mangemort". Je ne sais même pas si ce môme sait qu'ils ont existé, que ses parents adoptifs comptaient parmi leurs rangs, et puis imaginons que la théorie de Grand-Père soit juste et qu'il ait été créé pour remplacer Voldemort, pas la peine de lui donner des conseils non plus ! Nero réfléchit longuement avant de reprendre sur le ton le plus naturel du monde :

"Qu'est-ce qui est plus important ? La famille ? Mais ma famille ne respecte que la puissance."

"Alors peut-être que ta famille n'est pas dans le vrai", je suggère sèchement parce que la conversation m'épuise.

"Comment ça ?" il continue sans s'inquiéter de mes sautes d'humeur.

"Nero... C'est la conversation la plus bizarre que j'aie jamais eu avec quiconque – et crois moi j'ai eu des conversations bizarres dans ma vie." – Dans mes vies, je suis tenté d'ajouter, mais le fil de ce que j'ai à dire est ailleurs :

"Pour moi, une famille, c'est un truc qui aide à avancer, à aller de l'avant... pas un truc qui t'enferme", j'explique avec une patience profonde, presque un soulagement. peut-être parce que là je me sais en communion profonde avec Sirius et ses choix.

"Bien sûr, plaire à sa famille, c'est important, respecter ses parents aussi", je développe en me demandant si Papa et Mae hurleraient de rire en m'entendant ou s'ils fondraient en larmes. "Mais ce respect, Nero, ils doivent le mériter eux aussi en un sens", je reprends. "Respecter, obéir, suivre aveuglement des gens qui se serviraient de toi dans une... stratégie de puissance... Je ne crois pas que ce soit juste, Nero."

J'ai de drôles de larmes dans la voix à la fin de cette tirade. Un peu comme si elles ne m'appartenaient pas. Je crains que Nero ne se moque mais le gamin, lui, est songeur :

"Même quand on leur doit tout ?" il objecte en sentant mon regard sur lui. Ses yeux, tellement proches des miens, me fixent avec cette droiture de l'enfance, ça me fait penser à Kane ou à Iris . Et c'est en leur nom aussi que je réponds :

"Tout enfant doit sa vie à ses parents, Nero. Mais tu oublies que des parents doivent aussi des choses à leur enfant : ils leur doivent protection, soins, amour... Ce n'est pas une relation à sens unique."

De nouveau, Nero est longuement silencieux avant de répéter l'air totalement perdu :

"Protection, soins et... amour..."

oooooo

Pas de notes ! Mdr.. Faut-il annoncer la suite... ah, c'est la tradition, on me dit... Le chapitre 30 nous ramène en Europe centrale, et c'est Severus qui raconte. Il est intitulé _L'anniversaire du Maître de potions_. Quelque part nous entrons dans la troisième et dernière partie de l'histoire.


	30. L'anniversaire du maître de potions

**Un supplément d'âme**

Grand merci à toutes les reviewers de la semaine – record battu : BastetAmidala, EtoileDesNeiges, Gambetta, Hynkyponk, Na, Rebecca-Black, Eliane62, Philibia, Rémi, lapaumee, kisscool, Plumiere, Ephy, Lucile !

Merci aussi aux relecteurs les plus fidèles de la blogosphère – Alixe, Dina, Fée Fléau et Thalys.

Et mes excuses par avance à Cérulane... Severus va encore pratiquer plus d'introspection qu'il est sage de le faire, j'en ai peur...

_**30 - L'anniversaire du Maître des Potions  
– vendredi 9 janvier 1998**_

Chaque soir, nous regagnons nos chambres un peu plus tard dans la nuit – un peu comme des étudiants qui préparent un examen, nous restons jusqu'au bout de nos forces au dessus de nos chaudrons. A moins que nous ne répugnions tous de rejoindre ces petites chambres qui nous ont été assignées, ridicules avec leurs couettes blanches immaculées stupidement courtes, encore plus stupidement ornées de broderies bucoliques. Il me suffit de claquer la porte de ma chambre et de contempler cet environnement de conte moldu pour avoir l'impression d'être foncièrement mauvais.

Heureusement, quand je monte dans ma chambre, j'y arrive généralement trop fatigué pour prêter attention à sa décoration - ça ne veut pas dire que le sommeil me touche immédiatement ai-je posé ma tête sur l'oreiller brodé. Comment pourrais-je dormir alors que mon esprit continue à imaginer des mélanges alternatifs ? Et puis, si jamais mon cerveau déclare forfait sur les potions, il ne perd pas une seconde à s'interroger sur d'autres sujets, le préféré étant : "Se peut-il que Brytan, ce maître des potions dont j'admire sincèrement la finesse, l'audace et l'esprit, ait préparé les potions utilisées par les Malefoy ?"

Ce n'est pas réellement un jugement de ma part. N'ai-je pas préparé plus d'une potion interdite ou discutable ? N'ai-je pas été le maître des potions de Voldemort ? Je ne doute pas non plus qu'il en ait les capacités, évidemment. En plus, selon Harry, ce n'est pas la première fois. Je n'ai pas trouvé le moyen de faire des recherches sur le sujet depuis le départ du gamin. Ce n'est pas que nous n'ayons pas une énorme bibliothèque contenant tout ce qui a été écrit sur les potions depuis quinze siècles à notre disposition. C'est que nous partageons tout : l'immense laboratoire comme l'immense bibliothèque.

Comme l'a fait remarquer l'inénarrable Dupeau presque le premier jour du séminaire : "C'est assez malin de la part du Ministère bulgare, qui mieux que nous même pourrait nous surveiller !" Plusieurs semaines plus tard, je confirme : c'est redoutablement efficace. Me voyez-vous faire des recherches sur Brytan, père ou fils, sous son nez ? Je sais que je pourrais toujours arguer une curiosité de midinette, et dans tout autre milieu, je le ferai sans remords. Le problème est que l'image qu'emporteront de moi ces cinq maîtres des potions compte pour moi...

Et puis d'ailleurs, quoi que je pourrais ainsi apprendre de plus précis sur cette potion efface-marque-gobeline ne changerait rien à la certitude que Brytan saurait la préparer. En fait le seul élément de doute qui tient encore se résume à une question – mais une question têtue qui m'empêche durablement de dormir : comment Brytan a-t-il pu se mettre au service des Malefoy ? Plus spécifiquement qu'est-ce qui a pu l'intéresser ? Qu'avait-il à y gagner ?

Je sais, moi, ce que j'espérais de Voldemort, comme je sais pourquoi je l'ai déserté, sauvant sans doute ce qu'il demeurait de mon âme et de mon innocence dans le processus. Je sais de la même façon que c'est par besoin de me racheter que j'ai décidé de préparer l'Accrescendum inverso, cette potion qui a créé Cyrus. Je n'étais pas alors en mesure de refuser quoi que ce soit au nouveau maître que je m'étais choisi – le suis-je plus aujourd'hui ? Sans doute pas. Seule ma culpabilité est plus légère. Et puis alors, je voulais croire que Dumbledore ne se trompait pas, voire jamais – pire je voulais le tester : était-il capable de jouer avec les limites du bien et du mal sans y brûler son âme ? Et le fait qu'il entraîne Lupin, que je prenais encore alors pour une sainte-Nitouche, dans cette aventure était presque amusant.

Et j'ai vu les doutes de Dumbledore, et j'ai vu ceux de Lupin. J'étais aux premières loges. J'ai vu leur questionnement incessant, leurs ajustements permanents, et j'ai compris que la voie de la lumière était sans doute plus exigeante que la voie des ténèbres parce qu'elle demande d'être capable de justifier ses propres actions, de se convaincre qu'on ne se trahit pas. C'est avec un nouveau respect, et de mon propre fait, que j'avais depuis entrepris ces recherches sur la potion tue-loup et progressivement abandonné l'idée même de "tuer le loup" pour tenter d'accompagner l'intégralité du cycle avec l'ambition de le rendre supportable et maîtrisable. Jamais Lupin n'avait rien demandé, mais il avait pris toutes les potions que j'avais préparées avec une confiance... déraisonnable mais qui m'avait lié à lui pire que n'importe quel serment qu'il aurait exigé de moi...

Quels pouvaient être les liens entre Brytan et Malefoy ? Là était ce que je ne concevais pas. Lucius n'était pas le plus bête des Mangemorts que Voldemort ait réunis à son service – de loin. Mais il n'était pas non plus un modèle de subtilité. Son ambition était solide. Son envie de puissance gigantesque. Ses préjugés plus élevés que les montagnes des Carpates. Certes. Mais je ne voyais rien dans tout cela qui explique ses liens avec Brytan ou qui oblige ce dernier à se mettre à son service. Ou, pire encore, qu'il l'ait fait de son propre chef.

Et ce genre de questionnements peuvent vous suivre toute une nuit, s'insinuer dans vos rêves les plus anodins. Ils vous attendent aux premières pensées conscientes du matin, comme une douleur rhumatismale. C'est dans cette sorte de stupeur que je me réveille ce matin, huit jours après que Harry et ses amis soient repartis de Sofia, et alors qu'un hibou international frappe avec vigueur sur mon carreau. L'aube s'est à peine évaporée mais le ciel est encore gris et le soleil bas. Je soupire, regrettant déjà le repos de mon esprit qu'offrait le sommeil, et je me lève en me demandant quelle nouvelle catastrophe va m'être annoncée. Il fut un temps où j'aimais me moquer de ma mère qui prétendait que le hibou du matin apporte le chagrin... C'est un temps dont je regrette parfois l'innocence.

Sur la patte du volatile, deux rouleaux serrés l'un dans l'autre. Aucun cachet officiel. Lupin ne serait pas assez stupide pour m'écrire, je me demande en déroulant. Je reconnais immédiatement l'écriture – j'ai appris à Harry à tracer un certain nombre des lettres qui dansent aujourd'hui devant mes yeux... Je le revois minuscule, naïf et appliqué les tracer au fond de ma classe... levant parfois la tête quand un chaudron ou ma colère explosaient... Ses yeux verts s'assombrissaient quand je faisais pleurer une fille... Les lettres sont moins appliquées aujourd'hui, encore que je sente un effort dans les majuscules :

_Cher Severus,  
J'espère que ce hibou arrivera bien pour ton anniversaire et pas après. Je me suis rendu compte avant__-__hier que la date approchait et que ce serait la première fois__,__ depuis que je vis avec Papa__,__ que nous te ferions pas râler en arrivant avec un gâteau, des cadeaux et des bougies. C'est__t__ déconcertant. Bon, il faut sans doute que je m'y habitue, hein, c'est moi qui vais bientôt partir voir le monde et qui vais rater vos anniversaires à tous..._

_Mais bref, je me suis dit que j'allais t'écrire pour te dire que je n'oubliais pas la date – ni cette année, ni les suivantes – de la même manière que je ne pourrais jamais allumer un feu sous un chaudron sans penser à toi... Mais ça y est, tu lèves les yeux au ciel alors j'arrête,  
Reviens-nous vite Severus,  
Harry._

Harry m'a écrit pour mon anniversaire... l'idée est trop intimidante pour que j'y crois totalement dès le début. Je lève le parchemin contre la lumière de la fenêtre pour voir si je détecte un filigrane quelconque. Rien. Je ne me laisse pas détourner si facilement. Harry connaît déjà un grand nombre de techniques de communication et, si jamais il n'a fait qu'offrir une couverture à un message de Remus, je peux chercher des choses compliquées. J'essaie donc patiemment différents révélateurs et charmes, de moins en moins courants, pour arriver à entamer le parchemin, sans faire apparaître le moindre message caché. Faute de meilleure idée, je passe au deuxième feuillet et il manque de me tomber des mains. D'abord, Harry, maintenant, Cyrus ?

_Noble Professeur Rogue,  
Alors comme ça, tu n'as toujours pas fini d'inventer une nouvelle potion qui rendra perplexe les générations d'apprentis qui devront l'étudier ? Elle va être coton, dis-moi. J'espère que tu ne vas pas nous la coller en examen – ah zut, tu ne peux pas, tu préfères nous enquiquiner maintenant avec le contrôle des horribles forces du mal... _  
Et là il a placé un stupide charme qui fait trembler les quatre derniers mots et qui doit avoir pour ambition de faire sourire.

_Dommage, non ?  
Nous, on n'invente rien, sois tranquille. Tu retrouveras Poudlard comme tu l'as laissé. Ce n'est pas que mes camarades de classe s'ennuient de toi mais comme Papa donne autant de devoirs, finalement, ils seront presque contents de te revoir, je crois..._

_Harry me dit que c'est ton anniversaire... alors je joins un paquet de chocogrenouilles... ça te rappellera le pays !  
Bises,  
Cyrus._

Le petit paquet de friandises me tombe sur les genoux comme une confirmation quand j'arrive en bas du parchemin. Et mes mains tremblent quand je le déchire.

00

Il ne me reste plus longtemps à attendre avant de rentrer à Poudlard et de faire mon rapport. Je sais que c'est un peu déraisonnable d'utiliser le peu de temps libre que j'ai à retourner, une fois encore, à l'hôpital avec Tudor ce dernier dimanche à passer en Bulgarie. Que n'ai-je pas encore appris ? Est-ce que mes visites n'apportent pas plus de menaces que de bien à Nadedja ? N'ai-je pas fait le tour de tout ce que cette pauvre jeune femme avait à m'apprendre ?

En fait, je crois que je ne peux me persuader de rester sans rien faire, de ne pas creuser toujours plus loin ce qui s'est passé, il y a quelques années à peine, alors que nous nous pensions enfin en sécurité. Ah, ce sentiment trompeur de victoire et de sécurité que nous avons eu pendant trois années. Je crois que je trouve ça assez mérité, finalement, ce rappel que nous ne sommes pas les plus malins. Que d'autres peuvent se montrer prévoyants et retors.

Le pire est que je suis sûr que Remus m'approuverait.  
Je vieillis.

Alors ce dimanche, trois jours après mon anniversaire, je demande, faute de meilleur point de départ :  
"Nero a donc toujours pris des potions ?"

"Toujours", confirme Nadedja, presque fière de cette régularité. Son regard est néanmoins lointain et j'imagine qu'elle ressasse ces images de flacons tendus par Lucius Malefoy. Je ne cherche pas à savoir, je les ai déjà trop vues. Elle ajoute sans que j'ai besoin de la relancer : "Sauf quand... sauf quand je l'allaitais..."

Tudor comme moi manquons de nous étrangler.

"C'est bien ce que je crois, allaiter ?" il souffle, mais je le fais taire d'un signe. J'ouvre mon esprit et j'ai besoin de tout mon calme de toute ma maîtrise de mes propres émotions pour y arriver. L'image qui vient à moi est bien celle d'un enfant qui tète. Je serais bien en peine de dire son âge. J'essaie de penser aux jumeaux Lupin, les seuls enfants que j'ai vus grandir de près et je me dis qu'il ne peut pas avoir plus de six mois. L'image revient en boucle sans déclencher d'autres souvenirs, et ça aussi est étonnant.

"Il prenait déjà des potions ?", je la relance à haute voix. "Pour grandir ?"

"Non... pas la première année", elle répond en secouant la tête avec cet air quasi enfantin. "Seulement après. Pour le rendre fort, ils disaient."

Et à ce mot "ils", elle voit les Malefoy, l'objet de toute sa haine et de toute sa crainte – des sentiments bien plus forts que la folie. Comme dans un kaléidoscope, ils apparaissent et disparaissent, leurs vêtements et leurs expressions changent, mais ce sont eux. Même Drago apparaît plusieurs fois. Mais ce "ils" évoque autre chose dans son esprit. Une présence plus intrigante, plus discrète, plus tenue. Un homme habillé de robes simples, penché sur des chaudrons. Je reconnais d'abord sa silhouette mais je refuse d'y croire. Finalement Nadedja retrouve son visage - immobile comme un portrait moldu, comme la trace d'un souvenir effacé.  
Brytan.

Je ne peux faire autrement que de poser la question :

"Qui fabriquait toutes ces potions... "

"Le...Bulgare", elle répond d'un ton si las qu'il décourage d'autres questions.

Il est évident que ce souvenir est rescapé des multiples lavages de cerveaux qu'a subi Nadedja. J'ai beau cherché encore pendant près d'une heure, je n'arrive pas à lui faire retrouver de détails concernant la conception, par exemple, ou la naissance de Nero. Sans doute les Malefoy et Brytan leur ont fait une chasse consciencieuse. Ils n'ont pas pensé à l'allaitement. Trop trivial sans doute. Je les comprends, je ne l'aurais sans doute pas fait. Et pourtant... la mémoire s'appuie sur de petites choses.

Le soleil n'est pas couché quand nous quittons l'hôpital, laissant une Nadedja épuisée derrière nous, malgré le chocolat que je l'ai obligée à ingurgiter. Dans quelques semaines, l'hiver perdrait sa noirceur. Mais gagnerait-on réellement à plus de lumière, cette fanfaronne qui s'affiche à tous les regards ? N'est-elle pas un peu comme l'affaire Malefoy : plus elle semble forte, plus elle cache des processus sombres et scabreux ?

Tudor ne dit rien mais je sais qu'il pense comme moi à ce que nous venons d'apprendre : Nadedja a sans doute porté Nero. Elle l'a sans doute mis au monde. Et ces deux réalités expliquent son attachement au jeune garçon. Avant d'être son éducatrice à l'orphelinat, elle a été sa nourrice. Comment cette jeune Moldue s'était retrouvée au milieu de cette histoire restait obscure. Mais toutes les images qui persistaient dans sa mémoire, notoirement modifiée, impliquait l'intervention de Dariusz Brytan.

Je ne pouvais donc plus me contenter de considérer son implication comme une hypothèse théorique. C'était une réalité incontournable dont je devais absolument prendre la mesure. Jamais je n'avais été peureux – même quand je m'efforçais de devenir transparent pour que Potter et Black ne me remarquent pas. Je n'avais jamais réellement craint de prendre des risques tant que ceux-ci étaient justifiés. Quelle que soit la nature de cette justification. L'idée de contrarier les Malefoy n'était pas de taille à me faire frissonner. Mais l'implication de Brytan commandait, au moins, une prudence accrue.

Depuis mon arrivée en Bulgarie, j'avais maintenu une distance salutaire entre mes activités de maître des potions et mon enquête auprès de Nadedja. Mais avais-je été assez prudent ? Est-ce que Brytan ne m'observait pas depuis le début ? S'il était de mèche avec les Malefoy comment n'aurait-il pas été prévenu contre moi ? Même le simple fait d'avoir été invité à participer au séminaire, qui avait sur l'instant parut une aubaine pour Albus et une juste reconnaissance par mon incorrigible ego, me paraissait soudain plus inquiétant. Comme un écho à mes pensées, Tudor me chuchote :

"Mon grand-père m'a déjà parlé des Brytan... Ce sont... des gens..." - il cherche visiblement ses mots. "sans scrupules"

Comme si la question était d'avoir des scrupules ! Il me semblait qu'il fallait mieux redouter la fin qui pouvait justifier de tels moyens ! Comment un gamin comme Tudor pourrait-il comprendre de telles subtilités !

"Je serai content d'en discuter avec ton grand-père", je décide de répondre, dans un effort d'amabilité.

"Nous arrivons", m'indique inutilement mon jeune compagnon. Je le laisse régler la course et je m'engouffre 20, rue Chipka.

OOOO

"Severus, Tudor, vos adieux à Nadedja se sont bien passés ?" nous accueille chaleureusement Vasile. Et puis il croise mon regard et comprend juste avant que son petit-fils explique : "Vous avez découvert quelque chose de nouveau !" il affirme.

"Grand-père, cette femme... elle...", commence Tudor.

"Vasile", je coupe l'incorrigible bavard, "Vasile, je vais avoir besoin de vous !"

"Bien sûr."

"Nadedja nous a raconté de nouvelles choses, des choses importantes, des choses dangereuses... pas seulement pour elle...", je continue, espérant l'amener à considérer les dangers en cours plutôt que s'exciter comme son petit-fils à propos de l'information.

"Brytan est mêlé", s'impose de nouveau Tudor qui n'a jamais appris la valeur du silence.

L'information rive les yeux de Vasile et Marina sur moi. J'acquiesce sobrement.

"Asseyons-nous", ponctue gravement Vasile en nous montrant les fauteuils de son bureau. J'attends que tous soient installés pour prendre le contrôle de la conversation qui doit avoir lieu.

"Nadedja est plus importante que nous l'avions cru. Mais en allant lui rendre visite à visage découvert et en vous mêlant à tout ça, j'ai sans doute commis une faute", j'affirme.

Vasile va protester, je ne lui en laisse pas le temps.

"Maintenant, je crains de vous avoir tous mis en danger, vous tous et Nadedja."

"Vous vous oubliez, Severus", me reproche doucement Marina. Elle roule le R de mon prénom comme s'il y en avait plusieurs, comme un grondement d'orage. Et je trouve ça approprié.

"J'étais menacé avant de venir ici", je balaie sa gentillesse, je n'ai que faire de sa gentillesse. "J'étais menacé bien avant de rencontrer Nadedja", j'explique à peine plus calmement. "Je suis l'ennemi de certaines personnes depuis longtemps maintenant", je développe encore, en songeant que je suis d'abord mon propre ennemi depuis plus de temps que je n'arrive à m'en souvenir. Mais je sens que Tudor ne va pas résister à la tentation d'en dire plus si je me laisse aller trop longtemps à l'introspection. Vasile a dû sentir ma réticence et il fait taire son petit-fils en demandant :

"Qu'attendez-vous de nous, Severus ?"

"Que vous vous protégiez", je réponds, honnêtement. Non, je ne suis pas gentil. Ce n'est pas de la gentillesse, c'est du réalisme. "Éloignez-vous. Oubliez. Partez. Comme vous l'a dit Tudor, Brytan est impliqué et..."

"Si Brytan était impliqué et qu'il savait où vous allez tous les week-ends, il aurait déjà trouvé le moyen de vous arrêter !" - estime Marina assez sèchement. C'est une drôle de petite bonne femme. Elle me fait penser à Molly Weasley sous certains côtés. On l'oublierait sans doute trop vite.

Vasile répond pour moi : "L'arrêter aurait été la première des bêtises à faire. Le surveiller, estimer ce qu'il a pu apprendre et ce qu'il peut en déduire a pu lui paraître plus important. Il sait que Severus est loyal à Dumbledore", il conclut.

J'ai envie d'ajouter "et à la famille Lupin" tant celle-ci me paraît nettement plus visée que notre vieil Albus, mais les Spasov en savent déjà beaucoup trop pour leur sécurité collective.

"Je ne saurais vous inviter à trop de précautions", j'approuve.

"Mais Nadedja", objecte Tudor. "Si nous disparaissons, si nous l'oublions, comme vous le suggérez, nous la laissons entre leurs mains !"

"Juste avant de disparaître, il faudrait en effet la mettre en sécurité", je reconnais, agacé contre cet exemplaire bulgare de Gryffondor – et contre moi même de ne pas avoir la moindre idée de comment faire.

"Il nous faut deux semaines", intervient Marina de sa voix fortement accentuée.

"Deux semaines ?" je répète, interdit.

"Nous ne savions pas que des sorciers comme Brytan étaient impliqués mais, Marina et moi, étions arrivés à la conclusion qu'il fallait éloigner Nadedja", explique Vasile avec une légitime satisfaction. "Et nous étions aussi arrivés à la conclusion que la magie était exclue."

"Il faut la faire transférer dans un autre hôpital", continue sa fille, déroulant son plan de bataille comme un général. "Forts de votre histoire de riches Anglais s'inquiétant pour sa santé, nous comptons la faire entrer dans une clinique Suisse. Loin des Détraqueurs, elle retrouvera vite la santé, et nous verrons alors comment lui fabriquer une nouvelle identité."

"C'est si facile que cela ?" j'ose m'étonner. Soit ils sont fous, soit ils ont des ressources insoupçonnées.

"Ce n'est qu'une question d'argent", indique Vasile d'un air dédaigneux.

"D'argent moldu", précise Marina, l'air carrément dégoûtée.

"Surtout ne m'en dites pas plus", je décide très vite. Brytan est un adversaire trop solide pour que je prenne le risque d'en savoir trop. "Mais dès qu'elle est hors d'atteinte..."

"Nous disparaissons", opine Marina, et il me paraît clair qu'ils avaient déjà réfléchi à leur fuite.

OOOOOO

Le taxi moldu me laisse à quelques rues d'une espèce de taverne miteuse d'où il est possible d'emprunter le réseau de Cheminette bulgare. Fin du rituel. Je retourne au château, à mes derniers essais de potions avant la présentation finale au Ministère dans trois jours et le retour en Angleterre le lendemain. Jamais trois jours de potions n'allaient me sembler aussi longs, je me dis en entrant dans la cheminée de la taverne.

"Severus !" m'accueille Tidjani Adjaho, avec un ton sincère et les bras grands ouverts. Il ne sort quasiment jamais du château, aucun vêtement et aucun sortilège de protection ne lui semblant jamais suffisant pour affronter les rigueurs du climat bulgare. Mes excursions dominicales, malgré la neige, le froid et le vent, l'ont déjà plusieurs fois intrigué. "Encore parti hanter les neiges bulgares ?"

"Ma dernière occasion de voir ces relations dont je t'ai parlées", j'explique brièvement en songeant déjà invoquer la fatigue et m'excuser au plus vite. Un rire me fait regarder derrière sa large épaule et découvrir tous mes petits collègues maîtres des potions installés dans un petit salon attenant au Hall. J'ai ce sentiment paranoïaque qu'ils m'attendaient.

"Des relations...", commente Dupeau en secouant la tête. Elle est nonchalamment assise sur une banquette recouverte de velours sombre. "Quand on se voit aussi souvent ce ne sont plus des relations..."

"Ah ?" - s'enquiert poliment Teivanen, qui est un rêveur poli dans tous les autres domaines de l'existence hormis les potions – là, s'il fait montre encore d'une grande imagination, c'est avec une rigueur qui ne pourrait jamais s'accommoder de politesse.

"Ce sont des amis", lui répond Dupeau avant d'ajouter avec un petit sourire qui la fait paraître très jeune : "ou bien ces relations sont une femme..."

"Une seule femme ?" demande Tidjani Adjao avec son grand rire chaleureux. Sans doute trouve-t-il une seule femme bien insuffisant, car Adjao est homme de multitude, de générosité et de prodigalité.

"Severrrrus n'est pas un homme à femme", juge Theodelis sortant de sa réserve. "Il est trop occupé par les choses de l'esprrrrit pour s'intéresser à la chairrrr."

Avant même que j'ai eu le temps de composer une quelconque riposte, Dupeau la contredit :  
"Oh, moi, Cassandra, je crois qu'une femme pourrait... Une femme très intelligente, très belle, très mystérieuse, bien sûr... aussi parfaite qu'une potion... peut-être un peu venimeuse, pourrait détourner notre Severus de ses chaudrons"

L'idée semble faire rire, Merlin merci !

"Ou alors une femme très fragile, totalement perdue et dépendante de lui", glisse alors, très doucement, Brytan, qui s'est retourné vers nous, quittant des yeux les flammes de la cheminée qui réchauffe ce petit-salon. Est-ce sa voix, son aura, qui explique que les rires cessent ? "Il pourrait croire qu'il pourrait la sauver..."

"La sauver de quoi ?" Les mots ont échappé à mes lèvres comme un aveu.

"Mais de la mort... ou de la folie.... bien sûr... du Mal absolu et multiforme que vous connaissez si bien, mon ami..."

De nouveau, Dupeau, Adjao et Teivanen rient, prenant visiblement les remarques de Brytan pour des plaisanteries. Théodélis, elle, a un sourire indéfinissable. Ma gorge est sèche mais mon instinct de survie reste assez suffisant pour forcer un rire – râpeux et douloureux.

"Ne me dites pas que vous avez passé l'après-midi à parier sur ma vie sentimentale !" j'essaie de revenir à une sociabilité de façade, malgré ce sentiment profond que le danger est là, enfin découvert.

"Non, non, Severus", reconnaît Dupeau la première et elle se lève pour, d'un claquement de doigts, faire apparaître une sorte de buffet au milieu du hall du château. "Nous avons appris que c'était ton anniversaire et nous n'avons pas pu résister à la tentation de te préparer une surprise..."

Alors que j'en suis encore à espérer que je me trompe, tous mes collègues lancent avec un unisson désarmant :

"Bon anniversaire, Severus !"

00000

Voilà, une nouvelle étape... La suite est racontée par Harry sous le titre hautement évocateur de _Pagailles en tout genre_


	31. Pagailles en tout genre

**Un supplément d'âme**

Merci au courrier de la semaine : lapaumée, Cérulane, BatsetAmidala, Plumière, Remi; kisscool, Na, rebecca-black, Tallia-sans-compte, Gambetta, Alana Chantelune...  
grâce à vous, c'est déjà Noël !

Merci à la super équipe – Alixe, Dina, Fée Fléau et Thalys parce que ce chapitre a demandé beaucoup de versions avant de s'imposer....  
Spéciale dédicace à Thalys, qui va jusqu'au bout des idées que je laisse en chemin...  
et à Fée qui écrit tout haut ce que je pense inconsciemment....

**31. Pagailles en tout genre (Harry )**

On est revenus à Poudlard et on a repris les cours, comme si tout était normal, comme si rien n'était arrivé, comme si on n'avait pas un putain d'énorme mystère à résoudre d'urgence. Et ça s'est passé très vite. J'ai juste eu le temps d'une après-midi en tête à tête avec Aurore et de finir mes devoirs. Le reste du temps s'est évaporé en discussions avec grand-père et en exposés formels et parcellaires avec les autres membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix. Rien de tout cela n'a fait du bien à mon petit-frère. Pour lui, c'est clair maintenant : Nero est une victime. Et il aimerait bien que la décision soit prise d'aller l'arracher à ses parents adoptifs. Sauf qu'évidemment, il n'en pipe pas mot de toute la journée, gardant son inquiétude et son ressentiment pour mon seul bénéfice.

Bien sûr sa position est compréhensible, et tout de ce que j'ai appris en Bulgarie me donne plutôt envie de plaindre ce gosse - je n'avais jamais tenu les Malefoy pour une famille aimante mais ce que j'ai vu dans la mémoire de Nadedja montre tellement de distance, de froideur et de manipulation que, quelle que soit la nature de cet enfant, on a envie de le leur arracher. Mais j'entends aussi la position prudente que défendent Papa, Mae, Grand-père ou Kingsley. Il faut surtout ne rien faire tant qu'on n'a pas bouché ce grand trou : que veulent réellement les Malefoy ?.

Et la question est énorme. Malgré les apparences, je n'arrive pas réellement à croire qu'ils se soient lancés dans la production programmée d'un mage noir comme celui qui a tué mes parents, et qui est même revenu essayer de détruire ma vie une dizaine d'années plus tard... ça avait quelque chose de surréaliste. Ou peut-être que je ne voulais pas me dire qu'une nouvelle fois je devrais l'affronter. Ou que ce serait à mon frère de le faire.

Mais une nouvelle fois, l'enquête s'est éloignée de nous. C'est Dora et Andromeda qui se penchent sur le passé des Malefoy. C'est Kingsley qui doit essayer d'en savoir plus sur les attentes de Lucius envers le Ministère. Et nous, on nous a renvoyés à nos chères études. Comme toute protestation est inutile, j'essaie de trouver un apaisement dans la régularité des cours et des révisions, mais c'est assez étrange de se retrouver aussi encadré après avoir été si libre et autonome pendant notre équipée continentale. Jamais tout l'aspect disciplinaire de Poudlard ne m'a autant sauté aux yeux et autant pesé.

Et puis il y a les lettres d'Aurore. Une par semaine depuis la rentrée avec une régularité parfaite. Elle m'y raconte ses cours, ses sorties au cinéma avec l'inénarrable Montserrat. Je lui réponds que je dois réviser pour mes examens, que l'hiver n'en finit pas et que j'ai hâte qu'on retourne à Londres en vacances. Rien de faux bien sûr, mais ces lettres renforcent cette impression d'une dissociation complète entre ma vie quotidienne et les enjeux du moment.

Ce matin même, elle m'a répondu en me demandant quand j'aurais des vacances et en évoquant la possibilité que Montserrat et elle partent en week-end en Ecosse en profitant d'un voyage de découvertes pour les étudiants étrangers organisés par ses cours. "Il est près de quelle ville votre collège ?" me demande-t-elle donc en conclusion.

En lisant ça, je me demandais franchement ce que j'allais pouvoir inventer comme mensonge. Et si j'oubliais de répondre à la question tout simplement ? Oserait-elle revenir à la charge ? J'étais tellement honteux de ma duplicité que j'ai été presque soulagé quand Ron a invoqué la vertu de la mère de Merlin en lisant la lettre que le hibou de ses parents avait déposée devant lui..

"Mauvaises nouvelles ? ", j'ai demandé.

"Mon frère... Bill... Il se marie... au printemps... Ginny, tiens !" - il a conclu en passant la lettre à sa soeur par dessus ma tête.

"Oh, c'est joli un mariage au printemps !" a estimé Hermione qui cache parfois mal qu'elle est vraiment une fille.

"Ouais... ça nous laisse trois mois pour apprendre le français", a grimacé Ron en se resservant des oeufs brouillés comme consolation.

"Il est toujours avec la Française ?" je me suis donc enquis - en fait, je le sais mais bon, je suis un assez bon copain pour lui donner une occasion de récriminer.

"Fleurk", a confirmé Ginny qui avait fini de lire la lettre avec une grimace expressive.

"Elle est canon quand même !" a estimé Cyrus.

"Elle est quoi ?" a sèchement demandé Ginny, et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de rigoler. Cyrus prétend toujours que je ne sais pas m'y prendre avec les filles, c'est peut-être vrai. Mais là, il me semblait avoir pris une bien mauvaise voie.

"Gin, reconnais que c'est une fille... hors de l'ordinaire", a essayé de se défendre mon pauvre petit frère. Quand il s'est rendu compte que c'était une mauvaise ligne de défense, il a totalement changé de stratégie :  
"J'espère qu'on sera invités, je voudrais pas te rater en jeune fille de la maison..."

Ginny a fait semblant de le frapper mais sa mauvaise humeur s'était envolée – il était malgré tout très fort, il fallait l'admettre.

"Tu parles, les Lupin _themselves,_ faudra au moins ça pour impressionner les mangeurs de grenouilles !" a conclu Ron.

Moi, inévitablement, j'en suis revenu à ma mangeuse de grenouille à moi... et à ce que je pourrais lui dire si elle venait effectivement en Ecosse. Une espèce de rébellion m'a saisi, une nouvelle fois : pourquoi n'avais-je même pas le droit d'aller plus loin que Pré-au-lard un week-end ?

"Et toi, ta lettre ?" m'a demandé Hermione.

"Aurore ?" a compris Ron rigolard.

"Auror ?" a immédiatement enquêté Hermione."Tu vas postuler pour les Aurors ?"

"Non, non", je l'ai détrompe aussi vite que possible.

"C'est pas maintenant de toute façon", est intervenu Ron, sans doute par mauvaise conscience – parce que lancer Hermione sur les processus de recrutement ne pouvait être que de mauvaise politique, la suite l'a prouvé.

"Mais si", elle a immédiatement corrigé. "Pour toutes les formations dispensées par le Ministère, il faut avoir rempli les dossiers avant la fin du mois de février. J'ai moi même demandé celui du Département des Mystères et celui des Briseurs de sorts"

Et moi, comme le fils du fabriquant de baguette est toujours le plus mal équipé, je ne sais même pas ça, je me suis rendu compte.

"Faut qu'on s'en occupe, Ron, alors", j'ai décidé.

"Faut écrire au département de l'éducation", s'est empressée de nous expliquer Hermione avec moults de détails. Elle avait totalement oublié Aurore, heureusement.

_**00**_

L'information a été confirmée par McGonagall, il est temps de postuler à toutes les formations et tous les concours du Ministère.

"Pour ceux qui préfèrent le privé", a-t-elle ajouté, "c'est aussi le moment de demander des stages ou des apprentissages... N'hésitez pas à nous solliciter, tous les professeurs seront heureux de vous aider dans vos démarches. Je vous verrai individuellement à la mi-février pour voir où vous en êtes..."

Du coup ce soir, la plupart des septième année écrivent des lettres. Moi même, je viens de sceller ma demande du dossier de formation de briseur de sort. Rien à faire je ne trouve pas d'autre idée de carrière - l'idée même de carrière m'effraie un peu je crois. Du coup, je m'immerge presque avec bonheur dans un obscur traité d'arithmancie pour lequel je dois faire une fiche de lecture quand la voix de Ginny me perce les tympans :

"Tu veux que je te dise, McLeish ? T'as qu'à monter sur un balai, et puis on verra combien de matchs gagnera Gryffondor !"

Ah oui, c'est vrai, certains ne se sont pas remis de notre défaite d'il y a quinze jours. Pourtant, ça s'est joué à peu. C'est peut-être parce que Drago, qui a réussi Merlin sait comment à se faire nommer poursuiveur, était trop content du résultat. L'aîné des Malefoy n'a rien perdu de sa capacité à agacer les Gryffondors...

"B'en moi, je dis que t'étais nulle ! Si Harry était entré plus tôt, ...", répond Mcleish l'air convaincu.

"Laisse Harry où il est !" siffle Ginny, l'air exaspérée.

J'en suis à me demander si je ne devrais pas intervenir - et pas parce qu'ils parlent de moi - quand Cyrus se glisse à côté de moi :

"Laisse, c'est une diversion, faut qu'on se parle seul à seul..."

"Tu veux dire...", je proteste.

"On en a pas pour longtemps", me coupe Cyrus abruptement.

"T'es nulle, c'est tout ! Ton frère t'a fait jouer pour te faire plaisir !" affirme très fort McLeish.  
Evidemment Ron, à qui l'arrivée de mon frère a échappée parce qu'il s'était déjà tourné vers sa soeur dès qu'il l'a entendue crier, se lève immédiatement. Evidemment Hermione s'accroche à lui en lui suppliant de ne pas s'en mêler. Cyrus a raison, personne ne nous regarde.

"J'en ai pas pour longtemps", il affirme d'ailleurs, ayant sans doute bien interprété mon regard. "J'ai besoin de ta cape. Ce soir."

"Ma cape ?", je répète. Il se contente d'acquiescer, les yeux sur la dispute en cours.

"Ben oui, la sélection des joueurs revient au capitaine ! On est d'accord Weasley ! Donc, c'est ta faute !" Archibald provoque maintenant Ron lui-même et à ses oreilles rouges, ça marche.  
De plus en plus de Gryffondors abandonnent leurs devoirs pour se regrouper autour du petit groupe qui s'empaille au beau milieu de la salle commune.

"Me dire pourquoi te sembles de trop ?" je demande à moitié levé à mon tour. Je ne peux pas laisser Ron se battre, quand même !

Mon petit-frère se mord les lèvres puis souffle :  
"Pour emprunter un truc chez les parents... Ils ont un dîner au Ministère ce soir..."

"Ça ne serait pas plus simple de proposer de garder les jumeaux ?" je demande, me gardant bien de discuter du fond. Il veut piquer un truc. J'aime autant que ma cape ne serve pas, disons-le tout de suite.

"Androméda est venue spécialement", il m'apprend – qu'il le sache me confirme qu'il est sérieux dans son projet.

"Quoi ?", j'enquête encore – presque pour gagner du temps avant de décider quoi que ce soit.

"Les qualifications sont ouvertes à tout le monde !", crie maintenant Ginny à pleins poumons, sans doute pour dire à Cyrus de se presser.

"Répète un peu que je suis partial", gronde Ron, pas loin de coller un pain au pauvre Archibald, qui ne fait pourtant pas un pas en arrière...

Je me dis que c'est quand même étonnant qu'aucun préfet des autres années n'ait encore fait acte d'autorité. Et là, je m'aperçois qu'aucun de mes confrères de cinquième, sixième et septième année n'est présent. A part moi, bien sûr.

"Juste un coffret Black", concède Cyrus à contre-cœur. Peut-être sent-il qu'il n'a pas toute mon attention. "Je le remettrai en place après", il promet.

"Un coffret ?" je m'étonne. Encore une fois, je me refuse à juger mais en quoi peut-il avoir un besoin si pressant d'un coffret magique pour aller jusqu'à demander à Ginny et Archibald de faire semblant de se disputer ?

Il est peu dire que Cyrus est exaspéré de ma question : "Je veux voir si Nero peut s'en servir. Bon alors, c'est oui ou c'est non ?" il gronde maintenant.

"Te laisse pas faire Weasley ! Vas-y", crie une voix et dans la mêlée qui réunit maintenant tous les Gryffondors. Je ne vois plus que le haut de la tête de mon ami.

"Où sont tous les préfets ?", je demande à mon petit-frère, sans doute pas très gentiment.

"Ils avaient mieux à faire." Cyrus balaie la question de son inimitable petit coup d'épaule. "Si le coffret réagit à son sang... Tu comprends ?"

Décidément, Peeves a dû lui jeter un sort, je me dis. Il est prêt à soudoyer les préfets pour qu'ils ignorent une fausse dispute qui a toutes les chances de dégénérer en vraie baston, et pour me demander ma cape et cambrioler le bureau de papa. Tout ça pour prouver – à qui ? – que Nero est bien un Black. C'est au-delà de tout art de la mise en scène, de toute blague, bonne ou mauvaise. C'est de la folie pure et simple. Je ravale mon envie de le secouer. J'essaie de le raisonner plutôt :  
"Je comprends que c'est une bêtise, Cyrus. Papa saura que c'est toi. Tu vas laisser ton odeur."

"Viens avec moi alors", il me propose presque joyeux tout à coup.

"Pardon ?"

"Je te laisse dix secondes pour t'excuser, McLeish", tonne maintenant Ron. Je ne comprends pas ce que couine Hermione en contrepoint.

"Nos odeurs mêlées dans son bureau...", Cyrus explique en levant les yeux au ciel.

"Non, Cyrus. Je ne vais pas aller 'emprunter' quoi que ce soit", je réponds en secouant la tête et en me tournant vers la mêlée sur le point d'éclater pour bien signifier mon refus. Puis je reviens vers lui pour ajouter en guise d'apaisement : " Mais... ton plan n'est pas mauvais. Parles-lui en. Tout simplement."

"Comme s'il allait m'écouter !" il crache furieux.

Et le voilà reparti sur le thème de la persécution !

"... Quatre ! Cinq", compte lentement Ron.

"Tu peux rêver", rétorque McLeish.

"Ron... calme-toi", glisse maintenant Ginny d'un ton réellement inquiet.

"Arrête de faire l'enfant", je soupire, excédé maintenant par sa demande comme par le procédé.

"Toi, arrête de faire le grand frère !" - hurle Cyrus, et ça calme instantanément toute la salle, Ron cesse de compter et la mêlée se retourne, plus que curieuse, vers nous. "T'es bien content de ME faire prendre des risques quand ça t'arrange, mais le contraire, hein !? Plus personne !"

Et quand il se rend compte que tout le monde le regarde, Cyrus s'enfuit en claquant la porte, me laissant une fois de plus devoir gérer la pagaille qu'il a provoquée.

_**OOO**_

Severus réapparaît à la table du petit-déjeuner un lundi matin sans que nous ne sachions qu'il était officiellement rentré. Et même si c'est bien moi qui ai volontairement évité de passer à la maison ce week-end parce que je préférais aller avec mes copains à Pré-au-lard et finir mon devoir de potion, je me sens un peu trahi de ne pas avoir été prévenu.

Il est assis à la table des professeurs à boire du thé à la droite de mon père comme s'il n'était même jamais parti. Il discute avec Pomona assise à côté de lui - enfin, il l'écoute. Nos yeux se croisent, mais il n'a même pas une étincelle de reconnaissance. ça m'agace carrément. Après tout ce que nous avons vécu ensemble en Bulgarie, après toutes ces années... est-ce qu'il ne pourrait pas consentir - enfin - à me traiter autrement ?

Je sais combien lui-même considère cela comme un jeu, dans lequel les crédules seraient les perdants. C'est lui qui m'a appris à y jouer, presque en toutes circonstances, à singer la distance et le désintérêt comme une protection contre les curieux sur la nature et la profondeur de nos relations. Ca n'a peut-être pas fait de moi le Serpentard qu'il aurait aimé me voir devenir, mais c'est tout de même une forme de subtilité à laquelle il m'a initié. Et pourtant, ce jour-là, elle me paraît avant tout hautaine.

J'essaie de tromper mon agacement en me concentrant sur mes céréales lorsqu'un coup de pied dans le tibia me fait lever les yeux. Cyrus - qui me fait de nouveau la gueule de manière systématique et officielle depuis que j'ai refusé de participer à sa pire idée depuis longtemps - ajoute un coup de menton vers Papa. Trois doigts sur son bras gauche : nous sommes invités à le rejoindre dès que possible.

"Tu peux quand ?" j'interroge donc mon petit frère qui est assis presque en face de moi - il serait plus juste de dire que j'ai demandé ça à son rideau de cheveux noirs...

"16 heures", il lâche sans me regarder. Aucun doute, si l'invite n'était pas venue d'aussi haut, il n'aurait même pas pris la peine de répondre.

Je forme donc un quatre avec ma main gauche sur mon bras droit. Papa se penche vers Severus, lui pose une question puis acquiesce.

"Tonton Rogue vous a ramené des cadeaux ?", s'enquiert alors Ron - qui avait continué son petit-déjeuner sans avoir l'air de rien remarquer. Même Cyrus a écarté sa longue frange pour le dévisager.

"Eh, les gars, on a beau être aveugles, en sept ans, on a remarqué un ou deux trucs quand même !"

Hermione, Ginny et même Archibald gloussent, et Cyrus, pour la première fois depuis deux jours, a souri en public - j'espère quand même pour Ginny qu'il oublie qu'il m'en veut quand je sors de son champ de vision.

Le petit-déjeuner se termine avec un petit discours de Papa pour dire que Severus a dignement défendu l'honneur de Poudlard et des maîtres des potions britanniques en participant à une expérience de coopération inédite et de haut niveau, blah, blah, blah. Ce que tout le monde retient c'est que Severus ne reprendra ses fonctions d'enseignant que mercredi pour lui laisser le temps d'arriver. Papa termine en disant que ça laisse à tout le monde le temps de lui rendre les devoirs déjà demandés car il compte bien les corriger lui-même. Je pense que ce n'est pas le discours le plus populaire de sa carrière.

000

Quand j'arrive à l'appartement, vers 16 heures comme prévu, ils sont déjà tous là. Cyrus et Severus discutent de l'utilisation du sang de dragonne dans les potions fertilisantes des plantes et des raisons de son interdiction. Véridique. Papa finit une lettre. Les jumeaux doivent être en ballade avec Linky pour nous laisser le champ libre. Seule Mae s'intéresse à moi avec sa question habituelle :  
"Ca va ta semaine Harry jusque là ?"

Comme je peux difficilement lui raconter que je me serais passé d'empêcher mon charmant petit frère de devenir cambrioleur, je me contente de lui sourire. Heureusement, Papa a fini sa lettre, l'a accroché à un hibou officiel de Poudlard, large, noir et sévère comme le veut sa charge. Il se tourne vers nous avec un sourire d'excuse en fermant la fenêtre derrière le volatile :

"Bien. Ne les fais pas attendre plus longtemps, Severus..."

"Tu es toujours certain...", objecte son adjoint, confirmant s'il le fallait que nous n'avons pas eu la primeur des révélations.

"Oui, Severus. On n'avancera pas en leur cachant la gravité et la complexité de ce qui se trame", confirme Papa, de cette voix trop calme pour ne pas cacher une trop forte émotion.

Peu d'introduction, évidemment, aurait pu nous rendre à la fois plus curieux et plus nerveux.

"Je ne sais pas s'il existe une bonne façon de vous dire ce que j'ai appris en Bulgarie", commence Severus. Et en disant ça, son regard s'arrête sur Cyrus et mon coeur se serre. Qu'a-t-il donc appris de plus que ce qu'il m'avait montré pendant mon court séjour à Sofia ?

"Alors j'irais droit au but : Nadedja est la mère de Nero - j'entends sa mère biologique. Elle l'a mis au monde et l'a allaité pendant un an au moins..."

"Quoi ?" s'étouffe Cyrus.

"Ne me demandez pas si elle l'a conçu et comment", reprend Severus presque agressif. "Ses souvenirs ont été profondément modifiés, et les informations que je vous livre ici n'ont subsisté que par miracle..."

"Qu'est ce qui te prouve que, au contraire, ce ne sont pas des informations qui ont été implantées dans son esprit pour que tu les y trouves ?", demande Papa les bras croisés, et je me rends compte de l'avance qu'il a sur nous parce que pour moi, les faits défient encore toutes analyses.

Mais Severus secoue la tête, l'air convaincu.  
"Pas de la manière dont elles sont revenues. Par association d'idée", il précise. "Jamais quelqu'un aurait pu imaginer à l'avance la combinaison d'idées qui a suscité le souvenir qu'elle avait allaité l'enfant. Je dirais même que cette personne pensait avoir éradiquer tout risque de ce type".

"Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?" j'interroge à mon tour. "Que quelqu'un a conçu un héritier Black et l'a fait porter par cette femme ?"

"Non Harry, réfléchis", me coupe Papa. "Nous devons traiter cette information au regard de tout ce que nous avons appris par ailleurs. Nous savons que Regulus a été tué par les Mangemorts. Nous savons maintenant que les Malefoy ont fait porter par une femme moldue bulgare un enfant qui, aujourd'hui, est le portrait craché de Regulus. On pourrait ne pas voir de lien entre les deux", il ajoute comme s'il voulait prévenir une objection que personne pourtant dans cette pièce semble prêt à formuler. "Sauf que nous avons retrouvé une liste, sans doute écrite par Regulus et cachée par ses soins, énumérant sept objets dont quatre ayant appartenu aux Fondateurs. Par ailleurs, Cyrus a appris de Nick que Nero et Drago recherchaient, dix-sept ans plus tard, des informations sur les mêmes objets.."

"Grand-père pense qu'ils veulent les réunir pour donner des pouvoirs supplémentaires à Nero... pour en faire une sorte de nouveau mage noir", complète alors Cyrus, pâle et grave.

"Oui", acquiesce Papa. "Des tenants et des aboutissants nous échappent encore mais il semble impossible que tout ne soit que coïncidences."

"Et puis nous savons aussi qu'un grand sorcier, un maître des potions , 22/10/08 11:42 Dariusz Brytan, est mêlé à toute cette histoire", ajoute alors Severus, sombrement. "C'est un adversaire de taille, je ne vous le cache pas. Un grand manipulateur qui s'est joué de moi comme d'un enfant pendant des semaines...." il ajoute avec une colère visible.

"Tu veux dire qu'il a organisé ce séminaire, rien que...?" je demande.

"Je ne sais pas s'il l'a organisé, mais il s'en est servi pour me surveiller et avoir une idée de ce que je savais...", répond Severus toujours peu calme.

"Reste à comprendre ce qu'il manigance avec les Malefoy", grimace Papa.

"Il faut faire quelque chose", s'agace Mae. "Prendre l'initiative..."

"Savoir qui est réellement ce gamin", je glisse en ayant l'impression d'être le plus terrible des Serpentards. Mais si ça pouvait devenir une discussion ouverte, je pourrais peut-être y introduire l'idée de Cyrus et faire d'une pierre deux coups. Quand le directeur de maison de la maison vert et argent – leur meilleur représentant dans cette salle ? – se tourne vers moi, l'air ouvertement surpris, je me sens pourtant presque rougir de ma duplicité.

"Mais qu'as-tu encore besoin de savoir sur cet enfant, Harry ?"

"Eh bien, je ne sais pas", j'avoue, parce que je n'y ai pas réellement songé. J'ai agi sur l'impulsion, en bon Gryffondor loyal envers son frère et désireux que les choses avancent. J'essaie pourtant de construire un début d'argument : "On sait qu'il a été fabriqué mais... est-ce un Black ?"

"En quoi le fait d'être ou non un Black change-t-il quoi que ce soit au problème ?" m'interroge encore Severus les sourcils froncés.

"Eh bien quand même", je contre un peu au hasard, luttant contre la rougeur qui m'envahirait bien sous les regards surpris de Papa, Mae et Severus et celui pesant et scrutateur de Cyrus.

"C'est sans doute un Black", reprend Severus. "Disons que le matériel génétique utilisé pour la potion l'est sûrement... Mais est-ce que ça change quoi que ce soit à la... mission que les Malefoy ont pour lui ? Je ne crois pas que la question soit de réclamer un héritage..."

"Je crois que la question se résume à ce qu'il soit un sang-pur", ajoute Papa, comme souvent dans ses propres raisonnements. "Les Malefoy nous l'ont trop répété pour que ça ne soit pas important."

"Oui, il serait roux comme un Weasley que ça ne changerait rien", ajoute Mae avec un petit rire.

Je baisse les yeux comme on déclare forfait, simplement désolé de ne rien trouver pour insister.

"Ce qui est important, selon moi, c'est sa mission", répète Severus.

"Réunir les reliques", affirme Cyrus brusquement, et nous nous tournons tous vers lui, et lui ne rougit pas.

"C'est l'idée d'Albus", explique aimablement Papa à Severus. "Que les Malefoy cherchent les quatre reliques des fondateurs pour décupler les pouvoirs de Nero et faire de lui un nouveau Seigneur des Ténèbres."

"Sauf qu'il n'y a rien à trouver ici", intervient Mae. "Même l'épée de Godric n'est plus ici."

"Et nul ne sait où sont la coupe de Poufsouffle, la tiare de Serdaigle ou le médaillon de Serpentard", regrette Papa dans un soupir.

"Vraiment personne ?" demande Cyrus, planqué derrière sa mèche de cheveux mais pas moins décidé à ne pas céder un pouce de terrain, je le sens bien.

"Ton grand-père mène l'enquête", lui rappelle Papa.

"Où ? A Salem ? En Amérique du Sud ?", persifle mon frère.

"Et où voudrais-tu qu'il le fasse ?" demande Mae.

"Mais ici, à Poudlard !"

"Cyrus, si ces reliques étaient ici, nous le saurions", essaie Papa.

"Vous avez demandé aux fantômes ?" insiste mon petit frère, avec cet air déterminé qui lui donne un air sacrément plus âgé.

"Albus t'a dit qu'aucun fantôme n'était contemporain des fondateurs", rappelle Mae.

"Mais qui dit que les reliques ont disparu à leur époque ?" continue Cyrus sans se démonter.

"Saurais-tu quelque chose que tu ne nous dirais pas ?" interroge soudain Severus.

"Ah non !", explose mon frère. "Moi, j'ai dit ce que je savais, j'ai toujours tout dit ! Je vous ai dit que Drago et Nero hantaient les couloirs la nuit à la recherche de quelque chose ! Je vous ai dit que les fantômes les évitaient parce qu'ils ne souhaitaient pas répondre à leurs questions ! Et vous, vous m'avez interdit d'enquêter, interdit de poser des questions, affirmé que vous vous occupiez de tout. Et trois mois plus tard, on en est où, hein ?"

"Cyrus, calme-toi", essaie Papa.

"Je t'ai surtout invité à ne pas prendre de risques inutiles", ajoute Mae.

"Invité ? Qui m'a promis la pire punition de ma vie si on me prenait à espionner, que dis-je, à parler aux Malefoy ?"

"Cyrus...", soupire Papa, l'air désolé.

"Tu te rappelles de Bellatrix", reprend Mae beaucoup moins calme que Papa. "Tu te rappelles dans quel état parler avec elle t'avait mis ?"

"Ça n'a rien à voir !"

"Vraiment ?"

"Je sais que ce Black, si c'en est un n'est pas Regulus... mais je sais que c'en est un," affirme Cyrus.

"Et tu crois quoi, que tout content de retrouver sa vraie famille, il va te dire quelle est sa mission ?", hurle presque Mae. Je suis frappé par combien ils se ressemblent, face à face. Severus pense peut-être comme moi, vu l'air fasciné avec lequel il les regarde. Papa se penche en avant, sans doute pour essayer de les ramener tous les deux à plus de calme, mais Cyrus a visiblement décidé que toute prudence était maintenant inutile :

" Et toi, tu croies tout savoir, hein ? Ce qui se passe dans ma tête, ce que je fais de mes nuits, ce que les Malefoy ont en tête !", hurle tout autant Cyrus qui se lève et fouille dans les poches de sa robe d'uniforme. "Et bien, prends-ça ! Et pendant une semaine, regarde donc ce qui se passe vraiment ! Si ce n'est pas trop tard !" il ajoute en jetant la Carte du philosophe sur la table du salon. Il sort ensuite en trois enjambées avant que quiconque ait eu le temps de faire un geste.

"Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend ?" souffle Mae sidérée.

"Peut-être qu'il en a assez que tu ne le prennes jamais au sérieux", je souffle, de nouveau rougissant mais pour de nouvelles raisons.

"Harry, n'en rajoute pas", m'intime Papa qui s'est levé à son tour et marche vers la porte, sans doute pour rattraper Cyrus.

"Qui en rajoute ? Qui fais de lui l'éternel pitre déraisonnable ?" je continue.

"Harry !" s'insurge Mae.

"Tu crois toujours qu'il suivait les Malefoy, hein, le soir où tu l'as rencontré près du lac ?" je lâche terriblement désireux de soutenir mon frère. "Jamais tu ne t'es rendue compte, toi, la grande Auror, que j'étais là moi aussi, caché sous ma cape..." Et je me lève à mon tour pour extraire le sachet qui contient ladite cape de ma poche. "Tu la veux, aussi ?"

Papa, qui avait déjà ouvert la porte, se retourne :

"Tu joues à quoi, Harry ?"

"J'en ai assez d'être le gentil et le sage... J'étais dehors avec Cyrus, même si tu ne veux pas le savoir. Comme j'étais derrière le rideau, il y a six ans quand Rusard a trouvé Cyrus au troisième étage", je rajoute avec une rage à la hauteur de ce regret profond sur comment j'ai laissé certaines choses se passer depuis tant d'années "Et j'en ai assez qu'il prenne pour moi."

Je m'attends à ce que Papa revienne, et à une sacrée bataille entre lui et moi. Mais il claque plutôt la porte et s'élance dans les escaliers me laissant seul face à Mae et Severus.

0000

La suite... hum... elle s'appelle : _La guerre est ouverte_ et elle est racontée par Remus. Elle commence juste dans l'escalier derrière cette porte qui vient de claquer...


	32. Ce qu'on n'a pas fait

**Un supplément d'âme**

Non, je ne vous ai pas abandonné ! Prise par la vie, le boulot, la préparation de Noël et l'écriture du chapitre 37 (Quoi, dans cinq chapitres, c'est toujours pas fini ? - Non....) j'ai oublié de mettre celui-là en ligne dimanche. J'espère que vous allez me pardonner.

Pleins de merci aux cartes postales de la semaine : lapaumée, Pacha8, alana chantelune, Remi, Astérie, Tallia (mets ton mail dans la review sans sigle, ça devrait marcher), Kirjavva, kisscool, Na, Cérulane, Rebecca-Black, Gambetta...  
Bises à Alixe, Fée et Dina, qui sont toujours là. Génial.

**32. Ce qu'on n'a pas fait (Remus)**

Quand j'arrive dans le grand hall, presque essoufflé, Cyrus l'a déjà quasiment traversé, même s'il a considérablement réduit son allure – sans doute pour ne pas attirer trop l'attention sur lui. Avec une certaine résignation, je pars à sa poursuite, sans courir cette fois mais à larges enjambées. Les regards surpris des élèves m'accompagnent évidemment. Je ne l'appelle pas avant d'être à portée de voix – déjà que je crains le pire de sa réaction, ce n'est pas la peine d'annoncer d'ores et déjà combien je doute de mon autorité paternelle en cet instant.

"Cyrus, s'il te plaît, attends", je lance sobrement quand je ne suis plus qu'à une volée de marches de lui, mais tout l'escalier se fige en entendant ma voix. Merlin merci, mon fils daigne lui aussi s'arrêter et se retourner. Je le rejoins donc sans attendre, en ne regardant que lui et en laissant Radio Poudlard imaginer ce qu'elle voudra.

"Est-ce que nous pourrions parler ?" je demande en arrivant près de lui.

"J'ai dit ce que j'avais à dire", il gronde – c'était prévisible, je m'oblige à m'en rappeler.

"Disons que nous pourrions recommencer cette conversation, alors", j'essaie encore.

"Pourquoi faire ?" il demande avec un geste de la tête qui dégage ses yeux gris et je vois les larmes rageuses qu'ils retiennent.

"Pour le plaisir de triompher", je lui propose doucement.

Il hausse les épaules et détourne les yeux en marmonnant : "Tu crois que ça me fait plaisir ?"

Comme je ne pense pas qu'une réponse verbale soit utile, je me contente de poser ma main sur son bras. Une trêve, je ne demande qu'une trêve. Après des secondes qui me semblent durer une éternité, il acquiesce en silence, de nouveau caché derrière ses longues mèches noires, et nous redescendons l'escalier entre une double haie d'élèves statufiés sans plus échanger un mot.

Dehors, l'air vif de février nous saisit et je fais apparaître deux lourdes capes d'hiver. Cyrus prend celle que je lui tends avec une petite moue moqueuse :

"Tu as peur que je m'enrhume ?"

"Il n'y a pas de limite à l'inquiétude d'un parent pour son enfant", je confirme en m'autorisant à sourire. Et puis parce que c'est ma seule excuse, autant l'affirmer. Si j'ai été aussi aveugle que mes fils le prétendent, je ne mérite que cette excuse.

"Tu feras pareil quand j'aurais 80 ans et toi, 110 ?" continue Cyrus en serrant quand même le col pour empêcher le vent de s'engouffrer.

"J'aurais alors battu tous les records de longévité lycanthropique", je remarque, et quand je vois sa main désolée se lever, je le coupe – parce que je suis venu pour m'excuser et non pour le faire se sentir coupable. "Mais nous sommes encore loin d'être devenus deux sages vieillards... "

"Non, un pauvre père et un sale môme qui ne veut pas grandir", il complète à sa façon.

"Non, un père qui n'a peut-être pas assez vu combien son fils avait grandi", je le corrige.

Il nous faut une dizaine de pas pour trouver quelque chose à ajouter.

"Je ne suis pas allé à la recherche des Malefoy, Papa, je te promets", il se lance, ayant résolument coincé ses mèches derrière ses oreilles, preuve de son acceptation d'avoir une vraie discussion. "Tout ce que j'ai appris, c'est venu par hasard... ou presque... en maraudant", il ajoute avec ce mélange de provocation et d'excuse qui me fait profondément l'aimer.

"C'est ce qu'Harry nous a dit après ton départ", je réponds.

"Harry ?" il s'alarme en brave petit frère qu'il est.

"Il a dit qu'il était là quand Dora t'a... rencontré près du lac... et aussi il y a six ans quand Rusard t'a trouvé si loin de ton lit..." je lui révèle – car c'est la deuxième information qui me trouble le plus. Je m'en veux de ne pas avoir supposé avant qu'Harry ait été là près du lac, mais il y a six ans... que faisait-il au troisième étage, déjà si près de la Pierre philosophale ? Y a-t-il une limite à mon propre aveuglement ?

"Mais pourquoi..." commence ce dernier, l'air passablement embarrassé.

"... est-il allé nous raconter ça ?", je viens à son secours. "Parce qu'il a senti avec raison qu'il ne fallait peut-être plus perdre inutilement de temps", je propose.

"Et toi... tu lui as dit quoi ?" il s'inquiète encore.

"Rien. J'avais déjà trop de retard sur toi. Je l'ai laissé se disputer avec Mae et Severus...", je reconnais avec un petit rire. "Encore que j'aurais bien aimé savoir ce qu'il fichait si loin de son lit, lui aussi, il y a six ans", j'avoue malgré moi.

"Je lui avais demandé de venir", répond immédiatement Cyrus.

"Tu l'aurais embarqué avec toi dans le labyrinthe ?" – la question a jailli de mes lèvres sans que je la mûrisse. Bravo, Remus, reproche-lui un truc qu'il n'a pas fait il y a six ans, ça va grandement aider à la conversation actuelle !

Il secoue la tête avec un drôle de sourire.

"Il était déjà trop sage pour se laisser embarquer dans une aussi mauvaise idée."

"Il n'était pas toujours aussi sage", je lui rappelle, songeant que quelques mois plus tard il se laissait manipuler par Quirrel

"Disons alors qu'il savait déjà repérer mes mauvaises idées", il corrige obligeamment.

"Admettons", je lâche – je ne suis pas venu me balader dans le froid et la neige avec lui pour évoquer Harry et son éventuelle sagesse. On descend vers le lac en silence de nouveau.

"Et ce qu'on fichait dehors l'autre fois, ça ne t'intéresse pas ?" demande soudain Cyrus, peut-être parce que nous sommes arrivés tout près de l'endroit où Dora l'a surpris.

"Vous n'avez plus dix ans", je commence, prudemment – le terrain est miné. "Et j'ose encore espérer qu'aucun mage noir de la trempe de Voldemort ne tourne autour de vous", j'ajoute en défiant mes craintes les plus intimes. "Et puis, vous me hurlez tous les deux que mes mesures de protection depuis la rentrée n'étaient ni bien conçues ni efficaces. Je suis prêt à chercher d'autres pistes avec tous ceux concernés... toi, Harry, et même Nero..."

"Nero ?" s'étonne-t-il ouvertement.

"A un moment ou un autre, je ne crois plus que nous pourrons faire l'économie de savoir dans quel camp il se place", je reconnais. Puis-je en faire plus ?

Cyrus fait quelques pas la tête baissée avant de reprendre d'une voix sourde :

"Ce môme, Papa, c'est un monstre par certains côtés... embrigadé dans ses idées de sang-pur, pire que Bellatrix à son âge", il souffle, l'air sincèrement inquiet de ce qu'il a entendu.

"Tu lui as parlé", je comprends.

"Il est venu me parler", il me corrige en insistant sur les pronoms personnels. J'entends.

"Il voulait te dire quoi ?" je demande.

"Il voulait... il se posait des questions étranges sur la fin et les moyens... sur ce qu'était la loyauté... sur ce qu'on devait à ses parents... Et c'est à un clown comme moi qu'il est venu demander ça !"

"Il est des clowns très subtils", je commente. "Et sans doute les cas de conscience ne sont pas la matière favorite de Drago. Mais tu ne l'as pas interrogé sur cette fin mystérieuse ?"

"Non", il reconnaît. "Tu ne crois pas qu'il se serait enfui si j'avais montré que je le soupçonnais de quelque chose ?"

"Si peut-être. Et tu n'avais pas envie qu'il s'enfuie", je remarque.

"Disons que ça s'est passé très vite; que je ne m'y attendais pas et que j'ai suivi mon instinct"

Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire.

"Il faut toujours suivre ses dons !"

Bizarrement, il grimace :

"Tu sais, après avoir parlé à Nero, je me disais qu'il fallait que je sache – je ne pouvais pas attendre que Severus revienne avec la réponse... que je sache d'où il sortait... s'il était un Black, des trucs comme ça...."

"Je croyais que tu étais sûr maintenant qu'il n'était pas Regulus", je me permets de remarquer, inquiet malgré moi de ce qu'il veut me dire.

"J'en suis sûr", il me promet. "Mais il est un Black quand même, non ?"

"Mais tu en voulais la preuve."

"Oui... enfin, je voulais surtout voir ce qu'il ferait de cette confirmation... du lien que cela créerait malgré tout entre nous...", il explique sans cacher sa gêne. Sirius est là, quelque part en arrière plan. Lequel d'entre nous le fera sortir le premier ?

"Et ?" je le relance prudemment.

"En repensant au cadre qu'on a trouvé à Noël, j'ai eu l'idée de lui coller un objet Black... un de ces coffrets qui ne s'ouvrent que si on porte le sang des Black par exemple..."

Le moyen est tellement évident que je m'en veux de ne pas l'avoir envisagé tout seul. Sauf que l'idée que Cyrus ait ainsi joué, seul, avec ses propres démons et avec les plans des Malefoy, assèche tellement ma gorge que je ne parviens pas à réagir verbalement.

"Mais... mais je ne l'ai pas fait", il termine sans que je sache s'il le regrette.

"Pourquoi ?" j'articule, heureux malgré tout de savoir que le pire n'a pas eu lieu.

"Parce que Harry... Harry a refusé de m'aider", il chuchote presque.

L'arrivée de Harry dans la conversation me déstabilise d'abord. L'aider à quoi ? Mais mon cerveau répond très vite : à aller emprunter un des objets à la maison. Harry... en maraudeur raisonnable... James, me pardonneras-tu d'en avoir fait un Maraudeur raisonnable ?

"Tu veux toujours le faire ?" je demande quand j'arrive à me re-concentrer sur la conversation en cours.

"C'est quoi comme piège une question pareille ?!" il s'agace.

"Ce n'est pas un piège. Je veux savoir si tu as encore besoin de cette confirmation, si tu la trouves toujours utile pour essayer de faire parler Nero", j'explique patiemment, malgré les battements affolés de mon coeur.

"Tu me donnerais un des coffrets ?"

"Cyrus, comment peux-tu en douter ?" j'affirme.

"Tu... enfin, vous avez tous dit que l'urgence n'était pas là..."

"L'urgence n'est pas de savoir s'il est un Black. Mais l'urgence est d'en savoir plus."

"Tu ne crois pas qu'il courrait le dire à ses parents ou à Drago ?"

"Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai pas parlé avec lui, moi. Comment avais-tu écarté cette objection, toi ?"

Il se détourne trop vite pour que la réponse ne soit pas qu'il ne l'avait pas envisagée.

"Je n'y avais pas pensé avant que Harry refuse...", il reconnaît dans le silence qui suit.

"Il a refusé pour ça ?"

"Non. Il a dit qu'il ne fallait pas faire ça derrière ton dos."

"Mais toi, tu as pensé à la sécurité de Nero, après ?" je continue, parce que je sens là un fil important que nous devons suivre jusqu'à sa fin.

"Oui. Tu vois que je ne suis qu'un éternel môme impulsif qui..."

"Un môme aurait continué sans Harry", je le coupe. "Un môme n'aurait pas réfléchi ensuite à d'autres bonnes raisons de ne pas céder à sa première impulsion."

Il hausse les épaules.

"Je ne sais pas ce que tu t'imagines mais si tu crois que le seul bon comportement est le mien ou celui d'Harry, tu te trompes", j'argumente encore. "Regarde combien moi, je viens de me tromper en m'enfermant dans ma compulsion de vous protéger encore et toujours !"

"Ne me dis pas que tu comprends ou que tu approuves que j'ai eu envie de venir en douce piquer un coffret à la maison quand vous étiez au Ministère", il s'agace de nouveau. "Tu as vraiment peur de me perdre à ce point-là ? Je peux reconnaître mes erreurs ! Je peux accepter que tu m'engueules quand je fais n'importe quoi !"

"Je n'ai jamais dit que j'approuvais ça. Mais je ne vais pas t'engueuler pour quelque chose que tu n'as pas fait finalement, si ?"

"Seulement parce que Harry m'en a empêché", il objecte.

"Parce que tu lui as demandé conseil"

"Son aide", il corrige.

"Ça revient un peu au même, non ? Que tu saches demander de l'aide quand tu en as besoin, que tu entendes les conseils des autres ou leurs objections, que tu en tiennes compte... si c'est le résultat de mon éducation, alors je peux m'estimer fier", j'affirme en le pensant tellement sincèrement que l'émotion saisit ma gorge.

Cyrus fait plusieurs pas avant de s'arrêter et de se tourner vers moi :

"Tu le crois vraiment ?"

"Comment peux-tu en douter ?" je répète.

"Comment ?" il souffle. "Mais parce que à grandir à côté de toi, on ne peut que mettre la barre assez haut..."

"Je vais prendre ça pour un compliment", je réponds un peu au hasard.

"Tu crois que Sirius m'aurait laissé grandir près de toi sinon ?" il questionne d'une voix toujours sourde.

"Sirius", je répète, mais c'est une question et il l'entend.

"Sirius est impatient que cette affaire s'éclaircisse", il développe. "Mais il semble qu'il puisse entendre des paroles de prudence..."

"Dis-lui que son impatience gagne", je lui réponds en me remettant à marcher plus vite pour me réchauffer. Je m'éloigne du lac pour me rapprocher de la forêt, espérant que les arbres coupent un peu le vent glacial.

"Papa... pourquoi est-ce que tout d'un coup, tu m'écoutes... qu'est-ce qui t'as fait changer d'avis ?" me demande Cyrus quand il me rattrape.

"Notre petite invitation au Ministère", je soupire, sans même relever que me voilà accusé de ne jamais l'écouter.

"L'invitation de Fudge ?"

"Oui, un soi-disant repas informel visant à prendre ensemble le pouls de la communauté magique" comme l'a présenté notre amie Ombrage." Il sourit en entendant ma petite introduction. "Tu l'aurais vu campée à l'entrée, on aurait dit qu'elle nous accueillait dans sa propre maison !"

"J'imagine assez bien", sourit de nouveau Cyrus.

"Je voulais vous en parler cet après-midi", je reprends plus sobrement. "Ce qui nous a marqués, Dora et moi, c'est le retour en force des 'sangs-purs' "

"Les Malefoy ?"

"Non, ils n'étaient pas là. Encore qu'ils aient prêté un énorme tableau, un portrait de serpent, d'un style plus que classique, qui trônait dans la salle..."

"Comment sais-tu que ça venait des Malefoy ?"

"Ombrage était trop fière de l'apprendre à tous les arrivants... D'après elle, il aurait été à Poudlard à l'époque des Fondateurs..."

"Voire dans le bureau de Serpentard lui-même", persifle mon fils.

"C'est évidemment ce qu'elle avait envie que nous concluions", je lui accorde. "J'en ai parlé aux anciens directeurs... et ce tableau aurait en effet été là jusqu'à l'époque de Phinéas qui ne se rappelle plus exactement comment il aurait quitté le château."

"Phinéas l'aura vendu... On a toujours dit à Sirius qu'il avait détourné une partie des biens de Poudlard pour s'enrichir lui même", m'apprend Cyrus.

"Tu es sûr ?" je m'étonne. Vendre les biens de Poudlard me paraît une dérive bien indigne pour un directeur de Poudlard.

"Aucune preuve, mais ça faisait partie de la légende familiale", m'assure Cyrus. "Pas dit comme ça, bien sûr, mais comme une juste rétribution aux services rendus à la collectivité."

Je pèse l'information, me disant que je dois la tester auprès des autres directeurs à la première occasion.

"Bref... si le tableau ne suffisait pas, le discours de Fudge pointait dans une seule direction : le retour au bon vieux temps où les sangs purs dominaient et les autres créatures magiques connaissaient leur place", je reprends et je me rends compte en le racontant combien l'agacement que j'avais ressenti au Ministère a perduré.

"Il s'est attaqué à toi ?" s'inquiète mon fils.

"Non", je le rassure. "Il m'a au contraire demandé de l'aider à préserver l'union de la communauté magique – c'était son leit-motiv ça. Et moi, je devais m'assurer de la survie des traditions."

"Et ?"

"Disons qu'il me connaît trop pour ne pas savoir que peu négligent les traditions autant que moi."

"Donc ?"

"Donc j'ai tendance à prendre ça comme une menace voilée et une mise en garde... c'est sur ce terrain-là qu'il compte m'attaquer", j'explique avec une certaine résignation. Comme si j'avais besoin de ce combat-là en ce moment.

"La fondation ?" comprend Cyrus.

"Sans doute, je ne crois pas que le Ministère tel que je l'ai vu l'autre soir soit favorable à l'éducation des jeunes lycanthropes", j'ironise mais c'est douloureux.

"Tu vas arrêter ?"

"Je n'ai encore rien décidé", je soupire. "Nos activités restent suffisamment informelles pour être peu attaquables. Mais je compte me méfier plus encore... et découvrir à quel point Lucius est responsable de cette sinistre évolution."

"Nous y revoilà."

"Oui, tout nous ramène toujours à eux", je reconnais. "Et Kingsley est maintenant persuadé qu'une machination de grande ampleur est à l'oeuvre au sein du Ministère. Même son chef, Scrimgeour, m'a paru soupçonner Fudge de quelque chose... Sais-tu qu'on parle de réserver le concours des Aurors aux sorciers nés eux-mêmes de sorciers ?"

"Beurk ! Ça pue cette histoire. Vous allez l'approcher, Scrimgeour ?" demande mon Cyrus, et je sens son impatience – il a envie d'un plan, d'action, de résultats.

"C'est une option", je reconnais.

"Tu penses que grand-père est mieux placé que toi ?" reprend Cyrus après quelques pas silencieux dans la neige. Je ne peux que sourire. Il me connaît si bien.

"Pas obligatoirement... Disons simplement que Rufus..."

"... n'est pas connu pour être l'ami des garous", il conclut pour moi.

"Des créatures en général", je reconnais à mon propre regret. "Mais je ne crois pas qu'il soit pour autant favorable à une dictature des sangs-purs comme un Malefoy pourrait lui proposer."

"La frontière est étroite."

"Oui."

Nous marchons de nouveau en silence. Lentement, nous avons repris la direction du château. Il va bientôt être l'heure du dîner.

"Et toi ?" je demande. "Vois-tu une façon d'en apprendre plus sur la mission de Nero ?"

"Je vous l'ai dit. Faites parler les fantômes... regardez ce qu'ils fabriquent, Nero et Drago..."

"Et toi ?" je répète.

"Moi, je croyais que je devais me consacrer à mes études ?"il s'étonne vraiment.

"Évidemment", je réponds. "Disons que tes maraudes pourraient t'amener à en apprendre plus par hasard."

"Si tu crois que je vais marauder tant que vous avez la carte", il rétorque.

"Que n'y ai-je pensé plus tôt !" je me moque en sachant enfin que j'ai regagné le droit de le faire.

00

Quand je remonte du dîner à l'appartement, Dora est déjà en train de coucher les jumeaux. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de revenir avant le repas et je ne sais pas trop à quoi m'attendre. A ma question sur comment cela s'était fini avec Harry, Severus s'est contenté de répondre : "Nymphadora n'a pas semblé aussi portée que toi à courir après ses fils rebelles dans les escaliers". Si Harry, lui, a semblé content de nous voir arriver Cyrus et moi ensemble, il a évité mon regard pendant tout le repas. Il semble donc que le pire ici est de rigueur.

Je me glisse dans la chambre où nos deux petites merveilles sont en train d'abandonner toute lutte en écoutant pour la énième fois la fabuleuse histoire de Flamèche, le dragon – il faut dire que notre séjour en Roumanie n'a rien fait pour le détrôner de sa place d'histoire favorite. Quand je les embrasse, Iris remarque :

"Ils ne sont pas restés jouer, Harry et Cyrus ?"

"Une autre fois", je lui promets et je sens le regard inquisiteur de Dora. "Très bientôt. Ils viendront vous garder, d'accord ?"

"Super", affirme Iris en serrant son dragon en peluche ramené de Roumanie.

"Tous les deux ?" enquête Kane à son tour.

"Pourquoi pas."

Quand nous nous retirons dans le salon, Dora attaque immédiatement :

"Ils vont venir les garder ? Quand ça ?"

"Quand nous mènerons l'enquête sur ce qui se passe la nuit dans ce château... peut-être dès ce soir !", j'annonce en sortant la carte du Philosophe de ma poche et en l'étalant sur la table du salon. ça la calme un peu.

"Tu ne lui as pas rendu la carte ?"

"Il souhaite réellement que nous l'ayons, Dora."

Elle prend visiblement l'information comme un désaveu de ma part car elle explose de nouveau :

"Il aurait pu le dire autrement !"

"Nous aurions pu l'écouter avant", j'objecte et je voudrais qu'elle entende le "nous". Nous nous sommes trompés. Pas elle. Nous, ensemble.

"Oh, je vois, te voilà converti !"

"Je ne cautionne pas leur méthode ; je reconnais seulement que, sur le fond, ils ont sans doute en partie raison."

"Remus..."

"Dora, tu l'as dit toi même, nous n'avons plus le temps d'attendre. Nous devons relier entre eux les éléments épars que nous avons... ou les écarter... Même si ça n'a aucun sens a priori... Alors pourquoi ne pas suivre les pistes qu'ils ont eux-aussi découvertes ? Au moins les tester ?" - je plaide.

"Soit... et alors quoi ?" elle demande à peine moins agressive.

"Je parlerai aux fantômes... Mais ce soir, nous pouvons rester en alerte sur ce que font les Malefoy"

Je murmure l'incantation choisie par mes fils et je fais apparaître le plan sur le parchemin. La moue de Dora annonce pour elle toute sa réticence.

"Ça a fini comment avec Harry ?", je demande donc.

"Il a claqué la porte quand je lui ai répété que sa manière de faire n'était respectueuse de personne..."

J'acquiesce – je m'étais attendu à quelque chose de cet ordre. Sur la carte, Drago Malefoy est visible dans sa salle commune, seul à l'écart des autres. Peut-être travaille-t-il ? Quant au petit Nero, il est déjà dans son dortoir. Peut-être ne se passera-t-il rien, je m'oblige à me rappeler.

"Ils s'excuseront, Dora", j'ajoute pour ma femme.

"Cyrus s'est excusé ?"

"C'est moi qui me suis excusé."

Elle grimace et soupire puis revient à la charge.

"Tu crois que je ne suis plus capable de mener une enquête ?"

"Tu dis ça parce que tu n'as pas vu Harry l'autre fois ?"

"Je dis ça parce que je me sens totalement dépassée par la complexité des éléments que nous avons", elle affirme. Je n'y crois pas complètement mais je ne vois aucune raison de mettre de l'huile sur le feu en voulant à tout prix le vérifier.

"Et tu n'as pas de techniques pour classer tout ça ?" je l'interroge plutôt.

"Mais si professeur", elle répond en levant les yeux au ciel. "La plus efficace est généralement la reconstitution."

"C'est à dire ?"

"Que savons-nous ?" elle demande avec un peu d'emphase et d'auto-dérision. Pourtant je suis immédiatement certain que c'était la question à poser. Harry a beau dire, Dora sera toujours une Auror. Et si elle choisit de rester sur terre sous la forme de fantôme, elle hantera sans doute la Division. Je ravale le sourire que l'idée m'inspire parce qu'incapable de rester en place, elle s'est mise à arpenter le salon en énumérant les faits sur ses doigts :

"Il y a dix-huit ans au moins, Regulus Black a caché une liste dans un cadre photo de sa chambre. Une photo qui le montre avec son frère déshérité, Sirius – ce qui est une provocation envers toute la maisonnée et donc ne peut être considérée comme un acte gratuit. Sur cette liste figurent les quatre reliques des Fondateurs, avec un journal, un serpent, et le nom de Poudlard. Regulus est tué après, à une date indéterminée..."

"Sans doute par Lucius Malefoy", j'indique, les yeux toujours rivés sur la carte où aucun des deux fils de ce même Lucius n'a bougé suffisamment pour que la carte enregistre un mouvement.

"...pour des raisons toujours inexpliquées à ce jour", continue Dora.

"Et nul n'a jamais vu le corps", j'ajoute me rappelant brusquement ce que m'avait raconté Cyrus il y a six mois dans le jardin d'Androméda.

"Il y a cinq ans, un enfant apparaît en Bulgarie, ressemblant trait pour trait à Regulus Black. Nous savons maintenant qu'il a été créé par Dariusz Brytan, un légendaire maître des potions. Que l'embryon créé par potions a été porté par une femme moldue prénommée Nadedja ayant grandi en Angleterre."

"Nous savons aussi que cette femme l'élève après sa naissance, d'abord en tant que nourrice puis comme éducatrice dans un orphelinat. Elle lui parle essentiellement en anglais, le rendant bilingue", je complète dans un soupir.

"Et pour arranger le tout, les Malefoy, réfugiés en Bulgarie après leur participation à la résurrection de Voldemort, l'adoptent", précise Dora. "Nous savons aussi qu'ils ont commandité sa création et qu'ils ont été présents à toutes les étapes de sa croissance surnaturelle".

"Depuis deux ans, ils ont pris des contacts avec Fudge et ont négocié leur retour. Il y a six mois, ils débarquent ici et inscrivent leurs deux fils à Poudlard", je reprends en me disant que c'est finalement ce qui est le plus proche de nous que nous nous expliquons le moins.

"Et le Ministère vire pro-sang-purs comme on ne les avait pas entendus depuis vingt ans."

"Et les mômes Malefoy cherchent les reliques des fondateurs", j'ajoute.

"Et nous ne savons absolument pas à quoi nous attendre", conclut Dora dans un soupir découragé.

Comme ses pas l'ont reconduit à côté de moi, je lui prends la main pour ajouter :

"Nous n'avons pas fini."

"Non ?"

"Que fais-tu des autres objets de la liste de Regulus ?"

"Le journal ? Le serpent ? Ça peut être n'importe quoi !" elle estime, catégorique. Rien à faire, son esprit est rétif à la magie noire, je me dis, avant de murmure, presque à contrecoeur :

"J'aimerais bien."

"Qu'as-tu encore imaginé ?" - elle demande l'alarme et la moquerie se disputant sur son visage.

"Je me demande si ces objets... ne désignent pas des choses ensorcelées par Voldemort pour lui assurer... pour lui permettre d'échapper à la mort...", j'admets comme on confesse une bêtise. Je voudrais tant ne pas avoir accumulé tant de signes que mon hypothèse peut être vraie. Et Dora est immédiatement sur ses gardes :

"Pardon ?"

"Rappelle-toi, il y a cinq ans... Ce journal qui contenait Voldemort jeune... Qui l'avait donné à Cyrus ?,"

Je vois la réalisation noyer ses traits progressivement dans un masque de désolation.

"Les Malefoys. Mais Remus, à l'époque, tu m'avais dit..."

"Je ne l'ai jamais vu et j'ai parlé de résonance psychique", je reconnais, désolé rétrospectivement de m'être (peut-être) autant trompé. "Mais... Je ne te rappellerai pas qu'en grec psyché désigne l'âme... Et puis comment aurais-je pu penser à un truc pareil !"

"Mais Remus... si ton hypothèse est vraie, si la liste représente des Horcruxes... Il n'y aurait pas eu que le journal pour assurer la survie de Voldemort... Et Harry n'aurait pas pu avoir le dessus sur lui il y a trois ans ! ", elle contre presque à regret.

"Je sais, Dora, je n'ai pas de réponse à ça..."

Elle reste songeuse un moment avant de reprendre d'une voix plus grave et mesurée que sa voix normale :  
"Tu te rappelles... quand tu as dit à Cyrus qu'on saurait peut-être pourquoi Regulus a été tué ?"

"Oui, et bien ?"

"Et bien, si Regulus s'est mis en chasse des Horcruxes de Voldemort...", elle reprend.

"Tu as bien plus d'imagination que moi !", je ne peux m'empêcher de l'interrompre. "Dora, dans mes souvenirs, Regulus n'était pas un petit gars bien courageux... Il n'avait même pas le cran de parler à son frère dans les couloirs de Poudlard !"

Elle hausse les épaules.

"Alors quoi ?"

"Alors c'est la guerre, c'est tout."

00

La suite, _Plus de détails dans notre édition de dix-huit heures _(Encore un titre qui ne rentrera pas dans les cases de Ffnet!), nous est racontée par Cyrus, qui affronte une nouvelle fois pas mal de ses insécurités.... Je devrais vous le poster avant Noël, si je trouve le temps !


	33. Plus de détails dans notre édition de 18

**Un supplément d'âme ** **33. **

Remerciements habituels, bises aux lecteurs etc, etc...**  
**

**Plus de détails dans notre édition  
de dix-huit heures - Cyrus**

On peut prendre le truc par pleins de bouts, on arrive à la même conclusion : Papa et Harry m'ont bien eu.  
Tous les deux ont fait exactement le contraire de ce que j'anticipais. Et pourtant, à y réfléchir après, leurs réactions leur ressemblent tellement que je me demande pourquoi je suis surpris.

Avec tout ce qu'il avait menacé, je ne me serais jamais attendu à ce que Remus prenne aussi calmement le fait que j'aie plus ou moins tissé des liens avec Nero, encore moins à ce qu'il accepte que j'aie envisagé de le tester avec un objet Black, pour ne rien dire de l'idée de le faire sans lui en parler avant. Et puis finalement, il s'était presque excusé de m'en avoir empêché, avant de me promettre d'essayer de vérifier mes intuitions. Ca tenait un peu du volte-face mais en même temps, qui est-ce que je connaissais de plus prêt à reconnaître une éventuelle erreur que lui ?

Et Harry... Il avait d'abord été cet horripilant grand frère, sempiternellement raisonnable, pour me montrer qu'au final, le culot absolu n'était pas là où je le croyais. S'il avait refusé de m'aider à emprunter ledit coffret avec une cape d'invisibilité, il avait eu le courage de présenter le projet à Papa, Mae et Severus. Il avait même eu celui de les mettre tous autant qu'ils étaient devant leurs propres contradictions. Même si le message avait été d'autant plus entendu qu'il avait cette réputation d'enfant sage, il restait qu'il avait pris le risque de la ternir pour moi. Et moi qui lui avais reproché de ne pas savoir prendre de risques pour moi !

Et maintenant, je devais faire quoi, moi ? M'excuser ? Encore ? Je shoote de rage dans un caillou qui dépasse de la neige tassée au bord du lac ; il va rebondir sur la surface gelée. Je sais que l'un et l'autre n'attendent pas ça de moi. Mais je sais tout autant qu'eux le feraient.

Tout cela ne serait pas si grave, je décide en continuant à marcher le long de lac gelé, si, pendant ma colère, je n'avais pas trouvé malin de faire ce que Harry avait toujours craint de je fasse. J'avais montré le scooter à Colin Crivey – sous le sceau de secret quand même, mais je l'avais bien amené dans notre cachette. Sur le moment, j'avais trouvé tout aussi malin d'ajouter à sa promesse un sortilège de gorge coupée qui m'assurait qu'il n'irait pas en parler à quiconque. Rien que de penser à ce que je prendrais si un jour mes parents ou mon grand frère apprenaient que j'ai employé un tel procédé pour un problème aussi trivial, j'ai l'impression d'avoir éternellement neuf ans. Et c'est un peu la vérité. Je réclame qu'on me traite en adulte et puis, dès que je suis contrarié, je fais la plus grosse connerie à laquelle je peux penser... et penser est sans doute un mot trop fort !

Je m'assois sur un rocher trop massif pour ne pas être déjà débarrassé de la neige en me demandant si cette impulsivité me vient de Sirius. Est-ce que je serais jamais capable de la surmonter ? Je suis tellement loin que je ne perçois l'arrivée de Ginny que quand elle est à moins d'un mètre de moi.

"Bon alors, il a dit quoi ?" - elle me demande en se glissant à côté de moi.

"Qui ça ?" - je panique. Ne me dites pas que Colin a parlé à tout le monde du scooter !

"B'en ton père", elle chuchote. " Hier."

Hier. Hier j'avais fui dans mon lit, le dîner fini, sans prendre la peine de parler à quiconque. Ni Harry, ni Ginny, ni Archi... Mes émotions étaient trop fortes pour que je me sente de parler à quiconque. Et je savais bien que Sirius avait tout fait pour m'aider à me calmer et m'endormir. Depuis ce matin, je devais donc subir en conséquence, le regard curieux de tout Poudlard, convaincu que j'avais dû commettre une nouvelle géniale connerie pour mériter que mon père vienne à ma recherche dans les couloirs et que je choisisse de disparaître juste derrière. Sans doute, était-ce la preuve que j'étais définitivement incapable de beaucoup de pensée stratégique...

« Hum... qu'il s'excusait de ne pas m'avoir écouté plus... »

« Tu rigoles ? » - elle s'étonne franchement.

« Même pas. »

Ses yeux dorés flottent sur la surface du lac, l'air rêveurs.  
"Il va le tester le môme alors ? », elle reprend.

« Non. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que la question est plus de savoir à quoi il... quelle mission ses parents adoptifs lui ont assignée. »

« Et il a un plan ? » - elle enquête encore quand elle a digéré mon explication.

« Peut-être. »

« Ca n'avance pas », elle soupire.

« Il m'a dit que je pouvais mener ma propre enquête, moi aussi », j'ajoute parce qu'elle a l'air déçue.

« Parler à Nero ? »

« Si l'occasion se présente », je réponds en me rendant compte que l'hypothèse m'effraie un peu. Peut-être que ce môme m'inquiète en lui même, je me dis, que ce n'était pas tant de la réaction de mes parents dont j'avais peur que de ce qu'il me renvoie.

« Bon, et lui ? »- m'interroge soudain Gin en désignant de l'autre côté du lac, Archibald qui s'est installé juste en face de nous pendant que nous parlions.

« Il est jaloux », je soupire, désolé. Suis-je capable de répondre à toutes les attentes contradictoires qui semblent s'accumuler ?

« Pas obligatoirement », elle me répond.

Et je me contente de marquer mon désaccord en secouant la tête.

« Ou s'il est jaloux, c'est peut-être que j'ai enfin l'air de savoir ce qui se passe alors que lui... »

« Tu veux que je lui dise " je proteste.

« Tu n'as pas confiance en lui ? » elle s'enquiert avec cet air de mépris suprême qu'elle sait prendre dans ces moments-là.

J'essaie de m'en tenir au silence mais comme elle n'a pas l'air de lâcher - c'est à dire qu'elle ne change pas de sujet. J'abdique.  
« Ok. »

« Ca va se passer mieux que tu ne croies,« elle pronostique avec un petit baiser sur ma joue.

« Ok », je répète faute de lui hurler qu'elle en parle à son aise. Et j'attends qu'elle ait réellement disparue de ma vue pour contourner le lac.

« Nouvelle rupture des fiançailles de Cyrus Mélanio Lupin avec Ginevra Molly Weasley. Plus de détails dans notre édition de dix-huit heures », m'accueille Archibald, faussement nonchalamment plongé dans la lecture du dernier Quidditch magazine - lui qui se fiche du classement mondial comme de sa première métamorphose.

Je souris en rétorquant :  
« Démenti formel des intéressés : Nous n'avons à aucun moment été fiancés. »

« Je peux vendre l'info à _La Gazette_ ? » il demande sans se démonter – la mère d'Archibald dit toujours que son effronterie le conduira à Azkaban. Moi, j'ai dans l'idée qu'elle lui sauvera plutôt la mise...

« On ne peut pas se fiancer avant d'être majeur », j'énonce en prenant mon air le plus sérieux. « Je crois que c'est un décret de 1969 », j'ajoute parce que Sirius me procure tout à fait aimablement cette précision. Je m'installe à côté d'Archi pour bien montrer qu'à aucun moment je ne lui en veux de sa langue bien pendue.

« Ouf ! », souffle Archibald toujours moqueur. « On peut donc garder nos invitations pour l'annonce officielle le 22 juin ? »

« Gin ne sera pas majeure », je remarque en rigolant franchement. « Et non, rien n'est prévu pour le 11 d'août non plus... On n'en est pas à se fiancer, Archi... », je précise plus sérieux.

Il siffle.

« T'es plus fou que je l'imaginais », il explique obligeamment quand il voit que ma question se limitera à un long regard appuyé. Il se passe une main sur le menton et grimace en ajoutant : « Rappelle-toi que Ron est le plus jeune, et t'as vu la droite qu'il a ! »

« Tu crois que je vais devoir affronter tous ses frères l'un après l'autre si je ne la demande pas suffisamment rapidement en mariage ? » je fais mine de m'inquiéter.

« Eh, ce sont des sangs purs... des traîtres à leur sang, je te l'accorde", il répond entrant dans mon jeu. "Mais quand même, l'honneur pour eux, ça doit être sérieux ! »

Au-delà de la blague d'Archi, je me rends compte que je n'avais jamais réfléchi auparavant au fait que Ginny soit de sang pur – en fait, Molly est même plus ou moins la cousine de Sirius... ça me fait froid dans le dos... Je me dis que jamais ses parents n'accepteront quand ils sauront qui je suis. Archi se méprend sur mon air sombre.

« Vous vous êtes disputés ? » il demande l'air sérieux pour la première fois.

« Non », je réponds en secouant la tête. « Non. Elle... elle avait », je vais dire « un truc à faire » et puis je décide que je ne vais pas commencer par un mensonge. « Elle m'a laissé parce que je dois te parler », j'annonce donc.

« Me parler ? » répète Archibald en se penchant en avant sans doute pour voir mon regard. « Me parler de quoi ? »

J'inspire pour me donner du courage. Mais ça ne me donne pas de stratégie pour autant.

« Disons... te dire par exemple que tu n'as pas pas pris cinq points de moins l'autre jour pour rien », j'improvise. « Finalement, Harry m'a aidé... à sa façon, mais il m'a aidé... »

« Comme je disais tout à l'heure, ces cinq points m'ont fait moins mal que la droite de Weasley... mais tant mieux si ça a marché... », répond Archibald, absolument convaincu que ce n'est pas ce que je suis venu lui dire.

« Je voulais qu'il m'aide à tester Nero », je continue avec un regard circulaire pour vérifier que nous sommes toujours seuls. « Mais tout le monde pense que c'est inutile... parce que c'est bien un Black. » Archi acquiesce abruptement sans me quitter du regard. « Comme moi », je lâche.

Archibald attend d'abord une suite, l'air même pas étonné, mais je n'ai pas le courage de continuer, comme ça, tout seul.

« Cyrus... je le sais depuis longtemps, ça... que la rumeur est sans doute vraie », il remarque l'air presque déçu.

« La rumeur est fausse », je rétorque. « Sirius... Sirius n'est pas exactement mon père... même si je suis né par sa volonté » Comme Archibald a l'air concentré et sérieux, je confesse : « Je suis Sirius ».

« Oh », est la seule réponse de mon ami. J'attends la colère, l'effroi, l'incompréhension. Mais son visage est seulement songeur. « Voilà qui explique tout... », il ajoute finalement.

Comme je n'ai pas la force de le relancer, il a même l'obligeance de développer :

« Le nombre de fois où je me suis demandé d'où tu sors ça... Je veux dire t'es super intelligent, pas de doute... et ton père a une immense bibliothèque... Mais ce que tu es capable de sortir d'un coup... alors que, la seconde d'avant, tu avais l'air de ne même pas écouter ce qu'on te demandait... cette façon de savoir des trucs que même des adultes ou des rats de bibliothèque ignorent... », il explique rêveur. « Tu as ses souvenirs », il conclut.

« En partie », je reconnais, très intimidé de me rendre compte qu'Archibald – comme Ginny – s'est posé beaucoup de questions et a supporté mon refus de m'expliquer pour me prendre tel que j'étais. Mais Archi n'est pas plus stupide que Ginny. Peut-être même que mon absence de coopération les a mieux préparés au pire – c'est à dire à la réalité – que toute autre approche, je me dis brusquement. « Il peut m'empêcher de voir certaines choses... Il n'a jamais exercé ce droit sur des matières scolaires », j'amende en souriant. « Je dois lui reconnaître ça. »

« Et le Nero, c'est qui ? » s'intéresse Archibald.

« Il ressemble beaucoup au frère de Sirius, physiquement j'entends... » Et de nouveau, je vois la compréhension dans les yeux d'Archibald, et elle me fait rougir. « Mais... ça, nous en sommes maintenant sûrs... il n'est pas... comme moi... » Je cherche le bon mot. N'est ce pas une preuve de l'ampleur du problème que moi même je ne sache pas comment désigner ce que je suis ?

« Une réincarnation ?», propose mon ami.

Je secoue la tête.

« Sirius a pris une potion qui a divisé l'âge de son corps par trois et m'a créé moi, Cyrus, une conscience parallèle plus jeune dans le même corps... Ça n'a rien à voir avec une réincarnation », j'affirme un peu sur le même ton que je prends pour lui dire que son devoir de soins aux créatures magiques est bourré d'approximations

« OK », admet Archibald les sourcils froncés par la concentration. Mais je n'ai pas été très pédagogue dans mes explications, il faut l'admettre. « Mais ce frère, il est mort, hein ? »

« Oui », je souffle parce que je ne voudrais pas réveiller le chagrin de Sirius.

« Sans enfant ? », enquête encore Archibald.

« Oui. »

« Alors s'il a disparu, ce môme qui lui ressemble, lui, peut être une réincarnation ? »

« Oui. »

« Magie noire », il conclut avec une bonne dose d'excitation.

« Sans aucun doute », je ne peux m'empêcher de confirmer avec un sourire.

« Ce qui est bien avec les Malefoy », conclut Archibald en se rallongeant dans l'herbe jaunie par la neige et séchée par le soleil, « c'est qu'on est jamais déçus... »

OO

Quand nous retournons à Gryffondor, chassés par la disparition du soleil et le froid intense qui s'installe sur le parc, nous sommes revenus à des sujets familiers : les prochains matchs de Quidditch, le devoir à rendre à Severus après-demain, la possibilité qu'Archi réussisse à sortir, au moins une fois, avec Sinead Connor... J'en ai un peu la tête qui tourne : tant d'années à me dire que jamais je ne pourrais dire ma nature profonde à quiconque et, en à peine un mois, je le dis à la fille que j'imagine devenir ma femme - rigolez si vous voulez, mais ma conviction est profonde – et à mon meilleur ami. Et ni l'un ni l'autre ne fuit en l'entendant... C'est un peu comme Papa et Harry, en un sens : ni Archi ni Ginny ne sont des esprits étroits et conformistes, peureux et incapables d'aimer la différence. Alors, pourquoi suis-je si surpris ?

Peut-être pour que mon bonheur soit complet, Ginny me sourit en nous voyant entrer, avant de se replonger dans le grand livre qu'elle a sur les genoux. Malheureusement, le bonheur doit penser qu'il a été suffisamment généreux avec moi ces derniers temps. La seconde suivante, Colin Crivey, beaucoup moins discret, se précipite vers moi, l'air surexcité. Comme la paranoïa familiale est contagieuse - à moins que ce ne soit ma conscience qui soit envahissante, il me semble voir Harry lever la tête pour observer la scène d'un air suspicieux. Faute de meilleure idée, j'entraîne donc Archi et Colin dans notre dortoir. En montant, je me demande avec une nouvelle angoisse enfantine comment Archibald va prendre le fait que j'aie parlé du scooter à Colin avant lui - « T'en rates pas une, mon vieux Cyrus », je m'engueule. Sirius, encore une fois, vient me rassurer. Comment dire. C'est comme s'il prenait le contrôle de tout, de mon corps de mon esprit, sauf que ça n'a rien d'effrayant. « Fais-leur donc un peu confiance », il murmure. Fait bizarre en disant ça, sa voix ressemble à celle de Remus. J'essuie la sueur sur mon front en poussant la porte de la chambrée.

« Tu veux me parler de ce que je crois ? » j'attaque immédiatement en me tournant vers Colin. C'est après tout ce que je fais le mieux : foncer dans le tas.

« Heu, oui », s'étonne le petit blond. « J'ai réfléchi depuis hier... faudrait vérifier des trucs... notamment, la batterie... Tu sais, ça a besoin d'énergie ces trucs-là. »

J'ai un pincement au coeur à chaque fois que Colin dit « truc« faute de pouvoir prononcer le mot moto. Mais j'opine parce qu'il m'amène une piste nouvelle. Ca ne justifie peut-être pas mes impulsions passées, mais c'est toujours ça. Et toujours sans attendre, je me tourne vers Archibald pour expliquer :

« J'ai demandé à Crivey de m'aider à réparer un scooter. »

« Un scooter ? » s'étrangle presque mon vieux copain, les yeux comme des soucoupes. Il a l'air beaucoup plus étonné que lorsque je lui ai parlé de Sirius.

« Une sorte de moto »,, j'élabore.

« Je sais », il me coupe à ma grande surprise. « Mon oncle en a un », il m'apprend. « Un peu arrangé, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire », il ajoute en baissant le ton. « Mais Cyrus, il est où ce truc ? Ton père va te tuer s'il tombe dessus ? »

Ainsi Archibald s'inquiète plus que je me fasse gronder que de ne pas être dans le coup – est-ce que je mérite des amis pareils ?

« J'ai des appuis ce coup-là », j'annonce avec un sourire que j'espère convaincant. La vérité est quand même que mes appuis vont être sérieusement fissurés si je négocie mal cette histoire.

« Ton père est d'accord ? » conclut trop vite Archibald.

« Heu non », j'admets - je crois même que je rougis un peu.

« Alors qui ? » demande notre étourdi de Crivey, « Rogue ? »

Je n'ai même pas le temps d'éclater de rire que Archibald a compris.

« Harry », il affirme.

Je me contente de hocher la tête.

« Maintenant », j'annonce, coupant court à toute enquête sur pourquoi le préfet en chef pouvait tremper dans une histoire pareille, « vous allez me laisser négocier qu'on puisse y retourner tous les trois, hein. Profil bas, devoirs, drague, discussions de Quidditch, tout ce que vous voudrez, sauf des regards en coin, des airs excités ou des clins d'oeil, hein ? Harry n'est pas né de la dernière pluie et il va m'en vouloir que vous en sachiez autant », j'avoue. « Donc, n'en rajoutez pas. »

Crivey est trop sidéré par les implications de ce que je viens de dire pour commenter. Archibald, lui, a une petite moue :

« B'en bonne chance, mon vieux », il conclut en se levant. « C'est la première fois en six ans que tu avoues craindre la réaction de ton frère, et pourtant on l'a tous vu, au moins une fois, t'engueuler suffisamment pour que tu aies même l'air d'y réfléchir à deux fois après... »

« Merci Archibald » est la seule chose que j'arrive à articuler alors que Crivey pleure soudain de rire sur son lit.

OOO

Malgré les augures, je m'en tiens à mon plan. J'entame mes devoirs avant le dîner entre Ginny et Archi, très loin de Colin, et sans jamais même jeter un regard vers les studieuses septième année. Pour étaler toute ma légèreté d'âme de celui qui n'a rien à se reprocher, je participe même à une cabale visant à s'emparer de la lettre de déclaration d'amour qu'Herman essaie de faire passer à Sinead. Harry vient loyalement en aide au préfet de sixième année et menace même de m'enlever deux points alors que je ne suis aucunement l'instigateur de cette idée. Mais je ne proteste pas - je dois encore des points à Ginny, à Archi et à Ron pour la semaine dernière, je suis bien content de ne pas en rajouter. Et puis, je me dis que c'est révélateur de son état d'esprit à mon égard.

« Vous avez de la chance qu'il soit l'heure d'aller dîner », conclut Harry avec un regard meurtrier qui me fait plaindre par avance ses futurs enfants. Comme l'idée me fait penser à Aurore, je dois me retenir de lui demander des nouvelles... rien à faire, les conneries ça me vient comme d'autres l'envie d'une bièreaubeurre...

Quand on arrive dans la Grande Salle, comme un fait exprès, Drago et Nero, en pleine discussion, sont plantés au milieu de l'allée. Et Nero sursaute presque en me voyant ce qui fait se retourner vers moi l'aîné des Malefoy :

« Oh, Cyrus Lupin ! Alors Papa n'était pas content ? » il persiffle haut et fort, et Ginny pose automatiquement sa main sur mon bras.

« Il y a longtemps que mon problème n'est plus de faire plaisir à mon père », je mens parce que je ne vais pas ne rien dire, mais je ne vais pas me battre non plus - hein ? C'est ce qu'il espère, je le sais, et je me le répète avec chacun de mes battements de coeur.

« Qu'est-ce que tu insinues-là ? » gronde Drago, finalement plus manipulable que je l'aurais crû. Et je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à mes discussions avec Nero et d'ajouter :

« Que je comprends que toi, tu as le poids des Malefoy sur les épaules », je développe donc assez aimablement - en fait, je parle à Nero. « Un père exigeant à contenter. »

« Mais ne t'inquiète pas Lupin, mon père est tout à fait satisfait. »

« Il a déjà acheté tes résultats d'ASPIC ? » s'enquiert suavement ma Ginny, oubliant à son tour toute prudence.

« Il est d'autres missions plus importantes pour un Malefoy qu'un stupide examen », affirme Drago l'air beaucoup trop content de lui et en entraînant Nero avec lui.

Et moi, j'en suis réduit à me demander si je vire totalement paranoïaque. Mais quand je me retourne, le regard d'Harry m'apprend qu'il n'a rien manqué de la scène. Je lui fais signe qu'on en parlera plus tard et il opine mais durant le dîner plusieurs fois je sens ses yeux verts sur moi.

Après le dîner, de retour à Gryffondor, j'arrive à la conclusion que je ne gagnerais rien à attendre. Je sais que je veux percer l'abcès plus encore que réparer le scooter. Mais Harry est tellement distant et froid que je ne peux que craindre d'avoir fichu durablement en l'air notre relation. C'était le moment hein. Après cette année, toutes ses maraudes faites ensemble, faut que je le persuade que je ne vaux pas le mal qu'il se donne ! Je l'alpague alors qu'il va se replonger dans ses révisions.

« On parle ? » je propose.

Hermione et Ron se regardent comme s'ils hésitaient à m'apprendre que je me jette sans costume de protection dans la gueule d'un dragon, mais ne disent rien. Harry n'hésite que trente secondes puis referme son livre de potions d'un geste sec et se lève tout aussi brusquement. Voilà, pour l'entrée en matière. Je le laisse choisir les lieux. Il ne m'emmène par loin : il me tire dans le premier passage hors de la tour de Gryffondor et gronde la porte à peine refermée :

« Tu veux me parler ? Je t'écoute. »

Je ne saurais décrire son visage, ses yeux ou son attitude. Mais tout en lui me fait tellement penser à un Remus au bord de l'explosion que je décide de le jouer exactement comme si je devais affronter mon père et non mon frère.

« Vas-y », je murmure donc en baissant les yeux.

« Pardon ? » Harry s'étouffe presque le pauvre mais je ne change pas de ligne de conduite. Et pas seulement parce que c'est sans doute le mieux à faire. Aussi parce que je le pense.

« Gueule. Cogne. Crie. Je ne sais pas.... Fais ce que tu retiens parce que tu es Harry », j'explique donc la tête toujours aussi basse que le ton. « La baston dans la salle commune... c'était une connerie », je murmure. « Papa est capable de m'écouter si je lui fais confiance. » J'inspire avant de dire la suite : « Et je n'aurais pas dû montrer le scooter à Crivey sans t'en parler avant... »

« Quoi ? » il demande pour la forme.

« Arrête. Tu me soupçonnes depuis quatre heures maintenant », je lui rappelle en relevant la tête.

Il hausse les épaules et demande :

« J'espère qu'il a une idée ! »

« Oui. Mais faudrait qu'il y retourne pour en juger. »

Les yeux verts d'Harry me jauge avec un drôle de mélange d'exaspération et d'affection qui me rassure pas mal sur l'état de nos relations.

« Je me disais bien qu'autant d'autocritique, ça cachait un sale deal à venir... », il se moque.

« Ce n'est pas exactement un deal... »

« Non ? Ah oui, c'est vrai, si je dis non, tu l'emmèneras derrière mon dos, c'est ça ? » il réplique, ses yeux s'éteignant comme ils s'étaient allumés.

« Harry... »

« Laisse tomber, Cyrus,« il reprend. »Toi, tu as peut-être envie que je t'engueule mais moi, je n'ai pas envie de ça entre nous. Je ne suis pas Remus, tu ne peux pas te dire que c'est à moi d'accepter, de te juger, de pardonner... que sais-je... je suis ton frère, moi... »

« Non, non, t'as raison. Je sais que je t'ai mal... je me suis mal conduit envers toi », j'essaie - c'est pas facile à dire. Harry soupire, l'air excédé par mes excuses maladroites.

« J'ai agi comme un sale gosse », j'insiste.

« Arrête de me prendre pour un adulte », il rétorque.

Je me demande ce que je pourrais dire et puis je décide de le prendre au mot :  
« C'est dommage alors. »

« Quoi ? »

« B'en que Papa ait la carte. On aurait pu y aller dès ce soir. »

« Il l'a gardée ? »

« Je lui ai laissée. Des fois que les Malefoy retournent se promener la nuit... » j'explique.

« Oh », il comprend. « Ça s'est bien passé alors ? » il commente l'air rasséréné.

« Plutôt. C'est marrant... il a été plus curieux de comment et pourquoi tu étais avec moi il y a six ans que de nos maraudes depuis le début de l'année », je remarque.

Harry détourne trop vite les yeux pour répondre : « J'aurais jamais dû dire ça. »

« J'aurais jamais dû suggérer que tu n'étais pas prêt à m'aider », j'essaie de le consoler.

« On est quitte alors ? », il sourit timidement.

« Hum », je fais mine de réfléchir, « Quand on l'aura réparé ce fameux scooter... »

« De la suite dans les idées, je vois ! »

« B'en, j'ai un avantage, je m'y accroche ! »

Il se marre doucement, en m'attrapant par l'épaule et en posant cette question de grand-frère qu'il prétend ne pas être :

« Il te voulait quoi Drago ? »

oooo

Voilà, voilà, posté avant Noël comme prévu – trop sympa, non ?

Dans le prochain, Severus reprend la parole et l'enquête prend de nouvelles formes. Ça s'appelle "Severus, as-tu du coeur ?" - parce que c'est venu comme ça...

Pour les curieux, plus de news sur l'avancée de l'écriture de cette fic sur mon blog...Joyeuses fêtes !


	34. Severus, astu un coeur ?

**Un supplément d'âme**

Merci et bonne année à Tallia, lapaumée, Rémi, Plumière, Rebecca-Black, BastetAmidala, kisscool, Pacha8, sans oublier Alixe, Dina, Fée fléau et Thalys, les meilleurs relecteurs de la blogosphère...

Chapitre écrit sous l'influence corrosive de Christopher Brookmyre '_A Tale sketched in Hard Pencil and Blood_', rien de tel pour vous rendre joyeusement acide...

**34. Severus, as-tu un coeur ?  
Tout autre qu'un Lupin ne l'envisagerait guère**...

Lupin s'est tiré de la bataille sans même une révérence. J'aurais jamais cru qu'il laisserait sa douce et toujours juvénile moitié gérer seule la petite crise de Harry. Mais visiblement, entre Cyrus et Harry, entre l'inconséquent et l'impertinent, il avait choisi pour l'heure le premier. Je me suis longuement demandé depuis ce que moi, à sa place, j'aurais fait. Je n'ai pas trouvé de réponse satisfaisante. Mais le fait est que je demeure persuadé que Lupin aurait été plus qu'elle à la hauteur de la crise.

Planté au milieu de la pièce, 50 kilos d'émotion pure, les yeux brillants et la mâchoire serrée... - Harry était une vraie bombe. Il avait brûlé tous ses vaisseaux. Il ne pouvait qu'aller plus loin. Ne savais-je pas intimement combien le ressentiment pouvait mener aux pires décisions ?

En face, Nymphadora, même poids sans doute, si je me rappelais la dernière fois que j'avais dû lui préparer une potion personnalisée, d'autorité deux fois bafouée, prête à tout pour reprendre le contrôle d'une conversation qui avait depuis longtemps perdu toute direction... Le bon sens aurait été d'en rester là mais ni l'un ni l'autre n'était prêt à écouter la raison.

« Tu faisais quoi sous cette cape ? » a d'ailleurs demandé cette dernière, perdant sa dernière chance de ramener cette discussion à de plus justes proportions. Devions-nous provoquer une crise mondiale à chaque fois que ces deux-là prenaient l'air la nuit ?

« Quelle importance ! » a rétorqué Harry – et j'étais relativement d'accord avec lui sur le fond même si je pensais que sur la forme il aurait pu sentir qu'il était le moment de faire acte d'allégeance.

« Tu crois réellement qu'être adulte, c'est ne rendre de comptes à personne ? » a continué Nymphadora nous prouvant bien combien cette discussion avait fait remonter de ses insécurités.

« Qui est adulte ? » gronde Harry, plus prêt du mélange explosif de ses parents biologiques – la bravade poterienne et la passion de Lily – que de la mesure enseignée par Lupin. Peut-être valait-il mieux qu'il ne voit pas ça, ai-je songé.

« Certainement pas celui qui provoque ainsi l'autre ! » rétorque Nymphadora avec plus de répartie que je ne lui en aurais gratifiée dans une telle situation.

Harry n'a guère hésité plus avant de prendre la porte.

« Je vais te libérer de ma présence... provocante », il a assené avant de disparaître sans se retourner, comme son frère et son père avant lui. Juste avant cette belle sortie, il avait néanmoins rempoché la cape qu'il avait dramatiquement jetée sur la table du salon – preuve qu'il avait peut-être plus de sens commun que les autres membre de sa famille.

Une fois que la porte ait une nouvelle fois claquée, Nymphadora s'est laissée tomber sur le canapé – elle a jeté un coussin, de rage sans doute, à travers la pièce puis, se rappelant sans doute ma présence, m'a craché, plus Black que jamais :

« Tu ne m'as pas beaucoup aidé, Severus ! »

« J'ignorais que tu attendais mon aide », ai-je protesté honnêtement. « Je ne suis pas... son parent ! »

« D'abord, c'est un adulte maintenant et, ensuite, tu as beaucoup d'influence sur lui. »

« Ça me semble un peu tard pour réclamer mon influence', ai-je remarqué. « Ils ont visiblement choisi leur voie tout seuls. »

« Ce n'est pas une voie ! Ce ne sont que des élucubrations d'adolescents qui s'ennuient et voudraient être au coeur de l'action ! »

« Je croyais qu'ils étaient adultes ? » ai-je objecté, fatigué d'être de déversoir de son agacement envers elle-même.

« Tu comprends très bien ce que je veux dire ! »

« Je comprends surtout qu'aucun de vous n'est prêt à avoir une conversation rationnelle et logique. »

« Belle sortie ! Et maintenant, tu vas t'enfuir toi aussi ? » a-t-elle insinué, les bras croisés, le regard blessé. Il n'y avait donc aucune limite à leur démonstrativité en termes d'émotion, ai-je compris. Aucune place pour moi, en d'autres termes.

« Il me semble en effet que rien d'autre ne s'impose pour l'instant », ai-je donc logiquement conclu en prenant à mon tour la direction de cette pauvre porte que j'ai eu la prévenance de ne pas claquer.

Nymphadora ne m'a pas plus retenu qu'elle n'avait retenu Harry. Elle avait sans doute renoncé. Je n'osais pas imaginer si elle allait laisser cours aux larmes qu'elle retenait après mon départ. Les larmes des femmes à jamais me renvoient à celles de ma mère. Et à celles de Nadedja, je me suis alors rendu compte. Après une infime hésitation, je suis allé chez moi – j'avais après tout une lettre à déchiffrer. Et je doutais que Harry ait été disposé à me parler.

La lettre m'attendait sur la table – comme je l'avais laissée ce matin. Bien que couverte de signes latins, elle semblait a priori incompréhensible. Elle était codée selon une méthode moldue de cryptage que Vasile et moi avions pensée moins connue et ostensible que les méthodes magiques. La beauté absolue était que la méthode ait été inventée par un Britannique moldu, il y avait maintenant plus de deux siècles, et qu'elle m'ait été révélée par Marina, sorcière détective privée bulgare, juste avant mon départ.

C'était une affaire purement mathématique. La clé tenait en un petit tableau de cinq lettres sur cinq qui donnait le code. Faute de meilleure idée au moment du choix, nous avions pris une phrase de l'Odyssée : « Dis-moi, Muse, cet homme subtil qui erra si longtemps, après qu'il eut renversé la citadelle sacrée de Troie. » Il me semblait maintenant que c'était une jolie parabole.

C'est en comparant deux par deux, les lettres du message avec l'ordre des lettres de la phrase dans le tableau que je pouvais retrouver le sens original de la lettre de Vasile. Ce n'était pas très compliqué mais assez long. Il fallait être méthodique, patient et concentré. Ce n'était pas une tâche déplaisante après cette explosion de sentiments inutiles et contradictoires chez les Lupin.

Même si je savais que je devrais relire le texte d'une traite pour tout bien comprendre, je retins pendant ma traduction, presque à mon insu, que le plan de transfert de Nadedja avançait, les décisionnaires ayant déjà accepté avec entrain d'être corrompus pour le faire, la clinique suisse ayant bientôt une place pour elle. Il ne restait que la question du transport et elle devrait se résoudre en une semaine, selon Vasile.

« Pas trop tôt », n'avais-je pu m'empêcher de commenter tout haut, dans le calme de mon bureau. Plus vite nous saurons cette pauvre femme hors des griffes de Brytan et de Malefoy, mieux cela serait.

Dans sa lettre,Vasile ne me disait rien du sauvetage de sa famille mais je me voyais mal le lui reprocher. Brytan était trop puissant et influent dans les Balkans, et même au-delà, pour qu'ils prennent le moindre risque. J'en savais déjà trop, en un sens, j'ai conclu en regardant par la fenêtre. Au loin, Remus et Cyrus revenaient lentement mais de concert vers le château. Ça m'a fait réaliser que l'heure du dîner était presque arrivée. J'ai décidé de descendre assez tôt, ne sachant pas où Lupin en était réellement de ses discussions familiales.

Une partie de moi s'en agaçait – Poudlard aurait dû passer avant ses fils en quelque sorte. Mais je savais aussi que ce reproche cachait une certaine jalousie. Jamais mon père ne m'avait rattrapé dans un escalier pour discuter avec moi. Je n'avais d'ailleurs jamais claqué une porte devant lui. Il n'avait pas plus pris le temps de marcher avec moi dans la neige pour me convaincre de quoi que ce soit. Tout ça arrivait à d'autres gens. Des gens qui s'aimaient suffisamment pour prendre le risque de se disputer. Tobias Rogue lui ne m'avait jamais aimé. Et tout était dit.

En entrant dans la Grande Salle et en croisant mon regard, Harry a détourné les yeux – il était vrai qu'il n'avait pas de quoi être fier de ses dernières sorties. Je me suis cyniquement demandé combien de temps il faudrait à sa mauvaise conscience pour qu'il aille, dans un nouvel étalement de sentimentalisme inutile, s'excuser auprès de ses parents. Oui, je suis jaloux.

Remus et Cyrus sont arrivés peu après, presque souriants – en tout cas, loin de la pose du père et du fils qui viennent d'avoir une discussion orageuse. Radio Poudlard allait sans doute se perdre une nouvelle fois en conjoncture. C'était une honte mais j'aurais, moi aussi, donné beaucoup pour savoir comment leur conversation avait pu tourner. Mais quand Lupin s'est penché vers moi, c'était pour demander des nouvelles de sa femme et de son autre fils. Mais que croyait-il ?

« Nymphadora n'a pas semblé aussi portée que toi à courir après ses fils rebelles dans les escaliers », je lui ai dignement indiqué.

Il a souri, à peine, comme pour me dire que je ne le surprenais pas. Et bien sûr, cela m'a agacé plus que s'il m'avait reproché ouvertement de me moquer de leur situation. Mais quand il n'a pris que quelques minutes à la fin du dîner pour discuter avec toute l'équipe, j'ai eu la confirmation, si j'en avais eu besoin, de là où étaient ses priorités.

oo

Nous avons eu peu de réels échanges ensuite cette semaine-là, Lupin et moi. Le lendemain je lui ai passé une copie de la lettre de Vasile, juste pour qu'il sache – nous n'avons pas grand-chose à faire dans cette partie de l'histoire. Il m'a glissé une autre fois que les rencontres entre Andromeda et sa soeur n'avaient pas réellement fait avancer notre enquête. Comme le contraire m'aurait étonné et que le lieu ne se prêtait pas à la discussion, je me suis contenté d'acquiescer. Toutes les fois que je suis venu dans son bureau, j'ai pu voir la Carte du philosophe, bricolée par Cyrus avec l'aide des jumeaux Weasley il y a trois ans, étalée sur son bureau.

« Tu l'as gardée alors ? », je me suis enquis la première fois, honteux de ne pas être capable de garder pour moi ma curiosité.

« Cyrus a tenu à ce que je la garde », il a gravement répondu.

« Et ? »

« Rien de spécial », a répondu Lupin en haussant les épaules et je n'ai pas insisté, ni cette fois ni les suivantes. D'abord j'avais suffisamment à faire avec mes cours et mes élèves pour décider de cesser au moins temporairement de me mêler des affaires des Lupin – encore une fausse affirmation de ma part. Mais surtout j'ai gagné le pari que je m'étais fait à moi même : au moins Harry ou Cyrus viendrait me parler avant la fin de la semaine. J'en étais persuadé. Ils avaient hérité ça de leur père adoptif cette quasi incapacité a laissé les choses non dites. Je ne me suis donc même pas réellement étonné que les deux le fassent dès la fin du premier cours qui les a remis en face de moi.

J'ai eu les sixième année Gryffondor en deuxième heure le jour suivant l'explosion des Lupin, et un Cyrus qui n'avait fait que la moitié de ses devoirs. J'étais bien obligé de le retenir à la fin pour lui rappeler qu'il ne pouvait espérer aucun passe-droit de ma part. Il a eu un drôle de sourire, en essayant de finasser :

« Je pourrais demander un mot d'excuse à mon père... pour hier... »

« Tu aurais dû avoir fini tes devoirs avant votre petit drame familial », ai-je objecté de plein droit.

« J'imagine que ça t'a agacé », a-t-il alors sobrement affirmé en me regardant droit dans les yeux, avec ce regard gris si semblable à celui que j'avais tant détesté parce que je le trouvais méprisant mais où j'avais appris à lire la distance et l'intelligence.

« Je trouve que c'est beaucoup d'énergies dépensées gratuitement à un moment où il faudrait plutôt se concentrer », ai-je donc reconnu.

« C'est exactement ce que je voulais dire », a-t-il conclu en soulignant sa sortie de ce rire profond qui en grandissant est devenu aussi grave que celui de Sirius Black – sauf que j'ai appris à apprécier l'entendre.

Harry, quelques heures plus tard, lui, avait évidemment fait ses devoirs. Il a simplement attendu que ses camarades se soient enfuis – Granger et Weasley fermant la marche pour plus de sûreté, j'en suis sûr – pour me parler.

« Je suis désolé pour hier », est-il venu déclarer à mon bureau, sans aucune autre introduction.

« Désolé de ce qui s'est passé ou que j'aie été là ? » - Décidément ma curiosité allait me perdre !

« J'aurais aimé faire autre chose que te convaincre que nous étions incapables de conversation rationnelle », a-t-il prudemment énoncé, ses yeux verts brillants observant ma réaction avec une franche curiosité.

« Est-ce que ça a été utile d'après toi ? »

« C'était important pour moi qu'ils cessent de penser d'abord à protéger Cyrus et ensuite à l'écouter », a-t-il affirmé avec force. Peut-être allais-je devoir lui rappeler que j'étais là à la dernière représentation.

« Ont-ils entendu ? »

Harry a fait un pas en arrière comme pour prendre une distance physique avec la question avant de répondre.

« Si j'en crois Cyrus, oui. »

C'était plus que j'avais réussi à en arracher à Lupin. Mais j'ai décidé que je n'allais pas pousser mon avantage.

« Tu n'es pas retourné discuter avec eux ? »

« Tu crois que je devrais m'excuser... pour Mae », a-t-il soupiré l'air si jeune que j'aurais aimé pouvoir sourire.

« Je crois qu'elle l'espère », ai-je donc répondu – et quelque part, c'était un acte de paix envers Nymphadora Lupin née Tonks qui en faisait plus que beaucoup en auraient réussi à sa place.

ooo

Le week-end, le temps était médiocre. Et c'était tout aussi bien car j'avais des piles de devoirs à corriger. C'est donc avant tout pour ma santé mentale que le samedi soir, je suis allé m'enfermer dans le laboratoire de potions, avec le prétexte de préserver la santé physique de Lupin-père – les stocks de potions que j'avais préparés avant d'aller en Bulgarie étaient presque épuisés.

Émincer, pulvériser, gratter, mélanger... tous ces gestes précis et répétitifs ont toujours eu un effet calmant sur ma constitution. J'oublie le temps, le lieu, mes contrariétés, jusqu'à ma propre existence devant un chaudron. J'ai même une petite théorie sur les nullards en potion – trop imbus de leur personne pour s'oublier devant leur chaudron. Même Slughorn perd sa gourmandise (matérielle et intellectuelle) quand il prépare une potion. J'ai néanmoins entendus les pas légers et sonores dans la nuit qui amenaient une jeune femme dans le laboratoire. "Mademoiselle Ash vient filtrer sa décoction de tanaisies", je me suis dit sans m'interrompre dans mes travaux. Trois années m'avaient appris à partager ce lieu et passé l'agacement d'avoir dû m'habituer à trouver les objets et les ingrédients rangés de manière différente de ce que j'aurais fait, j'avais même su prendre cela comme une preuve de ma libération de l'emprise des potions sur ma vie.

« Qui es là ? Oh, c'est vous professeur Rogue ! » s'exclame la jeune femme dans mon dos, confirmant mes déductions.

Je ne me retourne pas. Un maître des potions n'a pas à expliquer à un autre qu'il ne peut pas s'interrompre dans son travail.

« Qui d'autres que vous et moi passeraient ses nuits ici, professeur Ash ? » je remarque néanmoins.

« Je venais filtrer une décoction de fleurs de tanaisie », elle indique inutilement.

« Oui, elle est plus efficace filtrée à la lumière de la lune descendante. »

« Vous l'aviez vue », elle comprend avec un petit rire.

Du coin de l'oeil, je la vois soulever ses flacons contre la lumière d'une bougie et juger de l'avancée de la décoction. Mélia Ash a fait ses études en France et elle n'a donc jamais été mon élève. Mais elle aurait l'âge de l'avoir été. Quand nous l'avons recrutée, Lupin et moi, c'est évidemment moi qui l'ai testée. Et malgré les trois années passées maintenant, il reste quelque chose de distant entre elle et moi, comme si elle s'attendait toujours à ce que je la prenne en défaut par une question théorique ou pratique. D'autres que moi auraient bien sûr oeuvré à faire disparaître cette distance. Est-ce du snobisme du ma part, mais je dois reconnaître que je n'en ai pas pris la peine.

Elle installe un appareil de filtrage en larges quantités.

« Une commande de Madame Pomfresh ? » je m'enquiers poliment.

« Fébrifuge et antispamodique, la tanaisie est une base pour une infirmerie scolaire », elle répond en plaçant le premier flacon sur le système. Une fois satisfaite du rythme d'écoulement, elle se retourne vers moi :

« Aconit, pierre de lune... vous préparez une potion tue-loup », elle affirme, après avoir observé les ingrédients devant moi.

« N'en déplaise à Damoclès Delby, professeur Ash, je me suis beaucoup distancié de la potion tue-loup classique ces dernières années », je ne peux m'empêcher de lui rétorquer. Il y a un an encore, elle aurait sans doute rougi et reculé mais aujourd'hui, elle reste campée sur ses positions :

« J'ai lu... enfin, je suis en train de lire les actes du séminaire », elle m'apprend. « En Bulgarie », elle précise cette fois utilement.

« Ils sont déjà disponibles ?! » je m'étonne à juste titre. Ne devrais-je pas le savoir avant elle ?

« Mon amie, Mélanie Dupeau, m'a envoyé le manuscrit français – elle s'est chargée de le faire traduire », m'apprend la jeune femme qui a contourné la table et me fait face maintenant.

« Vous la connaissez ? » je remarque poliment, même si tout mon instinct m'invite à faire plus qu'attention à ce qui va suivre. Avant le séminaire bulgare, je n'aurais vu dans cette information que l'effort presque pathétique d'une toute jeune universitaire d'affirmer sa valeur. Mais aujourd'hui je ne sais plus exactement où commence et où finit le réseau de Brytan. Suis-je finalement si protégé de lui ici à Poudlard que je le pensais ? J'en frissonnerais presque – sauf qu'il y a bien longtemps que j'ai arrêté de frissonner face à la vie et ses menaces. Je n'ai pas frissonné, il y a presque quatre ans, face au Seigneur des Ténèbres, vais-je le faire devant Mélia Ash et sa petite copine arriviste française ?

« Un peu. J'ai fait un stage avec elle en France. Nous sommes restées en contact. » Ash fait une pause dramatique mais je continue mes préparations sans m'arrêter et elle comprend qu'elle va devoir m'en apprendre plus si elle veut garder mon attention. « Avec les actes, elle m'a écrit... pour me dire qu'elle venait de publier deux articles tirés de son expérience bulgare ».

« J'avais remarqué l'inépuisable énergie de mademoiselle Dupeau », je commente prudemment, continuant de compter les gouttes de décoction d'aconit qui tombent sur mon mélange et le trouble légèrement.

« Et vous... professeur Rogue ? Vous comptez publier bientôt ? »

« Publier quoi ? »

« Vos travaux en Bulgarie, par exemple »

« Pas pour l'instant », je réponds sur un ton apte à décourager sa bonne volonté. Comme elle ouvre quand même la bouche, je précise : « Ce qui paraît dans les actes, ne vous suffit pas ? »

Elle prend le temps de composer sa réponse. Le temps qu'il me faut pour tourner dix fois le mélange pour que le trouble disparaisse et que je coupe le feu sous le chaudron.

« J'ai lu avec attention vos présentations au séminaire », elle reprend alors que je m'apprête à filtrer le substrat obtenu. « L'idée d'accompagner l'intégralité du cycle plutôt que de lutter contre la transformation. Comment ceci vous a amené à produire quatre potions différentes selon les phases, base que vous avez encore affiné ensuite; le résultat étant que notre cher directeur ne souffre plus de réels épuisements après la pleine lune. »

J'égoutte mon filtre sans commenter et elle reprend.

« La méthode et la philosophie y sont bien décrites. Un grand nombre d'ingrédients y sont listés sans pour autant qu'on puisse dire si tous le sont – pour tout vous dire, je ne le pense pas. Et Mélanie non plus », elle ajoute avec une pointe notable de provocation.

« Votre amie Mélanie a eu tout le loisir de poser les questions qu'elle pouvait avoir », je remarque.

« Vous avez peur que n'importe qui s'y risque ? » elle demande – se moque-t-elle ?

« Professeur Ash, combien de maîtres des potions ont un intérêt à produire de telles potions ? »

« Alors pourquoi ? Ce sont des découvertes importantes et... » elle s'anime étrangement en posant ces questions naïves – s'il est encore des questions naïves. Je décide de couper court :

« Parce que.... je commence juste à être satisfait du résultat. Quel aurait été l'intérêt de publier des recherches non abouties ? »

« Je ne vous crois pas », elle me coupe en secouant ses boucles noires. « C'est plutôt votre goût du secret. Vous vous croyez meilleur que tous, vous préférez vous croire méconnu, négocier vos talents auprès des puissants... on dirait ces empoisonneurs cracmols qui se sont mis au service des princes italiens moldus à la Renaissance ! »

« Vous déparlez Mademoiselle Ash, vous devriez boire un peu de tanaisie, vos idées loufoques me font craindre la fièvre ! »

« Mélanie m'a dit que vous n'étiez pas clair », elle rétorque comme elle peut. « Qu'en Bulgarie, vous disparaissiez des journées entières sous le prétexte curieux d'aller rendre visite à des amis... vous, des amis bulgares ! » - elle rit ouvertement, là, sous mon nez. « Elle m'a demandé si j'avais une idée de ce que vous pouviez faire réellement... »

Lupin serait content, lui qui maintient que la vérité est souvent plus incroyable que le mensonge, je m'impose de méditer pour augmenter la distance face à la provocation.

« Et... elle m'a rappelé votre passé... J'avais oublié, il faut dire que je suis partie tant d'années en France... »

Le couteau sur la table semble me supplier de le saisir et de le brandir sous le nez de l'impudente. Ma baguette dans ma poche appelle ma main. Il faut toute ma volonté pour ne pas succomber à autant de tentations. Je pose mes deux mains à plat sur la table avant de prendre appui dessus pour me pousser vers elle et la toiser de ma hauteur.

« Mademoiselle Ash, soyez heureuse en effet que vos parents aient préféré pour vous la France que la communauté magique britannique en guerre contre elle même », j'ai grondé. « Bénissez Harry Potter de vous permettre de pouvoir aujourd'hui y vivre et prospérer malgré votre esprit étroit et borné. Et mesurez votre chance de sortir de cette pièce en vie pendant qu'il en est encore temps ! »

« Vous n'oseriez pas ! »

« Tiens, vous aurait-on mal renseigné sur mon sulfureux passé finalement ? »

Elle a claqué la porte elle-aussi en sortant. Je dois être maudit.

ooo

J'attends le lundi suivant pour ajouter aux soucis de Lupin mes disputes vespérales avec son nouveau maître des potions. Quand j'entre dans le bureau directorial, la Carte du Philosophe est sur la table, ouverte et activée. Remus ne la regarde pas vraiment, il écrit un long hibou au Conseil d'administration qui devrait bientôt se réunir.

« J'ai presque fini le premier jet, si tu peux attendre, je voudrais ton avis », il m'indique.

« Tu l'observes nuit et jour ? » je demande plutôt que de répondre – il sait que je vais attendre.

Lupin pose la plume comme pour donner plus d'emphase à son profond soupir.

« Pas grand chose... »

« Vraiment ? » je m'étonne, fasciné malgré moi par l'effervescence qui règne selon la carte dans les couloirs et dans les moindres recoins du domaine. Ne sont-ils pas tous en cours ?

« Je sais les noms de ceux qui régulièrement cachent les affaires de Luna Lovegood », il ajoute presque à contre-coeur.

« Vraiment ?! »

« Je pense leur dire un mot... à l'occasion... leur faire savoir que je sais... Je pense que ça devrait suffire à les calmer », il répond en se replongeant dans sa rédaction d'ordre du jour.

« Pas de punition officielle ? » je m'insurge presque – s'il y a quelque chose que je me suis efforcé de ne pas faire depuis que je suis professeur, c'est de laisser de petits plaisantins qui profitent du développement anticipé de leurs pouvoirs pour pourrir la vie des autres s'en sortir. C'est quelque chose que je dois au jeune Severus qui a tant pleuré seul dans son lit le soir.

« Cette carte ne peut en aucun cas être présentée comme une preuve officielle, Severus », me rappelle Remus de sa voix douce et posée. « Je compte leur dire que Poudlard m'a fait savoir à quoi ils s'amusent... »

« Et si ça ne suffit pas ? » je grince malgré moi.

« Cela suffira, Severus », il affirme, une infinie et exaspérante compréhension dans ses yeux . « Nous parlons de Serdaigles qui ont perdu de vue la limite de ce qui est drôle et de ce qui ne l'est pas, pas d'une bande de Gryffondors qui aurait peut-être eu besoin de sentir réellement le vent du boulet et l'odeur de la poudre pour apprendre à baisser la tête. »

« Et si ça ne suffit pas ? » j'insiste, refusant cette connivence – ou ces excuses – à retardement.

« Severus, si ça se reproduit une seule fois, fais-moi confiance, ils regretteront d'avoir encore tant de mois à passer à Poudlard avant leur diplôme », il promet simplement. Le pire est que je le crois. Je ne voudrais pas, mais je le crois.

« Tu n'as rien appris d'autres ? » je demande pour garder contenance.

Il sourit en regardant la carte.

« Je pense que quelque chose... est caché par là, il indique en me montrant une zone désaffectée des caves. Pas très loin de Gryffondor. »

« Caché ? Par qui ? » - je m'inquiète en me penchant sur la carte comme si elle allait indiquer quelle chose est dissimulée dans ces vieux cachots.

« Par celui-même qui m'a prêté cette carte selon toute vraisemblance », il me révèle avec un sourire ineffable. « Lui, son frère et leurs amis passent beaucoup trop par là pour que ce soit par hasard », explique-t-il encore.

« Et tu es allé voir ? »

Les yeux de Remus sont très sévères quand ils affirment :

« Je ne ferai jamais ça. Il m'a prêté la carte. Je ne vais pas l'utiliser contre lui. »

« Même s'il s'est encore mis dans des ennuis plus grands que lui ? »

« Harry est au courant. J'ai confiance. »

« Lupin ! » je grogne.

« J'ai confiance, Severus », il affirme.

« Est-ce que la confiance n'est pas une faiblesse ? »

« Dans les deux sens, Severus, non ? Cyrus m'a fait confiance pour ne pas chercher à le piéger si tu vas par là. »

C'est un de ces moments où je sais pourquoi je ne serais jamais l'héritier d'Albus, quelle que soit ma propre subtilité.

« Mais rien sur les Malefoy ? » reprends-je donc, le laissant gérer sa petite famille comme il l'entend.

Il repose de nouveau la plume, l'air plus sérieux que précédemment.

« Je ne sais pas », admet-il finalement.

« Comment cela ? »

« Et bien, tu apprendras que Drago semble passer ses soirées à faire ses devoirs, comme Nero d'ailleurs. Pour autant que j'ai pu les observer, ils ne vont nulle part la nuit. Ni ensemble, ni séparément. Ou ils ne vont plus nulle part la nuit. »

« Mais à d'autres moments ? »

« Je les ai vus sortir de... la Salle sur demande... - je sais, rien d'extraordinaire – et surtout, je les ai vus rentrer plusieurs fois dans l'escalier de la Gargouille. »

« Ici ? »

« Non, dans l'escalier »

« Dans l'escalier ? »

« Oui », il confirme. « Rien de totalement interdit là non plus, mais une destination étonnante, non ? »

« Tu as fouillé bien sûr. »

« Il n'y a pas grand-chose à fouiller ! Un escalier en colimaçon, une gargouille à l'entrée, une statue au milieu... rien de modifié... du moins en apparence... Tu l'as constaté comme moi, en venant ici. »

« Alors ? »

« Alors rien de plus que des constatations... » _ concède-t-il avec une grimace. Il sourit pour alléger l'atmosphère en lançant : « Mais j'ai trouvé plus rassurant de voir que tu reprenais ma pharmacopée en main samedi soir. »

« La lune était descendante – un bon moment pour fabriquer des potions apaisantes », je commente en redoutant déjà – et une fois de plus – ce que je me dois de lui raconter.

« Oui, Mélia est passée aussi dans le laboratoire j'ai vu », il sourit encore.

« Elle est effectivement passée. »

Et il entend immédiatement et je ne le fais pas attendre. Je lui dis tout de ses remarques, de ses menaces à peine voilées et des miennes.

« Il ne va pas falloir que tes amis bulgares tardent trop à s'éloigner », il commente sobrement.

« C'est tout ce que ça t'inspire ! »

« De deux choses l'une, Severus », il commence sur le ton avec lequel il parlerait à ses fils, je le sais. « Soit elle et sa petite amie parlent pour elles-mêmes et elles sont totalement inoffensives... »

« Imagine combien quelqu'un comme Ombrage se délecterait de ce genre d'accusations ! », je proteste.

« De quelles accusations, Severus ? Tu as des amis bulgares ? On ne va pas à Azkaban pour ça. Et te soupçonner de proximité probable avec Voldemort n'a rien d'assez nouveau pour le faire non plus », il affirme et je me sens presque rougir. Un peu comme si je me sentais obligé de défendre la valeur de ses accusations pour ma réputation.

« Donc ? », je préfère éviter de discuter du fond.

« Si nous écartons cette première hypothèse », reprend Lupin tout à son raisonnement. « Nous devons supposer qu'elles sont manipulées – en conscience ou non – par Brytan. »

« Dupeau ne demandait qu'une chose, faire partie des proches de Brytan », j'opine.

« Alors, je me dis que si Brytan prend la peine d'envoyer quelqu'un te provoquer ici, à Poudlard, c'est que nous avons avancé, Severus. C'est que tu es une sacrée menace pour lui. »

« Et que Nadedja est en danger », je confirme, étonné de ne pas y avoir pensé moi même plus tôt.

ooooo  
(1) Sur la méthode de chiffrage employée par Severus : .org/wiki/Chiffre_de_Playfair

Sinon, preuve que l'étau se resserre sur tous nos petits amis, la suite s'appelle : _Ma vie et autres accidents _et c'est Harry qui raconte...


	35. Ma vie et autres accidents

**Un supplément d'âme**

Merci à Rebecca-Black, Tallia, Astérie, Na, Rémi, lapaumee et Kirjavva qui ont partagé leur lecture de Severus avec moi. Des bises à Alixe, Fée fléau et Dina qui soutiennent au quotidien ou presque l'écriture de cette fic... Pour la petite histoire, j'en suis à l'écriture des chapitres 40-41, c'est à dire que je n'ai quasiment plus d'avance sur vous...

**35. Ma vie et autres accidents (Harry)**

« Une minute avant que vous ne sortiez », demande Minerva, droite au milieu de la classe. « Granger, Potter-Lupin, Thomas, Weasley... Vous avez déposé une ou plusieurs candidatures à des formations ou des concours supervisés par le Ministère », elle reprend, ne jetant qu'un œil rapide sur un parchemin sur son bureau pour vérifier qu'elle n'a oublié personne. Elle n'attend même pas que nous confirmions. « Mardi prochain, vous devez vous présenter, avec vos autres camarades de septième année, au Ministère pour un entretien. Vous êtes en conséquence dispensés de classe », elle conclut.

Il n'en fallait pas moins pour qu'Hermione ne nous rabache, à chaque intercours, ce qu'elle a lu sur les attentes du Ministère à chacun des concours. Parvati et Neville abandonnent très vite et nous laissent Ron et moi faire face seuls à cette préparation.

« Hermione, je ne sais pas pourquoi tu t'inquiètes autant », craque finalement Ron.

« Je ne m'inquiète pas, je tiens seulement à mettre toutes les chances de mon côté. C'est important de pouvoir justifier tes choix, de manière rationnelle », elle riposte.

« Ron a raison, Hermione, c'est le Ministère qui devrait être content que quelqu'un comme toi postule à un apprentissage auprès du Département des Mystères », j'essaie à mon tour.

« Tu crois qu'ils accepteraient que je fasse en parallèle la formation de Briseur de sorts ? » elle souffle alors, et je dois me mordre les joues pour ne pas exploser de rire. Voilà donc le fond de son inquiétude.

« J'imagine que ça serait une nouvelle page de l'histoire de la magie », je souris – Ron en face de moi a tellement l'air de se demander combien de temps libre ça leur laissera, que je regrette presque de n'avoir pas commencé par essayer de la décourager.

« Détrompe-toi, c'est exactement ce qu'a fait Dumbledore », elle me répond avant de rougir, gênée de la comparaison sans doute.

« S'il y a un précédent ! » commente Ron, levant les yeux au ciel. Mais Hermione n'a pas l'air totalement tranquillisée, et il ajoute : « Tu as peur de quoi ? »

« Je ne suis pas Dumbledore. »

« Dumbledore n'est pas né président du Magenmagot, ni avec aucun des autres titres qu'il a acquis aujourd'hui », j'objecte. « Et tu n'as pas à rougir de tes résultats, même face à lui ! »

« Mais... Dumbledore était un sang-pur », elle murmure.

« Hermione, tu te rends compte que s'ils ne te prennent pas, toi, ils ne vont prendre personne ? » l'interroge Ron. A ses oreilles, il semble que si le Ministère ne se soumet pas aux voeux de sa petite amie, il ira leur dire ce qu'il pense d'eux.

« Mon sang n'est pas plus pur que le tien », je renchéris. Non que ça m'inquiète, mais je sais par mes parents qu'en effet, des idées nauséabondes de pureté du sang sont dans l'air de nouveau. Pour la première fois, je me demande ce que je ferais si je suis refusé à la formation de briseur de sorts. Du Quidditch ?

« Mais tu es trop connu, Harry, toute ta famille, sang-pur ou pas, est trop connue pour qu'ils prennent ce risque », elle remarque.

« Hermione, s'ils te refusent, moi, je refuserai leur formation », j'annonce gravement.

« Moi aussi », ajoute Ron en lui prenant la main.

« Vous êtes gentils », elle répond les yeux trop brillants. « Stupides et inconséquents, mais gentils ! »

« Inconséquent ? Qui est inconséquent ? » demande alors Cyrus derrière moi. Je me retourne et je me retrouve non seulement face à mon frère, mais à sa petite amie, à son meilleur pote et à Crivey. Mes soupçons immédiatement énormes grossissent encore quand il conclut avec un trop large sourire : « J'adore les inconséquents ! »

« Une délégation ? », je demande, en prenant mon parfait air de faux-cul préfet en chef. Juste pour agacer Cyrus.

« Ta perspicacité te perdra », me répond-il sur le même ton. Ok, je n'arriverais sans doute jamais à son niveau de maîtrise du sarcasme. Je leur fais signe de s'asseoir. Il est tard et il ne reste pas grand-monde dans la Salle commune et, à part Crivey, notre petit groupe a déjà été vu ensemble. Je calme ma paranoïa comme je peux.

« Tu imagines bien ce que je vais te demander », se lance Cyrus sans attendre.

« Eh bien, la seule idée qui me vient malheureusement à l'esprit s'accompagne mal d'autant de monde », je réponds lentement.

« Ils ne savent toujours pas ? » s'enquiert Cyrus sans même ciller ou prendre la peine de désigner Ron et Hermione.

Parlez moi de la fraternité. N'est-il pas exaspérant, mon soi-disant petit frère, quand il insiste à prouver qu'il lit en moi comme dans un livre ? Longtemps, j'ai limité mes informations sur mes activités fraternelles et nocturnes. J'ai même menti à mes amis. Mais, après notre voyage européen, je n'ai pas pu me résoudre à reprendre mes mensonges là où je les avais laissés. Le scooter, j'en ai d'abord parlé à Ron – j'avais toujours détesté lui mentir et je savais que le projet mécanique pouvait l'amuser. Il l'avait pris avec sa bonne volonté habituelle face à l'aventure – se limitant à indiquer que quand je serais renvoyé pour un mois, j'allais lui manquer. Hermione, évidemment, n'avait pas été longue à l'apprendre ensuite, et elle m'avait reproché de ne pas avoir trouvé de projets plus raisonnables pour occuper mon frère. Pas beaucoup plus de surprise, je vous l'accorde. Ron m'avait loyalement soutenu en lui faisant remarquer que, par nature, les projets raisonnables n'intéressaient pas mon frère. Donc ils savaient, mais je ne les ai pas emmenés voir le scooter. Je leur ai même plus ou moins dit que nous avions laissé tomber

« Tu ne trouves pas le moment mal choisi ? », je choisis donc d'éluder la question.

« Je ne crois pas qu'IL s'inquiète de ça », rétorque mon frère, qui ne semble toujours se rappeler qu'il déteste que Papa l'engueule que quand il l'a en face de lui. « Et puis justement, IL pense qu'on va se tenir à carreau, donc IL ne nous soupçonnera pas ! »

Le raisonnement fait s'ouvrir la bouche d'Hermione, de stupeur sans doute, mais je ne pense pas que la laisser mener la conversation soit une option viable :

« Ce n'est sans doute pas sa priorité », je reconnais immédiatement, « mais ça reste un gros risque. »

« Le vrai risque n'est que la nuit », Cyrus évacue ma mise en garde d'un simple haussement d'épaule. « La journée, aucun déplacement n'est étrange en soi. »

« La journée, nous sommes censés avoir cours », je lui rappelle patiemment.

« Jamais toute la journée, ni tous ensemble », il contre, et je me suis maintenant convaincu qu'il y a réellement réfléchi, avec sa logique si particulière mais pas moins implacable. Je sais déjà que je ne pourrais pas y couper.

« C'est quoi ton plan ? », je soupire donc avec résignation – pour la plus grande joie d'Archi et la profonde stupeur de Crivey, évidemment.

« Mon plan, c'est d'y aller de manière imprévisible... toi avec Colin, moi avec Hermione, Ginny avec Ron... »

« Pardon ? »

« Je ne parle que de tes amis, Harry », glisse ce traître que j'appelle mon frère.

« Tu veux les traîner dans cette histoire ? » je m'étouffe presque.

« Hé, on a besoin de toutes les bonnes volontés », il soupire presque, à croire qu'il le regrette.

« D'abord, ne préjuge pas de leur volonté ; ensuite je ne suis pas sûr que nous en ayons besoin ! », je m'échauffe.

« Besoin de quoi ? », demande Cyrus, les sourcils froncés.

« Du scooter. »

Cette fois, Archi grimace et Colin a l'air si inquiet qu'Hermione est ouvertement rassurée. Mais mon petit frère n'était pas du genre à se laisser aussi facilement détourné de son but :

« Harry, tu as besoin de ce scooter », il affirme.

« Pardon ? »

« Tu as besoin de ce rêve », il insiste, ses yeux gris dans les miens. « de ce truc un peu fou mais pas foncièrement dangereux... »

« La question n'est pas... »

« ...Tu ne peux pas passer toute ta jeunesse sans faire quelques chouettes bêtises que tu pourras raconter à tes enfants plus tard », il me coupe, l'air suppliant. « Même Hermione sera ravie, tu verras ! »

Dois-je indiquer que Ginny, à côté de lui, en pleure de rire à la fin de la tirade ?

« Cyrus ! », commence Hermione, le sourcil en bataille, mais ledit Cyrus choisit de ne pas me quitter des yeux :

« Et puis, il s'agit juste d'aller le montrer à ceux qui ne l'ont pas encore vu et de décider si on peut le réparer ou non », il ajoute, profitant de son avantage pour avoir l'air raisonnable.

« Et si on ne peut pas le réparer ? », je demande ayant maintenant clairement identifié ma seule et unique porte de sortie.

« Ok, promis, on abandonne », il accepte en levant la main en signe de promesse solennelle.

Que me reste-il comme argument ?

oo

Hermione se glisse auprès de moi avec un livre relativement énorme et surtout poussiéreux – _Mécaniques moldues à travers les âges._ Vous avez bien lu.

« Une solution ? » je m'enquiers donc patiemment, en me demandant de par moi si cette fièvre collective pour les engins roulants aura une fin.

« J'y avais pensé cette nuit », me chuchote-t-elle en guise d'introduction, réduisant mes derniers espoirs de savoir que quelqu'un garde encore la tête froide. « Tu te rappelles ce qu'a dit Crivey ? »

« Qu'il ne voyait pas ? », je fournis aimablement parce que moi, j'avais entendu ça comme la meilleure nouvelle de l'année.

« Que toute la partie mécanique n'avait aucune raison de ne pas fonctionner », elle me corrige même pas agacée. « Ça m'a rappelé un truc, en étude des Moldus... Voilà : _Le mouvement moldu est la fonction d'une mécanique adaptée mue par une énergie produite... »_

_«..._par la traction animale, la force humaine ou une énergie électrique », je complète sombrement. Je ne suis toujours pas sûr d'avoir totalement pardonné à Hermione et à mon père de m'avoir fait suivre un an d'étude des Moldus, même si c'était pour camoufler les cours particuliers de Défense que ce dernier nous dispensait en secret.

« Oui... Donc, je pose la question : », elle conclut en fermant le livre avec un petit nuage de poussière qui en dit long, je trouve, sur la popularité de l'étude des Moldus dans cette noble école. « Quid de l'énergie ? »

« Pardon ? »

« Ça marche à quoi ? » elle reformule l'air agacée par mon manque d'enthousiasme.

« Aucune idée. »

« Eh bien, faut demander à Cyrus », elle conclut, et j'ai l'impression qu'elle va immédiatement partir à sa recherche quand elle se rassit avec la même hâte en chuchotant. « Harry, ton père ! »

Je lève la tête pour voir, en effet, Remus discuter avec Madame Pince qui lui tend des livres qu'elle a sans doute préparés à son intention.

« Ma vieille, tu deviens paranoïaque. Il vient simplement chercher des livres ! »

« Tu es sûr ? » elle demande, et je crois entendre sa voix trembler.

« Merlin, Hermione, regarde-toi », je la gronde en souriant. « on croirait que c'est toi qui risques la pire engueulade de ta vie ! »

« Je serais triste s'il pensait... », elle murmure en se mordant les lèvres.

« C'est à nous qu'il en voudra de t'avoir embringuée ! », je lui rappelle.

« Je pouvais dire non », elle confesse l'air très triste.

Comme je me rappelle soudain que « savoir dire non » est une obsession de mon père adoptif, je ne sais plus tellement comment continuer.

« Il t'aime beaucoup, Hermione, tu le sais ? », j'essaie finalement, mais ça rend le visage de ma voisine encore plus grisâtre. Est-ce ça qui me pousse à me mettre debout ?

« Où tu vas ? »

« Le saluer », je réponds en affichant mon sourire le plus confiant.

Remus discute toujours avec Madame Pince quand je m'approche mais perçoit ma présence et se tourne comme si on ne s'était pas disputés comme rarement quelque jours auparavant. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'apprécier ça.

« Harry ! »

« Des livres que tu n'aurais pas lus ? », je demande – l'insolence est toujours une façon de garder la face.

« Que je n'ai pas relus depuis longtemps », il corrige sans tiquer – mais après tout Cyrus peut faire pire que moi sans déclencher de riposte ; il faudrait que je m'en convainque une fois pour toute. « Tu as cinq minutes ? »

« Avec plaisir », je promets et je vois à ses yeux qu'il l'entend. A nerveux, nerveux et demi, je le sais. Il n'a jamais supporté mieux que moi que nous nous disputions.

« Je vous ramène ça jeudi, madame Pince », il annonce donc avant que nous sortions. « Ça va ? » il demande dans le couloir.

« Ça va. Pas mal de boulot, visite au Ministère mardi », je réponds, content que l'actualité nous offre un sujet absolument neutre pour commencer.

« Ça se passera bien », il m'assure.

« Hermione a peur qu'on lui reproche son sang », je continue.

Il soupire.

« On ne peut évidemment jurer de rien par les temps qui courent mais ce serait grave vu son dossier, et je peux te promettre que Poudlard protesterait », il répond finalement.

« Je lui dirais », je promets avant de décider d'avoir un peu de courage et d'arrêter de parler des autres. « Crois-tu que Mae est prête à accepter mes excuses ? »

« Hum », il sourit. « Je dirais que oui. Mais tu as sans doute fait d'attendre. Elle était relativement remontée contre toi sur le coup. »

« Je n'ai pas été très diplomate », je reconnais. Ce que je me reproche le plus, c'est d'avoir mentionné les Aurors. Comme si je ne savais pas combien elle l'est encore et combien demain elle pourrait repartir servir la défense de la magie blanche contre l'obscure. Je sais aussi qu'elle n'a pas perçu ma présence au bord du lac parce que Cyrus a tout fait pour qu'elle soit trop occupée ailleurs. Disons qu'au pire on pourrait dire que Cyrus est meilleur pour troubler l'ordre qu'elle pour le maintenir.

« Pas très diplomate, non », juge Papa avec son air le plus impartial. « Mais on ne peut pas toujours l'être. »

« Est-ce une absolution ? » je m'enquiers, toujours décidé à me cacher derrière de l'insolence.

« Si tu en as besoin d'une », il répond sur le même ton.

« Toujours », je soupire faussement désolé, et il rit allant même jusqu'à légèrement m'ébouriffer les cheveux, là au milieu du couloir. Mais je me suis rarement autant moqué de ce que pensait Radio Poudlard.

Ooo

Severus nous accompagne à Pré-au-Lard le mardi matin pour nous mettre dans une cheminée publique qui nous emmène droit dans l'Atrium du Ministère. On ne croirait pas que nous sommes tous adultes et à la fin de notre second cycle de magie. A l'autre bout, nous avons la joie d'être accueillis par Ombrage – ce qui contribue à me rendre presque aussi nerveux qu'Hermione.

« Bienvenus au Ministère », annonce le crapaud rose de Fudge avec sa petite voix de fausset que j'ai déjà trop entendue dans ma courte vie. A son habitude, elle a l'air d'un bonbon rose pelucheux et elle serait profondément ridicule si elle n'affirmait pas dans chacun de ses gestes qu'elle représente le Ministère. Elle nous distribue un badge qui indique même aux malvoyants que nous sommes de simples « visiteurs » avant de nous entraîner dans une salle ovale où nous attend une sorte de collation de bienvenue. La plupart d'entre nous viennent pour la première fois au Ministère et peu sont habitués à ce genre de traitement. Il est certain qu'ils sont impressionnés.

« En vous voyant ici, si jeunes, si pleins d'ambition et de désir de servir, je me revois à votre place, il y a quelques années », commente Ombrage en servant elle même le jus de citrouille avec un air de vieille tante bien introduite qui me rappelle mes brèves rencontres chez grand-père avec Slughorn, le maître des potions de Poudlard avant Severus. « Et je vous le promets, en faisant le choix du Ministère, vous ne serez pas déçus ! »

« A part demander un discours à Percy, ils ne pouvaient pas faire pire. Je vais peut-être demander un job à Fred et George, plutôt », soupire Ron à ma droite. Ça fait pouffer Lisa Turpin derrière nous.

« Asseyez-vous », nous invite encore Ombrage, « avant de rencontrer les personnels désignés pour vous évaluer selon la spécialité que vous avez choisie, prenons le temps de mieux nous connaître... »

Elle attend que nous ayons nerveusement obéi pour reprendre.

« Pour ceux qui l'ignoreraient », reprend-elle avec l'air de penser ça impossible, « je m'appelle Dolorès Ombrage et je suis la conseillère spéciale à l'éducation de notre ministre, Cornélius Fudge. Comme certains d'entre vous s'apprêtent certainement à le faire, j'ai passé le concours général du Ministère. A vous » termine-t-elle en se tournant vers Drago Malefoy – quel hasard !

« Drago Malefoy, je viens me renseigner sur l'apprentissage dispensé par le Département des Mystères », il se présente simplement. Il a sans doute autant d'entraînement que moi en la matière, pas de quoi le féliciter, je pense un peu méchamment.

« Noble carrière, ouverte aux esprits les plus élevés », juge Ombrage obligeamment. Je sens Hermione se tendre à côté de moi. Elle accueille avec la même bonhommie sentencieuse la prétention de Millicent Bulstrode d'entrer dans l'administration.

Elle est à peine plus condescendante avec Lisa Turpin qui souhaite devenir Medicomage ou sa camarade Serdaigle, Padma Patil qui rougit en soufflant qu'elle ambitionne une formation du Département des Mystères. Médicomagie, diplomatie, administration, droit, tout semble se valoir, en tout cas c'est ce qu'on pourrait déduire à sa réaction lorsque Susan Bones et Ernie Macmillan annoncent tous les deux vouloir devenir juristes. Seuls ceux qui se trompent d'audience et commencent à expliquer leurs motivations profondes sont rabroués. Il ne reste plus bientôt que nous autres, les quatre Gryffondors.

« Ronald Weasley, je postule à la formation d'Auror », explique sobrement Ron ayant bien compris qu'Ombrage ne juge pas du fond mais de la forme.

« Vraiment ? », elle commente avant de plisser les yeux comme si elle essayait de se rappeler quelque chose. « Vous avez des frères ? »

Avec un peu de gêne, Ron énumère : « William est briseur de sorts, Charles est dragonnier en Transylvanie, Percy est assistant de Ludo Verpey à la coopération magique, Frederic et George ont un magasin de farces et attrapes. »

La conclusion tire bien sûr des sourires à tout le monde.

« Oui voilà », conclut Ombrage, sans qu'on sache bien quelle information elle en tire. « Et vous le petit dernier, vous voulez faire l'Auror ? », elle ajoute avec un certain dédain.

« J'ai encore une soeur, Madame », corrige Ron. « Et oui, la carrière d'Auror me paraît... intéressante. »

« C'est effectivement une carrière exigeante et difficile », reprend Ombrage, l'air suprêmement amusée. « Moins gratifiante peut-être que la fréquentation de votre ami Harry a pu vous le faire croire – tout le monde ne rencontre pas de Seigneur des Ténèbres, vous offrant une célébrité éternelle ! »

Voilà donc où elle voulait en venir ! J'écrase le pied de Ron en espérant lui épargner le ridicule de me défendre contre autant de volonté de nuire.

« Défendre la magie blanche, au quotidien, me paraît bien suffisant », rétorque très bas Ron, malgré ma pression physique.

« Admirable », ponctue Ombrage en se tournant vers moi. « Comme votre ami Harry, je suppose ? »

« Non, Madame, je ne souhaite pas devenir Auror », je réponds. Un par famille suffit, j'aurais bien ajouté en d'autre compagnie. Mais je ne lui donnerai aucune prise. Je sais qu'on m'a appris assez jeune à me sortir de ce genre de joute verbale.

« Vraiment ? » fait encore mine de s'étonner la conseillère spéciale de Fudge.

« Je suis candidat à la formation de briseur de sorts », je continue, pas la peine de tourner autour du pot. En plus, je suis sûr – malheureusement – que si elle s'est amusée à regarder un dossier, c'était le mien. Sa fausse surprise, elle peut se la garder.

« Ah oui », commente-t-elle. « Voilà un choix étonnant. La plupart finissent par travailler avec les Gobelins... d'étranges et pas toujours prévisibles créatures... mais vous avez l'habitude des créatures, sans doute », elle reprend à la grande joie de Malefoy. « En ayant grandi à Poudlard... »

Padma, Lisa, Susan, Ernie, Dean sans parler de Ron et Hermione, se crispent en reconnaissant l'attaque directe contre mon père adoptif. Sauf que j'ai entendu pire.

« J'ai aussi l'habitude des basses flatteries et des coups du sorts, Madame », je lui rappelle posément. « J'ai le cuir assez épais pour résister aux deux. »

« Nous allons donc souhaiter bonne chance aux Gobelins », elle grince encore avant de se tourner vers Hermione.

« Hermione Granger », articule cette dernière en se faisant visiblement violence. « Je suis intéressée par la formation de briseur de sorts aussi, ainsi que celle d'apprentie du Département des mystères ».

« Voilà des choix bien éclectiques », elle commente, « Peut-être connaissez-vous encore mal la magie ? »

Une nouvelle fois, je suis persuadé que Ombrage est mauvaise avec elle uniquement parce qu'elle la sait mon amie. Mais avant qu'Hermione ait le loisir de réagir, Ombrage indique à Dean Thomas qu'il est temps qu'il se présente :

« Dean Thomas. Je postule aussi à la formation d'Auror », il explique assez raide et sur ses gardes.

« Heureusement que le corps des Aurors a Gryffondor ! », remarque Ombrage en plissant de nouveau les yeux. Malefoy laisse échapper un nouveau sourire, se préparant déjà à rire de la future sortie de la conseillère spéciale.

« Madame la conseillère », interrompit alors un employé du Ministère. « Shirley Howard vient d'arriver » Il s'efface devant une grande femme aux cheveux blancs mais à la démarche énergique.

« Bonjour Dolorès », elle salue Ombrage sobrement. On dirait mon père. « Je viens chercher, Harry Potter-Lupin et Hermione Granger, pour notre entretien

« Bonjour Shirley », minaude la conseillère spéciale de Fudge. « Nous sommes très flattés que vous veniez en personne rencontrer les candidats »

« Les briseurs de corps sont un corps indépendant et international », répond Shirley Howard, mais elle s'est tournée vers nous – nous nous sommes levés. « Nous recrutons actuellement dans soixante-quinze pays. Il est bien le moins que je vienne rencontrer les candidats britanniques ».

« Le Ministère aimerait que cette formation soit plus respectueuse de la tradition britannique », intervient Ombrage.

« J'ai déjà répondu à Cornélius sur ce point », la coupe Howard. « Il n'est pas plus question de tradition britannique que de sang pur ou d'autres billevesées. Il s'agit de recruter des esprits pénétrants et libres. »

Au regard éperdu d'Hermione, le destin de briseur de sorts vient de gagner un sacré nombre de points.

oooo

Shirley Howard s'est enfermée avec Hermione, s'excusant de ne pas nous recevoir ensemble :

« Vous comprendrez que je n'aie pas les mêmes questions pour chacun... L'idée est de me faire une impression générale du candidat, de sa capacité d'adaptation... C'est trop difficile à juger en peu de temps en groupe. »

J'en suis donc réduit à faire les cent pas dans le couloir. D'abord, il n'y a pas de siège et ensuite j'ai un trop plein d'énergie à évacuer avant de pouvoir me présenter devant Howard. C'est un couloir assez calme du Département des accidents et catastrophes magiques. De grands tableaux ornent les couloirs qui sont assez clairs, un peu comme à Poudlard.

J'en parcours la moitié avant de décider que je ne dois pas trop m'éloigner pour le cas où la responsable de la formation des futurs briseurs de sorts m'appellerait. Je pivote sur mes talons d'un seul coup, et je vais repartir vers le bureau où elle est entrée avec Hermione quand une douleur aiguë me perce le front. Ma main va automatiquement vers cette douleur pour rencontrer ma cicatrice – ma cicatrice ! Ma cicatrice m'a fait mal. Jamais depuis quatre ans, je n'avais ressenti cette douleur. Je suis instantanément couvert de sueurs froides.

Je fais quelques pas et ça me rassure un peu de pouvoir en être capable. Le douleur baisse légèrement. J'en profite pour essayer de raisonner : la cicatrice me lie à Voldemort ; elle n'a plus jamais réagi depuis quatre ans ; Voldemort est mort ; à quoi a-t-elle réagi ? Tremblant malgré toute ma volonté, je me retourne lentement pour jeter un regard suspicieux sur le couloir vide. Comment un couloir vide pouvait-il me provoquer cette douleur ?

Mon corps n'est pas tellement d'accord mais je me décide à retourner voir. Voyons. La douleur m'a prise quand j'ai fait demi-tour, là au niveau de ce grand tableau au cadre doré. J'avance prudemment. La douleur ne revient pas. A chaque pas, je me prépare à un coup de poignard dans mon front mais rien ne vient. J'atteins finalement le cadre doré et rien ne se passe.

Est-ce le demi-tour en lui même qui a pu me provoquer cette douleur ? J'ai du mal à y croire. Mais quoi d'autres ? Je tourne la tête pour regarder autour de moi. A droite, une sirène me sourit timidement et plonge dans un lac bucolique. Mon front reste calme. Je tourne lentement la tête vers la gauche, vers la grand cadre doré qui me servait de point de référence. Je vois d'abord le fond du tableau, l'écorce sombre d'un arbre non identifiable, et l'ombre de quelque chose. Je me force à regarder, cette chose a des écailles brillantes, des écailles de serpent. Est-ce qu'un serpent peut me provoquer cette douleur que j'associe avec Voldemort. Je n'ose pas regarder. Faute de meilleure idée, je demande en Fourchelang :

« Tu es un serpent ? »

« Qui parle ? Oh, toi, humain ? Tu parles la langue des serpents ? »

« Un peu. »

« C'est très rare. »

« Je sais. »

« Tu es de la lignée de Serpentard ? », demande le serpent, et je vois l'ombre sur le tableau changer. Quelque chose descend, les anneaux glissent le long du tronc. Je secoue la tête, pris d'une angoisse innommable. Je ne veux pas voir ce qui descend. Mon instinct sait que c'est ça qui va provoquer cette douleur.

« Non, pas que je sache », je réponds, affolé à l'idée

« Curieux, vraiment curieux », il reprend et les anneaux glissent encore. Le serpent doit être immense. « Comment t'appelles-tu ? »

« Lupin », je répond, ravalant mon prénom et mon patronyme de naissance. « Cyrus Lupin », j'ajoute faute de meilleure idée.

« Lupin ? » répète le serpent. « Cyrus Lupin ? N'es-tu pas le frère adoptif d'Harry Potter ? » il demande – et je me rends compte que je ne suis pas capable de discerner le ton que met un serpent dans sa façon de parler. « Tu es Fourchelang toi aussi ? »

« Oui », je souffle, affolé de voir ce serpent dans un tableau en savoir aussi long sur moi et sur mon frère. « Et toi, qui es-tu ? »

« Nagini », répond le serpent.

« Harry ! », appelle alors Hermione à l'autre bout du couloir – je me retourne en prenant bien garde de ne pas laisser mes yeux croiser ceux du serpent. D'une manière ou d'une autre, ce serpent est lié à Voldemort. Je ne peux pas prendre ce risque.

« Harry ? Je croyais que tu t'appelais Cyrus ? »

« Je dois partir », je réponds avant de m'éloigner à grands pas, c'est la première fois que je suis content que les serpents parlent Fourchelang et que nul autre que moi puisse comprendre les insultes et les menaces que ce Nagini profère dans mon dos.

ooooo

J'avais parlé de nasse qui se resserrait, non ? Le suivant intitulé _Ce que je déteste le plus_ nous est raconté par Dora.  
La patience d'Harry envers Cyrus, le scooter ou le serpent.... courrier bienvenu !


	36. Ce que je déteste le plus

**Un supplément d'âme **

Merci aux reviewers fidèles - EtoileDeNeige, BastetAmidala, Na, Rémi, La Paumée...  
Je vous ai déjà dit moult fois ce que cette histoire doit à Alixe, Dina, Fée et Thalys, non ?

**36. Ce que je déteste le plus (Dora)**

Je ne sais pas ce que je déteste le plus : les courtes journées glaciales de décembre ou les pluies fines verglaçantes de la fin janvier. Pour les mômes, les secondes sont sans doute pires puisqu'elles interdisent presque toute sortie. Heureusement, nous habitons un château immense et, qui plus est, magique. Ça offre quelques compensations.

Là, j'ai rien trouvé de mieux pour épuiser mes deux monstres que de faire du balai dans le salon – de l'avantage des grands salons. J'ai fait disparaître tous les bibelots fragiles – les meubles offrent des obstacles intéressants pour faire un parcours – et ça fait presque une heure qu'ils se relaient.

Iris est comme toujours la plus casse-coup et la plus à l'aise. Elle est de plus en plus souvent proche de la limite de vitesse que j'ai imposée sur le balai – heureusement, elle ne sait pas encore qu'on peut la repousser ; je ne compte pas l'aider à le découvrir trop vite ! Kane est nettement plus prudent. Il s'élève juste à peine pour que ses pieds quittent le sol et est encore bien loin d'atteindre la limite de vitesse ! Le sourire est un peu crispé, les virages hésitants, mais il le fait. Sans doute n'y arriverait-il pas si sa soeur n'y prenait pas si ouvertement de plaisir, poussant des cris d'effroi joyeux à chaque virage. Ils ne sont pas réellement en compétition, ils ne se tirent pas non plus vers le bas...

« Bon mes coeurs, on va arrêter... ça va être l'heure du bain ! »

« Oh non », proteste immédiatement Iris, « C'est mon tour maintenant ! »

« Selon mes calculs, tu as déjà fait 25 fois le tour du salon, Iris, je pense qu'un tour de plus ne changera rien... »

« Moi, ze veux que Papa me voit », décrète Kane, les deux mains serrées sur le manche à balai comme s'il prévoyait déjà que je lui enlève de force.

« Ok, vous faites un tour chacun, je vous prends en photo », j'essaie de ruser. « Et quand Papa viendra, il regardera les photos avec deux petits enfants qui sentent bon ! »

Je vois immédiatement que j'ai gagné l'adhésion d'Iris – un tour de plus, une photo et sentir bon, elle a l'impression qu'elle n'y perd pas. Kane hésite encore alors que je sors l'appareil.

« Allez mon grand, refais un tour... », je l'invite en joignant le geste à la parole.

« Ze suis pas grand », il proteste encore. « Harry et Zyrus sont grands ! »

« Tu seras un jour tout aussi grand qu'eux », je lui rappelle.

« Dans longtemps », il contredit encore. Je ne sais pas pourquoi être grand l'inquiète tant.

« OK, mais si tu attends encore avant de repartir, tu seras trop grand pour le balai », je rétorque, et comme souvent mes répliques absurdes lui font froncer les sourcils, lui qui est la logique même. Mais il entend quand même l'injonction et frappe le sol de son pied droit pour décoller.

« Allez Kane, allez ! Plus vite ! », ajoute Iris en sautant d'impatience. « Après z'est à moi ! »

Le flash manque de lui faire perdre le contrôle du balai mais la vingt-sixième traversée du salon est immortalisée et Iris prend sa place. Quand elle passe devant moi, elle lâche même une main pour faire coucou à l'appareil-photo, malgré mes protestations. Dès qu'elle a atterri sur le canapé, je m'empare du balai avant de devoir faire face à de nouvelles négociations en rappelant qu'il s'agit maintenant de prendre un bain.

« Tu nous prends en photo dans le bain ? », essaie Iris.

Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre que l'album photo est déjà plein d'images d'eux dans des baignoires variées qu'on frappe à la porte et que Harry entre. Les deux monstres entrevoient immédiatement l'échappatoire au bain promis et se ruent vers lui pour lui demander s'il veut voir des photos d'eux sur un balai. Il est prévenant, Harry. Il écoute et sourit, mais je sens immédiatement qu'il se force un peu, que son cœur n'y ait pas. Peut-être était-il venu pour s'excuser, je me dis. Peut-être ne sait-il pas comment s'y prendre ? Je décide d'essayer d'éloigner les jumeaux cinq minutes.

« Ils allaient au bain », j'explique en les poussant stratégiquement vers la salle de bain.

« C'est Harry qui donne le bain ! », propose Kane immédiatement soutenu par sa soeur.

« Harry n'est pas venu pour ça », j'essaie encore.

« Ça ne me dérange pas, Mae », me contredit Harry, toujours sans réellement me regarder en face. « J'étais venu raconter mon... entretien au Ministère.... Autant attendre Papa ! »

Autant pour les excuses, je soupire intérieurement, me demandant si je suis puérile d'attendre ça de lui. Peut-être devrais-je me contenter de le voir ne pas nous fuir, jouer avec ses frère et soeur de quatre ans et sembler y prendre du plaisir. Je le laisse donc les accompagner dans la salle de bain et je retourne rendre au salon son aspect normal. J'entends l'eau qui coule et les cris des petits qui trouvent l'eau trop chaude puis trop froide, les splashs des jeux et la voix de Harry qui essaie de garder le contrôle de la situation. Pas que je m'en sortirais mieux, je le sais.

Quand je vais les rejoindre pour amener des peignoirs de bain, je suis accueillie par un concert de protestations : « Pas déjà, Mae ! » Mais je suis ferme e,t avec l'aide de Harry m'aide, nous arrivons à extraire nos deux poissons de l'eau tiède et à les emmitoufler dans l'éponge. Ils sont immédiatement plus calmes, Kane dans les bras d'Harry, Iris la tête sur mon épaule. C'est relativement facile de les mettre en pyjama dans leur chambre – même s'ils en profitent pour montrer leurs derniers livres et leurs derniers dessins à leur grand frère. Je saute sur l'occasion et propose qu'ils lui fassent un dessin, là, maintenant, tout de suite, histoire d'avoir un prétexte pour asseoir tout le monde dans le salon dans un calme relatif.

« Alors ce grand entretien d'orientation ? », je demande l'air de rien à Harry assis à côté de moi sur le canapé. « Sans brûler tous tes effets bien sûr! »

« L'entretien s'est bien passé. C'est Sheila Howard elle-même qui est venue nous rencontrer. C'est une femme bien, intéressante, ouverte », il explique avec une certaine excitation. « Bon, avant on avait eu droit à un accueil d'Ombrage dont je te passerai les détails – cette femme est vraiment stupide et méchante... foncièrement », il ajoute avec une crispation des mâchoires qui en dit long.

« Elle s'en est prise à toi ? »

« A moi, mais aussi à Ron et à Hermione parce qu'elle sait qu'ils sont mes amis. Elle ne sait rien d'eux pourtant... C'était entièrement gratuit. »

« Et toi, tu as fait quoi ? »

« Moi ? Ne t'inquiète pas Mae, j'avais suffisamment engueulé de gens récemment. Je l'ai ignorée », il répond avec un sourire en coin que Cyrus ne démentirait pas, mais que je prends comme la preuve qu'il ne compte pas faire comme si rien ne s'était passé. C'est toujours ça.

« Bien », je commente sobrement. J'aimerais des détails mais peut-être en dira-t-il plus quand Remus sera là.

« C'est quoi l'entretien ? », demande Kane levant les yeux du toit du château qu'ils ont dessiné et s'appliquent à colorier. Enfin, Kane colorie, avec application comme la plupart des choses qu'il entreprend, et Iris rajoute de nouvelles choses partout : des gens, des grands traits qu'elle veut être des fontaines, des fumées en haut des cheminées. Comme d'habitude.

« C'est pour savoir dans quelle école je veux aller l'année prochaine », répond Harry.

« Moi, ze veux aller à Poudlard », affirme Iris.

« Moi, je suis trop grand pour rester à Poudlard, je dois apprendre un métier maintenant. »

« Trop grand », répète Kane détectant immédiatement l'information en relation avec son obsession du moment.

« Quoi comme métier ? », enquête Iris, pratique.

« Hum, comment t'expliquer ça.... Je voudrais apprendre à savoir contourner toutes les magies posées sur un objet... ça s'appelle briseur de sorts. »

« Pourquoi faire ? » demande encore Iris.

« On met des magies sur des objets pour des bonnes choses : les faire voler, faire des photos, les protéger contre le feu, le vol, le temps », il explique doucement. Il explique bien, c'est un fait. Mais je sais aussi qui l'a élevé, et sans doute les jumeaux ne se rendent pas compte de la chance qu'ils ont d'avoir autant de grands autour d'eux prêts à leur expliquer patiemment des choses. « Mais parfois avec le temps, on ne sait plus comment et pourquoi cette magie est là, elle devient gênante, voire dangereuse... et le briseur de sorts est là pour arranger tout ça ! »

« Ok », accepte Iris en retournant à son dessin.

« Mais tu viendras encore nous voir dans ta nouvelle école ? », s'inquiète Kane.

« Bien sûr, Kane », promet Harry. « Je viendrais le week-end, tu m'enverras des dessins... »

« Pleins de dessin », ajoute Iris toujours plus prompte à envisager l'avenir avec confiance pour autant qu'il y ait des projets concrets à entreprendre.

On entend tous au même moment la porte qui s'ouvre devant Remus qui a l'air fatigué. Mais son visage s'illumine en voyant Harry :

« Regardez donc qui est là ! »

« Harry vient parler de sa nouvelle école », annonce Iris avec son style inimitable.

« Oh, oh... alors qu'as-tu pensé de Sheila Howard ? »

« Quelqu'un de bien », affirme Harry.

« Je crois aussi. »

« Hermione l'a adorée ! Elle se demande même si elle va maintenir sa candidature auprès du Département des mystères ! »

« Ça serait dommage de ne pas essayer », remarque Remus en s'asseyant par terre entre les jumeaux qui s'installent immédiatement sur ses genoux.

« Faut dessiner un carrosse », lui apprend Iris en lui donnant un crayon rose.

« Un carrosse rose ? Et qui serait dans le carrosse ? »

« Harry », répond Kane à la place de sa soeur. « Il viendrait nous rendre visite... depuis sa nouvelle école. »

« Et nous, on lui aurait fait plein de dessins », précise Iris.

« Je vois », sourit Remus en nous lançant un regard complice avant de s'exécuter. « Et Ron, content lui aussi ? »

« Ouais, je crois. Shacklebolt leur a bien mis la pression : on n'entre pas ici pour la gloire et l'adrénaline mais pour apprendre avec humilité et patience à servir sa communauté – un truc comme ça »

« Je le vois bien », je ne peux pas m'empêcher de glisser.

« Moi aussi » me répond Harry. « Mais ça équilibrait avec Ombrage qui a sorti que seuls les Gryffondors voulaient devenir Aurors parce ce qu'ils croyaient comme ça devenir aussi célèbre que moi ! »

« Non !? », je gronde.

« T'es célèbre, Harry ? » demande Kane.

« Mais tu sais! Il a perdu son vrai papa et sa vraie maman ! Il a tué le grand méchant ! » lui rappelle Iris, avec un zest d'impatience. « Le carrosse, on verrait les chevaux qui le tirent ! »

« Ce qui est arrivé à Harry quand il était petit était à la fois horrible et extraordinaire », commente Remus. « Mais je suis sûr qu'en grandissant il sera célèbre pour tout ce qu'il aura accompli par lui même. Et je suis nul pour dessiner des chevaux, tu le sais ! »

« Avec tous les objets magiques qu'il aura réparés », développe obligeamment Iris. « Bon d'accord, on les verrait pas les chevaux ! », elle concède.

« C'est un peu compliqué, briseur de sorts, je crois », pouffe Harry, sans doute content de ne pas avoir à commenter le reste.

« Bon, eh bien, il ne reste plus qu'à avoir ces ASPICS haut la main et tu pourras bientôt nous faire une démonstration ! », je lance pour l'aider à tourner la page. On ne peut pas grand-chose contre les frustrations de quelqu'un comme Ombrage, c'est un fait.

« Oui. Je vais les avoir mes ASPICS », répond Harry en levant les yeux au ciel. « Mais avant de me renvoyer à mes bouquins, en parents anxieux de ma réussite que vous êtes, je voudrais cinq minutes avec vous... sans jeunes oreilles trop curieuses », il ajoute.

La requête est suffisamment hors du commun pour que nous obtempérions immédiatement. J'appelle Linky pour qu'elle supervise la fin du dessin, voire le début du dîner si la conversation durait. Remus trouve le moyen d'expliquer aux jumeaux qu'ils doivent accepter notre départ à tous les trois, que c'est pour une surprise et qu'ils doivent être sages. Et nous sommes cinq minutes plus tard dans le bureau, dans une bulle de silence pour faire bonne mesure.

« Bon... en attendant mon tour avec Howard, pendant qu'elle parlait avec Hermione, j'ai fait les cent pas dans le couloir des Accidents magiques », commence Harry sans attendre. « Je ne pensais à rien qu'à oublier Ombrage et à être le plus... naturel et détendu possible avec Howard quand... il m'est arrivé la chose moins naturelle et la plus stressante... – un truc qui ne m'était pas arrivé depuis quatre ans – ...ma cicatrice m'a fait mal. »

Nos « quoi » remplissent la bulle et Harry développe, expliquant comment il avait fini par comprendre qu'un tableau provoquait cette sensation. Un tableau représentant un serpent.

« Comment était ce tableau ? », interroge Remus juste avant moi.

« Grand... un cadre doré... le serpent s'enroulait autour d'un arbre... à l'écorce très sombre », essaie Harry l'air gêné. « En fait, j'ai évité de le regarder trop en face... »

« Le tableau à la réception, le tableau des Malefoy prêté à Ombrage, il avait un cadre doré, non ? », je demande à Remus qui acquiesce mais ne développe pas.

« Il ne s'est rien passé d'autre ? » s'enquiert plutôt ce dernier.

« Si. J'ai parlé avec le serpent », soupire Harry. « C'est venu comme ça... Je ne voulais pas regarder le tableau, mais j'avais reconnu un serpent. J'ai parlé; il a répondu... Il était évidemment étonné que je parle Fourchelang... comme Salazar Serpentard et comme... Harry Potter », il grimace. « J'ai dit que j'étais Cyrus Lupin... Ne me demandez pas pourquoi je n'ai pas totalement inventé un autre nom – très mauvais réflexe, je sais... Mais il ne m'a pas réellement cru... Il faut dire que Hermione m'a appelé par mon prénom à ce moment-là ! »

« Il avait entendu parler de toi ? », je demande.

« Pas en bien a priori. »

« Il a dit quoi exactement ? »

« Quand je suis parti, il m'a dit que je ne m'en sortirai pas vivant, que je mourrai un jour pour tout le mal que j'avais fait à la descendance de Salazar Serpentard », il répond, sa voix baissant avec la menace.

« Mon pauvre Harry », je ne peux pas m'empêcher de passer un bras sur ses épaules. « Et tu as enchaîné avec ton entretien ? »

« Oui. Heureusement, Howard a mis mon état sur de la nervosité ; elle a tout fait pour me rassurer me faire parler de mes points forts, de mon intérêt pour l'arithmancie ou de mon patronus... Bref, j'ai réussi à penser à autre chose. Et comme elle m'a raccompagné ensuite jusqu'à l'Atrium, je n'ai pas été tenté de retourner voir le tableau. »

« Il faut en parler à Kingsley », je déclare en me levant – rien à faire, je ne saurais jamais rester assise en entendant des trucs pareils. « Lui seul est bien placé pour faire une enquête sur ce tableau. »

« Il faudrait savoir si ce tableau est bien celui des Malefoy », ajoute Remus.

« Encore eux ! », je crache.

« Là, ce n'est plus de la fumée, c'est un incendie », confirme Remus dans un soupir. « C'est un hasard bien sûr que Harry soit tombé sur ce tableau, mais que ce serpent se réfère si clairement à l'affrontement entre Harry et Voldemort, c'est... »

« Il a dit s'appeler Nagini », ajoute alors Harry. « C'est sans doute d'aucune utilité mais... »

« Il faut demander à Severus s'il a jamais entendu parler par Voldemort de ce Nagini », je raisonne tout haut.

« Severus... si ta cicatrice a réagi... peut-être que sa marque le ferait aussi », dit soudain Remus.

« Remus, que vas-tu imaginer !? »

« Rien de spécial, j'explore toutes les possibilités », il me répond fermement, et je comprends qu'il ne veut pas inquiéter inutilement Harry avec sa théorie des Horcruxes. Comme j'ai jusqu'ici milité pour une approche prudente de cette hypothèse, je ne peux pas tellement lui jeter la pierre. Harry perçoit sans doute qu'il y a plus que nous n'en disons, mais il ne pose pas de questions.

« Harry, on va essayer d'en savoir plus sur ce tableau, très vite », affirme Remus. Puis il regarde sa montre et ajoute : « Je sais que ce n'est pas facile de faire comme si rien ne s'était passé mais c'est pourtant ce qui est préférable pour l'instant. On va descendre dîner avec les autres. »

Harry acquiesce et se lève, l'air tout à la fois plus jeune et plus vieux. Alors que nous retournons vers les jumeaux, qui sous la conduite de Linky en sont maintenant à dîner, il me glisse

« Au fait, l'autre jour... je suis allé trop loin. »

« C'est oublié, Harry », je lui promets en le pensant sincèrement.

oo

J'ai toujours l'impression que Remus met des heures à revenir du dîner dans la Grande Salle, mais ce soir c'est pire. C'est pire parce que je gamberge sur ce que Harry a dit, sur ce que Remus a dit – mais surtout sur ce qu'il n'a pas dit. Je comprends bien sa répugnance à parler d'Horcruxes devant Harry mais maintenant c'est moi qui me rends malade avec de folles théories de complot et de magie noire. Et en plus, il a fallu que je fasse comme si de rien n'était avec les petits, que nous chantions les mêmes comptines, que nous suivions les mêmes routines.

Je ne sais pas s'ils n'ont rien perçu ou si ils ont senti que leurs remarques seraient mal accueillies (ce sont de petits malins) ou si plus simplement ils étaient finalement crevés de leur journée. Mais ils se sont endormis assez vite, et moi je suis retournée tourner en rond dans mon salon avec mes idées sombres. J'ai commencé plusieurs lettres à Kingsley que j'ai finalement brûlées – trop compliqué et dangereux à mettre noir sur blanc tout ça, avant que Remus ne revienne avec Severus.

Je me rends compte en le voyant dans le salon que je ne l'ai pas revu depuis jeudi dernier quand je l'ai plus ou moins jeté dehors après l'avoir rendu responsable de ma dispute avec Harry. Du grand Tonks, je ne peux que le reconnaître. Maintenant, Severus n'est pas un homme qui pardonne et moi, je ne sais toujours pas réellement comment prendre quelqu'un d'aussi compliqué que lui. J'ai le pressentiment que si je m'excuse maintenant, il me dira qu'on a mieux à faire. Si je ne le fais pas, il finira par me le faire remarquer. Je décide que je préfère le deuxième cas de figure.

« J'ai expliqué le plus gros de l'histoire à Severus en venant », annonce Remus en s'installant sur le canapé. « Il est d'accord avec nous pour prendre cet incident au sérieux. »

« A chaque fois que Harry a parlé à des serpents », nous rappelle Severus en prenant place à son tour, « il s'est passé des choses extraordinaires. Bien sûr, le fait même d'être Fourchelang est extraordinaire en lui même... Peut-être que si nous pouvions tous discuter avec les reptiles, nous apprendrions des choses étonnantes sur les animagus supposés décédés, les basilics cachés dans les entrailles des châteaux ou le serpent favori de Salazar Serpentard », il conclut nonchalamment. « Vous ne m'offririez pas quelque chose à boire ? »

« C'est ce qu'il est ? Je veux dire tu as déjà entendu parler d'un serpent favori de Serpentard ? Il s'appelait Nagini ? », je le presse en ouvrant le bar derrière moi. « Cherry ? »

« Eh bien, ça me dit quelque chose. C'était jusqu'à présent pour moi une légende – une de ces légendes poudlardiennes. Mais la Chambre des secrets était pour moi aussi une légende jusqu'à ce que Cyrus l'ouvre... Décidément, vos fils ont le don de bousculer mes certitudes », il conclut. « Je prendrais bien du cherry, Nymphadora, merci. »

« Comment crois-tu que nous pourrions vérifier ça ? », demande Remus, pratique tandis que je nous sers trois verres.

« Je peux faire une recherche à la bibliothèque. Le problème sera une nouvelle fois de séparer la légende de la vérité. »

« Il faut peut-être demander aux anciens directeurs ? », je propose.

« Et aux fantômes... – je ne suis sans doute pas allé jusqu'au bout de ma conversation avec Nick », ajoute Remus en secouant la tête, sans doute parce que c'était une promesse faite à Cyrus.

« Je vais parler avec le Baron », annonce Severus.

« Je vais voir Kingsley, demain chez lui à la première heure »,je conclue – pas envie d'être en reste.

« Pourquoi pas maintenant ? », demande Remus.

« Maintenant ? » je répète en regardant machinalement l'heure. Il n'est pas si tard. A peine 21h30.

« Il est peut-être en mission », remarque Severus.

« Je peux lui demander où il est avec une plume », je propose. Et tous les deux acquiescent. Je n'ai plus qu'à m'exécuter. Kingsley me donne rendez-vous dans un pub près de chez lui, une demi-heure plus tard. On s'y retrouve sans problèmes. L'endroit est calme et la bière acceptable.

« Excuse-moi, si j'ai l'air sceptique mais je vais te répéter ce que j'ai compris. Vous soupçonnez les Malefoy d'avoir détenu un Horcruxe de Voldemort toute ces années, un tableau, et de l'avoir placé au Ministère ? », il résume après m'avoir écouté chuchoter fiévreusement mes explications.

« Oui », je réponds, la gorge très sèche. En fait, si je suis bien Remus, nous les soupçonnons d'avoir détenu au moins deux Horcruxes – le journal de Jedusor et le tableau de Nagini. Mais je ne sais pas si savoir ça fera pencher Kingsley plus de notre côté. « Kingsley, pour l'instant, seule la présence de Voldemort a fait réagir la cicatrice de Harry – sa présence directe ou indirecte – la marque des Mangemorts par exemple. Peut-être que l'idée d'Horcruxe est trop... enfin, admettons que nous ne savons pas exactement sous quelle forme, mais admettons que ce tableau ait un lien avec Jedusor... »

« De ce que j'ai compris, Jedusor descendait de Serpentard... », remarque Kingsley.

« Tu crois qu'Harry percevrait le sang de Serpentard ? »

Kingsley hausse les épaules avant d'admettre : « Ce n'est pas bien meilleur comme théorie. Tu as raison. Partons du symptôme : la cicatrice de Harry n'est pas une cicatrice comme les autres ; nous ne savons peut-être pas ce qu'elle nous dit mais elle nous dit quelque chose. »

« En fait, nous avons eu deux idées », je continue plus lentement et plus librement maintenant que j'ai amené Kingsley a envisagé le problème selon nos propres termes. « D'abord simplement vérifier que le tableau avec un cadre doré dans le couloir du Département des accidents magiques est bien prêté par les Malefoy. »

« Ça c'est facile, mais tu as raison, c'est déjà un point de départ », il répond en reprenant une gorgée de bière, comme une ponctuation.

« Ensuite, nous avons quelqu'un d'autres que Harry qui a un lien avec Voldemort », je souffle parce que là, c'est moins facile.

« Rogue ? » il demande après un temps de réflexion.

J'acquiesce : « Il faut juste trouver un prétexte pour le faire venir là. »

« Un maître des potions, professeur en défense ? Je vais te le faire appeler fissa moi, comme expert ! » il écarte mon objection d'une nouvelle gorgée de bière.

« Mais on ne s'étonnera pas que les Aurors se mêlent d'accidents magiques ? »

« Ce sera plus informel que cela », il sourit et j'apprécie le regard de connivence. Kingsley connaît sans doute quelqu'un au Département des Accidents magiques qui trouvera la solution.

« Bien. »

« Vous m'invitez à dîner, disons vendredi, qu'on fasse le point ? »

« Si tu sais des choses avant... », je le presse. Attendre encore trois journées et deux nuits me paraît insurmontable.

« Dora, je saurais sans doute pour le tableau demain », il explique, « mais trouver un bon prétexte pour faire venir Rogue me prendra bien vingt-quatre heures ! »

Là encore, je ne peux rien objecter.

« Ce que c'est rageant de passer son temps à attendre et à se cacher ! » - je lâche un peu malgré moi.

« Seriez-vous tenter de reprendre du service, Auror Tonks ? Le prestige de l'uniforme vous manquerait-il ? » il se moque – mais jusqu'à quel point se moque-t-il ?

« Le prestige de l'uniforme des Aurors tient à l'humilité et à la disponibilité de ceux qui le portent », je réponds sobrement. « Dans le cas qui nous occupe, je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir la distance nécessaire. »

Kingsley me regarde longuement avant de répondre :

« La distance se construit. »

Et mon cœur bat plus fort.

Ooo

Remus n'est pas couché quand je rentre. Comment aurait-il pu se coucher ? Il est plongé dans un fin volume écrit en latin – _Quando anima supersum.._. Je ne suis pas latiniste mais je comprends quand même – quand l'âme survie.

« Charmante lecture ! »

« J'ai bien peur que nous n'ayons plus le choix. »

« Tu ferais mieux d'en parler avec Albus. Il doit y avoir des gens qui en savent plus que tes livres. Au Département des mystères par exemple. »

« D'abord, je me vois mal aller voir qui que ce soit sans savoir quoi demander, sans avoir avancé dans ma propre compréhension de cette histoire d'Horcruxe. C'est trop grave, Dora. Je ne peux pas laisser cette théorie se répandre au hasard ! »

« Kingsley a bien voulu en faire une hypothèse parmi d'autres », je glisse.

« Tant mieux. Ensuite, c'est un vieux sujet les Horcruxes, ce n'est pas comme le Voile ou le Temps ou ces sujets modernes que les langues de plomb affectionnent. De la vieille magie de sang, pouah ! », il reprend. Et je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire. Dès qu'il fait le pitre, je souris. Je suis un public entièrement acquis et consentant.

« Quant à Albus, il vient demain pour autre chose – l'organisation du prochain tournoi des trois sorciers... en France cette fois. C'est plus discret d'attendre quelques heures », il termine avant de se replonger sans sa lecture.

« Tu potasses tes questions en bref », je me moque un peu.

« En quelque sorte », il répond d'un ton qui me donne des frissons. Il a fait plus que potasser. Il a développé sa théorie, je le sens, je le sais. Je ne sais pas si j'approuve mais je ne peux pas faire l'autruche non plus.

« T'as trouvé quoi ? »

« En fait, ce qui me gêne, c'est ce que je ne trouve pas », il soupire.

« Ah ? »

« Oui, rien sur une quelconque référence au fait que quelqu'un ait pu ressentir les Horcruxes de quelqu'un d'autres. »

« Comment ça personne ? »

« Je n'ai rien trouvé », il répète l'air désolé cette fois.

« Enfin Remus, je sais bien que tu n'aimes pas reconnaître ça, mais c'est toi même qui l'expliquais aux enfants tout à l'heure. Harry, ce qu'il a vécu n'a quand même rien d'ordinaire ! Tu voudrais qu'un truc pareil ait déjà eu lieu ? » je lui rappelle.

« Pas exactement mais quand même, les Horcruxes, c'est de la vieille magie, de la magie de sang ! Ça ne date pas d'hier, Dora ! Il y a eu plus de tentatives que tu ne le croies. Je m'étonne juste que personne n'ait jamais remarqué que d'autres partageant des liens particuliers avec l'âme de départ aient pu ressentir la présence d'Horcruxes. On a des tonnes de narrations de magie spontanée et rien sur la capacité de sentir des Horcruxes ? »

« Mais là on n'a pas qu'une personne, tous les Mangemorts a priori peuvent ressentir la présence d'Horcruxes... »

« Tous les Mangemorts ont été marqués par Voldemort. On peut même sans doute affirmer que la majorité d'entre eux l'ont été de leur plein gré. »

« Et alors ? »

« Je ne sais pas exactement. Mais je me demande dans quelle mesure la cicatrice d'Harry, obtenue contre sa volonté, au cours d'une sorte de duel, est comparable à la cicatrice des Mangemorts »

Ce que je déteste avec la magie noire c'est qu'elle échappe à toute logique.

« Je ne te suis pas. »

« Si elle réagit de la même façon, c'est qu'en quelque sorte elle a été donnée, comme la marque. »

« Et ? »

« C'est qu'elle a ajouté quelque chose à Harry », il répond avec une répugnance visible.

« Comme parler Fourchlang ? » j'essaie de le suivre.

Comme Remus ne répond rien, j'ai soudain très froid.

« Comme quoi d'autres ? » je le presse.

« Je sais que tu vas me traiter de fou mais, et si la cicatrice de Harry était un Horcruxe ? »

ooooo

Difficile d'aller plus loin... non ?

La suite... alors la suite...Le glorieux chapitre 37 s'intitule "Un sujet sans danger"... Comme c'est Cyrus qui raconte, il y aura autant de Ginny, de mécanique moldu, de Nero que de magie noire... mais on arrive à un moment où rien ne se laisse plus renvoyer en tâche de fond...


	37. Un sujet sans danger

**Un supplément d'âme**

Merci aux reviewers de la semaine : Tallia, Philibia, Pacha8, Na, Remi et BastetAmidala... aux bêta toujours dispo : Alixe, Dina, Fée fléau et Thalys...  
Rappel : Un supplément d'âme est une publication totalement non lucrative.

Tiens, je vais le dédicacer à Pacha8 ce chapitre... elle devrait comprendre pourquoi...

**37. Un sujet sans danger - Cyrus**

Le cri de joie de Crivey m'arrive avant même que j'aie fini de descendre l'escalier et l'information suit la seconde suivante :

« Rogue est absent ! »

« Ah ? Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive ? » je demande – question qui fait lever les yeux au ciel de tout le monde autour de moi. Non, je ne les ai pas convaincus qu'ils s'arrêtaient tous à l'apparence des choses concernant Severus Rogue. Il reste un professeur plus craint que respecté.

« Le Baron sanglant a dit qu'il avait été appelé pour une expertise au Ministère », me répond quand même Sinead Olliver.

On y est, je pense immédiatement. Le plan de Shacklebolt a fonctionné et Severus est allé affronter le tableau qui a tant bouleversé Harry. Ça ne me rend pas bavard.

« Pauvre gars qui a demandé l'expertise de Rogue », affirme Herman d'un ton convaincu – faut-il dire qu'il n'est jamais à plus de cinq pas de Sinead ? « Faut faire confiance à ce vieux Rogue pour lui expliquer pourquoi il n'aurait même jamais dû avoir besoin de lui envoyer un hibou s'il avait écouté quand il était à Poudlard ! »

Je ne prends pas la peine de défendre Severus ou de rire comme la plupart de mes petits camarades. En fait, je n'arrive pas à ressentir autre chose que l'angoisse. Si Severus perçoit quelque chose comme Harry, c'est que nous avons sous-estimé le pire. Sans compter l'épreuve que sera pour Severus le fait d'affronter, sous une forme ou sous une autre – je laisse ce genre de questions horribles à ceux qui ont l'ambition de se pencher sur elles –, ses pires cauchemars. Et Sirius m'a légué une assez bonne idée de ce que cela veut dire.

« Bon, on fait quoi ? », demande Ginny, son ton blasé en totale contradiction avec le regard de poule avec lequel elle me couve. « Salle commune ? »

Je hoche la tête et je me mets en mouvement sans un mot, sans plus écouter le bavardage de Crivey et d'Archi. Mes pensées sont ailleurs. Parce que Severus peut aussi ne rien ressentir devant le tableau, mon esprit insiste. Peut-être que le pire – la survie partielle de Voldemort – pourra être écartée. Et encore ! Mais restera le cas de Harry. Et je ne suis pas prêt à moins m'inquiéter pour mon grand frère que pour mon professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal.

Dans la salle commune, Harry est là – avec ses amis évidemment. Ils travaillent. Évidemment. Ça doit même faire un moment parce que Ron a l'air trop content de nous voir arriver.

« Tiens, qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? »

« Rogue est absent », répond Ginny pour moi. Et le regard d'Harry immédiatement est sans doute le miroir du mien.

« Ne vous réjouissez trop vite; il n'est pas malade », commente Crivey en s'installant à la table – on ne se débarrassera pas de lui comme ça. C'est la rançon d'avoir demandé son aide dans l'histoire du scooter, il traîne beaucoup avec nous. En général, ce n'est pas tant un problème, parce qu'il est joyeux et facile à vivre. Là, vu nos soucis, on se passerait de devoir faire semblant. Et je sais que je ne suis pas le seul à le penser. « Juste une histoire d'expertise au Ministère. »

« Potion ou forces du mal ? », s'enquiert Hermione qui a parfois des nerfs sidérants, je trouve.

« Qui s'y intéresse ? », lui répond Colin de manière prévisible et avec le mouvement des épaules qui convient. Même Archibald lève les yeux au ciel. « En tout cas, ça nous fait des vacances ! » reprend Crivey juste avant de baisser d'un ton pour chuchoter : « Une aubaine pour vérifier ce que vous savez... »

« Hermione a une théorie », annonce alors Ron, l'air suprêmement fier de la nouvelle, comme si c'était lui qui l'avait trouvée.

« Ah ? », je me force à demander. C'est après tout le seul sujet sans danger que nous puissions aborder tous ensemble.

« Eh bien », se lance Hermione, avec un imperceptible soupir de résignation. « Comme je l'expliquais hier à Harry et Ron, si les pièces mécaniques sont toutes a priori en état de marche, le problème vient sans doute du moteur... »

« J'avais dit ça ! », commente Crivey surexcité.

« Tu as dit aussi que le moteur lui-même semble normal », lui fait remarquer Ron un peu sèchement. On n'attaque pas Hermione. Point. Il me plaît quelque part le beau-frère !

« Plus précisément, le problème pourrait être l'énergie qui fait fonctionner le moteur », explique très sérieusement Hermione, et ça tire un sourire indéfinissable à Harry, un sourire comme Papa peut en avoir quand il trouve les choses jolies mais dérisoires.

« L'essence ! », s'écrie Crivey. « Vous n'aviez jamais vérifié l'essence !? »

« C'est quoi ça ? », s'intéresse comme il peut Archi.

« Un truc qui pue et qui colle », lui explique Ginny en fronçant le nez.

« Tu veux dire qu'il suffirait de mettre de l'essence et ça marcherait, Hermione ? », je résume, profondément stupéfait de ne pas y avoir pensé tout seul. J'ai frotté à la brosse métallique une à une les bougies et je n'ai pas pensé à sonder le réservoir ?

Ginny étouffe un rire profond.

« Excuse-moi, Cyrus mais même moi qui ne connais rien en technologie moldue, je crois qu'à un moment ou un autre j'y aurais pensé ! », elle me souffle en me prenant la main.

« Tu m'étonnes », commente Crivey, visiblement vexé qu'on lui ait fait perdre son temps.

« Enfin, disons que tant que nous n'aurons pas essayé nous ne pourrons pas savoir si le scooter a un autre problème », tempère Hermione, son honnêteté intellectuelle en bandoulière. Cette fille est incroyable. J'espère que Ron se rend compte de la chance qu'il a de l'avoir arrêtée au passage. Ce genre de nana, ça ne passe pas dix fois devant vous dans une vie.

« Et où on va trouver ça, de l'essence ? », soupire ledit Ron.

« Ça entre dans la composition de quelques très rares potions », commence Harry l'air découragé.

« Alors là, quand vous irez demander ça à Rogue, je veux être là d'une manière ou d'une autre », se marre ouvertement Archi – peut-on lui en vouloir ?

« Non, non, le plus simple c'est d'en récupérer chez les Moldus », je propose pour rougir la seconde d'après sous le regard furieux de Harry et celui sidéré de Hermione.

« Comment ça, chez les Moldus ? », elle s'enquiert.

« Pas question », annonce Harry.

« Vous savez comment faire ? », s'enthousiasme le prévisible Crivey.

Mais Harry me regarde avec l'air de dire que s'il doit en passer par un duel pour me faire taire, il le fera. Hermione a l'air tellement inquiète que ça ne doit pas être bon pour son cœur, Ginny secoue la tête et même Archi grimace.

« Ce n'est pas parce qu'on sait qu'on le fera », je réponds donc. Je sais lire les augures.

« C'est même sûr qu'on ne le fera pas », souligne Harry.

« De l'essence, on doit pouvoir en trouver autrement », s'empresse d'ajouter Hermione.

« On peut en ramener de la maison aux vacances de Pâques », propose Ginny.

« C'est dans des mois ! », proteste Crivey.

« On pourrait demander à Hagrid », lance Ron. Et tout le monde le regarde.

00

Je pense – non, je suis sûr – que si ce n'était pas Ron qui avait proposé ça, jamais Harry n'aurait dit oui.

« Quand ça finira dans la Gazette, avec comme titre : 'Les créatures de Poudlard se croient tout permis', on aura tout gagné ! », telle était sa position de départ.

« Il s'agit juste de lui demander de l'essence », j'ai remarqué, « pas d'en faire un détournement d'artisanat moldu ! »

« Dis moi si j'ai tort, Harry, mais Hagrid, il sort comme il veut, non ? », est alors intervenu Ron, juste avant qu'on ait une de ses disputes fraternelles où les poings et les baguettes doivent impérativement rester dans les poches. « On le voit en permanence trimballer des choses plus étranges que de l'essence, non ? »

Harry a juste soupiré – il ne voulait pas lui donner raison.

« Mais il ne va pas s'inquiéter qu'on ait un scooter ? », s'est enquis Hermione-la-conscience. « Après l'année dernière, il sait que vous n'avez pas le droit, non ? »

« Je ne crois pas que ça l'inquiète beaucoup », j'ai estimé – ce qui était une mauvaise réponse à voir la tête de Harry.

« Est-ce que ça ne fait pas trop de monde au courant ? », a encore demandé Hermione. Elle avait dû faire la liste avant de venir.

« Qui a trouvé les meilleures pistes pour réparer ? », a argumenté Ron qui semblait plus déterminé que moi, en fin de compte. « Toi et Colin. Sans notre aide à tous, tous fils de Remus Lupin qu'ils sont, ils seraient encore à lire leur bouquin moldu ! »

Il est fort parfois Ron : Harry et Hermione ont tous les deux souri. L'un parce qu'il aimait quand Ron était à l'aise avec notre notoriété et l'autre parce qu'elle adore les compliments.

« De toute façon, aller à Pré-Abélard nous-même alors que Papa a la carte, c'est du suicide », j'ai alors souligné pour montrer à Harry que je ne comptais pas faire n'importe quoi. « Alors c'est ça ou on laisse tomber. Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de trouver ça dommage, maintenant, avec tout le temps et l'énergie qu'on y aura passé ! »

Et l'argument est passé mieux que je ne l'aurais espéré :

« D'accord, mais c'est moi qui lui demande », a exigé Harry. J'ai ravalé mon : « Tu crois que je vais lui demander quoi, si j'y vais moi-même ? » Il faut savoir céder. Papa le dit tout le temps.

Les septième années sont partis en cours peu de temps après cette décision, en nous laissant à nos propres activités. Ginny et moi, on révise notre métamorphose ensemble – un hérisson remplace avantageusement un coussin à aiguilles sur la table de la salle commune. Archi qui s'inspire de mon devoir de potions le repousse quand il veut inspecter son parchemin. Crivey est allé à la bibliothèque.

« C'est vrai que Rogue n'est pas là ? », demande à haute voix Franny James dans mon dos. « Cool, on finit juste après botanique alors ! »

« Il fera encore jour, on pourrait proposer aux autres une bataille de boules de neige inter-maison », propose un autre gnome de première année – s'il faut retenir leurs noms à tous !

Instinctivement je regarde dehors. Très beau et très froid, les boules vont être dures. Mais une bataille géante, ça peut être sympa même avec des projectiles douloureux. En plus s'ils sortent de Botanique, ils sont assez loin du château pour avoir assez peu de chance de se faire arrêter tout de suite par un préfet consciencieux, un prof jaloux de leur liberté ou pire Rusard. En rêvassant à la scène, j'y vois Nero, sans arriver à décider de comment il se comporterait. Lancer des boules les joues rouges d'excitation, c'est pas trop son truc à mon avis. Il n'est pas très physique pour ce que j'en ai vu. Et j'évite soigneusement toute comparaison avec les performances de Regulus. Mais en recevoir en riant ne me paraît pas non plus sa tasse de thé. Il serait plutôt du genre à courir se réfugier auprès de son grand frère. Sauf que son grand-frère ne sera pas là – puisqu'il suit les mêmes cours de potions avancées que Harry et ses copains. L'idée est là, l'occasion, le moment.

« Toi, tu viens d'avoir une idée », me souffle Ginny, mi-inquiète, mi-amusée.

« Oui », je reconnais en reprenant néanmoins la liste de révision de métamorphoses établie par McGonagall : transformer un livre en vertébré. Le hamster qui court l'instant d'après sur la table est du même marron que le livre de potions de Ginny et lui saute sur les genoux.

« Une réserve méconnue d'essence ? », elle demande en me tendant l'animal.

« Non, une bataille de boules de neige », je réponds en faisant réapparaître le livre de potion, même pas corné. « A toi. »

Elle pointe sa baguette et préfère faire apparaître un chaton – Arnold court se planquer dans sa poche en le voyant.

« Pas un chat adulte ? », je demande, sourcilleux pour la forme, sa métamorphose est parfaite.

« C'est plus mignon, un chaton », elle répond avant d'ajouter : « Tu veux aller faire une bataille de boules de neige avec les première année ? »

« Voilà. »

« Mais on a cours ! », elle objecte un ton plus bas.

« Je ne me sens pas très bien », je lui annonce. « Je sens que je vais saigner du nez vers 16h. » Et je sors la Boîte de Flemme que les Weasley m'ont glissée en douce lors de ma dernière visite pour donner du corps à mon propos.

« Je me disais aussi. Tu ne pouvais pas laisser le score aussi favorable à la raison si longtemps ! », lâche la petite soeur favorite des inventeurs, toujours l'air partagée entre l'agacement et l'amusement.

Archi pouffe, croise mon regard et replonge dans son devoir.

« Je veux juste une occasion de parler à Nero sans que son grand-frère ne soit dans les parages », j'opte pour la vérité.

« Oh. »

« Et ton grand-frère à toi ? » s'enquiert Archi en se grattant le nez avec sa plume.

« Tu veux que je reprenne mon devoir ? » je contre – non mais, si Archibald s'y met, où va-t-on ?

Comme j'espère maintenant avoir fait un tour suffisant de la question, je me replonge dans la métamorphose :

« Transformer un reptile en mammifère... Pfff, c'est salement répétitif quand même ! », je râle en fouillant dans mon sac pour trouver la boîte où survit ce pauvre lézard sur lequel nous nous entraînons. « Tu crois qu'il ne va pas devenir végétarien à force d'être transformer en souris ? », je demande.

« Il ne mange pas de souris », objecte logiquement ma rousse amie. « Mais Cyrus, ton père, s'il regarde la carte, il verra que tu n'es pas en cours... »

« Il est d'accord pour que je parle à Nero », je lui rappelle.

Comme elle soupire, Archi clôt le débat en lui disant :

« Laisse tomber Gin, il s'est mis ça en tête... et puis ça va être l'heure d'aller en histoire... »

Tout le cours d'histoire, Ginny fait la tête, préférant la compagnie de Luna à la mienne. Ce n'est pas très grave en soi, mais je songe un instant – je le jure – à laisser tomber mon plan pour montrer à Ginny que son avis m'intéresse. Mais finalement, je finis par décider le contraire. Essayer de parler à Nero pendant cette bataille de boule de neige, c'est le plan le moins risqué, voire le plus raisonnable, que j'ai élaboré depuis longtemps. En sortant, je mâchonne donc avec entrain un nougat Néansang qui a tout de suite l'effet voulu.

« Oh Cyrus ! Tu saignes », s'écrit Sinead Connor qui semble toujours être là à me regarder quand il m'arrive quelque chose.

« Je t'accompagne à l'infirmerie », annonce immédiatement Ginny qui ne supporte pas que Sinead soit à moins de cinq mètres de moi.

« C'est moi le préfet », rappelle Herman dans un soupir – sans doute préférerait-il accompagner Sinead.

« Je peux y aller tout seul », j'annonce, le sang dégouttant entre mes doigts.

« Mais non, tu as vu comme tu saignes !? », insiste Ginny en m'entraînant.

J'attends qu'on soit dans l'escalier pour protester.

« Ginny, je pouvais très bien y aller seul ! »

« Sauf que moi, j'ai décidé que je rencontrerais bien ce môme », elle assène.

« Tu es sérieuse ? »

« Plus que toi ».

Il ne me reste plus qu'à me taire, à supporter stoïquement les soins empressés de Popy et à espérer qu'on n'arrivera pas trop en retard pour la bataille. J'ai dans l'idée que Nero serait plutôt du genre à aller se planquer qu'à rester à y participer et j'ai peur de ne pas le trouver. Surtout sans la carte. Mais Popy, elle, n'est pas du genre à laisser quiconque sortir de son infirmerie incomplètement guéri, et le fils du directeur encore moins que les autres. Je n'ai donc d'autre choix pour accélérer le mouvement que de profiter qu'elle s'éloigne chercher un reconstituant du sang pour prendre l'antidote avant qu'elle ne s'inquiète que l'écoulement résiste aux traitements habituels. Ginny a l'obligeance de faire paravent à ce moment fatidique.

Quand nous sortons enfin, Ginny et moi, ça doit bien faire une demi-heure que les première année ont dû se lancer dans leur bataille. Sans compter le temps qu'il nous faudra pour aller les rejoindre. Je presse donc le pas et Ginny suit sans commentaire. Je ne sais pas trop ce que je pense de sa présence. Non, en fait, je suis assez content qu'elle soit là, je réalise. Comme si ça me rassurait sur ma santé mentale d'une certaine façon. Et puis j'ai été trop seul pendant des mois. Je n'aurais jamais trop de sa présence à mes côtés, ça je pourrais le jurer. Du coup, je lui prends la main.

Comme je l'avais plus ou moins prévu, Nero s'éloigne à grandes enjambées de la bataille qui fait rage quand nous arrivons en vue des serres de Botanique, Ginny et moi. Il sursaute à peine quand une boule vient s'écraser entre ses deux omoplates – ni il se retourne, ni il réplique. Il accélère légèrement et arrive tout de suite après à côté du bosquet où nous l'attendons. Je l'alpague d'un geste vif qui le fait d'abord crier avant de me reconnaître.

« Cyrus !? »

« Mais oui, t'inquiète donc pas comme ça. J'ai pas de boule cachée derrière mon dos », je blague pour essayer de détendre l'atmosphère. Les yeux du môme sont sur Ginny.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » il demande, totalement sur ses gardes.

« Je cherche un coin tranquille... si tu vois ce que je veux dire... », je continue dans le léger. Ginny lève opportunément les yeux au ciel. « Et toi ? »

« Je rentre... »

« T'aimes pas les batailles de boules de neige ? »

Il hausse les épaules.

« Je... je ne suis pas très adroit... je touche jamais personne... »

La seule fois où je l'ai vu s'essayer à un exercice physique me pousse à voir dans cet aveu plus que de la fausse modestie. Mais les remords de Sirius me prennent comme une vague. Regulus n'était pas plus faraud dans ce genre d'activités de grand air et il n'avait jamais su que le rendre plus ridicule encore. Je ferme les yeux pour effacer le visage de Nero et me concentrer sur tout ce que je sais de sa conception. Il n'est pas Regulus. Point.

« Le but n'est pas que d'être bon », remarque Ginny doucement, peut-être parce qu'elle sent mon malaise. « Le but est de s'amuser ! »

« Un Malefoy a d'autres chats à fouetter que de s'amuser », répond immédiatement et bien automatiquement Nero. Est-ce le ton, est-ce la voix ? J'entends Regulus affirmer de la même façon à son grand frère : « Un Black a autre chose à faire que s'amuser ! »

« Heureusement que je ne suis pas née Malefoy alors, ou qu'il ne leur ait pas venu à l'idée de m'adopter ! », répond ma Ginny avec son tact légendaire. Mais sa voix me ramène au présent, mon présent. Nero, lui, a l'air totalement interdit.

« Je ne sais pas qui tu es », il répond avec rage. « Mais visiblement tu ne sais pas grand-chose de la vie si tu crois que c'est... juste une bataille de boules de neige ! »

« Nero... », j'essaie.

« C'est quoi donc la vie, Nero ? », intervient Ginny avec son air de celle qui ne va pas faire de concession.

« La vie ? Dans la vie, on a des devoirs envers les autres ! »

« Les autres ? » Ginny ne cache pas une seconde son étonnement : « Depuis quand les Malefoy s'inquiètent des autres ? »

Il déborde de rage, Nero. Un moment, je me dis qu'il va lui lancer un sort. Pas que Ginny ne soit pas en position de se défendre mais on est très loin de ce que j'imaginais en venant là. Mais je venais sans Ginny aussi.

« T'es comme Cyrus, hein ? Tu crois qu'on peut avoir des relations de confiance mutuelle avec ses parents, c'est ça ? Qu'on ne leur doit rien, que c'est eux qui te doivent quelque chose ? », il crache. « Mais moi je dois tout à ... trop de gens ! Et personne ne me doit rien. Personne ! »

Il part en zigzaguant dans les fourrés juste après cette sortie, sans doute pour cacher ses larmes. Je n'ai pas le temps de l'arrêter. J'hésite un instant à le poursuivre puis je me l'interdis. Il n'est pas mon frère. Il n'est qu'un leurre et un jouet dans un plan monstrueux qui le dépasse et notre ressemblance physique ne doit pas m'aveugler.

« Oh, Cyrus, j'ai tout gâché ! », soupire Ginny l'air sincèrement désolée.

« Je ne crois pas. D'une manière ou d'une autre, il se serait braqué. »

« On n'a rien appris. »

« On a appris qu'il n'est pas si acquis que ça aux Malefoy », je lui fais remarquer.

« Tu crois ? »

« D'abord, il a dit que lui devait des choses, et que personne ne lui devait rien en échange. Franchement il n'avait pas l'air content de cet état des choses ! », j'argumente.

« Et c'est toi qui lui as mis cette idée de la réciprocité dans la tête ? », Ginny demande en me regardant en biais.

« Oui. Pour lui, il devait tout à ses parents, et ça justifiait une obéissance sans aucun libre-arbitre ! »

« On pouvait compter sur toi pour militer que l'obéissance c'était superflu », elle se marre.

« J'ai dit qu'elle se méritait », je réponds un peu vexé quand même.

Ginny lève les yeux au ciel et fait un geste de la main comme pour dire qu'elle préfère changer de sujet :

« Ok, il doute peut-être du bien-fondé de ce qu'on lui demande mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il va se rebeller ! »

Il me faut quelques pas avant de trouver comment formuler ce que j'ai ressenti quand Nero nous a parlé.

« Il a souligné tous les gens qui attendent des choses de lui... pas seulement ses parents... »

« Qui ça pourrait être ? »

« Eh bien avec ce que Severus a appris en Bulgarie, il pouvait parler de ce maître de potions qui aurait participé à sa naissance », je commence en me disant que nous avons au moins ça en commun, Nero et moi. « Il parlait peut-être aussi de cette femme qui l'a élevé. »

« Elle ne semble pas tellement en position d'exiger grand chose de lui ! », remarque Gin, et son cynisme me déplaît un peu.

« Ça ne veut pas dire que lui ne se sent pas responsable d'elle ! », je contre.

« Tu crois qu'il sait ce qui lui est arrivée ? », demande Ginny, très grave tout d'un coup.

« Qu'il le sache ou non, ça ne change pas grand-chose à ses sentiments », je décide.

« S'il a des sentiments pour elle et qu'il apprenait ce qu'elle vit », me contredit mon amie. « Il en voudrait aux Malefoy, non ? »

« Lui dire ? » je répète avec un soupir.

« Je sais, Cyrus, je sais que tout le monde t'a dit le contraire depuis des mois », elle murmure en se serrant contre moi. « Et moi comme les autres. Mais je pense qu'il faut garder ça à l'esprit et si jamais l'occasion se présente... »

« Qu'on a épuisé les sujets sans danger par exemple », je propose volontairement plus léger. Je crois que j'ai les jetons. Et face à la peur, je ne connais que la dérision.

« A propos de danger, on ferait mieux de se dépêcher pour aller se glisser mine de rien dans le cours de potions », estime Ginny après un coup d'oeil à sa montre. « On manque sacrément d'alibi si jamais ça prend quelqu'un de vérifier ce qu'on a fait en sortant de l'infirmerie ! »

« Deux personnes, surtout de sexes opposés, n'ont jamais besoin d'alibi », je ne peux m'empêcher de continuer à blaguer – ce n'est ni fin ni très à propos et c'est sans doute nerveux. Mais Ginny n'est pas fille à rougir pour si peu.

« Tu m'expliqueras ça en détail si on se prend une semaine de retenue ensemble, hein ! », elle répond en me tirant vers le château. Je me laisse faire.

000

En entrant dans la grande Salle, vendredi soir, ayant soigneusement évité de me faire remarquer depuis la veille avec succès, l'absence du directeur comme du sous-directeur me frappe immédiatement. C'est comme ça : tout ce qui sort de l'ordinaire me rend incroyablement nerveux en ce moment.

« Ils dînent avec Shacklebolt », m'apprend Harry en s'approchant de moi. « Nous sommes invités à nous joindre à eux après. Il y aura aussi Grand-père », il ajoute. À son ton, je mesure qu'il n'est pas moins nerveux que moi.

On se sépare quand même pour dîner avec nos copains respectifs et on fait semblant que tout va bien, on rigole et on discute. Pourtant à chaque fois que nos regards se croisent, l'inquiétude est là. Ginny et Archi ne sont pas dupes mais ils retiennent leurs questions. J'imagine que Ron et Hermione font de même avec Harry. On a de vrais amis.

« Je vous raconterai », je promets aux miens avant de rejoindre mon frère dans le Hall devant la porte menant à l'aile des professeurs.

« On a parlé à Hagrid », m'apprend Harry brisant le silence après quelques marches. « C'est réglé. »

« C'est à dire ? »

« Il va se procurer de l'essence. Pas de problème. Il a même dû déjà transférer le scooter dans son atelier à l'heure qu'il est. »

Je mets trois marches à me convaincre que j'ai bien compris.

« En fait, tu lui as purement et simplement refilé ! », je proteste. C'est quand même mon scooter !

« Franchement Cyrus, ce n'était pas prémédité », m'assure Harry. « Mais quand j'ai commencé à lui parler du scooter, il n'a jamais imaginé que nous pouvions vouloir le garder – pas après ce qui t'es arrivé l'année dernière. Il était trop content qu'on lui demande son aide en plus, tu sais comment il est ! Et je me suis dit que c'était la meilleure solution : personne ne lui reprochera d'avoir un scooter, ni ne s'inquiétera d'où il le sort. » Comme je ne réponds rien, il poursuit : « Il nous le prêtera sans problème, tu le sais comme moi. Et puis, à mon avis, il fera même la modification à laquelle nous pensions ! »

« Génial », je maugrée.

« Il m'a dit qu'il avait toujours envié la moto de Sirius », souffle alors Harry, visiblement partagé entre l'envie que j'accepte et le malaise que la mention de Sirius provoque toujours chez lui.

« Vraiment ? »

« Est-ce que j'inventerais un truc pareil ? »

Je secoue la tête.

« Mais il n'a pas plus le droit que nous de modifier un véhicule moldu », je lui rappelle quand même pour la forme.

« Hermione le lui a répété, tu penses, mais il a dit qu'on ne devait pas s'inquiéter... Tu sais bien qu'Hagrid a toujours eu un rapport particulier aux règles », soupire Harry, un peu gêné.

« S'il se fait prendre... », je regrette déjà à haute voix.

« On paiera l'amende », propose Harry, et je me marre. Il a raison, je décide. Sa solution résout plusieurs problèmes et elle fait plaisir à Hagrid. Que demander de plus ?

« Tope-là ! »

On est donc presque souriants en arrivant à l'appartement mais la manière dont Papa vient nous accueillir et nous conduire vers le salon, un bras passé autour de chacun de nous comme nous consoler déjà d'un chagrin à venir, nous fait perdre ce sourire.

« Je ne vais pas obliger Severus à raconter de nouveau son expérience », il commente en chemin. « Disons qu'elle est malheureusement ou heureusement négative. Sa marque ne réagit pas au portrait comme ta cicatrice, Harry. »

Sur le coup, j'ai l'impression que je vais sauter en l'air de joie. Pas de réaction, pas de Voldemort. Mais Harry a une longueur d'avance sur moi.

« Alors... pourquoi ma cicatrice réagit ? A quoi réagit-elle ? »

« Nous étions justement en train d'y réfléchir », répond Papa en nous faisant asseoir sur le canapé de chaque côté de lui. Grand père Albus et Severus nous font face dans les grands fauteuils. Mae et Kingsley sont côte à côte à notre droite.

« Ma cicatrice n'a jamais réagi qu'à Voldemort », insiste Harry.

« Indubitablement », ponctue Grand-père très grave.

« Donc vous pensez... » continue mon frère, la voix à peine moins ferme.

Papa lui prend la main.

« Harry, on aimerait tous que ce soit différent mais comme tu le dis toi même on a aucun élément qui permette de penser à autre chose qu'à... une forme de Voldemort. »

« Comme le journal ? », demande Harry et je me rends compte qu'il a dû y penser, beaucoup. Et je me rends compte qu'il n'en a rien dit, qu'il s'est même intéressé à mes bêtises d'essence et de scooter...

Papa hoche la tête, Mae a les yeux qui brillent. Kingsley commente :

« Nous le pensons en effet, Harry. Mais comment es-tu arrivé à cette conclusion ? »

« Depuis que... j'ai croisé ce tableau, j'ai repensé aux autres fois... et j'ai repensé au journal dans la Chambre des secrets. Et puis à la liste de Regulus... Le journal, le serpent... Bon j'attends encore l'anneau qui me donnera l'impression que mon crâne veut s'ouvrir en deux », il ajoute avec un petit rire forcé.

« Mais il aurait créé tous ces trucs pourquoi, Voldemort ? », je m'agace, furieux contre le sort qui s'acharne sur mon grand frère et contre mon propre aveuglement qui m'a fait minorer ce qui est en train de se passer.

« Nous devons envisager que le Seigneur des... Voldemort... ait pris des précautions pour assurer sa survie... », énonce presque calmement Severus, sa seule nervosité tenant à avoir hésité sur comment le désigner. En me tournant vers lui, je croise son regard noir et insondable – même Grand-père ne saurait entrer dans son esprit à ce moment-là, je pourrais le parier. Ses pires cauchemars l'ont rattrapé et aucun Patronus ne peut les éloigner.

« Comment ? », je demande encore – je refuse de jouer aux devinettes.

Il y a un frisson parmi les adultes, puis ça se joue entre Papa et Grand-père, et c'est ce dernier qui explique :

« Nous songeons que le probable soit des Horcruxes. »

Par dessus les genoux de Papa, je vois Harry se tendre en entendant le mot. Un postulant briseur de sorts, major de sa promotion, élevé par un professeur de Défense contre les forces du Mal sait de quoi on parle.

« Et pour le tableau comme pour le Journal, ce sont encore les Malefoy », remarque Harry, avec un calme qui me sidère. « Vous croyez qu'ils en ont d'autres ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Mais il est possible qu'il y en ait d'autres », répond Papa, avec une précaution que je sens au plus profond de mes os. Il y a le regard dérobé de Mae. Il y a le changement de position de Grand-père. Il y a quelque chose qu'ils ne disent pas. Quelque chose dont ils ne sont sans doute pas sûrs. Mais quelque chose de terrible et qui concerne Harry. Je pourrais piquer une crise. Ça ne serait pas très difficile. Je sens tous les ingrédients d'une rage adolescente à portée de mon raisonnement. C'est tentant mais en même temps, je ne suis pas sûr que ça les amène à dire ce qu'ils craignent réellement. Je décide donc de leur laisser encore une chance.

« A cause de la liste de Regulus ? », je propose donc.

Papa hoche la tête mais c'est Mae répond pour eux tous. Ce sont-ils donné des rôles ?

« C'est une hypothèse que nous ne pouvons pas éloigner. »

« Alors les Malefoy chercheraient à rassembler les Horcruxes de Voldemort », conclut Harry sur le même ton qu'il ferait un exposé.

« Je ne sais pas », intervient Grand-père. « La magie contenue dans les reliques des fondateurs me paraît difficilement compatibles avec les artefacts sombres que sont les Horcruxes. Je peux me tromper mais je continue de penser qu'ils les recherchent pour donner plus de pouvoir à ce petit Nero. »

_Nero. _É_videmment. Que n'ai-je encore songé à lui ? Peut-être parce que Harry m'est plus cher que lui..._ je réalise.

« S'ils cherchaient à rassembler d'autres Horcruxes, de toute façon, ils n'auraient pas intrigué pour en faire entrer un au Ministère !», remarque Kingsley.

« Intriguer ? », répète Grand-père.

« Kingsley, qu'as-tu appris sur le tableau ? », s'enquiert alors Mae en se tournant vers son ex-collègue.

« C'est effectivement un prêt des Malefoy. Quelques jours après leur retour à peine , raconte Kingsley. « Il a beaucoup circulé dans le Ministère depuis. D'abord longtemps dans le bureau de Fudge, puis dans celui d'Ombrage. Il a été aussi dans celui de Percy Weasley – mais à peine deux jours ; il l'aurait immédiatement rendu à Ombrage en prétextant qu'il le mettait mal à l'aise... »

« Percy ? », s'étonne Dora. « Qui d'entre nous pourrait l'interroger sans trop aiguisé sa curiosité ? »

« Je ne crois pas que nous ayons le temps de l'interroger avec subtilité », déclare alors Severus. « Surtout si nous cherchons à connaître ses relations avec le tableau ! »

« Vous avez raison, Severus », tranche Grand-père. « Je vais rendre une visite à mon jeune collègue Percy dès lundi... »

« Vous allez violer son esprit ? », se rebelle presque Dora.

« Sonder ses souvenirs », reformule Grand-père.

« Mais ils veulent quoi ? Transférer un morceau d'âme de Voldemort dans ce gosse ? », intervient de nouveau Harry, et je comprends bien qu'il ne puisse pas penser à autre chose.

« Ce n'est pas impossible, Harry », répond de nouveau Grand-père. « Mais un Voldemort ressuscité, avec son âme et sa volonté propres, leur échapperait rapidement. Je me demande s'ils n'espèrent pas simplement que les Horcruxes guident Nero sur la voie des Ténèbres... »

Guider Nero sur la voie des Ténèbres... « Je dois tout à ... trop de gens ! » a-t-il dit hier. S'estime-t-il redevable envers Voldemort aussi. Comment pourrais-je encore prétendre m'inquiéter pour lui si c'est le cas ?

« Dans tous les cas, il semble important qu'ils ne puissent pas réunir les reliques », intervient Kingsley, pratique.

« L'épée est chez Albus mais nous n'avons aucune idée d'où la tiare, la coupe et le médaillon peuvent être », remarque Mae qui semble elle-aussi préféré ce type de réflexion au maniement des Horcruxes.

« Vu le nombre d'objets qu'ils semblent posséder venant de Voldemort, ils ont le médaillon », estime alors Papa. « S'ils n'avaient rien eu en leur possession, ils n'auraient jamais imaginé un plan pareil ! »

Kingsley fronce d'abord les sourcils mais le regard de Severus lui donne raison.

« C'est malheureusement probable », reconnaît Grand-père.

« Mais la tiare et la coupe ? » insiste Mae.

« C'est ce qu'ils cherchent à Poudlard ! », je propose - ça tient de l'illumination.

« Ce qu'ils cherchaient », corrige maintenant Papa, et tout le monde le regarde. « Ça fait deux semaines que j'observe la carte de Poudlard que Cyrus m'a prêtée. Ils ne cherchent rien. Ils ne vont nulle part ailleurs qu'en cours et au réfectoire. »

« Sauf leurs visites dans l'escalier qui mène au bureau directorial », intervient Severus. « A moins qu'ils aient cessé ? »

« Non, ils y passent tous les jours. Mais il n'y a rien de changé dans cet escalier », répond Papa, l'air un peu découragé.

« Donc, vous pensez, Remus, qu'ils ont localisé les objets et les ont transmis à leurs parents ? », demande Kingsley.

« Je ne vois pas comment, mais je pense qu'ils ne cherchent plus en effet. »

Un souvenir demande mon attention. Et ce n'est pas Sirius. C'est l'assurance de Drago il y a deux semaines. Son père était content de lui. Est-ce que l'arrêt des recherches et cette affirmation peuvent être liés ? J'ai l'envie soudaine d'aller y voir par moi même dans cet escalier.

« Et les fantômes qui ne disent rien !», soupire Mae.

Ah, quand même, ils se sont décidés à les interroger ! - je ne peux m'empêcher de penser.

« Rien ? », je presse Papa.

« Non. Rien de substantiel », il regrette. « Nick et le Baron ont fini par admettre que les jeunes Malefoy les avaient interrogés mais je n'ai rien pu en tirer de plus que des formules sibylline comme : « Rien qui n'intéresse les vivants » ou « Des choses qu'ils feraient mieux de laisser disparaître des mémoires »... »

« Ça donne envie d'en savoir plus ! » remarque Kingsley, et je suis bien d'accord avec lui.

« Albus, vous y arriverez peut-être mieux que moi », soupire Papa.

« Je veux bien essayer, Remus, même si je doute d'avoir plus d'autorité morale que vous. »

« Ils en n'ont peut-être pas dit plus aux Malefoys », espère Mae.

Et comme personne ne trouve rien de plus à ajouter, le silence s'installe dans le salon, interrompu de loin en loin par une branche de résineux qui claque dans l'âtre. C'est Harry qui le brise :

« Donc, je vais devoir détruire ce ou ces Horcruxes pour éviter que Voldemort ne revienne », il énonce, avec un détachement qui me serre le cœur.

« La prophétie demandait que tu l'affrontes, mais ce n'est pas à toi de faire la chasse aux horcruxes », affirme Mae immédiatement. Je note qu'elle pense qu'il y en a plusieurs.

« Je n'étais pas seul non plus pour l'affronter », remarque Harry avec sa grande droiture.

« Tu ne seras pas plus seul cette fois », promet Papa.

« Les Horcruxes ne sont pas des objets à mettre dans les mains d'un... jeune sorcier », intervient Kingsley. « Même terriblement talentueux ! »

Aux poings que Harry serre entre ses genoux, je comprends qu'il n'apprécie pas cette protection. Pourtant moi, j'ai envie d'hurler que je ne veux pas qu'il affronte des tableaux ou des Horcruxes. Que je veux qu'il fasse le mur de Poudlard pour passer un week-end avec sa copine Aurore et qu'on traverse en pétaradant Pré-Abélard à trois sur un scooter...

« Il est sans doute possible que nous puissions détruire ce tableau sans que tu aies besoin d'intervenir, Harry », affirme alors Mae, toujours l'air sur le point de refouler des larmes.

« Je n'en suis pas sûr, Nymphadora », intervient Grand-père. « Je veux dire, bien sûr, techniquement, nous n'avons pas besoin d'Harry. Mais il est lié à Voldemort maintenant, au-delà de la prophétie qui a été faite avant sa naissance. » Papa se raidit en entendant ça – il n'aime pas ce qu'il entend. Moi non plus d'ailleurs même si j'aurais du mal à expliquer pourquoi. « Et il est le seul d'entre nous à parler Fourchelang. Je pense qu'il doit participer. »

« Enfin Albus, vous parlez comme si nous allions sur l'heure aller au Ministère et détruire ce tableau ! » - s'agace Severus qui a peu parlé, je m'en rends compte maintenant. « N'est-ce pas un peu présomptueux !?»

« Je ne vois aucune raison de détruire ce tableau, séance tenante », rectifie Grand-père. « Nous devons en savoir davantage sur son rôle avant. »

« Encore attendre », je gronde malgré moi - Mais savent-ils dire autre chose depuis des mois ?

« Non, Cyrus. Agir. Enquêter, recouper des informations, interroger, surveiller... aucunement attendre », affirme Papa.

« Cyrus, leur plan est au point depuis des années. ça ne fait que six mois que nous cherchons à le comprendre, et vois tout ce que nous avons appris », plaide Mae.

« Mais nous sommes toujours en retard sur eux, non ? » je réplique malgré moi. Comme si j'avais besoin de me disputer !

« Cyrus, au lieu de te concentrer sur ce que nous ne savons pas encore, ou notre éventuel retard, si tu pensais à ce que nous savons déjà », intervient alors Grand-père. « Malgré les apparences, nous savons maintenant vers où chercher ce qui nous manque encore. »

Je retiens le 'grand bien nous fasse' que j'ai sur le bout de la langue. Je sais qu'ils sont frustrés eux aussi et surtout je pense à Harry et au poids qui vient de lui être jeté sur les épaules. Alors sans doute n'est-ce pas le moment d'en rajouter.

« Et maintenant que nous savons que Harry est menacé », intervient Mae, « nous comptons sur toi pour être son ombre, Cyrus. »

Être l'ombre de quelqu'un, c'est comme ça que les Aurors désignent les missions de protection. Comme je suis sûr que ce n'est pas une coïncidence, ça me fait taire mieux que si quelqu'un m'avait engueulé.

« Mais... », tente Harry, « moi je ne veux pas que Cyrus prenne des risques ! »

« Harry, personne ne va prendre des risques inutiles », commence Papa.

« Pour une fois », ajoute perfidement Severus avec un regard éprouvé maintenant sur des générations de fauteurs de troubles.

« Mais nous allons tous nous protéger les uns et les autres, comme nous l'avons tous toujours faits et comme une famille et des amis le font », continue Papa sans même relever.

« Ok », souffle Harry, la tête basse, je crois que là, c'est lui qui doit se battre contre les larmes.

Comme un contre-point, l'horloge du salon sonne dix heures - couvre-feu absolu de l'école, permettant à tous ceux qui ont autre chose à faire que dormir de vaquer tranquillement à leurs activités.

« Je vais vous raccompagner », annonce Papa.

« Reste Remus », le coupe Severus. « Je vais le faire. Tu te dois à tes invités. »

L'échange de leurs regards est bref - mais sans doute plus précis et dense que bien des discours. Papa accepte silencieusement même s'il nous raccompagne jusqu'à la porte et nous serre contre lui comme si on avait dix ans et qu'on venait de faire un cauchemar. Mais Harry a l'air sonné et je me fais son ombre plutôt que de faire le malin. Jamais mission ne m'a été aussi simple à accepter.

« Severus... tu n'as vraiment rien ressenti ? », demande mon frère alors que nous avons presque fini de descendre l'escalier.

« Non Harry, rien. Le serpent m'a longuement regardé quand je me suis campé en face de lui. Il a essayé de me parler mais je ne comprends pas le Fourchelang. Mais jamais ma marque n'a réagi. »

« Personne ne m'a réellement expliqué... en quoi ma cicatrice est différente ? Il m'a marqué, non ? »

Severus ouvre la porte du Hall d'entrée, nous fait sortir, referme avant de répondre :

« Elle est différente, Harry. Il nous a marqués volontairement ; toi, c'est un accident. Il voulait te tuer, rappelle-toi, pas faire de toi un de ses fidèles. »

« Et ça explique tout ? », se rebelle presque Harry.

« L'intention est importante en magie, elle change profondément les résultats », lui rappelle Severus plutôt gentiment le connaissant.

« Ok. Il a créé involontairement un lien différent entre nous », reformule Harry, plus calme, plus analytique, plus Harry.

« Qui explique que tu perçoives ses Horcruxes et pas moi », ajoute Severus. « Remarque que si l'inverse avait été vrai, nous aurions su que ces horreurs existaient bien avant. »

« C'est vrai. Sans doute ne voulait-il pas que vous puissiez savoir ça », renchérit Harry.

« Donc on a un avantage ? » je m'enquiers.

Severus me regarde assez longuement avant de me répondre pour que je me demande ce que j'ai dit d'aussi décevant :

« Aucun avantage n'est jamais gratuit, Cyrus. »

« Tu penses que ce lien est aussi... une faiblesse », s'inquiète Harry, « qu'il peut l'utiliser ? »

« Nous savons peu de chose, Harry, trop peu de choses pour nous laisser aller à trop de théories fumeuses », répond Severus lentement et en lui prenant le bras – geste suffisamment rare pour indiquer son émotion. « Laisse-nous, Albus, Remus, moi, Kingsley, jouer avec les théories. Occupe-toi seulement à être sur tes gardes et à te préparer au combat. »

« Au combat ? », répète mon frère d'une voix atone.

« Oui. Nous vous attendons tous les deux demain – Remus, Dora et moi. Il est temps que vous réaffutiez vos réflexes. »

« Ok », souffle Harry, un peu pâle mais avec une flamme nouvelle dans le regard, comme si l'idée de s'entraîner le rassurait. Je le comprends, ça me fait le même effet.

« Nous avons prévu trois séances par semaine », précise Severus. « Avec vos devoirs, ça va sans doute vous obliger à abandonner votre projet appliqué d'études des moyens de transport moldus aux écervelés que vous avez traînés dans cette aventure. »

On s'arrête en même temps Harry et moi.

« Tu... tu as trouvé le scooter ? », je demande stupidement.

« Papa est au courant ? », s'inquiète Harry, plus pratique que moi. Aucun de nous deux n'avons l'air bien adultes en cet instant, je crois.

« Remus trouve déloyal d'utiliser la carte pour savoir ce que vous fabriquez », nous apprend Severus sur un ton qui indique ce qu'il pense d'une telle auto-limitation. Si je comprends ses regrets, je bénis dans l'instant que mon père ait de tels scrupules.

« Le scooter va disparaître », s'empresse d'affirmer Harry.

« Vraiment ? »

« Je... nous l'avons donné à Hagrid », il explique, avec un calme que j'admire.

« Hagrid ? », éternue Severus. « Vous pensez résoudre quoi que ce soit en donnant un tel objet à quelqu'un n'a jamais été capable de garder le moindre secret !? »

« Je t'avais dit, Harry, c'est à Severus qu'on aurait dû l'offrir », je me risque.

« Severus, il n'y a rien de secret... », commence courageusement Harry.

« Demain 14 heures chez moi », le coupe abruptement Severus en nous abandonnant au pied de la tour de Gryffondor. « Ne soyez pas en retard ! »

oooo

Il paraît que je poste trop vite (MDR)... Alors je vous la demande, vous la voulez la semaine prochaine la suite ?

Severus y raconte, entre autres, ce fameux entraînement et ça s'appelle : _La disparition de l'espoir_...

Vous avez intérêt à être nombreux à réclamer pour l'avoir mardi prochain ! Sinon, des nouvelles fraîches du passé, du présent et du futur sur mon blog.


	38. La disparition de l'espoir

**Un supplément d'âme**

Merci JKR pour le casting, Montage sauvage de Fénice  
avec le soutien technique d'Alixe, Dina, Fée et Thalys.

Autographes à Tallia, Plumière, EtoileDeNeige, Agathe,Gambetta, Na, Pacha8,  
Hermy, BastetAmidala, Kirjavva  
et Remy (premier reviewer toutes catégories).  
A ceux qui n'ont pas de compte, je mets une réponse sur mon blog...

_Hope has gone.  
It's murder._

**TMV **

**38. La disparition de l'espoir (Severus)**

Le lendemain, Remus et Dora sont là avant les garçons. Tous les deux ont l'air inhabituellement tendus.

« Puis–je demander ce que vous avez fait des jumeaux ? » – je m'enquiers en tirant les lourds rideaux de velours devant les fenêtres. La pièce n'est plus éclairée que par deux lampes et le feu dans l'âtre. La nuit en plein jour.

« Je les ai emmenés chez mes parents. De toute façon, nous y allions demain déjeuner », répond nerveusement Nymphadora, les mains au dessus du feu comme si elle n'arrivait pas à se réchauffer.

« Ils aiment beaucoup être chez Androméda et Ted », ajoute Remus, et je me demande s'il l'ajoute pour moi ou pour elle. « Je me mettrai dans ce coin–là », il annonce ensuite en me montrant le côté du salon adjacent à ma chambre. peut-être faut–il cesser toute prétention à la légèreté ?

« Tu leur as dit quelle heure ? », questionne sa femme en se tournant vers moi.

« 14 heures. Je crois qu'ils seront à l'heure. », je réponds en souriant in petto de leur surprise hier quand je leur ai parlé du scooter. Des enfants, vraiment. De simples gosses.

J'en ai évidemment trop dit, et Remus me lance un regard circonspect, mais Dora ne se laisse pas distraire du fond :

« On va faire comme on a dit alors ? Mêler épreuves magiques et psychiques ? Ce n'est pas un peu dur ? Pour une première fois ? »

« Hier soir nous étions d'accord pour envisager le pire », je lui rappelle, sans doute trop sèchement connaissant leur besoin de sentiments et d'empathie. Mais je déteste quand Lupin lit en moi trop facilement, sans même recourir à la légilimencie.

« L'idée est de leur donner la mesure du boulot qu'on attend d'eux », intervient ce dernier comme s'il présidait le conseil de l'école.

« Ça va terrifier Harry ! », proteste encore sa femme.

« Au contraire, ça va le crever, lui donner d'autres trucs à penser que : Voldemort est–il toujours vivant ? », estime Remus. Et il aura bien de la chance, Harry, j'ai envie d'ajouter, parce que moi, il m'en faudra plus et je le sais.

Dora se mord les lèvres comme si elle hésitait avant de murmurer : « Tu crois qu'il a compris que sa cicatrice pouvait être... un Horcruxe ? »

« Tant que nous ne savons pas combien d'autres sont encore en circulation, tant que nous ne savons pas comment les Malefoy comptent les utiliser, je ne vois pas l'intérêt d'insister sur ce point », répond Remus, et je connais assez ses inflexions maintenant pour savoir qu'il contient des paroles moins calmes.

Sans doute est–il agacé de devoir affronter la question de manière aussi directe. Je ne lui jette pas la pierre. Moi même, je me contente de la disséquer, de la réduire en différentes questions qui chacune séparément ne pose pas celle de la survie finale de Harry. Comme c'est tout ce que je peux faire, je leur soumets une des choses auxquelles j'ai réfléchi pendant mes propres insomnies.

« Sans compter que je doute que les Malefoy y aient pensé. »

« Oh, je vois. L'effet de surprise serait enfin dans notre camp », persifle Nymphadora tellement bien qu'on dirait son fils adoptif puîné.

« Dora, c'est toi même qui disais hier qu'il ne nous restait qu'à organiser nos défenses », remarque doucement son mari – on peut compter sur lui pour nous empêcher de nous disputer.

« Mais depuis je n'ai pas fermé l'œil de la nuit et je me demande si Harry l'a fait », lui rétorque Nymphadora d'une voix pathétique.

Deux coups frappés à ma porte nous font taire. Nymphadora se détourne, Remus hésite et je vais ouvrir.

« Quatorze heures pétantes ! », m'accueille Cyrus, Harry a un bref sourire condescendant devant la gouaillerie de son frère. Le clown et le condamné. S'ils s'enferment chacun dans leur rôle, on ne va pas aller très loin. Et je me dis que peut-être Remus a raison. Il faut leur donner des soucis immédiats.

« Entrez donc et gardez votre énergie, vous allez en avoir besoin », je réponds donc avec un geste d'invite de la main.

Ont–ils dormi ? Ils n'ont pas de cernes, mais ils sont si jeunes. Leurs corps ne rechignent pas encore à la fatigue comme les nôtres – je parle ici de Remus et de moi, pas de Nymphadora. Sans leurs uniformes, en jean et gros pull, ils me semblent encore plus jeunes. A moins que ça ne soit à cause de la façon dont ils se sont plantés, incertains, au milieu de mon salon après avoir embrassé leurs parents. Des agneaux avant le sacrifice, je me dis. Ma grand–mère moldue serait peut-être heureuse de voir que j'ai encore des restes du catéchisme qu'elle a essayé de m'enseigner.

« Il s'agira aujourd'hui d'un test », j'annonce donc car maintenant qu'il ne nous reste que l'action pour éviter le désespoir, toute attente est superflue. « Il décidera de la manière dont nous devrons travailler avec vous par la suite. »

« Depuis trois ans, nous n'avons plus réellement travaillé votre défense de manière active », continue Remus. « Et encore moins vos défenses psychiques à certaines formes de magie »

« Oh non, pas d'Occlumencie ! », soupire Cyrus.

« Cyrus, nous parlons de magie noire, d'Horcruxes, de forces magiques et psychiques fortes, nocives et sans pitié », intervient Dora avec une voix tellement nette et professionnelle que j'ai du mal à croire que c'est la même femme qui gémissait quelques minutes plus tôt et avait peur de se montrer trop dure. « Oui, il y aura des sortilèges, des réflexes et du combat mais il y aura aussi de la Légilimencie, de l'Occlumencie et de la théorie ! »

« Bien, Commandant », répond Cyrus moquant le formalisme des Aurors et renforçant ainsi ma propre lecture du comportement de Nymphadora. Elle a plus ou moins renoncé à son empathie de mère pour jouer l'Auror. Je ne sais pas si elle tiendra, mais en fait, je l'espère.

« Maintenant que Dora a planté le décor, je propose que nous ne perdions pas trop de temps à expliquer les règles. Dans la vraie vie, les combats n'ont pas de règles, et la magie noire est le pire des combats », enchaîne Remus, lui aussi semblant avoir ravalé profondément ses sentiments. « Ceci est donc une attaque surprise... »

La lumière tombe et le feu s'éteint – Nymphadora était bien sûre prête. Les meubles dans la pièce changent de formes à la demande silencieuse de Remus. Nous nous reculons chacun dans un coin de la pièce comme nous l'avions décidé. Sans trop tarder, les sortilèges pleuvent. Des apparitions diverses (Remus), des attaques directes, des plus simples aux plus créatives (Nymphadora) assaillent les garçons, qui sont dans le noir et dans un environnement modifié. Au début, ils semblent se gêner l'un l'autre plus qu'autre chose. J'entends leurs excuses mutuelles quand ils se bousculent ou répondent avec des sortilèges contraires aux mêmes menaces.

« Dos à dos, Harry », souffle finalement Cyrus.

« T'as raison », répond son frère pas plus haut.

Je ne crois pas que ça soit pour que nous ne les entendions pas mais plutôt parce qu'ils sont hors d'haleine. Ils contrent assez bien le flux d'attaques auquel ils doivent faire face mais le fait même qu'aucun des deux n'ait contre–attaqué me semble révélateur. Ils ne sont pas loin d'être submergés. Et pourtant il va falloir que j'ajoute à leurs difficultés. Et ce qui me retient n'est pas seulement la pitié. La magie à laquelle je vais recourir, je ne l'ai plus pratiquée depuis des années, depuis seize années et, en quelque sorte, c'est Harry qui m'en a délivrée. Jouer avec les peurs intimes des autres : c'était ma spécialité. Peu de Mangemorts le pratiquaient parce que peu en étaient capables. Ils me craignaient à cause de ça. Et Voldemort respectait ouvertement mes capacités en la matière. Et j'en étais satisfait. Jusqu'au jour où tout cela m'a écœuré. Très peu de temps avant que je ne sache que Lily était la prochaine victime programmée de la prise du pouvoir de Voldemort. Trop peu de temps.

_Legilimens, _tel est le début. Leurs esprits, déstabilisés par les attaques physiques continuelles qu'ils subissent, ne se défendent pas. Ils sont concentrés sur l'action et ne protègent en rien leurs inconscients. Dans l'esprit de Cyrus, je crois d'abord voir Nero puis, devant la multitude d'images à des âges différents, je comprends que la faiblesse de Cyrus reste les remords que Sirius garde envers son frère. Rien de surprenant, bien sûr, Cyrus lui même l'a reconnu plusieurs fois depuis la rentrée. L'angoisse profonde de Harry n'est pas sa propre survie – comme le craignait sa mère adoptive – mais sa capacité à être à la hauteur de la tâche, notamment que d'autres tombent à sa place – Remus, Dora, Cyrus et même moi. Je n'ai pas le temps de me demander qui je protège en me choisissant moi en premier. Mon cadavre apparaît donc dégouttant de sang sur le sol devant eux. La seconde d'après j'y ajoute un Regulus de seize ans et rieur – allez savoir pourquoi cette image revenait en boucle dans la mémoire perméable de Cyrus. Les deux apparitions éclairent la scène d'une lumière bleutée et jouent leur rôle attendu de diversion.

Harry se fait toucher au bras par une langue de feu et doit rouler au sol pour l'éteindre. Cyrus semble d'abord totalement perdu – déchiré entre l'envie d'aider son frère et celle de faire disparaître les apparitions. Sa baguette se pointe plusieurs fois sur mon cadavre et sur Regulus sans savoir quoi faire – comme ce ne sont que des projections de leurs propres esprits, il peut essayer, je l'attends. Il finit par choisir et rejoint Harry à quatre pattes. Quand un sortilège d'assommoir arrive dans son dos, je me dis que c'est terminé mais Harry se relève d'un bond et hurle :

« Protego ! »

Dans l'éclair de lumière que produit la rencontre du sortilège avec le bouclier, je les perds. Ils s'enfuient de concert et se cachent à ma vue derrière la grosse masse sombre qui a remplacé ma table de salon. Remus les cueille de l'autre côté et les échanges se font plus vifs. Les garçons tirent enfin leurs premiers sortilèges offensifs, et comme les tirs de Remus changent d'angle, ils semblent les ajuster mieux que précédemment. Je remplace mes premières apparitions par d'autres images volées à leurs esprits – un Regulus qui répète _ab nauseam_ : « C'est tellement dommage, Sirius » et une Dora pliée en deux au niveau du ventre. Le cri « Mae » à moitié étranglé me prouve que cette angoisse–là est forte.

« C'est une apparition, Harry ! », gronde Cyrus – ils ont migré vers ma droite, angle moins bien couvert par Remus et Dora. « Des trucs qu'ils piquent dans nos têtes ! »

Les images vacillent un instant, je dois transmettre plus d'énergie à mes apparitions pour les maintenir. Je sens leurs efforts pour rompre le lien – Cyrus y arrivant mieux qu'Harry, il me semble. Cela reste insuffisant. Je pourrais profiter de ma porte entrouverte pour les défaire complètement, mais je pense que cette leçon est déjà suffisamment importante. Ils doivent avoir mesuré leur insuffisance.

« Finite Incantem », j'annonce à voix haute. Et la lumière revient, révélant Nymphadora appuyée contre le mur, Remus les yeux fermés et les garçons au milieu, baguettes dressées, prêts à combattre un nouveau danger. L'adrénaline ne s'est visiblement pas encore estompée dans leurs corps.

« C'est fini », je confirme. « Pour l'instant »

Ils baissent lentement leurs baguettes, et Remus en trois longues enjambées est auprès d'eux.

« Ce n'est rien », gronde presque Harry quand il s'inquiète de sa brûlure.

« Laisse–moi juste regarder. »

« On est en dessous de tout, hein ? », continue le même en laissant néanmoins son bras à l'examen de son père.

« On ne vous a pas fait de cadeaux », remarque Nymphadora qui s'est approchée à son tour, rendant leur forme initiale aux meubles sur son passage, pour s'affaler dans le dernier fauteuil qu'elle a transformé.

« Ça ! », proteste Cyrus en faisant comme elle. « On en a presque plus jamais fait de l'Occlumencie et voilà qu'il faut l'utiliser en même temps qu'on se bat ! »

« Mais c'est sans doute ce qu'on aurait à faire », rappelle Harry, debout, toujours bouillant de rage face à sa propre impuissance. « Et on ne sait plus se battre non plus. »

« Disons que vous avez mis un certain temps à retrouver des choses qui doivent être des réflexes », confirme Remus, en le poussant vers le canapé. « Assieds–toi. »

« Ça va nous prendre des mois », se désole Harry en s'exécutant.

« Mais non. Ça va revenir plus vite que tu ne le croies », essaie de le rassurer sa mère adoptive.

« Et on va retravailler les éléments séparément – le combat, les sortilèges, l'Occlumencie », ajoute Remus. « Mais il nous paraissait important que vous ayez une idée du but... »

Cyrus siffle : « Sacré programme ! On va pouvoir direct entrer en deuxième année d'aspirant Auror à ce rythme ! »

« Tu sembles oublier que la formation d'Auror couvre bien d'autres domaines que la Défense contre les forces du Mal », remarque Nymphadora.

« Alors que nous, on vise plutôt l'option ultra–spécialiste en mage noir refusant de mourir, hein ? », sourit Harry. Et qu'il soit capable de le faire me semble le résultat le plus important que nous puissions atteindre.

_**oo **_

Il me semble que tout a changé. Il y a quelques mois à peine, Poudlard était mon ultime refuge et le monde avait des défauts mais aussi des qualités que j'avais appris à apprécier. Mais depuis la rentrée, depuis la Bulgarie, depuis l'accumulation des preuves que le pire seul était envisageable, et que par nature nous le sous–estimions, ces repères s'étaient envolés. Tout était inquiétant. J'ai eu peine le dimanche à préparer mes cours. Seule la perspective de la pleine lune, mercredi, m'a donné la force d'aller me pencher aux dessus de mes chaudrons. Remus n'a pas besoin d'une mauvaise pleine lune en ce moment. C'était bien la seule conviction positive à laquelle je pouvais me rattacher.

Le lundi, enseigner m'a paru dérisoire, déprimant et superflu. J'ai été mauvais dans tous les sens du terme, trop hanté par mon passé comme par le futur pour m'intéresser au présent. J'avais fui de bonne heure chez moi, pas que j'y sois mieux mais par respect pour les autres quand Remus est venu me faire écouter le bref compte–rendu envoyé par Albus à propos de sa rencontre avec Percy.

« Ce portrait n'est décidément pas ordinaire, même envers ceux qui ne sont pas Fourchelang. Et il faut mettre au crédit du jeune Percy d'avoir perçu la menace qu'il constituait. Le portrait distille des idées inquiétantes, un peu comme le Journal qu'avait reçu Cyrus il y a quelques années. Sans doute est–il capable des mêmes effets de persuasion et de possession. Il est donc peut-être à noter qu'il a trôné de longues journées dans le bureau de Fudge et celui d'Ombrage. Encore que sa situation actuelle, dans un couloir, montre qu'eux-mêmes ont gardé une certaine liberté par rapport à lui... Tout ça pose une fois de plus davantage de questions que ça n'apporte de réponses, j'en ai peur. Mais c'est une piste importante sur l'influence gagnée par certaines idées au sein du Ministère. Je compte la creuser cette semaine. Kingsley doit aussi interroger un spécialiste en peinture de cette période. Tenons–nous au courant."

« Combien crois–tu qu'il y ait d'Horcruxe« j« ai demandé à Remus quand la voix d'Albus s'est tue.

« Trop », il a presque aboyé, avant d'ajouter, presque à contrecoeur : « Si on enlève les reliques des Fondateurs de la liste de Regulus, il n'en reste que trois : le journal, le serpent et un anneau« .

« On sait ce qui est advenu du journal », j'ai remarqué.

« On est quasiment sûr du serpent », il a soupiré.

« Reste l'anneau. »

Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avons trouvé quoi que ce soit à ajouter. Je l'ai enjoint à prendre ses potions dans le bon ordre, comme tous les mois depuis dix ans. Il m'a demandé quand je comptais travailler avec les garçons.

« Cyrus a du temps demain et Harry, mercredi. »

« Séparément ? »

« Leurs besoins sont différents », j'ai indiqué sobrement. Sans doute parce que j'ai – je devrais dire nous avons – passé tellement de temps avec Cyrus à travailler sur sa maîtrise de ses pensées, il était celui des deux qui s'était ressaisi le premier. Et si son intervention avait ramené Harry à plus de lucidité, il était certain que ce dernier devait d'abord progresser seul.

« Je compte aussi les voir séparément », m'a répondu Remus à ma grande surprise.

« Tu auras le temps de faire deux séances ? Tu ne pourras pas travailler dès jeudi à ce niveau de magie », j'ai objecté.

« Harry vient maintenant et Cyrus vendredi soir. Comme toi, que je prenne leurs qualités ou leurs défauts, j'arrive à la conclusion qu'ils n'ont pas les mêmes choses à travailler. »

Comme je ne trouvais pas d'arguments suffisants, je me suis rabattu sur le factuel :

« Et Nymphadora ? », j'ai demandé, déclenchant son premier sourire.

« Jeudi – je resterai avec les petits », il m'a indiqué, presque déjà la main sur la porte. « Elle les prend ensemble – 'un Auror ne se bat jamais seul', tu sais ».

Le mardi après-midi, Cyrus m'a rejoint chez moi. Je n'ai pas demandé comment il expliquait son absence, ni s'il avait parlé de nos nouvelles découvertes à ses petits amis. Autant lui demander si Hagrid avait trouvé de l'essence pour leur scooter !

« On va faire comme samedi ? », il a demandé. « Tu vas chercher ma pire angoisse et me la jeter à la figure ? »

« Oui. »

« Tu sais Regulus, ou Nero, ça fait des mois que je me bats contre eux, je veux dire contre les sentiments de Sirius envers eux », m'a alors confié Cyrus. « Alors, oui, ça m'a fait un choc de le voir apparaître pendant le combat, mais en même temps, c'était plus facile pour moi que pour Harry de prendre de la distance. »

« J'ai vu. Néanmoins tu étais loin d'être capable de m'interdire l'accès à ces images », j'ai remarqué.

« Je sais », a-t-il très calmement reconnu. « Au boulot ! »

Je sais qu'il a fait de son mieux mais pourtant on est resté loin du souhaitable. J'ai arrêté la séance quand il a réussi à me rejeter en bloc de ses pensées pendant quelques secondes.

« C'est l'idée », j'ai reconnu. « Mais ça te demande beaucoup trop d'énergie de me rejeter tout entier. Il serait plus judicieux de me canaliser dans un secteur de ton esprit. De me faire perdre mon temps et mon énergie, tout en gardant la tienne. »

« Tout ça en étant capable de me battre ? », il a demandé avec une bonne dose d'incrédulité, relevant à peine la tête posée sur ses genoux d'épuisement.

« Oui. »

« Tu parles de Grand–père là, Severus. Comment veux–tu qu'un môme de seize ans comme moi y arrive ! »

« J'y arrivais juste après mes dix–sept ans », je lui ai appris et il m'a regardé de longues secondes la bouche ouverte de stupeur.

« Sirius ne s'en souvient pas », il a finalement objecté. Sirius, mieux que l'Encyclopédie Magique en 30 volumes pour Cyrus.

« Je ne me souviens pas l'avoir affronté comme cela », j'ai d'abord répondu. Mais la tentation était là et j'y ai succombé, « Mais lui doit se rappeler de Tybalt Moore. Il me semble qu'il a participé à l'enquête. »

Les yeux de Cyrus sont devenus vagues alors qu'il se plongeait dans ses mémoires. C'était toujours fascinant à observer.

« Un jeune Auror... de la même promotion que lui... Il s'est suicidé », il a indiqué à haute voix avant que l'éclat de son regard ne revienne pour demander – presque pour affirmer : « Tu l'as poussé au suicide ? »

« Je lui ai fait croire qu'il avait tué sa propre sœur », j'ai confessé. Pas que je cherche une absolution mais parce que c'était la vérité et que nul autre que Cyrus n'était plus en droit de la connaître.

« C'est pire que ce que tu nous as fait à nous », il a froidement constaté.

« Ce que je vous ai fait était bien suffisant, non ? »

Cyrus a longuement hoché la tête avant d'annoncer, comme une suite logique de tout ce qui avait précédé :

« Je vais y arriver. »

« Je sais. »

Harry est venu me rendre visite le mercredi soir sous le prétexte officiel d'aller garder ses petits frère et soeur un soir de pleine lune m'a-t-il expliqué. Comme il est moins rodé que Cyrus à compartimenter ses pensées, même s'il a lui aussi quelques notions de Légilimencie et d'Occlumencie, c'est sur cela que je lui ai proposé de travailler. Pas d'attaque mais simplement la compartimentation de son esprit entre l'ouvert et le fermé. Et en une séance, on n'a bien sûr que peu progressé.

« J'arrive à rien », il a décidé, d'un seul coup tellement proche du Harry enfant que j'avais pu côtoyer que j'ai été sans doute trop gentil avec lui.

« Bien sûr que si, je sens que tu essaies. »

« Tu parles ! Tu entres comme tu veux ! », il s'est agacé, comme s'il me rendait coupable de son échec.

« Harry, tu peux te noyer dans ta pitié envers toi même ou décider que tu vas y arriver et te battre », j'ai donc fermement répondu cette fois – les Gryffondors n'aiment–ils pas se battre, en particulier pour les causes perdues ?

« Comme s'il suffisait de décider ! »

« Oui, décider. Tu en as les capacités. C'est juste que tu réprouves cette forme de magie – et ne me dis pas le contraire, ton esprit me l'hurle à chaque fois que j'y entre. Tu ne peux pas y arriver sans accepter de t'en servir. »

« Est–ce que les pensées ne devraient pas être accessibles qu'à ceux qui les ont ? »

« Quel beau principe anéanti par la réalité ! »

Harry s'est d'abord vexé. Et on est restés tous les deux à se toiser dans mon salon pendant une bonne minute.

« Tu crois vraiment que c'est utile ? » il a finalement demandé.

« Harry, renforcer tes défenses mentales me paraît plus qu'important quand on voit comment tu réagis devant un simple tableau contenant un Horcruxe ! Ou comme tu perds tous tes moyens quand on insinue que tes parents ou même moi pourrions être blessés ! » – je lui ai durement rappelé. « La tâche devant toi sera sûrement plus ardue que tout ce que nous pourrons imaginer. Se préparer au pire et au plus difficile est la seule chose que tu puisses faire ! »

Il a continué à me regarder avec ses immenses yeux verts brillants sans rien dire pendant un nouveau moment – mais le gros de sa colère était passé.

« Le pire, hein ? »

« Malheureusement, oui. »

« On recommence alors ? »

Les deux séances ont donc été satisfaisantes en un sens mais sans apaiser mes doutes. Est–ce que ce que je fais est suffisant ? Est–ce que ce que je leur promets, que je les prépare au pire n'est pas un leurre ? Je n'ose partager ces questions avec personne même si je sais que Remus et Nymphadora doivent hanter les mêmes eaux. Y répondre par la négative serait trop dangereux. Ça nous couperait bras et jambes.

« J'ai eu la confirmation par Phinéas », m'annonce Remus alors que nous nous croisons dans la salle des professeurs le vendredi matin. « Le tableau, de très mauvaise qualité selon lui, était bien à Poudlard au début de son directorat. Le fait qu'il soit réputé comme ayant appartenu à Salazar semble avoir permis de le vendre cher – l'expert en peinture classique contacté par Kingsley semble douter fortement d'ailleurs que ce soit la cas, mais est-ce important ? Plus qu'il ne le méritait, m'a dit Phinéas qui avait l'air content de lui ».

« Et après ? »

« D'après toujours le même expert, il aurait beaucoup changé de mains. Son dernier acquéreur connu aurait été Abraxas Malefoy. »

« Le père de Lucius ? »

« Exactement. »

« Toujours les Malefoy. Ce n'est pas une preuve, je sais mais... »

« Ils l'ont peut-être offert à Voldemort », souffle Remus après avoir vérifié que nous sommes toujours seuls.

« Quelle importance ? »

« Severus, on ne fabrique pas des Horcruxes à la place des autres ! »

Je ferme les yeux, stupéfait de mon propre aveuglement.

« Que Monsieur le directeur me pardonne, je n'arrive pas à réfléchir correctement ces derniers temps », je murmure.

« Tu n'es pas le seul, Severus, tout ça doit finir très vite, sinon nos nerfs nous lâcheront les premiers », il souffle et il me quitte après m'avoir serré l'épaule brièvement sans doute pour me donner du courage. Il n'y a qu'un Gryffondor pour penser que le courage se transmet.

En sortant de cette conversation, encore plus songeur qu'avant, j'ai failli heurter de plein fouet– pour ainsi dire – le Baron Sanglant.

« Professeur Rogue, vous avez l'air bien soucieux ! »

« Un peu », je reconnais, aimablement. « Le privilège des vivants... »

« Croyez–vous ? »

« Pardon ? »

« Les morts emmènent leurs soucis avec eux, savez-vous. Ils ne les perdent pas en perdant la vie. Leurs échecs, leurs regrets, leurs remords restent avec eux parfois pour l'éternité », il gronde avec l'air de savoir de quoi il parle. Je tiens peut-être la raison de sa légendaire mauvaise humeur. Sauf que je ne sens aucune sympathie pour ses remords – j'en ai suffisamment moi même.

« Voilà une description de la mort qui lui ferait préférer un séjour à Azkaban ! », je remarque plus sèchement.

« Il est sûr qu'il vaut mieux payer ses dettes de son vivant », me répond gravement le Baron.

« Est–ce que vous voulez me dire quelque chose ? », j'interroge fatigué de ses sous-entendus. « Quelque chose que je devrais savoir en tant que sous–directeur de Poudlard ? », j'insiste rappelant sans vergogne mon statut.

« Rien qui ne concerne Serpentard », il répond. C'est ténu mais j'ai l'impression qu'il me supplie de poser une autre question. Sauf que je ne vois pas quoi demander.

« Alors quoi ? », je gronde.

Le Baron me toise un instant, il a une haute stature et des mains de guerrier, avant de déclamer des paroles étonnantes :

« Il est des fois où le passé hante le présent de multiples façons, Professeur Rogue. Ne croyez pas que les fantômes de ce château n'ont pas fait de leur mieux pour éviter cela. Mais il viendra peut-être un temps où passé et présent devront trouver une fin commune », il affirme et, sans me laisser le temps de trouver une autre question à lui poser, il disparaît.

_**ooo**_

Le message laconique m'arrive presque au milieu de la nuit alors que je finis de corriger des copies de troisième année qui vont sans doute être déçus de leurs résultats. Il faut dire que rarement ma patience pédagogique n'a été aussi mince. Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas enlevé autant de points et distribué de lignes. J'ai juste eu la présence d'esprit de ne pas me punir moi même en démultipliant les retenues.

Le hibou qui toque à ma fenêtre a l'air épuisé. En ouvrant le message et en tombant sur des caractères cyrilliques, je mesure la distance qu'il a parcourue et je lui trouve une poignée de noix avant de me pencher sur le message. Le texte sur le parchemin ressemble à du bulgare et je lance donc un sortilège de traduction qui me laisse d'abord perplexe. En lieu et place des élégantes lettres cyrilliques s'est en effet inscrit un message tout aussi sibyllin bien que tracé en cursives anglaises : l'espoir a disparu....

Comme rien d'autre n'apparaît à l'examen magique du parchemin, je pars à la bibliothèque alors que le château dort. Je ne songe pas un instant à mon lit – comment pourrais-je avoir sommeil ? Tout en haut des rayonnages, je déniche un dictionnaire de bulgare qui n'a pas l'air d'avoir beaucoup servi depuis qu'il est entré dans cette bibliothèque. Pourtant c'est un bon ouvrage, très complet ; il offre même la prononciation des mots recherchés. Je trouve péniblement le premier des caractères tracés dans l'alphabet puis le second. Finalement, je trouve le mot tout entier, dont la signification est bien espoir. Par pure curiosité, je pointe ma baguette sur la prononciation qui résonne dans la salle vide de la bibliothèque. Je répète plusieurs fois l'opération pour me convaincre : ça ressemble à Nadedja... mon sang se fige plus encore.

_L'espoir – Nadedja... – a disparu ?_

Les questions se bousculent immédiatement en masse dans ma tête : quand, comment ? Et que veut dire « disparu »? Marina, Tudor et Vasile devaient la faire transférer en Suisse dans une institution privée pour finir de la faire soigner et lui offrir une autre identité. Ils devaient aussi me prévenir de l'avancée de ce plan mais je peine à croire que ce message ait pu être « L'espoir a disparu ». Si je comprends qu'ils aient été cryptiques dans leur message par crainte qu'il soit intercepté, et même qu'ils n'aient pas eu recours à la magie, j'enrage qu'ils n'aient pas donné plus d'information. Si je m'écoutais, je prendrais la première cheminée pour la Bulgarie afin de mener l'enquête moi même. Et je me retrouverais sans nul doute face à Brytan, je conclus en me ramenant sévèrement à la raison. Sans parler d'une deuxième hypothèse pas moins inquiétante qui se forme dans mon cerveau : comment savoir si le message n'est pas un piège ? Qu'il m'ait bien été envoyé par les Spasov ? Affolé par la multiplicité des possibles, je reste figé dans la contemplation fiévreuse du dictionnaire – comme si j'espérais que son contenu change. Je suis presque certain que si je me mettais en mouvement, je ferai des choses trop hardies et irréfléchies.

La porte de la bibliothèque grince derrière moi. Je me retourne et voit Madame Pince qui entre en robe de chambre, la baguette allumée à la main et l'air sidérée.

« Oh, c'est vous Professeur Rogue ? », elle me salue plutôt timidement – et j'imagine que beaucoup d'élèves seraient stupéfaits de savoir qu'elle peut l'être. « Quelque part, je préfère que ce soit vous... »

« Je connais peu d'élèves qui viendraient en pleine nuit vérifier une traduction », je remarque, heureux d'entendre ma voix relativement ferme.

« Je sais bien, mais... depuis la rentrée, j'ai plusieurs fois retrouvé au matin des livres déplacés... en particulier des livres sur l'histoire de Poudlard... des manuscrits anciens qui ne sont disponibles que sur demande parce qu'il convient de les protéger de la lumière du soleil et de mains peu respectueuses... », elle m'apprend en s'approchant.

« Vraiment ? », je demande, cherchant vainement dans mon esprit le souvenir que Remus ou Rusard m'en aient parlé. Mais j'ai été absent longtemps et peut-être ont-ils oublié de le faire. « Vous en avez parlé au professeur Lupin ? »

« Oh non », elle me répond en rougissant un peu. « D'abord, ça ne s'est pas produit tous les soirs ni très régulièrement. Au début, j'ai pensé que j'avais peut-être commis une erreur en quittant la bibliothèque. C'est seulement quand j'ai retrouvé les manuscrits anciens dérangés que j'ai commencé à me poser des questions... Comme malgré tout, tout cela paraissait un peu ridicule, j'ai simplement mis un sortilège d'alarme sur la porte... »

« Un sortilège que j'ai déclenché ce soir », je complète pour moi autant que pour elle.

« Oui. »

« J'avais une chose à vérifier », j'explique, en me relevant et en fermant le dictionnaire. Le temps de la réflexion est passé.

« Un manuscrit bulgare », elle commente avec un air entendu.

Évidemment. Est–ce que je ne rentre pas de Bulgarie où je suis réputé avoir travaillé sur des potions inédites ? C'est au dessus de mes forces de confirmer ou d'infirmer. Je sors avec un signe de tête, la laissant ranger les volumes que j'ai retirés des rayonnages – je ne crois pas avoir jamais fait cela auparavant. Je laisse ensuite mon corps me conduire à l'appartement des Lupin sans réellement en prendre la décision. Mes pensées sont sur tout ce que je viens d'apprendre en moins d'une heure – des recherches mystérieuses et inattendues sur l'histoire de Poudlard, la disparition de Nadedja... Et je sais qu'il y a obligatoirement un lien, peut-être indirect mais certain, entre les deux. Est-ce que ça peut avoir un lien avec l'étrange mise en garde du Baron Sanglant sur le passé ? Je me rends compte que je n'ai même pas interrogé Madame Pince sur les manuscrits déplacés. peut-être cela nous aurait-il aidé. Je ne suis décidément pas dans mon état normal, je m'agace et ma colère envers moi même me réveille – un peu comme Harry pendant les séances d'entraînement.

Il faut un certain nombre de coups avant que la porte des Lupin ne s'ouvre. Ils devaient dormir mais ils sont là tous les deux, unis et solidaires comme jamais je ne le serais avec personne. A ma vue, Nymphadora blêmit et s'écrie :

« Merlin, Severus, que ce passe-t-il ? »

« L'espoir a disparu », je réponds faute de savoir par quoi commencer.

_**oooo**_

« C'est Zeverus ! » – annonce Kane en ouvrant la porte avec difficulté mais d'autant plus de fierté affichée.

« Z'est Seve'us ! » – répète sa sœur en écho. Et ils me conduisent dans le salon en me tirant chacun par une main. Ça doit faire déjà un moment qu'ils sont debout et alerte à en croire le réseau ferré en construction devant la cheminée.

« Remus est allé parler à Madame Pince », m'explique Nymphadora en venant à ma rencontre. « Et Albus vient de nous dire qu'il était bien rentré et qu'il vous attendait. »

J'acquiesce. Albus s'était une nouvelle fois révélé parti en représentation diplomatique mais heureusement pour nous en France seulement cette fois. Quant à Madame Pince... je ne pouvais en vouloir à Remus d'y être allé sans moi, même si je me disais que la bibliothécaire allait se demander à quel moment j'avais pu narrer ses révélations de la nuit dernière à notre supérieur hiérarchique. J'avais le pressentiment que Radio Poudlard allait s'emparer de l'affaire – c'était toujours mieux que si elle s'intéressait aux garçons, j'ai raisonné.

« On va voir Grand–père », se réjouit Iris en battant des mains.

« Nous, on va rester ici », intervient Nymphadora. « Kane, toi et moi, on reste ici. »

« Pourquoi ? », boude déjà l'enfant. Et son jumeau n'est pas loin de décider en faire autant.

« Nous, on ira voir Cyrus et Harry s'entraîner au Quidditch », promet alors Nymphadora en s'accroupissant pour être à leur hauteur.

« On emmènera notre balai ? », enquête encore Iris.

« Je suis sûre qu'ils vous feront faire un tour ! »

« Tout en haut, tout en haut ! » – saute de joie et d'excitation la même qui boudait la seconde d'avant. Et elle et son frère de parcourir le salon en zigzaguant pour mimer ce vol historique.

« Qu'est–ce qu'il ne faut pas faire ! », me souffle Nymphadora très bas – m'enlevant cette sage parole de la bouche.

Remus arrive alors, recevant de plein fouet sa fille lancée comme un projectile.

« Iris ! Mais regarde où tu vas ! »

« Je vole, Papa ! »

« Voilà qui n'excuse rien », il lui affirme fermement.

« On vole aussi haut que Harry et Zyrus », ajoute son frère.

« Ça m'étonnerait ! Ils ne me sont jamais rentrés dedans ! » – contre Remus en les soulevant chacun du sol à un bras. Les deux rient et crient qu'ils veulent voler plus haut encore.

« J'ai promis de les emmener voir l'entraînement de Quidditch », explique alors Nymphadora avec un sourire stupéfiant. Vraiment on dirait qu'on a que ça à faire ce matin !

« Ah voilà ! », comprend Remus, souriant lui aussi, mais il croise mon regard et sent mon impatience. Il s'accroupit à son tour au niveau de ses enfants pour négocier notre libération : « Bon, les deux champions de Quidditch, écoutez–moi. On va, Severus et moi, à une réunion avec Grand-père et, vous, vous allez voir Cyrus et Harry voler avec Mae, et plus tard, on voit ceux qui se sont le plus amusés ! »

« Nous ! », prédit intelligemment Kane.

oooo

Bon, ça prend forme, pierre après pierre, élément après élément...  
La suite s'appelle "_Mes forces dans la bataille_" et est racontée par Harry. Le récit s'y accélère encore, même sacrément. En raison des vacances scolaires, je ne sais pas encore exactement quand je le posterai. Mais le plus tôt possible, promis. Cartes postales appréciées.


	39. Mes forces dans la bataille

**Un supplément d'âme**

Après des vacances et une panne de FFnet, je profite de la connexion d'Alixe (si,si), pour vous poster ce chapitre !

**39 - Mes forces dans la bataille (Harry)**

Je sors totalement vidé de mon entraînement avec Papa. Il est tard, bien sûr mais ce n'est pas le problème. Jamais il n'a été aussi intransigeant et aussi impossible à satisfaire. Pas qu'il ait montré un quelconque énervement, bien sûr – même si, à deux jours de la pleine lune, il aurait eu toutes les excuses du monde pour le faire. Jamais il ne m'a rien reproché, non, mais c'en est presque pire. Il s'est contenté de pousser toujours plus loin les questions et les demandes, jusqu'à la limite de mes savoirs et de mes capacités – toutes les limites. Et, comme samedi dernier, je me sens en dessous de tout.

Avec Severus demain, je sais déjà que ça sera éprouvant, mais c'est une nouvelle discipline, ou plutôt une discipline à laquelle je n'ai pas portée beaucoup d'intérêt jusqu'à maintenant. Alors la difficulté sera en quelque sorte naturelle. Avec Mae jeudi, ça sera sans doute intense et crevant, mais stimulant et défoulant aussi. Sans compter que bosser en duo avec Cyrus, apprendre à se couvrir l'un l'autre, avec comme « objectif de se connaître assez pour anticiper les choix de l'autre » – dixit Mae, c'est carrément le truc le plus sympa du programme. Mais la révision poussée des charmes et des sortilèges les plus tordus inventés par des sorciers avec Papa, ça n'a rien eu de jubilatoire ou de nouveau. C'était juste un rappel des limites de ma maîtrise de sujets dont il me parle pourtant depuis ma plus tendre enfance.

« Enfin te voilà », m'accueille Ron quand je me laisse sombrement tomber à côté de lui dans la salle commune. Hermione, en face, lève des yeux inquiets vers moi. « Tu étais où ? »

« Un truc... mon père avait besoin de moi pour un truc », je biaise en regardant mes livres empilés sur la table avec l'envie de vomir. Je ne vois aucune matière qui pourrait m'offrir une évasion ou un quelconque apaisement. Enchantements ? Jamais. Défense ? Plutôt mourir. Arithmancie ? Plus assez de neurones. Botanique ? Peut-être.

« Quel genre de truc ? Mon cadeau d'anniversaire ? » – continue Ron.

« Ton anniversaire ? » – je répète, ma main stoppée dans l'air à mi-chemin du livre de botanique.

« Tu sais le premier mars. Mais t'as encore le temps », il répond le ton léger, mais son regard inquisiteur me prouve bien qu'il ne va pas lâcher, malgré le coup de pied que lui donne Hermione sous la table.

« Tant mieux », je réponds au hasard et je me rends compte que mes mains tremblent et que mes yeux se troublent. Trop de jours sans sommeil, trop de craintes, trop de tension. Et Ron et Hermione qui me regardent. « Je ne peux pas vous parler ici », je chuchote finalement.

« On te suit », réplique Ron en se levant.

Je ne sais d'abord pas où les emmener – un endroit proche, sûr, est-ce que ça existe encore ? Je pense un moment à notre cachette à Cyrus et à moi. Mais je ne sais pas si Papa regarde toujours la carte. C'est assez que Severus ait ainsi découvert le scooter, je n'ai pas envie que notre cachette secrète soit éventée - surtout pas par Remus, surtout pas ce soir. Nous entrons donc dans la première salle de classe libre et je bloque la porte avant de créer autour de nous une solide bulle de silence. Alors qu'ils attendent patiemment que je parle, et que je ne sais pas par quoi commencer, je me demande pour la première fois comment Cyrus a pu trouver les mots pour parler à Ginny et Archibald.

« Voldemort n'est pas mort », je décide finalement d'aller au plus court.

« Quoi ?! », ils ponctuent en choeur.

« L'autre jour au Ministère, un portrait, un portrait de serpent m'a parlé... et ma cicatrice m'a... a réagi... Il n'y a qu'une seule explication, Voldemort... a laissé derrière lui des objets – on appelle ça des Horcruxes – contenant chacun une partie de son âme... », je continue en buttant contre les mots mais sans m'arrêter malgré tout.

« Une partie de son âme ? » - répète Ron l'air écœuré.

« On peut couper son âme ? » - renchérit Hermione.

« Eh bien a priori, oui. De ce que je sais, tu ne peux le faire qu'en commettant un crime. Une vie pour une vie, si tu veux », j'explique avec plus de détachement que je ne m'en serais cru capable. Mais c'est peut-être le contre-coup de ma séance avec Papa.

« En tuant quelqu'un ? » - précise Ron les sourcils froncés et je me contente d'opiner – est-il nécessaire d'énoncer de pareilles horreurs.

« Mais », objecte Hermione, « est-ce vraiment la même chose, Voldemort et 'une partie de son âme' ? Je veux dire, tu dis qu'il est vivant et en même temps qu'il a coupé son âme en morceaux ? »

Je hoche la tête longuement en me disant qu'un esprit comme celui d'Hermione ne court pas le Chemin de Traverse.

« A ce que j'ai compris », j'avoue humblement, « d'avoir coupé son âme l'empêche de mourir définitivement ».

« C'est comme ça qu'il a survécu quand tu étais petit, alors ? » elle conclut, et je suis frappé comme une évidence par la justesse de son raisonnement. Je sens qu'ils n'ont pas voulu m'accabler en précisant ça, mais c'est évidemment ce qui s'est passé.

« Sans doute », je réponds donc, totalement écrasé par la réalité : j'ai vécu pendant trois ans comme si j'avais mis un point final à cette satanée prophétie, en m'amusant, en tombant amoureux... alors que tout restait à faire !

« Et vous... vous préparez quoi... avec ton père ? », demande maintenant Hermione, presque timidement, maintenant.

« On se prépare au pire », je soupire. « Enfin, mon père, Mae et Severus nous préparent, Cyrus et moi, au pire. »

« Au pire ! », répète-t-elle l'air toujours plus horrifiée. « Tu veux dire à affronter les Horcruxes ? A les détruire ? »

« Ça, j'en sais rien », j'avoue avec un peu de colère contre la terre entière.

« Mais si c'est Voldemort... pourquoi Cyrus ? », interroge alors Ron – et je me rends compte que j'ai été tellement content d'avoir mon frère auprès de moi que je n'ai pas réfléchi à la question.

« A cause de Nero, je crois. Tout ça serait lié, selon eux. »

« A cause des Malefoy ? », enquête de nouveau Hermione. « Ils feraient revenir Voldemort ? »

« Ne nous dit pas que ce môme est Voldemort !», s'écrie Ron.

« S'il l'était, ma cicatrice réagirait », je lui rappelle sombrement.

« Alors il sert à quoi ? », demande Hermione l'air prodigieusement concentrée.

« Eh bien... », je soupire. « Grand-père pense... que les Malefoys cherchent à créer un nouveau mage noir à partir de Nero, mais qu'ils veulent aussi utiliser les Horcruxes et les reliques des fondateurs pour développer ses pouvoirs plus rapidement », j'explique péniblement. Et je suis presque surpris à la fin que ce résumé soit quasiment compréhensible.

« Et vous ne prévenez pas le Ministère ? », s'étonne Ron.

« Eh bien », je soupire de nouveau, en essayant de me souvenir de toutes les conversations que j'ai entendues et des informations qui m'ont été données. « Je crois qu'ils estiment que les Malefoy manipulent le Ministère... – je ne sais plus exactement pourquoi... Mais Kingsley Shacklebolt, par exemple, en a l'air convaincu. »

« Les Lupin contre le reste du monde ? », s'amuse un instant Ron avant de me prendre le bras pour ajouter en me regardant droit dans les yeux : « Je blague, hein ? »

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ? », s'interroge Hermione à haute voix.

« Toi ? Pas grand-chose, Hermione », je réponds, trop agressif, je sais. « Mes parents jonglent avec les théories, Albus Dumbledore lui même est dans le noir. Moi, je me sens en dessous de tout, alors qu'est-ce que, toi, tu voudrais faire !? »

« Mais vous aider ! Il y a sûrement un moyen de vous aider ! », elle répond, l'air surprise qu'elle ait à l'expliquer.

« Tu sais que tu peux compter sur nous, hein, Harry ? », intervient Ron.

« Mais compter sur vous pour quoi ? Vous vous y connaissez en Horcruxes, vous ? Vous maîtrisez l'Occlumencie ? Vous avez vos entrées chez les Malefoy, peut-être ? », je hurle presque. « Excusez-moi si je ne saute pas de joie quand vous vous mettez en tête de vous mesurer à un mage noir, mais vous croyez que j'ai envie de vous voir morts ? ».

« Tu sais Harry, si jamais il fallait se battre contre un mage noir », m'interrompt très doucement Hermione, « je ne me dirais jamais que je le fais pour toi. Pas que ton avenir m'indiffère, tu es mon ami. Mais la menace me paraît bien plus large que ça. C'est d'abord pour mon avenir à moi que je mettrais mes forces dans la bataille... »

« Et tu te souviens que je compte bien devenir Auror ? Je vais devoir te demander la permission à chaque fois qu'une force un peu obscure va se mettre sur mon chemin ? », demande Ron moins doucement qu'Hermione.

« Bien sûr », je reconnais – ils ont raison, chacun à leur façon. « Mais si vous saviez... si vous saviez ce qu'ils nous font affronter... si vous saviez comme j'ai peur... »

« C'est normal, Harry » intervient Hermione les larmes aux yeux maintenant

« Je n'ai pas peur pour moi, Hermione ! », j'avoue.

« Mais c'est aussi pour nous tous que tu te bats, Harry », remarque Hermione.

« Et si j'échoue ? »

« Tu auras fait de ton mieux », affirme mon amie d'un air convaincu qui me fait rougir.

« Je ne sais pas, je... tout à l'heure avec mon père, je m'embrouillais tellement... je mélangeais trop de choses... »

« S'il s'agit de te faire réviser des choses, Harry, n'hésite pas », propose immédiatement mon amie. « Même si je n'y connais rien, même si c'est compliqué, tu sais que tu peux compter sur moi pour t'aider à te le mettre dans la tête ! »

Je vais dire non, et puis je me dis que ça sera peut-être plus naturel avec elle qu'avec mon père, que je n'aurais pas ce sentiment que je la déçois à chaque erreur ou à chaque réponse incomplète.

« Merci. »

« Bon allez, on a des devoirs à finir, des trucs horribles et interdits à réviser », décide Ron en se levant avec cet air énergique que je ne peux associer qu'à lui, « Il semble que ça ne soit plus l'heure de s'occuper de l'alimentation des scooters ! »

Ron et Hermione ne me quittent plus d'un pas après ça. Ils mettent un point d'honneur à ce que je ne sois jamais seul ni en cours ni pendant les récréations ni pendant nos heures libres. Ils font mine de ne pas comprendre quand j'insinue qu'ils auraient mieux à faire sans moi. Je n'insiste pas parce que leur présence m'aide à repousser l'angoisse qui ne se réduit pas après ma séance d'Occlumencie du mardi soir. Je garde une trop grande aversion pour l'Occlumencie pour progresser, je pense. Sauf que je sais que personne ne jugera cette excuse valide. Mais le lendemain matin, en entrant en Défense, je sens immédiatement que ça ne va pas aller. Severus a l'air épuisé et sur les nerfs alors qu'il n'est que huit heures du matin, et je ne peux que me demander si c'est de ma faute à cause de ma prestation – ou plutôt de mon absence de résultat – d'hier soir.

« Bien, rangez vos livres et vos baguettes, et sortez de quoi écrire. Nous allons surtout faire de la théorie aujourd'hui », annonce Severus faisant grogner toute la classe. Il n'attend que quelques secondes, moins qu'il n'en faut pour avoir exécuté ses consignes, pour embrayer : « Nous avons maintenant refermé le chapitre des émanations magiques psychiques, patroni et autres interactions entre l'esprit d'un sorcier et son environnement que nous avions ouvert au début de l'année. Nous abordons aujourd'hui le dernier chapitre de votre cursus élémentaire de Défense contre les forces du Mal, c'est-à-dire les forces négatives créées par un autre sorcier... »

« Ça nous manquait », grommelle Ron à côté de moi, sans doute pour me remonter le moral, mais je vois immédiatement que Severus l'a repéré et je peux déjà dire que mon meilleur ami vient de se désigner comme première victime de sa mauvaise humeur. C'est terrifiant parce que je sais que je n'y peux strictement rien.

« ... Toutes, de la plus simple à la plus compliquée, sont des manipulations qui dénaturent les forces vitales d'un être magique pour les asservir », continue d'abord Severus, et je me prends à espérer que je me suis trompé. Mais la suite me détrompe : « Monsieur Weasley, comment pouvons nous établir qu'un objet ou une créature sont maléfiques ? », il demande, planté devant notre table.

La question peut paraître simple puisque cela fait six années que nous y répondons, mais que Severus la fasse si large m'inquiète sur ses intentions. Évidemment, Hermione lève immédiatement la main pour être tout aussi immanquablement ignorée par Severus.

« Il faut d'abord s'assurer que ce sont des créatures ou des objets de nature magique », répond Ron, sur ses gardes mais pas encore acculé. « Nous avons vu avec le professeur Lupin plusieurs techniques pour nous assurer du caractère magique comme le Magiam revelio et.... »

« J'espère en effet, Monsieur Weasley que vous avez fini, en septième année, par avoir une notion de ce qui est magique et de ce qui ne l'est pas », l'interrompt Severus, sans que je sache si c'est la mention de ce que mon père nous a appris qui l'agace autant ou le simple fait que sa victime lui résiste. « Pour aujourd'hui, et parce que leur nombre reste heureusement limité, nous allons nous concentrer sur les créatures maléfiques », il continue avec des effets de manches qui sont pour moi une autre preuve de son mal-être. « Comment les distinguer des autres créatures vivantes ? »

Cette fois, je lève la main avant Hermione, espérant que Severus m'acceptera comme victime consentante à sa vindicte. Mais il m'ignore comme il ignore mon amie : « Monsieur Weasley saurait-il nous éclairer ? »

« A la différence des animaux, les créatures maléfiques n'ont pas un cycle de vie complet », commence lentement Ron, toujours tendu mais toujours concentré. « Elles n'existent que comme une extension physique d'une mauvaise intention », il développe même sans attendre d'autres questions. Severus me jette un coup d'oeil comme s'il me soupçonnait de souffler ses réponses à Ron. Je soutiens son regard tout en bloquant par ailleurs mes pensées sur ce qu'aurait été ma propre réponse, ce qu'il m'a conseillé hier soir, le moment où jamais de m'entraîner.

« Explicitez », commente finalement Severus, l'air plus sombre que jamais.

« Un animal cherche d'abord à se nourrir et à se maintenir en vie », s'exécute simplement Ron avant d'ajouter, faisant pouffer toute la classe malgré la tension perceptible, « ou se reproduire. Une créature maléfique, elle, cherche à blesser, souvent pour aucune autre raison que celle de faire le mal ou pour répondre aux désirs de son créateur. »

« Fascinant, monsieur Weasley, fascinant, je finirais par croire que vous avez appris des choses dans ce cours », grince Severus, « Iriez-vous jusqu'à nous donner des exemples ? »

« Je ne crois pas que nous ayons déjà rencontré de telles créatures dans ce cours, professeur », reprend Ron, plus concentré que je ne l'ai jamais vu. « Mais la première qui me vient à l'esprit est le Basilic... »

Je crois que Severus va s'étrangler en entendant le mot. Bien sûr, ce n'est pas la version officielle de ce qu'il s'est passé, il y a cinq ans – mon frère et la soeur de Ron sont censés être partis, sur un coup de tête, explorer un souterrain et y être restés coincés – rien à voir avec un quelconque basilic. Bien sûr Severus sait que Ron connaît la vérité. Mais dit comme ça, en pleine classe, ça ressemble sans doute trop à une provocation. Je dois me retenir de ne pas fermer les yeux ou soupirer, ou marquer d'une façon ou d'une autre mon inquiétude.

« On peut aussi mentionner les Inferi, auxquels Voldemort avait eu recours pendant la guerre », continue Ron absolument pas intimidé, et malgré les petits cris effarouchés d'une partie de la classe à la mention des créatures comme du vrai nom du soi-disant Seigneur des Ténèbres. « Si le premier est un animal et l'autre a été humain, les deux sont possédés par leurs créateurs et le produit de pratiques de magie noire. »

Le silence est tendu ; il attend la phrase assassine par laquelle Severus va le réduire à l'état de souvenir.

« Bien, j'imagine que nous devons remercier l'ambition gryffondoresque. Si rêver de devenir Auror vous permet d'ouvrir des livre,s Monsieur Weasley, c'est déjà plus que nous n'en pourrions espérer... », il commente, et je me dis qu'on s'en sort bien s'il en reste là.

« Je crois en effet que l'avenir de la magie mérite qu'on s'intéresse à un peu plus qu'aux Pitiponks, Monsieur », commente alors Ron, droit comme un i, Gryffondor à 100 pour cent, bien sûr.

« Trouveriez-vous, Monsieur Weasley, que je ne vous propose pas des sujets de réflexion à la hauteur de l'avenir de la magie ? »

« Non, Monsieur », a la présence d'esprit de reconnaître Ron, mais je sais que c'est trop tard.

« Puisque vous sembliez si à l'aise dans votre exposé, je vous propose de m'écrire un essai cohérent – pas moins de deux rouleaux de parchemin, pour disons... lundi prochain ? »

« Monsieur, Ron n'a fait que répondre à vos questions! », proteste Hermione avant que je n'ai le temps de l'en empêcher mais Severus voit ma main sur son bras et sourit sombrement avant d'émettre un verdict assez peu surprenant quand on le connaît :

« Puisque vous allez sans doute l'aider, ainsi que Monsieur Potter-Lupin qui me foudroie du regard depuis un quart d'heure, j'attends un mémoire portant vos trois noms et faisant au moins cinq rouleaux de parchemin... »

_**ooo **_

Il ne reste plus que nous dans la salle commune – Ron, Hermione et moi. On a bossé une bonne partie de la soirée sur le mémoire de Severus, classant les informations et faisant le plan du devoir. Il ne restera plus qu'à le rédiger ce que nous avons décidé de remettre au week-end. Maintenant Hermione me pose des questions de charmes avancées, et je tente de lui répondre le plus précisément possible. Ron nous écoute et parfois s'endort, mais reste avec nous. On s'est mis dans les profonds fauteuils devant le feu, la chaleur offrant un bon antidote à la noirceur des sujets qu'on aborde. La porte de la tour s'ouvre doucement et nous nous arrêtons de parler. Ron se retourne le premier et me souffle :

« Cyrus ! »

Comme à ma montre il est près de minuit, je grimace un peu – je déteste jouer les préfets, vraiment il exagère ! Je fais signe à mes amis de se faire petits et j'attends que mon frère passe devant moi pour me lever d'un coup et lui lancer :

« Alors Lupin, on a oublié l'heure du couvre feu ? »

Je me retrouve face à sa baguette pointée avec un de ses réflexes que je ne peux qu'envier. Il la baisse aussitôt qu'il me reconnaît pour répondre avec un sourire las :

« J'ai un mot du directeur, m'sieur le préfet. »

« Ça va ? » - je demande immédiatement abandonnant toute prétention de l'impressionner. Comment ai-je pu oublier qu'il voyait Papa ce soir ?

« Ça va. »

« Ça s'est bien passé ? », j'insiste, conscient qu'il y a une part de jalousie dans ma question.

« Heu, est-ce qu'on peut réellement mettre un mot comme bien ou mal sur ce genre de truc, Harry ? », il demande dans un bâillement.

« Je ne sais pas toi, mais moi... enfin, je... », je balbutie presque, déstabilisé par sa question.

« Tu ne savais pas toutes les réponses, c'est ça ? », il demande alors avec son sourire de pas-si-petit-frère-que ça, que je supporte souvent mal, je dois le reconnaître.

« Oui », j'admets du bout des lèvres.

« Et tu te crois nul ? », il conclut.

« Eh bien », je vais répondre, mais je me rebelle et préfère l'agacer lui : « Et toi, tu les savais les réponses ? »

« Pas toutes, ou pas dans l'ordre... même avec deux mémoires », il répond calmement, presque avec prévenance, presque pour me rassurer. « Mais ce n'est pas un examen, Harry. Il n'y a pas de bonnes ou de mauvaises réponses. Parce qu'au moment où tu auras réellement besoin de tout ça, il y aura tout ce que tu sais et tout ce que tu seras capable de mobiliser. Ni plus ni moins ».

Comme je ne sais pas quoi répondre, il se tourne vers Ron :

« Ça tient toujours l'entraînement demain matin, Capitaine ? »

« Tu vas réussir à te lever ? » répond Ron en souriant.

« Tu me confonds avec Harry, Ron ! Moi, il n'y a que Papa pour me battre le matin ! »

« Vous voulez jouer au Quidditch demain matin ? », je demande stupéfait.

« Mais oui, Harry : c'est bientôt le printemps, l'équipe a besoin de s'entraîner ! », affirme Cyrus.

« Franchement, faites ça sans moi », je décide immédiatement et pas parce que j'aime plus que lui les grasses matinées. Je ne me vois pas voler sans autre but que d'attraper un morceau de métal enchanté dans l'air froid de février.

« Amène-le, Ron », déclare Cyrus sans prendre la peine de me répondre et en se dirigeant sans se retourner vers les dortoirs. « Fais preuve d'autorité : il n'a jamais autant eu besoin d'être sur un balai. »

« Tu peux compter sur moi, Cyrus », affirme Ron, et moi je ne sais plus si je les adore ou si je les déteste.

_**ooooo **_

Jamais voler ne m'a paru aussi simple, aussi magique, aussi magiquement simple si vous voulez....

Je sais, je ne voulais pas venir. Mais Ron ne m'a pas laissé le choix et il a bien fait. Évidemment.

Si ma vie pouvait se résumer à voler, à esquiver des Cognards et à attraper des Vifs d'or ... jamais avant je n'avais trouvé autant de sens métaphoriques au Quidditch ! Je n'ai aucune envie de reposer un pied sur le sol et de retrouver la réalité des menaces qui pèsent sur notre famille. Et c'est sans doute pour cette raison que Cyrus remarque avant moi Linky, flanquée des jumeaux au pied des gradins Nord du terrain.

« Maîtresse Dora a dit que vous devez vous occuper des jumeaux », nous explique l'elfe une fois que les mômes nous ont sauté dessus, embrassé et se sont hissés sans attendre sur nos balais. « C'est mon jour de congé », elle s'excuse presque.

« Bien sûr, Linky, pas de souci ! » - affirme Cyrus en décollant immédiatement pour le plus grand plaisir d'Iris.

« Je vous laisse un repas dans l'appartement », ajoute Linky. « Il faut qu'ils mangent et qu'ils fassent la sieste... »

« Je sais Linky », je lui promets.

« Allez Harry, on vole !? », nous interrompt Kane impatient à son tour.

« Ne les laissez pas trop longtemps dans le froid », continue encore Linky qui semble toujours douter que nous soyons capables de nous occuper des jumeaux.

« Allez Harry! », insiste Kane.

« Promis Linky », je réponds patiemment à l'elfe, « On a fini l'entraînement de toute façon. »

« Soyez bien sages tous les quatre », conclut Linky en se décidant enfin à partir alors que je commence à élever le balai, toujours pressé par Kane qui voudrait bien rejoindre sa soeur.

« Eh, Maître Harry, Maîtresse Dora a laissé un mot pour vous », me crie alors Linky, revenant sur ses pas. « Sur la cheminée ! »

« OK », je crie en retour. Alors que nous nous approchons de Cyrus et Iris, je me rends brusquement compte que je n'ai pas demandé pourquoi Mae et Papa étaient tous les deux absents.

Après l'entraînement et le pique-nique improvisé sur une couverture devant la cheminée avec le repas laissé par Linky, il nous faut quand même beaucoup insister pour que les jumeaux acceptent d'aller se reposer. Cyrus arrive à les entraîner dans leur chambre en leur promettant de lire toute la série de Flamèche le dragon. Au temps qu'il met à revenir, il doit bien en être au deuxième tome. Je m'occupe à ranger le salon en me demandant quand Mae va rentrer et si je dois aller chercher de quoi bosser cet après-midi ici quand j'entends Cyrus sortir doucement de la chambre des jumeaux. Il fait deux pas et j'entends Iris le rappeler.

« Non, non. J'ai lu jusqu'à que vos yeux se ferment. Je ne veux plus rien entendre. Il faut dormir maintenant ! », proteste Cyrus revenu sur ses pas. Je ne capte pas la réponse des petits mais le rire de Kane dit bien que Cyrus n'a pas totalement gagné la partie. « Si vous ne vous calmez pas, j'appelle Harry », il menace maintenant - ce qui me fait rire moi, mais semble plus efficace. Me voilà dans le rôle du méchant grand frère raisonnable... une fois de plus !

J'en suis à réunir nos deux balais et à les appuyer sur le côté de la cheminée pour les sortir du chemin, quand mes yeux tombent sur un parchemin plié appuyé sur une grande photo de nous six en vacances sur la côte d'Azur l'été dernier. Il indique sobrement : « Harry, Cyrus » et c'est l'écriture de Mae. Et me revient en mémoire le message de Linky : « Maîtresse Dora a laissé un mot pour vous. » Un mot que nous n'avions jamais cherché. Bravo.

L'inquiétude un peu abstraite qui m'accompagnait depuis tout à l'heure – ce départ curieux, ce mot, tout ça ne ressemble pas à Mae, absolument pas – grossit brusquement. Le coeur battant, j'ouvre le message et il me faut plusieurs lectures pour comprendre ses quelques lignes :

_Harry, Cyrus,_

_Sur la carte, ce matin, j'ai vu Lucius, Drago et Nero en train de discuter à la limite Nord de Poudlard. Je vais voir de quoi il en retourne. Si je ne suis pas revenue à midi, il faudra vous inquiéter. _

_Amusez-vous bien avec les jumeaux._

_Mae_

« Cyrus ! », j'hurle alors, en me précipitant dans le couloir en direction des chambres.

« Ça va pas ! Tu veux les réveiller ! Je te préviens que tu te débrouilles tout seul après ! », proteste mon frère en venant à grands pas à ma rencontre.

« Cyrus, lis ! », je le presse en lui collant le parchemin sur le nez.

« Merde », il commente sommairement quand il a fini.

« On fait quoi ? » Je panique, je le sais, mais je ne peux m'en empêcher.

« On prévient Papa », décide Cyrus, et son calme me fait l'effet d'une douche froide.

« Comment ? », j'ose à peine demander.

« Le tableau de Grand-père, dans son bureau », continue mon petit frère avec cette présence d'esprit qu'il peut mettre en œuvre quand il le juge utile. Ça continue de me calmer. « Réfléchis, Harry, réfléchis. Quoi qu'il arrive, Harry, réfléchis, fais confiance à ton cœur et à ton esprit », a répété Papa au moins cinq fois hier après-midi – au point que je n'avais pas été loin de hurler que mon cœur et mon esprit me disaient de le laisser en plan, là, lui et sa séance de torture.

« On laisse les petits seuls ? », je lui demande encore, bien content qu'il ait eu réponse à tout jusqu'à maintenant.

« Non », reconnaît Cyrus. « On ne va pas prendre de risques supplémentaires. Trouve un elfe, ou mieux : Ginny, Ron ou Hermione, et rejoins-moi après. » S'inquiétant brusquement sans doute d'avoir été trop directif, il propose : « Le contraire ? »

« Va », je réponds en me détournant vers la cheminée alors que lui sort.

Mon appel dans la grande Salle de Gryffondor me permet de mettre Colin sur la trace de Ginny et Parvati sur celle de Ron et Hermione. Mais ensuite j'en suis réduit à tourner en rond dans l'appartement. Faute de meilleure idée, je cherche la carte – pour le cas peu probable où Mae serait partie sans elle. Ça ne donne évidemment rien. Je regarde par les fenêtres, guettant je ne sais quel signe que quelque chose se passe. Je tends l'oreille, inquiet que les jumeaux se réveillent et que je doive leur expliquer que Mae n'est pas revenue. Je n'en peux plus de tension quand Ginny, Ron et Hermione ouvrent la porte de l'appartement.

« Eh bien, il vous en fallut du temps ! »

« Rusard ne nous laissait pas monter », explique Ginny. « C'est vrai ce qu'a dit Rogue, Nymphadora a disparu ? »

« Oui, heureusement que le professeur Rogue est arrivé et a confirmé que nous étions attendus », soupire Hermione. « Rusard est vraiment obtus parfois ! »

Dire que j'ai peu de respect pour Rusard serait sans doute un doux euphémisme. Entre lui, Cyrus et moi, c'est vieux comme notre présence à Poudlard et insurmontable, on ne peut pas se blairer. Je sais qu'il faudrait le plaindre, ce pauvre Cracmol entouré de jeunes sorciers qui lui rappellent constamment ses limites. Je pourrais sans doute s'il n'avait pas toujours mis une attention aussi soutenue à nous faire gronder Cyrus et moi. Mais Rusard est le cadet de mes soucis en cet instant.

« Severus est là ? Tout seul ? », je m'inquiète plutôt.

« Ton père et Dumbledore seraient allés directement vers la limite Nord du Parc », indique Ron.

« Elle a laissé un message comme quoi elle avait vu les Malefoy là-bas sur la carte... et depuis on n'a pas de nouvelles », j'explique, rageant une nouvelle fois contre mon manque de présence d'esprit.

« Rogue, lui, a embarqué Rusard à la recherche des fantômes du Moine Gras et du Baron sanglant », m'apprend alors Ginny, l'air songeuse. « Je me demande bien pourquoi... »

« Pour récupérer discrètement les fils Malefoys », prédit Hermione. « Le Moine Gras est le fantôme de Poufsouffle, le Baron celui de Serpentard ! »

« En tout cas, il a dit que Cyrus, toi et moi, on rejoigne ton père avec Hagrid », termine Ron visiblement satisfait de faire partie de l'action. Je voudrais bien revenir sur cette histoire de fantômes quand Cyrus arrive alors en coup de vent dans l'appartement.

« Vous êtes là, super ! On y va, Harry ? »

« Heu, il paraît qu'on doit amener Hagrid », j'objecte pour la forme.

« Hagrid ? Mais Hagrid ne peut pas voler sur un balai ! », proteste mon frère en s'emparant du sien dressé contre la cheminée.

« Parce que tu veux y aller en balai ? »

« Harry, toute autre solution prendrait trop de temps ! »

Comme je ne sais quoi répondre et qu'il a déjà ouvert la fenêtre, Ron propose :

« Allez-y, Harry, allez-y. Je vais m'occuper d'Hagrid. »

« Super ! », commente sobrement Cyrus qui a déjà enfourché son balai. « On sera le long de la limite Nord. »

« Je sais », affirme Ron, et je vais m'emparer de mon propre balai quand je songe aux jumeaux.

« Les filles, vous allez leur dire quoi aux petits ? », je demande en me tournant vers Ginny et Hermione.

« On va leur dire que vous êtes allés chercher leur maman », répond Ginny avec simplicité, « et leur faire faire suffisamment de choses pour qu'ils pensent à autre chose. Va vite Harry, tu n'arriveras pas à rattraper Cyrus sinon. »

Ooo

Cyrus fonce devant moi, penché sur son balai et il n'offre aucune prise à une quelconque conversation même quand je parviens de haute lutte à sa hauteur. Il ne se redresse que pour m'indiquer deux silhouettes familières à côté d'une des bornes de pierre marquant la limite du parc de Poudlard : Papa et Grand-père Albus vers lesquelles nous piquons immédiatement.

« Quelque chose ? », les presse Cyrus dès qu'il est à portée de voix.

« Oh, vous voilà, les garçons ! », s'exclame Remus, l'air soulagé de nous voir.

« Vous avez trouvé quelque chose ? », insiste Cyrus quand il pose pied à terre.

« Non, rien de spécial », soupire Papa en secouant la tête.

« Ron amène Hagrid », je souffle, frustré de n'avoir rien de plus solide à annoncer. « Papa, je suis désolé de ne pas avoir ouvert la lettre avant... »

« Bêtises, Harry », gronde presque Papa. « Comment aurais-tu pu imaginer un truc pareil ? Sans parler qu'elle y soit allée seule comme ça ! C'est normalement le genre de choses qu'un Auror ne fait jamais ! »

« Ça, c'est de ma faute », prétend alors Cyrus.

« Comment ça ? » je m'étonne.

« Elle m'avait emmené voir Bellatrix... et ça a mal tourné », il grimace. « Elle n'a pas voulu nous mettre en danger cette fois, c'est tout. »

« Je continue à trouver ça stupide », grommelle Papa quand Albus qui s'était doucement approché lui prend le bras et souffle.

« Remus, vous auriez sans doute fait de même dans le feu de l'action. Les Malefoy ici, c'est la piste la plus solide qui nous soit offerte depuis le début. C'est la confirmation que la clé du mystère est sans doute à Poudlard. Personne ne peut reprocher à Nymphadora d'avoir voulu en savoir plus ! »

« ...était à Poudlard », corrige sombrement Cyrus. « Et si les fils Malefoy avaient trouvé ce qu'ils cherchaient et que Lucius était reparti avec ? »

« Severus doit être en train de les chercher pour les interroger », rappelle Papa qui se tourne comme par réflexe vers le château.

« S'ils sont encore ici », commente Cyrus, toujours négatif.

« Je sais que tu avais raison, Cyrus », indique Remus.

« Génial », grommelle mon frère en se détournant mais au sourire furtif de Papa et Grand-père je comprends que je ne suis pas le seul à savoir mon petit frère touché par l'aveu. « Mais qu'est-ce que...!? »

« Hagrid », répond Grand-père les yeux plissés. « Je n'arrive pas bien à voir sur quoi il est juché mais ça vole et ça fait un bruit...

« Un bruit de moteur », complète Papa, l'air trop surpris pour en dire plus.

« On dirait un scooter », indique Cyrus, l'air si totalement innocent que j'ai envie de rire pour la première fois depuis des heures.

« Oui, un scooter volant », confirme Grand-père, la mine intéressée.

« Il ne faudra pas qu'il sorte du parc avec », soupire Papa alors que Hagrid amorce une descente un peu rapide dans la clairière où nous sommes. Le scooter rebondit trois fois avant de se mettre à rouler, manquant à chaque fois d'éjecter Ron du siège passager.

Je me précipite pour l'aider à descendre et aussi pour lui demander à quoi il pense en amenant Hagrid en scooter ici. Mais Ron me souffle avant même que je ne dise un mot :

« J'ai pas pu le retenir de l'utiliser ! »

« D'où sortez vous un tel engin, Hagrid ! », demande Grand-père dans notre dos.

« Oh, hem, on me l'a donné », répond simplement l'interpelé avec moins de gêne que je n'aurais cru. « Il peut encore être amélioré... mais c'est bien pratique pour se déplacer rapidement en forêt... »

« Dans la limite de Poudlard », précise Papa, et j'entends Cyrus ravaler un petit rire.

« Bien sûr, Monsieur le Directeur ! », promet Hagrid véhément.

« Et dans le cas présent, Hagrid, il me semble que vous êtes le seul à être capable de repérer si quelque chose a été modifié dans la limite Nord », reprend Grand-père beaucoup plus sérieux. « Du ciel, ça sera effectivement plus rapide... »

Nous remontons tous sur nos balais – sauf Ron et Hagrid qui enfourchent le scooter. On se sépare en trois groupes – Papa et moi, Grand-père et Cyrus, Hagrid et Ron – le long de la frontière.

« On cherche quoi ? », je demande.

« Un sentier, des branches cassées, une borne renversée... je ne sais pas... », souffle Papa l'air tellement tendu que je n'ose pas insister. On s'abîme les yeux pour pas grand-chose depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes quand Hagrid nous appelle agitant quelque chose qui ressemble bien à une écharpe violette. Quand il la prend dans ses mains, Papa ferme les yeux avec ce qui est autant une confirmation muette qu'un mouvement de désespoir

« On voit que quelqu'un est passé par là », indique ensuite Hagrid en montrant une sente étroite qui s'enfonce dans la forêt moldue et ses branches fraîchement cassées. Nous traversons la limite derrière lui et la barrière magique me donne le frisson, me rappelant que nous ignorons comment Lucius a pu entrer dans le parc sans déclencher de signal d'alarme. Sans attendre, Papa s'enfonce rapidement sur le sentier, Cyrus sur les talons, et je les perds de vue. Hagrid, lui, s'agenouille près d'une large plaque de neige piétinée en tous sens.

« Des traces, Hagrid ? », demande Grand-père.

« Difficile à lire.... des traces d'animaux, me semble-t-il... un chien, ici... et là, je ne sais pas... », hésite étonnamment Hagrid, « à la largeur des pattes... je dirais un ours. »

« Un ours en Ecosse ? », je m'étonne.

« Le chemin rejoint un sentier de randonnée moldu », annonce alors Papa, revenu en courant vers nous. « Mais ça m'étonnerait que Lucius est été aussi loin. Il a dû transplaner... »

«Surtout s'il devait maintenir Mae », ajoute Cyrus, avant de soupirer : Ça ne nous apprend pas grand-chose,

« Ça nous en apprend assez pour aller discuter avec les jeunes Malefoy s'ils sont encore là », rétorque Grand-père.

« Ou pour partir pour le Wiltshire immédiatement s'ils ne le sont plus », complète sombrement Papa.

En retournant par la voie des airs vers Poudlard, côte à côte avec Hagrid qui semble maintenant mieux maîtriser son engin, je me demande si toutes nos forces suffiront à gagner la bataille qui s'annonce.

**Oooooo**

Le suivant est raconté par Severus... (ce qui a entraîné un intéressant débat entre mes chers correcteurs sur la bonne distance du narrateur avec l'histoire... j'essaierai de rendre justice au débat sur mon blog à l'occaz.) Ce chapitre devrait s'appeler "Les bonnes questions" ou "Les méfaits de l'orgueil". Il se passe entièrement à Poudlard.

Je prends toujours aussi vos paris quant à la prédiction de Kane : qui s'amuse le plus en ce charmant samedi....?


	40. Les bonnes questions

**Un supplément d'âme**

C'est un chapitre qui a été beaucoup discuté par mes chers relecteurs (je remets les noms, mais franchement vous devriez les connaître : Dame Alixe, Fée le Fléau, Dina la Logique et Thalys le pointilleux). Alors dites-nous donc ce que vous en pensez en fin de compte....

Bises aux neuf cartes postales de la semaine : Rebecca-Black, Lizou, Hynkyponk, Grispoil, Tallia, Remi, Kirjavva, Pacha 8 et puis Na.

**40 – Les bonnes questions  
ou Les méfaits de l'orgueil (Severus)**

Quand je sors de la cheminée du Hall d'entrée, presque pétrifié devant l'ampleur des choses que je dois réussir en si peu de temps, Rusard clame haut et fort :

« Vous me croyez tous les trois assez stupide pour avaler que le professeur Lupin vous a demandé d'aller chez lui alors qu'il n'est pas là ? Il faudra mieux préparer vos mensonges la prochaine fois ! »

Au-delà d'un cercle de curieux prudemment en retrait, je vois que Granger essaie encore de raisonner le concierge, que Weasley est sur le point d'exploser et que sa jeune soeur, elle, a déjà dépassé ce stade :

« Faites surtout comme si vous ne saviez pas que Harry et Cyrus sont chez lui et qu'ils sont nos meilleurs amis ! », hurle-t-elle.

Il faut toujours faire confiance aux Gryffondor pour ajouter du panache à leur défaite. Sauf qu'aujourd'hui n'est pas un jour où je peux laisser le panache apprendre seul que la subtilité a du bon. Comme Rusard a perçu mon arrivée et qu'il s'en réjouit d'avance, ça va aller très vite, je pense.

« Vous allez pouvoir vous expliquer avec le Professeur Rogue... », annonce le concierge avec une mine gourmande et sans se rendre compte que ses trois victimes se retournent sans tellement de crainte vers moi.

« Ah, Monsieur Rusard, vous êtes l'homme que je cherchais... », est mon introduction. En trois grandes enjambées je suis parmi eux.

« Professeur, ces jeunes gens prétendent... », me prend à partie Rusard avant de se rendre compte de ce que je viens de dire : « Vous me cherchiez ? »

« Oui, j'ai besoin de voir immédiatement le Moine Gras et le Baron Sanglant. C'est urgent, vital et impératif », je précise plus pour moi même que pour lui. « Pouvez-vous mes les trouver et les envoyer à mon bureau ? »

« Mais ces jeunes gens... », essaie quand même pathétiquement le concierge.

« ...sont effectivement invités chez les Lupin », je le coupe. « Monsieur Rusard, je me permets d'insister sur l'urgence de ma requête. »

Rusard hésite une demi-seconde. Je le prive de proies de choix, je le sais.

« Si vous vous portez garants d'eux, professeur Rogue », abdique-t-il l'air de ne pas croire lui même à ce qu'il vient de dire.

« Demandez aux fantômes de me retrouver dans mon bureau le plus vite possible, s'il vous plaît monsieur Rusard », j'insiste. « Dites-leur qu'il s'agit de protéger Poudlard », j'ajoute – en grimaçant mentalement d'une telle formulation. Mais la vérité manque parfois cruellement de subtilité.

« Merci professeur », souffle Granger dès que le concierge s'est éloigné de dix pas, non sans s'être retourné à chacun comme pour vérifier que je ne changeais pas d'avis. « Harry nous a fait dire de venir d'urgence sans tellement expliquer pourquoi, mais.... »

« Granger et Weasley, vous allez veiller sur les jumeaux jusqu'à nouvel ordre », je la coupe en désignant Ginevra pour plus de clarté, les Weasley nous ayant encombrés de plus de rejetons que nous n'avons envie de retenir de prénoms. « Si quoi que ce soit d'étrange arrivait, demandez l'aide du professeur McGonagall. Granger, vous savez toujours envoyer un message par plume ? »

Notre brillante élève est tellement surprise par mes demandes qu'elle ne prend pas peine de me faire un cours sur le sujet et se contente d'acquiescer – dommage que je n'ai pas découvert la méthode plus tôt.

« Ronald, vous direz à Harry et Cyrus de rejoindre immédiatement leur père et leur grand-père sur la limite Nord », je continue – le temps est autant notre ennemi que notre allié. « Adjoindre Hagrid à votre petite équipe serait un plus. »

« La limite Nord ? », répète inutilement Weasley.

« Mais nous direz-vous ce qui se passe ? », questionne sa soeur sans prendre la peine de cacher son agacement. Je décide que seule la vérité la plus brute sera à même de lui clouer rapidement le bec :

« Nymphadora Lupin a été enlevée. Allez-vous tous continuer longtemps à perdre un temps précieux à me dévisager ? »

Je n'attends pas qu'ils se soient engouffrés dans le passage pour gagner mon bureau. Je ne suis pas revenu au château seulement pour interroger les Malefoy – en admettant qu'ils soient encore ici et coopératifs – mais aussi pour organiser la sécurité de Poudlard, voire notre succession à Lupin et à moi. Ce matin a bien montré que nous avons péché par négligence. Il n'est plus temps de se raconter des histoires, je me répète en marchant, seul le pire doit être envisagé. Je n'ai plus que cinq enjambées à faire quand le Baron Sanglant sort d'un portrait devant moi :

« Professeur Rogue, j'ai entendu dire que vous me cherchiez », annonce-t-il sans attendre avec sa voix rocailleuse d'homme de guerre. Ça doit être dans l'air, l'urgence, je me dis.

« Les voies de Poudlard sont toujours aussi efficaces », je remarque, avant de poser simplement ma requête : « J'ai besoin de voir discrètement Drago Malefoy. »

« Pour une question concernant la sécurité de Poudlard ? », enquête-t-il. C'est toujours difficile d'interpréter les expressions des fantômes mais je dirais qu'il n'est pas foncièrement surpris par l'hypothèse.

« D'une certaine façon », je reconnais, cherchant d'abord à gagner du temps. « Disons que quelqu'un s'est introduit ce matin à Poudlard, et que des indices tendent à nous faire penser que Drago Malefoy pourrait nous aider...à l'identifier », continue-je ne distordant que légèrement la vérité.

« Quelqu'un s'est introduit ? Pourquoi ? »

« Nous l'ignorons », je mens.

« Quelque chose aurait-il... disparu ? », demande-t-il alors presque à contre-coeur il me semble. Mon cœur manque un battement. Quelque chose ? Il n'a pas dit quelqu'un. Mais pourquoi Lucius aurait-il pris tant de risques ? Il lui était facile de venir ouvertement rendre visite à ses enfants. S'il a choisi de s'en cacher... était-ce qu'il venait non voir ses fils mais récupérer quelque chose ? Et comment le Baron le saurait-il ? Je décide de laisse l'hypothèse ouverte, même si elle me paraît tirée par les cheveux :

« C'est difficile à dire... mais nous n'excluons pas l'hypothèse d'un vol... »

« Je vois », murmure gravement le Baron.

« Vous pensez trouver facilement Drago Malefoy ? », je m'enquiers, un peu désarçonné par sa réaction.

« Tout à l'heure, il était à la bibliothèque. Je reviens », me répond le Baron avant de s'incliner courtoisement et de disparaître dans l'air.

J'entre dans mon bureau sans attendre. Je ne sais pas combien de temps il faudra à Rusard pour trouver le Moine Gras ou au Baron pour m'amener l'aîné des Malefoys. Mais j'ai le pressentiment que ça va aller assez vite. « Poudlard répond toujours », a maintes fois répété Albus. « Mais parfois nous ne savons pas poser les bonnes questions. »

Avec cette idée en tête que le Baron en savait peut-être plus que je n'ai su lui en faire dire, je jette une pincée de poudre dans la cheminée, espérant que Minerva soit chez elle.

« Severus ! Où étiez vous tous passés ?! », s'exclame-t-elle, son soulagement affiché sur son visage. « Ni Remus, ni vous, ni même Nymphadora n'étiez là ce midi ! Que se passe-t-il ? »

Car nous avons quitté Poudlard sans prévenir quiconque. Nous avons voulu garder nos secrets. Et nous le payons cher. Je sais que Lupin pense comme moi.

« Minerva, j'ai peur que nous ayons à faire face à une urgence », je reconnais.

« Une urgence ? », répète-t-elle, attentive et inquiète. Puis-je le lui reprocher ? Mais il me semble compliqué et dangereux de poursuivre ainsi notre conversation.

« Pouvez-vous me rejoindre ? », je propose.

« Immédiatement », répond-elle, et je recule pour lui laisser la place de sortir de l'âtre.

« Je suis désolé d'aller droit au but », je reprends quand elle est face à moi. « Mais avez-vous remarqué quelque chose d'étrange en notre absence ? Les protections du parc ont-elles signalé une intrusion ou une sortie ? »

« Merlin Severus, non, je n'ai rien remarqué ! A part votre absence à tous ! Que se passe-t-il ? »

Je me dis qu'il n'y a aucune raison d'abandonner une ligne de conduite qui en plus d'être simple a fonctionné admirablement sur de jeunes Gryffondor alors que je m'adresse à leur directrice de maison :

« Nymphadora a disparu alors que nous étions allés discuter avec Albus de.. d'évènements étranges qui sont récemment venus à notre connaissance », j'explique. « Elle a sans doute été enlevée... Une lettre qu'elle a laissée nous fait soupçonner Lucius Malefoy... »

« Malefoy ? », souffle Minerva les sourcils froncés.

« Lupin et Dumbledore cherchent une piste dans le parc », je continue de l'informer, « Moi, je vais interroger les fils Malefoy... Nous avons besoin que vous vous occupiez du château. »

« Je comprends », affirme-t-elle fière et déterminée comme elle sait l'être. « Vous pouvez compter sur moi. Plus personne n'entrera ni ne sortira aujourd'hui de ce château sans que nous le sachions. »

« Merci Minerva », je lui souffle en la raccompagnant à la porte. J'aimerais être sûr que tout sera aussi simple que de lui confier Poudlard. Mais je n'ai pas le temps de me pencher sur mes craintes : dehors déjà , le Moine Gras volette dans les airs, un peu indécis, comme s'il hésitait à venir me parler.

« Entrez Moine Gras », je m'empresse d'indiquer alors que Minerva s'éloigne à pas rapides, non sans avoir jeté des regards curieux au fantôme.

« Vous vouliez me parler Professeur Rogue ? », demande l'ectoplasme une fois dans mon bureau. « Monsieur Rusard m'a parlé de la sécurité de Poudlard ? »

« En quelque sorte », réponds-je prudemment. « J'aurais besoin que vous m'ameniez aussi discrètement et rapidement que possible Nero Malefoy. »

« Nero Malefoy ? », répète le Moine l'air pour le moins perplexe, et je m'inquiète immédiatement :

« Il est toujours à Poudlard, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Je ne sais pas, professeur Rogue, je ne passe pas mon éternité à espionner les élèves de Poudlard, fussent-ils de ma maison ! », s'exclame-t-il, étonnamment sur la défensive. Puis il se ravise : « Mais je l'ai encore vu à midi au repas dans la grande salle. Et puis d'ailleurs, où serait un élève de première année un samedi après-midi à part dans Poudlard ? »

« Vous êtes bien placé pour le trouver rapidement », je lui assure, rassuré qu'à midi le petit ait été encore là. Lucius n'a pas emmené ses fils avec lui. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je veux espérer que ça nous permettra quand même d'en savoir plus.

« Le professeur Chourave l'est tout autant », objecte loyalement le fantôme.

« Elle sera moins rapide que vous », j'insiste complaisamment.

Le Moine Gras m'observe avec quelque chose qui pourrait être de la méfiance avant de poser une nouvelle question :

« Vous avez parlé de la sécurité de Poudlard ? », répète-t-il avec une curieuse insistance, comme s'il me priait de lui donner des raisons supplémentaires de faire ce que je lui demandais.

« Si vous pensez comme moi que Poudlard doit rester un sanctuaire inviolable... », je commence donc.

« Ma loyauté ultime est à Poudlard », m'assure-t-il avant de disparaître de mon bureau sans autre cérémonie.

Alors que j'en suis encore à essayer de déterminer ce qui me surprend dans la réaction du Moine Gras, on frappe légèrement à ma porte. Mon premier mouvement est d'aller ouvrir moi même – c'est quelque chose que ferait Lupin en cette circonstance, j'en suis presque sûr – mais je décide que je préfère l'autorité et le statut que me confèrent mon bureau. Je prends donc place derrière avant de dire : « Entrez ».

Drago Malefoy pousse avec une indéniable distinction la porte et entre la tête haute, sans sembler avoir le moindre doute ou la moindre ombre à sa conscience. "Ce que c'est qu'une éducation de Sang-Pur", je ne peux m'empêcher de penser. C'est celle qui permettait à ma mère de paraître une princesse même quand le garde-manger était vide et la maison froide, faute de charbon pour la chauffer. C'est celle qui faisait paraître Sirius Black ou James Potter inaccessibles au remord ou à l'hésitation. N'est-ce pas une belle ironie que je doive encore affronter ce type de comportement en un jour comme aujourd'hui ?

« Professeur Rogue ? », consent-il à demander. « Vous désiriez me parler ? »

« Tout à fait, Monsieur Malefoy », je réponds choisissant une nouvelle fois, l'option la plus formelle. « Nous aimerions savoir où vous étiez ce matin ? »

« Ce matin ? »

« Ce matin », je confirme sans prendre la peine de justifier ma question. J'ai la fugace satisfaction de sentir sa belle assurance légèrement se fissurer.

« Merlin, professeur, je ne saurais dire minute par minute... Je me suis promené en fin de matinée avec mon frère dans le parc...Là, j'étais à la bibliothèque », il biaise avec une certaine adresse, il faut l'admettre. « Puis-je demander pourquoi ? »

Avant que je ne puisse répondre, on frappe une nouvelle fois à la porte qui cette fois s'ouvre sur Nero Malefoy. Drago est immédiatement sur ses pieds, perdant soudain toute prétention à protéger les apparences.

« Nero ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là !? Professeur Rogue, qu'est-ce que tout cela veut dire ?! » - s'exclame-t-il. « Pourquoi le professeur Chourave n'est-il pas là si c'est un problème de scolarité ? »

« Laissons le professeur Chourave à ses serres », je commence quand des pas précipités et nombreux se font entendre dans le couloir, deux coups brefs annoncent que la porte va s'ouvrir, et Lupin entre, ses fils aînés sur les talons, Dumbledore et Weasley fermant la marche. Immédiatement, Drago sort sa baguette et se place entre les arrivants et son frère :

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Ne nous touchez pas ! »

« Où est ma femme, Drago ? », rétorque Lupin sans attendre et sans sembler inquiet de se mettre, désarmé, dans le champ de tir de l'aîné des Malefoy.

« Je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez ! »

« Je n'ai pas de temps pour de tels petits jeux stupides », gronde Lupin, froid et sec mais je sens que cette façade est plus fragile qu'habituellement. Combien toute cette histoire nous rend tous fragiles et nerveux ! Moi, le premier. « Où est-elle ? »

« Vous aurait-elle quitté ? Aurait-elle enfin ouvert les yeux sur votre nature ? », persifle d'abord Drago, sur le contrecoup d'une montée d'adrénaline sans doute. Mais quand Remus fait deux pas de plus, écartant au passage la main et la baguette, il se décompose notablement : « Ne me touchez pas ! Ne laissez pas un loup-garou me toucher ! »

Harry s'avance immédiatement aux côtés de Remus comme s'il prenait pour lui-même l'insulte. A moins qu'il n'ait craint que son père aille trop loin devant la provocation – seuls des Gryffondors peuvent réellement anticiper les limites d'un de leurs congénères. Au même instant, Albus écarte Cyrus et Ronald Weasley et vient lui aussi faire face à l'aîné des Malefoy. Il ne reste que moi et Nero, face à face, chacun d'un côté du bureau directorial.

« Drago, jouons cartes sur table », propose Dumbledore. « Ce matin, Nymphadora Lupin est partie de chez elle en laissant un mot expliquant qu'elle allait voir ce que faisait votre père, Lucius, dans le parc. Depuis nul ne l'a revu. »

« N'importe quoi ! », crache l'héritier des Malefoy trop vite.

« Avez-vous vu Lucius ce matin, Drago ? », continue Albus imperturbable, et la pâleur de Drago et sa nervosité constituent une réponse en soi. « Que faisait-il là ? »

« Un père ne peut plus voir ses fils ? », essaie de crâner Malefoy – il aurait peut-être dû commencer par ça, je me dis. Non que l'argument ait suffi à répondre à toutes nos questions mais il aurait moins trahi immédiatement sa nervosité qu'en tirant sa baguette pour protéger son frère.

« Il peut exercer à tout moment son droit de visite », intervient Remus. « Il n'a qu'à sonner au portail du parc. Pourquoi se cacher pour le faire ? »

« Et comment est-il entré d'abord !? », s'exclame Ron.

« L'ours ! Les traces d'ours trouvées par Hagrid ! », s'écrie alors Harry reliant entre elles des informations dont je ne dispose pas. Les joues un peu rose, comme si l'excitation le disputait à la gêne, il explique : « Les animaux circulent librement par delà la barrière magique, non ?... Lucius est un Animagus ?! »

« Laisse mon père, Potter ! », crache Drago, de plus en plus acculé.

« Dis-nous d'abord où est notre mère », réplique Harry et, au même moment, Cyrus repousse le mur contre lequel il s'était tenu accolé et fait deux pas en direction du plus jeune des Malefoy toujours assis, silencieux et imperturbable devant mon bureau.

« C'est notre mère, Nero, pas notre mère biologique, mais la seule qu'on ait néanmoins, Harry et moi. La mère de notre petit frère et notre petite soeur », raconte-t-il d'une voix étonnamment douce, s'accroupissant même pour être au même niveau que le jeune garçon. « Tu sais bien, toi, qu'on a au moins deux familles : une officielle et une que l'on se construit... »

« Nero, ignore-le ! », intervient Drago, et si Albus ne faisait pas barrage, il irait sans doute physiquement s'interposer entre les deux garçons.

« ...Nymphadora est la mère que j'ai choisie, Nero », continue Cyrus sans même marquer qu'il a entendu Drago. « Est-ce que tu laisserais quiconque faire du mal à ta mère ? »

« Il veut te manipuler ! C'est un tissu de mensonges ! », hurle maintenant l'aîné des Malefoy.

« Est-ce que tu laisserais faire du mal à Nadedja ? », termine Cyrus.

Je pense que la tension brutale de Nero en entendant le nom de cette étrange petite femme moldue n'échappe à personne dans la pièce, même s'il ne répond rien verbalement.

« Mais Nadedja est morte, Nero », continue Cyrus toujours doucement et pour autant sans aucune pitié. « Les mêmes gens qui viennent d'enlever ma mère l'ont déjà sacrifiée à leur grand dessein supérieur... »

« Nadedja est en sécurité », balbutie Nero comme une prière, et l'accent avec lequel il a prononcé le nom me fait penser au jeune Tudor. Je n'ai toujours pas de nouvelles des Spasov et je ne peux qu'espérer qu'ils aient pu échapper à Brytan et aux Malefoy.

« Nero ne rentre pas dans son jeu ! », intervient encore Drago.

« Nadedja. Est. Morte », répète Cyrus en détachant les mots.

« Ne l'écoute pas, Nero », siffle Drago, avec une note de désespoir dans la voix.

« Dis-lui, Severus, dis-lui comme elle s'inquiétait pour lui quand tu l'as rencontrée... », insiste Cyrus sans quitter le jeune garçon des yeux.

« Non ! Nadedja est en sécurité ! », crie maintenant Nero qui s'est levé.

« Elle est morte », réplique Cyrus.

« Cyrus », intervient Lupin sans doute trop tôt ou trop tard.

« Elle n'est pas... », essaie Nero visiblement ému. Il se tourne vers moi comme pour me supplier de le détromper, et je secoue la tête. Il regarde Drago, qui ne trouve pas les mots et, avec une rage mêlée d'effroi, l'enfant bouscule Ronald Weasley, le seul obstacle entre lui et la porte, et s'enfuit.

« Eh ! », proteste inutilement Weasley.

« Je m'en occupe ! », annonce Cyrus en courant derrière Nero.

Harry va le suivre mais Remus le retient : « Laisse-le faire, Harry. Il s'en sortira très bien. »

« Le laisser faire quoi ? Il n'a rien à faire avec mon frère ! », proteste Drago qui veut s'élancer à son tour mais est arrêté par Albus.

« Ton frère ? », répète Lupin. « Si tu t'inquiètes réellement pour lui, Drago, tu devrais nous expliquer ce à quoi joue ta famille... »

« Qu'allez-vous insinuer ? Notre famille est une des plus anciennes familles magiques de Grande-Bretagne », essaie encore Drago, mais il ne me semble pas lui même convaincu par son argument. Il est temps pour moi d'intervenir, je décide et je contourne mon bureau.

« Nous ne savons pas exactement pourquoi Lucius a créé Nero » Le mot « créé » le fait pâlir mais il ne me contredit pas. « Mais il nous semble peu crédible qu'il ait pris de tels moyens pour seulement te donner un frère... même de Sang-Pur... »

« Monsieur Malefoy », insiste de son côté Albus, « je suis sûr que vous êtes attaché à Nero, que vous ne souhaitez que son bien. Mais êtes-vous sûr que les projets de vos parents et de Dariusz Brytan poursuivent les mêmes buts ? »

« Nos projets sont grands et respectables », affirme Drago, essayant pathétiquement d'affirmer une confiance qu'il me semble il ne ressent pas totalement.

« Et ça justifie d'enlever Nymphadora ? », souffle Remus.

« Elle nous espionnait ! »

« Qu'a-t-elle vu ? », questionne Harry.

Une intuition subite me fait rajouter :

« Qu'avez-vous donné à Lucius ce matin ? »

Drago me jette un regard affolé qui vaut confirmation puis recule jusqu'à la chaise qui a peu de temps été la sienne devant mon bureau et se laisse tomber en secouant la tête.

« Je ne vous dirais rien... je n'ai rien à dire... Vous êtes tous... fous... Laissez-moi ! »

Nous restons tous figés à la regarder prostré sur sa chaise, sans trop savoir quoi faire pour l'amener à plus de coopération quand un raclement de gorge nous fait tous nous retourner. Le Baron sanglant, le Moine Gras et la Dame Grise plantés en ligne nous regardent.

« Peut-être, pourrions nous vous aider ? », annonce le Moine Gras.

**Oo**

« Nous aider ? » répète Lupin, l'air avant tout perdu.

« Nous serions honorés si le Conseil des fantômes nous apportait son aide », intervient Albus, et Remus, entendant le rappel des institutions poudlardienne, acquiesce avec un peu de raideur. Comme il doit détester se sentir aussi loin de maîtriser les évènements !

Les trois fantômes se consultent du regard et le Moine Gras reprend :

« Nous aurions sans doute dû vous en parler auparavant – encore qu'il nous est toujours difficile d'estimer le temps et son action sur l'existence des vivants... Nous avons pendant longtemps espéré tenir notre secret hors de portée des jeunes Malefoy... », commence le Moine Gras, désignant du menton Drago, lequel s'est légèrement redressé et ne semble pas capable de cacher son inquiétude face à ce nouveau développement. « Mais ils ont été plus persévérants et plus efficaces que nous l'avions imaginé... »

En entendant cette conclusion, la Dame Grise, que je ne me souviens pas avoir jamais vu sourire, a soudain l'air plus mélancolique encore.

« Votre secret ? » – questionne Lupin avec un certain découragement dans la voix – un nouveau secret, est-ce bien le moment. Je parierais presque que sans la mention des enfants Malefoy, il leur aurait demandé de revenir à un autre moment.

« Il est des choses que les vivants n'ont pas à connaître, professeur Lupin. D'abord parce que ce sont des choses qui ne correspondent pas à leur expérience corporelle... Ensuite parce que notre éternité serait intenable si elle devait porter le poids de nos anciennes vies. »

« Vous voulez dire, Moine Gras, que vous avez collectivement préféré cacher certains éléments de vos histoires parce que vous ne vouliez pas avoir à vous en expliquer auprès des vivants, génération après génération ? », reformule Albus, d'une voix douce et manifestement intéressée. Je sais qu'il a pour la mort et l'éternité une passion ancienne et presque honteuse.

Le Moine acquiesce et se tourne vers la Dame Grise et le Baron, visiblement désireux qu'ils parlent pour eux-mêmes. Le Baron va le faire, je le sens, quand la Dame Grise s'avance légèrement :

« Tout ceci est quelque part ma faute... », nous explique-t-elle avec des yeux suppliants, comme si elle nous demandait de l'excuser par avance. « Quand j'étais jeune... j'étais tellement insatisfaite de ma vie... je voulais faire de grandes choses... je n'avais pas la patience d'attendre. »

« Excusez-moi mais vous croyez vraiment que nous avons le temps pour vos... vos souvenirs maintenant ? », interroge alors Weasley, et je suis content de voir Harry lui faire signe de se taire et d'être patient.

« Je ne sais pas si vous avez le temps », répond sagement le fantôme. « Mais je crois... nous croyons... que vous avez besoin de certaines informations. Notre loyauté ultime appartient à Poudlard... et Poudlard nous demande de vous les donner. »

« Nous remercions Poudlard », souffle doucement Remus visiblement convaincu maintenant qu'il doit écouter les fantômes.

« Où en étais-je ? », soupire la Dame Grise. « Ah oui... j'étais jeune... j'attendais la gloire, l'amour, la reconnaissance... je ne savais pas voir que l'amour était peut-être près de moi... ou qu'il n'était pas de plus grande gloire que de transmettre ce que je savais... »

Je sens l'impatience des Gryffondor. Moi même, je reconnais que j'aimerais être en capacité de secouer le fantôme pour lui faire dire ce qu'elle a à dire...

« ... j'ai volé le diadème de ma mère et je me suis enfuie en Albanie... », conclut néanmoins le fantôme l'air réellement désespérée par ses actes passés.

« Le diadème ? », souffle Dumbledore, fasciné.

« Vous êtes la fille de Rowena Serdaigle ? », formule Harry comprenant en même temps que nous. Seul Weasley a l'air perdu – il est des espoirs qu'il faut se garder de formuler.

« Je m'appelle... je m'appelais Helena », répond la Dame grise en détournant les yeux. « Je voulais être reconnue et célèbre, j'ai fait mourir ma mère de chagrin. »

« Le diadème de Serdaigle est toujours en Albanie ? », enquête maintenant Remus, occultant la conclusion pathétique du fantôme, mais peut-on lui reprocher ?

« Non, le Baron l'a ramené ici en même temps que mon corps », regrette maintenant la Dame grise, toujours pleine de compassion pour elle-même. « A défaut de me ramener vivante... »

Nos regards vont immédiatement vers le Baron.

« Je l'ai tuée », il reconnaît avec raideur. « J'étais fou de son refus de me suivre... je l'ai tuée et j'ai ramené son corps et la tiare en Angleterre.»

« Et après ? » demande cet étourdi de Weasley.

« Pouvais-je survivre à la perte de mon honneur et de mon amour ? »

« Vous vous êtes suicidé », comprend Albus.

« Toutes ces années, nous nous sommes tus... Même quand ce jeune Tom, si séduisant, si compréhensif, l'a cherchée... », reprend la Dame Grise.

Le prénom n'est pas rare mais pourtant aucun de nous ne semble supposer qu'il ne s'agisse pas de Tom Jedusor, mieux connu sous le nom grandiloquent de Voldemort. Mais il a bien été un temps où je souhaitais qu'on me nomme le Prince de sang-mêlé...

« Tom Jedusor cherchait le diadème ? », vérifie quand même Lupin qui a toujours été consciencieux.

« Il cherchait toutes les reliques », intervient le Moine gras. « Nous avons déjà alors hésité à en parler au directeur de l'époque », il ajoute en se tournant vers Albus qui n'était alors que professeur mais qui lui fait un signe d'encouragement de la tête. « Mais Helena était tellement... désespérée... L'aveuglement des vivants sur les risques liés à ces objets nous paraissait tellement important... Nous avons tous décidé que le silence était la meilleure solution... »

Nous restons tous silencieux jusqu'à ce que Remus reprenne la parole :

« Jusqu'à ce que Drago et Nero posent des questions ? »

Les trois fantômes acquiescent l'air gênés - ils peuvent.

« N'avons-nous pas Lupin et moi, nous aussi, posé des questions ? », je m'agace ouvertement. On doit déjà gérer ici une bande de gamins écervelés, si les fantômes se mettent eux-aussi à agir comme des adolescents irresponsables, où allons-nous ?!

« Professeur Rogue... comme Helena vous l'a raconté... régulièrement des vivants ont cherché les reliques et nous ont questionné... Avant ce Tom, je crois me souvenir que vous, professeur Dumbledore, vous avez essayé de nous faire parler des reliques », indique le Moine Gras – et je sens que ce n'est pas le meilleur souvenir d'Albus. « Alors quand ces garçons se sont mis à poser des questions, nous n'avons pas pensé que ça irait plus loin. Le jeune Cyrus aussi a posé des questions d'ailleurs... Trop de questions... Croyez-nous, nous n'avons aidé personne à trouver le diadème. »

Instinctivement, nos regards convergent logiquement vers Drago.

« Comment avons-nous trouvé le diadème ? », il comprend correctement nos regards. Il hésite à peine à répondre cédant peut-être à l'orgueil hérité de son père : « Mais par hasard, dans la Salle sur Demande... C'était tellement facile d'ailleurs, que nous avons décidé de ne pas l'y laisser... Professeur Lupin vous n'avez pas trouvé un léger changement dans la statue de Cerridwen ? »

Les visites quotidiennes des Malefoy à l'escalier de la Gargouille prennent évidemment une nouvelle perspective. Ainsi la tiare était sous notre nez et nous ne l'avons pas vue ? Le soupir rageur de Lupin est une indication suffisante de son état d'esprit.

« Donc vous cherchiez bien à rassembler les reliques des fondateurs ? », demande-t-il. Sa question est rhétorique et son regret de ne pas avoir été jusqu'au bout des hypothèses de ses fils est visible.

« Pour développer les pouvoirs de Nero ? », je vérifie à mon tour, et Drago a l'air sincèrement surpris que nous ayons l'hypothèse à notre disposition. C'est terrible ce que l'orgueil fait d'un esprit plutôt intelligent !

« Il ne vous manque plus que l'épée », déduit alors Albus s'adressant plus alors à Remus, Harry et moi qu'à Drago.

« Et vous voulez l'échanger contre Dora », conclut Remus.

**00o **

**Note : **Je sais que je change une nouvelle fois le passé, en plus de changer constamment le présent, en ne mettant pas entre les mains de Voldemort le diadème de Serdaigle. Je fais primer la cohérence de mon histoire sur celle avec le canon.

Le prochain chapitre est entre les mains de Cyrus qui a couru derrière Nero, je vous le rappelle... Il s'appelle "À croire qu'il me fait confiance"...

Fénice assez contente d'avoir jeté les bases du chapitre 46 avant de publier celui-là....

Théories, commentaires, critiques bienvenues, si, si. Maintenant qu'on en sait quand même plus... non ?


	41. À croire qu'il me fait confiance Cyrus

**Un supplément d'âme**

Merci aux cartes postales de la semaine : Hermy, Alana Chantelune, BastetAmidala, Lizou, Grispoil, EtoileDeNeige, Remi, Na, Pacha8 et Ora.  
Des nouvelles de l'écriture de la suite et liste de tous les personnages inventés dans cette fic sur mon blog (lien sur mon profil)

**41 – À croire qu'il me fait confiance (Cyrus)**

Il ne me faut qu'un couloir pour rattraper Nero – l'avantage de mes longues jambes de seize ans sur les siennes et de ma connaissance des lieux.

« Lâche-moi », il hurle quand il sent ma main sur son bras. Comme je n'ai pas le temps de parlementer, je le fais taire d'un silencio et je le pousse dans la première salle de classe venue. Il se débat encore, je vois clairement qu'il est affolé et je me dis que je m'y prends comme un manche. Je jette donc un sort de silence sur la pièce avant de lui rendre sa voix.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? », il crache immédiatement. « M'échanger contre ta mère ? Tu crois que tu es en position d'exiger quoi que ce soit ?! »

« Il faut dire que vous laisser là est quand même curieux », j'admets, en rempochant ma baguette pour lui montrer que je ne suis pas si dangereux et en croisant les bras sur ma poitrine pour plus de sûreté.

« On ne risque rien », il affirme en levant bien le menton comme on a dû lui apprendre. « Vous ne nous ferez rien tant qu'ils ont cette femme ! »

« Ah, voilà au moins un début de conversation ! 'Ils', ce sont tes charmants parents adoptifs, je suppose ? »

Nero se contente de s'asseoir sur un banc comme pour dire que je peux me brosser pour qu'il en dise plus. Un gosse adorable !

« Donc vous ne seriez pas une monnaie d'échange suffisante ? », je le relance patiemment.

« Non », il répond d'abord du bout des lèvres. Puis il relève la tête, affronte mon regard et décide d'une autre position : « Je peux bien te le dire, le hibou ne devrait plus tarder à arriver : ils veulent l'épée. »

« L'épée de Gryffondor ? »

Le regard de Nero confirme.

« Vous avez toutes les autres reliques ? », j'enquête encore, un drôle de creux à l'estomac. Papa a supposé depuis un moment qu'ils ne partaient pas de rien mais qu'ils aient déjà les trois autres... Son nouveau silence supérieur vaut confirmation. « Tu vas bientôt recevoir tes super pouvoirs, alors ? » je continue, volontairement agressif. « T'es content ? »

« Mes nouveaux pouvoirs ne seront que le début », il récite.

« Ouais, tu seras bientôt un nouveau Voldemort avec sa petite bande de salauds encagoulés, trop bien ! »

« Un nouveau quoi ? »

« Tu ne sais pas qui est Voldemort ? », je demande sidéré.

« Non », il avoue un peu plus timidement.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui leur arrive aux Malefoy ? », je persifle parce que je ne pense pas que le silence puisse me servir. « Ils craignent qu'en apprenant que mon grand-frère l'a fait exploser déjà deux fois, tu te mettes à réfléchir et à refuser leur plan de carrière ? »

Nero m'observe par en dessous un long moment avant de reprendre, notoirement moins arrogant.

« Cyrus, je n'ai rien contre toi. Ni contre ton frère. Ni contre ta mère adoptive. Mais je ne peux rien faire d'autre que de remplir ma mission... »

« On a toujours le choix ! », je le coupe.

« Non ! Je... je n'ai pas le choix ! Je dois penser à Nadedja ! », il explique, l'air tellement sincère que je pourrais le plaindre. Sauf que je n'en ai aucune envie.

« C'est un peu tard. »

« Non. C'est impossible ! », il secoue la tête, le pauvre. Il refuse d'y croire. « Ils l'ont juré, Cyrus ! Nadedja est en sécurité tant que je suis loyal à ma famille ! »

« En sécurité ? Je vois bien que tu ne me crois pas quand je te dis qu'elle est morte... mais sais-tu où ils l'ont mise ? Sais-tu ce qu'est un hôpital psychiatrique, Nero ? Sais-tu que, pendant des mois, des Détraqueurs sont venus chaque nuit la tourmenter pour qu'elle devienne folle ? », je développe froid et sarcastique. « Des Détraqueurs, Nero ! Est-ce que tu sais ce que c'est au moins ?! »

Les yeux écarquillés d'un effroi nouveau, il se contente de faire non de la tête. Qu'il ne sache pas me rappelle, à moi qui ai trop de mémoires et de savoirs pour mon propre bien, combien il est différent de moi. Et c'est une nouvelle distance qui se creuse entre lui et moi, entre les remords de Sirius et le présent.

« Accio Pensine », je lance donc avec une certaine détermination, décroisant mes bras et ressortant ma baguette.

Quand on n'est pas propriétaire de l'objet qu'on appelle, on ne sait jamais ce qu'on va recevoir. Comme je l'imaginais bien, ce n'est pas celle de mon père qui sort brutalement d'un placard pour se poser sur la table devant nous, l'eau qu'elle contient débordant sous l'effet des secousses quand elle se pose. Je n'ai jamais vu cette Pensine de pierre blanche. Mais aux runes gravées presque effacées sur ses bords, je peux parier qu'elle est très vieille et que tout le monde ici a depuis longtemps oublié son existence.

« Merci Poudlard », je murmure avec sincérité.

Sous le regard toujours marqué par l'effroi mais néanmoins admiratif de Nero, j'extraie ensuite lentement des souvenirs de Sirius d'Azkaban. Ce n'est pas une zone de sa mémoire où je peux entrer facilement et naviguer à ma guise. Qu'il me laisse le faire me rassure un peu. Il admet que le risque est utile et qu'il faut aller jusqu'au bout. Ça renforce ma confiance sur la manière dont je m'y prends – sans compter que Remus ne s'est pas encore lancé à ma poursuite ; à croire qu'il me fait confiance.

« Penche-toi au dessus de bassin », j'indique à Nero. « Tu vas voir des Détraqueurs. N'aies pas peur, ce ne sont que des souvenirs... tu ne risques rien », je promets et, après une infime hésitation, il vient à côté de moi.

La cellule est froide, une sorte de froid épais et suintant qui fait s'étonner de ne pas devenir pierre, de ne pas finir par faire partie corps et biens de la prison. Sirius est maigre, échevelé et sale. Il est prostré au pied du mur où, très haut, un minuscule fenestron laisse passer une lumière faible et grise. Il s'accroche à cette lumière, à ce qu'elle dit du temps qui passe – m'indique sa mémoire en complément de ce que je vois, comme si elle avait besoin de m'assurer du peu d'humanité qu'il avait gardée dans cette chute sans fond. Et puis le froid grandit, nous ne le percevons pas vraiment, mais Sirius se met à trembler. Ils approchent. Ils viennent toujours par deux comme s'ils avaient gardé une certaine peur de ces sorciers qu'ils ont pourtant vidé de leur capacité de joie et de résistance.

Et Sirius lutte, pas longtemps, mais il essaie, et je sens des larmes silencieuses glisser sur mes joues. Et puis, il cède, c'est tellement plus facile de céder, de se laisser emporter par le remord et la nostalgie, de se repaître de ses pires souvenirs, de sa culpabilité : il est celui qui, par son impulsivité et son arrogance, a laissé tuer ses meilleurs amis. Il ne les a même pas vengés. Il a juste réussi à être jeté ici, loin de son filleul, loin de toute vengeance et de toute absolution, pour toujours. Comme ses regrets et sa douleur menacent de m'emporter moi aussi, je décide que nous en avons assez vu.

« Finite Incantatem », je crache presque en m'essuyant furtivement les joues. S'il est une chose que je supporterais mal, c'est que Nero me plaigne ou qu'il se moque. Mais le gamin reste comme hypnotisé à regarder l'eau redevenue limpide de la Pensine.

« Qui est-ce ? », il souffle avec une voix hachée comme s'il souffrait.

« Des Détraqueurs. »

Il frissonne en entendant le mot – je le comprends, moi aussi, le froid m'emplit et refuse de s'éloigner depuis que je me suis penché avec lui dans les souvenirs de Sirius – mais il secoue la tête.

« Non. L'homme. L'homme qu'ils viennent... torturer... celui qui montre ces images... il te ressemble mais..il est plus âgé que toi ! »

« C'est Sirius Black. » Comme le nom n'a pas l'air de lui suffire, je développe sèchement : « Le grand-frère de Regulus Black – le nom te dit quelque chose ? »

« C'est ton père, c'est ça ? Sirius Black ? »

« D'une certaine façon », je réponds sans le quitter des yeux une seule seconde. C'est un moment de vérité. C'est la conversation qu'on n'a jamais eue. Celle dont Sirius et moi avons besoin pour échapper au poids du passé. Je ne sais pas si c'est le bon moment pour l'avoir, mais je ne veux pas la rater. « Il a décidé après Azkaban, après les Détraqueurs, de vivre une autre vie, en moi, par moi... Je suis le produit d'un acte magique totalement interdit et contre nature », je continue en martelant les mots. « Et toi, Nero, qui es-tu ? »

« Je ne sais pas. »

N'est-ce pas révélateur de la vision des Malefoy, me souffle mon esprit en plein accord avec Sirius. Je ne sais pas comment vous dire ça. C'est une conviction absolue. Ce gosse est plus qu'une victime, c'est un instrument, un esclave de leur plan malade.

« Qu'est-ce que tu sais ? », je demande donc notoirement plus doucement que précédemment.

Il hausse les épaules.

« Je suis né... de Nadedja... Je n'ai pas de père... au sens... où, tu vois ? » Comme j'acquiesce, il détourne les yeux.

« Mais tu me ressembles ! », je ne peux m'empêcher de lui rappeler. « Et tu sais que tu portes le sang des Black. »

« Mère a dit que c'était un sang pur... qu'elle le portait aussi », il répond un peu timidement.

« Elle ne t'a jamais parlé de Regulus », j'insiste.

« Non, pourquoi ? »

« Parce que tu lui ressembles étrangement », j'admets, avec un peu de découragement. Après tout, est-ce si important ? Est-ce que l'urgence n'est pas ailleurs ?

« Dans mes plus anciens souvenirs, Nadedja a peur de me perdre », souffle alors Nero. « Elle ne me quittait jamais... sauf quand mes parents venaient et m'emmenaient... Ils me faisaient un peu peur... mais ils m'ont expliqué... les Malefoy, les Sangs-Purs, la nécessité de la revanche... »

« De la revanche ? », je relève en me forçant à me rappeler que tout ce qui peut nous éclairer sur la démarche des Malefoy ne peut pas être inutile.

« De rendre aux Sangs-Purs la place qui leur est due », il explicite avec un haussement d'épaule comme pour dire que c'est évident. Il y aurait tellement à dire que je me contente de demander :

« Et toi, dans tout ça ? »

« Moi, je devais suivre leurs conseils, devenir fort, les aider... »

« Pour retrouver Nadedja ? », je demande plus plein de compassion pour ce môme perdu qu'il ne pourrait le comprendre.

« Pour quoi d'autre ? »

La porte s'ouvre soudain sur Papa, l'air d'un fantôme tellement il est pâle. Il dit quelque chose qui est bloqué par la bulle de silence. Je lève donc en hâte le sortilège.

« Je disais juste : 'ah, tu es là' », il répète en s'appuyant sur la porte fermée dans son dos. Ses yeux tombent sur la Pensine et je me sens rougir. Que va-t-il encore croire de mes priorités ? Comme je ne vois pas comment me justifier, je préfère me lever, aller vers lui et demander :

« Du nouveau ? »

Il a un geste vague et las avant de répondre :

« Lucius était venu chercher le diadème de Serdaigle. Il veut maintenant l'épée. »

Nero ouvre la bouche de surprise – sans doute se demande-t-il comment ils ont réussi à arracher ça à Drago.

« Le message était signé ? », j'enquête.

« Non, bien sûr que non, Cyrus ! », explique Papa en secouant la tête comme si je n'étais qu'un enfant. « Mais a-t-il besoin de signer ? »

Je ravale mon éventuelle fierté pour me concentrer sur l'enquête :

« Et maintenant ? »

« Harry et Albus sont partis chercher l'épée », il m'apprend simplement. Je ne serais pas jaloux, je me répète fermement. Je ne poserais même pas la question. Je prendrais le rôle qu'on me donnera. Enfin, j'essaierai. « Moi, j'attends le portoloin qui doit me permettre de faire l'échange. »

« Tu crois à cet échange ? », je m'oblige à m'attacher au factuel, puisque je ne vois pas quelle mission je pourrais réclamer.

« Non, c'est certainement un piège », il reconnaît calmement. « Je ne sais absolument pas où je vais me retrouver quand je prendrais ce portoloin. Mais nous aussi nous avons nos atouts : ils veulent vraiment l'épée, et nous avons Drago et Nero. »

« Selon Nero, nous ne leur ferons rien tant que ses parents tiendront Mae », j'indique. Et c'est aussi un rappel que c'est ma mère adoptive, par les culottes de Merlin ! Il ne me tiendra pas éloigné de tout danger, surtout maintenant que je sais que lui semble prêt à s'y jeter la tête la première en toute connaissance de cause.

« L'avantage des Ténèbres sur la Lumière est qu'ils savent que nous n'emploierons pas les mêmes moyens qu'eux », énonce Papa en s'avançant maintenant dans la pièce. Ses yeux sont toujours dans la vague, quelque part entre la Pensine et Nero. J'ai un petit frisson. Ce Remus-là est à peu près capable de tout.

« Nero ne sait rien de plus que ce que Severus avait découvert », j'annonce alors, presque honteux de mon inquiétude pour ce môme mais incapable de la contenir malgré tout.

« Faire d'un innocent un mage noir contre son gré est sans doute une ironie prisée des Malefoy », commente Papa et, pour la première fois, il regarde Nero dans les yeux.

« Je ne sais pas où... où est votre femme... professeur... », balbutie le môme.

« Non, mais sans doute pas au Manoir Malefoy, non ? » répond Papa avec cette tranquillité qui est sa force.

« Voldemort a bien essayé de tuer Harry ici ! », je remarque.

« Lucius ne fera pas la même erreur », affirme Papa. « Mais Kingsley, Dawn et Carley sont quand même allés faire un tour dans le Wiltshire, histoire d'en être sûrs. »

« Où alors ? »

« Là est la question... et nous avons très peu de temps pour y répondre... »

Je me tourne vers Nero mais le môme secoue la tête :

« Je ne sais pas ! Je vous l'ai déjà dit ! »

« D'accord », j'essaie, un peu sur le même ton avec lequel j'ai appris à négocier avec les jumeaux. « Mais ont-ils une autre maison que nous ne connaissons pas ? Un endroit où ils fabriquent leurs 'supers potions' par exemple ? Où ils t'ont emmené en dehors du manoir ? »

« Je ne peux pas Cyrus, je ne peux pas », marmonne le gamin en fuyant mon regard et en reculant sur le banc, « je t'ai expliqué ! »

On n'y coupera pas, je me dis. Je sais qu'on n'a pas beaucoup de temps mais on ne coupera pas à l'étalage de nos preuves. Je me tourne donc vers Papa :

« Est-ce que Severus pourrait lui montrer ? »

« Pour Nadedja ? S'il faut en passer par là... », il soupire, le pauvre.

« Nadedja est en sécurité ! », s'écrie Nero.

« C'est un refrain », j'indique à mon père en levant les yeux au ciel – sortie qui lui tire un sourire fatigué mais le fait aussi s'asseoir face à Nero :

« Nero, nous allons demander au professeur Rogue de te montrer ce qu'il sait », il commence – d'où tire-t-il cette patience ? « Il a passé de longues semaines en Bulgarie et a rencontré plusieurs fois Nadedja. Des amis là-bas ont continué à nous donner des nouvelles depuis... »

Je lis dans les yeux de Nero que ces précisions l'inquiètent. Tant mieux, parce que tant qu'il ne croira pas Nadedja morte, je ne crois pas qu'on obtiendra sa collaboration.

« Je sais que tu n'as pas envie de nous croire », continue Papa. « Tu n'as pas de raison de nous croire d'ailleurs. Pourtant, nous ne te voulons pas de mal. Ni à toi, ni à Drago et encore moins à Nadedja. Nous voulons juste que rien n'arrive à Nymphadora... »

Pas besoin d'être Legilimens pour sentir que le môme n'est pas convaincu par sa profession de foi. Papa le sent et me regarde et je ne sais que hausser les épaules.

« Allons donc voir le professeur Rogue », conclut Remus en se levant et en emportant la Pensine de pierre. Je pousse Nero pour qu'il suive.

oo

Severus nous ouvre lui - même la porte de son bureau. Il devait être à côté de Drago, lui parler, je comprends, en entrant et en voyant Malefoy assis sur un fauteuil près de la porte. Enfin, je devrais parler au passé parce qu'il saute sur ses pieds en voyant Nero – c'est fou ce qu'il est impétueux pour un Serpentard quand on y réfléchit.

« Nero, ça va ? Ils ne t'ont pas fait de mal ? », il s'exclame en se jetant sur lui et en le prenant par les épaules et en le détaillant des pieds à la tête comme s'il pouvait cacher une blessure.

« Tu dois confondre, Drago. On est des Lupin, nous, pas des Malefoy », j'insinue ignorant volontairement le froncement de sourcils de mon père.

« Mais où étais-tu ? », continue Drago.

« Avec Cyrus », répond sobrement Nero. Il me semble qu'il se tient autant que possible en retrait de son frère, si ce n'est physiquement, en paroles.

« Severus, Nero voudrait que tu lui montres », intervient alors Papa en se tournant vers son adjoint.

Les yeux de Severus sont noirs et insondables face à cette requête, et je me dis qu'il va refuser. Il n'aime pas utiliser ses pouvoirs sur commande. Sans doute est-ce un reste de ressentiment sur la servitude que quelqu'un comme Voldemort a pu vouloir exercer sur lui. Mais il hoche la tête. Un geste sec et bref qui me surprend. Pas de gestes de manche, de déclaration de principes, de piques mouchetées avec Papa. Ça en dit long sur l'angoisse de tout le monde, je décide avec une crispation de l'estomac moi aussi. Avec la même économie de mots et de geste, Papa lui tend la Pensine que Poudlard m'a fournie, et Severus l'installe sur son bureau avec des gestes révérencieux. J'imagine qu'il réfléchit à ce qu'il va montrer. L'impatience me saisit et je pousse Nero dans le dos :

« Approche-toi. »

« Laisse mon frère, Lupin », gronde immédiatement Malefoy.

« Si tu tiens tant à lui, laisse-le donc choisir par lui même ! » je riposte.

« Je vais regarder, Drago », annonce alors Nero de sa petite voix de môme. Un point pour le gnome !

« Ce ne sont que des mensonges, Nero ! », plaide Drago qui me semble manquer de variété d'arguments.

« C'est très difficile de mentir à une Pensine », intervient Papa, mais c'est à Nero qu'il s'adresse.

« Vraiment ? », demande l'enfant, et je sens son espoir dans sa voix. Il n'attend pas la réponse pour s'approcher.

« Nero, je t'interdis... », commence Drago en le retenant pas l'épaule.

« Monsieur Malefoy », le coupe Severus, doucereusement dangereux. « Le temps nous est malheureusement compté pour une telle scène tragique. Il n'y a que deux options : soit vous refrénez vos interruptions malencontreuses, soit je vous stupéfixe et je vous bâillonne le temps de cette incursion dans mes souvenirs... En mémoire du temps où vos parents comptaient encore parmi mes amis, je préférerais la première option. »

« Je ne veux pas voir vos sales souvenirs », grommelle Drago assez puéril tout à coup, comme si le caprice était sa dernière ressource.

« Malheureusement, je ne pense pas que nous puissions encore accorder trop d'importance à vos souhaits », commente Severus.

« Drago, je suis sûr que Nero sera content que vous restiez à ses côtés », tente Papa, une médiation qui lui ressemble bien mais qui m'agace prodigieusement.

Dans le silence qui suit, Severus extraie lentement de longs fils de souvenirs et les enroule délicatement autour de sa baguette avant de les délayer dans l'eau de la Pensine devant un Nero totalement immobile et un Drago qui n'a d'yeux que pour son frère. Trois pas derrière eux, j'en suis à me demander si je suis d'aucune utilité quand Papa me glisse :

« Je vais aller voir comment vont les jumeaux. Tu restes là ? »

« Je... je ne sais pas... », je réponds, prêt à le suivre.

« Je crois qu'il va avoir besoin de toi, après. »

« Severus ? », je m'étonne.

« Nero. »

J'acquiesce nerveusement. Il a raison bien sûr. Nero. Dans quel état allait-il être après avoir eu la preuve de la disparition de Nadedja ? Serai-je capable de lui parler ? Peut-être que Drago lui sera plus utile ?

« Il te fait confiance, Cyrus. Tu es sans doute la dernière personne en laquelle il ait confiance... »

« Mais », j'objecte en désignant mollement le dos de Drago.

« Ne t'inquiète pas », souffle Papa pour toute réponse en me serrant l'épaule et en sortant avec un petit salut pour Severus.

OOO

Severus et moi, on a regardé Nero et Drago s'imprégner de ses souvenirs, découvrir les souffrances de Nadedja et son probable destin pendant de longues minutes. Le visage de Nero est resté plus impassible que du marbre : ni douleur, ni colère, ni chagrin, ni surprise. Rien. Ce n'était pas bien étonnant. Il m'avait, depuis le début, paru particulièrement incompétent à exprimer simplement ses sentiments – ou particulièrement apte à les masquer. Mais quand même, ce que Severus avait à montrer n'avait rien de banal, de quelque façon dont on prenait la question.

« A moins que ça ne soit trop pour lui », j'ai murmuré à un moment, et Severus pendant de brèves secondes, a lâché les Malefoy du regard pour s'intéresser à moi.

Le voyage de Drago, lui, était plus clair et presque plus surprenant. Au départ, il ne s'était penché au dessus de la Pensine qu'à contrecoeur, un rictus méprisant collé aux lèvres. Assez vite pourtant, ce rictus s'était déformé sur le coup de la surprise, de l'effroi voire du dégoût pour ce qui lui était donné à observer. Ses mains s'étaient crispées sur le bureau. Je m'étais à un moment demandé s'il n'allait pas se saisir de la Pensine et la renverser. Et, quand la dernière image s'était estompée, la traduction du message des Spasov, il avait été le premier à s'animer, posant une main timide et désolée – et un peu agaçante pour moi – , sur le bras de Nero. J'avais bien aimé que ce dernier l'ignore comme s'il partageait mes doutes sur l'ignorance de son soi-disant grand-frère.

« Voulez-vous voir ce message, Monsieur Malefoy ?», a alors demandé Severus, avec plus d'empathie qu'il n'en montre souvent.

« Ça suffit vos mensonges ! », a craché Drago. « Arrêter de tourmenter mon frère ! »

Avant que je n'ai eu le temps de souligner l'ironie d'une telle affirmation, Nero a levé la main et a murmuré : « Je voudrais voir ce message.

« Nero, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? », a protesté Drago.

« Je cherche la vérité. »

« Ça ne peut pas être vrai, Nero ! »

« Non ? », s'est enquis très poliment mini-Malefoy. « Mais le professeur Lupin a dit qu'un souvenir ne peut pas être un mensonge, Drago. Alors que faisait-elle dans cet endroit ? Pourquoi pleurait-elle autant ? »

« Père t'a déjà expliqué qu'elle est faible et malade », a nerveusement répondu Drago en évitant de devoir nous regarder, Severus et moi. « C'est une Moldue. »

« Elle est malade de la magie », a rétorqué Nero avec une pointe de colère, infime, mais perceptible dans la voix. « Des Détraqueurs. Tu sais ce que sont des Détraqueurs, Drago ? Cyrus m'a montré », il a indiqué en réprimant cette fois un frisson rétrospectif.

« Qu'est-ce que Cyrus sait de tout ça ! ,» a grondé Drago, et j'ai eu soudain très peur que Nero ne vende la mèche à son frère adoptif. C'était une information potentiellement explosive entre les mains des Malefoy, je m'en rendais compte un peu tard. Sans parler de ce que j'augurais comme réaction de la part de Severus.

Mais ce dernier n'avait pas semblé porter beaucoup d'attention aux Malefoy alors qu'il tirait du double fond d'un des tiroirs de son bureau un coffret métallique puis l'ouvrait avec une série d'incantations muettes dont le nombre indiquait à lui seul que son contenu n'était pas à mettre entre toutes les mains. Il en a extrait ensuite une boîte fine et plate, elle aussi magiquement scellée, et enfin, de cette boîte, un parchemin plié en quatre. Sans aucun commentaire, il l'a posé devant Nero qui l'a d'abord regardé comme s'il était dangereux de le toucher. Il m'a semblé que Drago retenait son souffle autant que moi. Finalement le gosse a déplié le parchemin et a fixement regardé l'unique ligne de caractères cyrilliques qui la barrait, comme s'il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il lisait.

C'est seulement à cet instant là que ses yeux gris, si semblables aux miens, se sont remplis de larmes, qu'il a immédiatement et résolument essuyées d'un revers de manche. Peut-être que le bulgare réussissait à susciter en lui des émotions interdites par l'anglais, j'ai songé. Puis il a murmuré quelque chose d'incompréhensible auquel seul Drago a réagi :

« Bien sûr que tu as rempli ta part du contrat, Nero ! Papa l'a dit et répété », il lui a assuré avec un air foncièrement inquiet. « Il y a sûrement un explica... »

« Je crois savoir où est madame Lupin », a alors annoncé Nero à haute et intelligible voix, en levant les yeux vers Severus.

« Nero », a glissé Drago presque plaintivement.

« Elle doit être chez Brytan », a ajouté le gosse, avant que quiconque n'ait le temps de lui demander des précisions. J'ai failli pas reconnaître le nom tant sa prononciation m'a paru exotique et j'ai compris qu'avant il avait dû s'exprimer en bulgare.

« En Roumanie ? », s'est enquis Severus avec un étonnement tellement affiché qu'il aurait pu en être comique.

« Non, ici », a sobrement corrigé Nero, et bizarrement ça m'a rassuré. Si Mae était en Angleterre, rien n'était réellement perdue.

« Brytan a une maison ici ? », a enquêté Severus sur un ton qui m'a fait me demander s'il ne craignait pas le maître des potions bulgare plus que Voldemort lui-même.

« Sous un nom d'emprunt », a indiqué Nero, les sourcils froncés, sans doute pour retrouver le nom. « Bri... Britannicus... oui, voilà... Britannicus Hyde. »

« Il faut le dire, demander à Kingsley ! », je me suis immédiatement écrié. « Il va trouver ! Un nom pareil ! »

« Comment sais-tu ça Nero ? » a soufflé Drago, terrassé.

Nero a simplement haussé les épaules comme si la conversation ne l'intéressait plus.

OOOO

« Va prévenir ton père et Kingsley », ordonne très doucement Severus, nous sortant tous autant que nous sommes de notre transe collective. Je vais sortir sans poser de question ni faire le malin – mais qu'est-ce que vous croyez ? - lorsque la porte s'ouvre sur Papa blême, vraiment, encore plus blême que tout à l'heure. Il a frappé en ouvrant la porte et ne prend pas la peine de savoir où nous en sommes.

« J'ai reçu le Portoloin et les instructions », il indique seulement. Dans sa main gauche, une tirelire moldue en forme de cochon rose – ça me fait serrer les poings. « Je dois leur amener l'épée... et Nero... » Il fait alors un geste d'invite en direction du jeune Malefoy qui a l'air singulièrement terrifié.

« Vous n'oubliez rien, professeur ? » crache alors Drago.

« Je n'ai reçu aucune instruction vous concernant, Monsieur Malefoy », répond Papa l'air surpris lui-même de la chose.

« Parce que... c'est... implicite ! », s'écrie Drago éperdu comme le jour de la répartition, et j'en ai presque de la pitié pour lui.

Comme Papa se contente de secouer la tête en tendant la main vers Nero et que Severus retient Drago par le bras, l'affaire paraît entendue.

« Et tu vas te jeter comme ça, au hasard, dans la gueule du loup », je gronde.

« Ai-je d'autre choix ? »

J'ouvre la bouche pour hurler je crois mais Severus est plus rapide et je décide qu'il sera peut-être plus efficace :

« Monsieur Nero Malefoy a émis l'hypothèse que Nymphadora ait été emmenée chez un certain Britannicus Hyde.. plus connu sous le nom de Dariusz Brytan, décidément très impliqué dans cette affaire »

« La maison est au Pays de Galles », précise Nero toujours volontairement mais sans sembler mesurer la portée de l'information. Drago ne s'y oppose même pas ; il a l'air dépassé par les évènements.

« Prévenez Kingsley », conclut Papa, en se levant.

« Attends, ce n'est qu'une hypothèse ! », je proteste.

« C'est la seule que nous ayons... Il n'y a personne au Manoir Malefoy... d'après Kingsley », il me répond sans me regarder. J'ai l'impression qu'il se force même pour le faire.

« Et si c'est ailleurs ? »

« Cyrus... Il va la tuer. »

« Parce que tu crois qu'il ne la tuera pas si tu viens ? », je demande.

« Pas tant que vous avez Drago. »

Je regarde Malefoy et je décide que si ses parents l'ont oublié dans leurs instructions c'est qu'ils se soucient comme d'une guigne de son avenir immédiat.

« Il te tuera toi, alors », j'insiste.

« Peut-être pas. »

Comme il pousse Nero vers la porte, je reviens à la charge :

« Laisse-moi venir avec toi », je demande en essayant de mettre le maximum de maturité dans ma voix.

« Hors de question », il sourit pour le première fois en disant ça. Ça ne rend pas sa décision moins irrévocable, je le sais.

« Tu crois que je vais rester là ?! », je m'étrangle. « Jouer avec les jumeaux, peut-être ! »

Papa soupire, toujours la main sur la poignée de la porte. Nero me dévisage avec curiosité comme s'il pariait avec lui même sur ma prochaine réaction. Puis Papa me fait face et prend le temps de me regarder pour me répondre :

« J'avoue que si toi ou Harry étiez arrivés, seuls, à la conclusion que les jumeaux pouvaient avoir besoin de vous vivants, pour le cas où ils nous arriveraient quelque chose... disons d'irrévocable... à Dora ou à moi aujourd'hui... j'aurais quelque part été soulagé... doublement soulagé... »

Mon estomac se glace, mes joues rougissent et je m'en veux. C'est instantané. Je ne sais pas réellement comment il fait ça, mais il arrive toujours à me faire sentir stupide et égoïste en trois phrases, même quand je suis sûr de mon bon droit.

« ... mais je vois que, comme Harry, tu ne l'entends pas de cette oreille. Je n'y peux rien. Je ne crois même pas avoir le droit de te demander de rester ici. »

« Tu le feras pas ? » je vérifie, incrédule.

« Non. Si tu veux... agir, faire quelque chose, participer... », il soupire de nouveau, les mots lui coûtent. Il finit par se tourner vers Severus : « Je te le confie ? »

« Sur ma vie, Lupin. »

OOO  
Le suivant, baptisé _L'hospitalité des Malefoy _(mouarf, non ?) nous est conté par Dora... On reste dans l'action !


	42. L'hospitalité des Malefoy

**Un supplément d'âme**

Pleins de cartes postales cette semaine, merci : Ephy, Ora, Hinkyponk, Tallia, Rebecca-Black, Na, Remi, Grispoil, BastetAdmidala, Lizou, kisskool !

Vous devez toujours la relecture à Alixe, Dina, Fée et Thalys. Et le postage à notre cher FFNet, qui a quand même mis une heure à accepter de me laisser poster ce soir ! Bon mais, chut, allons voir comment va Dora...

**42. L'hospitalité des Malefoy  
(Dora)**

Je me demande bien où ils m'ont amenée. Au bruit de mon ventre, ça doit faire au moins six heures que je suis là, dans cette pièce noire et humide, une cave peut-être. J'étais assommée quand je suis arrivée ici et je n'ai aucun moyen de savoir depuis combien de temps je suis éveillée, saucissonnée par des cordes magiques qui se resserrent plus je bouge, allongée sur le sol glacé.

Comme dirait ma mère, l'hospitalité des Malefoy a beaucoup baissé.

Il est difficile de m'en vouloir plus. Comment ai-je pu me jeter ainsi seule à la poursuite de Lucius ? Comme s'il n'avait pas toujours été un Mangemort efficace. Comme s'il avait pu être autre chose que sur ses gardes alors qu'il venait sur les terres même de Poudlard recevoir des mains de ses fils la tiare de Serdaigle...

Comme dirait mon père, on ne gagne jamais rien à sous-estimer les salauds.

Je sais bien que ressasser tout cela ne me fait pas avancer. Mais la manière dont il m'a capturée reste une des pires humiliations de ma vie. Lucius m'a adroitement faite sortir de l'enceinte de Poudlard en me faisant croire qu'il ne m'avait pas repérée puis m'a attaquée sous sa forme d'ours. Comme si un colley avait eu la moindre chance ! Une fois qu'il m'a eu couchée au sol, il n'a pas perdu de temps pour se retransformer, m'assommer et transplaner.

Comme dirait le manuel, « l'Auror isolé est un Auror en danger ».

Et que dit le manuel sur les chances de survie de l'Auror en danger ? Rien, hein, il n'est pas si bête, le manuel. « Mais s'il devait te tuer, il l'aurait déjà fait », proteste cette petite voix optimiste et têtue que je porte en moi depuis ma naissance. Celle qui m'a fait croire que je pourrais être Auror malgré ma famille, malgré ma soi-disant cervelle de linotte et ma persistante légèreté. Celle qui m'a fait penser que 20 ans de différence d'âge n'était pas une barrière suffisante pour draguer le directeur de Poudlard - Ouais, rien que ça. Elle m'a fait l'épouser et fonder une famille avec lui, décidant que le fait qu'il soit un loup-garou n'était en rien une contre-indication à la réussite d'un projet de couple. Bref, elle ne m'avait pas tant desservie que ça cette petite voix, quand on y pensait bien. Alors pourquoi ne pas y croire ?

« En même temps à quoi puis-je lui servir ? », ressasse, en contrepoint, la voix de ma raison, celle qui a définitivement intégré le manuel. Des informations ? Une monnaie d'échange ? J'ai beau me creuser la cervelle, je n'arrive pas à voir quelles informations Lucius peut espérer tirer de moi, ni contre quoi il peut bien espérer m'échanger. N'a-t-il pas maintenant ce qu'il cherchait, le diadème de Serdaigle ? Une nouvelle bouffée de remords me prend en pensant à combien Harry et Cyrus ont tenu cette piste comme sérieuse et combien je me suis opposée à eux.

Comme dirait le manuel, toutes les pistes sont valables a priori. Et mes a priori ont pesé contre la meilleure piste que nous avions.

« Réfléchis, Dora, réfléchis », je m'enjoins. Au-delà des remords, il y a quelque chose à comprendre. « Jamais tu ne t'es rendue compte, toi, la grande Auror », m'avait reproché Harry, il n'y avait pas tellement de temps, si peu de temps. Rien que d'y penser j'avais envie de devenir la pierre sous mon ventre. « Concentre-toi sur les faits », je me répète. Lucius pouvait-il avoir maintenant réuni toutes les reliques ? Dans ce cas-là, il se serait déjà procuré l'épée, je raisonne. Dérober quoi que ce soit à Albus me paraît a priori impossible. Mais il y avait quelques heures, j'aurais pensé impossible que Lucius Malefoy pénètre dans Poudlard sans être remarqué, qu'il en reparte avec une relique que tous pensaient disparue, sans rien dire du fait qu'il m'enlève par la même occasion. Peut-être que Remus et Severus avaient appris à Londres que Albus avait été cambriolé !

« Mais que feraient-ils de toi s'ils avaient tout ce dont ils ont besoin ? », répète mon cerveau. « Puis-je leur servir de sauve-conduit ? Peuvent-ils réellement penser que les Aurors ne les attaqueront pas pour défendre ma vie ? »

Des pas, sonores, s'approchent soudain, coupant court à mes introspections. Plus ils se rapprochent et plus je suis capable de discerner qu'ils appartiennent à au moins deux personnes différentes. Quelqu'un de plus lourd qui marche à plus grandes enjambées et quelqu'un de plus léger mais de sans doute moindre stature et qui est obligé de trotter pour suivre. Un homme et une femme, c'est la première idée qui me vient. Les pas s'arrêtent près de moi, sans doute derrière la porte, je conclus, remarquant un rai de lumière nouveau au ras du sol. Quand la porte s'ouvre, la lumière inonde ce sol jusqu'à moi, m'aveuglant. Malgré moi mes yeux se ferment devant cette agression. Les pas reprennent. Les plus légers viennent tout près de moi, à la hauteur de ma tête et je me force à rouvrir mes yeux. Le béton sous mon corps m'apprend que cette cave a plus de chance d'être moldue que magique. Encore une information peu utile, je rage silencieusement.

« Elle est plus... petite que dans mes souvenirs », commente ma tante, la sœur de ma mère. Et sa voix condescendante semble glisser le long de sa robe de sorcier couleur bronze.

« Je pensais que les Aurors apprenaient au moins à regarder le danger en face », renchérit Lucius Malefoy, la voix pleine de sarcasme. Et sa magie s'empare de moi, plus humiliante encore que les cordes ou des mains, et me redresse. Je flotte ainsi, debout, à dix centimètres du sol, face à eux alors qu'ils m'observent comme si j'étais un spécimen étrange de créatures magiques qu'ils vont utiliser pour une expérience quelconque.

« Descendez-la mon ami », décide finalement Narcissa comme si j'avais échoué à un test connu d'elle seule. « Ne vous fatiguez pas pour elle. »

« Tiendra-t-elle sur ses pieds seulement ? », s'interroge à voix haute son mari. « Il est encore un peu tôt pour la voir ramper sur le sol.... »

La menace emballe mon cœur, et je compte ses pulsations pour échapper à l'effroi. J'attends leur décision, refusant de me projeter dans l'avenir. Mais l'instant dure, et je me force à intervenir :

« Je tiendrai. »

« Promis ? », se moque-t-il.

« Oui », je souffle, la rage enlevant tout timbre à ma voix.

« La parole d'une Auror ne peut totalement être mise en doute », souligne Lucius en me posant étonnamment doucement sur le sol de la cave.

« D'une ex-Auror », corrige sa femme, beaucoup moins complaisante. Elle irradie de haine contre moi, je décide – et j'essaie de m'en nourrir. Une telle haine doit aussi être sa faiblesse. « Ne desserre pas trop ses liens ; elle est métamorphe en plus d'être animagus. »

« Mais que voulez... qu'espérez vous ? », je demande en essayant de parler le plus calmement possible. On m'a appris ça quand j'étais Auror, et ce n'est pas vivre avec Remus qui m'a enseigné le contraire : la puissance du calme.

Narcissa me regarde comme elle regarderait de la bouse de dragon. Pense-t-elle à sa sœur ? A ma mère avec qui, hier encore, elle prenait le thé en lui demandant des nouvelles des jumeaux ? C'est Lucius qui répond :

« Tu n'es pas ici pour poser des questions ma petite ! »

« Non ? Et iriez vous jusqu'à me dire ce que je fiche là ? »

« J'ai du mal à la croire votre nièce, mon amie », crache Lucius en se détournant.

« C'est ce qui arrive quand on mélange les sangs », intervient Narcissa. « Andromeda n'a pas voulu y croire mais pourtant voilà... sans compter ce qu'on peut attendre de ses propres rejetons, du sang de garou ! »

Je mords ma langue plutôt que d'entrer dans le fond d'une discussion aussi nauséabonde et je m'ordonne de ne pas penser à la menace à peine voilée qu'elle vient d'émettre sur mes enfants. Quelque part, je m'en rends compte, j'ai toujours considéré Narcissa malgré tout comme la sœur de ma mère, une sœur hostile mais certainement pas capable de faire du mal à mes enfants. Encore une naïveté à perdre.

« Ah je suis donc ici pour une leçon sur les sangs-mêlés et autres traîtres à leur sang », je persifle. Évidemment j'ai l'impression que Cyrus aurait pu dire ça, et ça me fait sourire.

« Moque-toi, Nymphadora, moque-toi... tu n'auras pas longtemps l'occasion de le faire », reprend Narcissa venimeuse.

« Vous allez me tuer ? », je questionne, étonnée moi même de mon calme.

« Pas maintenant... pour l'instant tu nous es plus utile vivante... Mais peut-être que quand nous aurons fait le ménage qui doit être fait.... tu nous supplieras de te tuer », insinue Lucius, et malgré toute ma volonté je ne peux pas réprimer un frisson. Contre qui peuvent-ils m'utiliser ? Comme si je ne le savais pas.

« Vous pensez attirer Remus dans un piège », je les accuse.

« Au moins lui », sourit Narcissa, un sourire froid et cruel, un sourire de Black. « Plus ils seront et plus nous serons avancés... »

« Ton Remus », confirme Lucius. « Un loup-garou qui a définitivement oublié sa place ! Depuis combien d'années s'oppose-t-il à nous ? » Il fait deux pas loin de moi, avant de développer : « Déjà, il y a douze ans, caché derrière Dumbledore, il nous a empêchés de mettre la main sur le Survivant... »

« Il nous a aussi empêchés de récupérer l'enfant de Sirius ! », ajoute Narcissa avec un air furieux. J'essaie vainement d'imaginer Cyrus obligé de vivre avec eux, ce qu'il aurait pu devenir s'ils s'étaient mis en tête de l'élever comme Nero. J'aime à penser qu'ils s'y seraient cassé les dents.

« Et il nous a imposé de soutenir des lois indignes à l'honneur des Sangs-Purs. A moi ! Un Malefoy ! Mes aïeux ne doivent pas s'en remettre », reprend Lucius. « Depuis des années, j'attends l'heure de ma revanche... »

« Sur Remus », je demande un peu étourdiment parce que la fixation de Lucius sur mon mari me parait démesurée.

« Sur lui, pour commencer, Nymphadora, seulement pour commencer », siffle Narcissa.

« Je veux que sa défaite soit totale », ajoute Lucius. « Il perdra tout : Poudlard, ses amis, la considération indue qui lui est accordée, ses fils, voire la vie. Il devra nous supplier de t'épargner ! »

« Si votre plan est de l'attirer ici en me retenant prisonnière, je crois pourtant que vous n'aurez que sa vie », je réponds froidement. Remus ! Mort. Si je fermais les yeux, je verrais mon pire cauchemar réalisé, je le sais. Mais le sauver demande d'en savoir plus ! Il faut essayer jusqu'au bout. Seul le désespoir est la mort.

« Mon plan est de me servir de lui pour faire aboutir un projet bien plus important ! », crache Lucius.

« Le diadème n'est qu'une des reliques », je lui fais remarquer. « Sans compter que le sang des Black aussi pur soit-il n'est pas le sang des Serpentard ! »

Il n'a même pas l'air étonné que je connaisse le plan, ou au moins une partie.

« Drago nous a apporté la tiare, le maître nous a laissé la coupe et le médaillon... reste évidemment l'épée, mais je compte sur ton gentil et prévenant mari pour nous l'apporter. » Mon cœur se glace trop vite pour que je me domine. « Je ne me trompe pas », il exulte immédiatement. « Il sait où elle est. Comment un Gryffondor comme lui pourrait-il se regarder dans la glace s'il ne le savait pas !? »

« Plus rien ensuite n'entravera notre plan », conclut Narcissa visiblement rassurée.

« Narcissa, ma chère... »

« Mais que pourra-t-elle y faire ? Comment pourra-t-elle retirer le sang que porte Nero en lui ? Comment pourrait elle empêcher son triomphe ? », elle s'exalte, et Lucius est emporté par son enthousiasme.

« Le nôtre aussi, Narcissa. Depuis combien d'année mûrissons nous ce plan ? » il demande en la prenant dans ses bras.

« Seize années, mon amour », chuchote ma tante, contre sa poitrine.

« Ce plan est en quelque sorte le frère ou la sœur que Drago n'a pas eu », confirme Lucius. « Et il servira à une cause si noble ! Rétablir l'ordre naturel dans la communauté magique britannique, voire européenne ! »

« Et votre grand plan, c'est que Nero dispose du pouvoir des reliques pour virer les sangs de bourbe ? », j'interviens.

« Pour devenir le nouveau Seigneur des ténèbres », me corrige gravement ma chère tante.

« Rien que ça !? »

« Qu'est-ce qui pourrait être plus important ! »

« Mais pourquoi Nero », je demande. « Pourquoi pas toi, Lucius, ou Drago ? », je ravale le 's'il vous fallait une âme innocente'.

« Nero est le seul », répond gravement Narcissa.

« Vraiment ? », j'insiste sans espoir qu'ils me révèlent leur secret. Mais parler est la seule chose que je puisse faire. Et me taire m'amènerait le temps pour réfléchir et désespérer.

« Quand Lord Voldemort a été une première fois... diminué... déjà j'y ai pensé... Et quand l'enfant Potter est réapparu dans le monde magique, j'ai compris que la meilleure vengeance que nous pourrions avoir serait d'en faire l'instrument du triomphe de la cause même de celui qu'il avait défait », explique alors Lucius, effroyablement calme. « Je crois au règne du plus fort et cet enfant, ce bébé, avait montré sa force... et puis il y avait une symétrie... une beauté intellectuelle... dans ce plan. »

« Et ton Lupin s'y est opposé ! », crache Narcissa en agitant un doigt vengeur vers moi, témoin récalcitrant de leur triomphe. Je n'ai pas le temps de poser de questions que Lucius ajoute :

« Dumbledore aussi. »

Les deux époux ont l'air de partager la même colère rétrospective quant à tous les obstacles posés en travers de l'avancement de leurs plans. Leur silence m'inquiète, je ne voudrais pas qu'ils en restent là. Mais Lucius reprend, comme pour lui même, ou pour Narcissa. Presque il m'a oublié :

« Déjà à ce moment-là, j'ai songé à utiliser le matériel fabuleux que nous détenions. Un morceau de l'âme de Regulus Black et un peu du sang du Maître... »

« Des biens plus précieux que des reliques qui n'auraient jamais été entre nos mains sans ton courage et ton sens de l'à propos mon amour », le félicite sa femme.

« Mais il était inconcevable de gâcher un tel matériel. J'ai dû entreprendre de longues recherches pour établir quels moyens utiliser », il se tourne vers moi pour expliquer ça, comme s'il voulait me convaincre que l'intensité des efforts qu'il a fourni justifie quoi que ce soit.

« Des recherches qui t'ont finalement amené dans le laboratoire de Dariusz Brytan. »

« Du meilleur. Qui d'autre ? », se félicite toujours Lucius, avec des mines satisfaites presque gourmandes. « Et puis cet autre enfant est apparu. »

« L'enfant de Sirius », complète Narcissa.

« Et nous nous sommes dit que nous avions une nouvelle chance de créer un nouveau Seigneur de Ténèbres », continue d'expliquer Lucius, tout à son souvenir de ces heures sans doute exaltantes.

« Il était orphelin... »

« Un élément décisif comme nous l'apprenait la propre vie du Maître. Et qui écartait Drago. », regrette à peine Narcissa.

« Son sang était plus pur que celui de Potter », continue Lucius.

« Un tel sang ne pouvait être gâché ! »

« Nous lui avons envoyé deux livres qui auraient dû ouvrir sa conscience à la grandeur du destin qui était le sien », raconte Lucius.

« ...l'histoire des Black et le journal du Maître... »

« ... et il a tout gâché.... », crache Lucius.

« Il a donné le journal à la benjamine des Weasley, ces traîtres à leur sang ! », renchérit Narcissa venimeuse.

« Pire il a rendu possible la destruction du journal ! »

Ils frissonnent presque d'horreur rétrospective, les deux Malefoy. Et moi, je me rends compte de ce que l'amour désintéressé de Remus pour ses amis nous a par deux fois déjà évité : Harry et Cyrus, élevés pour devenir des mages noirs ?

« Une nouvelle fois, il ne nous restait qu'une solution », reprend gravement Narcissa.

« Et Brytan avait enfin trouvé la bonne méthode. »

« Il fallait une femme... une femme moldue de préférence, plus facilement manipulable... »

« Il nous a présenté Nadedja », rappelle Lucius, et le prénom de cette femme, morte depuis, peut-être même de sa main, a une drôle de sonorité dans sa bouche.

« Une âme faible », décrète Narcissa, peut-être jalouse.

« Mais une bonne santé, des ovules en nombre suffisant et un utérus vierge... et un anglais irréprochable », énumère Lucius comme s'il parlait des qualités d'un nouveau balai.

« Elle a porté l'enfant... J'aurais aimé le faire moi même », soupire presque Narcissa – l'hypothèse de la jalousie gagne des points, et je comprends mieux que cette femme ait dû mourir.

« Tu sais bien qu'il devait être orphelin », lui rappelle doucement son mari, presque tendrement. « Elle lui a donné la vie... Je devrais dire qu'elle lui a rendu la vie... puisqu'il n'a rien d'elle, malgré ce qu'elle s'est entêtée à croire ! », il s'agace.

« Mais Bellatrix a fait réapparaître le Maître ! », soupire Narcissa, visiblement partagée sur ce qu'elle devait penser de cette initiative.

« Nous aurions fait de Nero son premier disciple », affirme Lucius.

« Malheureusement Lupin, Dumbledore et leur clique, encore une fois, nous ont volé notre victoire », explose ma chère tante. Se rappelant brusquement de ma présence, elle me jette un regard haineux, avant de conclure : « Et vous avez tué Bellatrix ! »

« Je ne l'ai pas tuée », je balbutie quand le silence s'appesantit.

« Non ? », demande Lucius doucement, dangereusement.

« Elle n'aurait jamais avoué, ce n'est pas possible », estime ma tante, et je frissonne car je suis l'artisan des aveux de Bellatrix.

« Si elle avait assumé ses actes, elle l'aurait fait jusqu'au bout », renchérit Lucius. « Elle aurait parlé du retour du Maître. »

Il a évidemment raison. Si je n'avais pas effacé sa mémoire avant que les Aurors la questionne, elle aurait sans doute répondu autrement. Je ne pouvais simplement pas courir le risque qu'elle révèle aux autorités ce qu'elle avait appris sur Cyrus. Pas que j'ai envie de m'excuser ou de me justifier mais c'est malgré tout quelque chose dont je suis responsable, et même coupable.

Une sonnerie stridente retentit alors dans la maison. Une sonnerie définitivement moldue. Elle arrête Lucius dans sa progression menaçante vers moi.

« Brytan va s'en occuper », souffle Narcissa, l'air malgré tout inquiète.

« Que fait Lupin ? », maugrée Lucius. « Nous ne pouvons pas rester trop longtemps ici.... dans ces lieux moldus, j'ai l'impression de perdre ma magie ! »

Il s'est rapproché de la porte et écoute. On entend des voix indistinctes et incompréhensibles. Mais je n'arrive pas à m'y intéresser. J'espère mollement que le pauvre voisin moldu qui a eu la mauvaise idée de sonner à cette porte ne paiera pas de sa vie de tomber sur les pires sorciers que la Grande-Bretagne ait compté depuis longtemps. J'espère terriblement que Remus ne viendra pas. Pas que je souhaite mourir, mais si la mort est la seule issue, être deux à le faire ne constituera en rien une consolation.

La porte s'ouvre sur un homme que je n'ai jamais vu. Il est vêtu en moldu d'un pantalon de velours et d'un pull noir. Il a une forte carrure, une haute taille et des pommettes saillantes. Ses cheveux noirs sont marqués de blanc. Il n'est pas du genre qui baisse la tête, je décide.

« Dariuzs ? », minaude Narcissa, qui a toujours aimé l'autorité naturelle.

« Ils sont là », annonce l'homme, et son accent me retire mes derniers doutes. C'est le fameux et mystérieux Brytan. Le génial et inquiétant maître des potions bulgare. Celui qui a fabriqué Nero. A le voir comme ça, on ne croirait pas. Il a un corps solide, le visage tanné. Il ressemble plus à un éleveur de dragons qu'à un rat de laboratoire - à moins que la fréquentation de Severus ne m'ait donné trop d'a priori en la matière. Sans attendre, il tire de l'obscurité un homme entravé que je ne peux que reconnaître. Malheureusement. Remus, pourquoi as-tu cédé ? Est-ce que l'amour peut justifier le risque que tu prends aujourd'hui ? Sais-tu combien te voir là me fait mal ?

« Je l'ai fouillé... il est venu sans baguette », annonce Brytan.

« Sans baguette, Lupin ? », s'étonne ouvertement Malefoy. « Quelle drôle de stratégie !? »

« Je préfère autant qu'elle aille à mes enfants plutôt que vous vous en serviez contre moi », réplique Remus de sa voix calme et déterminée. Il ne me regarde pas. Il préfère affronter le rictus hautain et satisfait de Lucius. Il a, une fois de plus, davantage de courage que je n'en aurais jamais. Derrière eux, j'aperçois Nero, qui porte entre les mains l'épée de Godric. Mon cœur se serre. La fin, c'est sans doute la fin.

« Où est Drago ? », je demande.

Narcissa, qui s'est précipitée pour embrasser Nero, s'arrête en plein mouvement et se tourne, interrogative vers son mari.

« Faire un Portoloin plus puissant était trop risqué, trop repérable... Drago comprendra... ce n'est qu'un contretemps... »

« Où est mon fils, Lupin ? », s'inquiète-t-elle malgré tout, se tournant vers Remus.

« Là où son père l'a laissé, Narcissa. »

« Il est à Poudlard ? »

« Cessez de jouer, Lupin », aboie Lucius. « Vous n'êtes nullement en position de le faire. Vous croyez vous en sortir parce que vos amis tiennent encore mon fils aîné ? Vous donnez trop de valeur à votre vie ! »

« Ou à celle de Drago ! », je crache, sentant confusément que cette corde-là est la seule qui peut faire douter Narcissa. C'est un savoir de mère plutôt que d'Auror. Je n'ai nulle satisfaction à l'employer, mais je n'aurais pas de remords.

Narcissa va reprendre, je sens que ses lèvres préparent un peu nerveusement une plaidoirie mais la sonnerie stridente de tout à l'heure retentit de nouveau, suivi de cris indistincts qui viennent de l'extérieur.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? », s'agace Lucius en se retournant menaçant vers Brytan.

« Des marchands moldus... ils vendent des produits ménagers... », explique Brytan l'air de quelqu'un qui ne va pas se laisser intimider par un Malefoy.

« Pourquoi reviennent-ils ? », demande Narcissa.

« Je ne sais pas. Je vais aller voir », propose Brytan, incertain malgré tout, je le sens. Il répugne à s'éloigner des Malefoy maintenant que l'enfant et la relique sont là, je crois.

« Aucune importance », décide Malefoy. « Nous ne pouvons pas rester de toute façon. Plus nous changerons de lieux, moins les 'amis de Lupin' aurons de chance de retrouver notre trace. »

Lucius ne s'en doute pas mais l'idée que des amis de Lupin soient sur nos traces me pétrifie. Je ne sais même pas si je dois m'en réjouir. « Pas les garçons », je prie silencieusement. « Cerridwenn, faites qu'il ait trouvé un moyen d'empêcher les garçons de venir ! » Au même instant nos regards se croisent, il me semble y lire une promesse : il veut que j'espère encore. Il croit, lui, en ses mystérieux amis. Et je me force à penser moins aux garçons qu'à Severus ou Albus. Mais pourront-ils faire quoi que ce soit ?

« Narcissa, emmène Nero et l'épée où tu sais », ordonne alors Lucius. « Maintenant ! », il ajoute quand sa femme fait mine de reprendre la parole. Elle se soumet avec un peu de raideur mais prend Nero par la main pour transplaner. Alors qu'ils disparaissent, Lucius nous attache une main chacun à une cannette de soda qu'il a sortie de sa robe de sorcier.

« Un portoloin que je vous enjoins de ne pas lâcher. Je détesterais que vous perdiez bêtement un bras ou une jambe... que me resterait-il à torturer ? », il commente. Remus ferme les yeux pour tout assentiment et, moi, je me retiens de lui cracher au visage. « Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vous suis », il précise avant de décompter : « Neuf, huit, sept, six... »

Un grand fracas métallique provient de l'étage supérieur interrompant le décompte de Lucius, accompagné d'autres cris. C'est curieux mais la voix, même si je ne comprends pas les paroles, me dit quelque chose. Le portoloin nous entraîne dans l'espace avant que nous n'ayons l'occasion d'en savoir plus.

Oo

On arrive dans de hautes herbes humides. On s'y étale, parce que transplaner entravé est un défi profond aux lois de l'équilibre et que les lois naturelles, en fin de cause, ont toujours raison. Quand nous nous redressons difficilement, nous appuyant l'un contre l'autre pour le faire, Remus et moi découvrons un jardin, un parc même vu sa taille. Il est à l'abandon comme l'indique la hauteur des herbes et le nombre de branches cassées autour des arbres. Je vois dans l'abaissement des épaules de Remus qu'il ne sait pas plus que moi où nous sommes. Narcissa, toujours armée de l'épée de Gryffondor, ne perd pas de temps :

« Détache-les du portoloin, Nero. Ne t'inquiète pas, je les tiens en joue », elle ajoute en pointant sa baguette vers nous. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle vaut réellement en duel. J'ai du mal à croire qu'elle soit à la hauteur de Bellatrix. Mais je sais qu'elle a été élevée pour ne pas s'embarrasser de morale sur le chemin de son triomphe. Et qu'elle a librement et depuis longtemps choisi les Ténèbres pour y arriver.

Le gosse obtempère, l'air carrément désolé. J'ai l'impression qu'il va même s'excuser, mais Remus secoue la tête de manière imperceptible et je vois les lèvres de l'enfant se clore. Il défait les liens qui nous retiennent à la cannette.

« Levez-vous et séparez-vous », aboie Narcissa. « Lupin, contre cet arbre, là-bas », elle ajoute en désignant un cèdre noueux du menton. « Nero, attache-le au tronc. »

Alors que Nero peine à faire des noeuds solides, Lucius apparaît, analyse le peu de fonctionnalité de la mise en œuvre imaginée par Narcissa et pointe sa propre baguette vers Remus.

« Ligato. »

« Dariusz ? », demande doucement Narcissa, un peu inquiète me semble-t-il.

« Il sait où nous trouver », répond abruptement son mari alors que d'un geste de baguette péremptoire, il me fait reculer jusqu'à un autre arbre et me lie magiquement à lui. Pour bonne mesure, il jette sur nous deux un sortilège de silence. Il a besoin de spectateurs, pas de contradicteurs. Puis il se tourne vers son fils adoptif : « Nero, viens. »

Quand l'enfant est près de lui, il l'enveloppe de son bras gauche pour déclarer avec emphase :

« Ici, nous sommes là où tout a commencé en un sens. Là, où la dernière descendante des Serpentard à rencontré le père de son enfant, Tom Jedusor. Là où Voldemort a sans doute été conçu. »

Nero acquiesce gravement, apparemment respectueux de son père, mais son regard se lève vers moi et j'y vois un instant de désespoir.

« Voldemort, Père ? », il demande néanmoins.

« Un grand sorcier Nero. Un grand mage. Un homme qui avait une vision haute de ce que devait être le monde magique et de comment il devait fonctionner. Un homme qui doit t'inspirer. »

« Il est... mort ? », interroge encore l'enfant.

« Oui », regrette ouvertement Lucius.

« Comment ? »

« C'est eux ! C'est Harry Potter », s'exclame Narcissa, intervenant pour le première fois dans la conversation, toute sa bile revenue.

« Nul ne sait exactement comment, bébé, il a été capable de l'affaiblir », complète Lucius beaucoup plus calmement. « Sans doute en raison du sacrifice de sa mère... Et lorsque grâce aux efforts de ta tante Bellatrix, Voldemort a pu retrouver un corps et l'a défié loyalement une seconde fois... »

« Harry ? », s'étonne le môme. Je me demande s'il lui a déjà parlé, si le lien qu'il a vaguement tissé avec Cyrus – une fois encore, contre notre avis – s'étend à Harry. S'il aura des scrupules à l'affronter, car il ne fait malheureusement nul doute dans mon esprit que c'est le projet de Lucius.

« Ne t'y trompe pas, Nero », répond ce dernier en serrant l'enfant contre lui comme pour le rassurer, comme si Harry était effectivement leur ennemi. « Il n'a pas en lui de quoi devenir un vrai mage... c'est un _petit_ sorcier qui occupe une place indue en raison des sacrifices des autres – ses parents biologiques, ses parents adoptifs... Ils se servent de lui, Nero ! »

« Ils se servent de lui ? », répète l'enfant, l'air prodigieusement intéressé. Et je me souviens des confidences de Cyrus, des questions de l'enfant sur ce qu'on doit à sa famille. Mais est-ce que le doute instillé à juste raison par Cyrus pourra suffire ?

« C'est évident », affirme Lucius sans rougir. « Alors que nous, nous voulons nous mettre à ton service, pour la plus grande gloire du monde magique ! »

« A mon service », répète Nero sombrement. « Mais comment... ? Père, je ne comprends pas votre plan... Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire d'eux, par exemple ? », il demande en nous désignant de la main.

« Ils sont d'abord là pour te voir recevoir tes nouveaux pouvoirs. Il faut qu'ils apprennent à te craindre ! », répond Lucius et, pour la première fois, il nous regarde l'un puis l'autre, Remus plus longtemps que moi, je crois. « Et puis, j'ai encore besoin d'eux. Comme tu le sais, nous avons dû changer nos plans, nous dévoiler plus tôt que prévu. Or malgré les pouvoirs considérables que tu vas bientôt recevoir, tu as encore besoin de temps, pour apprendre à les maîtriser », il développe encore. Cette fois, il s'arrête face à Remus pour affirmer : « Pour revoir sa charmante épouse, Lupin va donc démissionner volontairement de Poudlard, pour s'occuper de sa stupide fondation par exemple... » Il se détourne brusquement de son prisonnier pour ajouter à l'intention de son fils : « Ombrage prendra sa place, elle nous est acquise, tu le sais. Nous pourrons donc achever ta formation... s'il le faut l'accélérer... »

« Avec la potion ? », comprend l'enfant, l'air découragé.

« Je sais que tu n'aimes pas trop cette potion », le cajole Malefoy, je ne trouve pas d'autres mots. « Mais nous ne pourrons pas attendre autant que nous le souhaitions... »

Le discours de Malefoy est interrompu par l'arrivée de Brytan au milieu de nous.

« Il ne faut pas rester là », s'écrit-il immédiatement. « Ce n'étaient pas des Moldus... les hommes en jaunes... mais des sorciers... Dumbledore et Rogue étaient avec eux ! »

Le cri d'effroi de ma chère tante est parfaitement synchrone avec l'accélération des battements de mon cœur. Albus et Severus... et d'autres sorciers... habillés en jaune pour une raison qui m'échappe ! L'espoir enfin après tant d'heures d'angoisse pure.

« Ils te suivent ? », aboie Lucius, la baguette à la main, pivotant sur lui même comme s'il s'attendait à être encerclés.

« Non... je les ai pris de vitesse, mais ne restons pas là. C'est ici que nous avons transplanés, c'est ce lieu qui peut être repéré ! »

« Mais tout est prêt pour... le transfert des pouvoirs », objecte Narcissa en se tournant pour montrer la maison dans son dos avec l'épée.

« Alors allons-y, ne perdons plus de temps », décide Brytan, ce qui agace visiblement Lucius mais Narcissa a l'air conquise. « Emmenez Nero ! Commencez, je m'occupe des prisonniers ! »

oooo

Le prochain chapitre, narré par Harry, s'appelle « Le ménage à la galloise »... en raison d'une mare de mousse et des fameux improbables hommes en jaune qui ont fait fuir Brytan... Il commence en haut d'un terril et finit lui aussi à Little Hangleton. Il pourrait aussi s'appeler « Que fabriquent donc les 'amis de Lupin' pendant tout ce temps.... »

Des nouvelles de l'écriture de la suite et liste de tous les personnages inventés dans cette fic sur mon blog (lien sur mon profil)


	43. Le ménage à la galloise Harry

**Un supplément d'âme**

Merci aux sept reviewers de la semaine : Na, Tallia, Rebecca-Black, Remi, Grispoil, BastetAdmidala et Lizou.

Vous devez toujours la relecture à Alixe, Dina, Fée et Thalys. Ils ont beaucoup souffert avec les multiples versions de ce chapitre...

**43. Le ménage à la galloise (Harry)**

Nous transplanons, grand-père Albus et moi, sur une terrasse creusée à même le flanc d'un terril abandonné à la lisière d'une ancienne mine de charbon désaffectée.1 Quand j'ouvre les yeux, je vois d'abord Cyrus, debout, l'air prêt à tout, et Drago assis à côté de lui, un masque d'ennui suprême plaqué sur le visage. Mais que fait-il là ? Severus, à deux pas, m'a rarement paru plus formidable et dangereux, peut-être à cause de ses vêtements moldus sombres que je ne lui avais plus vus depuis Sofia et qui me rappellent des souvenirs inquiétants.

« Remus est parti ? », demande le bras droit de mon père.

« Il devait attendre que nous soyons arrivés pour le faire », répond calmement grand-père en sortant sa montre à gousset d'argent de la veste de chasse autrichienne grise, assortie à son couvre-chef, dont il s'est vêtu pour l'occasion. « Dans deux minutes. »

Instinctivement, mon regard a suivi le mouvement de Cyrus qui s'est approché du bord de la terrasse, comme si Papa allait d'une manière ou d'une autre se matérialiser à sa vue. Ça a été terrible de le laisser là, dans le bureau de Grand-père de la maison de Finchley sans savoir si ce n'était pas la dernière fois que je le voyais. J'imagine que Cyrus ressent à peu près la même chose.

« Ton prisonnier, Cyrus », lui rappelle sèchement Severus, et mon petit frère recule immédiatement en pointant sa baguette vers Drago qui lève les yeux au ciel.

« Son prisonnier ? », remarque Grand-père sans lever les yeux de sa montre. Je pense que pour tous – sauf peut-être Drago, il est clair qu'il désapprouve l'idée.

« Ne jouons pas avec les mots, Albus », grommelle Severus. « Que vouliez-vous qu'on fasse de lui ? J'aime autant savoir ce qu'il fait que de passer mon temps à me demander s'il a échappé à Minerva ou Hagrid ! Sans compter qu'il pourra toujours nous servir de monnaie d'échange. » C'est donc ça. Je suis le raisonnement mais je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander ce que Drago, lui, en pense. Sans parler du fait que ses parents n'aient pas pour l'instant réclamé sa libération.

« Et s'il cherche à en profiter pour nous rouler dans la farine, il peut compter sur moi pour l'assommer", ajoute sombrement Cyrus. Sur le fond, je partage son inquiétude mais au regard de Grand-père, il aurait dû dire ça autrement. Heureusement, Severus l'empêche de nous faire une déclaration de principe sur l'honnêteté foncière de tout être vivant :

« Nero est toujours avec Lupin ? »

« Bien évidemment », répond un peu mécaniquement Grand-père, son regard quittant Cyrus et Drago à regret pour revenir sur Severus. En même temps que cet échange, nous nous sommes finalement tous avancés vers le bord de la terrasse. Nous surplombons maintenant une ligne de maisons ouvrières et grises, toutes identiques. Les entrées se font sur la rue. Les jardins, qu'ils soient à l'abandon, plantés de potagers ou de fleurs, sont de notre côté.

« La maison de Brytan serait la deuxième en partant de la droite », indique Severus. « Shacklebolt et les Paulsen mènent une vérification. »

« Comment ? », je demande, un peu étourdiment peut-être. Cyrus pouffe – sans pour autant quitter Drago des yeux :

« Ils font du porte à porte, comme des représentants moldus. Tu vois la camionnette jaune au milieu de la rue ? Elle leur sert de camp de base... »

« Et que vendent-ils ? », s'intéresse Grand-père.

Severus ne répondant pas, Cyrus se mordant les joues mais n'osant pas le faire à sa place, ma curiosité devient totale. C'est finalement Drago qui nous informe :

« Des produits ménagers soi-disant révolutionnaires... »

Je ne crois pas qu'on puisse mettre plus de dédain dans les mots « produits ménagers ». Peut-être trouve-t-il un réconfort dans ce ridicule. Quand Papa m'a expliqué que les Malefoy n'avaient même pas exigé qu'il leur soit rendu en même temps que Nero, je n'avais pu m'empêcher de le plaindre. Il avait toujours tant fait pour être ce que ses parents désiraient et il était si mal payé en retour....

« Des produits ménagers spécifiquement interdits aux Moldus », jubile mon petit-frère. Seul Grand-père sourit à cette remarque.

« Et ils avancent ? », je relance en me demandant si pendant que nous parlons mon père est arrivé dans cette maison, si Mae y est aussi, s'ils sont en train d'être torturés....

« Ils s'approchent, ils s'approchent. On voit Dawn sortir de la maison voisine », m'indique mon petit-frère et, à son visage sombre et résolu, je me dis qu'il doit se poser les mêmes questions que moi.

« Prions pour qu'elle n'ait pas été une trop bonne vendeuse », soupire Severus alors que Dawn rentre dans la camionnette. Une plume apparaît dans les airs près de nous dans les secondes qui suivent et Grand-père la déclenche :

« Bilan de notre petite enquête : les voisins confirment tous que Britannicus a acheté une maison dans le village il y a moins de cinq ans. Il y vient par période. C'est un homme solitaire, peu causant, mais sans histoire. Certains ont remarqué qu'une famille vient lui rendre parfois visite. Le père est grand, blond, presque blanc, encore jeune mais brandissant une cane ancienne, comme un Lord des temps anciens... La femme est hautaine ; l'aîné des garçons est aussi blond que le père alors que le second à les cheveux noirs. Nous nous permettons de penser que la description est celle des Malefoy. Shacklebolt indique, pour sa part, qu'il a détecté des barrières magiques antitransplanage dans le jardin, mais non activées... »

« Le problème d'attendre un portoloin », grince Severus. Mais moi j'entends que nous ne nous sommes pas trompés, que Nero ne nous a pas trompés, que nous sommes au bon endroit, et je me prends à mieux respirer. Même si je ne sais toujours pas ce que nous allons bien pouvoir faire, ce que nous pouvons même espérer accomplir.

« Carley va aller sonner chez le fameux Britannicus », termine la voix de Dawn, sans émotion apparente. Et je vois, en regardant vers le bas, qu'un homme vêtu d'une combinaison jaune assortie à la camionnette, une sacoche en cuir en bandoulière, se dirige vers la maison.

« Personne n'a de multiplettes ? », je demande.

Grand-père en fait apparaître trois paires, Severus et moi nous emparons de deux paires.

« Pourquoi Carley ? », s'étonne Cyrus qui a toujours les yeux fixés sur son prisonnier.

« Kingsley est trop connu », rappelle sobrement Grand-père avant de se tourner vers Severus. « Je propose que nous nous approchions nous aussi. Remus est arrivé maintenant, où que cela soit.»

Comme Severus acquiesce et prend la tête de notre petite équipe, Grand-père me fait signe de le suivre, puis fait partir Drago devant Cyrus, lui-même fermant la marche. Le chemin est instable et glissant. Drago dont les mains sont toujours entravées manque de basculer. Cyrus le rattrape en lui soufflant :

« Tombe pas trop vite et fais pas trop de bruit, je serais trop content de t'assommer. »

Grand-père se racle la gorge derrière nous, j'imagine qu'il désapprouve :

« Passe devant avec Harry, je vais m'occuper de Drago », indique-t-il avec une fermeté tranquille qui a déjà fait suffisamment ses preuves.

Si Cyrus est vexé, il ne rétorque pas. Il passe devant moi et bondit dans les cailloux avec cette énergie enfantine qu'il peut avoir. En trois bonds, il a rejoint Severus. Grand-père, Drago et moi mettons un peu plus de temps. Dès que nous avons rejoint la route, nous allons droit à la camionnette jaune où nous attendent les trois Aurors – la visite de Carley a dû être éclair.

« Alors ? », le presse Severus, plus direct que souvent. Ca les empêche de s'enquérir de ce que Drago fiche là, ce qu'ils allaient faire, je suis prêt à le parier à leurs regards soupçonneux.

« Il a prétendu qu'il n'avait besoin de rien », répond Carley, réprimant une nette envie de rire. « Mais au moins on est sûr qu'il est là !»

« On ne va pas en rester là ? », s'inquiète Cyrus, m'enlevant les mots de la bouche.

« Non », le rassure immédiatement Kingsley. « Nous en parlions en vous attendant. Je pense qu'il faut entrer. »

« Comme ça ? », demande Severus. Ce n'est pas le principe qui le dérange, je le connais, c'est la possibilité qu'ils y aillent sans autre plan.

« Oui. On entre... on peut prétendre qu'il a gagné le nettoyage gratuit de son salon... », expose Kingsley avec un clin d'oeil pour nous. Ça fait rire Cyrus et, moi, je me promets de cuisiner Papa et tous les tableaux de Poudlard pour savoir si Shacklebolt était un fauteur de trouble avant de devenir un grand Auror. Ron serait trop content de l'apprendre ! La seconde d'après, je me demande si je reverrais Papa ou Poudlard ou Ron.

« Je l'ai prévenu qu'il y aurait un tirage au sort », glisse Carley, prouvant que la ligue des facétieux compte au moins deux membres chez les Aurors.

« Et après ? », je demande, décidé à me focaliser sur l'instant présent parce que si je me laisse aller je vais perdre toute combativité.

« Après, soit les Malefoy, Tonks et Lupin sont à l'intérieur », estime Dawn, chirurgicale, « et c'est la bataille.»

« Soit ils n'y sont plus », grince Severus.

« Je pense qu'ils y sont encore », dit Grand-père pensif.

« Vous êtes pour l'assaut, Albus ? », veut savoir Severus.

« Disons que je n'arrive pas à déterminer de meilleure alternative », lui répond Grand-père.

Je m'attends à ce que Severus maugrée un truc sur l'inanité des Gryffondors, ça fait presque toute ma vie que je l'entends le faire, même si deux au moins des Aurors présents sont d'anciens Poufsouffles. Mais il se lève plutôt, comme si les mots lui manquaient pour marquer son approbation. Tout le monde l'imite, même Drago qui n'a pas pipé mot depuis que nous sommes entrés dans le village.

« Donc, on avance la camionnette devant chez lui », annonce Kingsley prenant la direction des opérations. Nous trois, on sonne, on appelle, on entre. Vous, prenez par le côté gauche, l'allée de graviers, il y a une grande fenêtre coulissante. La camionnette vous cachera des voisins... »

« Manquerait plus qu'un moldu appelle la police », soupire Dawn alors que Kingsley démarre la voiture et vient la garer devant la maison.

« Et lui ? », demande Cyrus en désignant Drago.

« Il vient avec nous », décide Grand-père, et personne ne prend le temps de discuter cette affirmation.

Les trois Aurors sortent les premiers, armés de seaux et de balais et toujours vêtus de leurs combinaisons jaune citron. Kingsley sonne pour la forme et Carley crie que Monsieur Hyde a gagné un nettoyage gratuit de son salon puis, sans attendre, ils pénètrent dans la maison. Nous, on est déjà devant la porte vitrée annoncée par Kingsley, et Severus l'a magiquement ouverte. Au moment d'entrer, Drago marque une hésitation qui s'évapore lorsque Grand-père l'invite à suivre Severus d'un geste de la main. Faut leur reconnaître ça aux Serpentard, ils savent mesurer quand ils n'ont aucune chance. Dans le vestibule, les combinaisons jaunes font toujours un maximum de bruit, étalant des seaux en métal débordant d'un liquide étonnamment mousseux et des balais de toutes tailles autour d'eux. Le vacarme fait surgir un homme entre deux âges et carré d'épaules de la cave. Il est légèrement essoufflé.

« Vous êtes notre gagnant ! », l'accueille Carley l'air ravi.

« J'ai dit que je n'étais pas intéressé », commence l'homme, les sourcils froncés. Sa main est dans sa poche et je suppose qu'il tient sa baguette et hésite encore à s'en prendre aux intrus. « Mon salon est... », il reprend en désignant la pièce de la main et en se tournant lui même. C'est alors qu'il nous voit : Cyrus, moi, Severus qui retient fermement Drago par le bras, peut-être reconnaît-il Grand-père aussi.

« Attention, il va... », prévient Severus.

Le pop du transplanage complète sa phrase.

« On aurait dû se cacher ! », grogne Cyrus.

« On aurait dû enfoncer la porte sans faire de cinéma ! », regrette Dawn, alors que Carley s'engouffre dans l'escalier qui mène à la cave. Kinsgley et Cyrus lui emboîtent le pas. Je vais les suivre mais je me retourne sur Grand-père et Severus qui n'ont pas bougé et se consultent du regard.

« Ils ne sont plus là », décrète le second.

« Je le pense aussi », opine Grand-père. « Brytan n'a pas simplement fui. Il est allé les rejoindre... »

« La question est où », conclut Severus.

« Au Manoir ? », je propose faute de meilleure idée.

« Mon intuition est qu'en les dérangeant, nous les forçons à se dépêcher, à accélérer, à improviser... C'est la seule explication au fait que Lucius ait laissé ses fils derrière lui à Poudlard », estime Grand-père, et Drago lève furtivement les yeux vers lui. C'est trop rapide pour se faire une conviction, mais je crois qu'il lui donne raison. « Nous devons donc nous demander quelle est leur urgence du moment pour les retrouver. »

« Utiliser les reliques pour donner à Nero ses nouveaux pouvoirs », je réponds immédiatement, et Severus acquiesce en silence.

« Ils ne vont pas faire ça au Manoir », estime alors Albus en regardant Drago comme s'il s'attendait à ce qu'il confirme. « Au-delà de toute question de sécurité... C'est un moment crucial pour leur plan, un instant symbolique. Le lieu ne peut pas être insignifiant. »

« Personne, nulle part ! », revient en courant nous informer Cyrus.

« Ceux qui étaient ici ont transplané il y a moins de cinq minutes », confirme Kingsley derrière lui.

« Un lieu lié aux Black ? Square Grimmaurd ? », propose alors lentement Severus.

« Quoi ? », demande Cyrus qui ne peut évidemment pas entendre parler des Black et ne rien dire.

« Ils pourraient être partis au Square Grimmaurd pour donner à Nero ses nouveaux pouvoirs », je lui explique. Ses yeux s'écarquillent sans que je sache si c'est l'usage du lieu ou le destin de Nero qui l'interroge.

« Il me semble que le sang des Black ne suffit plus à ce stade », objecte Albus en secouant la tête. « Sans parler de ce qu'est devenu, pour eux, Square Grimmaurd avec la fondation... »

« Un lieu lié à Voldemort ? », je propose alors. Au regard vif de Grand-père, l'idée mérite d'être étudiée.

« Voldemort n'a jamais eu de maison à proprement parler. Il a toujours préféré s'installer au gré des circonstances et des opportunités chez ses fidèles serviteurs... », nous apprend alors Severus, très raide.

« Pas intéressé par les questions d'intendance, l'ami Voldy ? », grince Carley.

« Et il était orphelin », ajoute Kingsley.

« Orphelin mais pas sans famille », murmure Albus.

« Vraiment ? », je m'étonne, et même Drago semble intéressé.

« Sa mère était une Gaunt », commence Albus. "Une grande famille magique, liée aux Serpentard. »

« Aux Serp... ? », s'étrangle presque mon petit frè-être repense-t-il à sa blague latiniste sur ceux qui auraient du sang Serpentard dans leur veine. Vu le résultat, ça ressemble bien à une malédiction, je décide.

« Mais il ne reste rien de la maison Gaunt », continue Grand-père tout à sa réflexion. Il secoue la tête : "Elle est totalement tombée en ruine après la mort de ses derniers membres... Je les vois mal aller là-bas... »

« Et le père ? » s'enquiert Dawn.

« Tom Jedusor senior ? Eh bien, il est mort depuis longtemps lui aussi. Je ne sais pas s'il a jamais su qu'il avait eu un fils de Merope Gaunt. Enfin, c'était un moldu... »

« Un moldu ! » s'exclame Carley mais tous autant que nous sommes, Drago inclus, on a les yeux écarquillés.

« Utiliseraient-ils un lieu moldu ? », conclut Albus sans relever la question.

Peut-être à cause de l'expression horrifiée de Drago à l'idée que Voldemort ait du sang moldu, aucun de nous n'a le courage d'envisager cette possibilité.

« On perd du temps ! », je rage à haute voix.

« C'est là qu'on aimerait oublier le règlement », soupire Dawn.

« Et ? », interroge Kingsley.

« ... et poser une Trace sur eux », rougit l'amie de Dora.

« Une quoi ? », nous demandons Cyrus et moi dans le même souffle.

« La Trace est un sortilège qui avertit ceux qui l'ont lancé à chaque fois qu'une créature magique utilise un sortilège donné voire un mot de son choix », explique Severus.

« La pratique a été bannie parce qu'elle constitue une violation de la liberté individuelle », termine Kingsley, et Dawn a l'air de prendre ça comme une fin de non recevoir.

« Le problème est aussi de trouver le bon mot ou la bonne expression... », intervient alors Grand-père. «Au-delà de toute question de légalité, je ne vois pas quel mot pourrait à coup sûr nous indiquer la position actuelle des Malefoy... Lupin est un nom qui revient aux lèvres de trop de sorciers aujourd'hui... Je ne crois pas qu'ils s'adresseront à Nymphadora par son prénom ou par son nom de famille... »

Mon cerveau carbure parce que j'ai terriblement besoin d'une piste, n'importe quelle piste :

« Ils vont évoquer les fondateurs et leurs reliques », je remarque.

Au regard de tous, ça n'a rien d'assez spécifique.

« Il ne faudrait pas que quiconque dans ce pays ait un devoir d'histoire de la magie à terminer ! », objecte Carley, résumant sans doute l'avis général.

« Et... Nero? », propose alors gravement Cyrus. « C'est pas un prénom si courant, si ? »

oo

Dawn et Carley se sont cachés au fond de la camionette pour poser la Trace sur l'utilisation du prénom Nero. Ils n'ont pas voulu qu'on les voit faire. Albus, Kingsley et Drago entassés à l'arrière nous empêchent de voir quoi que ce soit de toute façon. Severus a pris le volant, expliquant sèchement que conduire est une des seules choses que son père lui ait apprise avec le laçage de ses chaussures. Cyrus et moi, à côté de lui, nous devons l'aider à trouver un coin tranquille en dehors du village minier.

« Ils ont peur de quoi ? Qu'on les dénonce ? », s'agace Cyrus en regardant le paysage morne qui défile derrière les fenêtres à la recherche d'un bois où nous pourrions cacher la camionnette et transplaner sans attirer l'attention.

« Que ça te plaise trop, plutôt », je rétorque juste pour le provoquer. Sans doute, une partie de sa mémoire saurait le faire s'il se mettait en tête de la faire – à moins que Sirius n'utilise son droit de veto et ne l'oblige à se plonger dans des livres interdits. Faudrait surtout qu'il en ait besoin ! Je dois manquer d'imagination, mais je ne vois pas de blague très drôle basée sur le repérage des gens quand ils prononcent un mot !

« Ils brisent leur serment en faisant ça », intervient Severus juste avant que Cyrus ne rétorque. Son visage paraît prodigieusement concentré, mais peut-être est-ce qu'il ne se sent pas très à l'aise à conduire la camionnette. « Ils ont plutôt honte de le faire. »

« Mais c'est pour... », objecte Cyrus pour qui la loyauté justifie toujours tout.

« Ils font ça pour Nymphadora », admet Severus, toujours concentré sur sa conduite. « Pour elle et pour Remus. Ils comptent plus pour eux que leur propre carrière, mais ça n'exclue pas le fait qu'ils répugnent à briser leur propre parole ».

A la fermeture brutale du visage de mon frère, je crois qu'il a pensé comme moi à ce qu'avait dû faire Mae pour protéger l'existence de Cyrus des possibles révélations de Bellatrix. Elle a toujours prétendu depuis qu'elle ne regrettait pas d'avoir effacé sa mémoire, mais nous savions tous que, pour elle, cela lui interdit pour toujours d'envisager redevenir Auror. Ça nous rend silencieux.

Le petit cri que pousse Dawn comme si quelque chose venait de la piquer nous tire de nos réflexions, Severus freine et s'arrête au beau milieu de la route, heureusement il n'y a que nous.

« La Trace ! », elle murmure d'une voix douloureuse. « Prenez ma main, tenez-moi tous, on y va ! »

Severus, Cyrus et moi plongeons immédiatement par dessus le siège pour nous emparer d'un morceau de sa combinaison jaune. Je n'ai pas le temps de voir comment s'y prend Grand-père pour assurer la coopération de Drago mais on se retrouve tous l'instant d'après, les uns sur les autres, dans une herbe humide et haute, bien que récemment piétinée.

« Le transplanage de groupe, on comprend que ça soit interdit ! », maugrée Cyrus qui s'était retrouvé bien en dessous de la pile, Drago assis sur son dos.

« Ou ça fait longtemps que personne ne s'occupe de cet endroit, ou les Moldus sont de piètres jardiniers », juge Carley en hissant mon petit frère sur ses pieds. Severus a repris le contrôle de Drago.

Grand-père, planté au milieu de la pelouse, semble très concentré.

«Little Hangleton », il murmure finalement.

«Qui ça ? », demande Cyrus.

«Je n'y suis pas revenu depuis des années... depuis la mort des Jedusor. »

Le nom nous saisit tous, on échange des regards affolés. Severus trouve le courage d'en demander plus :

«Les Jedusor ? »

«Le père et les grands-parents de Voldemort », précise grand-père. "Il sont morts brutalement dans des conditions inexpliquées... »,

« ... qui n'excluent pas l'usage de la magie, je parie ! », termine Cyrus passablement excité maintenant.

«Il aurait tué la seule famille qui lui restait ? », je questionne, mon coeur protestant douloureusement dans ma poitrine à cette seule idée.

«On n'a jamais rien pu prouver, Harry », commente simplement Grand-père, un peu lointain.« La maison est par là, en haut de la colline »

« Brr, on dirait ces décors moldus quand ils parlent de fantômes ! », juge Cyrus en suivant son regard. Il faut dire que la maison qui se déoupe dans le soleil couchant semble grande et en piètre état.

« T'es bien au courant des trucs moldus », remarque Dawn.

« Ça me fait juste penser aux films que nous traîne voir la copine Aurore d'Harry ! »

Immédiatement trois Aurors me regardent avec curiosité, Cyrus se mord les lèvres un peu tard.

« Elle s'appelle Aurore, c'est son prénom », j'explique en rougissant un peu. « Elle est Française et moldue...»

« Oh, je me rappelle », fait Kingsley sobrement et je vais lui demander à quoi il fait référence mais Drago répète, en secouant la tête d'un air dégoûté : « Moldue ! »

« Il y a des lumières dans la maison », intervient alors Severus. A la froideur de sa voix, il condamne totalement nos bavardages. Pour une fois, je suis totalement prêt à lui donner raison.

« Des lumières magiques », précise Carley dans un murmure, lui aussi a oublié Aurore.

« L'entrée principale est de ce côté », explique Albus en montrant notre droite. « Il y a une véranda sur le côté gauche par laquelle il doit être facile de pénétrer. »

« Vous suggérez que nous nous séparions », comprend Kinsgley

« Ils ne sont pas assez nombreux pour avoir des gardes des deux côtés », explique Grand-père. « Aux Aurors, l'entrée, à nous l'arrière ? »

« Vous prenez les garçons avec vous ? », demande Kingsley, et je vois que Cyrus enrage comme moi de nous voir toujours considérés comme des mômes à protéger. Sauf que la raison dicte de faire confiance à tous les sorciers plus expérimentés qui nous entourent. La preuve, même Cyrus ne dit rien !

« C'est le plus simple », acquiesce Albus, en jetant un regard particulièrement perçant à Drago. « Vous avez l'habitude d'agir ensemble, vous trois. »

«Professeur», commence alors Kingsley l'air singulièrement embarrassé. «Quelle assurance comptez-vous prendre envers ce jeune homme ?» Et il désigne Drago qui se raidit immédiatement.

«Ce jeune homme voit bien où est son intérêt», commente Grand-père aimablement.

«Tant que tous les quatre vous n'aviez que lui à vous occuper, j'ai gardé mes objections pour moi», contre Kingsley. «Mais là, nous ne savons absolument pas ce que nous allons trouver ou ce qui va se passer. Nous avons besoin de toute notre liberté de mouvement, à tous !»

Grand-père a l'air agacé de son insistance :

«Il n'a même pas de baguette, Kingsley...»

«Il lui suffirait de crier, de les prévenir, pour nous mettre tous en danger», intervient alors Severus en nous désignant comme pour dire que nous serions les premiers en danger. Nous mais, je vous jure, à quel pathos un Serpentard peut-il succomber parfois !

Grand-père cède d'un simple signe de tête. Je sais qu'il s'est fait violence pour l'accepter et qu'il l'a fait pour nous. Severus ne lui laisse pas le temps de changer d'avis, et Drago grimace lorsque le sortilège le prive de la parole. Je crois que je le plaindrais vraiment dans toutes autres circonstances.

On se sépare donc sans plus d'autres commentaires. On suit Grand-père, qui se déplace étonnamment vite et sans bruit dans les fourrés qui entourent la maison, Drago toujours tenu par Severus. On prend position face à ladite véranda qui est en mauvais état, la plupart des vitres cassées et la porte battant dans le vent.

« Une protection magique ? », demande Cyrus à Grand-père et Severus qui analysent chacun selon ses méthodes préférées le bâtiment. J'ai pris la suite de Severus à la garde de Drago.

« Pas à l'extérieur », répond Severus en premier. « Pas dans la véranda non plus sauf erreur de ma part. »

« Les humains présents sont au première étage au centre de ce bâtiment », indique Grand-père.

« Parions que les éventuelles sécurités sont sur l'escalier », estime Severus. « Lucius a toujours été paresseux. » Ça fait grincer les dents de Drago cette remarque, je le vois bien mais il n'a pas le moyen de faire plus.

« N'oublions pas Brytan, mon ami », ajoute Albus en se redressant. « Entrons donc, mais restons groupés... et vigilants ! »

Comme à son regard, ce commentaire s'adressait d'abord à nous deux, Cyrus et moi avons soufflé, presque ensemble, un « Oui Grand-père » qui a été accueilli par un regard ironique de Severus. Ils ont de la chance que l'heure ne soit pas au caprice, quand même !

La véranda est jonchée de morceaux de verre qui craquent sous nos pas – Severus les rend silencieux. Une cuisine abandonnée lui fait suite. Là encore, Severus et Grand Père analysent longuement les murs et les issues avant de s'y avancer. Mais il semble bien que les Malefoy ne se soient pas inquiétés d'éventuels intrus.

Nous nous retrouvons ensuite dans l'entrée de la maison, nos pas sont étouffés par l'épaisse couche de poussière qui s'est déposée sur le sol – les trois Aurors gravissent déjà les escaliers, Carley devant, Dawn au milieu, Kingsley à l'arrière. Ils semblent bien analyser leur environnement avant de faire un mouvement.

« Il ne peut pas y avoir rien ! », grommelle Cyrus.

« Non », admet Severus alors que nous prenons la suite des Aurors dans l'escalier. Drago, Cyrus et Severus du côté gauche, Grand-père et moi du côté droit.

Dawn nous fait le geste de ralentir avant que nous n'arrivions en haut. Nous nous regroupons derrière eux en haut des marches. Le palier sombre est vide. Au fond du couloir qui s'enfonce dans la maison, on distingue des lueurs, des pas et des murmures. Ils sont là-bas.

« Barrière énergétique », explique sobrement Kingsley. « Pas grand-chose, mise là plus par acquit de conscience que pour bloquer une quelconque intrusion. Mais quand on la fera tomber, ils sauront qu'on est là et, comme je ne trouve aucune barrière anti-transplanage, on peut parier que le jeu de course poursuite va continuer ! »

« Sauf que cette fois, on ne saura plus où les chercher », remarque Dawn.

« On peut pas en poser une, nous, de barrière anti-transplanage ? », demande Cyrus avec son air le plus ingénu.

« Si », répond Carley, l'air sidéré de ne pas y avoir pensé lui-même. « Si, bien sûr ! »

« Reste la question de notre plan », murmure Albus. « Que voulons-nous ? »

« Dora et Remus », répond Dawn automatiquement.

« Nous n'avons aucun mandat permettant d'arrêter les Malefoy », ajoute Kinsgley. « Il n'y a pas de plainte officielle e,t si j'ai bien compris Remus, il n'y en aura sans doute pas. »

« Mais nous n'aurons rien obtenu s'ils s'échappent », remarque acerbement Severus.

« Je croyais que Lupin était votre ami ! », s'offusque Dawn.

« Ramener Remus et Nymphadora est notre premier objectif », lui accorde Grand-père. « Mais si nous ne supprimons pas la menace des Malefoy, comme le remarque Severus, on sera revenu à la case départ ou presque. »

« Sans compter les nouveaux pouvoirs de Nero », glisse Cyrus, avec un regard presque haineux pour Drago qui ne baisse pourtant pas les yeux. « Si tu l'aimais autant que tu le prétends, tu en ferais autant ! » gronde encore mon parfois trop prévisible petit-frère. Je pose ma main sur son épaule mais Grand-père préfère reprendre :

« Bref. Si nous entrons tous par ici, nous mettons, une fois de plus, tous nos oeufs dans le même panier . Nous avons plus de chance de parvenir à nos fins en essayant d'entrer par deux côtés différents. »

« Vous voulez... voler ? »

« Je pensais faire léviter les garçons jusqu'aux fenêtres », indique Grand-père.

« Albus, j'ai juré à Remus... », intervient Severus très pâle

« Ils ne tireront pas sur Drago. Du moins, pas tout de suite. L'important est la coordination. Il faut que vous, ici, vous abaissiez la barrière et fonciez en même temps que les garçons entreront par les fenêtre... »

Kingsley qui a interrogé ses deux collègues du regard pendant le petit discours de Grand-père, acquiesce.

« C'est un plan. »

ooo

De retour dehors, nous nous arrêtons sous les fenêtres vaguement éclairées du premier étage.

« Drago va y aller en premier », annonce Grand-père. « Severus va le faire léviter. Je m'occuperai d'Harry presque au même moment... »

Il se débat l'héritier Malefoy en entendant ça, évidemment. Moi, je regarde la fenêtre en me demandant si je suis capable de faire ce qu'on me demande.

« Harry vous couvrira, Drago, si d'aventures quelqu'un dans cette pièce avait la baguette un peu facile », continue Grand-père. « Mais je ne pense pas qu'ils tireront en vous voyant... quelles que soient leurs priorités du moment... »

Je n'ai jamais vu autant de rage dans le regard de Drago qu'en entendant ça. Mais Severus le prend immédiatement en joue avec sa baguette, et ses pieds quittent le sol.

« Nous léviterons Cyrus juste après », explique Grand-père en pointant sa baguette vers moi.

« Et vous ? », je demande en jetant un regard nerveux vers la fenêtre – sont-ils si occupés qu'ils ne se rendent compte de rien ?

« Nous n'avons pas besoin d'aide pour vous rejoindre », répond simplement Severus – j'aurais dû y penser.

Drago, devant la fenêtre, a l'air terrifié quand je le rejoins.

« Ne restons pas là, on fait une vraie cible », je lui fais remarquer.A défaut de pouvoir parler, Drago croise les bras sur sa poitrine comme pour dire qu'il refuse de coopérer. « Je t'emmène alors », je décide et je le pousse de toute ma force contre la fenêtre vermoulue qui s'ouvre autant qu'elle se casse sous le choc. On roule sur le sol dans la pièce, et j'entends crier une femme :

« Ne tirez pas, c'est Drago ! »

« C'est Potter! », hurle son mari.

Des sorts me frôlent, un me brûle au milieu du dos, et je continue de rouler sur moi même sur le sol totalement affolé, jusqu'à ce que je rencontre un obstacle plus mou que le sol ou les murs : Mae et Papa, ligotés dos à dos, contre un mur. Au même instant, des sorts de toutes sortes fusent dans la pièce, sans doute les Aurors sont entrés. D'autres bruits de verre brisé me font penser que Cyrus, Grand-père et Severus nous ont rejoints. La poussière dérangée par tout ce chahut finit de rendre la situation illisible et de faire tousser tout le monde. Je détache Mae puis Papa, faute de meilleure idée. Ils me font signe qu'ils ne peuvent pas parler, et je leur rends leur voix.

« Jolie entrée, mais avez-vous pensé à la sortie ? », demande Papa, sa voix est étrangement rauque, comme s'il avait été condamné à crier depuis des heures, et non à se taire.

« Où sont vos baguettes ? », je réplique.

« Lucius les a », signale Mae.

A peine ai-je le temps de me demander si je suis capable d'affronter Lucius qu'une masse sombre tombe alors sur nous et nous arrache violemment Mae :

« Fais un pas, petit, et je la tue », annonce Brytan, pointant successivement sa baguette vers nous et vers elle. « Pose donc ta baguette, petit », il ajoute.

Pour gagner du temps, je fais semblant d'obéir en m'accroupissant - il y a cette feinte qu'avait commencé à m'enseigner Mae, de tirer un sort à partir de sa baguette posée au sol... Mais avant que j'ai atteint la bonne position, un sortilège d'assommoir, l'étale au sol, révélant Dawn derrière lui.

« Tonks, tu peux arrêter deux secondes de faire ton intéressante ? », elle lance en se retournant pour examiner la situation dans la salle. Carley est aux prises avec Narcissa, il me semble. Cyrus, Severus et Albus font reculer Lucius vers notre gauche, Nero est avec lui.

« Promis Dawn, j'arrête », sourit Mae, en forçant Papa à se baisser comme elle, pour être protégés entre Dawn et moi.

« Harry, protège le flanc gauche », ordonne Dawn. J'ai juste le temps de jeter un sortilège de bouclier pour parer les attaques de Lucius. Severus, Cyrus et Albus avancent pour me prêter main forte.

« N'approchez pas ! », hurle maintenant Lucius, un Nero passablement terrifié contre lui. J'avise alors sur le sol, un pentacle dessiné avec du sang, l'épée, le diadème, une coupe et un anneau marquant quatre des pointes d'une étrange étoile. Ils avaient commencé le transfert des pouvoirs. Jusqu'où sont-ils allés ? Nero, comme ça, n'a pas l'air différent.

« Lucius, vous faites une bêtise », commence alors Grand-père.

« Ma seule erreur est de les avoir maintenus en vie », crache Lucius en montrant mes parents. « Mais rien n'est perdu, j'ai Nero ! » L'enfant pressé contre sa poitrine, il essaie de transplaner, mais échoue.

« Excusez-nous, Malefoy, mais nous voulions vraiment vous parler », commente Carley qui vient de désarmer Narcissa. Sa combinaison jaune est entièrement brûlée sur le côté gauche, révélant un caleçon rouge et de grandes brûlures marrons. De sa main droite, avec une grimace qui en dit long, il envoie la baguette à Mae qui a d'abord l'air surprise puis la prend en main avec résolution.

« Lâchez Nero », crache alors Cyrus à Lucius.

« Jamais ! »

« Lucius, rendez-vous », ordonne Kingsley. « Tout ceci doit s'arrêter. Nous avons votre femme, votre fils, votre complice... qu'espérez-vous encore accomplir ? »

« N'approchez pas », hurle Lucius. « N'approchez pas ! Vous ne m'aurez pas ! Vous ne m'enfermerez pas à Azkaban ! »

« Lucius ! », pleure Narcissa.

« Vous ne prendrez pas mon âme ! Jamais ! »

« Lucius », essaie Severus à son tour.

« Je préfère la mort au déshonneur ! », affirme Lucius, tournant brusquement sa baguette vers sa tempe. « Mais ne croyez pas avoir gagné ! Je reviendrais vous hanter ! Tous ! »

« Pas Nero », hurle Cyrus, qui se précipite et n'est retenu que par Papa qui se jette sur lui.

Un éclair vert met fin à la scène et Lucius s'effondre aux pieds de Nero tremblant.

oooo  
Le premier qui dit qu'il ne se passe rien... je l'attends !

Reste à mettre en place les pièces du puzzle... La suite se passe dans un manoir dans le Wiltshire, d'ailleurs c'est le titre. Et c'est Remus qui raconte.

1)Je dois une explication à ceux qui remarqueraient que dans mes histoires, on se ballade souvent (c'est quand même la deuxième fois !) dans des mines de charbon désaffectées au Pays de Galles... c'est que c'est ce qui m'avait le plus marqué au Pays de Galles quand j'avais 13 ans... ça ne justifie rien mais voilà, quand je pense « un endroit désolé et vide » au Royaume-Uni, je pense aux mines désaffectées du Pays de Galles....


	44. Un manoir dans le Wiltshire Remus

**Un supplément d'âme**

Merci aux commentateurs avertis : Lizou, Chinader (bon anniversaire !), EtoileDeNeige, grispoils, BastetAmidala, Remi, Na, Tallia, Ora, Rebecca-Black.. Dix ! Super. Record à battre !

Je répète aussi publiquement ma dette éternelle à Alixe, Dina, Fée fléau et Thalys qui traquent les incohérences et les fautes d'orthographe...

**44 - Un manoir dans le Wiltshire (Remus)**

Narcissa s'est évanouie juste après. C'était trop pour elle, évidemment. Severus est allé la voir, a hésité à la réveiller magiquement et puis y a renoncé. Je crois qu'il a bien fait. Drago est tombé à genoux là où il était et s'est mis à sangloter silencieusement. Et pendant presque une minute, plus personne n'a bougé.

Moi, je tenais toujours Cyrus qui avait tellement eu peur que Lucius ne tue Nero qu'il avait failli se jeter sur lui physiquement. Je n'arrivais pas à me décider à le lâcher, et il ne s'en plaignait pas. Il avait l'air vidé de toute énergie et de toute envie. Harry et Dora étaient derrière moi. Les savoir vivants était un bonheur suffisant.

Kingsley a été le premier à oser faire quelque chose : il s'est approché de Lucius. Il s'est arrêté à deux pas du corps, les yeux rivés sur Nero, qui était resté debout là où son père adoptif l'avait entraîné mais tremblait comme une feuille. Shacklebolt a levé sa baguette et celle du môme est arrivée directement dans la main de l'Auror. Le geste a projeté Drago sur ses pieds, et il s'est rué sur Kingsley qui l'a arrêté de son autre main. La scène n'a pas duré trente secondes mais elle nous a tous sortis de notre torpeur.

« Kingsley », est intervenu Albus, « N'avons nous pas assez de gâchis comme cela ? »

« Professeur, nous ne savons même pas si ce môme a reçu ses pouvoirs ou non ! » a protesté Shacklebolt.

Les pouvoirs de Nero. J'ai regardé l'enfant frissonnant devant Shacklebolt et je me suis demandé si nous devions le craindre. Sans y parvenir. Albus s'est approché du petit groupe sans mot dire, désignant simplement Drago du doigt.

« Drago, le professeur Dumbledore semble penser que vos commentaires peuvent être d'une quelconque utilité. Restez convaincu que tout hurlement ou menace m'amènerait à réimposer le sortilège », a alors annoncé Severus en s'avançant à son tour. Je me suis demandé comment il avait pu amener Albus à accepter une telle mesure - peut-être Drago avait été réellement difficile. Ce dernier semblait prêt à des concessions pour retrouver l'usage de la parole, il a acquiescé d'un air sombre.

« Ne touchez pas à mon frère », il a ajouté verbalement quelques secondes plus tard, secouant le bras de Kingsley pour que celui-ci le lâche.

« Les sorties mélodramatiques ne sont pas non plus les bienvenues pour l'instant », lui a vertement répondu Severus - tout Poudlard aurait pu dire à Drago que ce n'était pas le moment de chercher les limites de mon adjoint.

« Je pense, Kingsley, que vous pouvez lâcher Drago », est intervenu Albus qui avait osculté Nero pendant ce temps. « Où voulez-vous qu'il aille ? Quant à cet enfant, son aura ne me semble pas profondément modifiée... le transfert que les Malefoy avait en tête n'est pas une petite chose. Ça demande du temps... nous sommes peut-être arrivés assez tôt pour l'empêcher... »

« Les reliques devaient s'animer », commente alors l'enfant, l'air plus terrifié qu'autre chose. « Les deux premières, le médaillon et la coupe, avaient commencé à... comme si elles me parlaient, là, dans ma tête... » Il montre son crâne d'un geste las pour fondre en larmes et se jeter dans les bras de son frère en balbutiant : « Oh, Drago ! Je suis désolé ! »

J'ai craint un instant que Drago ne se retourne contre l'enfant, qu'il l'accuse d'être la cause de tout ce gâchis, mais il a plutôt serré Nero contre lui en murmurant :

« J'ai eu tellement peur, Nero, tellement peur... »

Kingsley, qui a obéit à Albus, s'est détourné des garçons pour s'accroupir sur le corps de Lucius, lui prendre le pouls et lui fermer les yeux. Je l'ai envié d'avoir un protocole à suivre. Puis il a fouillé les poches du mort et en a sorti la baguette de Dora. Sans dire un mot, il la lui a tendue, et elle est venue la prendre. Cyrus s'est alors redressé et a sorti la mienne d'un étui qu'il portait sous sa chemise.

« Désolé, pas eu le temps avant... », a-t-il murmuré.

Tenir ma vieille baguette dans mes mains était étonnamment rassurant, comme le signe indiscutable que le pire que nous avions envisagé n'avait pas eu lieu. Je n'aurais pas dit que nous étions sortis d'affaire, mais le pire n'était pas arrivé.

« Merci de l'avoir apportée », j'ai simplement répondu.

Dora et Harry nous ont alors rejoints, Cyrus et moi, et nous nous sommes serrés tous les quatre, les uns contre les autres, comme une meute, pour se donner du courage physique, pour nous prouver que nous étions tous bien vivants.

« Jusqu'où pensez-vous que le processus soit allé ? » a alors interrogé Kingsley.

« Il est trop tôt pour le dire », a soupiré Albus. « En tout cas, pas à son terme... selon le propre aveu du jeune Nero. Et nous avons d'autres urgences ! »

La complexité des choses revenait, par vagues, montrant tout le chemin qu'il restait à parcourir. Qu'allions-nous faire des Malefoy et de Brytan ? Comment allions-nous expliquer la mort de Lucius et la blessure de Carley ? Ses brûlures étaient importantes, ça se voyait. Dawn avait rejoint son mari et commencé à lui administrer des soins.

« Va falloir l'emmener à Sainte-Mangouste.... », a-t-elle constaté doucement. Tout le monde s'est tourné vers elle comme si elle avait hurlé.

« A Sainte-Mangouste ? », a répété Kingsley l'air grave.

« Ou à Poudlard », a-t-elle corrigé, l'air embarrassée. Ça m'a fait mal qu'une fille comme elle, qui s'était autant sacrifiée pour nous, soit embarrassée par le résultat.

« Nous n'allons pas pouvoir totalement étouffer cette affaire », j'ai commencé et puis j'ai eu honte des termes que je venais d'employer. Je ne voulais plus de secret, je voulais la lumière, la justice, la paix. « Cette affaire nous dépasse... elle concerne l'ensemble de la communauté magique, non ? »

« Appelons donc le Ministre », a objecté Severus, dégoulinant de sarcasme. « comme ça il aura le plaisir de se débarrasser, en une seule fois, de la moitié des sorciers qui exercent encore leur droit à la pensée critique dans notre chère communauté ! »

« Nous ne pouvons à chaque fois distordre la réalité, Severus ! Peut-être que si nous étions allés jusqu'au bout de la vérité il y a quatre ans, nous n'en serions pas là aujourd'hui ! », j'ai insisté même si je comprenais ses craintes.

« Nero existait déjà il y a quatre ans ! », a répliqué Severus, et l'enfant s'est figé dans les bras de son frère, dressant l'oreille.

« Laissez Nero en dehors de ça, en dehors de tout ça ! », a hurlé Drago. « Il n'y est pour rien ! Il n'a rien voulu ! Il a juste obéi ! Vous ne comprenez pas ? Son seul crime est d'avoir obéi à ses parents ! »

Cyrus contre moi les dévisageait les yeux ronds – ce n'était pas tous les matins qu'il se rendait compte qu'il pouvait être du même avis que Drago Malefoy. Dora a grimacé ; elle n'était pas loin de penser la même chose elle aussi, et ça se voyait.

« Drago a raison », est intervenu Albus. « Nous devons penser à tout le monde dans cette affaire. Nous avons un mort, trois blessés... et si nous avons eu la confirmation de certaines choses, il est encore bien des pièces du puzzle que nous ne savons pas où placer. »

« Je suis fatigué du mensonge et de la dissimulation, Albus », j'ai quand même grondé.

« Nous le sommes tous, Remus. Mais il s'agit juste d'un peu de temps. Il s'agit juste de simplifier les choses. »

Mon âme se rebellait bien, mais avais-je déjà été capable de ne pas écouter Albus, de totalement faire fi de son avis ?

« Quel serait votre plan ? », j'ai donc demandé en sachant que c'était déjà la moitié d'une abdication.

« Je pense que nous devons partir d'ici, et taire pour l'instant tous liens entre cette affaire et Voldemort... », a-t-il commencé, et tout de suite j'ai senti qu'il avait déjà beaucoup réfléchi aux suites possibles. « Nous allons aller au Manoir Malefoy. Lucius s'est suicidé... sa femme est souffrante, sa raison semble atteinte... Vous, Remus, avez amené ses fils pour qu'ils rendent un dernier hommage à leur père.... »

Comme ça s'enchaînait bien, comme ça lui venait facilement ! Comme le mensonge était plus crédible et facile que la vérité, une fois de plus. Ma bouche en était amère.

« Et Carley ? », a interrogé Dawn, chacun ses priorités.

« Narcissa a appelée les Aurors, vous étiez de garde...- Kingsley, il faudra fabriquer la trace de l'appel à la Division : Lucius s'était enfermé dans son bureau avec son visiteur, le mystérieux Britannicus Hyde... elle a entendu des cris, une dispute, elle s'est inquiétée. Carley a été blessé par Lucius... Le Prior Incantatem le confirmera, je pense, on l'aidera s'il le faut... il a été blessé après avoir enfoncé la porte pour interrompre le duel... »

« Ça va demander un peu de mise en scène chez les Malefoy... », a remarqué Dawn toujours pratique.

« Dawn, vous étiez avec lui, vous avez appelé Kingsley parce que vous ne saviez pas quoi faire... Comme Narcissa désirait ses fils, vous avez appelé Poudlard.... », a continué Albus tout à son montage.

« On ne peut pas demander à Dawn de prendre ce risque! », est intervenue Dora, se redressant. « Elle n'aura pas suivi la procédure ! Elle risque un blâme ! »

« J'ai pris d'autres risques aujourd'hui, Tonks », lui a rappelé doucement son amie.

« Raison de plus. »

« Nous dirons donc qu'une fois sur place j'ai appelé et pris la décision de faire venir ses fils », a déclaré alors Kingsley de sa voix de baryton.

« Vous parlez tous comme si... Drago, Nero, Narcissa ou Brytan allaient confirmer votre histoire ! », s'est alors élevé Harry, plus ébouriffé, à la fois plus jeune et plus vieux que jamais.

« C'est la seule version qui les protège un tant soit peu », a commenté Severus, debout, appuyé à un mur. « Je crois que notre jeune Monsieur Malefoy l'entendra... J'ai cru comprendre qu'il ne veut rien d'autre que protéger les survivants... »

Ledit Drago a tourné la tête vers Severus, longtemps. Ce que deux Serpentards peuvent se dirent dans un moment comme celui-là, je ne suis pas totalement capable de l'imaginer.

« Vous n'enverrez pas ma mère à Azkaban ? », il a demandé.

« Pourtant elle l'aurait cherché ! », a marmonné Dora.

« J'ai l'impression que votre mère, Drago, a besoin de soins avant de penser à essayer de lui faire comprendre à quel point elle s'est trompé... Mais vous comprendrez que je m'inquiète personnellement d'assurer qu'elle ne reconstruira pas deux fois un plan aussi.... », les mots ont manqué à Albus. Je crois que c'est la première fois.

« Non », a admis Drago dans un murmure. « Non, il ne faut pas d'autre... plan, vous avez raison... Mais pas Azkaban. »

« Je n'ai jamais beaucoup aimé Azkaban, moi-même », a répondu Albus.

« Bien », a dit Kingsley, prenant ça pour le mot de la fin et passant déjà dans son esprit à la réalisation.

« Et vous me laisserez Nero ? », a alors interrogé Drago, l'air terriblement sérieux. Ses yeux ne pleuraient plus mais son visage était trempé. Il était presque intimidant.

« Tu te trouves vraiment en position de poser tes conditions ? », s'est énervé Cyrus.

Je ne sais pas comment nous allons pouvoir régler cette affaire, composer avec ce lien qu'il ressent envers Nero et qui entre de fait en compétition avec les prétentions de Drago en la matière. Sauf qu'il semble clair que nous ne pourrons pas attendre bien longtemps.

« Si vous voulez que je raconte la même histoire que vous », a affirmé le nouveau chef de la maison Malefoy, « vous n'avez pas le choix. »

« Tu te rends compte que la vérité serait pourtant pire ? », l'a questionné Kingsley, visiblement surpris par la pugnacité du garçon dans l'épreuve.

« Je ne sais pas », a contesté Drago. « Je pourrais dire que... c'est le professeur Lupin qui voulait faire chanter mon père... qu'il avait peur qu'en tant que vrai fils de Sirius Black, Nero réclame son héritage... pourquoi sinon Cyrus aurait-il été aussi agressif avec lui depuis la rentrée ? »

« Drago ! », a protesté Dora sur le même ton qu'elle prend pour disputer les enfants.

« Et Brytan ? Et les blessures de Paulsen », a questionné Severus, mais ce n'était pas une condamnation, plutôt une remarque amicale sur la faiblesse de son plan.

« Ce n'est encore qu'une mauvaise histoire », a admis Drago, et je l'ai admiré pour ça : ce gosse grandissait à la vitesse de la lumière. « Mais si vous ne me donnez pas ces deux assurances, je trouverais mieux, vous pouvez me croire ! »

La vérité est que je ne doutais pas un instant de sa détermination ou de sa capacité à la faire. La situation lui imposait de se surpasser. Nous étions ceux qui avaient besoin de temps, besoin d'informations, besoin de secrets. J'ai regardé Albus et Severus, et j'ai vu qu'ils pensaient comme moi.

« Pas d'autres assurances, Monsieur Malefoy ? », a fini par demander le dernier.

« Quoi ? »

« Ne pas ternir le nom des Malefoy, par exemple? »

« Si je pouvais, je changerais de nom », a alors sombrement déclaré le jeune homme. Comme Nero a levé des yeux sidérés vers lui, il a même ajouté : « Je prendrais le tien, Nero. »

« Le mien ? »

« Black, Jedusor, celui qui tu préfères »

« Tu oublies celui de ma mère », a murmuré Nero.

« Filogoni ? Si tu veux, Nero... Drago et Nero Filogoni... »1

Pour la première fois depuis des heures, un léger sourire a étiré les lèvres de Nero.

oo

Le temps est maintenant notre ennemi. Les douleurs de Carley s'intensifient malgré les soins de Dawn et de Severus, et il devient dangereux de ne pas le confier à des guérisseurs compétents. Narcissa a commencé à s'étirer, elle ne devrait plus tarder à se réveiller ; et Brytan est maintenant entravé dans le petit salon des Malefoy.

Mais nous avons finalisé notre mise en scène : Drago a réussi à renvoyer tous les elfes de maison avant que nous n'arrivions avec le corps de Lucius. Il l'a fait tout seul, alors que Nero restait avec nous. Il n'y a pas à dire, il a un réel attachement pour ce môme. Lucius est maintenant étendu dans son bureau, sur le tapis face à la porte : voyant Carley entrer, il se sera suicidé ; Brytan a accepté d'en témoigner, Albus a négocié ça avec lui, déclinant fermement la proposition de Severus de s'en charger - encore deux qu'il ne faudrait pas laisser seuls sans baby-sitter ! On a essaimé un peu partout des traces de duel et de lutte – une activité qui a plu aux quatre garçons. La porte du bureau a été enfoncée manuellement par un Kingsley qui m'a paru bien maîtriser les techniques moldues.

Il est maintenant temps pour tous les acteurs superflus de partir. Et Cyrus a bien du mal à se rendre à l'évidence que rien dans le plan d'Albus ne permet de justifier sa présence :

« Si Kingsley est censé vous avoir appelés, pourquoi êtes vous là avant lui ? »

« Cyrus, Kingsley est allé en personne chercher son chef en raison d'une situation politiquement sensible », je rappelle. « Il nous a laissés sur place, faute d'alternative. »

« C'est une stratégie de Gryffondor, Cyrus, mais tu devrais voir sa logique », commente Severus – j'en viens à me dire qu'il sait qu'il ne nous vexera même pas en disant ça.

« Mais il n'y a pas beaucoup d'alternatives... », ajoute sombrement Dora. « Si Scrimgeour se met à douter et veut tout vérifier, ça ne tiendra jamais. Kingsley joue toute sa carrière pour nous. »

« Sans compter que tout le monde à Poudlard a remarqué que nous sommes partis il y a des heures maintenant, que Severus et Papa ont cherché les fils Malefoy... », remarque Harry, « C'est plus logique que nous on revienne avec Mae et eux avec Papa, comme si on était allés faire des choses vraiment différentes. »

Mais Cyrus n'a aucune envie d'entendre des arguments pertinents, d'où qu'ils viennent. Il a envie de suivre son cœur. Une fois de plus. Ou peut-être aurait-il perdu son âme s'il réagissait différemment.

« Nero a besoin de moi ! », il proteste alors que nous sommes arrivés là d'où ils doivent transplaner. La nuit tombe à peine, je remarque. Tant de choses se sont passées en une après-midi ! Tant de choses restent encore à régler...

« Dora aussi a besoin de toi. De toi et de Harry, pour se reposer un peu et s'occuper des jumeaux », j'objecte patiemment, sentiment contre sentiment.

« Mais !? »

« Cyrus, s'il faut jurer, je veux même bien faire le serment inviolable de ne rien te cacher de ce que nous pourrons apprendre. Mais, pour l'instant, tous les trois, vous rentrez à Poudlard », j'affirme moins patiemment. « Nous perdons du temps, et Carley a besoin de soins intensifs. Nous avons tant à faire au Manoir avant l'arrivée des Aurors ! Ne vois-tu pas que toutes tes questions sur Nero devront attendre ? »

Severus opine brusquement de la tête comme pour me donner raison. Il m'estime généralement trop patient, je le sais.

« Et ses questions à lui ? », continue Cyrus totalement imperméable à notre coalition.

« Elles aussi devront attendre », je reconnais – et que les questions de Nero me paraissent en cet instant encore plus effrayantes que celles de Cyrus. Comme le temps manque pour se préparer à les affronter ! L'urgence, comme souvent, me rend directif : « Vas-y, Harry. Cyrus va te suivre. Tu nous envoies une plume pour confirmer son arrivée ? »

« Tu ne me fais pas confiance ! », m'accuse Cyrus.

Harry hésite, je le vois. Il est pris entre deux loyautés et se demande s'il doit prendre partie. Mais pour ça non plus, nous n'avons plus le temps. Je lui fais donc signe de partir et il s'exécute avec une grimace pour Cyrus qui peut aussi être une mise en garde. Et il a raison Harry : ma patience soi-disant légendaire atteint ici clairement ses limites.

« Je tire simplement la seule conclusion possible de ton comportement », je réponds donc à mon deuxième fils qui s'obstine à rester là. « Tu ressembles à quelqu'un qui va essayer de jouer au plus fin et de revenir en prétendant s'être trompé dans son transplanage. »

« Moi ?! »

« Alors je te le dis Cyrus : tu rentres à Poudlard, tu t'occupes de Harry, des jumeaux, de Ginny, de Mae. Tu attends que je revienne sans provoquer de nouvelles complications et nous verrons tous ensemble comment agir maintenant. Je ne te trouve sous aucun prétexte dans le parc des Malefoy, même si ça devait durer au-delà de ta pauvre patience, tu entends !? »

« Sinon tu trouverais les moyens de me le faire regretter, c'est ça ? », s'agace Cyrus.

« Sinon tu vas faire tomber le pauvre paravent derrière lequel nous essayons de nous protéger tous : Albus, Severus, Kingsley, Dawn et Carley, Harry, Drago, Nero, et même toi et moi ! », je contre. « Une fois que tu nous auras tous faits envoyer à Azkaban, je ne crois pas que j'aurais encore besoin d'intervenir pour que tu regrettes ! » Ma voix lâche à un moment. Trop de pressions, trop de peurs : « Sauf que ça sera trop tard. » C'est de la rage pure et blanche, et Cyrus en l'entendant blêmit mais ne bouge pas.

« Nous attendons Cyrus », indique Dora, et elle fait bien, parce que moi, je n'ose plus parler.

Avec un nouveau soupir d'agacement, il ferme les yeux et lève sa baguette pour transplaner. Nous restons là à contempler le vide qu'il laisse, et Dora prend ma main.

« J'espère qu'il va être... gérable », je lui souffle

« Hum, ça ira quand il aura réfléchi », elle répond sur le même ton.

« S'il le faut, je lui parlerai », indique alors Severus, et Dora et moi le dévisageons sans être capables de cacher notre surprise mais il s'est déjà détourné. Un plume blanche comme celles de Neige, la chouette d'Harry, se matérialise dans l'air. Je l'attrape et murmure le sort qui libère le message.

« Cyrus bien arrivé. On t'attend, Mae. »

« Hum, bonne chance », je me risque.

« Bah, après cette journée, plus grand-chose ne me fait réellement peur ! », elle me glisse avant de m'embrasser et de disparaître. Severus part en même temps.

Je reviens rapidement au Manoir en m'efforçant de ne plus m'inquiéter des humeurs et des sentiments de ma petite famille. Ils sont en sécurité maintenant, et le seul moyen pour que cette heureuse situation dure, c'est de faire en sorte que notre mise en scène convainque Scrimgeour. Rien que ça. Le guérisseur Cosma Hyggins arrive quelques minutes après moi, se présentant par la cheminée du salon des Malefoy. Drago le fait entrer et lui explique, avec toute l'émotion retenue que la situation commande, que sa mère a eu un malaise nerveux après le suicide de son père. Lui, son frère et moi sommes arrivés juste après ce geste désespéré, appelés par les Aurors. Nous avons constaté que Narcissa semblait malheureusement confuse et demandé que Sainte-Mangouste soit prévenue. L'enquête des Aurors en cours expliquait que la demande ait légèrement tardé, a ajouté le jeune homme avec un dédain marqué pour les enquêteurs. Il faisait ça trop bien. Etait-ce de la serpentardise ou un don marqué pour le théâtre ?

« Elle s'est réveillée deux fois depuis », explique encore Drago, Nero pétrifié à sa droite, moi en retrait à sa gauche, les apparences sont ici décisives. Hyggins n'a pas besoin de savoir que je tiens ma baguette pointée sur Drago dans la poche de la robe coûteuse que j'ai empruntée à Lucius pour la circonstance. « Rien de ce qu'elle nous raconte ne fait réellement sens. Elle répète des histoires de complot contre elle et mon père, de destinée... nous avons jugé plus sage de lui donner une potion pour dormir », il indique en tendant le flacon utilisé par Severus pour la ré-endormir à chaque fois qu'elle s'est réveillée et mise à hurler que nous sommes tous des abominations.

Le guérisseur veut voir Narcissa et la réanimer. Elle lui déverse un tel flot de haine envers le monde entier : de son mari qui l'a abandonné à ses fils qui ne sont bons à rien, du sang gâché à l'âme du maître encore souillée, des Aurors qui sont vendus à Albus Dumbledore qui croit que le monde lui appartient, j'ai oublié les loups-garous qui ne connaissent plus leur place et les sangs de bourbe qui salissent tout, que l'homme de l'art préfère lui-aussi la rendormir.

« Je vais immédiatement la faire transférer à Sainte Mangouste. Elle a besoin de repos et de calme... de retrouver ses esprits », explique-t-il à Drago, mais en me jetant des regards inquiets. « Vous êtes... avez-vous un parent, un oncle, une tante, qui pourrait décider avec nous de la meilleure marche à suivre ? »

« Je suis majeur, Monsieur », lui signifie sèchement Drago.

« C'est néanmoins... cela risque d'être un grand poids pour vous, Monsieur Malefoy. Vous avez un frère très jeune, des biens importants à gérer... je ne sais pas combien de temps il faudra à votre maman pour être en mesure de faire face à ses responsabilités. »

Drago soupire et concède, comme nous l'avions prévu :

« Ma mère a encore une soeur, une soeur aînée. Pendant longtemps elles avaient rompu toutes relations mais récemment elles avaient recommencé à se voir... »

« Voilà qui me paraîtrait plus sage, Monsieur Malefoy. Quand les Aurors vous le permettront, essayez de venir avec elle nous voir à Sainte-Mangouste. »

Une fois le transfert de Narcissa effectué, Drago se tourne vers moi :

« Dites-moi, professeur », demande-t-il, et je lui suis gré d'avoir encore ce respect formel pour moi. Ou est-ce le résultat de son éducation ?. « Votre plan, c'est qu'Androméda soit nommée tutrice de Nero et co-gérante de tous nos biens ? »

« Nous n'avons pas réellement de plan, Drago, mais oui, nous pensons plus sûrs que quelqu'un comme Androméda puisse participer aux décisions familiales. Mais le Ministère y aurait pensé sans nous. Et ne présumons pas du contenu du testament de votre père, il a peut-être désigné une personne pour vous épauler, Drago. »

« Ça m'étonnerait qu'il ait pensé mourir si jeune », répond Drago acerbe, mais lorsqu'il s'effondre dans un fauteuil juste après, il a l'air singulièrement épuisé et démuni. J'ai beau retourner la question dans ma tête, je ne vois pas réellement comment l'aider.

Kingsley revient alors avec Scrimgeour et une équipe d'analyse magique scientifique de la Division. A sa tête, je vois bien qu'il a dû sans doute batailler ferme pour faire prévaloir sa vision des choses.

« Professeur Lupin », me salue néanmoins aimablement Scrimgeour. Je fais de même. « Merci d'être resté avec Drago et Nero Malefoy », il continue en serrant la main des garçons. « Toutes mes condoléances. Mais laisser ainsi une scène de crime sans aucune garde ! Dawn Paulsen aurait dû revenir, Shacklebolt aurait dû penser à envoyer des renforts immédiatement ! »

Il y a de la sanction dans l'air.

« J'ai uniquement pensé à réduire les risques de fuite, Commandant », se défend le pauvre Kingsley. Heureusement que Dora n'est pas là, elle ne supporterait pas.

« Je sais, c'est pour la même raison que vous avez laissé le prisonnier ici. Mais le professeur Lupin n'est pas un Auror, qu'aurait-il pu faire s'il avait cherché à s'échapper ?! »

« Vous oubliez Commandant que le professeur Lupin excelle dans la Défense contre les forces du Mal », intervient Drago, absolument pince-sans-rire. « Je suis sûr qu'il nous aurait défendus. »

« Sans doute » , enchaîne Scrimgeour, qui ne tient visiblement pas à étaler toutes ses préventions envers moi. « Allons voir cet homme. Où est-il ? Comment s'appelle-t-il ? »

« Je l'ai enfermé dans une pièce adjacente au bureau de Lucius Malefoy », indique Kingsley toujours déférent.

« Venez vous autres », ordonne le commandant à l'équipe qui s'est alignée sans un mot derrière son chef dans le hall du Manoir. « Vous allez pouvoir vous mettre au travail. Professeur Lupin, pouvez-vous continuer à... soutenir ces garçons, je reviens vers vous dès que possible ? »

« C'est pour cela que je suis là », je réponds obligeamment.

Alors que la petite troupe monte l'escalier, Drago se tourne vers moi :

« Encore un qui me prend pour un môme. »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, Drago, cela durera moins que vous ne le craignez. »

« C'est une menace ? »

« Mais non. C'est ce que je répète à mes propres fils qui ne cessent de se lamenter sur le même sujet. »

Drago a un petit sourire :

« Le petit Cyrus ne voulait pas rentrer, hein ? »

« Rien ne vous échappe. »

« Il s'inquiète pour moi », intervient le petit Nero avec beaucoup d'affection dans la voix – et je me rends compte que ça fait un bon moment qu'il n'a rien dit. « Beaucoup, je le sais. Autant que toi, Drago, je crois. »

« Il n'est rien pour toi ! »

« Si, il est... il est mon... cousin », balbutie le garçon. J'ai l'impression qu'il fuit mes yeux : jusqu'où Cyrus lui a-t-il révélé la vérité ? « Il est le fils du frère de Regulus. »

« Ça ne lui donne aucun droit sur toi ! ,» insiste Drago.

« Ça veut dire quoi ? », objecte Nero, après avoir digéré la rebuffade. « D'après Cyrus, c'était le devoir de mes parents de s'occuper de moi... ou de toi... »

« Chut ! », intime Drago en le poussant pas très gentiment dans le petit salon. Je les suis, prêt à intervenir – s'il y a bien un domaine où j'ai de l'expérience, c'est de séparer des disputes fraternelles. « Vous croyez que c'est bon pour votre plan, des phrases comme ça ? », me questionne agressivement Drago quand il se rend compte que je l'ai suivi.

« Drago, je voudrais que vous vous ouvriez à l'idée que Cyrus et Nero sont amis », j'essaie.

« C'est une de vos nouvelles conditions ? »

« C'est irréaliste de faire comme si Nero ou Cyrus ne comptaient plus jamais se parler », je raisonne.

« Vous pourriez faire comme moi, et lui interdire », propose Drago d'égal à égal.

« Je n'ai pas autant de foi que vous dans l'efficacité d'une telle mesure », je souris, malgré moi. « Et je pense que c'est moins important que ce qui est en train de se passer au-dessus de nous. »

« Vous n'avez pas entièrement 'foi' en votre ami Shacklebolt ? », ironise Drago en s'approchant de la cheminée.

« Disons plutôt que je ne pars pas de l'a priori que Rufus Scrimgeour est un imbécile », j'explique en me retenant d'expliciter que ce respect des capacités d'autrui a trop souvent manqué à son défunt père.

« Voyons cela », répond Drago en manipulant les boiseries du cadre du miroir qui surmonte la cheminée.

La voix de Brytan se fait alors entendre, avec ses R accentués et son débit lent et grave.

« ...il a tiré sur moi, sans aucune semonce ! Je me suis défendu comme j'ai pu. Il avait perdu la raison. »

« Ainsi vous êtes venu en Angleterre expliquer à Lucius Malefoy que vous refusiez de préparer la potion qu'il vous demandait et il vous a attaqué ? », résume alors Scrimgeour, la voix totalement neutre de l'interrogateur professionnel.

« Il m'avait demandé cette potion depuis des mois », répond Brytan. « Au début... comment dire, j'ai été tenté... Il s'agissait de magie interdite, je sais, mais fascinante... moduler et canaliser la puissance des reliques des Fondateurs de Poudlard... D'un simple point de vue scientifique, il y avait beaucoup à apprendre... J'ai été tenté. »

« Qu'est-ce qui vous a fait changer d'avis ? », questionne Shacklebolt.

« Oh... d'abord, j'ai compris que Malefoy ne disposait pas de toutes les reliques... Il ne m'a jamais expliqué réellement comment il envisageait de se les procurer mais, comment dire, j'ai déjà eu différents problèmes avec les justices magiques européennes... J'ai tendance à être facilement tenté », reconnaît Brytan. « Et j'ai, comment dire, senti que je retombais dans d'anciens pièges. »

« Vous ne vous êtes pas inquiété des raisons pour lesquelles Lucius Malefoy voulait augmenter ses pouvoirs ? », interroge encore Kingsley.

« Vous voulez savoir si je l'ai soupçonné de vouloir devenir un Mage noir, Auror Shacklebolt ? », contre Brytan sarcastique. Son accent bulgare renforce encore l'effet.

« Par exemple », intervient Scrimgeour abruptement, et malgré la distance j'entends la gravité dans sa voix. Il sent qu'il est face à quelque chose de bien plus grave et compliqué qu'un simple suicide. Et moi, qui voulais tant il y a quelques heures, que toute la communauté magique sache, moi qui l'écoute en cachette un étage au dessous de lui, je ne sais pas si c'est, ou non, une bonne nouvelle.

« Bien sûr », soupire Brytan. « C'est aussi pour cette raison que j'ai... préféré refuser. »

« Bon, nous aurons le temps de reprendre cette conversation », décide Scrimgeour. « Shacklebolt, escorte-le à la Division, qu'il soit placé au secret jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Je parle avec la famille et Lupin et je te rejoins ».

Les bruits de pas et portes signalent que la conversation est terminée et Drago referme la trappe miroir et nous nous éloignons instinctivement de la cheminée.

« Vous faites tout ça, pour Harry », constate Drago dans le silence revenu. Il y a comme de l'incrédulité dans ses yeux.

« Qu'est-ce qui peut être plus important pour un père que la vie de son enfant ? », je questionne, pour regretter immédiatement ma question au visage douloureux de Drago.

« Certains pères ne raisonnent pas comme ça », constate alors froidement Nero de sa voix de jeune garçon. « Certains pères poursuivent des buts plus... élevés... »

J'acquiesce étrangement mal à l'aise devant ses yeux gris qui me rappellent trop d'autres, mais qui en même temps me semblaient terriblement étrangers. Les coups frappés légèrement à la porte par Scrimgeour me dispense d'éclaircir mes sentiments.

« Pardon pour cette attente », s'excuse le commandant des Aurors en guise d'introduction. « Je comprends que, vu les circonstances, je vous demande beaucoup. »

« Ce sont les circonstances qui exigent beaucoup de nous tous », remarque Drago avec un parfait mélange de bonne éducation et de supériorité hautaine.

« Tout à fait, Monsieur Malefoy », reconnaît Scrimgeour. « Avant toute chose, je dois vous informer que l'enquête préalable n'a pu que confirmer ce que vous saviez des évènements d'aujourd'hui. Votre père s'est suicidé après s'être battu en duel avec l'homme que l'Auror Paulsen a réussi à arrêter. Nous ne pouvons que remercier la présence d'esprit de votre mère de nous avoir appelé, malheureusement trop tard pour empêcher votre père de commettre un acte irréparable... »

Drago se contente d'acquiescer, Scrimgeour continue :

« L'interrogatoire de cet homme nous a appris qu'il est Bulgare. Son nom est Dariusz Brytan, c'est un maître des potions réputé... Mais peut-être le connaissiez-vous ? »

« Son nom me dit quelque chose », articule Drago l'air prodigieusement ennuyé par la conversation.

« Votre père a dû le connaître là-bas », continue Scrimgeour. « Il dit qu'ils avaient des projets communs. »

« Mon père avait de multiples projets, je n'étais pas totalement au courant de tous. »

« J'entends bien, Monsieur Malefoy. Néanmoins il est important pour notre enquête que nous puissions établir si votre père avait fait appel à ce Brytan pour des projets faisant appel à des magies interdites. »

« Des magies interdites ? », répète Drago.

« Les explications de Brytan restent embryonnaires mais je vais devoir demander une fouille de cette maison pour établir si votre père possédait bien certains objets », explique Scrimgeour.

« Des objets interdits ? »

« Pas en eux-mêmes », concède Scrimgeour. « Monsieur Malefoy, en raison de votre deuil, je ne veux pas vous embêter avec des hypothèses qui cachent peut-être une défense maladroite de ce Brytan.... Je vous demande seulement de ne pas vous opposer à la fouille de votre demeure et à l'ouverture de votre coffre familial chez les Gobelins... »

Drago se tourne très ouvertement vers moi pour solliciter mon avis :

« Professeur, croyez-vous que je doive donner mon autorisation sans consulter au préalable ma tante ? »

« Votre tante ? », intervient Scrimgeour, clairement surpris.

« Andromeda Tonks, la soeur de ma mère. Elle est toute la famille qui me reste. »

« Je ne savais pas votre mère proche de sa soeur », commente lentement Scrimgeour sans oser me regarder. Il sait évidemment qu'elle est ma belle-mère.

« Vus les circonstances et l'hospitalisation de ma mère, il me semble que j'ai besoin d'un conseil adulte et désintéressé sur la meilleure façon de défendre les intérêts de ma famille », argumente calmement Drago avant de se tourner vers moi : « Qu'en pensez-vous professeur ? »

« Je suis sûr qu'Andromeda sera contente de vous conseiller, Drago », je commente, prudemment. « Néanmoins, elle n'a rien d'une spécialiste du droit et si on parle d'un enquête officielle sur votre père, c'est peut-être un conseiller juridique qu'il vous faudrait. »

Scrimgeour me foudroie du regard avant d'affirmer.

« A ce stade, il ne s'agit pas d'une enquête officielle sur Lucius Malefoy mais d'une confirmation du témoignage de Dariuzs Brytan. »

« Qui accuse mon père de magie noire, si je comprends bien », l'interrompt Drago.

« D'avoir eu des projets de cet ordre », tempère Scrimgeour.

« Alors je pense que le professeur Lupin a raison, Commandant », annonce Drago. « Il nous faut sans doute un conseiller juridique. Je vais en discuter avec ma tante et vous faire parvenir notre réponse. »

« Monsieur Malefoy, ne jouez pas à ça », gronde maintenant Scrimgeour. « N'entrez pas dans un cercle procédurier. Vous n'en sortiriez pas indemne. »

« Il y a une seconde vous m'assuriez que ce Brytan avait sans doute menti », remarque amèrement Drago.

« Votre père a un passé suffisamment chargé pour que je puisse prendre le pari que si nous nous mettons en tête de lui imputer des projets de magie noire, nous réussissions. »

Drago hausse les épaules.

« Peut-être suis-je moins attaché à la défense de la mémoire de mon père que vous le pensez, Commandant », il souffle, et Nero se rapproche de lui comme pour lui marquer physiquement son soutien.

La sortie coupe la parole de Scrimgeour qui finit par se tourner vers moi.

« En attendant la décision de Monsieur Malefoy et de sa tante, nous allons fermer cette maison. Puis-je confier ces garçons à Poudlard ? »

« Je vois mal Poudlard leur refuser protection, soins et soutien », j'affirme.

Ooo

Note1: Filogoni est un nom bulgare tiré du grec, signifiant « qui aime sa descendance », ça me paraissait un bon nom pour Nadedja...

Sinon, tout ça pour que Drago veuille les aider ? B'en oui, pour que moi même, j'y croie, il fallait tout ça....

La suite s'appelle « Les yeux fermés » et donne la parole à Cyrus qui a finalement transplané... hein qu'il grandit ?

Bon, bref, à vous de faire les commentaires. !


	45. Les yeux fermés

**Un supplément d'âme**

Bon, un peu de retard, les vacances, l'ordi mangé par les virus, tout ça...

Merci aux reviewers – Ora, Na, Rebecca-Black, Hermy, grispoil, BastetAmidala, Tallia, Remi et Chinader- évidemment ! J'ai pas pu répondre aux reviews non loguées parce que j'ai perdu vos mails pour l'instant à cause du méchant virus qui s'est niché dans mon logiciel de messagerie.... Désolée !

Merci aussi aux bêta les plus fidèles qu'il soit – Alixe, Dina, Fée et Thalys. Au fait, sachez que j'ai commencé à poster la révision d'Entre Lune et Etoile (enfin, hum, le premier chapitre et que c'est encore grâce à Dina et Thalys !)

**45. Les yeux fermés  
ou  
L'initiation politique de Cyrus**

Je ferme toujours les yeux quand je transplane. Peut-être parce que ça ne fait pas un an que je sais le faire – encore un de ces trucs que j'ai appris trop vite, à voir la tête de l'instructeur pendant les séances. Mais la plupart des sorciers font pareil. En fait, en y songeant bien, je ne connais que trois personnes qui ne le font jamais : Grand-père, Severus et James Potter. Si on y réfléchit bien, aucun des trois n'a jamais eu peur de l'inconnu.

Quand je les rouvre, à la lisière de Pré-au-lard, ils sont moins pleins de larmes de rage que je m'y attendais. Ce sont plutôt des remords : pourquoi avoir fait perdre autant de temps à tout le monde alors que nous jouions tous notre place à Azkaban ? Hein ? T'as quoi à répondre à ça, Cyrus ? Je ne peux même pas me cacher derrière une soi-disant volonté de Sirius, parce que ça serait mentir. Sirius est maintenant convaincu que Nero n'est pas son frère. Pour un peu, il s'en désintéresserait totalement maintenant, car sa loyauté pour toujours et à jamais est exclusivement donnée à Harry et Remus. C'est moi, Cyrus, qui n'en ai pas fini avec ce garçon, ce qu'il est et ce qu'il veut. Au point de mettre toute ta famille en danger ? Non, et c'est pour cela que j'ai finalement transplané.

Quand je rouvre donc les yeux, Harry est assis sur un talus et envoie la plume demandée par Papa. Elle était déjà prête, je m'en rends compte. Il était sûr que j'allais céder. Ça me fait plaisir autant que ça m'énerve, et je lui tourne le dos pour trouver le temps de me calmer. Le pop de l'arrivée jumelle de Mae et Severus nous dispense de devoir bavarder, c'est aussi bien.

Elle est blanche Mae, je constate. Son souffle est un peu court, comme si elle avait couru jusqu'ici. Elle a besoin de repos, c'est sûr. Pas de surveiller un môme de seize ans qui ne veut jamais qu'en faire à sa tête. Faute d'être capable de m'excuser, je lui prends la main, et elle me sourit. Mes putains d'yeux se remplissent une nouvelle fois de larmes et je les referme. Quand je les rouvre, Severus a fait apparaître quatre balais pour notre retour à Poudlard. Le fin renard ne s'inquiète pas de savoir si Nymphadora est capable de voler, il nous demande à Harry et moi de l'encadrer. Comme ça, au lieu de protester, Mae ne peut que sourire une nouvelle fois. Le vol se passe sans incident. On sent juste les barrières de Poudlard, comme une caresse rassurante, quand on les passe. Comme c'est l'heure du dîner, personne sans doute, ne nous voit nous poser sur la tour d'Astronomie.

« Si tu n'as pas besoin de moi, Nymphadora, je vais faire un tour dans la Grande Salle », annonce Severus, avec un regard circulaire pour le parc en dessous de nous. Poudlard est terriblement important pour lui, ce n'est pas une découverte. Peut-être le montre-t-il plus que d'habitude parce qu'il a peur de le perdre, je comprends brusquement. Ça m'intimide.

« Ça va aller Severus, merci », lui promet Mae avant de se tourner vers Harry et moi avec un air interrogateur.

« Tu veux qu'on aille dîner dans la Grande Salle ? », demande mon grand-frère sur un ton qui ferait croire que c'est la chose la plus raisonnable au monde à faire. A l'ampleur de la vague de colère qui m'étreint, je sais que si jamais c'est le plan, je ne peux pas promettre de ne pas exploser.

« Franchement, je ne suis pas sûre que ça change quoi que ce soit », elle répond en se retournant maintenant vers Severus pour demander son avis.

« Ils dînent assez souvent avec vous le week-end pour que ça n'éveille pas obligatoirement beaucoup de curiosité », confirme Severus en faisant disparaître les balais d'un geste rapide. Le souffle me revient avec la quasi-certitude qu'on ne va pas nous renvoyer jouer les enfants sages sans plus de cérémonie. « Mais je pense qu'ils devront regagner leur dortoir avec leurs amies dès que possible », ajoute Severus avec un regard significatif pour moi. Je lève les yeux au ciel, c'est tout ce que je peux faire, pour lui dire de se mêler de ses affaires. Malheureusement ça ne change rien à son attitude : s'il le faut, il viendra lui-même faire appliquer son diktat.

« Et on peut dire quoi ? », s'enquiert Harry, pragmatique - y'a pas à dire, sur le terrain de la politique appliquée, il est plus fort que moi.

Severus inspire et regarde Mae avant de nous répondre.

« Si Remus n'est pas revenu avant le couvre-feu... je pense raisonnable que vous expliquiez les évènements de l'après-midi... en disant d'une part que quelqu'un a cherché à pénétrer la frontière nord de Poudlard, d'autre part en annonçant le décès de Lucius Malefoy... »

« Tu crois ? », le questionne Mae.

« Même si Scrimgeour court chez Fudge et qu'ils décident de cacher son suicide à la population, je ne vois pas comment il pourra dissimuler sa disparition du monde des vivants », estime Severus.

Comme Mae acquiesce, Harry et moi l'imitons. Comme elle frisonne, on rentre dans la Tour puis, sans un mot de plus, on se sépare, Severus regagnant l'escalier central pour descendre au rez-de-chaussée et nous, nous enfonçant dans une série de passages qui nous conduisent assez rapidement à l'aile des professeurs. Mae me semble toujours terriblement blanche, et Harry semble partager mon avis aux regards inquiets qu'il lui lance.

« Tu ne veux pas qu'on demande à Poppy de t'examiner ? », il suggère même.

Mae secoue la tête.

« Je n'ai pas subi de sorts, Harry. Je ne suis pas blessée. Mais je n'ai pas mangé depuis des heures et j'ai eu, disons, un gros stress. Rien qu'un repas de Linky et une nuit au calme ne puissent réparer ! »

Moi, il me semble qu'elle se force un peu en disant ça, mais bon, ça ne paraît pas un bon moment pour mettre sa parole en doute.

Quand s'ouvre la porte de l'appartement, les jumeaux sont en pyjama et jouent à une version pour enfant de la bataille explosive avec Ginny et Hermione. Linky met la table. Je ne sais pas qui crie le plus fort ou a l'air le plus content de nous voir. Ils se jettent tous sur nous et je ne sais pas l'étreinte de qui m'émeut le plus. Finalement, je ne quitte plus la main de Ginny et grand-frère Harry repousse les jumeaux en expliquant :

« Laissez Mae s'asseoir ! Elle a besoin de manger et de se reposer. »

« Elle est malade ? », s'inquiète Iris immédiatement.

« Non, non, ma chérie », affirme Mae, mais je la sens chanceler et je me précipite en même temps que Harry pour la faire asseoir à table. « Merci mes chéris », elle murmure puis avec des joues roses de jeune fille elle ajoute : « Asseyez-vous tous et mangeons. Il n'y a que la vie qui puisse me guérir. »

A peine assis, Harry fronce les sourcils et demande :

"Mais dites, il est où Ron ? Il s'est fait rembarré par Rusard ?"

On peut mettre sur la fatigue de Mae qu'elle ne lui fasse pas remarquer qu'il faut l'appeler Monsieur Rusard, je vous le dis.

"Oh si, mais....il s'est débrouillé et il est revenu dans l'après-midi", répond Hermione les joues joliment roses.

"Il a même ramené Archi", ajoute Ginny à mon intention et ça ne me fait pas de peine.

"Mais le professeur McGonagall est venue les chercher", complète Hermione qui a intégré mieux que nous le fait d'utiliser les titres officiels pour désigner le personnel de Poudlard devant mes parents. "Elle leur a demandé d'aller dîner dans la grande salle. Ça faisait trop de monde ici...Tout Gryffondor ne peut pas finir chez les Lupin sous le prétexte de s'occuper des jumeaux !"

"Ron et Archi ont bien essayé de protester", ajoute Ginny clairement amusée, et se moquant visiblement de tout protocole, elle aussi : "Et McGonagall leur a dit que s'ils voulaient ils pouvaient nous remplacer auprès des jumeaux s'ils y tenaient tant !"

"Archi doit courir encore", estime Harry. Je pense comme lui sauf que je ne le dirais jamais : Archi est mon pote quand même !

"Archi a bien le temps de s'intéresser aux enfants", conclut Mae l'air prête à pardonner l'humanité toute entière de ses défauts. Quand je vous dis qu'elle est épuisée !

Pendant le repas, ce sont les jumeaux qui racontent leur journée et tous les jeux qu'Hermione et Ginny ont inventés pour leur faire oublier que Papa, Mae, Harry et moi avions tous subitement disparu. Mae les écoute, elle s'immerge dans leurs histoires. La vie. Simple et puissante. Puis elle les conduit à leur chambre et, dans le salon, nous racontons rapidement les évènements aux filles qui ont patiemment attendu que nous puissions le faire.

« Lucius s'est suicidé ? », s'étonne Hermione.

« Je crois qu'il n'a pas supporté que nous empêchions son plan de vengeance d'avoir lieu », estime Harry.

« Mais il nous a promis de revenir nous hanter ! », je rajoute un peu rigolard – un Lucius translucide me fait sourire.

« Quelle horreur ! », s'écrie Ginny, « comment peux-tu rire de ça, Cyrus !? Tu l'imagines passer l'éternité à inciter d'autres à accomplir sa vengeance ?! »

« Ah, Ginny, n'exagère pas ! »

« Ça suffit de vouloir pour devenir un fantôme ? », s'enquiert alors Hermione, en regardant d'abord Harry puis, ce dernier ayant haussé les épaules en aveu d'ignorance, moi.

« Je... je ne sais pas trop », je reconnais. « Je sais qu'il... il faut refuser de mourir », je précise quand même, un peu gêné parce que c'est un savoir de Sirius et non le mien. La réponse est venue toute seule ou presque, en cherchant, je trouverais peut-être plus mais je répugne à le faire. Pas là devant Hermione et Ginny. Pas après la journée que nous venons d'avoir. Laissez-moi être normal, ai-je presque envie de supplier. Du coup, je deviens agressif comme seul je sais l'être : « Remarquez qu'on pourra toujours essayer nous-même si on finit tous à Azkaban ! »

« A Azkaban ? », répète Ginny, le souffle coupé. C'est comme ça pour tous les sorciers britanniques, je crois. Azkaban, c'est sans doute pire que la mort. Et peut-être Lucius en a-t-il eu peur. Mais je n'offre pas toute l'attention que je pourrais à cette idée, parce que l'angoisse me rattrape, animale et suffocante.

« Tu crois quoi ? Que le Ministère va nous laisser continuer notre petite enquête impunément ? », je charge avec une jubilation mauvaise. « Une figure proéminente de notre charmante communauté est morte... ça pue la magie noire... sans compter un loup-garou et deux mômes qui sortent de nulle part... »

« Deux ? », commence Ginny puis elle comprend que je parle de moi, et son regard s'assombrit encore.

« T'arrête un peu ? », clame alors Harry, les yeux pleins d'éclairs. « Désolé de te décevoir mais le monde ne tourne pas autour de ta petite personne : un, t'es pas un monstre et, deux, si on finit à Azkaban, ça sera sûrement pour autre chose que ça ! »

« Mais Papa a dit... », je proteste.

« Papa voulait seulement que tu lui obéisses », il me coupe, et les filles me regardent, et je rougis. Cyrus, incapable d'obéir, même en situation de crise. On le saura. « Tu sais très bien que la question est plus politique que magique : c'est un Malefoy qui est mort. Le directeur de Poudlard doit expliquer sa présence sur les lieux et il est un loup-garou, je te l'accorde; mais c'est moins grave que le fait que trois Aurors l'aient aidé plutôt que d'appeler leur hiérarchie. Sans compter que nous n'avons que des preuves très minces de ce que Lucius avait réellement en tête. La nature de la magie n'a pas grand-chose à voir pour l'instant avec la nature de la crise. »

Quand Harry raisonne comme cela, le ton posé mais les yeux étincelants et ses épis en bataille, je me sens carrément un môme, incapable de voir plus loin que le bout de son nez et son intérêt immédiat. Je ferme donc les yeux pour oser insister :

« Severus aussi a dit que... »

« Le danger, c'est l'apparence », me coupe Harry, péremptoire. « C'est ça qu'il a dit . Et l'enjeu c'est le temps et la liberté d'agir – comme l'a souligné Grand-père. Si on avait appelé le Ministère depuis le Manoir Jedusor, le temps qu'ils nous écoutent, on aurait rien pu faire. On aurait perdu toute chance de savoir d'où sort Nero, ou la nature des relations entre les Malefoy et le tableau du Ministère... »

Évidemment, le tableau est pour lui le plus important. Il rougit presque en lisant la compréhension dans mon regard. Ce n'est pourtant pas pour l'embêter que je réplique :

« Tu crois sincèrement que Narcissa va nous aider ? »

« Non, mais Drago peut-être. »

Qu'il compte maintenant sur son plus vieil ennemi me laisse sans voix. C'est Hermione qui s'étonne :

« Drago ? »

« Tu l'as vu, Cyrus », répond Harry en choisissant de me regarder moi. « Il veut défendre Nero et sa mère. Il veut éviter qu'ils finissent à Azkaban. Et il en sait sûrement plus qu'il ne veut bien le dire ! »

« Harry », je souffle en secouant la tête. Franchement, croire que les Malefoy vont nous aider me paraît de la pure naïveté.

« Qui a créé un môme de toute pièce pour en faire un mage noir ? Qui a volé le diadème ? Qui a enlevé Mae ? Qui a fait venir Brytan sous une fausse identité ? Qui s'est suicidé ? Cyrus, rien qu'une de ces choses suffit à vous mettre au ban de la communauté magique ! Il a tout à perdre à ne pas coopérer. »

« Alors que diviser l'âge d'un sorcier par trois pour lui donner une nouvelle existence, c'est du dernier chic ! », je contre, revenant tout seul à mon premier propos.

« Merlin, Cyrus ! », Harry s'énerve carrément cette fois et se lève pour donner plus de force à ses paroles. « Si tu arrêtais 30 secondes de t'écouter ! C'est de son propre chef que Sirius a pris cette satanée potion ! Au pire, on peut reprocher à Severus de l'avoir préparée, mais ça ne peut pas aller beaucoup plus loin. On ne peut pas reprocher à Papa de t'avoir donné une famille ! Ni à moi d'être ton frère ! Ni à Ginny d'être amoureuse de toi ? Si on n'entre pas dans ton approche mélodramatique, tout cela ne concerne pas réellement le Ministère ! »

« Et ça n'a pas grand-chose à voir avec la mort de Lucius », ajoute Hermione.

Je cherche la faille de leur raisonnement et je ne la trouve pas. Peut-être parce que j'ai presque envie qu'ils aient raison. Ça doit se lire à mon visage car Ginny, qui semblait retenir son souffle, me sourit comme pour m'encourager à accepter ma défaite. Comme ça reste un peu trop à avaler là maintenant, je suis presque soulagé de voir Kane entrer en courant dans le salon – pieds nus, l'air plus éveillé que nous tous, faut-il le préciser.

« Mae, elle dort ! », nous apprend-il, l'air un peu sidéré de la nouvelle qu'il apporte.

« Elle dort ? », répète Ginny avant nous.

« Elle dort sur mon lit. »

« Oh, et toi alors, tu ne peux pas dormir ! », se moque Harry très gentiment en le prenant dans ses bras.

On se lève tous derrière lui pour aller vérifier. Dans la chambre des jumeaux, veillée par une Iris solennelle, Mae est en effet endormie, le nez sur le livre qu'elle prétendait lire.

« Elle est très fatiguée », commente ma petite soeur en nous voyant entrer.

« Très », je confirme en lui souriant parce que je sens bien son inquiétude et que Mae ne voudrait pas ça.

« On va la porter dans sa chambre », annonce Harry en posant Kane sur le lit d'Iris.

« Lévitation ou exercice moldu de lutte contre la gravité ? », je demande.

« Elle ne pèse pas grand-chose, je dois y arriver », estime Harry en glissant un bras sous la tête de Mae et un autre sous ses jambes. Il titube bien un instant sous le poids en se redressant mais se stabilise. « Tu m'ouvres les portes, Hermione ? »

Il me paraît étonnamment plus vieux que d'habitude, Harry, avec Mae abandonnée dans ses bras. Je me rends compte combien il a physiquement grandi. Et l'image de James au même âge, un peu plus costaud peut-être, me vient comme un flash. Il aurait été fier d'Harry, m'apprend inutilement Sirius. En fait, c'est lui qui en est fier. Comme si moi, je ne l'étais pas ! Ginny, sentant que j'ai laissé tomber l'affaire, essaie de mettre les mômes au lit, et ce sont leurs protestations qui me font sortir de ma quasi-transe.

« On vous a dit : 'au lit' », je leur rappelle un peu trop fort.

« Tu finis l'histoire ? », quémande quand même Iris avec l'air un peu inquiet – je sais que dans des moments comme celui-là, mon visage peut faire peur.

« Vous devriez dormir », je réponds pour la forme. Je ne voulais pas mais, malgré mes efforts, j'ai encore dû être assez sec. D'un regard, ils décident ensemble de ne pas trop insister et se glissent entre leurs draps. Leur manège arrache un sourire à Ginny. Et moi, plutôt que de profiter de mon autorité pour une fois incontestée, je m'assoie et reprend le livre là où Mae l'a laissé jusqu'à ce que leurs yeux se ferment.

oo

« On devrait y aller là, non ? », murmure Ginny contre moi, en regardant l'horloge sur la cheminée, les yeux pleins de sommeil. On a encore parlé de la journée et des possibilités que tout s'arrange comme que tout dérape. On en a mal à la gorge je crois. J'ai admis que rien n'était joué et que la stratégie adoptée avait des qualités. Harry a concédé que les heures à venir et l'avis de Scrimgeour allaient être déterminants. Hermione a souligné que lire la Gazette du sorcier du lundi allait être intéressant à cet égard, car Rita n'avait jamais fait de cadeaux à mon père ou à Severus si elle en avait eu l'occasion. Ginny a soupiré qu'on n'était pas sortis de l'auberge. Tout ça nous a laissés épuisés et nauséeux.

« Le couvre feu a dû sonner », renchérit Hermione, pas l'air plus flambante que ma petite amie.

Harry, qui s'abîme dans une contemplation hypnotique du feu depuis un bon quart d'heure, hausse les épaules sans se retourner.

« Harry, tu as dit que le professeur Rogue avait dit que si ton père n'était pas là au couvre... », lui rappelle son amie qui a une mémoire terrifiante pour ce genre de détails.

« Mais on ne peut pas laisser les jumeaux et Mae seuls », l'interrompt Harry, et à son ton je peux dire que peu auraient l'autorité nécessaire pour le faire changer d'idée, Merlin merci.

« Papa a même dit que nous devions nous en occuper », je viens à son secours. Harry me jette un regard complice de biais et nous retombons tous dans une sorte de torpeur silencieuse. Ce n'est pas un repos total, ce n'est pas non plus une veillée d'armes. C'est un entre-deux.

Le bruit de la porte qui s'ouvre me fait rouvrir les yeux brusquement et me redresser. C'est Papa mais il n'est pas seul. Je reconnais d'abord Nero et je comprends avec des sentiments très contradictoires que la deuxième silhouette doit être Drago – Drago chez moi, dans la même maison que Mae et les jumeaux ? Après tout ce qui s'est passé ? Est-ce que Papa est devenu fou ?

« Oh, vous êtes encore tous là », constate Papa, l'air bien fatigué lui aussi, mais sans jugement apparent.

« On t'attendait », affirme Harry, et je suis bien content qu'il monte au front pour une fois. « Mae s'est couchée... »

« Trop d'émotions », commente Drago sarcastique.

« Malefoy, je ne crois pas que la perte de ton père... », commence Harry, pâle de rage. Plutôt lui que moi, je me dis. Moi, j'aurais cogné.

« Personne n'est, ce soir, en mesure de juger de la douleur des autres », intervient doucement Papa. Sans doute est-ce perdu pour les Malefoy, mais le fond du message est on-ne-peut-plus clair pour Harry et moi : si on provoque les Malefoy dans son salon, il ne nous fera pas de cadeau. « Il n'est pas certain que nous le soyons plus demain... »

« Ils font quoi ici ? », questionne malgré tout sèchement mon grand-frère, décidément remonté.

« Ils viennent dormir. »

« Ici ? »

« Je ne crois pas que les renvoyer dans leurs dortoirs respectifs soit la meilleure idée qui soit », remarque Papa, avec l'air de dire qu'on aurait pu arriver à cette conclusion tous seuls.

« Vous avez peur que nous nous soustrayions à la protection de Poudlard, Professeur ? », intervient Drago avec son inimitable voix traînante. « Honnêtement, où voudriez-vous que nous allions ? Le manoir est sous scellé... Ma chère tante n'a pas encore dit si elle comptait nous aider et comment... Je ne suis pas capable de faire transplaner Nero jusqu'en Bulgarie, je vous le promets. »

J'enrage de son ton comme Harry, à sa mâchoire dure, mais je vois que Papa ne se formalise pas. Laisse-le gérer ça Cyrus, je m'intime. Il les a amenés, c'est sa décision. Il va mal le prendre si tu t'en mêles.

« Compte tenu de votre deuil, je pense que vous et Nero avez besoin de vous retrouver », explique Papa en me regardant moi. Il s'attend à ce que j'explose. Ok, je prends sur moi. « Loin de la curiosité pas toujours très saine de vos camarades, pour ce soir au moins. Enfin, même si vos options sont sans doute effectivement très réduites, je préfère savoir où vous êtes. »

En parlant, sans attendre l'acceptation de Drago, il s'est approché de la cheminée.

« Linky ? »

La tête de l'elfe ne met que quelques secondes à apparaître dans l'âtre.

« J'aurais besoin d'une chambre d'amis avec deux lits simples », il explique.

« Tout de suite, Maître Remus », promet Linky.

Nous n'avons pas le temps de plus réagir qu'elle entre dans la pièce flanquée de quatre autres elfes et qu'ils s'affairent pour ouvrir une troisième porte dans le couloir et joindre une chambre supplémentaire à notre appartement. C'est plus fort qu'Hermione, elle va voir comment ils s'y prennent.

« Tous les amoureux des elfes libres doivent se rendre compte qu'ils s'interdisent des solutions rapides et peu coûteuses », commente Drago dans son dos.

« Un elfe libre n'est pas par nature un elfe moins travailleur », rétorque Ginny.

« Le travail allié de la liberté ? Je comprends que tes parents t'aient mis ça dans la tête, Weasley », crâne Malefoy. Il n'aurait jamais dû s'en prendre à elle devant moi.

« Il est vrai que les Malefoy connaissent des milliers d'autres façons de risquer leur liberté que le travail », je rétorque en m'intimant de ne pas chercher à savoir comment Remus va le prendre – je le saurais bien assez tôt.

Drago me foudroie du regard, sans doute cherche-t-il une réplique cinglante, quand Nero s'avance :

« C'est gentil, Professeur, de nous permettre de rester tous les deux ce soir », reconnaît le môme de sa petite voix et en me regardant. Pour un peu, il nous ferait pleurer !

« Les évènements d'aujourd'hui ont été difficiles pour tout le monde, Nero », répond Papa. « Mais ils ont certainement, durablement, bouleversé vos vies. Je ne sais pas si je serais capable de vous aider à retrouver un équilibre, mais je souhaite sincèrement essayer. »

« Pourquoi ? », demande Drago.

« Parce que ce serait une vraie victoire, Drago, la seule vraie victoire sur les forces sombres qui ont été invoquées, la seule chose qui me permettrait d'espérer nous avoir libérés des démons du passé. »

« Vous croyez pouvoir m'acheter ? »

« Je préférerais vous aider à construire un projet de vie qui n'implique pas de prendre le pouvoir, d'enlever des membres de ma famille ou de recourir à la magie noire, et j'en oublie sans doute », lui répond simplement Papa.

Ils se regardent longuement avant que Remus ne reprenne :

« Je n'espère pas vous convaincre ce soir. Acceptez simplement mon hospitalité comme un geste de paix. Je reconnais votre douleur, essayez d'imaginer la mienne. »

Dans le silence tendu qui suit, Hermione toussote doucement avant d'annoncer:

« La chambre est prête ».

« Drago, Nero », les invite Papa en indiquant le couloir. « Les elfes ont dû apporter les effets personnels dont vous pourriez avoir besoin pour cette nuit. Nous verrons demain pour la suite. C'est heureusement dimanche... »

On les suit tous jusqu'à la nouvelle porte, en face de notre chambre à Harry et moi.

« J'imagine que vous voulez nos baguettes », dit Drago raide et froid. Il crâne mais il a peur, je comprends. Je ne l'avouerais pas à n'importe qui mais ça ne me fait pas de peine.

« Pas spécialement », répond Papa. « Mais un détecteur a été placé qui m'avertira de tout acte magique. »

Drago se décide à pénétrer dans la chambre simple mais confortable. Elle est légèrement plus petite que la nôtre, deux lits à baldaquins aux rideaux blancs s'y font face, un feu crépite dans la cheminée. Nero s'assoit sur le lit de gauche avec la simplicité de l'enfance. Il a l'air épuisé et semble attendre notre départ pour s'écrouler. Ça m'agace de ne pas pouvoir m'occuper plus de lui, de ne même pas pouvoir lui proposer mon aide.

« Une belle cage dorée », commente son grand frère officiel. « J'imagine que la porte sera bien fermée. »

« Non, mais si vous en sortez, j'en serai, là encore, averti. »

« Vous êtes un drôle de type », commente alors Drago.

« Pourquoi pas », sourit Papa. « Cela me paraît un bon postulat de départ, Drago, pour repenser nos relations. Nero, Drago, nous vous souhaitons la meilleure nuit possible. »

« Merci », répond Drago l'air plus sidéré que méfiant.

Papa va refermer la porte et les laisser quand Nero saute du lit sur lequel il s'était assis pour courir vers moi et demander :

« Cyrus, tu... tu me parleras de ce Regulus ? »

Ça me tombe dessus comme un piège, et je ne peux m'empêcher de regarder Papa et Drago avant de lui répondre. Mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne disent rien ; ils ne me regardent même pas. Pire, ils échangent un air entendu comme deux adultes qui vérifient la véracité de leurs hypothèses concernant les relations entre leurs enfants. Ça m'agace plus que tout ça, et je sens que je vais me rebeller. Mais Nero insiste :

« Tu ne veux pas ? »

« Si. Si tu veux », je promets donc à ce drôle de gosse que toute ma famille semble considérer comme plus un monstre que moi.

Ooo

Ne croyez surtout pas qu'on soit sorti de l'antre du dragon... Le suivant devrait raconter le lendemain (ste-Mangouste, le ministère) du point de vue de Severus. Il s'appelle : _******C'est pas tous les jours dimanche, heureusement.**_


	46. C'est pas tous les jours dimanche

**Un supplément d'âme**

Merci aux reviewers – Rebecca-Black, MissTeigne, Remi, Pacha8, Grispoil, BastetAmidala et Tallia !

Merci aussi aux bêta les plus fidèles qu'il soit – Alixe, Dina, Fée et Thalys. Spéciale dédicace à Dina, qui a pesé immédiatement en lisant le 44 et le 45 toutes les conséquences de la mort de Lucius et qui, en plus, à eu la grande idée d'envoyer Fudge en visite à Ste Mangouste. Dette éternelle.

**46 – ****C'est pas tous les jours dimanche, heureusement** **  
(Severus - dimanche 15 mars)**

Remus m'a appelé juste après minuit. Il venait de raccompagner ses fils et leurs amies à Gryffondor. C'est heureusement dimanche demain, me suis-je dit en évaluant dans quel état de fatigue, d'énervement et de détresse tous ces gamins pouvaient maintenant se trouver. Mais Lupin, cette fois, ne semblait pas avoir envie ou besoin d'épiloguer sur ses enfants :

« Tu ne dors pas ? », il a demandé.

« Comme tu le vois. »

Comme il n'ajoutait rien, et que le trouble de son visage ne me semblait pas simplement imputable aux flammes, j'ai compris qu'il subissait de plein fouet le descente d'adrénaline qui l'avait tracté sur divers champs de bataille depuis ce matin.

« Tu ne comptes pas dormir », j'ai constaté.

« Disons qu'avec les jeunes Malefoy ici, et toutes les questions qui me tournent dans la tête... », il a reconnu presque honteux.

« J'arrive », j'ai annoncé.

« Merci Severus. »

Lupin n'avait pas à me remercier, je me suis répété en entrant dans la cheminée. Quitte à ne dormir que par intermittence, autant se relayer, autant monter la garde, autant se sentir utile. Quitte à ne pas arriver à se reposer, autant s'assurer que rien de terrible de nouveau allait arriver. C'était pour toutes ces bonnes raisons que j'allais le rejoindre, qu'est-ce qu'il allait imaginer !?

Remus s'était installé face à la cheminée, sur le canapé du salon. De la soupe et du pain étaient disposés sur la table.

« Tu n'as pas dîné ? »

Il a haussé les épaules.

« J'avais envie de quelque chose de chaud et de réconfortant... Ma mère faisait souvent de la soupe... », il a répondu.

« La mienne aussi », j'ai avoué.Il m'en a servi.

« Les Malefoy dorment ? », ai-je demandé après avoir jugé le breuvage trop chaud.

« Selon la carte, ils ne bougent pas de leurs lits », a t-il indiqué, en désignant le parchemin étalé près de lui – sacrée carte qui ne montrait les choses importantes que quand nous n'étions pas prêts à les traiter ! Comme je ne savais quoi faire de ces deux points immobiles avec leurs noms flottants au dessus d'eux – Drago et Nero, et de toutes les émotions contradictoires qu'ils suscitaient dans mon esprit (de la pitié à la déception), j'ai préféré changer de sujet d'enquête.

« Nymphadora ? »

« Aussi. Elle était épuisée d'après les garçons. »

« Et les garçons ? », j'ai donc logiquement demandé.

« Hum », il a réfléchi en avalant une longue cuillerée de soupe. « Disons qu'ils ont des sentiments mitigés sur ma décision d'accueillir les Malefoy ici. Même s'ils ont fini par admettre que c'était le plus sûr. Et puis, comme nous, ils s'inquiètent surtout de la suite... »

« Évidemment. Qu'a dit Scrimgeour ? »

« Eh bien... Il a cherché toutes les raisons de soupçonner qu'il avait affaire à un coup monté... Il semble douter un peu de Kingsley, mais quand nous nous sommes séparés, il n'avait pas réellement trouvé de raisons de remettre en cause notre version », m'a-t-il raconté avec une pointe d'amusement qui s'est vite évaporée quand il a grimacé avant d'ajouter : « Tout va dépendre de Fudge. »

« Tout va dépendre de la nature exacte des relations entre Fudge et Malefoy », j'ai abondé en son sens. « Si Malefoy le faisait chanter, il sera peut-être assez content d'en être débarrassé pour se ranger aux premières conclusions de l'enquête... »

« Mais s'il partageait de près ou de loin leur désir de voir s'installer un mage noir... »

« Fudge ?;"Laisser sa place ? », j'ai objecté.

« Mais, quand même, tout ce discours pro sangs-purs », il m'a rappelé. « Pourquoi en ferait-il autant s'il n'y croyait pas un peu ? »

« Parce que Lucius l'y obligeait ? »

Remus s'est passé les deux mains sur le visage comme pour en chasser la fatigue avant de dire

« Tout ça nous ramène au tableau. »

J'ai pris le temps de remplir mon estomac de soupe avant de proposer :

« S'il a finalement abouti dans une aile semi-déserte du Ministère et s'il a appartenu à Poudlard, pourquoi ne pas faire une demande de restitution ? »

« Tu crois que c'est le moment de demander quoi que ce soit ? »

« Remus, ce tableau... »

« Il faut le voler », il m'a coupé.

« Rien que ça ? » j'ai objecté, sidéré que le Remus que je croyais maintenant connaître puisse en venir à des manoeuvres désespérées aussi vite.

« Albus va demander à Mundingus d'y réfléchir... »

De mieux en mieux ! Si Albus paniquait lui aussi, nous étions perdus.

« Quoi ? Mais comment pouvez-vous avoir confiance en ce type ?! », j'ai donc protesté.

« Il s'agit juste de voler un tableau », il a bougonné en haussant les épaules ; il aurait été surpris de savoir combien il ressemblait en cet instant à ses deux fils aînés quand je les avais confrontés avec le scooter.

« Il s'agit de voler un Horcruxe de Voldemort au Ministère ! », j'ai donc sévèrement corrigé.

« Je sais. C'est le plan B. »

« Et le plan A ? », je l'ai relancé en me demandant si je faisais bien – peut-être ferais-je mieux de garder ma salive pour un autre moment.

« Le plan A repose sur Kingsley et dépend donc de si ce dernier va pouvoir garder sa capacité d'action, ou non », il a soupiré, tous ses doutes étalés sur son visage.

J'ai digéré tout ça, et ma soupe, avant de reprendre :

« Pourquoi ne pas laisser ce tableau là où il est. Il peut difficilement lui arriver quoi que ce soit au Ministère, n'en déplaise à Monsieur Fletcher. C'est sur l'anneau que nous devons nous concentrer. »

Remus a hoché la tête à contre-cœur mais il l'a fait. Sans doute était-il encore accessible à la pensée rationnelle.

« Sauf que nous ne savons rien de son emplacement », il a finalement objecté.

« La question est plutôt : est-ce que Lucius savait ? » Comme il n'avait pas l'air de me suivre, j'ai développé: « Est-ce qu'il savait où est l'anneau et est-ce qu'il a partagé ce savoir avec Narcissa, Brytan ou Drago ? ». Il me semblait déraisonnable de penser qu'il ait pu dire ça à Nero, quel que soient ses ambitions pour ce morveux.

« Je ne vois pas beaucoup de raisons pour qu'ils nous le disent », il a répondu l'air trop gêné pour être honnête. Mais pour qui me prenait-il ?

« Non, naturellement, c'est pour cela que tu les fais dormir chez toi, que tu leur proposes l'aide d'Andromeda et que tu as accepté de ne pas les dénoncer », j'ai attaqué. « Albus et toi, vous jouez les Malefoy contre le Ministère, j'ai bien compris et je vous soutiens. L'avenir d'Harry, et sans doute de Nero, le demande. Mais tu n'as pas besoin d'en rougir. »

Il a ri très brièvement - j'étais content d'entendre son rire.

« Ça paraît tellement tordu et difficile que j'ai du mal à me résoudre à reconnaître que c'est notre plan. », il a avoué.

« Pourtant certains plans tordus et difficiles ne t'ont pas trop mal réussis dans le passé », j'ai remarqué.

Il ne manque jamais une référence à Cyrus, je le sais. Je n'ai pas été déçu.

« Là encore, c'était une proposition d'Albus », il a de nouveau soupiré, et j'ai mesuré combien une fois de plus, et malgré tout ce qu'il avait accompli, il doutait d'être à la hauteur de la tâche. D'autres fois, je l'aurais laissé à ses gémissements puérils, mais la situation semblait recommander un peu de flatterie et de réassurance :

« Mais là encore, c'est toi quil'as mis en œuvre, Remus. »

Ses yeux bruns dorés se sont dardés sur moi ; il y avait de la reconnaissance dedans, de l'humilité, mais aussi de la gaieté et, comment dire, une petite flamme qui se prétendait pas dupe de mes belles manœuvres. Je me suis renfoncé dans mon fauteuil.

« C'est dommage qu'on ait dû séparer les reliques. C'était quand même notre plus belle preuve de la machination en cours et nous avons dû y renoncer ! », a finalement estimé Remus en posant son bol sur la table basse.

« Il n'y avait aucune façon de justifier la présence de l'épée de Godric sans reconnaître que nous en savions beaucoup plus que nous ne voulons l'admettre », je lui ai rappelé sans concession cette fois – il n'allait pas m'amadouer si rapidement deux fois de suite non plus.

« Je sais », il a répondu la mâchoire tendue, mais ce n'était pas à cause de moi. « Scrimgeour a fait mettre le Manoir sous scellés et visiblement il avait envie de fouiller un peu. Reste à voir s'ils vont trouver la coupe et le médaillon... et s'ils les analyseront assez pour déterminer quand et comment ils ont été utilisés », il a élaboré avec une angoisse perceptible avant de demander brutalement : « Où as-tu mis la tiare et l'épée ? »

« Dans ton bureau. Là où on s'attend à les trouver », je lui ai répondu sans plus de fioritures moi non plus. « Je me suis aussi permis d'en informer les fantômes. »

« Nous n'aurions rien pu faire sans eux. »

« Attends-toi néanmoins à ce qu'ils te demandent de t'en séparer », j'ai repris, revoyant la posture solennelle du Baron et de la Dame Grise en face de moi. « Cette Helena Serdaigle ne semble pas penser qu'elle pourra retrouver la paix tant que la relique de sa mère subsistera. »

« Je peux la comprendre. »

« Albus va s'en étouffer si tu détruis réellement la tiare », je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de lui faire remarquer.

Il a souri, un sourire complice, avant de défendre le seul mentor qu'il se soit jamais donné.

« Ne sous-estime pas non plus le recul qu'il a finalement lui-même pris par rapport à tout ça. »

« Tant que ce recul est volontaire », j'ai inutilement grincé. Ce sera sans doute la limite de ma maturité, cette incapacité à ne pas s'enliser dans des récriminations amères. Mais Remus a appris à me connaître, sans doute plus que je n'aurais su l'envisager, peut-être plus que je ne l'ai jamais souhaité.

« Ton recul à toi aussi était volontaire. »

Sur ce match nul nous nous sommes abîmés dans la contemplation des flammes.

oo

La nuit s'est étirée comme cela. Un de nous deux s'endormait, l'autre veillait. Parfois nous échangions quelques réflexions de plus sur les évènements, la décision de Lucius de se suicider, la possibilité qu'il revienne hanter les vivants et si oui, où et quand, ou la nécessité de faire réparer les carrosses de Poudlard avant les prochaines vacances... ça n'avait rien d'une conversation construite et solide. Mais c'était calme et rassurant.

L'aube puis l'aurore sont venues chasser la nuit et nous étions tous les deux côte à côte à regarder le parc s'éveiller quand les jumeaux ont jailli dans la pièce, ravis d'y trouver leur père et babillant une longue suite d'histoires incompréhensibles. La fidèle Linky est apparue ensuite avec du thé pour nous et des céréales pour les petits. Remus est allé voir si Nymphadora dormait toujours. Ils sont revenus ensembles.

« Merci Severus », dit-elle en entrant, venant vers moi et me prenant les mains – j'ai cru un instant qu'elle allait me serrer sur son coeur. « Merci d'avoir été là... et de l'être encore ! »

« J'ai bien peur que mon intérêt et le vôtre ne soient pas entièrement séparables », je persifle donc.

« Heureusement », commente Remus en s'asseyant à la table et en leur servant du thé très noir à tous les deux. Comme nous devions le regarder, il ajoute même : « Je préfère nettement t'avoir comme allié que comme ennemi, Severus. Et je sais de quoi je parle. »

Ça fait pouffer stupidement Nymphadora mais heureusement les enfants réclamaient ses soins.

« Pouvons-nous sortir ? », demande soudain la voix de Drago. Elle nous fait aller jusqu'au couloir qui mène aux chambres. Drago et Nero sont debouts sur le seuil de la porte de leur chambre.

« Mais bien sûr ! », répond Nymphadora, la première - l'impulsivité de la jeunesse.

Mais Drago n'a pas l'air de penser que le feu vert de sa cousine soit suffisant et regarde Lupin qui se tient derrière moi. Je lui cède le passage – ce qui lui fait lever les yeux au ciel.

« L'invitation de ma femme ne vous suffit pas ? », il demande.

« Votre confirmation n'est pas superflue », répond Drago avec un coup de menton hautain que n'aurait pas renié Lucius.

Remus soupire et fait volte face pour retourner à son petit-déjeuner.

« Cessez de jouer les prisonniers », j'indique donc aux deux jeunes Malefoy, Lupin ayant visiblement décidé qu'ils ne méritaient pas sa patience.

Je les conduis à la table où Linky s'empresse d'ajouter deux couverts. Ils sont intimidés, je le sens, même si Drago le cache mieux que Nero. Je sais ce qu'une vraie famille peut avoir d'intimidant.

« T'es qui ? », demande alors Iris à Nero qui est en face d'elle.

« Nero... Nero Malefoy », répond l'enfant s'étranglant presque dans son jus de citrouille. Il dévisage la petite avec stupeur.

« Tu ressembles à Cyrus », décrète celle-ci après trente secondes d'observation.

Tout le monde cesse de manger, à part Kane.

« Tu... tu trouves ? », murmure Nero l'air presque terrifié.

« Tes yeux sont pa'eils. »

« Moi aussi, mes yeux zont gris ! », renchérit Kane qui ne peut jamais accepter longtemps d'être en retard d'une observation sur sa jumelle. Le silence qui suit est total. Drago va exploser de colère quand Nymphadora prend la parole :

« Tes yeux gris te viennent de Granny, d'Andromeda », elle remarque, avec un calme que je sens contraint. « Les yeux de Cyrus viennent de... sa mère, rappelle-toi les photos, Kane ».

Il me semble que Drago est celui qui tique le plus au mensonge de Nymphadora. Je crois qu'il pèse un instant ce qu'il pourrait gagner à lui faire remarquer qu'en tout état de cause, les yeux de Cyrus doivent venir de son père biologique, mais le petit Kane ne s'est pas laissé dérouter par la mention des photos.

« Et toi ? », demande le môme en se tournant de nouveau vers Nero.

« Moi... je ne sais pas », répond l'autre quand il a surmonté la nouvelle surprise d'être questionné par un gnome. « Je ne sais pas... Je suis un orphelin. »

« Il ne connaît pas son papa et sa maman », explique encore Nymphadora. « Ils sont morts. »

« Comme Harry alors ! », s'exclame Kane avec une certaine jubilation.

« Non, pas exactement », affirme fermement Remus. « Je connaissais James et Lily, le papa et la maman de Harry, et c'est pour cela que je l'ai adopté... »

« Mes parents ont adopté Nero », affirme alors Drago, en mettant un bras protecteur sur les épaules de son petit frère. Geste admirable, un peu grandiloquent, mais admirable.

« Ils connaissaient zes parents ? », veut savoir la logique Iris. Mais personne ne lui répond.

« C'est une bonne question, ma chérie », commente Nymphadora avec un regard d'Auror pour ses jeunes convives.

Drago hésite une nouvelle fois une seconde de trop et Nero répond :

« Ils les connaissaient. »

« Des Zamis ? », questionne Kane.

« Non. » Nero secoue la tête, l'air aussi en colère que désolé. « Des... de simples cobayes »

Un frisson parcourt la table devant la violence de cette affirmation, et Nymphadora hésite à évacuer les jumeaux, je peux le lire sur son visage. Mais sans doute est-elle trop curieuse d'où cette conversation peut nous mener.

« Que voulez-vous dire, Nero ? », j'interroge à mon tour. L'innocence ne m'a jamais paru aussi puissante, il faut le dire.

« Professseur... », intervient Drago, avec un air qui se voudrait menaçant.

« Laisse Drago. Ils savent. Non ? », reprend Nero. « Ils en savent même plus que toi sur Nadedja. Si j'en crois ce que Cyrus m'a dit... vous vous intéressez à mon... père ? »

Remus acquiesce en silence, et même les jumeaux, sensibles à la solennité de l'instant, ne bougent plus.

« Je ne sais rien de lui... ou presque... sans doute était-ce un Black... vu à qui je ressemble et le nombre de fois que Mère a affirmé que je descendais d'une grande lignée de sorciers britanniques... »

« Lucius a dit hier », commence alors Nymphadora avant de s'arrêter brusquement. « Linky s'il te plaît, peux-tu emmener les petits s'habiller ? »

« Maman ! », proteste immédiatement Iris comme si on la privait d'un nouvel épisode de Flammèche le Dragon..

« Ecoutez-moi vous deux », intervient Remus de cette voix qu'il sait trouver pour calmer les ardeurs gryffondoresques de ses aînés mais que je ne l'avais pas encore entendu prendre avec les benjamins. Mais eux ne s'y trompent pas, ils se contentent de marquer leur mécontentement sur leur visage. « Vous allez avec Linky vous habiller et faire un tour dans le parc. On vous rejoint, moi ou Mae. Là, on va avoir une conversation de grands. »

« Tu viendras ? », quémande Kane en s'accrochant à la chaise de sa mère alors que Linky essaie de l'entraîner vers sa chambre.

« Je viendrai », promet donc Nymphadora – a-t-elle bien le choix ? Quand la porte de la chambre des petits s'est refermée, elle reprend avec une détermination totale:

« Nero, tu as été fabriqué à partir du sang de... de Voldemort ; Lucius me l'a dit. »

Ainsi nos pires craintes sont avérées.

« Ce fameux mage noir que Harry a battu ? », demande, l'air totalement détaché, le produit de cette expérience délirante. Même Drago a l'air surpris. Nymphadora, les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes devant sa réaction, ne peut qu'acquiescer. « Je suis son fils ? »

« Plutôt sa réincarnation corporelle... les moldus appellent ça un clone », précise Remus.

« Mais...je ressemble à Regulus », demande l'enfant.

« Nous ne savons pas tout de l'expérience qui t'a donné la vie », répond Remus une nouvelle fois. « Peut-être que tu contiens plus que l'âme de Regulus...peut-être ont-ils choisis ces traits là pour toi, parce que Regulus était le cousin de Narcissa... mais ton sang est celui de Voldemort... »

« Père et mère admiraient beaucoup Vol...Voldemort », ajoute maladroitement Drago, sans doute pour consoler l'enfant d'être un monstre.

« C'était un sang-Pur ? », questionne l'enfant.

« Non, un sang-mêlé », je réponds avant tout le monde et parce que cette révélation a eu une réelle fascination pour moi. « Sa mère était sorcière et son père moldu. »

« Mais... mais alors pourquoi Mère... disait ? », s'interroge à haute voix Nero. Cette histoire de sang a dû lui être moult fois répétée pour qu'il s'y accroche comme à sa dernière bouée dans un naufrage.

Nymphadora hésite à en dire plus je le vois dans ses yeux. Remus lui prend la main.

« Je ne sais pas si c'est vrai, mais Lucius pensait me tuer alors je ne vois pas pourquoi il aurait menti. Mais... tu n'es pas seulement le produit du sang de Voldemort, Nero. Tu... tu portes... tu porterais aussi en toi, un morceau de l'âme de Reg... »

« Un morceau de l'âme !? », s'écrit Drago sans doute malgré lui. Peut-être n'en sait-il pas autant que nous l'imaginions sur les expériences de son père.

« ...de Regulus Black », répète Nymphadora sans doute autant pour nous – je ne crois pas qu'elle ait eu le temps d'en discuter avec quiconque depuis hier, même pas avec Lupin – que pour l'enfant.

« Le frère de Sirius ? », demande ce dernier.

« Oui. »

Un nouveau silence pèse sur la pièce. Derrière la porte fermée, on entend les jumeaux qui font tourner la pauvre elfe en bourrique. En toute autre situation, Remus ou Nymphadora seraient déjà debout pour y mettre bon ordre. Le fait qu'aucun des deux n'y prennent garde est un signe en soi de la gravité de ce que nous contemplons.

« Alors... Je... Je suis un... comment aviez-vous appeler ça déjà professeur...? », reprend finalement Nero l'air prodigieusement concentré.

« Un Horcruxe ? », demande Remus, la voix tendue. « Non, je ne pense pas que vous-même soyez un Horcruxe, Nero, mais il semble que ce dernier ait servi à vous fabriquer. Il faudrait interroger Brytan pour en savoir plus sur la méthode... »

Comme si la méthode changeait le résultat, je me demande brusquement.

« Tout ça ne change rien, Nero, tu es mon petit frère », intervient Drago, livide malgré tout.

« Je suis le sang de Voldemort avec un morceau de l'âme de Regulus », énonce lentement l'enfant en nous regardant tour à tour. Aucun de nous ne sait quoi lui dire. « Je suis un monstre. »

ooo

Le hibou de Sainte-Mangouste arrive en milieu de la matinée, après que Nymphadora ait pris le temps de nous répéter les affirmations de Lucius sur la conception d'un mage noir qu'il aurait dominé ; après que Nero ait subitement fondu en larmes en réclamant Nadedja devant un Drago impuissant à le consoler et après que Linky et les jumeaux soient enfin partis dans le parc avec la promesse que Mae allait les rejoindre.

« Le guérisseur Hyggins aimerait vous voir aujourd'hui », lit Remus à haute voix après avoir déroulé le parchemin. « Il dit qu'ils ont établi un diagnostic et veulent vous présenter le traitement. Il a aussi contacté Andromeda qui a accepté d'être présente pour vous épauler dans cette épreuve... »

« Chère tante Andromeda », grommelle Drago mais Lupin comme moi savons bien qu'il faut lui laisser une soupape de sécurité. Ce garçon n'a pas la partie facile, il suffit de regarder Nero toujours prostré dans ses bras pour s'en convaincre. « Ne devrais-je pas y aller seul ? »

« L'absence de Nero poserait plus de questions que sa présence », je réponds sans poser le livre sur les transferts d'âme que je consulte depuis une bonne heure maintenant, sans savoir trop ce que j'y cherche.

« Dans cet état ? », insiste Drago en désignant Nero à moitié endormi à force de larmes.

« Il est en deuil », rappelle sobrement Remus.

Drago soupire mais se penche vers son... son frère, disons... et lui murmure des encouragements d'une voix maladroite. Il me semble que c'est du bulgare. Ils finissent par se lever et partent dans leur chambre, sans doute pour se préparer.

« Tu vas les accompagner, Severus ? », me demande Lupin. Mais une question comme celle-là, quelque soit le ton sur lequel elle est posée, ressemble à un ordre.

« Si monsieur le directeur le souhaite », je susurre donc.

« Je pense qu'il ne faut pas que j'ai l'air de m'impliquer plus que... nécessaire », il explique. Je pèse cela, y trouve un accent de vérité. Sans compter ce qu'il doit digérer, qu'il faut sans doute qu'il transmette ces nouvelles informations à Albus et qu'il s'occupe de sa petite famille. Nous sommes après tout dimanche. Néanmoins, il me semble que ça ressemble à une fuite et je le dis :

« L'implication d'un... ancien mangemort repenti ne risque-t-elle pas d'être préjudiciable à ce stade ? », j'interroge encore, sans changer de ton. Il me regarde d'abord comme s'il ne comprenait pas ce que je disais.

« Tu les vois faire le lien... à Sainte-Mangouste ? »

« Ne suis-je pas censé avoir été leur ami ? »

« Les Malefoy n'ont jamais eu autant besoin d'amis », il s'amuse presque.

« Je vois. »

On se dévisage longuement avant qu'il ne reprenne sur un tout autre ton.

« Severus, tu crois que je me sers de toi ? Que j'agite ta soi-disant mauvaise réputation comme un chiffon rouge pour amener le Ministère à enquêter plus avant ? Tu n'es pas sérieux ! »

« Pourtant il ne faudrait pas qu'ils enquêtent "trop avant", n'est-ce pas ? »

« Tu vois. Tu dramatises », il me fait remarquer avec un air protecteur qui me fait décider qu'il est temps d'aller annoncer aux Malefoy que nous partons.

Dans le Hall de Poudlard, les élèves désoeuvrés observent notre départ avec curiosité. Les malades et les visiteurs de Sainte-Mangouste ne sont pas plus discrets. Le nom Malefoy et le mot suicide courent derrière nous. Seul Nero se retourne plusieurs fois pour confronter les rumeurs de ses grands yeux gris tristes. Au fond du couloir indiqué par la réception, quelques sièges attendent les visiteurs. Andromeda se lève en nous voyant. Elle est venue seule et habillée en sorcière.

« Drago, je... »

« Ma chère tante, Narcissa sera sans doute heureuse de vous voir », crâne Drago. Parfois, je me dis qu'il fait cela encore mieux que Cyrus. Disons qu'il n'a aucun remord à blesser ses interlocuteurs.

Mais Andromeda n'a jamais oublié d'où elle venait. Elle n'a l'air ni touchée, ni surprise.

« Si je lui dois une dernière chose, c'est bien celle-là »

« De signer son internement ? »

« D'assister ses fils au moment de prendre la meilleure solution possible », elle répond sans même tiquer. Ils s'affrontent du regard et Drago, malgré toute son amertume, n'en sort pas vainqueur. Mais Andromeda est une grande dame : « D'ailleurs le guérisseur nous attend. »

« Je vous suis ma tante ».

« Je vais vous attendre dehors », je propose alors prudemment.

Drago affiche son total désintérêt, Nero est toujours perdu dans son chagrin, le guérisseur ne voit pas de raison de me faire rester alors que la famille est représentée par deux sorciers adultes. Seule Andromeda me paraît un peu nerveuse de se voir propulser au front sans soutien mais elle ne dit rien.

Je retourne donc vers le hall d'entrée pour prendre l'ascenseur qui doit me conduire au cinquième étage et au salon de thé où, Hyggyns me l'a promis, il viendra me chercher quand ils auront fini. Je ne progresse pas très vite parce que je tombe d'abord presque à chaque pas sur d'anciens élèves faisant maintenant partie de l'hôpital et qui me saluent respectueusement. Certains ont même l'air contents de me voir – ou sont de bons comédiens – et que je ne sois pas venu consulter parce que je suis malade. Je perds très vite le compte des mariages, des naissances et des promotions qui me sont racontés. Quand j'échappe à mes anciens élèves, je me retrouve assiégé par divers parents d'élèves actuels de Poudlard, comme si j'avais des nouvelles fraîches de leurs rejetons ou des solutions miraculeuses à leur manque de cerveau ! J'arrive à peine devant l'ascenseur, qui se vide de divers visiteurs profitant du dimanche pour saluer leurs malades, quand je me retrouve face au vautour empaillé qui annonce immanquablement Augusta Longdubat :

« Professeur Rogue, qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici !? Rien de grave, j'espère ? »

« J'accompagne... deux élèves », je réponds sans cacher mon peu d'envie de parler. « Je vais les attendre au salon de thé. »

« Ils sont malades ? », elle s'inquiète d'abord avant d'avoir une nouvelle idée qui lui donne l'air conspiratrice : « Oh, mais... ne parleriez vous pas des petits Malefoy ? Les guérisseurs m'ont parlé de cette pauvre Narcissa, quel malheur ! Perdre son époux est toujours une épreuve pour une femme ! Même si je ne peux pas dire que je la porte dans mon cœur après ce que sa soeur a fait à mon pauvre Franck et à sa femme ! »

« On ne peut rien vous cacher », j'abdique, en espérant échapper à une longue litanie sur les malheurs de la vie. En même temps, l'hospitalisation de Narcissa ne restera jamais cachée bien longtemps du monde magique et de sa curiosité. C'est une cause perdue qui ne demande pas que je me batte pour elle.

Le temps de cet échange, nous sommes tous les deux entrés dans l'ascenseur, heureusement vide à part nous.

« Comment prennent-ils la chose ? », reprend alors la vieille increvable, et sans attendre de réponse de ma part, elle me donne son avis : « J'imagine qu'ils sont encore sous le choc. Il faut du temps pour faire son deuil de ses parents. Et apprendre à vivre avec un parent malade est peut-être encore pire, j'en fais sans cesse l'amère constatation avec mon pauvre Neville... Malgré tout mes efforts, cet enfant souffre chaque jour, je le vois bien ! Enfin, tout le monde ne peut pas avoir une vie facile. J'étais descendue acheter des gâteaux au chocolat pour cette pauvre Alice », elle termine en tapotant son sac à main rouge comme pour me prouver la véracité de ses dires. « Elle les aime tellement ! »

Nous arrivons heureusement au quatrième étage avant que je me demande si je suis capable d'avaler encore d'autres poncifs pleins de bons sentiments. Je me promets un petit verre de whisky-pur-feu en arrivant au salon de thé pour me récompenser de ma patience. Quand les portes s'ouvrent, nous sommes surpris Augusta et moi par le monde présent sur le palier : une marée de robes vertes, sans doute explicable par une urgence si une vague de robes noires d'Aurors n'indiquait pas quelque chose de sérieux et de moins médical, et si au milieu de toute cette agitation ne s'était pas tenu Cornelius Fudge. Un sombre pressentiment m'étreint.

« Professeur Rogue ! », m'apostrophe notre grand ministre en me reconnaissant. « Vous venez voir notre pauvre Narcissa ?! »

« Non, Monsieur le Ministre, j'ai accompagné les jeunes Malefoy; ils sont avec le guérisseur Hyggyns. J'allais au salon de thé quand j'ai rencontré Augusta. »

Fudge hoche la tête sans commenter ma réponse, je me demande même s'il m'a écouté. Il a les yeux rouges, le visage pâle et creusé comme s'il était le malade à traiter et non le visiteur bien portant.

« Les Malefoy, Rogue, attaqués, chez eux, dans leur propre maison... », il finit par souffler presque avec des regards paniqués autour de lui.

« Je... je croyais qu'il s'agissait d'un suicide... »

« Et ce Brytan, Rogue, d'où sort-il, que fait-il dans notre pays sous une fausse identité », reprend fiévreusement le Ministre sans écouter un instant ma remarque. « Un Sang-Pur pourtant, un grand maître des potions... Il se passe des choses terribles, autour de moi, de plus en plus près. C'est un complot, je le sens ! »

Augusta fronce les sourcils à côté de moi.

« Un complot ? »

« Mais rassurez-vous », Fudge me prend les mains et ne la regarde pas. « Je ne me laisserai pas faire. Je défendrai cette communauté et ses valeurs ! Je démasquerai le complot ! D'où qu'il vienne ! »

« Vous avez des pistes, Monsieur le Ministre ? » s'inquiète maintenant Augusta.

« Ça ne peut venir que de très haut », lui répond-il en lui prenant à son tour le bras comme pour lui faire des confidences. « Ca ne peut venir que de très haut, de gens qui ont les moyens d'une telle mise en scène... de soi-disant défenseurs de notre communauté ! Mais je ne suis pas dupe, pas dupe, ma chère Augusta, pas dupe ! »


	47. L'ordre des priorités Cyrus

**Un supplément d'âme**

Merci aux reviewers – Rebecca-Black, Remi, Grispoil, Na, Alana Chantelune, Lizou et Tallia !

Merci aussi aux bêta les plus fidèles qu'il soit – Alixe, Dina, Fée et Thalys. Dette éternelle.

**47. L'ordre des priorités (Cyrus)**

Je me réveille péniblement. Mon corps a faim mais est fatigué, et mon cerveau n'est pas plus clair sur l'ordre des priorités. Pour faire durer le moment où je peux encore repousser l'idée de me lever, je me tourne sur le côté et j'écarte les rideaux pour laisser entrer la lumière du jour. Archi, en train de lire sur son lit, lève immédiatement les yeux vers moi et me salue à sa façon :

« Cyrus Lupin, réveillé un dimanche après dix heures. Je note la date, c'est un record ! »

J'adore ce type.

« Il ne faut jamais devenir prévisible, ça fait vieillir avant l'heure ! », je contre en souriant. Archi est sans doute le seul, avec Harry et Ginny, et pour des raisons différentes, à être capable de changer totalement mon humeur en une phrase.

« Oh, une maxime ! Je note encore. On peut te créditer comme auteur ? », il interroge, mimant le fait de tenir une plume. C'est peut-être ça, sa voie, je me dis, reporter....

« C'est mon père qui dit ça. »

« Le grand Remus Lupin ? J'aurais dû y penser ! », commente Archi et il se frappe comiquement le front.

Je tire mon oreiller de dessous ma tête et lui lance au jugé. Il m'a vu venir et l'évite facilement.

« Tu n'es pas revenu totalement au mieux de ta forme de ta petite promenade avec Rogue, dis-moi ! », il contrattaque.

« C'était pas réellement une promenade ! », je bougonne pour la forme.

« Merlin, d'abord une citation, maintenant une révélation ! »

Ah voilà, il a envie que je lui raconte. J'imagine que j'aurais pu y penser tout seul. D'un coup de menton, je désigne la porte pour indiquer que ce que j'ai à lui dire n'est pas destiné à toutes les oreilles gryffondor.

« Ils sont tous partis déjeuner », il commente comprenant bien mon souci mais l'écartant d'un haussement d'épaules. « Doit rester que nous à Gryffondor. Même Harry, je l'ai entendu descendre. »

Harry réveillé avant moi ? - décidément l'époque est aux surprises. Juste après je me demande dans quel état est mon grand frère au fond de lui, et ça m'amuse moins. Je suis persuadé qu'il est mort de trouille et bourré de questions à dégoûter un sphinx de s'être jamais mis sur le marché. Et moi, je dors. J'ai l'impulsion de me lever et de me mettre à sa recherche, mais le regard d'Archi me dit que j'aurais du mal à sortir de la pièce sans l'avoir mis à niveau avec Ginny ou Hermione. On met son honneur où l'on peut.

« Si tu veux de vraies révélations, va pourtant falloir prendre des précautions ! », j'explicite donc en me laissant retomber sur les oreillers.

« Oh, vais-je avoir droit enfin moi aussi à un sortilège de Gorge-coupée ? », il se moque, l'écervelé.

« Continue comme ça, et je te plante là pour aller déjeuner ! », je marmonne en rougissant - je ne suis toujours pas fier de l'avoir employé sur Colin, pour un motif d'autant plus futile que le fameux scooter a trouvé une fin officielle et inoffensive. C'est pas une raison pour me le jeter au visage.

« Faim ? J'ai ce qu'il te faut », réplique Archi en désignant un plateau posé sur la commode entre nos deux lits. Je dois avoir l'air sidéré de sa prévenance parce qu'il explicite immédiatement : « Linky m'a aidé. »

Tout en salivant malgré moi en voyant le plateau et en ne pouvant que me dire que j'ai sans doute le meilleur pote existant au monde, je me demande un instant si mon absence dans la grande salle va paraître suspicieuse ou inquiéter les parents – ils n'ont pas besoin de ça. Mais si Linky est au courant....

« Merci », j'accepte donc simplement en m'emparant du plateau et le mettant sur mes genoux.

« De rien. Je n'ai qu'une condition : raconte. »

Je remontre la porte d'un air insistant.

« Quoi ? »

« Je ne parlerai que quand elle sera bloquée et imperméable aux fuites », j'explique cette fois en haussant les yeux au ciel et en m'emparant de ma fourchette. Grâce aux soins de Linky tout est resté à température parfaite.

« Oh, mais... », commence Archi un peu intimidé tout à coup. Il est prévisible, à sa façon. Rien à faire, jamais il ne se croit un sorcier à la hauteur.

« Tu sais le faire », j'objecte la bouche pleine d'œufs brouillés absolument divins.

« Oui, mais... »

« Aussi bien que moi », je précise donc après m'être rincé la bouche de jus de citrouille.

Archi est carrément écarlate maintenant, et je me concentre sur mon plateau pour lui laisser le temps de retrouver sa contenance. C'est pas très difficile : j'ai faim. Je ne relève les yeux que quand j'entends les sorts heurter la porte.

« Si tu t'es déjà promené ce matin, tu dois savoir que Lucius s'est suicidé », je lance, le libérant charitablement du poids de devoir relancer la conversation.

« Vraiment suicidé ? », il demande oubliant ses doutes et manquant de renverser le plateau en se laissant tomber sur mon lit.

« J'étais à moins d'un mètre de lui. Personne n'a aidé ce vieux salaud. »

« Oh. »

Je raconte obligeamment notre arrivée commando dans la vieille baraque pourrie du père de Voldemort - Re « oh » - et la réaction sauvage de Malefoy. Je sais combien il aurait aimé être là.

« Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas tué Nero ? », interroge Archi après avoir pris le temps de réfléchir.

Oui, je crois que c'est ce qu'il y a de plus logique. Et pour être honnête, quand ça se complique un peu, on goberait la première excuse venue qui paraît un tant soit peu vraisemblable... Et là, ça paraît on-ne-peut-plus vraisemblable, il pensait peut-être que les pouvoirs étaient passés à Nero, ou que Narcissa finirait le travail avec Drago...

« Il s'est quand même donné beaucoup de mal à le faire exister », je remarque.

« Il n'allait pas détruire l'œuvre de sa vie ? » ironise Archi.

« Un truc comme ça. », j'acquiesce en enfournant un toast à la marmelade.

Archi me regarde en dessous cherchant sans doute à déterminer mon état d'esprit par rapport au mini-Malefoy. Je pourrais éviter de répondre à sa question muette mais le fait est que moi aussi ça m'intéresse :

« Nero n'a confiance qu'en moi... - et Drago dans une certaine mesure. Nero reste une clé dans toute cette histoire, je ne peux pas simplement arrêter de m'en occuper », j'argumente pour lui, comme pour moi, voire pour Sirius.

« Mais il a des pouvoirs immenses maintenant ? »

« Je ne crois pas qu'ils aient réellement terminé le transfert », je dis avant de me demander si cette affirmation est bien vraie. Il faudra vérifier.

« Et c'est quoi la priorité maintenant ? »

Hier encore, enfin cette nuit, j'aurais dit échapper au Ministère. Mais maintenant que tout le monde a pris la peine de me prouver que je confonds danger réel et pressions politiques, j'ai décidé que ce n'était plus réellement mon problème. Je crois que je n'aurais jamais le courage de grand-père, de Remus ou de Severus de me lancer dans ce type de bataille-là. Mon âme n'y résisterait pas.

« Trouver les Horcruxes de Voldie que semblaient détenir les Malefoy », je réponds donc. « Donner à Harry la chance d'en avoir réellement terminé avec ce monstre. »

OO

Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils ont, les autres, comment fonctionnent leurs esprits, mais j'hallucine de les voir tous sombrer au cours de l'après-midi à des degrés divers dans leurs devoirs. Moi, rien que de penser que demain matin à 8 heures je suis censé être en Botanique, j'ai envie de m'enfuir plus loin que l'Amazonie !

Quand je m'en ouvre à mon grand-frère, il soupire que s'il y avait du nouveau, ou des choses à discuter, on le saurait et semble s'enfouir avec bonheur dans un énorme devoir de potions qui pourrait dégoûter à jamais de regarder un chaudron. Hermione et Ron ne savent pas faire autre chose que l'imiter – surtout la première, trop contente, évidemment. Ginny et Archi m'écoutent plus patiemment mais finissent néanmoins par conclure de l'importance d'avoir quand même un truc à rendre à MacGo demain.

J'essaie un temps de leur tenir compagnie mais, très vite, je n'y tiens plus. Je décide d'aller carrément voir ce qui se passe à l'appartement. Peut-être serais-je capable de m'asseoir et d'étudier une fois que j'aurais vérifié qu'on ne sait rien de nouveau, qui sait ! Ou quand Papa m'aura explicitement renvoyé à mes devoirs. Je descends donc les escaliers quatre à quatre vers le hall d'entrée pour tomber presque nez à nez avec Severus qui sort de la cheminée avec Nero, suivi juste après par Drago, puis par Androméda.

Une partie de moi jubile - « je savais bien qu'il se passait quelque chose » -, mais une autre se désespère déjà – « qui de Severus ou de Drago me renverra à Gryffondor le premier ? » Et du coup, je reste stupidement planté là au milieu de l'entrée. Heureusement, Andromeda, ma grand-mère adoptive, m'ouvre les bras, sans s'inquiéter de ma fierté d'adolescent, et s'exclame :

« Oh, Cyrus, ça me fait plaisir de te voir ! »

« Moi aussi », je bafouille un peu – pour la plus grande joie de Drago, évidemment.

« Nous allions voir tes parents », continue Andromeda comme si elle venait réellement prendre un thé dominical en famille, « tu viens avec nous ? »

Quand on dit que Poudlard vient toujours en aide à ceux qui en ont besoin ?

« Bien sûr, Granny », je réponds et j'ai ma vengeance : Drago ne sourit plus.

Personne ne dit rien dans l'escalier jusqu'à l'appartement. Je monte devant et j'ouvre la porte sans frapper – je suis après tout chez moi.

« Cyrus ! Granny ! », s'exclament immédiatement nos deux petites terreurs abandonnant leurs jeux sur le grand tapis du salon pour courir à notre rencontre. Mae, qui avait dû s'assoupir sur le canapé, se redresse. Papa s'extraie de sa lecture.

Iris, qui a sauté à son habitude dans mes bras, repère Drago et Nero derrière Severus et grimace :

« Pas encore aller promener avec Linky !»

Personne n'arrive réellement à ne pas sourire – même Severus ou Drago.

« Et si cette sortie vous emmenait à Pré-au-lard acheter plein de bonbons ? », propose alors Androméda en tirant sa bourse de sa cape.

« Plein ? », s'intéresse Kane.

« Plein pour vous, plein pour Cyrus, pour Drago et Nero et pour Harry », liste Andromeda en sortant une pièce pour chacun. Honeydukes va faire fortune à ce rythme !

« Tu les connais ? », s'étonne Iris en montrant les Malefoy, plantés plus ou moins à l'aise à l'entrée du salon.

« Ce sont mes neveux, les fils de ma sœur », explique sa grand-mère avec un grand sourire. Je lis sur le visage de ma petite sœur que les relations familiales lui paraissent de plus en plus compliquées. Elle n'a pas tort.

Linky, que Papa a appelée pendant ce temps, arrive ensuite pour emmener les deux petits, qui partent assez fiers de leur ambassade. Et un silence tendu s'installe alors que nous prenons plus ou moins naturellement place au salon : Andromeda, Drago et Nero sur le canapé ; Papa et Severus chacun dans un fauteuil, Mae et moi devant l'âtre.

« Comment va Narcissa ? », demande Mae, estimant sans doute que la santé de sa tante reste le sujet le plus neutre à notre disposition.

Andromeda soupire et secoue la tête, l'air réellement désolée :

« Elle reste dans le déni et la confusion. »

« Elle ne nous reconnaît même pas », précise Drago avec une certaine violence. « Ni moi, ni Nero ! »

Je regarde le môme ; il ne m'a pas l'air plus affecté que ça par la non reconnaissance de sa mère adoptive.

« Non, Drago, elle a dit penser te connaître », lui rappelle très gentiment Andromeda. Si ça ne m'étonne pas qu'elle prenne son rôle de tuteur au sérieux, ça me fait bizarre quand même de la voir en protectrice des enfants de ceux qui ont enlevée sa fille un jour plus tôt. La vie est quand même une sacrée farceuse.

« Quand elle me voit, elle croit voir Lucius », lui oppose encore Drago.

« Tu lui ressembles effectivement beaucoup. »

« Non », aboie Drago, et je sais mieux qu'il ne l'imagine ce qu'il ressent à ce moment-là. La mémoire de Sirius me donne en effet les moyens de le faire. Nier sa ressemblance physique avec ses parents est un acte profondément violent mais d'autant plus révélateur. Andromeda semble hésiter à le contredire puis abandonne et se retourne vers Mae pour expliquer :

« D'une certaine façon, c'est comme si elle avait tout oublié, toute sa vie après son mariage...voire plus tôt que ça. Elle était contente de me voir, comme si... comme si j'habitais encore avec elle, chez nos parents. »

« Et que disent les médecins ? » s'enquiert Papa.

« Qu'elle a subi un choc, qu'il ne faut pas tirer de conclusions hâtives... »

« Bref qu'ils vont l'enfermer », termine sombrement Drago.

« On ne sait pas ! », proteste Androméda.

« Allons, ma tante, ne me dites pas que ce ne serait pas la meilleure solution pour vous tous », crache son neveu.

« Drago, Cissa est ma soeur ! »

« La question n'est pas là », intervient Mae.

« Ah non, vraiment, chère cousine ? », continue Drago.

« Narcissa n'est pas dans cet état à cause de nous », rétorque Mae, impériale. « Son esprit souffre manifestement de la mort de son mari et, quoi que je puisse penser d'elle, je suis capable de la plaindre pour son deuil et l'état dans lequel elle se trouve. Bien sûr, il aurait été... embêtant qu'elle bouscule la version des événements que nous avons proposée aux Aurors... mais il aurait encore fallu qu'elle puisse les convaincre et la vérité n'est pas meilleure pour elle que pour nous, au contraire, Drago. »

« Dans trente secondes, je vais devoir vous remercier ! »

« Vous avez voulu cet accord entre nous, Drago », rappelle sombrement Papa. « Taire ce qu'il s'est passé à Little Hangleton vous protège vous plus que nous. »

« Protège Narcissa », renchérit Mae.

« Si vous permettez », intervient alors Severus, l'air d'avoir décidé qu'il se passerait bien de nos petites querelles de famille. « Narcissa ne m'a paru ni en danger ni menaçante à Ste-Mangouste, en tout cas pour l'instant. Si nous devons nous préoccuper de quoi que ce soit, nous devrions plutôt nous interroger sur Fudge... »

« Fudge !? », s'étonne Mae.

« Ah oui », confirme Andromeda, avec un air méprisant indéniablement Black, « cet homme ne m'a jamais paru très malin mais, cet après-midi, je me suis dit qu'il devenait vraiment fou ! »

« Il était venu voir Narcissa », reprend Severus, captant immédiatement tous les regards. « Avec un aréopage d'Aurors comme s'il s'attendait à être attaqué dans l'enceinte de Sainte-Mangouste. Mais surtout, il racontait à qui voulait l'entendre que Lucius était victime d'un complot et qu'il serait la prochaine victime...»

« La victime, la victime de qui, de quoi ? », questionne Papa.

Severus grimace et soupire avant de répondre :

« Il n'a pas été très précis. Mais je ne crois pas qu'il nous soupçonne sinon il aurait parlé différemment. Ses accusations semblaient plutôt porter sur des gens proches de lui... des collaborateurs... »

« Des collaborateurs ? Ombrage ? », je m'esclaffe malgré moi.

« Je me trompe peut-être mais je dirais plutôt Scrimgeour », répond Severus sans réellement s'émouvoir de mon interruption. Comme le léonin Rufus n'est pas, loin s'en faut, un ami de la famille, personne ne commente.

« Tout ça n'a aucun sens », soupire Andromeda résumant l'avis de tous, enfin le mien.

« Quelles relations votre père entretenait-il avec Cornélius Fudge, Drago ? », demande finalement Papa.

« Ils... ils avaient des idées en commun », répond trop prudemment Drago, ça m'exaspère.

« Genre brûler tous les Sangs de bourbe et les garous ?! »

« Il n'y a que des écervelés comme toi pour penser que tout le monde devrait les aimer », me rétorque le nouveau chef des Malefoy – rien ne devrait changer.

« Drago ! », s'indigne Andromeda, mais Mae pose une main sur le bras de sa mère et questionne :.

« Est-ce que tu es en train de dire, Drago, que Fudge trempait dans le plan visant à faire de Nero un mage noir ? »

Autant pour tous ceux qui la cantonnent dans le rôle de la jeune et iconoclaste femme de Remus Lupin.

« Non », marmonne Drago, l'air un peu embêté par le revirement de la conversation.

« Fudge était au courant ? », insiste Mae.

« Non. J'ai dit : non. »

« Mais il servait la cause, sans le vouloir », extrapole Severus.

« Ils ne seraient jamais revenus sans le soutien de Fudge », j'interviens en désignant Nero de la main. « Il n'aurait jamais eu la nationalité britannique ! »

« Ils le tenaient comment ? », interroge Mae les yeux rivés sur Drago qui fait de son mieux pour éviter son regard.

« Impérium », répond alors Severus très bas. « Tout y est : le changement brusque de comportement, les sautes d'humeur, la paranoïa maintenant que Lucius est mort... »

« Mais Lucius n'était pas en permanence fourré au Ministère », objecte Mae les sourcils froncés. « Comment maintenait-il le lien ? »

« Il n'en avait pas besoin », intervient alors Papa, l'air aussi satisfait que quand il trouve la bonne traduction d'un obscur parchemin latin à moitié dévoré par les rats. « Il avait mieux. Il avait le tableau, le Horcruxe de Voldemort lui-même, dans la place, surveillant et soufflant des idées à ceux qui voulaient les entendre... »

« Comme le journal aurait dû le faire avec Cyrus il y a quatre ans », ajoute Mae, l'air de suivre le même fil que Papa. Ils vont un peu vite pour moi surtout qu'une question terrible me vient:

« Mais, dites-moi, il lui parlait comment le serpent du tableau ? Fudge est Fourchelang ? »

« Non » , répond Papa. « Mais les Horcruxes ont... comment dire... semblent avoir des capacités psychiques importantes, proches de la Légilimencie »

Encore celle-là, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser mais je le garde pour moi.

« Tu veux dire qu'il suggérait par la pensée des trucs aux gens du Ministère ? »

« Exactement. D'ailleurs à ce qu'on nous a raconté, certains ont demandé que le tableau soit déplacé, preuve qu'ils en ressentaient les effets... »

« Reste que ce tableau nous est difficilement accessible aujourd'hui », intervient alors Severus avec un regard appuyé sur Papa comme si celui-ci allait dire le contraire.

« Reste l'anneau », lui répond Remus sur le même ton – on dirait Harry et moi !

« Quel anneau ? », demande la petite voix de Nero dans le silence assourdissant qui a suivi. Androméda soupire, Severus lève les yeux au ciel, Mae s'humecte les lèvres, Drago se tend, Papa hésite et, moi, je me lance :

« Regulus avant de mourir a laissé une liste d'objets... on a fini par comprendre qu'une partie de cette liste correspondait à des Horcruxes de Voldemort. Sans doute les traquait-il. Sans doute est-ce même pour cela qu'il a été tué. »

« Par Voldemort ? », veut savoir le môme, ses grands yeux gris curieux et calmes.

La vérité me fait hésiter. Je lui ai déjà balancé que sa vraie mère avait été tuée, maintenant je dois lui dire que son père adoptif est sans doute aussi celui qui a assassiné Regulus. Il va finir par me détester, non ? Mais je regarde tous les autres autour de moi et je me rends compte que moi seul peux le dire.

« Nous pensons que c'est Lucius... »

« Mensonge ! », hurle Drago. « Calomnie ! »

« Malheureusement non, Drago », intervient Severus – et là encore, qui d'autre que l'ancien ami de Lucius serait plus légitime ? « J'étais là le jour où ton père a apporté à Voldemort la preuve du décès de Regulus... Moi aussi, j'étais un Mangemort », ajoute-t-il au bénéfice de Nero avant même que celui-ci ait dit quelque chose. Papa lui fait un de ses sourires tristes.

« Drago, Lucius a-t-il jamais... parlé de la fin de Regulus ? », questionne alors très doucement Andromeda. « Comment détenait-il ce Horcruxe qui lui a permis de créer Nero ? » Elle n'a même pas frémi en jouant avec toutes ces horreurs. Le sang des Black, je me dis, sans trop savoir si c'est une excuse à quoi que ce soit.

Il a l'air coincé, l'héritier Malefoy.

« Vous voulez l'anneau ? », il demande finalement, choisissant une défense en forme d'attaque.

« Tu sais où il est ? », s'excite Mae immédiatement.

« Vous en feriez quoi ? », questionne encore Nero de sa petite voix.

« Tant qu'il restera des Horcruxes, Harry ne sera jamais libéré de la prophétie, de Voldemort », j'explique.

« Vous allez le détruire ? », conclut l'enfant.

Il y a un drôle de flottement chez les adultes là. C'est pas la première fois que je m'en rends compte, il y a un non-dit autour des Horcruxes de Voldemort. Un truc qui les fait flipper et qu'ils gardent pour eux.

« C'est quoi le problème ? », je gronde.

« Bien sûr, qu'il faut le détruire. Nous ne savons seulement pas encore comment », biaise Papa avec un regard pour moi qui me promet un sale quart d'heure si je ne trouve pas opportun d'arrêter d'insister. Ok, je la boucle. De toute façon, si c'est aussi grave que je le pressens c'est pas maintenant que je le ferais parler.

« Vous avez déjà détruit le journal pourtant ? », remarque Drago sentant sans doute qu'il y a là matière à gagner des points. Il a ça dans le sang, pas à dire.

« Voyons déjà l'anneau, nous verrons ensuite si nous pouvons le détruire et comment », intervient Severus au secours de mon Papa. S'ils ne sont pas mignons mes menteurs préférés !?

« Qu'est-ce que nous y gagnerions ? », monnaie sans détour notre nouvel ami Drago.

Papa regarde Severus avec une demande claire : négocie-moi ça vite et bien parce que moi j'ai envie de l'étriper. Enfin, c'est ce que je pense moi, et à l'agacement perceptible dans les mains de Papa, je ne me crois pas le seul.

« Drago, toi et Nero, vous n'avez jamais autant eu besoin d'alliés », intervient alors Andromeda. « Ne crois pas que la fortune que laisse ton père suffira à vous assurer prospérité et liberté dans le monde où nous vivons. Attends que les journaux s'emparent de la folie de ma sœur, attends que les Gobelins commencent à te mesurer leur crédit... Et tu n'as pas beaucoup d'options, Drago. Soit tu nous aides à mettre de l'ordre dans les affaires de ton père, à défaire son projet de malade, soit tu cours demander la protection de Fudge. Je ne sais pas ce que tu as pensé de lui cet après-midi à Sainte-Mangouste, mais le docteur semblait réfléchir à l'enfermer... »

« Admettons que je vous dise où est l'anneau en preuve de ma bonne foi – je me fiche sincèrement de votre Voldemort. Je ne fais pas ça non plus pour Harry. Oui, je sais où il est mais ça ne vous aidera pas plus. Il n'est pas plus accessible que le tableau. Voire moins encore. »

« Où ? » demande Papa même si je pense que nous avons tous compris.

« Au manoir Malefoy. Dans le bureau de mon père. »

**OOO**

Le reste du dimanche est passé comme une gueule de bois – non, je n'en ai pas profité pour descendre les réserves familiales, c'est une métaphore. On a eu beau ressasser tout ce qu'on savait, on n'arrivait à aucune autre conclusion que le fait qu'on était bloqués de tous côtés : le manoir était sous scellés et demander à Kingsley d'y retourner c'était l'inviter à démissionner ; le tableau au Ministère était impossible à approcher de jour comme de nuit sauf à provoquer une nouvelle crise de paranoïa de notre ministre. Brytan était entre les mains des Aurors.

Mae et Severus sont retournés à la maison du Pays-de-Galles et l'ont fouillé jusqu'à la nuit sans trouver de nouvelles pistes des méthodes utilisées par le maître des potions bulgare pour créer Nero. D'après Severus, le laboratoire dans la maison n'avait pas servi depuis des mois. Ça correspondait plus ou moins à l'arrêt de la croissance miraculeuse du gosse. Ça ne nous apprenait rien.

J'ai même fini par retourner de moi même à Gryffondor. Et Harry, une fois que l'ai eu mis au courant des dernières non nouvelles, m'a convaincu de faire mes devoirs, peut-être pas avec le zèle et l'application attendus d'un élève de sixième année mais suffisamment pour survivre au lundi. Oui, j'étais désespéré.

Les Malefoy sont revenus dîner dans la grande salle et dormir dans leurs maisons respectives. Jamais Drago n'avait été plus hautain et distant, ni Nero, son ombre – il ne s'était séparé de son grand frère que pour la durée du repas ; Drago l'a ostensiblement raccompagné jusqu'à sa salle commune après. On chuchotait derrière leur dos, évidemment. Un suicide fait toujours mauvais effet. Je savais que Papa, Mae et Severus allaient se relayer toute la nuit devant la carte, je devrais dire ma carte, pour les surveiller. Et tout cela ne me rendait pas plus calme.

Alors que je regardais les deux Malefoy s'éloigner au milieu de nos charmants condisciples, il m'a semblé que Sirius aurait aimé être à la place de Drago, juste pour ce pied de nez aux règles tacites de Poudlard comme de sa famille.

« On va dire bonsoir à Hagrid », a alors soufflé mon grand frère en me prenant le coude et m'attirant en arrière.

« Sur ce ton, on dirait un ordre », j'ai contré, déjà agacé de sa sollicitude, de son calme, de son aînesse, et tout ce qui semblait aller avec.

« Tu préfères réellement retourner à tes devoirs ? Ou te battre avec le premier pauvre imbécile qui passera à ta portée ? »

« J'avais oublié que tu crois toujours pouvoir tout deviner de mes intentions ! », j'ai craché. Archibald et Ginny ont presque reculé derrière moi, mesurant les risques imminents d'explosion. Un instant très bref, j'ai imaginé Papa sommé de statuer sur notre sort si on se battait à mains nues dans le hall d'entrée. Ça ne m'a même pas calmé.

« Bref, tu ne veux pas aller voir Hagrid », m'a opposé Harry avec ce calme qu'il a hérité de Remus, en dépit de tout l'atavisme Potter et Evans que ses gènes auraient dû lui imposer. Vous ne trouvez pas ça injuste quand on y pense ? Mais ça me fait le même effet de qu'un seau d'eau glacée. Puis-je aller plus bas dans le ridicule ?

« Aies le triomphe modeste », je lui intime donc, ce à quoi il fait mine de saluer avec un chapeau imaginaire :

« S'il plaît finalement à Monseigneur de m'accompagner... »

« Harry ! », je menace.

« Attrape-moi donc si tu peux, ça te défoulera », il répond et, profitant éhontément de son statut de préfet, il court dès le Hall. Je le suis sans me retourner sur les menaces de Rusard. J'espère confusément que quelqu'un de l'équipe professorale saura le calmer.

Il court vite, l'animal, je ne le rejoins que devant la cabane de Hagrid qui nous a vus arriver et nous attend sur le pas de la porte.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ? », il s'inquiète immédiatement.

« Rien, promis », répond Harry reprenant son souffle. « Juste besoin de se défouler. »

« Oh, tant mieux, j'ai eu peur », répond le garde-chasse, l'air sincèrement soulagé. « Vous entrez cinq minutes ?»

« On a une bonne heure avant le couvre-feu », lui rappelle Harry en le suivant.

« T'as vu comme on ne risque rien avec lui ? », je grince en pénétrant à leur suite.

« Cyrus, avec tout ce qui se passe en ce moment... », commence Hagrid – j'aurais dû le prévoir, je sais.

« Ne le gronde pas », intervient Harry qui s'est déjà assis à la grande table de bois qui prend la plus grande partie de la pièce. « Il est beaucoup plus inquiet qu'il n'est prêt à le reconnaître... Mais je te dis ça sous le sceau du secret, il déteste que j'ai l'air de le comprendre », il ajoute en faisant semblant de baisser la voix.

« Harry, je... »

« Chocolat, alors ? » intervient Hagrid.

On sort de table mais Harry accepte avec un grand sourire qui me fait comprendre pourquoi il m'a entraîné là. Combien de tasses de chocolat on aura bu à cette même table avec Hagrid ? Harry encore plus que moi. C'est son enfance, sa naïveté et sa sécurité que Harry est venue chercher ici. Comme s'il était moins inquiet que moi. Je m'assois, dompté.

« Il marche bien le scooter », je commente quand je récupère assez de culot pour le faire. Comme je l'espérais, Harry se marre.

« Magnifique, magnifique, Cyrus », convient Hagrid avec empressement. « Mieux encore qu'hier depuis que le professeur McGonagall m'a aidé à stabiliser sa trajectoire... »

« Minerva ? », vérifie Harry, toujours tellement joyeux et rigolard que ça dénoue le noeud que je traine dans la gorge depuis le milieu de l'après-midi.

« Oui, après votre départ... elle m'a demandé comment je l'avais enchanté... », explique Hagrid un peu gêné quand même. Il nous verse le chocolat promis avant de s'asseoir et de demander dans un soupir : « Vous ne direz rien à votre père ? »

« Hagrid, la seule personne dont tu dois te méfier dans cette histoire, c'est Rogue », j'affirme.

« Severus sait que nous te l'avons donné », intervient Harry en levant les yeux au ciel comme pour me reprocher ma couardise. « Ne t'inquiète pas Hagrid, Papa a d'autres chats à fouetter pour l'instant que ce scooter, sa provenance et comment il vole. Tant que tu restes dans le parc, il s'en fiche complètement. »

« C'est grave, hein ? », demande pensivement Hagrid, tournant machinalement une cuiller dans son énorme tasse, comme s'il pensait qu'on pouvait mesurer l'inquiétude du directeur de Poudlard à son respect du règlement. On parle quand même de Remus Lupin ! Celui que ses amis appelait Lunard en souvenir de courses folles et nocturnes dans les bois !

« On ne sait pas », soupire Harry, en avalant une gorgée. Et je me mords les lèvres, je voudrais lui dire le contraire, lui assurer qu'on va s'en sortir mais ce serait mentir. De nouveau, la menace est diffuse plutôt que précise. Pour un peu, je le regretterais.

« Disons surtout, qu'on est un peu bloqués pour l'instant », j'essaie maladroitement. «On dépend des autres, de Fudge, de Scrimgeour, de Drago... »

« Cyrus n'a aucune confiance en Drago » , souligne Harry avec un rictus amer qui ne m'est pas forcément destiné.

« Drago n'est pas obligatoirement un méchant garçon » , énonce alors Hagrid.

« Hagrid » , reproche doucement Harry sidéré. « Il ne t'a jamais montré la moindre considération, ni pour toi ni pour ton enseignement, ni.. »

« Non, Harry, non » , lui oppose le demi-géant en secouant sa grosse tête ébouriffée. « Il n'a fait que ce qu'il pensait qu'on attendait de lui, de l'héritier des Malefoy... Il n'a jamais pris d'initiatives personnelles montrant qu'il partageait réellement tout ça... Je me souviens de la guerre, Harry... quand ton père, tous les maraudeurs étaient élèves, quand Bellatrix Black ou Rabastan étaient ici... Tu peux me croire, il n'y avait pas de doute sur leur sincérité... pas à tous, non... Le professeur Rogue jeune, il était avec eux pour le prestige... un peu comme Drago... pas parce qu'il était convaincu par ce qu'ils disaient ! »

Cet étalage de souvenirs nous rend songeur. J'hésite, essaie de me retenir puis n'y tiens plus.

« Et Regulus ? » , je murmure, essayant d'assumer le regard triste de Harry sur moi.

« Regulus Black ? » , précise Hagrid les sourcils froncés. Mon coeur bat très fort. Hagrid ne sait pas officiellement pour moi ; il n'a jamais même souligné que je ressemblais à Sirius. Pourtant il l'a connu. A-t-il remarqué la ressemblance entre Nero et Regulus ? Est-ce une chose à laquelle il accorde la moindre importance ? « C'était un petit très triste et très solitaire.... Il avait peur de tout ou presque en arrivant... »

« Et son grand frère ne l'a pas aidé » , j'ajoute, l'idée venant directement de Sirius évidemment. Hagrid me regarde longuement avant de répondre.

« Je ne sais pas ce qu'on t'a dit, Cyrus » , il finit par répondre. « Mais Sirius Black n'était pas un si mauvais garçon que tu sembles le penser. Il était trop jeune pour se rendre compte qu'il n'aurait pas obligatoirement le temps, ou la chance, de se réconcilier avec son frère... et puis il détestait trop tout le reste de sa famille pour oser baisser la garde devant lui... » Il boit le fond de sa tasse avant de conclure : « Oui, Regulus Black était aussi seul que Drago aujourd'hui » .

oooo

La dernière fois j'avais oublié d'annoncer le prochain ! Vous n'avez même pas protesté ! Mais bon je renoue avec la tradition !

Le quarante-huitième chapitre est narré par Dora et s'intitule : "Les dangers de la profession"..


	48. Les risques du métier

**Un supplément d'âme**

Merci aux reviewers –Lyra Sullyvan, Na, Rebecca-Black, Remi, Pacha, Lizou et Tallia ! 7 est un chiffre magique.

Merci aussi aux bêta les plus fidèles qu'il soit – Alixe, Dina, Fée et Thalys. Dette éternelle.

**48. Les dangers de la profession (Dora)**

_« Le Ministère en danger ? »_

Le titre prend toute la largeur de la page et est suivi d'une photo de Fudge entrant dans la salle de conférence du Ministère, entouré d'Aurors à la mine tendue comme s'ils s'attendaient à devoir contrer une attaque directe. On distingue Ombrage au fond. Sous la photo, court une légende proprement hallucinante : _« Le danger est autant dehors que parmi nous », déclare dimanche soir le ministre Cornélius Fudge dans une conférence de presse extraordinaire. Lire p2._

Qu'est-ce qui me surprend tant que mes mains tremblent ? Severus avait vu juste : Fudge a viré paranoïaque et, pour l'instant, sa position lui permet d'entrainer le Ministère avec lui. Mais combien de temps un tel cirque pourra durer ? Si une partie des employés du Ministère sont carriéristes et prêts à abdiquer tout sens critique pour garder leur place, une grosse autre partie est constituée de gens honnêtes, comme Arthur Weasley, qui ne vont pas entrer en guerre contre un ennemi imaginaire ! Hum, pourquoi mon affirmation ne me convainc qu'à moitié?

A force de regarder la photo, je me rends compte qu'on ne voit ni Kingsley ni Scrimgeour dans le groupe d'Aurors. La plupart sont des jeunes que je ne connais pas. Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ? J'hésite à aller tout de suite lire le compte-rendu, mais mes yeux courent sur la page et s'arrêtent sur d'autres titres :  
_«Lucius Malefoy est-il mort pour sauver le Ministre ?_» _Analyse de Rita Skeeters p.5._  
puis « _La Bulgarie n'est pas l'ennemi de la Grande Bretagne », interview d'Albus Dumbledore p.17 _

Jusqu'ici rien de sidérant, je décide. Rita a brodé sur la présentation de Fudge qui veut voir en Lucius la première victime d'une machination de grande ampleur dirigée contre lui, nous le savions déjà. Elle pourra dire le contraire demain sans que cela n'étonne personne. Quant à la Bulgarie, ce n'est pas sa faute si le seul témoin cohérent arrêté sur les lieux est un de ses ressortissants. J'ai quand même un instant de compassion pour Albus qui a dû répondre à des questions stupides avec son ineffable sourire et son regard perçant. J'espère quand même que le journaliste envoyé s'est senti pisseux en sortant. Mes mains tremblent moins : rien n'indique une attaque contre Remus ou Severus, l'alliance improbable du garou et mangemort repenti. C'est déjà ça. Dans la Grande Salle, les commentaires doivent aller bon train, c'est sûr, mais au moins la direction de l'école n'est pas mise en cause. Peut-être même que cette présentation offrira un instant de répit à Drago et Nero qui, après tout, le méritent assez.

Mais un autre titre arrête mon regard : _John Dawlish, portrait du chef intérimaire de la Division des Aurors, p.9. _Celui-là, je dois le relire plusieurs fois pour le comprendre. Un nouveau point pour Severus : Scrimgeour serait bien le bouc-émissaire de Fudge. Au-delà du fait que l'accusation contre Rufus est totalement imméritée, la nomination de Dawlish est assez inattendue. Logiquement, si on respectait la hiérarchie du Bureau, Kingsley aurait dû prendre sa place ou, au pire, Robards. Et là, mes angoisses corporatistes reprennent le dessus. Je fonce à la page 9.

_La nomination de John Dawlish_ _ne doit surprendre personne, _prétend le journaliste dès la première ligne. _Sorti il y a près de 30 ans de Poudlard avec des notes Optimales, il est directement entré à l'Académie et a intégré le corps des Aurors accumulant les nominations et les honneurs. Il a ainsi participé à la guerre contre Voldemort et à la reconstruction de notre communauté._

_Malgré cet impressionnant palmarès, il n'avait pas été distingué parmi ses pairs pour diriger le Bureau alors que de plus jeunes, mais mieux placés politiquement comme Kingsley Shacklebolt, ont peut-être trop vite atteint de tels postes.  
_« John est un humble et un serviteur dévoué du Ministère », _nous a confié Cornélius Fudge après la conférence de presse. _« C'est ce dont le Bureau a besoin en ce moment.»  
_  
Des personnes bien informées nous ont expliqué que les reproches du Ministre envers l'actuelle direction vont plus loin que l'affaire Malefoy et la mise à pied de Rufus Scrimgeour.  
« _Le rôle d'un Auror est de protéger notre communauté », _nous a expliqué cette personne, _« pas de faire état de prétentions politiques. Si Monsieur Scrimgeour avait passé plus de temps à lire les dossiers et à mener des enquêtes, un individu suspect comme Dariusz Brytan n'aurait pas pu pénétrer sur notre territoire et y mener des activités pour le moins douteuses_. » (Sur les accusations retenues contre D. Brytan, Lire p. 6)_

_Interrogée sur la non-promotion des adjoints de Scrimgeour (K. Shacklebolt et G. Robards), la même personne nous a révélé : « _C'est une décision personnelle du Ministre qui ressent le besoin de mettre de nouvelles têtes et de nouvelles manières de penser aux postes-clé de la sécurité du pays.»

La sécurité du pays, rien que ça , je ne peux m'empêcher de penser. Ça doit murmurer fort dans la Grande Salle.

« Oh, c'est Grand-pèralbus », proclame Iris de l'autre côté du journal.

« Sur la photo », précise Kane.

« Oui », je confirme. « On lui pose des questions, et il répond », j'explique sentant leurs interrogations muettes.

« On l'entend pas », remarque Iris qui a une haute opinion de la magie.

« Non, il faut lire, comme dans les histoires de Flamèche », je confirme.

« Et il dit quoi ? », s'intéresse mon Kane qui a déjà compris depuis longtemps que Grand-Père Albus était un puits de science. Il pense peut-être que ça sera aussi intéressant que les aventures de leur dragon favori.

« Qu'il ne faut pas avoir peur des Bulgares », je réponds avec un sourire et parce que je ne trouve aucune réponse cohérente, juste et adaptée à leur âge.

« Oh » est son seul commentaire. Il ressemble tellement à Remus quand il est surpris par une réponse que je me sens obligée d'ajouter un commentaire rassurant : « Il a raison.»

« C'est quoi les Bulgares? » , essaie encore courageusement Kane.

Celle-là est facile : « Des gens qui vivent dans un autre pays.»

« Ils ont des dragons ? », veut savoir Iris qui a plus ou moins décidé que le reste du monde est peuplé d'éleveurs de ses animaux favoris depuis notre voyage en Roumanie.

« Non, mais ils exportent facilement des maîtres des potions pas très clairs », je réponds en sachant bien qu'ils ne comprendront pas, mais je suis mes propres pensées : qu'est-ce qu'espérait un type comme Brytan de cette aventure ? Devenir le bras droit de Lucius dans un régime tyrannique fondé sur un gamin à la nature hautement modifiée ? Je n'arrive ni à me mettre à sa place ni à estimer combien de temps il tiendra face au Ministère... Le changement de direction du Bureau me semble vaguement jouer en notre faveur : rien de pire qu'une enquête qui change de chef ! Mais en changeant d'interlocuteur, Brytan pourrait essayer de nous désigner comme coupables désignés à la paranoïa de Fudge. Je serais lui, je ne m'en priverais peut-être pas.

« On va se promener ? », s'enquiert alors Kane - ma réponse absurde semble l'avoir découragé d'en apprendre plus pour l'instant sur les propos de Grand-pèralbus.

« Tu as promis », ajoute Iris qui a récemment compris tout ce qu'on pouvait tirer de cette expression.

Je regarde le journal, m'interroge un instant sur la nécessité de lire immédiatement plus d'inepties et de fausses vérités et de m'agacer toute seule dans mon salon, et je saute sur mes pieds en lançant : « Il nous faut un ballon !«

OO

On va jouer à la lisière de la forêt, bien au-delà de la zone fréquentée par les élèves. Pas qu'ils ne soient pas gentils avec les jumeaux ou que je sois gênée qu'on me voit jouer au ballon, mais parce que, pour souriants et respectueux qu'ils soient, ces regards curieux permanents sur nous me fatiguent parfois. Je sais que Harry et Cyrus ont appris à les oublier ; Harry bien avant Cyrus quand on y pense.

Ce n'est pas quelque chose dont j'ai jamais parlé avec lui mais je me souviens du petit Harry qui était arrivé à Poudlard en plein hiver, à peine plus haut que les jumeaux. Harry Potter à Poudlard et confié à notre nouveau prof de Défense, c'était dans tous les journaux de l'époque. Ca avait fait un bruit suffisant pour nous atteindre les élèves de première année comme moi. Sans compter que, dans l'affaire, on avait même appris que Remus Lupin était un loup-garou.

Moi, toute cette agitation m'avait bien excitée, je m'en souviens avec un peu de honte maintenant. Il y avait ceux qui disaient Dumbledore fou et qui prédisaient que tout cela finirait mal. Il y avait ceux dont l'admiration pour Lupin n'avait plus de limite. J'étais dans le deuxième groupe, évidemment. Surtout après que ma mère m'ait appris que Remus était un ami des Potter, comme mon cousin Sirius le traître. J'avais l'impression que l'engagement de Lupin envers le petit Potter me vengeait un peu des Black et de leur folie. Mes notes de Défense ont décollé alors pour ne jamais retomber. Quelque part c'est peut-être comme cela, à cause de l'adoption d'Harry par Remus, que je suis devenue Auror...

Bref, je me rappelle d'Harry à son arrivée : tout maigre, tout timide et sage, collé à Remus comme à une bouée de sauvetage. On trouvait ça mignon avec mes copines, je m'en rappelle. Maintenant je comprends ce qu'on avait d'intimidant avec nos sourires, nos regards et nos chuchotements permanents.

J'envoie le ballon à Iris avec un charme qui ralentit sa course quand il commence à redescendre vers le sol afin qu'elle ait le temps de l'attraper. Je ne sais pas comment font les mômes moldus pour apprendre directement à attraper un truc en mouvement rapide. Elle est trop fière de le coincer entre ses deux bras et de le jeter au jugé vers son frère, c'est-à-dire au moins à cinq mètres derrière lui, c'est-à-dire presque dans la forêt... La pente fait le reste. Il court, mon Kane, derrière le ballon. Droit vers la forêt, évidemment, bon sang ne saurait mentir.

« Kane ! », j'appelle, mais il ne se retourne pas. Je pars en courant derrière lui. Je ne dis pas que la lisière est dangereuse mais quand on pose une barrière comme « pas dans la forêt », on ne peut pas commencer à la repousser éternellement. La forêt commence aux premiers arbres. Quand je le rattrape, je le secoue un peu : « Kane, qu'est-ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure? »

« Pas dans la forêt », il chuchote l'air tout à fait penaud d'avoir oublié.

« Pas dans la forêt, quoi qu'il arrive », je confirme alors qu'au visage de Kane se superpose celui d'un Harry à peine plus vieux.

Mes copines et moi - Dawn et Shirley, on était venues se cacher là pour réviser nos exams avec un vrai pique-nique, fruit d'une de nos premières expéditions jusqu'aux cuisines de Poudlard. On était en troisième année, l'année où l'on prend de l'assurance. Juste avant d'arriver là, on était tombées sur Harry qui jouait dans une cabane que lui avait faite Hagrid. Il avait répondu timidement à nos salutations, s'animant un peu quand même pour raconter la fabrication de sa cabane avec le garde-chasse. On lui avait proposé du gâteau au chocolat et, après un peu d'hésitation, il nous avait suivies. Un quart d'heure plus tard, ou peut-être plus, on ne faisait absolument pas attention à l'heure, on avait vu débarquer un professeur Lupin l'air carrément inquiet, appelant Harry.

« Il est là ! », avait crié Hagrid, qui était sur ses talons, en nous montrant du doigt. Rien que d'y penser je frissonne presque.

Sans un mot, Remus nous avait rejointes puis secoué son fils adoptif exactement comme je viens de le faire avec Kane :  
« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Harry ? Pourquoi tu t'es éloigné de ta cabane sans prévenir Hagrid ? Qu'est-ce qu'on avait dit? »

« Pas dans la forêt tout seul », il avait répondu, pas plus faraud que son petit frère aujourd'hui.

« Et? »

« Je dois dire où je vais... Pardon, Papa, pardon ! »Harry s'était jeté dans les bras de Remus avec quelques larmes je crois. Nous trois, on n'en menait pas beaucoup plus large - sauf qu'on allait pas se jeter dans ses bras non plus.

« Professeur, c'est nous qui lui avons dit de venir goûter avec nous », est intervenue Dawn qui idolâtrait Remus autant que moi à l'époque. Elle a toujours eu un sacré courage, Dawn.

« Et aucune de vous trois n'a jugé utile de prévenir Hagrid? » , avait contré Remus qui avait déjà une putain de facilité à vous réduire vos excuses en poussière.

La vérité était qu'on savait toutes que le petit Harry passait de nombreux après-midi dans le parc avec le garde-chasse, qu'on avait bien vu Hagrid de loin, occupé dans son potager, et qu'on n'avait pas pensé une seconde à le prévenir. Notre silence avait sans doute été aussi éloquent que les larmes d'Harry.

« Excusez-nous, Professeur », j'avais finalement répondu pour nous trois. « Et excusez Harry, s'il vous plaît. On aurait dû y penser. Ce n'est vraiment pas sa faute !«

« Mademoiselle Tonks, je veux bien que ce gâteau ait été très tentant pour lui et je vous remercie d'avoir pensé à l'inviter. Mais je voudrais pouvoir faire confiance à mon fils pour ne pas succomber à la première tentation venue et pour se rappeler qu'il doit dire où il va et avec qui il est. Comprendre ne veut pas toujours dire excuser. Dis-leur au revoir, Harry, on rentre à la maison », il avait conclu raide comme il sait toujours l'être.

« Au revoir », avait répété Harry en tournant des yeux verts tellement brillants vers nous que Shirley en avait ravalé des larmes.

« Au revoir, Harry », on avait répondu en chœur, nous demandant si, nous aussi, nous n'aurions pas dû retourner immédiatement au château, même si Remus n'avait rien dit de tel. On les avait regardés s'éloigner main dans la main sans rien dire, plutôt honteuses d'avoir fait gronder un petit garçon par notre étourderie. On lui avait plus tard acheté des bonbons à Pré-au-lard pour nous faire pardonner, si je me souviens bien.

« Je le ferais plus », promet alors Kane sans doute inquiet de me voir perdue dans mes pensées.

« Si tu veux qu'on revienne jouer ici, tu as intérêt », je réponds en me secouant. Iris est toujours figée là où elle était, sans doute impressionnée que son frère se soit fait gronder. Je ramasse le ballon et je reviens vers elle, Kane me tient la main quand la voix d'Hagrid m'interpelle, comme si elle sortait à son tour de mon souvenir :

« Madame Lupin ! » Le garde-chasse s'avance dans la clairière, une femme l'accompagne. Quand elle s'approche, je reconnais Madame Rosmerta. « Nous vous cherchions ! Madame Rosmerta veut vous voir!»

« Moi ? », je m'étonne d'abord - je n'ai pas des rapports privilégiés avec la tenancière du bar du Pré-au-lard, puis je me dis qu'il s'agit peut-être d'une de ces loteries comme le village en organise et que c'est bien Madame Lupin qu'elle vient voir et non Nymphadora et ses souvenirs confus.

« Si vous avez une minute à me consacrer, Madame », commente Madame Rosmerta, un peu formelle je trouve. Elle est plus souriante et affable d'habitude, et j'espère que rien de grave n'est arrivé au village.

« Oui bien sûr », je réponds. « Ici ou...?»

« Ici sera très bien », affirme-t-elle et, sans attendre, elle se dirige vers un tronc coupé, ses talons vacillants dans l'herbe meuble et s'y installe sans attendre ma réponse. Je suis un peu étonnée de son choix. Pour moi, Madame Rosmerta est un animal casanier qui ne sort pas de son bar, qui déteste les courants d'air et qui ne s'assoirait absolument pas ainsi sur un tronc rugueux au risque de faire un accroc à sa jupe ou à ses bas.

« Bon, je vous laisse », annonce alors Hagrid. « Je vous cherchais depuis un moment, Madame Lupin, et j'ai des choses à préparer pour mes cours de cette après-midi... »

« Merci, Hagrid. Désolée de vous avoir fait courir », je réponds. Je donne le ballon à Kane en disant : « Jouez donc tous les deux, mais... »

« Pas vers la forêt. »

« Voilà », je confirme. J'attends qu'ils se soient éloignés de cinq mètres pour m'asseoir avec Madame Rosmerta qui a stoïquement attendu que je puisse m'occuper d'elle. « J'avoue que je suis curieuse, Madame Rosmerta », je commence. « Qu'est-ce qui me vaut le plaisir de votre visite? »

Elle ne me répond pas tout de suite, me détaillant des pieds à la tête, et je me demande de combien de gallions elle espère m'alléger.

« En fait, Madame Lupin, je... ma démarche va sans doute beaucoup vous surprendre... mais je ne suis pas Madame Rosmerta... »

Je suis debout ma baguette pointée vers mon interlocutrice avant même d'avoir répété ces paroles dans ma tête. Les enfants ont arrêté de jouer en voyant ça, mais je ne peux pas totalement les couvrir. Rosmerta, ou qui que ce soit, n'a pas bougé mais ça ne suffit pas à me rendre plus calme.  
« Iris, Kane, venez à côté de moi ! », je leur crie sans me retourner.  
« Madame Lupin, je ne vous veux aucun mal... », reprend l'imposteur autoproclamé.  
« Nous verrons ça », je réponds. Les enfants sont derrière moi. Iris s'est saisie de ma jambe droite. Ce n'est pas à proprement parler la meilleure position de combat à laquelle on puisse penser.  
« C'est la dame du village », remarque alors Kane d'une voix tendue.  
« Non », je tranche.  
« Voulez-vous ma baguette? » , propose alors ladite femme, sans bouger d'un cil.  
« Je vais la prendre moi-même », je réplique et je lance un accio silencieux sur toute forme d'armes qui ne me livre qu'une baguette en aulne, assez souple mais un peu longue et épaisse pour quelqu'un de sa taille et de sexe féminin.  
« Je vois que vous avez gardé de bons réflexes », commente celle-ci. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'intrigue le plus, que quelqu'un prenne la forme de Rosmerta pour m'approcher ou qu'il me jette mon passé d'Auror au visage. Quelqu'un de bien informé, je décide. Quelqu'un de dangereux par conséquent.

« Qui êtes vous ? »j'attaque donc.  
« Rufus Scrimgeour », me répond le visage de Rosmerta avec ses lèvres charnues et ses joues rondes. On peut difficilement faire moins crédible.  
« Vraiment ? Le chef du bureau des Aurors n'a pas besoin d'un tel déguisement... »  
« L'ex chef du bureau des Aurors », me coupe l'imposteur. « Je comprends que vous doutiez, Nymphadora, mais imaginez ce que Fudge aurait pensé si j'étais venu ouvertement vous voir, vous et votre mari? »  
« Nous voir? » , je demande sans confirmer que j'imagine ce qu'aurait pensé le Ministre. Imaginons au contraire que la personne que j'ai en face de moi soit un espion de Fudge, hein ?  
« Nymphadora, j'ai besoin de comprendre pourquoi j'ai perdu mon poste. »  
« Je n'y suis pour rien », je mens.  
« Pourquoi les Paulsen mentent-ils avec autant de soin sur les conditions de leur interventions au Manoir Malefoy ? Pourquoi Shacklebolt les couvre-t-il? » , insiste la femme en face de moi.  
« Ils mentent? » , je contre, toujours décidée à ne pas dévoiler ce que je sais.  
« Ils n'étaient pas de service - je m'en souvenais. Shacklebolt a changé les registres et créé de toutes pièces un faux appel au secours de Narcissa Malefoy. Ne lui en voulez pas - il a cru qu'il avait réussi parce que je n'ai rien dit. Je ne sais pas si Dawlish s'en rendra compte à son tour. Il faudrait qu'il ait les mêmes soupçons que moi... »  
« Les mêmes soupçons? » , je répète, inquiète de sentir que peu à peu je me laisse convaincre par l'imposteur. Il parle réellement comme s'il était Scrimgeour, en dehors de son apparence et de sa voix, bien entendu.  
« Nymphadora, je suis prêt à jouer cartes sur table », il annonce maintenant. « A vous dire comment et pourquoi j'ai douté. Je suis aussi prêt à entendre votre version des faits... J'ai eu beau retourner tous les éléments dont je disposais, je n'arrive qu'à cette conclusion. Shacklebolt est de mèche avec vous pour cacher ce qui s'est vraiment passé au Manoir. »  
« Pourquoi avec nous? » , j'interroge, inquiète que quelqu'un, quel qu'il soit, soit arrivé à de telles conclusions  
« Est-ce que Shacklebolt aurait appelé Poudlard avant que je ne vienne sinon? » , demande la fausse Madame Rosmerta.

La réponse est non. Comme je ne sais pas trop quoi répondre, il ajoute :  
« J'ai... je sais que Shacklebolt est un grand Auror, attaché à la loi et à la défense de la Lumière. Et qu'il a été votre formateur. Il ne vous couvrirait pas s'il ne pensait pas vos raisons justes... je ne demande qu'à être convaincu, Nymphadora... »  
Il y a tellement de non-dits dans ce qu'il vient de proférer. Il y a ses préventions contre Remus - qui n'est ni attaché à la loi, ni un défenseur de la Lumière selon lui, je le sais.

« Combien de temps va tenir votre apparence? » , je demande. « C'est du polynectar, j'imagine. »  
« Un peu moins d'une heure », il me répond. « Mais j'ai sur moi de quoi prolonger le charme si nécessaire. »

Cartes sur table, je me dis, pourquoi pas ?

« Ecoutez, je ne suis toujours pas totalement convaincue de qui vous êtes et de vos réelles intentions. Mais je ne crois pas qu'ici soit un bon endroit pour continuer cette conversation. Nous allons rentrer au château », j'annonce. Je lance alors un patronus pour prévenir Remus de mon arrivée avec un étrange et peut-être dangereux visiteur. « Les enfants y seront à l'abri, et nous pourrons avoir cette conversation plus calmement« .

Madame Rosmerta se lève immédiatement - ni trop vite, ni trop lentement, aucun geste qui pourrait déclencher un réflexe d'Auror.

« Bien sûr, même si vous ne voyez pas ma baguette, vous êtes bien conscient que je vous tiens en joue », j'ajoute quand même.  
« Bien sûr, mais j'aimerais que vous vous souveniez que je n'ai pas d'armes et que je viens en paix. »  
« Je ne pense qu'à ça », je mens en lui faisant signe de marcher devant moi.

Qui n'a jamais traversé la cour de Poudlard à l'heure de la récréation avec Madame Rosmerta ne sait rien de la libido des sorciers adolescents mâles de ce pays. super drôle ! Heureusement, ma présence les bride un peu. L'apparition de Remus venant à notre rencontre flanqué de Severus finit de calmer les dernières ardeurs. Notre comité d'accueil est évidemment surpris par l'identité de notre invitée surprise :

« Madame Rosmerta », la salue Remus avec un bref regard sidéré vers moi. Evidemment Rosmerta n'est pas a priori un visiteur si surprenant et si menaçant que ça.  
« Madame Rosmerta a des choses urgentes à nous raconter », j'attaque parce qu'on n'a pas le temps. « Je vous rejoins dans ton bureau dès que j'aurais confié les enfants à... quelqu'un. »  
« Je ne suis pas sûr que ma présence... », commence Severus que la gente féminine inquiète sans doute plus que les mages noirs.  
« Au contraire, professeur Rogue », j'interviens. « Ne serait-ce que parce qu'une potion est en cause... »  
« Dans ce cas », réfléchit le sous-directeur de Poudlard, « Je vais déléguer mon cours suivant à des septièmes années. »Comme il regarde par dessus mon épaule, je me tourne et distingue clairement Harry et ses amis. Dans la police comme dans les écoles, il existe des victimes habituelles.

Severus va vers eux et, moi, j'entraîne les jumeaux, un peu maussades, vers le perron quand je croise Cyrus et Ginny qui sortent avec des livres sous le bras - sans doute vont-ils réviser au soleil.  
« Zyrus ! », clame Iris joyeusement en lâchant ma main.  
« Eh, les mômes ! », répond son grand frère en la soulevant du sol.  
« Mae, elle veut qu'on aille avec les elfes encore », annonce notre petite messagère. « Kane et moi, on veut encore jouer au ballon !«

Le regard de Cyrus est incisif vers moi - et pas parce qu'il me juge mauvaise mère, mais parce qu'il anticipe à raison que je ne cherche pas à me débarrasser des jumeaux pour mon propre compte.  
« Ce ne sera pas obligatoirement très long », j'annonce en montrant Remus, Madame Rosmerta et Severus qui avancent lentement vers moi. Hermione et Neville Longdubat les suivent. Je m'étonne de ne pas voir Harry, mais le sujet n'est pas là.  
« Madame Rosmerta? » , s'enquiert mon fils adoptif.

« Ne crois pas à tout ce que tu vois », je rétorque.

Je sens bien que Cyrus en demanderait bien davantage mais qu'il entend à mon ton que je n'en dirais pas plus.

« J'ai rien avant cet après-midi », annonce-t-il avec un sourire aux petits qui crient immédiatement de joie.

« Tu as sûrement des devoirs », je tempère un peu pour la forme. Je sais combien ils sont contents de passer du temps avec leurs grands frères.

« Des trucs à réviser », avoue mon fils. « Si Gin veut bien, on y arrivera bien en même temps qu'on les surveille ! »

La jeune fille acquiesce et ajoute, sans doute pour mon profit : « Ça ira vite. On l'a déjà pas mal travaillé ce contrôle d'histoire. »

« On a un ballon », glisse Kane en montrant l'objet à son frère.

« Parfait, on récitera les guerres gobelines en jouant au ballon ! », clame Cyrus et les petits rient.

Je me dis que je devrais sans doute expliquer après ce que sont les guerres gobelines, mais je conclus rapidement : « Merci, Cyrus. Si ça durait, monte-les déjeuner à la maison, hein ? Et venez ce soir, on essaiera de faire un point tous ensemble. »

Sans trop leur laisser le temps de revenir à la charge, je me presse ensuite de rejoindre le petit groupe qui s'engouffre déjà dans l'escalier menant au bureau directorial. Personne ne dit un mot avant d'entrer dans le bureau.

« Je n'étais jamais venu », annonce alors le soi-disant Scrimgeour en jetant des regards ouvertement curieux vers les portraits des anciens directeurs de Poudlard, qui le lui rendent bien.

« Vous étiez une élève sage », commente poliment Remus, en lui faisant signe de s'asseoir.

« Assez », répond notre mystérieux hôte en s'exécutant.

Severus m'a attendue pour fermer la porte.

« Neville? » , je lui souffle parce que quand même le choix m'a surpris.

« Depuis le temps que vous prétendez tous qu'il de grandes capacités pédagogiques », il me répond sur le même ton. « _On_ ne viendra pas me dire que ma présence lui a fait perdre ses moyens. »

Malgré la situation, je souris à cet aveu avant d'enchaîner plus haut :  
« Saviez-vous, professeur Rogue, que notre hôte est sous polynectar ? »

« Intéressant. »

« Vous voulez voir ? », propose immédiatement la prétendue Madame Rosemerta avec un empressement qui semble dire « finissons-en vite ! »

« Pure curiosité », répond Severus en tendant la main. Notre hôte y pose un flacon qu'elle a extrait de sa poche.

« Ma femme ne semble pas vous faire totalement confiance », intervient Remus alors que Severus se détourne de nous pour travailler sur la potion. « Accepteriez-vous de...? »

« Elle m'a déjà confisqué ma baguette depuis longtemps », le coupe notre visiteur mystère, beaucoup plus sec que la vraie Madame Rosmerta serait capable de l'être, je crois. « Il faut dire que je n'ai rien fait pour l'empêcher - n'est-ce pas Nymphadora ? - alors que j'avais l'avantage de la surprise. »  
Je confirme de la tête, une fois de plus gênée qu'il (ou elle) m'appelle constamment par mon prénom. Je n'arrive plus à me rappeler si le Scrimgeour que j'ai connu Auror le faisait.

« Je suis Rufus Scrimgeour », affirme alors la fausse madame Rosmerta. « Je ne doute pas que le professeur Rogue va vous confirmer dans quelques secondes que ce polynectar est une potion de base, réglementaire, subtilisée dans les réserves de la Division...Je comprends que les moyens vous mettent sur vos gardes, j'irais même jusqu'à dire que je m'en félicite mais je voulais vous parler. Discrètement et rapidement. »

« Et le cheveu de Madame Rosmerta? », je questionne. Les Aurors professent collectivement un sentiment d'impunité et de bon droit qui m'a toujours un peu gêné - peut-être encore plus maintenant que je ne fais plus partie du corps.

« Me croyez-vous incapable de lui subtiliser un cheveu ? », il me rétorque.

« Nous vous écoutons », intervient Remus coupant court à notre affrontement puéril.

« J'imagine que vous savez que j'ai été démis de mes fonctions par Fudge », reprend notre hôte, un ton plus bas, avec un regret et une douleur palpables. « Son équipe travaille à voir si elle ne pourrait pas réunir suffisamment de preuves et m'accuser de trahison... et d'avoir commandité le meurtre de Lucius Malefoy, que toutes les analyses concluent au suicide les agacent d'ailleurs. »

Il fait une pause, s'attend sans doute à ce qu'un de nous trois pose des questions mais comme nous restons silencieux, il reprend sur le ton de la confession : « Comme j'expliquais à Nymphadora, j'ai eu des doutes dès que je suis arrivé au Manoir, non pas sur le suicide de Lucius mais sur ses circonstances et surtout sur les raisons de votre présence, Professeur Lupin, sans parler des fils Malefoy. Je me suis interrogé sur les raisons qui poussaient trois de mes plus fidèles subordonnés à mentir sans se soucier de leur carrière et de leur réputation. Fudge m'a démis avant que j'ai pu trouver une explication.»

Cette fois, il en a fini. Il ne dira rien de plus sans recevoir d'encouragements de notre part.

« J'ai du mal à vous suivre... », commence prudemment Remus.

« Mais si, vous me suivez, Monsieur Lupin », affirme vivement la fausse madame Rosmerta. « Je veux savoir ce qui s'est réellement passé ce dimanche au Manoir Malefoy, d'où vous sortez cet étrange Brytan, ce que vous faisiez là... »

« Comme vous l'avez établi dès le préambule », intervient alors Severus, délaissant ses flacons, « Seriez-vous effectivement Rufus Scrimgeour, vous n'êtes plus habilité à poser des questions et des accusations ! »

Il y a un flottement dans la pièce.

« Je ne vous accuse pas, professeur Rogue », reprend finalement notre hôte. « Comme je vous l'ai dit, j'ai eu les preuves que la vérité ne correspondait pas exactement à ce que vous aviez raconté et je ne les ai pas utilisées contre vous ! »

« Excusez-moi de paraître soupçonneux », répond Severus immédiatement, « mais ce choix me paraît on-ne-peut-plus curieux. »

« Je voulais en savoir plus ! », s'écrie notre fausse Rosmerta l'air un peu désespérée par notre prudence. « Aux vœux du Ministère, professeur Lupin, vous m'avez laissé entendre que vous n'approuviez pas la nouvelle politique de Fudge et son rapprochement avec les Malefoy ; trois mois plus tard, je vous retrouve sur les lieux lorsque Lucius Malefoy se suicide, et Fudge m'accuse de tout. J'admets que je n'arrive pas à comprendre les liens entre tout cela tout seul. Mais je suis prêt à entendre vos raisons et vos explications. Je suis prêt à vous aider autant que je le pourrai ! »

« Pourquoi? » , je demande, intervenant pour la première fois depuis longtemps dans la conversation. Au regard de Severus, j'enfonce une porte ouverte mais pourtant il me semble que tout le monde frissonne quand il nous répond gravement, sa voix réelle perçant sous celle de Rosmerta en même temps que ses cheveux changent de couleurs :  
« Pour faire tomber Fudge. »

ooo  
Note : Je tiens à dire que le déguisement de Scrimgeour est une idée d'Alixe....

Dans le prochain, avec Harry, on va passer à la chasse aux Horcruxes de Voldie....  
ça s'appelle « La magie réglementaire ou les meilleures intentions » ...


	49. la magie réglementaire Harry

**Un supplément d'âme**

Merci aux fidèles bêta – Alixe, Dina, Fée et Thalys.

Merci aux huit magiques reviewers de la semaine : Rebecca-Black, BastetAmidala, Rémi, Na, Maha, Lizou,Tallia et Lyra Sullyvan

**Période couverte par ce chapitre :  
**

**Mercredi 18 et Jeudi 19 février**

49. Harry : la magie réglementaire  
ou les meilleures intentions

_Scrimgeour va nous amener les Horcruxes. _

J'ai passé la nuit assis à la fenêtre de mon dortoir à retourner cette phrase dans ma tête, à me demander s'il y arriverait, si ce n'était pas un faux espoir et si, même, c'était réellement un espoir pour moi. Est-ce que je voulais affronter les Horcruxes de Voldemort encore une fois ? En étais-je capable ? La nuit n'a pas suffi à répondre à ces questions.

Le mardi matin, je suis donc un peu vaseux à l'heure du petit-déjeuner. J'ignore volontairement les nouveaux titres de la Gazette : _« Nous allons rétablir la confiance »_, promet Dawlish en page une. _Narcissa Malefoy a été transférée au service des Maladies magiques longues,_ annonce la dernière page. Je laisse Hermione digérer tout ça les sourcils froncés ; j'aime autant qu'elle me raconte. Surtout, je n'arrive pas réellement à discipliner mes pensées sur autre chose que la mission de Scrimgeour.

Il serait plus juste de dire qu'il va essayer d'amener les Horcruxes, je décide, en avalant machinalement la nourriture devant moi. Même si tout le monde s'est accordé à dire que nous ne pouvions pas aller en troupe dans un Manoir sous scellés ou au Ministère en dehors des heures d'ouverture nous coltiner avec ces horreurs, la réussite de Scrimgeour n'est pas totalement assurée.

D'abord, il serait faux de le penser libre de ses mouvements – on n'a qu'à réfléchir au déguisement qu'il a dû endosser pour venir parler à Mae ! Quand je pense au nombre de mecs de mon année qui ont commenté toute la journée la venue de la tenancière des Trois Balais... en commençant par Ron ! Je m'attendais d'ailleurs à ce que Cyrus explose de rire en apprenant la véritable identité de la visiteuse surprise du matin, mais ça n'a pas été le cas. Il a juste demandé jusqu'où on pouvait lui faire confiance.

« Il est désespéré, Cyrus », a objecté Mae.

« Justement », a contré mon petit frère avec cet air d'avoir plus d'expérience que nous tous.

Et on aurait voulu que je dorme calmement après ça !

Ensuite, je ne cesse de me demander ce que Scrimgeour devra faire pour les amener, si ce sera dangereux et s'il y arrivera. Personne hier soir n'en était bien sûr. Bien sûr, si on se base sur le journal que les Malefoy avaient donné à Cyrus, il peut sembler assez facile de manipuler un Horcruxe sur une courte période de temps. Mais quand même, comment être sûr que Scrimgeour ne succombera pas à leur pouvoir maléfique ? Il me suffit de repenser au serpent Nagini dans son grand cadre doré pour avoir la chair de poule. Même Malefoy, après avoir expliqué où était caché l'anneau et comment ouvrir la cachette, n'a pas pu dire si manipuler le bijou serait dangereux.

« A bien y repenser », a-t-il même finalement lâché, « je n'ai jamais vu mon père le prendre dans ses mains. Il me l'a montré, oui. Mais il ne l'a jamais pris dans ses mains. ».

J'en suis là dans mes pensées quand nous entrons dans la salle de potions. C'est quasiment le seul cours où je croise Drago, qui a gardé comme moi l'option. Je remarque qu'il s'assoit devant et seul, non qu'il ait jamais semblé totalement réintégré Serpentard depuis septembre, mais quand même. Je ne pardonne rien à ses parents mais j'ai un peu de peine pour lui. Lui aussi, comme Nero, n'a fait qu'obéir. Aurais-je été capable à sa place de voir le caractère monstrueux de leur plan et de m'y opposer ? Serais-je capable de voir si mes parents se trompaient dans leur lecture des évènements et dans leur choix ? La réponse n'est pas facile.

« Nous allons continuer notre exploration des vingt potions réglementaires du Ministère », annonce Mademoiselle Ash quand le calme s'est installé. « Je n'ai pas besoin de rappeler à ceux qui ont rempli un dossier de candidature pour une formation d'Aurors qu'ils auront à prouver leur compétence en la matière...»

Ron se redresse à ma droite et je l'envie un peu de pouvoir accorder autant d'importance à son futur. La liste des ingrédient étant apparue au tableau, Hermione et lui se mettent immédiatement en action alors que je dois réellement me pousser pour faire de même. Armoise, dents de dragon pilées, racine d'hellébore... Je finis par avoir tout ramené devant moi et je commence à préparer soigneusement les ingrédients selon l'ordre requis en essayant de ne penser à rien d'autre. Ça m'est assez difficile de rester concentré mais l'avantage des potions réglementaires, c'est qu'il n'y a pas tellement à réfléchir pour les réaliser.

Je suis en train de me demander combien de jours il va falloir à Scrimgeour pour mener à bien sa mission et revenir vers nous avec (ou sans ) les Horcruxes, quand Mademoiselle Ash se campe devant mon chaudron :

« Monsieur Potter-Lupin, avez-vous lu les instructions ? »

Toute la classe nous regarde. Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'un prof m'engueule, il faut bien le dire, en potions sans doute encore moins qu'ailleurs – Severus ou Minerva n'ont jamais hésité à afficher de hautes exigences envers moi dans leurs matières respectives. Je suis donc presque aussi surpris que mes petits camarades, ma main levée, armée de sa cuiller qui vient de tourner neuf fois le Breuvage de désillusion, arrêtée en plein air. Me serais-je trompé de nombre ? Un coup d'œil au tableau m'apprend que non.

« Mais oui, Professeur », je proteste donc respectueusement.

« Montrez-moi donc où les instructions demandent de tourner huit fois dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre puis une fois dans le sens contraire ! »

« Elles disent de tourner neuf fois dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre », j'admets, me rendant compte que j'ai, vraiment sans y penser, appliqué les conseils de Severus qui prétend que dans toute potion contenant de l'armoise, on tourne une fois le mélange dans le sens contraire du reste pour donner plus d'homogénéité au breuvage. C'est un truc que je l'entends professer depuis que j'ai cinq ans et que je ne mettrais pas plus en cause que la place du couteau à droite de l'assiette !

« Vous vous estimez au-dessus des instructions ? », reprend Ash étonnamment venimeuse. Il n'y a pas mort d'homme tout de même !

« Non professeur », je promets. Comment peut-elle même imaginer une chose pareille ? « La grandeur du maître des potions est à la hauteur de sa capacité à se soumettre à la recette à suivre », dit souvent Severus.

« Alors, expliquez-moi », elle ordonne.

Je me demande un instant si elle rigole. Je doute sincèrement qu'elle ne connaisse pas cet axiome de Severus sur l'armoise, même si elle n'a pas fait ses études ici. A moins qu'elle ne mette en scène une démonstration détournée comme les profs en ont le secret, je décide : elle va finalement me donner raison quand j'aurais expliqué pourquoi.

« Le... professeur Rogue m'a dit un jour... », je commence donc patiemment, mais mes premiers mots la font littéralement exploser :

« Le professeur Rogue !? Regardez autour de vous, Potter-Lupin, voyez-vous nulle part le professeur Rogue dans cette pièce ? »

Il y a bien quelqu'un derrière moi pour chuchoter à son voisin - « encore heureux », mais elle ne le regarde même pas. Elle me jauge comme si j'avais fait exploser mon chaudron juste pour la provoquer. Je me sens un peu rosir de gêne et d'agacement mêlés. Tout ça parce qu'elle n'a pas digéré que Severus ait été maître des potions avant elle ?

« Non, Professeur », je répète néanmoins, tenant plus ou moins pour acquis qu'un prof à qui on ne répond pas finit par se calmer tout seul.

« Voyez-vous son nom sur les instructions officielles du Ministère quant à la préparation des potions réglementaires ? », elle poursuit, aucunement radoucie par mon humilité que j'ai de plus en plus de mal à maintenir d'ailleurs.

« Non, Professeur », je réponds encore une fois, retenant que je ne vois pas son nom à elle non plus.

« Par conséquent », reprend Ash, en désignant le contenu de mon chaudron, « cette potion n'est nullement une potion réglementaire puisque sa préparation n'a pas respecté les instructions précises qui permettent de la qualifier comme telle. »

« Oui, Professeur », je soupire le moins bruyamment possible. Comme c'est parti, elle va faire disparaître ma potion et je vais me retrouver avec une sale note. Ce sera la première fois ou presque. Je ne m'inquiète pas réellement de ma moyenne mais de sa soudaine vindicte contre Severus. C'est visiblement lui qu'elle espère atteindre à travers moi. Génial.

« Compte tenu de vos résultats habituels, je veux bien vous donner une chance, Potter-Lupin », elle continue un peu plus doucement. « Si vous n'avez pas faim, vous pouvez rester le temps nécessaire pour suivre les instructions réglementaires. »

« Merci, Professeur », je réponds, sachant bien que si je laissais cours à mon sentiment d'injustice, j'empirerais les choses non seulement pour moi mais aussi entre Severus et elle. Avec tout ce qui se passe en ce moment, je ne me vois pas être la cause d'une querelle ouverte entre deux professeurs. Oui, je pense que Remus me remercierait.

Elle fait effectivement disparaître ma potion, et je n'ai plus qu'à recommencer patiemment à rassembler, mesurer et préparer les ingrédients alors que mes petits camarades terminent la cuisson et le filtrage. Quand je peux rallumer le feu sous mon chaudron, les plus rapides commencent à sortir. Hermione et Ron traînent un peu mais doivent bien finir par partir eux aussi. Quand c'est au tour de Drago, il marque un arrêt devant moi comme s'il allait me dire quelque chose puis décide du contraire. Ash attend que le dernier soit sorti pour revenir vers moi :

« Les règlements, Potter-Lupin, sont faits pour protéger les sorciers des dérives reconnues par leurs aînés, pour éviter la reproduction d'erreurs avérées », elle commence sans aucune autre introduction. On dirait qu'elle récite une leçon. Ça me fait un peu frissonner. « Les potions réglementaires sont les potions les plus sûres qui soit ; elles peuvent être utilisées par n'importe quel sorcier en n'importe quelles circonstances. Il ne s'agit pas de recherche et d'innovations audacieuses, comme les aime votre cher professeur Rogue. »

Je me permets juste de lever les yeux de mon chaudron pour lui montrer que je l'écoute. Sur quoi voudrait-elle que je commente : le respect du règlement en général, la sécurité dans les potions ou mon cher professeur Rogue ?

« La différence est souvent infime, Harry », elle reprend très doucement, presque rêveusement. « Même avec les meilleures intentions du monde, on peut quitter la voie de la bonne magie, de la magie respectueuse de la vie et des règles... Vous me comprenez ? »

Mon cœur s'est arrêté de battre, elle veut dire ! Les meilleures intentions ? La bonne magie ? Me dire ça alors que, quelque part, des Horcruxes veulent me détruire, moi, que mes parents adoptifs font chaque jour ou presque des entorses à tous leurs principes pour me protéger, que mon petit frère est mon parrain et a deux consciences ? Jamais depuis longtemps tout ça ne m'a paru aussi dangereux et embrouillé. Mes mains, qui pèlent une racine d'hellébore, tremblent.

« Harry... Je sais bien que vous ne pensez pas à mal, mais les choix du professeur Rogue ne sont pas obligatoirement des choix universels. Ils peuvent se justifier en fonction du contexte mais ils restent des prises de position souvent dangereuses. J'aimerais que vous preniez plus d'autonomie et de recul avec tout cela. Gagnez en expérience et en jugement avant de vous lancer dans des voies aventureuses et sans doute dangereuses... », elle m'enjoint sans sembler remarquer mon trouble.

« J'essaierai, Professeur », je promets en comptant neuf fois mes coups de cuiller dans le même sens.

oo

La nuit suivante n'est pas plus paisible. A mes inquiétudes envers la réussite éventuelle de la mission de Scrimgeour se mêle maintenant la mise en garde de Mademoiselle Ash.

Les meilleures intentions justifient-elles se que nous sommes en train de faire ? Je veux y croire. Je me répète que je me suis déjà une fois laissé entrainer à douter de mon père adoptif et que j'ai bien failli y laisser la vie, et permettre au fameux Voldemort de reprendre corps. Ça marche un peu, pas complètement. Je sais que ça irait mieux si j'allais voir Remus, ou même Cyrus. Mais je me dis qu'à mon âge, il serait temps que j'apprenne à assumer seul mes angoisses. Alors quand mon petit-frère m'a lancé : « Alors maintenant tu déjeunes avec Ash ? Veinard !» J'ai ri et sobrement tenu le fort en répliquant : « Jaloux ! » Comme ça il s'en est tenu aux apparences lui aussi et m'a supplié : « Chut, Ginny pourrait t'entendre ! » pour la plus grande joie de la salle commune.

Je crois pourtant que Ron et Hermione se doutent de quelque chose – enfin surtout Hermione, sauf que je veille à ne pas lui laisser le loisir de me questionner. Et comme par hasard, c'est Severus qui me prévient de la suite des évènements à la fin du cours de Défense :

« Monsieur Potter-Lupin, deux mots ? »

« C'est ta semaine, Harry », commente Seamus avec une moue désolée. « Ash, et maintenant Rogue, tu vas finir par avoir autant d'ennuis que ton frère ! »

Je lui rends son sourire aussi, après avoir répondu un « Oui, bien sûr, Professeur », et je prend mon temps pour ranger mes dernières affaires – laissant à tous ceux qui en ont encore besoin celui de sortir. Severus ne proteste pas, preuve que ce ne sont pas mes résultats scolaires qui sont en cause. Quand je m'approche du bureau, il ferme d'ailleurs la porte à clé et la rend imperméable aux sons d'un coup de baguette.

« Notre ami sera là ce soir », il annonce sans attendre.

« Ce soir », je répète un peu au hasard. Ce soir, déjà ? « Il a trouvé ? »

Le fait que ni l'un ni l'autre n'arrivions à parler franchement malgré les précautions qu'il a prises est sans doute révélateur.

« Il a l'anneau. Le portrait... se révèle difficile à déplacer discrètement... même pour une nuit », explique Severus.

« Ah, et alors, comment allons-nous faire ? »

« Nous verrons. De toute façon, détruire un Horcruxe ne sera pas une partie de plaisir. Nous ne savons même pas si nous y arriverons », précise Severus impitoyable.

« Mais le journal ! », je proteste.

« C'est toi qui l'as détruit », il répond.

« Qu'est-ce que ça change ? »

« Peut-être tout. »

Il est curieux ce regard qu'il me lance. Il est plein d'amitié et de compassion – oui, je sais, peu de gens me croiraient – mais il me fait frissonner autant que s'il était sombre et agressif. Les meilleures intentions, a dit Ash. La bonne magie. Je suis sûr qu'elle serait horrifiée.

« Ce soir, Minerva viendra vous chercher à Gryffondor, après minuit... Tu t'arrangeras pour qu'il n'y ait plus personne pour vous voir partir... »

« Cyrus aussi ? », je m'étonne.

Il a un soupir avant de répondre presque à contrecœur :

« Albus pense que sa présence peut t'aider. Sache que les Malefoy seront là aussi, d'ailleurs... »

« Quoi ? », je proteste. « Mais ! »

« La victoire de la magie blanche leur sera édifiante », propose Severus, mais je vois bien que c'est une diversion.

« La magie blanche ? », je crache.

Les yeux de Severus sondent les miens.

« Tu n'en es pas sûr ? »

Je hausse les épaules et je détourne les yeux, il me prend l'épaule :

« Harry, seule la magie blanche la plus pure, seules les forces les plus positives, des forces de vie, seront capables de générer de quoi détruire un Horcruxe », il affirme. Je sens son besoin de me convaincre, il vient par vague s'opposer à mon angoisse, mais cette dernière est la plus forte. « C'est la raison de la présence de Cyrus. »

« Lui-même débordant de magie blanche... », je lâche malgré moi.

« Harry ! »

« Pardon, je ne voulais pas dire ça... », je balbutie réellement honteux d'avoir succombé aux objections de Ash. J'ai l'impression de trahir toute ma famille. Sans parler du fait que je ne me crois pas obligatoirement capable de retenir très longtemps ce qui c'est passé hier. Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il pourrait s'empêcher d'aller lui dire sa façon de penser et que tout ça ne prendrait pas des proportions effrayantes.

« Mais il serait encore plus grave que tu le penses sans le dire ! », assène Severus en me prenant maintenant par les deux épaules et en me forçant à le regarder. « De quoi doutes-tu ? Sirius a choisi, Harry, il n'y a eu nulle contrainte et nulle manipulation ! J'étais là Harry, je lui ai redit mille fois les conditions du choix ! Rien depuis n'a pu nous amener à penser qu'il regrette ce choix ! »

« Mais Cyrus dit... »

« Qu'il est un monstre ? La belle affaire ! Cyrus a juste peur qu'on ne l'aime pas autant qu'il nous aime ! »

« Oh », je commente brillamment, désarçonné que Severus s'associe à nous pour parler de son amour pour Cyrus.

« C'est un poison, Harry, bien sûr. Mais cette jalousie-là est un poison bien bénin, crois-moi », il affirme avec un air un peu triste, avant de reprendre sur un ton d'autorité : « Cyrus a plus de vie que de mort en lui ; il donne plus qu'il ne demande ou ne prend ; il est une force positive pour toi, pour Remus, pour Nymphadora, pour les jumeaux, pour Androméda... voire pour ce petit Nero. Tu n'as pas le droit de douter maintenant, Harry ! Pas aujourd'hui ! »

« Ok », j'abdique parce que rarement il a été aussi véhément. Et aussi parce que j'ai envie de le croire.

Severus me jauge un peu avant de reprendre.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Harry ? Qu'est-ce qui t'inquiète tant que tu en viens à douter de Cyrus ? »

Présenté comme ça, j'ai envie d'aller me cacher dans la forêt interdite pour ne plus jamais en sortir. Il serait si simple de tout mettre sous le dos de Ash... A défaut, je me tairais bien mais les yeux noirs profonds de Severus sont sur moi.

« C'est juste que parfois... je me demande si nous avons raison... », j'avoue honteusement.

« Raison ? Aurions-nous tort de vouloir définitivement débarrasser le monde de Voldemort ? »

« Non », je reconnais. « Mais tous les moyens sont-ils... »

« Les moyens ne sont pas les siens. Jamais Voldemort n'a cru au pouvoir de l'union et du don de soi. »

« Le don de soi ? »

Pour la première fois, je sens son regard fuir un peu. Il lâche mes épaules et répond sobrement :

« Il y a tant de façons de le faire, Harry... »

000

Minerva nous attend comme promis à l'entrée de la tour.

« Monsieur Rusard est près de l'entrée de Serdaigle, mais je vais vous accompagner jusqu'au Grand Hall », elle précise.

« Tu ne viens pas ? », demande Cyrus.

« Je reste veiller sur le château », elle nous apprend. « J'espère que tu ne lui en voudras pas, Cyrus, mais ton père m'a prêté ta carte. »

On fait quelques pas avant que Cyrus ne trouve une réponse adéquate.

« Tant que tu ne m'en veux pas de l'avoir créée, Minerva ! »

« J'ai toujours respecté l'imagination et la compétence, Cyrus », répond notre professeur de Métamorphoses.  
Cyrus rosit sous le compliment, et ça me fait sourire – tiens, je peux encore sourire, je m'étonne. « Tant qu'elles ne sont pas utilisées pour provoquer la douleur d'autrui ou la destruction », ajoute-t-elle.

Je me demande si Severus a parlé à d'autres de ma petite crise de foi. Je ne crois pas, mais pourtant l'affirmation de Minerva y répond étrangement.

Dans l'entrée, Papa nous attend. A sa suite, nous sortons du château pour nous enfoncer dans le parc en direction de la forêt magique. Nous y pénétrons sans même ralentir.

Sortez vos baguettes, indique-t-il juste en montrant l'exemple.

Remus ouvre la route non sans se retourner régulièrement pour vérifier que nous ne sommes pas suivis ou qu'un danger ne nous menace pas. On marche une dizaine de minutes, jusqu'à une colline pierreuse où je me souviens être venu enfant une fois avec Hagrid. A mi-pente, je crois me rappeler, il y a une grotte élargie avant l'époque des Fondateurs par des sorciers. Selon Hagrid, elle servait alors de refuge pour les sorciers qui devaient se rendre dans la forêt pour récolter certaines plantes.

« La grotte ? », demande Cyrus qui a dû faire la même promenade éducative que moi avec le garde-chasse – à moins que Sirius ait connu l'endroit, évidemment.

« Hagrid t'y a amené ? », s'enquiert Papa qui est sans doute bien placé pour connaître les limites des connaissances des Maraudeurs dans la forêt. Et mon frère opine.

« Moi aussi », j'ajoute.

« Il doit vraiment aimer cet endroit », commente Remus en commençant à grimper entre les rochers. « C'est lui qui nous l'a proposé... J'en avais entendu parler mais j'ignorais qu'elle se trouvait si près du château. »

On échange un regard avec Cyrus, chargé d'excitation et d'inquiétude mêlée. C'est sans doute une vraie aventure comme les Mauraudeurs auraient aimé en vivre, je me dis. Ça me donne un regain d'optimisme et je m'engage à la suite de Papa.

On arrive à une entrée assez large soutenue par des piliers de pierres taillées et gravées de runes – paix, repos, vie, je déchiffre. Le porche est assez bas. Comme Remus, je dois me pencher pour entrer. Je me souviens que Hagrid avait dû se mettre à quatre pattes. Après un court couloir, on pénètre dans une salle circulaire. Elle est plus impressionnante que dans mes souvenirs. Peut-être à cause des torches qui l'illuminent ce soir et animent d'une sorte de vie les restes, bleu, rouge et or, des fresques qui ornaient ses murs. Je distingue un chasseur, un centaure, une sorte de géant, une licorne, une dame vêtue de bleu. Mais je ne m'y attarde pas. Grand-père, Mae, Severus, les frères Malefoy et Scrimgeour, regroupés autour d'une table ronde qu'ils ont dû amener, nous regardent entrer en silence. Leur gravité est papable.

Au centre de la table, est posé un minuscule objet.

_L'anneau. _

Je pense à Regulus, le frère de Sirius, qui avait établi cette curieuse liste et l'avait cachée dans une photo dans sa chambre. Avait-il même vu ces objets ? Qu'espérait-il en faire ? Que nous conseillerait-il aujourd'hui ? Je regarde Nero qui me semble très pâle, et je suis étrangement convaincu que ses pensées ressemblent aux miennes.

« Maintenant que nous sommes tous ici », commence Grand-père sans autre introduction, « je propose que nous ne perdions pas de temps. L'aube sera vite là, demandant que nous nous séparions pour respecter les apparences... »

« Vous n'avez rien tenté en nous attendant ? », s'étonne Cyrus avec son inimitable refus des convenances.

Il y a un échange de regards : Grand-père, Papa, Mae, Severus. Ce n'est pas la première fois depuis que nous sommes plongés dans cette histoire d'Horcruxes. Toutes les autres fois, j'ai eu le sentiment que d'une certaine façon ils parlaient silencieusement de moi, et cette fois n'est pas différente. Toutes les autres fois, je n'ai rien dit parce que j'espérais en apprendre plus en me taisant ou obtenir un indice à leur insu, par hasard ou par accident. Mais rien. Je n'ai toujours pas d'idée de ce qu'ils cachent et qui me concerne tant dans cette histoire – hormis le fait qu'un Horcruxe peut toujours permettre à Voldemort de retrouver une forme d'existence, mais ça ils ne me l'ont jamais caché. Je croise le regard de Drago et j'ai l'impression étrange qu'il se pose exactement les mêmes questions que moi.

« Détruire un Horcruxe n'est jamais une petite entreprise », commence Grand-père sur le ton de quelqu'un qui va faire un exposé. « La magie contenue est gigantesque, à la mesure du sacrifice consenti pour le créer – qu'est-ce qui a plus de valeur qu'une âme ? Il faut donc employer des moyens magiques importants et adaptés. Tous nos pouvoirs sont importants... »

Instinctivement, je regarde autour de moi : Mae, Severus, Drago, Nero, Kingsley, Scrimgeour, Grand père, Cyrus, Papa. Tous des sorciers hors du commun d'une certaine façon, mais aucun n'ayant, à ma connaissance, de savoirs ou de capacités spéciales permettant d'imaginer détruire l'anneau posé sur la table.

« Pourtant l'athamé de Mae que j'ai utilisé pour détruire le journal n'avait aucun pouvoir particulier », je remarque donc, et ma déclaration déclenche de nouveaux regards croisés auxquels Papa met fin, cette fois, en se tournant vers moi et en affirmant : « Mais c'était toi qui le tenais, Harry, l'athamé. ».

Il y a une sorte d'émotion dans ses yeux, comme une prière, comme une excuse. Je sais tout ce que je dois à mon père adoptif et il y a vraiment peu de choses que je ne serais pas prêt à lui pardonner. Sauf que tout ça reste obscur. Qu'avait dit Severus quand je lui avais parlé à lui aussi la destruction du journal ? _« C'est toi qui l'as détruit » « Qu'est-ce que ça change ? » « Peut-être tout. »_

« Vous pensez que j'ai un pouvoir particulier sur les Horcruxes ? », j'essaie. L'idée est sidérante, et pour le moins inquiétante, et j'aimerais bien qu'elle me soit immédiatement arrachée sauf que c'est le contraire qui se passe.

« Sur les Horcruxes de Voldemort », précise grand-père comme si d'autres horreurs du même type pullulaient ou comme si celles-ci ne suffisaient pas à me faire faire des cauchemars.

« Oh », je fais l'effort de répondre. Mon cœur a accéléré sa course sans attendre mon avis. « Vous voulez que je le détruise, moi ? » Et je regarde le petit anneau de bronze avec ses runes noircies sans avoir la moindre idée de comment m'y prendre pour obtenir un tel résultat. Le faire fondre peut-être ?

Papa pose sa main sur mon épaule. Mae me prend la main. Rien n'aurait pu me faire plus peur.

« Nous préférerions que tu en prennes le contrôle, Harry », répond alors Grand-père, l'air grave et désolé.

« Vous voulez quoi ? », j'hoquète presque.

De nouveau, les regards courent autour de la table. Scrimgeour secoue la tête comme si je le décevais ou qu'il était triste pour moi. Drago les observe, Nero a l'air de s'ennuyer. Mais nous sommes au beau milieu de la nuit et ce n'est qu'un gosse, il préférerait sans doute être dans son lit.

« Nous aimerions que tu sois capable de dominer cet objet et la force qu'il contient », reformule lentement Papa, sa main toujours sur mon épaule.

« Pas pour toujours », ajoute Mae comme si ça allait me rassurer. Pour être sincère, je ne me vois pas dominer même un fragment de l'âme de Voldemort même pendant une seconde. Tout mon être s'y refuse.

« Il faudrait que tu sois capable de porter l'anneau », précise Severus, et son calme me fait du bien. « Pas en permanence, comme vient de te dire Nymphadora, mais il faudrait que tu sois capable de le faire pendant un temps assez long. »

« Pourquoi ? », demande Cyrus l'air furieux contre eux tous.

Encore une fois, ils se regardent. Papa a aussi mauvaise mine qu'un lendemain de pleine lune quand il me répond :

« Nous pensons qu'il serait plus efficace de détruire tous les Horcruxes d'un coup », répond Papa, et j'ai le sentiment qu'il a dû se faire violence pour le dire. Pourquoi est-ce si subversif, je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander ? N'empêche que toute l'assemblée rumine ses paroles dans un silence grave – ceux qui savent comme ceux qui se posent des questions.

« On ne risque pas, au contraire, de se retrouver avec un monstre aux pouvoirs décuplés s'ils entrent en contact les uns avec les autres ? », enquête encore mon petit frère.

« Nous pensons qu'ils devraient entrer en concurrence les uns avec les autres et s'affaiblir mutuellement », répond Mae avec ce ton froid et détaché qu'elle prend quand elle utilise ses savoirs d'Auror. Mon esprit, avide de diversion, se demande un instant si mon vieux pote Ron en sera capable après sa formation. Peut-être parce que je suis en mal d'innocence, ça m'inquiète un peu. Je me secoue pour demander :

« S'affaiblir les uns les autres ? » D'où sortent-ils ça d'abord ?

Une nouvelle fois, je peux sentir la question muette passée de Mae à Papa, puis de Severus à Albus. Je sais déjà que je ne comprendrai sans doute pas la réponse.

« Ce sont des morceaux de la même âme, Harry. Comme l'a noté Cyrus, on pourrait penser qu'ils voudraient se réunir. C'est sans compter sur la magie noire qui a présidé à leur création. Elle les a doté de beaucoup trop d'ambition chacun pour pouvoir s'unir. Ma théorie est qu'ils voudront au contraire se dominer mutuellement."

« Notre idée est alors d'en profiter pour les détruire tous », renchérit Severus.

_Tous ?_ J'ai du mal à voir pourquoi on ne peut pas détruire l'anneau puis le portrait successivement. Je peux entendre que cela demandera à chaque fois une puissance magique importante mais puisque nous savons déjà que nous ne pourrons pas atteindre le tableau facilement, cette puissance aura le temps de se reconstituer. Même si c'est moi qui suis obligé de la porter en raison de je-ne-sais-quelle puissance symbolique que je détiendrais selon eux.

« Pour être sûrs que tu y arriveras, nous voulons déjà affaiblir cet objet », reprend alors Mae, en me reprenant la main comme si j'étais un môme perdu. Ca m'agace un peu.

« Plus nous serons nombreux, mieux nous y arriverons », ajoute Papa.

« Ça marche comme un Épouvantard ? », veut alors savoir le petit Nero. Seul Drago rit brièvement de l'idée.

« En quelque sorte, Nero, en quelque sorte », répond Grand-père. « Je ne pense pas qu'un Horcruxe de Voldemort ait beaucoup plus le sens de l'humour. Mais à la différence d'un Épouvantard, un Horcruxe n'a pas de forme corporelle, c'est même ce qu'il désire le plus au monde... »

« Alors comment l'affronter ? », je questionne. Je suis quand même celui censé en prendre le contrôle si j'ai bien compris leur raisonnement.

« Par l'esprit », répond Papa. « Et c'est ici qu'en effet l'analogie de Nero est intéressante. Aux forces de mort de l'Horcruxe, nous devons opposer nos forces de vie. Comme le rire détruit le pouvoir de l'épouvanteur, comme l'espoir renforce le patronus, c'est la même logique. »

« Mais... l'Épouvantard a une forme », j'objecte, incertain comme devant une nouvelle théorie d'arithmancie. « Le patronus est une émanation de notre aura magique... Comment s'opposer aux forces de mort de l'Horcruxe ? On ne va pas faire apparaître Voldemort ? », je demande en désespoir de cause, un peu honteux de mettre mes craintes les plus intimes à jour devant tout le monde, et en particulier Scrimgeour et Drago, mais incapable de les taire. « Ce n'est qu'un morceau d'âme... une sorte d'esprit ! »

Mes derniers mots résonnent dans la caverne, comme la confirmation d'un mauvais pressentiment. _Esprit contre esprit, le contrôle de l'esprit, telle est la clé...._

« Harry, tu connais le moyen », confirme Papa avec une nouvelle pression amicale pour mon épaule.

« Même si ce moyen te répugne », ajoute Severus un peu narquois comme il sait l'être quand il s'est lui-même profondément réfugié derrière une carapace de froidure et d'amertume. Je l'envie d'en être capable. Une nouvelle terreur glacée s'empare de mes entrailles. La légilimancie, je comprends. Le problème est que je suis loin d'être un légilimens accompli.

« A tour de rôle ? », s'enquiert Cyrus, technique.

« Tous ceux qui en sont capables », confirme Papa en se tournant vers les Malefoy.

« Nero ne sait pas », réagit immédiatement Drago.

Severus se tourne vers le garçon, l'observe longuement, sans doute pas seulement avec ses yeux et annonce :

« Nous ne comptions pas réellement sur lui. Je vais vous demander de reculer, Nero, au-delà de cette ligne argentée matérialisée sur le sol », il précise quand l'enfant regarde autour de lui. « Vous y serez en sécurité quoi qu'il arrive... »

Nero a un regard pour Drago qui acquiesce avant de s'exécuter. En chemin, il questionne aussi silencieusement Cyrus - tout le monde s'en rend compte, j'en suis sûr - qui opine lui-aussi pour l'encourager à se mettre à l'abri.

« Nous allons y aller à tour de rôle, en alternant deux adultes et un de nos jeunes », reprend Grand-père. « Nymphadora et Rufus, puis Cyrus ; Kingsley, Severus et Drago ; Remus, moi et Harry. »

_Tous avant moi ?_ Je voudrais protester mais le regard de Papa m'en empêche.

« L'idée est de tenir , de revenir à la charge plusieurs fois chacun, donc ne cherchez pas une confrontation trop longue qui vous épuiserait, voire vous renverserait », précise encore Grand-père avec un petit geste de la tête vers Mae qui s'éloigne légèrement de moi.

Elle lève sa baguette avec détermination et calme, ça se lit sur son visage, les yeux braqués sur l'anneau au centre de la table. Elle ne dit rien, mais on sent sa concentration et la magie qui émane d'elle est palpable. Pendant plusieurs minutes pourtant, il ne se passe rien – pas que je sache bien à quoi m'attendre d'ailleurs. Puis on voit une perle de sueur apparaître lentement sur son front. Ma gorge se serre.

« A vous, Rufus », indique alors Grand-père, et Severus tire Mae en arrière comme pour la sortir physiquement du lien mental qu'elle semble avoir créé avec l'objet.

Ça me fait tellement penser aux cristaux de Neelps que je frissonne. L'anneau est un objet de magie noire de la même nature que les cristaux envoyés à Andromeda Tonks par sa mère pour la rendre folle et découverts par moi dans une vielle malle un Noël d'ennui. Granny les avait gardés pour ne pas oublier d'où elle venait et ce qu'elle avait refusé. Ignorant tout cela, j'avais imprudemment joué avec eux et avec la folie. Ils m'avaient coupé du monde, m'enfermant dans un univers mortifère où mes parents biologiques me donnaient raison envers et contre tout. Si Remus n'était pas arrivé, j'en serais peut-être mort. Un combat avait beau être mental, j'avais appris dans la douleur les dommages qu'il pouvait causer. _Dans quoi nous lançons tous ?, _je me demande en jetant un regard haineux à l'anneau.

De l'autre côté de la table, l'Auror déchu a pris le relais, avec une mine sombre et farouche. Il est terriblement immobile, ses yeux, sa main levée, comme s'il s'était pétrifié. Le temps semble suspendu. Puis d'un coup, la main tremble, les yeux s'agitent et Grand-père, une nouvelle fois, intervient :

« Cyrus, à toi ! »

Mon petit frère, séparé de moi à gauche par Papa, était déjà prêt. Quand il murmure : « Légilimens », sa voix me paraît irréelle de gravité. A-t-il recours à l'âme de Sirius pour une chose pareille ? Je ne sais pas si je dois le souhaiter ou le redouter.

« Fais lui confiance », souffle Mae à ma droite et je hoche la tête – c'est tout ce que je peux faire.

Comme les deux fois précédentes dès qu'un signe extérieur apparaît - sa main crispée sur sa baguette tremble, Grand-père appelle le suivant. Kingsley lève son bras droit avec un élégant geste ample mais déterminé. Il me semble qu'il tient plus longtemps que ses prédécesseurs – est-ce que l'âme de Voldemort peut déjà fatiguer ? Sa main ne tremble pas, ses yeux restent fixés sur l'anneau, et les minutes s'écoulent sur ma montre bracelet. Mais soudain son visage grimace de douleur et Rufus le tire en arrière comme Severus l'a fait pour Mae, que j'entends soupirer à ma droite comme si elle s'inquiétait pour l'Auror en face d'elle. Sans doute sait-elle plus que moi ce qu'il a rencontré ! Je me rends compte que ce qui m'inquiète le plus est l'inconnu et cette réalisation me calme un peu. N'a-t-on pas travaillé sur ça avec Severus, Mae et Papa pendant des semaines ?

Severus est entré en action avant que Grand-père ne l'appelle. Sa concentration envoie des vagues de magie dans toute la pièce, des vagues chaude et décidées que je ne peux qu'associer à de la magie blanche. Pour la première fois depuis le début de l'expérience, mon cœur se calme un peu. A la différence de ses prédécesseurs, il n'est pas totalement immobile mais s'autorise des mouvements horizontaux et verticaux avec sa baguette. Peut-être est-ce la raison pour laquelle il tient aussi longtemps. Ça me paraît une éternité, au point que je regarde Grand-père : n'avait-il pas dit qu'il ne fallait pas s'épuiser ? Mais Albus observe Severus avec l'intérêt tranquille du spectateur qui apprécie la virtuosité d'un attrappeur pendant un match de Quidditch. Il faut encore plusieurs minutes avant qu'il n'annonce :

« Drago, quand vous serez prêt.... »

A la droite de Severus, Malefoy a dû mal à cacher son inquiétude en étant appelé par Grand-père. Il jette un regard affolé à son voisin, Kingsley, qui a repris des traits normaux et l'invite de la main à lever sa baguette. Drago hésite encore pourtant, et je ne peux m'empêcher de le comprendre. Qui voudrait affronter l'esprit de Voldemort ? Si je n'y étais pas contraint par le désir d'en finir une bonne fois, le ferais-je ? Si Rufus n'y jouait pas sa place, serait-il là ? Si les autres ne m'aimaient pas autant... Puis je regarde Severus et je m'inquiète de ce qui va se passer si Drago ne prend pas sa suite. Combien de temps encore peut-il tenir ? Est-ce que Papa devra prendre la suite un tour plus tôt ?

Je suis presque surpris quand Drago lève sa baguette après une inspiration courte. Je ne sais pas ce qui l'a décidé. Il articule « légilimens » d'une voix étranglée et son accent traînant me donne l'impression que c'est du fourchelang tant le s final dure. Severus baisse alors sa propre baguette avec une longue expiration de détente. Ses yeux noirs me regardent avec plus de bonté qu'ils n'en ont rarement affichée, et j'ai envie de faire le tour de la table pour aller lui assurer combien il compte pour moi. Sauf qu'évidemment, ce n'est pas le moment. Sans parler de la manière dont il risquerait de me rejeter. Papa à ma gauche, se prépare d'ailleurs déjà, je le vois, pariant sans doute que notre nouvel ami forcé ne va pas tenir bien longtemps.

Mais finalement Drago tient plusieurs minutes, ses yeux gris fixés sur l'anneau avec une défiance marquée comme s'il s'attendait à ce que l'objet l'attaque physiquement. J'ai le temps de me demander ce qu'il oppose aux forces du mal contenues dans l'Horcruxe - son attachement à son frère ? Sa volonté de sauver sa mère ? Son envie de vivre ? - avant que ses yeux ne s'écarquillent et que sa main ne soit prise par de violents soubresauts comme si quelque chose essayait d'entrer dans sa baguette.

« Coupez le lien, Drago », intime Severus en le tirant lui aussi en arrière alors que Kingsley produit un bouclier entre Malefoy et l'anneau, comme si un obstacle physique pouvait agir sur le lien psychique. Si j'en crois leurs interventions à tous, ils le tiennent pour acquis, je décide.

Mais Papa s'est déjà jeté dans la bataille, son esprit contre le morceau d'âme contenu dans l'anneau. Sa main droite est levée vers le bijou, là, juste à ma gauche, je pourrais la toucher. Comme Severus, il n'est pas totalement immobile, même s'il bouge quand même moins. Papa. Depuis le jour où il est apparu à la limite du jardin de Tante Pétunia et qu'il m'a offert sa protection, il a été au centre de ma vie. Je sais à quel point je me suis appuyé sur lui pour grandir. Et même ses traits les plus agaçants, comme son goût du secret, ses inquiétudes ou son besoin de nous surprotéger, j'aurais été prêt à les défendre contre quiconque à cet instant. J'espérais même que le loup serait un atout.

Les secondes et les minutes passent. Je n'ose pas regarder ma montre. Je n'ose pas quitter sa main des yeux. J'ai peur de la voir trembler à son tour. Plusieurs fois, il me semble percevoir des tremblements mais, à chaque fois, il semble les repousser d'un geste - son autre main, son corps, l'inclinaison de son bras... Et je me rappelle des paroles de Severus : _le lien entre le corps et l'esprit est puissant_. Finalement, le bruit de l'anneau glissant sur la table me sort de mon inquiétude : on dirait qu'il veut fuir le contact mental de mon père.

« A mon tour, Remus », propose alors lentement Grand-père.

Un instant, je me demande si Papa l'a entendu tant il semble rester dans sa transe. L'anneau frémit, la pointe de la baguette tremble une fraction de secondes, la main de mon père se lève un peu plus haut pour affirmer sa résistance, j'imagine, et il répond :

« Quand vous voulez, Albus. »

Grand-père est déjà prêt, et la rencontre de son esprit avec l'anneau est signalée par un nouveau mouvement du bijou sur la table. On a tous nos yeux dessus, je crois. Comme Severus et Papa, Albus est plus mobile que les Aurors qui se sont mesurés à l'anneau. Son visage me semble moins tendu que ceux des autres, il semble surtout intéressé, ouvert à l'expérience. Il irradie de forces positives, je dirais. L'anneau semble très agité maintenant, il répond (en sens contraire) à chaque mouvement de main de Grand-père. Ça ressemble à un jeu de chat et de souris, un truc un peu enfantin, toutes circonstances gardées. Ça dure, une fois de plus. Ma montre me dit que ça fait maintenant près d'une heure que nous avons commencé, et j'ai l'impression que Grand-père et l'anneau pourraient continuer pendant des heures à se courir après. Soudain, alors qu'il avait une fois de plus reculé, l'anneau s'immobilise dans sa glissade et semble résister, puis cède, dizaine de millimètres par dizaine de millimètre, en direction d'Albus.

« Prépare-toi », indique alors Mae à ma droite, et le sang reflue dans mon corps.

_Mon tour, déjà ? _C'est la première idée qui me vient à l'esprit. _Merlin, Harry_, je m'engueule,_ ils l'ont tous fait ! Même Drago ! Tu peux bien t'y coller. Non, tu vas faire mieux que ça, _je décide._ Tu vas faire de ton mieux !_

Je serre donc mes doigts autour de ma baguette, les jointures sont un peu blanches. Je tends le bras, les yeux sur l'anneau, si petit, si insignifiant sur cette grande table._ Pas trop tendu,_ je m'intime, et mon épaule se relâche. Je me sens étonnamment calme.

« Je suis prêt », j'annonce et je suis heureux d'estimer ma voix assez sereine, vu les circonstances.

« A toi, Harry », lâche Grand-père d'un coup.

J'inspire sans attendre et prononce l'incantation dans ma tête. La rencontre est immédiate. C'est étonnant, un esprit sans corps. On pourrait dire qu'il remplit tout l'espace.

« Encore un !? », demande une voix jeune et curieuse plus qu'inquiète

« Oui », je confirme.

« Les autres ont eu peur ? », elle questionne encore, et je crois déceler une certaine satisfaction dans son ton.

« Non. »

« Que tu prétends ! Je sais que je suis fort », se vante l'espèce d'horreur immatérielle. « Je suis là depuis tant d'années ! J'attendais mon heure ; tu crois que je vais me soumettre ? Bon d'accord, ce vieux madré d'avant toi m'a un peu embêté, mais il n'a pas tenu la distance ! Tu crois que tu vas réussir, toi ? Je sens ta jeunesse, ta fougue, mais je ne te crois pas assez fort, encore. J'ai été comme toi, tu sais ? Au fait, qui es-tu ? »

Plusieurs réponses fusent dans ma tête. Elles ne viennent pas avec des mots mais avec des images – sans doute à cause de la légilimantie. Il y a un éclair vert. Il y a le placard sous l'escalier. Il y a le poids de Dudley sur mon dos, et la voix rit :

« Oh, un orphelin, avec une revanche à prendre ? Intéressant ! »

Il y a Poudlard sous la neige, Hagrid qui me montre des licornes, mon premier match de Quidditch et des cadeaux sous un sapin. Cyrus verse un verre d'eau glacée sur ma tête ; il m'a chippé ma baguette et je lui cours après jusque dans le parc. Ça se transforme, la forêt devient amazonienne et une pirogue file sous des arbres bas ; Papa me serre dans ses bras en me nommant les oiseaux. Mae me prend la main dans le labyrinthe ; Aurore prend ma main au cinéma. Les jumeaux rient alors que je les trouve sous une table où ils se sont cachés. Kane ressemble tellement à Papa.... Et les mots se forment :

« Lupi filium sum », j'affirme.

ooo

Si certains viennent encore dire dans celui-ci qu'il ne se passe rien...

Aux autres, qui ont le droit d'aimer ou de détester en silence, un petit message perso : je connais quelques uns des mystérieux visiteurs qui viennent lire de France, de Belgique ou du Canada. Je sais même qui vient d'Israël et d'Espagne. Mais je n'ai aucune idée de qui vient me lire de Suisse, des Etats-Unis, du Mexique, du Venezuela, de Martinique, d'Afrique du Sud, d'Allemagne ou du Royaume-Uni !!

Avouez que certaines provenances mériteraient d'être révélées ! Je veux savoir !!!

Sinon, la traditionnelle suite s'appelle "_Le plan, dans les détails_" et je l'ai confiée à Remus....

Pour les curieux, je viens de finir un brouillon du chapitre 52, et trois pages encore plus brouillon du chapitre 53... Les encore plus curieux - qui voudraient la liste des personnages, la chronologie, mes petites histoires, tout ça, peuvent aller sur mon blog : fenoire point livejournal point com. A bientôt.


	50. Le plan, dans les détails

**Un supplément d'âme**

**Bises aux reviewers: Lyra Sullivan, Lizou, Hynlyponk, Plumière, Remi, Tallia, Maha, Na...  
**

**Pour la petite histoire, je cherche toujours qui vient régulièrement du Mexique et du Venezuela...**

**Et mes bêtas fidèles se prénomment toujours Alixe, Fée Fléau, Dina et Thalys...  
**

Période couverte par ce chapitre :

vendredi 20 février

**50. Le plan, dans les détails (Remus)**

« Il sait non ? », souffle Dora appuyée contre mon épaule. Elle est descendue dans mon bureau pendant la sieste des petits. L'inaction et l'attente sont terribles à vivre seul.

« Harry ? », je confirme pas plus fort. On est assis l'un contre l'autre de toute façon, et puis les idées que nous agitons sont de celles qui font peur et qu'on murmure plutôt qu'on ne les clame. Dora, elle-même, se contente d'acquiescer.

« Il se doute de quelque chose », je concède. Dire le contraire serait une insulte à l'intelligence de deux des personnes qui comptent le plus dans ma vie. Je pense aussi que Cyrus se pose des questions proches de la réalité, qu'il n'ait pas encore explosé en accusations ou mené sa propre enquête est sans doute à mettre sur le compte de sa maturité croissante. D'autres fois, je m'en serais félicité. Là, je dois lutter contre l'impression que je les trompe. Et ce n'est même pas vraiment pour les protéger...

« Et il ne demande rien ? », elle s'étonne.

« Demander quoi ? »

« Enfin, Remus, il ne peut pas être arrivé tout seul à l'hypothèse : 'Je suis sans doute un Horcruxe'... »

« Harry n'est pas un Horcruxe ! », je corrige immédiatement.

« Quoi ? »

« Il contient un Horcruxe », je précise. « Le support et l'âme ne fusionnent pas – cela a été prouvé par Thymos de Sparte...», j'ajoute en levant le lourd volume de ses œuvres traduites en anglais par un moine moldu au 13e siècle, et retrouvées et rachetées par Albus dans une de ses missions de coopération magique. C'est notre bible actuelle. On a chacun notre exemplaire, Severus, Albus et moi, et on cherche inlassablement entre leurs pages l'information qui changera tout.

« Ok, ok », elle concède levant les deux mains en signe de reddition - Dora n'aime pas trop les chamans grecs anciens, même traduits en anglais, « mais... »

« Les détails sont trop importants, Dora », j'insiste, « Et je ne dis pas cela pour me voiler la face ! Ce sont ces détails, accumulés, vérifiés, qui feront la différence... qui font qu'il aura une chance. »

Et oui, une chance. C'est peu mais c'est tout ce que nous pouvons lui offrir, j'ai envie d'ajouter quand je vois ses traits adorés se crisper. Et puis, je suis désolé : ni elle ni moi ne méritons ça. Ni Harry évidemment. J'ouvre la bouche pour le dire, et elle pose sa main sur mes lèvres :

« Ne t'excuse pas. D'autres seraient devenus fou à moins. »

« J'ai peur de l'être déjà », j'avoue. « Est-ce que je ne ferais pas mieux de l'emmener très loin ? »

« La Terre n'est pas assez vaste pour vous protéger toujours... »

« Disons pas assez longtemps », je concède à regrets.

« C'est juste que le risque est énorme », elle reprend. « Même si c'est aussi la seule porte de sortie dont nous disposions. »

« Je sais. »

On se tait, je reprends ma lecture de Thymos et, elle, elle soupire :

« Comment être sûrs que tous les Horcruxes s'annihileront quand ils se rencontreront ? »

« On ne peut pas être sûrs », je reconnais. Ce n'est pas la première fois ni sans doute la dernière que nous répétons les mêmes choses. Même si tout se passe comme nous l'espérons, il n'est pas sûr que nous ne ressassions pas ça jusqu'à la fin des temps. « Mais les rares expériences que nous avons trouvées indiquent, et c'est notre seule piste, que les Horcruxes d'une même âme, mis en présence l'un de l'autre, se battent pour la préséance... D'ailleurs, Voldemort les avait dispersés... sans doute pour multiplier les chances de leur survie, mais aussi sans doute pour éviter les interférences entre eux... »

_Nous mettre dans la peau de Voldemort, il n'y a pas d'autre solution_, avait professé Albus. _Nous devons comprendre comment et pourquoi avant de réfléchir à comment défaire ce qu'il a mis tant de soin à construire._

« Vous avez eu les mêmes lectures, en bref », elle résume avec une aigreur que Cyrus ne renierait sans doute pas.

« Dora... »

« Ce n'est pas un reproche », elle m'assure à peine plus douce. « On ne combat pas efficacement un ennemi dont on ne connait ni la façon de penser, ni les armes. »

C'est l'Auror qui parle. J'aime autant l'Auror que l'amante, que la mère, que l'amie, que l'insolente... mais l'Auror n'est pas douce.

« Albus a beaucoup travaillé... », je reprends en sachant bien que je ne lui apprends rien, ni ne la rassure. Pourquoi est-ce que je plaide ? Pour me convaincre moi même ?

« Et toi aussi, et Severus, je sais... Il ne reste qu'à y croire. »

« C'est insupportable », je conclus, sincère. Elle a un sourire triste.

« Il a maîtrisé l'anneau », elle remarque. « Plus vite que nous ne le pensions tous. »

Deux tours, il n'a fallu que deux tours pour que Harry réussissent à prendre le dessus sur l'anneau. Pas que les garçons ne soient pas tous sortis épuisés – Cyrus moins que les autres, d'ailleurs – de l'affrontement. Mais deux tours n'étaient rien. Nous pouvions le refaire. Nous le referons sans doute quand le moment de l'affrontement final viendra. S'il vient.

« Reste le tableau », je complète la mort dans l'âme.

« Pas de nouvelles de Rufus ? », elle demande.

« Rien. »

« Tu as raison, c'est intolérable », elle marmonne en se levant.

« Tu t'en vas ? »

« Les petits vont se réveiller... Il fait beau, je vais les emmener dans le parc... des fois que je trouve un nouvel allié, déguisé en centaure cette fois ! »

« Tu vois bien que Harry ne peut pas savoir... », j'essaie de plaider une dernière fois. Si je la convainc, aurais-je raison pour autant ? « Il deviendrait fou ! »

« Peut-être. Le connaissant, il serait peut-être plus sage que nous », elle contre.

« On ne le supporterait pas ! », j'essaie.

« Non », elle reconnaît avec le premier vrai sourire depuis qu'elle est entrée dans mon bureau. Elle m'embrasse furtivement et part résolument vers la porte. « Dis à Thymos que, s'il s'est trompé, l'éternité ne lui suffira pas à assouvir ma vengeance... », elle ajoute avant de sortir.

oo

_« L'âme séparée de son corps ne peut jamais retrouver la paix »_, explique Thymos dans la dernière partie de son livre, intitulée d'ailleurs _La paix de l'âme_. _« Elle aspirera toujours à retrouver son empire sur le corps dont elle a été séparée, à regagner le contrôle des cinq sens donnés par les dieux. Dans le cas du mage, l'âme pleure aussi la perte des maints véhicules à ses pouvoirs que lui offrait le corps. _

_C'est une aspiration irrésistible, l'âme même morcelée ne peut pas y résister. Elle ne pense pas pouvoir être en paix sans avoir trouvé le contrôle de son corps perdu. Elle perd toute prudence si elle sent cette réunion possible._

_Malheureusement comme beaucoup d'aspiration humaine, celle-ci est fallacieuse et provoquera la faillite de l'entreprise commencée. Elle est une aspiration antinomique du désir qui a mené le mage à se séparer d'une partie de son âme. De cette réunion ne peut donc sortir que la destruction... »_

Sauf qu'ici le seul corps disponible, celui de Harry, n'est pas le corps originel de l'âme divisée de Voldemort. Il ne devrait donc pas souffrir, selon Albus. Au contraire, il devrait s'imposer dans toute son intégrité aux fragments d'âme de Voldemort, surtout si nous les affaiblissons auparavant. C'est le pari. Le pari risqué mais le seul que nous ayons.

C'est le murmure des portraits qui me sort de ma lecture.

« On vient, Remus », annonce le portrait d'Albus.

« Cette insupportable petit crapaud du Ministère », précise Phinéas.

« Ombrage ? »

Je me lève sans trop savoir quoi anticiper et quelle pose prendre. Je décide d'aller ranger les œuvres de Thymos – elles ne me paraissent pas un bon début de conversation – quelle que puisse être cette conversation. Une visite d'Ombrage ! Comme si ma vie manquait de surprises ces derniers temps. Les coups sont frappés à ma porte avant même que je ne sois réellement remis.

« Monsieur le directeur », m'annonce Monsieur Rusard, « Madame Ombrage souhaite vous parler »

« Bonjour Madame la Conseillère spéciale », je la salue en sachant combien elle aime son titre – la politesse est-elle une arme ? Ma mère l'a toujours prétendu.

« Professeur Lupin, hum, je suis contente de vous trouver... J'ai, hum, préféré venir sans prévenir, sans formalité... Je prenais le risque que vous ne soyez pas là, bien sûr, mais...hem... cette visite n'a pas à être trop officielle... »

« Ma curiosité est piquée, Madame Ombrage », j'avoue sans ambages – Pourquoi mentir ? Je lui fais signe d'entrer avant de refermer la porte sur Monsieur Rusard qui ne me sera jamais acquis, c'est une cause perdue. « Merci, Monsieur Rusard. Si vous voyez le professeur Rogue... »

« Non, non, Professeur Lupin ! », s'écrie Dolorès. « Hem, c'est une visite presque privée. Ne dérangeons pas le professeur Rogue... »

« Comme vous le souhaitez, Madame Ombrage », j'abdique en la conduisant au coin salon que j'occupais déjà avant qu'elle n'arrive. Donc, elle veut me parler de Severus. C'est mieux que de vouloir parler de Scrimgeour, je décide avec une certaine philosophie, alors qu'elle s'installe avec un nombre de gestes largement supérieurs à ce qui est nécessaire. Ce que c'est que la fatuité.

« Vous vouliez me parler », je la relance.

« Ce n'est pas une conversation facile », elle commence. « Cornélius et moi avons, hem, longuement pesé le pour et le contre avant de nous décider, hem, pour la démarche que j'accomplis aujourd'hui » - à l'entendre, c'est elle le Ministre. « Mais nous ne pouvions pas, hem, fermer les yeux, faire semblant de ne pas savoir, pas dans la période actuelle de doute et de suspicions... »

Je me contente d'opiner. Je ne vois pas ce que m'apporterait de poser des questions.

« Poudlard doit rester, hem, un havre de paix pour la communauté magique britannique », elle affirme donc. Je parierais qu'elle cite là son ministre préféré, ça lui ressemble trop. J'acquiesce de nouveau.

« Remus...hem... comment dire... nous avons reçu des informations troublantes sur... certains des enseignements dispensés à Poudlard. »

« Des parents se sont plaints ? », je m'enquiers sans y croire. Les parents mécontents m'écrivent. Il y en a, il y en a toujours eu et il y en aura toujours. Les premières années où j'ai été directeur, il y en a eu plus qu'aujourd'hui.

« Pas réellement », elle reconnaît en grimaçant.

« Des élèves ? »

« Non », elle s'empresse de me répondre. « Je comprends votre inquiétude, mais ces accusations, surtout si elles sont sans fondement, doivent rester anonymes... pour, hem, la sérénité de tous. »

Le pire est qu'elle a sans doute raison, je décide. Néanmoins si les accusations ne proviennent ni des parents, ni des élèves, elles ne peuvent quasiment venir que des professeurs. La perspective me fait froncer les sourcils.

« Bref, que nous reproche-t-on ? »

« Professeur Lupin », répond Dolorès avec toute la déférence hautaine qu'elle peut savoir marquer – si cette attaque me vise moi, c'est très bien caché, « ne vous sentez pas, hem, attaqué personnellement - c'est exactement ce que le Ministre, hem, ne veut pas. Il s'agit, hem, de rassurer tout le monde, d'affirmer le soutien du Ministère à une noble institution comme Poudlard, de faire taire les fâcheux... ceux qui, hem, s'inquiètent du passé de certains ou des voyages d'autres... »

Et Severus entre une nouvelle fois dans les deux catégories, je remarque silencieusement avant de demander sans fioritures :

« Comment ? »

« En acceptant, hem, une évaluation indépendante de votre équipe », elle annonce en détournant quand même un peu les yeux.

« Pardon ? »

« Professeur Lupin, tout le monde connaît votre, hem, inclinaison à voir le meilleur de chacun d'entre nous - comme le dit Monsieur le Ministre, vous êtes en cela, hem, le véritable héritier du professeur Dumbledore... Peut-être le Ministère peut-il vous aider à mieux, hem, évaluer les agendas cachés qui pourraient, hem, animer vos subordonnés... »

Les agendas cachés ? Rusard aimerait maîtriser la magie, Pomona, se marier, Popie se marier avec Albus, Minerva, être sélectionnée et jouer avec les Harpies au moins un match, Prudence, publier un livre... Croit-elle que je ne les connais pas après tant d'années ? L'agenda caché de Severus ? Là, j'avoue que je sèche... supporter son propre reflet dans une glace ? Et puis je comprends : être de mèche avec Brytan.

« Qui ? »

« Hem, Monsieur le Ministre a pensé que je serais, hem, bien placé pour... »

« Vous, Madame Ombrage ? »

« Oui » Elle rougit un peu, ça jure affreusement avec son pull rose pelucheux.

« Combien de temps ? »

« Quelques semaines », elle commence, et, croisant mon regard, elle corrige : « Sans doute pas plus de deux. »

Deux semaines, c'est suffisamment long pour nous entraver dans nos mouvements au moment où nous avons furieusement besoin de liberté. Mais Dolorès, pour méchante qu'elle soit, n'est pas non plus la pire que Cornélius pourrait envoyer. Nous la connaissons, nous devrions pouvoir limiter son pouvoir de nuisance, je réfléchis à toute vitesse, surtout s'il ne vise que Severus....

« Que vous faut-il ? »

« Je pense... hem... un bureau, pour pouvoir mener des entretiens et... écrire mon rapport... me paraîtrait une bonne chose... avoir un peu d'intimité... »

« Evidemment », je réponds alors qu'une idée tordue comme j'en ai rarement eue fait son chemin dans mon cerveau. « Je ne vois pas réellement de raisons de refuser votre proposition, Dolorès... Comme vous l'avez souligné, cette mission va rassurer tout le monde dans une période troublée. Néanmoins, je me dois de donner des gages à mon équipe et au Conseil d'administration de l'école... »

Elle est tellement surprise et inquiète de ce que je vais dire qu'elle reste la bouche ouverte. Elle n'a jamais eu plus l'air d'un crapaud.

« J'aimerais pouvoir dire qu'il s'agit d'un échange, d'un rapprochement entre Poudlard et le Ministère », je continue, le cœur un peu battant. Si elle dit non, j'aurais peut-être fait plus de mal que de bien. C'est un plan de Serpentard, mené avec l'empressement et le manque de préparation d'un Gryffondor. Severus en serait malade. « Il me semble que votre venue serait moins inquiétante pour l'équipe si elle s'accompagnait de restitutions à Poudlard »

« De restitutions ? »

« Je pense à ce magnifique portrait de serpent que vous aviez accroché dans la salle des vœux au nouvel an... aux livres empruntés depuis des décennies par le Département des Mystères et régulièrement réclamés par Madame Pince, des choses comme ça... »

« Vous avez une liste ? »

« Je peux la constituer. »

« Le tableau... je pense pouvoir l'amener avec moi pendant le temps de ma mission mais je ne sais pas si Cornélius acceptera de s'en séparer – c'est un cadeau de Lucius Malefoy après tout »

« Vous m'avez parlé d'un prêt... »

« Mais je sais qu'il a appartenu à Poudlard – c'est indiqué au dos. Je comprends votre souci de sauvegarder le patrimoine historique de l'école – ce tableau est réellement une œuvre inspirante qui a toute sa place dans une école selon moi... Je vais en parler à Cornélius ».

OOo

Mes petits collègues ont accueilli la nouvelle dans le plus grand silence. Ils ont osé un coup d'œil vers Severus et sa mine sombre, et ont jugé que je ne plaisantais pas. Binns a soupiré. Hagrid s'est gratté la tête. Pomona a demandé si une évaluation était une inspection. J'ai répondu qu'il ne fallait pas que ça le devienne. Flitwick a dit que ce serait une première dans sa carrière ; Trelawney a commenté d'une voix caverneuse qu'il fallait se méfier des visites inopinées – j'ai retenu qu'elle aurait pu nous l'annoncer avant. Ash s'est juste mordillé les lèvres.

Minerva a été la seule à réellement protester :

« Nous savons tous que Fudge est en grandes manœuvres ; peut-être veut-il mettre la main sur Poudlard ! »

« Ne nous emportons pas, Minerva. J'ai pensé plus simple de ne pas entrer dans un rapport de force avec Ombrage. Elle veut venir. Nous n'avons rien à cacher. »

Je n'ai même pas rougi en disant ça parce que j'avais choisi de regarder notre jeune et jolie Mélia Ash. Plus j'y pensais et plus je me convainquais qu'elle était la source qui avait attiré l'attention de Ombrage sur Severus. Binns n'avait sans doute jamais remarqué qu'il s'était absenté. Trelawney avait trop peur de lui pour même prononcer son nom et les autres étaient trop attachés à l'institution poudlardienne pour entreprendre une telle démarche.

En quittant la réunion qui a été très courte, je décide de faire un crochet par Gryffondor pour annoncer la chose aux garçons. Il n'est pas très tard, j'ai une grande chance de tomber, dès le couloir, sur quelques amoureux et petits groupes qui n'ont pas eu envie de rester dans la salle commune toute la soirée. Ils me serviront de messagers. Sauf que je n'ai même pas besoin d'intermédiaires : je les entends avant de les voir :

« Allez Cyrus, tu peux bien lui demander ! Tu me dois bien ça ! Hagrid nous doit bien ça », argumente une voix.

Colin Crivey, je décide. Une espèce de gêne me fait m'arrêter. Je m'enfuirais bien avant d'en entendre plus et de devoir intervenir. Reste que tu dois leur parler, je me rappelle. Tu n'es pas obligé de leur dire que tu as entendu ; si ça se trouve c'est juste en rapport avec leur cours de Soins aux créatures magiques ! - je me rassure comme je peux.

« Crivey, ce n'est pas le moment », soupire Cyrus en retour.

« Le moment de quoi ? »

Les voix viennent de la première salle à ma droite.

« Cyrus te dit que ce n'est pas le moment », renchérit la voix d'Archibald.

« A la fin de l'année », essaie celle de Ginny, plus conciliante.

Je refuse d'écouter mon instinct qui me répète qu'ils ne peuvent parler que d'une de ces bêtises dont Cyrus a le secret. Je ne veux pas savoir – j'ai vraiment d'autres chats à fouetter que la discipline._ Ah oui, quand Ombrage va venir t'en parler, ça va être mieux_, je me rétorque cependant à moi même.

« Merlin, on dirait qu'il s'agit de faire le mur ! », proteste Crivey quand je fais mon entrée dans la salle. Comme il me fait face il est le premier à me voir et il se décompose. Comme je suis gentil, je les salue :

« Bonsoir à tous. »

« Papa ! », s'exclame Cyrus en se retournant tellement brusquement qu'il manque de tomber de la table où il s'était installé avec Ginny – aucunement de la manière prévue par le menuisier qui a réalisé ce meuble, faut-il le préciser ?

« Je te cherchais, toi et Harry », je précise immédiatement, « Il n'est pas avec vous ? »

« Il doit travailler... », commence Ginny, qui s'est redressée elle aussi. Puis jugeant que c'est une mauvaise réponse, elle rougit un peu.

« Je... je vais le chercher, professeur », annonce Crivey qui ne ressortira pas de lui même de la tour ce soir, je parierais.

« C'est grave ? », essaie Cyrus, un peu hésitant, en se tournant vers moi. S'il faut un coupable, il assumera. Je n'ai qu'à m'en prendre à moi même, je l'ai élevé comme ça.

« Rien que Archi ou Ginny ne puissent entendre, j'imagine », je réponds en espérant calmer le jeu. Cyrus l'entend, je le vois, mais il reste quand même sur ses gardes. Peut-être se demande-t-il ce que j'ai entendu. Peut-être est-ce à cause d'Harry. C'est normal qu'il envisage le pire, je décide.

Je n'ai pas le temps de le rassurer plus sur mes intentions que notre Harry arrive en courant – Crivey a dû juger que la meilleure défense était l'attaque.

« Papa ? »

« Comme je disais avant que tu n'arrives, il s'agit juste de vous donner une info avant que Radio Poudlard ne s'en charge », j'annonce sans attendre. « Dolorès Ombrage va venir à Poudlard... mener une évaluation indépendante des enseignements.. »

« Quoi ?! », s'écrient-ils tous, oubliant instantanément toutes leurs craintes précédentes.

« Comment tu peux la laisser faire ça !? », ajoute Harry.

« Je n'ai pas exactement le choix », je leur explique. « Si je refuse une entente à l'amiable, je prends le risque que Fudge n'en fasse une nouvelle croisade... Je préfère encore essayer le compromis... »

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle vient faire ici ? », gronde Cyrus.

« Officiellement, évaluer l'enseignement de Poudlard... »

« Oh » Ginny se prend la tête entre les mains pour demander : « C'est une attaque contre vous ? »

« Non, enfin, pas encore et pas directement. » J'hésite un temps à retenir l'information. « Pour l'instant, il s'agirait pour la Conseillère spéciale à l'éducation d'être en mesure de répondre à des inquiétudes qui lui seraient parvenus... »

« Des parents se sont plaints ? », s'étonne Archibald.

Je n'ai pas l'intention de parler de Ash – elle est leur professeur et je ne peux pas l'accuser sans preuve. Je me contente d'un geste vague.

« Ils se sont plaints de qui, de quoi, d'Hagrid ?! », questionne Harry.

Je me fais une note mentale sur la nécessité d'interdire à Hagrid d'utiliser son scooter pendant le séjour d'Ombrage avant de répondre :

« Madame Ombrage n'a pas été aussi directe avec moi que je le suis avec vous mais... plusieurs indices m'amènent à penser que les accusations visent principalement le cours de Défense contre les forces du mal ».

Ginny et Archi sont sidérés, mes fils furieux :

« Et tu la laisses venir ? », répète Harry.

« Je suis sûr que le professeur Rogue serait ravi d'apprendre que tu ne le crois pas capable de prouver sa compétence », je contre. Parce que si l'évaluation se concentre réellement sur les cours de Severus, je ne vois pas ce qu'Ombrage et toute sa méchanceté vont pouvoir inventer à lui reprocher.

« Dis-nous au moins que tu as dit oui pour autre chose », exige alors Cyrus.

« Pardon ? »

« Allez, je te connais : ton histoire de compromis, c'est du vent ! Tu aurais refusé, rien que pour le principe», il me répond avec un mélange d'espoir et d'insolence que tout le monde n'admettrait pas, je le sais.

« Je ne peux pas me payer le luxe d'un conflit ouvert avec Fudge en ce moment », je lui rappelle.

« Mais lui non plus, si ? », contre Harry qui a embrayé sur son frère.

Peut-être lisent-ils en moi comme dans un livre, je décide. Je m'autorise un bref sourire avant de répondre :

« Ce n'est pas entièrement gagné, mais il est possible que pour la décoration de son bureau, Madame Ombrage nous amène un grand tableau de serpent à cadre doré.... »

Comme je m'y attendais, Ginny et Archi savent autant que mes fils de quoi je parle.

« Le Horcruxe ? »

« Évitez des mots pareils, même dans des salles insonorisées », je réponds, en pointant sans doute trop tard ma baguette vers la porte. Ils rougissent comme des gosses qu'ils sont tous encore. Si jeunes, si innocents. Moi, mon vieux coeur s'est accéléré, et j'ose à peine regarder Harry. Dans quoi vais-je le jeter une fois de plus ? Jusqu'où dois-je lui cacher ce que nous savons et surtout ce que nous ne savons pas. Ce n'est pas le moment, je décide sans savoir si c'est une fuite ou une force. « Surtout à partir de demain, quand notre conseillère spéciale à l'éducation sera parmi nous. J'espère limiter son séjour à une dizaine de jours. Essayez de jouer le jeu de votre côté... »

« Tu veux parler de Crivey ? », se sacrifie Cyrus avec un air sombre. Harry a l'air positivement inquiet, et je me dis que la connerie doit être plus grosse encore que je ne l'avais envisagée

« Est-ce utile, Cyrus ? », je contre dans un soupir.

S'il l'entend, je ne souhaite pas me disputer avec lui pour quelque chose qu'il n'aurait pas encore fait, voire dont il va abandonner la réalisation.

« Je promets de tout faire pour l'empêcher de mener son projet », essaie Cyrus avec un air de chiot abandonné.

« Voilà qui va contribuer à la qualité de mon sommeil », je réponds, et ça fait rire ses copains.

ooo

La suite confiée à Cyrus s'appelle : De vieilles blessures... Je vous donne la première phrase : _Mes coups sont puissants et ajustés. Ils me libèrent d'une rage sourde qui, autrement, aurait pu m'étouffer : quel dommage que ça ne suffise pas pour détruire les Horcruxes qui nous pourrissent la vie à tous ! _


	51. De vieilles blessures

**Un supplément d'âme**

Merci à ceux qui partagent leur lecture avec moi et aux fidèles bêta qui font bien plus que traquer les fautes d'orthographe : Fée, Alixe, Dina et Thalys...

Période couverte : Samedi 21 , lundi 23, mardi 24 février

**51. De vieilles blessures (Cyrus)  
**

Mes coups sont puissants et ajustés. Ils me libèrent d'une rage sourde qui, autrement, aurait pu m'étouffer : quel dommage que ça ne suffise pas pour détruire les Horcruxes qui nous pourrissent la vie à tous ! L'air est doux, presque sans vent, un temps parfait pour un entraînement de Quidditch ! Et puis, la semaine prochaine, nous affrontons Serdaigle, eux mêmes vainqueurs de Serpentard qui nous ont battus il y a un mois. Notre victoire est nécessaire si on veut rester dans la course. Rien que d'y penser, ça me donne encore plus de punch pour renvoyer ce cognard que Herman rate d'un bon demi mètre... Il a l'air tellement furieux que je fais un petit vol à pleine vitesse pour lui laisser le temps de se calmer. Je tombe sur Harry et Ginny qui s'entraînent ensemble à courir après le vif d'or. Enfin, je devrais dire « devraient être en train de s'entraîner » parce que Harry flotte mollement dans les airs, les yeux fixés sur les gradins.

« Tu rêves grand-frère ? »

« Non, j'admire ton fan club... »

Je suis son regard et je vois, qu'en effet, en plus d'Archi qui bronze paresseusement au soleil, Nero est venu s'asseoir sur les gradins. Il paraît minuscule de loin au milieu des bancs vides. J'ai du mal à croire qu'il soit venu là pour moi – mais pour qui d'autre ?

« Hé, les Lupin, vous voulez bien vous joindre à nous ? », appelle capitaine Ron. Comme on n'a pas trop le choix, on se joint à la réunion de l'équipe.

« Bon, on va passer à la répétition des tactiques », annonce mon potentiel futur beau-frère. « Je veux l'équipe A d'abord... et je la veux concentrée », il ajoute pour Harry qui lève imperceptiblement les yeux au ciel.

Bon, voilà qui met Ginny et moi, les remplaçants, de côté. Herman grimace – ça fait plusieurs entraînements qu'il dit qu'il ne se sent pas au niveau. Et j'avais plus ou moins prévu que s'il remettait ça sur le tapis, je dirais que je veux bien jouer, même si ça implique de changer de poste. Mais là, je dois dire que ça me donne l'opportunité de parler à Nero. Je la joue donc modeste, et on rejoint les gradins en volant côte à côte. Sans que j'ai besoin d'expliquer, Ginny va s'assoir à côté d'Archi.

« Tu joues très bien », m'accueille Nero. « Pourquoi tu n'es pas dans l'équipe ? »

«Je ne suis pas assez discipliné », je réponds en regardant Herman se tromper de tactique et se faire copieusement insulter par Ron. Un Serpentard dirait peut-être que je laisse germer l'idée dans l'esprit de qui de droit...

« Moi, j'apprends juste à voler », m'apprend le môme qui ne regarde plus du tout le spectacle. « J'imagine pas lâcher mon balai pour taper dans un souaffle ou un cognard ! »

« Les Malefoy ne t'ont pas appris ? », je m'étonne un peu.

« Eh bien, à l'orphelinat, c'était difficile... Je ne restais jamais très longtemps chez eux... Drago m'a emmené voir mon premier match... C'était pour mes neuf ans... mes neuf ans officiels », il précise, un peu rêveur. J'avais neuf ans moi quand je suis né, alors s'il croit m'impressionner...

« Drago ? » je relève quand même.

« Tu sais, Cyrus, Drago est le seul qui ne m'ait jamais fait peur, qui m'ait toujours traité comme un enfant, un petit frère... »

Même si le style manque de spontanéité, on dirait Granny qui parle, il a l'air très sincère en disant ça.

« C'est bien », je finis par répondre.

« Tu avais dit que tu me parlerais de Regulus », il lance alors.

« Ici ? »

« Où ? »

Il a raison, le bougre. Ce n'est pas si facile de trouver un lieu et un moment pour se voir. Sans parler de la visite de notre chère Conseillère spéciale la semaine prochaine.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ? »

« Tu dis qu'il me ressemblait ? »

« Physiquement... tu es son portrait craché. »

« Physiquement seulement ? »

« Eh bien... je ne te connais pas si bien que cela, Nero », je réponds. Sans compter que ce que je sais de Regulus est tronqué, j'ajoute pour moi même, et je sens le malaise de Sirius en réponse à ma pensée. Je ne pourrais pas te réconcilier avec ton frère, Sirius, j'ai envie de lui dire.

« Mais c'était ton petit frère ? », chuchote Nero.

« Non, celui de Sirius », je corrige. « Ils étaient assez proches enfants... même si Sirius l'écrasait sans doute un peu... Et puis, Sirius s'est fâché avec ses parents et... »

« Mère m'avait dit. Il a trahi sa famille pour... »

« Pour ses amis », je le coupe à mon tour.

« Le père d'Harry et ton père actuel... »

« Voilà. »

On regarde de nouveau l'entraînement. Herman a failli envoyer Demelza Robins à l'infirmerie et Harry leur a piqué le vif sous le nez. Ginny et Archi sont morts de rire devant nous. A la couleur de ses oreilles, Ron va bientôt exploser.

« Pourquoi Père aurait-il tué Regulus ? », demande le môme, visiblement tout à ses propres réflexions.

« Parce qu'il en a reçu l'ordre, d'abord », je réponds – ce n'est pas que j'excuse Lucius mais il faut bien établir les responsabilités là où elle sont. « De ce qu'on sait, Voldemort le cherchait. Ce qu'on sait moins, c'est ce qu'il s'est passé entre eux deux... Pourquoi Regulus a-t-il créé un Horcruxe, par exemple, pourquoi Voldemort lui en voulait, pourquoi il détenait la liste des Horcruxes créés par le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? », j'énumère plus pour moi que pour lui, en me répétant que les liens entre tous ces éléments sont bien mystérieux.

« Tu crois que Regulus était contre les Horcruxes ? », propose le nain, et j'ai un peu l'impression qu'il se cherche un nouveau héros. Ses parents adoptifs l'ont utilisé ; Voldemort est un salaud ; reste Regulus...

« Nero, il en a créé un lui même », je lui rappelle - et Sirius aussi est en colère. J'inspire pour me calmer avant d'essayer d'expliquer : « D'après Papa, créer un Horcruxe est un acte volontaire.... Et il comptait parmi les Mangemorts... »

Ça fait pas de lui un super héros, faut bien dire ce qui est, ricane Sirius quelque part. Sans doute aimerait-il que Nero ait raison, je comprends soudain. Même moi, j'aurais rien contre. J'en ai des sortes de sueurs froides.

« Mais un autre Mangemort l'a tué », remarque le gosse – ce que c'est solide un espoir de gosse !

« Et on ne saura jamais pourquoi et comment Lucius a récupéré ce Horcruxe », je conclus un peu découragé. Après tout c'est peut-être aussi bien : ça laissera à Nero la possibilité de rêver que Regulus est mort en héros. Ça l'aidera peut-être à grandir sans devenir un psychopathe !

Le môme se détourne de moi, regarde les joueurs voler un moment avant de revenir à la charge :

« Mais cet Horcruxe... il existe encore, tu crois ? »

« Je ne sais pas, Nero. C'est à Drago qu'il faut poser la question... », je réponds pris de court. C'est fou ça : j'ai passé des nuits à penser aux Horcruxes de Voldemort et jamais une seule fois à celui de Regulus ! Je me suis focalisé sur le risque pour Harry d'un retour de Voldemort, mais jamais je n'ai accordé un instant à ce que signifierait le fait que Regulus ait survécu. Je lis dans les yeux de Nero une envie qui me serre le cœur parce que je la reconnais.

« Comme celui de l'autre soir... dans un bijou... tu crois ? », il demande.

« Généralement dans un objet précieux et symbolique », je lui accorde – c'est ce qu'a dit Severus. Puis le sujet me serre la gorge, et je préfère une bouffonnerie : « C'est pas un portoloin, hein... ils vont pas prendre une canette de soda ! »

« Tu crois que... que... si j'apprenais la légilimencie.... je pourrais... comme Harry... », il quémande.

Son désir m'intimide. Je suis mauvais dans ces cas-là :

« Tu voudrais dominer l'âme de Regulus ? », je l'accuse presque.

« Non... non. Le rencontrer ! S'il a servi à me créer... je porte déjà une partie de son âme, non ? »

La question n'est pas moins intimidante, mais je la connais mieux.

« Tu aurais ses souvenirs... enfin, je crois... »

« Peut-être qu'ils sont... cachés ! », il me supplie presque.

Je secoue la tête.

« Ça sert à rien de faire des plans comme ça sur la comète, Nero. On ne sait pas où est cet Horcruxe pour commencer », j'essaie.

« Cyrus ! », hurle alors Ron depuis le terrain.

« Quoi !? », j'aboie sans même tourner la tête vers le terrain - j'ai d'autres priorités.

« Viens faire le poursuiveur ! »

Je lâche donc les yeux gris de Nero, comme un miroir, et je vois Herman, penaud, voleter de côté. Il me fait un peu peine.

« Je suis batteur ! », je rappelle donc inutilement.

« Viens essayer ! »

Ginny se retourne et me fait de la tête un signe impératif : vas-y. Depuis le temps qu'elle milite pour que j'intègre l'équipe !

« C'est ta chance, Cyrus ! », ajoute Archi.

« Tu vas être super ! », assure Nero l'air brutalement plus léger.

Est-ce qu'on peut résister à son fan club ?

oo

Ombrage est arrivée le lundi midi. Enfin, peut-être était-elle là avant. Elle est entrée avec Papa dans la Grande salle, juste avant le repas de midi, dans un silence très curieux. La rumeur de sa venue avait couru depuis le matin – je ne sais pas exactement comme elle était née parce qu'elle ne venait pas de nous. Vu la nature de son poste au Ministère, la plupart estimait que la Conseillère spéciale à l'éducation venait mener une inspection, et certains prédisaient que « les vieilles fraudes comme Trelawney » ne passeraient pas le test.

Quand les élèves de mon année s'étaient tournés vers moi, j'avais confirmé la venue de la Conseillère spéciale sans commenter sur sa mission exacte. De toute façon, je n'aurais jamais pas pu parler du seul aspect qui nous intéressait. Quand on s'était étonné - « Mais je croyais que ton père ne pouvait pas la voir ? », j'avais répliqué : « T'as l'air aussi fort que moi en politique, dis-moi ! »

Comme d'habitude, je faisais rire, ça rassurait.

Et pourtant quand Ombrage est entrée, petite et dodue à côté de Papa, qui est plutôt mince et élancé, on aurait pu croire qu'elle prenait possession des lieux. Elle regardait autour d'elle avec un mélange de satisfaction et de jugement totalement exaspérant : comme si elle se croyait attendue ou comme si murs et élèves lui avaient appartenu. On aurait presque pu s'attendre à ce qu'elle ordonne une autre décoration ou la refonte des programmes. Lorsqu'elle s'est assise à la droite de Papa sur l'estrade, on aurait cru qu'elle venait d'être nommée directrice de Poudlard. J'ai immédiatement pensé que, si un pareil cauchemar se produisait, je ne tiendrais pas une journée. Je ne sais pas combien de temps il lui faudrait pour avoir envie de me virer, mais moi, je fuirais avant – quoi qu'en disent Papa ou Mae !

Quand Remus, directorial mais simple et souriant, a expliqué qu'elle venait mener une évaluation des programmes actuelles dans le cadre d'une réflexion menée en commun avec le Ministère sur la formation des jeunes sorciers, je ne crois pas qu'Ombrage ait obligatoirement trouvé qu'il la présentait avec assez de décorum. D'ailleurs quand elle a pris la parole, elle a fait, elle, un véritable  
discours, pas une once de pédagogie mais une longue suite de poncifs sur la tradition et la supériorité de la magie britannique. Même s'ils sont loin d'être la majorité, il y a un bon groupe d'élèves de nationalité non britanniques à Poudlard. Il y en a aussi qui sont britanniques mais qui ont d'autres origines : Inde, Égypte, Nigeria... ça leur a beaucoup plu. Elle n'a quand même rien osé dire sur les nés moldus alors que son voisin était un loup-garou. Elle a juste glissé en conclusion qu'elle espérait que ceux qui ne descendaient pas d'une longue lignée de sorciers mesuraient leur chance de recevoir le meilleure de cette tradition, chaque jour de leur scolarité.

Avec Harry, on s'est regardés, atterrés. A compter les faibles applaudissements qui ont accueilli la fin de son discours, on n'était pas les seuls. Je parierais même que la moitié venait de gens trop contents qu'on puisse enfin se mettre à manger ! Les plus sincères provenaient essentiellement de Serpentard – quelle surprise – même s'il y en a eu ailleurs. Enfin, seule Pansy Parkinson s'est mise debout. J'ai remarqué que Malefoy applaudissait que mollement – je ne sais pas si c'était par précaution ou parce qu'il se démarquait de ce type de discours, mais c'était déjà ça. Nero n'avait pas l'air de comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

L'après-midi, les paris allaient bon train pour deviner quel prof aurait la visite d'Ombrage en premier. Trelawney était donnée largement gagnante par tous ceux qui avaient déjà refusé de suivre ses enseignements. En deuxième heure de cours, Archi en était à proposer d'intéresser les paris – on ne se refait pas.

« À croire finalement que vous auriez tous aimé être capable de prédire l'avenir », a remarqué Sinead Olliver qui compte parmi les fans de la pythie de Poudlard.

Même si je n'accorde que très peu d'estime à la divination – je ne suis pas un Lupin pour rien -, c'était suffisamment drôle pour que je me marre et qu'une grande majorité en tire la conclusion que je n'y croyais pas et ne veulent plus parier. Archi m'en aurait presque voulu. Heureusement, on a appris, en fin de journée, qu'Ombrage avait passé sa première après-midi avec le personnel non enseignant de Poudlard : Madame Pince, Pomfresh, Rusard. Il aurait été tellement loin du compte qu'il était plutôt content que l'idée des paris soit tombée à l'eau.

« Il paraît qu'elle a posé des tonnes de questions à Madame Pince sur le fonctionnement de la Réserve », a indiqué Hermione qui avait assisté à la scène dans la bibliothèque. « Elle a ramené des livres qui avaient été empruntés par le Département des Mystères et elle ne voulait pas que les élèves puissent y avoir accès sans supervision... Madame Pince avait beau lui assuré que la Réserve servait justement à ça, elle n'a pas arrêté de répéter que le propre d'une école n'était pas de mettre des ouvrages dangereux à disposition de ses élèves... A se demander où ça doit se faire ! »

« Elle a dû dire à Pomfresh que le propre d'une école, ce n'était pas de mettre des maladies à disposition de ses élèves », a persiflé Ron qui avait fui la bibliothèque avec Harry quand ils avaient vu entrer la Conseillère spéciale.

« Et elle aura dit quoi, d'après toi, à Rusard ? », s'est enquis Harry assez amusé.

« Si elle avait pu lui dire que le propre d'une école ce n'était pas d'apprendre à faire briller des coupes ! », s'est exclamé Archi avant Ron.

Personne n'a eu envie de lui donner tort.

OO

Le lendemain matin quand on a débarqué dans le réfectoire, une équipe de la Gazette photographiait l'envoyée du Ministère à Poudlard en train de prendre son petit déjeuner à la table professorale. La plupart des profs faisaient grise mine, Ombrage se délectait de la publicité, ça se lisait sur son visage.

« Il va s'en sortir comment ton père ? », m'a glissé Archibald alors qu'on s'asseyait.

« C'est une bonne question », je lui ai répondu.

Mais Remus arborait son air olympien, on ne pouvait pas savoir s'il bouillait ou s'en fichait. Il se prêtait avec bonne grâce aux photos et aux questions. J'imagine qu'il prenait ça comme un mal nécessaire – un lycanthrope acquiert sans doute par la force des choses une certaine dose de patience. Mais je n'arrivais pas à ne pas m'inquiéter. Il avait dit dix jours voire deux semaines. Mais pouvait-on facilement se débarrasser d'un crapaud rose qui convoquait la presse à son petit-déjeuner ? Sans compter que je ne savais même pas si elle avait amené le fameux tableau du Serpent qui cause... Les œufs m'ont rarement paru aussi peu appétissants.

« Il y a une bonne chose », a alors décrété Ginny.

« Ah ouais ? », j'ai marmonné.

« Elle est trop occupée à parler à la presse pour nous faire un second discours ! »

Elle avait évidemment raison, mais ça a été plus fort que le peu d'appétit qui me restait. J'ai repoussé mon assiette, glissé une pomme dans ma poche pour le cas où mon estomac se réveillerait plus tard et je suis parti vers les cours comme d'autres font une fugue – et j'avais pas besoin d'aller très loin pour savoir comment et pourquoi on fait une fugue... Ginny et Archi m'ont emboité le pas. La dame a beau être un peu replette, elle faisait beaucoup pour les régimes de printemps. Ils devraient lui filer une rubrique dans Sorcières Hebdo !

« Cyrus, tu te mettras à côté de moi en potions ? », a demandé Archi avec un regard un peu penaud pour Ginny. « Ash avait dit qu'elle noterait la prochaine production par équipe... »

Bon, il ne fallait pas généraliser, certains ne se laissaient pas totalement déstabiliser par l'actualité...

« Tu crois qu'elle va te laisser à côté de Cyrus ? », a répliqué Gin, impériale. « Toi qui aimes les paris, je te prédis dix contre un que personne ne sera à côté de lui... »

Comme Ginny avait une nouvelle fois raison, avant même que le premier cours ait commencé, Archi n'a même pas ri.

« Mettez-vous ensemble tous les deux », je leur ai proposé. « Derrière moi, par exemple... si vous voulez que je vous montre des trucs... Avec un peu de chance, elle nous laissera comme ça. »

Comme Ash n'était pas encore là quand on est entré, on a pu s'installer comme prévu. Archi n'était visiblement pas le seul à se rappeler de l'annonce faite la semaine dernière, et il y avait déjà presque tout le monde. Certains relisaient la table des ingrédients dans leur livre, d'autres aiguisaient leur couteau. On aurait pu croire qu'on allait passer nos ASPICS.

L'entrée de Ash, accompagnée de Ombrage et d'un journaliste et d'un photographe, n'a rien fait pour calmer la nervosité générale. Même la mienne.

« Levez-vous pour saluer Madame la Conseillère Spéciale », a ordonné Ash alors que presque tout le monde était encore debout de toute façon.

« Ils sont en quelle année ? », a demandé le journaliste comme si nous étions incapables de répondre, alors que le photographe nous éblouissait d'éclairs lumineux. Y'a de sales journées quand même.

« Ce sont des sixièmes année, toute maisons confondues, ils ont choisi l'option après leurs Buses », a expliqué Ash les joues un peu roses. « Je n'accepte pas dans ma classe d'étudiants n'ayant pas obtenu au moins la note Optimal à leur examen de fin de premier cycle... »

« Nous avons affaire à de vrais spécialistes », a commenté Ombrage avec bonhomie.

Pendant que la plupart de mes camarades se sont rengorgés, je me suis demandé si elle, elle avait été douée devant un chaudron. C'était gratuit et méchant, mais j'avais un peu le pressentiment inverse.

« Les potions sont un art difficile, et les potions de second cycle ne sont pas à mettre dans toutes les mains », a continué Ash en nous faisant signe de nous asseoir. Il était temps.

« C'est tout à fait la ligne du Ministère », a renchéri Ombrage, et le journaliste s'est empressé de se tourner vers elle et de noter à toute vitesse ses propos. Ash pouvait minauder autant qu'elle voulait, la star c'était Ombrage. « Il faut favoriser un apprentissage raisonné de la magie, à la fois pour des raisons de prudence et de sécurité et pour éviter de galvauder des savoirs spécialisés auprès d'esprits qui ne sont équipés pour les maîtriser.... »

« Autant dire qu'il faut réserver la magie aux sangs-purs », a marmonné Archi dans mon dos, pas si bas que ça. Le photographe s'est retourné l'air surpris. Il y a eu quelques sourires entendus dans la classe mais aucun rire. Pourtant, Ash a perçu le mouvement et a tourné la tête vers nous. En croisant mon regard, elle a froncé les sourcils. Ash, généralement, m'a à la bonne parce que j'ai des résultats de fils de directeur, mais aujourd'hui, avec une audience... allez savoir. Sans compter ma réputation. J'en étais à m'adjoindre de prendre n'importe quel savon immérité avec philosophie – à la Harry, en quelque sorte - quand elle s'est lancée dans un discours inattendu :

« Il faut aussi, selon moi, privilégier l'acquisition des fondamentaux, les bases du travail des potions, à l'expérimentation », elle a énoncé, en me mettant clairement du regard au défi de la contredire. « Même pendant le second cycle. Je ne dis pas qu'il ne faut pas aborder les situations d'expérimentation mais seulement d'un point de vue théorique. Ce n'est pas dans une école que l'on peut inventer de nouvelles potions. »

« Tout à fait », a opiné Ombrage, tout à fait ravie de ce qu'elle entendait. La plume du journaliste courait sur le parchemin, et j'ai imaginé sans peine l'article lénifiant qu'il allait pondre. « Mademoiselle Ash, je pense que votre nomination dans cette école a fait progresser la qualité de l'enseignement... C'est à mettre au crédit du professeur Lupin », a même ajouté la Conseillère spéciale.

Alors que le journaliste écrivait de plus belle, manifestement inspiré par ses dernières paroles, les yeux d'Ombrage se sont posés sur moi et m'ont étudié avec concentration. Elle est en train de me reconnaître, je me suis rendu compte. Ça a aidé ma bouche, qui s'était ouverte sur le coup de la surprise, à se refermer. Je me suis penché en toute hâte sur mon chaudron, les pensées les plus folles tournant dans ma tête : Alors comme ça, c'est Ash qui en avait après Severus ! C'était elle qui avait écrit au Ministère. J'avais toujours trouvé que c'était une jolie femme, un peu rigide mais compétente dans sa matière. Je crois que j'étais déçu. Et en colère.

« Si cela ne vous dérange pas, Madame la conseillère », est encore intervenue Ash-la-traîtresse, « je vais lancer la production d'aujourd'hui. Je leur avais annoncé une production notée... »

« Faites, faites, Mademoiselle Ash. Ce sera sûrement édifiant de voir notre belle jeunesse mettre en actes vos sages préceptes », a commenté Ombrage. « Messieurs, si vous avez suffisamment de matériel pour aujourd'hui », elle a continué en se retournant vers les journalistes.

« Un très bon sujet, Madame Ombrage », a promis le pisse-copie alors qu'elle les reconduisait à la porte.

Je n'entendais plus ce qu'ils disaient. De toute façon, Ash avait commencé à faire apparaître au tableau les ingrédients du jour. J'ai réuni toute ma bonne volonté pour oublier ce que je pensais d'elle - « Jouer le jeu », avait demandé Remus. En potions, je pouvais quand même essayer. Ne serait-ce que par respect pour le temps que Severus avait passé à m'initier à cet art.

« Il s'agit d'une potion de guérison, comme vous pouvez le constater », a annoncé Ash en montrant le tableau. « Quelqu'un peut-il me dire pourquoi ? »

« La présence de larmes de phénix », a proposé Lorna Morgan qui n'est pas une bille en potion, faut le reconnaître.

« Tout à fait, cinq point pour Gryffondor », a approuvé la prof. « C'est une potion qui guérit les blessures, quasiment toutes les blessures. Elle entre en résonance avec la magie que contient le sang des sorciers... On sait qu'elle fonctionne moins bien avec ceux qui ont conclu un pacte de sang relevant de la magie noire ... Son nom est Lonéat », elle a indiqué alors que le nom s'écrivait sur le tableau. « Nous parlerons plus de son histoire la prochaine fois. C'est une potion délicate mais rapide à préparer. Quand vous serez prêts, je viendrais vous donner les larmes de phénix. »

Sans attendre, tout le monde s'est pressé autour des placards du fond de la salle pour rassembler les ingrédients.

« J'adore le mucus de veracrasses », a marmonné Archi en prélevant une louche de la matière d'un grand bocal avec une grimace dégoûtée.

«Juste le mucus de veracrasses, McAlistair ? », s'est amusée Lorna Morgan, derrière nous. « Moi je me suis souvent demandée ce que Lupin avait bien pu te dire pour que tu te réinscrives en potions en 6e année ! »

La tête d'Archi, amoureux transi de Morgan depuis bientôt un an, aurait été impayable si Ombrage ne s'approchait pas.

« Attention, bave de crapaud à droite », a marmonné Ginny, et tous ceux qui avaient déjà leurs plumes d'oies et leur mucus se sont empressés de repartir vers leur place et d'allumer leur chaudron à feu doux. Malheureusement pour moi, je devais encore récupérer la seule substance utile chez nos amis les veracrasses.

« Vous êtes... hem... le deuxième fils Lupin », a affirmé la Conseillère en se campant à mes côtés. Je me suis contenté d'acquiescer espérant qu'elle allait rapidement trouver un autre sujet d'intérêt, mais elle a continué : « Cyrus, si je me souviens bien...hem... Un prénom de conquérant ! »

Pourquoi tous mes signaux d'alarme intérieur ont-ils viré au rouge en entendant ça ? Peut-être parce que je ne savais absolument pas quoi lui répondre. J'ai souri brièvement comme si je prenais ça pour un compliment et j'ai plongé la louche dans le bocal presque vide maintenant.

« Je ne vous avais pas vu depuis longtemps. Vous n'êtes pas... hem... venu aux vœux du Ministère depuis plusieurs années... »

« D'autres invitations », j'ai répondu, et Crivey qui attendait encore derrière Lorna, a étouffé un petit rire.

« Vous êtes populaire, je vois », a commenté Ombrage, à peine acerbe.

« Vous croyez ? », j'ai répliqué, persuadé que je suis en train de me pendre tout seul, mais totalement incapable de résister à autant de méchanceté. Sirius essayait bien de m'aider, je le sentais. Il m'appelait au calme, à l'indifférence et au détachement, et je voulais lui obéir. J'essayais, promis.

« J'ai entendu que vous incitiez vos amis à poursuivre leurs études ? », a continué la Conseillère spéciale, toujours étonnamment tout miel. Remus a toujours dit que plus elle était aimable, plus il fallait se méfier.

« Comme beaucoup de réputation, la mienne est hautement exagérée », j'ai essayé de ma voix la plus polie – comme, en même temps, je versais le contenu de ma louche dans un flacon, j'espérais plus ou moins qu'elle mettrait le ton contraint sur l'effort.

« C'est important de montrer l'exemple », elle a continué.

Mais elle n'avait donc rien d'autre à faire ? j'ai protesté en pensée. Non, visiblement.

« J'ai ma potion à préparer... », j'ai essayé et je jetais même un appel au secours silencieux à Ash.

« Mais je vous en prie, monsieur Lupin », a répondu Ombrage, carrément moqueuse. « Je suis sûre que vous êtes très... hem... doué pour les mélanges. »

Je me suis senti rougir alors que je regagnais ma place – une fois, une fois seulement, avec Harry, on avait essayé d'oublier notre ennui aux voeux du Ministère en faisant des cocktails... Pouvait-elle même le savoir ? Ça faisait longtemps que les élèves de ma classe ne m'avaient pas vu rougir, je pense. Ils étaient un peu étonnés par toute la scène. Moi, j'essayais de tout oublier pour me concentrer sur ma potion : chauffer le mucus lentement, jusqu'à ce que la substance se liquéfie. Tourner alors sept fois dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre jusqu'au moment où le mucus change de couleur, de vert olive à gris.

Malgré mes efforts pour l'oublier, je n'arrivais pas à totalement faire abstraction d'Ombrage qui se promenait dans les rangs et abreuvait quiconque croisait son regard de conseils stupides. Elle est finalement arrivée près de Ash :

« Qui sont vos meilleurs élèves ? » elle s'est enquis.

« C'est une classe assez homogène » a d'abord répondu Ash. « Mais Lorna Morgan, Cyrus Lupin et Peter Nelson sont sans doute au dessus de la moyenne. »

« Vraiment ? », a commenté Ombrage en se tournant vers le Serdaigle, qui m'a semblé presque terrifié de cette attention. « A quoi vous destinez-vous? »

« Eh bien, si j'en suis capable, j'aimerais être médicomage... ou infirmier », a répondu Nelson.

« Très noble », a commenté Ombrage. « Et vous Mademoiselle Morgan ? »

« Je ne suis pas encore arrêtée, Madame », rougissait Morgan. « Je ne suis pas mauvaise en potions mais ce que j'aime vraiment c'est l'astronomie... »

« Une vraie scientifique ! Et vous monsieur Lupin... le professorat comme votre père ? »

J'en étais à ébarber les plumes d'oies méticuleusement pour en saupoudrer le mélange. Grâce au soutien de Sirius, j'ai terminé mon geste en veillant à ne pas trembler avant de répondre :

« Je ne crois pas, madame. Mon souhait le plus sincère est d'étudier l'ethnomagie », j'ai décidé de répondre. Je ne voyais pas ce qu'elle en ferait, et puis c'était la vérité.

« Comme votre... hem... mère, n'est-ce pas ?», a commenté Ombrage avec un intérêt non dissimulé.

Combien ont levé les yeux de leur chaudron en entendant mentionner ma mère ? La moitié de la classe ? Plus ? « La célèbre Laelia Coelho Lupin, n'est-ce pas... une autorité en la matière, hem, m'a-t-on dit... Il est vrai, hem, que vous lui ressemblez de plus en plus, si je me rappelle bien des photos que votre père m'avait montrées une fois. »

Comme j'ignorais tout de cet épisode, j'avais même des difficultés avérées à le concevoir, je suis resté un peu bête.

« Elle ressemblait beaucoup à votre mère adoptive en un sens », a repris sans attendre Ombrage, maîtrisant ses effets et mes camarades étaient captivés. « Il semblerait que votre père aime un type assez précis de femmes. »

« Je n'y avais jamais pensé », j'ai opiné, assez amusé, finalement par l'impudence de cette femme. Je tournais lentement le mélange dans mon chaudron – sept fois dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre indiquait le tableau. J'étais tellement pris par la confrontation que j'ai oublié de tourner une fois dans le sens contraire comme le conseille toujours Severus.

« Des femmes très, hem, aristocratiques en un sens », a repris Ombrage, et je me suis demandé si elle avait à jamais oublié l'Auror aux cheveux roses qu'elle avait bien dû croiser au Ministère avant que Mae ne laisse tout tomber pour nous. « Finalement Nymphadora Tonks a beaucoup pris de son côté, hem, Black... Et vous même, vous pourriez passer pour un... Non ? »

000

La menace est-elle assez claire ?

Dans le suivant : la rencontre avec le tableau racontée par notre ami Rogue...ça vous donne envie ?

Hum, notez sur vos tablettes : je la mettrais en ligne entre le 3 et le 5 juillet...  
Et oui, même les auteurs de fic peuvent partir se promener...

**Notes**

L'équipe de Gryffondor est composée comme suit:  
Poursuiveurs : Dean Thomas, Demelza Robins, Gingle Herman  
Batteurs : Ritchie Coote et Jimmy Peakes (Cyrus remplaçant)  
Gardien : Ron Weasley (capitaine)  
Attrapeur : Harry Potter/ Ginny Weasley (remplaçante)  
Finalement je ne l'ai pas changée tant que ça...

Peter Nelson est un Serdaigle, réparti en même temps que Cyrus au chapitre 7 de _In Stellis Memoriam_. Sur mon blog, existe une liste de tous les personnages de la saga... Lien sur mon profil.


	52. L'espoir, le plan et l'improvisation

**Un supplément d'âme**

Vous avez été patients, hein, cinq semaines d'attente... J'espère que ce chapitre plutôt plus long me fera pardonner !  
Bises aux cartes postales : madame-casse-pieds, kisscool, Na, Tallia, Plumiere, Rémi, Philibia, MAHA1959, Lizou, BastetAmidala, Fee Fleau

**Période couverte par ce chapitre :  
mardi 24 février  
**

**52 . L'espoir, le plan et l'improvisation**

« Vous nous quittez, Madame Ombrage ? », lui demande Lupin alors que nous sortons de la Grande Salle, après un dîner durant lequel Ash a bien été la seule à avoir l'air sincèrement intéressée par l'avis que notre Fudgissime Conseillère spéciale a daigné donner sur tout et rien.

« Nous pouvons aller chez moi si vous le souhaitez... », propose-t-il même, sans doute pour prouver que les Gryffondor n'ont réellement jamais peur de rien. A combien de temps, j'évalue le temps nécessaire pour que quelqu'un comme Nymphadora la transforme en crapaud ? Très court.

« Merci professeur Lupin », le remercie Ombrage, l'air presque flattée, « mais ces deux journées passées -hem- parmi vous ont été -hem- intenses et j'ai à peine eu le temps de mettre mes notes à jour. Et -hem-, je veux être en forme demain. Je compte venir voir votre -hem- classe demain, professeur Rogue », ajoute-t-elle en se tournant vers moi.

« Ce sera un plaisir », je mens avec facilité. Franchement sa venue – et ses mystérieuses notes - ne me font ni chaud ni froid. Je pense que nul ne devrait réellement s'en inquiéter, même Trelawney – Ombrage en sait autant sur l'enseignement que moi sur la bonté d'âme. Pourtant, il me semble que Chourave ou Vector, qui étaient dans notre sillage, sont soulagées de ne pas être déjà désignées comme ses prochaines victimes.

« Sans doute, professeur Rogue. Mesdames, Messieurs », conclut notre grandissime Conseillère spéciale en se tournant pour prendre le chemin de ses quartiers.

Sans même échanger un regard, nous prenons avec Lupin le chemin de l'aile des professeurs. Il y a peu de conversations que nous pourrions avoir en ce moment librement dans un couloir. Nous allons nous enfoncer dans le passage quand une voix jeune et bien connue s'interpose :

« Professeur, un instant ! »

Cyrus. Nous nous retournons en même temps.

« Serait-il possible que Remus Lupin accorde cinq minutes à son fils puiné ? », il questionne avec un air angélique proprement horripilant. Les Gryffondors font de très mauvais obséquieux, si vous voulez mon avis. Mais Lupin a souri presque automatiquement. Les tréfonds de son indulgence me semblent parfois insondables.

« Viens », il décide sans même poser de question.

« C'est qu'il est déjà un peu tard », souligne son fils, n'hésitant pas à avouer qu'il connaît finalement le règlement qu'il semble si souvent découvrir.

« Je te raccompagnerai », promet le père.

« Alors », sourit le gamin, mais je sens une tension en lui qui me semble au-delà du badinage insolent dont il est expert. N'osant préjuger entre l'aveu d'une nouvelle bêtise – Hagrid aurait-il revendu le scooter pour éponger des dettes de jeu ? – ou un réel problème, je retiens ma curiosité. Il est bien possible que je ne sache jamais ce qu'il a à dire à Remus. Nous arrivons au premier étage et je vais les quitter, quand Cyrus nous arrête de nouveau.

« On ne peut pas aller chez Severus plutôt ? Ce n'est pas que je veuille cacher quoi que ce soit à Mae », il précise, « mais si les jumeaux sont réveillés, ça va encore compliquer les choses. Ce ne sont pas des choses qu'ils peuvent réellement entendre... »

« Vraiment ? », s'inquiète maintenant Remus, et comme Cyrus opine avec un soupir, nous nous dirigeons sans plus de commentaires vers mon appartement. Je leur ouvre, ils entrent, je referme et je me tiens en retrait. Sans doute suis-je même de trop.

« Ombrage a inspecté Ash aujourd'hui, c'était durant mon cours », commence Cyrus après la question muette mais impérative de Lupin.

Comme ce n'est une nouvelle pour personne, nul ne commente.

« Ash s'en est prise à toi, Severus, ton enseignement et tes inventions. », continue Cyrus avec un regard d'excuse pour moi, comme s'il se tenait responsable du venin de cette petite écervelée. « Elle a l'air de penser que faire des potions, c'est tout sauf créer quoi que ce soit... »

« Elle a ouvertement cité Severus ? », s'inquiète Remus – le fond ne l'étonne pas plus que moi. Ash était tout de même notre premier suspect. Nous aurions dû la surveiller de bien plus près. Et je ne répondrais même pas sur l'éthique de notre profession – ceux qui limitent l'art de la potion à l'imitation ne méritent même pas que je prenne la peine de leur expliquer ce à quoi ils renoncent : l'histoire oubliera leur nom.

« Non, mais tout le monde a compris. »

Remus pèse tout cela et puis hausse presque les épaules. Je ferais bien comme lui – pas de quoi justifier la mise en scène choisie par Cyrus.

« Il fallait s'y attendre », commente Lupin calmement, et ses yeux vont à la pendule, mesurant que le couvre-feu ne serait pas du tout dépassé quand ils vont sortir d'ici.

« Mais Ombrage lui a donné raison », reprend son fils, qui a sans doute interprété autant que moi sa réaction.

« Ash a sans doute cherché cet assentiment...Il y a une clique au Ministère qui aimerait finalement interdire la magie... », sourit Remus comme s'il cherchait à le consoler de la stupidité des hommes.

« Juste après, Ombrage s'est intéressée à moi et à mes résultats de potions...», continue Cyrus, avec insistance, je dirais même une pointe d'exaspération.

« Elle nous a dit que tu avais l'air bon », sourit encore Remus, s'excusant par avance que son nom de famille attire autant l'attention de la Conseillère spéciale de Fudge. Moi, je m'étonne silencieusement qu'un tel comportement puisse encore gêner Cyrus. N'en a-t-il pas l'habitude maintenant ?

« Elle t'a dit aussi qu'elle trouvait que j'avais de plus en plus l'air d'un Black ?», questionne alors sèchement Cyrus, l'air totalement excédé maintenant.

« Pardon ? »

« Que je ressemblais étonnamment à ma mère naturelle et très peu à mon père... sans parler de l'air de famille entre Mae et Laelia Coelho - elle vous en a parlé aussi ? »

« Elle a dit ça ? », demande Remus, et cette fois-ci il n'y a plus trace de sourire sur son visage. Moi même, je sens mon pouls s'accélérer. Comme si nous n'avions pas assez de menaces à traiter d'ores et déjà !

« Quasiment au mot près, les 'hem' en moins. »

« Tu es sûr d'avoir bien compris ? », insiste Lupin.

« Tu lui as montré des photos de Laelia ? », réplique Cyrus, l'air scandalisé par l'idée.

« Oui. Une fois. Il y a longtemps », admet Lupin très pâle.

« J'aurais pu inventer ça ? Tu crois que j'aurais pu 'mal comprendre' une chose pareille ? »

« Ne t'énerve pas comme ça », essaie le père.

« Ah non ? J'ai aucune raison ? J'arrive même pas à croire que tu aies pu lui montrer ces photos !», explose le fils. « Et on fait quoi maintenant ? On invite Tonton Fudge et on lui avoue d'où je sors ? Je suis sûr que ça va beaucoup lui plaire ! »

« D'abord, ces photos ont été faites pour être montrées », se défend Remus avec calme. Ce n'est pas un calme détendu. C'est un calme offensif. C'est celui qui a déjà vaincu, retourné des conseils d'administration, fait reculer des Ministres, douché des trouble-fêtes et durablement calmé de fortes têtes. «J'avoue que je pensais que ça lui serait sorti de la tête depuis longtemps... », il ajoute plus doucement. C'est sa seule concession.

« Et ça m'étonnerait qu'elle ait remarqué la ressemblance avec les Black toute seule », je renchéris parce que je tiens Ombrage pour une crétine, il faut l'avouer.

« De mieux en mieux ! Ils sont des légions, c'est ça ! »

« Cyrus, je comprends ton inquiétude, mais nous ne devons pas nous laisser distraire. Notre premier souci aujourd'hui, c'est Harry et le tableau... », essaie Remus qui veut sans doute le calmer mais obtient tout à fait le contraire.

« Tu entends ce que tu viens de dire ? », hurle Cyrus.

« Certainement pas ce que tu prétends avoir compris », réplique froidement Lupin.

« Non ? »

Rien à faire, l'affrontement de deux lions, ça me fascine toujours. Ils laissent l'un comme l'autre leurs flancs découverts. Ils cherchent la paix sans même sans rendre compte. Peu leur chaut de saigner inutilement.(1)

« Mais si, bien sûr, tu as raison : tu ne comptes pas pour moi, je n'en ai que pour Harry, je me fiche de ton avenir et je te sacrifierais sans sourciller pour chacun de tes frères et sœur. J'en oublie ? »

Cyrus hésite, puis baisse les yeux et hausse les épaules.

« Je n'ai jamais dit que la pseudo découverte d'Ombrage n'était pas inquiétante », reprend Remus beaucoup plus doucement. C'est une proposition d'armistice comme lui seul sait les inventer.

« Pseudo découverte ? », grince encore le fils. Je me dis que ça doit faire des heures qu'il rumine ça.

« Cyrus, qu'a-t-elle dit ? », raisonne encore Remus. Pas à dire, il sait le faire. « Que tu ressemblais à Sirius ? La belle affaire. On a toujours dit ça nous-mêmes... »

« Mais quand elle dit que Mae ressemble étrangement à Laelia... - elle a insinué que cette dernière n'était peut-être pas aussi connue que tu le prétendais... », reprend Cyrus l'air plutôt désespéré maintenant.

« Prouver que Laelia n'a jamais existé est une tâche presque impossible, Cyrus», affirme Remus et il s'approche de lui, n'osant pas le contact physique encore, mais le proposant néanmoins. Une fois encore, je voudrais les laisser.

« Hermione avait bien deviné !», contre le fils, pas désarmé.

« Et nous en avons tiré toutes les conséquences. En plus de posséder un acte de naissance, dans un pays où ce n'est pas aussi répandu qu'ici, son nom figure dans les registres de différentes écoles de magie et d'ethnomagie du Brésil et du Pérou. En plus d'Aesthelia, plusieurs chefs kipoyos jureront qu'ils la connaissaient, photos à l'appui. Des articles et des livres portent son nom. L'église moldue d'Ipanema a enregistré notre mariage. Ta naissance est consignée côté moldu comme côté magique. Une tombe porte son nom. Et les gens qui nous ont aidé l'ont fait par amitié et non pour de l'argent... et ils sont peu nombreux. Aucun plan n'est jamais parfait, mais celui-ci est plutôt solide.»

« Alors quoi ? », demande Cyrus, l'air perdu maintenant. Peut-être que les preuves de l'engagement de tous à rendre son choix, son existence, possible, l'intimident, je me dis. « Elle prêche le faux pour savoir le vrai, tu crois ?»

« C'est une possibilité. Comme l'a remarqué Severus, elle n'est sans doute pas arrivée à ce soupçon totalement seule. Il serait intéressant de savoir qui l'a poussée, parce que les Black ont disparu depuis longtemps maintenant, Cyrus. Les gens qui se soucient encore d'eux ne sont plus si nombreux... », remarque Remus, presque sur un ton d'excuse.

« Narcissa ? », chuchote Cyrus derrière ses cheveux.

« Narcissa a effectivement souffert de la disparition des Black, du nom, du symbole. Elle a essayé de te contrôler ; elle a soutenu la création de Nero », énumère Lupin dans un soupir. « Il est possible qu'avant la mort de Lucius, elle ait insinué des choses de cet ordre auprès d'Ombrage... Maintenant que nous savons qu'elle a ces idées-là en tête, nous pouvons chercher... »

« Mais faut s'occuper du tableau », se dépêche de protester Cyrus – tellement prévisible que je dois me retenir de me moquer.

« L'un n'empêche pas l'autre », répond sombrement Remus. « Ça fait deux jours que je me demande comment l'éloigner durablement de ses appartements pour que nous ayons accès au tableau... Si elle s'intéresse à nos albums de famille, ça peut être utile... »

« Le tableau est bien là ? Tu l'as vu ? », s'intéresse son fils.

« Au beau milieu d'une très étrange composition d'assiettes en porcelaine représentant toutes des chats dodus », sourit Lupin. « Je suis presque étonné que le serpent de les ait pas encore mangés...»

« J'aurais jamais cru qu'elle l'amènerait », commente Cyrus, et je ne dis rien, j'ai pensé comme lui.

« Tu imagines qu'elle allait laisser passer une chance de choisir sa place dans le château ? », commente le père, finalement capable de cynisme.

« Tu ne vas pas la laisser faire ? », s'inquiète le fils.

Si nos théories sont exactes, il n'y aura bientôt plus de tableau, je me rappelle à moi même presque férocement. Je sais que Remus ne peut pas lui expliquer pourquoi, qu'il pense qu'il ne serait pas capable d'assumer le risque que nous prenons – et sa réaction d'aujourd'hui tend à lui donner raison. Mais reste que l'issue la plus probable, celle que nous espérons tous, passe par la destruction du tableau. Sans parler de comment Cyrus prendra les choses après coup. Décidément, la paternité n'est pas faite pour moi.

« L'idée est d'affronter le tableau avant qu'il n'orne le Hall d'entrée », Lupin explique un peu distant. Cyrus le connaissant aussi bien que moi, j'espère qu'il ne sentira pas le possible mensonge par omission. Mais l'inquiétude filiale est toute autre :

« L'affronter ? Ça ne va pas l'endommager, le tableau ? »

« C'est possible », reconnaît Remus, sans cacher qu'il s'en fiche.

« Et tu lui expliqueras comment ? », veut savoir le gamin.

« Un problème après l'autre, tu veux bien ? »

L'affirmation paternelle laisse Cyrus visiblement dubitatif, et il m'apostrophe avec une vigueur retrouvée :

« Et toi, tu le laisses aller de l'avant, comme ça, sans réel plan, avec plus de questions que de réponses ? Ça m'étonne de toi ! »

J'évite de regarder Lupin avant de répondre – Cyrus n'a pas cinq ans et il n'est pas loin d'avoir compris que quelque chose se trame, que tous les enjeux ne sont pas là où nous les désignons depuis le début :

« Le temps n'est pas notre allié, Cyrus », je réponds posément, comme si c'était la seule réponse possible à sa question. « Nous n'avons pas le temps de faire des plans trop précis qui, de toute façon, ne marcheraient peut-être pas.»

« Vous n'aviez pas non plus le temps il y a huit ans, et pourtant vous m'avez créé une identité presque indestructible », il contre. Cinq points pour Gryffondor.

« C'était notre plan du début à la fin », intervient Lupin. « Nous n'avions pas à tenir compte des stratégies des autres. Là, nous devons désamorcer une bombe créée par d'autres. Plusieurs autres. »

Cyrus continue à nous regarder tour à tour, hésitant visiblement à aller plus loin dans son enquête et à nous pousser dans nos derniers retranchements. On doit sans doute à sa loyauté filiale qu'il se limite à soupirer et demander :

« On va faire ça quand ? »

00

Nymphadora a la carte déployée sur les genoux. A ses pieds, un sac long et lourd prend toute la largeur de notre cachette. La cachette de l'espoir en quelque sorte. Pathétique quand on y pense.

« Il arrive », elle chuchote en me montrant un point indiquant « Harry Potter Lupin ».

N'a-t-on pas l'air totalement ridicule, elle et moi, dissimulés derrière une tenture dans le couloir menant aux appartement de Ombrage ? Si on nous trouvait là, on pourrait croire que je viens m'emparer des nombreuses et mystérieuses notes qu'elle a prises pendant sa visite. Combien de lignes croyez-vous que mérite la question « Ne croyez-vous pas que vous aborder des sujets, hum, dangereux avec vos élèves ? » et la réponse « Nous progressons chaque année vers la connaissance de forces chaque fois plus dangereuses. Cette progression est assise sur l'approfondissement de connaissances antérieures, Madame la Conseillère. Je ne connais aucune autre façon de progresser » ? Plus que je n'aurais pensé.

« Ce n'est pas trop tôt », je marmonne autant agacé par la situation que par l'inspection de l'après-midi.

« Severus, il ne peut pas sortir comme ça de Gryffondor ! », elle proteste. « Il a dû attendre que tout le monde soit allé se coucher. »

« Je ne crois pas que Remus va arriver à la garder hors de ses appartements jusqu'à minuit », je lui rappelle sèchement.

Ash, Minerva, Ombrage et lui sont ensemble pour une soirée amicale – à quoi ne vous contraindrait pas le dévouement paternel ? Ils sont même allés manger à Pré-au-lard pour bonne mesure. Ils n'apparaissent pas encore dans le parc pour l'instant, selon la carte, mais je ne vois pas exactement comment il va la retenir bien longtemps, même s'il sort tous ses albums photo.

Si on ne l'attendait pas, on ne l'aurait pas entendu arriver. Ses baskets moldues étouffent bien les bruits, même si ses jambes dépassent de la cape. Une taille limite pour la maraude, en quelque sorte. Harry hésite un peu à l'entrée du couloir puis vient droit vers notre lieu de rendez-vous :

« Vous êtes là ? », il murmure.

« On est là », confirme Nymphadora en sortant de sa cachette. « Ça va ? Pas d'ennui ? »

« Non, juste Neville qui voulait que je l'aide à finir son devoir... », il commence puis se rappelant que je suis là, il ne précise pas. Pas besoin. En voilà un, au moins, que je n'aurais pas besoin de corriger, je décide. « On y va ? »

« On n'a pas beaucoup de temps », je ne peux m'empêcher de répondre malgré le regard de reproche de Nymphadora.

« On n'y arrivera peut-être pas en une fois », elle ajoute même.

Elle voulait sans doute rassurer Harry, elle obtient le résultat inverse. Il n'a aucune envie de s'y remettre à plusieurs fois, ça se lit sur son visage. Je le comprends trop bien. On a un instant d'hésitation devant la porte, comme des mômes j'imagine. Puis Nymphadora laisse de côté tous ses doutes et lance un spectre de détection d'éventuels mots de passe et protections.

« Basique » est son commentaire. On la laisse faire. « Restons quand même sur nos gardes », elle ajoute en ouvrant la porte et en se glissant la première.

Je me mets en position pour la couvrir – ça me rajeunit moi aussi. Même si mes motifs n'étaient pas alors aussi nobles qu'aujourd'hui les dernières fois où j'ai pratiqué l'effraction. Comme aucune explosion, sirène ou cri ne vient saluer son entrée, je me glisse à mon tour. Harry, derrière moi, ferme la porte. A la seule lumière de nos baguettes, nous découvrons le salon transformé en bureau. Je sais bien que peu de sorciers voyagent léger, mais Ombrage a quand même choisi d'amener un nombre considérable d'objets pour une visite de quelques semaines tout au plus : des poufs aussi pelucheux que ses pulls, une multitude de figurines et de vaisselle d'apparat. Son univers manque autant d'air que son esprit.

Mais ce qui nous intéresse est au mur, je me rappelle à l'ordre : je distingue les assiettes décrites par Lupin, puis un grand cadre doré reflète la lumière de nos baguettes. Nymphadora étouffe un petite exclamation.

« C'est lui », confirme sombrement Harry, le visage crispé. « Nagini. »

« Tu as mal ? », s'inquiète sa mère adoptive.

« Et maintenant, on fait quoi ? On le réveille ?», il questionne plutôt que de lui répondre.

Je remarque qu'en effet le gigantesque serpent, enroulé autour d'un arbre, semble dormir. Ses yeux sont fermés. Le mal peut-il dormir ? C'est une question intéressante.

« Laissons-le pour l'instant », je décide et je plonge ma main dans ma poche pour en sortir un écrin. J'ai la gorge terriblement sèche. Si nous nous sommes trompés, nous sommes damnés, je décide. Je ne crois pas que je saurais survivre à la mort de Harry. Albus ou Kingsley pourront dire qu'ils n'étaient pas là. Nymphadora pourra penser aux jumeaux et à Cyrus. Remus en sera peut-être capable, ne serait-ce que pour expier. Mais moi, je n'aurais jamais ce courage d'assumer la responsabilité de la mort de quelqu'un qui m'est devenu aussi cher. Et la liste des gens qui auront compté dans ma vie, pour qui j'aurais été prêt à donner ma vie, est relativement courte, autant l'avouer.

« Je dois le mettre ? », demande Harry en regardant l'anneau sombre dans l'écrin ouvert.

« Nous l'avons affaibli », lui apprend Nymphadora pour l'encourager. « Hier, je l'ai même amené à Albus pour cela. Il nous l'a fait rapporter ce matin. Et Remus et moi... »

Qui est le plus à plaindre ? Cyrus qui garde les jumeaux et ne sait pas à quoi on joue exactement ? Albus qui doit tourner en rond chez lui ? Remus qui doit faire la conversation à Ash et Ombrage ? Ou nous qui devons guider Harry dans la dernière phase d'un plan où il est à la fois le sacrificateur et le sacrifié ? Le palmarès est trop difficile, le jury décide qu'il statuera une autre fois.

« Ok », la coupe Harry d'une voix blanche mais décidée. Il tend la main droite, s'empare de l'anneau et le glisse à son annulaire gauche, sans faire de pause, comme s'il craignait de changer d'avis. Nymphadora et moi retenons notre souffle, mais rien ne se passe. Les premières fois, l'anneau avait essayé de lui blesser le doigt mais il semble s'être fait une raison.

« Commence avec lui », je souffle, en préparant mon cerveau à suivre ce qui va se passer. L'anneau est le seul Horcruxe avec lequel Harry ait eu un contact conscient et sur lequel il peut espérer avoir un ascendant. Nymphadora s'éloigne d'un pas, prête à intervenir si l'un de nous se faisait prendre dans les rets mentaux de l'Horcruxe.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? », proteste ce dernier quand Harry lui impose son esprit. Il ne semble pas se rendre compte de ma présence.

« Voir si tu m'obéis toujours, ou si tu préfères que je te détruise », explique Harry avec détermination.

« Tu ne peux pas me détruire », crache le morceau d'esprit contenu dans l'anneau sans réussir à cacher son inquiétude. C'est le problème de correspondre esprit à esprit, aucune émotion ne peut être cachée.

« Mais si », affirme Harry en projetant l'image de l'épée de Gryffondor. « Elle a le pouvoir de te couper en deux. » Et il détaille même mentalement le résultat au profit de l'Horcruxe qui d'abord en frémit puis se reprend.

« Si tu voulais me couper en deux, tu l'aurais déjà fait », contre l'esprit.

« J'ai effectivement encore besoin de toi », reconnaît Harry. Les projections mentales se marient mal avec les demi-mesures et les mensonges. « Mais si tu refuses, je ferais autrement. »

« Besoin de moi ? »

L'espoir subi de ce fragment d'âme est presque insupportable. Il projette des images de grandeur, de reconnaissance et de puissance qui emplissent entièrement le lien mental. Harry doit les écarter pour reprendre la conversation :

« Je veux te faire rencontrer quelqu'un », explique Harry, suivant scrupuleusement le plan. Je sens qu'il s'y raccroche comme à une leçon apprise. Sera-t-il capable d'improviser après ? Mon cerveau refuse même d'y réfléchir.

« Tes amis ne m'intéressent pas ! Ils veulent tous me dominer ! », refuse tout net l'anneau.

« Celui-là est différent », promet Harry. S'il savait.

De sa main droite, il illumine maintenant le tableau et son grand cadre doré. Je vois une perle de sueur se former sur son front alors que la douleur emplit mon cerveau, insupportable.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ! », proteste le fragment détenu dans l'anneau. « Ça fait mal ! »

« C'est le mal », répond mentalement Harry. Sa mâchoire est tellement serrée qu'on souffre rien qu'en la regardant.

« Il faut que ça cesse ! », exige l'anneau, et immédiatement la douleur diminue d'un cran.

« Comment tu fais ça ? », questionne Harry, avec une sincérité qui me glace parce qu'elle me rappelle combien il est jeune et fragile.

« Tu vois que tu as besoin de moi, Maître ! Je peux te protéger de cette douleur si tu me portes à ton doigt », répond l'esprit de l'anneau, obséquieusement.

J'hésite à intervenir pour inviter Harry à plus de prudence quand un sifflement strident emplit la pièce, faisant sursauter Nymphadora.

« Il a mal », annonce Harry d'une voix désincarnée. « L'anneau a chassé... son lien... avec ma cicatrice. »

Je sens l'effort qu'il a dû faire pour nous expliquer cela, mais sa mère adoptive oublie qu'elle devrait se limiter à un rôle d'Auror.

« Qui a mal ? », demande-t-elle.

« Ne parle pas, Harry. Je vous entends et je vous vois », je lui indique donc mentalement.

« Ok », il marmonne encore, sa voix est à peine audible avec les cris en fourchelang qui emplissent la pièce.

« L'anneau fait alliance avec Harry contre le serpent... qui a mal », j'explique à Nymphadora. Comme elle semble trop sidérée pour intervenir, je lance un sortilège de silence. Le calme revenu lui fait me jeter un regard désolé.

« Tu vois, je suis plus fort que lui », crâne maintenant l'anneau.

« Et tu peux le tenir en respect longtemps ? », s'informe Harry, visiblement un peu impressionné par ce premier résultat. Il ne faudrait pas qu'il le soit trop, ce serait une faiblesse facile à exploiter par l'anneau, je m'inquiète mais sans oser intervenir : nous avons besoin de la collaboration de l'anneau. Les uns contre les autres, il n'y a pas d'autres issues.

« Je ne sais pas », reconnaît le bijou.

Comme pour lui répondre, la douleur revient, emplit la relation mentale entre Harry et l'anneau. Moi-même je dois fermer les yeux pour la supporter et, étrangement, l'image d'un bébé s'agitant dans des langes blancs s'impose dans mes paupières closes. Il hurle lui aussi, aussi fort que ses minuscules poumons le lui permettent. Et ces vagissements sont plus forts que la douleur.

« Qui est-ce ? », hurle l'anneau, assez terrorisé je dirais.

« Je ne sais pas », balbutie Harry, encore une fois sincère - c'est sa force et sa faiblesse.

« Ça vient de toi ! »

« Comment ça ... ?»

_Le bébé est le Horcruxe en Harry ?_ Instinctivement, je regarde Nymphadora qui s'alarme de mon regard inquiet et pointe plus fermement sa baguette vers nous. Que pourrait-elle faire d'autre ? Je me contente de secouer la tête, concentré sur la discussion mentale qui fait rage.

« Il est en toi ! Tu m'as menti ! », accuse l'anneau.

« _En_ moi ? »

Harry vacille sur ses pieds, comme si l'accusation le touchait physiquement. Nymphadora se précipite et je dois l'arrêter des deux mains :

« Ne le touche pas ! »

« Il souffre ! »

« Lui seul peut, Nymphadora. Tu le sais ! », je contre en espérant ne pas mentir.

« Il va tomber ! », elle s'alarme.

Sans la lâcher, je tourne mon esprit vers celui d'Harry. J'y sens l'hésitation, la perplexité, la douleur mais pas la peur - vive Gryffondor ! Je m'accroche comme lui au plan :

« Domine-les, Harry. Tu es le seul humain, ici. Le seul être complet. Le seul à pouvoir leur imposer ta volonté ! »

« C'est quoi ce bébé ? », me rétorque-t-il, ses yeux verts braqués sur moi, comme si j'étais le responsable de l'apparition mentale.

« Que ce soit un bébé ne doit pas t'arrêter », je réponds en biaisant et en ignorant le regard affolé de Nymphadora. « Tu dois le dominer, lui aussi, il est aussi dangereux que les autres ! »

Longtemps, Harry se contente de me regarder, s'attendant sans doute à ce que j'ajoute des explications, mais je tiens bon. Nymphadora a dû comprendre ce qui était en jeu car elle n'intervient pas. Puis la question vient, froide, nue, impersonnelle, désolante :

« Comment ? »

« Utilise-les les uns contre les autres », je lui rappelle. C'est le plan tel que nous le lui avons rabâché : les Horcruxes se détruiront les uns les autres s'il les utilise correctement.« Un plan de Serpentard », il avait souri. « Contre le pire des Serpentard », j'avais répondu. Aurons-nous jamais une autre occasion d'un tel badinage ?

Ses yeux quittent les miens, non qu'il les ferment mais il se détache de la réalité extérieure.

« J'ai besoin de votre aide », lance Harry mentalement. Il y a une distance nouvelle dans son expression qui me fait frissonner. « Il y aura un prix », avait dit Albus. « Je ne sais pas lequel - pas obligatoirement la vie de Harry, mais ne croyez pas qu'il sera léger. » Je referme les yeux.

« Ce bébé fait trop de bruit », geint l'anneau. « Il nous dérange, Maître ! Tu n'as pas besoin de lui, tu m'as moi ! »

« L'étouffer », propose alors Nagini, qui semble avoir compris que ses cris en Fourchelang n'étaient d'aucune utilité. Le serpent ne paraît pas bien maîtriser la communication mentale, mais la nouvelle force que je sens passer dans le lien est animale, brute et sombre en même temps. Ses anneaux glissent vers le bébé, aucunement diminuée par les défenses d'Harry. Il s'enroule lentement autour du bébé qui n'a jamais cessé de pleurer.

« Tu vas le manger après ? », s'intéresse l'anneau.

« Faim », répond le serpent en ouvrant sa monstrueuse gueule.

Je rouvre les yeux et je vois combien Harry tremble, traversé qu'il est par les forces de trois Horcruxes. Sa main gauche se lève très lentement vers sa cicatrice, qui est devenue rouge écarlate et semble pulser au même rythme que les battements d'un cœur. Quand ses doigts l'effleurent, la cicatrice devient bleue. Il s'arque de douleur, les genoux pliés, mais ni ne tombe ni ne lâche sa baguette. La voix du bébé n'est bientôt plus qu'un hoquet puis un silence.

« Nous sommes avec toi, Harry », je répète à haute voix, faute de meilleure idée.  
Car c'en est fini du plan. Il a fonctionné : un Horcruxe en a éliminé un autre - celui qui nous faisait le plus peur d'ailleurs, et Harry est vivant. Le résultat devrait me rendre fou de bonheur, mais pourtant c'est l'angoisse qui domine. Car le plan ne peut que conseiller de continuer. Un Horcruxe contre l'autre. Est-ce suffisant ? Harry, est-il capable de tenir la dragée haute aux deux Horcruxes restants ? Qu'a-t-il compris ? Aurons-nous le temps de mener ce combat à son terme avant qu'Ombrage ne revienne ? Je n'ose même pas regarder l'heure.

« Je peux le soutenir magiquement », propose alors Nymphadora.

« Bien sûr », je réponds agacé de ne pas y avoir pensé et je la lâche pour qu'elle lance des sortilèges de béquilles qui le stabilisent. Je replonge dans le lien mental pour sentir le serpent qui se repaît de sa proie et l'écœurement de Harry.

« Il est dangereux », marmonne l'anneau, profitant de cette faiblesse nouvelle de son maître. « Il nous mangera après !»

« Je suis plus fort que lui », essaie Harry malgré son épuisement et ses doutes. « Je suis le seul humain, le seul être entier...»

« Tu es quand même un humain... très particulier », remarque l'anneau avec une dose de suspicion. « Comment avais-tu dominé ce bébé ? »

« Que sais-tu de ce bébé ? », réplique Harry.

Une sorte de spasme emplit le lien, comme un rôt, brisant heureusement la réponse de l'anneau. Puis la force animale et noire se fait plus discrète. Le serpent se love sur lui-même, lentement, monstrueux et calmé.

« On devrait profiter qu'il dorme », chuchote le bijou. « Les serpents repus dorment ! »

« Vrai », reconnaît Harry, un peu désemparé.

« Prépare l'épée », je souffle à Nymphadora, le cœur battant. Nous n'aurons que quelques secondes si l'anneau domine le serpent, avant qu'il ne se retourne contre Harry.

« Ça en fera deux de moins », j'encourage à haute voix Harry, qui me jette un regard vide.

« J'ai compris, Maître, tu voulais te débarrasser du bébé. Il fallait le dire je t'aurais aidé », chuchote maintenant l'anneau. « Tu n'avais pas besoin de ce sale serpent !»

« Garde le contrôle, Harry ! », j'ajoute, et l'inquiétude perceptible dans ma voix se communique immédiatement à Nymphadora.

« Que se passe-t-il ? », elle me presse, mais je lui fais signe de se taire. Je ne peux pas lâcher Harry. Chaque seconde peut être décisive.

« Je peux ? », s'excite l'anneau.

« Que veux-tu faire ? », essaie son maître, son hésitation trop marquée.

« Mais te protéger, Maître, te protéger du serpent ! Empêcher qu'il devienne comme le bébé, une part de toi ! »

« Une part de moi ? Jamais ! », crache Harry avec vigueur.

« Allons, Maître, pourquoi nous mentir maintenant ! Nous avons finalement beaucoup de choses en commun, je le sens ! Nous allons faire de grandes choses ensemble, tous les deux... Avec moi à ton doigt, tout sera possible ! »

« Je ne sais pas », souffle le pseudo maître. Combien, en d'autre temps, je louerais sa prudence !

« Vraiment ? », questionne l'anneau venimeux. Il ne fera rien, je comprends et j'enrage. « Tu ne veux pas ? Tu vas t'en débarrasser comment alors ? »

« Severus ? », appelle Harry à haute voix, mais sans me regarder.

« Tu n'as pas le choix », je réponds, et rarement réponse m'a autant coûté. D'ailleurs ma voix est sortie totalement étranglée.

« Pourquoi pas », souffle donc Harry dans le lien mental quelque seconde plus tard.

« Je ne ferai rien que ce que tu me diras de faire, Maître », insiste l'anneau obséquieux.

« Dé...débarrasse-nous de lui », répond Harry très lentement, comme à regret. Et j'ai envie de l'arrêter, de faire cesser toute cette barbarie. Si seulement il y avait un autre moyen !

« C'est ce que tu veux ? », insiste l'anneau.

« Oui. »

« Bien, Maître. »

Je sens le bijou se préparer, sonder précautionneusement son lien avec le serpent pour vérifier que ce dernier est bien en train de s'endormir. Il se glisse autour du bout de queue comme autour d'un doigt. Puis ne bouge plus. J'en suis à me dire que ce fragment d'âme là devait contenir toute le stupidité de Voldemort, quand l'anneau commence la progression vers la tête du serpent, s'élargissant progressivement pour s'adapter à la taille du corps du reptile. J'entrouve les yeux pour voir la main gauche d'Harry tenir maintenant l'anneau qui est devenu trop large pour son doigt.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? », souffle de nouveau Nymphadora, qui est maintenant armée de l'épée de Gryffondor. La lame renvoie la lumière de la lune dehors.

« Attends encore », je réponds laconiquement avant de refermer les yeux. L'anneau est presque arrivé à la tête du serpent.

« On sera bien tous les deux ensuite, n'est-ce pas Maître ? », souffle le bijou à Harry, qui en a un haut-le-cœur. « On sera les plus forts ! »

Des images de carnage et de feu emplissent le lien mental.

« Non ! », proteste Harry, et qu'il soit capable de le faire est un vrai soulagement pour moi, même si l'analyse voudrait que ce soit un mauvais mouvement tactique.

« Non ? », interroge dangereusement l'anneau s'interrompant dans sa course.

Mon cœur manque un battement avant que je n'ose réagir :

« Tu as besoin de lui, Harry », je dis à haute voix. _Je suis maudit, jamais plus il ne me parlera_, je pense.

« Mais après ! Il va me posséder », m'oppose Harry de la même façon. Sa voix est totalement terrifiée et enfantine.

Ai-je le droit de le pousser à plus ? Mais la cicatrice est vaincue, je me répète. On est si proche d'avoir gagné !_ Il_ est si proche ! Combien nous en voudra-t-il ? Je suis pétrifié.

« On est là, Harry », affirme Nymphadora avant moi, bien qu'elle ne sache pas exactement ce qui se passe - ou peut-être parce qu'elle ne sait pas. « Je suis là. J'ai l'épée en main. Dès qu'il aura dominé le serpent... »

« Oh », comprend Harry avant qu'elle ne termine. J'en serais presque à bénir la confiance parentale qu'elle lui inspire quand je reçois l'ambigu message mental suivant : « Encore du sang, alors ? Ok... »

« Tu aimeras le sang », promet l'anneau, en reprenant sa progression. « Il te rendra fort ! Toujours plus fort ! »

Harry ne renvoie rien de particulier, mais je ne peux que trembler à l'idée que toute son innocence est morte avec ce bébé démoniaque. Je ne sais pas comment j'arrive encore à articuler :

« Prête, Nymphadora ? »

« Oui. »

Tout est joué, je me dis quand je sens l'épée levée à ma droite. Dans ma tête, l'anneau s'est positionné autour du cou du serpent et commence lentement à serrer, serrer... Les yeux tressaillent trop tard. "Il est mort plus rapidement que le bébé" est l'étrange pensée qui me vient juste avant de hurler :

« Maintenant ! »

« Tu as vu comme c'était facile, Maître ? », s'enorgueillit l'anneau.

« Oui », souffle Harry à haute voix, visiblement soulagé. « Pas de sang. »

« Si tu n'aimes pas le sang, nous trouverons d'autres voies... La magie, par exemple », suggère l'anneau qui va glisser hors du serpent maintenant en dépassant la tête.

« Maintenant ! », je répète pour Nymphadora.

« Harry... Sa main ! », elle proteste. La lame dressée au dessus de sa tête vacille.

« Maintenant !!!! », j'intime en prenant moi même sa main avec la mienne pour projeter l'épée vers le bas. Elle tranche l'anneau en son milieu, comme la main de Harry. Un dernier cri de rage emplit ma tête. La douleur d'Harry emplit l'air. La moitié du bijou nage dans le sang au sol quand il perd conscience.

ooo

Note1 - Pour ceux qui voudraient tout savoir sur le magnifique verbe chaloir...

Pour ceux qui voudraient des nouvelles de la suite, elle s'appelle "_Avec l'aide de Poudlard_" et est racontée par Harry...Elle sera mise en ligne la semaine prochaine. Le 55 est en cours de rédaction... On s'approche de la fin-fin, même si je ne sais pas encore en combien de chapitres ça va tenir....

.


	53. Avec l'aide de Poudlard

**Un supplément d'âme**

Merci aux cartes postales de la semaine : Pacha8, Hermy, BastetAmidala, grispoils, Lizou, Rémi, MAHA1959, Tallia, madame-casse-pieds, Gla10, ora...  
C'est frustrant quand je ne peux pas vous répondre - essayez de mettre une adresse mail écrite en toutes lettres atpoint... non ?

Des bises à Alixe, Dina, Fée et Thalys, si vous ne savez pas pourquoi, c'est que vous lisez ce message pour la première fois!

**Période couverte par ce chapitre :  
vendredi 27, samedi 28 février  
Dimanche 1er mars  
**

**5****3. Avec l'aide de Poudlard (Harry)**

Un bébé pleure.

Ce n'est pas un son, mais je l'entends pourtant.

Il est partout et nulle part à la fois.

Je voudrais aller l'aider, mais je ne sais où aller.

Je tourne en rond. J'en ai la tête qui tourne.

Partout.

Nulle part.

Puis, quelqu'un m'appelle : « Harry ? »

J'entends encore le bébé, mais l'autre voix est plus proche.

Je le chercherais une autre fois, je décide, et j'ouvre les yeux.

« Harry ! »

La voix est contente. Je ne vois pourtant pas réellement celui qui la porte. Tout est flou devant moi. Mais je n'en ai pas besoin.

« Cyrus ? », je marmonne, ma gorge est tellement sèche que ça me fait mal quand je parle.

« Tu veux tes lunettes ? »

Instinctivement, je tends la main la plus proche de la voix, et le monde n'est plus que douleur.

« Ne bouge pas ta main ! Popy va m'étriper sinon ! », proteste immédiatement mon frère, et je sens ses mains puis le contact habituel des montures de mes lunettes sur mon visage.

Je cille deux fois avant de pouvoir le voir : il me sourit largement, ses mèches noires encadrant son visage sans trop le cacher. Il a un air protecteur qui ne trompe pas : je dois être dans un sale état.

Je baisse les yeux vers ma main gauche et ne trouve en lieu et place que des bandages. Comme j'ai trop soif pour pouvoir parler, je désigne la carafe de ma main droite, et il s'empresse de me servir un verre que je bois lentement.

« Qu'est-ce qui m'est arrivé ? », je soupire, en lui rendant le gobelet.

« Tu ne te rappelles de rien ? »

Rien serait mentir. Il y a le bureau d'Ombrage, les chats sur les assiettes et le serpent endormi. Il y a Mae et Severus plus tendus que pendant une finale de Quidditch. Il y a l'anneau et ses tentatives pour me faire croire qu'il pourrait être mon allié. Il y a le serpent, encore, terrible. Il se repaît d'une chose... d'un bébé... qui pleure... comme dans mon rêve. J'en ai la nausée et manque de peu de vomir l'eau que je viens d'avaler. Alors que je me plie en deux, ma main droite va par réflexe à ma cicatrice, indolore, totalement indolore. Surprenant.

« Harry, ça va ? », s'inquiète mon petit frère, n'osant visiblement pas me toucher.

« Les Horcruxes », je murmure finalement, c'est un souvenir autant qu'une question, mais Cyrus m'a toujours compris à demi-mots.

« T'as gagné ! », il s'exclame avec le même entrain que s'il parlait de la coupe de Quidditch – ce qui me fait penser que je ne suis pas prêt de jouer le match des amedi contre Serdaigle. Tant mieux pour Ginny, conclut une partie de mon cerveau, totalement étrangère au sentiment d'irréalité qui m'étreint.

« Tu crois ? », je croasse.

« Severus en est sûr et certain. »

« Ah. »

« T'es pas plus content que ça ? »

« Je ne sais pas, Cyrus », je réponds, et une étrange lassitude m'étreint. Je me demande si je ne serais jamais plus capable de joie ou de prendre un bébé dans mes bras. Sans parler d'être capable de croire une quelconque affirmation de Severus Tobias Rogue. Est-ce réellement fini ? Qui puis-je encore croire ?

Cyrus grimace en me regardant et reste étonnamment silencieux avant d'oser reprendre.

« Tu veux que je te laisse ? », il propose presque timide. « Papa et Mae ont passé la nuit à ton chevet mais, ce matin, ils sont été obligés d'aller à Londres. J'ai eu l'autorisation spéciale de Minerva de te veiller en dehors de mes heures de cours... Mais, si tu veux... »

« Non ». C'est une certitude. Tout plutôt qu'être seul avec mes doutes. « Non... dis-moi plutôt... comment je suis arrivé là », je propose. Cyrus ne se le fait pas dire deux fois :

« Mae a appelé Linky pour qu'elle t'amène ici – seul un elfe peut transplaner dans le château, blablabla... D'autres ont nettoyé fissa le bureau de la Grande Douleur Spéciale...»

« Nettoyé ?», je le coupe.

« Ton sang... par terre », répond Cyrus perdant un instant son sourire.

« Ok.»

« Hum... Pendant ce temps-là, Mae a convaincu Peeves de retarder Ombrage dans le château ! », il ajoute alors, en n'arrivant pas à s'empêcher de rire.

« Peeves ? Mais Ombrage n'était plus avec Papa ? »

Une fois que le mot a franchi mes lèvres une nouvelle douleur intérieure m'étreint : Papa. Pourquoi n'est-il pas là ? Cyrus a bien parlé de Londres mais, vraiment, n'aurait-il pas pu être là ? Et que dirait-il de ce bébé ? Savait-il ? La tête me tourne.

« Si, bien sûr, c'est pour cela que Peeves ne voulait pas !! », s'amuse Cyrus, tout à son récit. « Mae a dû lui promettre sa protection ! Mais ce n'est même pas le plus drôle ! »

« Non ? »

« Après ce 'petit contretemps', Papa a raccompagné Ombrage à ses appartements et, quand ils sont entrés, le Chevalier au catogan découpait le serpent en rondelles en chantant : 'A moi Saint-George, à moi !' », raconte mon petit frère en mimant des coups d'estoc à la fin de sa phrase.

« Mais il était déjà mort avant », je m'étonne et, en même temps, me revient l'image de l'anneau qui l'a étranglé. L'anneau que je portais à ma main gauche. La douleur traverse de nouveau mon corps comme un écho.

« Ce n'est pas du tout la version officielle, Harry ! », glousse Cyrus, sans pitié. Pour preuve, il extirpe de son sac au pied de mon lit un exemplaire de la _Gazette,_ dont la première page se barre du titre : « Anarchie à Poudlard : Remus Lupin s'excuse personnellement auprès du Ministère »

J'imagine que ça explique l'absence de Papa auprès de mon lit, je décide.

« Tu veux que je te lise ? », reprend mon frère sans attendre ma réponse. «_ Madame la Conseillère spéciale à l'éducation, Dolorès Ombrage, n'était pas depuis une semaine à Poudlard qu'elle a été le même soir victime de deux agressions.  
_

_La première, de l'esprit frappeur du château qui l'aurait prise pour une élève ayant oublié le couvre-feu, alors qu'elle revenait d'un dîner 'très sympathique' avec le professeur Lupin et la professeur Ash à Pré-au-lard.  
_

_La surprenant seule, l'esprit l'a arrosée d'eau glacée en appelant le concierge du château. L'eau a verglacé, formant une véritable patinoire interdisant à__ madame la Conseillère spéciale__ tout mouvement pendant de longues minutes _», s'esclaffe Cyrus. « Tu imagines la scène ? »

Je souris malgré moi et Cyrus embraye :

« Tu me diras que si elle était moins grosse, elle aurait tenu sur la glace » Ma réaction instinctive doit se lire sur mon visage - on m'a appris trop petit à ne pas juger verbalement le physique ou la condition des autres. « Non, OK, toi, tu ne le dirais pas ! Mais ça reste vrai !»

Comme objectivement, il n'a pas tort, je souris et content de cette approbation muette, il reprend sa lecture :

« _Le professeur Lupin, revenu sur ses pas en entendant des cris, a dû venir lui-même à son secours, le concierge n'ayant pas trouvé de solution._

« Attends, elle ne sait même pas faire fondre de la glace ? », je m'étonne malgré ma sincère indifférence pour le sort de la Conseillère spéciale.

« Faut croire », répond Cyrus en haussant les épaules. « Quelque part, ça ne m'étonnerait qu'à moitié. Mais le plus drôle est à venir : _Quand le directeur de Poudlard a raccompagné son invitée à ses appartements, il a constaté, sans doute avec horreur, qu'un sujet de portrait du château, leChevalier au catogan, massacrait un des portraits accrochés au mur et ramenés à Poudlard par Madame la Conseillère spéciale pour l'édification des jeunes générations... » _

« Ah, les chats aussi, elle comptait nous les laisser ? », je demande, étonné moi même de l'irrévérence et la vivacité de mes pensées.

« Tu sais les journalistes n'ont jamais peur des généralisations », commente Cyrus, blasé, avant de reprendre sa lecture. _« La perte est irremplaçable, _blablabla._.._ Ah, voilà, le meilleur : _'R__emus Lupin, le premier lycanthrope à, non seulement avoir étudié à Poudlard, mais aussi à y être devenu professeur puis directeur grâce à la protection d'Albus Dumbledore, a reconnu que ces événements malheureux traduisaient la réticence de Poudlard face à la mission de Dolorès Ombrage. 'Je n'ai sans doute pas assez expliqué le sens de cette mission' a-t-il confié à notre reporter en sortant du Ministère où il était venu en personne amener les excuses de l'institution._' - Quel pince sans rire, ce Remus, non ? »

Comme un sourire est venu tout seul sur mes lèvres, je me contente d'opiner. Tout Poudlard, des elfes aux portraits, en passant par Rusard nous avait aidés en quelque sorte. Je ne sais pas si ça justifie quoi que ce soit, mais ça me fait étonnamment plaisir.

« Mais ça ne va pas lui tomber sur le dos tout ça ? » je m'inquiète presque.

« Il a le cuir épais », estime Cyrus avec confiance. « Et ça ne sera pas la première fois qu'il mentira pour nous. Il sait faire ! De toute façon, la bataille n'est pas finie... L'expert en tableau du Département de l'Histoire magique, sur les conseils de grand-père, va demander une expertise du portrait du serpent... »

« Pourquoi ? », je m'alarme - je ne vois pas ce qu'il pourrait sortir de bon d'une telle expertise.

« Parce qu'il faut bien qu'on dise que ce tableau n'est pas celui vendu par le vieux Phinéas aux Malefoy ! Qu'il a été plus que transformé et que le sujet qu'il abritait n'était pas tout à faire régulier ! »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Pour mettre Fudge dans le caca, l'air de rien... Je te rappelle que c'est notre part du contrat avec Scrimgeour ! »

Ce n'est pas que je ne savais pas. C'est que je n'avais pas réellement écouté. Je soupire – j'aurais aimé qu'on en ait fini, qu'on puisse essayer d'oublier, je me rends compte.

« T'oublie pas un truc ? », je finis par demander.

« Quoi ? Parce que si tu veux tous les détails du plan, tu sais, je ne suis pas le mieux placé, t'imagines bien ! Ils ne m'ont même pas laissé t'accompagner dans ce bureau, alors ! »

« Ma main, Cyrus », je coupe à ses récriminations.

« Oh, ça ? Tu ne te souviens pas ? »

« Non... C'est l'anneau qui... ? », je questionne pour l'aider.

« Non, l'épée. »

« Quelle épée ? »

« Celle de Gryffondor... Mae n'arrivait pas à frapper ta main qui tenait l'anneau... Severus l'a aidée... » Un frisson me transperce, parce que la scène s'impose dans mon esprit comme si elle avait été occultée avant. La douleur, le sang, le noir total. « D'après les parents, Popie a passé des heures pour recoller les os ensemble et réparer les muscles... T'en as pour une semaine avant de pouvoir espérer t'en resservir... Et sans doute plus avant que Papa et Mae te lâchent d'un œilquand ils seront revenus », conclut mon petit frère préférant la gouaille comme toujours.

« Il m'aurait possédé », je marmonne.

« Qui ça ? »

« L'anneau ».

« C'était terrible, hein ? », il questionne dans un murmure désolé.

« Pire que ça », je réponds pas plus haut.

« C'est ce que Sev... »

« Ne me parle pas de lui », je crache, surpris moi même de ma propre violence.

« Non ? »

Je confirme d'un signe de tête.

« Il avait donc raison », commente mon petit frère avec un calme absolu, voire une pointe d'admiration.

« Quoi ? »

« Il m'a dit que ce n'était pas sûr que tu lui reparles un jour. »

« Est-ce qu'il n'aurait pas pu me dire que j'étais un Horcruxe !? », je crie alors. Ça me fait un bien fou.

« Papa, Mae et Albus savaient, eux aussi », remarque Cyrus.

« Je sais... Mais je ne peux pas en vouloir à tout le monde non plus », je soupire. « Ils t'ont dit alors ? »

« Oui, maintenant que c'est derrière nous - tu les connais.... Pour qu'on les comprenne et qu'on leur pardonne... », il énumère en levant les yeux au ciel et en refaisant parfaitement la voix de Mae pour l'occasion.

« ...de nous avoir protégés contre notre avis... ou d'avoir compté sur notre confiance pour nous priver de tout choix ? », je me moque avec lui. Il ne nous reste sans doute que le rire comme défense.

« Un truc comme ça. »

On se regarde. Ses yeux gris sont exempts de toute colère, et je me dis qu'il a énormément grandi cette année. Je ne sais pas si Papa ou Mae s'en rendent compte. Mais moi, je le sais.

« Ils ont cru en toi », il ajoute pour bonne mesure.

« Oui, grand frère », je grimace, et on éclate de rire tous les deux.

oo

Comme l'avait prédit Cyrus, je ne suis sorti de l'infirmerie le soir même que pour aller chez mes parents. Officiellement, je m'étais coincé la main dans la porte d'entrée de Gryffondor alors qu'il ne restait que moi dans la salle commune.

« C'est tout ce que vous avez trouvé comme excuse ? », j'ai objecté quand Mae m'a appris ça juste avant que Linky me transfère à la maison sans que j'ai à poser le pied par terre. « Comme ça, j'ai l'air d'un crétin qui ne sait pas fermer une porte !? »

« On va dire qu'on avait épuisé nos capacités d'improvisation », elle m'a répondu avec un petit sourire désolé. « Et franchement, Harry, tu es loin de faire la une de Radio Poudlard. Personne n'a encore totalement épuisé les attaques contre Ombrage. Peeves et leChevalier au catogan y veillent personnellement... »

« Ça ne vous inquiète pas de donner un peu plus de raisons à la presse pour dire que c'est l'anarchie à Poudlard ? », je me suis un peu alarmé. Quelque part, c'était à cause de moi. Encore.

« Cyrus t'as montré _La Gazette_ ? », a soupiré Mae. « Faut pas trop y prêter attention. C'est plus Ombrage qui est vexée que Fudge qui est réellement inquiet. A priori il a seulement demandé à Remus de faire montre de plus d'autorité...Ça va voler bas dans les couloirs pendant quelques jours, et tout sera oublié ! »

« Vous croyez vraiment que je vais vous croire ou vous dites ça pour que je ne m'inquiète pas ? », j'ai persiflé.

« Si Fudge était sur le pied de guerre, les articles seraient signés Skeeter ou Pieternel », elle a affirmé.

Je ne pouvais pas lui donner tort. Papa avait peut-être de bons appuis mais il avait aussi de vrais ennemis de longue date. Tristam Pieternel Le Jeune était sans doute le pire de tous. Il ne pouvait pas y avoir un cas de lycanthropie sans qu'il appelle à la vigilance, à l'abrogation de toute les lois qui peu à peu rendaient la vie des garous possibles.

« Il sera là tout à l'heure, il te racontera », elle a ajouté, et ça a immédiatement ranimé en moi une rage un peu adolescente mais incontournable.

« Quel privilège, des mensonges de première main ! », j'ai grincé. C'est que je l'attendais de pied ferme, mon père. C'était même la seule chose qui me faisait accepter pour l'instant leur décision de me confiner à la maison : l'occasion de pouvoir lui parler sans le décorum poudlardien.

« Jamais il ne t'a menti », elle a répondu sans s'émouvoir ni s'arrêter de mettre toutes les cartes de rétablissements, bonbons et cadeaux envoyés par mes camarades de classe dans un sac.

« Non, juste oublié un énorme détail », j'ai balancé avec tout le sarcasme dont je pouvais être capable – je n'arriverais jamais qu'au genou de Cyrus ou la cheville de Severus pour ce genre de chose, je sais.

« Le désespoir n'est pas le meilleur carburant pour qui doit lutter contre les forces du mal », elle s'est calmement justifiée.

Pas de doute, elle attendait la remarque et elle était prête.

« Aucune pensée profonde à propos de la confiance ? », j'ai continué sur le même ton. Si je devais encore me confronter à Remus, fallait que je m'entraîne.

« Harry, ne dis pas que tu ne savais pas », elle a répliqué. « Tu as eu des dizaines d'occasion de poser la bonne question. Tellement de fois. Tu as choisi de ne pas savoir... »

« Je vous ai fait confiance ! », j'ai hurlé.

« Et ça t'a desservi ? »

Ce coup-ci, je n'ai rien trouvé à rétorquer, et j'ai préféré sauver le peu de dignité qui me restait en confiant ma main valide à Linky.

A l'appartement, les jumeaux étaient trop contents de me voir pour que je puisse réellement imaginer continuer de me rendre pénible. Si mes bandages rendaient un peu difficile la construction de tours en cube, rien ne m'empêchait de leur relire l'intégralité des aventures de Flammèche, à demi-allongé sur mon lit, un pichet de jus de citrouille et des montagnes de chocolat à portée de ma main valide. Mae venait de loin en loin dire aux petits de ne pas me fatiguer mais elle n'osait pas réellement rester. Son manège a réussi : je me suis senti coupable d'avoir été aussi offensif avec elle plus tôt. Il me suffisait d'imaginer son choix – ma main ou ma vie ? - pour avoir envie d'aller lui dire combien elle avait été à la hauteur.

« On veut une histoire », a réclamé Iris quand Mae a voulu les coucher.

« Avec tout ce que Harry vous a déjà raconté ? Il vous suffit de fermer les yeux et tout devrait revenir ! »

« Et Harry, il va se coucher ? », a essayé Kane. Chacun sa stratégie.

« Harry est assez grand pour savoir quand il doit aller se coucher », a affirmé Mae. « Par contre, vous deux, au lit ! »

« Mais Papa n'est pas rentré ! », a continué Iris – pas à dire, ils ont de la ressource.

« Il va rentrer et il viendra vous voir, promis », elle a commencé, puis elle m'a lancé un regard coupable - comme si j'allais être jaloux !

« Je peux leur lire la fin du dernier album », j'ai proposé. C'était mon armistice. Elle l'a entendu.

Quand les infatigables yeux gris de mon petit frère et ma petite sœur se sont enfin fermés et que j'ai pu sortir de leur chambre sans protestations, Papa arrivait. Il s'est planté au milieu du salon, l'air incertain, en me voyant. A mi-chemin entre lui et moi, Mae s'est mordue les lèvres. Évidemment, hein, je pouvais les accuser de tout sauf de ne pas tenir à moi, j'imagine. Sauf de ne pas s'en vouloir.

« Harry », il a finalement dit.

« Présent. »

Il a soupiré et puis il s'est risqué :

«Tu es en colère ? »

Je l'avais posée tellement de fois, cette question ! J'avais mis tant d'ardeur, enfant, à lui plaire. J'avais mis tellement de temps à pouvoir croire que cet homme tenait suffisamment à moi pour m'aimer même quand je n'étais pas parfait... C'était ma question, en un sens. Ma gorge s'est serrée toute seule en l'entendant retournée vers moi :

« Un peu », j'ai fini par reconnaître avec moins de véhémence que je l'aurais souhaité.

« Je comprends », il a murmuré en baissant les yeux. On aurait dit un môme. On aurait dit Cyrus quand il a fait une connerie plus grosse que lui. Ça a dégonflé une grosse partie de ma colère.

« J'ai le droit, non ? », j'ai quand même insisté.

« Bien sûr. N'importe qui serait furieux à ta place, Harry.... Ce n'est pas parce que nos intentions étaient... bonnes, que ça excuse quoi que ce soit ! Ce n'est même pas parce que nous étions tous d'accord pour nous taire... que.. »

« Ni même parce que ça a marché », j'ai ajouté en croisant les bras avec un air qui se voulait sévère malgré mes bandages et le sourire stupide qui me démangeait les lèvres. Il se défendait tellement mal. Il devait salement s'en vouloir !

« Oh Harry... il fallait que ça marche ! », s'est empressée d'ajouter Mae, les larmes aux yeux.

« S'il y avait eu une autre solution... », a commencé Papa puis il a renoncé. « Il fallait te rendre ta vie... te libérer de ce monstre... pour toujours. »

« Depuis combien de temps, tu savais que j'étais un Horcruxe ? », j'ai soufflé, plus ému que je n'aurais aimé par ce qu'il venait de dire.

« Mais tu n'étais pas un Horcruxe, Harry ! Ta cicatrice contenait un Horcruxe, c'est totalement différent ! », il s'est récrié.

Sinon je serais mort, j'ai compris brutalement. C'est moi tout entier que le serpent aurait tenté de dévorer. Et l'anneau l'aurait su bien avant. J'ai hoché la tête. Pas un Horcruxe ? C'était une bonne nouvelle, je devais le reconnaître. Mais ça ne changeait pas le fond :

« Depuis quand ? », j'ai répété très doucement.

« Quelques mois », il a reconnu.

« T'es incroyable », j'ai murmuré, sidéré qu'il ait réussi à se taire aussi longtemps.

« Il n'y serait jamais arrivé tout seul », a voulu le défendre Mae.

« Détrompe-toi, Mae. J'ai même tendance à penser que, sans lui, vous n'y seriez jamais arrivé », j'ai rétorqué.

« J'aurais tellement voulu être à tes côtés », il a alors affirmé en osant me regarder pour la première fois.

« Personne d'autre n'aurait pu supporter Ombrage à un pareil moment », je lui ai assuré.

« C'était une punition méritée, on va dire », il a essayé.

« Sans parler des excuses à Fudge », j'ai ajouté perfidement.

Il a ri. M'a regardé par en dessous, a encore hésité puis a murmuré :

« Échecs ? »

« Il faut qu'il se repose ! », a protesté Mae.

« Il dormira demain », a contré Papa.

Je ne croyais pas me souvenir d'un autre moment où ils s'étaient désolidarisés dans un moment comme cela – aller se coucher, finir nos légumes, faire nos devoirs... Ça m'a décidé.

« Je vais te battre », j'ai annoncé en m'avançant vers la table basse du salon.

« Je sais », a soufflé Papa en s'installant en face de moi.

ooo

Le lendemain matin, samedi, je me suis assis à côté de mon père pour regarder le match - ça faisait sept ans que ça ne m'était pas arrivé. J'étais tout content en un sens. Même si la tribune m'a paru moins haute et large que dans mes souvenir. Sur le terrain, Cyrus et Ginny ont totalement dominé l'action, la seconde jouant avec l'attrapeur Serdaigle comme un chat avec une souris, sous la protection rapprochée du premier

« Quel couple ! », a jugé Pomona.

Je ne pouvais pas applaudir mais je suis allé hurler avec mon équipe après la victoire.

Avec Severus, on s'est regardés de loin sans oser ni l'un ni l'autre faire le premier pas. J'avais encore besoin de temps. Il n'était sans doute pas plus coupable que les autres, mais il avait assisté à tout, à ces pensées affreuses, aux tentations de l'anneau... Finalement, c'était presque de son jugement sur ma prestation dont j'avais peur, je me suis dit en me reposant l'après-midi sur mon lit.

A mon réveil, Poppy était là pour voir l'état de ma main. Quand elle a défait les bandages et que j'ai vu la ligne violacée et boursoufflée qui marquait ma paume en deux, j'ai failli vomir.

«Tu as mal ?»

«Pas réellement», j'ai marmonné - avec tout ce que je prenais comment aurais-je pu avoir mal ?

Elle a essayé de plier mes doigts et j'ai grimacé.

"Pardon»

«Non.. Il va bien falloir...», j'ai essayé de faire mon Gryffondor.

«Si tu ressens de la douleur avec ce que tu as comme calmants dans le sang, c'est qu'il est trop tôt», elle a affirmé et prenant un parchemin pour me donner l'autorisation d'utiliser une Plume-à-papote pendant les cours. Elle a mis un pansement moins massif et a prescrit un nouvel onguent, en insistant pour que je fasse de longs massages de ma cicatrices des deux côtés avec. J'ai promis. Quand elle est partie, Papa et Mae ont décidé qu'on irait dîner ailleurs, « loin », et on est allés manger des frites et des moules à Bruxelles.

Les jumeaux ont adoré.

Dimanche matin, on était invités à petit-déjeuner avec Grand-père Albus qui m'a serré plus fort que d'habitude dans ses bras en me voyant.

« Je savais que tu nous surprendrais », il a murmuré.

« Ne compte pas sur moi pour te raconter ! », j'ai tout de suite précisé.

« Je comprends. Sache néanmoins que si toi, un jour, tu as envie d'en parler, je serai là. »

Je me tenais sur mes gardes, mais la conversation s'est effectivement tournée vers l'avenir : la possibilité de montrer que Fudge n'était plus en état de gouverner le pays ; qu'il avait été possédé ; l'importance de l'expertise en cours sur le tableau à ce titre. J'étais secrètement assez content de ne plus être en première ligne d'une certaine façon même si Grand-père a dit à un moment qu'il faudrait peut-être un jour que j'accepte de raconter les termes de mon affrontement avec Voldemort.

Dimanche après-midi, j'ai annoncé que je rentrais à Gryffondor parce que c'était l'anniversaire de Ron et qu'on avait prévu une fête surprise avec Hermione et Ginny de longue date. En expliquant ça, je me suis rendu compte que j'aurais pu ne pas y être, que j'aurais pu savoir que je risquais de ne pas y être, et j'ai pensé qu'ils avaient peut-être bien fait de ne rien me dire.

« L'anniversaire de Ron ! », s'est exclamée Mae.

« Oui, hein, on finirait par oublier les anniversaires », je me suis moqué gentiment.

Papa s'est levé chercher dans son immense bibliothèque pour en sortir un livre, dont la couverture était un peu abimée. Après l'avoir lissé avec un air un peu nostalgique, il me l'a tendu

« Sirius et James ont préparé leur concours d'Aurors avec », il a commenté. « Comme je pense que ni Cyrus ni toi ne voulez suivre cette voie... »

« Ron va être très touché », j'ai murmuré, ému moi même, et n'osant pas poser la question.

« Ils l'avaient acheté ensemble », il a ajouté ayant bien compris le cours de mes pensées. « Pas qu'ils manquaient d'argent l'un comme l'autre, mais ils bossaient rarement l'un sans l'autre... acheter deux livres aurait été un peu stupide... Ils auraient été contents que ton meilleur ami l'ait. »

« Sûr », j'ai conclu avec un sourire, avant de m'enfuir en promettant de prendre soin de ma main.

A Gryffondor, l'ambiance était festive – la victoire de la veille n'y était pas pour rien ; sans compter que Ron était le capitaine. Tout le monde m'a quand même accueilli avec de grands cris.

« Faudra que tu m'expliques, Harry, comment t'as pu t'estropier la main comme ça avec la porte ? », s'est risqué Colin.

« Le premier qui embête mon frère avec sa main ou la porte aura affaire à moi », est immédiatement intervenu mon protecteur attitré.

« Et il t'engueulera parce que t'as aucun droit d'intimider les autres », a rétorqué Crivey, citant effectivement une phrase que j'ai dû prononcer un certain nombre de fois depuis que je suis préfet.

« Mais non, il est malade aujourd'hui, il n'est pas préfet ! »

La salle commune a rugi de rire, et on m'a tendu une bièreaubeurre et on m'a oublié. Dès que j'ai pu, j'ai donné le livre à Ron :

« Il était à James et à Sirius » , j'ai indiqué. "Mon père t'en fait cadeau.... ça tombe bien, je n'ai pas eu le temps d'aller à Pré-au-lard comme prévu hier pour t'en faire un !"

« A James et Sirius » , a répété Ron impressionné.

« C'est très gentil de votre part » , a renchéri Hermione avec un regard pour Cyrus qui a haussé les épaules.

« En fait, c'est une fuite », il a commenté. "On aimerait autant que la famille Weasley-Granger prenne le relais dans la défense quotidienne contre les forces duMal, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire ! »

«Ne dis pas ça, Cyrus», j'ai râlé. « Je ne souhaite à personne de passer par ce qu'on est passé ! »

« Mais c'est fini, hein, Harry ? » , a soufflé Hermione. « C'est vraiment fini ? »

J'ai hésité avant de répondre.

"Tout le monde me dit d'y croire... mais je ne crois pas à la disparition du Mal. »

"Disons qu'on peut espérer la disparition d'un mal que seul toi pouvais combattre » a affirmé Ron doucement. "Et Cyrus a raison, pour le reste, d'autres peuvent participer ! »

J'en étais à féliciter Ginny sincèrement de sa prestation, quand un elfe que je ne connaissais pas est apparu à mes côtés :

« Harry Potter-Lupin doit venir avec moi », il a déclaré en tirant sur ma manche.

« Et où donc ? »

« S'il vous plaît, Dobby doit vous mener à son maître, maintenant !»

Il y a des mots qu'il ne faut pas dire. "Maître" en était un. La seconde d'après, cinq baguettes étaient pointées en direction de la créature – la mienne, celle de Cyrus, celle de Ginny, celle de Ron et celle d'Hermione. Le reste de la salle commune s'est figé. L'elfe a d'abord reculé puis s'est lamenté.

« Oh, Maître ne va pas être contents ! Méchant Dobby ! Inutile ! »

J'avais vu mon père lutter toute mon enfance contre cette pratique d'autopunition des elfes qu'il tenait pour le symbole profond de leur asservissement. Sans réfléchir, j'ai rattrapé son bras de ma main droite avant qu'il ne se cogne la tête avec une bouteille vide de bièreaubeurre.

« Harry », s'est écrié Cyrus. « Lâche-le, il va te .. »

La sensation de crochet à l'estomac lui a donné raison avant qu'il n'ait fini sa phrase. La seconde d'après, j'étais avec ce mystérieux Dobby au bord du lac. Qu'il ne m'ait pas fait sortir du parc ne m'a qu'à moitié rassuré.

« Ah te voilà, Harry ! », s'est alors réjoui la petite voix de Nero Malefoy.

J'ai regardé autour de moi et je n'ai pas vu trace de son grand-frère. Ça plaidait pour moins de danger mais je n'étais pas prêt à totalement baissé ma garde.

« Le kidnapping, vous avez ça dans le sang les Malefoy », j'ai répondu, ma baguette pointée vers lui.

« J'ai juste demandé à Dobby d'aller te chercher ! », a plaidé Nero visiblement surpris de ma réaction. Il avait levé ses deux mains vides comme pour me dire qu'il ne me voulait pas de mal.

« Tu n'avais pas de hibou sous la main ? »

Le regard surpris du petit Malefoy et presque gêné maintenant m'a semblé trop sincère pour être mis en doute.

« Tu ferais mieux de le renvoyer à Gryffondor avant que mon frère n'ameute tout le château », j'ai donc conseillé en baissant ma baguette, mais en la gardant à la main. « Il m'a fait transplaner au milieu de l'anniversaire de Ron... », j'ai précisé. L'elfe a dû sentir qu'il avait une bourde parce que ses oreilles se sont immédiatement affaissés.

« Oh, Dobby ! Va vite ! », l'a quasiment supplié Nero - j'ai apprécié qu'il ne lui fasse pas de reproches. "Tu peux ramener Cyrus s'il accepte... mais que lui ! »

« Dobby part tout de suite », a répondu l'elfe.

« Dis à mon frère que je suis avec Nero », j'ai conseillé à l'elfe, le retenant de ma main valide. « Dis-lui que mon parrain n'a pas à s'inquiéter », j'ai ajouté ayant vainement trouvé autre chose de plus personnel à dire pour qu'il se rassure.

« Ton parrain ? » s'est enquis timidement Nero, une fois que l'elfe ait eu disparu.

« Sirius était mon parrain. »

« Alors je suis peut-être une sorte d'oncle pour toi ! », s'est amusé le môme.

« Tu avais un truc à me dire », j'ai coupé assez sèchement.

« Drago ne voulait pas mais... je voulais te parler des Horcruxes », il a répondu sans trop tourner autour du pot cette fois.

« C'est qui, cet elfe ? », j'ai questionné parce que comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer me paraissait un préalable à toute conversation.

« Dobby est le seul elfe de la maison Malefoy que j'aime bien », il a répondu. « Je lui ai demandé de chercher l'Horcruxe de Regulus. Je suis sûr que Drago refuse de me le dire mais qu'il sait où il est... Je lui ai demandé d'espionnerKreatur... »

Le nom m'a fait l'effet d'un coup de poing à l'estomac.

« Qui ça !? »

« Un elfe... un vieil elfe qui pue » a grimacé Nero, l'air sincèrement dégoûté.

Kreatur. J'avais oublié son nom mais ça me revenait. L'elfe de Square Grimmaurt. Celui qui s'était enfui quand Papa, Cyrus et moi nous avions hérité des biens de Sirius et que la maison avait été transformée en Fondation Sirius Black. Avait-il pu leur apporter le Horcruxe contenant un fragment de l'âme de Regulus à ce moment-là ? Mon cerveau était en pleine ébullition.

« Tu le connais ? », a compris le môme.

« Je crois. Mais dis-moi, il l'a trouvé ? »

« Peut-être. C'est difficile à dire... je ne suis pas un spécialiste ! »

« Tu l'as là ? », j'ai demandé, la voix plus basse et tendue que je n'aurais voulu. Mais franchement, qui aurait pu vouloir revoir un Horcruxe ?

« Non. Dobby pense savoir où il est mais il avait peur que, s'il le prenait, Kreatur ne prévienne Drago qu'il l'avait pris », a expliqué calmement le môme qui valait son poids en roueries. « Je voulais que tu nous dises comment reconnaître un Horcruxe... »

La vérité était que je n'en savais rien.

« Nero, j'avais.... un lien avec les Horcruxes de Voldemort » , j'ai donc commencé à répondre, plein d'hésitation.« Mais sinon... je n'aurais jamais su qu'ils en étaient... »

Puis je me suis rappelé des cours de Papa, quasiment sur le même sujet. Est-ce que je n'avais pas pour ambition de devenir briseur de sorts ? Je devais être capable de faire mieux que cela.

« Ce sont des objets magiques très puissants... Normalement, on doit le ressentir... Il existe même des sorts pour révéler cette magie », j'ai précisé en me disant que le môme n'aurait jamais la capacité deles lancer seul de toute façon. Comme le gamin avait l'air déçu, j'ai ajouté : « Le plus simple serait de convaincre Drago de te le dire. »

« Il ne voudra jamais », il a prétendu avec une moue d'enfant gâté.

« Pourquoi ? »

Nero a haussé les épaules.

« Je ne sais pas... Il dit que c'est trop dangereux »

« Il n'a pas tort », j'ai commenté – aurais-je pu prévoir, qu'un jour, je serai du même avis que Drago Malefoy ?

« Tu les as bien dominés, toi ! »

« Nero », j'ai soupiré. « Les Horcruxes de Voldemort voulaient ma perte, et la seule solution était de les affronter, de les dominer et de les détruire. C'était moi ou eux ! » J'ai agité ma main bandée sous son nez pour bonne mesure. « Ne crois pas que ça soit facile ou gratuit ! Et ça, c'est juste ce qui se voit, Nero ! »

Il a un peu reculé.

« Moi, je veux juste savoir si... si j'ai son âme », il a plaidé.

Une âme... J'allais répondre quand un pop a annoncé le retour de Cyrus et de l'elfe. Mon frère avait sa baguette à la main, comme moi un peu plus tôt.

« Ah, vous êtes là », il a marmonné, son soulagement n'effaçant pas de ses traits une colère lourde comme je lui en avais rarement vue. Elle le vieillissait terriblement et, pour la première fois, je me suis demandé s'il aurait un jour des enfants et comment il serait avec eux quand il serait en colère. C'était une pensée étrange. Sans attendre de réponse de notre part, Cyrus s'est retourné vers le château et a lancé son patronus – un loup.

« Je viens de rassurer mes amis et de dire à mon père que nous venions à sa rencontre », il a expliqué à Nero qui le dévisageait avec une inquiétude certaine.

« Papa ?! », je me suis étonné.

« Parce que tu crois que les passe-passe de ce Dobby sont totalement passés inaperçus ? Attends que les elfes de Poudlard le trouvent, il va regretter d'être né ! », a craché Cyrus, toujours fulminant. «Et tu crois que j'allais laisser encore quelqu'un de la famille disparaître comme ça, sans donner l'alerte ? »

Je n'ai pas eu le temps d'en demander plus parce que la seconde d'après, il avait attrapé Nero par le bras et le secouait comme un prunier :

« T'es une petite vipère, toi, dis-moi ! T'as bien appris de tes parents adoptifs finalement, hein ? Et moi, qui t'ai crû une victime ! Tu te prends pour qui ? »

« Cyrus... », a supplié le gosse en grimaçant.

« Tu lui fais mal », j'ai indiqué.

« Parce que, lui, il fait le bien peut-être », a craché Cyrus sans me regarder. « Quand je pense que je te plaignais, que je voulais t'aider alors que, toi, tu ne penses qu'à faire tes petites magouilles ! »

« Non ! », a protesté l'enfant éperdu.

« Si. Tu voulais parler à Harry, fallait lui demander ! Ou me demander ! On n'oblige pas les gens ! On n'emploie pas la magie comme ça, sans autre raison que son propre caprice ! »

« Maître frère de Harry Potter-Lupin, c'est Dobby qui a voulu aller trop vite », a essayé l'elfe.

« Reste que c'est lui qui t'as demandé », a rétorqué Cyrus.

« Mais Drago me surveille tout le temps ! »

« B'en pas assez ! », a répliqué Cyrus. « Si mon petit frère faisait des coups pareils, je me sentirais pas fier !»

Nero a blêmi, et ses larmes ont coulé. Peut-être parce qu'il se rendait compte, comme moi, de combien ils se ressemblaient physiquement tous les deux en cet instant. Peut-être parce que les reproches de Cyrus étaient justifiés. Peut-être parce qu'il savait que Drago serait en colère. Peut-être parce qu'il avait raté son coup.

« Cyrus », j'ai soufflé, parce que je lui trouvais quand même des excuses à ce gosse : savoir de qui il portait l'âme, ne me paraissait pas totalement illégitime.

« Il faut bien que quelqu'un lui explique qu'on ne peut pas faire n'importe quoi ! », a répliqué mon frère sur un ton que notre père adoptif n'aurait sans doute pas pu renier. J'ai ravalé mon envie de sourire pour continuer de plaider :

« Certainement, mais... »

« Je suis désolé », a balbutié le gamin.

«C'est ça, entraîne-toi à faire des excuses, parce que je ne vais pas me faire engueuler à ta place, cette fois», a repris Cyrus, l'air totalement imperméable à une quelconque pitié. « On va aller raconter tout ça aux autorités. En avant, marche ! », il a conclu en le faisant pivoter de force vers le château.

Dobby se tordant les mains d'inquiétude leur a emboité le pas. Avec le sentiment d'être un peu dépassé par ces nouveaux évènements, je les ai suivis.

Oooo

Le 54 est mené par Remus à la recherche une nouvelle fois de ses fils. Il s'appelle "_Un probable abus de confiance_"...où l'on voit qu'on en a pas encore totalement fini avec les Horcruxes...


	54. Un probable abus de confiance

**Un supplément d'âme**

Merci pour les cartes postales : Nathaniel von Hardstein, Remi, Na, Grispoils et Lizou. Bonnes vacances à tous si c'est le cas.  
Des bises aux releteurs du cyberespace : Alixe, Dina, Fée et Thalys.

_Période couverte par ce chapitre : Dimanche 1er mars_**  
**

**54. Un probable abus de confiance**

« Mae, viens jouer avec nous ! », réclame Kane. Sa petite bavboule rouge prend presque toute sa main.

Dora soupire en repliant le journal.

« Ne prends pas ça trop à cœur », je lui souffle en me relevant d'avoir lancé ma propre bavboule jaune. La moitié des quilles sont tombées. Pas si mal. C'est finalement assez compliqué de doser sa force dans ce jeu miniature.

« Trop à cœur ? », riposte mon épouse, en agitant le journal. « Tu as lu Pieternel ? »

« Tristam le jeune n'a jamais supporté aucune créature... »1

« Tu n'es pas une créature ! », elle crache.

« ... comme son Tristam de père et son Tristam de grand-père, dit l'Ancien avant lui », je continue, sans me laisser attendrir par sa défense inconditionnelle de ma condition. Je sais qu'elle n'a aucun préjugé mais qu'est-ce que ça change ? « Je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais faire, personnellement, pour le faire changer d'avis. »

Les deux dernières générations de Pieternel sont allées à Durmstrang. Ça en dit assez sur le sujet.

« Mais Remus, il réclame que tu perdes ton poste ! », elle s'exclame avec un regard inquiet mais tardif pour les enfants.

Il est certain qu'ils auront assisté ces derniers mois à plus de discussions d'adultes que leur âge ne le conseille. En même temps, puis-je espérer que mes enfants grandissent sans savoir que la « condition » de leur père est un problème récurrent ? Puis-je même le souhaiter ? Est-ce que ça les aiderait en rien ?

« Il ne fait pas partie du Conseil d'administration autant que je sache », je réponds donc calmement. Si mon calme peut les aider à ne pas avoir trop peur de la vie, ce sera déjà ça. Moi, ça m'a aidé à ne pas me croire un animal. Je me penche vers ma fille : « C'est à toi de lancer, Iris. »

« Mais il écrit dans la Gazette », argumente Dora en s'emparant quand même d'une bavboule verte brillante choisie avec amour par Kane. Iris, elle, saute de joie : pour la première fois, elle a touché une des quilles. Ils n'ont pas l'air totalement traumatisés.

« Fudge se rattrape comme il peut d'avoir accepté mes excuses sous le coup de la surprise », je contre calmement. Kane tire à son tour et touche deux quilles – mieux que sa sœur, il est positivement ravi. « Une campagne de diffamation indirecte qui , comme le souligne Albus, lui ressemble tout à fait. Il n'a même pas le courage de s'opposer directement à moi ! »

« Tout le monde n'est pas Gryffondor », elle s'agace, les deux poings sur les hanches, oubliant que c'est c'est à elle de jouer.

«Je te rappelle que nous avons notre propre campagne en route, et qu'elle est encore plus indirecte que la sienne, Dora », je lui reproche doucement. « Et que c'est ton tour. »

Pas réellement plus calme, Dora me tourne le dos pour contempler sa cible, plisse les yeux et abat toutes les quilles sous les applaudissements sincères de ses enfants.

« L'expertise sera prête mardi », elle convient, en se relevant, sans doute un peu moins frustrée.

« Dans la presse mercredi », je continue.

« Le chant du cygne de Pieternel ? », elle s'amuse maintenant. Sa capacité à le faire est sa sagesse, je le crois depuis longtemps.

« Espérons ! Il pourra toujours déverser son venin sur d'autres créatures s'il le souhaite... On lui amène de quoi écrire moult chroniques venimeuses, s'il le voulait ! »

« On joue encore ! », réclame Iris, sans doute pressée de faire mieux.

Nous en sommes à nous redistribuer les bavboules en changeant de couleurs, juste pour le plaisir, quand la voix angoissée de Cyrus retentit dans la cheminée.

« Papa ! Mae ! »

Quand je me tourne vers l'âtre, je vois la tête de mon fils, l'air considérablement inquiet. Dès qu'il croise mon regard, il annonce :

« Papa, un elfe a enlevé Harry, ici, au beau milieu de la salle commune ! »

« Pardon ? »

Je vais entrer dans la cheminée et venir moi même enquêter sur place quand il s'écrie en regardant derrière lui :

« Le revoilà ! Tenez-le, empêchez-le de repartir ! Mettez-vous tous dessus ! »

« Qui est revenu, Cyrus ? Harry ? », je questionne avec impatience. J'entends des cris derrière lui qui ne font rien pour me rassurer.

« Non, c'est l'elfe », répond laconiquement Cyrus en continuant de regarder derrière lui. « Quoi? Papa, il dit que Harry est avec Nero Malefoy près du lac et qu'il n'est pas en danger... »

« Jusqu'à preuve du contraire », je marmonne.

« Heu... l'elfe dit que Harry a dit de dire que son parrain ne devait s'inquiéter... »

« Nero sait ? », je questionne, pas très gentiment je le crains. J'ai laissé Cyrus seul juge de ce qu'il pouvait dire ou non à Nero. J'ai voulu croire qu'il serait responsable et mesuré. Mais peut-être payons-nous aujourd'hui cet abus de confiance.

« Je ne lui ai pas dit qui était le parrain de Harry », promet Cyrus, bien que je sente que le sujet l'embête. Il se pose peut-être les mêmes questions. « Il me propose de les rejoindre... »

Dora revient du bureau avec la carte du philosophe que nous n'avons toujours pas rendue à Cyrus. Quand elle me la colle sur les genoux, je vois les deux petits points, Harry et Nero, côte à côte, et personne d'autres à moins de dix minutes de marche.

« Je crois qu'il n'y a qu'eux », je me risque donc à répondre.

« J'y vais ! » s'exclame Cyrus en sautant sur ses pieds, et je tends la main dans le feu pour lui saisir le bras et ajouter

« Je vous rejoins ! Fais bien attention à toi ! »

Je vais partir quand une idée me traverse l'esprit : « Tu vois Drago, toi, Dora ? Ah là, à Serpentard ». Le point est immobile, il doit lire ou faire ses devoirs.

« Je vais le surveiller », annonce mon épouse dans un souffle. « S'il bouge, je préviens Severus. Va ! » Elle me pousse même, comme pour affirmer qu'elle veut me voir la laisser seule avec l'angoisse de n'avoir rien à faire et deux jumeaux sidérés à rassurer. « Va donc ! », elle insiste.

N'ayant plus d'excuse pour ne pas faire ce que j'ai annoncé, je descends l'escalier en courant et je ne ralentis pas en sortant dans l'air froid de cet après-midi de fin d'hiver. Je croise quelques élèves mais je ne prends la peine de saluer personne. Le patronus de Cyrus, absolument stable et rayonnant de puissance, me rejoint au milieu de la grande pelouse, m'informant qu'ils viennent à ma rencontre. Ça me fait encore accélérer. Ce n'est pourtant qu'aux serres que je les vois se diriger vers moi : Cyrus poussant Nero devant lui, l'elfe et Harry les suivant un pas après. Mon soupir est à la mesure de mon soulagement.

« Vous allez bien ? », je demande incapable d'en rester au stade des apparences quand nous nous rejoignons enfin.

« Nous ? Nickel », répond sombrement Cyrus. « C'est ce sale petit Pitiponk qui débloque, visiblement ! »

« Je suis désolé, Cyrus », balbutie le gamin l'air singulièrement touché par les reproches de mon fils.

Le vent froid, s'engouffrant entre les serres, fait tourbillonner de vieilles feuilles sèches et nous fait frissonner, mes fils et moi, nous n'avons pas de cape.

« Allons nous mettre à l'abri dans les serres », je décide.

Quand je débloque la porte, je sens les yeux de Cyrus sur moi.

« C'est tout ? J'aurais cru que c'était aussi difficile d'entrer là-dedans que dans la réserve de potions ! »

« Parce que tu t'es déjà frotté à la réserve de potions ? », je contre en les faisant entrer. J'ai dit ça un peu machinalement, une provocation gratuite qui n'appelle pas réellement de réponse, mais Cyrus est trop silencieux, et Harry annonce solennellement :

« Lui non, mais moi, oui. »

« Pardon mais on l'a fait ensemble ! », proteste le frère, qui n'a jamais pu laisser Harry porté seul une quelconque culpabilité.

Je pourrais sourire. Mais au-delà de la propension de Cyrus à se désigner comme coupable, moi, je me dis que j'ai visiblement raté quelque chose. C'est la deuxième fois que Harry tient à me faire savoir qu'il a fait plus de bêtises que je ne l'ai jamais suspecté ou jamais même voulu y réfléchir. Peut-être parce qu'il est majeur. Peut-être aussi parce qu'il regrette. Peut-être parce qu'il m'en rend responsable. Je ne sais pas si j'aime beaucoup l'image que ça me renvoie - quelqu'un d'un peu trop sévère peut-être, d'un peu trop rapide dans ses jugements. J'ignore aussi s'il faut laisser retomber la poussière sur tout ça ou prendre son courage à deux mains et en discuter. Sauf que je ne crois pas que nous puissions aller plus loin devant les Malefoy qui nous observent avec un mélange d'ennui et de fascination.

«Et si nous parlions plutôt du présent ? » , je propose, faute de mieux, en conjurant une chaise pour chacun de nous.

L'incident n'a pas du tout amélioré la tension dans la pièce au contraire. J'ai maintenant l'impression que mes propres enfants sont autant sur le qui-vive que les Malefoy. J'attends juste que nous soyons tous installés pour interroger la petite créature dont les pieds ne touchent même pas le barreau de son siège :

« Tu es donc un elfe des Malefoy ? »

La créature paraît terrifiée que je m'adresse à elle et quémande l'aide de Nero qui l'encourage de la tête. C'est pourtant clairement à regret qu'il me répond dans un murmure, les deux bras repliés devant son visage comme s'il attendait des coups :

« Oui, Dobby est né chez les Malefoy... comme sa mère et sa grand-mère avant lui. »

« Donc tu es ici à la demande de Nero », j'enchaîne.

« Oui, Professeur », confirme le jeune Malefoy, l'air prêt à prendre toute la responsabilité de l'incident sur lui. « Je suis désolé ! Cyrus a raison, j'aurais dû m'y prendre autrement ! Je voulais juste parler à Harry ! »

Par pur réflexe, je regarde donc mon fils qui irradie de colère et lève les yeux au ciel en entendant mentionner son nom. Visiblement, il en veut au môme. Mais s'en prendre à Harry n'était pas une bonne idée pour nous gagner à sa cause quelle qu'elle soit, il faut bien l'admettre.

« La méthode est un peu agressive », je commente en revenant vers Nero.

« Je m'excuse, Professeur », il marmonne. « J'ai su que Harry était sorti... c'était le moment ou jamais ! »

« Le moment de quoi ? »

Mais l'enfant s'est muré maintenant. Il hausse simplement les épaules comme si ma question était tout simplement stupide. Et je me rappelle que cela avait été sa première réaction lors de la disparition de Dora.

« Que je lui donne les moyens de reconnaître un Horcruxe », révèle donc Harry, ce qui tend Cyrus un peu plus.

« Nero, à quoi joues-tu ? », il grince même.

« A retrouver mon âme ! », explose Nero avec un mélange de colère et de désespoir qui me saisit.

« Ce n'est pas la tienne ! », rétorque Cyrus

« Je préfère celle de Regulus à celle de Volde...chose ! »

« N'importe quoi ! Mais on ne choisit pas une âme comme une baguette ! Et tu crois qu'elle va t'obéir, t'appartenir, comme ça ? »

« Harry a réussi. »

« Je te répète que tu n'es pas Harry, il a un entraînement et une expérience que tu es loin d'avoir ! », réplique Cyrus, avec une véhémence qui en dit long sur son peu de distance. Je vais intervenir quand Nero Malefoy réplique froidement :

« Je devais devenir un mage noir... J'ai plus d'expérience et d'entraînement que tu ne croies ! »

La bouche de Cyrus s'ouvre grande d'étonnement, et l'argument qu'il allait opposer à l'enfant meurt sur ses lèvres

« Quels expérience et entraînement ? », je questionne donc de ma voix la plus calme. On est déjà dans des choses assez compliquées sans y ajouter des cris.

Le silence de Nero est terrifiant.

« Vous pensez, Nero, que je vais me satisfaire de votre silence ? », j'insiste donc. Et l'enfant essaie d'éviter mes yeux. Je n'ai d'autre choix que de lui prendre le menton.

« Le même que lui », il finit par murmurer en montrant Harry du doigt.

« Légilimentie ? », je questionne.

« Un peu... »

Je vais continuer mon enquête quand Cyrus s'insurge :

« Quoi !? Mais Drago avait dit... »

« Drago veut me protéger », reconnaît l'enfant avec une étrange lucidité. Presque de l'indifférence. « C'est pour cela qu'il n'a pas voulu que je le dise dans la grotte. Il ne voulait pas que vous sachiez non plus... », il semble tout d'un coup se rappeler avec une légère grimace.

« Tu aurais pu aider Harry ! », s'exclame Cyrus en désignant son frère de la main.

« Harry, toujours Harry », constate Nero l'air déçu.

« Harry est mon frère, je te rappelle ! »

« Non, c'est ton filleul ! »

« Je ne suis pas Sirius ! », rugit Cyrus en se levant, et Harry hésite à le retenir. Dobby a plaqué ses deux mains sur sa bouche d'effroi depuis longtemps. « Et tu n'es pas Regulus : tu es même tout sauf Regulus ! »

« Cyrus, rassied-toi », j'essaie. Je n'y crois pas réellement mais il faut bien essayer. Le môme a reculé sur sa chaise, des torrents de larmes coulent sur ses joues. Quelle que soit l'ampleur de ses erreurs, je ne crois pas que le réduire au désespoir nous conduira à une quelconque sortie positive.

« L'âme de Regulus, elle ne voudra jamais d'un petit serpent comme toi ! », continue mon fils sans m'écouter, sans même - je l'espère - mesurer ses paroles.

Je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de me lever à mon tour pour le prendre par le bras et le secouer :

« Arrête ça, Cyrus ! » Les yeux qu'il tourne vers moi sont carrément hantés. « Tu fais du mal à tout le monde ! »

Il secoue la tête plusieurs fois avant de m'opposer notoirement plus doucement :

« Mais il n'est pas Regulus... »

« Non, pas plus que tu n'es Sirius... », je concède.

« Moins ! »

« Sans doute moins, mais ce n'est pas un concours, et la question n'est pas là. »

Un calme essoufflé envahit la pièce, je ne sais pas s'il est durable mais je décide d'en profiter.

« Tu peux comprendre la fascination de Nero, non ? »

« Qu'est-ce que ça change ? »

« Cyrus ! La question est de l'aider à savoir qui il est et non ce qu'il n'est pas ! »

« Même si rencontrer un Horcruxe n'est pas quelque chose que je conseillerais à quiconque, quelle qu'en soit la raison », intervient alors Harry très doucement - ce n'est pas une accusation mais ça me fait frissonner.

« On ne peut quand même pas leur laisser Regulus !? », clame alors Cyrus, et les mots me manquent pour exprimer mon désaccord tant il est profond.

« Ce que les Malefoy détiennent ce n'est, au mieux, qu'un fragment de son âme », répond doucement Harry posant une main sur son épaule. « Un fragment d'âme déséquilibré parce qu'il n'a plus de corps...Ce n'est en aucun cas, Regulus... Il faut que Sirius comprenne ça, Cyrus. »

La gorge terriblement serrée, je regarde Cyrus lutter contre l'envie d'envoyer les sages paroles de Harry au diable. Mais finalement, il hoche longuement la tête et soupire :

« Et Nero aussi. »

« Et Nero aussi », je confirme soulagé que Harry ait su trouver les bons mots, même si le prix de cette sagesse est sans doute exorbitant.

Oo

Quand j'ai conduit, ensuite, Nero à Pomona, le gosse était étrangement silencieux. Ce n'était pas réellement de la nervosité ou de la timidité, des sentiments plus que normaux en la circonstance, mais de la distance. Il était ailleurs. Peut-être était-il étonné de ma décision de limiter l'infraction à avoir fait pénétrer un elfe personnel dans l'école, je me suis d'abord dit. J'avais, devant lui, demandé à Cyrus et Harry de convaincre Gryffondor qu'il n'y avait pas plus qu'un caprice de gosse de riche derrière l'incident de l'après-midi.

« Ça, c'est difficile », avait soupiré Cyrus, faussement désolé. « C'est souvent plus facile de faire croire qu'il y a plus derrière un incident que moins... Surtout quand l'illustrissime famille Lupin est en jeu. Or rien de moins qu'avant hier, on a déjà eu le malheureux mais insignifiant accident de Harry avec la porte... Les gens vont finir par être déçus ! »

« Ce n'est pourtant pas très difficile de se limiter à la vérité », j'avais joué à contrer, sans pouvoir m'empêcher de sourire devant l'expression sidérée de Nero.

« Tu sais bien que la vérité est souvent moins facile à croire qu'un bon mensonge », avait perfidement ajouté Harry.

« Bon, allez-y, vous préférez quoi exactement ? », j'avais donc déposé les armes – une contrattaque désespérée, certes, mais qui avait fonctionné.

« Pff, comme si on avait le choix ! On te faisait marcher, Papa, t'as pas compris ? », avait résumé Cyrus pour eux deux.

« C'est que je n'ai pas que ça à faire », j'avais commenté avec un sourire en coin. « J'ai une partie de Bavboules à finir avec les jumeaux, moi ! »

Mais l'enfant était resté silencieux bien après cette scène, bien après que Cyrus et Harry nous aient quittés. J'avais essayé de le rassurer sur la réaction de Pomona et de l'inviter à discuter avec son grand-frère avant d'essayer de se procurer tout seul le Horcruxe de Regulus. Je n'avais rien obtenu, même pas un « oui » poli. Nous étions presque arrivés à Poufsouffle, et je me désespérais un peu de ne rien avoir de plus : aucune assurance, aucune piste. La tentation m'est venue à mon insu. Et si j'essayais de sonder son esprit – je n'arrivais certainement pas à la cheville de Severus mais ce môme n'avait que onze ans ! J'ai avancé par touche discrète, pour ne pas l'alerter. Mais je n'ai rencontré aucun obstacle, les pensées semblaient sans consistance. Aucune aspérité. C'était lisse comme un gallion bulgare. J'en ai manqué une marche.

« Je pensais que le professeur Rogue vous avait prévenu », a alors commenté Nero de sa petite voix innocente. « Il n'y a rien à voir là où vous cherchez. Père disait que ça serait ma force... que personne n'aurait jamais totalement barre sur moi grâce à ça »

« Il vous a entraîné à... ça ? », j'ai demandé. Je ne voyais aucun mot pour décrire le phénomène auquel j'étais confronté. Une nouvelle page de la magie noire en quelque sorte. Non que je sois un expert mais j'ai de fait plus de connaissances dans le domaine que la moyenne des sorciers.

« Il était très content du résultat », a répondu l'enfant sans s'arrêter de monter les marches vers le bureau du professeur Chourave à qui j'avais donné rendez-vous. Il ne s'est arrêté que sur le pallier pour tourner vers moi des yeux gris absolument insondables et me demander : « Vous pensez qu'elle va écrire à Drago ou qu'elle préférera contacter Tante Androméda ? »

ooo

« Vous en pensez quoi, Albus ? »

C'est la seule question qui me vient après avoir relaté toute cette journée. Une fois de plus, je me tourne vers lui avec l'espoir qu'il saura pallier mes déficiences. Je le fais avec un mélange d'humilité et d'exaspération. Pas très loin de ce que doivent ressentir Harry et Cyrus envers moi, j'imagine brusquement.

« Nous avons sans doute sous-estimé Lucius », répond très lentement notre vieux professeur après avoir regardé longuement les murs du cabinet particulier où nous a introduit Aberforth, Dora, Severus et moi. « Il n'est pire défaite que l'abus de confiance, finalement... »

Je comprends bien ce qu'il veut dire. La question n'est pas tellement que Lucius nous ait abusés mais que nous n'ayons pas envisagé cet abus. Et nous avions gravement sous-estimé Drago.

« Mais comment croire qu'il ait su donner à un gamin de onze ans un tel niveau d'occlumentie ! », s'exclame ma Dora, que cette nouvelle péripétie exaspère. « Drago ne m'a pas paru si fort dans la grotte l'autre jour. Plus expérimenté que la moyenne, certes, mais rien d'exceptionnel non plus ! »

Elle veut dire «pas meilleur que Harry ou Cyrus », oubliant sans doute à quel point leurs pouvoirs sortent de l'ordinaire, mais ce n'est pas le moment de lui faire remarquer cela. Déjà, je dois la contredire :

« Je ne crois pas que ça soit de l'occlumencie. »

On ne fait que partager une discussion qui nous a opposés tout l'après-midi, son incapacité à accepter d'envisager le pire n'ayant d'égale que ma propension à le tenir comme la seule possibilité.

« Nous l'aurions senti », me soutient Severus. « Enfin il me semble », il ajoute avec une certaine humilité qui lui ressemble mal.

« Lucius a toujours été un remarquable occlumens », commente Albus toujours songeur. « Mais je concours à vos opinions : un enfant de onze ans à peine, même avec des pouvoirs renforcés, nous aurions dû sentir sa résistance. »

« Alors que là, il n'y a rien », j'ajoute, laissant ma frustration apparente. « Aucune résistance, aucune pensée visible... le vide total ! »

« Il ne peut pas rien y avoir ! » conteste Dora.

« Je crois au contraire que nous ne voyons rien parce qu'il n'y a jamais rien eu », propose très lentement Albus. « Ce n'est pas quelque chose que Lucius lui a appris. »

« Il est né comme ça ? », je reformule trouvant l'idée sidérante mais finalement assez cohérente avec ce que nous savons de Nero.

« Il aurait fabriqué un occlumens parfait ? »

Nymphadora n'y croit pas, je le lis dans le regard provoquant qu'elle nous lance à nous, trois hommes plus âgés qu'elle, un peu comme la vie peut désespérément essayer d'ignorer la mort. C'est peut-être parce qu'elle n'y croit pas qu'elle arrive à le dire.

« Repensons à ce que nous savons », répond Albus sur un ton qui rappelle les heures qu'il aura consacrées dans sa vie à la pédagogie. Il est trop malin pour s'enfermer dans la confrontation de principes. « Les Malefoy ont utilisé les Horcruxes pour la création de Nero, mais pourtant Harry n'a pas senti la présence de Voldemort en Nero, et ce dernier ne semble pas non plus disposer d'informations particulières concernant Regulus... »

« C'est ce que Cyrus nous a dit », je confirme. Et aussi ce qui l'a tant déstabilisé au début, je me souviens brusquement.

« Et donc quoi ? », marmonne Dora sur ses gardes.

« Je n'ai aucune preuve de ce que j'avance, mais j'ai une hypothèse. Quelle que soit la manière dont ils ont utilisé les Horcruxes, ils n'ont pas jugé bon de lui donner l'âme d'un des deux sorciers qui avaient fourni les Horcruxes », énonce Albus, terrible dans son raisonnement.

« Ils ont créé un enfant sans âme ? », résume Dora les yeux exorbités.

Qu'avait dit Nero quelques heures plus tôt devant le bureau de Pomona ? Père était content du résultat ? Je frissonne.

« C'est ce que je crains », soupire Albus avec beaucoup de sincérité dans sa voix.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ? », continue Dora, c'est elle l'Auror, faire reste pour elle plus important que comprendre.

Albus nous regarde Severus et moi pour voir si l'un de nous a l'ébauche d'un plan à proposer. J'aimerais, mais la réalité est tout autre. Je suis assommé par ces nouvelles découvertes et sans aucune piste d'action. Sobrement, il suggère :

« Il me semble que nous ne pouvons pas faire l'économie d'une discussion avec Drago. »

oooo

Albus ne pouvait pas rester – il était attendu en Allemagne le soir même pour une mission confiée par le Département des Mystères. Dora a tout de suite dit que, mise en face de Drago, elle serait incapable de négocier avec lui. « En tout cas, pas ce soir ». Nous ne l'avons pas verbalisé, mais nous répugnions l'un comme l'autre à laisser les jumeaux à la seule garde de Linky. La magie noire rôdait trop près de nous pour que nous soyons à l'aise avec une telle décision. Ça ne laissait que Severus et moi et nous étions d'accord l'un comme l'autre pour agir immédiatement. Nous sommes donc allés dans son bureau à Serpentard et il a fait appeler l'héritier de la si pure famille Malefoy par un quatrième année qui avait oublié le couvre-feu et qui s'est estimé bien content d'être (uniquement) transformé en estafette par son directeur de maison.

« Vous vouliez me voir, Professeur ? », attaque tout de suite Drago en entrant dans le bureau de Severus. Il marque néanmoins un temps de surprise en me découvrant aux côtés de son directeur de maison. « Je vois que je suis encore plus attendu que je ne le pensais... »

« Asseyez-vous Drago », l'invite Severus sans relever. « Nous voulions effectivement vous parler, le professeur Lupin et moi. »

Malefoy s'exécute en me lançant des regards suspicieux.

« Cet après-midi, le professeur Chourave a mis votre frère en retenue », annonce de but en blanc Severus. Il fait mine de me consulter avant de préciser : « pour deux soirs. »

« Vraiment », commente lentement Drago, le visage indéchiffrable. « Pourquoi ? »

« Il a fait venir à Poudlard un de vos elfes de maisons... un certain Dobby, lequel n'a rien trouvé de mieux que de quasiment enlever Harry au beau milieu de sa salle commune parce que votre frère voulait lui parler.»

Drago a considérablement blêmi dès le mot elfe. Ses poings se sont refermés. Il est clair qu'il envisage le pire. L'Horcruxe est au Manoir et les elfes peuvent de le trouver, je comprends immédiatement. Se rendant compte de ce que son silence peut avoir d'étonnant, il répète :

« Lui parler ? »

« Lui parler d'Horcruxe », je confirme en me penchant vers Malefoy. Le mot a l'effet attendu. Les yeux de Drago se détournent immédiatement de moi.

« Nero a argué pour sa défense que vous lui interdisiez de parler à Harry Potter-Lupin », commente alors Severus sur le ton de quelqu'un qui ne croit pas de telles balivernes.

Le regard de Drago va de l'un à l'autre, avec un mélange de calcul et d'effroi. Il n'essaie même pas la hauteur et le dédain, ses armes préférées, ce qui donne sans doute la mesure de son désespoir.

« Oui, je lui ai interdit ! », il choisit finalement d'exploser – ou peut-être ne choisit-il pas, après tout. Il se tourne même vers moi comme pour me prendre à partie : « Mais il faut bien lui sortir cette obsession pour les Horcruxes de la tête ! »

« Donc, vous savez où est le Horcruxe de Regulus Black », j'affirme.

« Vous n'avez pas besoin de ce Horcruxe-là. Notre marché concernait les Horcruxes de Voldemort, et je l'ai rempli ! »

« Qu'est-ce que vous pensez donc faire d'une telle horreur, Drago ? », je questionne le plus gentiment possible.

« Rien. Mais justement, rien, Professeur ! », promet l'héritier Malefoy, et il a l'air presque sincère.

« Détruire un Horcruxe n'est pas une chose facile », souligne Severus.

« Mais je ne veux pas le détruire non plus ! Je ne veux rien en faire ! Je voudrais que Nero l'oublie! », il s'exclame puis, légèrement prostré, il ajoute : « Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'imagine ! Je ne veux pas d'un ancien Mangemort même repenti comme frère, ni même d'un Black... Je veux qu'il reste tel qu'il est ! »

« Sans conscience du bien et du mal, sans âme ? », interroge Severus avec une pointe de fascination.

Drago se redresse comme frappé par un fouet.

« De quoi parlez-vous ? »

« De l'étrange consistance de ses souvenirs », précise Severus.

« Je ne comprends pas », prétend le gamin, très sec.

« Drago, savez-vous comment vos parents ont fabriqué Nero », je demande. « Le savez-vous exactement?»

« Non », il ment trop vite et avec trop d'aplomb.

« Alors pourquoi avez-vous si peur ? »

« Je cherche juste à protéger mon frère ! »

« Et qui protégera le monde de votre frère ? », susurre presque Severus.

« D'un môme de onze ans ? », s'esclaffe Drago, mais ses yeux ne trompent pas. Il sent que nous nous approchons des secrets qu'il avait cru avoir gardés. Se sentirait-il mieux s'il savait combien nous le faisons à regret ?

« De quelqu'un qui a été programmé avant même sa naissance pour devenir un mage noir », je renchéris. «De quelqu'un qui ne semble pas connaître le mot 'limite' »

Drago halète légèrement comme un animal traqué mais se reprend admirablement pour m'opposer, presque sarcastique :

« Professeur, je comprends que le comportement de mon frère vous ait paru inacceptable. Je vous promets de lui parler. Mais de là à penser qu'il s'emparera de la communauté magique toute entière avec l'aide de Dobby, comme il semble s'être emparé de votre fils... »

« Vous allez lui parler ? », je demande, sans relever la provocation. « Et vous allez lui dire quoi ? Quel pouvoir avez-vous sur lui ? »

« C'est mon petit frère ! Il a besoin de moi ! »

« Et que pensez-vous qu'il se passera le jour où il n'aura plus besoin de vous ? Ou le jour où il trouvera l'Horcruxe, avec ou sans l'aide de Dobby ? »

Il ne répond rien.

« Drago, nous avons accumulé beaucoup d'informations sur les Horcruxes », attaque alors Severus sur un tout autre registre. « Garder cet objet maléfique caché ne vous aidera en rien à répondre à vos problèmes. Vous avez besoin d'aide et nous pouvons vous en apporter. »

« Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez à y gagner ? Nero n'est rien pour vous ! Et dites à Cyrus qu'il n'est pas Regulus – qui que Regulus Black soit pour lui en fin de compte ! », il crache presque, se levant de sa chaise. Il inspire brusquement pour calmer sa voix avant de conclure : « Si vous ne me retenez pas, Professeurs, je vais me retirer. »

Nous échangeons un regard, Severus et moi, et il lui fait signe qu'il peut partir. Notre acceptation fait plus pour le déstabiliser qu'un quelconque refus, je crois, mais il n'ajoute rien et sort droit et fier, comme un Malefoy.

« Un coup d'épée dans l'eau », je soupire, une fois que le bruit de ses pas s'est durablement effacé.

« Pas sûr », me contredit Severus. « Nous avons changé les données du problème. Drago est un garçon intelligent, il va adapter sa réponse. »

« Et non s'épuiser, comme un Gryffondor, à changer son environnement ? », je demande avec un sourire malgré mon désarroi.

« Ris autant que tu veux mais je préfère compter sur cela que de parier sur la fidélité d'un soi-disant Poufsouffle ! »

« Ça me paraît en effet plus sage », j'acquiesce beaucoup plus sobrement.

ooooo

1Tristam Pieternel, est mon méchant sempiternel qui déteste les loups-garous et écrit sur eux dans Ruptures d'un processus linéaires et Vingt-Cinq jours d'humanité. Comme toute créature des Ténèbres, il se réincarne... Le grand-père, le père, le fils...

La suite s'appelle "Le prévisible et le raisonnable" et est confiée à Cyrus protecteur attitré de son grand frère à moins que ça ne soit le contraire...


	55. Le prévisible et le raisonnable

**Un supplément d'âme**

Merci pour les cartes postales : Tallia, Kisscool, Astérie, Nataniel von Hardstein, Remi, Grispoils et Lizou.  
Bonne rentrée !!

Des bises aux meilleurs relecteurs du cyberespace : Alixe, Dina, Fée et Thalys.

_Dimanche 1er mars - lundi 2 mars_

**55. Le prévisible et le raisonnable (Cyrus)**

Harry a du mal à se concentrer sur ses devoirs, je le vois bien. Il ouvre et ferme trop de livres en trop peu de temps. De loin en loin, Hermione lui lance des regards inquiets sans oser réellement lui poser de questions. Il faut dire qu'on a bien éludé toutes celles de nos petits camarades en revenant – enfin, Harry a fait ça avec maestria et contrôle, sacré grand frère :

« Nero voulait me parler. Vous connaissez les gosses de riches, ça ne supporte pas d'attendre », il a répondu d'emblée en s'installant à la table où les septième année finissent, évidemment, leurs devoirs.

« Te parler ? Te parler de quoi ? », a naïvement demandé Neville, qui d'autre ? Pas que toute la salle commune ne se soit pas posée la même question, mais fallait quand même être assez proches de lui pour oser. Et ceux qui l'étaient trop en savaient bien assez pour éviter de le faire.

Harry a eu l'hésitation qu'il fallait – celle qui vous fait penser qu'il ne sait pas s'il doit vous le dire mais que l'envie est plus forte que la prudence :

« Il se demandait comment j'avais affronté Voldemort quand j'avais quinze mois. »

Un demi-mensonge, c'est aussi une demi-vérité. Il ne fallait pas jeter la pierre qu'à Papa dans cette histoire ; on ne fréquente pas sans conséquences un Severus Rogue depuis l'âge de cinq ans. Et les résultats sont là : il faut une bonne demi-minute avant que quiconque ose reprendre la parole.

« Tu veux dire vaincu ? », a lancé timidement Lavande Brown. « Comment tu as _vaincu_ Voldemort ? »

« Bien sûr », a marmonné Harry en rougissant légèrement – ce que tout le monde, sauf Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Archibald et moi, a pris pour de la modestie.

Et instantanément, toute l'excitation et la curiosité se sont dégonflées. Peu avaient réellement envie de jouer à se faire peur avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres à moins d'une heure du dîner. Deux ou trois ont lancé des piques sur les sangs-purs et leur prétention, les Malefoy et leur égo, mais la majorité s'est surtout empressée de se remettre à ses activités habituelles.

Moi même, à côté de Ginny et en face d'Archi, je me suis persuadé qu'il était temps de me jeter dans l'énorme travail de recherches personnelles que Vector nous a demandé depuis des semaines. D'abord parce que penser à ce qui venait de se passer n'était pas une bonne idée. Ce que Nero était, ce que contenait le Horcruxe caché aux tréfonds du Manoir Malefoy, les conséquences de tout ça sur tous ceux que j'aimais : des sujets bien trop inquiétants pour les affronter en solitaire. Deuxièmement, je n'avais plus qu'une semaine pour finir ce boulot pour Vector et j'avais tout sauf envie de le bâcler celui-là. Le sujet me plaisait assez – l'utilisation pragmatique et intuitive des pentacles dans les pratiques chamaniques traditionnelles d'Amazonie - il faut dire que je l'avais trouvé moi même. J'avais écrit à Aesthelia, ma marraine, qui m'avait envoyé des documents plus qu'intéressants pour illustrer mon propos.

Comme mes résultats d'arithmancie conditionneraient directement les chances de me spécialiser un jour en ethnomagie, je ne pouvais que faire de mon mieux ou dire que je préférais devenir éleveur de dragon ou fabricant de balais de Quidditch et qu'on n'en parle plus. Ça fait plusieurs jours que j'avais fait le plan et j'avais même écrit la première partie, la plus compliquée en un sens. Faire la synthèse des exemples me paraissait plus simple.

Je suis plongé dans mon travail quand Harry s'assoit à côté de moi.

« Échecs ? »

« Maintenant que tu exploses Papa, tu n'as plus peur de rien ? », je lance par pure rigolade et je le regrette immédiatement : la rumeur fera le tour de l'école avant demain matin.

« J'ai plus envie d'échapper à mes devoirs que de te battre », il soupire. L'affirmation amène une grimace de commisération sur le visage de Ginny aussi vite qu'elle sidère Archi, c'est rien de le dire.

« Tu me laisses finir mon paragraphe ? », je demande, beaucoup plus sobrement. Si Harry a besoin de moi, ça ne se discute même pas.

« Bien sûr ! C'est quoi ?? », s'intéresse mon grand frère, sans doute déstabilisé à l'idée de me sortir, moi, de mes devoirs.

« Ma recherche d'Arithmancie. »

« Je peux regarder ?? »

Je dis oui de la main et je reprends mon écriture sans pouvoir m'empêcher de lui lancer des regards curieux de temps en temps. C'est moins intimidant que quand Papa ou Severus se mettent en tête de lire mes devoirs pendant les vacances mais quand même. C'est Harry avec toutes ses bonnes notes et sa grande sagesse. S'il grimace je suis capable de tout coller au feu. Je me rends compte que Ginny et Archi l'observent par en dessous eux aussi. Lui non, il est super concentré, ça se voit.

« C'est pas fini », je lance finalement, n'y tenant plus.

« Pardon ? »

« J'ai encore plusieurs jours, je peux l'améliorer », j'ajoute, prodigieusement agacé par mon ton nerveux.

« L'améliorer ? », se marre maintenant Harry en passant une main négligeante dans ses cheveux. « Mais Cyrus, c'est absolument génial, ton truc ! » Vrai ? - je demande silencieusement. Vrai, répondent ses yeux. « T'as trouvé le sujet tout seul ? », il questionne à haute voix.

« Ben oui... Enfin, j'avais lu un bouquin sur la magie Kapoyo où l'auteur remarquait l'emploi récurrent de nombres ternaires... et avec le cours de Vector, ça a fait tilt... », je réponds avec une modestie qui me surprend moi-même.

« C'est trop bien vu », estime Harry, et son éloge m'assèche la gorge. « Tu as trouvé des bons exemples ? »

« Oui, je crois. C'est ce que je suis en train de rédiger », je réponds mécaniquement, dépassé par mes sentiments. Faute de mieux, je tourne le parchemin vers lui.

Quand le dîner arrive, nous n'avons pas joué aux échecs tellement nous avons passé de temps sur les différents exemples que j'avais collectés et leur possible interprétation. Finalement, je crois que c'est ce que la salle commune de Gryffondor retiendra de la journée : nous avoir vu travailler ensemble...

« Comme si tu avais besoin de l'aide du préfet en chef pour tes devoirs », persifle gentiment Archi sur le chemin du réfectoire.

« Comme s'il n'avait pas besoin que son grand-frère l'autorise à être aussi bon que lui » , répond Ginny du tac au tac.

Parfois je me dis qu'à eux deux, ils sont pires qu'une conscience.

oo

Le lundi arrive comme une mauvaise habitude, avec ses certitudes, ses ennuis, ses répétitions et son incapacité à voir plus loin que son nez. Comment pouvais-je me retrouver sur le chemin de la salle de potions comme si de rien n'était, comme si l'important serait la note octroyée par Ash à la potion que nous avions réalisée devant Ombrage ? Comme si Harry n'avait pas vaincu ? Comme si les journaux n'attaquaient pas mon père comme jamais ils n'avaient osé le faire depuis une bonne dizaine d'années ? Alors que tant était en jeu ? Est-ce que c'était même possible alors que nous n'avions jamais été aussi prêts de retrouver le Horcruxe de Regulus ? J'avais passé une bonne partie de la nuit à ruminer tout ça après que Papa nous ait rapidement informé de l'échec de sa discussion avec le grand frère de Nero.

Drago ne voulait pas nous le donner ? La belle affaire ! Si un elfe l'avait retrouvé, est-ce que Scrimgeour ne le pouvait pas ? S'il ne suffisait pas à la tâche, ne pouvions-nous pas envoyer Mae et Shacklebolt lui prêter main forte ? Patmol aurait joyeusement prêté son flair si ça avait eu une seule chance d'être accepté.

Oui, je limitais la diffusion de si belles et évidentes théories. Autant pour ceux qui prétendent que je n'apprends rien. Avais-je besoin que Papa s'inquiète pour moi alors qu'il était de nouveau reparti à Londres défendre son point de vue et sa gestion de l'école, accompagné de Mae ? Avais-je plus besoin que Harry me répète légèrement condescendant que Sirius ne retrouverait pas son petit frère dans l'Horcruxe ? Non.

Sauf qu'ils ne voyaient pas que ce n'était pas Sirius en fin de compte qui avait besoin de trouver ce Horcruxe. Sirius abhorrait la magie noire, même celle qui m'avait créée. Et que son frère se soit prêté à cette manipulation ultime n'était qu'une preuve de plus de tout ce qui les avait toujours séparés. C'était moi qui avais envie de rencontrer ce Horcruxe – la nuit blanche du dimanche au lundi me l'avait appris. Pas que j'aie besoin d'un frère supplémentaire, comme semblait le craindre parfois Harry, mais parce que j'avais trop de curiosité envers Sirius pour ne pas chercher à en savoir plus. C'était toujours les autres qui m'avaient donné les clés des souvenirs dont j'étais le dépositaire. Tous les actes de Remus parlaient de cette amitié indéfectible qu'ils avaient partagée ; Mae, de la liberté que tout être a, quel que soit son nom ou son statut, de choisir ses combats ; Harry, du sacrifice ultime et de la responsabilité envers un enfant. Narcissa aussi, dans son obsession envers Sirius comme dernier dépositaire du sang des Black, en disait long sur la personne qui m'avait donné son corps. Que dirait Regulus de plus ? Je n'en savais rien, et ça me minait.

Je n'avais revu Nero que de loin au petit-déjeuner. Il s'était glissé dans le réfectoire à la fin, comme s'il évitait ses condisciples. C'était sûrement le cas. Les Poufsouffles n'ont pas beaucoup d'indulgence collective pour les actions d'éclat et les pertes de points stupides. Alors que je sortais, j'ai vu Drago s'approcher de lui et Nero empocher deux brioches et partir dans l'autre sens. Une semaine plus tôt ça m'aurait sans doute fait sourire. Là, je n'avais pas su comment l'interpréter. La nouvelle liberté de Nero était finalement assez inquiétante.

J'ai eu le temps d'y repenser en potions. Ash a en effet profité du double cours qu'elle a avec nous pour perdre trois quarts d'heure à proférer un discours hallucinant sur la sécurité, la prudence et la nécessité absolue d'encadrer strictement l'usage de la magie. A bâiller si on ne décidait pas de penser tout à fait à autre chose.

« Autant devenir des Moldus », a marmonné un Serpentard suffisamment bas pour que ça échappe à Ash. Comme on devait être nombreux à ne pas lui donner totalement tort, personne n'a souri ou n'a tourné la tête pour éviter qu'il se fasse remarquer. On faisait de la résistance passive en quelque sorte : pas de sourire, pas de hochements de tête, pas de questions, rien. Enfin, je parle de la majorité, il y avait évidemment un ou deux lèches-bottes pour le faire mais je ne leur ferais pas le plaisir de vous dire que je les ai remarqués.

Après avoir ouvertement critiqué son prédécesseur, Ash volait ce matin-là sur le vent de critique officielle et attaquait, presque nommément, mon père. Elle condamnait le "laxisme généralisé, justifié comme de la bienveillance et de la compréhension" qui tendait à régner dans l'école et y voyait, évidemment, un lien avec la destruction coupable du tableau de notre chère et estimée Conseillère spéciale à l'éducation. La classe se relayait par moitié pour me lancer des regards curieux - quand allais-je exploser ? Mais j'avais décidé que, jamais, je ne lui ferais le plaisir d'avoir l'air de comprendre ses insinuations. Le premier degré pour toute défense, ça a le mérite d'être original, non ?

Est-ce une mesure de rétorsion déguisée, en tout cas ma potion Lonéat n'a obtenu qu'un Acceptable, le premier depuis longtemps alors que Ginny et Archi, eux, ont reçu Effort Exceptionnel. Je suis bien content pour eux, évidemment, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de regarder Ash bien en face pour lui faire passer le message. Elle est d'abord surprise de mon effronterie (comme dirait Granny) puis elle rosit très légèrement et elle détourne les yeux, visiblement mal à l'aise avant de décider de faire face et de me lancer un regard qui semble bien dire : « Oui, et alors ? »

En sortant de la salle, je dis bien fort que ce qui sera bien avec les Aspic c'est que ceux qui nous évalueront viendront de l'extérieur. Les rires qui me répondent confirment que je n'étais pas le seul à ressentir un malaise croissant en face de la belle Mélia Ash.

« Remus Lupin serait-il en danger ? », enquête Archi un peu plus tard. « Si les petits jeunes comme Ash quittent le navire... »

« Normalement, il n'a pas joué toutes ses cartes », je réponds cryptique alors nous sortons des serres de Botanique.

« B'en j'espère qu'elle est forte sa carte de sauvetage », estime mon meilleur ami. « La magie noire, passe encore, mais combinée au Ministère... ça commence à faire gros, non ? »

« Si tout marche bien l'antidote devrait agir sur les deux », je révèle. Il sifflote son admiration.

« Et ton frère le bat aux échecs ? »

« Une fois... »

« Il a dû être super fier de lui ! »

L'après-midi me ramène à mon devoir d'arithmancie et à la bibliothèque. Je n'arrive qu'à déchirer plusieurs brouillons insatisfaits de mes essais de rédaction sous le regard inquiet de Ginny qui se réfrène heureusement de tout commentaire. Elle se contente d'indiquer à six heures qu'elle va à l'entraînement de Quidditch et je m'empresse de la suivre. Battre des Cognards est encore ce que je peux faire de mieux en ce moment.

ooo

Harry et moi, on aime les douches brûlantes des vestiaires de Quidditch. On les préfère même à celles des dortoirs, surtout en hiver quand les vestiaires sont glacés. On est bien les seuls, et c'est du coup devenu aussi un endroit où on peut parler sans crainte d'être entendus, sans avoir à aller se cacher et même en respectant le sacro-saint règlement. Aujourd'hui, j'ai pu lui faire part de l'évolution de Ash à mon égard et apprendre qu'il a vécu plus ou moins la même chose.

« Remus sait se défendre », commente laconiquement Harry à ma question muette.

« Tu crois qu'il est rentré ? », je lui demande alors qu'on sort du vestiaire, revêtus de nos uniformes, nos balais et nos tenues d'entraînement à la main.

« Pff, tu sais, l'analyse du tableau est prête demain. Ça m'étonnerait pas qu'il reste sur place pour l'avoir et voir comment l'utiliser », il estime avec un geste de la main qui semble dire qu'il ne s'en mêlera que si on lui demande. Je sais que c'est de la frime.

« Ça va marcher ? », j'insiste donc parce qu'il est bien meilleur politique que moi.

« J'en sais rien ! »

« Mais tes tripes, hein, elles disent quoi ? »

Harry fait bien cinq pas avant de répondre.

« Mes tripes disent que la logique et les lois statistiques me donnaient perdant contre les Horcruxes mais que Papa, Mae, Severus ou Grand-père ont voulu croire à ma chance... »

« Bref, tu veux y croire... », je comprends, un peu intimidé quand même par le parallèle.

« Et la loi des probabilités veut aussi qu'il existe peu de chances réelles que Fudge et Ombrage aient anticipé les conclusions de l'expertise... qu'ils aient réalisé la magie noire contenue dans ce tableau... », ajoute Harry.

« Je ne peux pas dire que je vais les plaindre ! »

Mon frère se contente de sourire, et nous avançons en silence dans l'obscurité qui tombe jusqu'à ce qu'une silhouette se détachant des arbres nous fassent sursauter et tirer nos baguettes - nos affaires elles finissent sur le sol boueux. La silhouette lève les mains en signe de paix et je suis le premier à le reconnaître :

« Drago !? »

« Je vous cherchais », annonce immédiatement le chef de la maison Malefoy, ses deux mains vides dressées en preuve de sa bonne foi. « Nero a... a disparu. »

« Comment ça, disparu ? », je demande le cœur stupidement battant.

« Personne ne l'a vu depuis midi », répond Drago. « Chourave vient de venir me dire qu'il n'avait assisté à aucun cours de l'après-midi... »

« Tu as peur de quoi ? », enquête Harry pas réellement gentiment. Mais il faut dire que les Malefoy n'ont rien fait récemment pour qu'on leur fasse confiance !

« Nero n'est pas un fauteur de trouble ou quelqu'un qui sèche ses cours ! Ce n'est pas son genre d'attirer l'attention sur lui ! », plaide Drago « Je veux savoir où il est ! »

Harry hausse légèrement les épaules quand je le regarde.

« Mais qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour que vous me croyez !? », s'exclame Drago frustré.

« Nous dire ce que tu attends de nous », propose Harry, de son meilleur ton de préfet.

« M'aider à le retrouver. »

Il faut l'entendre pour y croire.

« Pourquoi nous ? », questionne mon grand frère.

« Qui d'autre ? »

Cette fois, c'est Harry qui m'interroge du regard. Et sa proposition muette me sidère.

« Ça ne coûte rien », il insiste même, le bougre.

« Sauf que je ne l'ai pas ! », je lui rappelle.

« Elle est à toi », argumente Harry. « Appelle-la et elle viendra. »

Je ravale le « Papa va me massacrer » qui me vient aux lèvres – pas devant Malefoy. Mais Harry l'entend.

« Elle est à toi, et tu lui as prêtée de ton propre gré. Ce n'est pas comme s'il te l'avait confisquée », il affirme.

J'ai bien encore un doute mais je décide de me fier au jugement de Harry. N'est-il pas censé être le raisonnable ? Je prononce l'incantation dans un souffle, et la Carte du Philosophe apparaît immédiatement dans mes mains un peu tremblantes.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? », demande Drago qui a attendu avec une patience affectée la fin de nos tractations.

« Le moyen de savoir si Nero est à Poudlard », explique Harry, et je déroule la carte. Les yeux de Malefoy parlent pour lui alors qu'il comprend ce qu'il contemple.

« Ici », il indique soudain d'une voix étranglée, et nos yeux le suivent dans la forêt magique jusqu'à la grotte des Fondateurs, comme l'appelle Hagrid - sans doute abusivement, selon Dumbledore et Papa.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fiche là ? », je lâche. Ce gosse est décidément totalement imprévisible !

« Dobby est avec lui », remarque alors Harry.

« Ce misérable elfe ! », crache Drago. « Quand j'en aurais fini avec lui... »

« S'il est là, c'est qu'il a trouvé le Horcruxe », analyse Harry avec un calme sidérant.

Mon cœur manque un battement. Le Horcruxe. Regulus. Nero.

« Tu crois qu'il joue avec depuis midi ? », j'essaie de mettre le plus de nonchalance possible dans ma question. Si jamais Harry a le moindre doute de ma distance, il m'empêchera d'y aller, je le sais.

« On ne joue pas avec un Horcruxe, Cyrus ! », rétorque mon grand frère véhément, les yeux verts lançant des éclairs.

« Vous pensez... ?», supplie Drago, livide.

« S'il est sur la carte, il est en vie », je réponds, content en un sens de ce détournement de la conversation.

« Il faut y aller, ne perdons pas de temps ! », décide Malefoy en se tournant vers la forêt. Je sais immédiatement que je vais y aller avec lui quoi que Harry en dise.

« Tous seuls ? », s'oppose d'ailleurs le prévisible raisonnable.

« Papa et Mae ne sont pas là », je lui rappelle. Il jette un coup d'œil à la carte qui confirme avant d'essayer pathétiquement :

« Mais Severus... »

« Avant-hier tu ne voulais plus jamais lui parler ! », je lui rappelle.

« Je n'ai jamais rien dit d'aussi stupide », gronde mon frère. A sa tête, je ferais mieux de changer d'angle d'attaque :

« On n'a surtout pas le temps ! », je m'exclame. Après tout, c'est lui qui nous a mis en tête l'image de Nero en face de l'Horcruxe.

« Tu ne sais pas ce que tu vas trouver là-bas... », il essaie encore me prenant même le bras.

« Ecoute, Harry, je crois, comme Drago, que le temps est crucial. Il faut arrêter Nero avant qu'il n'aille trop loin, qu'il libère des pouvoirs qu'il ne saurait pas contrôler... », je lui oppose le plus calmement possible. Je sens le soutien prudemment silencieux de Drago. « Mais si tu préfères retourner au château, parlementer et convaincre Severus ou Minerva de se joindre à nous... »

« Severus est celui qui est le plus à même de nous aider », m'oppose Harry tout à sa propre logique. « On n'est pas obligé d'aller le chercher ou de l'attendre ici, on peut lui demander de nous rejoindre là-bas.»

Je ne suis pas loin de le croire et de renoncer quand Drago vient de façon surprenante à mon secours :

« Harry, j'aimerais autant que... mon directeur de maison reste en dehors de tout ça », il explique, calme et digne, adulte comme je ne saurais jamais l'être. « C'est moins pour moi que pour Nero, Harry. Laisse-lui une chance...»

« Une chance de quoi ?» , questionne sèchement Harry, plus ébouriffé que jamais mais sans aucune trace de cette timidité qu'il a parfois ou de compassion. « Ce n'est pas comme s'il était allé en cachette à Pré-au-lard acheter des bonbons, Drago ! C'est de la magie noire ! C'est une âme dont nous ne connaissons absolument pas les motivations qu'il a décidé de rencontrer ! Quels que soient l'entraînement que ton père lui a fait suivre et ses étranges pouvoirs d'occlumens, personne ne peut dire ce qu'il va se passer ! Ni toi, ni moi !»

Les motivations de l'âme de Regulus... ma bouche s'assèche terriblement d'un seul coup. Drago, lui, a notablement pâli sous l'admonestation de Harry.

« Et tu le sais, Drago, sinon tu ne serais pas là», ajoute mon grand frère terriblement plus gentil, mais encore plus impressionnant.

« Je ne peux pas attendre que Rogue... Je ne peux pas ne rien faire !», plaide une dernière fois Malefoy. "Je ne peux pas abandonner mon frère !»

« Non» , reconnait Harry. « Je ne le ferais pas à ta place... mais on peut appeler du renfort, non ?»

Comme Drago hésite encore alors que le patronus d'Harry court déjà vers Poudlard, je décide de prendre le parti d'Harry :

« Drago, aucune opération de secours n'est organisée sans cavalerie !»

ooo

On a beau avoir tous les trois une expérience avérée en maraudage, atteindre la grotte à la tombée de la nuit n'est pas des plus faciles. Malgré la lumière de nos baguettes, on se prend régulièrement les pieds dans les racines, les robes dans les ronces quand on ne manque pas de s'étaler dans une flaque de boue. On arrive un peu essoufflés à la clairière, étrangement intimidés avant de grimper dans la grotte. La magie autour de nous est palpable. Elle l'est toujours dans la forêt mais aujourd'hui il me semble que c'est plus fort que d'habitude. La clairière est étrangement calme – aucun bruit d'animaux, aucune activité, comme si tous, magiques ou non, avaient fui l'endroit.

« Toujours aucun signe de Severus» , je maugrée pour Harry qui hausse les épaules avec un mélange d'agacement et de fatalisme.

L'entrée de la grotte est là sans qu'on ait échangé d'autres paroles ou reçu le moindre signe de l'arrivée de Severus. Harry et Drago se regardent, et mon frère lui fait signe d'entrer le premier. Malefoy va se glisser dans le boyau de pierre, mais il est repoussé comme si une barrière invisible lui interdisait l'accès. Harry, postulant futur briseur de sorts, commence immédiatement à explorer l'obstacle avec sa baguette et lance sans succès plusieurs sorts d'ouverture des plus simples aux plus compliqués. Drago en ajoute d'autres qui n'ont pas beaucoup plus d'effet. Il me semble même que plus on lance de sortilèges sur l'obstacle plus il prend en consistance.

« Crescenda claustra », je murmure. Comme mes deux aînés se retournent vers moi avec surprise, j'explique. « Plus on essaie de l'ouvrir, plus elle est forte... »

« Sirius t'a appris ça ? », questionne alors Drago.

« Pourquoi pas ? », je contre en évitant de le regarder. Sirius ne sera jamais un sujet sur lequel je saurais mentir.

« Cette méthode de fermeture passe de Black en Black », convient Drago, presque prêt à me reconnaître comme son petit cousin. « Mais quand a-t-il pu t'apprendre ça ? Tu n'avais pas neuf ans quand il a disparu d'Azkaban, soi-disant pour vivre au Brésil ! »

Le vrai. Le faux. Le doute. La tentation.

« Quand j'en ai eu besoin », je réponds finalement, la responsabilité envers tous ceux qui ont pris des risques pour moi l'emportant. Et Harry se remet à respirer puisqu'il demande :

« Et il t'a dit comment ça s'enlève ? »

« Tout de suite », je promets, furieux brusquement du temps passé à me justifier.

« Je t'aide », propose Drago, qui doit plus ou moins avoir les mêmes regrets.

Comme il s'agit en même temps, ou quasi, d'arrêter le sortilège qui bloque et condense toute magie reçue et d'annuler le sort de fermeture, son aide est la bienvenue. Même à deux, ça nous prend plusieurs minutes, notre première tentative échouant. Quand la barrière tombe enfin, une sorte de vent sort de la grotte comme libéré par des vannes invisibles. Mais le mot vent est sans doute mal choisi. Il y a un déplacement d'air, certes mais il n'a rien de naturel. Il est plein de magie lui aussi. De magie inquiétante. On échange des regards éloquents tous les trois.  
« On ferait mieux d'attendre Severus» , estime Harry.

« Nero commet une erreur... C'est un enfant ! », plaide une nouvelle fois Drago.

« Un 'enfant' ne prendrait pas tant de précautions », je remarque, me rendant bien compte à quel point certains raisonnements de mon père adoptif ont fini par faire leur chemin dans mon esprit.

« Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? », crache Drago.

De nouveau, l'hésitation est là. Dois-je lui expliquer ce que je sais intimement des rapports qu'on peut avoir enfant avec une personnalité autre ? Je me convaincs que ça compliquerait inutilement les choses :

« As-tu envisagé que... la personne qui l'habite actuellement et le pousse à agir puisse tenir plus de Voldemort et de Regulus que du petit Nero de onze ans ? », je formule prudemment.

« Il ne peut pas être dominé par un Horcruxe qu'il n'a jamais vu ! »

« Je me garderais de sous-estimer les pouvoirs des Horcruxes », commente sobrement Harry, avec le ton calme de Remus et ce geste de remonter ses lunettes sur son nez avec son index qui le fait ressembler à James plus qu'il ne pourra jamais l'imaginer.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fabrique, Severus ?! », je lance.

« C'est toi qui as la carte », réplique Harry-la-tête-froide.

Je jette un coup d'oeil sur le parchemin et je découvre avec horreur le point Severus Tobias Rogue en train de discuter avec le point Mélia Ash au beau milieu du Hall d'entrée. Harry et Drago regardaient par dessus mon épaule.

« Vous voulez que je vous dise ce que je pense de votre cavalerie ? », marmonne Malefoy. «Moi, j'entre ! »

On se regarde une fois et puis on hausse les épaules avant de le suivre. Il y a quand même des limites au type de remontrances qu'un Gryffondor, même prudent, peut avaler d'un Serpentard !

Au milieu de la salle, là où la dernière fois se dressait une table ronde, Nero est à genoux l'air épuisé. Au dessus de lui flotte une forme lumineuse un peu indistincte. Entre ses mains, il y a un bijou. Je ne peux pas le voir en détails, mais une longue chaine sort de sa main gauche pour se perdre entre les plis de sa robe sur ses genoux. Sa baguette est tombée de sa main droite. Juste à côté d'un elfe inanimé. Dobby semble déjà avoir payé son obéissance.

« Nero ! », s'écrie Drago en s'élançant déjà, et Harry le retient fermement :

« Attends avant de l'approcher ! »

« Lâche-moi ! », se débat le Serpentard avec plus de courage que de jugeote. Un Harry avec ce ton là, ça ne se contrarie pas.

« Utilise ta tête, Drago », continue mon grand frère, sans aucun complexe visible à prendre le commandement. « Un Horcruxe est en jeu. Où est-il, quel est son lien avec ton frère ? »

Drago halète en regardant la scène avec un regard désespéré mais peu de self-control.

« Légilimancie ? », je propose, la gorge serrée. Tout me rappelle trop Voldemort sortant du journal de Ginny. Mon impuissance d'alors. L'espoir confus d'une revanche.

Harry acquiesce avec un regard interrogateur à Drago.

« Moi ? », interroge inutilement Malefoy, mais notre silence vaut réponse. « OK », il accepte puis il ajoute même : « Merci. »

Harry le lâche et me fait signe de m'éloigner. Mon premier réflexe est de regimber puis la salle m'aide à me rappeler. Le risque de possession. La nécessité de distance physique pour être à même de désarmer le possédé. Je prépare donc ma baguette et fais trois pas de côté. Au centre du demi cercle que nous formons maintenant, Drago se concentre, les yeux fixés sur son frère. Il ouvre et referme les paupières, transpire, plus pâle qu'un mort.

« Ça ne marche pas », il souffle, soudain. « Il est nulle part ! Comme... comme s'il avait disparu ! »

« Drago non ! », s'exclame Harry trop tard. Malefoy a avancé malgré le geste de mon frère de le saisir de nouveau.

« Nero !? », il appelle.

L'enfant au sol tourne la tête vers lui et s'écroule la seconde d'après. La masse lumineuse et fantômatique semble prendre de l'épaisseur.

« Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait, monstre ! », hurle maintenant Drago la baguette levée.

Je fais un pas en avant pour le suivre, Harry s'interpose.

« Rends-moi mon frère ! », exige maintenant Drago et comme il n'obtient aucune réponse, à moins que celle qu'il reçoit ne nous parvienne pas, il lève sa baguette et veut lancer un sort, juste avant de s'écrouler à son tour comme une marionnette moldue à laquelle on aurait coupé tous les fils.

« Drago? », je souffle en tentant de faire un pas en avant à mon tour et en me heurtant à mon frère à demi-tourné vers moi, la baguette pointée vers la scène.

« Recule, Cyrus ! »

« Mais ! »

« Seuls, on ne peut rien pour eux ! »

Par dessus l'épaule d'Harry, je regarde les deux corps allongés, la silhouette translucide qui a prit encore plus de consistance. On peut distinguer les principaux traits de son visage maintenant.

« C'est... »

« Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide pour deviner », me coupe Harry - j'ai dit qu'il avait été autoritaire tout à l'heure, maintenant il me semble un roc. « Recule ! »

« Enfin ! », je proteste.« On en peut pas les abandonner ! »

« On va attendre Severus. Recule, je te dis ! »

On se mesure du regard. Combien de fois nos amis (et nos ennemis) respectifs se sont posés la question de qui aurait le dessus si nous nous battions en duel ? La vérité est que je ne pourrais jamais lever ma baguette contre lui. Et que je ne suis pas totalement sûr du contraire.

« Harry », je continue d'objecter verbalement, en obéissant même pour montrer ma bonne foi. « Tu peux me faire confiance ! »

« S'il s'agissait de Voldemort ou de n'importe quel autre sorcier, je n'aurai peur de rien à tes côtés », il promet plus doucement en continuant de me pousser de tout son corps dans le couloir qui mène à l'entrée. « Mais pas face à Regulus... »

« Ce n'est pas mon frère ! », je m'agace. Bon sang, ça fait combien de mois qu'ils me hurlent tous ça ?

« Non », il confirme en plaçant une première barrière magique à l'entrée de la salle où règne maintenant en maître l'apparition.

« C'est ridicule », j'affirme avec un peu de colère maintenant. J'aurais dix-sept-ans avant qu'il en ait dix-huit après tout !

Mais Harry pose une deuxième puis une troisième barrière en réfléchissant à sa réponse - je le connais - quand un bruit étrange nous parvient du dehors. Un bruit de moteur et de métal froissé, je dirais, si cela avait le moindre sens. Un silence à peine moins inquiétant suit, brisé par la voix de stentor d'Hagrid qui résonne contre les parois de pierres.

« Merlin, je crois que cette machine moldue n'a pas supporté l'atterrissage sur les rochers, Professeur ! »

« Réparez, Hagrid », lui répond Severus, l'air prodigieusement au-dessus de l'incident. « J'entre voir ce qu'il reste à sauver. »

On se regarde avec Harry et on a la même réaction : on court jusqu'à l'entrée comme des mômes qu'on est en criant : « Severus ! »

« Il a fallu que vous entriez », constate l'être d'habitude le plus caustique de la galaxie, et ça sonne plutôt comme si c'était Papa qui parlait. « Où sont les autres ? »

« Évanouis, je pense », répond diligemment Harry. « On a reculé quand Drago est tombé... »

« Ash ne me laissait pas partir, elle voulait tout savoir sur ce que faisait votre père au Ministère... j'ai cru que j'allais devoir la stupéfixer», explique Severus, l'air exaspéré. « Je suis désolé.... »

Comme ni Harry ni moi ne savons quoi faire de telles excuses, je m'empresse de raconter à mon tour :

« Nero a activé le Horcruxe. C'est bien Regulus qui est apparu... comme Jedusor était apparu du journal il y a cinq ans. »

« J'ai mis trois barrières entre lui et nous », ajoute Harry, comme s'il s'agissait d'un exercice scolaire - oui, je suis mesquin parfois.

« Allons voir si nous pouvons les sortir de là », soupire Severus, et je me dis que le jour où la vengeance touchera Ash, elle regrettera d'avoir croisé le chemin de Rogue. Juste après, il ordonne : « Cyrus, va aider Hagrid. »

« Quoi ?! »

« Faut-il t'expliquer que nous allons avoir besoin d'un moyen de transport rapide s'ils sont en train de perdre toute leur magie ? Le scooter est endommagé, va donc ! », il explique en me poussant sans aucun ménagement vers la sortie.

« Mais », je commence -- on me pousse un peu trop à mon goût ces temps-ci -- et puis je croise leurs deux regards. Le vert et le noir. Aussi inquiets et aussi hantés l'un que l'autre. Inquiets pour moi, va sans dire, et je me sens tout petit. J'acquiesce donc.

« Utilise autant de magie et de souvenirs que tu en auras besoin », lance Severus en s'enfonçant sans attendre dans le couloir avec Harry. « Ne lésine pas, Cyrus, on a besoin que ce truc vole, tu entends ?! »

Dehors, le scooter s'est écrasé sur la roue avant en voulant se poser sur un terrain en pente et plus rocheux qu'autre chose. Quelle idée !? Le feu avant de guingois éclaire le désastre d'une lumière crue. La potence est brisée nette, la roue voilée, le garde-boue a disparu. Le cadre s'est tordu sous le choc. Le poids de Hagrid n'a pas dû aider.

« Je suis désolé, Cyrus ! », m'explique ce dernier dès qu'il me voit. « Le professeur Rogue est venu chez moi en courant et a demandé que je l'amène... Il était si pressé... Il a dit que vous étiez en danger... On n'y voyait rien ! »

« Il a eu raison », je l'absous totalement en m'accroupissant pour tâter les morceaux, mesurer les dégâts et décider de la marche à suivre.

Je sors ma baguette : sorts de sidérurgie - fonte, lissage, renforcement - viennent d'abord traiter le cadre. C'est le plus important : il supporte toute la mécanique et le poids des passagers ; il assure aussi la liaison entre toutes les pièces. Je demande ensuite à Hagrid de tenir les morceaux de la potence. Il me faut plusieurs essais avant qu'ils acceptent de reformer une pièce unique. Je renforce magiquement autant que je peux le montage. J'en transpire. Dévoiler la roue est un jeu d'enfant. Reste à rassembler le tout, ce qui nous prend du temps et beaucoup de magie là encore. Je me rappelle ensuite que l'ensemble est censé supporter le poids de plusieurs sorciers, dont certains en valent plusieurs, et je m'attaque à augmenter la puissance du moteur - magiquement là encore. Les souvenirs de Sirius viennent avec fluidité, sans à-côtés, anecdotes ou autres bruits indésirables. Travailler de mes mains a un effet calmant.

« Magnifique, Cyrus ! », me félicite Hagrid quand je me relève pour admirer mon œuvre.

« J'ai peur qu'une fois la magie dissipée, il tombe irrémédiablement en pièces », j'avoue.

Harry, blafard, arrive alors en courant derrière nous. Il porte l'elfe inanimé dans ses bras. On dirait un jeune enfant et je me dis qu'il est bien le seul vrai innocent de tout cela.

« Hagrid, tu peux aider Severus à les porter ?! », demande Harry.

« Ils vont comment ? », je m'interpose.

« Ils respirent », répond mon frère, en sortant pour laisser entrer le demi-géant. « Et le scooter ? »

« Il tiendra. »

On reste là sans savoir quoi ajouter de plus. Il a l'air épuisé et je n'ose pas demander ce qu'il s'est passé dans la grotte. Hagrid arrive alors un Malefoy jeté sur chacune de ses larges épaules. Severus est derrière lui

« Il ne va pas pouvoir conduire ! », j'objecte.

« J'imagine que tes souvenirs de conduite sont mobilisables », répond Severus me prenant totalement à contrepied, alors même que Hagrid s'assoit lourdement sur la selle. Les amortisseurs arrières grincent de douleur. Harry dépose l'elfe en travers de ses genoux et je me dis, en prenant place devant le guidon, qu'il va pas falloir faire de loopings avec un tel équipage.

« Dépêche-toi donc. Je préviens Madame Pomfresh », conclut Severus quand je mets les gaz.

oooo

Vous avez vu toute cette action ? Hein ? Et le retour du scooter ? Bref, la suite est racontée par Dora, partie à Londres avec Remus, je vous le rappelle... Comme elle parle de tableaux et de combats, elle s'appelle :_ L'interprétation des traits_. On devrait pas s'éloigner de Poudlard ces temps-ci, j'ai bien l'impression... Vos commentaires, théories, questions etc sont bienvenus !


	56. L'interprétation des traits Dora

**Un supplément d'âme**

Merci pour les cartes postales : Remi, Grispoils et Lizou, BastetAmidala.

Des bises aux meilleurs relecteurs du cyberespace : Alixe, Dina, Fée et Thalys.

**Lundi 2 mars**  
**56. L'interprétation des traits (Dora)**

Ils connaissent tous Remus, l'admirent et l'apprécient. Les trois, Caradoc McCormick, son ancien professeur d'université (1) et maintenant ami ; Leto McCormick Darnell, qui a repris la charge de son père à l'université de Londres en peinture magique et son mari Zephaniah Darnell, expert reconnu devant le Magenmagot pour les représentations magiques mais aussi chroniqueur épisodique dans la Gazette en matière d'art. Ils étaient évidemment bien placés pour nous aider.

Ils sont tous plus vieux que moi, fréquentent les mêmes cercles, jouent avec les concepts comme d'autres se lavent les dents et s'opposent dans chacune de leurs actions à l'intégrisme montant du Ministère. Ils sont acquis à l'Ordre et sans doute plus encore aux personnes d'Albus et Remus. Comme à tous ces moments-là, j'ai l'impression d'être au mieux une jeune assistante, au pire une décoration. Tout le monde m'a saluée, McCormick s'est rappelé de notre mariage auquel il avait été convié, mais c'est à Remus qu'ils expliquent la teneur de leur découverte.

"Nous avons bien un tableau très singulier. Sa facture classique le donne comme sans doute du milieu du XVIe siècle", explique Leto, ses notes posées devant elle. "Le sujet animalier est rare, en particulier la représentation d'un serpent..."

"Postérieur à une quelconque commande de Salazar Serpentard", souligne Remus, avec un sourire.

"Indubitablement, mais il n'y avait pas besoin de s'adresser à nous pour le savoir", constate sèchement Darnell qui ne doit pas aimer perdre son temps.

"Il a visiblement beaucoup vécu, ce tableau", reprend aimablement Leto. "Il a été restauré à de multiples reprises - des dégâts liés à des champignons, un coup de couteau, différents sorts assez basiques..."

"S'il a été aussi longtemps qu'on le dit à Poudlard", commente McCormick avec un petit rire potache.

"Mais sa magie, celle instillée par le peintre, lequel est resté anonyme malgré toutes nos recherches, n'a connu qu'une seule altération majeure. Il est très difficile d'avancer la date précise de cette modification mais il est raisonnable de parler des années 1950 ", termine Leto imperturbable.

"Ça rend difficile de le lier formellement à Voldemort", regrette ouvertement Remus. On est venus chercher des armes, des formules magiques pour en finir avec ce combat sans fin, pas des approximations.

"Allons, Remus. Ce rapport compte cinq rouleaux de parchemin... nous n'en sommes encore qu'à l'énoncé des preuves", intervient Caradoc en posant une main apaisante sur son bras. Il en rougit le pauvre - lui, accusé d'impulsivité. Je me dis que les garçons auraient aimé voir ça !

"Si je peux continuer sur le plan de l'étude formelle de la peinture", reprend Leto de sa voix douce et patiente, "il est à noter que la modification qui a été faite est très inhabituelle. On voit souvent des enchantements visant à améliorer l'humeur d'un sujet, le rendre plus agréable ou désagréable, lui apprendre des langues étrangères... On rencontre beaucoup plus rarement l'insertion d'un fragment d'âme..."

"Rarement ?", je relève - c'est la première fois que je parle, tout le monde me regarde. Non, je ne rougis pas.

"Je veux dire que je n'avais fait que lire des comptes-rendus de telles pratiques jusqu'à ce jour", corrige obligeamment Leto.

"Vous pouvez être formels ?", presse Remus maintenant - l'espoir est une chose têtue.

Leto se tourne vers son mari comme si elle lui donnait la parole.

"Le tableau a gardé la trace d'un Avada Kedavra", répond ce dernier. "On a même l'empreinte de la signature magique de celui qui l'a lancé et de celui qui l'a reçu. Sans enquête officielle, il est malheureusement impossible de vérifier ces signatures en les comparant avec les données conservées au Ministère. Néanmoins..."

"Et officieusement ?", j'interviens de nouveau.

"La première compte beaucoup de points communs avec celle de Tom Jedusor, mieux connu sous le pseudonyme de Voldemort", révèle sombrement Caradoc. Les signatures sont une de ses spécialités, n'avait-il pas authentifié le testament de Sirius ? " La seconde est beaucoup plus difficile à reconnaître, puisqu'il s'agit selon toute vraisemblance d'un Moldu."

"Pardon ?", je m'étrangle.

"Nymphadora, vous n'allez pas comme le commun des sorciers tomber dans le travers de penser que les Moldus n'ont aucune magie ? La magie est dans tout, les plantes, les animaux, les êtres humains, les créatures. La magie est la vie. Qu'elle soit présente en dose infime parmi les Moldus n'y change rien..."

Ce coup-ci, c'est moi qui rougis.

"Donc si une enquête officielle est diligentée, on tombera sur Jedusor ?", vérifie Remus. Pourquoi s'étonnerait-on que Voldemort ait tué un Moldu ?

"Indubitablement."

On mesure en silence la portée de cette information.

"La datation dont je parlais tout à l'heure servira alors", souligne encore Leto.

"Mais il y a plus", intervient Darnell. "Nous avons aussi réuni toutes les informations disponibles sur ce tableau dans les archives des différents services du Ministère et aussi dans les revues d'art depuis les années 1950... ça fait un certain nombre de documents, je vous prie de l'imaginer, mais rien qu'une équipe décidée ne puisse surmonter", il souligne encore. "Le tableau a été effectivement à Poudlard, moults inventaires le révèlent. Plusieurs sources mentionnent qu'il a quitté le château quelques semaines pour réparation mais qu'il y est revenu ensuite... Il disparaît néanmoins sous la direction de Phinéas Nigellus Black_Phineas Nigellus Black_ (1847-1926) , qui le déclare perdu..."

_Jusque là, ça correspond à ce que Sirius savait_, je remarque pour moi même.

"On retrouve sa trace une dizaine d'années plus tard dans les registres de Barjow et Beurk. Ils l'auraient acheté, une misère d'ailleurs, avec d'autres objets, bijoux, argenterie à une certaine Mérope Gaunt", commente Caradoc. "Je vois que le nom ne vous dit rien", il ajoute devant notre silence. Les Gaunt étaient une très vielle famille sorcière, des sangs plus que purs... J'ai croisé le père une ou deux fois dans ma vie, avant qu'il finisse à Azkaban... comme son fils... pour agression d'un moldu si ma mémoire ne me fait pas défaut."

_Et un autre Moldu victime des sorciers - ça commence à faire beaucoup dans la soirée_, je me dis.

"Quand nous l'avons interrogé Caradeus Barjew s'est rappelé que la femme n'avait pas cherché à négocier, sans doute parce qu'elle était dans le besoin. Il lui semble qu'elle était sur le point d'accoucher."

"C'est très triste", reconnaît Remus avec un ton qui les prie de faire quelque chose de toutes ces informations.

"Pour continuer l'histoire du tableau", reprend Caradoc, toujours obligeant même si je perçois une nervosité nouvelle dans ses mains. "Il est ensuite acquis par la famille Flint. Eux-mêmes le conservent moins de vingt ans. A la suite d'une succession en 1945, il est vendu aux enchères et acheté, pour les Lestrange, par Barjow et Beurk une nouvelle fois." Il déglutit une fois avant d'ajouter "Selon les registres, le jeune clerc qui alors est chargé par Barjow et Beurk de livrer le tableau à la famille Lestrange, se nomme Tom Jedusor."

"Tom Jedusor", je répète, sidérée de le voir réapparaître à ce stade de la conversation.

"Je le crains", confirme Caradoc.

"Pourquoi se serait-il intéressé au tableau ?", questionne froidement Remus.

"Nous n'en savons rien", reconnaît Leto, "mais il nous semble qu'il y a plus qu'une coïncidence entre son intervention à ce stade et le fait que nous ayons retrouvé sa signature sur le tableau. Je ne sais pas ce que ce tableau représentait pour lui mais il a choisi d'y cacher un morceau de son âme. C'est tout ce que nous devons en retenir."

L'idée qu'on puisse choisir l'endroit où conserver son âme me laisse incapable d'analyser la proposition de la professeur.

"Il faut par contre amener le Ministère à mener une enquête complète sur ce tableau", intervient Caradoc, avec fermeté. "Une enquête suffisante pour répondre à toutes ces questions."

"Quoi qu'il en soit, le tableau disparaît de nouveau jusqu'à l'année dernière", reprend Darnell. " Enfin, il disparaît du monde magique... Aucune trace dans les collections privées ou publiques sorcières britanniques. Nous n'avons pas eu le temps d'étendre la recherche au continent. Ce sont les Malefoy qui le prêtent alors au Ministère... Je vous fais grâce de la suite."

Il reste de grandes zones d'ombre, mais ils ont presque reconstitué l'histoire de ce tableau. J'ai une pensée fugace pour le peintre, celui qui avait fait le portrait d'un serpent... aurait-il pu imaginer à quoi servirait son œuvre ? J'en frissonne.

"Comment tout cela va-t-il sortir dans la presse ? Je veux dire, je sais, Zephaniah que vous avez prévu une interview et que Caradoc et Leto ont écrit un article scientifique résumant ces découvertes mais... cela va-t-il être compréhensible pour le public ?", s'inquiète maintenant mon Remus.

"Allons Remus, Voldemort, les Malefoy, les Black et les Lestrange dans le même article... – ne le prenez pas mal Nymphadora –, mais le public va se jeter dessus ! Je ne sais pas s'ils comprendront tous mais demain à cinq heures, si Fudge n'a pas fait de conférence de presse et demandé une enquête, c'est qu'il s'est pendu dans son bureau "

"Caradoc... je..."

"C'est une façon de parler, Remus", lui assure le vieux sorcier. "Mais en même temps, une fois que ce rapport sera publié, il va suivre son propre chemin, comme s'il était animé d'une vie propre..."

"...Nul ne pourra réellement en contrôler les conséquences", je conclue et, une nouvelle fois, tous me regardent.

oo

Quand nous sortons de la réunion, l'après-midi est fini, les réverbères sont allumés, et les Moldus qui travaillent se pressent de rentrer chez eux. Nous sommes plus lents que la foule, comme alourdis par les informations qui viennent de nous être données et les conséquences des actions qui vont être menées quasiment en notre nom. Mes yeux se posent sur la devanture d'un pub et je propose :

"On irait pas boire un verre et manger quelque chose avant d'aller chercher les jumeaux ?"

"Je voudrais être à Poudlard pour le dîner", me répond sobrement Remus. Le conditionnel n'est là que pour la forme. Poudlard. Aucun espoir de fuite. "Si je n'apparais pas, Fudge le saura et il va se demander où je suis allé en le quittant", explique inutilement Remus.

Il s'en excuse, je le sais, mais ça ne change rien aux faits. Même si Poudlard reste notre refuge, on peut parier que Ash, au moins, se fera un plaisir de lui faire part de notre absence. Pour ne pas perdre tous les bénéfices de notre contre-attaque, il ne faut pas ouvrir d'autres fronts. La guerre en somme.

"Il a très bien pu te faire suivre", j'ajoute pour montrer combien je prends les menaces au sérieux.

"Nous avons fait des courses", il objecte.

Car deux membres de l'Ordre ont pris nos places et posé la famille Lupin faisant les soldes tout l'après-midi. "Même si les journaux pourront vous reprocher votre légèreté ou vos goûts vestimentaires moldus, ils ne pourront que constater votre décontraction", avait commenté Kingsley, l'organisateur de cette mascarade. "Ou rappeler combien la femme du professeur Lupin est jeune et futile", j'avais ajouté. Ils avaient aussi pu percer notre couverture mais ça nul n'avait eu envie de l'exprimer à haute voix.

"Tu veux que j'aille chercher seule les jumeaux ?" je propose stoïquement. Je sais m'excuser moi aussi.

"Je me demandais s'ils ne seraient pas mieux chez tes parents quelques jours de plus", il répond lentement, l'air concentré. "Tu serais plus libre de tes mouvements et ils seraient plus protégés de... l'agitation."

L'agitation ? Le mot me fait rire. Un euphémisme comparable à la condition de lycanthrope en un sens. Ma réaction entraîne le sourire entendu de Remus.

"Je suis bien trop vieux pour être totalement Gryffondor", il lance, mais il n'est pas réellement amer. En tout cas son amertume n'est pas liée à son âge, je le sais, mais à l'évolution de sa manière de pensée. L'âge, pour une fois, est une explication commode. Je sais aussi qui lui a ouvert la voie :

"Comme Albus alors ?", je m'amuse.

"J'espère l'être encore autant que lui", il rétorque toujours souriant.

Comme je ne crois pas qu'une confirmation soit nécessaire, je me contente de lui presser le bras et d'indiquer : "On transplane alors ?"

"C'est plus sage. A cette heure, nos couvertures ont dû disparaître dans une cheminée pour Pré-au-lard."

"Deux Remus Lupin ? Fudge y verrait un nouveau complot", je m'esclaffe.

"Il aurait tort de ne pas s'inquiéter de deux Nymphadora Tonks."

On s'éloigne des rues passantes en continuant notre bavardage. Dans une rue presque déserte, on se glisse dans le chantier d'un immeuble en construction, déserté par les ouvriers vu l'heure, et c'est là que nous trouve la plume anthracite de Severus :

"Harry et Cyrus ont décidé d'accompagner Drago dans la grotte des Fondateurs. Je ne sais pas dans quelles conditions. Le patronus d'Harry avait l'air normal ; aucun signe de contrainte. Nero y serait avec l'Horcruxe de Regulus apporté par l'elfe des Malefoy. Je les rejoins".

Les faits, les mesures de sécurité prises. L'essentiel. Pas de sarcasme. Juste de l'inquiétude pure.

"On ne peut pas les laisser deux minutes", je soupire d'abord, puis je râle : "Il aurait pu nous dire à quelle heure il est parti les rejoindre !" Si ça se trouve cette saleté de plume attend qu'on trouve un coin tranquille depuis des heures !

Remus est blanc comme un linge, comme le plâtre en train de sécher derrière lui.

"Allons", je souffle en lui prenant la main.

ooo

Il ne pleut pas. Il n'y a pas de vent. On y sera vite, je me dis en serrant plus fort ma cape autour de moi alors que nos balais assez vite récupérés aux Trois Balais filent dans la nuit tombée. Les lumières de Pré-au-lard sont derrière nous et on commence à distinguer le halo créé par celles de Poudlard. Les élèves doivent commencer à descendre dîner. Où sont Severus et les garçons ? Dommage qu'on n'ait pas la carte de Cyrus pour le savoir !

Poudlard reconnaît Remus, et les sortilèges interdisant le survol des limites de l'école ne nous ralentissent même pas.

"La grotte ?", je crie à Remus qui vient se placer à côté de moi pour répondre :

"C'est le mieux, non ?"

Nous venons de piquer vers la forêt quand il me montre du bras une drôle d'ombre qui s'en élève et se dirige vers le château : c'est massif et méconnaissable dans l'obscurité. Ni ailes, ni balai mais assez de vitesse. Encore que son vol s'apparente plus à des sauts suivis de pertes brutales d'altitude qu'à un planage régulier. On pique dessus à la pleine vitesse de nos balais bien réglés et l'on gagne rapidement du terrain. C'est le bruit qui nous parvient d'abord : un bruit métallique, irrégulier et de mauvais augure, un moteur.

"Hagrid", crie Remus sans que je sache s'il s'adresse à moi ou à la forme qui file devant nous, presque à notre portée maintenant. Je reconnais les cheveux hirsutes du garde-chasse, puis les formes étranges jetées sur chacune de ses épaules, la tête en bas cognant contre son large dos : Drago à gauche, Nero à droite.

"Merlin merci, pas les garçons", je pense honteusement au moment où nous rejoignons Hagrid. Je me rends compte alors que, penché sur le guidon, les cheveux au vent et l'air concentré, c'est Cyrus qui pilote ! Il perçoit notre arrivée et la surprise - ou la crainte - lui fait perdre beaucoup d'altitude d'un coup.

"Oh !", crie Hagrid en rattrapant de justesse ses charges qui glissent sur ses épaules.

"Papa, Mae !", lance nerveusement Cyrus en rétablissant la course de son engin. Il a l'air d'un gamin pris la main dans la boîte de Chocogrenouille - dans quoi est-il encore allé se fourrer. "On emmène les Malefoy à Pompom".

"Ils vont comment ?", s'enquiert prudemment Remus.

"Ils respirent", nous répond le garde-chasse.

Un craquement sinistre annule l'effet de cette bonne nouvelle et un bruit métallique accompagne la chute du pot d'échappement.

"Ça va tenir ?", je questionne sincèrement alarmée.

"Je crois", répond Cyrus l'air incertain.

"C'est Cyrus qui l'a réparé", nous apprend joyeusement Hagrid. "Je m'étais écrasé en me posant devant la grotte !"

Je ne vois pas le visage de Remus mais je parierais qu'il pense comme moi : les relations entre Cyrus et le scooter d'Hagrid ne se limitent pas à la réparation de ce soir. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensé avant. Enfin si, je sais pourquoi. Et aujourd'hui, ce n'est pas un meilleur moment pour enquêter plus avant. Mais, quand même ! Après ce qui c'est passé l'année dernière, il a osé réparer un autre scooter sous notre nez !? Il peut avoir l'air nerveux, tiens ! Comme s'il avait entendu mes pensées et les menaces latentes pour son intégrité qu'elles contiennent, l'engin repique alors du nez.

"On vous soutient", annonce Remus en sortant sa baguette, et je fais pareil. Le scooter retrouve une ligne de vol à peu près droite.

"Merci", souffle Cyrus l'air toujours trop prudent pour être honnête.

"Où sont Severus et Harry ?", j'enquête

"Ils arrivent... à pied."

Un nouveau craquement secoue le scooter et le moteur a plusieurs ratés inquiétants mais nos sortilèges empêchent toute nouvelle plongée.

"200 mètres", j'annonce en évaluant ce qui nous sépare encore de Poudlard. Cyrus se contente de hocher la tête, concentré sur sa conduite, ou sur les excuses qu'il pourrait invoquer.

Sans pitié pour ses passagers, le moteur du scooter s'arrête brutalement. Le silence est carrément flippant. Une pièce puis une autre tombent dans un cliquetis de métal. Remus et moi, nous renforçons nos sorts de soutien et l'engin à demi diminué plane dans un silence pesant.

"20 mètres" annonce Remus. "Ça va aller ?"

"J'espère", marmonne Cyrus.

"J'ai confiance", claironne Hagrid, et j'ai un peu honte de ne pas en avoir affirmé autant - parce que le pire est que je ne doute aucunement des capacités de pilote de Cyrus !

"5 mètres", je dis alors qu'on continue de descendre.

Le contact avec le sol est bruyant : toutes les pièces du scooter semblent décider qu'une vie autonome leur convient mieux. Hagrid se lève en toute hâte avant de risquer de se retrouver sans support, et Cyrus rattrape de justesse un elfe qui glisse des genoux du demi-géant. Je me précipite, à peine posée, pour vérifier leur pouls à tous - Drago, Nero, l'elfe.

"Faibles mais réguliers", j'annonce. "D'où il sort, cet elfe ?"

"C'est Dobby, l'elfe des Malefoy", m'apprend Cyrus et, avant que j'en ai tiré des conclusions, Remus prend la direction des opérations :

"Dora accompagne Hagrid. Nous allons dîner dans la grande salle, Cyrus et moi..."

"Quoi !?" hurle, prévisible, notre fils cadet.

"Severus manque", explique Remus qui juge rarement les explications superflues. "Si moi non plus, je ne viens pas dîner, les rumeurs les plus folles vont..."

"Mais vous ne savez rien de ce qui s'est passé là-bas !", objecte Cyrus. Il aurait pu plus mal formuler ça.

"Le Horcruxe leur a pris leur énergie, comme à Ginny et toi il y a quelques années ?", le détrompe Remus.

"Ça suffira à Pompom pour l'instant. Viens."

"Et ça ?", insiste-t-il une dernière fois en montrant le tas de ferraille de ses mains maintenant libres.

"Je vais demander à Monsieur Rusard de s'en occuper", j'entends Remus lui répondre.

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'imaginer la tête de Cyrus en entendant ça et je dois ravaler l'envie de rire qui me vient. Je ne sais pas combien de temps il faudra à notre fils pour l'admettre, mais je suis convaincue que Remus a maintenant gagné l'essentiel de la bataille. Je fais donc signe à Hagrid d'y aller avec les deux Malefoy et je prends l'elfe dans mes bras.

oooo

Quand Hagrid dépose les Malefoy sur des lits jumeaux à l'infirmerie, je remarque que Nero tient quelque chose dans sa main. Une chaîne ou un bijou.  
"Attention Pompom", je signale à l'infirmière. "C'est peut-être de la magie noire..."

Elle a un simple signe de tête pour marquer qu'elle a entendu mais continue ses sortilèges de diagnostic. Je remarque néanmoins qu'elle ne touche aucune des trois victimes. J'ai assez de restes des principes martelés pendant ma formation d'Auror pour savoir qu'on n'interrompt pas un diagnostic. Hagrid a plus de mal à attendre et je dois lui demander de se taire, un doigt sur les lèvres.

"L'elfe, pas de souci", annonce finalement Pompom quand elle baisse sa baguette, les traits un peu tirés par l'effort fait. "Sa nature le protège plutôt bien de la magie noire, même s'il ne peut pas s'y opposer."

Pas assez de volonté, je commente pour moi même. Un elfe ne pourrait jamais repousser un impero ou pratiquer l'occlumentie. Bien sûr, son manque de résistance est aussi une protection, un flux qui passe sans être arrêté abîme moins qu'un barrage qui cède.

"Si vous n'avez pas de questions urgentes à lui poser, je suggère qu'on le laisse dormir jusqu'à ce que sa vitalité magique soit reconstituée", termine l'infirmière.

J'acquiesce. A quoi servirait de savoir maintenant où était caché l'Horcruxe que Nero tient dans sa main ? Je me demande plus comment la créature a réussi à contourner l'interdiction formelle faite par Drago de collaborer sur ce point avec Nero. Mais c'est une question subsidiaire, un peu comme celle qui me fait me demander de manière récurrente comment Cyrus a pu oser ramener un nouveau scooter à Poudlard.

"Drago Malefoy semble lui aussi vidé de ses forces magiques", reprend l'infirmière. "Ses fonctions vitales sont régulières et il ne semble souffrir d'aucun sortilège. Là encore, le repos est le meilleur remède. Je peux l'aider avec des potions."

J'acquiesce de nouveau - on peut attendre d'avoir réfléchi à comment nous allons expliquer les derniers évènements pour réveiller Drago."Reste Nero."

"Là, c'est plus complexe", reconnaît Madame Pomfresh. "Je ne suis pas sûre d'être à la hauteur du diagnostic ou du traitement. On retrouve chez lui le même épuisement des forces magiques que chez les deux autres, là encore sans que les fonctions vitales soient réellement menacées. Mais on a d'autres choses... Notamment, un signal altéré de sa conscience..."

"Altéré ?"

L'infirmière secoue la tête comme si la question la frustrait elle aussi.

"Un signal différent... sans que je puisse y reconnaître un symptôme quelconque. Ça dépasse manifestement mes compétences."

Je voudrais la rassurer mais objectivement le peu que je sais de ce qui s'est passé ce soir tend à lui donner raison. La question est de savoir quel guérisseur compétent nous pourrions amener au chevet de Nero avec suffisamment de discrétion.

"Et puis il y a sa main", reprend Pompom l'air sombre. "Et ce qu'elle contient. Enfin, ce que nous imaginons qu'elle contient. Là encore ça dépasse mes compétences, même si j'ai vu à Poudlard plus d'accidents magiques inhabituels que je l'aurais imaginé en signant mon contrat", elle commente brièvement.

J'ai envie de lui demander si ces incidents ont augmenté depuis que Remus et Harry vivent ici, mais je ne le fais pas. Je n'ai pas envie qu'elle confirme. Je regarde la main de Nero, crispée sur le bijou, et je me demande si nous devons y voir une symétrie : une main blessée partout. La magie, parfois, a ses propres équilibres, surtout quand des enfants sont en jeu.

"Les sortilèges de diagnostic annoncent une brûlure", reprend l'infirmière. "Au troisième degré. Nous ne voyons rien de l'extérieur, donc j'imagine que c'est la peau de la paume qui est lésée, la partie en contact direct avec l'objet..."

C'est une main d'enfant, quoi qu'elle contienne. J'ai beau me dire qu'il ne faut pas s'attarder aux apparences, l'âge de Nero continue de me donner l'envie de le protéger. Malgré tout ce qui vient de se passer. Malgré lui, je dirais.

"Mais il y a plus. La tension de la main sur l'objet n'est pas un geste réflexe comme celui d'un attrappeur de Quidditch qui refuserait de lâcher le vif d'or dans sa chute..."

"Un sortilège ?" je demande.

L'infirmière hésite à me répondre. Hagrid, dans mon dos, retient son souffle.

"Je dirais que ça vient de l'objet", elle finit par se résoudre à répondre. Je me souviens des techniciens employés à la division et de la difficulté que nous avions à leur faire dire leurs hypothèses ou leurs intuitions.

"Comme si... l'objet détenait une volonté propre", elle lâche.

"L'Horcruxe", je souffle - je rougis la seconde d'après d'avoir laissé échapper ça.

"Un Horcruxe ?" répète l'infirmière avec plus d'intérêt que de dégoût. "Je n'y connais pas grand-chose. Mais l'hypothèse semble...cohérente."

"Donc il tient et interagit encore avec Nero ?"

"C'est ce que je crains."

"Et si nous cherchons à les séparer de force..."

"La vie de l'enfant pourrait être en danger", elle confirme.

ooooo

(1) Dans la série je recycle mes personnages, Caradoc McCormick est l'expert appelé par Fudge et les Malefoy pour identifier la lettre de Sirius au chapitre 1 de In stellis memoriam.

La suite ? Hum... voyons, voyons.... Je l'ai confiée à Cyrus une fois de plus. Elle s'intitule _Faux mensonges et demi-vérités..._ _  
_


	57. Faux mensonges et demi vérités

**Un supplément d'âme**

Trois jolies cartes postales - Remi, Lizou, et Tallia. Merci parce que sans vous j'aurais peut-être pas posté celui-là

Des bises aux meilleurs relecteurs du cyberespace : Alixe, Dina, Fée et Thalys.

**Lundi 2 mars - mardi 3 mars  
57. Faux mensonges et demi-vérités (Cyrus)**

J'ai l'air d'un môme qui boude parce qu'il vient de se faire gronder. Non. J'ai l'air d'un môme qui sent venir une des pires avoinées de sa vie et essaie de retarder le moment en marchant cinq pas derrière son paternel...

Et pourtant je n'ai rien fait ! Enfin, je veux dire, ce soir, j'ai écouté tout le monde : et Harry, et Severus - et je me retrouve dans encore pire que si j'avais réglé ça à ma façon ! Dans un moment de paranoïa, j'en conclus que Severus a fait exprès de venir en scooter pour que ça me retombe dessus !

"Tu ne veux pas entrer dans la Grande Salle avec moi ?", demande finalement Remus en s'immobilisant au milieu du Hall d'entrée pour me regarder.

On ne peut pas dire qu'il ait l'air furieux ou, pire, cet air glacial qu'il peut prendre quand il a dépassé toutes ses réserves de patience. Il a l'air parfaitement normal - peut-être moins complice qu'il peut l'être parfois. Normal comme le cliquetis des couverts et le ronronnement des conversations dans le fond. Comme si quoi que ce soit pouvait être normal !

"Comme quelqu'un qui vient d'éviter miraculeusement une nouvelle expulsion ?", je questionne - je sais, je cherche, mais j'ai besoin de savoir.

"Comme quelqu'un qui était avec Hagrid... qui a trouvé avec lui les deux Malefoys et les a ramenés. Tu viens juste de m'expliquer", il propose, a priori magnanime. "Je te laisse le soin des détails."

OK. Version officielle, très proche de la réalité. Aucun mensonge, juste des omissions. L'idéal. Pas de trace du scooter, mais je n'arrive pas à croire qu'ils vont laisser tomber. Même s'ils ont objectivement des milliards de choses plus importantes à traiter, ils ne peuvent pas prendre à la légère un truc pareil, une telle provocation, je me répète inlassablement.

"Et après le dîner ?", je questionne donc prudemment.

"Salle commune, devoirs, Ginny, etc.", répond Remus avec un geste global de la main et sans s'inquiéter de mes joues devenues rouges à la mention de la benjamine des Weasley. "Je sais que tu voudrais voir Nero, mais je doute qu'il reprenne conscience ce soir", il ajoute plus doucement.

Aucune raison de traîner autour de l'infirmerie et c'est un ordre. Le pire est que je n'arrive pas réellement à lui en vouloir. Qu'est-ce que c'est quand même que le sentiment de culpabilité !

"Harry ?", j'enquête encore.

"Tu n'en sais rien. C'est lui le grand frère, pas toi."

Je souris malgré moi à la formule de Remus qui me ressemble assez, il faut le reconnaître.

"D'autres ordres demain matin ? ", je m'enquiers, avec un peu plus d'impertinence.

"Probablement, soldat, probablement", reconnaît Papa en me prenant par les épaules et en m'entraînant vers la Grande Salle. Je n'ose pas parler du scooter.

Les autres sont curieux de me voir arriver avec mon père - ils sont toujours curieux de ce qui peut se passer entre nous, un peu comme s'ils avaient à travers moi accès à l'envers du décor. Je ne les déçois pas : quand je lâche les mots "Malefoy", "inconscients" et "infirmerie", je sais que je viens de nourrir radio Poudlard pour plusieurs jours. Comme Papa l'a prévu, il n'y a finalement que dans les bras de Ginny qu'on me fiche la paix... Et encore, même là, Herman vient me trouver, presque à l'heure du couvre feu !

"Excusez-moi.", il marmonne en évitant de nous regarder. "Cyrus, je reviens de la réunion hebdomadaire des préfets et..."

"J'ai été nommé remplaçant ? Je refuse", je maugrée sans me retourner vers lui. J'ai dit ça assez fort pour que des rires fusent.

"J'ai vu Harry là-bas", il souffle, beaucoup plus bas que moi. "Il n'avait pas dîné et il allait aux cuisines en sortant... Il... il m'a demandé de fermer les yeux et de te laisser le rejoindre..."

Comme je me suis finalement retourné à la mention de mon frère, je vois Herman rougir en terminant sa phrase. Il a eu beau parler doucement, d'autres ont entendu. Harry débauchant les préfets le même soir où les Malefoy finissent mystérieusement à l'infirmerie, rarement Radio Poudlard avait autant de grain à moudre en même temps !

"Maintenant ?", je questionne en me levant et en tirant Ginny sur ses pieds.

"Oui. Mais il... il n'a rien dit sur Ginny !", proteste Herman quand il conclut avec raison que je vais l'emmener avec moi.

"Tu n'as pas dû bien comprendre", je lui assure, et tous ceux qui écoutent explosent de rire.

Herman est encore plus rouge - ce qui m'ennuie pour lui ; c'est un chic type et il ne mérite pas d'avoir l'air ridicule. Un peu plus loin, Hermione hésite à s'en mêler, je le vois bien - et je crains un instant qu'elle ne demande à Ron de "parler" à Ginny, parce que je ne crois pas que ma petite amie va rester calme si le capitaine de Quidditch se met à jouer aux grand frère et je vois déjà les ennuis poindre leur nez de gros nuages noirs un jour de pique-nique. Faut pas traîner ici, je décide, c'est le mieux pour tout le monde !

"Tu diras à Harry qu'il est irresponsable", je propose donc à Granger en passant devant elle. "Je suis sûr que venant de toi, ça aura beaucoup de poids et que la prochaine fois, il y réfléchira à deux fois avant de m'inviter à le rejoindre !"

ooo

Harry n'avait peut-être pas parlé de Ginny à Herman, mais il n'avait rien dit non plus de ceux qui l'entourent quand nous entrons. Ça ressemble à un traquenard.

"Entrez, entrez", affirme Papa quand nous stoppons net en les voyant. "Asseyez-vous !"

Ginny me lance un regard presque affolé et annonce :

"Je vais retourner à Gryffondor...il est presque l'heure du couvre..."

"Mais non, Ginny, assieds-toi", intervient Mae. "Il ne sera question de rien dont tu n'es pas déjà au courant d'une façon ou d'une autre. Un chocolat ?"

Elle peut parler de Nero, évidemment. Elle peut aussi parler de tout à fait autre chose. Je trouve Mae bien trop prévenante et Papa bien trop souriant. "C'est son sourire de maraudeur", estime Sirius, et ça ne me rassure en rien. Remus peut avoir envers moi, son fils, des attentes et des comportements, que jamais Sirius, son ami, ne pourra totalement anticiper.

"Pour toi aussi, Cyrus ?", demande Mae, le pot de chocolat à la main, et je ne peux qu'acquiescer.

_Je vais me faire massacrer devant ma petite amie_, est ma dernière pensée cohérente alors que je m'assois et que j'accepte le bol. Je ne peux m'empêcher de lancer un regard noir à Harry qui est quand même un sacré traitre dans cette histoire ! Il aurait au moins pu me prévenir ! Ce dernier mange des sandwiches avec application, en utilisant que sa seule main droite. Sa main gauche, avec un pansement refait, est posée sur la table. Il secoue simplement la tête, comme pour me dire de ne pas m'inquiéter, ou que ce n'est pas ce que je crois, mais je n'arrive pas du tout à faire mienne ces belles affirmations.

"Bon, j'imagine que vous aimeriez des nouvelles de l'infirmerie", commence Papa, toujours avec cet air presque moqueur qui sonne comme une sirène dans ma tête. "Dobby et Drago devraient se réveiller sans complications notables dans un jour ou deux."

J'essaie de me concentrer sur la conversation - les Malefoy, ça m'intéresse quand même :

"Et Nero ?"

C'est Mae qui répond, avec un peu de venin :

"Nero a joué avec un Hocruxe ; il s'est cru plus fort que lui et... il semble s'être trompé".

"Je croyais qu'il était occlumens, le parfait occlumens ?", s'étonne Ginny.

"Je ne veux pas avancer de théorie, mais notre hypothèse - à Severus, Mme Pomfresh, Dora et moi même - est que cette apparente perfection ait pu le desservir", formule lentement Papa en ne me quittant pas des yeux cette fois.

"Tu veux dire que Regulus l'a dominé ?", je questionne le cœur battant - je crois que j'en oublie le scooter.

"Un Horcruxe n'est qu'une partie d'une âme, en aucun cas sa réplique", me rappelle Papa - Bravo, Cyrus, t'as superbement réussi à lui faire imaginer le pire !

"Je sais", je coupe trop sèchement sans doute, "Même si c'est le cas, ce n'est pas obligatoirement celui qui pourra répondre à toutes mes questions et mes attentes ! " C'est une de ces soirées où je gagnerais à me montrer respectueux et conciliant, j'en suis convaincu, mais incapable. "Mais de ce qui s'est passé avec Harry, on a bien vu qu'il y avait lutte pour le contrôle, non ?"

"Dans le cas de Harry, il s'agissait de plusieurs Horcruxes créés par la même personne", intervient Mae, très concentrée sur ses mains posées à plat de chaque côté de son bol de cacao. Elle doit sans doute lutter pour rester calme, je la connais.

"On ne sait pas de quoi est fait Nero exactement", je contre pourtant, toujours trop virulent et conscient du mauvais effet probable de cette virulence.

"Tout à fait", reconnaît Papa, toujours calme et attentif à moi, lui. "Et c'est pour cela que nous penchons pour la plus grande prudence. Le réveiller sans savoir quels liens, quels équilibres sont en jeu nous paraît une folie". Il me regarde et attend que j'ai acquiescé pour continuer : "Severus a essayé la légilimentie mais s'est heurté à un mur."

"Un mur", souligne Mae, avec un geste de la main qui trace une barrière dans les airs. "Pas un vide sans réel consistance et sans aspérité... un mur volontaire."

"Pompom s'inquiète d'ailleurs de l'énergie nécessaire au maintien de cette barrière mentale", intervient Harry pour la première fois. Lui aussi ne me quitte pas des yeux. "Elle se demande si les forces de Nero y suffiront..."

"Quelle horreur !", s'exclame Ginny, qui se souvient évidemment comme moi de notre rencontre avec le Horcruxe du journal de Jedusor. "Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ?"

Avant que Papa n'ait pu lui répondre, je fais la pire des propositions possibles :

"Laissez-moi lui parler ! Je peux sans doute convaincre Regulus d'abaisser ce mur !"

Le silence qui me répond est plus clair que des cris. J'en ferme les yeux de honte.

"Faut-il t'expliquer pourquoi il n'en est pas question ?", s'enquiert alors Mae, glaciale. "Faut-il t'interdire ?" Je réponds non de la tête à toutes ces questions, et elle conclut : "Est-ce que ça suffirait, Cyrus ?"

Je suis totalement rouge de honte, je crois, prêt à m'excuser et à promettre qu'ils se font du souci pour rien, à tout avouer pour le scooter et à renoncer volontairement à tout argent de poche jusqu'à ma majorité, rien que pour prouver mon niveau de contrition, quand Papa prend la parole sur un tout autre sujet :

"En fait, Severus est en train de contacter un spécialiste en potions et en âme... un Finlandais..."

"Teivo Teivanen", précise Mae en détachant les syllabes comme on récite une leçon de latin.

"L'homme qui était en Bulgarie en même temps que lui ?", je demande rien que pour leur rappeler que je ne suis pas qu'un môme perdu et imprudent. Ça marche, je crois. Harry approuve même discrètement. "Vous allez expliquer comment la présence ici d'un mage finlandais ? Vous êtes sûrs que vous pouvez lui faire confiance", je questionne en regardant Papa.

"Severus le pense", répond cryptiquement ce dernier avec un haussement d'épaules définitif. "Mais nous allons surtout parler de coopération magique - les Bulgares ne doivent pas être les seuls à se montrer à la pointe de l'innovation", il continue, le sarcasme extrêmement clair dans sa voix. "Severus lui fera faire des conférences... aux sixième et septième année."

"Et Ash ?", enquête Harry.

"Ash serait suicidaire de s'opposer à une occasion d'apprendre quelque chose, voire de passer dans la presse, pour autre chose que son obséquiosité envers le Ministère", affirme Mae, et ça me fait sourire de la voir si remontée.

"Severus a dit qu'il se chargeait de la convaincre", ajoute Papa et, cette fois, Harry et moi pouffons carrément. Ça fait longtemps que Ash marche presque impunément sur les pieds de Severus, elle risque d'être désagréablement surprise du changement, si elle comprend ce qui lui arrive.

"Et la disparition de Nero ?", j'ose demander.

"Accident magique", explique Papa. "Nero aura voulu vérifier la rumeur persistante sur la présence d'accromentulas dans la forêt magique et aura été piqué..."

On échange un regard rapide avec Harry - y'a des trucs qui vous reviennent éternellement à la gueule, comme les accromentulas. On encaisse en silence.

"Drago l'aura trouvé, sorti de la forêt, mais se sera épuisé à le transporter et à affronter les accromentulas", complète Mae.

"Heureusement, Hagrid et toi l'avez trouvé", conclut Papa. J'attends maintenant avec résignation une demande de "précisions" sur le scooter, mais rien. "Nous espérons trouver une solution avant que Fudge s'en mêle."

"Il a peu de raison de le faire", estime Mae. "Drago n'a aucun intérêt à lui demander d'intervenir, et Maman est la tutrice légale de Nero - si son état le demande ou les pressions augmentent, on pourra toujours l'évacuer chez elle."

"Sans compter que Fudge devrait avoir assez de chats à fouetter avec l'expertise du tableau", ajoute Harry - Ah, je l'avais oubliée celle-là, je me rends compte.

"En toute probabilité", admet Papa, en se levant avec un coup d'oeil à sa montre. " Excusez-nous mais nous allons aller voir où en est Severus de ses contacts et s'il y a du nouveau à l'infirmerie. Harry va vous raconter l'expertise, à moins que vousne préfériez la surprise dans les journaux demain..."

"Une bombe ?", je ne peux m'empêcher de demander avec espoir. L'expertise et la campagne de presse ne sont-elles pas censées mettre fin à toute cette histoire ?

"Mieux que ça", promet Mae en se levant à son tour.

Au moment de sortir, Papa se retourne pour ajouter avec un soupir :

"Si vous pouviez faire... attention à votre santé les jours qui viennent..."

"On va essayer", sourit Harry. Je lève ma main droite comme si je promettais.

"Tu y crois, toi ? Ils n'ont même pas parlé du scooter", je finis par demander à Harry, quand la cuisine est redevenue silencieuse.

"Tu veux dire qu'ils ne t'en ont pas parlé à toi ?", se moque mon frère avec cet air supérieur qu'il sait prendre pour m'agacer.

"Parce que, à toi...?", j'enquête immédiatement, le cœur un peu battant.

"Irresponsable... dangereux... interdit....", énumère Harry avec un air blasé. "Je ne crois pas en oublier. Mae a dit 'irresponsable' plusieurs fois."

Je me gratte la tête à plusieurs reprises avant d'oser formuler ma question suivante :

"Tu leur as dit que c'était toi qui avais réparé le scooter?"

"Ils se posaient trop de questions", répond Harry en haussant les épaules. "Je veux dire ce n'étaient même plus des questions !"

"Et ?"

"Et quoi ? Je suis suffisamment blessé comme cela ; ce n'est pas Rusard ou un prof qui est venu leur dire qu'on cachait un scooter... Si je te dis qu'ils ne pouvaient pas me confisquer mon balai et que je suis en âge de payer mes amendes tout seul, ça va t'agacer ?"

Ginny pouffe. Je prends le temps de reformuler :

"Ils t'ont cru quand tu leur as dit que tu avais fait ça tout seul ?"

"Je ne leur ai jamais dit ça", riposte Harry, l'air prodigieusement énervé par mon insistance."J'ai dit que c'était mon idée, ma responsabilité - et c'est moi qui ai trouvé comment le ramener et où le cacher, je te rappelle ! Que tu n'avais fait que m'aider et que, depuis le début, l'idée était de l'offrir à Hagrid."

Ok, faux mensonges et demi-vérités, là encore. On finissait par ne plus trop savoir où on en était quelque part.

"Et ils t'ont cru ?", je répète.

"Non", reconnaît immédiatement Harry. "Bien sûr que non. Mais tu crois quoi, Cyrus ? Qu'ils adorent jouer les pères-fouettards ? Qu'ils meurent d'envie de te punir avec tout ce qui se passe en ce moment ? Qu'ils ne savent pas que tu auras dix-sept ans dans trois mois et que, quelque part, il faut bien qu'ils lâchent sur certaines choses ? Je leur ai offert un mensonge crédible et ils ont été contents de faire semblant d'y croire."

C'est encore le rire de Ginny qui résume le mieux la conversation.

ooo

J'ai rêvé de ce putain de scooter toute la nuit et je suis debout aux aurores plutôt que de faire face pour la énième fois à une engueulade virtuelle dans mes rêves. Archi ,que j'ai dû réveiller à moins que je ne l'ai empêché de dormir, me suit. La table de Gryffondor est presque vide quand on s'y installe - Hermione venue encore plus tôt lit la Gazette. Quand elle nous voit, elle nous tend le journal ouvert à la page huit. Un entrefilet très sobre annonce que le Ministère a reçu les conclusions des experts chargés d'évaluer l'étendue des dommages subi par le tableau du Serpent et les raisons probables de sa destruction par le chevalier au catogan. Comme le Ministère n'a pas rendu publiques ses conclusions, le journaliste en est réduit à devoir broder sur la violence connue du chevalier au catogan et au probable relâchement du règlement à Poudlard.

"On pourrait rétablir les châtiments corporels", s'esclaffe Ginny qui est venue se glisser entre Archi et moi. Comme je la regarde avec des yeux ronds, et quelques sueurs froides, elle m'explique en désignant son propre dos : "Mon père a toujours une cicatrice qui date d'une fois où lui et ma mère se sont faits surprendre dehors... C'est romantique, tu ne trouves pas ?" Je vois bien qu'elle se moque surtout quand elle rajoute : "Ça serait particulièrement adapté pour les crimes graves, comme sortir de Poudlard ou ensorceler des objets moldus, non ?"

Archibal pouffe. Merci. Je préfère relire l'article et m'étonner de sa teneur peu subversive pour le Ministère. Est-ce que le plan de Remus prend l'eau ? Ça m'inquiète finalement plus que je ne saurais le dire mais j'ai beau relire l'article je ne trouve aucune réponse

"Toi qui es fin politique, Harry, tu m'expliques ?", je glisse donc à mon frère qui vient de s'asseoir à côté d'Hermione, en lui tendant le journal pour qu'il se fasse une opinion.

"Rien de tel que le suspense ?", il propose en fin de compte avec un petit haussement d'épaules.

"Quoi ?"

La bouche pleine de toast, il me désigne une annonce plus bas sur la même page : "Dans sa série, Des experts pour notre présent, Rita Skeeter interviewera Zephariah Darnell sur RITM, ce soir à 21 heures"

"Toi", commente aimablement Archibald qui s'est penché par dessus mon épaule pour lire, "c'est pas encore demain que tu vas battre ton père aux échecs...Il a trop de tours d'avance !"

_Mais pourquoi ça me fait repenser au scooter ?,_ je m'agace. Je serais presque content d'aller en cours et d'avoir d'autres soucis immédiats, si notre journée ne commençait pas un cours de potions. Ash arrive très bas en ce moment sur ma liste des profs supportables. Comme je suis prêt à être carrément désagréable si elle se met en tête de déblatérer une fois de plus sur mon père, Severus ou la sécurité, je fais signe à Ginny et Archi de ne pas se mettre à côté de moi. Autant que je sois le seul à supporter les conséquences de mes actions.

Et Ash entre avec l'air d'une petite fille qui va fêter son anniversaire :

"Bonjour à tous, avant de commencer notre travail aujourd'hui, je tiens à vous annoncer un grand honneur qui échoit à Poudlard et qui vous concerne directement, vous qui avez décidé de vous spécialiser en potions. Le professeur Rogue a eu la très bonne idée de faire entrer Poudlard dans le groupe de recherches avancé de potions qui s'est déjà réuni en Bulgarie, en invitant à tour de rôle ses membres à venir ici continuer leurs recherches et partager avec nos étudiants..."

Je suis tellement sidéré de son revirement - cette fille, si je me rappelle bien, a fait ses études en France, à Beaux-bâtons où ils n'ont pas de maison, mais sinon je dirais qu'elle représente le type de Serpentard qui m'empêchera toujours de ne pas avoir de préjugés sur l'ensemble de ses membres ! Foutue arriviste. Juste après je ne peux m'empêcher de me marrer de voir comment Severus l'a facilement manipulée. Je crois qu'elle y perd le dernier respect que j'avais pour elle.

"Je ne vois absolument pas ce qu'il y a de drôle, Monsieur Lupin !", m'apostrophe Ash.

"Pardon professeur", je réponds en baissant les yeux parce que si je la regarde, je vais de nouveau rire.

"J'attends plus que des excuses, Monsieur Lupin. Des explications par exemple ! Vous vous permettez dans mon cours des commentaires et des interventions de plus en plus déplacés !", elle m'engueule carrément maintenant. " J'en viens à me demander si une discussion avec le professeur McGonnagal ne vous ferait pas le plus grand bien, voire avec Monsieur le Directeur."

Ah, ah, ah, à lui, elle lui donne du "monsieur", elle est pathétique. Elle me pourrit bien la vie aussi, faut le reconnaître. Bon, tant qu'à se faire taper sur les doigts, autant savoir pourquoi.

"Je me réjouissais juste, professeur, de vous voir soudainement si ouverte à la prise de risque", je réponds donc avec mon plus beau sourire.

Il lui a fallu trente secondes pour me virer après ça - je crois d'ailleurs que toute réponse aurait engendré le même résultat. Sur le trajet qui mène au bureau directorial - b'en oui, évidemment, elle n'allait pas rater une telle occasion, elle non plus -, je me demande simplement si ça va faire ressortir l'affaire du scooter. _Ça agacerait Harry_, je me dis en frappant à la porte.

"Cyrus ?!", s'alarme Papa quand il me voit entrer.

"Sixième année, Cyrus Mélanio Lupin, viré de Potions pour insolence et insubordination", j'annonce directement en tendant le mot.

"Cyrus", soupire Papa en dépliant le parchemin où je distingue bien une dizaine de lignes serrées réclamant la justice directoriale. Mais y'a du soulagement dans ce soupir, je l'entends - personne n'a été enlevé ni joué avec un Horcruxe. Pauvre Papa quand même.

"C'est la faute de Severus : la voir se réjouir comme cela de la venue de Teivanen, comme si c'était elle qui était derrière ça, ça m'a fait sourire.... Elle s'est vexée quand je lui ai dit que je ne savais pas qu'elle aimait tant le risque...", j'essaie de faire le pitre.

"Ce qui vous différencie à jamais, elle et toi", commente plutôt sèchement Papa. Autant pour le pitre.

"Oh, hum, t'es parti là ? Je m'assois ou j'encaisse debout ?", je demande un peu rebelle quand même, parce que bon.

"Il y a une raison entendable derrière ce comportement suicidaire ? Tu t'ennuies ? Tu t'es disputé avec Ginny ?", s'enquiert Papa sans répondre à ma question !

"Ça, c'est bas", je proteste.

"Parce que compter sur ma bienveillance à ton égard, c'est de quel niveau d'après toi ?"

Là, ça sent le roussi. Il a pris cette consistance glacée dont on ne peut rien attendre de très bon quand on est dans son collimateur. Je me tais donc.

"Assieds-toi", il finit par ordonner quand mon silence a duré suffisamment longtemps selon lui - ne me demandez pas comment il mesure ça. Il attend ensuite que je le regarde pour reprendre. Là encore, c'est du rodé, mais c'est d'autant plus agaçant de voir que je n'ai pas d'autre choix que me soumettre.

"Est-ce qu'on peut reprendre cette conversation normalement ?", il demande.

"Est-ce que je peux demander qui parle ?", je réplique toujours pas totalement calmé mais en essayant de maîtriser ma voix.

Il hoche la tête, entre énervement et compréhension, avant de répondre :

"Que je sois ton père et ton directeur d'école est aussi difficile pour toi que pour moi, non ?"

"Je tends néanmoins à croire que les deux n'ont pas les mêmes choses à dire", je précise en essayant de me montrer aussi respectueux que possible.

"Soit. Alors, qui veux-tu avoir en face de toi en premier ?"

"En premier ?", je souligne malgré moi - mais qui aimerait entendre qu'il va se faire engueuler deux fois ?

"Je ne vois aucun des deux n'avoir rien à te dire."

"Oh", je commente brillamment. "Comme tu veux."

"Alors je vais commencer avec le directeur", décide Remus en se levant et en se mettant à marcher dans son bureau. "Je suis un peu désolé de te voir là, Cyrus, comme si tu n'avais pas cette année fait de réels efforts de comportement et de travail. Je veux bien admettre que Madame Ash règle une partie de ses comptes avec moi et le professeur Rogue à travers toi..."

"Tu rigoles, jamais un directeur d'école ne dirait ça !", je souris malgré moi.

"Ah bon ? Et il dirait quoi ,d'après toi ?", il questionne en s'arrêtant juste à côté de moi.

"Hum.... que je gâche mon potentiel avec un comportement puéril et déplacé, que je dois respecter mes professeurs quoi qu'il arrive, qu'ils bossent dur pour faire rentrer des connaissances de base dans la tête de crétins comme moi... des trucs comme ça... Et il me collerait en retenue pour un moment", je conclus.

"Ça, on va y venir", il me coupe en se remettant à marcher. "Je ne peux pas me désolidariser de mon professeur de potions, ni aujourd'hui ni un autre jour. Mais pour moi, un directeur ne fait pas que sanctionner, il cherche à comprendre les dynamiques à l'œuvre. Donc dans tous les cas, même si tu n'étais pas mon fils, je ne dirais jamais que je ne sais pas quelle part est méritée ou imméritée dans une décision d'un de mes subordonnés."

Le pire est que je veux bien le croire. Je sais sa réputation dans les couloirs. Alors j'acquiesce.

"Donc, je répète que je regrette que ça en soit arrivé là même si je ne minimise aucunement ta responsabilité là-dedans. Je sais combien tu peux être insolent, combien tu peux oublier de te contrôler par moment et ça, en tant que père et que directeur, je ne peux que m'en inquiéter. Au-delà du respect dû aux professeurs, Cyrus, foutre en l'air le moyen d'atteindre tes propres ambitions..."

"Je ne serais jamais une carpette !", je gronde en croisant les bras.

"Merlin, on se contentera d'un coussin, Cyrus ! De n'importe quoi de plus souple et de moins fier qu'un arbre solitaire qui appelle sur lui la foudre !"

Je rumine sa comparaison avant de reconnaître :

"J'étais en colère avant même d'entrer dans sa classe. J'ai même dit à Ginny et Archi de ne pas se mettre à côté de moi.... Je suis désolé... ça retombe sur toi, encore."

"Mais ce n'est pas moi qui ai besoin de bonnes notes en potions pour faire les études que j'ai envie de faire, Cyrus ! Moi, j'avais même abandonné les potions à ton âge."

"Mes notes en potions sont plus qu'acceptables, Papa", je soupire - en plus c'est vrai.

"Tu auras aussi besoin de recommandations qui ne viennent pas uniquement de gens officiellement proches de moi. Il y a des endroits où mon nom te desservira, Cyrus, où tu devras faire tes preuves", il reprend. "Comme au département d'Arithmancie de Londres, par exemple", il ajoute, et ça me semble un très curieux changement de sujet. " Prudence m'a parlé de ton dernier devoir. Le meilleur qu'elle ait eu depuis des années.... Elle l'aurait bien envoyé au Département d'Arithmancie pour préparer ton recrutement dès maintenant, sauf que le directeur me déteste cordialement. Finalement, elle va le montrer à une amie qu'elle a là-bas sans lui donner ton nom..."

"Et tu prends le temps de parler de mon avenir avec Vector, d'imaginer des stratégies avec elle pour que je fasse des études par les temps qui courent !?", je m'étonne à haute voix. Le fait que mon devoir soit prétendument le meilleur, je n'ai pas le temps de l'analyser.

"Tu prends bien le temps de faire des bons devoirs ou de réparer des scooters", répond Papa du tac au tac. Je suis sûr que je pâlis.

"Ok, je me rends, vas-y ! S'il reste quelque chose de moi, dis à Vector d'en faire un don au Département des mystères", je marmonne en baissant la tête et en levant les mains.

Là, il se marre tout seul avant de mettre une main sur mon épaule :

"Arrête ton cirque, Cyrus, je ne cherche pas un coupable. Harry veut jouer ce rôle, laisse-le donc. D'autres fois, tu l'as fait pour lui, si j'ai bien compris."

Je baisse lentement les bras en le regardant par en-dessous et j'arrive à la conclusion qu'il pense ce qu'il dit.

"Et Mae ?", j'enquête.

"Ah, Mae, c'est une autre histoire", il reconnaît avec un autre petit rire. "Je ne garantis pas qu'elle ne rouvrira pas l'enquête si les choses veulent bien se calmer autour de nous... Tu seras peut-être étudiant à Londres avant."

"T'es sérieux là ?"

"Si j'avais voulu... écoute, Cyrus, je trouve même plutôt réjouissant que tu ais réussi à sortir Harry de ses bouquins, alors fermons ce dossier-là. Il n'en reste rien de ce scooter de toute façon."

"Tu y as veillé", je lui rappelle, pas aussi agressivement que j'aurais pu.

"C'est Hagrid qui le regrette le plus, ce scooter", il contre.

"Et dans quelques mois je pourrais toujours m'en acheter un avec mon or ?"

"Un truc comme ça", il sourit encore. Il est super fier de lui, je me rends compte.

"Hum, et pour aujourd'hui ?" , je demande donc avec bien plus d'humilité qu'avant. Finalement ma colère venait aussi des mensonges autour du scooter, je comprends. Trop de mensonges et de demi-vérités.

"Une semaine de retenue avec Severus, Ash sera contente", il annonce.

"Une semaine ?!"

" Jeune homme, on n'est pas envoyé par son professeur dans mon bureau sans conséquence, sinon je perds une grande partie de mon rôle social et ce château millénaire serait réduit en cendres avant la fin de l'année...", affirme Papa, toujours l'air content de lui.

"Mais, une semaine !", je gémis malgré tout.

"Elle ne s'attend pas à moins - et je ne retire pas de points", il rétorque, avec cet air olympien qui dit que je peux gémir autant que je veux. "Severus va avoir besoin d'aide pour préparer la venue de Teivanen et assurer ses cours et ses corrections... un rôle de secrétaire en quelque sorte..."

"C'est pas réellement une punition alors !", je crois comprendre et je me redresse un peu sur ma chaise.

"Oh que si ! Fais moi confiance pour que Severus ne se méprenne pas sur le fond de ma pensée."

"Mais... Teivanen", j'insiste un peu. Peut-être ne veut-il pas l'admettre à haute voix. "Il vient là pour Nero, non ? Il aura peut-être besoin de moi ?"

"A quel titre ?", questionne-t-il froidement.

"Je ne sais pas comment elle marche ses potions mais... s'il faut mon sang, je..."

"Nul ne sait ce qu'il sera capable de faire pour Nero, Cyrus," me coupe Papa, l'air soucieux de nouveau, et qu'il s'inquiète autant à cause de moi, me fend le cœur. " Ni même s'il sera capable de faire quoi que ce soit. Et si tout échoue, je voudrais bien que tu admettes que tu n'y seras pour rien. Il est allé seul à la rencontre de cet Horcruxe contre l'avis de tous, le mien, le tien, celui d'Harry et même celui de Drago. Nous n'y sommes pour rien, Cyrus."

Je soupire et il vient à côté de moi pour passer un bras sur mes épaules :

"Je sais que c'est dur. Je sais que tu aimerais savoir exactement ce qui s'est passé, pour Regulus. Que Sirius a besoin de le savoir... Mais peut-être n'y arriverons nous pas, Cyrus. Nous sommes des sorciers mais nous sommes aussi des hommes. Il est des choses que nous ne pouvons pas changer. Des échecs et des limites que nous devons accepter."

Je rumine ces paroles, y cherchant la faille, sans arriver à la trouver.

"Une semaine alors ?", je répète avec une bonne dose de résignation maintenant. "Non négociable ?"

"Sept jours, à compter de ce soir", il confirme en griffonnant un mot autorisant mon retour en classe. En me la tendant, il ajoute : " J'ai bien peur que la semaine qui vienne soit suffisamment intense pour que nous ayons peine à la voir passer..."

ooo

Bon voilà, j'espère vous avoir fait sourire malgré tous leurs problèmes qu'il leur reste à régler. Dites-le moi, s'il vous plaît, parce que vos passages ont beau être toujours plus nombreux,** trois reviews** pour le précédent, ça m'a carrément **déprimé** !  
Et si vous n'aimez pas aussi, autant me le dire !

J'annonce quand même le prochain - confié à Severus, il a ses fans. Il hésite encore entre deux noms _L'équilibre des éléments_ ou_ Ecrans de fumée_, selon que l'on veuille mettre en avant les potions qui se préparent ou les mensonges et autre leurres qui continuent d'abonder...


	58. L'équilibre des éléments

**Un supplément d'âme**

Bon, cette fois, je ne vais pas râler, côté cartes postales, j'ai de quoi couvrir les murs de ma salle de bains ! Merci : BastetAmidala, Lizou, hypnos404, Hermy, Patmol 666, Astérie, Jyel, Auror, Rémi, James E. Malloy, Plumiere, Eliie Evans, grispoils, Ora, EtoiledeNeige, Philibia, Na, kisscool et Nataniel von Hardstein... J'espère que la suite va vous plaire !!!

_mardi 4 mars, mercredi 5 mars, jeudi 6 mars_  
**58 - L'équilibre des éléments (Severus)**

**C**yrus n'en mène pas large quand il frappe à ma porte. Il n'ose pas m'opposer un rideau de cheveux noirs mais il n'ose pas non plus me regarder dans les yeux. Je ne sais pas exactement à quel point son père l'a sermonné, mais ça me semble confirmer ce que Remus a annoncé après m'avoir donné le parchemin administratif m'assignant son fils pendant sept jours : "Je lui ai dit que c'était une punition ; je te fais confiance."

"Quel honneur, cette confiance paternelle en mes capacités disciplinaires me touche", j'ai commenté en pliant le parchemin et en le mettant dans ma poche.

"Si tu préfères que je le prenne...", il s'est immédiatement excusé.

Je sais que je pourrais en être fier, que Remus ne le ferait pas pour n'importe qui. Ou plutôt, il ne le ferait plus s'il estimait avoir totalement raison, qu'il est maintenant au dessus de la crainte de perdre l'amitié ou l'estime des autres.

"J'ai suffisamment de copie, de tri et de correction de devoirs à faire pour écluser toutes les punitions de ce château pendant quinze jours", j'ai donc reconnu plus aimablement que précédemment.

"Bonsoir, Professeur", murmure prudemment le fils après avoir refermé la porte sans un bruit.

"Bonsoir Cyrus", je réponds, parce que je n'ai pas envie de tant de formalités entre nous - peut-être parce que ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai puni. "Alors comme ça, tu avais envie de passer tes soirées avec moi ? Le désœuvrement sans doute, le temps que toi et tes amis; vous retrouviez une épave à réparer..."

Cyrus me lance un regard un peu plus sombre, et il n'est nul besoin de légilimentie pour voir qu'il se demande s'il doit me répondre sur le fond. Je ne rends compte que je ne sais même pas si Lupin a compris la provenance du défunt scooter d'Hagrid finalement.

"Je sais que ce n'est pas une excuse, mais Ash...", essaie-t-il finalement de se justifier. Sans doute espère-t-il me gagner à sa cause, mais il faut plus d'années et d'expérience à un Gryffondor qu'il en a déjà pour apprendre à manier efficacement la diplomatie.

"Le professeur Ash n'est pas ton problème, Cyrus," je le coupe.

Ses yeux gris me regardent d'abord avec un peu de défiance puis avec presque de la connivence quand il sourit : "Oui, j'imagine."

Je lève ouvertement les yeux au ciel et je lui montre une table dans un coin de mon bureau : "Ce sont les sujets des prochains tests pour les première, deuxième et troisième année, tu vas m'en faire des copies et me préparer ensuite, un dossier par classe. Garde un sujet de plus par paquet..."

"A la main ?", il s'inquiète.

"Uniquement si tu y tiens", je rétorque.

"Oh", il commente, visiblement rasséréné à l'idée d'utiliser la magie. Ça lui donne, évidemment, l'impression qu'il peut tout se permettre : "Je pourrais me faire un max d'argent de poche aussi !"

Je lui prends immédiatement l'épaule pour le tourner vers moi : "Monsieur Lupin, si vous préférez passer la serpillère sept fois dans ce bureau, je peux en tenir compte !"

"Je rigolais, Severus ! Enfin, tu me vois faire ça ?", il questionne avec son air de môme tellement innocent qu'on se demande toujours d'où il le sort.

"Un peu trop facilement", j'insiste donc.

"Oh", il prend un air vexé, rien de moins. "Je promets de ne rien dire, ça va ?"

"Et n'en fais pas trop à la fois, il faut que ça reste lisible" , je précise en lâchant son épaule. Si j'avais eu le temps, j'aurais déjà cherché comment améliorer ce sortilège de copie depuis longtemps pour qu'il supporte des productions un peu plus consistantes que cinq copies à la fois. Mais j'aurais perdu une méthode de punition pas trop crétine - sujet pour lequel j'ai peu d'imagination, il faut bien le reconnaître. "Tu risques fort d'être celui qui les corrige et, crois-moi, tu préféreras lire cinquante réponses approchant ce qu'il y a dans le livre, plutôt qu'autant d'inepties !"

Cyrus s'autorise en réponse un sourire madré, sans doute est-il de nouveau trop vite rassuré sur l'ampleur de la punition. Remus serait déçu, mais je ne vais pas non plus l'envoyer en enfer pour avoir été tenté de remettre cette petite dinde de Ash à sa place. Je le laisse donc à ses copies - et leurs répétitifs moulinets de bras - pendant que je m'installe à la correction du dernier devoir des cinquième année. Une demi-heure, et deux ou trois envies de meurtre plus tard - les élèves qui ne savent rien devraient s'abstenir de vous rendre deux rouleaux de parchemin -, j'allume la radio pour voir comment Darnell, un vrai Serpentard si je me rappelle bien du bonhomme quelques années plus jeune que moi, va utiliser son entretien avec Skeeter. Je l'avoue, j'en jubile d'avance.

"Que ça ne t'empêche pas de finir tes copies", j'ajoute pour le bénéfice de Cyrus, qui me montre respectueusement une pile qui doit correspondre, à vue de nez, aux devoirs des premières années. S'il a compris qu'il n'a rien à gagner à aller trop vite parce que je ne pourrais que trouver des choses plus fatigantes et fastidieuses, il n'a pas perdu sa soirée, je décide.

"Monsieur Darnell, vous êtes un des experts chargés par le Ministère d'une évaluation du tableau récemment détruit à Poudlard dans le bureau même de la Conseillère spéciale à l'éducation, Madame Ombrage", commence Rita Skeeter dans la radio. On a juste manqué le générique.

"Tout à fait. J'ai réalisé cette expertise avec ma femme Leto et mon beau-père, Caradoc McCormick, tous les deux des experts reconnus en matière de peinture et d'animation magique", répond complaisamment Darnell, comme si les qualités de sa femme et de son beau-père ne faisaient que réhausser les siennes.

"Et en quoi consistait votre mission ?", veut savoir immédiatement Rita.

"Le Ministère nous demandait d'établir, d'une part, la valeur de ce tableau et, d'autre part, si quoi que ce soit pouvait expliquer le geste du Chevalier au catogan qui, je vous le rappelle, a découpé en rondelles le serpent peint dans ce tableau alors que Madame Ombrage l'avait ramené à Poudlard. Les agressions entre tableaux sont des choses très rares..."

Rita s'engouffre dans la brèche : "On a dit que Remus Lupin a laissé la discipline se relâcher et que..."

Évidemment, Cyrus dresse la tête à l'attaque de son père, et je lui intime le silence d'un geste. J'ai confiance en Darnell et je ne voudrais pas rater sa réponse.

"Madame Skeeter, je laisse la Division de l'éducation statuer sur une telle question", l'interrompt cette fois Darnell. "Je suis expert en peinture et non en directeur d'école ou en discipline."

Cyrus acquiesce pour lui même, appréciant l'échappée mais moi, je veux surtout savoir à quoi elle va lui servir :

"Par ailleurs, la personnalité du Chevalier au catogan est relativement simple", reprend l'expert avec une voix de conférencier. "C'est un chevalier courageux, tête brûlée et très loyal à Poudlard. Je ne saurais voir dans son acte un mépris pour le règlement de l'école comme les actes qu'on attribue à l'esprit frappeur du château. Il ne s'agit pas d'une blague mais d'un acte violent contre un autre personnage peint, chose très rare, je le répète. Tout porte donc à faire croire que le Chevalier s'est estimé menacé par le serpent - ses paroles, rapportées par Madame la conseillère, elle-même, "A moi Saint-George, à moi" tendent par ailleurs à indiquer qu'il pensait affronter à cet instant un dragon..."

Cyrus rit ouvertement du cri de guerre du Chevalier et, cette fois, je ne le reprends pas. Rita Skeeter, elle, doit avoir l'impression qu'il va partir dans une longue et ennuyeuse péroraison et elle coupe Darnell de nouveau : "Vous avez pu l'interroger ?"

"Oui, bien sûr. Le professeur Lupin nous a donnés toute latitude pour le faire. Nous avons même pu emmener les deux tableaux au Département des Mystères pour les évaluer. Nous le remercions de sa confiance et de sa coopération", développe Darnell, condescendant comme jamais il n'oserait le faire en face de Remus.

"Vous a-t-il expliqué son geste ?", intervient de nouveau Skeeter, l'agacement patent dans sa voix de voir Darnell partir dans ce qu'elle juge une nouvelle digression.

"Oui, confusément. Il a raconté être allé par pure curiosité voir ce tableau rendu à Poudlard par le Ministère..."

"Un don des Malefoy", souligne Skeeter, et je vois l'expression stupéfaite de Cyrus. C'est toujours mieux quand c'est l'adversaire qui marque les points contre son camp, ce serait bien qu'il le comprenne.

"Tout à fait", confirme aimablement Darnell, sans hâte suspecte, du très grand art. "Le chevalier est à Poudlard depuis de longues années et il se demandait, avec raison, s'il connaissait ce tableau. C'est d'après lui la première raison qui l'a amené dans le bureau de Madame Ombrage."

"Mais qu'est-ce qui l'a amené à le combattre ?", veut savoir Skeeter totalement prise par la narration maintenant. J'imagine des centaines de foyers sorciers britanniques accrochés à leur poste. On va avoir toute la presse pour nous demain.

"D'après le chevalier au catogan, il a d'abord cru reconnaître le tableau - qui, je vous le rappelle, avait disparu des inventaires de Poudlard sous la direction de Phineas Nigellus Black...", glisse Darnell toujours sur l'air de quelqu'un qui fait une conférence en non de quelqu'un qui est en train de planter les graines d'un coup d'Etat.

"Comment cela, disparu ?", s'intéresse maintenant Skeeter, l'excitation perceptible dans sa voix.

Je mesure une nouvelle fois la compréhension grandissante de Cyrus, mais il n'ose pas y croire - et encore moins m'interroger - chose heureuse pour lui. Je lui rappelle, d'un geste, les copies qu'il doit faire.

"Nous ne connaissons pas les circonstances exactes. Il disparaît des inventaires de Poudlard, brusquement, autour de 1900. Nous avons retrouvé sa trace dans différentes collections privées un peu plus tard, puis dans des ventes aux enchères. Là encore, des périodes manquent, jusqu'au moment où, comme vous l'avez vous-même souligné, la famille Malefoy en fait don au Ministère l'année dernière."

"C'est un véritable mystère", commente Skeeter totalement prise par les différents éléments. On la sent qui calcule déjà les interviews et les éditoriaux qu'elle va pouvoir tirer de ces informations. Et si elle savait où nous la menons, peut-être serait-elle encore plus excitée.

"Oui, une de nos recommandations au Ministère est en effet de faire la lumière sur le cheminement de ce tableau", approuve Darnell

"Il fait partie de notre patrimoine commun", renchérit Rita.

"Certes, mais aussi parce qu'il semble bien avoir acquis au cours de son mystérieux cheminement des caractéristiques... particulières"

"Qu'entendez-vous par là ?"

"Ce tableau a été modifié, non pas dans sa forme mais dans sa magie profonde. Ce sont des modifications si graves que, malgré les preuves accumulées par notre première enquête, j'ai toujours la tentation de parler au conditionnel", continue Darnell, maître du suspense.

"Monsieur Darnell, nos auditeurs en ont trop ou pas assez appris !", le presse Skeeter qui a renoncé à toute réflexion prospective sur la direction prise par son interview.

"Il est des choses qu'on aime souvent mieux ignorer Madame Skeeters", la met en garde Darnell, rusé renard. "La magie noire en fait partie..."

"De la magie noire... dans ce tableau ?" La voix de Rita a tremblé sur le 'dans', allumant un sourire carnassier sur le visage de Cyrus.

"Nous avons tout lieu de penser que ce tableau contenait un magie sombre et menaçante" - la grandiloquence de Darnell est vraiment bienvenue - "qui explique l'attaque du chevalier au catogan."

"Mais qui aurait pu faire une telle chose ?", s'offusque Skeeter, sans doute sincère.

"Selon mon beau-père, Caradoc McCormick, la signature présente dans ce tableau, malgré sa dégradation, correspond très précisément à celle de Tom Jedusor, mieux connu sous le pseudonyme de Voldemort."

"Vous-savez-qui !?", souffle la journaliste vedette de notre petite communauté - on a les journalistes qu'on mérite.

"Nous le pensons", commente très sobrement Darnell cette fois.

"Et dans votre rapport, vous..."

"Nous alertons très respectueusement le Ministère de nos découvertes et lui demandons de mener une enquête plus approfondie."

"Cela paraît le moins que le Ministère puisse..." commente Rita, de l'effroi dans la voix. Et je me demande combien de sorciers frissonnent comme elle devant leur poste. Pas assez, je décide.

"Une nouvelle fois Madame Skeeter, ceci dépasse ma capacité d'expert, mais j'ai toute confiance dans les autorités de ce pays pour prendre leurs responsabilités", conclut brillamment Darnell.

Je coupe la radio avant le générique parce que j'ai encore une dizaine de devoirs à écluser et que l'essentiel a été dit. Mes yeux tombent sur Cyrus qui en est à la moitié de son dernier tas.

"Je peux poser une question ?"

"Bien sûr", je réponds en m'approchant de la table pour vérifier la qualité des copies.

"Pourquoi il n'a pas insisté sur le rôle des Malefoy, l'expert ?"

"Ce sera bien mieux que Rita le fasse dans son éditorial de demain matin", je lui explique patiemment ; Cyrus a la bonne grâce de paraître désolé de ne pas y avoir pensé tout seul. Il va reprendre ses copies quand lui vient une autre question :

"Et pourquoi... ne pas avoir expliqué... avoir parlé de magie noire, plutôt que de Horcruxes ?"

"On ne parle pas de Horcruxes dans ce pays, Cyrus, ça pourrait donner de mauvaises idées aux vilains sorciers", je souris amèrement.

"Papa en parle !", il m'oppose.

"Ton père a plus de foi en l'humanité que beaucoup d'autres", je lui rappelle.

Cyrus reproduit cinq nouveaux parchemins de troisième année - absolument impeccablement - avant de risquer une autre question : "Il arrive quand votre super mage finlandais ?"

"Mercredi."

"Personne ne va s'en rendre compte parce que tout le monde sera obnubilé par les éditos de Skeeter", il affirme.

"C'était l"idée", je reconnais en reposant les parchemins sur la pile.

"C'est ça le fameux coup double, comme dirait Archibald", commente Cyrus, l'air réjoui.

Même si je n'ai pas réellement envie de me comparer au jeune McLeish, je m'autorise un sourire.  
"C'est un chemin étroit, Cyrus, où le moindre faux pas peut nous faire tout perdre...", je lui rappelle

"Dis, Severus, Ash, tu vas t'en venger comment ?", me coupe l'impudent.

"Il ne faut jamais être trop pressé, Cyrus, et il s'agit moins de me venger que de l'éduquer."

"Tout un programme !"

"Finis donc vite ce que je t'ai demandé ! Je crois me souvenir que les sixième année doivent me rendre un essai demain, je ne voudrais pas que tu y passes la nuit."

oo (mercredi soir)

"C'est vraiment passionnant, monsieur Teivanen", minaude Ash qui nous a invités chez elle. "Les possibilités pratiques sont réellement intéressantes ! Je suis sûre que notre Ministère serait intéressé par de tels produits !"

"L'ensemble des forces de polices scandinaves les utilisent", concède Teivanen, et sa veste de peau de rennes et ses tatouages bleus ne m'ont jamais semblés aussi exotiques que depuis que je les contemple à Poudlard. Il me semble que ses mouvements génèrent un vent glacé et sauvage, un parfum de steppes, de mystère et de magie ancienne. "Mais ils n'utilisent qu'une potion dérivée très stable, uniquement avec le consentement des intéressés..."

"Cela va sans dire !", commente Ash, mais moi je vois bien que Teivanen regrette au contraire que les sorciers ne se donnent pas la possibilité d'utiliser l'intégralité des pouvoirs de ses potions. La fin et les moyens, une vieille discussion pour laquelle je sais que ma conscience n'est pas assez pure pour jeter la pierre aux autres. "Nous pouvons présenter ce projet au Ministère, n'est-ce pas professeur Rogue ?"

"Je doute que le moment soit bien choisi", je réponds, car la presse se déchaîne autour de l'expertise du tableau-serpent, ce que l'on sait, ce que l'on ignore encore, ce qu'on peut deviner. Le nom des Malefoy est maintenant dans tous les éditoriaux et peu manquent encore de rappeler le suicide de Lucius et ses connexions avec un sulfureux maître de potions bulgare, lequel est encore assigné à résidence dans un lieu inconnu, ce qui finit de faire hurler la presse. Je plains presque Drago qui sort demain de l'infirmerie. Mais comme Cyrus l'a supposé, l'arrivée de Teivanen n'a intéressé personne ou presque.

"Oh, cette horrible histoire", renchérit ma collègue. "Quand on pense que ce tableau aurait pu être ici à Poudlard ! En contact avec les enfants ! Entre nous, Monsieur le directeur ferait mieux de renvoyer les deux jeunes Malefoy dans leur famille... ça rassurerait les parents !"

Cette fille est une girouette, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser.

"Vous devriez lui proposer, Mademoiselle Ash", je me contente de suggérer, m'amusant tout seul à l'idée de la réaction de Lupin. Puis je regarde ma montre, il est plus de dix heures. "Je vais devoir me retirer pour ce soir. J'ai laissé le jeune Lupin avec les contrôles de première année. Il s'est peut-être endormi dessus !"

"Oh, professeur Rogue", s'exclame Ash l'air sincèrement désolée. "Je voulais vous en parler ! Je n'aurais jamais pensé que ce serait vous qui récupéreriez..."

"Le professeur Lupin ne peut pas toujours se poser en juge et partie ; une insulte faite à un professeur concerne tout le corps professoral", je lui assure, notant qu'elle ne se propose pas de faire la discipline elle-même.

"Certes, mais..."

"Je connais le jeune Lupin depuis assez de temps pour qu'il ne cherche pas à faire plus le malin avec moi qu'avec son père", j'ajoute perfidement.

Elle entend bien sûr le sous-entendu - elle, elle ne le tient pas - mais décide de changer d'angle d'attaque plutôt que de me répondre : "Professeur Rogue, vous pensez vraiment que lui confier la correction de copies...?"

"Je lui ai laissé une consigne simple : trois tas, les hors sujets, les nuls et les passables, il devrait s'en sortir", j'explique dédaigneusement, et Teivanen se montre meilleur public que je ne l'aurais présumé. "Et des contrôles de première année ne sont pas hors de sa portée", j'ajoute ensuite parce que je le pense.

"Non, j'imagine", elle répond, en secouant la tête. "C'est même rageant de voir autant de capacités jetées au vent..."

"Au vent ?", demande Teivanen.

"Je veux dire, il est indubitablement très doué mais il cède à la facilité, et puis... quelle insolence !"

"Comme beaucoup de jeunes hommes énergiques, il faut parfois forcer son respect", je réponds en me rapprochant cette fois de la porte.

Ash cherche encore ses mots quand Teivanen intervient : "Professeur Rogue, je vous accompagne. J'ai laissé ma serviette dans votre bureau."

"Oh, je vous la ferai porter", je propose, affichant faussement l'envie de me retrouver seul.

"Quelques pas me feront du bien", affirme Teivo, pas dupe évidemment.

Il ne nous faut qu'un demi couloir pour reprendre notre conversation sur un ton totalement différent.

"Cette petite oie est étonnante", il commence. "Comment avez-vous pu la recruter ? On m'avait dit que Lupin était beaucoup plus subtil que certains l'avaient pensé quand il avait été nommé."

"C'est moi qui l'ai recrutée", je lui avoue. "J'ai vu sa compétence technique et son ambition et je me suis dit que ça irait. Je me rends compte que j'aurais dû laisser Lupin juger seul des candidatures."

"Il était contre ?", il veut savoir. Lupin l'intrigue, je l'ai vu dès que je l'ai contacté. Est-ce parce qu'il est presque le seul exemple européen d'un lycanthrope ayant surmonté sa "condition" ? Je ne sais pas jusqu'où je peux faire confiance à Teivo.

"Il avait des doutes. Il hésitait avec un garçon qui revenait d'un long tour du monde... un peu trop aventurier à mon goût ! Mais peut-être aurait-il eu un esprit plus ouvert", je concède avec un soupir. Lupin n'en a jamais reparlé après tout.

"Ce n'est pas très difficile. Cette fille serait mieux dans un Ministère à évaluer l'épaisseur des fonds de chaudron !"

Je souris au fait que nous autres les maîtres de potions nous devons partout nous battre contre des technocrates qui veulent encadrer arbitrairement nos pratiques.

"Je suis désolé pour cette soirée. Tu dois être fatigué, mais si elle a le moindre doute...", je reprends.

"J'ai bien compris, Severus. Mais je suis un homme de la nuit. Il est encore tôt. Pour toi aussi, j'imagine."

"J'envoie le petit Lupin au lit et nous pouvons travailler", je lui promets, et je suis impatient, je m'en rends compte, de le voir à l'œuvre.

"Il est comment ?", il demande sans cacher sa curiosité.

"Le petit Lupin ? Exactement comme te l'a décrit Ash, Teivo : très doué mais pas toujours sage..."

"Voilà qui paraît intéressant", commente Teivanen. "Et j'imagine qu'il en sait plus qu'elle sur ma mission ?"

"Indubitablement", je reconnais en mesurant de nouveau combien il sera difficile de compartimenter toutes les intrigues qui nous enserrent aujourd'hui à Poudlard. "C'est lui et le garde-chasse qui ont trouvé le gamin inconscient", je précise comme si ça suffisait à expliquer tout. Teivanen acquiesce sans que je puisse déterminer s'il me croit totalement.

Cyrus ferme un livre et se lève à notre entrée. Je n'ai même pas besoin de m'approcher pour savoir ce qu'il lisait - il est des couvertures qu'on a presque trop vues dans sa vie.

"Mademoiselle Ash demain ?", je jette donc au passage.

"Ce serait de bonne guerre qu'elle m'asticote un peu, non ?"

"La présence de Monsieur Teivanen, à qui je te recommande de faire le meilleur accueil, pourrait t'offrir un certain répit", je lui apprends, en désignant le visiteur. Ils échangent une poignée de main pendant laquelle ils cachent peu l'un et l'autre qu'ils s'évaluent mutuellement. J'imagine que le parfum d'aventure que cultive notre hôte n'est pas pour déplaire au jeune Gryffondor intrépide.

"J'imagine que tu avais fini la correction des copies ?", je reprends parce que je veux pourtant l'évacuer au plus vite. Je n'ai pas trop anticipé cette rencontre et je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle soit bien prudente. Cyrus est beaucoup trop sensible quand il s'agit de Nero, et Teivo trop intelligent pour ne pas se poser les bonnes questions.

"Hum, plus de la moitié qui nage, un quart qui a compris l'essentiel et, parmi le dernier quart, deux qui ont réellement une idée de ce dont ils parlent", grimace Cyrus. "C'est toujours comme ça ?"

"Ça devrait être moins catastrophique avec les deuxième année", je lui promets avec un sourire. "Tu pourras en juger demain soir."

Cyrus comprend bien que je le renvoie, et ça l'embête. Il commence néanmoins par ranger ses affaires avant d'oser poser une question - sans nous regarder :

"Vous allez aller le voir maintenant, Nero ?"

"Je ne m'occupe pas des corps, jeune Lupin, mais des âmes, des mémoires et des fantômes", explique mon collègue finlandais assez simplement, avant que je n'ai composé une réponse adéquate. "Severus a fait faire les prélèvements dont j'ai besoin".

"Et moins de personnes s'approcheront de l'infirmerie...", ajoute promptement Cyrus sans doute pour me rassurer qu'il n'a pas oublié les consignes de son père. Pourtant sa déception reste patente. Croit-il que je l'aurais embarqué avec nous ?

"Il est des formes de magie que tu n'es pas encore prêt à rencontrer", je glisse donc en le raccompagnant vers la porte et en espérant qu'il ne trouvera pas de réplique à ça. J'oublie parfois combien il a grandi.

"Il est des formes de magie qu'on n'est jamais prêt à rencontrer, Severus, sauf qu'on n'a pas le choix", il me répond très calmement. Et qu'il me renvoie Harry comme ça en pleine tête est bien sûr douloureux. Mais j'entends aussi sa demande - comprendre ce qui est arrivé à Regulus. Et l'angoisse de Remus m'est soudain accessible. Et s'il est celui qui l'a élevé, je suis celui qui a rendu possible l'existence de Cyrus. Je suis presque celui qui s'est battu aux côtés d'Harry pour qu'il reste parmi nous. Est-ce que je peux me désintéresser des épreuves qui lui sont envoyées ?

"Il est beaucoup trop tôt pour se poser ce genre de questions, Cyrus", j'insiste sur le pas de porte, douloureusement conscient de la présence de Teivanen dans mon dos.

"Je sais, Severus. Et il est même possible que ce moment ne vienne jamais. Ne t'inquiète pas, Papa ne m'a laissé aucun doute sur le sujet", il m'affirme avec un petit sourire désabusé. "Bon courage pour cette nuit, Severus", il conclut avant de s'enfoncer dans le couloir.

ooo (jeudi)

Dans les procédés comme dans les ingrédients utilisés par Teivonen, je suis relégué au rôle d'apprenti, voire de simple exécutant. Et je trouve ça enrichissant. Je regarde ses mains tatouées distiller les extraits que je lui ai procurés, obtenir des précipités et classer les échantillons sans poser une question. Nous avons demandé un expert, pas un professeur. Toute cette "phase exploratoire du matériel", comme il l'a lui-même nommée, nous prend toute la nuit du mercredi au jeudi, ou presque. Sans beaucoup plus discuter, nous prenons à l'aube une potion pour effacer la fatigue de la nuit, et je pars donner mes cours, et lui, ses conférences. J'imagine que le programme concoctée par Ash - des rencontres avec les sixième et septième années spécialistes - va lui laisser du temps libre pour continuer ses réflexions et pour se reposer. Le mien est évidemment plus prenant, mais comme j'ai prévu une série de tests cette semaine, j'ai affaire à des classes silencieuses pendant qu'elles écrivent ou attentives pour leurs dernières révisions. Je fais néanmoins une courte sieste physique avant le dîner car je sais la limite des potions contre la fatigue, et surtout combien elles peuvent altérer le jugement. Une partie de la cruauté des Mangemorts, je le sais de première main, peut leur être imputée.

A la fin du dîner pendant lequel Chourave et Vector sont les seuls à oser parler de l'expertise du tableau et de l'absence de réaction adaptée du Ministère, Lupin nous invite Teivo, Minerva, Filius, Ash et moi à un "second dessert" dans son appartement. Je décline sobrement en invoquant mes devoirs à corriger et des retenues à surveiller. Remus a beau jeu de prendre l'air désolé et de m'accompagner trois pas hors des oreilles des autres.

"Tu trouves à l'occuper ?"

"Aussi bien que toi à arrondir les angles avec Ash."

"Je prendrais garde à ce que ça ne s'éternise pas", il promet avec un bref sourire.

"Attends-toi à ce qu'elle te demande de faire intervenir Albus auprès des Aurors pour vendre les potions de Teivo", j'ajoute.

"Pourquoi crois-tu que je me fasse assister par une ex-Auror ?"

"Ex pour combien de temps ?", je questionne parce que la question m'est plusieurs fois apparue comme incontournable ces derniers mois. Remus a juste un tic de reconnaissance.

"Seulement si tout ce passe bien", il murmure.

"Et comment est-ce que ça se passe ?" je questionne sur le même ton.

"Je suis invité demain à un petit-déjeuner avec Fudge ; Androméda aussi..."

Pas Drago, sinon il me le dirait, ce n'est pas la peine de demander.

"Une dernière négociation ?"

"Je ne compte pas négocier", il rétorque, et je ne peux m'empêcher de frissonner en croisant ses yeux. Il faut être inconscient comme Fudge pour espérer négocier avec un loup-garou qui défend sa famille à une semaine de la pleine lune.

Cyrus n'est pas bavard ce soir-là et les devoirs des deuxième année vite corrigés. Je le laisse faire ses devoirs là, jusqu'à l'heure dite.

"Demain, les troisième année ?", il interroge alors que nous sortons et que je ferme la porte de mon bureau.

"On peut rien te cacher."

"Ôte-moi d'un doute, les deux derniers jours, je ne vais pas me retrouver à corriger les devoirs de ma classe puis de celle de Harry ?!"

"Rappelle-moi le motif de ta punition", je contre tranquillement en m'autorisant même un sourire.

"Insolence ? C'est de l'insolence de poser cette question ?", il proteste.

"La forme aurait pu être plus respectueuse. Au fait, comment t'a accueilli mademoiselle Ash ?", je change de sujet.

"Tu avais raison, Teivanen m'a volé la vedette", reconnaît Cyrus un peu plus calme.

"Voilà une bonne nouvelle", je commente. Nous sommes presque arrivés au Grand Escalier où nous allons nous séparer quand il ajoute :

"Je peux respectueusement te demander où vous en êtes ?"

"Au tout début, Cyrus", je réponds le plus sincèrement que je peux. "A peine aux prémices."

Il rumine un peu l'information, ne trouve rien à ajouter :

"Bonne nuit alors."

"Bonne nuit, Cyrus."

"Nous avons bien travaillé, Severus", m'affirme Teivonen quand je le retrouve dans le laboratoire que j'ai installé dans mes appartements, loin des regards curieux de Ash. Visiblement Lupin a tenu parole - le deuxième dessert a été vite expédié.

"Qu'avons-nous appris ?" je questionne en m'installant à ses côtés devant les échantillons de couleurs variées, classés selon un ordre mystérieux.

"Beaucoup de choses !", il s'exclame avec une véritable joie, presque enfantine. "L'esprit qui domine ce garçon est un esprit puissant, c'est une première chose. C'est aussi un esprit partiel..."

"Un Horcruxe ?", je propose.

Il hoche la tête.

"Tu l'as déjà dit, mais ce n'est pas un Horcruxe ordinaire - non que j'en ai vu tant que cela, surtout ça n'explique pas l'ampleur de la possession."

Je repense à ce que Harry a bien voulu partager avec nous de sa propre expérience, au combat auquel j'ai moi-même assisté et je me demande ce que Teivo connait aux Horcruxes finalement.

"C'est un lien de sang entre l'esprit et le corps", il reprend. "C'est la seule explication."

"Pour autant que nos informations soient exactes, c'est le cas", je confirme sans me risquer à qualifier ce lien familial.

"Proche ?"

"On ne peut plus proche."

"Alors l'esprit peut penser que c'est son corps ?", il conclut à haute voix avec sa grammaire un peu étrange.

"C'est une hypothèse crédible."

Il acquiesce silencieusement, réfléchit longuement avant de reprendre

"Ça va être terriblement difficile alors... Si nous avions pu amener l'âme ou le corps à collaborer avec nous...."

"Nous ne pouvons pas ?"

"Le corps est déjà terriblement affaibli... L'esprit de l'enfant n'était pas complet lui non plus mais plus faible...il s'est laissé submergé. Il va falloir agir vite sinon nous allons tout perdre."

"Reste donc cet esprit partiel", je remarque une fois que j'ai plus ou moins digéré l'information.

"Puissant, et sans doute animé d'un esprit de vengeance", il ajoute clairement fasciné.

"Tout dépend de ce que cette âme peut nous apprendre..." je raisonne presque pour moi même.

"Ah voilà", il murmure comme s'il percevait mieux son rôle.

On frappe alors à la porte, et je m'agace déjà de savoir qui vient me déranger alors que nous allons nous mettre à travailler. J'ouvre avec une vigueur propre à faire reculer celui qui ose me déranger et je tombe sur Drago Malefoy.

oooo

Après cette chute, que j'espère intrigante, l'annonce de la suite. C'est Harry qui raconte, et ça s'appelle _Petits et grands frères...  
_Bonne semaine_  
_


	59. Puisque je suis libre

**Un supplément d'âme**

Toutes les cartes postales m'ont fait chaud au coeur une nouvelle fois :Melle-je-sais-tout, Lizou, Astérie, Rémi, James E. Malloy, grispoils, Ora, Na, kisscool,Nataniel von Hardstein et Tallia... J'espère que la suite va vous plaire !!!

Des bises à Alixe, Dina et Fée - elles savent pourquoi.

_jeudi 6 mars, vendredi 7 mars_

**59. Puisque je suis libre (Harry)**

**D**rago est revenu en cours ce matin, à peine trois jours après la disparition de Nero. Enfin, il est physiquement là, parce que je ne l'entends pas dire un mot, ni ne le vois sourire, discuter ou interagir avec d'autres. En potions, il ne m'a même pas paru intéressé par la présence du mystérieux Teivanen - je n'ose pas imaginer comment j'aurais bombardé le bonhomme de questions s'il s'était agi de la santé de mon frère ! Peut-être que je ne suis pas aussi maître de mes sentiments que lui. Peut-être que personne ne l'a mis au courant - et cette possibilité me gêne plus que la première.

Il est clair que ses condisciples le fuient comme la peste - les Serpentards ne sauvent pas leur congénère marqué de l'opprobre de l'autorité ; et les frères Malefoy, non contents de m'avoir enlevé, sont allés droit jouer avec des accromentulas dans la forêt magique. Ça fait peut-être rêver des Colin Crivey ou des Franny James mais pour la maison vert et argent les choses sont claires : les Malefoy ont tout fait pour que le professeur Lupin les ait dans le collimateur. Tant pis pour eux.

A la fin de la journée, je dois me retenir de ne pas proposer à Drago de venir s'asseoir avec moi. A la sortie du cours de Vector, je souffle à Hermione de partir devant et de ne pas s'inquiéter si je ne la rejoins pas immédiatement à la bibliothèque.

"Malefoy ?", elle souffle avec son air de bonne élève désolée d'avoir encore la bonne réponse.

"Je veux juste lui parler", je promets.

"Harry, il faudrait mieux qu'on soit là, Ron ou moi !"

"Honnêtement, je ne crois pas", je réponds en ayant l'impression que c'est mon père qui parle.

"Harry !"

"S'il te plaît, Hermione, ne t'inquiète pas", je plaide en la regardant droit dans les yeux cette fois.

Elle ne s'éloigne qu'à contrecœur, et je m'appuie sur le mur en face de la porte pour attendre. Comme les autres fois, Malefoy met le plus de temps possible à ranger ses affaires et ne sort que quand il peut raisonnablement espérer que tous soient partis. Il tressaille en me voyant et rougit immédiatement après d'avoir tressailli.

"Drago, ça va ?", je propose.

"Suffisamment bien pour sortir de l'infirmerie", il essaie avec de réels efforts pour sembler hautain.

"Tu as revu Nero ?" Il est de nouveau plus pâle et se contente de hocher la tête. Je sens qu'il aimerait fuir mais se l'interdit. "Tu veux qu'on aille parler ?", j'insiste, le cœur stupidement battant.

"Mais où pourrions nous nous parler, Potter-Lupin ?"

"Je connais des endroits", je lui assure.

"De quoi parlerions nous ?", il questionne avec pas mal d'agressivité

"Drago, si mon petit frère était entre la vie et la mort à l'infirmerie..."

"En sais-tu plus que moi ?", il me coupe, chirurgical.

"Non. Enfin, je ne sais pas", je reconnais. "Mais tu as besoin d'aide, Drago !"

"Merlin, après Androméda, c'est toi que ton père envoie me tirer les vers du nez ?"

"Mon père ne m'envoie pas !", je rétorque, notant au passage que Granny a essayé de lui parler. Encore un truc que je ne savais pas. Jamais Drago ne me croirait si je lui disais.

"Oh, Harry Potter-Lupin serait indépendant !?"

Cette fois, c'est moi qui rougis et pas pour les raisons qu'il croit.

"Drago, si mon père adoptif m'a appris une chose", je raisonne cependant, avec tout le calme que je peux mobiliser, "c'est à prendre des décisions et à m'y tenir. Bien sûr, nous sommes un clan, ne serait-ce que parce que sa fichue condition nous isole, mais nous sommes libres de nos mouvements et de nos actes". Je me demande quelques secondes comment continuer avant d'ajouter : "Je ne crois pas qu'il me demanderait de te parler, plutôt le contraire. Il pense que nous n'avons rien à attendre de toi. Mais moi, je sais combien tu aimes Nero, Drago. Je t'ai vu dans la grotte..."

"Comme si l'amour pouvait quelque chose", il objecte.

"C'est pas sûr", j'insiste.

Des cinquième année passent au bout du couloir, et nous avons le même réflexe de nous cacher derrière une statue : les Malefoy et les Lupin ne discutent pas dans les couloirs.

"Viens avec moi", je répète.

Cette fois, il acquiesce d'un coup de menton brusque. Je lui fais signe de me suivre et j'avance prudemment jusqu'à un tableau qui ouvre sur un passage. Ça fait un bout de temps que je ne l'ai pas employé, mais le mot de passe n'a pas changé. C'est un peu poussiéreux d'ailleurs. On descend plusieurs escaliers dérobés et on arrive à la petite salle basse cachée, où Cyrus et moi aimons nous retrouver. Je ne crois pas qu'il m'en voudrait d'y amener Drago aujourd'hui.

"C'est un château dans le château", commente Drago un peu sarcastique mais un peu impressionné aussi. De toute façon, tassé comme il est dans la pièce basse, il aurait du mal à me prendre de haut.

"J'imagine qu'il existe bien des passages aussi au manoir Malefoy !", je rétorque essayant la camaraderie.

"Mon père ne me laissait pas les explorer autant que le tien", répond Drago, et je ne sais pas trop quoi lui répondre. "On ne risque pas de nous trouver ici ?", il questionne sur le ton de la conversation - déjà un progrès, je dirais.

"Honnêtement... les profs utilisent très peu de passages et ce sont toujours les mêmes. Comme tu l'as vu, c'est peu fréquenté par ici... Mon frère et moi, on venait souvent s'y cacher avant d'être élèves..."

"Et plus après ?"

"Beaucoup moins. Globalement, on essaie de respecter le règlement."

Ça le fait rire, et je souris aussi.

"Donc tu veux m'aider ?", il demande quand son rire s'est éteint.

Bizarrement quand c'est lui qui le dit, ça me ferait plutôt frissonner. Je cherche un moment mes mots.

"Drago.. qu'est-ce que tu sais de la... création de Nero ?"

Le rire méprisant de Malefoy éclate dans la petite pièce et remplit tout l'espace.

"Et moi qui avais fini par croire que tu ne manquais pas totalement de subtilité !"

"La subtilité, Drago, là, je la laisse à mon père ou à Severus. A ceux qui ont des calculs politiques, des contraintes et des stratégies", j'explose littéralement. Ça tue son rire. "Moi, là, je veux juste qu'on s'en sorte le mieux possible, moi, toi, mon frère, le tien... simplement."

"Ton frère _et_ le mien ?"

"Mon frère _et_ ton frère. Les derniers Black", je résume.

"Saleté de Black", marmonne Drago. "Tout ça c'est de leur faute..."

Comme le sort collectif des Black ne m'émeut pas plus que cela, je décide de reprendre mon attaque :

"Tu sais pourquoi Regulus a créé un Horcruxe ?"

"Pour défaire le Seigneur des Ténèbres", répond Drago très calme.

"Quoi ?"

"C'est ce que mon père m'a dit."

Tout cela n'a pas de sens, mais maintenant que Drago a accepté la conversation, je ne peux que continuer.  
"Je croyais que... c'était ton père qui l'avait tué."

Ça ne l'étonne même pas que je sache.  
"Il a ramené son corps au Seigneur des Ténèbres", il se contente de répondre factuel. Ses yeux gris ne me quittent pas. Des yeux gris comme ceux de Cyrus, de Kane ou d'Iris. C'est terrible.

"Ils étaient de mèche ?", j'insiste au nom de tous mes frères et sœur.

"Pas réellement", sourit Drago - un sourire âgé et cruel.

"Drago, je ne comprends pas", j'avoue dans un soupir. Tant pis s'il me ridiculise.

"Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a envoyé mon père sur les traces de Regulus, le cousin de ma mère, le seul qui n'avait pas trahi", il répond après quelques secondes de réflexion. Pas de trace de mépris dans sa voix. Une simple fatigue, je dirais. "Quand il l'a retrouvé, Regulus a essayé de le convaincre de se tourner contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres ; il lui a expliqué aussi tout ce qu'il avait découvert sur les Horcruxes et lui a demandé de l'aider à les détruire. Mon père avait peu de temps mais il a compris qu'il tenait une chance d'aller plus loin encore que....", explique encore Drago, et puis les mots semblent le dégoûter, et il résume : "...d'aller jusqu'au bout de ses ambitions. Il a décidé de faire plusieurs choses : de garder pour lui le Horcruxe de...Voldemort ; de convaincre Regulus de créer un Horcruxe pour le mettre à égalité avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres, le rendre invincible, et puis de tuer Regulus pour pouvoir revenir en toute sécurité au sein des Mangemorts."

"C'est un plan bien compliqué", je remarque. "Pourquoi créer un Horcruxe de Regulus ?"

"Parce que c'est un sang-pur, pas comme le Seigneur des Ténèbres qui n'était sorcier que par sa mère", raconte Drago, étrangement indifférent au sens de ses paroles. "Les Black avaient le sang le plus pur de toute la Grande-Bretagne".

"Et il s'est servi de ces deux Horcruxes pour créer Nero ?", je reprends quand j'en suis enfin capable.

"Quand il a trouvé le moyen de limiter l'emprise des Horcruxes sur le corps qu'il créerait", précise Drago. "Il a passé des années là-dessus. Tous ses voyages, tout son argent, tout son temps libre... C'était son obsession... J'étais un peu jaloux de tout ça", précise-t-il, rêveur.

"J'imagine", je murmure alors que je suis totalement incapable de concevoir une enfance passée à regarder son père vouloir créer un nouveau mage noir.

"Mais quand Nero est arrivé, qu'il a grandi si vite, je n'étais plus seul... C'était... bien", souffle Drago l'air épuisé, les yeux fermés."Maintenant, va dire ça à ton père."

"Non Drago, toi. Si tu veux participer au sauvetage de ton frère... tu dois y aller toi", j'affirme.

"Moi ?", il rouvre les yeux.

"Et si j'étais toi, j'irais plutôt raconter tout cela à Severus", je continue. "C'est lui qui bosse avec Teivanen sur comment libérer ton frère de l'Horcruxe de Regulus, pas mon père."

Il y a une drôle de lueur dans les yeux de Drago sur moi, comme s'il essayait de vérifier que je ne lui tends pas un piège. Comme s'il allait pleurer aussi.

"Severus était mon parrain. Je l'admirais beaucoup... Et puis un jour il a choisi de ne plus nous compter parmi ses amis."

"Il a choisi la magie blanche", je défends Severus.

"Je t'ai beaucoup jalousé, Harry, quand je suis arrivé à Poudlard et que j'ai compris combien vous étiez proches lui et toi, toute ta famille et lui", il continue.

"Je ne crois pas qu'il ait oublié, Drago", je souffle, un peu intimidé. "Je suis sûr qu'il te fera bon accueil".

**oo**

Papa n'est pas à la table du petit-déjeuner vendredi matin. Je le sais avant même de regarder parce que des deuxième année, derrière moi, commentent la chose à leur façon :

"Oh, c'est déjà la pleine lune ? Lupin est pas là !"

"T'es vraiment nul toi, c'est la semaine prochaine ! Et puis chut, c'est Harry devant", ajoute son copain en l'entraînant bien à l'autre bout de la table, comme si j'allais quoi ? - enlever des points pour ça !? Cyrus est déjà assis, je me laisse tomber à côté de lui, un peu désespéré par la race humaine.

"T'es pas leur prof d'Astronomie", il se marre, lisant en moi comme dans un livre.

"C'est pas ça ...", je commence mais Cyrus n'a sans doute pas besoin que je lui explique :

"Le garou est au Ministère", il m'apprend, l'air réjoui. "Avec Granny. Petit-déj avec Fudge... ça va chauffer !"

"Tu tiens ça d'où ?" - Oui, je m'offusque.

"On apprend des tas de choses en retenue", il rigole de mon désarroi, ou de l'inversion des rôles, "Tu devrais essayer, une fois."

Ça me fait immanquablement penser à Drago, mais je ne le vois pas à la table des Serpentards. Je n'ose pas en parler à Cyrus - peut-être qu'en sortant, Malefoy aura changé d'avis. Je ne le crois pas mais j'ai peur que, si j'évoque Nero, je redonne la fièvre à mon petit frère.

"Ça va ?", je fais mine de m'inquiéter - comme si Severus allait réellement faire souffrir Cyrus !

"Ça pourrait être carrément pire", il reconnaît toujours plutôt joyeux. Cette fois, il ne m'a pas démasqué. "Et Ash est trop occupée pour s'en reprendre à moi !"

"Oui, moi aussi, elle m'a oublié", je lâche trop vite parce que je suis occupé à surveiller la table des Serpentard. Toujours pas de Drago.

"Elle te...", il s'inquiète évidemment.

"Un peu, mais je suis..."

"...plus raisonnable que moi ?" il me coupe sourcilleux.

"ou moins courageux ?"

"Tu rigoles ?!"

"Oui", je concède en souriant. Et il explose de son rire profond.

"J'ai marché comme un seul homme ? Ouais, toi, tu sais te taire. C'est une qualité qu'il faut que je travaille, d'après Papa !"

Je ne commente pas. De toute façon, nos amis respectifs sont arrivés entretemps, et la table s'est remplie, rendant notre conversation beaucoup moins personnelle. Surtout que le courrier tombe près de nos assiettes la seconde d'après et que nous avons tous reçu quelque chose. :

"Ouf", soupire Ron, en tendant le parchemin qu'il a parcouru rapidement à sa soeur. "Maman dit qu'elle a trouvé nos robes pour le mariage de Bill ! J'ose pas imaginer !"

"C'est quand ?", interroge Hermione, levant les yeux d'un parchemin qui ressemble beaucoup au mien.

"A la fin avril, et elle a déjà nos robes !", gémit Ron.

"T'as peur de grandir d'ici là ?", se moque Ginny.

"Tu feras moins la maligne quand tu les verras", marmonne Ron, et Cyrus s'esclaffe peu gentiment ce qui fait froncer les sourcils de mon ami. Le terrain est tout de suite miné.

"Ta candidature est retenue ?", je demande à Hermione pour changer de sujet et parce que je suis sûr de la réponse.

"Oui, toi aussi ? Bien sûr !", s'exclame mon amie tout sourire, en soulevant sa lettre.

Cyrus s'empare de mon feuillet sans me laisser le choix :

"Sous réserve d'avoir obtenu optimal dans toutes les matières suivantes... ? B'en ça laisse pas beaucoup de chance aux autres ! Manquerait plus qu'ils ne vous prennent pas !"

"Formation en alternance dans six pays européens ?", grommelle Ron qui lit maintenant par dessus l'épaule d'Hermione. "On va jamais vous voir !"

"Vous allez vous éclater !", estime mon frère avec son enthousiasme inimitable.

Hermione et moi partageons un regard gêné, qui finit d'exaspérer Ron qui se lève bruyamment. Je colle la lettre moldue à l'écriture inimitable - Aurore - dans ma poche et je pars à sa suite.

"Ron, attends !"

"Te fatigue pas, Harry. Moi aussi je vais "m'éclater" si j'arrive à avoir des notes qui me permettent d'entrer chez les Aurors... et sinon je pourrais toujours faire vendeur chez Fred et George !", il me renvoie, en accélérant comme s'il voulait me semer.

"Tu vas les avoir ces notes", j'affirme, en restant à sa hauteur. Des première et deuxième année doivent s'écarter précipitamment de notre chemin.

"Si tu le dis."

"Ron, tu vas avoir des super notes à ces ASPIC", je raisonne. "Peut-être pas celles de Percy mais..."

"Ni les tiennes ou celles d'Hermione", il ironise douloureusement.

"Arrête, Ron ! Tu veux quoi : qu'on se plante pour que tu sois devant nous ?"

"Arrête de parler de notes, y'a pas que ça dans la vie !", il hurle maintenant - et tout le couloir nous regarde.

"Alors demande-la en mariage et arrête de te rendre pénible !", je souffle en l'entraînant, j'ai sans doute plus l'habitude que lui de tromper l'attention des foules.

"En mari...", il blêmit.

"Ça s'appelle comme ça", je me moque.

"Jamais elle..."

"On prend des paris ?"

"Tu délires, Harry", il proteste encore mais, cette fois, il chuchote.

Quand on s'assoit en face de Rogue, il marmonne : "Comme si elle allait dire oui..."

Je ne tourne même pas la tête. Les autres arrivent dans la classe, Hermione hésite mais s'installe à deux rangs de nous - elle a l'air perplexe, comme si elle hésitait entre la colère et le chagrin. Ron se retourne plusieurs fois vers elle avant de souffler : "T'es sûr ?"

"J'exige d'être témoin et parrain du premier-né", je réponds.

Ron ouvre la bouche mais se détourne rapidement. En tournant la tête, je rencontre le regard réprobateur de Severus sur nous. Si ça avait été un cours théorique, sans surprise, il m'aurait désigné pour la lecture fondamentale de début de cours. Mais c'est un cours pratique : bouclier, esquives, assommoir... - les bases de la défense. _Ça tombe bien, ça va nous défouler,_ je décide, jusqu'au moment où Severus me demande si je me sens de participer avec ma main bandée. Ça me fait stupidement rougir et marmonner : "Mais oui, bien sûr, Professeur !"

Pourtant dès le premier sort, je sens que ce n'est pas si sûr. Même si ma main blessée n'est pas celle qui tient ma baguette, elle n'aime pas trop les secousses du combat. Ça picote et ça tire, mais je ne me vois pas aller me plaindre à Severus alors je serre les dents. Le cours est intense et rapide, et ces sensations passent au second plan. On change de partenaires tous les quatre ou cinq attaques, et je ne peux m'empêcher de remarquer que la plupart de mes condisciples ont un niveau plutôt consistant - Severus peut être fier de lui.

J'essaie cependant de rester dans le cadre du cours, de ne pas ajouter de sortilèges plus créatifs ou d'envoyer des sorts trop puissants. Ne serait-ce que pour éviter de me faire remarquer. Sauf quand je me retrouve en face de Ron avec qui je n'ai pas de tels scrupules - et si j'en avais, la puissance de ses attaques et de ses défenses ne me laissent pas le choix. C'est lui d'ailleurs qui me surprend en m'envoyant une sorte de nuage d'apparence lent et immatériel. Il sourit en me voyant hésiter à répliquer tant je n'arrive pas identifier clairement quelle menace il pourrait représenter. Ce n'est que quand ce dernier m'a soulevé dans les airs et que je n'arrive plus à distinguer le haut du bas, que je comprends que j'ai affaire à un réel problème.

"D'où tenez-vous le sortilège de Brume anti-gravité, Monsieur Weasley ?", interroge alors Severus, dont la voix me semble venir de très loin. J'imagine que tout le monde nous regarde maintenant et, moi, je ne sais toujours pas comment sortir de ce maudit nuage. Bravo, Harry.

"Je lis pas mal de manuels de Défense pour... enfin pour vous-savez", répond mon meilleur ami que j'imagine déjà empourpré et anticipant une réplique terrible.

"Vous lisez des manuels, vous ?", répond Severus presque amusé. "Eh bien, même s'il a fallu attendre sept années, le résultat est indéniablement intéressant." Mais son ton redevient celui qui a fait sa légende quand il assène : " Un exemple pour vous Monsieur Londubat ! Quand pensez-vous pouvoir nous produire un bouclier qui protège quiconque de quoi que ce soit ?"

J'entends vaguement des rires alors que je continue à être coincé dans ma stupide Brume anti-gravité sans aucune idée de comment en annuler les effets.

"Monsieur Weasley, avez-vous été jusqu'à lire la meilleure manière de sortir de cette brume ?", reprend alors Severus, qui doit avoir mesuré que je ne suis pas capable de sortir de ce maudit nuage par mes propres moyens. Je vais faire la une de Radio Poudlard, voilà une chose acquise.

"Il faut de la chaleur... de la chaleur mentale", répond Ron, sans trop hésiter. "Un Patronus par exemple..."

"Vous nous avez entendu, Monsieur Potter-Lupin ?"

"Oui, Professeur", je réponds honteusement, ce qui n'est pas le meilleur état d'esprit pour produire un Patronus consistant, tous les livres théoriques vous le diront. D'ailleurs mes efforts restent vains. Je secoue ma baguette, je me concentre sur ma famille, mes amis, la sécurité qu'il m'apporte, mais rien n'y fait.

"Harry ?", appelle Severus, qui doit être bien inquiet pour oublier les sacro-saintes formes qu'il a toujours voulu que nous affichions en cours.

Mais mon manque de résultat m'angoisse moi-même. J'en viens à prononcer la formule à haute voix ce qui ne m'est pas arrivé depuis des années ! Cette fois, ça veut bien fonctionner, mais le loup qui apparaît me semble plus petit et faible que d'habitude. Ça remonte mon inquiétude d'un cran, et ce sentiment négatif annule le Patronus à mi-évaporation de la brume. Je tombe lourdement sur le sol parmi les rires de mes camarades - sauf Ron et Hermione qui ont l'air stupéfaits et Severus qui est livide.

"Pouvez-vous nous expliquer à quoi vous jouez, Monsieur Potter-Lupin ?" est son accueil.

"Mon Patronus... il... je n'arrivais pas le faire", je souffle sans trop oser le regarder. Comme j'ai été de loin le premier de ma promotion à savoir le faire, ça fait taire tous les rires.

"Vraiment ?", commente Severus plus distant que l'Australie. Il m'écarte d'un geste vague de la main et me désigne une chaise : "Reposez-vous jusqu'à la fin du cours. Weasley mettez-vous avec Finnigan et restez dans le classique cette fois !"

J'enrage un peu de me retrouver spectateur mais je sais bien que Severus fait ça pour me préserver et aussi pour faire oublier l'incident. Il n'a cependant pas besoin de me demander de rester à la fin du cours.

"Le Patronus ne venait pas ?", il questionne dès qu'il s'est assuré que mon dernier condisciple s'est effectivement éloigné.

"Non. Et... il était faible... peu consistant", je confirme, la voix tremblante - c'est un peu comme si je m'étais fâché avec un ami, je me rends compte.

Il me dit d'essayer d'un simple geste de la main. Je suis prodigieusement nerveux quand je m'exécute. J'ai un mal fou à me concentrer sur un souvenir précis - bizarrement, c'est mon premier baiser avec Aurore cet automne qui me vient à l'esprit. Je n'ose pas essayer sans prononcer la formule à haute voix mais j'ai le plaisir de voir une forme lupine apparaître au bout de ma baguette. De nouveau, elle me semble manquer de consistance. Ses yeux sont fixes, sa démarche raide. Elle disparaît très vite.

"Tu as vu ?" je chuchote.

"Il est faible", reconnait Severus, "mais il semble inchangé"

"Pourquoi changerait-il ?!", je m'écrie totalement affolé par l'idée.

"Parce que tu as récemment vécu des choses qui pourraient très bien le modifier", repond Severus l'air un peu triste. "Un Patronus est le reflet de ta magie profonde. Ce que tu as vécu ne peut pas ne pas avoir d'impact..."

"Mais qu'est-ce que Papa va penser !?", je demande- c'est la première idée qui m'est venue en tête. Je suis profondément le fils du loup et que mon Patronus l'affirme m'a toujours paru d'une grande cohérence.

"Harry", me gronde gentiment Severus - je ne crois pas avoir souvent pu dire cela - "Tu es à un âge où beaucoup de choses changent ou vont changer. Tu es en train de devenir un homme, un homme libre, et Remus n'a jamais voulu autre chose !"

_Est-ce que j'ai peur de cette liberté_ ?, je m'interroge silencieusement, les yeux perdus là où le loup a disparu. Ça _ferait rire tout ceux qui voient en moi un héros !_

"Ce n'est pas rien ce que tu as vécu, Harry", reprend Severus, avec une certaine solennité. "Nous avons énormément demandé de toi - trop sans doute. Nous t'avons manipulé et poussé bien au-delà de ce que nous aurions aimé devoir le faire... Nous n'avions pas le choix...."

"Je sais", je murmure et je me rends compte que ma colère envers Severus s'est évaporée maintenant. Comme envers Papa. Ils n'avaient pas le choix.

"Tu as été extrêmement courageux, Harry", il insiste. Ça me fait monter les larmes aux yeux. Stupidement.

"Je n'ai pas eu le choix", je réponds avec ses propres mots, en les essuyant rageusement de ma main bandée. Elle proteste de la violence de mon geste.

"Non, mais ça n'enlève rien à ce que tu as accompli. Je le sais. J'étais là."

"Merci", je murmure faute de trouver mieux à dire.

Tout ce temps où j'ai eu peur qu'il m'ait trouvé brouillon, puéril, effrayé... s'efface devant la conviction que je lis dans ses yeux, plus encore que dans ses paroles. Je mets mes mains dans mes poches pour trouver une contenance et je sens la lettre d'Aurore qui y est toujours. Ça me donne la furieuse - et puérile- envie de descendre le plus vite possible en récréation pour pouvoir la lire. Je vais chercher une voie de sortie rapide quand je me souviens de ce qui me tracasse depuis le matin :

"Je n'ai pas vu Drago dans la grande salle ?"

"Monsieur Malefoy a été autorisé à rester près de son frère à l'infirmerie. Madame Pomfresh juge qu'il a repris les cours beaucoup trop tôt", Severus me répond d'une voix lasse mais son regard est perçant.

"Il est venu te voir ?", j'insiste - parce que je n'achète pas comptant son histoire.

"Dois-je comprendre que tu n'y es pas pour rien ?", il questionne lentement.

"C'est une hypothèse intéressante", je confirme.

Severus hoche la tête avant de commenter : "Il n'en a évidemment pas soufflé mot. Reste mon indéniable curiosité..."

"Nous sommes tous les deux des grands-frères", j'explique.

"Magnifique", il coasse - il déteste les déclarations d'émotions. Peut-être même ne peut-il me croire.

"Il méritait une place", j'élabore donc. "Est-ce que ça a servi à quoi que ce soit ?"

"Indiscutablement", il répond sèchement. Il hésite un temps avant d'ajouter : "Peut-être pas dans le sens où il l'espérait..."

"Que veux-tu dire ?", je le presse

"Rien que je ne puisse développer ici, Harry, tu t'en rends bien compte !"

"Dis-moi plutôt où et quand !", je réponds sèchement à mon tour, surpris moi même de ma virulence envers lui. L'enfant en moi craint immédiatement les représailles, et puis l'adulte prétendu décide de ne pas baisser les yeux. Puisque je suis libre, dit-on.

"Je ne sais pas, Harry", répond Severus comme à regret. "Mais sans doute très vite. Je dirais presque trop vite."

ooo

Cette suite, qui va trop vite, sera racontée par Remus et s'appelle : _Les (dé)tours de la conversation. _Elle commence dans le bureau de Fudge.


	60. Les détours de la conversation

**Un supplément d'âme**

Pleins pleins de cartes postales !! Bravo à tous ! En plus je vous ai fait attendre plus que de raison mais franchement la première scène de ce chapitre, j'ai eu un mal fou à la trouver finie. D'ailleurs si vous aimez les histoires de cuisine vous trouverez sur mon blog (lien sur mon profil) une version que j'ai fini par abandonner... je crois avoir eu raison...

Des bises à Alixe, Dina et Fée - elles savent pourquoi.

_vendredi 6 mars_

**60. Les (dé)tours de la conversation (Remus)**

Fudge nous reçoit dans son bureau, Andromeda et moi. Seul. Pas un conseiller, et surtout pas trace d'Ombrage. Ça pourrait paraître comme un signe de rupture, s'il ne semblait pas si nerveux et s'il osait nous regarder droit dans les yeux. Mais j'ai toujours eu du mal à cerner le bonhomme après tout.

"Professeur Lupin, Madame Tonks, je vous suis vraiment reconnaissant d'avoir répondu à mon invitation", il commence néanmoins assez civilement, en nous proposant lui même, du thé ou du café et des scones.

"Je préfère du thé, merci", minaude Andromeda. "C'est toujours un honneur d'être invité au Ministère, même si j'ai du mal à voir ce que peut pour vous une vieille dame comme moi !"

"J'ai besoin de tout le monde, Madame Tonks, j'ai besoin de toutes les bonnes volontés et de tous les esprits...échappant aux mauvaises intentions actuelles...", il lui répond, avec un regard derrière lui comme si les mauvaises intentions rôdaient dans son propre dos. Je m'étais attendu à un Fudge manipulateur et sur la défensive. Sa sincérité est glaçante en un sens.

"Mais bien sûr, Monsieur le Ministre", répond fort civilement Andromeda. "Que puis-je faire pour vous ?"

"Je ne vous dérangerais pas si j'avais le choix", explique Cornélius en lui tendant le sucre. "Je sais combien vous avez rompu vos relations avec tous ceux dans votre famille qui professaient des positions... comment dire... peu orthodoxes. Et votre fille a suivi la formation des Aurors", il ajoute, me jetant un regard à la dérobée.

"Je prendrais du thé moi aussi merci", je lui annonce en faisant semblant de ne pas comprendre qu'il estime sans doute qu'avoir laissé ladite fille épouser un loup-garou entache un peu cet engagement vers la lumière ! L'heure de la vengeance viendra si elle doit. J'ai appris à attendre.

"J'ai fait de mon mieux", réplique sèchement Andromeda. Elle fait ça très bien, il faut l'admettre.

"Bien sûr, Madame Tonks, bien sûr", affirme Fudge, en me tendant la tasse de thé demandée. Je sens qu'il regrette presque ma présence. "Comme je le disais j'ai beaucoup hésité avant de vous appeler mais il se passe des choses trop graves pour être tues..."

Andromeda ne lui fait pas l'honneur de lui poser une question. Elle reste droite, sa tasse de thé à la main comme une dame du monde. Si je pouvais, j'en rirais.

"C'est à cause de ce rapport", craque Cornélius en se penchant au dessus de la table, comme pour compenser le fait qu'il ait baissé la voix. "Le rapport sur le tableau agressé à Poudlard", il précise en posant une main presque craintive sur un épais rouleau de parchemin. Comme Andromeda continue de se montrer stoïque, il est bien obligé de continuer : "Vous avez sans doute lu les extraits qui sont parus dans la presse. Il est terrible, vous savez, et il cite tant de fois les Malefoy...."

"Oh", commente Andromeda comme si elle venait réellement d'entrevoir la raison pour laquelle Fudge l'a convoquée. "Les Malefoy."

"Vous êtes leur tutrice..."

"Je représente ma sœur, qui n'est malheureusement pas en état de s'occuper de ses affaires", réplique Andromeda, toujours parfaite dans son rôle. "J'assiste mon neveu Drago dans cette charge."

"Bien sûr, bien sûr, vous n'y êtes pour rien !", s'empresse de la rassurer Fudge. "Et c'est bien pour cela que j'ai besoin de vous !"

"Vous parlez par énigmes, Monsieur le Ministre", constate très calmement ma belle-mère et moi je me répète que ce Fudge est étrange. Qu'il proclame son innocence est une chose, qu'il vire carrément persécuté me paraît un pas que les pressions actuelles n'expliquent pas totalement. Nous avons été plus prudents que ça dans nos attaques.

"J'ai... j'ai tellement fait pour le retour des Malefoy dans ce pays", continue Fudge sur le ton de l'aveu. "J'avais beaucoup d'amitié pour Lucius et Narcissa, tout ce qu'ils représentaient de notre histoire ! Je ne peux pas croire ce que ce rapport insinue... Ce n'est pas possible... C'est une machination ! Je ne vois que cela !" - il a presque crié à la fin.

"Une machination ?", je questionne, peut-être trop vite, il aurait expliqué tout seul. Il semble redécouvrir totalement ma présence dans la pièce et doit même surmonter un mouvement de recul.

"Allons...Professeur Lupin... vous qui les connaissez, vous ne pouvez pas ne pas voir !", il s'écrie. Des gouttes de sueur apparaissent sur son front. "Selon ce rapport... les Malefoy auraient eu entre leurs mains un objet de pure magie noire... Et ils l'auraient... donné au Ministère !? Il aurait été ici, dans ce bureau même !"

"Vous parlez du tableau ?", interroge Andromeda.

"Mais bien sûr ! De quoi parle toute la presse ?! Même la presse européenne commence à vouloir des explications ! Et tous répètent : 'est-ce vrai, Monsieur le Ministre, que ce tableau contenait un maléfice dont on n'ose même pas écrire le nom ? Est-ce qu'il explique le geste désespéré de Lucius Malefoy ?", s'agace Fudge. "Comment croire des choses pareilles ! De la magie noire, Lucius !? Non, non, je vois clair dans leur plan ! N'est-il pas évident ?"

"Mes neveux vont être inquiétés ?", s'enquiert maintenant Andromeda sur le même ton qu'elle utiliserait pour parler du printemps naissant.

"Eux ?", s'étonne d'abord Fudge, trop inquiet pour lui-même. Comme je confirme d'un signe de tête, il prend néanmoins la peine de donner son avis : "Tout dépend... Si le jeune Drago se montre coopératif, autorise une fouille poussée du Manoir, donne l'ordre aux elfes de coopérer... Vous devez comprendre, Madame Tonks, s'il ne le fait pas ce n'est pas seulement lui qu'il dessert, c'est moi ! C'est moi qu'on veut faire tomber à travers lui comme à travers le tableau ! Il faut lui expliquer Madame Tonks ! Promettez-moi!"

"Drago est un adulte, vous savez", lui rappelle Andromeda - avec juste le bon mélange de distance et d'empathie. "Je ne peux pas réellement prétendre avoir autorité sur lui mais je veux bien essayer de lui faire entendre... mesurer ce qu'il aurait à perdre..."

"Drago est un garçon intelligent", j'interviens, reprenant les mots de Severus. "Il tiendra compte de vos arguments, il adaptera sa réponse."

Je me surprends à espérer que cela soit vrai. Le gâchis de la vie de Drago en plus de celle de Nero, de Lucius et de Narcissa me paraît un prix monstrueux pour la chute de Voldemort. Il entache la libération de Harry du poids de la prophétie.

"Il va devoir être fort", juge brusquement Fudge. "Ils vont être terribles, sans pitié contre lui, et je ne peux pas promettre pouvoir faire quelque chose pour lui !"

"Qui ça, 'ils ?", questionne calmement Andromeda.

"Mais eux ! Mes ennemis, ceux qui veulent me voir tomber, déshonoré, rayé du monde sorcier !", reprend Fudge, l'air de nouveau carrément affolé. "Ils sont terribles, vous savez. Comme des loups à l'odeur du sang..."- il interrompt brusquement sa comparaison.

"Ne vous excusez pas, Cornélius", je décide de répondre. L'homme me paraît totalement déconnecté de la réalité; sa stratégie de défense pitoyable - sans parler du fait qu'il demande à un gamin de dix-sept ans de porter le chapeau pour lui. Mais je ne me laisserais pas totalement insulté, même par un fou : "Il est des images qui parlent à l'imagination, même quand elles décrivent des situations qu'on connaît mal. Et je suis d'accord avec vous sur le fait que la presse ne semble pas prête à ne pas associer les fils Malefoy aux possibles errements de leur père. Mais que pouvons-nous y faire ?"

Mon sarcasme passe totalement inaperçu, je le vois dans ses yeux.

"Nous montrer droits et forts ! N'ayons pas peur d'eux! ", affirme d'abord Fudge avec une voix de discours juste après elle change totalement pour chuchoter : "Retirez Nero de Poudlard, Madame Tonk! éloignez-le des... requins médiatiques", il conclut l'air furtivement content de sa nouvelle métaphore animalière.

"Le retirer de Poudlard ?", répète Andromeda légitimement surprise.

"On m'a dit qu'il était souffrant, prenez ce prétexte", il propose.

Ce "on" s'appelle sans doute Mélia Ash, mais j'écarte la question avec une certaine résignation. Une fois encore l'important est ailleurs. _Qu'est-ce qu'espère Fudge de ce retrait ?_ je me demande en regrettant que Severus ne soit pas là pour voir au travers de son plan. Séparer Andromeda de Drago ? Il n'a aucune preuve de leur solidarité. Et puis je comprends : faire confirmer par quelqu'un de la famille la culpabilité des Malefoy !

"Je me vois mal prendre une telle décision contre l'avis de mon neveu", commente prudemment Andromeda qui a dû arriver à des conclusions proches des miennes.

"Il s'agit de protéger cet enfant", insiste Fudge assez peu crédible dans la pose du protecteur des orphelins.

"Evidemment", juge froidement ma belle-mère."Ma soeur l'a adopté, le moins que je puisse faire c'est de lui assurer qu'il ait une famille !"

"Nous ferons de notre mieux", j'interviens, le cœur un peu battant quand même, parce que la bataille commence là : "Mais, et je parle ici au nom de Poudlard, j'aimerais mieux comprendre les suites que vous entendez donner à ce rapport : vous avez dit tout à l'heure avoir des éléments sur ce qui s'est passé avec le tableau..."

Fudge a l'air d'une biche aux abois - je ne sais pas ce qu'il penserait de la comparaison.

"Ce tableau, Professeur Lupin... je sais que vous vous êtes senti injustement attaqué et, croyez-moi, si quelqu'un peut sympathiser avec vous sur ce point, c'est bien moi !", il affirme sans rougir. "Ce tableau était... Les experts pensent.... semblent avoir réuni les preuves qu'il...."

"Par Merlin, Monsieur le Ministre, allez-vous finir une de vos phrases !?", s'agace Andromeda.

"Ils pensent qu'il contenait de la magie noire", répète Fudge en sortant un mouchoir pour s'éponger le front. J'ai une furieuse envie de rire mais je prends mon air le plus sérieux pour m'enquérir ;

"De la magie noire !? Quel type de magie noire ?"

Ne suis-je pas censé être un spécialiste en plus ?

"Merlin, Professeur Lupin... l'hypothèse est tellement monstrueuse... quand on pense aux mois pendant lesquels ce tableau est resté ici...dans ce Ministère... et que nous voulions le réinstaller à Poudlard !"

"Si dangereux que ça ?", insiste Andromeda - certains penseraient qu'on se venge peut-être. Je n'en suis même pas si sûr.

"Ils parlent d'un Horcruxe", chuchote Fudge.

On ne lui fait pas le coup de ne pas avoir l'air de savoir ce que c'est. Il y a des limites à la fausse innocence. Andromeda prend l'air soucieux et moi, je fais semblant de peser longuement ce qu'il vient de me dire avant de commenter :

"Je ne vois pas le lien avec les Malefoy."

La nature de ma question semble bizarrement rasséréner notre pauvre Ministre.

"Bien sûr !" clame Fudge. "Parce qu'il n'y en a pas ! Comme je suis content Professeur Lupin que vous me donniez raison !"

"Mais un Horcruxe de qui ?", nous coupe Andromeda - la seule bonne question à poser, une nouvelle fois.

"De Vous-Savez-Qui", murmure à regret Cornélius en me jetant un regard éperdu en plus, comme s'il s'attendait à ce que je l'aide.

"Pardon ?", insiste Andromeda. "Monsieur le Ministre, essayez-vous de nous dire que Voldemort avait créé un Horcruxe ? Qu'il aurait pu revenir à tout moment ? Merlin, Remus, il aurait pu s'en prendre une nouvelle fois à Harry !"

Cerridwen merci de la force des femmes parce que je n'aurais jamais été capable de faire une telle sortie sans rougir. Fudge est recroquevillé sur son fauteuil comme s'il s'attendait à ce que Andromeda l'agresse physiquement.

"Ce sont leurs hypothèses", il couine maintenant et ça me rappelle douloureusement Peter. "Vous rendez vous compte de l'ampleur de leur machination ? Plus le mensonge est énorme et ... Je n'ai malheureusement pas le choix que de les vérifier, très sérieusement, sans rien négliger ! De les prendre à leur propre piège ! Sauf qu'ils sont nombreux ! Infiltrés partout ! Auriez vous imaginé que Darnell serait allé en raconter autant à la radio ? A qui faire confiance ? A qui...", chuchote une nouvelle fois Fudge, l'air maintenant terrifié.

Comme j'ai mon compte de fausses vérités, je me contente de hocher la tête et Andromeda, elle, se penche pour beurrer et marmelader un scone comme si la question n'avait aucun intérêt pour elle. Je n'ai jamais autant admiré les Black qu'en cet instant.

**oo**

A peine revenu à Poudlard, et juste après avoir laissé Andromeda Tonks née Black expliquer à sa fille - qui est aussi ma femme - l'étrange proposition de Fudge, je me mets à la recherche de Severus. Je le trouve arrivant à son bureau après ses cours. Il a encore les bras pleins de parchemins, et c'est moi qui nous fait entrer.

"Alors quel plan sidérant a conçu le cerveau surchauffé de notre Ministre ?", il questionne sans attendre.

"Une énorme machination... britannique voire européenne... visant à la discréditer par le biais des Malefoy."

"Quelle originalité !", grince-t-il en triant méthodiquement ses rouleaux.

"Il a aussi demandé à Andromeda de retirer Nero de Poudlard", je continue parce que c'est tout de même le point qui continue de me gêner.

"Très bonne idée !"

"En quoi est-ce une bonne idée, comment travaillera Teivanen ?", je m'étonne.

Severus prend ouvertement le temps de composer sa réponse :

"Teivanen a fait ce qu'il a pu. Sans doute moins que nous espérions. Dans tous les cas, absolument pas ce que nous aurions pu anticiper..."

Il n'y a pas beaucoup d'introduction qui aurait pu autant m'inquiéter.

"C'est à dire ?"

"Regulus... Regulus Arcturus Black a repris le contrôle de son corps... Aucune trace de Nero... Rien", assène Severus sans me regarder. "Drago en a été contrarié évidemment... C'est peut-être lui qu'il faudrait éloigner chez Andromeda."

Ça fait des mois que nous vivons des choses incroyables, mais là je crois que nous venons de dépasser un nouveau record. Mon coeur bat à grands coups contre ma poitrine, un film de transpiration me couvre les mains et le front. Mon corps est totalement pris par l'angoisse.

"Tu veux dire...", j'articule avec difficulté.

"Quand je parle de contrôle, je vais sans doute au-delà de ce que tu anticipes", répond Severus, technique, détaché, affolant. "Il a grandi de plus de trente centimètres en une nuit. C'est même le premier signe que nous avons eu, bien avant qu'il ne soit en état de nous parler..."

"Grandi ?"

"Il a à peu près seize ans, je dirais. Dix-sept peut-être. Cyrus sera sans doute capable de nous le dire."

L'air me manque. Mes oreilles sifflent. Tous mes réflexes vitaux sont affectés. On pourrait croire que je vais me transformer, une semaine trop tôt.

"Mais quel nouveau type de monstres êtes vous en train de nous créer ?", je crache finalement, la colère étant le seul sentiment à ma portée.

"Juges-tu ton fils comme un monstre ?", susurre mon adjoint en réponse - preuve de son agacement et sans doute de sa mauvaise conscience. Malgré mon trouble, je le perçois, et ça me calme. Il y a des jours comme ça où les démons de tous vos interlocuteurs semblent se liguer pour compliquer toutes les conversations.

"Te rappelles-tu que tu parles à un loup-garou ?", je le toise, parce que l'empathie reste hors de ma portée. "Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire d'un morceau de Regulus, en pleine croissance, tu peux me le dire ? Comment expliquer la disparition... "

"Progressive."

"Même 'progressive' de Nero ?"

"Ce n'était pas voulu", il répond sèchement.

"J'avais compris. Mais vous me semblez avoir agi un peu vite, non ? Sans prendre le temps de mesurer toutes les conséquences !"

Dix années passées à ses côtés comme collègue et ami - et non comme condisciple - m'ont appris qu'engueuler ouvertement Severus Rogue n'est jamais une bonne technique. Argumenter, insinuer, ignorer donnent de bien meilleurs résultats. J'en suis presque à regretter ma franchise mais je le vois prendre sur lui de ne pas exploser. Sa réponse n'en est pas moins agressive :

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux : perdre le môme _et_ la mémoire de Regulus ?"

"C'est une question intéressante, Severus, si seulement je savais ce que je veux", je soupire en me massant les tempes.

"Nero était une illusion, Remus", murmure alors mon adjoint étonnamment plus calme. "Regulus a repris son corps - il l'aurait fait sans nous, je pense. Ou ils seraient morts tous les deux en s'affrontant pour son contrôle..."

"Morts ?", je relève malgré moi comme si ma logique continuait d'analyser les données offertes malgré le malaise de mon corps.

"Tu as raison, on ne peut pas mourir quand on n'a pas d'âme", il accepte. "Disparus te convient mieux ?"

"Au diable les mots ! On n'a pas de plan, là ! Rien !"

"Et c'est un Gryffondor que ça affole ?"

"Severus....", je menace parce que c'est bien le moment de me sortir des gamineries pareilles.

"Qu'est-ce que tu risques, Remus ? Tu n'y es pour rien", il raisonne avec une amertume que je ne comprends pas au premier abord. "C'est Malefoy qui a créé cette créature... et Fudge sera bien content de tenir de nouvelles preuves contre lui, s'il le faut. Voire contre moi s'il faut un coupable vivant..."

"Toi ?"

"Ne me dis pas que personne ne me demande ça, je suis au courant", il assène. "A l'inverse de ce que tu insinues depuis le début de cette conversation, je suis simplement prêt à assumer mes responsabilités - toutes mes responsabilités. Je ne suis ni Cyrus ni Harry, tu n'as pas à couvrir mes choix et mes actions, Remus. Je suis un adulte, libre de ses choix et responsable de ses actes !"

Je voudrais trouver les mots pour lui dire qu'il n'est pas question que je le laisse s'immoler aux désirs de Fudge de trouver rapidement un coupable, mais je n'arrive qu'à soupirer de nouveau :

"On fait quoi ?"

Il hésite une demi-seconde avant de répondre : "Il voudrait vous voir."

"Nous ?", je hoquete, sidéré par le nouveau tour pris par la conversation.

"Remus, je sais combien tu veux protéger Cyrus mais, à ce stade...", il soupire comme si je me montrais déraisonnable et que je lui faisais perdre son temps.

"Toi, tu me dis qu'il doit rencontrer un fragment d'âme de Regulus ?!", j'hurle presque, incapable de supporter qu'il se mette à me conseiller sur mes décisions concernant mes enfants.

"Il est beaucoup plus prêt à cette rencontre que tu veux le croire", répond Severus avec un air déterminé qui m'exaspère.

"Ah ?", j'explose, surpris moi-même de ma véhémence. "Et tu sais ça comment ? Tu l'as entraîné dans vos expériences quand tu l'avais sous la main, c'est ça ? Tu n'as pas songé plus sage de le protéger !? Harry n'a pas suffi ?"

Les yeux d'obsidienne de Severus se plantent sur moi avec un mélange de surprise, de douleur et d'inquiétude. Le silence qui suit est plus dur que de la pierre.

"Dois-je te rappeler que tu es censé être le rationnel, le calme et l'empathique de nous deux ?", il susure de nouveau, preuve qu'il atteint sans doute les limites de sa fragile patience. "Le digne héritier d'Albus..."

"Je ne serais jamais Albus, je n'ai pas ses capacités d'analyses, ni même son ambition !" je le coupe parce que je ne suis pas dans un jour où j'ai envie de me coltiner sa mauvaise conscience.

"Mais tu as d'autres forces et tu le sais", il contre, simplement. "Et si tu veux savoir, Cyrus n'a pas approché une seule fois nos expériences, comme tu les appelles. Nous n'avons jamais commencé avant son départ et je ne lui ai pas parlé de ce qui était en cours. Ce qui ne veut pas dire qu'il n'a pas cherché à en savoir plus mais ce qui m'a permis de penser qu'il avait beaucoup avancé dans son approche de la situation..."

"Tu crois qu'il ne sait pas ce qui se passerait si jamais nous avions le moindre doute !?", je le questionne assez amusé finalement de l'inversion des rôles.

"Insinuerais-tu que je me laisserais manipuler par ton fils ?", il rétorque avec une brève flamme de gaité dans les yeux.

"Merlin, je n'ai pas encore renoncé à la vie !", j'avoue, fatigué de notre joute sans fin.

"Tant mieux parce que...", reconnaît aussi Severus, et l'ampleur de la tâche nous ôte toute envie de sourire. "Je crois que nous avons du pain sur la planche."

"Manifestement", je soupire, résigné maintenant. "Et ça commence à l'infirmerie ?"

"Je crois", commence Severus avant de se figer et de secouer la tête. "Non, je crois que tu devrais d'abord voir Drago. J'ai essayé de l'aider, mais il est trop... La perte potentielle de son frère semble finalement plus l'affecter que celle de son père ou la folie de sa mère !"

"Moi ? Mais je suis son ennemi !", je proteste - franchement, aujourd'hui n'est pas le jour à me demander de prendre sur moi les soucis d'une personne supplémentaire. "Toi, tu es son directeur de maison et son parrain, non ?"

"Tu es un père, toi", répond mon adjoint avec l'air de penser que ça répond à toutes les questions que je pourrais avoir.

ooo

C'est dans mon bureau directorial que j'attends Drago que Severus est allé chercher. Andromeda m'a déjà rejoint ,et je l'ai mise au courant des résultats obtenus par Teivanen et Rogue - peut-on parler d'échec ? je ne sais pas trop moi-même. Elle n'a pas réellement commenté, se contentant d'acquiescer quand je lui ai dit que la solution serait sans doute qu'elle éloigne Nero chez elle. Comme je n'ai pas trouvé quoi ajouter ensuite, j'avais envie de silence et de repos avant l'arrivée de Drago, elle s'est tu elle aussi . Mais je la sens pas moins nerveuse que moi.

"Vous ne croyez pas, Remus, que c'est un peu formel comme endroit pour discuter avec lui ?", elle m'interroge finalement quand elle cesse d'examiner la galerie de portraits de mes prédécesseurs.

"C'est une idée du professeur Rogue", j'explique - "j'avoue que je n'y ai pas réellement réfléchi... Severus aime un peu le décorum de ce bureau. Il veut peut-être l'impressionner, le rendre plus malléable aux idées de Fudge..."

"Vous ne l'aimez pas, n'est-ce pas, Remus ?", questionne alors Andromeda, les bras croisés sur la poitrine.

"Drago ?", je demande inutilement.

"Ne voyez vous pas qu'il est la seule véritable victime de tout ceci ?", elle continue sans répondre. "Lucius et Narcissa avaient leur folie. Nero n'avait pas d'âme et aurait fini par le payer. Mais Drago ? Il n'a rien choisi. Et surtout pas sa famille !"

"D'autres avant lui ont refusé des familles qui n'avaient rien à envier aux Malefoy", je lui rappelle patiemment.

"Mais parce que rien ne les retenait. Vous croyez que Drago aurait joué le jeu sans ce petit Nero, sans ce frère tant espéré ? Je ne crois pas."

"Vous aviez deux sœurs, Andromeda..."

"Non j'avais deux rivales. Elles voulaient toutes les deux la première place : la plus belle, la plus cruelle, la plus sang pur... J'ai fui la compétition, Remus. Tout simplement."

"Sirius détestait vraiment Regulus ?", je questionne alors, sans trop savoir ce que je ferai de la réponse qui me sera faite.

"Je ne crois pas. Mais Tante Walburga a tout fait pour les séparer, pour les monter l'un contre l'autre, pour les rendre solitaires et amers... Elle savait bien qu'elle n'aurait pas eu le dessus si ses deux fils avaient présenté un front commun.... Comme ma mère a toujours encouragé nos différences ou pris parti pour l'une ou pour l'autre dans nos disputes... Je crois que c'est pour cela que je n'ai pas osé avoir plusieurs enfants, vous savez... Quand Nymphadora m'a annoncé pour les jumeaux, j'en ai perdu le sommeil ou presque... et puis, j'ai découvert que la fratrie n'était pas toujours une chose douloureuse... et je vous en remercie..."

Je n'ai pas le temps de lui répondre que la gargouille annonce l'arrivée de Severus et de Drago. La pâleur et la faiblesse du jeune homme me frappe immédiatement. J'ai l'impression qu'il va s'effondrer d'une seconde à l'autre - j'espère que Severus l'a fait venir par des chemins détournés.

"Asseyez-vous Drago", je l'invite en l'attirant vers le coin salon qui occupe une partie de mon bureau - autant pour le décorum.  
"De nouvelles mauvaises nouvelles ?", il demande avec un certain panache que dément son teint blême.  
"Drago, nous revenons du Ministère", annonce alors Andromeda, sans un regard pour Severus qui tique en la voyant prendre la direction de la conversation. "Fudge lâche ton père..."  
Les yeux gris de Drago sont totalement fixes comme si les mots glissaient sur lui.

"Il demande votre coopération", j'ajoute. "La possibilité de fouiller le Manoir par exemple."  
"Contre ?"  
"Une certaine mansuétude mais rien de précis n'a été mentionné", reprend Andromeda. "Sans doute aurons-nous l'occasion de négocier."  
"Sauf si, malgré ses efforts, Fudge est trop mis en cause pour rester", j'interviens parce que je veux bien admettre que ma belle-mère joue pleinement son rôle du tutrice de ses neveux mais je ne vais pas la laisser détruire le plan que nous avons si minutieusement élaboré.  
"Il doit partir ?" elle interroge.  
"Personne ici n'a intérêt à ce qu'il reste en place, pas même Drago", j'affirme.  
"Vous ne savez pas qui prendra la suite", elle objecte.

J'hésite à répondre, et Severus le fait à ma place :  
"Rufus Scrimgeour est le mieux placé."  
"Il me déteste !", s'écrie Drago, avec un emportement qui le fait étonnamment ressembler à mes fils. Je me rends compte un peu honteusement comme j'oublie son jeune âge, pris comme je suis dans nos logiques de pouvoir et de préservation de nos vies. C'est peut-être ça que voulait dire Andromeda, je décide.

"Voilà une conclusion bien hâtive", je tempère. "C'est un Auror consciencieux qui a compris que nous avons caché des choses à la mort de Lucius. Mais il n'a rien contre vous, personnellement ou contre les sangs-purs."  
"Il déteste la magie noire, non ?"  
"Vous n'êtes pas Lucius, Drago, voilà quelque chose sur laquelle vous allez devoir construire votre vie à présent..."  
"Ma vie ?" il s'étrangle, et ça me coupe le souffle.

"Excusez moi de paraître revenir en arrière", annonce alors Andromeda, "mais je ne vois pas de raison pour Drago de ne pas coopérer avec le Ministère à ce point et d'en tirer tous les avantages possibles."  
"Sauf à avoir à perdre à ouvrir les portes du Manoir Malefoy", intervient Severus.  
"On a tous les Horcruxes de Voldemort, on a celui de Regulus, qu'est-ce que tu veux...", je remarque, avec le sentiment que la conversation m'échappe.  
"Seul Drago peut nous l'apprendre", me coupe mon adjoint. Il ne faut pas croire, il ne fait pas cela si souvent. On attend tous la réponse de Drago qui vient très doucement :  
"Je ne sais pas si vous réalisez bien", il soupire, décidément jeune et fragile. J'essaie de croire que c'est une tactique, je n'y arrive pas. "Vous me prenez pour l'héritier de Lucius, n'est-ce pas ? Vous croyez que je sais tous ses secrets, mais c'est faux. Il ne m'a transmis que ce qu'il ne pouvait pas me cacher. Rien de plus ! "

"Donc il y a d'autres horreurs au Manoir ?", j'essaie de comprendre, la migraine est proche.  
"Sans doute", il soupire. "Mais plus rien qui ne vous intéresse..."

"Donc coopérer ne peut pas se retourner contre toi, Drago", décide Andromeda. "Donne tout en bloc au Ministère et qu'il s'en débrouille !"

"Attendez, rien qui ne racontera comment Nero a été créé ?", insiste Severus.

"C'est en Bulgarie....chez Brytan..."

"Je l'avais presque oublié celui-là", je soupire.

"Lucius lui a fait confiance à ce point ?", s'étonne ouvertement Severus.

"Lucius ne comptait pas faire breveter sa méthode, ni que d'autres réussissent ce qu'il avait entrepris", répond Drago, tellement sarcastique que ça me serre le cœur. "Il allait être le maître du monde par le biais d'un enfant qu'il avait créé parfait selon ses critères. Vous croyez qu'il a gardé ses notes pour parution ?"

Severus le dévisage longuement et semble se convaincre que Drago lui dit la vérité.  
"Ouvre les portes alors, Drago. Fais ce que tu conseilles Andromeda. Sauve-toi"

"Mais à quoi bon ?", questionne le jeune homme. "A quoi me servira ma liberté? Et puis pour combien de temps ? Nero est mort, n'est-ce pas, Professeur ?"

"Seuls les vivants meurent, Drago", répond gravement mon adjoint. "Nero était une illusion qui a été balayée par la réalité."

Le coup porte, mais Drago refoule ses larmes.  
"Vous êtes sûrs ? Ce... ce Regulus a pris sa place ? Pour toujours ?"

"Une psyché présentant beaucoup de points communs avec un sorcier disparu nommé Regulus Acturus Black a pris sa place. Il a en partie repris le corps qui lui appartenait et dont Lucius l'avait privé", élabore Severus. "Mais Drago, 'toujours' est un mot qu'il faut réserver aux enfants... Je pense que la vie t'a déjà amplement prouvé que la permanence est _toujours _illusoire."

"Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire Professeur ?"

"Que je ne m'attacherais pas à ce Regulus si j'étais toi, Drago. Et c'est le conseil le plus désintéressé et le plus sincère que je ne t'ai jamais donné", affirme mon adjoint, en regardant le jeune homme droit dans les yeux. "Je sais que j'ai très mal joué le rôle qu'un parrain aurait pu tenir dans ta vie jusqu'à présent. Je ne te mentirais pas en prétendant que je vais changer." Le jeune Malefoy lutte pour rester impassible. "Nos intérêts risquent encore de diverger dans le futur proche", précise encore Severus, plutôt gentiment. "Mais je crois qu'à ta place, je déciderais de me sauver, de prendre de la distance, de laisser la bataille se finir sans toi. Il est temps de faire tes deuils loin des fracas du monde...."

Les larmes que Drago essayaient encore de retenir coulent soudain en gros sanglots sur ses joues. Je me sens désarmé mais Andromeda, elle, vient l'enlacer en murmurant :  
"Quand tu auras compris que je ne suis pas ton ennemi, tu sauras où venir te cacher."

oooo

La suite est confiée à Harry et s'appelle _"Toujours là ?"_ Elle commence le samedi matin à l'aube...


	61. Une hérésie de plus

**Un supplément d'âme**

Encore un chapitre revenu de loin. En une semaine, il a changé de titre et la partie la plus ancienne a été profondément remaniée... si vous saviez combien tout cela m'a stressé... Bref, sans Alixe, Fée et Dina vous n'auriez pas ce chapitre devant les yeux : allez, allez, applaudissez-les !

Merci aux cartes postales - je vous ai tous répondus sauf à Bevre dont je n'ai pas le contact.

_**samedi 07 mars**_  
**61. Une hérésie de plus (Harry)**

On me saute dessus. Quelque chose m'écrase. J'ouvre les yeux en cherchant frénétiquement de l'air et repousse à l'aveuglette. Ce n'est pas très grand ni très lourd finalement. Je me demande si j'ai (encore) affaire à un elfe quand la petite voix de Kane, trop content de lui, annonce :

"Papa a dit : tu viens toussuite!"

"Tout de suite ?", je répète en le repoussant complètement pour reprendre ma respiration.

"Oui, mais chut !", il précise.

J'étends mon bras pour saisir mes lunettes et je peux ainsi vérifier que c'est bien mon petit frère qui est là, tout sourire. Comme je ne vois pas d'autre explication à ce qu'il soit arrivé jusque là que celle qu'il m'a donnée, je regarde l'heure : 6h30. Je ne sais pas ce que cache un tel réveil en fanfare. Généralement, lâcher les jumeaux dans notre chambre, c'est l'ultime recours de nos parents quand il est midi et qu'on n'a pas daigné apparaître. Mais là, c'est à peine l'aube ! Et jamais avant ils ne les ont faits pénétrer à Gryffondor. Un samedi matin en plus ! Ron se retourne dans son lit et se remet à ronfler, ça fait pouffer Kane.

"Ok, je me lève", j'abdique en sautant du lit. Pendant que je m'habille, mon frère joue à ouvrir et fermer les rideaux avec application. Dire que dans moins de sept ans, il dormira dans un lit comme celui-là ! Je me sens irrémédiablement vieux.

Quand on sort dans l'escalier, Iris traîne un Cyrus qui n'a pas l'air moins ébouriffé et ahuri que moi. On s'abstient de tout commentaire et on sort de Gryffondor où, sans surprise, Papa et Mae nous attendent, adossés au mur. Ils sourient évidemment quand Iris proclame :

"On a réussi ! On est des Maraudeurs !"

Mais ils ne sourient pas aussi largement qu'ils devraient. Je le sens immédiatement et Cyrus aussi. Papa s'accroupit pourtant devant les jumeaux avec un air conspirateur qui aurait pu me tromper si j'avais encore leur âge.

"Bravo ! Maintenant vous êtes prêts pour la seconde épreuve ?"

"Aller faire le petit-déjeuner avec Linky !", annonce avec enthousiasme Kane.

"Allons-y!", confirme Papa en prenant leurs mains et en partant devant. Comme Cyrus et moi, on reste stupidement plantés au milieu du couloir, Mae nous fait signe de les suivre :

"Vous nous avez réveillés pour faire un petit-déjeuner ?", j'enquête sans y croire tout à fait.

"Ce n'est pas de toi de croire si facilement aux apparences", elle me rétorque, l'air amusée. "Mais restons ensemble. L'idée est de passer plutôt inaperçus."

On obtempère, sans doute vaincus par le mystère autant que par l'heure matinale. Ce n'est qu'à l'entrée du Grand Hall que Remus s'arrête.

"C'est maintenant que vous allez être super grands", il annonce aux jumeaux qui ont l'air trop ravis d'entendre ça.

"On va tous seuls à la cuisine", récite Kane.

"On ne rizque rien passque Monsieur 'usard, il est loin", ajoute Iris avec un ton qui montre tout le bien qu'elle pense du concierge de Poudlard.

"On fait des pancakes ! Avec Linky qui sera trop surprise qu'on zoit venus tousseuls !", explique encore mon filleul.

"Et vous venez les manger !", termine Iris avec un sourire radieux pour Cyrus et moi.

"Vous saurez trouver la cuisine ?", questionne encore Papa.

"Faut satouiller la poire !", confirme notre petite sœur - y'a des troisième année qui pleureraient pour le savoir.

"Ok, alors go. On vous retrouve tout à l'heure dans la cuisine. Et n'oubliez pas, si Monsieur Rusard vous intercepte, vous avez perdus !"

"Zamais", annonce Kane en prenant résolument la main de sa sœur.

On attend qu'ils aient disparu dans l'escalier qui s'enfonce vers les cuisines pour poser la première question :

"C'est grave ou t'as pété les plombs et décidé qu'on passait dorénavant les week-ends en chasse au trésor ?", questionne Cyrus avec sa diplomatie habituelle.

"Il fut un temps où tu aurais adoré", lui rappelle Papa sans même froncer les sourcils.

"C'est grave ?", j'insiste.

"Je ne sais pas. Mais c'est plus sérieux qu'une chasse au trésor", il reconnaît. "On va à l'infirmerie... rencontrer... Regulus."

Cyrus perd instantanément toute couleur.

"Il veut nous voir", complète Mae.

"Et vous, vous envoyez les mômes !?", s'indigne Cyrus quand il a repris une forme de contrôle de lui-même. J'en clos les yeux parce que je n'ai aucune envie de le voir s'écharper avec Papa maintenant, si tôt le matin, et juste avant d'aller rencontrer un esprit revenu d'entre les morts.

"Le week-end est le seul moment où je peux faire des choses avec les jumeaux, Cyrus. Tu ne crois pas qu'ils paient déjà assez en ce moment ? Ils vont encore une fois se retrouver avec les elfes pendant qu'on essaie de maintenir la tête hors de l'eau ! Ils n'ont pas droit à un peu de rêve ?", questionne abruptement Papa - faudrait pas beaucoup plus pour dire qu'il l'engueule. "Et je veux même bien admettre que je fuis une réalité par trop épuisante !"

"D'autres retapent bien des scooters", ajoute perfidement Mae, et je crains immédiatement que mon stupide petit frère n'avoue tout en vrac par pure provocation.

Mais Cyrus ne réagit pas trop à ça. Il prend simplement le bras de Papa :

"Pardon, hein, je... La surprise, la pression... Cette mise en scène... T'as raison, on devrait avoir le droit de faire des chasses au trésor pour s'amuser... Désolé."

Papa lui sourit, et moi, trop content qu'on soit sortis si vite d'un affrontement stérile, je décide d'en revenir à ce qui nous a levé de si bon matin :

"Teivanen s'est planté ?", je questionne.

"Si j'ai bien compris, il n'a surtout rien pu faire. On est des sorciers, Harry, pas des dieux", soupire Papa, en se mettant à marcher. On le suit tous. "L'âme de Regulus semble avoir pris le contrôle du corps de Nero... Je n'en sais pas plus... Severus me l'a appris hier mais j'ai pensé que tout ça pourrait attendre aujourd'hui. De toute façon, Regulus... appelons-le comme ça, ne bénéficie que de très courtes périodes de réveil... Le processus semble beaucoup trop épuisant pour son corps... "

Ça me rappelle évidemment l'arrivée de Cyrus mais je n'ose pas trop faire le parallèle à haute voix. Et je ne suis pas le seul à retenir mes commentaires, car on se rend à l'infirmerie dans un quasi silence. Dans l'antichambre on retrouve Severus, dont la raideur hurle le stress, et Andromeda, qui nous serre brièvement sur son cœur l'un et l'autre. Avant que je puisse demander où est Teivanen, Papa ouvre la porte, et Madame Pomfresh nous conduit tout au fond de l'infirmerie vide.

"J'ai mis Drago ici", elle indique en montrant des rideaux tirés.

Andromeda acquiesce. Je n'ai pas le temps de demander comment le Serpentard s'est retrouvé de nouveau à l'infirmerie. Pompom ouvre les rideaux du dernier lit. Inconsciemment, je me suis préparé à un gamin parlant avec une voix d'adulte - comme Cyrus au début, quand Sirius prenait le dessus. Je m'en rends compte en trouvant allongé dans le lit, presque trop petit pour lui, un adulte, enfin presque. Quelqu'un de notre âge.

"C'est Nero ?" je demande un peu stupidement.

"Je pense qu'il préfère que tu l'appelles Regulus", indique sobrement Severus.

"Oui, tout à fait", confirme le jeune homme qui nous dévisage, les uns après les autres, serrés autour de son lit, l'air plus curieux qu'autre chose. Il ne s'attarde pas sur Severus et Pompom qu'il a sans doute déjà assez vus. Il reconnaît évidemment d'abord Granny, sa main a même le geste de se tendre vers elle, puis elle se referme. Il y a de l'amertume dans sa voix quand il demande :

"Toujours là, Andromeda, toujours neutre ?"

"Toujours là, Regulus mais... sans doute, beaucoup moins neutre que je ne l'envisageais", elle répond, les larmes aux yeux. "Ma fille.. Nymphadora... n'est pas... a fait des choix qui nous ont tous engagés..."

Les yeux de cet étrange jeune homme couché dans le lit de l'infirmerie vont vers Mae, l'observent un temps.

"On voit la filiation... Et donc, cousine, tu es là comme ? Professeur, toi aussi ?"

"Je suis... la femme de Remus Lupin", commence Mae, visiblement incertaine sur la manière de prendre la conversation.

"De Lupin ?", s'étonne visiblement Regulus.

"Merci d'éviter toute remarque sur notre différence d'âge, Regulus", intervient Papa, plus tendu qu'il serait sans doute souhaitable. Il est là à son corps défendant, je le sens. Sans doute à cause de Cyrus, qui me sépare de lui.

"Je pensais plutôt au mélange de sangs", répond l'autre tellement détaché que ça me rappelle Nero. "Du sang Black mélangé aux Moldus, puis aux lycanthropes..."

"Nous avons deux enfants, des jumeaux qui vont très bien merci !", crache presque Mae. Severus à ma gauche doit être atterré !

"Mais je n'en doute pas", répond tranquillement le jeune homme, l'air un peu étonné de leur véhémence. "C'est juste une hérésie de plus."

Sa sortie nous rend tous silencieux. _Regulus n'est pas Nero_, je me force à me rappeler. _Rien ne prouve qu'il ait pensé comme lui. Et c'était le frère de Sirius !_

"Je suis ici aussi en tant que mère adoptive de Harry et de Cyrus", reprend finalement Mae, la voix toujours tendue, mais plus calme. _Elle a raison_, je me dis, _quelque part, c'est à Cyrus et moi de nous le coltiner, pas à eux. Eux, ils l'ont déjà enterré une fois. _

Les yeux de Regulus suivent la main de Mae, glissent quasiment sur moi et s'arrêtent sur Cyrus qui en frémit à côté de moi :

"Et toi, tu es _son_ fils", affirme doucement, presque tendrement, le jeune homme. Il n'a pas dit le nom mais la référence est claire pour tous les présents. Comment pourrais-je encore le prendre pour Nero ?

Mon frère s'est raidi, et je veux poser ma main sur son épaule. J'y rencontre le bras de Papa qui est déjà venu lui assurer son soutien.

"Pas exactement", il murmure finalement, se dégageant légèrement de nos deux pressions amicales. _S'il croit qu'on va le laisser y aller seul ?! Il nous connaît mal ! _

"Pas exactement ? Mais qui es-tu donc ?", s'exclame en réponse Regulus. "Je suis un peu perdu temporellement, mais je doute que tu puisses être _son_ petit-fils ! Et ne me dis pas que mes parents ont trouvé le moyen de nous faire un petit frère !", ajoute encore Regulus avec un rire clairement dégouté.

_En fait, il me fait penser à Drago_, je décide. Me rappelant que l'aîné des Malefoy est alité à quelques pas de nous, sans doute sous une potion calmante, je conclus que je suis même méchant envers Drago.

"Non plus", commente sobrement Cyrus, la tête basse, les cheveux en guise de protection.

Mais Regulus ne l'écoute déjà plus :

"Au fait, où est-il le noble Gryffondor, le renégat de la famille Black ?"

"Au.. au Brésil", balbutie Mae, éperdue ou presque.

"Au Brésil ? Aurait-il fui finalement, lui qui donnait à tous et à chacun des leçons de courage ?", persifle Regulus.

Je regarde furtivement Papa mais lui ne quitte pas Cyrus des yeux. J'aurais aimé savoir si ce Regulus était conforme à ses souvenirs, si mon parrain avait pu avoir un petit frère aussi insupportable ou si c'était le résultat du fractionnement de son âme.

"Fui quoi ?", questionne sèchement Severus, qui est sans doute le mieux protégé de nous tous des implications des questions de Regulus.

"Mais, le Seigneur des Ténèbres, Severus !", s'exclame Regulus, toujours débordant de ressentiment - dix-huit ans de rancœur, ça en fait ! "N'était-il pas prêt à donner sa vie pour le voir démis ? Peut-être aurait-il changé d'avis s'il avait su qu'il n'était qu'un sang mêlé, que si sa mère était une Gaunt..."

"Une quoi ?", questionne avidement Papa, et Mae aussi a fait un pas en avant comme si l'information avait une quelconque importance.

"Une Gaunt", répète Regulus, tellement sidéré de la réaction qu'il en oublie d'être hautain. "Meropé Gaunt... morte en le mettant au monde."

"Comment sais-tu ça ?", le presse Mae, totalement blanche. On va tous finir plus pâle que la mort à ce rythme.

"J'ai fini par l'établir lorsque je...j'enquêtais sur lui... pour comprendre quelles pouvaient être ses faiblesses."

Papa et Mae échangent un regard qui ne trompe pas - Regulus vient de leur apporter une pièce manquante à un puzzle dont les pièces étaient jusqu'ici singulièrement dispersées.

"Quoi qu'il en soit", intervient Severus, chirurgical - et je me dis qu'il ne veut pas laisser Regulus mener la conversation. "Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a disparu. Harry nous en a débarrassé."

"Toi ? Un simple gamin comme toi ?", interroge Regulus quand il a assimilé l'information. Il me regarde pour la première fois, vraiment. Je vois sur son visage qu'il cherche à qui je lui fais penser.

"Je l'ai rencontré quatre fois", je réponds lentement, en détachant les syllabes. "La première, j'avais quinze mois. Mes parents, James Potter et Lily Evans", je précise et je lis maintenant sur ses traits qu'il les reconnaît à travers moi. C'est terriblement curieux surtout quand je pense que Regulus a très peu de chance d'avoir apprécié mes parents. Reconnaître le fils de l'ennemi, ça doit être terrible ! Je repense fugacement à la fois où j'en ai discuté avec Severus, et c'est pire encore. Cyrus à ma droite, serre et desserre ses poings comme s'il voulait intervenir mais se retenait. Il faut en finir.

"Ils sont morts dans l'affrontement, mais leur sacrifice m'a protégé, et le sort de mort de Voldemort a rebondi sur moi et l'a privé de corps pendant de longues années. Remus m'a élevé", je résume, parce que les faits sont assez compliqués sans que j'introduise les Dursley dans l'histoire.

"Et ça a suffi ?", s'étonne ouvertement Regulus. "Un simple Avada Kadavra ?"

Je regarde Papa en me demandant jusqu'où je dois jouer au jeu de la vérité. Presque tous ceux qui savent sont dans cette pièce, ce qui en dit long sur la nature secrète de l'histoire contemporaine britannique et celle de ma famille en particulier.

"Ça voudrait dire que j'ai réussi ?", s'excite maintenant Regulus, l'air trop content de lui. "Tu me dois ta vie, gamin!"

"Qu'est-ce que tu as réussi ?", questionne sourdement Cyrus.

"Des choses que des enfants comme toi font mieux d'ignorer", répond sombrement Regulus. Il n'a pas été si hautain ou si agressif, mais Cyrus serre de nouveaux les poings de rage. Sirius sans doute, je m'inquiète, mais Papa s'avance :

"Je ne sais pas ce que tu crois avoir accompli, mais si c'est ce que je pense, ce n'était pas assez. Il fallait... le faire plusieurs fois", indiqua-t-il en choisissant précautionneusement ses mots." C'est Harry qui a dû l'accomplir, seul ou presque."

"Vous m'avez tous aidé !" je proteste - parce que c'est important pour moi, finalement, que cette lutte n'ait pas été solitaire. Ce qui m'a nourri et m'a fait tenir debout.

Si Regulus a manqué l'allusion de Papa, notre manière de le dévisager pour en décider, doit lui avoir mis la puce à l'oreille. Son regard accroche d'abord celui de Remus, puis il se tourne vers moi, me jaugeant ouvertement sans sembler me croire capable de mener à bien ce qu'il pensait comprendre.

"Mais vous êtes sûrs ?", questionne-t-il lentement. "Sûrs qu'il a disparu, qu'il ne reviendra plus ?"

Les regards tournent autour du lit de Regulus. Incertains. Puis Papa soupire:

"Raconte-lui, Harry. Il prêche peut-être le faux pour savoir le vrai. Mais si c'est le cas, il le regrettera."

Regulus essaie de soutenir son regard mais il n'arrive pas à répondre verbalement.

"Quand j'ai eu onze ans, un professeur s'est fait posséder par Voldemort", je commence, les joues un peu rouge rien qu'en repensant, tant d'années après à Quirrel et ses manipulations. "Il m'a attiré dans un piège visant à m'utiliser pour récupérer la pierre philosophale et lui rendre son corps..."

"Toujours fasciné par la vie éternelle, le vieux salaud !", commente, venimeux, Regulus.

"Il a réussi à s'enfuir, mais son plan n'a pas fonctionné", je reprends, décidant que si Regulus voulait des détails, il n'avait qu'à poser des questions. "L'année suivante, les Malefoy ont donné son journal à Cyrus", je soupire. Les yeux de Regulus vont brièvement vers mon frère, désigné pour la deuxième fois. Ils y restent relativement longuement ; sans doute les mêmes questions sans réponses reviennent. Je n'ose pas prononcer le mot d'Horcruxe. "Ce journal a essayé de posséder Cyrus et son amie Ginny, et j'ai dû le détruire", je conclus pudiquement.

Il me semble que Regulus comprend bien mes silences. Mais il ne pose pas de questions et je ne peux que continuer.

"Voldemort a ensuite encore trouvé de l'aide - le fils Croupton. Il l'a aidé à retrouver un corps dans des circonstances que nous ignorons..."

"Heureusement", lâche Andromeda, et ça tire un sourire las des lèvres de Mae.

"Ils ont aussi réussi à faire s'enfuir ses partisans encore à Azkaban, et Bellatrix Lestrange a pris la place de la professeur de Divination pour m'approcher", je continue de raconter, pressé d'en finir.

"Cette chère Bella", murmure Regulus, l'air fatigué maintenant. "Ai-je donc été le seul à mourir ?"

De nouveau, Cyrus va intervenir, je crois, mais je ne lui en laisse pas l'opportunité :

"Elle a réussi à me mener à Voldemort une nuit mais lorsque j'ai dû l'affronter", je souffle - c'est assez difficile à raconter en règle général, je le sais. Mais le raconter au fantôme incarné de Regulus est terriblement étrange. " Remus, Severus et Grand-père Albus m'ont transmis leur puissance, et Voldemort a une nouvelle fois été privé de son corps."

Il y a beaucoup de choses dans les yeux de Regulus en face de moi : la confirmation d'un soupçon, de la surprise, un espoir, voire de l'admiration. Je ne sais qu'en faire et je baisse la tête.

"Nous pensions que Harry en avait fini", glisse alors Mae comme si elle s'excusait auprès de moi de s'être trompée auparavant. "Mais Nero Malefoy est apparu.."

"Malefoy", crache presque Regulus. "C'est lui qui m'a fait faire cette folie, qui m'a fait croire que c'était la seule solution, le seul moyen de lutter à armes égales contre... le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Mais dis-moi, Harry, tu es sûr d'en avoir fini avec lui ?"

"Oui."

"Cette fois-ci, tu l'as privé de plus que son corps ?", il questionne, les yeux avides.

"Oui", je souffle presque honteusement.

"Combien y en avait-il ?", il souffle.

On se regarde, et je décide que la vérité doit être dite au moins une fois.

"J'ai détruit les trois derniers Horcruxes qui restaient... enfin je les ai amenés à se détruire mutuellement", je corrige.

"Tu as communiqué avec eux ?", s'intéresse Regulus, qui s'est redressé sur ses oreillers comme pour me montrer qu'il me prend maintenant au sérieux.

Je n'ai aucune envie d'expliquer précisément ce qui s'est passé.

"A cause de mon lien avec Voldemort", je me contente de lâcher.

"Ton lien ?"

"Une prophétie a été faite peu après ta mort", intervient de nouveau Severus. "Elle annonçait qu'un enfant allait naître qui pourrait mettre fin au règne de Voldemort."

"C'était Harry", ajoute Granny l'air prodigieusement fière de moi.

Regulus reste silencieux un long moment avant de répéter :

"Tu n'aurais peut-être pas réussi sans moi. J'ai détruit le premier Horcruxe ! Et il était bien caché, crois-moi !"

"Attends", gronde alors Cyrus, les jointures blanches tant ses poings sont serrés, "Tu ne veux pas une statue ou une carte chocogrenouille pendant que tu y es !? Tu ne vaux pas mieux que Voldemort ! Faire un Horcruxe, Regulus, un HOR-CRUXE ! Comment as-tu pu vouloir diviser ton âme ."

L'accusation de Cyrus semble le prendre par surprise. Comme si l'aspect moral de tout cela ne l'avait pas effleurer avant. _Mais l'être que nous avons en face de nous n'a pas toute son âme lui non plus_, je me force à me rappeler.

"Mais pour survivre, évidemment ! Pour qu'il ne puisse pas en finir de moi ! Si votre super héros ne l'avait pas abattu vous auriez sacrément besoin de moi, aujourd'hui ! De quelqu'un qui sache de quoi il en retourne !", hurle en retour Regulus, et leur voix sont étrangement proches, comme un écho. "Tu t'appelles comment déjà ?"

"Cyrus. Cyrus Mélanio Lupin", récite mon frère avec ferveur. J'en ai les larmes aux yeux.

"Et tu n'es pas _son_ fils ?"

"Pas seulement", répond Cyrus avec plus d'aplomb que précédemment. "Je suis aussi le fils de Remus. Celui de Severus un peu aussi... Le sang ne fait pas tout."

"Non", reconnait Regulus en se laissant retomber sur les oreillers, étrangement calme et grave tout d'un coup.

"Tu l'as vraiment fait pour l'abattre ?", je questionne à mon tour.

"Pour ne pas perdre la seule chance de l'abattre", confirme Regulus, moins faraud que précédemment. "J'étais le seul à savoir. Je n'avais pas confiance en Lucius pour prendre la suite, même si je n'avais pas le choix. Je devais lui confier ce qui resterait de mon âme après... "

"Mais tu as tué qui ?", interroge Andromeda, sans trop de jugement dans la voix. "Il faut tuer quelqu'un pour faire un Horcruxe, non ?"

"Je ne sais pas", reconnaît Regulus. "Lucius l'a amené. Il était inconscient et mal en point. J'ai abrégé ses souffrances."

"Comme c'est facile", juge Cyrus."Un Moldu, je parie."

"Je n'ai pas demandé", répond Regulus, sombrement. "Mais si tu crois que c'était facile, tu te trompes. Renoncer à la vie ? Renoncer à respirer ? à son âme ? Tu l'aurais eu ce courage là ?"

La question nous fige tous - Regulus a-t-il pu comprendre ?

"Pas pour ça... pas comme ça... Mais oui, je crois", répond néanmoins Cyrus. Il n'hésite qu'une seconde à poser une question qui doit venir de très loin : "Pourquoi... pourquoi tu n'as pas demandé d'aide à... à Sirius ?"

"A Sirius ? Tu rigoles, petit, hein ? Ou tu ne le connais vraiment pas !" s'esclaffe douloureusement Regulus. "Il m'aurait envoyé à Azkaban avant même que j'ai ouvert la bouche ! Un vilain Mangemort comme moi ? Tu crois qu'il m'aurait cru ?"

"Tu aurais pu essayer", répond timidement Cyrus, et des larmes silencieuses coulent sur ses joues. Papa réaffirme sa présence autour de ses épaules et, cette fois, il ne le repousse pas.

"Ça aurait peut-être été différent... J'aurais peut-être été différent si j'avais eu un frère comme toi qui aurait su pleurer", répond Regulus, amer.

"Tout ça est bien joli", coupe alors Papa. "Et même peut-être nécessaire, mais voilà, on sait maintenant comment tu es arrivé là et, toi, tu sais que Voldemort n'est plus. Tu as repris le corps de ce môme mais..."

"Mon corps !"

"Pas complètement si nous avons bien compris ce que Lucius a fait", corrige très doucement Severus et un frisson collectif nous saisit. "Je crois que ce vieux salaud a justement voulu éviter qu'un jour tu puisses reprendre ton corps. Il avait besoin de ton âme et de ton sang mais il ne voulait pas du tout t'offrir la vie éternelle, Regulus. Il a introduit d'autres éléments dans le corps de Nero... en commençant par le sang de Voldemort. Tu as pour l'instant su les dominer, mais ce n'est pas exactement ton corps... C'est plus une greffe, si cette image peut te parler"

"Regarde comme ce corps est en train de grandir et de reprendre mon apparence ! Ne t'inquiète pas, Severus, Lucius ne m'aura pas cette fois !"

oo

On est sortis groggy de l'infirmerie, en évitant le regard des autres. C'est comme avec les Horcruxes, je me dis. Chacun a affronté ses propres démons.

"Vous en avez parlé à Dumbledore ?", demande Granny qui a un air déterminé sur le visage.

"Pas encore", soupire Papa. "Tout est allé si vite."

"Il faut aller le voir", décide Mae, qui a toujours besoin d'action.

"S'il est disponible", remarque Severus.

"Allons lui demander", décide Papa et nous le suivons jusqu'à son bureau par une série de passages qui nous évitent de devoir traverser le Hall.

Arrivés, on s'effrondre sur le canapé - Cyrus, Mae et moi. Mae serre mon frère contre elle, et il se laisse faire. Severus et Andromeda restent debouts, comme s'ils s'attendaient à devoir repartir dans la minute. Papa s'adresse au tableau de Grand-père sur le mur :

"Pouvez-vous vérifier si Albus est chez lui et disponible ?"

"Je vais voir", répond obligeamment le portrait. Il reparaît quelques secondes plus tard. "Albus dit que si vous pouvez venir immédiatement, il a deux heures devant lui."

"Deux heures pour régler tout ça ? Mais c'est trop !", grince Cyrus, mais personne ne réagit.

"On y va tous ?", demande plutôt Andromeda.

"Vous, Severus..." commence Papa avec un regard à Mae qu'elle semble immédiatement interpréter.

"Je vais rester avec les jumeaux", elle confirme.

"Je...", soupire Papa.

"Allons, tu es plus important que moi là-bas", elle répond.

"Je vais rester", j'annonce alors sans trop savoir à quel moment j'ai pris cette décision.

"Harry...", commence Mae.

"Vas-y Mae ! Moi, je peux passer mon tour pour une fois. Et puis, je ne servirais à rien : je ne connais pas Regulus - je n'étais pas né lorsque tout ça c'est passé - Vous emmenez Cyrus, n'est-ce pas ?", j'ajoute sourcilleux.

"S'il veut venir", répond Papa avec un air fataliste.

"Je peux ?", questionne mon frère avec son air de petit garçon.

"Cyrus, la question n'est pas là. Tu peux décider que tout ça ne te regarde pas. Comme Harry, tu peux dire : mais je n'étais pas né..."

"Sauf que je connais Regulus !"

"Vraiment ?", je questionne. "Ce gars-là, avec toute sa suffisance et sa rancœur, c'est Regulus ?"

"Harry !", proteste Mae entre nous deux.

"Mais oui, Harry, tu croyais quoi ? Que c'était un bout-en-train ? Un mec solaire, entouré d'amis et le meilleur raconteur de blagues de sa génération ?" , s'écrie Cyrus en échappant aux bras de Mae pour me regarder. Ses yeux gris sont pleins de larmes. "Non, c'était un gars solitaire, aigri, amer, qui a essayé de plaire à ses parents à défaut d'autre chose, et vois où ça l'a mené !"

"Sirius l'aurait aidé ?", je continue mon enquête - même si je sais déjà que tout le monde n'appréciera pas.

"Harry !", intervient d'ailleurs Papa, l'air agacé.

"Mais laisse-le", rétorque Cyrus. "Vous vous posez tous la question ! Et vous avez raison. Non, bien sûr, Sirius ne l'aurait pas aidé ! Ou en tout cas, il en aurait fallu beaucoup pour qu'il le fasse ! Vous ne vous souvenez pas ? C'était la guerre ! Sirius était Auror et déshérité ; Regulus était un Mangemort. Vous croyez qu'ils se parlaient encore ? Qu'ils n'auraient pas dû tous les deux faire des efforts énormes pour simplement s'écouter ? Et peut-être était-ce leur destin : personne n'a aidé Regulus comme personne n'a aidé Sirius... Et sans doute le méritaient-ils"

"Cyrus", protestent en même temps, Papa, Granny, Severus et Mae.

"Mais si ! Ils étaient hautains, arrogants et imbus d'eux-mêmes, chacun dans leur genre. Ils ne parlaient à personne de leurs problèmes. Un Black ça ne parle pas de ses problèmes. A personne. Même à James, Sirius n'a pas parlé de la disparition de son frère. Même à toi, Papa. Pourquoi Regulus aurait été différent ?" réplique mon frère, et je me dis que jamais il ne s'est autant distancié de son double génétique.

"Peut-être, Cyrus, mais tu oublies des choses. Tu oublies combien Sirius a aimé et protégé son petit frère avant qu'ils aient dix ans. Il l'a tourmenté mais il l'a aussi si souvent protégé ! Il avait de grandes ambitions pour lui et a enragé de le voir leur tourner le dos pour suivre le chemin tracé par leurs parents", intervient maintenant Granny. "Tu ne dois pas réduire Sirius à ses remords actuels et au regard rancunier de Regulus sur lui. Sirius était plus que cela. Sinon il ne t'aurait pas créé."

ooo

Quand j'arrive aux cuisines, les jumeaux sont entourés d'elfes aux petits soins pour eux, et il y a une belle pile de pancakes.

"Harry !", s'exclame Iris pleine de farine. Kane cherche visiblement les autres derrière moi.

"Papa, Mae et Cyrus sont allés... faire une course...à Londres", j'explique. "Mais moi, je voulais des pancakes !"

Ils sont un peu déçus, mais comme ils ne me voient pas tous les jours, ils sont contents quand même d'être avec moi. On verse des tonnes de sirop d'airelles, de sucre et de miel sur les pancakes. Linky proteste un peu pour la forme, mais je lui fais signe de ne rien dire. J'ai rarement eu autant besoin de sucre que ce matin - rien à faire, ce Regulus m'a glacé les sangs.

Quand on regagne le reste du château, les plus matinaux se sont levés.

"Harry !", s'exclame Parvati qui descend avec Lavande le grand escalier. "C'est ton frère et ta soeur ? Ils ont bien grandi, dis-moi !"

"Ils sont trop choux !", ajoute Lavande avec un de ses rires de poule.

"On a fait des pancakes", se défend Kane comme il peut. Iris est sur ses gardes.

"Et on va se promener dehors maintenant", j'ajoute avant que l'instinct maternel de mes camarades de classe ne devienne envahissant.

"Et ton frère, il est où ?", chuchote Lavande.

"Cyrus ? Avec mes parents... une course à Londres... Pourquoi ?", je répète l'explication donnée aux jumeaux rien que pour éviter qu'ils ne me corrigent.

"Il n'y est pour rien alors ?", questionne Parvati l'air sincèrement étonnée.

"Tu parles de quoi ?" je réponds avec un petit pincement au coeur - parce que Cyrus est capable d'avoir réussi à se mettre dans de nouveaux ennuis depuis hier et que je ne le sache pas.

"Aux petites heures ce matin, Peeves a commencé à bombarder un couloir du deuxième étage de Bombabouses. Vous devez connaître, il paraît que c'est juste à côté d'un passage qui mène à l'aile des professeurs. Ash a appelé Rusard qui s'est a priori battu contre Peeves..."

"Avec autant de réussite que d'habitude !", glisse Lavande toujours gloussante.

"Les fantômes ont fini par intervenir et Nick est allé chercher McGonnagal !", termine Parvati."Le calme est revenu - Peeves a disparu - mais McGo cherche activement un coupable !"

"Peeves a rarement eu besoin de complices", je remarque - en ayant du mal à croire que mes parents ont réellement orchestré autant de désordres à la seule fin de nous faire aller sans encombres à l'infirmerie. Ou la petite phrase de Remus sur le besoin de repousser le stress était un véritable aveu !

"Il avait des tonnes de bombabouses... toutes neuves", explique Lavande l'air horrifié.

"McGo était à Gryffondor quand on est parties !"

"Oh", je commente brillamment, content de pouvoir être sûr que Cyrus n'y est réellement pour rien. Que dira Minerva quand Papa lui avouera qu'il est derrière tout ce bazar ? Ça me fait penser à la pleine lune où Cyrus m'avait emmené voir Remus transformé et où il avait pris l'essentiel de l'engueulade qui avait suivi sur lui . Comme cette fois-là, il va sans doute dire : "J'assume". Faut pas qu'il s'étonne ensuite qu'on se couvre mutuellement, Cyrus et moi ! "Cyrus est parti à l'aube avec mes parents. Franchement, ça m'étonnerait qu'il y soit pour quoi que ce soit !", je répète très sérieux.

"Évidemment", conclut Parvati l'air convaincue.

Je décide de laisser la rumeur suivre son cours - Cyrus à Londres avec mes parents est sans doute le meilleur alibi qu'on puisse leur trouver à tous les trois- et j'emmène les petits dehors. Nos pas nous conduisent au lac, un peu au hasard.

"On peut zouer au bord ?", veut savoir Iris.

"Tant que vous ne tombez pas dedans", j'accepte, parce que franchement je n'ai pas de meilleure idée à leur proposer. Je repense au jeu que Remus avait imaginé pour eux et je me demande si je serais un père de cette trempe-là. Ça m'intimide vachement comme question.

Ils courent devant moi, trouvent de la boue et reprennent la fabrication de pancakes en série. Ils s'en mettent partout mais je décide que les sorts de nettoyage n'ont pas été inventés pour les hippogriffes. Je m'assois sur un rocher et accepte de jouer le rôle du monsieur-qui-voudrait-manger-plein-de-pancakes. J'en profite pour sortir la lettre de Aurore que je traine dans ma poche depuis hier.

_Harry,_

_ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vus. Noël semble si loin. Et l'Ecosse aussi. Parfois je me demande si je ne t'ai pas rêvé, si tu existes vraiment. Heureusement qu'il y a tes lettres !_

Oui heureusement, je confirme silencieusement. Les lettres d'Aurore auront été un vrai ballon d'oxygène dans cette année pleine de magie noire et de combats nauséabonds. Je sais que je les attends avec une impatience qui me surprend moi-même. Est-ce que ça veut dire que je suis vraiment amoureux d'elle ? Ou simplement que je n'ai jamais autant eu besoin d'un échappatoire ?

_Je rêve souvent à l'Ecosse : je l'imagine un peu mystérieuse, un peu magique avec des brumes, des châteaux et des fantômes. Sans doute ça va te faire rire. J'ai acheté une carte et j'ai trouvé Pré-Abélard, ça a vraiment l'air perdu au milieu de nulle part - quelle idée d'avoir été mettre une école dans un coin si perdu ! Vous devez vous ennuyer un peu non, sans cinémas, sans villes à proximité ? Au moins, vous devez faire vos devoirs ! Pas de tentations !_

Je souris malgré moi parce que je ne me suis jamais ennuyé à Poudlard malgré son absence manifeste de cinémas. Est-ce que les adolescents de Pré-Abélard s'ennuient ? C'est une question à laquelle je suis incapable de répondre !

_Je t'avais dit que je voulais m'inscrire à un tour de l'Ecosse pour venir te voir, mais ça coûte assez cher finalement et puis aucun ne va de ton côté._

Les sortilèges repousse-moldus y sont sans doute pour quelque chose, je me répète en relisant la phrase. Cette envie d'Aurore de venir voir où j'habite est carrément inquiétante. Il faut bien l'admettre, sans que je sache une fois de plus si c'est parce que je veux absolument maintenir le secret sur mon identité ou si c'est parce que j'ai peur de découvrir que je n'ai aucune raison d'écrire ces lettres. Tout ça est trop compliqué.

_Finalement Montserrat, encore elle, a trouvé une solution. La famille où elle garde des enfants a une maison près de Dundee sur la côte et ils doivent y aller pour les vacances de Pâques. Les Winston, eux, seraient d'accord pour que je parte avec la famille de Montse. Mais ça reste assez loin de Pré-Abélard selon la carte. Je ne sais pas s'il y a des bus ou quelque chose, si tu as des vacances... Tu crois que je pourrais venir te voir ou toi, venir jusqu'à Dundee ? C'est sans doute compliqué mais ça serait super quand même; non ?_

_Ça m'agace toutes ces limites : l'argent, l'autorisation que je dois demander non seulement à mes parents mais aussi aux XX. J'ai l'impression que jamais on ne me laissera prendre mes décisions et mes choix. Je veux juste te voir et on dirait que je leur parle d'aller sur la lune !  
_

_Comment va ton frère, Cyrus ? Les jumeaux ont dû bien grandir ? Tu t'occupes d'eux des fois ?_

_Je t'embrasse_

_Aurore._

Depuis hier, j'ai commencé dans ma tête plusieurs réponses sans en trouver aucune valable. Sans parler d'interruptions comme celles offertes par Regulus Black. Pourtant je sais que je ne dois pas attendre pour répondre à une telle lettre. Ça serait comme une rupture. Et j'ai besoin de savoir que Aurore est là, quelque part dans son monde moldu. Je sors un bloc de papier quadrillé - du papier d'écolier, mais Hermione n'avait plus de papier à lettre blanc moldu et Aurore m'a déjà écrit sur ce genre de papier.

_Aurore,_

_Désolé de ne pas avoir répondu plus tôt mais la fin de la semaine a été agitée - un prof est venu de Finlande nous donner des conférences et j'avais plein de devoirs. Ce matin, samedi, je garde les jumeaux parce que mes parents ont dû s'absenter et j'en profite pour t'écrire. Oui, Iris et Kane ont bien grandi. Mais ils se souviennent de toi - ils t'ont fait un dessin que je mets dans l'enveloppe. Cyrus est parti avec mes parents, mais ils seront tous de retour ce soir._

Je me demande pourquoi j'ai ajouté cette dernière information mais la rayer serait encore plus bizarre, je décide. De toute façon, mes lettres à Aurore sont un peu comme un journal - un journal plein de trous, mais un bon défouloir de mes sentiments. Elle n'a jamais eu l'air de s'en plaindre.

_Noël est effectivement très loin. Parfois j'ai l'impression que j'ai vécu plusieurs vies depuis. Mais moi, je sais que tu existes - peut-être parce que je peux me souvenir d'où tu vis. Je connais les rues, l'immeuble, les boutiques et les parcs du quartier. Toi, tu imagines l'Ecosse, moi je peux très bien "voir" tous les lieux que tu traverses dans une journée. C'est sûrement ça la différence !_

Je tourne la plume dans ma main - et je menace Iris de me lever si elle lance encore de la boue sur son frère. J'arrive à la partie la plus compliquée de ma réponse : est-ce qu'on peut se voir en Ecosse ?

_Oui, Pré-Abélard, c'est le bout du monde. Ne cherche même pas comment y aller depuis Dundee, tu n'y arriverais pas (et je ne suis pas sûr que la famille de Montserrat te laisserait t'aventurer comme ça en pleine cambrousse). Tu parles d'aller sur la lune, ce serait sans doute plus simple !  
_

Voilà, j'ai écarté la possibilité qu'elle vienne et j'en ai un peu honte. Je regarde le parc et me demande s'il lui plairait - une fois qu'on l'aurait protégée des sortilèges repousse-moldus évidemment. C'est toute mon enfance, toute ma vie et je ne peux pas le partager avec elle. Je soupire, déchiré entre des sentiments très contradictoires.

_Ce serait sans doute plus pratique que je vienne te voir, sauf que je ne sais pas du tout si je serais libre pendant les vacances de Pâques. Mes parents ont pas mal de soucis en ce moment et je ne veux pas leur faire faux bond s'ils ont besoin de moi. Mais je te promets que je vais leur demander et que je te tiendrais au courant dès que j'en saurais plus. Pâques est dans presque deux mois, il ne faut pas perdre espoir ! _

De nouveau je lève le nez de ma lettre qui ne va nulle part. Kane et Iris ont abandonné la boue au profit de cailloux qu'ils jettent dans l'eau. Les éclaboussures les font rire. Et je tourne la page de mon calepin pour écrire frénétiquement - avant que les jumeaux ne soient totalement trempés et que je doive les bourrer de potion pimentine pour éviter qu'ils ne tombent malades.

_Alors je ne sais pas si tu viendras en Écosse ou pas pendant les vacances mais, moi, je promets de m'arranger pour te retrouver où que ce soit . On ne va pas attendre cet été, hein, que tu sois retournée en France ?  
_

Et je suis content de me dire que sauf une réelle catastrophe, je ne vois pas comment je ne pourrais pas tenir ma promesse. J'ai après tout mon permis de transplanage et dix-sept ans. Il serait temps que la magie m'offre quelques compensations.

ooooo  
Le 62 n'arrivera pas avant une bonne semaine... surtout que le 63 commence juste à se structurer.. C'est Dora qui prend les rênes du 62 baptisé _: Stratèges et héritiers_... entre politique


	62. Stratèges et héritiers

**Un supplément d'âme**

Merci aux cartes postales qui ont nourri l'écriture un peu douloureuse de la suite, faut l'avouer, ça ne coule pas de source ! Merci à Fée, Dina et Alixe d'être toujours là dans les moments de doute !

_samedi 7 mars_

**62. Stratèges et héritiers (Dora)**

Albus a l'air vieux. Bien sûr, je sais qu'il l'est mais généralement je l'oublie. Pourtant là, assis dans son fauteuil, repassant sans doute tout ce que nous venons de lui raconter, concentré, il a l'air terriblement plus âgé que d'habitude. Son regard est éteint par la connaissance de toute la noirceur et la complexité du monde. Et nous, comme des enfants sages, nous attendons qu'il rompe le silence le premier.

"Qu'en dit Teivanen ?", il demande finalement.

C'est une question pour Severus, et nous le regardons tous préparer sa réponse avec son ineffable façon de réajuster les manches de sa robe.

"Teivanen pense que le processus n'est pas terminé", il finit par lâcher.

"Tu veux dire que Nero va revenir ?", s'exclame Cyrus. Il a l'air, Merlin merci, avant tout surpris. Je ne crois pas déceler une excitation quelconque, qui pourrait cacher qu'il espère encore quoi que ce soit de personnel, d'important ou de positif du môme ou de son remplaçant. J'ignore comment il a vécu sa rencontre avec Regulus. Il n'a pas caché son émotion à l'infirmerie mais il n'a pas semblé non plus tenté par des généralisations trop rapides. Il m'a paru se distancier à la fois de Sirius et de Nero. Peut-être que rencontrer Regulus a détruit tout fantasme sur ce qu'il peut attendre de lui, je me prends à espérer. Ça nous ferait du bien de pouvoir espérer.

"Revenir ? Je ne sais pas et Teivanen non plus", avoue Severus sans une trace de gêne. Il s'anime ensuite quand il essaie de nous faire toucher du doigt la manière dont il aborde le problème. "Nous sommes devant un nouveau continent de la magie. Nous avons rencontré un peuple qui l'habite, mais nous ne pouvons pas communiquer avec lui parce que nous n'en connaissons pas la langue..."

"Mais vous pariez que non, Nero ne reviendra pas", traduit Remus, avec cet infime inflexion de sa voix qui indique combien il doit bouillir intérieurement à nous voir bloquer une fois de plus dans des hypothèses et des incertitudes. D'habitude, ça me ferait sourire.

"Vous voulez vraiment un pronostic ? Une prophétie, peut-être ?", grince immédiatement Severus, évidemment agacé par ce manque affiché d'intérêt et de patience pour la théorie. Sans doute à cause d'Albus, qui n'a pas fait mine d'intervenir, il finit néanmoins par répondre et, fait insigne, s'efforce de ramener ses propos à plus de concret :

"Comme je disais plus tôt. Il s'agit là d'un processus, non d'un résultat. Nero a ouvert son esprit à l'Horcruxe de Regulus et a été submergé. C'est sans doute à cause de son envie de le rencontrer; de ne pas le combattre... à moins que ce soit en raison de sa proximité génétique."

"Sans parler de son occlumentie naturelle", j'ajoute.

"Mais ce contrôle n'est pas définitif", reprend Severus, avec juste un signe de tête dans ma direction pour marquer qu'il a entendu et ne conteste pas mon apport. "Les analyses de Teivanen montrent qu'une partie de l'esprit de l'être que nous avons à l'infirmerie résiste - ce qui explique partiellement l'étendue de son besoin de sommeil selon nous..."

"Ce n'est pas simplement le contrecoup de sa croissance miraculeuse ?", je m'étonne.

"Rien ne peut être totalement écarté", reconnaît Severus.

"Donc Cyrus a raison de penser que Nero peut revenir?", je remarque, et le regard de mon fils adoptif me dit qu'il n'aurait jamais osé le faire. Peut-être suis-je allée trop vite avec l'espoir tout à l'heure. Nous avons toute l'année joué à lui faire peur pour le préserver de sa tête brûlée - et le résultat de Nero nous donne sans doute raison. Mais maintenant, pouvons-nous prendre toutes ses réactions pour argent comptant ? Est-ce que nous ne lui avons pas, finalement, appris la dissimulation ?

Mon coeur s'emballe comme ça, tout seul, et le silence de Severus - le temps de peser entre la science et la spéculation, j'imagine - ne l'aide pas.

"S'il revient...Je n'arrive pas à concevoir qu'il ressemblera une seconde à l'enfant que nous avons connu... ", finit-il par estimer. "Ne serait-ce que parce que je vois mal son corps rajeunir !"

"Il a bien grandi !", objecte Remus.

"Il n'a pas réellement grandi tout seul, Papa. Tu oublies toutes les potions qu'il a prises bébé", intervient presque timidement Cyrus. "Ça aussi, ça a dû jouer, non ?"

"Sans doute", lui accorde Severus, avec une réelle reconnaissance scientifique qui fait rougir celui qui l'a causée. Et je me dis que je vois trop de duplicité partout. Cyrus est avant tout un môme qui veut bien faire !

"Mais si ce processus continue, Severus", questionne Albus, ce qui nous calme instantanément tous. "Vers quoi va-t-il évoluer ?"

"La croissance semble continuer", soupire le maître des potions. "Jusqu'où ira-t-elle ? L'âge de Regulus à sa mort ? Plus loin ? Est-ce que la résistance d'une partie de l'esprit va continuer ? Est-ce qu'elle peut bloquer le processus ? Nous n'en savons réellement rien, Albus ! Et toute intervention paraît plus risquée qu'autre chose !"

"D'où l'idée de le faire aller chez moi", intervient Maman pour la première fois.

"L'idée est de Fudge", remarque Remus.

"Mais nous savons que Fudge a au moins un espion à Poudlard", répond ma mère. " Il vaut mieux mettre de la distance entre Regulus et Ash, j'imagine - avec Drago aussi, je pense."

"C'est un risque énorme, Maman", je m'agace un peu. "Tu ne sais pas quel geste désespéré peut avoir Drago ! Tu ne sais rien de ce qui peut se passer !"

"Pendant des années, Nymphadora, tu m'as reproché de ne pas m'impliquer et, maintenant, je prendrais trop de risques ?"

"Tu te rends bien compte que tout ça peut très bien te mener à Azkaban ?"

"Celui qui m'accuserait d'avoir su pratiquer autant de magie noire que Lucius aurait intérêt à avoir fourbi ses arguments ! Ce serait proprement ridicule !"

"Fudge n'a aucune crainte du ridicule", j'objecte encore.

"Fudge n'est pas éternel", intervient Remus, sans doute pour éviter qu'on en vienne à réellement se disputer. "Je ne parle pas de le tuer", il précise parce que tout le monde le regarde. "Où en est Scrimgeour ?"

"Il avance", nous apprend Albus avec un infime soupir. "Si le Magenmagot devait renouveler sa confiance demain, Cornélius serait sans doute mis en minorité..."

"Et Scrimgeour élu ?", j'insiste.

"Il a de réelles chances. Son discours sur la transparence, le respect du droit et la modernisation des institutions est plutôt bien accueilli partout où il passe", développe Albus complaisamment puis, croisant le regard de Remus, il concède : "Il n'est pas aussi réformateur que nous l'aimerions, vous et moi. Il ne changera pas le statut des elfes ou celui des Gobelins. Pas de son propre chef en tout cas. Mais il ne reviendra pas sur celui des loups-garous."

"Moi, le respect du droit et la transparence, ça me paraîtrait déjà merveilleux !", je le rassure.

"Suffisamment pour ressortir votre uniforme d'Auror, Nymphadora ?", questionne alors Severus en se tournant vers moi.

Je ne suis pas remise de ma surprise que le regard d'avertissement de Remus à son adjoint y ajoute un agacement : alors ils auraient spéculé sur le sujet tous les deux ? Dans le calme feutré du grand bureau directorial sans doute ! Pendant que moi, je garde les jumeaux ? Merci bien.

"Ce n'est pas une provocation", ajoute Severus comme s'il avait utilisé la légilimentie. "C'est une curiosité sincère de ma part : est-ce que ça vous suffirait, Nymphadora ? Etes vous capable de réaccepter volontairement la discipline, la hiérarchie, les procédures ?"

Sa sincérité manifeste me prend plus au dépourvu que ne l'auraient fait ses sarcasmes.

"Nymphadora a trop à faire pour retourner faire l'Auror", affirme alors Maman.

"Je ne crois pas que nul ici puisse décider à la place de ma femme ce qu'elle a à faire", intervient alors Remus, et Maman est tellement sidérée, qu'elle en perd toute cette superbe qu'elle nous a affichée toute la journée.

"Remus, vous ne songez pas sérieusement...?"

"Rien n'est plus important que ma famille et je ne crois pas que celle-ci se porterait mieux si l'un de ses membres se sentait contraint à plus de sacrifices qu'il n'a envie d'en faire ! Je chéris tout ce que Dora me donne - sa disponibilité pour tous nos enfants, son soutien... mais si demain, ou même ce soir, elle décide de rempiler chez les Aurors, ou quoique ce soit d'autre, j'accepterais son choix, sa liberté comme la preuve de notre amour mutuel."

"Bien sûr mais... les jumeaux sont si petits encore !"

"Ce ne sont plus des bébés non plus, Andromeda"

"Assez !", je hurle soudain, et Albus a un sourire de soutien qui vaut un pesant de gallions. "Je peux savoir à quoi vous jouez !? Les priorités sont ailleurs, non ? Vous croyez que je vais retourner chez les Aurors tant que cette histoire n'est pas terminée ? Tant que non seulement notre famille et tous nos amis ne sont pasen sécurité, mais que les politiques du Ministère sentent toujours aussi mauvais - c'est une réponse pour toi, aussi, Severus : je n'irai que si, en effet, je peux me soumettre sans rougir à la règle, sans y perdre mon âme.."

"Par Cerridwen, tu y songes sérieusement !", blêmit Maman.

"Je n'écarte pas la possibilité", je corrige le plus gentiment que je peux. Cyrus en face de moi a un sourire de soutien qu'il aurait pu adresser à Harry. C'est troublant. "Mais je doute que nous soyons venus ici aujourd'hui pour en débattre."

"L'urgence une fois de plus est de gagner le temps nécessaire pour retrouver une marge d'action", intervient alors Albus comme s'il n'avait même pas entendu nos échanges. "Je vais suggérer à nos amis réformateurs du Magenmagot et du Bureau des Aurors de monter rapidement au créneau avant que Cornélius n'organise sa défense. En attendant, il est en effet une bonne idée de suivre son injonction et d'éloigner les Malefoy de Poudlard. Je propose cependant qu'au lieu d'accueillir Regulus chez vous, Andromeda, on l'amène discrètement ici. Je crois en effet comme Nymphadora qu'il n'est pas prudent d'introduire chez vous autant de magie noire". Maman va protester quand il ajoute :" En revanche, je ne saurais affirmer combien je soutiens votre générosité envers le jeune Drago. Je veux croire qu'il saura reconnaître la chance que vous lui offrez."

oo

Quand on rentre à Poudlard, Harry et les jumeaux ont couvert le sol du salon de tous les puzzles contenus dans la maison, et chacun représente une pièce d'un château imaginaire assiégé par les dragons - dont ils ont une ample collection - et défendu par Kane armé d'une épée en plastique.

"Non, faut pas marcher dessus !", il hurle quand Remus, objectivement fatigué, pose un pied sur un grand puzzle de chevaux.

"Ce sont les écuries", indique Harry, ouvertement goguenard.

"J'espère que le rangement est inclus dans ton offre de baby-sitting, Harry !", je remarque, ce qui fait pouffer peu charitablement Cyrus derrière moi.

"Heu, bien sûr", admet immédiatement l'interpelé en sortant sa baguette.

"Non, Harry, pas dézà !", s'écrie Iris en se jetant sur la main de son frère, ce qui me fait rater un battement de cœur et hurler Maman à côté de moi.

"Iris, on ne fait JAMAIS ça !", assène Remus en l'arrachant du sol. "Tu m'entends ? On ne se met jamais dans la trajectoire d'une baguette ! Jamais !"

"Oui, Papa", hoquete une Iris, maintenant en pleurs. Harry est blanc comme un linge. Mais qu'est-ce qu'on a fait à Merlin pour que tout parte en vrille comme ça ?

"Puisque tu ne sais pas faire attention à la magie, tu vas ranger à la main", ordonne maintenant Remus pas tellement plus calme. "Et toi aussi, Kane, tout de suite, tu m'entends ?"

"Je vous aide", décide alors Cyrus en s'avançant et s'accroupissant à côté d'un grand puzzle de train et en commençant à le défaire à la main. Kane se dépêche de lui apporter la boîte, et Iris décide qu'il est sans doute plus sage pour elle de les aider activement.

"Moi aussi", ajoute Harry, qui a rempoché sa baguette. Mais avec une seule main valide, il n'est pas réellement efficace, et les trois autres lui disent de s'occuper des boites. A les voir là tous les quatre solidaires, j'ai envie d'aller chercher l'appareil photo.

"J'ai été un peu loin, non ?", commente Remus dans un souffle embarrassé.

"Tu as eu peur, et nous ne supportons plus la peur", je le rassure.

"Et vous avez raison sur le fond, Remus", intervient Maman. "Harry et Cyrus ne disent pas que vous avez eu tort. Ils ont juste pitié d'eux."

Parce que ma mère n'est pas toujours mauvaise psychologue - elle est même plutôt assez fine, surtout tant qu'il ne s'agit pas de moi et de mes choix de carrière- je décide de tirer tout le monde en avant.

"Je vais t'accompagner Maman. Même si Drago coopère, il va bien falloir que quelqu'un accompagne Regulus chez Albus. Je vais le faire."

"Si ça te rassure ma petite fille", répond Maman, impériale.

ooo

Malefoy écoute sans réaction apparente la proposition de Maman. Peut-être est-ce l'effet des potions calmantes de Pompom.

"Maintenant ?", il se contente de demander.

"Ou demain, si tu préfères Drago. Mais ce week-end", confirme-t-elle.

"Moi et...", il essaie de s'intéresser encore mais dire Regulus est au dessus de ses forces.

"En fait, Regulus, mes parents n'ont pas les compétences pour s'occuper de lui. Nous allons tous partir d'ici ensemble mais moi, je vais l'emmener à Londres", j'interviens.

"On va sortir dehors ? Je veux dire... moi, avec ma tête de déterré et, lui, avec son corps...", il cherche un qualificatif et puis souffle :" trop grand ?"

"Pompom peut connecter sa cheminée au réseau pour des raisons médicales. Nous avons l'autorisation du Ministère et du Directeur pour le faire. Nous partirons de l'infirmerie", j'explique.

"Vous avez pensé à tout", soupire Drago avec une pointe de sarcasme mais sans assez de vigueur pour que quiconque ne fronce les sourcils.

"D'ailleurs, les elfes vont rapporter vos affaires personnelles et scolaires ici", j'indique. "J'imagine que tu n'attends pas du professeur Rogue qu'il te dispense de tes devoirs !", j'ajoute avec un peu d'entrain et de provocation - la fréquentation de mes fils adoptifs m'a appris que le sujet des devoirs suscite toujours des réactions même chez les meilleurs élèves. "Ma mère devrait être capable de t'aider si besoin est . Si ça ne suffisait pas, Severus, Remus ou moi viendront..."

"Me donner des cours ? Mais pourquoi donc...?"

"Parce que les ASPICS sont dans trois mois, Drago", intervient Maman. "Et que tu vas t'y présenter et obtenir les diplômes dont tu as besoin pour revendiquer ta place dans notre communauté. L'argent ne suffira pas à faire oublier la réputation de ton père..."

"Vous délirez tous ! Me présenter à des examens, faire des études ?" s'étrangle Drago avec beaucoup plus de naturel que je ne l'ai jamais vu en afficher. "Quand le Ministère va tomber sur Nero - enfin, sur ce qu'il est devenu... Ce n'est qu'un sursis et vous le savez !"

"Ce qui est arrivé à Nero ou à Regulus n'est pas de ta faute, Drago", je lui rappelle patiemment. "Ni de la nôtre d'ailleurs. On ne va pas laisser le Ministère nous mettre tout sur le dos !"

"Nous ?"

"Du moment que tu vis chez ma mère et que tu nous aides, Drago, est-ce que nos sorts ne sont pas liés ? Nous sommes déjà de la même famille de par notre sang... restent nos choix..."

Drago est incrédule et ne le cache pas mais il n'a pas la force de réellement protester à notre plan. Peut-être a-t-il aussi furieusement besoin que quelqu'un - n'importe qui - veuille le protéger même pour un moment.

"Tante Andromeda, puis-je vous demander sincèrement pourquoi vous prenez ce risque ?"

"Drago, quand j'ai rompu avec ma famille, quand elle m'a déshérité et rayé de l'arbre généalogique, j'aurais aimé que quelqu'un soit là", explique simplement Maman.

"Moi, j'ai finalement l'impression que c'est ma famille qui a rompu avec moi", commente faiblement Drago.

En allant s'asseoir sur le lit à côté de lui, sans doute pour essayer de le consoler physiquement, Maman me fait signe de partir. J'obtempère en me demandant pourquoi finalement cet arrangement me dérange si peu. J'arrive à la conclusion un peu étrange que je suis contente pour Drago comme pour mes parents. C'est donc presque certaine d'avoir fait le plus dur que j'annonce le plan à Nero-Regulus :

"Aller chez Dumbledore ?", répète Regulus l'air méfiant.

"Tu ne peux pas rester là. Pour le Ministère, tu es mort", je lui rappelle en ravalant mon agacement.

"Quelle garantie m'offres-tu, cousine ?"

"Garanties ?", je répète incrédule - quand on imagine les risques que nous prenons tous, de ma mère à mes enfants, d'Albus à Severus, et cette demi-âme nous demande des garanties ?

"Cousine - comment tu t'appelles déjà, Nymphéa ?"

"Nymphadora", je corrige - étonnée moi-même de revendiquer le prénom dont mes parents m'ont affublé.

"Voilà. Tu prétends m'emmener chez un sorcier qui, jamais, ne m'a paru de mon côté - encore un qui a toujours ouvertement préféré mon frère à moi", crache Regulus. Il inspire plusieurs fois pour se calmer avant de développer : "Tu argues que le Ministère ne verrait pas ma réapparition d'un bon œil. Et tu voudrais que je te fasse confiance ? Qu'est-ce qui me dit que ce n'est pas un piège ? Que vous n'allez pas, vous, m'empêcher de mener à bien mon emprise sur mon corps ?"

"T'empêcher ?!"

"Ne laisse pas votre prétendue victoire te monter à la tête, petite cousine ! Je ne me laisserais pas rendormir ou réutiliser !", il affirme.

Il me faut plusieurs secondes pour trouver un angle de contre-attaque.

"Regulus, est-ce que quiconque a essayé quoi que ce soit contre ta fameuse emprise depuis ton réveil ? Non, pourtant qui doit trouver maintenant une explication à la disparition de Nero ? Ici, les murs ont trop d'oreilles. Nous préférons t'emmener plus loin. Officiellement, Nero est malade et va se reposer chez mes parents. Néanmoins, vues les magies à l'œuvre, nous pensons plus sûr pour tout le monde, toi y compris, que ce soit Albus et toute son expérience qui veillent sur toi, non ?"

Le jeune homme en face de moi baisse la tête pour éviter mon regard. Il me semble acculé. Sa méfiance n'a pas baissé d'un cran. Il hésite un peu mais finit par s'enquérir :

"Il fait quoi Dumbledore ?"

"Directeur de la Coopération Magique et président du Magenmagot."

"Et il a le temps de s'occuper de moi ?"

"Il a les moyens de le faire. Personne ne va aller fouiller sa maison."

"Je continue de vouloir l'assurance que vous ne tenterez rien contre moi", affirme Regulus en croisant les bras. "Ni potions, ni enchantements... vous me laisserez mener le processus à ma guise !"

"Mais Regulus, tu nous donnes plus de compétences que nous en avons !", je m'agace ouvertement. "Severus ne cesse de répéter que tu es un continent de magie inconnue que nous ne savons même pas par quel bout aborder ! Albus aura peut-être de nouvelles idées mais, en fait, je ne crois pas, parce que l'expert ici, c'est Severus", je lui avoue, en me demandant trop tard si c'est une bonne idée. "Mais toi même es-tu bien sûr de contrôler ce fameux processus ?", je ne peux m'empêcher de lui demander.

"Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi", rétorque mon soi-disant cousin.

Et là, je me dis qu'on est arrivés à une nouvelle impasse. C'est finalement mon expérience de mère qui me donne une idée pour continuer. Devant les caprices - et notre famille compte plus de têtus que d'obligeants - le plus simple est de changer la question :

"Bien, tu préfères rester ici", je constate comme si je me rendais à ses arguments. "Et, tu vois ça comment, ta rencontre avec le Ministre ? Excusez-moi, j'avais perdu mon corps, alors j'ai pris celui de ce môme qui avait le malheur de ne pas réellement avoir d'âme et l'envie stupide de vouloir me rencontrer ? Tu paries quoi : le baiser direct ou un petit stage de cobaye au Département des Mystères avant ?"

J'ai laissé le sarcasme monter dans ma voix tout au long de ma tirade. Au fond de son lit d'infirmerie, Regulus blêmit - pas de quoi être fière Tonks. Mais en même temps, je ne peux pas le laisser me dicter des conditions, si ?

"Et vous me protégerez du Ministère ?", il finit par se résoudre à questionner ayant quand même perdu un degré notable de morgue dans l'intervalle.

"Nous espérons ainsi ne pas avoir à le faire", je réponds. "A priori, s'ils doivent s'en prendre à quelqu'un c'est à Drago", j'ajoute pour voir s'il a hérité de la moindre sympathie pour le frère adoptif de son corps.

"Tant mieux", décide mon cher cousin en se décidant à se lever, lentement.

ooo

Comment vous sortez de votre deuxième entrevue avec Regulus, vous ?

La suite est plus ou moins écrite - avec Cyrus aux commandes. Elle s'intitule "Un certain panache".


	63. Un certain panache

**Un supplément d'âme**

Merci à toutes les cartes postales - hypnos404, bevre, MAHA1959, kisscool, Marie la petite, grispoils, Tallia, Lizou, James E. Malloy, Hermy, Ora, Na, LN-la-seule-l'unique...

Merci à Dina, Fée et Alixe qui soutiennent les troupes....

_Dimanche 8_  
**63. Un certain panache (Cyrus**)

Les voix me font sursauter dans mon sommeil - je me jette sur ma baguette et je pointe au jugé :

"Hé Lupin, t'es malade !", gueule Crivey.  
"Cyrus ?", m'appelle plus calmement Archi .  
Ok, c'est dimanche. Le dortoir. Les copains. Je me force à respirer et à baisser ma baguette.

"Un cauchemar", je marmonne sans trop savoir s'ils peuvent me croire.  
"Peeves t'attaquait ?", se moque Herman que j'impressionne presque aussi peu qu'Archi.  
Je souris. L'attaque de Peeves, on me l'a racontée dix fois hier soir ! J'y aurais été officiellement mêlé que ça n'aurait pas été aussi intensif ! Faut dire qu'il a mis un bazar qui est entré directement dans la légende de Poudlard, et que l'odeur des Bombabouses traînait encore dans certains couloirs hier soir. Je sais que l'esprit-frappeur est maintenant un grand pote de Mae, mais je n'aurais jamais cru que les parents l'utilisent de nouveau de sitôt. Sans parler de la cible ! Quelle bande de farceurs ces deux-là avec leur discours bien rôdé sur la responsabilité et le respect, quand on y songe !

"Peeves n'oserait pas !", je rétorque - ça met les rieurs de mon côté.  
"Il devait savoir que ton père était parti", se risque Crivey, répétant une analyse courante de Radio Poudlard.  
"Sans nul doute", j'affirme sans même rigoler. Mais le sujet est glissant, je l'ai déjà expérimenté hier soir. "On peut savoir pourquoi vous faisiez tellement de raffut que je vous ai pris pour des assaillants dans mon rêve ?"

Étrangement, ça les fait tous rougir.  
"C'est rien", marmonne Herman. "C'est fini, hein Crivey ?"  
Colin se mordille les lèvres puis hausse les épaules et tend une main à Archibald - genre "sans rancune". Mon pote soupire mais prend sa main.  
"Je voulais pas t'agacer McLeish", ajoute Colin. "Félicitations !"

"Félicitations ?", je répète stupidement sans doute.  
Herman et Colin font genre qu'ils n'ont pas entendu ma question. Le premier met son pull et parle d'aller vite petit-déjeuner. Le second affirme qu'il le suit. Ils sont sortis avant que j'ai pu mettre ma première chaussette.

"Félicitations pour quoi ?", j'enquête encore.  
Archi a l'air au supplice mais se résout à me répondre :  
"Je sors avec Lorna."  
"Lorna ? Lorna Morgan ?"  
Il acquiesce.  
"Hé bravo !", je commente avec sincérité. Ça fait bien deux ans que Archi a Morgan dans la peau.

Il rosit seulement cette fois, se gratte le nez et puis demande :  
"Tu fais quoi aujourd'hui ?"  
"Sais pas... sans doute un peu de devoirs", je soupire en me rendant compte qu'on est déjà dimanche et que ça ne va pas me laisser tant de temps que ça pour décompresser. "Mais rien de prévu. Pourquoi ?"  
"Ça vous dirait pas, à Ginny et toi, de venir pique-niquer avec Lorna et...moi", il questionne d'une traite sans me regarder.

C'est aussi glissant que Peeves, cette conversation. Pleine de pièges. Lorna et Ginny ne sont pas des copines. Le fait que la première soit l'amie de Sinead O'Connor qui a toujours un peu flirté avec moi, n'y est pas pour rien, d'ailleurs. Comme je ne sais pas si toutes les ambiguïtés en la matière sont levées, je pressens que ce pique-nique pourrait très mal tourner pour tous les participants.

"Archi, on embarque pas ses vieux potes à son premier pique-nique avec sa petite amie", j'explique le plus gentiment que je peux.

"Mais... je vais lui dire quoi ?", gémit le dernier McLeish mâle vivant. "C'est son idée, ce pique-nique !"

"Tu n'es pas censé parler tant que ça !", je souris en troquant mon pyjama pour un tee-shirt et un jean. J'ai Dimanche tout entier pour prendre une douche.

"Mais tout un pique-nique !", il m'oppose. "Je ne sais même pas où aller !"

"Je peux vous indiquer un ou deux chouettes coins, tout à fait dans les limites autorisées, mais pas trop connus", je propose en enfilant ma deuxième chaussette.

"Ok", il soupire avec un air vaincu d'avance qui réveille en moi des élans protecteurs que je réserve à Harry ou aux mômes jumeaux que Remus et Mae ont mis au monde. Je le prends par les épaules bien en face pour lui dire :

"Archi, c'est une chance, peut-être la seule, de savoir si cette fille, elle vaut tous les rêves que tu as faits pendant des années. C'est une chance pour vous deux en fait. Un test. Et vous êtes deux courageux Gryffondors, donc vous revenez amoureux à en crever ou ennemis pour toujours !"

"Vu comme ça", il se marre et, comme je ne le lâche pas, il ajoute plus sobrement : "Ok, je relève le défi".

"Tu fais bien", je conclus avant de partir à la pêche aux chaussures parmi les moutons sous le lit.

En bas, dans la salle commune, les filles nous attendent, chacune dans un fauteuil. Paix armée, je dirais. Comme je ne sais pas faire autre chose que plonger tête la première quand je vois un précipice, je commence par aller faire un baise-main ampoulé à Lorna en la félicitant pour son choix. Pendant qu'elle réapprend à respirer, je me tourne vers Ginny pour poser immédiatement les limites de mon engagement dans cette histoire :  
"Imagine Gin, premier jour et un pique-nique en amoureux au Vieux Moulin ? Y'a des chanceux quand même, non ?"  
"Personne pour aller les embêter ?", questionne ma jolie petite amie qui sait très bien lire entre mes mots. Elle ne sourit pas encore totalement mais elle veut y croire, je le vois.  
"Surtout pas ! Nous y veillerons, hein ?"

"Moi, j'ai des trucs prévus avec Luna", elle soupire en se levant parce que je lui tends la main. Sans doute qu'avant elle s'était dit que ça lui donnerait une bonne excuse pour ne pas tenir la chandelle auprès de Lorna et Archi.  
"Moi j'ai une pile de devoirs à faire", je la rassure et je l'embrasse.  
"Cyrus, c'est vrai que ton grand-père t'a trouvé un stage en Amazonie pour l'été prochain ?", questionne alors Lorna qui a accepté la main d'Archi pendant ce temps. La puissance de Radio Poudlard est sans limite.  
"Il fallait que je le convainque que je ferais l'affaire", je corrige, ne serait-ce que par respect pour Albus qui me soutiendra toujours, je le sais, mais seulement si je le mérite.  
"Fidèle, inconséquent, fauteur de trouble, premier de la classe, faut s'attendre à tout avec Cyrus Lupin, sauf manquer de panache", conclut Archibald avant d'embrasser Lorna pour la ramener aux priorités. Il apprend vite ce petit.

oo

"Tu fais tes devoirs ?", demande Harry, plusieurs heures plus tard.  
Faut dire qu'assis, seul, au milieu de la salle commune, on ne voit que moi. Surtout qu'il fait un soleil radieux dehors. Comment il dirait, déjà, Harry ? J'ai l'air de faire _ostensiblement_ mes devoirs. Et en bon préfet, il trouve ça louche, j'imagine.  
"Comme tu vois", je réponds.  
"Ginny ?", il enquête - ce grand-frère, il va me manquer l'année prochaine.  
"Un rendez-vous avec Luna", je continue sans trop lever les yeux de mon tracé de pentacle. "Un truc de filles."  
"Archi ?"  
"Harry, si tu veux me parler, tu peux t'asseoir", je soupire en le regardant pour la première fois.  
"Ok", il rosit et se laisse tomber à côté de moi. Il a un regard circulaire pour la salle commune derrière nous et murmure. "Encore qu'ici n'est pas le mieux"  
"Oh", je lâche. "Je ferais bien un break des discussions qui tournent ensuite des heures dans ma tête, si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient. L'arithmancie me suffit."

"Ça va ?", il s'inquiète maintenant.  
"Mieux que tu crois", je réponds un peu sèchement. Il encaisse sans broncher, le pauvre, et je me radoucis. "Tout le monde va bien là-dedans", j'explicite en désignant ma tête de ma plume. "Ce n'est pas ce qu'on pouvait rêver de mieux, mais ça a le mérite d'être clair."  
"Clair ?"  
"Les secondes chances sont super rares. Elles sont données par des gens qui font des sacrifices énormes pour les autres. Comment aurait-ce pu se reproduire dans ces conditions-là ?", je résume en reprenant la nomination des points vitaux du pentacle.  
"Tu regrettes ?", il ose.

Je prends le temps de faire une réponse réfléchie parce que je sais qu'il va se la repasser en boucle pour l'analyser comme une recette de potions, alors autant qu'elle soit juste.  
"Non, Harry. Je sais ce que vous avez tous cru mais, franchement, je n'attendais pas beaucoup plus de lui après tout ce que S... m'avait montré. Je suis content de savoir qu'il a essayé de faire des choses bien, qu'il a eu peur de ce qu'il voyait grandir et qu'il ait voulu l'arrêter. Mais il reste un étranger..."  
"Il est surtout incomplet, Cyrus", précise Harry, avec sa voix brevetée de grand frère raisonnable qui s'inquiète pour toi. Mais je vois ce qu'il veut dire.

"Tu crois que seul le pire résiste à un pareil procédé, c'est ça ? C'est une théorie intéressante. Tu pourrais demander une bourse au Département des Mystères !"  
"J'ai pas vu beaucoup de bon dans... l'autre", il explique l'air résigné. "Pourtant personne ne peut être entièrement mauvais... alors je pense que oui, ça n'encourage pas l'expression du meilleur de chacun..."  
"Et puis visiblement faut une putain d'ambition et de narcissisme pour faire ça", je reconnais en pensant aux deux exemples que nous avons rencontrés cette année.

Ginny arrive alors comme le vent du printemps dans nos pensées sombres. Les joues roses, légèrement essoufflée comme si elle avait couru, les mèches un peu folles, très belle.  
"Cyrus, Harry, j'ai un message de votre père", elle halète sans aucune autre introduction. "Il vous attend en bas, devant la cheminée de l'entrée. Vous partez prendre le thé chez la mère de Nymphadora..."  
"Maintenant ?", questionne Harry un peu pâle - les thés du dimanche ne se passent pas comme ça. On en parle le samedi et on vient quand (et si) on a envie. C'est rarement à l'extérieur.  
"Il dit que s'il s'approche plus d'ici, Radio Poudlard va encore exploser son audience !", commente Ginny, qui trouve ça un peu drôle. "Il a dit que c'était impératif et que je vous trouverais ensemble ici... je ne sais pas comment il savait..."

La carte, évidemment, je réponds silencieusement. Parce que mon esprit est ailleurs. Chez Andromeda ? De la santé des parents de Mae à celle de Drago, il n'y a pas beaucoup de pistes qui ne soient pas inquiétantes. On se regarde juste pour la confirmation, Harry et moi. On est debout en même temps.  
"Il avait l'air juste un peu tendu", ajoute Ginny sans doute pour nous rassurer mais on ne se retourne même pas.

En bas, Papa est en grande conversation avec Justin Finch-Fletchey - comme pour faire mentir toutes nos hypothèses alarmistes.

"C'est aussi inattendu qu'injuste, non, Professeur ?", termine Justin, l'air à la fois en colère et embarrassé, quand nous sommes assez prêts pour l'entendre.  
"Tout à fait, Monsieur Finch-Fletchey", répond Papa. "Et je vous félicite d'être venu personnellement m'en parler : Poudlard va intervenir, protester, et ça peut faire évoluer des choses. Mais il faut aussi songer à d'autres options. Elles existent. A l'étranger pour la plupart, je ne vous le cache pas. Je vais en parler à quelques professeurs et nous ferons une réunion avec vous la semaine qui vient. Mais pour l'heure, je dois partir, nous sommes attendus", termine Papa en nous désignant à Justin qui rougit un peu en nous voyant. "Vous auriez pu faire des efforts de toilettes pour Granny, les garçons !"

Ah, ah, ah. Même si elle est bien trouvée pour la galerie, elle est basse celle-là. On est en jeans et gros pulls comme tous les dimanches d'hiver. Il vient de nous sommer de venir sur le champ, et on aurait dû changer de vêtements !?

"On n'a pas vu passer l'heure", rétorque finement Harry - comment voulez-vous que je sois à la hauteur d'autant de duplicité ?

"Oui, nous sommes en retard", confirme Papa, toujours l'air d'un paternel agacé, ce qui fait bien fuir Justin qui recule déjà en balbutiant des remerciements.

"Je vous fais signe Monsieur Finch-Fletchey", promet encore Papa en nous poussant comme des mômes vers la cheminée.

"Il lui arrive quoi ?", je m'intéresse malgré tout.

"Le Ministère s'oppose à ce qu'il suive une formation de droit magique en parallèle des études de droit moldu qu'il veut entreprendre..."

"Quoi ?"

"Ils veulent qu'il choisisse, pas seulement entre les deux cursus mais entre les deux mondes, je pense", résume froidement Papa.

Ça nous sèche la bouche. Je pense à Crivey, à Hermione, à tous les nés-moldus que je peux connaître, et je suis révolté.

"Je vais faire ce que je peux pour lui", reprend Papa "Mais là, l'urgence est ailleurs. Harry passe donc le premier." Comme je vais profiter du bref instant qui nous est alloué pour le questionner, Papa me pousse vers l'âtre en expliquant : "Nous parlerons là-bas..."

J'ai envie de résister, de demander des explications, mais finalement je pénètre à mon tour dans la cheminée, avec l'impression que les cendres emplissent ma bouche.

Ted nous attend debout dans le salon. Drago est effondré sur un canapé derrière lui. Papa nous bouscule presque tant il arrive juste derrière moi.

"J'ai le Portoloin, Remus", lui annonce Ted sans attendre - autant pour le thé. "Nymphadora et Andromeda sont déjà là-bas..."  
"Vous venez ?"  
"Non, je reste avec Drago", répond Ted, et nos regards vont à l'aîné des Malefoy qui se redresse légèrement et lâche :  
"Je peux rester seul. Je ne serais d'aucune utilité là-bas !"  
"C'est où 'là-bas' ?", questionne Harry, même si je suis sûr qu'il a compris autant que moi. C'est Regulus, une deuxième fois, qui nous convoque d'une manière ou d'une autre.

"Oh", commence Papa. "Chez Albus. "Regulus a eu... une nouvelle crise de croissance... subite..."  
"Et douloureuse !", ajoute Ted.  
"Il a grandi ?", questionne Harry les yeux écarquillés. Je dois avoir les mêmes. On croit avoir tout vu et puis on se trompe.  
"Pas mal, oui. Forci surtout. Andromeda lui donnerait 25 ans", précise Ted  
"Plus vieux que quand il est mort ?", je remarque. "Il avait dix-neuf ans."

Mon commentaire se voulait neutre, mais aux yeux de Papa, il confirme ou infirme une théorie qu'ils ont dû concocter. J'espère juste qu'il n'en déduira pas Merlin sait quoi sur mon état d'esprit !

"Et tu ne viens pas Drago ?", interroge Harry

"Je n'ai rien à faire là-bas", répond Malefoy plus simplement que je ne m'y serais attendu. "Regulus... n'est rien pour moi. Il est celui qui a tué mon frère, et je n'ai rien à lui dire ! "

A la fin de sa tirade, il se lève et sort en claquant la porte. Sans un commentaire, Ted nous tend une botte en plastique jaune déchirée qui doit nous emmener à Finchley.

ooo

Quand nous arrivons chez grand-père Albus, Regulus dort. Nous nous asseyons avec Mae, Granny et Grand-père dans une antichambre pendant qu'une médicomage, fidèle d'Albus, surveille le jeune homme qui ne cesse de grandir.

"Il grandit dès qu'il s'endort", explique Granny.

"A ce stade, je pense que nous pouvons parler de vieillissement", intervient Grand-père.

"Est-ce qu'il y a un rythme - vieillit-il à chaque fois d'autant ?", questionne Papa, technique.

"Non", répond Mae. "Tout dépend du temps pendant lequel il dort... mais c'est tout sauf régulier d'après le médicomage. Ça tend plutôt à s'accélérer... Là, il a biologiquement plus de trente ans.."

"Il commence à avoir des rides", précise Granny et j'essaie en vain d'imaginer le visage de Regulus avec des rides. Et toute l'expérience de Sirius n'aboutit qu'à le faire ressembler à leur père, Orion.

"Il aura sans doute 40 ans à son réveil", termine Mae.

"Biologiquement ?", interroge Harry.

"Susan Smiley - peut-être te rappelles-tu d'elle Harry, elle est experte auprès du Magenmagot et elle était venue t'ausculter quand tu étais chez les Weasley", commence Grand-père.

Comme je ne peux que m'interroger sur pourquoi le Magenmagot aurait demandé une auscultation de mon frère, je regarde Harry qui hausse les épaules.

"Arthur m'avait arraché aux Dursley, et Remus n'a pas tout de suite eu le droit de me récupérer.. Je te raconterais un jour si tu veux", il commente avec un geste de connivence pour Papa. "Je me souviens qu'il y avait une femme mais tout ceci est très ancien !"

"Tout à fait", soupire Grand-père, comme si le temps l'agaçait à passer si vite. "Elle reste une très bonne experte, qui ne rechigne pas à employer des méthodes moldues quand elles sont plus efficaces que les nôtres. Elle pratique donc régulièrement des analyses de tissus - de fragment de peau - pour dater l'âge de son corps - celui de son esprit restant assez égale..."

"Il ne gagne pas en bonne humeur", juge Granny.

"En même temps, ce qui lui arrive a tout d'angoissant", remarque Mae. "Vieillir à toute vitesse comme ça..."

"Ça ne peut finir que d'une seule façon, n'est-ce pas ?", questionne alors Papa à la cantonade.

"Je le crains, Remus."

"Tu veux dire qu'il va mourir ?", je demande abruptement.

"Oui, Cyrus", répond Grand-père en me regardant droit dans les yeux. Ils ont rarement été aussi graves et scrutateurs. Une fois de plus, je suis analysé avec autant de précision que ces fameux tissus de Regulus. Je réprime mon envie adolescente de les envoyer tous promener.

"Il va vieillir et mourir", précise Mae pas moins inquiète que Grand-père, ou Papa qui n'a rien dit, ou Harry qui regarde par la fenêtre pour ne pas le montrer, ou Granny qui essuie des larmes. Et une fois de plus, ils sont inquiets pour moi - et presque par moi.

"Trahi par son corps", je remarque finalement, et tous opinent, sans doute rassurés. Pourtant, l'angoisse, le parallèle, est là, comme une bête malfaisante dans mon cerveau trop plein. J'essaie de l'ignorer, de me rappeler toutes les fois cette année où l'on m'a prouvé que mes comparaisons n'avaient pas lieu d'être. J'ignore moins bien ce genre de questions que les rappels de ma conscience, malheureusement.

"Je sais ce que tu te demandes", commence alors Papa, presque avec un sourire. "Je le sais parce que je me suis posé la question avant toi, il y a plusieurs années maintenant. Pour être tout à fait juste, Pompom, Severus et moi nous la sommes posée. Tu ne t'en souviens peut-être pas, mais nous t'avons emmené dans plusieurs centres hospitaliers moldus passer des examens de ton âge osseux et de celui de tes tissus. Nous l'avons fait après ton arrivée, puis après que Sirius et toi ayiez pris votre décision", il me rappelle, et des images confuses de blouses blanches et de prises de sang désagréables me reviennent. "Et tous ont été formels : tu grandissais à un rythme on ne peut plus normal. Pompom a continué pendant longtemps des analyses magiques sur le sujet également. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter de ça, Cyrus."

Les arguments font leur chemin apaisant dans mon esprit, mais il butent sur une dernière objection que j'ose formuler à haute voix maintenant que toutes mes craintes intimes ont été exposées.

"Mais quand... quand j'aurais atteint l'âge de Sirius ?"

"Eh bien quoi ?", questionne Mae, l'air perdu.

"Cyrus a eu cette hypothèse : le vieillissement de Regulus s'accélère peut-être parce qu'il a plus de 19 ans et qu'il devrait être mort", explique fidèlement Papa. Pas de jugement dans sa voix, on pourrait croire qu'il parle de mon prochain devoir de métamorphoses.

Tous les autres accueillent l'idée en silence.

"C'est une théorie qui en vaut une autre", juge finalement Grand-père. "Je vais la soumettre à Susan même si je ne sais pas si elle est en mesure de la confirmer ou de l'infirmer. Severus et son ami Teivanen seront peut-être mieux placés. Mais la magie aime ce genre d'équilibre ; on peut la tordre, l'obliger à emprunter des voies moins équilibrées, mais elle n'aura de cesse de rétablir cet équilibre.."

"Donc...", je me précipite dans la brèche ouverte par Grand-père dans les certitudes rassurantes de Remus.

"Donc oui, l'âge de la mort de Regulus a pu jouer un rôle dans l'accélération son vieillissement", coupe Albus, "mais une fois de plus, comment peux-tu généraliser une telle réaction à ton propre cas ?"

"Grand-père, tu ne vas pas encore me dire que je suis différent !? Moi aussi, j'oblige la magie à emprunter des voies moins équilibrées !", je rétorque et je n'essaie pas une seconde de masquer mon insolence.

Papa va parler mais Albus lui fait signe d'attendre :

"Est-ce que Sirius est mort, Cyrus ?"

La question me coupe le souffle. Tout le monde me regarde avec une intensité qui ferait chauffer des chaudrons par grand froid.

"Non", je balbutie, les joues écarlates et les yeux pleins de larmes. C'est instantané. Et je sens Sirius et ses larges épaules qui m'envahissent. Il ne dit rien. Il est simplement là. Comme une promesse, une protection. Une certitude.

"Tu crois que le jour où tu auras 30 ans, il mourra ?", continue Grand-père sans pitié.

"Non", je souffle ayant un mal fou à ne pas baisser les yeux.

C'est Papa qui vient à mon secours, m'entourant de ses bras et expliquant encore :

"D'ici là, Cyrus, des tas de choses peuvent te prendre la vie : un accident, une maladie... que sais-je. Nul besoin de magie noire ou grise. Et je crois que votre coexistence est tout l'équilibre dont la magie blanche à besoin pour fonctionner."

Je vais sourire pour le rassurer sur sa capacité de consolation quand une femme ouvre brusquement la porte de la chambre. Elle n'a pas l'air surprise de nous voir - elle échange même un signe de tête avec Papa. Harry a l'air de la reconnaître. Ça doit être le docteur Smiley.

"Regulus est réveillé... si vous voulez le voir...", elle annonce sans autre fioriture.

De nouveau, tout le monde me regarde.

"Je ne saurais pas quoi lui dire", je marmonne.

"On peut en rester là", assure Papa.

"Peut-être est-ce lui qui a quelque chose à te dire, Cyrus", glisse Grand-père.

"Albus, vous ne croyez pas qu'il faut laisser la poussière redevenir poussière ?"

"Je crois que les adieux sont des choses nécessaires, Andromeda."

"Mais pourquoi voudrait-il me dire adieu ?", je souffle.

"Parce que tu es le fils de Sirius, son neveu, le dernier Black...", comprend Mae.

"Encore !", je proteste.

"Tu n'es pas obligé", répète Papa, et je repense au carton que nous avions trouvé Place Grimmaurt, au jeune Regulus, à la liste cachée, aux risques (stupides) qu'il a pris. Sirius aurait pu prendre de tels risques, je le sais. Il ne tenait pas sa propre vie en plus d'estime que Regulus, finalement. Moins que moi, en tout cas. Peut-être que je dois ça à Sirius, je décide, à Sirius qui a pleuré plus que Regulus ne le croie. Je me lève et je me dirige vers la chambre sans justifier mon geste, et tous me suivent.

C'est un homme qui est dans le lit - haute stature et larges épaules, mais un homme affaibli, comme rongé de l'intérieur. En moins de 24 heures, son visage a résolument perdu toutes les rondeurs de l'enfance, et ses traits sont presque saillants. Je me rends compte que je m'attendais à me trouver face à un double d'Orion et je rencontre celui de Walburga. C'est peut-être moi qui ressemble à Orion, je comprends. Faute de meilleure idée, j'essaie un sourire.

"Si... Cyrus, c'est ça ?", il m'accueille. Sa voix craque comme un vieux meuble.

"Oui", je confirme très intimidé malgré tout. Papa vient se placer à ma droite et Harry à ma gauche. Mae et Granny sont derrière nous - Albus converse avec Susan Smiley dans l'antichambre. Ça ressemble à une garde rapprochée, et Regulus ne s'y trompe pas :

"Qu'est-ce que vous croyez que je vais lui faire ?"

"Cyrus est notre enfant à tous", répond Granny en s'avançant. "Il ressemble beaucoup à Sirius, et je comprends que tu sois fasciné - comme nous avons tous été fascinés en voyant Nero qui te ressemblait tant. Mais il n'est pas le passé, il est l'avenir !"

"Et ça devait moins me fasciner, c'est ça, moi qui suis la mort ?", grince Regulus. "S'il est l'avenir, il doit savoir pourtant."

"Savoir quoi ?", questionne Mae.

"Le prix", soupire Regulus en ne regardant que moi. "Le prix, quoi d'autre ? J'ai toujours su que le prix serait élevé - à la hauteur du monstre que je tentais d'affronter... J'ai toujours su que le prix serait la mort - d'une manière ou d'une autre, à un moment ou un autre... La mienne contre celle de beaucoup d'autres, après tout, ce n'était pas totalement inacceptable, et ça avait un certain panache..."

Son affirmation me tire un sourire triste. J'avais compris hier que c'était l'ambition qui l'avait fait agir, plus que la nature de Voldemort lui-même peut-être. Qu'il cherche à se justifier me surprend presque mais m'est sympathique. Mon sourire le relance :

"Parce que les Black aimaient le panache, petit, tu dois le savoir !", il s'anime, et ses yeux ne me regardent plus : ils sont tout entiers à ses souvenirs. "C'est même la seule excuse que Père a trouvé à Sirius quand il a été réparti à Gryffondor - Mère hurlait, pleurait, déchirait ses robes de soie et se couvrait la tête de cendres. Père était furieux, mais je l'ai entendu dire à Oncle Cygnus : 'la seule chose qui me console, c'est que ça a du panache'."

Je me contente de déglutir pour ravaler les larmes qui me viennent. Celles que Sirius a versées dans le secret de son lit, clos dans la Tour de Gryffondor le soir de sa répartition. Celles qu'il a réprimées quand Regulus est allé à Serpentard. Celles qu'il n'a pas eues quand sa mère lui a dit que Regulus avait disparu. Elles dégoulinent sur mes joues.

"Alors je voudrais que tu saches l'histoire, petit, mon histoire", chuchote Regulus en me regardant. "La seule fois où j'ai eu du panache."

"D'accord", je murmure. Et je fais les trois pas qui me permettent de m'asseoir sur le lit. Il lève la main et essuie mes larmes.

"Ce n'est pas si triste, Cyrus. J'ai réussi, quand même. J'ai détruit un Horcruxe..."

"Mais tu as perdu ton âme, à tout jamais peut-être !", je proteste.

"J'ai voulu bien faire", il s'excuse. "Aller jusqu'au bout. Comme Sirius l'aurait fait !"

Je ne trouve rien à répondre, et mon silence rembrunit Regulus. Il cherche un soutien au-delà de moi : Papa, Andromeda, sans doute. Et ses traits s'affaissent encore.

"Sirius n'aurait pas créé d'Horcruxe ? C'est ce que vous pensez, tous, n'est-ce pas ? Qu'il vaut plus que moi !?"

"Personne ne peut répondre pour lui", estime Papa derrière moi. "Il n'a pas eu à faire ce choix. Mais il en a fait d'autres, Regulus. Il a fait celui de poursuivre celui qui avait révélé la cachette de Lily et James à Voldemort - c'était un choix de mort, et il l'a payé de neuf années à Azkaban. Nous avons réussi à le faire sortir et à...lui donner une nouvelle chance... et cette fois, c'était un choix de vie."

"Je n'ai pas fait ça pour la vie éternelle. Je n'ai pas fait ça pour pouvoir justifier mes actes seize ans plus tard ! Je l'ai fait parce que ça me paraissait la seule chose à faire ! Pour l'avenir, comme vous aimez vous gargariser avec ce mot !", il attaque, et les cernes se creusent sous ses yeux.

Je me dis qu'il va payer cette fatigue d'une nouvelle crise de croissance. Que plus il se justifiera, plus il hâtera le processus. En est-il conscient ?

"C'est ce que Lucius a dit ?", j'interroge doucement. Il a promis de raconter son histoire après tout et moi de l'accueillir. Ce serait dommage qu'il n'arrive pas au bout.

"Oui", il répond un peu soulagé. "Mais Lucius... Il faut commencer par le commencement..."

"Comment as-tu su pour les Horcruxes ?", je l'encourage.

"Par hasard", il crache presque. "Tu imagines bien que le Seigneur des ténèbres n'était pas homme à livrer ses secrets... et surtout pas celui-là."

Il s'arrête brusquement, comme pour réfléchir à la nature profonde du Seigneur des ténèbres et à la nature du secret, et je ne trouve rien à ajouter. Le relancer encore me paraît purement indécent.

"A posteriori, je comprends autrement sa manière de se projeter dans l'avenir, de ne jamais avoir semblé craindre le lendemain comme la conséquence de cette assurance qu'il croyait avoir prise", reprend après un temps Regulus. "Mais si je te disais que j'ai pu envisager un truc pareil... je te mentirais, Cyrus."

"Comment as-tu su alors ?", je demande assez spontanément, touché par sa sincérité.

"Par hasard... J'étais une recrue novice pour laquelle le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'avait pas encore d'opinion, je crois. Il était flatté de mon nom - surtout qu'il savait mon frère, engagé officiellement chez les Aurors et officieusement membre de l'Ordre. Mais il n'avait pas grande utilité d'un môme de 18 ans. Je n'étais pas le chef de ma famille - j'allais bientôt le devenir avec la mort de mon père, mais ça n'a été effectif que trop tard pour lui : je ne pouvais pas lui ouvrir toute grande ma demeure et mon coffre comme Lucius Malefoy. Je n'étais pas fasciné par la torture et le meurtre comme les Lestrange ou Bellatrix. Je n'étais pas non plus un fin Maître des potions", il ajoute avec un signe de menton dans le vide pour Severus, absent. "J'étais une recrue Lambda - des capacités de duel, une intelligence moyenne, quelques contacts bien placés, un nom... mais rien d'extraordinaire non plus".

De nouveau sa sincérité, le manque de fard, me bouleverse et je ne trouve que la force d'opiner bêtement.

"Même pas réellement de l'enthousiasme", il murmure presque pour lui. "Mais tu m'as posé une question... J'ai su par Bella, qui d'autre ? En qui d'autres que Bella et Lucius, le Maître avait-il réellement confiance ? Bella m'avait amené - me promettant plus de reconnaissance et de rétributions que je n'aurais osé en attendre je crois - et il était naturel qu'elle me forme...."

"Tu as été son assistant ?", je m'étonne presque parce que Bella est pour Sirius (et donc pour moi) une solitaire. Qu'elle se soit mariée à dix-sept ans n'étant en rien une marque de sociabilité, mais de soumission aux règles de sa caste, voire le résultat d'une analyse froide qui lui disait que seul le mariage lui ferait échapper à son père.

"Oui", il soupire. "Bella a toujours été folle et dangereuse, et j'ai commis l'erreur de penser que je le savais assez pour me préserver. Torturer... tuer.... tout ce sang... qu'il soit pur ou impur... Pour quoi ?"

"Tu t'es posé la question", je constate, presque soulagé de l'apprendre je me rends compte. Ça fait presque rire Sirius qui s'y est finalement préparé, je crois.

"Plus vite que tu ne crois", affirme Regulus, pas réellement vexé. "Trop vite pour ma propre sécurité sans doute. Heureusement que Bella était trop folle pour voir sous mes réticences une condamnation morale, qu'elle prenait ça pour un manque de courage du bébé Regulus... Elle n'avait rien appris quand on y songe - ni du départ de sa sœur, ni de celui de Sirius. Elle croyait toujours être la seule dans le vrai et que tout le monde voulait l'imiter !"

"Elle t'a protégé", je commente - Sirius l'a formulé comme ça, et je lui fais confiance. Il y a des mouvements gênés dans mon dos, mais Regulus, lui, est heureux des termes que j'ai employés.

"Oui", il avoue sans honte. "Elle a couvert mes manquements et encouragé ma découverte des arcanes des Mangemorts. Elle m'a formé en duel - je crois que Sirius ne m'aurait pas reconnu - une fois que j'ai eu compris que ma seule chance de survie était de devenir un combattant hors pair, autant contre les Aurors que contre mes propres amis. Et Bella était la meilleure... Je ne crois pas que Sirius aurait eu le dessus, tu vois, s'ils avaient lutté à mort l'un contre l'autre !"

Cette admiration pour son grand frère, cette affection déguisée, Sirius la prend en plein cœur, mais mes yeux à moi restent secs cette fois.

"Et elle t'a parlé des Horcruxes ?", je questionne, surpris moi même de ma lucidité et de ma ténacité.

"Non... pas aussi directement... Un soir... en revenant de mission, nous étions chez elle", il se rappelle. "Elle a bu, un peu trop je pense, pour 'fêter ça'. Lestrange n'était pas là, et elle détestait être seule dans ces moments-là... Elle s'est mise à parler, à réciter son credo voldemorien sur notre victoire prochaine et notre règne qui ne finirait jamais... C'était une rengaine, et je n'écoutais pas vraiment. Je buvais moi aussi pour repousser les images de ce que nous avions... vécu. Et puis, elle a insisté sur le fait que notre Maître était plus fort que tous les mages noirs qui avaient précédé, que nous avions de la chance d'avoir vécu à son époque et d'être associé à sa prise du pouvoir, qu'il marquerait les temps..."

"Et tu as dit qu'il mourrait ?", je complète.

"Je lui ai même dit que ça m'étonnerait, quand même, qu'il meure de vieillesse dans son lit !"

Je souris avec lui.

"Et elle t'a détrompé", je comprends. Bellatrix n'avait jamais résisté aux provocations.

"Elle a ri : que je n'étais qu'un enfant - une autre rengaine celle-là ! que je ne comprenais rien ! Que Lord Voldemort était sans égal parce qu'il avait surmonté cette limite de la mort et même de la vieillesse ! 'Tu as donc oublié tout ton français ? Il est celui qui a volé la Mort !', elle a hurlé ça en buvant un peu plus. Elle s'est endormie juste après, d'un sommeil d'ivrogne, et moi, j'ai réfléchis toute la nuit à ce qu'elle avait pu dire."

"Tu connaissais les Horcruxes ?", je le relance, une fois que j'ai digéré les faits.

"Tu as déjà visité la bibliothèque du 12, square Grimmaurt ?"

J'acquiesce silencieusement, n'osant pas en dire trop.

"J'ai toujours aimé aller y farfouiller... et Orion n'était pas très regardant sur nos lectures... Toute magie était bonne à lire selon lui !"

Il est méprisant en parlant de son père, et je sens que Sirius voudrait de nouveau intervenir, fouiller, vérifier des choses peut-être, mais je décide de rester sur ma première lancée :

"Mais comment as-tu su ? Comment les as-tu trouvés ?"

"Oh, ça... ça, ça m'a pris du temps ! J'ai commencé par lire tout ce que je trouvais sur le sujet et sur le processus de création. Ensuite, j'ai enquêté sur Voldemort lui même, d'où il venait, qui il était... Bellatrix m'a dit tout ce qu'elle savait, mais ce n'était pas grand chose. J'ai dû mener une vraie enquête, retourner à l'orphelinat moldu où il avait grandi par exemple", il explique clairement dégoûté rétrospectivement par les moyens qu'il a dus employer. Plus que quand il a parlé de torture, remarque sombrement Sirius, mais je ne lui réponds pas. C'est son frère, pas le mien. "J'ai d'abord pensé aux reliques des Fondateurs... puisqu'il se croyait le dernier descendant de Salazar ! Mais c'était une fausse piste, ou bien il n'avait pas eu le temps de créer tous les Horcruxes qu'il prévoyait créer !"

_Tant mieux pour Harry !_ - c'est tout ce que je trouve à penser.

"C'est comme ça que j'ai trouvé le premier : le médaillon de Serpentard. Un bijou vendu par sa mère pour ne pas crever de faim ! Une ancienne pensionnaire de l'orphelinat m'a parlé d'une grotte où il aimait aller et entraîner d'autres enfants... c'était une piste comme une autre, j'y suis allé par pure curiosité, mais quand j'y suis entré ça puait la magie la plus noire... J'ai dû y aller plusieurs fois avant de réussir à passer toutes les barrières et protections mais j'ai réussi.... J'ai réussi !", il s'enorgueillit du résultat pour la première fois de la conversation, mais je le laisse faire. Et après tout, raconté comme cela, il a réellement bossé pour le trouver cet Horcruxe. Seul et en pleine guerre, il peut en être fier.

"Tu l'as détruit comment ?"

"J'ai essayé bien des choses... un poignard de Salazar... des potions... mais finalement des larmes de phoenix ont marché..."

"Des larmes de phœnix ? T'avais trouvé ça où ?", je m'étonne comme un gosse que je suis.

"Dans le laboratoire de potions de Père... L'explosion du médaillon l'a presque entièrement détruit; heureusement qu'il n'était plus en état de me tomber dessus après ça !"

Je ne me retourne pas pour vérifier mais je suis sûr que Remus pense comme moi que ça explique l'état dans lequel on a retrouvé les lieux, Square Grimmaurt. Sirius avait dit que ça devait dater d'après la mort de son père, que jamais lui vivant le laboratoire aurait pu être dans un tel état. Il s'était visiblement un peu trompé.

"Je savais qu'il y en avait d'autres. Et que mon premier acte ne resterait pas éternellement caché.... Il fallait agir, enchaîner !", Regulus explique encore, et je ne peux qu'acquiescer. "Bella m'a parlé du Journal qu'il avait tenu à Poudlard et qu'il lui avait montré une fois, et je me suis dit que c'était une piste. Elle m'a mené au Manoir Malefoy où il l'avait caché"

"Et c'est là que Lucius... ?"

"Oui."

J'attends mais ses yeux se ferment d'un coup après avoir soufflé cette confirmation.

ooo  
Après la conversation avec Regulus, Papa et Albus ont répété à me rendre sourd que je devais me préserver de toute cette narration et mettre de la distance. Comme rien de ce que j'ai pu répondre n'a réussi à les faire taire, j'ai fini par ne plus essayer. Ils ont mis de longues minutes à s'en rendre compte.

"On t'agace, c'est ça ?", a fini par questionner Papa.  
"En fait, j'irais bien finir mes devoirs", j'ai balancé, même pas envie de répondre sur le fond. Qu'ils en doutent ou non, je sors plus tranquille de cette conversation là que de la première, et ça me suffit.

Ma sortie les a désarmés, et je n'en ai même pas eu honte. Harry s'est levé en proposant :  
"Moi aussi, je pourrais rentrer avec lui... Si vous n'avez pas fini...."

Mae a grimacé mais s'est rangée au regard de Papa qui disait de laisser couler. Albus et Andromeda sont prudemment restés en retrait, et on s'est enfuis.

"Tu sais que c'est l'anniversaire de Papa, demain ?", souffle Harry alors que nous marchons vers la station de métro la plus proche - aucune envie de transplaner ni lui ni moi. Un trop plein de magie, je dirais.

"Ah", je soupire. "Tu crois qu'il serait content de recevoir son poids en sucreries de Honeydukes ?"

Je dis ça un peu méchamment mais, en fait, je suppute qu'il est le premier à l'avoir oublié son anniversaire !

"On ne peut pas ne rien faire, si ?", insiste Harry, avec un air déterminé. "En plus, c'est la dernière fois que je serais à Poudlard, qu'on sera tous ensemble !"

"Toi, t'as une idée", je souris, conscient qu'il fait ça sans doute autant pour moi que pour Papa. C'est ça façon à lui de me pousser à passer à autre chose : faire une belle connerie ensemble ! Et il lui faut deux pas pour confirmer :

"Un truc qui va nous prendre toute la nuit et nous valoir des ennuis. T'en es ?"

"Tant que ça ne manque pas de panache !"

"On va faire un petit crochet avant de rentrer alors."

ooo

La suite vous l'imaginez bien traite entre autre de l'anniversaire de Remus. C'est lui qui raconte et ça s'appelle "Vie publique". Je le mettrais en ligne quand le 65 (de nouveau confié à Cyrus) aura fini de prendre forme. Ce serait trop dangereux de mettre des choses en ligne qui pourraient ensuite se contredire.... Je profite de la note finale pour vous dire que je continue le nettoyage de Entre Lune et Etoile, pas seulement orthographique, des scènes en plus ou réécrites tout ça. J'en suis au chapitre 8. Courrier bienvenu.


	64. Vie publique

**Un supplément d'âme**

Merci aux cartes postales - LN-la-seule-l'unique, James E. Malloy, Maha1959, Nataniel von Hardstein,Lizou,Rebecca-Black, kisscool, bevre, Tallia, Marion, Melle-je-sais-tout,Na.

Merci à Fée, Dina et Alixe pour leur disponibilité sans faille.

_lundi 9 mars - mercredi 11 mars_

**64 -Vie publique -Remus**

"J'ai 38 ans" , je dis ça à haute voix à mon miroir, qui me renvoie une image que je n'arrive pas à trouver bien différente de l'année dernière. Plus de rides, plus de cernes ? Plus de barbe oui, comme de juste à six jours de la pleine lune ! Je soupire et reprend mon sortilège de rasage là où je l'ai laissé.

Dans le reflet, je vois Nymphadora arriver derrière moi et croiser les bras. Je ne sais pas trop ce qui l'amène - sans doute a-t-elle une nouvelle théorie sur Regulus à me soumettre, mais elle attaque sur un tout autre registre :  
"Je voulais qu'on fête ça hier, au thé....J'avais le gâteau, et tout... Mais..."  
"L'actualité n'était pas à mon anniversaire", je lui accorde en toute sincérité. Peut-être même que je suis ridicule avec mon anniversaire, je décide.  
"Mais les petits n'attendent que ça. Ils ont des dessins et trop envie de souffler les bougies avec toi !", elle m'apprend.  
"Oh". Les mots me manquent. Les jumeaux sont nos merveilles, nos innocences. Pas seulement à Dora et moi, mais à Harry et Cyrus aussi. Ce qui leur fait plaisir, nous rend plus forts. Me rend fort. Je regarde une nouvelle fois mon image et j'essaie un sourire.

"On pourrait faire quelque chose en fin d'après-midi... si les garçons sont libres", reprend Dora.

Car il y a "les garçons" et "les petits", et aucun doute sur l'identité des deux groupes. Je souris vraiment en promettant : "Je vais leur demander." Et je pense même que si je dois insister, je ne me gênerais pas pour le faire. A-t-on jamais eu encore plus besoin de fête, de partage et d'innocence ?

"Ça ne sera pas une grande surprise pour toi, désolée...", ajoute ma femme.  
"La surprise, c'est que tous les jours, vous soyez là, Dora. C'est que vous existiez dans ma vie", je lui promets en me retournant vers elle. "Ne t'inquiète pas"

Je descends un peu plus serein dans la Grande salle pour présider au petit-déjeuner. La magie de Dora, une nouvelle fois, a fait son effet, et je suis prêt à mettre de côté tout ce qui pourrait rendre cette journée différente des autres. Personne ne me parlera de mon anniversaire, sauf Minerva peut-être et encore si elle est sûre de ne pas être entendue. C'est sans doute moi qui devrais montrer l'exemple et organiser la célébration de l'anniversaire de tous les membres de l'équipe - même Rusard, je décide finalement en prenant place.

Tous les élèves sont là. Mes fils aussi. Ils parlent avec leurs voisins sans même un regard pour mon arrivée. Sans doute ont-ils totalement oublié la date. Comme si le monde n'avait que mon anniversaire en tête ! - je m'engueule en m'asseyant. Je tends juste ma main vers ma tasse de thé quand l'explosion jaillit au centre de la Grande salle, projetant des images et des sons dans l'air et l'espace.

Il y a quelques cris d'effroi et de surprise, mais ils sont vite remplacés par des rires et des exclamations joyeuses quand les images deviennent lisibles. La première photo me prend par surprise, un peu comme celle de glace ce matin, puisque c'est moi à mon entrée à Poudlard.

"C'est Lupin, je te dis !", affirme assez fort un petit Poufsouffle à ses voisins. Et ça déclenche de nouveaux rires.

Pour ceux qui douteraient, il y a la date : 2 septembre 1970. J'ai l'air terriblement timide et je me rappelle assez facilement combien j'étais terrorisé. Mais d'autres images suivent très vite, m'empêchant de sombrer trop avant dans les réminiscences : je suis dans un arbre de la forêt interdite, je dois être en quatrième année. C'est un gros plan tiré d'une photo que Harry avait toujours beaucoup aimée, où tous les Maraudeurs figuraient - James avait enchanté l'appareil pour qu'il vole en face de nous. Vient ensuite le portrait officiel du jour de la remise des diplômes devant le blason de Poudlard. J'ai l'air singulièrement calme et serein, je décide avec le recul. Si on pense aux terribles dix mois qui allaient suivre, on pourrait presque dire que j'ai l'air inconscient. Puis, vient celle de ma première année de professorat - en juin, devant le perron principal, entourés de mes élèves spécialistes de 7e année qui font les fous et agitent les bras en tous sens. C'est aussi l'année où Harry est entré dans ma vie. L'année où j'ai recommencé à vivre, je pourrais dire. La photo suivante a été prise la première fois où j'ai présidé la table des professeurs en devenant directeur. Je me demande d'où les garçons la sortent - parce que pendant que mes yeux regardent, mon cerveau a déjà des soupçons sur les personnes derrière un tel montage. Je décide de ne pas écouter mon cerveau parce que s'affiche maintenant mon mariage avec Dora à Pré-au-lard, et ce n'est pas une mince victoire ce mariage - sur la vie, sur la loi, sur les qu'en-dira-t-on, sur l'âge pris et la vie volée. J'ai la gorge serrée d'émotion quand s'affiche - est-ce la dernière ?- une photo prise l'année précédente par le plus jeune des Crivey : on est tous les six à la fin de l'année près du lac, Harry, Cyrus, Kane, Iris, Dora et moi, quelques heures avant le départ des élèves. Le diaporama termine sur une date : 9 mars1959 et ces mots incroyables: "Bon anniversaire !"

La grande salle explose en applaudissements, arrêtant Minerva et Severus dans leur réflexe de gardiens de la paix. Moi, je reste stupidement à regarder flotter le dernier message - une lettre de chaque couleurs- au milieu du plafond. _Ils y ont pensé !_ De stupides larmes me viennent aux yeux, et je les ravale en mettant ma main sur ma bouche qui sourit bêtement. Dans tout ce fatras de mauvaise magie, de politique politicienne et de course effrénée pour nous maintenir en équilibre, ils y ont pensé ! Ils ont pris le temps d'acheter des Feux Fuseboum et de les régler. Je suis bon public, peut-être, mais je l'ai toujours été, de l'âge des maraudes à aujourd'hui.

Et puis la réalité me rattrape. Ou plutôt les regards de mes collègues - du sourire ravi de Flitwick à l'air ahuri de Ash, ils me dévisagent, postulant sans doute sur ma réaction. Parce que cet évènement profondément privé - mes fils m'ont souhaité bon anniversaire, est aussi un évènement public et que je suis censé y faire face. Ah, ah, ah, la bonne blague. Je cherche donc le regard de Harry et Cyrus. Ce n'est pas difficile parce qu'eux aussi me regardent. Trop fiers d'eux, ils ne se cachent même pas. Enfin l'aîné me regarde droit dans les yeux avec un sourire large comme un souaffle. Le benjamin est un peu plus nerveux, mais sans doute porté par l'enthousiasme de la Grande Salle. Au moins, les responsabilités sont claires.

Je les trouve magnifiques, terriblement beaux et jeunes, fous et courageux, dignes de mon amour. Je sais, je suis partial. Je regarde Minerva qui a l'air désolée pour moi et Severus qui est renfrogné comme un jour de pluie et je me convaincs à contre-coeur que je n'ai pas le choix. C'est mon anniversaire, après tout. Je reporte donc mon regard sur mes fils, en m'intimant de jouer le jeu, et je leur fais signe de s'approcher de la table des professeurs. Je n'emploie pas le code de doigts que nous avons établi pour communiquer discrètement ; je leur fais ostensiblement signe de l'index de s'approcher - un geste reconnaissable, un geste de père. Harry a la bienséance de baisser deux secondes les yeux, comme pour se redonner le courage de faire face, et Cyrus, celle de pâlir légèrement. Mais les deux viennent à mon appel, et la rumeur de la Grande Salle meurt avec leur approche, excepté quelques rires nerveux.

Je suis descendu à leur rencontre, Severus et Minerva derrière moi, sans trop savoir ce que je vais faire - ce que je veux faire. Les serrer dans mes bras ? Les engueuler ? Rien ne me paraît très adapté. A l'instinct, je me dis.

"N'est-ce pas un peu exagéré ?," est la remarque qui me vient quand ils sont devant moi.  
"Tu n'as pas 38 ans ?", fait mine de questionner Harry - qui n'est jamais insolent ou provocateur par réflexe. Là, il se moque. Il va jusqu'au bout de son geste. Il assume. Et moi, je dois baisser les yeux pour cacher mon rire, mes épaules tressautent malgré tout. Je fais décidément ça très mal et je décide logiquement d'abandonner.

"Je suis incapable de gérer ça", j'annonce à haute voix - les plus proches des quatre tablées auront entendu. "Je sais que ça ressemble à une fuite mais... je vais laisser Minerva et Severus démêler le public du privé... Pardon à vous quatre !"

Les garçons sont un peu surpris que je les lâche en vol, évidemment, mais le plus étonnant est ailleurs. Severus regarde Minerva, et c'est comme un appel au secours.

"Hum, eh bien", commence cette dernière, la seule qui ait sans doute suffisamment d'années de pratique pour le faire. "La méthode est peu orthodoxe, mais rien dans le règlement interdit de célébrer un anniversaire... Reste le désordre. On ne peut pas demander aux elfes et à Monsieur Rusard de..."

"Vous oubliez le recours à des artefacts magiques interdits", souligne Harry-la-rectitude, "Professeur."

"Je n'oublie rien, Harry, sauf régulièrement la date d'anniversaire de ton père et ne m'interromps plus !"  
Cyrus a un sourire narquois pour son frère mais ils se le tiennent pour dit.

"Je disais donc que cette salle demande un peu de remise en ordre et que j'entends que vous vous y employez pendant vos heures de loisirs. Mais vues les circonstances... tous ceux qui voudront vous prêter main forte et participer ainsi à votre petite célébration seront les bienvenus... Je compte personnellement vous surveiller" , elle conclut. Elle non plus elle n'a pas cherché à limiter la portée de sa voix et un grand nombre entend qu'elle n'affiche pas cette sécheresse qui accompagne normalement ses reproches. Et les sourires fleurissent dans la Grande salle, comme sur mon visage.

oo

"Avec tout ce chahut, tu n'as sans doute pas bien lu la presse", me fait remarquer Severus quand nous allons nous enfermer dans le bureau directorial pour notre point du lundi.

Il est presque tard, nous n'allons pas avoir beaucoup de temps avant que mon adjoint soit contraint de se rendre à ses cours. De fait, il a été difficile de ramener tout le monde au petit-déjeuner et aux cours qui allaient commencer alors que les mots "Bon anniversaire" continuaient de danser au dessus de nos têtes. Et mes collègues se sont évidemment sentis obligés d'en rajouter, et beaucoup d'élèves ont jugé bon de venir un à un me présenter leurs meilleurs vœux. Ça faisait une longue ligne au beau milieu du réfectoire. Je crois qu'elle sera vite nettoyée cette salle tout à l'heure - et j'en suis bien content parce que je n'aurais pas voulu que mes fils en bavent trop à cause de mon anniversaire.

"La presse ?", je répète, content qu'il ne commence pas par grincer deux heures sur mon laxisme paternel.

Mon adjoint se contente de déplier _La Gazette_ à la page 2. Là est annoncée l'enquête officielle sur le portrait de serpent. Le Département des Mystères aux côtés des Aurors apportera son expertise technique et le Département de la Coopération magique doit jouer les ambassadeurs et faire ouvrir les portes et les registres ailleurs en Europe, et en particulier en Bulgarie. Je note que les Paulsen sont chargés de l'enquête à Sofia ce que l'on peut tout aussi bien considérer comme une sanction - la Bulgarie est à peine plus proche du Ministère et de ses coteries que la Patagonie - que comme une marque de confiance : c'est en Bulgarie que toute cette histoire s'est nouée après tout. Un article sur une colonne annonce d'ailleurs que cet aspect bulgare, s'il est crucial, n'est pas joué, les autorités locales voyant d'un œil assez réprobateur l'enquête menée sur leur territoire. Le Chargé de la Coopération bulgare parle ainsi de la répétition d'images toutes faites assimilant son pays à la magie la plus noire avant de dénigrer "_la morgue britannique qui gagnerait en crédibilité en faisant place nette chez elle avant d'enquêter chez les autres_" - je lis la phrase à voix haute sans cacher mon approbation. J'ai peu de raison de défendre mordicus l'honneur national finalement.

"Le plus intéressant est en dessous", indique Severus.

_Les autorités bulgares semblent très agacées par cette affaire, _note le journaliste. _Les journaux locaux protestent contre cette intrusion qui vient, selon eux, s'ajouter à l'arbitraire de la mise au secret depuis des semaines maintenant de leur plus illustre Maître des Potions, Dariusz Brytan_....

"Brytan ?", je relève. Ainsi la contre-offensive d'Albus a commencé.

Severus acquiesce et indique :  
"Va directement page 8, à la tribune ouverte aux opinions."

Intrigué, je suis son injonction et je tombe sur une lettre ouverte signée par Rufus Scrimgeour intitulée : _Où est donc passé le droit britannique ?_

_Il est de coutume d'apprendre aux aspirants Aurors et aux jeunes juristes que c'est dans le monde magique que les premières libertés individuelles ont été reconnues en terre britannique. Quel étudiant a oublié que notre première charte a inspiré la Magna Carta puis l'Habeas Corpus des Moldus (1) , tant à l'époque les frontières entre les dirigeants des deux mondes étaient plus poreuses qu'aujourd'hui. Notre Magenmagot et sa jurisprudence ont longtemps fait l'envie du reste de l'Europe. Etre un sorcier britannique signifiait que vos droits et vos devoirs étaient clairement établis, défendus et reconnus par toutes les autorités. Qu'en est-il aujourd'hui ? On peut se le demander._

_Une enquête récente, provoquée presque par hasard par un incident à Poudlard, a révélé une série de choses troublantes pour un sorcier attaché à la défense des libertés : qu'un tableau appartenant à la prestigieuse école avait pu pendant des siècles disparaître et se promener dans le monde magique avant d'être retourné par une famille influente - dénouement que l'on pourrait qualifier d'heureux si ledit tableau n'avait pas dans l'intervalle reçu plus de magie noire qu'un aspirant Auror de première année. Que le Ministère n'ait pas réalisé cet état de chose indique que toutes les procédures d'acquisition magique du Ministère ont été ignorées au détriment de la sécurité de tous les employés qui ont côtoyé ce tableau. Il semble que la collusion entre certaines personnes aient écarté les normes communes construites par l'expérience et la quête de sécurité._

_Est-ce un hasard ? Quelques semaines auparavant ladite famille influente a connu des évènements tragiques, culminant avec le suicide de son chef. Le Département de la justice magique a clairement écarté tout soupçon d'assassinat. Et pourtant, un visiteur de cette famille, témoin de la tragédie, est aujourd'hui encore tenu en résidence surveillée dans un lieu inconnu de tous, sans que la Division des Aurors ou le Magenmagot aient été saisis d'une enquête contre lui. Quel sorcier britannique pourrait encore arguer dans une discussion avec un sorcier du Continent que son droit le protège de l'arbitraire ? Que sont devenues nos règles de transparence et d'équilibre entre les piliers du pouvoir public ? Le sorcier moyen peut-il encore dormir tranquille en pensant que ses intérêts sont défendus en toute heure et en tout lieu ?_

_Je suis tenté de répondre par la négative à toutes ces questions. Et je le fais avec tristesse. Je sais que certains prendront cette supplique comme une preuve de mon amertume après ma mise à pied. Je dois avouer que le fait que mon sort n'ait encore pas été scellé m'inquiète tout autant que la dérive de notre droit. Pourquoi n'ai-je toujours pas été entendu ? Ni par une commission constituée de mes pairs Aurors, ni par le Magenmagot, ni même par un représentant du Ministre ?N'est-ce pas un énième exemple du mépris souverain qui règne aujourd'hui dans ce pays pour les règles et les procédures ? Est-ce que tout employé du Ministère n'est pas autant - voire plus - menacé que moi par ce genre de façon de gérer les contentieux et les divergences d'opinion ? N'est-il pas l'heure de demander des comptes à l'équipe à laquelle nous avons confié le Ministère ? J'appelle tous ceux qui aimeraient y réfléchir à prendre contact avec moi.  
Rufus Scrimgeour.  
_  
"Il n'y va pas par quatre chemins", je conclus en repliant le journal. Mes mains tremblent légèrement, ça m'agace. Est-ce qu'on n'est pas au-delà de la peur quelque part ?

"Il n'y a sans doute plus autant de chemins possibles", se moque justement Severus avec son air affecté.  
Le fait même qu'il ait si profondément raison me fait frissonner.

"Tout ça nous échappe un peu", je finis par me raisonner à haute voix.

"Tant qu'il nous oublie..."

"C'est l'accord que nous avons passé", je soupire. Tant que Scrimgeour oublie le jeune Nero, les conditions de la mort de Lucius, tant qu'il ne cherche pas à en savoir plus... nous ne pouvons que le soutenir.

"On le laisse prendre le pouvoir politique", résume Severus l'air songeur lui aussi.

"On n'en veut pas", je lui rappelle. "On a d'autres projets..."

"Poudlard ?", il sourit.

Je me contente d'acquiescer. Si je m'accrocherais à une dernière chose, si une seule partie de ma vie publique a un sens c'est Poudlard. Il y a bien sûr la Fondation, mais elle aussi est tributaire de l'aura que me donne Poudlard.

"Et Poudlard a des choses à dire à Monsieur Fudge et sa bande de bien pensants", je reprends, décidant brusquement que je ne vais pas passer la matinée à me demander si nous avons raison et si les risques ne sont pas démesurés. Dans tous les cas, j'ai des choses à faire : "Je voudrais que tous les directeurs de maison vérifient l'état des candidatures de leurs élèves non sangs-purs : ont-ils reçu une réponse ? Ont -il été refusé ? A quel titre ?"

Severus se contente de me dévisager- sans jugement ni commentaire, et je développe :  
"On a refusé à Justin Finch-Fletchey une inscription en droit parce qu'il entendait mener des études parallèles dans le monde moldu. Je veux que Poudlard proteste officiellement et je veux aussi qu'on lui trouve d'autres solutions. Mais je veux savoir si d'autres plus timides que Justin, qui a toujours fréquenté mes fils, ne sont pas dans la même situation."

"Si Granger l'était, Harry te l'aurait dit", il remarque avec un soupir fataliste.

"On ne va pas attendre que mes fils mènent l'enquête. Je veux que les directeurs de maison se mouillent !", je lui affirme, échauffé malgré moi.

"Monsieur le directeur, je n'ai encore entendu personne dans ce bureau refuser de mener l'enquête. Je vais en parler à mes chers collègues dès la prochaine récréation", il m'assure bien plus gentiment qu'il pourrait.

"Excuse-moi", je soupire - comment pourrais-je douter de l'impartialité de Severus sur une telle question, lui qui a tant souffert d'être un sang-mêlé à Serpentard ?

"Tu as des idées pour Finch-Fletchey ?", il reprend sans épiloguer sur mon énervement. Décidément, c'est mon anniversaire, il est particulièrement patient avec moi.

"En France ou en Belgique, ils ont des cours de droit britannique qui est très différent du leur, ils le prendront peut-être !"

Severus hoche la tête.  
"Ash pourrait nous aider..."

"Il est hors de questions que je lui demande d'aider un seul élève", je grogne.

"Oh", il commente avec un regard réjoui.

"Après qu'elle se soit rangée ouvertement avec Ombrage contre nous ?"

"Elle fait partie de notre équipe et elle a fait ses études en France", il me rappelle, et ça ne le dérange pas de l'utiliser.

"Elle ne va pas faire partie longtemps de notre équipe", je le coupe, et je lui tends la réponse enthousiaste de Baldo Everard, le jeune homme que nous avions éconduit il y a quatre ans. "Il a enseigné en Italie, en Suisse et en Australie et publié des potions, médicales essentiellement, mais qui ont été brevetées. Il est ravi d'avoir l'occasion de te connaître en plus..."

Il lit le parchemin en diagonal et remarque sobrement : "Tu ne m'as pas demandé mon avis."

"Non", je reconnais avec un instant de gêne. En fait, je sais combien il se rend coupable du recrutement de Ash, je n'ai pas voulu parler de son remplacement avant d'avoir des solutions à proposer. "Tu as d'autres candidats en vue ?"

"Non", il répond en me dévisageant avec une certaine curiosité. "Et mademoiselle Ash ?"

"Quelle aille se faire pendre ailleurs !"

"Tu vas lui dire ou tu veux que je... ?"

"Je lui dirais à la fin de l'année que je ne reconduis pas son contrat... Pas la peine de faire plus de vagues que nécessaires..."

"Autant de prudence t'honore !", il commente sobrement.

"Severus", je vais m'excuser, mais il s'est levé et me fait signe de me taire.

"Je suis impressionné, Lupin : tu ne te sens pas obliger de te punir toi-même du coup des garçons ; tu embauches un nouveau Maître des potions sans demander l'avis de quinze personnes... C'est l'effet de ton anniversaire ?"

"Tu étais aussi démuni que moi tout à l'heure devant les garçons...", je lui rappelle, en riant de bon cœur à sa description.

"J'espère quand même que tu leur tireras un peu les oreilles", il grommelle. "Nous faire ça !"

ooo  
Quand je raconte à Dora les Feufuséeboums, elle regrette ouvertement de ne pas avoir été là, puis elle comprend avant moi qu'ils ont dû les acheter hier, en rentrant de Finchley, sous le prétexte visiblement fallacieux de faire leurs devoirs.

"Je crois que je m'en fiche", je lui avoue, ce qui la fait rire.

"Tu veux qu'on descende le goûter dans la Grande Salle ?", elle propose. "On pourrait demander aux elfes de préparer un complément..."

"Hum, je ne sais pas... Severus va dire qu'à ce compte-là, j'aurais tout autant pu dire que je me fichais qu'ils s'assoient sur le règlement... et puis, on n'avait pas prévu un truc plus familial ?"

"Tante Minerva et Tonton Severus seront les bienvenus", elle conclut sans cacher son sourire.

Ils arrivent d'ailleurs tous les quatre - les garçons, mon adjoint et la directrice de Gryffondor. Les deux premiers ont l'uniforme un peu fripé d'élèves qui viennent de passer la serpillière et la mine un peu moins sûre d'eux que le matin. La géométrie doit leur paraître défavorable - surtout l'élément de surprise éventé.

"J'espère que vous avez promis au professeur Rogue que vous ne lui souhaiterez jamais son anniversaire de la même façon !", je leur lance donc sans attendre - histoire qu'on puisse en venir vite à autre chose.

Severus lève les yeux au ciel, Cyrus se mord les lèvres et Harry soupire. Iris et Kane à mes côtés enquêtent : "Ils ont fait une bêtise ?"

"Disons qu'ils ont joué avec les limites, en restant du bon côté, heureusement pour eux", j'explique.

"Du bon côté ?", souligne Harry plein d'espoir - Cyrus a décidément choisi de le laisser porter leurs couleurs.

"Comme toutes les bonnes blagues, elles feraient moins rire une seconde fois", je réponds.

Harry en grand frère attentif regarde Cyrus, conscient que leur réponse ne peut pas être la même.

"Parce que vous me voyez faire un truc pareil sans le parapluie du préfet ? Mais je tiens à ma vie, moi !", affirme ce dernier les deux mains sur le cœur.

Dans les rires qui nous secouent tous, je décide que l'avenir a encore du crédit.

oooo

Mon anniversaire fait encore la une de Radio Poudlard pendant quelques jours, mais la rumeur que je vais défendre un à un les élèves qui n'ont pas eu de réponses positives à leurs candidatures remplace bientôt avantageusement ce premier évènement de la semaine.

Le tour fait, nous arrivons à la sombre conclusion que tous les sangs-mêlés ont plus ou moins eu des mauvaises surprises avec leur choix. Plus encore, c'est le nombre de jeunes gens brillants qui se sont finalement contentés de choix plutôt en dessous de leurs capacités. Et je crois être bien placé pour repérer la fausse modestie inspirée par la terreur d'être rejeté ou humilié.

Severus m'amène ainsi Tracey Davis, la seule dans cette situation à Serpentard. Elle nous avoue avoir renoncé dès février à poser une candidature au service de communication du Ministère parce ses camarades Serpentard lui avaient assurée qu'elle n'avait aucune chance. Pomona me rapporte ensuite que Megan Jones et Wayne Hopkins ont, de la même façon, été découragés de s'orienter vers la botanique médicale - pariant tous seuls a priori que leur candidature n'aurait aucune chance.

"Hopkins, je ne sais pas, mais Jones, entendez-moi, Lupin, si je n'arrive pas à la faire entrer en apprentissage quelque part , je démissionne", conclut-elle en me présentant l'affaire. Je ne la laisse pas sortir de mon bureau sans avoir promis de ne jamais faire une chose pareille quel que soit le résultat.

Je dois ensuite recevoir quasiment tout Serdaigle, dont la septième année comptent le plus d'enfants nés moldus ou dont l'un des parents n'est pas sorcier. Tous n'avaient pas postulé à des carrières sur lesquelles le Ministère peut peser mais, en discutant avec chacun, je me rends compte, une nouvelle fois, que la question est moins le refus qui leur aurait été signifié que les demandes qu'ils n'ont pas faites. Terry Boot va travailler chez un fabricant de balais qui apprécie la qualité de ses sortilèges et sa non-aversion pour les mathématiques - il aurait pu viser plus haut, selon nous, peut-être pas le Département des Mystères, mais d'autres départements techniques. Il n'a même pas essayé. Son ami Michael Corner qui ne semble pas s'être beaucoup préoccupé de l'après Poudlard finalement va le suivre. Mandy Brocklehurst avoue qu'elle se serait bien vue médicomage mais qu'elle n'a pas osé poser sa candidature - qu'elle a préféré postuler à la formation d'infirmière alors que Filius pense qu'elle a toutes les qualités pour des études de médecine magique. Anthony Goldstein voulait aussi mener des études de droit et a d'abord reçu une réponse négative. Seulement son père, sorcier, avait fait jouer l'intégralité de ses relations pour le faire accepter. Il est heureux d'apprendre que Poudlard va faire un geste pour son condisciple Justin. Si la décision de Kevin Entwhistle d'aller seconder son oncle à la production de Whisky-Pur-Feu ne nous étonne pas réellement nous sommes plus triste d'entendre Su Li, expliquer qu'elle a déjà choisi de s'expatrier aux Etats-Unis plutôt que de devoir négocier sa place en Angleterre. Seamus Finnigan, traîné chez moi par Minerva, avoue franchement qu'il n'a envisagé aucune carrière au Ministère : "Je n'aurais eu aucune chance, non ?"

Et, Hermione à qui j'ai directement posé la question, confirme qu'elle attend encore la réponse du Département des Mystères : "Mais en même temps Remus, ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, cette formation de briseur de sorts a l'air trop bien", elle affirme.

"Bref, seul Harry a eu ce qu'il demandait", conclut Dora quand je lui rapporte les faits. Il y a une part de boutade mais Harry est effectivement un sang mêlé

"Harry a postulé à la formation de Briseur de sorts", je lui rappelle, "elle échappe totalement au Ministère, et ça les agace d'ailleurs"

"Tu te rends compte qu'à ce compte là, je n' aurais jamais pu être Auror !"

"Et qu'espérer pour Kane et Iris", je commente lugubrement.

"Mais vous allez protester ?"

"Oui. On va d'abord demander poliment et si on obtient rien, on fera un foin de tous les diables !"

oooo

Le jeudi arrive très vite et en fin d'après-midi, la gargouille m'annonce Cyrus.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai pas été exclu de cours et on n'a pas non plus refusé ma candidature - pas encore du moins", il annonce en entrant. "Ce n'était l'anniversaire de personne aujourd'hui non plus".

Sous sa gouaille, je vois qu'il est nerveux, un peu, décidé, énormément, et ma curiosité est piquée.

"Je viens demander l'autorisation de quitter Poudlard pour quelques heures", explique-t-il à ma question muette, avec juste la petite inspiration qui m'apprend qu'il s'attend à que je dise non. Il faut dire que la demande n'a rien d'habituel. On ne sort pas de Poudlard pendant la semaine, mes fils pas plus que les autres.

"Quitter... pour aller où ?", je questionne donc, honnêtement pris par surprise par le projet.

De nouveau, il a l'infime pause respiratoire avant d'avouer : "A Finchley."

Je crois que mes yeux parlent pour moi parce que ma bouche ne peut d'abord pas. A Finchley ? mais quelle nouvelle fièvre l'a saisi ?

"Tu veux retourner parler à Regulus", j'articule finalement parce qu'il ne semble pas décider à expliciter son acte. Il a l'air rassuré que je le fasse, il me semble. Il croyait quoi, que j'allais le renvoyer dans son dortoir sans chercher à savoir ?

"Oui. Il n'a pas fini de raconter son histoire. Je voudrais entendre le reste."  
"Il t'a dit le plus important", je juge. Regulus a été certes courageux vu sa situation, mais aussi extraordinairement maladroit et imprévoyant.

Cyrus baisse une demi-seconde les yeux, et je suis sûr que c'est pour ne pas hurler que ce n'est pas à moi de juger du plus important. Tout son corps le crie pour lui mais sa bouche reste close. Ça m'intrigue.

"Papa, c'est important pour lui de tout raconter, au moins une fois, à une personne de son choix", il finit par reprendre, impressionnant de calme et de mesure - surtout pour qui le connaît. "Est-ce qu'on peut lui refuser ça ?"

"Il ne s'agit pas de lui refuser une dernière volonté", j'insiste malgré mon sentiment qu'il sait très bien ce que je vais dire. "Il est déjà mort, Cyrus! Je croyais que tu en avais fini avec cette fascination malsaine pour lui ! C'est un fantôme, et tu ne lui dois rien !"

"Je ne suis pas fasciné. Mais je lui ai dit que je l'écouterais. C'est tout ce que je lui dois. A lui et à Sirius. Et je viens, très respectueusement, te demander de me laisser y aller. Avant qu'il soit trop vieux, qu'il ait oublié, qu'il n'ait plus la force !", il argumente pied à pied. "S'il te plaît."

Je suis bluffé par le fait qu'il n'ait pas encore explosé, qu'il reste calme et respectueux. Je vais céder, là maintenant tout de suite, quand il a sa première sortie puérile depuis le début de notre entretien : "J'ai fait tous mes devoirs, je peux te montrer si tu veux !"

L'information est suffisamment incongrue pour m'amener un sourire fugace :  
"Oh, ça va être ton prétexte maintenant à chaque fois que tu vas vouloir t'éloigner ?"

"Papa, je comprends que ça ne t'intéresse pas, mais moi...", il reprend en ignorant superbement ma provocation.

"Est-ce que tu vas lui dire ?", je le coupe - parce que c'est ma dernière réserve.

"Quoi donc ?"

"Qui tu es. La nature exacte de ton lien avec Sirius."

Pour la première fois depuis le début de notre entretien, Cyrus pâlit légèrement.

"Tu veux frimer devant lui, c'est ça ?", j'insiste avec toute la mauvaise foi que je peux réunir. Mais s'il veut vraiment aller à Finchley, il faut qu'il soit prêt aux pires provocations.

"Moi ? Non, non ! Comment tu peux dire une chose pareille ?", il s'agace pour la première fois, mais sans se lever, se fermer comme une huitre ou se mettre à m'engueuler. Un nouveau point pour lui.

"Tu ne vois pas que c'est ta ressemblance avec Sirius qui le fascine et que c'est à lui qu'il parle à travers toi ?", je questionne plus sérieusement.

"Et alors ?"

Je décide de le laisser répondre seul à cette question-là, quitte à qu'il se tortille sur sa chaise jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive à une autre réponse.  
"Je crois que tu as raison", il admet finalement. "Il parle à Sirius. Il espère que ce qu'il me dit je le répéterais à Sirius, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Il croit peut-être notre histoire de Brésil. Peut-être pas. Quelle importance d'ailleurs ? Mais son histoire est la nôtre aussi, Papa. Pas seulement la mienne à cause de Sirius. C'est celle des Horcruxes, c'est la tienne, celle de Harry, celle de Granny et de Mae à cause des Black, celle de Severus aussi... Moi, je veux... je voudrais la connaître en entier", il conclut, encore une fois impressionnant de pondération, de lucidité et de calme.

"Tu ne m'as pas répondu", je remarque quand même, pour la forme. Je crois que je connais sa réponse mais je souhaite quand même l'entendre.

"Si je vais lui dire ?", hésite Cyrus. "Je ne sais pas... Justement parce que je ne voudrais pas avoir l'air de frimer comme tu dis. Je suis son antithèse, je suis la deuxième chance que personne ne lui proposera jamais. J'en suis conscient."

La dernière phrase a été un murmure mais il a les yeux secs, le corps droit. Il ne sera sans doute jamais aussi prêt qu'aujourd'hui.

"Mais s'il lui faut une certitude que son histoire ira bien à Sirius", il reprend brusquement, "je me permettrais de la lui donner..."

Je prends le temps de le regarder encore un instant avant de tirer un parchemin et une plume d'un tiroir. Ce n'est pas tant pour le faire languir que pour essayer de me convaincre que je suis pour quelque chose dans ce Cyrus-là. C'est peut-être mon meilleur cadeau d'anniversaire, je décide en signant l'autorisation.

ooooooooooo  
(1)Avant l'Habeas Corpus, la Grande Charte de 1215 limitait déjà les pouvoirs royaux et instituait un plus grand pouvoir au Parlement. Merci à Fée Fléau pour cette précision.

Dans le prochain, on part donc à Finchley pour le dernier épisode de la chasse aux Horcruxes selon Regulus... Cyrus aux commandes une fois de plus... Qui d'autre ?


	65. Tout entendre

**Un supplément d'âme**

Merci à tous les nombreux reviewers que j'aime et à qui j'ai répondu. Désolée pour Madame-Casse-Pieds et Baba à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre aux longues et gentilles reviews. Je vous mettrai quelque chose sur mon blog. Et bien sûr, un coup de chapeau à l'équipe technique de choc - Alixe, Fée Fléau et Dina... Gloire éternelle !

Encore une fois, je ne vais pas en chercher une citation à chaque fois, mais j'ai entendu cette chanson à la radio alors que je relisais le chapitre et j'y ai vu un signe...

Non ce n'est pas mon frère  
Son cheval aurait bu  
Non ce n'est pas mon frère  
Il ne l'oserait plus  
Il n'est plus rien ici  
Qui puisse le servir  
Non ce n'est pas mon frère  
Mon frère a pu mourir  
Cette ombre de midi  
Aurait plus de tourment  
S'il s'agissait de lui  
Allons c'est bien le vent  
Qui gonfle un peu le sable  
Pour nous passer le temps

_Regarde bien petit_, Jacques Brel.

_Jeudi 12 mars_

**65. Tout entendre (Cyrus)**

Papa a trouvé un moyen de ne pas me laisser aller seul à Finchley : Severus devait aller à Londres chercher une commande délicate d'ingrédients, et j'allais l'accompagner. On passerait chez Grand-père sur notre chemin de retour - l'inverse de ce que nous avions fait, Harry et moi, cinq jours auparavant, en quelque sorte.

Honnêtement, ça ne m'étonnait pas vraiment qu'il m'impose une baby-sitter. Je m'étais même plutôt attendu à ce que Remus exige de venir - s'il acceptait que j'y aille ! J'avais admis, pendant les deux nuits pendant lesquelles j'avais réfléchi à comment m'y prendre, qu'il ne me laisserait jamais aller revoir Regulus seul. J'étais même arrivé à comprendre plus ou moins le pourquoi de son inquiétude. Quelque part, Regulus était mon Horcruxe à moi, la force des ténèbres qui pouvait m'emporter comme Nero, comme Voldemort... Qui aurait pu. Il y avait quelques mois sans doute, je ne m'y serais même pas risqué. Et Remus était mon Papa ; il n'avait pas pris cette responsabilité pour me laisser aller tout détruire.

Pourquoi ne venait-il pas finalement lui-même ? Je n'ai pas osé lui demander en fait. J'imagine qu'il manquede temps ou qu'il a d'autres choses prévues et non déplaçables. Même s'il prétendait qu'il en savait assez, j'étais convaincu que ce n'était pas la raison. Peut-être avait-il voulu affirmer ainsi qu'il me faisait confiance. Ce serait, à la fois, flatteur et intimidant ; trop flatteur pour ne pas être intimidant. Mais ça lui ressemblerait dans la méthode.

Donc, je n'ai pas protesté une seconde au stratagème proposé. Notre ami Rogue, lui, a fait répéter deux fois à Papa qu'il m'envoyait bien à Finchley discuter avec Regulus. Il lui a fait répéter, mais sans lui demander pourquoi. Il n'a pas non plus fait de commentaires. Et Remus ne s'est pas justifié. C'est Severus, après tout, il a abandonné l'idée du noir et du blanc depuis fort longtemps. C'est Papa, il sait généralement ce qu'il a besoin de dire et ce qu'il peut taire.

"Puis-je me permettre une seule question", commente Severus néanmoins alors que nous nous dirigeons vers l'entrée moldue du Chemin de Traverse. J'opine, et ça lui suffit. "Si Remus avait dit non ?"

"Je n'y serais pas allé", j'affirme et je n'ai pas besoin de le regarder pour sentir sa réticence. "Tu ne me crois pas ?"

"Je reste dubitatif."

"Alors tu ne me connais pas", j'ose lui affirmer. "Si je n'avais pas eu besoin de son accord, je n'aurais pas demandé son avis. Il suffisait que j'attende demain et la pleine lune et, en m'y prenant bien, vous n'en auriez jamais rien su".

Severus n'a pas l'air sidéré de mon affirmation, juste las :  
"Cyrus, le jour où tu comprendras qu'on a rarement été réellement pris par surprise par tes bêtises ! En fait, si on exclut vos expériences malheureuses avec Nick quasi-sans-tête..."

"Disons que vous n'auriez pas eu le temps de m'en empêcher", je corrige sans trop vouloir entrer dans une discussion sur ce sujet-là. Severus vient de dire ce que Harry a toujours plus ou moins affirmé - que Papa et Severus en savaient plus long sur nos aventures qu'ils n'avaient envie de nous le faire savoir. " Je savais que si je demandais, je devrais le convaincre et que Papa ne se laisserait pas faire. Que je devrais argumenter et garder mon calme, que je risquais gros si j'y échouais...", je développe encore, en réprimant même un frisson en repensant à toutes les versions imaginées par mes soins où Remus refusait et ce qui pouvait en découler. "Mais si je n'en avais pas été capable, c'est qu'il aurait eu raison de refuser, que je n'aurais pas été prêt à entendre ce que je vais entendre. Non ?"

Je garde pour moi que Severus me confond parfois, encore, avec Sirius qui, lui, n'aurait jamais demandé l'avis de quiconque avant d'entreprendre ce genre de choses. Il est assez malin pour l'entendre sans que j'ai besoin de le dire.

"On n'est jamais totalement prêt", estime ce dernier après quelques pas.

"Je sais. Tu me l'as déjà dit", je lui rappelle. "Mais ce serait pire de passer tout le reste de ma vie à regretter ou à inventer ce qu'il a à dire..."

"C'est _Lui_ qui veut...?", questionne abruptement Severus, s'arrêtant même pour marquer son inquiétude. Parce que Sirius en moi l'inquiète. Toujours. Il faut bien le dire.

"Non, Severus, c'est moi", je lui promets. "J'ai besoin de comprendre là où _il _s'est tellement trompé... Il a toujours voulu cela, que je sois sa revanche sur ses erreurs - ou ce qu'il comprend comme ses erreurs. Et plus j'avance et plus... je me dis que lui-même n'aurait pas su dire en quoi il s'est trompé. D'être allé derrière Queudever ? Il a suivi son cœur, Severus... Ce n'est qu'une conséquence après tout. Les erreurs ont été faites avant et pas seulement par lui..."

"Il a voulu que tu sois élevé totalement différemment de ce qu'il avait pu connaître", remarque Severus, un peu plus détendu.

"Oui, et c'est sa meilleure intuition finalement, non ?"

"Si tu le dis", il soupire et nous entrons dans le Chaudron Baveur sans plus commenter nos motivations.

oo  
"Vous allez le prendre comme apprenti ?", glisse doucement l'apothicaire à Severus quand il pense que je n'entends pas. Ils sont tous les deux penchés sur des racines que Severus choisit lui-même. Comme je me sais d'aucune utilité, je me suis rapproché de la porte, ne serait-ce que pour échapper à l'odeur d'œufs pourris et de chou rance qui flotte, comme toujours, dans l'échoppe.

"Je ne prends pas d'apprenti", biaise Severus en écartant résolument deux longs tubercules aux racines hérissées.

"Vous avez pourtant bien des choses à transmettre, Professeur, si je peux me permettre", proteste l'apothicaire en faisant disparaître les tubercules d'un coup de baguette. "J'ai lu vos travaux dans l'_Écho des potions_ : beaucoup de jeunes gens intéressés par notre art auraient bien des choses à apprendre de vous !"

_Notre art ! _Il est peut-être en train de poser sa candidature pour lui-même, je me dis. Juste après, je décide qu'il ne peut que difficilement répondre à la qualification de "jeune gens". Tout ça me fait sourire le nez collé contre le vitre : le chemin de Traverse est assez calme en cette fin de jeudi ; il n'y a pas grand-chose à regarder dehors.

"Je ne crois pas être déjà prêt à transmettre quoi que ce soit", répond sèchement Severus. "Et je ne me sens pas encore suffisamment pressé par le temps pour supporter de quelconques "jeunes gens" autour de mes chaudrons... Je crois que j'en ai assez", il conclut plus aimablement. Dans le reflet, je le vois désigner le tas de racines sélectionnées.

"Bien sûr, bien sûr, vous êtes encore très jeune, Professeur !", lui assure servilement l'apothicaire en se saisissant des racines qu'il va peser dans l'arrière-boutique. Je me rapproche du comptoir où une série de paquets nous attendent. Ne serait-ce que pour justifier de ma présence. Severus lève les yeux au ciel comme pour me prendre à témoin de l'inanité des hommes. Il en connaît un rayon sur le sujet, il faut l'admettre.

"Et vous jeune homme, vous vous destinez à quoi ?", questionne l'apothicaire quand il revient avec son dernier paquet et que sa plume à papote écrit la note.

"Ethnomagie", je réponds immédiatement, et la surprise de l'homme est patente.

"Ce n'est pas une voie... habituelle... Surtout pour un jeune homme de... haute naissance comme vous ! Si je peux me permettre !"

_De haute naissance ? _Pourquoi ai-je l'impression qu'il parle du sang des Black qui coule dans mes veines plutôt que du patronyme qui est le mien ? Je décide que je ne demanderai(s) pas l'aide de Severus qui compte ses gallions comme s'il n'avait rien entendu.

"Je ne suis pas pour les habitudes", je réponds du bout des lèvres.

"On dit que le Ministère va favoriser les sorciers de longue lignée", commente l'apothicaire d'un ton rêveur. J'ai l'impression qu'il approuve plutôt. _De longue lignée, de haute naissance ?Doit-on se réjouir qu'il n'ose pas dire Sang-Pur _ ?

"On dit que l'apothicaire qui a repris l'herboristerie de Pré-au-lard est vraiment très qualifié", j'insinue avec mon sourire le plus innocent.

L'herboriste ouvre des yeux ronds quand il comprend ce que je viens de dire - et je suis le fils du directeur de Poudlard, ça donne sans doute du poids à mes paroles. Severus intervient avant de perdre son fournisseur habituel :

"Monsieur Cyrus Lupin a encore tout le temps de choisir sa voie professionnelle", il conclut en me chargeant d'un maximum de paquets et en me poussant hors du magasin. Dehors il ne peut évidemment pas s'empêcher de me faire la leçon : "Tu n'envisages pas de laisser certains combats à d'autres ?"

"Aux adultes ?", je questionne, totalement insolent et fier de l'être.

"Ce n'est pas parce que Remus te laisse aller où tu en as envie, qu'il n'est pas toujours mieux armé que toi en termes politiques."

"Tu crois que je l'aide plus en fermant ma grande gueule ?", je demande, assez sincèrement.

"Je crois que tu ne fais pas beaucoup d'effort pour lui épargner quoi que ce soit !", il assène.

Comme on passe devant une marchande de crêpes, je me rappelle la fois où, par pure provocation, j'en avais commandée une sans avoir de quoi la payer, comptant sur le nom de Remus pour obtenir un crédit. Une nouvelle fois, je ne peux que m'interroger sur les ressorts profonds de sa patience envers moi - seulement à cause de Sirius ? Je suis content que Severus soit à mes côtés, mais je sais que si Papa était là, je me sentirais plus fort.

"C'est la pleine lune demain", je commente mollement alors que nous approchons du bâtiment où nous pourrons prendre une cheminée pour Finchley.

Severus me regarde comme s'il me découvrait soudain à ses côtés :

"C'est pour cela que tu lui voulais y aller aujourd'hui ?"

"Je pensais qu'il viendrait", j'avoue, content de le faire. "Qu'il voudrait venir au moins... Et si j'avais proposé ça demain, c'était impossible. Jamais il n'aurait accepté ce déplacement... ce risque... Je ne voulais pas qu'il y voit une manœuvre."

"Je t'ai connu moins fin analyste des sentiments des autres", sourit Severus - avec un de ses rares sourires qui ne soient ni moqueurs, ni méprisants. "Et je ne me trompe pas d'interlocuteur", il ajoute quand je lève malgré tout les yeux au ciel d'une manière qui ne trompe pas. Ça m'intimide deux pas et puis j'ose une réplique qui est aussi une promesse :

"J'ai pourtant encore des progrès à faire avec toi !"

ooo

"Je suis venu écouter la fin de ton histoire...", je souffle en m'asseyant au chevet de Regulus.

C'est un vieil homme qui est dans ce lit maintenant. Je ne dirais pas aussi vieux que grand-père Albus mais quand même. Ses cheveux sont gris, son front s'est légèrement dégarni, ses rides se sont creusées et multipliées.

"Comment Lucius m'a utilisé ?", il reformule.

Je note que sans doute sa compréhension des choses a évolué - il ne se croit plus vainqueur de Malefoy. Ça doit être bien amer, je me dis.

"Tu as pris des risques, tu as voulu lutter avec tes moyens... Je ne te juge pas, Regulus, tu sais. C'est sans doute facile pour nous maintenant de trouver que tu t'y es mal pris. Je veux juste savoir comment ça s'est passé, comprendre... m'en souvenir", j'explique donc humblement.

"Ça te servira à quoi ?", il questionne de sa voix cassée.

"Je ne te promets pas de changer l'histoire, Regulus, l'Histoire avec un grand H comme on l'enseigne à Poudlard. Celle-là ne sait même pas réellement comment s'est déroulé le combat contre Voldemort, alors ! Mais moi je saurais ton histoire, tes choix, et..."

"Toi, le dernier des Black ?", il m'interrompt avec une ferveur nouvelle.

C'est une obsession, je me dis et je manque de soupirer.  
"Je ne suis pas le dernier des Black, Regulus", je le raisonne le plus calmement possible. "D'abord parce que d'autres portent ce sang - Mae et les jumeaux, Andromeda, Drago... Si le sang est important, il survivra à ta disparition et même à la mienne."

"Aucun d'eux ne porte ce nom !", il proteste.

"Moi non plus, Regulus. Je m'appelle Lupin et non Black et je n'ai aucune intention de changer cela, jamais", je lui affirme avec une grande sincérité. "Parce que, et c'est quelque chose de fondamental, je n'ai pas été élevé comme un Black..."

"Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?", il me coupe encore.

La tentation est trop brève pour me faire hésiter. Ce n'est pas le moment de lui dire "ce que je suis", comme l'a formulé Papa. Il n'est pas prêt à l'entendre, je crois.  
"Il me suffit de te regarder !", je rétorque donc simplement.

Et il sourit presque.  
"Peut-être", il souffle. Il détourne les yeux, regarde Severus, longtemps, et puis revient sur moi. "Tu veux porter mon histoire, à jamais, dans ta mémoire ? Soit. Je ne sais pas si l'expérience d'autrui sert vraiment - la tradition dit le contraire, mais je n'ai plus beaucoup de considération pour les traditions... D'ailleurs, je crois que je vais raconter pour moi d'abord, pour Sirius ensuite - parce que tu lui diras, n'est-ce pas ?", il me presse en se saisissant de ma main.

"Oui", je souffle, l'émotion me prenant comme une de ces vagues fortes qui vous privent de vos appuis et vous attirent dans un même mouvement.

Regulus me regarde longuement, il attend plus sans doute. Il faut tout mon courage pour ne pas baisser les yeux ou craquer. Je suis venu pour écouter son histoire. Si je commence à raconter la mienne, rien ne prouve que lui finalement me dira la sienne. Les vannes entre les deux frères seront sans doute intenables.

"Je te promets qu'il saura", j'ajoute donc, et je sens le regard de Severus sur moi : j'espère qu'il apprécie à sa juste mesure ma demi-vérité.

"Soit", répète Regulus l'air fatigué. Tout ça lui demande sans doute trop d'énergie. "Je peux sans doute te faire confiance, pas que la confiance m'ait réellement porté chance par le passé mais... tu es sans doute différent de Lucius, hein, on peut compter là dessus... Tu es à Gryffondor ?", il remarque en désignant mon écharpe posée derrière moi avec ma cape. Et j'acquiesce. "Comme lui... Il doit être fier de toi !"

Et le jugement de Regulus sur ce que Sirius pourrait penser de moi m'assèche totalement la bouche.

"Bien sûr qu'il est fier de lui", intervient calmement mais fermement Severus, comme si Regulus cherchait à gagner inutilement du temps en affirmant des banalités, comme si l'émotion qui monte par vagues dans mon corps était superflue. Et je comprends qu'un maître Serpentard vient, une nouvelle foi,s de m'ouvrir les yeux sur les processus à l'oeuvre. "Cyrus est exactement ce que Sirius a voulu qu'il soit. Et il l'envoie aujourd'hui te voir et connaître ton histoire. Sois en certain."

"Certain", répète Regulus, dans un soupir et en détournant les yeux. "J'aimerais en être certain".

Je vais lui répéter qu'il doit me faire confiance, nous faire confiance, quand le regard de Severus m'arrête, et je décide de me ranger à son avis.

"Lucius t'a surpris quand tu voulais t'emparer du Journal de Jedusor ?", il le questionne fermement et Regulus retourne très lentement son regard vers nous. Estimant sans doute que nous ne nous satisferons pas de son silence, il se décide à répondre.

"Oh... oui. Mais... vous raconter me demanderait trop de force", souffle Regulus revendiquant presque sa faiblesse. "Pas que je ne sache pas que je vais mourir : quelques jours, quelques semaines, quelques mois ? Une année, deux ? Mais je... je ne suis pas encore prêt", il avoue, avant de détourner encore les yeux et de déglutir plusieurs fois avec difficulté. J'ai presque envie de tendre la main vers lui pour le réconforter, mais il semble se résoudre à quelque chose, et c'est avec une voix plus posée qu'il explique : "Avant de rentrer en Finlande, Teivo m'a aidé à extraire de mes souvenirs ce que vous voulez voir..." Et il désigne plusieurs fioles et une Pensine sur sa table de chevet. "Ce sera plus simple."

Ni Severus ni moi ne faisons de commentaires superflus. On le regarde en silence préparer lui-même la Pensine, verser le contenu d'une fiole. Son contenu agite le liquide argenté quand les deux rentrent en contact. A l'exemple de Severus, je sors ma baguette, étrangement intimidé par un procédé que j'ai pourtant utilisé bien des fois pour expliquer des choses - à Nero notamment. Lorsque Regulus se rejette en arrière sur ses oreillers et ferme les yeux, comme pour dire que c'est prêt, nous nous penchons de concert sur la Pensine.

Juste avant que la réalité s'estompe, sa voix de très loin ajoute :  
"C'était le jour de l'anniversaire de Narcissa... j'avais joué les ivrognes pour aller m'allonger à l'étage..."

Quand l'image se stabilise, Regulus - et sa jeunesse, sa souplesse me sautent aux yeux - longe un couloir faiblement éclairé. Une rumeur de foule et de fête nous parvient, assourdie. Ses pas ne font aucun bruit sur les profonds tapis qui couvrent le sol. Il avance avec détermination jusqu'à la porte du bureau de Lucius. Je le regarde avec intérêt lancer un nombre impressionnants de sortilèges pour déterminer le degré et le type de protection - Sirius n'avait jamais imaginé que son réputé sage petit-frère puisse en connaître autant. Est-ce le fruit de ses lectures aventureuses dans la bibliothèque de Square Grimmaurd ? Est-ce celui de son expérience de Mangemort ? A ma surprise et aussi à la sienne, Regulus n'obtient pourtant aucune réaction, comme si la porte était grande ouverte. Comme aujourd'hui le Manoir Malefoy est plus protégé que Square Grimmaurd au temps du père de Sirius, il y aurait de quoi se méfier ! Regulus a l'air de partager mes réticences car il met un temps infini à se décider. Puis brusquement, avec un dernier coup d'oeil nerveux des deux côtés du couloir, il tourne le bouton de la porte.

La pièce n'a pas tant changé que cela en 15 ans : les mêmes meubles lourds et sombres, la même massive cheminée. Dans la pénombre, seulement éclairé par les lumières clignotantes des décorations accrochées sur la façade et les arbres en honneurs de Narcissa, Regulus hésite. Puis sans allumer sa baguette, il s'avance à grandes enjambées vers le bureau impeccablement rangé de Lucius - à rentrer en compétition directe avec Papa ou Severus, je me dis en le rejoignant au centre de la pièce. Il ouvre un tiroir, le referme et murmure :

"Où auras-tu caché ça, Lucius ?"

"Que faites-vous là, dans le bureau du Maître des Malefoy !? Où vous croyez-vous, jeune impudent ! ", tonne alors une voix grave et puissante.

Comme Regulus encore une fois, je sursaute et cherche la source de la voix. Comme lui, je découvre un portrait en pied sur le mur opposé au bureau : un homme d'environ soixante ans, trônant sur la chaise capitonnée gravées de serpents entremêlés sur laquelle Regulus prenait appui la seconde d'avant. Sa main droite repose sur la canne dont Lucius ne se sépare jamais. Abraxas Malefoy, me souffle Sirius.

"Monsieur Malefoy !", couine Regulus.

"Oserais-tu prétendre m'avoir déjà rencontré ?", tonne le patriarche en s'avançant sur son siège comme pour mieux le distinguer dans la pénombre.

"Regulus Black, le fils d'Orion et de Walburga", souffle le frère de Sirius en allumant sa baguette pour éclairer son visage - le sang des Black comme sauve-conduit. "Le cousin de Narcissa !"

"Ah oui, ça me dit quelque chose", reconnaît lentement Abraxas avant d'exiger de nouveaux des explications : "Mais que fais-tu là ! Au milieu de la nuit ! Comme un voleur !"

"Lucius m'a envoyé chercher quelque chose", ment avec un aplomb nouveau Regulus. Il a toujours été très fort pour rejeter la faute sur les autres, estime Sirius pour ma gouverne. Je me demande s'il est vraiment juste avec son frère en disant ça ou s'il a peur pour moi, pour le manque de distance que je pourrais avoir. Dans tous les cas, le portrait, lui, n'a pas l'air totalement amadoué par les affirmations du jeune homme.

"Lucius ?", il s'étonne.

"Votre fils a besoin d'un carnet. Il veut nous le montrer... un journal plus exactement, un objet magique ancien dont il est très fier !", brode Regulus.

"Un journal magique, tu dis ?"

"Une relique ?", essaie Regulus. "Elle aurait appartenu à un puissant mage noir..."

"A un freluquet qui se prétend invincible, oui !", éternue Abraxas en frappant sa canne sur le sol. "On ne connaît même pas son ascendance !"

"Sa magie est néanmoins puissante", plaide Regulus, l'air un peu embarrassé par la tournure de la conversation.

L'expression dégoûtée d'Abraxas s'accentue, et il va sans doute développer son mépris pour les sangs non purs sur quinze générations, quand Lucius ouvre violemment la porte du bureau, faisant de nouveau sursauter Regulus, et je ne peux m'empêcher de le plaindre.

"Oh je vois que tu es dégrisé, cher cousin !", ironise Lucius, "Où seraient-ce les vapeurs de l'alcool qui te font t'introduire dans mon bureau et fouiller dans mes affaires ?"

Sans attendre que Regulus se reprenne, Lucius le désarme de sa baguette d'un sortilège rapide et précis qui lui aurait valu les plus hautes notes à l'examen d'Auror. De l'avis de Sirius, Regulus, qui se masse les doigts douloureux après l'arrachage de sa baguette, n'a jamais paru plus prêt de vomir qu'à cet instant.

"Il dit chercher un journal", ajoute Abraxas l'air intéressé par la réaction de son fils. "Le journal de Jedusor"

"Le Journal de Jedusor ?", s'étonne un fragment de minute Lucius avant de sembler relier plusieurs informations entre elles : "Bellatrix aurait-elle oublié de tenir sa langue ? Vous faites une belle paire d'alcooliques tous les deux, j'ai l'impression !"

"Il était plus que temps de renouveler le sang des Black, Drago sera la preuve même du renouveau sorcier", estime Abraxas avec fierté.

Regulus subit, plus sombre qu'impressionné finalement, il me semble, le discours des Malefoy.

"Ce Journal, Lucius, est bien plus qu'un journal magique", il commence quand les deux hommes lui en laissent l'occasion. "C'est un Horcruxe."

Le mot flotte dans la pièce, visqueux, répugnant et gracile à la fois, comme une gigantesque méduse.

"Oh... que de grands mots", susurre Lucius mais une flamme nouvelle s'est allumée dans ses yeux.

"Tu le sais ?"

"Crois-tu que le Maître...m'aurait honoré de sa confiance sans insister sur l'importance de ma mission ?"

"Te rends-tu compte, Lucius ? Un Horcruxe !?", plaide maintenant Regulus. Et je retrouve le même ton de stupeur et de dégoût mêlé que j'ai pu employer envers lui la première fois que nous nous sommes rencontrés. Ça me serre le cœur.

"Le Maître a assuré ses arrières", juge Lucius d'un ton badin. "Tu ne vas pas, toi un Mangemort, venir geindre sur le recours à la magie noire, à la magie sous toutes ses formes ! Tu ne vas pas parler de mesure ou de respect des lois, j'espère ?"

Regulus prend le temps de composer sa réponse.

"Ce n'est pas tant la méthode", il finit par souffler, comme intimidé lui-même par l'idée. "Mais le résultat, Lucius ! Il sera là pour toujours ? TOUJOURS ?!"

"Et nous serons là, à ses côtés."

"Ah ? tu comptes suivre son exemple ?", questionne Regulus avec une soudaine innocence qui me vrille l'estomac.

"Nos descendants seront assurés d'avoir une place à la mesure de leurs qualités", corrige Lucius, avec un geste agacé de la main.

"S'il tient sa promesse !"

"Tu doutes du Maître ?"

"Rien ne me pousse à faire confiance à quelqu'un qui divise son âme !"

"Sans parler du fait que son sang est impur", ajoute Abraxas. "Je t'ai déjà dit, Lucius, combien cela m'inquiétait !"

"Je sais, Père", lui affirme Lucius avec l'air d'avoir envie de passer le tableau par la fenêtre.

Ça me ferait presque rire de le voir subir une leçon paternelle, si je ne me demandais pas comment cette scène allait tourner. Je savais le résultat mais néanmoins, à ce point de la conversation, rien ne me paraissait écrit. A moins que... que Lucius n'ait joué la comédie - me confirme Sirius et, dans les émotions de chagrin et de colère mêlés qu'il m'envoie, je perçois son amour pour son frère, son désir rétrospectif de le protéger, son regret de na pas avoir su garder le lien avec lui. - Si tu avais été là ce soir-là, je crois que Harry ne t'aurait même jamais eu comme parrain, je lui oppose, fatigué par ses émotions envahissantes. - _Des fois, je me dis que Remus a oublié de t'apprendre à respecter tes aînés_, il grommelle. - _Il a préféré insister sur la préservation de soi_, je reconnais avec un sourire intérieur.

"Te rends-tu compte, Lucius, si jamais il ne répond pas à nos... aspirations", reprend Regulus, et il semble si sincère à cet instant que j'ai peine à le reconnaître, "Il n'y aura personne capable de s'opposer à lui ! On ne sait même pas combien de Horcruxes il a créé !"

"Il sait que tu as détruit celui qu'il gardait dans une caverne près de la mer", annonce Lucius sur le même ton qu'il annoncerait le service du café.

"Il sait !", blêmit Regulus.

"Disons que tu es très haut sur la liste de ses suspects... Il faut dire qu'il ne faut pas être Merlin, pour imaginer que RAB, ça puisse être toi, Regulus Acturus Black !", se moque ouvertement Lucius. "Qu'espérais-tu en signant ainsi ? La gloire ? Une carte Chocogrenouille ?"

Regulus ne prend pas la peine de lui répondre. Il est terrassé par la peur, je le comprends aisément, même si je ne sais pas exactement où Regulus a laissé ses initiales.

"Mais j'entends ton objection. Si je suis pour un pouvoir fort et audacieux - et respectueux de nos traditions", ajoute Lucius a priori pour son père. "Il est un fait que nous ne pouvons pas totalement parier que Tom Jedusor soit celui que nous attendions..."

"Je pense le contraire !", affirme Abraxas.

"Tu veux... Il faut détruire le Journal !", essaie Regulus dans un élan qui ressemble à de l'authentique désespoir.

"Non, il faut créer un ennemi à sa mesure", le corrige Lucius, avec un sourire carnassier.

Et le souvenir s'arrête là, brusquement, et nous laisse assommés, Severus et moi, face à l'homme usé qu'est aujourd'hui Regulus. - _Non Cyrus, Regulus est mort depuis longtemps_, aboie Sirius, avec des larmes dans la voix. - _Et il est tombé dans un sacré piège_, je lui réponds.

"Et tu as créé un Horcruxe pour... devenir", articule Severus avec difficulté. C'est le Serpentard qui hurle devant tant de risques et de manque de précaution.

"Lucius m'aurait tué de toute façon", remarque Regulus, très calme.

"Tu n'as pas vu que c'était un piège ?", proteste encore Severus.

"Non", souffle Regulus, les traits tirés. "Enfin, je l'ai envisagé mais... je n'avais pas réellement d'autre choix, comme je viens de te le dire : il m'aurait tué de toute façon... J'ai voulu croire que j'avais une chance malgré tout... Comment aurais-je pu imaginer l'ampleur du plan de Lucius ! Comment..."

"...aurais-tu pu imaginer qu'il voulait créer Nero", je conclus pour lui.

ooooo  
Hum, hum... oserais-je annoncer la suite ? ça s'appelle _Une affaire personnelle_ et c'est confiée à Severus (promis, ce n'est pas la même scène vue par ses yeux mais réellement la suite). Elle sera en ligne quand le 67 existera... et il existe déjà à moitié donc pas d'affolement... Sinon, vous pensez quoi du récit de Regulus, vous ?


	66. Une affaire personnelle

**Un supplément d'âme**

Vous avez été très patients. Rien pour Noël, rien pour vos étrennes... j'espère que vous n'avez pas cru que j'allais arrêter d'écrire. Mais poster le 66 tant que le 67 résistait malgré mes efforts aurait été une bêtise... Remerciez Dina, Alixe et Fée de l'avoir tenu la main, une fois encore.  
Bon début d'année !!!

_vendredi 13 mars (pleine lune) - samedi 14 - dimanche 15 _

**66. Une affaire personnelle (Severus)**

Poudlard sans Lupin est étrangement calme. Non que la présence de Remus crée habituellement le désordre, mais l'homme fait extraordinairement partie du quotidien. Il est rare qu'il manque un repas dans la Grande Salle - bien moins souvent que son prédécesseur, il faut le dire. Il fréquente aussi ouvertement et régulièrement la bibliothèque et, surtout, il est toujours disponible dans les cours et les couloirs pour répondre aux questions des élèves. S'il est incontestablement le directeur, l'arbitre suprême des querelles, il est resté un enseignant à qui on peut aussi s'adresser pour progresser dans son entendement du monde. Certains portraits du bureau directorial le déplorent ; certains de mes collègues en sont presque jaloux - je comprends mieux les seconds.

A chaque pleine lune, pendant deux jours, Poudlard attend donc le retour de Lupin, et son absence génère une certaine mélancolie, des conversations plus feutrées, des élèves plus rêveurs... "La transformation de Remus apprend mois après mois aux élèves la fragilité de la condition humaine", a commenté une fois devant moi Albus. Je ne sais pas si on peut espérer autant d'analyse de nos élèves, mais c'est joliment dit. C'est toujours encore plus marqué quand la pleine lune tombe un week-end, quand le rythme scolaire n'encadre pas l'écoulement du temps. Il est ainsi des pleines lunes qui semblent durer des semaines.

Hier soir à minuit ou presque, Remus m'a donné le contrôle de Poudlard. Comme Albus l'a fait un jour pour lui, comme il le fera un jour à son successeur - à moins que la mort mette fin elle-même à son directorat. Parfois je me dis qu'il a, en lui, qui a été le plus jeune directeur depuis deux siècles, de quoi finir un des plus âgés.

Nous avons beau répéter ce geste magique tous les mois depuis huit ans, nous sommes toujours solennels quand nous procédons au transfert. Par respect pour la magie fondamentale de Poudlard, par conscience de participer à un rituel qui remonte aux fondateurs, à une espèce de cérémonie rapide et sobre, mais fondamentale. Quelque chose qui nous lie l'un à l'autre par delà Poudlard, je crois. Mais je tombe dans le sentimentalisme de bas étage. Comme si nous n'avions pas déjà l'un ou l'autre déjà délégué ces pouvoirs à Minerva par exemple !

Et j'ai eu tort, hier soir, de penser que ça me donnait le droit de revenir sur les évènements de la journée. Je n'avais nullement mal pris de ne pas avoir été convié au debriefing familial qui les avait réunis après le dîner - je n'avais pas objectivement besoin d'une seconde narration. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils ont pu se dire - s'ils se sont pris dans les bras les uns les autres ; s'ils ont pleuré la mémoire bafouée de Regulus... j'ai toujours eu très peu d'imagination pour ce genre de partage. Peut-être d'ailleurs est-ce pour cela que je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'enquêter un peu et de demander à Lupin s'il voulait ma version.

"Severus, je ne sais pas pourquoi tout le monde s'attend en permanence à ce que j'exige des rapports détaillés de tous et chacun comme si je ne connaissais pas le mot confiance !", il a asséné. Ses yeux avaient cet éclat un peu sauvage de la tension accumulée, du loup et du père inquiet. "Finalement, je n'ai qu'une question : est-ce que Cyrus va bien ? Et elle répond à toutes les autres."

"L'histoire ne t'intéresse pas ?", je me suis sincèrement étonné.

"Plus tard, peut-être, j'aurais la patience de l'empathie", il a haussé les épaules. "Aujourd'hui, je ne m'intéresse qu'au futur..."

Comme j'ai dû froncer les sourcils, il a expliqué :

"Le futur de Cyrus demande de faire la paix avec le passé."

Et dans son regard, j'ai compris son raisonnement et j'ai failli rougir. Il m'avait envoyé avec son fils parce qu'il avait pensé que moi, ancien Mangemort, j'avais aussi besoin d'entendre ce que Regulus avait besoin de dire. Je n'oserais pas dire qu'il ait eu tort. Il me prétend toujours plus retors que lui, mais il ne se rend pas compte combien de choses évidentes pour lui me restent invisibles.

En ce vendredi de pleine lune, Lupin me laisse pourtant avec Poudlard sur mes épaules - comme il m'a laissé hier avec son fils affronter le passé. Comme les autres fois, je ne peux pas dire que je déteste cette confiance et cette responsabilité. Mais je ne prétends aucunement prendre la place de Lupin ou même lui faire concurrence. Je ne serais jamais l'homme qu'il sait être - je ne pense pas que je serais un loup-garou bien fréquentable d'ailleurs.

Et c'est avec toutes ces réserves que je vais présider le petit-déjeuner. Minerva à ma droite soupire sur l'édition de la _Gazette_, et Pomora remarque :

"Pourtant c'est une bonne question ! C'est même la seule que des sorciers sensés devraient se poser !"

"Quoi donc ?" je m'enquiers aimablement - Pomona est un bon baromètre du sorcier sensé, Lupin le répète souvent avec un sourire niais

"Eh bien, se demander pourquoi l'enquête sur les Malefoy dure aussi longtemps si tout le monde est sûr que c'est un suicide !", explicite simplement la professeur de Botanique. Mon sang se fige dans les veines alors que je me ressers du thé à la bergamote.

"Et que répond le Ministère ?", je demande en laissant refroidir ma tasse - car il ne faut pas être grand mage pour imaginer la teneur de l'article.

"_Le Ministère a toujours reconnu le rôle historique de la famille Malefoy dans notre communauté, malgré certains choix incertains à des périodes délicates. Nous avons voulu vérifier que ce suicide ne cachait pas des règlements de comptes dans certains milieux..."_, lit Minerva à voix haute, comme si elle ne savait pas tout ce que ces mots cachent de mensonges et de souffrances - elle a toujours très bien lu.

"C'est pourtant bien le Ministère qui nous a ramené les Malefoy", juge froidement Flitwick, qui est plus informé que Pomona, mais qui est aussi un esprit libre.

"Et ces pauvres enfants, seuls, chez une tante qu'ils connaissent à peine !", estime Ash, avec son habituelle candeur. Captant sans doute la réprobation de mon regard, elle ajoute précipitamment : " C'est bien sûr extrêmement généreux aux beaux-parents du professeur Lupin de les accueillir !"

J'ai la fugace satisfaction de mesurer qu'aucun de mes collègues ne la suit dans ses chemins aussi tortueux qu'obséquieux.

"Drago va se présenter àux ASPICS quand même, j'espère !", lance Vector.

"C'est son intention", je lui assure. "Les Tonks le soutiennent dans son effort... et je dois lui rendre visite demain pour voir où il en est" - même le Ministère est au courant après tout.

Pendant que Ash se remet de l'information - peut-être va-t-elle demander s'il compte se présenter en potions ?, Minerva replie le journal et se lève en affirmant :

"Dites-lui que je serais moi aussi heureuse de l'aider s'il en a besoin et que son courage fait honneur à Poudlard."

Je me rends ensuite dans le bureau directorial, déchargé de mes cours pour la matinée par les septième année qui assurent des travaux pratiques pour les années inférieures selon des groupes que j'ai soigneusement établis.

Je n'ai pas le temps de m'asseoir longtemps. La grande cheminée flambe brusquement annonçant une communication officielle du Ministère. Mon premier réflexe est de penser que je peux encore à cette heure aller chercher Lupin et jouer mon rôle habituel de conseiller de l'ombre. Et puis mes yeux tombent sur le portrait d'Albus qui m'observe avec intérêt.

"Je sais ce qu'il dirait", je commente donc à haute voix.

"Quelles que soient les questions, qu'elles viennent de Fudge ou d'Ombrage", ajoute le portrait avec autant d'horripilante gentillesse que son modèle.

"Mes mots ne sont pas les siens", j'objecte encore.

"Les siens lui appartiennent", estime Albus. "Ils viendront à leur heure."

Et j'entends ce qu'il veut dire - nous pourrons toujours arguer que ma réponse n'est pas la réponse de Poudlard. Intelligemment utilisée, la hiérarchie est une belle chose. Je me dirige lentement, mais avec détermination, vers la cheminée et l'ouvre à la communication. La tête batracienne de la Conseillère spéciale à l'éducation apparaît sans réelle surprise dans les flammes.

"Madame Ombrage."

"Oh, hem, professeur Rogue, hem... Est-ce possible de parler au professeur, hem, Lupin ?"

"Sauf réelle urgence, il est souhaitable de le laisser se reposer aujourd'hui", je réponds simplement.

"Oh, hem, oui, comment ai-je pu oublié ? La pleine lune, n'est-ce pas ? Hem, c'est bien sûr hem compréhensible, mais c'est néanmoins un poids hem constant pour la bonne marche de l'école !"

"Poudlard semble s'en débrouiller depuis près de huit ans", je remarque, et les yeux d'Ombrage sont deux fentes qui me jaugent - je sais qu'elle n'a pas réellement confiance en moi, mais elle a toujours plus ou moins tenu pour acquis qu'elle pouvait nous utiliser l'un contre l'autre. J'ai peut-être répondu trop vite.

"N'est-il pas hem néanmoins un peu hem léger de la part de professeur Lupin de hem envoyer une lettre aussi hem étrange quand il sait qu'il ne sera pas hem disponible hem pour en discuter le contenu ?"

"Oh", je fais mine de comprendre seulement maintenant le sens de son appel. "Sans doute n'imaginions-nous pas que vous y prêteriez si rapidement autant d'attention !"

"Croyez-vous hem professeur Rogue que nous allions ignorer de telles hem accusations ?"

"Accusations ? Madame Ombrage, nous avons simplement fait, comme tous les ans, un bilan des orientations demandées par nos élèves - c'est un point qui intéresse toujours beaucoup le Conseil d'administration de l'école", j'ajoute même - jusqu'à quelle obséquiosité ne me ferait-elle pas aller ? "Et les résultats nous étant apparus dommageable pour le futur de notre communauté, nous nous sommes permis d'alerter le Ministère."

"Le futur de hem notre hem communauté ?"

"Aucune communauté ne gagne à employer ses membres en dessous de leurs capacités."

"Aucune hem communauté hem ne gagne à ne pas hem sélectionner attentivement ses membres", elle rétorque. Voilà qui a le mérite d'être clair.

"Je me demande, Madame Ombrage, quand et où ces critères de sélection ont été discutés et adoptés", je réponds lentement en croisant les bras sur la poitrine.

"Vous oubliez votre place, professeur Rogue !"

"Il est vrai que ça ne fait que seize ans que j'enseigne ici et..."

"Nous rappellerons lundi", elle me coupe. "Pour fixer une réunion d'urgence du Conseil d'administration ! Nous verrons bien qui aura le fin mot de l'histoire !"

"Avec plaisir, Madame la conseillère."

Quand je me retourne lentement vers les portraits des prédécesseurs de Lupin ,la plupart ont les sourcils froncés.

"Il n'est jamais utile de se mettre un représentant de l'autorité à dos !", estime Nigellus. "Ce n'est pas du courage, professeur Rogue, c'est de la témérité !"

Albus a l'air serein, évidemment quand il commente :

"Il y a des moments où la témérité est la seule expression possible au courage."

oo

Les deux jours où je remplace Lupin, j'ai le sentiment que le château, à défaut des élèves, établit un lien particulier avec moi. C'est un sentiment assez exaltant même s'il est un peu pesant. Il me fait me rendre compte combien je n'ai finalement été responsable que de moi-même toute ma vie. Pas d'enfants, pas de couple, peu d'amis. Et même cette responsabilité limitée, je ne suis pas sûr de l'avoir toujours exercée avec une efficacité prouvée. J'espère néanmoins pouvoir dire que je n'ai jamais failli à Poudlard.

C'est donc presque à regret que ce samedi, passé le match Poufsoufle-Serdaigle qui place définitivement ces derniers dans la course à la coupe, je me rends chez les Tonks pour une après-midi studieuse auprès du jeune Drago.

Je m'attends un peu au pire, non que Drago ait jamais été un mauvais élève mais quand il a quitté Poudlard, il ne semblait pas considérer ses études comme une priorité. D'après Lupin, les Tonks en ont fait une condition incontournable de leur protection - un contrat finalement facile pour le jeune Malefoy. Mais je crains qu'il ne profite de ma visite pour étaler une nouvelle fois toute sa rancœur et sa désolation. Je ne crois pas que j'arriverais à y prêter une oreille attentive, deux jours à peine après avoir entendu la version de Regulus. Deux nuits n'ont pas suffi à classer cette amertume-là, cette tragédie, au rayon des coûts extravagants régulièrement demandés à la vie en échange de rien.

Quand Andromeda se décide à nous laisser dans le bureau de Ted, après avoir promis une collation et affirmé à mon profit que Drago avait travaillé dur sur les devoirs qui lui avait été envoyés, nous nous observons mutuellement en silence pendant de longues minutes. Il me semble qu'il est méfiant mais ne le serais-je pas à sa place ?

"Je viens voir où tu en es en Potions, en Histoire de la magie et en Défense contre les forces du Mal ", je finis par lancer afin de rompre l'affrontement aussi silencieux que stérile. Et le rôle de professeur exigeant est encore ma meilleure défense contre la vie, ses espoirs et ses déceptions.

"En Histoire ?", il répète sans cacher sa surprise.

"Le professeur Lupin viendra réviser avec toi l'Arithmancie, la professeur McGonagall ayant accepté de venir en personne t'aider en Métamorphose", j'explique.

Mon énumération l'impressionne brièvement.  
"Vous en faites une affaire personnelle", il remarque sobrement.

"En quelque sorte", j'admets. "Nous avons informé le Ministère que tu te présenterais en candidat libre mais que Poudlard t'aiderait à réviser."

"Comme si le Ministère s'intéressait à mes études !", il marmonne presque agacé.

"Le Ministère s'intéresse plus que tu ne croies à toi, et pour des raisons moins bien intentionnées que nous, qui n'ont pas grand-chose à voir avec ta réussite ou non aux Aspics."

"Et à Nero ?", il veut savoir.

"Très peu, à notre grande surprise, d'ailleurs", je reconnais, parce que quelque part, il faut bien que nous sortions le sujet du milieu. "Nous nous méfions. Mais je ne te cache pas que ça nous arrange pour l'instant."

Drago hésite un instant avant d'insister :

"Tante Andromeda m'a dit qu'il..."

"Regulus poursuit sa croissance", je confirme en me demandant si je n'aurais pas dû amener Cyrus. Est-ce qu'il ne serait pas mieux placé que moi pour expliquer à ce jeune homme combien on peut décider de sa vie et faire table rase du passé ? Sauf que je ne saurais dire si ces deux-là seraient capables de parler.

"C'est inéluctable ?", questionne encore Drago avec un détachement feint.

"Ton père et son acolyte apprenti-sorcier auraient peut-être eu des réponses", je réponds, et je lis le regret dans ses yeux. "Malheureusement, nous n'en avons aucune. Par quoi commençons-nous ?"

"Choisissez, professeur", il soupire.

A ma sincère surprise, Drago a intégralement rattrapé son retard en Défense contre les forces du mal. Il a lu tous les chapitres indiqués, rédigé des synthèses relativement solides sur les nouvelles notions et se montre capable de relier ces nouvelles connaissances avec des acquis antérieurs. Je peux donc sans réticence lui donner le même devoir que celui que j'ai imposé à ses camarades. Il a trois jours pour le faire, je lui explique. Il se contente d'acquiescer avec une maturité que j'aimerais plus répandue parmi mes élèves.

Je suis moins étonné qu'il ait un niveau acceptable en potions - il a toujours montré des dispositions pour la matière. Par acquit de conscience, je pousse un peu mes questions, et ce qui suit ressemble plus à une discussion qu'à une interrogation.

"Tu as déjà pensé à étudier les potions, Drago ?", je lui demande finalement. Ma première question totalement désintéressée depuis le début de notre conversation.

"Pour en faire un métier ?", il veut savoir, et l'idée même d'avoir une activité officielle lui semble définitivement étrangère.

"Comme un moyen d'être utile à ta communauté en utilisant tes capacités", je précise.

"Vous n'auriez pas peur que je... que j'ai envie de reprendre les travaux commencés par Lucius, Professeur ?"

Il se veut sarcastique, il est pathétique.

"Je n'avais pas compris que ton ambition se résumait à marcher sur les traces de ton père, Drago", je persifle assez méchamment. Est-ce qu'il existe un domaine plus que les potions où la morale ne sert à rien ?

"Je n'ai plus d'ambition, et vous le savez ! Elle est morte avec mon frère, elle est enfermée à Sainte-Mangouste, elle n'a plus personne à qui servir !", il s'écrie comme un adolescent qu'il persiste à être.

"Si ton ambition se résume à servir les autres, je crois qu'en effet, tu seras plus simplement satisfait en te faisant Medicomage !"

J'ai la satisfaction limitée de voir sa curiosité piquée, mais je décide de ne pas m'épuiser à poursuivre cette conversation. J'ouvre donc le livre d'Histoire de la magie en lui demandant s'il a été aussi studieux en cette matière que dans les autres.

"Par manque d'alternative", il répond avec une insolence qui ne lui ressemble pas vraiment. Sous mon regard vindicatif, il explique : "Etudier est finalement un moyen de ne pas penser à l'avenir, ni même au présent..."

Je ne commente pas - je sais que j'ai des réserves extrêmement limitées en patience pour l'auto-apitoiement. Je lui demande plutôt de me retracer les étapes et la nature des accords entre les sorciers et les Gobelins. Sa présentation est détaillée : il a retenu les principales dates et compris les logiques à l'oeuvre. On pourrait sans doute lui reprocher de ne jamais pointer le déséquilibre de ces accords en défaveur des Gobelins mais comme je doute que les examinateurs le feront. Je préfère me contenter de relever quelques points techniques qu'il a oubliés.

"Je vois avec plaisir que tu t'es finalement fait à l'idée de préparer ces examens, Drago", je conclus.

"Vous devriez les recruter", il répond avec un geste vague pour la maison derrière lui. "Ce sont de redoutables promoteurs des devoirs faits et de la réussite par le mérite."

C'est la première fois que j'entends une note d'humour dans sa voix.

"Tu ne croies pas au mérite, Drago ?", je questionne avec le plus de détachement possible et j'obtiens un soupir qui me semble étonnamment sincère. Je pense qu'il y a seulement quelques semaines, l'héritier des Malefoy aurait ouvertement ri de la même question.

"Nero méritait-il de disparaître comme cela, professeur ? Est-ce que sa mère a tant souffert - je parle de Nastassia, pas de Narcissa - pour ça ? Est-ce qu'elle ne méritait pas un véritable enfant ? Je ne méritais pas un véritable frère ?", il questionne finalement, et il y a une réelle attente dans ses yeux. J'en suis presque intimidé.

"Certains naissent avec des familles à la hauteur de leurs espérances, d'autres doivent se les bâtir", je lui réponds en me disant assez cyniquement qu'il aurait fallu que quelqu'un me dise ça quand j'avais moi même seize ans. "Je pense que ta tante Andromeda est bien placée pour en parler..."

Ma profession de foi lui amène un étrange sourire triste.  
"Et vous, professeur ?"

"Moi ?"

"Votre famille à vous ?"

"Ma famille de cœur n'a pas mon sang", j'avoue.

"Vous êtes un Lupin adoptif vous aussi ?", il questionne avec une certaine curiosité affichée. Il a si longtemps méprisé le clan Lupin et il en fait presque partie maintenant, je me dis sans oser lui en faire la remarque.

"Je n'oserais le prétendre !", je lui affirme avec sincérité.

"J'ai déjà entendu Ronald Weasley vous désigner comme 'tonton Severus' devant Harry...", il m'indique l'air rêveur.

"J'ai des relations anciennes, stables et consistantes avec Harry et Cyrus", je décide de reconnaître.  
"Peut-être suis-je pour eux, une sorte de parrain, même si je n'en ai pas le titre..."

"Lupin ne vous a jamais nommé parrain ? D'aucun ?"

"Harry avait déjà un parrain et Cyrus aussi...", j'explique, un peu agacé par son insistance. "Et ils ont choisi de les nommer parrains des jumeaux."

"Ils se suffisent à eux mêmes"

"Ils donnent plus que beaucoup", je le corrige doucement. "Même à ceux qui ne demandent rien."

oo

Dimanche matin, nous nous retrouvons Lupin et moi, comme prévu, dans le bureau directorial pour un nouveau transfert des pouvoirs. Son visage est encore marqué par l'effort de la transformation pour l'œil averti, mais il a repris cette assurance tranquille qui est sa vengeance sur le loup.

"Rien de spécial ?", il questionne avec une nonchalance un peu feinte. Parce que le réveil de l'homme est le réveil des craintes.

"Rien de directement mauvais", je le rassure immédiatement - je crois que je ne pourrais jamais jouer avec la responsabilité de Poudlard. Comme j'ai toute son attention, j'élabore : "Ombrage a appelé vendredi pour s'étonner de la lettre.."

"Déjà ?"

"Le poids de sa conscience sans doute. Je lui ai dit que nous nous inquiétions que certains de nos élèves soient formés en dessous de leurs capacités..."

"Et ?"

"Elle a annoncé un conseil d'administration spécial dès lundi", j'annonce en me rendant compte brusquement que je vivrais très mal qu'il critique ma façon d'avoir mené l'entretien.

"Bien."

"Ça ne t'inquiète pas", je remarque

"Je préfère le combat frontal", il sourit en me regardant en dessous.

"Je vais être content de te regarder", je lui réponds.

"Ne crois pas que je ne vais pas avoir besoin de toi ! Autre chose ? A part l'enquête sur les Malefoy.."

"Je pourrais juste t'apprendre que contre toute attente, Drago Malefoy semble préparer ses Aspics, mais tu es capable de me dire que tu t'y attendais !"

"Je l'espérais tout au plus", il sourit. "Il ne faut pas sous-estimer Andromeda".

"Cette confiance familiale t'honore", je grince - mais j'aurais pu faire pire et lui dire que je ne me rappelais pas qu'elle ait été si regardante des études de sa fille par exemple. Ce n'est pas un jour où Remus aurait pu prendre cela avec distance et ironie, je le sais.

"Tu sous-estimes le besoin de vengeance des Black", il commente sereinement en s'asseyant à son bureau et en jetant un regard aussi machinal que superficiel au courrier et aux journaux étalés sur son sous-main.

"Elle se venge des Blacks ?", je vérifie parce que l'hypothèse le mérite.

"Je pense. Drago est sa vengeance. Elle veut l'arracher à sa destinée", il élabore avec ces phrases courtes qui sont la marque de sa fatigue.

"Comme Sirius avec Cyrus", je poursuis le raisonnement à voix haute d'abord pour moi.

"En quelque sorte."

"Et toi, si prompt au pardon, tu crois au pouvoir de la vengeance ?" - je m'étonne avec un mélange de sarcasme et de sincère étonnement.

"Qui ai-je donc pardonné ?", il murmure sans me regarder.

"La liste me paraît trop longue."

"Tu me crédites de beaucoup trop de bonté, Severus", il soupire. "Je n'ai pas pardonné grand-chose. Je n'ai pas pardonné à Greyback de m'avoir mordu. Plus de trente ans après, je ne lui ai rien pardonné. Et chacun des enfants à qui j'essaie de donner une chance, malgré sa malédiction, est ma vengeance. Je n'ai pas pardonné à Peter de nous avoir tous trahis - James, Lily, Harry, Sirius, moi... Et chaque jour qui passe est ma vengeance sur le peu de confiance qu'il nous a accordée... Je n'ai rien pardonné, Severus. Rien d'important en tout cas."

En terminant sa tirade, il lève ses yeux fatigués vers moi comme s'il attendait une condamnation.

"J'espère simplement que tu ne comptes pas pardonner à Ombrage."

ooooo

La suite sera très vraisemblablement confiée à Remus parce que je ne vois pas quel fils pourrait être au conseil d'administration... Elle s'intitule _Vouloir la guerre... _On y fera un grand pas vers la conclusion de toutes mes intrigues... Elle ne viendra que quand le 68 tiendra debout... Je vais encore abuser de votre patience. Courrier bienvenu.


	67. Vouloir la guerre

**Un supplément d'âme**

_Merci à toutes les reviews, à votre patience, à la constance de mes bêtas._

_lundi 16, mercredi 18, samedi 21 mars_

**67. Vouloir la guerre (Remus)**

Comme annoncé par Severus, Ombrage nous rappelle lundi dès neuf heures, en mettant des "Monsieur le Ministre" et des "nous" presque autant que des "hem" dans ses phrases. Elle est en mission pour son chef et elle entend bien que nous le sachions. Comme de notre côté, nous avons passé une bonne partie du dimanche après-midi à esquisser une stratégie - essentiellement basée sur la gestion du temps -, j'adopte facilement mon rôle connu d'homme placide et de bonne volonté. Severus, en retrait, hors de sa vue, écoute notre entretien avec une concentration qui me rappelle s'il est besoin l'ampleur de l'enjeu.

"Monsieur le Ministre et moi hem exigeons la tenue d'un hem conseil d'administration extraordinaire", elle affirme donc sans surprise dès les salutations d'usage expédiées.

Je ne sais pas s'il faut le souligner mais, même si elle exige, sa formulation montre qu'entre-temps elle a dû se plonger dans le règlement - ou quelqu'un l'a fait pour elle. Elle a visiblement découvert que, si le Ministère participe de plein droit au Conseil de l'école, il ne peut ordonner une réunion ou imposer l'ordre du jour. Je suis sûr que ça lui a donné une raison de plus de vouloir ma tête.

"Un conseil extraordinaire, Madame Ombrage ?", je fais mine de m'étonner tout en respectant son choix de grande formalité dans nos échanges - ce n'est pas moi que la distance attristera. "Je croyais que nous devions parler d'orientation des élèves..."

"Tout à fait ! Il s'agit de ça, du hem rapport biaisé que vous vous proposez de hem présenter au Conseil et nous pensons, Monsieur le Ministre et moi..."

"Madame Ombrage", j'essaie vainement et hypocritement de l'apaiser.

"Qu'il faut hem alerter le Conseil d'administration sur la dérive de cette hem école et en tirer toutes les conclusions hem nécessaires !"

J'avais dit espérer une déclaration de guerre ouverte ? Je l'ai.

"Bien, si vous le souhaitez", je réponds donc obligeamment - ça la surprend quand même une seconde, le temps que vienne ma riposte : "Je vais contacter les membres et essayer de trouver une date..."

"Il faut le réunir au plus tôt !"

J'opine comme si je partageais son avis tandis que je prépare mon premier Cognard :

"Comment voyez-vous la participation des Malefoy ?"

"Des Malefoy ?", elle répète livide.

"Monsieur le Ministre a demandé expressément leur réintégration au sein du Conseil", je lui rappelle obligeamment. "Bien sûr, aujourd'hui Narcissa ne semble pas en mesure de se pencher sur l'avenir des élèves..."

"Mais Lucius, hem, il me semble, hem, n'avait pas encore participé à une réunion", elle essaie.

"Je vous entends madame Ombrage. Nous pouvons en effet demander à l'élue des parents d'élèves de venir occuper le douzième siège vacant..."

C'est ma deuxième banderille, car l'élue depuis trois ans est Molly Weasley et ses opinions ont rarement été dans le même sens que celles de Dolorès.

"Il nous faut hem douze membres", elle cherche une sortie avec la frénésie prévisible d'un insecte derrière une vitre.

"C'est la tradition", je répète, férocement ravi que la tradition me donne ici un quelconque avantage.

"Et en l'absence de Narcissa, qui...?", elle soupire avec une résignation qui en dit long.

"Le jeune Drago est l'héritier du nom et il est majeur", je fais semblant de regretter - ma troisième banderille demande plus de doigté que les deux précédentes.

"Vous croyez qu'il hem acceptera.. ?"

"Aucune idée" je réponds avec sincérité - mais comme l'a fait remarqué hier Severus, mon incertitude est ici ma meilleure alliée.

"Demandez-lui, alors", elle décide avec un peu plus d'aplomb.

"Je le ferai. Samedi prochain me paraît bien", j'indique calmement, en tournant les pages de mon agenda.

"Samedi !", elle s'étrangle.

"Ça laissera à tout le monde le temps de s'organiser", je continue comme si je n'avais pas compris le sens de son intervention. "Samedi, nous avons un match de Quidditch - les membres du Conseil aiment beaucoup assister à un match..."

"Je crois que hem l'urgence commande...", elle essaie encore.

"Ça fait partie des traditions de l'école, je suis sûr que vous même, vous vous en souvenez. C'est important de respecter les traditions", je conclus avec mon meilleur sourire.

oo

Le soir même, nous nous retrouvons au Terrier pour un dîner prévu depuis longtemps heureusement. Il réunit opportunément une grande partie des membres de l'Ordre : Albus, Kingsley, Amelia, les Weasley et moi. Si nous parlons aux hors-d'œuvre brièvement du très prochain mariage de Bill et de sa promise française, et des préparatifs menées tambour battant par Molly, dès le plat principal nos conversations sont toutes entières consacrées à l'actualité et la nécessité de déjouer la contre-attaque de Fudge.

"Ce qu'il nous faudrait, c'est plus de visibilité dans la presse", estime Amelia Bones. "Les prises de position de Scrimgeour sont intéressantes, mais elles ne suffiront pas à créer une pression suffisante pour qu'on obtienne un débat au Magenmagot ! Sans parler d'un vote de défiance contre Fudge !"

"Il ne faudrait pas non plus que nous ayons l'air d'orchestrer une campagne anti-Fudge", je remarque, et Albus approuve silencieusement. "En tout cas, Poudlard ne peut pas être à la tête de la fronde."

"Mais si on attend trop, Remus, et que vous vous trouviez destitué ?", s'inquiète Molly tout en proposant une deuxième service de sauce à la menthe.

"Ce qu'il faut, c'est un débat sur les idées de Fudge. Il faut que les gens comprennent à quel point il a perdu le sens de la mesure", juge alors Kingsley. "Il faut démonter ses affirmations, et Poudlard peut participer mais Poudlard n'a pas le monopole du bon sens !"

"Je ne sais pas si ça suffira", commence alors lentement Arthur, "mais il me semble que si nous voulons des débats sur le fond, les attaques sur les élèves non sangs-purs constituent un bon début." Comme on le regarde tous, il développe : "C'est normal que les gens soient un peu réticents à vouloir la libération d'un Brytan - un sorcier étranger et accusé de magie noire. Mais il y a peu de familles magiques pures dans les faits. Il faut que les gens se rendent compte qu'à terme leurs enfants, leurs neveux, n'importe qui peut être menacé par des lois iniques..."

"Mais les gens ont toujours l'impression que leur famille est différente", soupire Amélia.

"Justement, il faut montrer combien les élèves de Poudlard représentent la société sorcière dans sa diversité et sa grande banalité... des jeunes gens plutôt bien éduqués qu'il serait dommage de maltraiter...quel que soit le sang moldu qu'ils peuvent porter... ou de géant ou de garou ou de vélane...", développe Arthur avec un geste de la main pour s'excuser de ne pas faire une liste exhaustive.

"Que proposez-vous, Arthur ?", veut savoir Albus l'air intéressé.

"Des portraits : qui sont les jeunes gens qui sortent de Poudlard, que veulent-ils, qu'espèrent-ils, de quel monde rêvent-ils ?"

"Vous voyez Rita s'abaisser à ça ?", persifle Dora - décidément le découragement gagne, je me dis, parce que Dora est mon rempart contre l'angoisse.

"Non", reconnaît Arthur, qui n'est pas un homme à se laisser décourager - à moins qu'il en ait moins pris en pleine figure depuis des mois que Dora. "Mais il y a de jeunes journalistes qui pourraient avoir envie de réaliser cette série et être capables de la vendre... Des jeunes gens qui seraient prêts à nous écouter..."

"Vous pensez à Lee, l'ami de Fred et George", je comprends.

"Par exemple", il confirme avec un sourire timide que j'ai plus souvent vu sur son fils Ron.

ooo

Mardi, je passe une partie de la journée à appeler individuellement des membres du Conseil pour leur expliquer le pourquoi de cette réunion extraordinaire en m'attachant à être le plus neutre possible. On a fait une évaluation après des retours concordants enregistrés par les directeurs de Maison. On a envoyé ce rapport au Ministère pour les alerter de ce que nous estimons être un sous-emploi des compétences de nos élèves.

"Si on avait voulu la guerre, on serait allé voir Skeeter", j'ose même lancer sur le ton de la boutade.

La plupart de mes interlocuteurs - sauf Théodore Nott mais ce n'est pas le genre d'homme à lire des rapports - demandent à se faire une opinion personnelle, et je m'empresse de leur envoyer une copie du courrier. J'arrive à la fin de ma liste, au nom des Malefoy, dont la participation au conseil de l'école n'avait jamais connu d'interruption depuis 1615 avant leur exil en Bulgarie, trois ans plus tôt. Après avoir tourné et viré dans mon bureau sans trouver de solution toute prête, j'appelle simplement et directement les intéressés. Andromeda va immédiatement chercher Drago qui écoute, sombre et digne, mes explications.

"Vous voulez que JE participe au Conseil de l'école, Professeur Lupin ?", il questionne et au-delà de sa politesse formelle, je sens qu'il cherche le piège.

"Tu es majeur Drago et chef de la famille Malefoy. Maintenant je comprends que la position te gêne. Néanmoins tu as le droit de vote et donc si tu ne désires pas venir, il faut que tu donnes ta voix... Généralement, ton père la donnait à Nott", je précise avec honnêteté.

Il ne faut pas y voir un grand courage ou une grande foi en l'humanité, mais une analyse froide des forces en présence : Drago n'a rien à gagner de Fudge, donc je compte sur sa neutralité. Je suis néanmoins satisfait de le voir grimacer au nom de Nott. Et ça tourne à l'émerveillement quand je le vois se tourner spontanément vers Andromeda.

"Ma Tante, vous pourriez nous représenter..."

"Pour que Fudge crie à un complot Lupin au sein du Conseil ?", objecte ma belle-mère qui marque un point. Nous en sommes arrivés exactement au même dilemme que celui qui m'a fait les appeler.

"A qui d'autres voulez-vous que je donne ma voix ?", analyse Drago. "Les amis de mon père sont devenus mes ennemis : ils ont intérêt à me voir banni et chargé de tout ce qui a pu se passer récemment pour protéger leurs propres projets. Quant à vos... alliés, il paraîtrait très étrange qu'ils m'acceptent comme un des leurs !"

"Que proposes-tu Drago ?", l'interroge Andromeda pour la forme, mais je vois qu'elle est contente de la décision qu'elle sent venir. Et moi aussi, je m'en rends compte. Quelque part nous sommes tous devenus responsables de l'avenir de Drago.

"Que nous y allions ensemble," affirme le jeune homme et, comme personne ne dit rien, il se sent obligé de se justifier : "J'apprends à exercer mes responsabilités de chef de famille avec le soutien de ma tante. Je m'intéresse au futur de l'école où je compte passer mes examens et au futur de la communauté magique. N'attendez pas de moi une profession de foi en faveur des nés moldus, mais je me sens de défendre une approche objective basée sur les résultats scolaires... une approche élitiste mais fondée sur la compétence plutôt que sur le sang... Est-ce que ça vous irait ?"

"Et si Fudge te rappelle qu'il t'a demandé de te retirer de la vie publique ?", questionne ma belle-mère.

Drago a un sourire triste, qui me rappelle Narcissa quand elle savait sourire, pour affirmer avec cette maîtrise de l'art oratoire que lui aura transmis Lucius, quoi qu'on en dise :

"J'espère être plus subtil que cela dans mes prises de position."

ooo

La _Gazette_ de mercredi annonce le Conseil extraordinaire en page deux, avec une interview de Fudge, expliquant que l'éducation et l'orientation des jeunes sorciers sera toujours sa priorité. Il évoque une incompréhension de principes de certaines personnes à Poudlard à son aspiration à tirer la communauté sorcière vers le haut, à exiger plus de chacun, des jeunes comme des anciens. Il glisse évidemment que tout ceci est nécessaire dans les temps troublés que la communauté britannique traverse - sans qualifier ces troubles plus que d'habitude, évidemment - et appelle aussi habituellement en conclusion à l'union de tous derrière lui. Tout cela est tellement convenu que je me demande si le journaliste a effectivement pris la peine de contacter Fudge. Il me semble que j'aurais pu l'écrire seul.

Le même numéro annonce en page 8 - autant dire que personne ne va le voir, la libération de Dariusz Brytan et la poursuite de l'enquête :

"_Dariusz Brytan a été raccompagné hors des frontières britanniques, pris en charge à la Division des Aurors par des représentants bulgares. L'accord signé par le sulfureux maître de potions l'engage à ne pas revenir sous une quelconque identité sur le territoire britannique. Il reste par ailleurs à l'entière disposition des Aurors qui doivent clore l'enquête sur le suicide de Lucius Malefoy._

_Car une des pistes retenues actuellement par les enquêteurs passent par la Bulgarie où Lucius et Narcissa Malefoy s'étaient installés en 1994. On a peut-être oublié qu'ils avaient alors quitté la Grande-Bretagne plutôt que de répondre aux soupçons pesant sur eux après l'évasion de Bellatrix Lestrange. Des rumeurs avaient alors couru arguant de leur participation à un complot visant à recréer un mage noir disparu dont nous tairons le nom ici. _

_Le retour des Malefoy en septembre dernier était apparu comme une page tournée dans l'histoire de notre communauté. Mais la division des Aurors voudraient s'assurer que les Malefoy avaient réellement rompu avec la magie noire. Avec l'accord de leur fils Drago et la participation de Dariusz Brytan qui les a fréquentés assidument pendant leur exil, les enquêteurs espèrent faire toute la lumière sur l'ampleur de cette rupture. "La thèse voulant que Lucius Malefoy ait succombé aux forces lugubres qui le fascinaient doit être définitivement écartée ou, malheureusement, étayée", a déclaré Dawlish, chef du Bureau des Aurors. _

Quand je quitte mon bureau pour rejoindre la grande salle pour le déjeuner, je me dis qu'il faut absolument obtenir plus de garanties d'Albus à propos du maître des potions bulgare. Je suis tellement perdu dans mes pensées que je ne vois qu'au dernier moment Harry s'approcher de moi - Padma Patil est deux pas derrière lui ainsi que Hannah Abbot et Ernie McMillan de Poufsouffle.

"Une délégation officielle ?", je souris devant l'aréopage de préfets qui s'offrent à moi.

"En quelque sorte", convint Harry facilement. "Nous... Lee Jordan a écrit à tous les élèves de septième année, parce qu'il voudrait faire une série de portraits sur ce que souhaitent les jeunes sorciers qui sortent de Poudlard..."

"Beau sujet !", je remarque, impressionné qu'Arthur ait si rapidement réussi à obtenir ce résultat. Autant pour les Weasley. Harry a une demi-seconde d'incertitude, comme s'il se demandait si je me moque de lui, mais il reprend :

"Beaucoup sont venus nous en parler", il explique en montrant les préfets qui l'accompagnent, "et nous nous demandions si ces interviews étaient bien possibles..."

"Vous êtes tous des sorciers adultes", je réponds, et je ravale le 'Harry' qui vient en ponctuation - étonnant, je crois que c'est la première fois que je me tromperais. "Tant que ces entretiens ont lieu en dehors de l'école..."

"Lee propose de les faire à Pré-au-lard samedi prochain", intervient timidement Padma.

"Très bonne idée."

"Mais P..Professeur, samedi prochain n'est pas un jour de sortie", objecte Harry - lui-aussi a failli se tromper. Ça nous ferait sourire tous les deux, je crois, car on évite de se regarder droit dans les yeux. Il faudra que je trouve le lieu et le temps de lui expliquer d'où vient cette enquête de Lee Jordan.

"Nous pouvons réfléchir à une autorisation spéciale", je réponds pour l'instant.

"C'est aussi le jour du Conseil d'administration extraordinaire", remarque Padma, carrément surprise je crois. "Est-ce que ça ne serait pas mal interprété ?", précise-t-elle rougissante.

"Les articles paraîtront après le Conseil", je lui fais remarquer. Et je vois au visage de Harry qu'il commence à se douter qu'il y a plus derrière ce projet qu'une initiative de Lee.

"On ne pourra pas dire que c'est une pression", traduit Ernie McMillan.

"Nous pourrions même dire que cette permission spéciale est due à la présence du Conseil", propose Harry sans oser me regarder quand même.

"Vous avez beaucoup trop d'imagination, les uns et les autres", je commente avec un sourire qui je l'espère leur donne la clé de mon état d'esprit. "Est-ce que beaucoup de vos condisciples comptent répondre aux questions de Monsieur Jordan ?"

"Pas mal sont intéressés, qu'ils le prennent comme une occasion de s'amuser ou une façon de se faire connaître", estime Hannah Abbot.

"Excellent", je conclus. Et Harry s'autorise le sourire de celui qui mesure que les guerres ne se gagnent pas de façon linéaire.

oooo

Fudge hésite à prendre la main que je lui tends. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait plus osé faire un tel étalage de ses préventions. Je crois que ça remonte aussi loin que mon adoption officielle de Harry. Près de dix ans en arrière. Finalement, sa main ne fait que glisser rapidement sur la mienne, pour dans le même geste se projeter aux devants d'Alvis Fleury, le gérant de Fleury et Bott, qui sort de la cheminée.

"Votre cote de popularité n'a jamais été aussi basse, Monsieur le directeur", murmure Rogue un pas derrière moi.

Mais je l'ignore pour rendre les hommages les plus formels à Dolorès Ombrage, plus rose et pelucheuse que d'habitude.

"Bonjour, professeur Lupin", elle me salue sans plus de courtoisie, elle non plus. "Professeur Rogue. Vous n'allez par hem maintenir le match avec ce hem temps, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Il bruine à peine, Dolorès !", commente avec bonne humeur Tiberius Ogden en lui frappant amicalement dans le dos - ce qu'elle n'a pas l'air de trouver particulièrement amical. "Depuis quand les jeunes élèves de Poudlard auraient-ils peur de la pluie !?"

"Je me rappelle d'un match joué en pleine tempête", rajoute alors Hyperion Greengrass, notre nouveau grand donateur , avec autant de bonhommie que l'envoyé du Magenmagot. "Le Vif d'or était allé se cacher dans les jupes d'une fille !"

Ça fait rire tous les membres du Conseil déjà arrivés, même Fudge, et lever les yeux au ciel de Severus. On pourrait tellement croire qu'on va tenir un conseil ordinaire que je me demande si je ne me rends pas malade d'angoisse depuis une semaine pour rien.

"La tribune des professeurs est protégée des intempéries, le professeur Flitwick y a lui même veillé", je me contente de signaler, flottant sur la bonne humeur apparente des membres du Conseil. "Nous allons nous rendre en carrosse sur le terrain", je précise encore en montrant les voitures qui nous attendent dehors.

"Le match présente qui ?", s'intéresse notre grand Ministre, prenant lui-même la tête du mouvement vers les véhicules

"Gryffondor contre Serdaigle", l'informe poliment Severus. "Le vainqueur décidera de la place de Serpentard qui a vaincu Serdaigle il y a quinze jours."

"Oh, oh, de l'enjeu !", se réjouit Théodore Nott Senior avant de se tourner avec moi pour un poignard bien ajusté : "Vos fils sont dans l'équipe ?"

"Le plus jeune seulement", je réponds, pensant facilement écarter le sujet. "Harry préfère se concentrer sur ses études cette année".

"Et le plus jeune n'est pas toujours porté à la concentration", remarque perfidement Ombrage.

"Vraiment ?", interroge Griselda Marshbank, l'air sincèrement surprise. "De l'épreuve des BUSES, je garde au contraire de lui l'image d'un garçon étonnement puissant mentalement, avec un très grand contrôle de ses pouvoirs..."

"L'apanage du sang", estime Nott brusquement, et ça fait froncer quelques sourcils autour de moi. Comme personne ne peut ignorer la fable qui court autour de la véritable identité de Cyrus, je ne fais même pas l'effort d'avoir l'air touché par le sous-entendu.

"Laissez -moi donc croire que mon éducation y est un peu pour quelque chose, Monsieur Nott, vous savez comment sont les parents", je lui réponds avec mon meilleur sourire.

Comme la pluie n'encourage pas les bavardages, nous nous répartissons rapidement dans les deux carrosses. A la demande de Fudge, je monte avec lui, Alvis Fleury, Griselda Marchbank et Nikomaka Gerasis, la directrice du Département d'Arithmancie de l'Université de Londres. Severus devra faire la conversation à Tiberius Ogden, Dolorès Ombrage, Hyperion Greengrass et Theodore Nott. Horace Slughorn et Drago doivent nous rejoindre après le match - aucun des deux ne souhaitant y assister pour des raisons complètement différentes.

"Madame Vector a envoyé un de ses devoirs de votre plus jeune fils à notre Département d'Arithmancie", signale alors Nikomaka Gerasis, aussi hautaine et froide que la dernière fois que je l'ai rencontrée. "Un devoir étonnant... d'audace et de maturité... pour son âge bien sûr. Il voudrait devenir ethnomage comme sa mère, m'a-t-on dit ?"

"C'est en effet son projet", je réponds sobrement, en ne voyant pas réellement comment éloigner de nouveau la conversation de Cyrus.

Gerasis ne m'a jamais tellement apprécié. A chaque Conseil, elle répète par exemple que je ne pousse pas assez les matières fondamentales comme l'Arithmancie et les Sortilèges. Elle y décèle une préférence envers "ma matière"; la Défense contre les forces du mal, qu'elle estime tenir "de l'esbroufe plus que de la science". Même si elle n'a jamais évoqué le problème devant moi, je n'arrive pas à penser que ma lycanthropie joue en ma faveur. Qui a lu ses écrits sait qu'elle tient la magie comme un art suprême devant être réservé aux meilleurs, aux rangs desquels elle ne doit pas ranger les garous. Mais il s'agit de l'avenir à moyen terme de Cyrus et, pour l'instant, ce n'est que du bavardage.

"Le devoir nous a d'abord été présenté de façon anonyme", elle souligne, et je sens Fleury et Fudge qui s'intéressent à notre conversation.

"Madame Vector a pris seule cette initiative", je lui explique - c'est après tout la version dont nous avions convenu tous les deux. "Elle m'en a informé récemment, quand votre Département a demandé l'identité de l'élève."

"J'ai cru que vous aviez peur que nous puissions faire du favoritisme ", insinue Gerasis ouvertement sceptique voire ironique.

"Je préfère que le devoir ait attiré tout seul votre attention", je réponds en me voulant sincère.

"Il l'a attirée", elle admet, avec moins de raideur que précédemment. "Je réserve néanmoins mon jugement avant une entrevue avec cet énigmatique jeune homme. Si vous l'acceptez, évidemment."

"Je ne vois aucune raison de m'y opposer", je lui promets, en me demandant si elle gardera d'aussi bonnes dispositions envers Cyrus après le Conseil. "Mais nous arrivons..."

ooooo

Le match, acharné, nous dispense de toute conversation formelle dès les premières secondes. Est-ce un biais paternel ? Cyrus m'impressionne par la précision et la puissance de ses tirs. C'est la première fois qu'il joue en tant que Poursuiveur à la place de son condisciple Herman que je vois à côté de Harry sur le banc des remplaçants. Mais ça semble une place naturelle pour Cyrus et il est à lui seul responsable des cinq premiers buts.

"Bravo Cyrus !", hurlent incessamment les jumeaux assis avec Dora à quelques sièges de moi. Elle essaie vainement de les rendre moins enthousiastes et unilatéraux dans leur soutien. Leurs cris deviennent de toute façon inaudibles lorsque les Batteurs de Serdaigle concentrent leurs tirs contre Cyrus. Tout Gryffondor se lève pour vociférer son soutien, un sentiment qui semble gagner d'autres tribunes aussi.

"Je ne sais pas ce qu'il vaut comme élève", s'exclame Fleury derrière moi, "mais c'est un sacré joueur votre fils, professeur Lupin !"

"Et populaire", remarque Griselda Marchbank avec un sourire qui fait tousser Ombrage.

"Le Quidditch en dit long sur les sorciers", ajoute Nott avec l'appui de Greengrass et de Ogden qui développent les qualités révélées par le sport. Fudge ne peut que les approuver, même s'il a l'air étonnamment nerveux. Il passe son temps à se retourner pour observer les spectateurs placés derrière lui. Je comprends en me penchant qu'il tient un scrutoscope de poche dans sa main comme s'il craignait une attaque imminente. Je fais discrètement signe à Severus de le regarder mais Ombrage me prend de nouveau à partie:

"Il ferait sans doute un joueur de Quidditch plus sérieux qu'un ethnomage", elle persifle au profit de Girasis qui ne commente pas. Ce n'est pas tellement grave, j'essaie de me répéter mais je ne sais pas quoi faire, une fois de plus, de la place prise par Cyrus dans cette journée où tant d'enjeux m'obligent déjà à jouer les équilibristes.

Une fois Cyrus marqué en permanence par un des Batteurs de l'équipe adverses, les Serdaigles remontent leur retard grâce à la précision de leurs passes et l'unité de leurs Poursuiveurs. Ensuite, si des buts continuent à être marqués, aucune des deux équipes n'arrivent à prendre un réel avantage, à la plus grande joie du public. Les deux Attrappeurs se contentent de rivaliser de vitesse et d'habilité en marge des échanges de Souaffle, les Batteurs cherchant plus à s'opposer à la progression des Poursuiveurs des deux équipes qu'à s'en prendre aux chasseurs de Vif. Le ballet ne semble plus trouver de fin. Girasis a même un léger bâillement qui ne trompe pas quand Serdaigle, mené par son Poursuiveur vedette Bradley, marque un nouveau but qui lui donne l'avantage. Immédiatement après, Akash, l'Attrapeur interprétant correctement sa chance, plonge subitement dans un mouvement qui ne peut tromper les spectateurs. Il ne leurre pas plus Ginny qui, penchée en avant sur son balai, choisit une courbe audacieuse pour rattraper son retard. Heureusement que Molly n'est pas là pour voir ça !

Le Vif vole au ras du sol et Ginny est avantagée par sa légèreté. Akash a beau s'aplatir sur le manche de son engin, il n'arrive pas à la rattraper. Les Batteurs de son équipe rivalisent dès lors de tirs pour ralentir la petite amie de mon fils à la grande fureur, une nouvelle fois, de la tribune Gryffondor. Même Minerva s'indigne avec cette mauvaise foi sportive qui fait partie de son charme tellement elle est inattendue. Immédiatement, je crains la réaction de Cyrus, mais c'est Ron qui abandonne ses buts pour arracher une batte à Ritchie Coote et venir au secours de sa sœur . Mais le Vif continue d'échapper à Ginny qui évite Cognard sur Cognard, sans sembler s'émouvoir. Akash remonte un peu son retard à la faveur d'un changement de direction du Vif. Ginny s'en rend compte et accélère encore, le Vif est contre une Tribune, presque coincé entre le mur et les deux attrapeurs qui avancent tous les deux le bras tendu en avant. Les Batteurs des deux équipes se repositionnent pour gêner l'attrapeur de l'équipe adverse pour finir par en venir aux mains entre eux. Madame Bibine siffle une faute que personne n'a le temps de prendre en compte car Peredur Hatman sort de la mêlée pour ajuster un tir tendu sur Ginny. Seul Cyrus réagit immédiatement, se laissant tomber en piqué entre le Cognard et sa petite amie. S'il bloque le projectile, il est projeté au sol et entraine Ginny dans sa chute. Le Vif finit inévitablement dans la main de Akash qui n'a pas l'air follement fier de sa victoire. Mais cette humilité est perdue pour les Gryffondor semble-t-il qui hésitent entre leur rancoeur envers Serdaigle et leurs reproches mutuels. Je laisse Minerva régler ça.

"Un jeune homme qui a peur de la victoire", commente Nott avec l'air de me penser responsable de la chevalerie maladroite de mon fils. Mais peut-être n'a-t-il pas tort après tout, je me dis. On ne peut pas vouloir la guerre et fuir la victoire.

ooooo

Le début du Conseil se passe comme je l'avais imaginé. Slughorn nous a rejoint pour déjeuner : "Je n'allais pas manquer la cuisine de Poudlard", se réjouit-il ouvertement. Drago Malefoy et Androméda n'arrivent que pour la réunion. Ombrage tique en voyant ma belle-mère :

"Drago me paraît en âge de se passer de tuteur", elle grince.

"Ma tante me prête obligeamment son expérience", tempère Drago avec un masque d'imperturbabilité qui est assez bien imité pour qui ne le connaît pas.

"Andromeda ! Et moi qui te croyais morte !"; commente Nott sombrement.

"Moi, je m'étonne de te voir en si bonne forme, Theodore", répond ma belle-mère suavement. Drago a raison, les gens ont tort de se passer de son expérience en coups bas.

"Drago nous fait beaucoup d'honneur de se joindre à nous malgré les épreuves qu'il traverse", tranche finalement Fudge mais son ton implique presque que Drago devrait être hospitalisé aux côtés de sa mère. Il ne lui serre pas la main non plus.

"Ton père aurait été fier de te voir agir à la hauteur de ton nom", estime encore Nott en entourant le jeune homme d'un bras protecteur et en l'entraînant vers la table du Conseil. Le geste me semble détestable de condescendance et j'ai l'espace d'un instant un regret d'avoir dû le trainer sur ce champ de bataille.

"Vous comptez passer les ASPICS, Monsieur Malefoy ?", s'enquiert Tiberius Ogden.

"Je les prépare chez ma Tante", répond humblement Drago comme s'il cherchait à se faire oublier. "C'est plus calme, même si l'école me manque un peu..."

Slughorn et Ombrage sautent tous les deux sur la perche tendue pour appeler à la tenue rapide de la réunion. Je pense que le premier veut éviter que quiconque se rappelle combien il a été proche de Abraxas Malefoy et même de Lucius il y a quelques années. Cet homme est un couard, je le sais depuis longtemps.

Le temps que je déclare le conseil extraordinaire ouvert, Ombrage attaque immédiatement le rapport de Poudlard. Severus doit se battre - avec mon appui - pour effectuer la présentation que nous avons prévue des difficultés d'orientation rencontrées par nos septième année. La plupart écoutent avec sérieux. Certains prennent des notes. Nott écoute avec un rictus méprisant qui cache sans doute toute sa rancœur envers mon adjoint. Dolorès, elle, n'arrive pas à en attendre la fin :

"Hem, merci professeur Rogue mais -hem- tout le monde voit où vous voulez en venir !"

"Vraiment, Madame Ombrage ?" s'enquiert trop poliment Rogue.

Mais personne n'a le temps de vérifier qu'elle va bien dire que nous créons des problèmes là où il n'y en a pas, car Fudge semble sortir d'une transe que personne n'a vu s'installer quand il annonce :

"Oui, tout ça est dirigé contre moi !"

C'est tellement vrai que je ne sais qu'en dire. Mais Fleury s'en inquiète avec une vraie sollicitude :

"Que voulez vous dire, Monsieur le Ministre ?"

"Tout ça. Toute cette agitation. On insinue que j'aurais aidé des adeptes de magie noire", il explique en désignant Drago de la main qui blêmit, évidemment. Nott doit le retenir de se lever. "On prétend maintenant que j'empêcherais les meilleurs éléments de Poudlard d'entrer au Ministère ! Moi !? Moi, qui prêche chaque jour que Merlin nous donne pour l'unité de notre communauté ! Moi !? Tout ça est un ramassis de mensonges utilisé par mes ennemis pour me discréditer !"

Il transpire à la fin de sa tirade qui nous a tous laissés médusés.

"Cornelius", essaie Griselda. "Personne ne t'attaque ici. Nous parlons d'élèves qui n'ont pas eu leur premier voeu..."

"Mais c'est un prétexte, Griselda. Tout, tout est un prétexte. L'orientation des enfants ! Le mariage des garous ! Les soi-disant suicides ! Tout ! Vous complotez tous, tous autant que vous être à faire sombrer cette communauté - que j'ai tirée de la guerre de mes mains ! - dans le chaos et l'anarchie !"

Aux regards qui circulent autour de la table, ses paroles ne lui attirent pas la sympathie du public et Dolorès qui est là pour un tout autre agenda s'en rend bien compte.

"Monsieur le Ministre", souffle la conseillère spéciale à l'éducation. "Nous avions convenu...."

"Je ne peux plus me taire, Dolorès !", la coupe Fudge véhément. "On en veut à ma réputation, à ma vie même ! Ici, au Ministère, partout ! Ce sera moi le prochain qu'on enterrera ! A côté du père de ce garçon !"

"Mon père s'est suicidé parce qu'il n'avait pas accompli la tâche qu'il s'était fixée", commente sèchement Drago, livide. "Personne ne l'a tué, Monsieur le Ministre"

La déclaration est soutenue par un signe de tête de Nott qui doit préférer un Malefoy suicidaire que toute idée de complot dont il ne serait pas.

"Mais sa mort sert mes ennemis ", Fudge écarte le discours de bon sens d'un geste définitif. "Tout semble les servir, les rendre plus forts et plus affamés !"

Greengrass se penche en avant pour demander :

"Est-ce vraiment ce dont nous devons discuter aujourd'hui ?"

"Non, Monsieur Greengrass, nous devions discuter de la capacité de l'équipe actuelle à assurer la direction de nos jeunes élèves. Les orienter efficacement, sans sensiblerie, me semble une priorité mal assurée aujourd'hui", s'engouffre Ombrage, mais c'est une nouvelle fois Fudge qui écarte la réunion de son ordre du jour.

"Quelque chose vous semble plus important que ma vie ?", il tonne en frappant du poing sur la table.

Ogden et Marchbank échangent un regard désolé.

"Cornelius, nous devrions reprendre cette conversation un autre jour...", essaie la seconde avec une certaine tristesse. J'imagine qu'elle l'a connu jeune homme et qu'elle ne peut que regretter de le voir sombrer ainsi.

"Griselda, toi aussi tu veux me faire taire !?"

"Il est des vieux fous qui sont moins dangereux muets", marmonne Nott senior sans cacher son dégout. Il n'est pas homme à plaindre les perdants.

"Barnabas m'avait parlé de ses délires, mais je n'imaginais pas", souffle Slughorn au profit de Tiberius Ogden. "Que fait le Magenmagot... ?"

Je croise le regard de Severus qui me confirme que cette bataille aura fait plus de victimes dans le camp ennemi que je n'aurais osé l'espérer. En voyant le visage crispé d'angoisse de Fudge que Griselda Marchbank réussit à faire sortir de la salle, je me demande si je dois en être fier.

ooo  
J'ai sué sangs et eaux sur ce chapitre... un mal fou à trouver le fil, à déterminer les perso et leur comportement. Ceux qui suivent mon journal savent que le Conseil a ses membres depuis plusieurs semaines, ce qui n'a pas suffi à faire venir la scène du Conseil même si je croyais savoir ce qu'il s'y passait. Elle a changé de fin en cours d'écriture et presque à mon insu...  
Mes bêtas ont dû me rassurer plus encore que d'habitude... Alors allez-y, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez...  
Si je poste celui-ci c'est évidemment que le 68 a pris chair (avec difficulté lui aussi). Il s'appelle (pour l'instant) :_ les chemins incertains de la victoire_. C'est au tour de Harry de raconter. Il viendra quand le 69 se sera structuré. Je ferme patiemment mes lignes de récit, mais c'est plus dur que de les ouvrir....

**Notes**

L'équipe de Gryffondor pour ce match est composée comme suit:  
Poursuiveurs : Dean Thomas, Demelza Robins, Cyrus Lupin  
Batteurs : Ritchie Coote et Jimmy Peakes  
Gardien : Ron Weasley (capitaine)  
Attrapeur : Ginny Weasley

L'équipe de Serdaigle pour ce match (seul Bradley est canon...)

Poursuiveurs : Bradley (capitaine), Peredur Hartman

Attrapeur : Akash

----

Les 12 membres du Conseil

- Remus Lupin, directeur de Poudlard - Severus Rogue, sous directeur de Poudlard

- Cornelius Fudge, ministre de la Magie et Dolorès Ombrage, secrétaire spéciale à l'éducation

- Tiberius Ogden, Membre du Magenmagot et de l'Académie des examinateurs magique

- Griselda Marchbanks, présidente de l'Académie des examinateurs magiques et du Magenmagot)

- Horace Slughorn (influence sur Barnabas Cuffe, rédacteur en chef de la Gazette)

- Université de Londres Nikomaka Girasis (arithmancie)

Les familles qui financent le fonds de scolarité : Theodore Nott Sr, Drago Malefoy (accompagné par Andromeda Tonks), Alvis Fleury (de Fleury & Bott), Hyperion Greengrass


	68. Les chemins incertains de la victoire

**Un supplément d'âme**

_Merci à toutes les reviews (ayant répondu en deux fois, j'espère n'avoir oublié personne), à votre patience, à la constance de mes bêtas._

_samedi 21 mars, dimanche 22 mars, lundi 23 mars_

**68. Les chemins incertains de la victoire (Harry)**

Dire que la victoire volée à Ginny et Gryffondor a pesé tout le week-end sur l'humeur de notre maison serait un euphémisme. Les plus drôles disaient que l'amour avait trahi Gryffondor. Ils ne le disaient pas trop fort quand même, mesurant que Cyrus pourrait totalement péter les plombs s'ils s'aventuraient à le titiller trop longtemps. Et la devise de Poudlard était de ne jamais trop chatouiller un dragon endormi.

Et puis tout semblait avoir été dit dès le début de l'après midi : Ron n'avait pu s'empêcher de provoquer une réunion de l'équipe pour rappeler que le rôle du Poursuiveur n'était pas de s'occuper des Cognards, quelle que soit l'identité de la personne ciblée. Cyrus avait encaissé, le regard lointain et les cheveux devant les yeux - preuve qu'il estimait une partie des reproches justifiée. Mais Ginny ne l'avait pas entendu de cette oreille :

"Ça te va bien, Ron", avait rétorqué celle qui avait pourtant hurlé tout le retour à mon frère qu'elle n'était 'pas en sucre et n'avait pas besoin de baby-sitter, merci'. "Tu as été le premier à sortir de tes buts !"

Rougissant, Ron avait commencé à rétorquer que ça n'avait rien à voir, quand Herman était intervenu, révélant que s'il était un joueur un peu moyen, il était un vrai tacticien :

"La question n'est vraiment pas là", il avait estimé coupant la querelle Weasley en plein élan. "Si Cyrus n'avait pas été empêché de jouer, nous aurions eu suffisamment d'avance pour que Ginny ait bien plus d'opportunité de finir le match. C'est toute notre stratégie qui est à revoir !"

Cyrus avait osé son premier sourire pour remercier son copain. Ginny avait eu l'air prête à écouter et Ron avait montré qu'il avait dominé ses peurs intimes quant à la justesse de sa nomination en tant que capitaine :

"Tu as des propositions, Gingle ? Alors quand je reviens de Pré-au-lard, on s'enferme tous les deux et on voit ce que ça vaut !"

Ça promettait d'emblée une séance d'entrainement dès le lendemain, mais personne n'avait protesté. J'avais regardé Ron, Hermione et Neville partir au village pour leur rendez-vous avec Lee. Ils faisaient partie du premier contingent sélectionné par le copain des jumeaux. Pas moi, et j'allais pas m'en plaindre : j'avais déjà eu assez d'articles parlant de moi pour le restant de mes jours. Le temps que je me retourne, Ginny et mon frère avaient disparu, et il ne m'était resté qu'une option : faire mes devoirs tout seul.

Me rendant pour ce faire à la bibliothèque, j'étais tombé sur Padma Patil ce qui m'avait fait découvrir qu'une partie de Poudlard avait d'autres intérêts que la défaite de Gryffondor.

"Harry... je ne sais pas si tu peux le dire mais, tu as des nouvelles du Conseil ?", m'avait-elle chuchoté au milieu des ouvrages de Botanique.

"Heu, non. Ça doit même pas être fini", j'avais répondu avec beaucoup de sincérité.

"Pourtant, Marchbank, Ogden et Fudge seraient déjà partis !", elle s'était étonnée.

"Quoi ? Comme ça ? Sans... sans rien dire ?", j'avais balbutié - honnêtement surpris qu'avec l'aréopage de célébrités réunies en nos murs, personne n'ait tenu à faire une déclaration.

"Non, ils seraient partis très discrètement, sans passer par le Hall. Mais on les a vus dans un carrosse qui repartait vers Pré-au-lard... Ils seraient sortis par derrière, de l'infirmerie peut-être."

"L'infirmerie ?", j'avais répété, sidéré. Et je crois que Padma en avait conclu que je ne savais vraiment rien.

"J'ai vu partir Ombrage, moi. Toute seule et par devant", elle avait encore révélé, un peu fière d'en savoir plus que moi, je crois. "Ash a essayé de l'arrêter en lui proposant de prendre le thé mais Ombrage a refusé comme si elle était en colère".

"Et les autres ?", j'avais questionné un peu inquiet maintenant de tous ces départs qui ne pouvaient pas pour moi indiquer une issue favorable de la réunion.

"Personne ne les a vus partir et les elfes ont amené le thé", m'avait expliqué Padma. "Beaucoup pensent qu'ils n'ont pas trouvé d'accord. Que ce n'était pas la bonne méthode parce que Fudge ne peut se revenir sur ce qu'il a dit..."

Je n'avais pu que hausser les épaules. Personne n'avait jamais pensé que Ombrage et Fudge allaient facilement reconnaître leurs erreurs. Ceux qui pensaient pouvoir encore négocier avec eux avaient quelques batailles de retard.

"On saura peut-être ce soir", je m'étais donc contenté de répondre.

"Tu ne peux pas... enquêter un peu ?," avait proposé la préfète en chef, rose de sa propre curiosité.

"Je me vois mal aller toquer à la porte", je lui avais fait remarquer.

"Ta... belle-mère ne..."

"Je ne vois pas ma mère écouter aux portes avec des Oreilles-à-rallonges, j'avais insisté. "S'ils sont encore réunis, rien n'est peut-être réellement décidé... On saura quand il y aura quelque chose à savoir."

Padma avait accepté que je ne pouvais en faire plus, mais les questions étaient évidemment restées ouvertes après son départ, hypothéquant sérieusement ma capacité de concentration. J'avais beau savoir que ce combat-là était d'abord celui de Remus, je mesurais aussi combien la direction de l'école était importante pour lui. J'avais été là, à ses côtés, quand il avait appris à être le directeur de Poudlard. Avec la Fondation et le programme de formation des jeunes lycanthropes, le poste formait un tout cohérent et interdépendant. Et mes inquiétudes ne se limitaient pas à mon père. Severus risquait autant que lui, sans même disposer d'autres projets à défendre en dehors de l'école. J'essayais de me rassurer en me répétant que s'il était question de destitution, tous les membres du Conseil seraient déjà partis. Ou Ombrage aurait convoqué une conférence de presse, droit dans le bureau de Remus !

J'avais essayé d'oublier mes inquiétudes dans l'étude des différents pentacles de protection contre la magie noire jusqu'au dîner. Dans la grande salle, Ron et Herman tenaient maintenant conférence, semblant ignorer les tourtes variées proposées à leur appétit, et promettant une revanche à Gryffondor dès le prochain match. En bon remplaçant, j'aurais dû écouter attentivement, mais j'essayais plutôt d'interpréter le fait que seul le sous-directeur présidât la table des professeurs. Personne n'y faisait tellement attention parce que le week-end mon père privilégiait généralement Mae et les petits. Ça pouvait donc passer pour la plus totale décontraction. J'essayais vainement de ressentir à distance si les professeurs qui dînaient dans la grande salle paraissaient plus stressés ou plus tendus que d'habitude. Mais comme souvent le week-end, ils n'étaient pas tous là, et je ne décelais rien de particulier dans leur maintien ou dans le rythme de leurs conversations. Un moment, mes yeux croisèrent ceux de Severus mais ils ne laissèrent rien transparaître. Et quand il eut terminé son dessert, il quitta assez rapidement la salle sans me laisser l'occasion de l'intercepter discrètement.

"Les mauvaises nouvelles arrivent toujours les premières", commenta Cyrus dans mon dos alors que je me tenais dans le Hall, hésitant à monter demander les informations qui continuaient de manquer.

"Les victoires gagnent à être célébrées", je lui rétorquai.

"Parfois, il n'est ni victoire ni défaite", il sourit avec cet air de gravité précoce qu'il a toujours su sortir de nulle part.

"Et nous, on n'a pas le droit de savoir ?", je grondai donc, agacé par l'inversion des rôles.

"Tu sais bien que tu sauras", continua Cyrus, cultivant encore son apparente nouvelle maturité avant de s'étirer dans un grand soupir et de commenter : "J'ai hâte d'être demain et de voir quelles tactiques imparables ont mis au point nos deux tacticiens !"

Un instant, j'ai cru qu'il parlait de Severus et Papa puis j'ai compris qu'il préférait le Quidditch. Une fois que j'ai eu dépassé ma surprise, j'ai admis un truc qui allait faire plaisir à mon frère, je le savais :

"Herman fera un bon capitaine l'année prochaine."

oo

Le lendemain matin, Ron nous a tirés du lit avec un enthousiasme et une détermination qui auraient pu faire croire qu'on avait huit ans et que c'était Noël. Le jour était encore brumeux quand nous avons atteint le terrain, le ventre vide, toute l'équipe plus une demi-douzaine de volontaires Gryffondors qui devaient matérialiser l'équipe adverse. Herman était aussi excité que Ron, et je me suis dit que si je ne me réveillais pas très vite, je n'allais pas résister à cet entrainement. De fait, les deux apprentis stratèges nous ont embarqués dans des exercices compliqués, a priori inspirés par une interview de l'entraîneur de Flaquemare, visant à nous apprendre à couvrir la progression des joueurs bloqués, quel que soit leur poste. Ça n'avait rien à voir avec la précision des passes. Il s'agissait de vision d'ensemble, d'effets de regroupement ou de chaîne ou de leurre permettant de contourner le marquage personnel ou les tirs de barrage des Batteurs adverses autrement que par l'échange de Cognards. Ce n'était pas fatiguant, c'était juste nouveau et déroutant. Au bout d'une heure, on a commencé à sentir ce que Herman voyait si clairement dans sa tête et même à y prendre goût. Une heure de plus et on pouvait dire qu'on se serait sentis prêts à rejouer le match de la veille.

"Bon ça suffit pour aujourd'hui !", a alors décrété Ron au soulagement de tout le monde.

On s'est rendus compte que les gradins s'étaient remplis avec le matin installé. La majorité était des Gryffondor de diverses années. Quelques curieux d'autres maisons aussi étaient là, et peut-être que c'était la raison pour laquelle Ron terminait sa session. Et puis Papa et les jumeaux, assis un peu à l'écart. J'ai failli ne pas les voir tant la faim m'aveuglait, mais Iris a crié nos noms dès que le mouvement des balais a indiqué que l'entraînement était fini.

"Je vois que certaines personnes ont tiré des conclusions intéressantes de votre défaite d'hier", nous a accueilli Papa, détendu, gentiment moqueur, rien qui ne puisse faire penser qu'il sent toute proche sa destitution. Kane s'est pendu à mon cou et Iris s'est installée sur les genoux de Ginny avec un air de propriétaire.

"Et je dois dire que Herman nous tire une belle épine du pied avec ses conclusions stratégiques", a admis Cyrus, en riant de bon coeur. Ginny rougit légèrement à ses côtés. Tout ça est bel et bon, je me dis, mais ne faudrait-il pas être sûr qu'on puisse réellement être léger ?

"Ça s'est bien passé hier ?", j'ai donc interrogé - et je sens que ma question directe étonne tout le monde - même Kane qui lève des yeux interrogateurs vers moi. Sauf Papa, apparemment.

"De manière inattendue, je dois dire, mais sans doute pour le mieux", il a répondu simplement.

"Victoire pour vous ?", insiste Cyrus.

"Tout ne se finit pas par une victoire ou une défaite, Cyrus. Et les batailles gagnées ne présagent pas obligatoirement de l'issue de la guerre. Finalement, c'est un peu comme une coupe de Quidditch", il s'amuse un instant. "Ne me regardez pas comme ça : je ne peux pas répondre aujourd'hui de manière définitive car j'imagine qu'au moment où nous parlons la bataille fait encore rage. Des gens doivent élaborer des stratégies, d'autres écrire des articles..."

"Bref, faut lire_ La Gazette_ demain", reformule Cyrus. "Et pas seulement pour voir quelle interview Lee a choisi de publier en premier."

"Je crois en effet que ce devrait être une lecture obligatoire", confirme Papa.

"Et on apprendra quoi ?", je questionne peut-être pas avec tout le respect dû à celui auquel je m'adresse. Je sais, ce n'est pas un bon exemple pour mon petit frère et filleul.

"Tu n'aimes pas le suspens, Harry ? ", répond Remus légèrement sarcastique et je me dis que s'il joue comme cela, c'est qu'il sait qu'il peut le faire. Ça me rassure plus que n'importe quelle assurance qu'il pourrait proférer. Je vais laisser tomber quand le mouvement de sa baguette, aussi rapide que discret, nous enveloppe dans une bulle de silence qui vaut toute les introductions. Ginny en étouffe un petit cri de surprise.

"C'est pour le secret", lui explique gravement et complaisamment Iris sur ses genoux.

"Ginny a très bien compris", la reprend Papa qui n'a jamais eu beaucoup de patience pour la complaisance. "Elle a juste été surprise : j'aurais dû prévenir, je m'en excuse." Ginny n'a pas le temps de rougir qu'il poursuit. "Bien sûr, tant que le journal n'est pas imprimé, on peut toujours craindre des changements, mais je crois pourtant que les dés sont relativement jetés dans cette partie. Hier, Cornélius Fudge a... comment dire... fait un étalage tellement voyant de sa paranoïa et de sa confusion mentale que même les plus ouverts à ses idées n'ont eu d'autres choix que de le remarquer."

"Il a pété les plombs ?!", s'exclame Cyrus sans cacher sa surprise et sa délectation.

"Griselda et Tiberius l'ont raccompagné chez lui, mais il ne s'est pas calmé. Sa femme leur a avoué qu'il avait des crises de paranoïa de plus en plus rapprochées et violentes, et Griselda a réussi à la convaincre de le faire admettre à Sainte-Mangouste."

"Dès samedi ?", je m'offusque presque : il aurait pu nous le dire, non ?

"Je ne l'ai pas su tout de suite, et surtout personne n'a pensé que les médecins décideraient de le garder hospitalisé."

"Il n'est plus Ministre ?", questionne Ginny.

"Si, bien sûr. Seul un vote du Magenmagot pourrait le démettre et pour l'instant, autant que je sache, la seule question inscrite à l'ordre du jour est d'organiser son remplacement pendant sa maladie."

"Mais c'est un premier pas", je veux comprendre.

"Nous pouvons l'espérer. Il faut bien que vous compreniez que rien de tout cela n'était prémédité de notre part. J'espérais amener le Conseil à me réitérer son soutien. C'était déjà beaucoup. Une brèche entre Fudge et Ombrage m'aurait suffi comme victoire. Mais après une heure de réunion, il a brusquement...pété les plombs comme dirait Cyrus".

"Donc vous aussi, faut que vous changiez de plan."

"Il faut que Scrimgeour change de plan", me corrige Papa. "Moi, j'ai joué ma part voire plus que ce que je n'aurais eu envie spontanément de faire. Mes priorités ne sont pas au Ministère..."

"Mais reste Ombrage", remarque Cyrus.

"Oui, et d'après mes sources à la rédaction de_ La Gazette_, elle explique à qui veut l'entendre que j'ai ensorcelé Fudge - comme j'ai précédemment ensorcelé le tableau du serpent", admet Papa avec un léger soupir de lassitude.

Ginny exprime encore son effroi face à cette menace, mais Papa lui sourit :

"Les médecins, comme les spécialistes en tableaux magiques avant eux sont unanimes à lui donner tort : si maléfice il y a eu, il est bien plus ancien que la visite de Fudge à Poudlard samedi.."

"Bref, elle se discrédite en t'attaquant", je raisonne.

"Severus serait fier de toi", s'amuse Papa. "Comme je suis moins logique que vous deux, je ne peux m'empêcher de continuer de me méfier de son pouvoir de nuisance... mais là encore, des points ont été marqués."

"Et on trouvera tout ça dans le journal ?", questionne encore Cyrus.

"A peu de chose près."

"Pas de destitution alors", je soupire avec soulagement.

Ça fait rire Papa.

"Dora l'a presque un instant regretté."

ooo

Malgré toutes les assurances de Papa, et sans doute presque superstitieusement, j'avais attendu de lire l'article de Barnabas Cuffe dans la Gazette, expliquant l'hospitalisation de longue durée de Fudge pour confusion mentale pour me convaincre que je pouvais cesser de m'inquiéter. La Gazette se faisait bien aussi l'écho des accusations de Ombrage mais pour s'en moquer - discrètement, mais s'en moquer quand même. Le quotidien était plus intéressé par les modalités du remplacement temporaire de Fudge à la tête de notre communauté par la présidente du Magenmagot, Griselda Marchbanks. Selon le journal, un tel cas ne s'était pas produit depuis la guerre contre Grindelwald et encore, il s'agissait alors d'un intérim en attendant l'élection d'un nouveau Ministre. Rien de tel ici puisque Cornelius Fudge était seulement jugé empêché d'exercer ses fonctions. Griselda expliquait néanmoins longuement à Skeeters qu'elle ne saurait exercer les fonctions ministérielles ainsi pendant longtemps :

"Je suis l'amie de Cornelius et il ne s'agit nullement de lui jouer un mauvais tour alors qu'il est souffrant. S'il s'agit de semaines, je suis prête à tenir le rôle que me donne nos institutions. Mais si jamais - et que Merlin nous protège - les médecins de Sainte-Mangouste au terme de leur expertise ne pouvaient prévoir une issue rapide et favorable, je pense qu'il faudrait trouver une autre solution. Nos institutions distinguent la justice de l'exécutif et je pense que ce serait un mauvais service à leur rendre de nous habituer à les confondre".

Mais le débat institutionnel et politique n'eut pas un quart de l'écho de la première interview d'un élève de Poudlard. En raison de l'actualité, elle n'arrivait qu'en page 10, pourtant toute la journée, alors que j'avais marché aux côtés de Ron, j'avais pu mesurer que toute l'école l'avait lue. Et les cours terminés, nous nous étions réunis dans un coin de la Grande salle pour rendre justice au travail de Lee Jordan :

_"On m'a dit que tu voulais être Auror, Ronald", je commence directement. Un grand nombre d'élèves de septième année ont accepté de répondre à mes questions, je sais qu'ils sont un peu nerveux de me rencontrer, et que je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps._

_"J'espère en être capable", il répond sans plus de détours lui aussi.  
_

_Je regarde ses épaules et je me dis qu'il a la stature qui rassure les sorciers. Je sais aussi qu'il a les notes qui vont avec son ambition, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de le faire marcher un peu :_

_"Le petit frère des Sorciers Facétieux rêve de faire régner l'ordre ?"_

_Il sourit de bonne grâce derrière son verre de Bièreaubeurre._

_"Si je devais choisir mon orientation en fonction de tous mes frères, j'aurais un large choix - briseur de sorts, éleveur de dragon, fonctionnaire à la coopération magique, créateur de farces et attrapes...", il me rappelle.  
_

_"Tu es capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor, qui est paraît-il la mieux partie pour gagner la coupe cette année, aucune envie de creuser cette voie ?"_

_"Honnêtement, j'adore le Quidditch mais je l'aime trop pour ne pas faire la différence entre jouer à l'école et jouer dans une équipe nationale. Je crois que je ne suis pas trop mauvais comme chef de l'équipe, comme chef d'orchestre des potentiels des autres... et si Gryffondor a effectivement une chance cette année, c'est grâce à tous ses joueurs, pas spécialement à moi..."  
_

_"On dit que Cyrus Lupin et ta soeur, Ginevra Weasley, sont de vrais espoirs..."_

_"C'est clair que ce sont de sacrés joueurs - j'invite tous les recruteurs potentiels à venir les voir jouer - et je plains déjà ceux qui devront leur dire de prendre moins de risques !"_

La phrase lue par Hermione fait rougir Cyrus et Ginny, assis côte à côte dans un profond fauteuil. Ils se sont tant disputés samedi, se reprochant mutuellement de mal apprécier les risques encourus par l'autre. Ca fait plaisir de les voir réconciliés.

_"Donc tu as une âme de protecteur de la communauté magique ?"_

_Il rougit légèrement, mais sans doute s'est il préparé à une question de ce genre :_

_"Pour moi c'est une question d'équilibre : la magie est un instrument merveilleux que la nature nous a donné. Mais c'est si facile de la détourner à des fins personnelles ou dangereuses ! Je ne me crois pas meilleur que les autres mais je __n'ai pas envie de laisser aux autres le sale boulot, de fermer les yeux sur tous les usages interdits ou dangereux..."_

_"Tu dis que la magie t'a été donnée, Ronald, parce que tu appartiens à une longue lignée de sang-pur... "_

_"Il paraît que mon sang est pur", il me coupe abruptement. "Je ne sais pas ce que ça veut dire : quand je me coupe il a la même couleur que celui des Moldus ; et il n'a pas de propriété différente que le sang d'aucun de mes camarades de Poudlard. Je ne sais pas exactement d'où vient la magie ou pourquoi les Moldus ne peuvent pas l'utiliser. Je n'ai pas l'impression que quiconque puisse l'expliquer avec certitude. Mais mes parents m'ont toujours répété que j'aurais pu naître cracmol même si mon arbre généalogique ne compte que des sorciers des deux côtés aussi loin que l'on puisse remonter. Et je sais que je ne dois le contrôle de mes pouvoirs qu'à mes études à Poudlard. J'ai donc au final surtout de la chance, et ça me crée plutôt des responsabilités envers la communauté magique qu'autre chose. En tout cas, si je deviens Auror, j'espère ne jamais l'oublier."  
_

"Il est super ton portrait, Ron", juge Hermione quand elle termine sa lecture à haute voix de l'article dans le calme studieux de la salle commune. Avec le résultat de faire rougir mon meilleur ami.

"Tu...trouves ?"

"Tu expliques bien ta vision de la magie, de l'action publique, du respect dû à toutes les formes de magie... Tu es en même temps ambitieux et modeste."

"Tu le penses vraiment ?"

"Puisque je te le dis", sourit Hermione.

Ron me paraît sur le point d'exploser de sentiments retenus. Je ne peux m'empêcher de craindre qu'une nouvelle fois sa réaction ne blesse Hermione.

"Tu... tu veux bien te fiancer avec moi alors ?", il demande tout à trac, prenant tout le monde par surprise.

Hermione reste un instant la bouche ouverte avant de se jeter dans ses bras. Et quand l'explication s'étend comme une nappe d'huile dans la salle commune, des sifflets et des applaudissements viennent saluer l'évènement.

"J'aurais jamais cru qu'il oserait faire une demande pareille devant tout le monde", juge Ginny à côté de moi, alors qu'une fraction croissante de Gryffondor scandent : "Un bisou, un bisou !"

"Je crois qu'il n'aurait jamais osé le faire autrement", je lui murmure.

"T'as raison", elle estime après une minute de réflexion. "Ils sont trop mignons", elle ajoute en se tournant vers Cyrus qui n'a pas fait un geste. Il a l'air tellement sombre et furieux qu'on pourrait se demander s'il n'est pas le rival de Ron plutôt que son potentiel futur beau-frère. "Ça va ?", elle questionne avant moi

Mon frère lui jette un regard totalement hanté, et je suis épaté qu'elle ne recule pas. Puis se rendant sans doute compte que sa réaction est totalement disproportionnée, il se lève et sort sans rien répondre. La salle commune est trop occupée pour s'en rendre compte mais je retiens Ginny qui va le suivre :

"Laisse-moi essayer de déminer l'affaire", je lui propose - autant qu'il lâche ses peurs sur moi que sur elle, non ?

"Harry, c'est entre nous, tu sais !", elle m'oppose, la colère le disputant à la tristesse dans ses yeux.

"Ses peurs dépassent vos relations."

"Mais c'est moi qui voudrais construire mon avenir avec lui !"

"Je sais", je lui promets avec sincérité mais aussi avec une fermeté qu'elle entend. Je ne viens pas de voir, enfin, mon meilleur ami oser demander la main d'Hermione pour laisser le même jour mon frère foutre en l'air sa relation avec Ginny. Elle a un geste désespéré pour me dire d'y aller.

oooo

"T'avise même pas d'essayer de jouer au grand frère, Harry, OK ? Pas un mot, sinon je te casse la gueule - quels que soient les ennuis officiels ou non que ça peut me valoir !", m'accueille mon petit frère quand je me glisse dans notre cachette. Il fait presque noir et je ne vois pas son visage. Sa voix est un coassement douloureux.

"Cyrus !", je plaide en m'avançant légèrement.

Le sort entame le sol devant moi.

"Je ne rigole pas", il ajoute inutilement.

Je ne crois pas avoir auparavant reçu de sort offensif de sa part, à part durant des entraînements. On s'est déjà battus à mains nues, comme deux jeunes chiots de la même portée, mais là, je mesure la violence qu'il retient, à la hauteur de son désarroi. Ginny a peut-être raison : je ne suis pas mieux placé qu'elle pour lui parler quand il se déteste autant que maintenant. Mais je ne me vois pas le laisser là, ruminer ses craintes et sa douleur. Et je me fiche moins que lui qu'il ait des ennuis à cause de mon désir de l'aider.

"Un jour tu m'as dit que j'étais particulièrement stupide quand j'étais en colère", je finis par lui répondre, sans faire un seul geste vers ma baguette. "Toi, t'es terrifiant de bêtise quand tu as peur."

"Peur ?", il répète en s'étouffant de rage.

"Peur de t'engager avec Ginny."

"Tu ne sais même pas de quoi tu parles, Harry. Tu ne sais rien de l'engagement ! Ça n'a rien à voir avec le fait d'échanger des lettres avec une fille qui ne sait pas réellement qui tu es, tu sais ?", il m'oppose, et je ne peux pas dire qu'il ne fasse pas mouche là-encore.

"Tu ne veux pas te marier avec Ginny ?", je questionne en essayant de faire abstraction de mes propres sentiments - de Aurore qui remplit des lettres sur le seul sujet de ce que nous pourrons faire cette journée de Pâques que nous devons partager ensemble, par exemple.

"Me marier... Si je dois me marier avec quelqu'un un jour, ce sera avec elle", il marmonne notoirement moins agressif que quelques secondes auparavant.

"Quel enthousiasme !?"

Je voulais que ça ait l'air moqueur mais ma voix sort un peu brisée - un mélange de révérence pour ces certitudes et de chagrin de le voir si fragile.

"Écoute, je ne suis pas sûr que sa famille, elle, soit aussi enthousiaste que ça !"

"Pardon ?", je questionne sidéré, parce que j'anticipais qu'il ait peur de l'engagement, voire que Ginny lui dise qu'elle n'est pas prête, pas qu'il ait peur de Molly et Arthur. "Mais tous les Weasley t'adorent Cyrus ! Sinon tu ne serais pas vivant alors que tu tournes autour de Ginny, j'espère que tu es conscient de ça !", j'ajoute avec un vrai rire dans la voix cette fois.

"Parce qu'ils ne savent pas !"

_Oh, savoir. Cyrus et ses doutes. Encore, toujours. Est-ce que Ginny aurait mieux su_, je m'interroge avec honnêteté, une fraction de seconde, avant de repartir au combat :

"Ron sait. Ginny sait. Et les jumeaux ont dû deviner, les connaissant..."

"Charlie aussi, je pense", il complète sombrement.

"Alors !?"

"Mais_ ses _parents, Harry ?!", il gémit.

"Ce n'est pas avec eux que tu te maries !"

Il secoue la tête - comme s'il me trouvait d'une naïveté affligeante.

"Et elle dit quoi, elle ?", j'essaie, évoquant mentalement Ginny plantée en face de moi dans la salle commune, l'air prête à beaucoup plus qu'il ne semble l'imaginer pour le garder auprès d'elle. Ça y est, je sais : c'est elle qui aurait dû venir. Le silence de mon frère en est la confirmation. "Bon, à plus, alors."

"Tu t'en vas ?!", s'écrie Cyrus-qui-était-prêt-à-m'assommer-si-je-lui-parlais, l'air sidéré et singulièrement plus jeune.

"Je lui laisse la place", je corrige.

"Attends, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Elle est là, tu l'as amené ?", il s'affole totalement et rempoche sa baguette pour me retenir de ses mains.

"Non, je l'ai empêchée de venir", j'avoue. "J'ai cru que j'étais mieux placé, mais non... Ce n'est pas mes sentiments pour toi qui sont en cause."

"Elle voulait.... ?"

"Bordel, Cyrus, tu sais qu'elle t'aime, ou bien ?!"

"Mais je... Elle espère des fiançailles ou..."

"Cyrus, on ne se marie pas mineurs. Vous avez des mois devant vous...."

"Eh bien..."

"Quoi ?", je m'impatiente.

"Je voudrais l'emmener au Brésil cet été... Tu vois ses parents la laisser venir sans que moi.... je ne m'engage, comme tu dis, auprès d'elle ?"

Je me sens singulièrement mal équipé pour cette conversation. Je suis peut-être majeur mais je ne me pose pas réellement les mêmes questions de Cyrus et sur ce terrain-là, il est définitivement plus mature que moi.

"Finalement, c'est peut-être à Papa que tu devrais en parler", je soupire.

Ça lui arrache son premier sourire.

"On a l'air malin à toujours courir vers lui dès qu'on a un souci", il commente. Je hausse les épaules, et il ajoute précipitamment : "En même temps, on a la chance de pouvoir..." Je préfère une nouvelle fois le silence et il reprend en me lâchant le bras et en me poussant vers la porte : "Mais tu as raison, va donc dire à Ginny où je me terre comme un idiot..."

ooo

En ayant un peu le sentiment de me trouver dans une pièce de théâtre, je retourne vers Gryffondor. Ginny m'attend dehors - ou peut-être attend-elle Cyrus. Elle me paraît singulièrement pâle alors qu'elle s'efforce de ne pas me regarder et de ne pas me poser de questions - pas besoin d'être légilimens pour mesurer qu'elle se force. Je m'assois à côté d'elle avant d'oser parler.

"Pardon", je souffle. Elle tourne vivement la tête vers moi, et j'explique : "je n'avais pas à me mettre entre toi et lui."

"Je n'aurais jamais su le trouver, de toute façon", elle riposte avec cette agressivité qui cache la douleur. "Et puis, ne fais pas comme si vous n'étiez pas proches tous les deux, presque aussi proches que des jumeaux...Tu sais, je vous connais tous les deux depuis longtemps ; je sais que je dois prendre votre relation avec le reste !", elle ajoute beaucoup plus gentiment.

"Je suis un grand frère un peu trop protecteur", je réponds en souriant.

"Que dire de lui alors ?"

"Il n'a pas eu le choix ; il a reçu le devoir de me protéger avec son parfum de glace préféré", je réponds avec un soupçon de dérision afin de rendre mes paroles m'ont effrayantes. Mais mon coeur a accéléré et je me rends compte que je suis super content de pouvoir enfin discuter de ce genre de chose avec elle.

"Il... _Il_ a beaucoup d'attentes envers lui, hein ?"

"Oui, je crois. Il est sa vengeance... sur ses parents, sa famille, la communauté magique... lui-même... Faut pas croire que les bonnes notes de Cyrus ne soient que le résultat des engueulades de Papa", je souffle, toujours très heureux d'avoir cette occasion de discuter de mon frère avec quelqu'un de mon âge et qui l'aime.

Elle acquiesce, se mordille un peu nerveusement les lèvres avant de souffler :

"Et nous ? Je veux dire... Cyrus et moi ?"

Je rougis en comprenant la question :

"Je ne sais pas, Gin... On en a jamais parlé... Je crois que Sirius t'aime bien... Mais je ne crois pas qu'il intervienne dans ce genre de... choses."

Elle n'ose pas insister.

"Cyrus m'a dit une fois que _ses_ souvenirs lui permettaient de mesurer combien tu étais importante pour lui, combien il était sûr que tu sois la... femme de sa vie", je murmure en détournant les yeux.

Ginny digère mes paroles avant de questionner :

"Alors, là, il joue à quoi ?"

"Il a peur... que tes parents ne veulent pas de lui", j'avoue - après tout, autant qu'elle se prépare à la discussion.

"Oh", elle comprend avec une note de soulagement dans la voix.

"Tu veux que je t'emmène ?", je propose tout de suite après parce que je pense qu'il est temps de mettre fin à ma médiation.

"Dans la cache secrète des Lupin ?", elle questionne avec des yeux pétillants.

"Tout le monde ne peut pas faire ses grandes déclarations dans la salle commune", je réponds en me levant et elle m'imite en riant ouvertement.

.

ooooo

Bon, alors la suite mêle le dénouement politique et les (presque dernières) interrogations de Cyrus sur son identité. Ca s'appelle _Vu d'un peu plus loin_ et c'est Remus qui raconte... Il manque encore la fin, mais j'y travaille...

Parallèlement, je continue la révision de Entre lune et étoile, avec de nouvelles scènes que je vous invite à découvrir dans les chapitres 12 et 13... Du Severus et du Malefoy, les thèmes que je ne maîtrisais pas trop à l'époque...


	69. Vu d'un peu plus loin

**Un supplément d'âme**

_Merci à toutes les reviews - je suis super contente qu'on en soit à une moyenne de dix par chapitre ! à votre patience, à la constance de mes super bêtas - Alixe, Dina et Fée flea(u)._

_Du samedi 21 au 31 mars_

**69. Vu d'un peu plus loin (Remus)**

La bataille pour la conquête du Ministère s'est ouverte dès l'annonce officielle de l'hospitalisation de Cornelius et le désir de Griselda de limiter la durée de son intérim. Allons, j'exagère, personne n'a osé se porter candidat officiellement dès le lundi. Mais la semaine n'a été qu'un feuilleton, justifiant des éditions spéciales de la Gazette puis de l'ensemble de la presse jusqu'à la radio.

Le mardi, faute de nouvelles de Sainte-Mangouste, voire en raison de la publication de l'interview de Hannah Abbot dans la _Gazette_ remettant sur le tapis la question de l'avenir de notre si unie communauté, Dolorès Ombrage a néanmoins jugé bon de contrattaquer. Elle a entrainé John Dawlish et Mafalda Hopkrik dans cette pauvre manœuvre, et ils ont cosigné une _Mise au point officielle_, affirmant que l'intérim était assurée par les chefs de services et les conseillers spéciaux, sous l'autorité bienveillante de Griselda Marchbanks. Ils ont dû aller se coucher en pensant l'affaire réglée.

Mais le mercredi paraissait l'interview de Neville Longdubat confessant qu'il espérait participer à une communauté magique "_où jamais plus un monstre comme celui qui l'avait privé de ses deux parents ne pourrait prendre autant d'importance_". Dans le même numéro, Sainte-Mangouste émettait un communiqué de presse concluant à la gravité de l'état de santé de leur illustre patient. Avec l'accord de sa femme, Bettany, les médecins annonçaient que le retour du Ministre en titre ne pouvait être attendu avant plusieurs mois. Le communiqué restait vague sur les causes de la maladie ministérielle, "_n'écartant aucune explication_". Mais il précisait quand même que des analyses complémentaires étaient en cours pour vérifier que le Ministre ne souffrait pas des suites d'une "_exposition répétée à une magie toxique_".

Sur ce point-là, j'en savais plus que les journaux n'en écrivaient. Susan Smiley, qui participait au traitement de Cornelius, nous avait confié que l'hypothèse de l'empoisonnement magique par exposition forte et répétée à de la magie noire n'était plus très loin de faire l'unanimité à Sainte-Magouste. Mais l'institution mesurait l'effet qu'aurait une telle affirmation sur notre communauté et ménageait donc son audience.

"Il est malade pour longtemps, rien de pressé à expliquer de quoi", avait résumé Smiley.

Quant à notre "malade" à nous ? Il continuait son vieillissement accéléré mais à un rythme ralenti par le traitement de Susan. "Je ne sais pas néanmoins combien de temps, cela tiendra", avait-elle confessé avec une petite grimace qui en disait long. "Il aimerait que votre fils revienne le voir", elle avait ajouté. Pour l'instant, je n'avais pas transmis cette partie de son message. Cyrus était sorti victorieux de sa rencontre avec Regulus, et je trouvais que tout ce qui pourrait remettre en cause cet équilibre chèrement acquis était plus que discutable.

Et puis on avait d'autres chats à fouetter. Dans l'édition spéciale du soir, notre amie Dolorès avait demandé une contre-expertise indépendante du diagnostic publié le matin même. Interrogée un peu plus tard dans la soirée par la Radio Sorcière, elle s'était même avancée à proposer "de faire venir des médecins de l'étranger, voire du Continent" pour assurer une "expertise dégagée de toutes arrières pensées". La manœuvre n'a pas été accueillie à la hauteur de ses mérites par les plus conservateurs sur qui Dolorès comptait : "l'image d'une communauté magique britannique dépendante de l'expertise d'étrangers n'est pas acceptable", expliquait longuement Tristam Pieternel dans la _Gazette_ du jeudi matin.

Avant que Dolorès n'ait pu leur répondre, le Magenmagot s'était auto-saisi pour voter à l'unanimité moins une voix contre sa requête. Les juges soulignèrent ainsi que Madame Ombrage, Conseillère spéciale à l'éducation, n'avait nul mandat pour prendre de telles décisions. Dans le même numéro, l'interview d'Hermione racontait comment une jeune Née-Moldue se donnait les moyens de prétendre aux postes les plus élevés, et Pieternel lui-même laissait entendre que cette suite de portraits donnait une image intéressante des défis qui se posent aujourd'hui dans notre société.

La voie officielle étant barrée, Dolorès aurait alors supplié Bettany Fudge de demander elle-même cette contre-expertise. Il est à mettre au crédit de Madame Fudge d'avoir tenu bon et annoncé par voie de presse dès le jeudi soir que la santé de son mari était tout ce qui lui importait et qu'elle avait toute confiance en la médecine de son pays.

"Le premier round est fini", a murmuré Dora en fermant le journal.

"Oui, mais le vrai combat va commencer", j'ai soupiré la tête sur son épaule.

Le journal du vendredi matin m'a donné raison. La campagne pour la succession de Fudge s'y ouvrait sans fard. Elle est montée en puissance tout le week-end, occultant les débuts du championnat irlandais de Quidditch. D'emblée, Rufus Scrimgeour s'est déclaré en faveur d'élections désignant dès maintenant un nouveau Ministre. Le "temps du changement" était "arrivé", proclamait-il à la fin de toutes ses interviews écrites et orales. Et son appel portait. Je le voyais parmi les plus âgés de mes élèves qui commentaient fiévreusement chacun de ses articles. Dès le dimanche, des badges en faveur de Scrimgeour avaient fait leur apparition sur les uniformes, et Minerva était intervenue avant qu'une discussion politique ne dégénère en duel. Et le soir même, j'ai sermonné toute la Grande Salle sur la nécessité de laisser la politique hors de Poudlard.

"Tu sais ce que dit tout le monde ?", m'avait attaqué Cyrus après. "Que comme tous les vieux barbons, tu refuses d'imaginer que les jeunes puissent participer aux choix politiques ?"

Car Scrimgeour appelait à l'instauration d'un scrutin universel, ouvert à tout sorcier majeur, rompant avec des millénaires d'élections indirectes par des collèges professionnels et notables. Ses détracteurs y voyaient un opportunisme démagogique, mais les jeunes majeurs qui vivaient à Poudlard ne pouvaient qu'en rêver.

"J'espère que tu sais leur répondre", j'ai répliqué parce que le premier qui viendrait me dire en face que je n'étais pas pour de profonds changements aurait intérêt à avoir de meilleurs arguments que mon âge.

"Mais si une majorité votait contre les droits des loups-garous, par exemple ?", s'est inquiété Harry appuyé avec une fausse nonchalance sur la bibliothèque - et c'était sans doute le meilleur argument qu'on pouvait avancer.

"C'est que nous n'aurions pas su lui expliquer combien elle a tort", a répondu Dora avant moi. "C'est que nous n'aurions pas su lui donner des assurances suffisantes quant à sa sécurité... des réactions de rejet cachent toujours des peurs mal exprimées"

Et certains se demandaient comment j'avais pu l'épouser ?

Mais le débat était là. Jamais une déclaration de guerre envers les tenants de l'immobilisme n'avait été aussi claire. Grindelwald ou Voldemort tenaient aux traditions même s'ils comptaient les détourner pour les mettre à leur service et ce simple fait avait toujours rassuré les traditionalistes. Ce dont parlait Scrimgeour - scrutin universel, refonte judiciaire, transparence, innovation - était beaucoup plus inquiétant finalement pour eux, et ils l'ont tout de suite vu.

Au début, leur riposte a été étonnamment brouillonne : Un édito vengeur contre le "_démagogisme ambiant_" de Pieternel dans l'édition spéciale du dimanche ; une lettre ouverte regrettant l'emportement carriériste de Scrimgeour écrite par Pius Thicknesses, du Département de la justice magique ; une interview de Walden McNair critiquant la "_dérive opportuniste_" de notre communauté.

"Je ne lui connaissais pas autant de vocabulaire", a commenté Severus avec son acidité naturelle après avoir lu le texte." On lui aura soufflé."

Et ça résumait bien mon sentiment : une controffensive de plus grande ampleur se préparait.

Elle a pris forme le lundi suivant avec l'interview à la radio magique d'Achilles Yaxley. L'homme était un pur produit du Ministère, ayant écumé tous les services en prenant à chaque fois du galon. Son carnet d'adresse était épais - aussi épais que son orgueil à affirmer que son sang était pur et qu'il portait le sang des Black. J'avais eu affaire à lui quand il était encore jeune et avait fait un bref passage au service de gestion des loups-garous. Quand nos chemins s'étaient recroisés, j'étais en mesure de me défendre et il n'avait jamais été mon ennemi affiché. Mais le voilà qui prenait la tête du mouvement conservateur contre Scrimgeour et je savais déjà que, quelle que soit la distance que je voulais cultiver entre moi et les évènements politiques en mouvement, nous n'allions plus pouvoir nous ignorer.

oo

Le mardi, le Ministère - c'est à dire Dolorès - essaie une médiation encore plus désespérée que son recours à Bettany Fudge. Elle m'appelle pour très poliment me convier à une session d'évaluation et de proposition aux étudiants de Poudlard le lendemain.

"Je ne comprends pas, Madame Ombrage...", je fais mine de m'étonner.

"Nous avons relu le hem rapport du professeur Rogue. Il est des cas dans lesquels, hem, nous pouvons sans doute... faire un geste", elle a expliqué du bout des lèvres.

"Un geste ?"

"Disons donner une autre chance ?", elle reformule avec assez peu de morgue pour une fois. Je décide d'avoir la victoire sobre et je lui annonce que j'arrive.

Comme il ne s'agit pas de désorganiser les cours, je m'y rends seul, mais pas sans avoir appelé les membres du Conseil pour les inviter à se joindre à nous. La liste de ceux qui acceptent est plus claire qu'un vote : Marchbanks, Ogden, Fleury et Greengrass. J'ai personnellement conseillé à Drago de rester chez les Tonks parce que le jeu n'en valait pas la chandelle. J'avoue que la présence d'Hyperion était la seule qui me paraissait potentiellement ambivalente.

Ombrage m'accueille avec Percy Weasley qu'elle présente comme son assistant sur cette affaire - il faut admettre qu'elle a de la ressource ; me coller un Weasley dans les pattes, elle a dû penser que c'était de bonne guerre. Elle a un sourire carnassier qui ne trompe pas quand elle m'explique qu'il a préparé un rapport.

Heureusement, Fleury et Greengrass ne sont pas venus les mains vides, mais avec un projet un peu paternaliste, mais sympathique, de création d'une fondation pour l'entreprenariat sorcier qui donnerait des bourses d'étude au mérite.

"Elle soutiendra les projets de jeunes sorciers limités par leur manque de solvabilité et les limites de leur carnet d'adresse", explique Greengrass avec une fierté affichée et sans laisser au pauvre Percy le temps de présenter son rapport.

"Une sorte de parrainage", renchérit Fleury.

"L'idée est de soutenir l'innovation sorcière", développe Greengrass. "Savez-vous combien de brevets magiques sont déposés chaque semaine aux Etats-Unis ? Combien chez nous en un an ? Dites des chiffres Lupin !?"

"Ne craignez-vous pas d'être taxé de démagogue à votre tour, Monsieur Greengrass ?", j'ose lui demander en me penchant vers lui.

"Ça n'a rien à voir avec les élections, Professeur Lupin. Mais je comprends que notre communauté offre peu de chances aux jeunes. C'est exactement ce que dit votre rapport sur l'orientation des élèves. Même ceux dont le sang est pur - vous le soulignez !", il m'explique avec une sincérité qui ne me paraît aucunement feinte. "Je ne suis pas entièrement convaincu par les propositions de Rufus Scrimgeour, mais j'ai des filles. Je ne voudrais pas qu'elles partent ailleurs parce qu'elles n'auraient pas ici des opportunités suffisantes. Je ne voudrais pas non plus que leurs amis y soient obligés. Je n'ai jamais eu besoin de travailler, Professeur Lupin, mais j'ai toujours eu une certaine fascination pour le développement des technologies magiques. J'ai octroyé des prêts à plusieurs inventeurs que les Gobelins avaient éconduits. J'ai financé l'installation de l'atelier de Potions "De mon chaudron" sur le Chemin de Traverse, ce qui s'est révélé un excellent placement sans compter l'amélioration de la qualité des potions sur le marché de Londres, à ce qu'on m'a affirmé à Sainte-Mangouste."

"Tout le Chemin de Traverse a bénéficié de l'installation des frères Weasley", ajoute alors Fleury. "La diversification de l'offre de produits est bonne pour tout le monde. Elle évite même que les gens aillent faire leurs courses côté moldu en recherche de nouveautés... Ce n'a rien d'une approche philanthropique finalement."

"Enfin pas totalement", corrige Greengrass.

oo

En sortant du Ministère une heure plus tard, je tombe sur Arthur qui va sans doute déjeuner et qui me salue avec chaleur.

"Vous avez vu Ombrage ?", il chuchote quand nous nous sommes un peu éloignés dans les rues moldues.

"J'en sors. J'ai les propositions en poche."

"De bonnes propositions ?", il questionne et il s'attend visiblement à ce que je dise qu'elles ne le sont pas.

"C'est votre fils qui les a rédigées", je lui réponds en voulant que cela sonne comme de la connivence mais à voir son visage, il prend cela comme un reproche.

"Je suis désolé. Je me suis disputé avec Percy quand il a accepté ce poste... mais il a tellement envie d'être reconnu. Je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'il doit compenser ainsi mais..."

"Il a toutes les qualités pour faire un bon fonctionnaire, Arthur. Ses propositions sont bien construites", j'essaie de minimiser l'affaire. Pas que je ne puisse entrevoir ses soucis de père mais parce que je crois vraiment qu'il n'y a pas lieu d'en faire une maladie. Un jour Percy trouverait sa place, j'en suis plus ou moins convaincu.

"Mais se ranger _maintenant _avec Ombrage !", il grommelle et c'est sans doute cette faute politique qui le gêne le plus, je me dis. Je ne peux pas totalement lui donner tort, évidemment. Mais je repense à la fin de la conversation dans le bureau rose d'Ombrage et je souris.

"Il est possible qu'il vienne de se trouver une nouvelle carrière", je commence puis voyant l'inquiétude paternelle s'accentuer, je précise immédiatement : "Fleury et Greengrass veulent créer un fonds d'innovation au service des projets des plus jeunes. Je crois que Percy s'est bien placé pour suivre le projet pour le Ministère... ça l'éloignera d'Ombrage."

Arthur soupire, avec un mélange de soulagement et d'exaspération que je connais trop bien.

"Le mariage de Bill se prépare ?", je lance donc, parce que c'est une conversation anodine et gaie et que j'en ai besoin au moins autant que lui.

"Molly ne fait que ça", admet Arthur avec un léger amusement dans la voix. "Vous venez toujours ?"

"Sauf si notre présence est un problème."

"Remus ! Non, comment nous passerions-nous de vous ? De Harry, de Cyrus ?", il m'assure. "La fête ne serait pas complète pour Ron ou Ginny sans eux !"

"A propos de Ron, félicitations pour les fiançailles", je continue à recenser les sujets sans problème avec une certaine délectation.

"Je ne suis pas celui qu'il faut féliciter... même si Molly a un peu la tendance à prendre cela comme une victoire personnelle. Elle aime beaucoup Hermione. Plus que Fleur en tout cas.", explique Arthur, un peu gêné de son dernier aveu.

"Je ferais confiance à Bill comme à Ron pour savoir ce qu'ils veulent", j'essaie.

Ça amène une drôle d'expression gênée sur le visage d'Arthur.

"Remus... je ne sais pas comment... Mais j'ai une question que j'aimerais vous poser..."

"Je vous en prie, Arthur."

"Comment dire... quand nous étions en Roumanie ensemble, Cyrus avait parlé d'un voyage au Brésil cet été..."

J'acquiesce sans avoir la moindre idée d'où il veut en venir. Ça doit se voir car il semble le rendre plus nerveux encore.

"Et... Ginny a écrit à Molly... et à Charlie aussi, il y a quelques temps, que peut-être Cyrus... allait l'inviter à l'accompagner."

Cyrus ne m'en a jamais parlé, mais la réalité est que nous avons eu bien d'autres sujets de discussion que Ginny et leurs prochaines vacances. J'acquiesce néanmoins parce que le projet me paraît bien dans l'ordre du possible.

"Vous pensez que c'est sérieux ?"

"Le voyage ou... Ginny et Cyrus ?"

"Les deux", concède Arthur en détournant les yeux.

Je prends le temps de formuler ma réponse. Autant pour le bavardage léger.

"Honnêtement... je sais la réputation de mon fils", je commence prudemment. "Cyrus peut paraître inconséquent, insolent ou casse-cou, mais je sais aussi que si il prend une seule chose au sérieux, c'est sa relation avec Ginny. Il est profondément amoureux d'elle, pour autant que je puisse en juger. Bien sûr, ils sont tous les deux très jeunes."

"Molly et moi étions déjà fiancés", commente Arthur qui semble écarter assez résolument l'argument de l'immaturité. "C'était avant la loi de 1969 qui a repoussé l'âge..."

"Vous attendez autant d'engagement formel de Cyrus ?", je questionne en me disant que c'est sans doute ma place de demander ça, mais que ça me donne l'impression d'avoir changé de siècle !

"Eh bien comment dire... nous mesurons de notre côté combien notre fille se sent... engagée envers Cyrus, combien elle a été malheureuse durant leur courte rupture et combien elle semble imaginer son avenir uniquement à ses côtés. Comme je le disais précédemment, vu à l'âge auquel nous nous sommes engagés l'un envers l'autre, nous ne pouvons pas... lui nier le droit de... faire la même chose", il développe, assez rouge. "Mais elle est notre... petite dernière, notre seule fille, et c'est aussi de notre devoir d'envisager le pire... de la protéger..."

"Bien sûr."

"Et puis, si ce voyage devait avoir lieu", reprend Arthur avec l'air d'un homme qui décide qu'il n'a plus rien à cacher, " il faut que nous puissions le financer - elle a la chance que ses frères soient presque tous indépendants financièrement, mais cela reste beaucoup d'argent pour nous... nous ne pourrions pas faire face à la dernière minute à une telle dépense"

"Surtout quelques mois après le mariage de Bill", je renchéris en mesurant qu'en effet, la charge n'est pas la même pour eux que pour nous.

"En effet", il soupire encore gêné mais soulagé aussi de ma compréhension.

"Arthur, pour être totalement honnête avec vous, je ne sais pas où ils en sont de leur rêve de Brésil", je réponds lentement une fois de plus. Je comprends qu'Arthur préfère en parler avec moi, mais Cyrus comme Ginny sont quasiment adultes, nous ne rendrions service à personne en ne le reconnaissant pas. "Cyrus doit y aller voir sa marraine et sans doute faire un stage dans une équipe d'ethnomagie..."

"Le Brésil est très important pour lui, nous comprenons", me coupe Arthur. "Son enfance... son intérêt pour l'ethnomagie - Ginny nous a dit... Il y voit aussi son... père, j'imagine."

Et on est là au cœur du mensonge, du problème ou de la question. Jusqu'à quand pourra-t-on faire l'économie de la vérité sur les relations entre Cyrus et son "père" ? Devons-nous continuer de mentir à Arthur et Molly ? Une fois de plus, je ressens profondément que cette décision ne m'appartient pas totalement, même si c'est moi qui ai pris la responsabilité de cette situation.

"Cyrus n'a pas besoin d'aller aussi loin pour voir son père", je réponds assez peu aimablement finalement. Kingsley nous a demandé une fois pourquoi nous n'avions jamais annoncé la mort de Sirius. En fin de compte, notre attachement à la vérité était plus compliqué qu'un mensonge définitif, j'ai envie de dire.

Arthur interprète à sa façon mon agacement, je le vois bien, et il n'ose pas insister.

"Je n'ai pas totalement suivi l'avancée des préparatifs. Je ne sais pas non plus ce qu'il a pu dire à Ginny à ce sujet. Je crois que nous devrions en discuter avec eux", je reprends en me disant que la vérité ne s'accommodera pas des demi-mesures. "Pourquoi ne viendriez-vous pas dîner vendredi prochain ?"

ooo

En rentrant à Poudlard, je laisse mon équipe s'emparer des propositions de Percy Weasley et je pars sans attendre à la recherche de Cyrus. Je le trouve avec Ginny, Lorna et Archibald profitant des premiers rayons de soleil printaniers. Ils ont des livres sur les genoux mais le visage offert les yeux clos à la chaleur du soleil. Ils resplendissent d'un abandon et d'une insouciance que je ne peux que leur envier. Ils m'entendent quand même arriver, et Lorna Morgan s'empourpre en me reconnaissant.

"J'ai fait un truc ?", s'inquiète Cyrus.

"Pas que je sache, mais je voudrais quand même te parler", j'indique sobrement. "Ginny, si tu veux bien te joindre à nous, je crois que c'est aussi bien."

Je crois que quels que soient le ton ou les mots que j'aurais employés, j'aurais eu la même réaction : les imaginations adolescentes sont trop fertiles en conflits et en drames pour éviter que Cyrus et Ginny ne blêmissent comme si je venais de leur hurler dessus ou que les deux autres n'aient l'air aussi mortifiés que si je leur avais reprochés explicitement leur sexualité. Je ne trouve rien à dire pour dissiper la tension le temps que mon fils et ma potentielle belle-fille se soient éloignés avec moi, après avoir laisser leurs livres à leurs camarades qui leur soufflaient des encouragements.

"Vous avez vraiment quelque chose à vous reprocher ou je suis totalement paranoïaque ?", je finis par demander. Autant sortir ça du tapis.

"Excuse-nous mais te voir débarquer comme ça, c'est rarement bon signe", répond assez justement Cyrus. "Pour le coup, c'est nous qui cédons à la paranoïa". OK, un point pour lui.

"Mettons ça sur le compte de la fatigue", je soupire. "J'ai épuisé mon quota de diplomatie pour aujourd'hui. J'aurais peut-être dû trouver un autre moment, mais je voulais vous mettre au courant tout de suite. J'ai croisé ton père au Ministère ce matin, Ginny et j'ai invité tes parents à dîner le week-end qui vient", je décide donc d'embrayer.

"C'est très gentil", répond Ginny l'air médusée.

"Mais t'aurait pu attendre pour nous le dire", remarque Cyrus les sourcils froncés.

Deuxième point pour lui. Je m'y prends décidément très mal.

"Arthur s'inquiète de ne pas avoir de nouvelles officielles de vos projets de voyage au Brésil. Il se pose d'autres questions sur vous deux aussi", je rajoute avec le résultat de les faire rougir de concert. "Pas ce genre de questions exactement", je précise donc.

"Il ne veut pas qu'elle vienne ?", questionne Cyrus. Il a pris la main de Ginny comme une promesse qu'il va la protéger, j'imagine. Et ils sont décidément trop mignons tous les deux comme ça, je décide.

"Il s'inquiète du coût du voyage, mais je ne crois pas qu'il s'opposera par principe à ce que vous partiez tous les deux", j'explique donc. "Mais il aimerait que vous en parliez un peu ouvertement avec eux... et avec nous aussi", je rajoute. "Je sais que tu seras majeur mais.."

"Mais pas Gin", constate Cyrus, moins rasséréné que je l'aurais pensé. "Il veut qu'on se fiance ?"

"Pas obligatoirement, Cyrus. Il veut en savoir plus sur vos projets, sur tes projets au Brésil... sur toi aussi, je crois... Te connaître..."

"Il le connaît depuis qu'il a neuf ans !", s'agace Ginny.

"Non, il connaît un petit garçon qui venait jouer chez lui. Il voudrait connaître le jeune adulte qui prétend embarquer sa fille dans ses aventures, ce n'est pas exactement la même chose", j'essaie de leur faire comprendre. "Depuis la Roumanie, et le fait que Cyrus t'a dit la vérité sur ses origines et que tu l'as accepté, Ginny, nous aussi, nous te regardons différemment. Prenez ça comme une promotion !"

Ma tentative d'humour tombe totalement à plat.

"Tu veux que je leur dise ?", questionne Cyrus avec une bonne dose d'agressivité. Il n'est pas besoin de sous-titres sur le sujet qu'il faudrait aborder.

"Non."

"Tu veux que je leur mente ?!"

"Moi, je ne veux rien, Cyrus. C'est à toi de décider ce que tu dis, ce que tu tais, ce que tu fais de ta vie. Je te soutiendrais quel que soit ton choix en la matière."

Ce coup-ci, je sens que c'est Ginny qui lui serre la main et qui lui promet son soutien.

"Mais par où voudrais-tu que je commence ?", il soupire.

"On pourrait leur dire où est Sirius", je propose.

oooo

L'échéance du vendredi est maintenant sur nous. Dora est passée de sa première réaction, "Si tu crois que Arthur va avaler ça facilement, tu rêves !" à "On aurait dû lui dire au dernier moment, il aurait été moins nerveux". De loin, Cyrus paraît de fait plus abattu que si je lui avais confisqué son balai, mais je veux croire qu'il s'en sortira. Il a affronté Regulus, il me semble qu'il est prêt pour Arthur Weasley quand même !

Je prends le temps de parler avec lui tous les jours. Il faut dire que l'actualité nous donne largement de quoi remplir nos conversations au-delà de la venue des Weasley. Chaque édition de la Gazette semble aviver la flamme du débat national sur la forme de nos institutions et leur fonctionnement. Un troisième candidat, Morpheus Hemming, est apparu, appelant à la refonte totale des institutions et à la mise en place d'une démocratie totale et directe. Sa profession de foi radicale parue dans un exemplaire spécial du Chicaneur s'est arrachée au bout de quelques heures. Lovegood a dû réimprimer le texte de son appel. Dès jeudi, certains élèves, Luna en tête, affichent des badges à son effigie. Scrimgeour paraît brutalement beaucoup plus raisonnable aux chroniqueurs.

"Vous ne l'avez quand même pas fabriqué de toutes pièces ?!", questionne l'insolent qui porte mon nom quand on se voit dans mon bureau.

"Pas que je sache", je souris parce que j'ai eu la même crainte. "Et je ne compte pas chercher à savoir."

"En fait, il te plaît bien", interprète Cyrus.

"Je crois que si j'avais ton âge et moins de secrets... je me laisserais tenter par autant de radicalité", je lui avoue.

"Dommage pour lui", il soupire, "ça l'aurait aidé ton soutien !"

Les jours suivants, je passe aussi pas mal de temps à discuter des "propositions de Percy" avec mes collègues et les élèves concernés. Bien sûr, ceux qui n'avaient rien demandé n'ont rien eu de nouveau mais le sentiment général est que Poudlard a défendu ses élèves et a bien fait de le faire.

Finch-Fletchey a obtenu son inscription parallèle en droit magique sous réserve qu'il obtienne des notes maximales aux premiers examens partiels. C'est sans doute un peu discriminatoire, mais même l'intéressé accepte le défi avec le sourire, nous ne pouvons que l'encourager. Sainte-Mangouste, qui gère la formation du corps médical magique, a accepté les nouvelles candidatures de Mandy Brocklehurst, Megan Jones et Wayne Hopkins sans conditions. Tracey Davis est pris en stage par le Département de la communication - le contrat de formation sera signé à la fin de cette période qui peut être prise comme une période d'essai. Mais c'est finalement le cas de tout apprentissage et, comme le souligne Severus : "Peut-être que Davis aura envie de faire autre chose après". Je crois que mon adjoint n'a aucune considération pour la communication institutionnelle.

La réponse faite à Hermione Granger est moins satisfaisante. Je voudrais tant espérer que ce n'est pas son amitié connue pour Harry qui explique le traitement léonin de sa candidature par le Département des Mystères... Mais je suis incapable d'autant d'optimisme.

_Mademoiselle Granger,_

_Nous avons pris connaissance avec intérêt de votre dossier et lu avec attention votre projet d'études. Nous avons consacré une réunion entière de travail à votre cas, d'où il ressort les différents points :_

_- vous présentez des résultats scolaires extrêmement honorables qui justifient que nous considérions sérieusement votre candidature ;_

_- notre curriculum de formation est très prenant et les travaux auxquels nous nous livrons demandent beaucoup de discrétion ; il nous semble difficile de le mener de front avec une formation itinérante de briseur de sorts._

_A la lumière de ces deux attendus, nous avons l'honneur de vous faire deux propositions :_

_- si vous renoncez à la formation de briseur de sorts, nous acceptons votre candidature en tant qu'étudiante en recherches magiques avancées. Cette formation de cinq ans peut vous amenez à un doctorat es magie fondamentale dans différentes disciplines - arithmancie, nécromancie positive, lithomagie, chronomagie, zoomagie._

_Cette formation débouche sur l'enseignement ou sur la recherce en fonction de proposition de spécialisation qui vous seront faites en 3e année._

_- si vous maintenez votre candidature à la formation de briseur de sorts, nous pouvons vous proposer des stages d'été en tant qu'assistant de recherche. Votre évaluation durant ces stages pourrait nous conduire à vous proposer une formation personnalisée en alternance. Sachez, Mademoiselle, qu'une telle proposition est extrêmement inhabituelle et qu'elle n'engage nullement le Département de la Magie à vous former, employer dans le futur, ni à présenter la même proposition à d'autres étudiants qui voudraient vous imiter...._

"Les deux propositions sont exclusives", soupire Minerva en rendant la lettre à sa destinataire. "Ils vous mettent le couteau sous la gorge..."

"Je comprends qu'il me demandent de m'engager", murmure Hermione avec cet air raisonnable et mature qui me fait continuellement me demander comment elle peut se laisser embarquer par mes fils dans des affaires aussi scabreuses que l'enchantement des fantômes ou des motocyclettes. La vérité est que je pense que sa place est avant tout au Département des Mystères - enfin, un Département sans doute un peu moins prétentieux que le Département actuel...

"On ne sait pas s'ils demandent cette allégeance pour eux-mêmes ou pour..le Ministère", intervient Severus. "Vous n'ignorez pas Mademoiselle Granger que le Ministère britannique est assez critique de la formation européenne des briseurs de sorts..."

"Toutes les autorités européennes sont méfiantes, et avant tout parce que les briseurs de sorts travaillent pour beaucoup avec les Gobelins ou auprès de personnes privées... Ils aiment à croire qu'ils sont trop souvent du côté des magies interdites", développe Vector à qui nous avons demandé d'être présente. On parle du Département des Mystères après tout, et elle y a fait ses études.

"Il y a beaucoup de fantasmes là-dedans", bougonne Severus.

"Hermione, est-ce que vous savez ce que vous allez leur répondre", je me tourne vers l'amie de mon fils qui rosit.

"Je... Je suis un peu... Je suis un peu gênée, professeur", elle avoue. "J'ai... je sais le temps et l'énergie que vous avez déployée à obtenir cette réponse..."

"Nous n'avons pas fait cela que pour vous personnellement, Mademoiselle Granger", corrige Minerva avec toute la raideur qu'elle peut mettre dans ce genre de sortie.

"Bien sûr, et tous mes camarades vous en savent gré", répond obligeamment Hermione.

"Vous n'êtes plus intéressées par le Département des Mystères ?", je crois comprendre.

"Si", elle rectifie en rougissant.

"Vous allez abandonner la formation de briseur de sorts", interprète à son tour Severus sans qu'on puisse savoir ce qu'il en pense à sa voix.

"Oui", reconnaît Hermione en redressant un peu les épaules.

"J'avoue que je suis surprise", murmure le professeur McGonagall. "Vous ne craignez pas de vous soumettre un peu trop à...ces pressions ?"

"Disons que j'ai, pour des raisons personnelles,... décidé que je souhaitais rester en Angleterre", rougit un peu la jeune fille en réponse aux reproches voilés de sa directrice de maison.

"Votre famille ?", s'enquiert Severus sur un ton qui devrait inquiéter les Granger à mon avis s'ils sont effectivement responsables de la décision de leur fille.

"Non, professeur, ils s'étaient faits à l'idée", répond Hermione très vite mais avec des joues tellement rouges que je ne peux que me demander ce qu'elle n'arrive pas à nous dire. Elle doit mesurer notre curiosité car elle soupire :" Disons que cette offre me permet d'envisager plus sereinement mes études et mes... fiançailles", le mot manque de s'étrangler dans sa gorge.

"Ainsi vos amours auraient raison de votre ambition académique ?" résume Severus avec un mépris affiché.

"Disons que mon engagement de couple me permet de relativiser les pressions du Département des Mystères", rectifie Hermione avec une dignité nouvelle qui me fait dire que ledit Département aura fort à faire pour la dompter.

ooooooo

Je poste alors que le 70 n'est pas fini - vous avez vu ce que je fais de mes principes parfois ? - mais le plus gros est écrit quand même...

Il donne la parole à Cyrus (évidemment) et s'appelle pour l'instant "Ça va bien se passer".

Comme ce sont les vacances scolaires, il risque de ne pas arriver avant deux semaines... Il faudra être patients !


	70. Ça va bien se passer

**Un supplément d'âme**

Un mois pour la suite ? B'en oui... en fait, c'est surtout la suite de la suite (le 71) qui avait bien du mal à s'écrire.... sans compter les vacances, mon anniversaire, mon nouvel ordi (conséquence directe de mon anniversaire) et la vie réelle et ses obligations... Mes excuses aux impatients !!!**  
**

_vendredi 3 avril - dimanche 5 avril_

**70. Ça va bien se passer (Cyrus)**

Dire que je suis stressé à l'idée de passer toute une soirée avec les parents de Ginny à jouer le gendre idéal est un euphémisme. J'en oublie Regulus et son étrange destin – disons que ça passe au second plan. Je ne me sens pas plus concerné par la lutte politique qui monte d'un cran toute la semaine, malgré les efforts de Papa pour me tenir informer des petites manoeuvres de tous et chacun. En d'autres temps, j'aurais sans doute mis un point d'honneur à m'amouracher de Morpheus Hemming, le candidat jeune et radical comme la communauté magique britannique n'en a jamais connu. Sauf que là, ça me paraît simplement vain. Je pourrais beaucoup plus facilement décider d'aller disparaître tout au fond de l'Amazonie, je crois bien.

"L'Amazonie n'est pas assez vaste pour qu'on ne te retrouve pas", m'oppose très tranquillement Harry quand j'ai la faiblesse d'exprimer mon point de vue devant lui.

Peut-être bien. Mais même cette certitude que ma famille ne me lâchera pas quoi qu'il arrive ne m'empêche pas de bâcler mes devoirs. J'ai tellement peu de concentration disponible pendant les entraînements de Quidditch, que je ferais sans doute mieux de reprendre le poste de batteur suppléant plutôt que d'essayer marquer des buts ou de mettre en œuvre les techniques d'évitement compliquées de notre co-entraineur Gingle. Mais personne n'ose le suggérer.

Harry, Hermione, Ron et Archi me regardent m'enfoncer sans oser dire un mot. Ils comprennent trop bien, je le sais. Ginny, elle, explose le jeudi, juste après un coup de semonce en potions, où Ash m'a demandé quand je comptais apprendre mes leçons. Il faut dire que ce n'est pas en cette matière que les souvenirs de Sirius vont me sauver la mise. Si je m'en sors avec cette simple mise en garde, c'est que la période n'est pas politiquement à se fâcher avec les Lupin, j'imagine. Mais si Ash laisse tomber, Ginny m'entraîne dès la fin du cours dans les profondeurs du parc pour me dire sa façon de penser :

"Tu crois que tu es le seul inquiet, là ?"

"Non", je lui avoue très bas.

"Alors ? Tu crois que ça va améliorer les choses si tu finis en retenue le soir où mes parents viennent dîner ?"

"Gin, rien ne peut réellement _améliorer_ les choses", je regrette sincèrement.

Ça la faire taire deux secondes.

"Cyrus, je sais... Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils vont dire. Ils n'ont pas une mentalité de sangs-purs à la noix, mais ils ont une vision assez... manichéenne de la magie, il faut le reconnaître », elle soupire. « Je crois que dans l'absolu, quelqu'un comme toi les terrifierait... Mais tu n'es pas n'importe qui, Cyrus : tu es le fils de Lupin, le petit-fils de Dumbledore, ils vont les écouter."

"Ils vont tomber d'autant plus haut", je lui oppose sombrement.

Elle ne trouve pas d'autre réponse à ça que de me prendre dans ses bras en silence.

oo

Vendredi soir, je me change pour ce fameux dîner en ayant l'impression que je vais, en fait, à mon procès en bonne et due forme. Et le silence total de Sirius depuis trois jours ne fait rien pour m'aider, je crois. Pas que normalement il me parle souvent mais, quand il y a de l'enjeu, je sens sa présence. Et là, rien, rien du tout. Je ne sais pas si c'est ça être "normal" mais, ce soir, j'arrive à la conclusion que c'est une sacrée solitude.

La peur au ventre, j'enfile une des nouvelles robes que Mae nous a faites faire en prévision du mariage de Bill sans faire attention à laquelle. Je ne me regarde même pas dans la glace - ce n'est pas comme si mon apparence changeait quoi que ce soit ! Même Herman et Colin, affalés sur leur lit respectif, interprètent à leur façon ma nervosité :

"Il est chic, le fiancé", remarque le premier.

"Mais il n'a pas l'air ravi ! Elle est enceinte, Ginny ?" - questionne le second pour faire rire le premier. Il s'inquiète évidemment trop tard de ma possible réaction. Heureusement pour lui Archi saute sur moi avant que j'aie le temps d'inspirer.

"Les gars, vous ferez moins les malins le jour où vous irez dîner avec vos potentiels beaux-parents", il affirme en me pilotant sans attendre vers la sortie. "Ça va bien se passer", il ajoute inutilement.

C'est gentil de sa part, mais je ne prends pas la peine de lui répondre. Dans la Salle commune, Ginny m'attend avec l'air sensiblement plus pâle que d'habitude. Elle aussi a fait des frais de toilettes un peu inhabituels, et j'imagine que, pour tout le monde, il s'agit effectivement de nos fiançailles. Dommage que je n'aie pas de bague à lui offrir, hein ?

Harry, Hermione et Ron lui font la conversation et le reste de Gryffondor fait semblant de ne pas faire attention à nous. Mais pourtant je sens leurs regards. Toute cette comédie me met en rage.

"Le premier qui dit un mot aura affaire à moi", promet Harry en nous accompagnant jusqu'à la porte.

J'ose à peine le regarder. Si je réfléchis trop à ce qui est devant moi, je vais aller me cacher tout au fond de Poudlard jusqu'à ma mort – c'est peut-être plus vaste que l'Amazonie en y réfléchissant bien. Gin prend ma main avec son infinie compréhension et me tire au travers du portrait.

"Quoi qu'il arrive, Cyrus, on sortira vivants de ce truc", elle chuchote. "Et on en sortira ensemble."

"Tu crois que tes parents vont bénir notre union ?", je croasse, honteux de ne pas être capable de la protéger, elle.

"Je n'en sais rien, Cyrus", elle souffle avec son entêtement de tête rousse. "Je sais que fin août, je serai en âge de décider entièrement de ma vie. Alors, s'ils ne veulent pas de toi, tant pis pour eux."

"Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, Gin", je la gronde doucement. "Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est de perdre toute sa famille à cause d'un choix."

"Sirius l'a fait. Ta grand-mère Androméda l'a fait. Tu ne m'en crois pas capable ?"

"Capable si, Ginny, capable... mais heureuse ?", je m'étrangle.

"Je ne serais pas non plus heureuse sans toi", elle constate chirurgicale, et je la crois tellement que, un instant, je vais mieux.

On ne dit rien de plus alors qu'on progresse dans le château. En montant derrière Ginny l'escalier de l'aile des professeurs, je repense soudain à Papa. Il a d'abord pensé à inviter tout le monde - Harry, Ron, Hermione — genre réunion de famille, puis il a reculé estimant que si Molly et Arthur se rendaient compte qu'ils étaient les derniers à l'apprendre, ils pourraient mal le prendre. Quand il m'a expliqué ça, j'ai failli lui rire au nez. Ce n'est que maintenant que je mesure combien lui aussi a besoin que ce soir se passe bien, que les Weasley comprennent le choix qu'il a fait il y a sept ans de faire de moi son fils, au même titre que Harry. Ça me coupe les jambes brusquement.

"On y est, Cyrus", me tire Ginny, et je fais l'effort de finir l'escalier d'une seule traite et de frapper à la porte.

Papa — Merci Merlin ! — nous ouvre, et nos têtes doivent se passer de commentaires. Il me serre sans rien dire dans ses bras et chuchote :

"Ils peuvent comprendre, Cyrus. Ce sont des sorciers intelligents et ouverts et ils t'aiment déjà. Ne brusque rien, laisse venir les choses..."

"D'accord", je réponds, parce que là, tout de suite, mon désir d'autonomie est proche de zéro, voire négatif.

Quand on entre dans le salon, il me semble que Molly et Arthur sont aussi gênés et empruntés que Ginny et moi.

"Les mômes ne sont pas là ?", je demande stupidement après avoir embrassé les parents de Gin. Le fait est que si les jumeaux étaient dans le coin, ils seraient déjà sur mon dos !

"Chez Androméda", souffle Mae. "Ils y sont pour le week-end — une chasse aux œufs en avance", elle explique plus fort pour Molly. "Le week-end prochain nous fêterons Pâques à la fondation, avec les enfants garous et les étudiants réfugiés récemment arrivés..."

"J'ai lu dans la _Gazette _! Ces jeunes sans formation magique... c'est bien de leur proposer quelque chose... comme pour les enfants garous", elle ajoute. "Il faut que les peuples magiques soient solidaires entre eux !"

Mae sourit avec un regard pour moi qui semble me dire: "Regarde, on va les convaincre!" Mais Mae est une indécrottable optimiste - sinon elle ne se coltinerait pas Remus et, moi, je reste tétanisé.

Arthur se risque à une entrée en matière neutre - j'imagine un peu méchamment qu'il l'a même préparée :

"Il paraît que nous avons raté un très grand match la semaine dernière !"

Le sujet est néanmoins assez sensible pour qu'on échange un regard de mômes avec Ginny.

"Ils auraient dû gagner", affirme Mae en proposant en même temps de passer à table.

"Merci Cyrus d'avoir pensé que la vie de ma fille valait une victoire", m'affirme Molly avec un sourire convaincu.

"C'était sans doute exagéré", je marmonne loyalement en rougissant plus que si elle m'avait reproché quoi que ce soit.

"L'équipe aurait depuis travaillé sur des techniques alternatives de sauvetage", s'amuse Papa, toujours dans ce badinage, ce semblant de normalité auquel je ne sais pas me conformer.

"C'est bien. C'est souvent au troisième trimestre que viennent les recruteurs", commente Arthur alors que nous nous installons autour de la table où Linky a déjà installé les entrées. "Ron a l'air de croire que vous avez vos chances !"

"C'est un peu tôt pour parler de ça, non", murmure Ginny assez pâle.

"Ma chérie, il n'est jamais trop tôt pour parler d'avenir", lui assure sa mère, toujours charmante et gaie et affolante par la même occasion.

"Je ne crois pas que les projets d'avenir de Cyrus ou de Ginevra se limitent au Quidditch", relance Papa exactement de la même façon qu'il animerait une discussion en classe. Mais où croit-il que ça va nous mener ?

"Il paraît Cyrus que tu voudrais devenir ethnomage", s'engouffre complaisamment Arthur.

"Oui", je réponds d'une voix de petit garçon. Aux regards de Papa et Mae, il faut que je développe. "Il faudrait d'abord que je sois admis en Arithmancie quelque part", j'explique donc aussi mal qu'on pourrait le craindre.

"Et le Département de l'Université de Londres voudrait te rencontrer", souligne Papa qui a développé des capacités de promotion que jamais la fréquentation du jeune Remus n'aurait laissé présager, juge Sirius avec un certain amusement.

Son retour soudain dans ma conscience me glace d'abord. _Je te dérange ? _il questionne donc très gentiment. - _Non_, je lui souffle._ Je me demandais où tu étais ! - Je craignais de t'encombrer_, il explique. - _J'ai besoin de toute l'aide possible ! _je lui assure. _- Tu as déjà beaucoup d'alliés dans cette pièce, _il remarque avec justesse. Et je croise le regard de Papa qui attend ma réponse.

"Quand ils veulent", je marmonne donc. Faudra sans doute que, ce jour-là, les Weasley soient très loin, si je veux me vendre !

"C'est très élogieux", estime pourtant Molly toujours affreusement gentille.

"Et tu penses te spécialiser en magie brésilienne ?", essaie encore Arthur, l'air plus neutre et curieux de mes réactions que sa femme.

"Amazonienne", je corrige presque par réflexe. Ça me paraît très arrogant et, tout de suite, je dévalorise cette précision : "Mais c'est sans doute beaucoup trop tôt pour être aussi définitif... Mais c'est ce qui m'intéresse le plus", j'ajoute dans un dernier effort risible pour faire bonne impression.

"C'était le champ d'étude de ta mère ?", questionne Arthur prudemment - je crois que c'est vis-à-vis de Remus et Dora que la question le gêne.

"Ce n'est pas très délicat, Arthur", lui reproche d'ailleurs Molly.

"Ce n'est pas grave", je réponds très vite. "C'est surtout celui de ma marraine, Aesthelia Marin Da Silva..." Autant parler de l'original et non de la copie. Autant parler du présent, non ?

"Ça ne fait jamais de mal d'avoir un peu d'appui", admet Arthur.

"Et toi, Ginny ?", questionne alors opportunément Mae avec un ton que je ne lui connais pas dans l'intimité. Elle ressemble furieusement à Androméda quand elle recourt par nécessité à ce qu'elle a appris des Black. _C'est une façon de dire aux Weasley qu'eux-aussi peuvent poser des questions_, confirme Sirius.

"Moi, je pense étudier la médecine magique", explique Gin avec un léger rosissement des joues, mais moins de mal que moi. "Peut-être seulement infirmière... ou sage-femme... je ne suis pas encore sûre de la longueur des études que je veux entreprendre... Mais je veux apprendre un métier qui fera que je puisse être utile où que j'aille sur la terre", elle précise en redressant la tête. Et j'ai désespérément envie de lui prendre la main pour lui dire comme je l'admire d'annoncer ainsi sans fard, sa décision de me suivre éventuellement au fond de la forêt amazonienne.

"Où que tu ailles sur la terre ?", relève Molly avec un léger tremblement dans la voix.

"J'aime beaucoup mon pays, Maman, mais le monde est vaste et je n'aurais pas de problème, je crois, à aller ailleurs tant que je m'y sens utile..."

Arthur hésite un peu avant d'oser la question suivante :

"Est-ce que ça ne serait pas plus clair si tu nous disais que tu comptes suivre Cyrus où qu'il aille, Ginny ?"

"Si... si...", commence Gin avec beaucoup d'émotion.

"Si elle me suit, je serais le plus heureux des hommes", j'interviens, et Sirius marmonne : _Il était plus que temps que tu cesses de faire le petit garçon !_

"C'est un grand engagement que vous prenez là, tous les deux", souligne Papa avec un regard qui parait une bénédiction.

"Bien sûr, c'est un rêve un peu lointain encore", je reprends donc avec plus de ferveur que je n'ai réussi à en mobiliser depuis le début de cette conversation. "Je sais que ça ne va pas se faire tout seul... qu'il faut qu'on se donne les moyens de l'atteindre... Mais on ne sera pas trop de deux pour le réaliser !"

Ma sortie semble marquer un temps mort dans la discussion. Tout le monde a fini ses entrées de toute façon, et Linky en profite pour faire le service.

"Et tu dois faire un stage... là-bas... cet été ?", embraye un peu maladroitement Molly.

"C'est en cours de discussion", je reconnais. "Aesthelia m'a fait rencontrer des gens dans d'autres équipes pour que... pour varier mes expériences. J'attends des réponses". J'inspire et je décide qu'il faut avancer : "Je serais très heureux si Gin... si Ginny pouvait m'accompagner."

Molly et Arthur échangent un regard furtif.

"Tout dépend du temps et des... conditions... de ce voyage", finit par répondre ce dernier.

"L'idée serait de partir tout l'été", j'annonce."Enfin, plus d'un mois pour avoir le temps de s'adapter. On travaillera auprès de l'équipe... On sera logés et nourris, et un peu rémunérés, en échange."

"Ginny aussi ? Je ne suis pas sûre qu'elle ait tes cap... Ginny n'a pas étudié l'Arithmancie", s'inquiète Molly.

"On serait stagiaires, Molly. On serait encadrés, pas en contact direct avec des choses dangereuses. Ce que j'ai vu les autres fois, c'est beaucoup d'observation, de mise au propre de notes, d'entretiens... très peu de magie au final", j'explique avec pas mal d'assurance. Je suis raisonnable : je n'avance pas que je me sens de taille à la protéger.

"Et ce serait en Amazonie ?", questionne à son tour Arthur.

"Oui. On irait d'abord chez Aesthélia... puis on s'enfoncerait dans la forêt par pirogues pour éviter les orpailleurs et les bucherons moldus au maximum... Elle a parlé de nous accompagner éventuellement jusqu'au camp", j'ajoute en me disant que ça fait sérieux.

"Ce qui nous rassurerait", indique Remus, "même si tu parles couramment portuguais et que tu t'es déjà rendu dans la région plusieurs fois. Ce sont d'ailleurs les Moldus qui m'inquiètent le plus là-bas, bien plus que les magies traditionnelles étudiées."

"Papa...", je proteste, mais Arthur intervient avec une espèce de détermination nouvelle qui ne peut être que gryffondorienne:

"Et vous iriez voir Sirius ?"

Un nouveau silence gêné s'installe.

"Sirius", je répète, blême sans doute. Je regarde Papa qui semble dire "Eh bien, allons-y" et je détourne les yeux parce que ça me paraît la pire idée existant au monde — depuis la disparition de Voldemort s'entend.

"Il n'habite peut-être pas dans la même région", essaie Molly toujours visiblement plus inquiète de nous froisser que son mari.

"Ils auront selon toute probabilité leur permis de transplange d'ici là", remarque Arthur. Je vois Ginny hésiter entre intervenir et me laisser me débrouiller, et c'est finalement ça qui me décide. C'est à moi de le faire.

"Molly, Arthur, je sais ce que tout le monde raconte mais Sirius... Sirius... Sirius ne vit pas réellement au Brésil", je lâche.

"Mais alors où ?", questionne Molly avec cette sincérité désarmante qui est la sienne.

"On ne peut pas réellement dire que Sirius _vit_ quelque part", essaie courageusement Mae.

"Il voyage beaucoup ?"

Je secoue la tête, désolé de ne pas voir comment embrayer, et Papa s'impose alors dans la discussion en commençant :

"Molly et Arthur, nous vous devons une longue histoire..."

ooo

Il a fallu vingt minutes à Remus pour résumer tous les évènements qui avaient mené à la libération secrète de Sirius — vingt minutes que j'ai passées les yeux baissés sur mon assiette, incapable d'espionner sur les visages de Molly et Arthur leurs réactions. Ils n'ont presque pas posé de questions — le rappel des souffrances de Harry, à eux qui l'ont arraché aux Dursley, les a évidemment touchés ; le rôle de Croûtard les a faits culpabiliser, je crois ; toutes ces choses qui s'étaient passées sous leur nez ou presque les sidéraient, j'imagine ; quant à la méthode pour cacher Sirius, elle est finalement presque arrivée trop vite pour qu'ils aient eu le temps de réellement la questionner.

"Dumbledore ?", a simplement répété Molly, médusée, quand Papa a indiqué comment l'idée avait été posée comme une éventualité.

Moi même, j'ai songé pour la première fois que Sirius avait été soit très diminué, soit très courageux de l'accepter. Et comme un écho, l'intéressé m'a soufflé : _Ne me plains pas, Cyrus, jamais ! _avec trop d'émotions pour que je ne sache qu'en faire. Sous la table, en face de moi, Ginny est arrivée à toucher mon pied du sien. Une simple pression. Rien et tout.

"Après le procès", continue Remus de sa voix de prof — il serait content de m'entendre, "Sirius aurait pu tout à fait... décider de reprendre sa vie là où il l'avait laissée... neuf ans plus tôt... C'était techniquement possible..."

"Qu'il reprenne sa taille ?", questionne Arthur d'une voix mal-assurée. J'imagine qu'il se demande depuis quand Ginny sait. Il doit penser à toutes ces nuits que j'ai passées alors chez eux et il doit en frissonner rétrospectivement de peur._ Pourtant, tu as toujours été très sage_, estime gentiment Sirius.

"Sa taille et le contrôle de son corps et de la volonté qui l'anime", précise Papa - _Vraiment, c'est sa voix de prof_. Ça fait rire Sirius.

Sans lever les yeux, je sais qu'ils me regardent. _Un monstre_! j'ai envie de leur hurler. _- Et moi qui ai décidé, je suis quoi, Cyrus ?_ questionne âprement alors cette voix adulte dans ma tête. _Un lâche ? - Je ne sais pas, _j'avoue.

"Et ?", s'enquiert prudemment Molly.

"Et il a préféré offrir sa vie à Cyrus", annonce sobrement Papa.

"Et quelque part cette vie avait déjà pris corps", intervient alors Mae. "Cyrus avait une identité forte, une famille, un avenir... Autant de choses que Sirius n'avait plus..."

_S'il les avait jamais eues_, ponctue Sirius avec une espèce de nostalgie sereine qui me fait relever la tête. Qu'importent les Weasley, j'ai envie de dire.

"Je suis sa vengeance", j'ose affirmer — je le fais pour lui évidemment, mais pour Remus et Mae aussi et, bien sûr, pour Ginny. "Je suis ce qu'il n'a pas été. Je ne suis pas lui, mais je le porte en moi. Comme un très grand souvenir."

"Et tu... tu aimes Ginny ?", demande Molly avec une certaine terreur dans la voix.

"Oui, Molly, plus que tout au monde", je promets en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

"Je ne sais pas quoi dire", souffle alors Arthur. "Tout ça..." Il me regarde avec moins d'horreur que je m'y serais attendu. "Cyrus... Je ne me rappelle plus de Sirius, au-delà de cette image dans la presse quand il a été arrêté. J'ai jamais pensé... Rien ne permettait d'imaginer..."

"Parce que vous ne l'avez jamais vu à des moments où il se servait des souvenirs de Sirius", avance alors Ginny. "On ne serait pas sortis vivants de la chambre des secrets si Sirius ne lui avait pas donné la force de résister au pouvoir de Voldemort..."

_Abomination contre abomination_, je soupire intérieurement avant de protester : "C'est Harry, Ron et Mae qui nous ont sauvés, Gin !"

"Mais toi tu as lutté, pied à pied", elle se rappelle avec émotion. "A Noël, au camp de dragonnier, quand une dragonne m'a lancé du feu... tu as su quoi faire !"

Je secoue la tête parce que je ne suis pas sûr qu'insister sur ma différence est une bonne ligne de raisonnement. Je crois même que l'idée qu'elle puisse l'aimer m'inquiète.

"Ça ne fait pas longtemps que je sais exactement ce que contient sa mémoire", elle continue. "Mais vous savez pourquoi vous n'avez rien vu ? Parce qu'il met un point d'honneur à ne pas s'en servir, Papa. Parce qu'il ne veut devoir ses réussites qu'à lui même !"

Mae à ma droite sourit largement en entendant Ginny, mais les Weasley restent écrasés par le poids de la révélation et de la suspicion.

"Vous devez comprendre qu'on aurait aimé vous le dire avant...", intervient Papa avec pour la première fois des regrets dans la voix.

"Mais vous ne pouviez pas le dire avant que Cyrus soit prêt à le faire", le coupe fougueusement Ginny. "Vous deviez attendre que cela vienne de lui. Vous, vous l'avez juste protégé en attendant qu'il soit assez... fort !"

"Cyrus est notre enfant", reprend alors Mae. "A Remus, à moi, à Sirius aussi... un enfant qui fait maintenant des choix d'homme..."

"Qui se prépare à les faire", modère Papa.

"Évidemment", murmure Molly en nous dévisageant tour à tour et en réalisant que nous voulons tous les convaincre. Son regard termine sur sa fille et presque timidement elle avance la main vers elle. Ginny s'en empare :

"Il n'a pas changé, Maman. C'est le même Cyrus à qui tu as tricoté des pulls, qui adore tes tartes et qui te fait rire !", elle argumente encore.

"Sirius était mon cousin. Un cousin éloigné que je connaissais mal, mais...."

"C'est le frère de Harry ! C'est celui que j'aime", essaie encore Gin.

"Ginevra", coupe abruptement Arthur. "C'est un être contre nature, c'est..."

"Plus qu'un loup-garou ?", répond Ginny avec un peu de désespoir. Elle doit compter sur l'admiration d'Arthur pour Papa, mais cette admiration n'est peut-être plus de mise. "Il n'est pas Sirius. Je suis bien placée pour le dire. Il. N'est. Pas. Sirius !"

"Ce serait peut-être moins... inquiétant s'il l'était", assène alors Arthur, avec une nouvelle vigueur. Et personne ne sait répondre à ça, moi, moins que tout autre. "Remus, Dora... je vous remercie de votre franchise mais... ne me demandez pas d'approuver... Ne me demandez même pas ce que j'en pense... je n'en sais rien !" Il me regarde finalement — ce sont des yeux que je connais bien et qui me regardent soudain comme s'ils me découvraient : "Cyrus... j'ai vu ma fille tomber amoureuse de toi... petit à petit... J'ai... j'ai cru à votre histoire, à la pureté de vos sentiments l'un envers l'autre... Je me demande maintenant si tu l'as envoutée..."

"Papa !"

"C'est toi, Ginny, qui lui prêtes des pouvoirs supérieurs à la norme", il lui rappelle avec une certaine tristesse dans la voix. Et je me dis que tout est perdu.

"Arthur, est-ce que je peux vous demander une chose ?", souffle alors Remus.

"Mon silence ?", coasse Arthur amèrement.

Papa a un temps d'arrêt.

"Vous allez me trouver présomptueux, Arthur, mais je le tenais pour acquis", il murmure, et je sens son chagrin en mesurant ce qui vient d'être détruit entre eux. _Remus aura perdu tant d'amis à cause de moi !_ je me dis. Il déglutit avant d'oser relever les yeux vers le père de Ginny et de corriger sa première formulation : "Je dois donc vous demander deux choses."

Arthur met plusieurs secondes à incliner la tête.

"Outre votre silence... - au moins pour l'instant..."

"Vous voulez raconter ça ?", s'exclame Molly avec une sincérité qui me semble dire clairement le fond de sa pensée.

"Nous y avons déjà songé, Molly, plusieurs fois", affirme Remus en se tournant vers elle. "Nous portons ce secret depuis longtemps — avec d'autres. Ils nous étouffent souvent, et la vérité... nous a semblé plusieurs fois plus tentante que la prudence. Nous nous taisons uniquement parce qu'il s'agit de l'avenir de nos enfants... pas parce que nous avons peur de l'opprobre sur nous !", il conclut en regardant maintenant Arthur, qui reste silencieux.

"Je vous demande seulement de prendre le temps avant de vous prononcer", reprend Papa. "Ne dites rien de définitif maintenant. Prenez le temps de peser nos... choix... Revenez nous poser les questions... N'importe quelles questions !", il plaide. "Aucune de nos décisions n'ont été prises rapidement, Arthur, ou facilement. Rendez-nous cette justice de juger avec votre cœur et votre raison..."

Une troisième fois Arthur a quelque chose qui ressemble à un acquiescement. Il se lève très lentement et Molly l'imite avec un temps de retard qui ressemble à une protestation. Je crois qu'elle ne conçoit pas de partir comme ça, maintenant, et surtout pas sans savoir ce qu'il adviendra de sa fille. _Tu vois que tu sais te mettre à la place des autres_, murmure Sirius. _- Grand bien me fasse !_ je rétorque avec désespoir, parce que je ne vois pas en quoi ça m'aide.

"Pouvons-nous... emmener Ginny à la maison", souffle Arthur quand il a fait un pas vers la porte.

"Quoi ?", je proteste immédiatement. La voir partir maintenant est le pire qu'il pourrait arriver, non ?

"Si Ginevra le souhaite, et si vous vous engagez à ce qu'elle revienne au plus tard lundi matin... je ne vois aucune raison de m'y opposer", décide Papa.

"Quoi !?", je répète plus fort.

"Cyrus, seule la confiance achète la confiance", intervient Mae en prenant mon bras.

On regarde tous Ginny maintenant qui a blêmi une nouvelle fois.

"OK. Je viens passer le week-end à la maison", elle annonce lentement. "Cyrus, tu m'enverras de quoi finir mes devoirs ?"

"Gin, ne pars pas", je gémis, je crois.  
"Je serai là, lundi, Cyrus", elle affirme en me regardant droit dans les yeux. "Ça va bien se passer."

oooo

Papa m'a fait rester à la maison après ça. Il n'a pas eu besoin d'argumenter beaucoup : j'étais totalement assommé par le départ de Ginny. J'ai avalé une potion de sommeil et écouté Papa et Mae répéter qu'il fallait faire confiance à Ginny, sans arriver à articuler la moindre pensée logique ou la moindre contradiction. Je ne me souviens même pas réellement m'être couché. A mon réveil, Harry était là. Il lisait sur son lit — pas la peine de préciser que ce n'était pas une anthologie de Quidditch. Il y en avait qui préparait activement leur avenir après tout.

"Garde rapprochée ?", j'ai réussi à demander sans trop d'amertume en me tournant vers lui.

"Évidemment", il a confirmé d'un sourire.

"Programme ?", j'ai bâillé. Rarement je n'avais autant apprécié que les autres organisent ma vie.

"Il a bien dû être question de devoirs... », il a commencé avec des précautions qui m'ont alerté. « Mais le plus grand débat porte sur ce qu'on fera après... »

Immédiatement mon cœur s'est emballé et, je me suis imaginé débarquer au Terrier avec toute ma famille pour exiger qu'on nous rende Ginny.

« En fait la question est de savoir si tu es capable de supporter Drago », a alors lâché Harry avec un air dubitatif affiché.

« Drago ? » je me suis froidement enquis.

« Eh bien, tu as sans doute oublié, mais on est censé fêter Pâques avec les Tonks ce week-end... Mais Papa se demande si tu seras capable de passer deux jours sous le même toit que Drago sans l'étriper », il a obligeamment précisé.

« Fêter Pâques ?! », j'ai répété, l'énervement montant en moi comme une lame de fond.

"Tu voudrais faire quoi, Cyrus ?", a questionné Harry sur un ton qui disait bien qu'il avait compris la nature de mes réticences.

"Mais... si... Tu n'as pas entendu Arthur, Harry, mais..." L'angoisse était de nouveau là, tellement dure et lourde qu'elle m'étouffait.

"Non je n'étais pas là, Cyrus, mais Papa m'a raconté, et je connais les Weasley. Tu les vois aller voir Ombrage ou Yaxley pour nous faire jeter à Azkaban ?", il a objecté avec sa logique de premier de la classe.

"Non", j'ai reconnu un peu honteusement. Azkaban réveillait une angoisse sans nom dans mon esprit mais je savais que les Weasley n'iraient jamais sans doute jusque là.

"Ils peuvent aller voir qui ils veulent : Grand-père, Kingsley, même Marchbanks... Mais les gens vers qui ils se tourneraient sont aussi nos amis... Au pire, nous avons perdu des amis, Cyrus."

"Tu dis ça à l'aise !"

"Eh, tu oublies qui m'a sorti de chez les Dursley, Cyrus. Qui m'a réparé mes lunettes quand je ne voyais rien, qui m'a lu pour la première fois une histoire de Flammèche le dragon ! Tu oublies qui est mon meilleur ami !" (1)

"Pardon", j'ai battu en retraite précipitamment. Et pas seulement parce qu'il avait raison. Me disputer avec Harry n'avait jamais paru plus dérisoire et stupide que maintenant.

Il a balayé mes excuses d'un haussement d'épaules qui semblait dire qu'il avait déjà oublié, avant d'ajouter.

"Ginny... il faudrait plus que le désaccord de ses parents pour vous séparer, Cyrus.... Je ne dis pas que ça va rendre les choses faciles mais je ne crois pas qu'elle va céder comme ça..."

"Les Weasley ne cèdent pas."

"Molly et Arthur ne sont pas tous les Weasley, Cyrus. Au moment où je te parle, Ron a déjà écrit aux jumeaux et à Charlie pour leur raconter..."

"Quoi ?!"

"Ils ne savent peut-être pas tous les détails, mais ils ont une bonne idée et de tes capacités et de qui tu es... et ils vont rendre des visites impromptues à leurs parents ce week-end. Ron lui-même compte leur écrire... ça fait beaucoup de Weasley dans ton camp, Cyrus..."

De stupides larmes me sont montées aux yeux et je me suis enfui sous la douche histoire d'essayer de passer à autre chose. En sortant, j'ai rejoint toute la famille à la table de petit-déjeuner et avant même qu'ils aient pu dire un mot, j'ai décidé de les laisser fêter Pâques puisqu'ils en avaient envie. J'ai même pas cherché à les en dissuader, j'étais sûr que Papa avait préparé ses arguments :

« Je promets que je ne me battrai pas avec Drago, sauf s'il commence », j'ai donc annoncé en m'asseyant.

« Quoi qu'il dise ? », a vérifié Mae.

« Il ferait mieux de ne pas trop en dire », est intervenu Harry farouchement avant que je n'ai trouvé comment formuler ma réponse – vous apprécierez que j'aie tenté, j'espère.

Mae a secoué la tête, mais comme Papa souriait plus ou moins, ils ont pris ma promesse pour ce qu'elle valait. Toujours avant qu'ils ne mettent le problème sur le tapis, je me suis attablé avec mon frère pour évacuer ses satanés devoirs. J'y ai mis une certaine rage — le genre de rage qui rend efficace. Personne n'a demandé à voir - dommage, mais j'imagine que Papa préférait ne pas prendre le risque de se sentir obligé de devoir me faire des reproches. Ensuite on est partis chez Ted et Andromeda qui nous attendaient avec un repas qui faisait se demander si Pâques était réellement le lendemain. Deux pas derrière eux, Drago était froidement poli mais hautainement distant, comme un bon sang-pur doit l'être dans de telles situations sociales forcées. Il a répondu précisément et respectueusement aux questions de Mae et, Papa mais sans jamais laisser la conversation se développer. Du grand art.

Dès le dessert, Ted nous a proposé de partir à cheval, Drago, Harry et moi. Malefoy a très poliment décliné, arguant qu'il avait un examen à préparer. Personne n'a été assez dupe – ou assez imprudent - pour insister. Moi encore moins que les autres. J'aime beaucoup monter à cheval mais, cette fois, j'avoue que j'ai apprécié encore plus la communion avec la nature, le silence des bois, le vert des prés. J'ai essayé d'oublier que j'existais et que j'apportais tant de complication au monde. On est rentrés seulement pour le thé.

« Les garçons, allez dire à Drago de descendre », a demandé Granny et comme Mae tiquait, elle a ajouté : « Ils sont bien capables de lui proposer de prendre le thé sans que ça dégénère en duel, non ? »

Ça a réglé la question. On est monté tous les deux jusqu'à la chambre d'ami où Drago s'était installé. La porte était ouverte et on le voyait penché sur ses livres. J'aimerais bien dire qu'il jouait la comédie, mais j'ai eu l'impression du contraire.

« Drago ? », a appelé doucement Harry.

« Vous me voulez quoi ? », il a craché en relevant la tête, immédiatement sur ses gardes.

« Andromeda voudrait que tu descendes pour le thé », a répondu calmement mon grand frère – un vrai modèle de diplomatie, non ? Mais c'est moi que Drago regardait quand il a dit :

« Vous pensez qu'ils m'ont dompté, hein ? »

« Faudrait-il encore que tu aies été sauvage ! », j'ai éternué.

Drago a fait un pas en avant, Harry s'est interposé – une main sur chaque poitrine – sans un mot. Par dessus sa tête, on s'est dévisagés Malefoy et moi.

« T'es celui qui a le plus à perdre si on se bat », m'a fait sournoisement remarquer l'éternel Serpentard.

« Méfie-toi, j'ai des circonstances atténuantes aujourd'hui ! », j'ai bravement affirmé.

« Tant mieux ! », il m'a défié.

« Merlin, mais vous êtes totalement crétins tous les deux », a soupiré Harry en relâchant sa double pression. « Battez-vous donc, si vous en crevez d'envie ! Je me casse ! »

« Si tu redescends tout seul, ils vont tous monter », j'ai pronostiqué, presque amusé par son manège. La surprise de Drago quand il a compris la logique de mon raisonnement a fini de m'accrocher un sourire.

« Il ne ferait pas ça ! », il a jugé mais ses yeux étaient moins sûrs que sa voix.

« Ne le sous-estime pas, Drago », j'ai répondu en prenant le chemin des escaliers. L'héritier des Malefoy m'a sagement suivi.

Mais malgré toutes ces diversions, les rires des petits, les jeux organisés par Mae après le thé, auxquels Drago a même accepté de participer, et le succulent dîner d'Andromeda, rarement soirée ne m'a semblé passer aussi lentement. Je n'allais jamais tenir jusqu'au lundi, c'était une certitude !

« Je pourrais lui envoyer un hibou », j'ai dit tout haut, et tout le monde m'a regardé, même Drago qui n'avait normalement pas les billes pour comprendre ce à quoi je faisais allusion. Ceux qui savaient n'ont rien dit, mais c'était pire que s'ils avaient pris la peine de m'expliquer combien c'était une mauvaise idée. « Je vais me coucher », j'ai donc marmonné, en m'extrayant du canapé où j'étais affalé depuis la fin du dîner.

Entre moi et la porte, il y avait Ted et Papa qui étaient en train de servir des verres de cherry. Papa m'a arrêté d'une main quand je suis arrivé à sa hauteur et m'a tendu un verre de l'autre.

« Je n'ai pas l'âge », j'ai objecté, la surprise dépassant l'envie.

« Si tu préfères réellement une potion contre le stress... », s'est moqué Remus. Quand j'ai pris le verre, il a précisé avec ce ton paternel que je connais si bien : « Un verre suffira. Il ne s'agit pas de te rendre malade... »

Je me laisse tomber à ses côtés et je le laisse me prendre par les épaules, pendant que Ted distribue des verres à Harry, Drago, Andromeda et Mae. C'est encore Papa qui propose le toast qui me fait monter les larmes aux yeux :

« A l'avenir ! »

(1) Sur les débuts de l'amitié entre Harry et Ron etc (re)lire les chapitres 5, 6 et 7 de Entre Lune et Etoile. Je précise ça parce que ces chapitres ont été revus et développés récemment, en particulier cette dimension là.

oooooo

Le 71 n'est pas finalisé... Il est néanmoins en bonne voie de trouver sa fin. C'est Dora qui parle.... le titre de travail est "avenirs et mondanités"... mais à chaque fois que j'ouvre le fichier j'ai envie de changer le titre....

Sinon j'ouvre un appel à proposition pour le nouveau patronus de Harry....

Bises de mars


	71. Quelques plans d'avenir

**Un supplément d'âme **

_Dimanche 5 avril_

**71 – Quelques plans d'avenir (Dora) **

Une fois de plus, Remus s'est levé aux aurores, incapable de dormir alors qu'un de ses enfants vivait sans doute une des épreuves les plus difficiles de sa (pas si) courte existence. Je n'ai pas tenu beaucoup plus longtemps que lui au lit – ce qui est plus rare alors que les jumeaux ne se sont pas encore réveillés.

« Il dort », il m'annonce sans autre introduction quand je le retrouve dans la cuisine.

« Le cherry ? », je m'amuse.

Il hausse les épaules en continuant de verser l'eau bouillante dans la théière. Je sors des tasses en me demandant ce que nous pouvons faire et sans trouver de réponses satisfaisantes à ma question.

« On va faire quoi de lui aujourd'hui ? », je finis par questionner.

« Albus a dit de passer le voir dans l'après-midi si... si besoin... », il m'apprend avec un mélange de fatalisme et d'agacement.

« Tu crois vraiment qu'il ait besoin d'une leçon de morale ? »

« Non », il reconnaît dans un soupir. « Il a besoin de voir Ginny. »

On boit tous les deux une tasse de thé brûlant sans rien trouver à ajouter à cette évidence. J'en suis à espérer que Cyrus dorme jusqu'à midi, quand un petit hibou épuisé se pose sur la fenêtre de la cuisine.

« Il est à Ginny, non ? », je crie presque.

« Je vais le chercher », décide immédiatement Remus, alors que j'ouvre la fenêtre pour recueillir l'animal un peu à bout de force. Je lui offre une banane que le volatile engloutit avec avidité, mais sans me laisser me saisir du message. Je me rends à la sagesse qui est de laisser Cyrus récupérer lui-même son courrier.

Il entre pieds nus, en pyjama, les cheveux en batailles, l'air singulièrement jeune alors que Remus le pousse en avant même si leurs statures ne rendent plus réellement compte de leur différence d'âge. Le hibou le reconnaît et s'arrête de picorer sa banane pour lui tendre sa patte. Cyrus détache le parchemin avec des gestes nerveux et hésite visiblement à l'ouvrir. Je me mords les lèvres plutôt que de le braquer en insistant pour qu'il se dépêche.

« Tu n'es pas obligé de rester là », suggère Remus, preuve que ses pensées suivent un cours parallèle au mien.

« Ici ou ailleurs », maugrée Cyrus, avant de faire sauter le sceau mis par Ginny avec une nouvelle détermination.

Il y en a plusieurs pages, et la longueur du message m'inquiète. Les bonnes nouvelles ont souvent besoin de moins de mots que les mauvaises. Cyrus passe d'une page à l'autre et, au travers de ses mèches, je vois des sourires et des grimaces en nombre équivalent. Il arrive à la dernière page et semble relire plusieurs fois la conclusion avant d'ouvrir la bouche.

« Elle dit... les Weasley voudraient que je vienne dîner... ce soir.... Ils nous ramèneraient ensuite tous les deux à Poudlard... »

« Elle dit quoi d'autre ? », interroge Remus.

« Qu'ils se sont beaucoup disputés... mais qu'elle pense qu'ils se sont plus ou moins faits à l'idée... Elle ne sait pas si ils la laisseront aller au Brésil quand même », il ajoute en fronçant les sourcils, et j'éclate d'un rire nerveux qui lui fait tourner la tête vers moi.

« Honnêtement, ce n'est pas le plus important, si ? », je m'explique.

« J'avais très envie qu'elle vienne », il proteste.

« Cyrus, si l'avenir vous le permet, vous irez autant de fois au Brésil que vous le voudrez », remarque Remus, avec pour résultat de faire hausser les épaules de l'intéressé.

Il retourne encore les parchemins dans ses mains avant de murmurer : « Vous croyez que je dois y aller ? »

« C'est une question ? », je réponds avant Remus.

« Mais... je ne saurais jamais ! », il soupire. « Vous avez vu avant hier ? Je suis incapable de les rassurer ! »

« Cyrus, le plus dur est fait. Ils savent. Tu n'as plus besoin de mentir », estime Remus. « Maintenant, je doute qu'ils passent la soirée à te cuisiner sur qui tu es... Ils ont sans doute besoin de te revoir dans leur cuisine, dévorer les tartes de Molly, de se convaincre que tu es toujours le même... Personne ne te demande autre chose que d'être toi même. »

Devant le silence dubitatif de Cyrus, j'ajoute : « On va venir avec toi de toute façon... »

« Mais on ne restera pas », me coupe Remus. « C'est toi qui es invité, Cyrus, pas nous. »

« Je suis désolé pour Arthur, Papa », souffle alors Cyrus avec une de ces intuitions fulgurantes qui me coupent le souffle. Évidemment que Remus souffre de la condamnation d'Arthur, comment ai-je pu l'ignorer ?

« Si le temps le veut, il me pardonnera », répond abruptement Remus en se détournant pour mettre fin à cette discussion sous le prétexte de lancer le petit-déjeuner.

Cyrus me regarde mais je ne vois rien à dire qui changerait la réalité de la situation. Il soupire donc en annonçant :

« Je vais prévenir Harry... et m'habiller : je pourrais m'enrhumer comme ça sur le carrelage de la cuisine, non ? »

Qu'il soit capable ainsi de nouveau de se moquer de nous me redonne un certain espoir en l'avenir.

« Ne trainez pas si vous voulez m'aider à cacher les œufs pour les petits », je réponds donc.

« On est tout de suite là », il promet avec une conviction revenue qui fait plaisir à voir.

« L'avenir ? » je souffle à Remus quand il est sorti.

« L'avenir », il me confirme avec un de ses vrais et profonds sourires.

Quand ils reviennent, nos deux grands mettent un point d'honneur à semer les œufs colorés et chocolatés dans le jardin pendant que je veille à ce que les petits réveillés ne regardent pas par la fenêtre. Drago aussi s'est levé et observe lui le manège des garçons avec une expression indéchiffrable. Je me retiens de lui proposer de les rejoindre – il me semble hasardeux et prématuré de leur demander de se considérer comme des cousins... D'ailleurs quand les grands reviennent, les joues rougies par l'air frais et l'excitation, l'accueil de Malefoy est plus qu'agressif :

« Vous êtes pathétiques », il leur souffle pensant sans doute que je ne l'entendrais pas.

« Un jour, toi aussi Drago, tu auras une famille que tu aimeras », répond Cyrus sans s'arrêter avant de s'asseoir à la table du petit-déjeuner. Malefoy encaisse le front haut malgré le sourire de Harry. Je décide que tout ça se passe très bien de moi.

Quand mes parents nous rejoignent, alertés par le remue-ménage grandissant, personne n'évoque le message de Ginny, mais l'ambiance est bien plus détendue que depuis le début du week-end. Ça n'échappe pas aux jumeaux qui jugent que l'humeur générale leur est bien plus favorable et se font plus exigeants avec leurs grands frères. Le fait est qu'ils obtiennent ce qu'ils espèrent et que les quatre partent à la chasse au chocolat sous le flash répété de l'appareil d'Andromeda et le regard rêveusement méprisant de Drago.

Quand les deux grands se lassent et reviennent s'asseoir sur les marches de la cuisine près de nous, l'héritier de la noble famille Malefoy n'y tient plus et lance l'enquête :

« C'est pour afficher votre mépris pour les traditions que vous fêtez Pâques une semaine en avance ? »

« Non, mais fêter Pâques avec des enfants garous et des étudiants sorciers étrangers dont nul n'a songé à tester la pureté du sang, par contre... », indique Cyrus en croquant du chocolat prélevé sur la collecte des petits.

« Ils fêtent Pâques à la Fondation Sirius Black, Drago, je t'en ai parlé », complète Maman avec la visible volonté de calmer le jeu.

« Les gamins sont à fond : chants, poèmes, théâtre, magie pour les plus grands», je commente volontairement anodine moi aussi. « Tu es le bienvenu, Drago. Il y a des jeunes très intéressants parmi les étudiants réfugiés..."

"Les quoi ?"

"Des réfugiés de conflits, récupérés par la coopération magique et qui doivent suivre des remises à niveaux avant une éventuelle intégration dans un cursus magique classique - ici où ailleurs s'ils préfèrent", j'explique. Comme mon charmant cousin n'a pas l'air passionné, je me tourne vers mes fils : "D'ailleurs, Harry, c'est ta rencontre en Serbie et ta discussion avec Albus qui est un peu à l'origine de ce programme. Albus pense même avoir retrouvé la jeune fille que vous aviez rencontrée !"

"Elle est jolie ?", questionne Cyrus, en se tournant vers son grand frère qui a étrangement pâli.

"C'est toute la journée votre truc à la Fondation ?", questionne ce dernier ignorant superbement la provocation fraternelle.

"Non, c'est la pleine lune, le samedi », je lui rappelle, information qui fait froncer le nez de Drago - non, décidément, espérer qu'il vienne paraît prématuré. « Ça commence en fin d'après-midi et ça ne finira pas trop tard, je pense... Vous pouvez ramener tous les amis que vous voulez, ça sera bien pour les gamins de la fondation et les jeunes réfugiés de les rencontrer !", je rajoute en me disant qu'il avait peut-être des projets avec ses amis.

Harry a un drôle de sourire désabusé que je ne m'explique pas complètement, mais les jumeaux m'assaillent avec leurs paniers remplis de chocolats variés et je n'ai pas le temps d'approfondir la question.

oo

Comme l'air est étonnamment printanier, on passe la matinée dans le jardin même quand la chasse est terminée. Puis on décide même de pique-niquer dehors plutôt que de manger dans la maison. Les prés sentent bon l'herbe nouvelle sous le soleil et le repas se passe sans que quiconque n'évoque de questions graves - des Weasley aux probables élections pour un nouveau Ministre. C'est reposant.

Comme par un retour de balancier, Cyrus est le premier à grimper aux arbres, se goinfrer de chocolat et faire le pitre, et personne n'a le cœur de l'inviter à plus de maturité ou de modération. Un moment, les jumeaux s'étant plus ou moins endormis entre nous deux, Remus lui intime quand même d'aller hurler plus loin. Harry le suit quand il obtempère sans réellement protester - visiblement heureux de laisser sa jeunesse reprendre le dessus et grimper dans les arbres jusqu'à disparaître de notre vue. Drago ne met que quelques minutes à trouver un prétexte pour les rejoindre. Rien ne permet bien sûr de s'y opposer, mais rien n'empêche de le suivre, non ? C'est ce que j'explique rapidement à toute ma petite famille avant de me glisser derrière lui dans les bois.

« Drago veut jouer avec nous ! », j'entends Cyrus s'exclamer. La réponse de Malefoy m'échappe. « Tu veux me parler ? », s'esclaffe maintenant mon plus jeune fils adoptif. « Mais de quoi voudrais-tu donc me parler ? D'œufs en chocolat, encore ?»

Je ne suis plus très loin, j'avance très lentement craignant qu'une branche craque et révèle mon approche. J'entends néanmoins Drago articuler :

« De Nero. »

Le silence de mes fils est plus éloquent qu'un discours. Mon propre cœur a accéléré : même disparu, phagocyté par la mémoire de Regulus, ce môme pèse sur notre présent et notre avenir. Andromeda et Ted ont beau répété que Drago se fait doucement à l'idée, l'échange que j'observe prouve le contraire. Et le problème dépasse mon seul cousin. Il n'y a plus de trace de moquerie quand Cyrus reprend :

« Je suis désolé Drago. Je sais combien tu l'aimais... Je suis le premier à regretter sa disparition... »

« Le premier ? », objecte Malefoy.

« Ok, le second. »

« Tu l'as vu ? », reprend Drago après quelques secondes.

« J'ai vu Regulus », répond Cyrus avec précaution.

« Récemment ? »

« Moins d'un mois. »

« Il a... changé ? »

« Oui. »

De nouveau le silence est total. J'ose à peine respirer tellement j'ai peur qu'ils m'entendent mais surtout je me demande ce que cherche le jeune Malefoy.

« Drago, pourquoi ces questions ? », reprend finalement Harry en écho de mes propres angoisses.

« Ce n'est pas mes affaires peut-être ? », crache mon cousin. Tant de douleur ne peut être totalement feinte, je décide, sans savoir si quiconque d'entre nous est capable de lui venir en aide. Cyrus peut-être...

« Si, bien sûr que si », répond ce dernier avec une fermeté dans la voix qui me rassure un peu. « Si tu veux le voir, je suis sûr qu'ils te laisseront... s'il accepte », il ajoute. « Mais il n'est pas Nero... »

« Mais toi, il veut te voir !? »

« Il voulait... expliquer ses choix... les justifier... auprès du dernier des Black », explique Cyrus avec un peu d'émotion. « Il n'y a aucune raison d'être jaloux », il ajoute un peu abruptement.

« Jaloux ? », gronde Drago, et notre brave Harry vient se mettre entre eux en demandant :

« Drago, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

« Comprendre ! », crache l'interpelé et sa voix monte en puissance alors qu'il développe. « Comprendre comment mon frère a pu disparaître ! Comment... comment tu es le dernier des Black alors que ton père – Sirius – est censé être encore vivant ! Comment... Ce que vous me cachez depuis hier !? »

« Depuis hier ? »

La question de Cyrus aurait pu être la mienne.

« Vous êtes arrivés, plus tendus qu'avant un examen... Tu avais l'air inquiet et sombre - j'ai d'abord cru que tu venais de te faire engueuler, mais tes parents s'inquiétaient plus pour toi qu'ils n'étaient en colère", explique Drago, révélant combien il nous a observés. Lui faisons-nous trop confiance ? "Et puis, ce matin, vous avez tous l'air contents... »

« Ça n'a rien à voir avec Nero », intervient précipitamment Harry.

« Non ? »

« Promis », annonce solennellement Cyrus.

« Et je devrais vous croire ? Une fois de plus », il essaie encore mais sa combattivité est tombée.

« Tu veux qu'on aille le voir ensemble ? », propose alors Cyrus.

« Qui ça ? »

« Mais Regulus, Drago ! Je ne te promets pas qu'on va faire ça demain ou cette semaine... et il faudra que je convainque Remus et Mae qu'on ne va pas s'entretuer chez Albus", réfléchit Cyrus à haute voix . "Mais si tu veux lui parler, je veux bien t'accompagner... »

« Je... je ne sais pas », marmonne Drago incapable de cacher combien il est sidéré par la proposition.

« Eh bien, réfléchis", propose Cyrus étonnamment gentil. "Quand tu voudras... »

Oo les Weasley

"Je vais rentrer à Poudlard - Harry m'aidera avec les jumeaux", m'annonce Remus en fin d'après-midi.

"Tu veux que j'aille seule chez les Weasley ?", je vérifie, surprise de sa proposition. J'avais plus ou moins imaginé qu'on repasserait après chercher les petits chez mes parents.

"J'ai des choses à faire à l'école", il répond cryptique. Et le regard de Cyrus et Harry me confirme que cette excuse est un prétexte.

"Les Weasley seront surpris si tu...", j'essaie.

"Non, ils seront soulagés", il estime. "Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir l'air de jouer de mon influence..."

"Bref, j'y vais parce que je n'ai aucune influence ?!", je lâche trop vite.

Il ne me jette même pas un regard - il faut dire que je sais que j'ai tort. Combien de fois aura-t-il demandé que je le protège ? Je ne suis pas habituée !

"Arthur...", j'essaie l'empathie.

"Arthur accepte de recevoir Cyrus, et c'est tout ce qui compte", il me coupe, et je me dis que je n'arriverais à le faire changer d'avis qu'au prix d'une crise dont nul n'a réellement besoin.

"Comme tu le souhaites", je soupire donc en rendant les armes. Je regarde la pendule - il est déjà plus de cinq heures. "Je te propose que nous y allions pour 18 heures, Cyrus"

"Ok", murmure l'interpelé en pâlissant.

"Tu vas un peu cesser de perdre tes moyens dans cette histoire ?!", gronde Remus, étonnamment virulent. "Sinon, autant que tu n'y ailles pas, tu sais !"

Cyrus n'est pas un Gryffondor pour rien : il est un peu vexé, ça se voit, mais il se redresse sous la semonce.

"T'as raison", il souffle avec un plus de décision dans la voix que précédemment.

"Alors va te préparer, vous partez bientôt", conclut son père sa voix laissant cette fois paraître toute son affection.

On quitte tous en même temps mes parents, un peu pour Drago, un peu pour donner du courage à Cyrus. Je transplane avec lui en escorte, même s'il est tout à fait capable de le faire seul. Comme il l'a lui même indiqué : "Ce n'est pas le moment d'insister sur mes... facilités !"

"Ça va aller ?", je vérifie juste avant le perron du Terrier.

"Il va bien falloir", il me répond dans un soupir, mais il n'a pas blêmi cette fois et je décide que c'est un bon point.

On n'a pas le temps de frapper - Ginny ouvre la porte à la volée et saute dans les bras de Cyrus avec une ardeur qui ne trompe pas. Derrière elle, Molly et les jumeaux suivent de près :

"Est-ce que tu crois qu'on devrait désapprouver que notre petite sœur se jette ainsi à la tête des garçons ?" questionne le premier.

"On peut se consoler en constatant qu'elle choisit le moins conventionnel - c'est bien de constater que les jeunes ont le sens des valeurs et de l'effort !", estime le second - ne me demandez pas de les identifier.

"Ne faites pas attention à eux, Dora !", me prie Molly en me prenant le bras.

"Pourtant sans nous, vous en seriez encore à vous demander SI il convenait de l'inviter à dîner", proteste celui qui a parlé en dernier. Molly rosit de gêne et j'essaie de la rassurer :

"Nous ne vous jugeons pas, Molly !"

"Et ainsi vous vous montrez plus sage que nous !", me coupe la mère de la tribu Weasley.

"Nous sommes simplement plus habitués à nos contradictions", intervient Cyrus avec cette limpidité et cette assurance en lesquelles Remus veut voir l'adulte qu'il sera demain.

Arthur apparaît alors dans le vestibule. Un peu hésitant, mais résolu à faire face, ça se lit sur son visage. Le silence de tous est sans doute trop chargé d'accusation - nul n'est parfait.

« Je ne te promets pas d'avoir tout accepté, Cyrus », soupire Arthur, l'air sincèrement désolé de son constat.

« Je comprends bien, Monsieur Weasley... Il est des promesses qu'il ne vaut mieux pas faire à la légère », répond Cyrus, la voix posée et le regard droit – l'adulte qu'il pourrait être et le père de Ginny qui a élevé sept enfants est sans doute bien placé pour reconnaître les signes.

« Arthur, s'il te plaît, Cyrus », il corrige doucement.

« Avec plaisir », affirme mon fils avec des traits moins tendus lui aussi.

Ooo

Je ressors de chez les Weasley un peu moins inquiète que je n'y étais entrée mais sans trop savoir quoi faire de moi. Le temps que je rentre, Remus présidera le dîner et Linky aura couché les jumeaux qui tombaient déjà quand on est partis de chez mes parents.

Je décide donc de prendre le chemin le plus long en transplanant jusqu'à Pré-au-lard pour ensuite prendre un carrosse de l'école en faction au village. Ça m'éviterait toujours de sortir de la cheminée de visite et d'alimenter d'autant Radio Poudlard qui à cette heure devait déjà gloser sur l'absence de Cyrus. Dommage que je ne puisse sans doute pas aller m'offrir seule une Bièreaubeurre chez Madame Rosemerta sans déclencher des semaines de ragots !

Le village sorcier est aussi calme qu'un dimanche soir le laisse attendre et je suis vite dans le carrosse et aux portes de Poudlard. L'attelage me laisse à l'entrée réservée de l'aile des professeurs, sombre et silencieuse pendant le dîner des élèves. Je regagne notre appartement de fonction en songeant déjà au message rassurant à confier à Linky pour Remus. C'est sans doute le plus urgent. Mais j'oublie ce projet en entrant chez moi, en voyant ma copine Dawn installée dans mon fauteuil favori. On se saute dans les bras en gloussant comme quand nous avions seize ans.

"Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?!", je m'exclame. "Quand es-tu rentrée de Bulgarie ?! Tu as dîné ?"

La perspective de partager mon repas avec un visage amical et une conversation agréable est exactement ce qu'il me manquait, il faut le dire.

"Non, Remus pensait bien que tu rentrerais assez vite et j'ai parié qu'on pourrait le faire ensemble. Mais j'ai dû batailler ferme avec ton elfe ! Il a même fallu que je la vire en lui disant que je pouvais surveiller les petits moi-même pour être tranquille. J'ai bien failli ne pas les reconnaître : qu'est-ce qu'ils ont grandi !", elle raconte en riant.

"Tu trouves ?" je m'enorgueillis - autant le dire. Je dois me retenir d'expliquer combien ils ont progressé en langage et en compréhension, parce je me souviens combien ce genre de discussions me paraissaient inutiles et ridicules quand j'étais célibataire. Je me penche dans la cheminée pour appeler Linky qui immédiatement déroule un long résumé de ce qu'elle a fait avec les jumeaux me donnant l'impression que je suis partie depuis des heures, suivi d'une liste toute aussi conséquente de besoins que je pourrais avoir.

"Oui, s'il te plaît, nous voulons bien manger quelque chose - ce que tu veux, je te fais confiance", je la coupe faisant glousser de rire Dawn. "Mais avant, est-ce que tu pourrais porter un message à Remus ?" Faut-il préciser que Linky confirme abondamment qu'elle portera tout message séance tenante à toute personne de mon choix et à quelque heure du jour ou de la nuit ? "Dis lui, s'il te plaît, que les Weasley ramèneront Cyrus et Ginny vers onze heures ; il faut qu'il prévienne le professeur McGonagall et Monsieur Rusard !"

"Chez les Weasley ? Ça sent la demande officielle ça !", s'amuse Dawn. "En voilà un qui n'est jamais à la traîne, hein ?"

"Ils sont beaucoup trop jeunes pour qu'on parle de mariage !", j'affirme sans trop oser la regarder en face : Dawn ne sait pas et ne peut pas savoir pour Cyrus. Toute l'amitié que je lui porte ne suffit pas à changer ce fait.

"Ah !? C'est exactement ce que disait mon père quand je lui parlais de Carley !", elle s'esclaffe maintenant.

"Ils vont partir au Brésil ensemble cet été... en stage... C'est un début. Ça finira peut-être comme Carley et toi", je reconnais. "Ils pourraient finir plus mal !"

Elle me sourit pour toute réponse, heureuse de mon approbation.

"Alors la Bulgarie ?", je la relance, heureuse d'avoir un sujet tout prêt pour faire diversion.

"Le printemps y met autant de temps qu'ici pour arriver", elle répond un peu plus sobrement, "et la maison Malefoy à Sofia n'a rien d'une destination réjouissante pour passer ses vacances, tu l'imagines bien !"

"Oh, alors, des preuves ?"

"Plus qu'on en voulait sur le tableau : comment et où il a été acheté... des notes de Lucius sur l'entretien et la conservation des Horcruxes... sans compter le traitement de Nero..."

"Drago avait dit qu'il n'y avait pas de notes !"

"Pas de notes sur sa... fabrication, non", confirme Dawn sérieuse maintenant.

"Mais sur quoi alors ?"

"Sur le traitement spécial que lui aurait fait subir ses parents adoptifs pour le contrôler", elle explique, avec une gêne qui ne cadre pas bien avec la situation.

"Je ne comprends pas", je soupire.

"Ce sont des notes que nous avons amenées", elle se décide à clarifier. " On ne les a pas inventées tous seuls : Albus nous les avait confiées avant de partir... Et Brytan, convoqué par les Aurors bulgares, les a expertisées et authentifiées... Son air honnêtement surpris lui aura sans doute même évité une sanction officielle trop importante !"

"Albus", je répète pas étonnée qu'il ait trouvé une solution mais sidérée des risques permanents qu'il prend et de la manière dont il tire les ficelles les plus improbables dans cette histoire.

"Vous ne saviez pas ?", s'étonne Dawn.

Je me contente de secouer la tête sans élaborer sur nos relations à la fois proches et distantes avec Albus et nous restons songeuses toutes les deux. Linky arrive au bon moment pour nous passer à table et changer une nouvelle fois de sujet. Comme d'habitude, il y a de quoi rassasier une tribu de Weasley en pleine croissance. Mais je suis surprise de l'appétit de ma copine Dawn.

"Ils ne t'ont pas nourrie, les Bulgares ?", je m'amuse quand elle reprend de la tourte au poulet pour la troisième fois.

"Hum, si. Mais j'ai un appétit d'ogre en ce moment et j'ai toujours adoré la cuisine de Poudlard", elle répond avec un sourire malicieux. "Je devrais peut-être vous débaucher un elfe !?"

"Faudra que tu apprennes à accepter d'être maternée en permanence alors", je lui rappelle, et nous rions ensemble.

"Je ne vais pas rester très tard tu sais. J'ai promis à Carley de ne pas trop tarder ; je suis un peu fatiguée ces derniers temps", elle indique étouffant un bâillement pour bonne mesure.

"Il faudra que tu racontes la Bulgarie à Remus, ça va l'intéresser !", je proteste en me disant que j'ai oublié la fatigue des missions.

"Je lui ai déjà dit l'essentiel en arrivant."

"Même sur Nero ?", je vérifie.

"Oui... Il a dit quelque chose comme : 'ah, nous y voilà'... Il n'avait pas l'air si surpris..."

"Ça fait longtemps que Remus a renoncé à s'étonner des plans d'Albus... et peut-être lui en avait-il parlé après tout..."

"Et lui ne t'a rien dit ?", s'indigne presque mon amie.

"Tu sais, Dawn, notre quotidien depuis des mois est fait de tellement d'intrigues entremêlées... Nero et sa disparition n'en est qu'une parmi d'autres ! Et pas celle qui m'intéresse le plus !"

Comme mon amie me regarde avec une inquiétude sincère, je la rassure : "Mais les choses tendent à s'améliorer, il faut le reconnaître. Dis-moi donc ce qu'il y a dans ces fameuses notes !"

"Hum... que Lucius aurait empoisonné l'enfant dès son enfance pour le contrôler... avec la mort de Lucius et Narcissa hospitalisée, personne n'a pu continuer à lui donner régulièrement l'antipoison..."

"Donc il pourrait mourir..."

"C'est l'idée."

Ma première pensée est pour Drago et mes parents qui vont devoir l'accompagner dans ce deuil. Il y a un côté cavalier dans la solution imposée par Albus, je décide.

"Bon, ce rapport va être public ?", je reprends plus positive, parce que je ne crois pas que, même devant Dawn, je puisse exprimer de telles réserves. C'est horriblement snob de cracher sur une solution crédible, je me force à m'en convaincre, et, après tout, Lucius est bien le premier responsable de l'état actuel de Regulus.

Dawn hausse les épaules :

"Tout dépend du Ministère... et de Dawlish...."

"Pas gagné...", je grimace.

"Disons que ce rapport est suffisamment plombé contre les Malefoy pour qu'il ait une chance d'être connu. C'est quand même un engagement de Fudge, cette enquête en Bulgarie - Ombrage et ses amis auront peut-être envie de faire preuve de transparence sur ce coup-là", estime Dawn.

"Ça serait bon pour vos carrières", j'estime - je traîne une dose de culpabilité d'avoir entraîné Dawn et Carley dans nos aventures.

"C'est surtout le premier d'une longue série", elle commente avec un drôle d'air amusé. "J'ai demandé une mutation aux relations Division/Magenmagot... suivi des procès, paperasses, archives, tout ce qui m'a toujours fait vibrer, quoi !"

"Dawlish est si terrible que ça !?", je m'alarme.

"Non, c'est un pauvre type, transparent comme du Veritaserum, c'est pas difficile de lui échapper ! Et puis moi, je crois quand même que Scrimgeour va gagner cette putain d'élection quand le Magenmagot va se décider à l'organiser et que Kingsley va prendre la Division...."

"On l'espère tous, mais...."

"J'ai pas envie que mon môme naisse dans une communauté où les Ombrage et les Dawlish règnent en maître", elle me coupe.

Je reste bouche bée devant sa sortie et elle explose de rire.

"Tu..."

"Je suis enceinte, oui. J'ai cru que jamais tu n'allais comprendre !"

"Toi ?!"

"Heu, je suis une femme, tu sais, ça n'a rien de si surprenant !"

"Mais, c'est génial ! De combien !", je hurle maintenant en faisant le tour de la table pour la serrer dans mes bras.

"De quatre mois", elle réponds un peu rose. "On a sagement attendus pour le dire... Vues mes activités professionnelles, c'était plus prudent, mais la cacahouète a l'air bien installée !"

"Cacahouète ?"

"Noix de cajou, tu préfères ?"

"Vous allez me faire le plaisir de chercher un vrai nom à ce pauvre môme !"

"Seulement si tu acceptes d'être sa marraine !"

"Faudrait voir que vous oubliez de m'inviter pour le baptême !", je rétorque.

ooo

Bon, je remercie tous les reviewers, j'ai essayé de vous répondre au fil des messages plutôt qu'en une fois et du coup, je ne sais plus bien ou j'en suis !

Le 72 est plus ou moins écrit - plutôt plus que moins. Il s'appelle "les conditions de l'envol" et c'est Harry qui nous parle de son dimanche de Pâques. Qui se rappelle ce qui est prévu pour Pâques ?

Restent après le mariage de Bill et Fleur, les fameuses élections, Regulus et Drago, deux ou trois bricoles (vous inquiétez pas j'ai une liste !) et une conclusion à tout ça. On n'est vraiment plus très loin....

Vous avez été quelques uns à me demander si je compte faire une suite... Alors... hem... le pire est que c'est pas impossible... Juste pour savoir : vous seriez a priori intéressés par quoi ? Les années étudiantes de Harry et Cyrus, ou leurs années jeunes adultes ?


	72. Les conditions de l'envol

**Un supplément d'âme**

Hum, je poste le 72 alors que le 73 n'en finit pas de ne pas finir... Faut-il que je me sente coupable... Déjà celui-ci continue à me poser question : si vous allez jusqu'à mon blog (il y a un lien sur mon profil) vous y lirez une fin alternative... ça faisait longtemps, non ? ;-)  
Une pensée pour Alixe, Dina et Fée qui ont lu et relu toutes les versions !

_**12 avril**_  
**72 - les conditions de l'envol**

Nerveux ? Ah ! Merlin oui, je suis nerveux assis sur mon banc en face de l'Office du tourisme de Aberdeen. Donnez moi un examen, voire un Horcruxe – non, en fait, pas un Horcruxe –, mais tout plutôt qu'un rendez-vous avec une fille que je n'ai pas vue depuis des mois et avec qui je ne peux pas partager la moitié de ma vie !

Est-ce que je pourrais parler à Aurore du remplacement du Ministre de la Magie par exemple ? Pourtant, c'est un sujet quotidien de discussion pour tous les sorciers de notre pays - et sans doute aussi dans quelques pays voisins. Est-ce que je pourrais davantage lui expliquer pourquoi je suis si content de voir mon frère sourire et embrasser Ginny dans chaque encoignure de portes ? En fait, non, je ne pourrais jamais lui donner les vraies raisons. Remarquez qu'il est bien des sorciers à qui je ne pourrais pas en dire plus. Pour aller jusqu'au bout de cette contradiction, je suis là à me torturer sur ce que je vais bien pouvoir lui dire, alors qu'on m'attend à la Fondation. Pour elle, j'ai effrontément échappé au départ familial en arguant d'un devoir à finir - jamais Remus n'a pu trouver d'arguments contre l'accomplissement des obligations scolaires. Pas de quoi en être fier !

"Ne tarde pas", a soupiré Mae qui devait compter sur moi pour un atelier quelconque, voire la surveillance des jumeaux.

"Un devoir à finir !?", a maugréé Cyrus prenant sans doute Merlin à témoin - mais Ginny partait avec lui alors il n'avait aucune raison de se plaindre.

"Tu n'es pas en septième année", l'a repris Papa, "J'ose espérer que l'année prochaine tu feras peut-être le choix de finir tes devoirs plutôt que de t'amuser !"

Cyrus a encaissé sans broncher - sans doute en se répétant que le lendemain d'une pleine lune et au matin même d'une fête aussi importante pour Remus, il n'y avait que cela à faire, mais en me lançant quand même un regard meurtrier. Je le méritais plus encore qu'il ne le pensait.

Une demi-heure après leur départ, pour plus de sécurité, je suis moi aussi parti vers Pré-au-lard et, de là, j'ai transplané à Aberdeen. J'avais repéré sur un plan déniché à la bibliothèque un petit parc pas très loin du fameux Office du tourisme. Comme je l'espérais, il n'y avait personne ou presque si tôt le matin pour assister à ma matérialisation. J'avais quand même deux heures d'avance sur le rendez-vous. J'ai commencé par déambuler dans le quartier pour repérer un peu les lieux. Ensuite je suis allé boire un café et j'ai regretté de ne pas avoir emmené un livre - tant qu'à attendre !

Mais dans le fond, je ne crois pas que j'aurais été capable de me concentrer sur quoi que ce soit. Mon cerveau tournait en boucle autour d'une seule idée : qu'est-ce qu'on allait bien pouvoir faire avec Aurore ? Les publicités affichées sur la porte de l'Office de tourisme proposant des visites de châteaux, du golf ou de la pêche à la ligne ne m'aidaient en rien à y répondre.

J'en étais réduit à décliner ma première question : qu'est-ce que j'allais pouvoir lui raconter ? Combien de temps allais-je rester ? Quelle excuse crédible je pouvais invoquer pour partir en début d'après-midi ? Partir avant me paraissait indécent. Tant pis si Papa était déçu - j'imaginais qu'il mettrait ça sur mon assiduité à l'étude. Pour une fois que je mentais pour moi et non pour la raison d'état ou la survie du monde magique !

Après moultes hésitations, peu de temps avant l'heure du rendez-vous, j'avais fini par décider d'envoyer une plume - plus discrète qu'un hibou - pour dire que je ne viendrais pas avant le déjeuner. Une partie plus sereine de mon cerveau a bien pointé que mon mensonge scolaire avait toutes les chances d'être éventé - rien que le fait que je ne mange pas à midi à Poudlard risquait de le rendre intenable, mais je n'y ai pas porté attention. J'étais majeur, par Merlin ! Ils n'allaient pas me laisser vivre un peu ?

Et maintenant je suis là, un peu grelottant sur mon banc, à me demander si Aurore va finalement arriver - elle est en retard.

"Harry !", crie soudain une voix et je me lève d'un bond - craignant plus ou moins d'être interpelé par un sorcier qui m'aurait reconnu. Ce n'est pas comme si ça ne m'était jamais arrivé.

"Aurore !", je la reconnais avec autant de soulagement que de panique. Elle me saute dans les bras avec assez peu de retenue - Hermione ne ferait jamais ça, commente une voix dans ma tête. Ginny non plus... Mais est-ce que je peux dire que ça ne me plaît pas ?

"Je zuis si contente de te voir !", elle affirme en me prenant par les mains et en m'entraînant dans une espèce de ronde. "Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu zois là, en face de moi ! C'est tellement bizarre de se parler que par lettres ! Même pas un coup de téléphone ! Un peu dingue ! Même Montserrat se demandait si tu zerais vraiment là ! Faut que je l'appelle pour lui dire !"

Comme je n'ai pas réellement de contreproposition, on se met donc en quête d'une cabine en état de fonctionner pour appeler ladite Montserrat. On échange des regards et des sourires timides. On ne se lâche pas la main. C'est un peu ridicule, j'imagine. On n'a pas tant de temps que ça, je me répète. C'est au garçon de faire le premier pas, je songe aussi. Mais bref, je n'ose pas l'embrasser.

"Elle va nous rejoindre ?", je veux savoir quand Aurore ressort de la cabine.

"Heu, tu voudrais ?", elle questionne l'air presque dépité.

"Non, heu, oui, enfin, comme tu veux", je me délite devant ses yeux noisettes inquisiteurs.

"On peut aller se promener... chercher un endroit sympa pour manger ?", elle propose avec un sourire un peu victorieux. J'acquiesce.

En chemin, elle entreprend comme dans ses lettres de me raconter sa vie par le menu - ses cours, les Winston, ses copains de Londres, sa famille en France et sa décision de continuer l'étude de l'anglais à l'université l'année prochaine. J'écoute fasciné qu'elle soit capable de tant en dire sur sa propre vie à un jeune homme qu'elle connaît à peine. N'a-t-elle donc aucun secret ? Suis-je si incapable de légèreté ? C'est terrifiant. En tout cas, son anglais s'est bien amélioré et elle rosit quand je lui en fais la remarque.

"Et toi, tu vas faire quoi comme études ?", elle veut savoir.

Comment traduire Briseur de sorts en termes moldus ?  
"Je m'intéresse pas mal aux questions de sécurité", j'avance et je vois un mélange d'incompréhension et d'étonnement sur son visage.

"Sécurité ? Tu veux travailler dans la police ?"

"Non, non", je la rassure - enfin je crois. "Je parlais plutôt de la sécurité des objets."

Le silence qui suit indique que mes explications restent obscures. Elle se force à rire, je le vois bien.  
"C'est marrant. Je te voyais dans un truc beaucoup moins terre à terre", elle indique.

"Comme quoi ?", je veux savoir parce que d'une certaine façon elle a raison.

"Je ne sais pas moi... astrophysique par exemple !"

"Astrophysique ?", je répète totalement subjugué par le côté mystérieux du terme.

"Un truc nébuleux comme les forces physiques entre les étoiles - le genre de truc qui intéresse mon grand frère ; j'ai toujours trouvé que tu me faisais penser à lui !", elle explique. La vérité est que l'idée d'étudier les "forces physiques entre les étoiles" est relativement attirante, même si je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce que ça veut dire. "Ça ne se dit pas comme ça en anglais ?"

"Si, si, sans doute...", je marmonne. "En fait j'ai surtout choisi une formation qui... va me permettre de beaucoup voyager... Tous les six mois, on va changer de pays..."

"Tu en as assez d'ici ?", elle questionne l'air attentive.

"Assez", je me rends compte. C'est comme si je rendais l'Angleterre responsable de tout ce qui m'était arrivé récemment. J'avais envie de nouveaux horizons, de climats différents, de gens inconnus, d'anonymat.

"Je comprends. C'est un peu pour ça que j'ai choisi de venir un an en Angleterre. Pour prendre mon envol comme dit ma mère..."

C'est à ce moment là qu'on s'est embrassés pour la première fois.

oo

Quand la pendule de la bibliothèque d'Aberdeen sonne quinze heures, on est devant un bassin et on jette la fin de nos sandwiches aux canards. On a, tour à tour, écarté l'idée d'aller au cinéma, puis dans un magasin de disques, puis d'aller dans une salle de jeux. A la place; on a été de banc en banc, de parc en parc et on s'est beaucoup embrassés. Je suis tellement épaté que ça se passe si bien que je ne m'étonne même pas de ne pas avoir reçu de plumes inquiètes de Papa et Mae se demandant ce que je fabrique. Puis je me dis qu'ils doivent me croire totalement pris par mes révisions et je me sens quand même un peu coupable.

"Za ne va pas ?", s'inquiète Aurore qui a dû sentir mon changement d'humeur.

"Je... il faudrait que je parte", je soupire.

"Déjà ?", elle regrette ouvertement.

"Normalement, je dois rejoindre mes parents à un truc... une fête..."

"Où ça, dans ton village perdu ?", elle se moque un peu - plusieurs fois déjà, elle est revenue sur le fait que ma vie au milieu de nulle part devait être difficile.

"Non", je réponds en secouant la tête. Mais quel mensonge pourrait être crédible ? Quelle distance invoquée compatible avec les moyens de locomotion moldus ?

"Ah, quel genre de fête ?", elle s'intéresse - peut-être pour me consoler, peut-être parce que je me tais.

"Une fête de Pâques - chasse aux œufs, spectacle de théâtre.... un truc pour les enfants", j'explique trouvant un certain réconfort que rien de tout cela ne soit finalement si différent des activités moldues. Et cette idée en entraînant une autre, je propose sans réellement y réfléchir:" Tu veux venir ?"

Mon coeur s'emballe en m'entendant. _N'importe quoi, Harry ! _

"C'est loin ?", elle veut savoir - c'est presque un oui, je l'entends bien.

"Oui et non", je souris. Puisque le pire est fait...

"Je peux être revenue ici pour 20h ?", elle veut savoir.

"Pas de souci !", je promets - parce que c'est sans doute le point le moins compliqué de ce qui nous attend.

"Alors.. si ça permet de rester plus longtemps ensemble"

"OK, mais à une condition", je souffle - ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas aussi délibérément fait une connerie, j'en suis totalement conscient mais pas plus capable de m'arrêter pour autant.

"Quoi encore !?"

"Tu fermes les yeux et tu prends ma main..."

"Harry !", elle glousse un peu en obtempérant. Elle doit trouver ça furieusement romantique, j'imagine.

"Tu ne la lâches sous aucun prétexte surtout !", j'insiste, un peu inquiet maintenant quand même - je n'ai pas tant de pratique que ça du transplanage d'escorte et il s'agit d'une Moldue.

"Si je me retrouve dans le bassin, Harry, je te le ferais payer !" elle menace, sans y croire.

"Ne lâche pas", je répète en empoignant ma baguette dans la poche de ma veste.

ooo

Aurore a bien poussé un cri quand nous avons transplané. Sa main s'est crispée sur mon bras mais, Merlin merci, elle ne l'a pas lâché. Comment Harry Potter-Lupin a désartibulé une Moldue aurait pourtant fait un chouette titre pour la Gazette.

"Tu peux rouvrir les yeux", je lui indique en la tenant de mes deux mains pour qu'elle se stabilise. "On est arrivés !"

Elle marmonne des trucs en français qui n'ont pas l'air très flatteurs mais elle ne me lâche pas. Quand le vertige la quitte, ses yeux observent l'entrepôt abandonné où je l'avais faite apparaître - on est à deux pas de Square Grimmaurt - sans comprendre.

"Arrivés ?", elle répète totalement incrédule. "On est où d'abord ?"

"Presque arrivé", je corrige sans oser répondre à la deuxième partie de sa question. "Je vais encore te demander un truc". Je fouille dans mes poches et trouve un crayon avec lequel je trace l'adresse de la Fondation sur un mur, entre deux graffitis. "Lis ça."

"12, zquare Grimmaurt ?!", elle obéit en me jetant des coups d'oeil inquisiteurs.

"Merci", je commente en effaçant l'adresse de ma manche, j'efface l'adresse. Pas la peine d'en rajouter avec la magie. J'ai la gorge un peu sèche.

"Harry, vas-tu me dire ce qu'il se passe ?!", elle explose.

"On va dans un lieu secret", j'explique lentement, essayant de mesurer le poids de chacun de mes mots et de les rendre compatibles avec ce que je sais des Moldus. "On ne peut pas entrer sans connaître l'adresse..."

"Mais tu zais y aller ?", elle questionne les sourcils froncés devant mes explications.

"Bien sûr", je lui assure en la guidant vers la sortie. J'ai ce sentiment que seul le mouvement est mon allié, dès qu'elle en aura le temps, ses questions ne peuvent que devenir trop envahissantes. _Et là, tu feras quoi ?_ questionne ma conscience sans que je n'ose lui répondre.

Je l'enjoins sobrement de me suivre entre les deux pans d'une palissade dans une ruelle assez puante. Elle marche une nouvelle surprise mais je l'entraîne encore. En débouchant sur la rue principale, Aurore lit la plaque et s'exclame :

"On est à Londres !"

"Chut ! S'il te plaît, si tu veux crier, fais le en français", je la presse - les joues plus rouges que je n'aimerais. "On doit être très discrets !"

"En français ?", elle relève. "Tu comprends le français ?"

"Pas comme Cyrus, mais un peu quand même", j'indique.

"Tu ne me l'as jamais dit !"

"Tu n'as jamais demandé."

Comme je m'y attendais, c'est dans sa langue maternelle qu'elle pose la question suivante - enfin, c'était pas tant une nouvelle question que la répétition de la première :

"Comment est-on arrivés à Londres, Harry ?"

"C'est... secrète !", je réponds, fier d'avoir retrouvé le mot si rapidement.

"Harry !", elle s'exaspère.

"Je peux pas dire toi", je plaide. "Demande pas ! C'est secrète !"

"Délirant", elle décide en secouant la tête.

"Nous sont pas loin !", j'insiste en la tirant derrière moi vers la place et en maudissant les conjugaisons françaises. "Tu allez voir la maison", je précise. "Parce que tu ont lire l'adresse !"

"Je ne comprends toujours pas comment nous sommes arrivés là !", elle remarque en se laissant mener.

"Pas important", j'estime, elle lève les yeux au ciel.

On fait la moitié de la rue sans échanger un mot, avant qu'elle ne reprenne sur un tout autre plan :

"Tu peux aller aussi vite de l'Écosse à Londres, et on ne s'est jamais vus en six mois ? "

C'est quasiment un reproche, je le vois bien.

"Pas le droit... l'école", j'essaie d'expliquer mais les mots me manquent.

"Tu peux me parler anglais, tu sais !", elle s'agace.

"Plus tard", je promets en l'entraînant sur l'escalier de la Fondation. Je n'ai pas réellement l'impression qu'elle se rend compte des barrières magiques. Tant mieux quelque part.

"C'est ici la fête ? Dans une Fondation ?", elle questionne en lisant la plaque.

"Oui", j'affirme content de pouvoir dire la vérité.

"Qui est Sirius Black ?"

"Mon parrain", j'indique assez fièrement tout en sonnant.

Michael nous ouvre. Pour l'occasion il porte une robe de sorcier - ce qui fait s'écarquiller les yeux de ma compagne plus sûrement que tout ce qui s'est passé auparavant. A moins que ça ne soit l'accumulation, remarque une partie un peu plus analytique de mon cerveau.

"Harry ! On ne t'attendait plus !", estime le lycanthrope en nous laissant entrer. "Tu vas te changer ?", il demande encore en détaillant mon jean et mon blouson avec un air réprobateur. Ça commence bien, tiens !

"Michael, Aurore, une amie française. Michael travaille avec les enfants à la Fondation", je fais les présentations. On entend des rires cristallins et de la musique venant du grand salon. "Ils sont là-bas ?"

"Vous avez raté la chasse aux œufs et le spectacle des petits", souligne Michael, sans revenir sur ma tenue, Merlin merci. J'imagine que ce sera pas le truc qui fera le plus péter les plombs de mon père si on doit en venir là.

"Dommage", je reconnais avec un sourire d'excuse.

"C'est le goûter maintenant", précise Michael en nous précédant vers le grand salon.

Les lieux impressionnent un peu Aurore, je peux le voir. Moi, je remarque le coeur un peu battant l'ampleur de la foule réunie. Il y a les parents de garous que je connais, mais il y a aussi pas mal de têtes connues du Magenmagot, de Sainte-Mangouste ou du Ministère. J'aperçois au loin Dawn Paulsen en grande discussion avec Arthur Weasley et Lovegood. Pire, je reconnais Morpheus Hemming discourant au centre d'un groupe de parents et leur promettant sans doute un meilleur avenir pour leurs enfants contre leur soutien. Je croyais amener Aurore à une fête quasiment familiale - j'avais oublié à quel point cette Fondation est un manifeste politique. Loin de mon angoisse, ma jolie amie moldue, elle, est surtout interpelée par les costumes :

"Vous êtes quoi ?", elle chuchote.

"Pardon ?"

"Je n'y connais rien en groupes religieux protestants, moi... Quaker ? Shaker ? Pourquoi vous portez de longues robes comme ça ?"

"La tradition", je réponds prudemment. "Mais ce n'est pas réellement une religion..."

"Aurore !", clame alors Iris en se jetant dans les bras. "Tu as amené Aurore, Harry ! Ze croyais qu'elle était Mol.."

"Chut, Iris", j'interviens un peu trop sèchement sans doute - mais tant qu'un groupe restreint de personnes connaissent sa véritable identité, je veux toujours croire que je peux nous en tirer à moindre mal. "On ne dit pas ça !"

"Même ici ?", s'étonne sincèrement ma petite soeur.

"C'est quoi Mol ?," veut savoir Aurore, plutôt amusée je crois.

"Rien", j'affirme

"C'est Mol-du, le mot", précise obligeamment Kane.

"Qu'est-ce que je viens de dire !?", je proteste en me tournant vers mon petit frère.

"T'es garou alors !?", croit comprendre Iris - de mieux en mieux !

J'inspire et m'agenouille à la hauteur des jumeaux en invoquant l'aide de Merlin:

"Aurore est juste notre _amie_ Aurore, arrêtez d'inventer n'importe quoi. Où est Papa ?", je questionne enfin, parce que autant repérer les problèmes.

"Là-bas, il parle avec pleins de gens vieux", indique Kane avec un soupir en désignant la bibliothèque. "Mae aide pour les costumes des grands..."

"Ils vont faire du théâtre", précise Iris.

"Et Cyrus ?"

"Il aide aussi".

"Y'a Molly aussi, mais elle est à la cuisine", ajoute Kane. "Avec Mione et Ron... et les grands zumeaux !"

"Tu viens, il y a des zeux là bas !", quémande Iris en me prenant la main.

"Vous, vous y allez. Aurore et moi, on va boire quelque chose", je décide - un peu rasséréné que les gens qui pourraient immédiatement reconnaître mon amie ne soient pas dans la pièce pour l'instant. "Et vous êtes sages", je rajoute quand ils détalent comme des lapins.

"C'est quoi MOL-DU ?", demande Aurore avec un mélange de fatalisme et de timidité quand je l'ai d'autorité munie d'un verre de jus de citrouille.

"Le contrrrairre de magique", répond derrière nous une voix à la fois jeune et grave.

"Magique ?", répète Aurore en se penchant vers la nouvelle venue comme si elle pensait avoir mal compris. Merlin, merci pour son manque de confiance envers ses compétences linguistiques ! Quant à la voix, elle appartient à une jeune fille gracile et brune que j'ai l'impression de connaître sans savoir d'où.

"D'où je viens, nous n'avons pas de mot comme Moldu. Nous ne sommes pas assez nombrreux et orrrganisés sans doute pour désigner les autrrres", explique obligeamment la nouvelle venue. "Je suis contente de te rrrevoirr Harrry. Il parrraît que je te dois d'êtrrre là !"

"Moi ?", je balbutie un peu surpris qu'elle connaisse mon nom et puis je me souviens brusquement de la jeune fille mystérieuse que nous avions rencontrée dans un train, entre la Slovénie et la Serbie. "J'ai juste parlé de... ta situation. C'est mon grand-père qui a tout fait !", je minimise en rougissant un peu.

"Tout le monde n'a pas un grrrand-pèrrre aussi influent", remarque la jeune fille. "J'ai bien fait de suivrrre mon instinct et de vous parrrrler ce jourrr-là ! J'ai vu tes amis tout à l'heure, Rrronald et Herrrmione."

"Je viens d'arriver", je m'excuse maladroitement.

"Tu me prrrésentes ?"

"Aurore, une amie française... et une jeune fille qui vient d'ex-Yougoslavie dont j'ignore même le prénom !", je souligne à l'usage d'Aurore, qui la regarde avec des yeux ronds. Je ne crois pas qu'elle soit réellement en état d'être jalouse de qui que ce soit !

"Mirna - ça veut dirrre paix... Mes parrrents étaient optimistes, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Vous êtes réfugiée ?", s'enquiert Aurore qui a de la ressource.

"Oui, je viens étudier la magie", explique Mirna. "C'était mon plus grrrand rêve ! Grrrâce à toi, Harrry ! Les forrrmateurrrs ici ont dit que j'avais un niveau trrrop inégal entre les matièrrres et que je manquais terrriblement de prrratique. Ton père - quand j'ai dit que j'ai eu rrraison de te parler Harrry ! - a dit que tu accepterrrais peut-être de m'aider !"

"Avec plaisir", je réponds par pur automatisme parce que je suis bien plus inquiet de la réaction d'Aurore aux explications de la jeune Yougoslave que par les promesses faites par mon père en mon nom.

"Étudier la magie ?", répète d'ailleurs Aurore.

"J'ai des bases corrrectes en potions, en astrrronomie et en métamorrrphoses", développe obligeamment Mirna. "Mais mes enchantements sont calamiteux et ne parlons pas de défense contre les forrrces du Mal - Pourtant d'où je viens, qu'est-ce que je pourrrais vouloir étudier d'autrrrre ?"

La liste des matières magiques de base finit évidemment de stupéfier Aurore.

"Je t'expliquerons", je promets en français à son oreille.

"Quand ?", elle répond assez brutalement, il faut le dire.

"Harry !", s'exclame Ginny arrivant elle aussi dans mon dos. "Tout le monde te cherchait ! Dora n'arrêtait pas de râler de ton retard ! Bonjour !", elle ajoute souriante mais curieuse des deux jeunes filles qui m'accompagnent. Faites confiance à une Weasley pour vouloir en savoir plus !

"Ginny, voici Mirna, qui arrive de Serbie, et Aurore, qui est.... Française ", je commence en me demandant jusqu'à quand je vais pouvoir jouer sur le flou linguistique. Au moment même où j'envisage un repli stratégique rapide, Mae sort des rideaux qui marquent la scène temporaire installée au fond du Grand salon.

"Le spectacle est presque prêt", elle annonce à la foule qui manifeste son soutien. De l'estrade, elle m'aperçoit évidemment, et ses yeux s'écarquillent en reconnaissant Aurore. Il lui faut quelques secondes pour se convaincre qu'elle a bien vu. Ensuite, elle pique droit sur moi, esquivant souplement toutes les personnes qui essaient de l'intercepter.

"Harry, je peux te parler une minute ? ", elle demande quand elle arrive à côté de nous.

C'est une question rhétorique, je le vois bien, et je ne gagnerais rien à l'obliger à exprimer ce qu'elle à me dire au milieu du grand salon. J'obtempère donc en glissant à Ginny qui nous connaît tous trop pour ne pas sentir que ça va barder : "S'il te plaît, veille sur Aurore, OK ?"

La porte du petit salon de musique claque derrière moi et la bulle de silence dont Mae nous entoure vaut sans doute toutes les introductions.

"Es-tu devenu complètement fou ? Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de l'amener ?"

"Tu avais dit que tous nos amis étaient les bienvenus", je lui rappelle les bras croisés - défiant sans doute.

"Et la Loi du Secret ?", elle articule avec difficulté mais sans surprise : Auror un jour, Auror toujours. Est-ce qu'elle ne pourrait pas s'épargner de chercher à me faire croire que son seul souci est le respect de la loi ?

"La Loi du Secret impose de ne pas faire de magie devant les Moldus", je grince, aussi caustique que je peux. "Je te rassure : je lui ai demandé de fermer les yeux quand on a transplané !"

"Harry !", elle proteste. Mais Papa entre dans la pièce - Merlin seul sait qui aura eu la bonne idée de l'avertir -, et elle doit étendre le champ de silence à lui. Ça l'empêche d'élaborer sur la mauvaise foi de ma réponse.

"Et la loi tolère la présence de famille ou d'amis moldus à toute fête privée", je rajoute. La vérité est que j'imagine qu'il y a des conditions à cette tolérance mais que je ne me suis jamais intéressé aux détails d'aucune loi magique auparavant - si ce n'est le mariage des lycanthropes.

"Cette fête n'a rien de privé, Harry ! Il y a ici un quart du Magenmagot, cinq Aurors et je ne sais combien de fonctionnaires du Ministère ! Il suffit qu'une personne remarque que..."

"Qu'elle remarque quoi ? Harry Potter-Lupin a une petite amie moldue ? Merlin ! Il a bien un père garou et une mère métamorphomage !", je crache, exaspéré de me sentir en tort. "Et j'assume mes amis, quels qu'ils soient, comme j'assumerai seul les conséquences si un jour on vient me demander des comptes !"

"Tu te rends compte que tu peux passer en jugement non seulement ici mais aussi en France?", insiste Mae. "Cette loi n'est pas juste un petit décret du Ministère avec lequel tu pourrais négocier, Harry ! C'est une règle internationale qui s'impose à tous les sorciers partout sur la terre !"

"Bref demain, tous les réac du monde s'unissent pour t'interdire d'épouser mon père et toi, tu obéis ?", je contre.

"Parce que tu comptes l'épouser maintenant ?", elle questionne l'air totalement désemparée.

"Pourquoi pas !?", je crâne.

"Harry...", elle soupire recherchant du regard le soutien de Remus qui est lointain et froid comme le pôle sud.

"Laisse-le Dora", il intervient sèchement. "Qu'il s'amuse avec les lois et avec sa petite amie ! Nous, nous avons une fête à terminer !"

La blessure est tellement visible que je tends la main vers lui, mais il est déjà sorti.

"J'espère que tu es fier de toi", conclut Dora en quittant la pièce à son tour.

Je prends deux secondes pour ravaler les larmes rageuses qui me sont venues et me composer un air détaché et calme pour la galerie. Dans le grand salon, où le spectacle se prépare activement, Aurore, Ginny et Mirna sont maintenant au centre d'un groupe qui compte Cyrus, Archibald, Ron et Hermione et les jumeaux Weasley.

"Ça va, Harry ? Tu n'as pas des ennuis à cause de moi ?", veut immédiatement savoir Aurore.

"Non, non, ne t'inquiète pas", je mens sous le regard inquisiteur d'Hermione, celui sceptique de Ginny et celui totalement goguenard de Cyus.

oooo

Je propose à Aurore de la ramener dès la fin du spectacle - pas la peine de trainer là et de devoir la présenter à "un quart du Magenmagot". Elle a souri et applaudi au spectacle des enfants, qui n'avait rien de réellement magique, mais elle m'a aussi lancé de nombreux regards inquiets et nerveux et j'en suis venu à me dire que ma blague n'était drôle pour personne finalement.

Elle acquiesce sans un mot comme si elle préférait ne rien dire. Seul, Cyrus commente :

"Ah, je vois, monsieur s'affranchit du rangement comme il s'est défilé de l'organisation !"

Dis comme ça, j'ai l'air d'un sale con d'égoïste alors que je n'ai simplement voulu qu'un peu de transparence et de simplicité.

"Je reviens après", je propose.

"B'en, vu l'ambiance, Harry, j'attendrais ! Mae a l'air bien partie pour te hacher menu dès que l'audience va se réduire !", pronostique mon petit frère. Il est suffisamment expert en la matière pour que je décide de suivre son conseil.

Revenus à l'entrepôt, je fais apparaître un sofa et je propose à Aurore qu'on s'y installe pour discuter.

"Là-dessus ?", elle interroge avec inquiétude.

"Après les transports et les aliments magiques, je crois que tu peux essayer un sofa", je réponds en essayant de sourire.

"Magiques ?", elle murmure un peu pâle.

"Magiques", je confirme.

Elle se laisse tomber sur le sofa avec un air découragé.

"La magie existe. Elle est naturelle.... comme.... la loi de la gravité par exemple", je commence en m'asseyant à côté d'elle sans oser la prendre dans mes bras. "Seulement, seules quelques personnes ont des prédispositions pour l'utiliser et la contrôler. Tous les gens que tu as vus cet après-midi, ou presque, ont ce don."

"Et on ne le sait pas ?", elle s'étonne, ses yeux noisettes écarquillés.

"Il y a très longtemps maintenant, les sorciers ont décidé de cacher leur don et de vivre entre eux, loin des Moldus..."

"Moldu ?"

"N'ayant pas de disposition à contrôler les forces naturelles que nous appelons magie", j'explique en ayant l'impression que je fais un cours - mais je suis un fils de prof après tout. "Ces forces nous permettent de nous déplacer, de changer la forme des choses, les propriétés des objets..."

"...de faire venir ce sofa ?", essaie bravement Aurore.

"En fait, je ne l'ai pas 'fait venir'. J'ai transformé temporairement la matière pour qu'elle prenne cette forme", je précise sans trop savoir si j'ai raison de le faire, pour meubler le silence en quelque sorte.

"Ah", elle regarde l'objet sur lequel elle est assise avec une méfiance renouvelée puis soupire : "J'ai du mal à le croire, mais... C'est... ça paraît logique quand tu me l'expliques... Un peu terrifiant mais logique..."

"Terrifiant, comme tu y vas !", je souris.

"Eh bien, c'est un peu comme si le monde que je connais n'existait plus.... comme si la gravité avait disparu !", elle explique avec beaucoup de sérieux et de sincérité.

Je me souviens suffisamment de mes premiers jours chez les Weasley et de mon arrivée à Poudlard dans les bras de Remus pour comprendre - sauf que moi, tout le monde me répétait que le monde dans lequel j'entrais était le mien.

"Il y a des sorciers en France ?", elle s'enquiert soudain, ses pensées ayant suivi leur propre cours.

Sa question me rappelle inopportunément les propos de ma mère adoptive, mais je ne vais pas mentir maintenant.

"Oui, il y en a partout ou presque."

"La fille serbe, Mirna... elle a dit que c'était différent chez elle..."

"Leur communauté est très petite et très peu organisé. Nous, on a des écoles, un Ministère..."

"Un Ministère ?"

"Oui. En France aussi", je précise en me demandant une nouvelle fois si c'est bien sage.

"Incroyable", elle murmure en fermant les yeux et en posant sa tête sur mon épaule. "Pourquoi tu m'as montré ? T'avais pas le droit, hein, j'ai bien senti que ta mère n'était pas contente que je sois là !?"

"Parce que j'en avais assez de mentir", je résume.

"Tu vas avoir des ennuis ?"

"Normalement, le Ministère ne devrait pas le savoir, et je ne devrais pas devoir m'expliquer devant les juges magiques."

"Mais tes parents ?", elle insiste.

"Les sorciers sont considérés majeurs à dix-sept ans", je lui explique. "Donc ils peuvent râler et me rappeler la loi, mais ça s'arrête plus ou moins là."

Combien de jours avant que Remus me pardonne réellement est une autre question que je ne vais pas discuter avec Aurore.

"Tant mieux", elle conclut avec un autre soupir. "Tu vas me ramener comme on est venus?"

"Oui, si tu veux bien. Mais avant, je vais te demander quelque chose... encore..."

"Qui veux-tu qui me croie si je racontais ça !?", elle comprend immédiatement.

"Il y a plus de sorciers que tu ne croies ! Et vraiment, j'ai besoin de ta parole que jamais tu ne raconteras ça à personne !"

"Sinon je serais transformée en chauve-souris ?", elle s'amuse un peu.

"Il existe un charme qui me permettrait d'effacer à jamais ce que tu as vécu de ta mémoire - voire de te faire oublier que j'existe", je lui révèle, en osant lui caresser la joue pour atténuer la violence de mes propos.

Les yeux écarquillés, elle frissonne quand elle souffle : "Tu ne me ferais pas ça !?"

"Je détesterais le faire... mais j'ai besoin d'être sûr."

"Sûr ?"

J'énumère dans ma tête les autres solutions magiques du sortilège de gorge-coupée au serment inviolable. Mais protéger la magie par la magie me paraît disqualifier complètement la confiance entre elle et moi.

"Si tu me jures que tu n'en parleras jamais... à quiconque.... ça m'ira", je décide, la gorge un peu serrée quand même devant la responsabilité que je prends. Même si nous ne nous revoyons jamais, ce sera un lien entre nous pour toujours.

"Je jure de ne pas révéler le peu que je sais sur ton monde, Harry !", elle promet en levant la main droite. On lève tous la même main pour jurer, je remarque. "J'espère que tu continueras à m'écrire quand tu feras le tour du monde avec ta formation - qui doit être beaucoup moins terre à terre que je l'imaginais finalement..."

Je ne trouve pas de meilleure réponse que de l'embrasser.

ooooo

Si je reviens seul, et avant le reste de la famille d'Aberdeen, je sais que je n'ai devant moi qu'un bref répit. Ce sont les vacances de Pâques et je ne pourrais pas éternellement me cacher dans mes devoirs ou dans la bibliothèque. Ce n'est pas réellement la crainte qui me fait me dépêcher d'aller me coucher pourtant. C'est plutôt l'espoir que vues le lendemain, les choses ne paraîtraient pas si conflictuelles.

Le petit-déjeuner du lundi matin me prouve immédiatement que j'ai tort. Si personne ne m'apostrophe, ni Mae ni Papa ne m'adressent la parole. Ils annoncent leur programme et celui des jumeaux - aujourd'hui grand repos. Ils discutent avec Cyrus de l'éventualité de passer quelques jours sur le continent - les parents parlant de Bruxelles et mon frère militant pour des trucs plus exotiques comme Barcelone, l'Andalousie ou Lisbonne. Je fais celui qui a des devoirs et je pars dans ma chambre sans commenter leurs projets. Ca fait deux heures que je suis au plus profond de l'Arithmancie quand Cyrus s'assoit sur mon bureau.

"Barcelone", il annonce.

"Tu as gagné", je commente prudemment.

"J'aurais préféré l'Andalousie", il m'apprend.

Comme il se tait et que sa seule présence interdit toute concentration, je referme mon livre :  
"T'as un truc à me dire ?"

"Ils sont malheureux comme des pierres, Harry", il explique.

"Je ne t'ai pas toujours connu aussi attentifs à leurs sentiments !", je contre, furieux de me sentir si facile à provoquer sur le sujet.

"Arf, Harry ! Tu rigoles ou quoi ? Moi, je suis un clown, je cherche juste à qu'on s'occupe de moi! Moi, je ne leur dis pas, rien à foutre de vos histoires, une fois que je suis sûr qu'ils ne pourront même pas me priver de dessert en retour !"

"Moi, j'ai dit ça !?"

"Disons que c'est l'interprétation dominante", il confirme.

Je ne trouve rien à répondre à ça. J'ai emmené Aurore sur une impulsion, sans prendre le temps de mesurer les implications, sans vouloir le faire. _A la Cyrus_, ai-je envie de dire. Je ne comptais pas vraiment me justifier autrement qu'en rappelant que j'étais en âge de me décider seul - ce n'était pas parce qu'ils m'avaient rendu capable d'affronter Voldemort qu'ils devaient décider de toute ma vie. Avec le recul, j'avais au contraire l'impression que c'était moi qui avais pris le risque de les mettre dans des ennuis sans fin. Si je me retrouvais devant le Magenmagot ou son équivalent français, personne ne se priverait de faire le lien avec mon père. Cyrus avait raison, c'était sans doute plus grave que de modifier un scooter.

"Ils sont partis avec les mômes dans le parc... vers le lac", ajoute mon frère en sautant de mon bureau pour rejoindre sa propre table de travail.

"Je ne vais pas aller m'excuser !", je rétorque.

"Bien sûr", commente Cyrus en ouvrant un ouvrage de Métamorphoses dont l'épaisseur tenterait Hermione.

Je ne tiens pas une heure après ça. Même si je reste convaincu que ce n'est pas à eux de décider des risques que je peux prendre, je n'avais jamais voulu les blesser. Je pouvais au moins essayer de leur faire entendre ça. Je sors sans un mot pour mon frère qui fait lui aussi comme s'il n'avait rien remarqué.

"Harry ! Tu es venu zouer ?", veut immédiatement savoir Kane qui a couru à ma rencontre.

"Hum, non, je le crains", je dois reconnaître en me sentant un peu minable sur ce coup-là. "Je dois parler avec Papa et Mae..."

"Oh", regrette immédiatement mon frère et filleul.

"Mae, elle est fâchée contre toi", m'indique Iris, conspiratrice.

"Je sais."

"Tu zoues zamais avec nous !", râle Kane.

"Pas maintenant, Kane. Mais après, je promets !", j'essaie en me disant que je viens de m'interdire de m'enfuir si la conversation ne tourne pas comme je l'espère et que c'est peut-être une bonne chose.

Les petits retournent à leur jeux, et je vais m'asseoir sur une pierre à côté de la couverture que Papa et Mae ont étalé sur l'herbe. Ils se sont redressés en me voyant arriver mais ils n'ont rien dit. Unis et silencieux dans leur réprobation, je dirais.

"Est-ce que vous voulez bien m'écouter ?", je demande sans les regarder.

"Il me semble que nous avons déjà eu droit à un discours très clair de ta part sur le peu de cas que tu faisais de notre avis !", réplique Mae - évidemment. Ils sont blessés tous les deux et pas pour la même raison.

"Je ne regrette pas vraiment de l'avoir amenée", je reprends donc - ils se tendent d'autant plus mais je ne vois pas quoi dire d'autre que la vérité. "J'en avais assez de lui mentir, de ne pas pouvoir lui donner une idée de ce qu'était ma vie - si vous saviez tout ce que je sais de la sienne ! J'ai juste voulu lui montrer un petit morceau de la mienne... "

"Et tu n'as rien trouvé de plus... limité que de l'amener à la fondation !?", s'énerve encore Mae.

"Je n'avais pas totalement anticipé le monde qu'il y aurait - et c'est bien la seule chose pour laquelle j'accepte sincèrement de m'excuser : j'ai pas réellement écouté quand vous avez parlé de cette fête et je n'ai pas totalement mesuré les risques auxquels je vous exposais, elle et vous..."

"Et toi aussi", intervient Papa pour la première fois.

"Et moi aussi", je reconnais, le plus calmement possible. Si ça peut leur faire plaisir.

Ils échangent un regard furtif et c'est Papa qui s'y colle.  
"Dis-nous, Harry... Est-ce que cette fille... tu...."  
Sa gêne vaut mieux que de longs discours.

"Est-ce que je vais l'épouser ? On se connaît à peine, Papa ! Franchement, on n'en est pas là !"

"Mais tu l'as amenée", souligne Mae.

Je dois lutter pour ne pas lever les yeux au ciel. Mais le mariage est un des seuls motifs reconnus par la loi du secret comme légitime. J'aurais dû y penser.

"Aurore est quelqu'un qui me fait beaucoup de bien... Sorcière ou pas, elle est rigolote, courageuse, attentive... jolie... Mais je... je commence juste ma vie, non ?"

"Et elle ?", questionne Papa en se levant cette fois - il a besoin de marcher ; ce n'est pas obligatoirement un mauvais signe mais ça me rend quand même nerveux.

"Elle ? Elle, elle va rentrer en France et elle a des projets d'université... Elle sait que pendant les trois années qui viennent je vais beaucoup voyager... on s'écrira sans doute", je rajoute un peu mal à l'aise. Il croit quoi ? Qu'elle est enceinte ?

"Rien qui ne te retienne", commente Papa sans me regarder. Et là, il ne parle plus seulement d'Aurore, je le sens, mais de son engagement politique. Mon geste hier, il l'a pris comme un désaveu.

"Je ne compte pas entrer en politique....Enfin, pas avant longtemps, pas avant d'avoir eu l'impression d'avoir eu une vie privée", je précise, étonné de sentir que je le pense vraiment. "Mais je me dresserai toujours devant celui qui insultera un lycanthrope, méprisera un elfe ou un Moldu, refusera l'asile à un réfugié ou ignorera les droits des sorciers autochtones..."

"Ça fait un certain nombre de combats", il remarque.

"Je crois avoir reçu un certain entrainement en la matière", je glisse, et Mae a un sourire triste.

Je me lève à mon tour pour me placer juste à côté de lui. Au milieu de la pelouse, Iris et Kane font des roulades qui ressemblent à une promesse d'avenir.

"Je n'étais pas là hier, à un moment important pour vous. Je me suis fait passé avant, je reconnais. Mais, je sais d'où je viens, Papa", je promets.

"Je sais", il admet plus doucement en me regardant cette fois.

"Et on peut lui faire confiance, tu sais. Elle ne dira rien. J'ai sa parole... sa parole moldue", je reprends.

Il se tourne à demi vers moi et je lis l'appréciation sur son visage.  
"Tu assumes, hein ?", il sourit presque.

"Même si je suis bien conscient qu'on vous embêterait au moins autant que moi si ça se savait", je promets. "Autant que faire ce peut !"

Mae nous rejoint et prend mon bras :  
"Tu nous as fait peur, tu sais, Harry !? Depuis hier, je me demandais si quelqu'un n'avait pas pris ta place !"

"Désolé", je marmonne sincère.

"Non, Harry, tu l'as dit toi même : tu n'es plus en âge de nous demander pardon pour tes choix!", intervient fermement Papa. "Tant que tu les assumes, nous n'avons rien à y redire. Même si tu prends des risques qui nous paraissent extravagants, même si ça me fait me sentir vieux - autant que fier, Harry, autant -, ce sont tes choix."

Il fait un pause pendant laquelle je cherche vainement un truc intelligent à dire.

"Bien sûr que le petit garçon qui courrait toujours vers moi, confiant que je trouverais une solution me manquera, Harry, mais c'est mon problème... Je suis content que tu t'envoles... quelles que soient les conditions..."

ooooo  
La suite non finie s'intitule "Ce à quoi nous les reconnaîtrons", et est confiée à Remus. Encouragements nécessaires parce que je suis dans une période de doute sur comment finir tout ça... Est-ce que cette histoire n'est pas foncièrement terminée ? A-t-on besoin de savoir tous les détails ??


	73. Ce à quoi nous les reconnaîtrons

**73. - Ce à quoi nous les reconnaîtrons**

Dora et moi avions un peu peur que Cyrus s'ennuie ferme à Barcelone avec nous - sans Ginny ou Archi, chacun resté dans sa famille ; sans même Harry qui doit éventuellement nous rejoindre les deux derniers jours puisqu'il a voulu rester travailler - et nous n'avons même pas à chercher à savoir si c'était vrai ou non. Mais finalement notre deuxième fils s'est montré enthousiaste et prévenant avec nous. Le premier soir, il nous a tout simplement ordonné d'aller tous les deux au restaurant tous seuls et de lui laisser les petits : "Profitez donc que j'aie réellement des devoirs à faire ! Et prenez votre temps !"

Les deux jours suivants, il s'est intéressé aux musées moldus comme à la vieille ville magique, nous accompagnant tour à tour dans nos visites pendant que l'autre restait à la plage avec les petits. Il a adoré Miro, achetant même à Ginny une reproduction d'un tableau avec cet unique commentaire : "Une étoile, le soleil, le bordel, elle devrait aimer non ?" C'est aussi lui qui a eu l'idée d'emmener les jumeaux à l'aquarium pour leur faire voir des requins. Et quand nous avons ressenti le besoin de mettre des limites un peu fermes à son exploration des vins rouges espagnols, il a fait montre d'une philosophie reposante.

"Dis-moi, ils ont décidé d'inverser les rôles avec Harry ?", m'a chuchoté Dora le deuxième soir.

"Tu leur reprocherais à l'un et à l'autre de se comporter exactement comme que tu leur serines de le faire depuis des années ?", j'ai ri mais je partageais son impression d'avoir basculé dans un monde où mes repères ne fonctionnaient plus que partiellement.

"Disons que je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'ils deviennent l'un sérieux et l'autre léger aussi brusquement et en même temps !"

"Je ne voudrais pas finir de te désespérer mais ça m'étonnerait sincèrement que l'un et l'autre aient si fondamentalement changé !"

"Tu veux dire que l'un va nous faire une énorme connerie et l'autre une crise de culpabilité aiguë ?", elle a soupiré, fatiguée par avance.

"Surtout, ils feront ce à quoi nous nous attendrons le moins", j'ai précisé, "et c'est à ça que nous les reconnaîtrons !"

"Dis-moi qu'au moins un des jumeaux sera autre chose qu'un Gryffondor !", elle a marmonné en s'enfonçant dans l'oreiller l'air désespéré.

C'est dans cet éloignement physique et morale que la décision du Magenmagot nous est arrivée, un jour après qu'elle ait été rendue publique en Grande-Bretagne : le tribunal magique se réunirait dans sa formation la plus étendue à la mi-mai pour nommer un nouveau Ministre. Sans la pression de Cyrus de rendre visite à la boutique de souvenirs de l'équipe locale de Quidditch, nous ne serions d'ailleurs pas tombés si vite sur un exemplaire de _La Gazette_ de la veille dans la librairie voisine. Quand nous lisons le journal en terrasse d'un café magique, pendant que les jumeaux courent après les pigeons vêtus de t-shirt rouge aux couleurs des Bruxes de Barcelone, nous décidons, Dora et moi, que nous avons bien fait de fuir l'Angleterre et d'avoir choisi de passer nos vacances dans un hôtel moldu, même si ça demande plus de surveillance des jumeaux !

"C'est clair que Papa ne pourrait plus mettre le pied nulle part sans qu'on lui demande pour qui il compte voter !", se moque Cyrus.

"Je ne vais pas voter", je lui rappelle. "Seul le maître de la Guilde à laquelle j'appartiens va émettre un avis - comme c'est McCormick, je peux espérer me sentir représenté."

"McCormick ? L'expert en peinture magique ?", s'étonne mon fils.

"Non, c'est son gendre. Caradoc McCormick est un grand spécialiste ès sortilèges - ça m'étonne que Flitwick ne vous en ait pas parlé ! C'est lui qui a authentifié la signature du testament de Sirius", je lui précise - c'est son histoire après tout.

"Mouarf, un vrai expert alors !", il s'esclaffe avant de croiser mon regard.

"Un véritable ami", je corrige.

Je n'expliquerais pas ici, dehors dans un café, même en Espagne que je pense qu'il a tu tous les doutes qu'on pourrait avoir sur le document qu'on lui a présenté. Mais Cyrus entend que ce n'est pas un sujet avec lequel il peut plaisanter avec moi.

"Et il est Maître de Guilde ?", il fait diplomatiquement mine de s'intéresser.

"De la Guilde de l'Éducation qui réunit tous les enseignants - précepteurs, professeurs, formateurs divers et variés, ainsi que les responsables administratifs d'établissement comme moi ou Severus."

"Et en quoi ça lui donne le droit de donner son avis ?"

"Le vote des guildes elles-mêmes n'a qu'une valeur consultative", explique Dora, qui elle n'appartient à aucune. Son statut d'Auror, même en disponibilité, lui interdit purement et simplement de prendre parti, c'est dire ! Les traditionnalistes vous diraient que le Directeur du Département pour l'application des lois magiques sera lui aussi consulté et que ça suffit bien. "La décision finale revient au Magenmagot réuni en huis clos."

"Pas à dire, c'est un système pourri", résume mon deuxième fils avec sa concision habituelle. Je ne lui dis pas combien James et moi avions dû argumenter pour convaincre Sirius en son temps de la même chose ! Sirius ne m'en remercierait pas, je crois. "Il veut changer ça, Scrimgeour, j'espère ?"

"Le vote de tous les sorciers à partir de 17 ans, c'est Hemming", je m'amuse à lui rappeler. Scrimgeour est un réformiste ; je veux croire qu'il changera des choses mais je n'attends pas le suffrage universel 'à la moldue'."

"Comme la citoyenneté entière des garous", rétorque mon fils, ses yeux gris braqués sur les miens. Il y a là de la pure provocation filiale, évidemment : les pères sont par essence de trop âgés imbéciles . Mais il y a aussi la vraie question de ma compromission avec ce système pourri. Trop d'années, trop de mensonges et de demi-vérités. Pour Harry, pour lui, pour ces quelques enfants garous... était-ce trop payé ? Je ne lui demande pas.

"Mais Scrimgeour, c'est Shacklebolt à la Division", tranche Dora, sa loyauté comme boussole.

"Et Shacklebolt à la Division embauchera Madame Lupin ?", veut savoir notre fils adoptif changeant de cible mais pas de ton. "Oups, fallait pas demander ?", il insiste quand Dora pâlit en détournant les yeux.

"Nymphadora Tonks Lupin peut revenir quand elle veut. Elle n'est qu'en congé sabbatique", j'essaie de calmer le jeu.

"Jusqu'à ce que la tête de Dawlish roule au milieu du Chemin de Traverse ?"

Je vais gronder un peu - il y a des limites à tout, non ? Mais Dora est assez ferme quand elle répond :

"Dawlish est transparent comme du Veritaserum, te dirait Dawn. Il est des choses pires que les dangers prévisibles. Je retournerai à la Division quand je pourrais assumer la politique du Ministère, quand sa définition de la magie noire sera la mienne."

"Bref, faut qu'ils te nomment Commandante pour te revoir ?", s'amuse Cyrus.

"Non, faut qu'ils entament des réformes qui me rendront de nouveau fière de mon badge... Il faut qu'il y ait plus de transparence, plus de débats, plus de justice..."

"Vaste programme !", persifle encore Cyrus, mais Dora et moi lui laissons ce dernier mot.

Quand nous rentrons à l'hôtel, nous trouvons un assez long message téléphonique de Harry - merci Iris d'avoir demandé pourquoi la lumière sur le téléphone était devenue rouge et clignotante.

"Salut - hum - je suis à Londres, à l'appart', tout va bien. Je suis allé à la Fondation aujourd'hui avec Ron, Hermione, aider un peu... je vous raconterai. J'imagine que vous avez lu le journal pour les élections - c'est un peu la folie ici !", il précise avec un petit rire. "Hum, ce soir, on sort quand même. On emmène Mirna à un concert...", il précise avec l'air de le regretter la seconde d'après. " Je prendrais le premier -hum- vol demain, je sera là avant midi. Désolé d'arriver si tard... Si vous sortez dites-moi où vous retrouver. Bises à tous les quatre - heu, c'était Harry."

Pas à dire, il s'est envolé, je me dis avec un pincement au cœur.

"Mirna ?!", répète Dora sidérée.

"Une jeune fille magique, elle ! - pas totalement sang-pur et vielles traditions, mais on ne peut pas tout avoir !", se moque Cyrus étalé sur notre lit, Kane sur le dos.

"Faut pas dire 'magique'", lui rappelle Iris qui est entrée dans une phase où elle aime beaucoup interdire les choses aux autres.

"Non, mais faut choisir ses fréquentations !", se marre son parrain.

"Cyrus, tu n'as pas une chambre ?", je le vire avant de gâcher la journée par une dispute stupide, alors que Dora pilote les jumeaux vers la salle de bain.

"Sacré grand frère : une sorcière dans chaque cheminée !", commente Cyrus en sortant de la pièce.

oo

Notre dernier jour à Barcelone, Harry arrive avant la fin de notre petit-déjeuner - il est tellement pâle que je me demande s'il s'est seulement couché avant d'emprunter le portoloin qui l'a amené jusqu'ici, mais je garde sagement mes soupçons pour moi. Quand les jumeaux l'envahissent, grimpant sur ses genoux, lui racontant la plage et les requins, il est à mettre à son crédit qu'il fait bonne figure malgré sa fatigue.

Nous allons tous ensuite profiter de la plage que le personnel de l'hôtel nous a annoncée comme trop froide encore, mais qui nous change agréablement du printemps écossais. Harry avait amené la Gazette du matin qui s'ouvrait par une interview assez complaisante de Yaxley sur les défis du monde magique. Faut-il dire que nulle part, il n'était question de transparence ou de participation ?

"Scrimgeour s'est fait attaquer parce qu'il a organisé un meeting public à Pré-au-Lard mardi soir, dès la publication de l'avis du Magenmagot", nous raconte Harry, affalé sur une serviette de plage. "1500 personnes a dit le Ministère, plutôt le double selon moi..."

"Tu y étais ?", questionne Cyrus - plutôt lui que nous.

"Hermione m'y a traîné - notre avenir à tous, tout ça !"

On rit avec lui, même si je donnerais raison à l'amie de mon fils si on me demandait mon avis. Je ne lui demanderais pas plus si des reporters l'ont questionné, je décide. Quand il reprend son sérieux, Harry précise :

"Il a fait un discours intéressant sur la nécessité de plus de transparence et de respect des procédures... Mais de là à l'accuser de vouloir chasser sur les terres de Hemming comme le dit Pieternel !"

"Il a choisi une voie difficile entre deux pôles totalement opposés, les tenants de la pure tradition et ceux du changement radical", j'essaie.

"La voie du compromis", souffle Dora.

"Le problème avec le compromis c'est que, au final, ça frustre tout le monde !", estime Cyrus en haussant les épaules avec dédain. "C'est une belle excuse pour le statu quo !"

"Le problème avec le compromis, c'est que c'est effectivement facile de le dénigrer, alors qu'il reflète sans doute les plus belles qualités humaines d'écoute et de sacrifice !", je m'agace.

Je ne me voulais pas aussi virulent, mais Cyrus s'est figé comme si je l'avais réellement engueulé. Peut-être, d'ailleurs, que le ton y était.

"En tout cas, d'après Arthur, on lui doit déjà une chose à Scrimgeour", intervient Harry, sans doute pour diffuser la tension. "Il a exposé ses idées dans la presse bien avant qu'on parle d'élection et les autres sont obligés d'en faire autant maintenant. D'après Arthur, on n'en a jamais autant su sur qui est candidat et ce qu'ils ont dans la tête !"

"Oui, on a vite oublié comme Fudge est arrivé au pouvoir !", j'acquiesce, me rappelant assez douloureusement qu'à l'époque je pleurais avant toute chose la fin des Maraudeurs. L'avenir de la communauté magique - comme le mien - m'était alors totalement indifférent. Et si tout avait changé aujourd'hui c'était grâce au jeune homme qui avait tant grandi mais qui venait encore passer une journée de ses vacances avec moi.

"Tu es allé au Terrier ?", questionne beaucoup plus prosaïquement Dora.

"Dîner avant hier soir", répond Harry. "J'ai entrepris de rassurer Ron sur son niveau en potions et c'était une bonne occasion de... de voir comment ils allaient", il rajoute avec un regard furtif pour Cyrus qui a entrepris de creuser un espèce de labyrinthe en sable à droite de sa serviette. "Eh bien, ils étaient comme d'habitude.... tant qu'on ne les lance pas sur le mariage de Bill", il sourit. "Je ne sais pas si tu épouseras Ginny, Cyrus, mais quand je vois ce que Molly met en œuvre pour sa belle-fille... ça va peut-être vous donner envie de rester au Brésil l'été prochain !"

En réponse, Cyrus lui saute dessus en maugréant quelque chose à propos de l'honneur de sa future belle-famille, et ils roulent dans le sable, en riant. J'ai l'impression que les revoir quand ils avaient dix ans. D'abord sidérés, les jumeaux ne sont pas long à comprendre que c'est un jeu et à se jeter dans la mêlée.

ooo

Le politique nous saisit dès notre arrivée en Angleterre. Il n'est question que de ça dans les journaux, à la radio, dans les conversations. Pourtant aucun membre du Magenmagot, aucun maître de guilde et aucun candidat n'a plus, par coutume, le droit de s'exprimer. Imaginer donc ce que les journalistes peuvent écrire : en substance, rien et ils en emplissent des numéros réguliers et des éditions spéciales !

Lovegood a une courte heure de gloire en faisant réaliser une série de sondages - technique plus que moldue d'étude de l'opinion impliquant d'interroger un échantillon représentatif de la société. Les études donnent tour à tour les trois candidats gagnants : Hemming d'abord, Yaxley ensuite, Scrimgeour finalement. Le Magenmagot vote alors une résolution qui interdit les sondages - "juste au moment où le jeune né-moldu qui m'a proposé l'affaire commençait à se sentir à l'aise !", commente tristement le père de Luna venu assister à un match de Quidditch à Poudlard en désespoir de cause. J'en conclus que la technique moldue n'a peut-être pas été appliquée selon le meilleur des protocoles, mais les protocoles moldus restent toujours obscurs pour les sorciers.

Les mêmes questions m'amènent quelques jours plus tard à quitter l'école pour aller prendre le thé avec McCormick. Il habite non loin d'Edimbourg dans un vieux cottage familial à la lisière d'une réserve de chasse relativement tranquille et dans laquelle il est facile de transplaner. Je vais à pied jusqu'à chez lui : j'ai le temps pour y être à 17h30 comme il me l'a demandé. Je viens faire un sondage ni scientifique ni moldu : je viens mesurer ce que pense notre maître de Guilde - histoire de voir si Severus a raison de croire que le pire est le plus certain.

"Pour une fois, Severus, nous n'y sommes pour rien, nous n'y pouvons rien, ni officiellement, ni officieusement", je lui ai rappelé dès le premier soir de la reprise des cours alors que nous travaillons de conserve à écluser la paperasse accumulée.

"Même dans notre propre Guilde ?", il a presque craché.

"McCormick ? Je ne le vois pas s'enticher de Hemming et, s'il respecte les traditions sorcières, ce n'est pas un homme à se laisser tenter par la suprématie du sang pur !"

Il a hoché la tête - la seule acceptation que j'aurais jamais, je le savais.

"Bref, autant faire nos bagages", il a marmonné quelques minutes plus tard. Comme je m'arrêtais d'écrire, il a développé : "Si Yaxley gagne, Lupin, je doute qu'il ne mette pas tout en oeuvre pour te faire tomber, et moi avec toi !"

Le prix de la loyauté est quelque chose qui aura trop hanté la vie de mon adjoint, j'ai décidé avec un grand élan de sympathie pour lui.

"Tu veux que j'aille voir McCormick pour savoir quels sont ses pronostiques ?"

"Il sera toujours moins enclin qu'Albus à prétendre que tout va bien jusqu'au moment où nous devrons choisir entre les Amériques ou l'Australie !"

J'ai souris un peu trop largement pour ses nerfs sans doute.

"Ne me dis pas que tu ne t'inquiètes pas Lupin ? Que deviendra ta Fondation ? Tes gamins garous ? si en lieu et place de Fudge qui était déjà intolérable, on nous colle un bigot de la pire espèce ?"

Voilà pourquoi je sonne aujourd'hui à la porte du Cottage McCormick, qui pourrait facilement réclamer le titre de manoir. Caradoc m'accueille aussi gentiment que d'habitude et nous buvons notre première tasse de thé en discutant des travaux actuels de sa fille sur le rendu évolutif de la lumière dans les œuvre picturales. Je m'attends presque à ce qu'il embraye sur le rapport de Dawn sur le passage du tableau en Bulgarie, mais il est plus direct que moi et me lance, la deuxième tasse de Earl Grey avalée :

"Alors, Remus, vous voulez savoir ce que je vais raconter au Magenmagot ?"

Je ne peux m'empêcher de rougir devant tant de clairvoyance même si elle ne m'étonne pas du vieil homme assis en face de moi.

"Je n'ai jamais eu autant de visiteurs pour le thé que depuis que cette audience des Guildes a été annoncée", il ajoute avec sa délicatesse habituelle.

"Je ne suis donc pas le premier", je comprends en riant de moi.

"Ni le dernier, Remus. Tous les candidats sont assez également représentés je devrais dire - enfin Yaxley et Scrimgeour. Hemming, lui, est même venu en personne - il faut dire que ses partisans ne sont pas assez nombreux et influents pour lui épargner la corvée de venir essayer de me convaincre !"

"A-t-il réussi ?"

"Certaines de ses idées sont de pur bon sens, Remus, je suis sûr que vous en conviendrez. Mais notre communauté n'est pas encore prête pour le bon sens, je le crains. Pas après 17 années de Cornélius Fudge ! "

"A se demander ce qu'il lui faudrait", je marmonne maintenant que j'ai peu ou prou la réponse qu'on m'avait demandé de venir chercher.

"Un certain nombre de générations habituées à la transparence et au respect des règles me paraîtrait un bon début... Je lui ai d'ailleurs suggéré un nouveau cheval de bataille", il ajoute avec un petit rire qu'Albus n'aurait pas renié. "Réclamer un mandat ministériel à durée déterminée à l'avance... pas jusqu'à ce que le détenteur meure, se fasse tuer ou soit déclaré fou !"

"Ça a dû lui plaire !", je reconnais.

"Il devrait sortir un papier dans _Le Chicaneur _sous peu", se réjouit McCormick.

"Mais vous n'allez pas le soutenir officiellement ?", j'interprète à haute voix. J'ai moins besoin de sa confirmation que d'entendre comment il justifie à lui-même une position ambiguë qui ressemble étrangement à la mienne. Il doit le comprendre car il prend le temps de composer sa réponse :

"Je me sens, peut-être plus que d'autres, représentant de ma Guilde, Remus", il me confie. "Or si les adhérents devaient voter, seule une infime minorité voterait pour Hemming."

"Combien voteraient Yaxley ?", je questionne indirectement.

"Trop", il reconnait en prenant un nouveau sandwich au concombre. "Mais je ne crois pas qu'ils seraient pour autant la majorité. Et puis, ma voix compte, n'est-ce pas ?", il s'amuse un instant avant de m'assurer : "Ne vous inquiétez pas Remus, je vais soutenir Rufus... même si j'aimerais voir son pouvoir temporellement limité !"

"Moi aussi", je reconnais. "Puis-je oser demander si vous savez ce qu'en pensent les autres guildes ?"

"Hum... c'est difficile à dire", commence Caradoc en reposant son sandwich à demi-grignoté dans son assiette avec un soupir. "La Guilde des marchands et des artisans semble acquise à Scrimgeour - ils sont globalement pour plus d'innovations, de produits même moldus sur leurs étagères... Ce sont des pragmatiques qui ont perdu de l'or à chaque montée des sangs-purs et s'en souviennent ! La Guilde de l'Alimentation voterait Yaxley pour des sombres raisons de traditions... la tradition soutenant la tradition, autant en rire ! La Guilde des potions et autres dérivées de plantes serait divisée... une grande partie des apothicaires voudraient pouvoir proposer des traitements aux créatures, imaginez-vous !"

"Bref, l'or vote Scrimgeour", je résume assez surpris de cette force économique insoupçonnée.

"Ceux qui veulent plus d'or. Ceux qui en ont déjà sont moins intéressés ! C'est le cas de la Guilde des Architectes qui craindrait que les sorciers aillent chercher à se loger dans le monde moldu... Après, je n'ai pas d'entrées personnelles à la Guilde des Soignants ou à celle de l'Ecrit ! "

"Si Pieternel est représentatif de cette dernière, je me garderais d'être trop optimiste !", je soupire.

"Reste que tous ces avis sont uniquement consultatifs et que finalement ce qui va compter ce seront ces débats à huis clos au Magenmagot", me rappelle sagement mon hôte. "C'est ce que je dis à tous les amis de Yaxley qui prennent la peine de venir jusqu'à moi malgré ma réputation. C'est avec les membres du Magenmagot qu'ils devraient aller prendre le thé, pas avec moi - même si les sandwiches au concombre de Merrily sont réellement des merveilles !"

"Est-ce un conseil, Caradoc ?", je souris.

"J'imagine que vous comptez sur Albus pour le faire", il répond, et ce n'est pas une question.

"J'ai l'impression que la prudence me demande de paraître le plus neutre possible", je reconnais - et c'est après tout la question que j'avais préparée pour notre rencontre.

"La prudence ou la déontologie ?", veut savoir Caradoc.

"Vous ne croyez pas en ma prudence ?"

"Je crois plus à votre déontologie, Remus", il affirme. "Vous ne voulez pas entrer dans des différenciations qui interdiraient à certains élèves d'être à l'aise à Poudlard. Vous vous sentez obligé de respecter certaines traditions... Je ne dis pas que vous avez tort, Remus. Votre réussite est suffisamment inhabituelle pour que vous ayez l'impression qu'elle vous sert de tribune... Je suis mal placé pour vous inviter à plus !"

Comme moi tout à l'heure, il a mis le doigt là où ma conscience et moi avons des discussions circulaires et sans fin.

"Vous avez raison, Caradoc. Je me cache derrière Poudlard, comme derrière Sirius Black pour les travaux de la Fondation, j'entreprends peu de choses en mon nom..."

"Comme vous êtes sévère avec vous-même, Remus !", il proteste avec un sourire en coin qui me fait me sentir plus jeune que d'habitude.

"Je préfère le savoir plutôt que de le découvrir un jour par la grâce de mes ennemis !", j'affirme, rasséréné de me rendre compte que je le pense.

"Et je vous reconnais bien là !", conclut McCormick.

Je souris avant de remarquer plus amèrement :  
"J'aimerais mieux me reconnaître dans nos dirigeants..."

"Votre désir de transparence est à votre image, Remus. Il y a longtemps que je me suis rendu compte que vos secrets vous pesaient plus qu'à d'autres", il ajoute, et je me demande s'il va oser poser les questions qu'il est en mesure de poser : ça en ferait un joli paquet ! "Mais je veux croire que le vent tourne un peu aujourd'hui. Et ne vous inquiétez pas pour votre nom, il est entré dans l'histoire magique plus profondément que vous ne le pensez."

J'ai un moment d'hésitation, comme si je cherchais comment refuser ces compliments qui m'étaient adressés et puis je décide de sourire, et il approuve en lançant la conversation sur un tout autre sujet :

"J'imagine que vous aussi vous êtes du mariage du jeune Weasley la semaine prochaine - William..."

ooo  
Donc le suivant est dédié au fameux mariage de Bill et Fleur que je vous annonce environ depuis 30 chapitres... Un chapitre léger, léger - une plume ! -, enfin une plume de Fénice, hein, vous me connaissez... Il est quasiment fini, sinon vous n'auriez pas celui-là... Cyrus raconte, évidemment...

Le 75 devrait nous donner les résultats des élections... Ce sera peut-être le dernier chapitre... à voir, à voir.... j'y ai pas mal réfléchi pendant ma semaine de montagne, j'espère qu'il va venir assez facilement... Des bises à tous !


	74. Comme une certitude

**Un supplément d'âme**

Je suis curieuse de voir comment vous allez accueillir celui-là. Bises à tous les lecteurs bavards ou silencieux. Bises à Fée, Alixe et Dina, vous savez pourquoi.

**74. Comme une certitude (CYRUS)**

Vendredi soir, par autorisation spéciale, tous les Weasley, tous les Lupin, et Hermione Granger quittent Poudlard en prévision du mariage de Bill et Fleur le lendemain.

«Radio Poudlard tient son sujet pour le week-end », je commente quand les carrosses nous emmènent au grand galop loin du château.

«C'est quoi Radio Poudlard ?», veut savoir Kane.

«C'est ce qu'ils disent quand ils nous regardent», estime Iris - ni Harry ni moi ni les parents ne trouvons comment corriger sa vision des choses.

Dès Pré-au-Lard, les Weasley regagnent le Terrier par cheminée, Hermione transplane chez ses parents invités le lendemain, et nous, les Lupin, on va à Londres. Ron comme Gin ont l'air un peu frustrés de l'organisation retenue par leurs parents, et c'est Hermione-notre-conscience qui doit rappeler qu'on se retrouve tous dans moins de douze heures.

«Ne me dis pas qu'elle a raison», râle Ginny en se serrant une dernière fois contre moi avant de suivre son frère dans la cheminée qu'Abelforth met gentiment à notre disposition.

Les petits dorment quasiment quand le taxi se gare en bas de notre immeuble à Londres, et Aurore attend Harry devant la porte...

«Pas de temps mort », je commente un poil méchamment.

Il faut décidément que je me fasse à cet Harry indépendant, qui drague deux filles à la fois et s'organise seul ses soirées. Papa et Mae réagissent tellement mieux que moi que j'en conclus que le grand frère avisé a sans doute préparé le terrain :

«Il s'arrangera avec Molly s'il s'endort à table demain soir », lance Papa, avec un regard insistant pour moi m'invitant à foutre la paix à mon aîné. Génial.

«Je ne rentre pas tard », promet mon traître de grand frère en retour, et Aurore ajoute : « Je dois être rentrée avant minuit, ne vous inquiétez pas ! On va juste au cinéma... »

Il y a des choses qu'on a même pas envie d'entendre ! Je me permets donc de rigoler un peu grassement en chargeant Iris dans mes bras pour plus de contenance – moi, je me rappelle que j'aie une famille ! Mae et Papa, décidément magnanimes, me suivent après leur avoir souhaité une bonne soirée.

Arrivé à l'appart', j'aide Papa à coucher les jumeaux pendant que Mae fait réapparaître nos malles et vérifie pour le énième fois qu'on a rien oublié. A croire que ce mariage lui donnera un brevet officiel de mère de famille magique compétente !

« Heureusement que ce n'est pas l'un de nous qui se marie ! », je me moque, assez diplomatiquement non ?

Papa m'accorde d'ailleurs un sourire complice avant de glisser : « Partant pour sortir avec ton vieux père, après ? »

« Tous les deux ? », je m'étonne.

« J'en ai peur ! », il soupire pour de faux, je crois - je ne sais pas.

« Avec plaisir », je me dépêche donc de lui assurer. J'ai rarement eu aussi peu envie de le chagriner qu'un soir où Harry nous plante là, comme ça.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, on est donc dehors, père et fils. Je ressens un mélange d'excitation et d'angoisse parce que je n'arrive pas à totalement écarter l'idée qu'il ait un truc à me dire. Non, je n'ai rien de spécial à me reprocher ! Mais je me sens désespérément môme, là maintenant. Rien ne me prépare donc à répondre à sa question :

« Tu veux faire quoi ? »

« Moi ? Tu veux que je décide, moi ?! »

Est-ce que j'aurais pu me dévoiler plus vite ?

« J'en ai l'air », il sourit comme s'il s'attendait à ma réaction.

« Comme tu veux », je réponds brillamment.

« Billard ? », il propose immédiatement, preuve qu'il avait bien un plan.

« Heu, cool ! », j'acquiesce sincèrement content de sa proposition : « Je n'ai jamais joué, mais ça doit être marrant ! »

« Tu devrais te _souvenir _», il m'indique en m'entraînant dans les rues, le bras sur mes épaules.

Ses paroles réveillent instantanément suffisamment d'images et de sensations pour que je ne m'y trompe pas : je saurai jouer. Je confirme sobrement d'un signe de tête et il me serre contre lui.

La salle de billard est toute proche du premier appart' de Papa. À la manière dont il y entre et dont le portier le salue, ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il y va.

« Tu viens souvent ? »

« De loin en loin, moins depuis la naissance des jumeaux, sans doute... Mais oui, j'aime bien cet endroit. C'est juste une petite salle, calme, sans musique agressive et j'ai longtemps habité à côté », il explique en choisissant une table tout au fond de la salle.

Des gens le saluent sur notre passage. Pas que je ne sois pas habitué qu'il soit reconnu dans le monde magique mais dans le monde moldu, c'est tout de même plus rare.

«On va jouer au billard américain, c'est plus facile pour commencer !», il annonce en pendant sa veste à un porte-manteaux.

«Tu joues régulièrement au billard », j'enquête en l'imitant. Ma mémoire m'envoie quelques informations sur le fait qu'il existe plusieurs sortes de billard. Sirius préférait l'américain et Remus l'anglais. Le choix me paraît orienté par plus que la facilité.

«Oui, Cyrus », reconnaît Papa, clairement amusé par mon insistance. « Ça a vraiment l'air de t'étonner », il ajoute en me tendant une queue qu'il a choisie pour moi.

«Eh bien, oui », j'avoue. «Tu n'en parles jamais. Tu nous as jamais emmenés non plus !»

«Cette salle est interdite aux moins de seize ans», il répond, en se marrant ouvertement. « Et il est temps que tu envisages l'idée que tu ne sais pas tout ce que je fais - de la même manière que je ne cherche pas à savoir tout ce que tu fais. Mais je serais heureux de partager avec toi ce soir », il conclut.

«Tu as déjà emmené Harry ?», je questionne encore – peut-être est-ce un rite de passage après tout !

«Non », Papa répond sur un ton qui n'invite pas vraiment aux commentaires. Il place ensuite les boules pour qu'elles forment un triangle, à l'exception de la boule blanche. «Tu te souviens des règles ? Il faut rentrer les boules une à une, en annonçant lesquelles et dans quel trou et en les poussant avec la boule blanche.»

«On peut aussi dire 'safe' avant de jouer, mais on perd le droit de rejouer même si on rentre quelque chose», je complète, le souvenir se déroulant avec netteté dans ma tête.

«Commence donc», conclut Papa et, comme j'hésite, il se place derrière moi pour guider mes mains sur le bois poli. Le contact physique me ramène à toutes ces choses qu'il m'a apprises à faire : ramer pendant nos premières vacances sur la côte dalmate ; utiliser des outils moldus pour faire des cabanes ; mieux tenir ma baguette pour les sortilèges... J'ai un peu de mal à me concentrer sur la meilleure façon d'exploser l'amas de boules devant moi - l'enjeu du moment.

«Tire», il m'invite. J'obéis mais pas assez fort, et seule une boule se détache.

«Tu dois pouvoir faire mieux que ça», il commente, en remettant le triangle en place et en me redonnant la bouche blanche.

C'est une phrase qu'il m'a déjà dite un certain nombre de fois, il faut le reconnaître, et pas toujours quand il comptait sur la mémoire de Sirius. Avec une sincère envie de l'impressionner positivement, je me re-penche sur la table. Cette fois, les souvenirs corporels de Sirius reviennent, c'est comme si son ombre était là au dessus de mon épaule, à côté de Remus. Je retrouve ses repères physiques : l'alignement du corps et de la queue, le geste, l'œil, la respiration, la décision... Rien de stressant, mais une harmonie et une certitude que j'ai déjà éprouvées de nombreuses fois en réapprenant certains sortilèges de Métamorphose ou de Défense. Je ne m'étonne pas de rentrer quatre boules dès mon premier tir.

«Voilà qui me paraît plus à la hauteur de mes souvenirs», il me félicite.

«Je n'ai pas beaucoup de mérite», je marmonne agacé.

Comme il lève les yeux au ciel sans que je comprenne bien pourquoi, je fais un second tir qui rentre une boule, puis un second qui est aussi efficace. Le troisième est un fiasco parce que je touche aucune boule - ce qui entraine une pénalité, me rappelle aimablement ma mémoire. Je n'ai pas l'occasion de réellement le regretter. Remus rentre toutes les autres boules, là où il l'annonce, sans aucune exception.

«Je vois ! », je commente, assez fier de lui en fait. Les joueurs de tables voisines ont applaudi.

«Tu vois qu'on a besoin de tes souvenirs pour qu'il y ait un peu d'enjeu », il commente avec un clin d'œil.

« Je vois surtout qu'il va falloir que je mérite mon patronyme », je corrige.

S'il gagne les trois parties suivantes, j'ai la satisfaction de voir le score s'équilibrer un peu plus à chaque fois.

« On va rentrer avant que tu ne me battes », décide Papa à la fin de la quatrième partie que je n'ai perdue qu'à cause d'un stupide double rebond que j'aurais dû anticiper.

« Une autre fois ? », je demande.

« Autant de fois que tu voudras », il promet.

Oo

J'ouvre les yeux le lendemain parce qu'Iris saute sur mon lit – Kane fait de même sur celui de Harry aux grognements de ce dernier.

«On va à la foire, tous ! », explique ma petite sœur, rayonnante.

«à la quoi ? », on questionne en même temps, Harry et moi.

«La foire de manèges ! », précise Kane.

«Oh, Aurore m'en a parlé », se rappelle Harry en bâillant. « Pleins de manèges en effet ! »

«Oui ! », s'écrie Kane en sautant de plus belle sur son lit.

«On ne va pas déjà à un mariage ? », je m'étonne en prenant le parti de me lever - je préfère les grasses matinées sur des lits immobiles, moi.

«C'est dans l'après-midi. Un tour de manège les aidera à faire la sieste assez tôt, enfin on espère», explique Papa dans l'encadrement de la porte. « Mais si vous n'avez pas envie de venir...»

On se regarde à peine avec Harry, mais ça me paraît évident :

«Mais bien sûr qu'on vient», il affirme.

Ça suffit comme confirmation à Papa qui dit aux jumeaux de nous laisser nous habiller.

«Vous étiez où hier soir ? », lance Harry en farfouillant dans sa malle à la recherche de vêtement. «J'ai cru un moment que tu avais fait le mur ! Mais Mae m'a dit que tu étais sorti avec Papa !?»

«On jouait au billard», je réponds assez content qu'il se soit inquiété quand même.

«Au billard ? »

«Il est super fort d'ailleurs ! Tu savais ça ? A priori, il joue souvent dans une salle près de l'ancien appart'! »

«Ah, je me souviens d'un endroit... Il y allait parfois le soir, la voisine me surveillait », il annonce d'une voix un peu rêveuse tout en boutonnant une chemise.

«Ça doit être là», j'estime en enfilant mon jean.

«Tu sais jouer au billard, toi ?», il questionne tout en tentant vaguement de discipliner ses cheveux avec un peigne.

«Pas à son niveau», je réponds sobrement, en songeant que j'ai bien aimé la façon dont Papa a compté sur Sirius pour un truc qui n'était ni scolaire, ni une question de vie ou de mort, juste pour partager plus rapidement une activité qu'il aime avec moi. Je décide de garder ça pour moi et de changer complètement de sujet : «Et toi, ton ciné ? à la hauteur de tes espérances ?»

«Cyrus !», il menace, immédiatement sur la défensive. Il pointe son peigne vers moi un peu comme si c'était une baguette.

«Eh, je veux juste savoir si l'amour moldu est...»

«L'amour moldu ?!», il s'étrangle. «Un, j'ai jamais rien entendu de plus stupide ; deux, j'imagine que tu as tous les souvenirs nécessaires pour t'en rendre compte !»

Et vlan, revoilà ma mémoire ! B'en je préfère quand on me demande de jouer au billard, finalement. Ça doit se voir dans mon regard.

«Désolé», marmonne mon grand frère. «Franchement... »

«Si tu ne veux pas me parler d'Aurore...», je m'excuse à mon tour.

Il a un sourire furtif avant de me glisser :

«Aurore vaut tous les films moldus du monde...»

«Mieux que Mirna ?»

«Cyrus !», il s'exclame mais je vois bien que ça le fait presque rire. Puisque je suis habillé, je décide de m'enfuir dans le salon avant qu'il ne trouve une vengeance.

C'est assez sympa d'être tous ensemble à cette foire moldue pleine de manèges non seulement pour les petits mais aussi pour les grands – les auto-tamponeuses sont sans doute le truc le plus rigolo. Comme l'espéraient les parents, les petits s'endorment dès qu'on revient et nous on a le temps de se reposer et de se préparer pour ce foutu mariage – Mae est à fond sur l'affaire, c'est impressionnant. On dirait que c'est la rentrée !

Le fait est qu'on rejoint Loutry-Sainte-Chapoule pour la cérémonie de mariage de Fleur et Bill avec une demi-heure d'avance sur l'invitation. Je propose discrètement à Harry qu'on fasse homologuer ce record. A voir le jardin scrupuleusement dégnomé des Weasley, les tentes dressées dehors, la maison étincelante, les robes amidonnées et l'air crevé de Ron et Ginny, je dirais qu'ils se sont tous couchés plus tard et levés plus tôt que nous et pas pour aller au ciné et jouer au billard !

Pour l'échange des serments, Harry, Ron, les jumeaux et moi, on se tient bien en arrière de la foule : honnêtement, malgré le fait que Ginny soit demoiselle d'honneur avec Gabrielle, la soeur de Fleur, j'ai pas envie de voir ça. On a bien le temps, non ? Notre petit groupe masculin fait donc montre de sa grande immaturité en gloussant et en échangeant des blagues qui n'auraient pas plu aux filles, sans doute...

Après, la réception commence sous les grandes tentes étincelantes. Il y a une foule de roux, évidement. Charlie me tape dans le dos, Percy m'ignore comme si j'avais l'âge des jumeaux mais s'empresse d'interroger Harry sur ses projets l'année prochaine. J'abandonne lâchement ce dernier à la narration de ses futures brillantes études pour tomber dans les griffes de l'indétrônable Tante Muriel qui me dit, dès les salutations d'usage, que les jeunes sorciers de son temps s'attachaient les cheveux. Il y aurait bien des choses que je pourrais répondre à ça, mais Ginny ne m'en laisse aucunement le loisir. Elle lui affirme que Molly requiert notre présence à tous les deux et m'entraîne dès que la douairière a commenté :

« C'est ça, rendez-vous donc utiles ! »

Sans oser se prendre ouvertement la main, on tente d'échapper aux amis de la famille Weasley qui sont globalement aussi ceux des Lupin - autant dire qu'on a du mal. Chemin faisant, j'ai donc le temps de remarquer que l'assistance est singulièrement plus cosmopolite que ce genre d'évènement le laisserait présager. Il y a là d'abord une masse de Français, évidemment et surtout une kyrielle de cousines plus vélanes les unes que les autres. Quand je me retourne sur l'une d'elle, Ginny commente innocemment :

« Harry va avoir le choix ! »

Ayant clairement entendu le message, je lui prends la main sans plus me soucier que quiconque vienne y redire. Fort de cette preuve, je me permets de lui faire remarquer une paire de sorciers en robe arabe en grande discussion avec Arthur - personne ne devrait avoir de doutes, là, non ? Et Ginny m'explique à voix basse que ce sont des Égyptiens que Bill a connus au Caire. Comme on croise une femme en kimono, un grand costaud qui parle avec un accent d'outre-atlantique, et d'autres chez qui l'anglais n'est pas la langue maternelle, je dirais - à l'oreille, Ginny précise que ce sont tous des camarades de formation de Briseur de sorts de Bill. Je pense à mon grand-frère et je lui envie cette richesse qui va s'ouvrir à lui dès l'année prochaine.

Mais je n'ai pas le temps d'y penser vraiment, car derrière l'affirmation de Ginny se cachait une invitation des jumeaux. Ils nous entrainent loin derrière la maison me demandant si Ginny et moi voulons bien leur servir d'assistants. Ma condition - « Si ça ne nous met pas tous les parents à dos » -, les fait immanquablement éclater de rire.

« Comment ferions-nous ça à notre potentiel futur beau-frère !? », proteste le premier.

« Célèbre et magique à souhait en plus », m'assure le second avec un clin d'œil.

« Celui qui nous a initié aux cartes améliorées de Poudlard », reprend le premier avec emphase.

«....et montré des passages que nous n'aurions jamais envisagés !», renchérit le second.

« Ok, je suis prêt à tout en échange de votre silence pendant une douzaine de mois encore», je me rends en riant.

«Il s'agit évidemment de Feufuséeboum mais une version améliorée», explique George - je le sais parce que Fred a dit : « Raconte-leur, George ! »

« Vu le nombre de mangeurs de grenouilles présents, on a pensé sympa de notre part de faire un truc bilingue », précise Fred.

« Mais le problème c'est que si on a réussi à récupérer quelques photos de Fleur enfant, ça serait bien d'enregistrer un commentaire en français... », reprend George.

« Avec un sortilège de traduction, on est arrivés à interroger Gabrielle, mais ça serait mieux si tu la refaisait parler, toi ! »

« Pas de souci », je m'engage, presque déçu du manque de risque de la phase un.

L'interview de Gabrielle est aussi facile à mener que je l'imaginais : elle est positivement ravie de contribuer à l'animation. Elle babille sans mal sur la beauté et le charme de sa soeur et espère «être aussi jolie qu'elle plus tard !» - Ah, les mômes ! J'espère que Kane ne dira jamais un truc comme ça sur moi ! Enfin, ça ira bien avec les photos de Fleur enfin, j'imagine.

Gabrielle glisse ensuite que, lorsque sa soeur aînée avait commencé dans ses lettres à parler d'un jeune sorcier britannique alors qu'elle était en stage en Egypte, son père avait consolé sa mère affolée en disant que l'Angleterre était moins loin - presque à portée de transplanage – que l'Afrique ! Je m'interroge pour la première fois sur où le jeune couple compte s'installer : France ? Angleterre ? Ailleurs dans le vaste monde ? J'imagine que ce n'est pas le moment de gâcher la fête avec mes questions !

Pendant que je traduis, deux cousines, vélanes et charmantes, se joignent même à nous et, apprenant notre projet de la bouche de Gabrielle, se proposent pour narrer des anecdotes - en Français et en Anglais - sur Fleur. J'accepte, évidemment.

La plus blonde raconte qu'enfant, Fleur affirmait toujours qu'elle épouserait un Prince aux cheveux rouges - peut-être était-elle lasse des blonds qui l'entouraient. Prince Rouge était de tous leurs jeux et de toutes leurs histoires. Au point que lorsqu'à BeauxBatons, sa cousine avait cédé aux avances d'un brun ténébreux, La-Plus-Blonde avait immédiatement su que leur histoire n'aurait aucun avenir. Celle-là est évidemment la meilleure, j'imagine que les jumeaux vont l'adorer, et que Bill doit se résoudre à supporter d'être appelé Prince Rouge jusqu'à la fin de ses jours !

La presque châtain choisit d'ailleurs d'encourager le futur marié, «qui a l'air d'un garçon de caractère, parce nous les Vélanes, nous avons besoin d'hommes de caractère». Comme elle dit ça en posant une main distraite sur mon genou le plus proche d'elle, je suis content que Ginny ait choisi de retourner dans la fête afin de ne pas trop attirer l'attention sur notre double absence.

Au dîner, Harry se retrouve entre la La-Plus-Blonde et Presque-Châtain, alors que moi, je suis entre Ginny et Gabrielle - il y a des plans de table qui parlent plus que de longs discours. Je découvre néanmoins à cette occasion que l'entreprenante Presque-Châtain est mariée à un homme sans doute de caractère car connu outre-manche comme un attrappeur de Quidditch redoutable : Guilhem Poussin.  
Oui, le frère d'Aliénor. (1)

Je le reconnais à cause de _Balai-Magazine_, mais je n'ose ni lui faire le coup du fan - la célébrité dans ma famille, on en connait le prix -, ni lui faire le coup de la fausse camaraderie : mon frère et ta soeur se sont écrits pendant des mois... Pathétique. Heureusement, c'est lui qui finit par nous parler :

«On m'a dit qu'en plus de former un très beau couple, vous jouiez tous les deux très bien au Quidditch ! »

Je ne sais pas si je rougis autant que Ginny - au rire de Guilhem, sans doute.

« Dubois m'a parlé de vous quand je lui ai dit que je venais au mariage de Fleur et William – et ma soeur m'avait montré des photos – vous avez grandi mais vous êtes reconnaissables », il explique. « Vous comptez jouer après Poudlard ? »

« On ne sait pas encore », murmure ma Ginny, très intimidée.

« Les recruteurs ne vous approcheront pas avant l'année prochaine », développe Guilhem, mais Presque-Châtain le fait taire parce que la pièce-montée arrive avec les caisses de champagne du père de Fleur.

On est un peu loin pour bien entendre les discours malgré les sortilèges de sonorisation mais heureusement, pas assez pour ne pas recevoir une coupe de champagne ! Ginny est surprise que ce soit si piquant. Moi, je la trouve très belle avec ses joues roses et ses yeux qui brillent.

« A Bill et Fleur ! », crie tout le monde autour de nous.

La musique retentit l'instant d'après, une piste de danse s'éclaire juste après à la douce lumière de bougies volantes enchantées. Bill et Fleur s'y élancent pour une valse un peu raide mais irréprochable.

« Je ne savais pas que Bill savait danser », commente Ginny.

De nombreux couples les rejoignent - les parents des deux mariés, en couples interchangés, un peu appliqués mais dans le rythme. Papa et Mae ne sont pas les pires de ceux qui les suivent. Les Français sont manifestement plus à l'aise dans l'exercice, comme on peut le vérifier quand Charlie entraine une énième cousine Vélane dans une danse qui semble ne compter que deux temps et des tourbillons - la toilette de la belle s'en ressent un peu. Harry s'y essaie aussi, entraîné par La Blonde, à qui il écrase plusieurs fois les pieds avant de trouver une espèce de rythme. Ça fait rire Ginny jusqu'au moment où Guilhem l'invite galamment. A toutes ses protestations comme quoi elle ne saurait pas, il oppose : « Laissez-moi vous guider ». De fait, je ne l'ai jamais vu en vrai sur un balai, mais il sait danser.

Pour ne pas rester sur la touche, je décide de rendre l'invitation à sa femme. Presque-Châtain ne me demande pas, heureusement, si je sais valser. Je la conduis prudemment sur le côté de la piste et décide de faire confiance à mon corps - il a bien su jouer au billard. J'écoute, discerne les temps - Un, deux, trois. Un, deux, trois - et Presque-Châtain patiente. Le mouvement me prend d'un coup, comme une certitude, et je m'y abandonne.

« Vous dansez bien », me félicite Presque-Châtain, pas foncièrement étonnée mais appréciative.

« Les avantages d'une bonne éducation et d'une grande mémoire », je lui réponds avec une assurance pas trop feinte.

Après quelques autres valses que je partage avec Ginny, qui rit de me voir la guider avec fermeté et finit par choper le truc - pas de quoi recevoir l'ordre de Merlin quand même : il suffit de compter jusqu'à trois ! -, on retourne s'asseoir. On a été les derniers jeunes Anglais à s'accrocher. Harry a abandonné, et Ron a mordicus refusé de se laisser emmener sur la piste par Hermione. Le père de Fleur nous sert très gentiment du champagne en disant que la valse est la danse de l'amour !

C'est finalement chouette ce mariage !

De danses - j'ai osé inviter Molly pour une valse - en coupes de champagne - dont une partagée avec Arthur et Charlie dans un échange de banalités des plus rassurants, la soirée file jusqu'au moment où les jumeaux décident qu'il est temps de lancer leurs Feufuséeboums. Il est clair que Molly aimerait s'y opposer, mais les parents de Fleur ont déjà trouvé l'idée « charmante » avant même de voir le spectacle. Quant aux héros de la fête, je crois qu'ils sont résignés par avance à devoir se soumettre à la volonté des sorciers facétieux.

Dans le ciel, les images des deux jeunes mariés enfants se succèdent, en parallèle, avec les commentaires récoltés précédemment. Chacun peut choisir la langue dans laquelle il l'entend grâce à une amulette distribuée avec force de bagout par l'un des deux inventeurs. Comme je l'avais imaginé, le Prince rouge a beaucoup plu aux jumeaux, pour le plus grand embarras de Fleur – « Qui avait déjà vu une Vélane rougir ? », s'amuse Charlie –, jusqu'au moment où Bill annonce espérer être toujours à la hauteur des rêves d'enfant de son épouse. Tout le monde applaudit.

L'embarras change de camp quand l'anecdote de la boucle d'oreille de Bill s'affiche dans le ciel. Le commentaire de Molly rendu par la mémoire de Charlie, comme quoi il ne trouverait jamais une fille bien pour l'épouser maintenant qu'il s'était défiguré, déclenche évidemment des rires francs dans l'assistance. Passé le choc initial même Bill rit de bon cœur, peut-être parce que Fleur l'embrasse. Molly, pivoine, finit par lâcher qu'évidemment Bill est toujours très beau – ce qui déclenche de nouveaux rires et de nouveaux rougissements. Ginny en pleure de rire appuyée sur mon épaule.

La fin du spectacle annonce aussi le départ des jeunes mariés qui doivent s'envoler pour un voyage de noces en Irlande que Fleur ne connaît pas.

« Ce n'est pas comme si la destination était réellement importante », commente Charlie derrière nous et, quand Ginny lui intime de se taire, il a un clin d'œil pour moi qui me fait stupidement rougir.

Les Weasley leur prêtent leur Ford Anglia pour l'occasion, « avec toutes ses fonctionnalités », souligne Fred ou George, visiblement envieux. Tout le monde s'assemble au portail pour leur dire au revoir. Je ne sais pas qui a l'idée le premier mais, dès les premières pétarades du moteur, des patronus se matérialisent accompagnant de leur éclat argenté le véhicule qui s'éloigne sur la petite route de campagne. Je distingue au début une belette – « mon père », me souffle Ginny – et une alouette – « ma mère ». Un cygne et un canard les poursuivent – peut-être les parents de Fleur. Mais très vite, ils sont trop nombreux pour qu'on distingue autre chose que les plus imposants au sein d'une mêlée de poils, de pattes, d'ailes et de plumes. C'est assez rare de voir autant de patronus en même temps, je me rends compte, à part peut-être dans une salle de classe !

Avec un temps de retard sur les adultes, Ginny et moi levons nos baguettes en même temps, et si mon loup un peu ébouriffé surgit sans surprise, le cheval de Gin n'a jamais été aussi brillant et plein de détails. Derrière eux, apparaissent alors un terrier suivi d'une loutre puis d'un loup - un loup qui ressemble trop à celui de Harry pour que je ne me retourne pas. Ron, Hermione et mon frère sont encore en position. Les yeux verts de ce dernier étincellent de quelque chose qui ressemble à du soulagement, et moi, je me dis – c'est une certitude - que Papa va être content.

Note

(1) Aliénor Poussin entre en piste dans le chapitre 25 de _L'inné et l'acquis_. Elle nous dit plus tard qu'elle vient d'un famille de joueurs et entraîneurs de Quidditch, dont son fameux grand frère, Guilhem. L'épilogue de la même fic, qu'il faudra bien que je respecte, nous apprend que Harry finira par se marier avec sa cousine, Brunissande Desfée. Ladite Brunissande devrait évidemment faire son entrée dans la saison 5... Après quelques hésitations, j'ai pensé que si elle venait à ce mariage, elle n'aurait pas assez l'attention de Harry pour que ça soit bien utile... surtout que toute mon attention était sur Cyrus.

La suite a évidemment pris forme. Elle s'appelle _Sur un air de triomphe_ et ce n'est pas la fin... Plus qu'un après et il n'existe pas encore. Faudra être patient encore.

Vos courriers m'aident à avancer.


	75. Un petit air de triomphe

**Un supplément d'âme**

Fée, Alixe et Dina étaient là pour me tenir la main. Merci.

**75. Un petit air de triomphe**

Nous étions facilement tombés d'accord, Remus et moi, pour garder un profil bas dans toute cette histoire de nomination du nouveau Ministre. Si les augures, comme McCormick, donnaient Rufus gagnant, nous n'allions pas nous en mêler.

"Et encore moins avoir l'air de triompher", répétait Remus avec sagesse.

Nous avions aussi plus ou moins tacitement évité de discuter de mon éventuel retour au Bureau des Aurors si les réformes annoncées -espérées - avaient réellement lieu. J'imagine que Remus attendait que j'en parle - il avait suffisamment répété que ce serait ma décision, non ? Mais moi, je n'étais décidément pas prête à affronter les choix - tous les choix - que cela impliquait : laisser les jumeaux ? Reprendre une vie dangereuse même si passionnante? Passer des nuits en embuscade et des heures à remplir des dossiers pour convaincre des juges que les accusés étaient coupables ? Est-ce que je voulais vraiment ça ? Est-ce que je ne cachais pas mon manque de réelle conviction derrière cette prétention qu'une Division assujettie à un Fudge ne m'intéressait pas ? La vérité était que je ne savais pas par quel bout prendre la question. Le plus simple était de la laisser là où elle était depuis près de six ans maintenant. Même Cyrus l'avait compris.

Tout cela avait été, un temps, mis en arrière-plan par notre participation au mariage de Bill et Fleur et les préparatifs y afférant. Ce mariage était aussi notre chance de nous réconcilier avec les Weasley – après les mensonges, les explications, les excuses et les grandes déclarations un peu creuses. J'avais voulu que ce soit parfait : qu'on y soit à l'heure, correctement habillés et en bonne forme. Cyrus et Harry s'étaient peut-être moqués de mon zèle, mais je faisais ça avant tout pour eux. Ou peut-être étaient-ils finalement plus solides que moi, laissant moins prises à des critiques oiseuses sur leur prétendu manque d'éducation... ou peut-être ne voulais-je pas envisager d'abandonner la vie de mère de famille avant d'avoir fait la preuve que ce ne serait pas par fuite... Comment savoir ?

"Mais peut-être devrons-nous fuir plus loin que tu ne sembles l'envisager", avait soupiré Remus quand je m'étais à moitié ouverte à lui de mes pensées circulaires.  
Évidemment.

Mais passé le mariage, et ses minuscules mais précieuses preuves que les Weasley n'envisageaient pas de nous bannir définitivement de leur cercle d'amis, tout s'était mis à tourner autour de la nomination du nouveau Ministre : de mes interrogations nombrilistes sur l'orientation de ma vie, à la localisation de notre famille ou de la Fondation pour les dix années à venir... Finalement, on aurait pas dû être aussi surpris de revoir des lettres déclinant à l'envie le thème de "qu'est-ce que vous faites le 15 mai?"

De mes parents aux Paulsen, des Weasley au personnel de la Fondation, tout le monde semblait en effet vouloir savoir où nous serions pour l'évènement. A ce stade, on pensait peu ou prou aller se terrer chez Albus si, vraiment, il fallait aller quelque part. Mais l'évènement a continué à prendre de l'ampleur même à Poudlard. Une grosse majorité d'élèves majeurs a ainsi réclamé le droit d'aller attendre les résultats hors de l'école. Et ça ne s'est pas arrêté là: il est rapidement apparu, selon les calculs de Vector, que 80 % des parents entendaient récupérer leur progéniture âgée de plus de 13 ans pour attendre avec eux les résultats du vote du Magenmagot le jour dit.

"Mais pourquoi 13 ans ?", répétait Severus à longueur de journée. Débordant de stress malgré les augures rassurantes que Remus essayait de lui faire accepter, il s'est dès lors employé à réduire cette proportion en collant en retenue un nombre important des élèves de second cycle le soir du 15 mai.

"Voilà qui résout la question de qui gardera le château ce soir-là", a prosaïquement fait remarquer Minerva. Ça a quelque peu calmé les ardeurs du professeur de Défense contre les forces du Mal quand il s'est rendu compte de la véracité de cette affirmation.

Les fans du professeur Trelawney la poursuivaient presque nuit et jour, persuadés qu'une de ses transes pourrait donner des indications sur le résultat du vote du Magenmagot. Des rumeurs entières naissaient d'infimes affirmations telles que : "J'ai vu que des temps nouveaux et troublés nous attendaient", "un homme nouveau va prendre en mains notre destinée", "le ciel annoncera le gagnant"... La plus avidement commentée était "Je sens que quelqu'un va partir de Poudlard". Severus qui méprisait toute prophétie avait quand même décidé que si quelqu'un devait partir ce serait lui. "Avant moi ?", avait essayé de le raisonner Remus, sans trop de résultat. Selon les garçons, une grosse majorité des élèves espérait, elle, le départ de Monsieur Rusard. "Vous croyez vraiment que c'est lui que le Magenmagot va élire ?", s'était moqué Remus en réponse.

Cette fébrilité collective autour du choix d'un nouveau Ministre pouvait surprendre, mais il fallait bien reconnaître que cette "première élection en temps de paix" avait fait couler beaucoup d'encre et créé des attentes et des aspirations sans précédent. Les commerçants sentant l'aubaine proposaient tout un arsenal de produits dérivés – t-shirts, badges, fanions pour les balais... aux couleurs des trois candidats : vert pour Yaxley, rouge pour Hemming, violet pour Scrimgeour.

Les restaurateurs et autres tenanciers de taverne des trois zones commerciales magiques du pays avaient même proposé une soirée spéciale élection : repas et feu d'artifice aux couleurs du gagnant dès que le vote serait annoncé. Pré-au-Lard n'échappait pas à cette folie et constituait, de fait, la première destination des familles sorcières qui voulaient suivre l'évènement. Un nombre certain de professeurs ayant annoncé leur intention de se joindre à la foule, restait à la famille Lupin à prendre une décision.

"Comme si nous avions réellement le choix", a résumé Remus le dimanche précédent le vote, alors que la question est apparue d'elle-même dans la conversation.

"Tu veux dire qu'on va faire comme tout le monde ?", s'est ébahi Cyrus - qui d'autre ?

"Tu peux encore réussir à te faire coller par Severus", j'ai rétorqué, excédée je crois.

"Tu comptais y aller, Harry ?", a plutôt questionné Remus.

"Tout Gryffondor ou presque y va", a reconnu notre aîné en haussant les épaules. "J'attendais de voir si vous aviez une réelle objection, mais oui, sans doute, je comptais y aller."

"Donc je vais avoir l'autorisation ?", vérifie immédiatement Cyrus, ne me laissant pas le temps de juger ce que je pense de la formulation "une réelle objection".

"L'autorisation accordée à tout élève de Poudlard mineur couvre le fait de dîner et de célébrer l'élection d'un nouveau Ministre avec sa famille", précise Remus avec un soupir discret mais révélateur - nous avons ce jour-là un Cyrus aucunement intéressé par la maturité ou la philosophie.

"On dîne avec les Weasley ?", questionne d'ailleurs ce dernier sans désarmer - Harry se marre discrètement comme une confirmation.

"On a pour l'instant rendez-vous avec mes parents et Drago", je suis bien obligée de reconnaître.

"C'était trop beau", conclut piteusement Cyrus et, cette fois, il n'y a eu que lui pour ne pas rire de son prétendu drame.

oo

Le jour des résultats nous attendons presque le dernier moment pour rejoindre le hameau, au grand dam de Cyrus évidemment. La foule rassemblée est réellement impressionnante. Pour beaucoup, c'est sans doute une occasion de rendre visite à leurs enfants scolarisés ou de partager une soirée un peu spéciale avec d'autres. Mais pas seulement si j'en juge au nombre de t-shirts, ballons, badges et fanions arborés dans la foule.

Une grande majorité porte du violet en l'honneur de Scrimgeour, mais je décide immédiatement que ça ne veut rien dire. Les élèves de Poudlard que nous croisons sont nombreux à porter du rouge en l'honneur d'Hemming, et le vert de Yaxley est tout de même très présent lui aussi. Et surtout, nous n'avons aucune indication sur la couleur dominante ce soir au Magenmagot.

Nous retrouvons mes parents et Drago près du grand espace de restauration proposé par les commerçants de Pré-au-Lard. Ils n'affichent leur soutien pour personne, nous non plus. Mon cousin a néanmoins l'air d'être là contre son gré.

"Si tu veux aller voir des amis...", j'essaie donc quand nous nous installons à une table que Madame Rosemerta nous avait réservée.

"Je crains d'avoir peu d'amis et encore moins envie de les voir", rétorque Drago avec son inimitable débit traînant qui semble en permanence proclamer un mépris souverain pour le reste du monde.

Coupant honteusement les efforts de ma mère pour modérer la déclaration déchirante de mon cousin, Cyrus essaie bien de récupérer pour lui l'invitation à la promenade. Il s'entend rappeler sèchement par Remus qu'il n'échappera à aucune règle s'appliquant aux élèves mineurs. Au final, face à face en bout de table, la jeune génération affiche sombrement tout son ravissement à nous tenir compagnie et mes parents ont l'air de se retenir de nous dire qu'on s'y prend comme des manches . J'en viens à regretter qu'on ait laissé les jumeaux à la maison : ils auraient rempli le silence un peu lourd qui s'installe quand chacun fait mine d'être passionné par la carte, jusqu'à ce que la voix d'Hypérion Greengrass nous fasse dresser la tête :

"Professeur Lupin ! Je me demandais si vous seriez là !"

Remus se lève pour lui serrer la main, en adoptant l'intégralité de son personnage de directeur de Poudlard.

"En tant que membre du conseil d'administration, sachez que j'approuve votre décision de laisser les élèves participer à cet évènement historique", ajoute le nouveau venu. "Vous n'avez jamais rencontré ma femme, Eudoxia ? Je ne vous présente ni Daphné ni Astoria, bien sûr !"

Sa femme et ses filles sont jolies, distinguées et habituées à la représentation, cela va sans dire. La fameuse Eudoxia connaît évidemment ma mère, et si Hypérion Greengrass ne portait pas un discret mais visible badge violet en soutien à Rufus Scrimgeour, on pourrait se croire à une de ces soirées de charité organisées par les sangs-purs pour faire savoir non seulement combien ils sont riches, mais aussi combien ils sont nobles quand ils reversent un millionième de leur fortune à Sainte-Mangouste par exemple. Je ne dois pas très bien cacher ma surprise parce que Greengrass sourit :

"Ça vous étonne, madame Lupin ? Vous oubliez sans doute que je suis un entrepreneur, dans le sens noble du terme", il affirme. "J'ai beaucoup de respect pour mes aïeux et tout ce qu'ils ont entrepris pour construire cette communauté mais je crois qu'aujourd'hui, il nous manque des gens qui aillent de l'avant... qui nous tirent vers plus d'ambitions – peut-être pas les mêmes que vous, mais je crois qu'il existe des espaces de compromis."

"Tout le monde à cette table recherche le compromis", lui assure Remus avec cet air distant et poli qui est pour moi le contraire de l'homme que j'ai épousé mais qui est sans doute nécessaire à sa fonction.

"Je suis sûr que ces jeunes gens ne me démentiront pas", reprend Hypérion Greengrass en se tournant vers le bout de la table. Derrière ses mèches, Cyrus a l'air médusé de l'interpellation, alors que Drago a pris la pause blasée qu'il affectionne tant mais qui doit cacher son intérêt prudent pour les propos. "Je suis sûr que vous avez des projets, Drago", insiste Greengrass. "Et je serais ravi que vous veniez m'en parler. N'est-ce pas, Daphné que nous serions heureux de recevoir Drago ?"

"Évidemment, Père", répond obligeamment l'ancienne condisciple de mon cousin.

"Avec plaisir", ajoute même sa jeune sœur à qui personne n'a pourtant demandé son avis. Ça amène un sourire moqueur aux lèvres de Cyrus que Greengrass comprend à sa façon :

"Comme nous serons heureux de rencontrer Cyrus, si un jour il se trouve une âme d'entrepreneur", il se sent tenu d'ajouter.

Le sourire goguenard est là du côté des héritières Greengrass, mais je dirais que c'est de bonne guerre.

"Les jeunes gens de ce pays ont besoin d'encouragements", ponctue ma mère avec toute sa bonne éducation. Ça amène un sourire à tout le monde et donne le signal de la séparation.  
Quand la famille Greengrass a rejoint sa propre table et que le premier plat du dîner vient enfin d'être amené, Cyrus se lève comme un diable avec de grands signes :  
"Ginny, hé, Gin, par ici !"

La benjamine des Weasley et ses parents répondent un peu plus discrètement à l'appel et se fraient un chemin jusqu'à nous au milieu des elfes embauchés pour le service.

"Vous arrivez seulement ?", leur demande Ted, interprétant correctement leur air un peu décalé par rapport à l'ambiance de la soirée.

"Papa était bloqué au Ministère", explique Ginny avec un air exaspéré à peine réfréné.

"L'important est qu'il soit arrivé pour dîner avec nous", tempère Molly.

"Je n'ai pas pu m'échapper avant ", admet Arthur avec beaucoup plus de sérénité que sa fille. "Ce n'était pas le moment de s'éloigner de ses dossiers", il précise en baissant la voix.

"Vraiment ? Pourquoi ? Ils savent déjà ?", je m'étonne, sans doute étourdiment.

"Je crois qu'ils préfèrent envisager le pire", me corrige Arthur. "Et il est des dossiers qui ne devraient tomber dans les mains de personne selon eux, même pas entre celles de Yaxley ! Enfin pas les miens, évidemment !"

Cette image trop précise des magouilles perpétuelles du Ministère nous laisse tous rêveurs jusqu'à ce que Remus se secoue :

"J'en déduis que vous n'avez pas de places. Asseyez-vous avec nous, nous allons nous serrer !"

"Excellente idée", ponctue Cyrus avec son premier vrai sourire de la soirée et en ignorant superbement le regard moqueur de Drago.

Ginny, à peine rose, s'assit à côté de notre fils. Les Weasley se glissent entre mes parents et mon cousin qui se garde, heureusement pour lui, d'exprimer son opinion quant à nos nouveaux convives. Une fois les commandes des Weasley enregistrées, Molly et ma mère commentent avec satisfaction que cette soirée est une bonne idée et que les occasions de se voir sont trop rares.

Mon père entreprend Arthur sur l'ambiance au Ministère quand des gerbes d'étincelles emplissent le ciel avec un bruit de tonnerre, coupant toutes discussions et circulation des elfes entre les tables.

« C'est violet ! », crie quelqu'un, et très vite d'autres voix traduisent : « C'est Scrimgeour ! »

Comme une confirmation les lumières violettes tracent un instant fugace les traits stylisés mais clairement reconnaissable de l'ancien commandant des Aurors. Je n'arrive pas à y croire. L'image se dissout dans de nouvelles gerbes d'étincelles et le noir revient laissant la foule un instant perdue. Dans le silence irréel qui règne sur Pré-au-Lard retentit alors une voix très officielle que Arthur reconnaît : « C'est Walter Mess, le porte-parole du Ministère ! »

"Le nouveau ministre, Rufus Scrimgeour», annonce la voix avec une inflexion marquée pour le nom du nouveau Ministre, «tient à s'adresser à notre communauté. Que tous les gens rassemblés dans les lieux magiques attendent quelques secondes. Son discours va être retransmis là où vous vous trouvez !"

Il y a bien quelques personnes qui ostensiblement se lèvent et s'éloignent pour transplaner, mais l'immense majorité de la foule autour de nous, quelque soit les couleurs arborées, reste sur place.

"Dès le début, on voit que quelque chose a changé", se félicite à haute-voix Arthur.

Bien sûr, je me dis. Mais si ce n'était qu'un changement de forme : si on ne voyait aucune différence dans les actes ? Je n'ose pas dire ça tout haut.

«Mes chers concitoyens », commence Scrimgeour avec un ton un peu pompeux et un peu ému aussi. On n'a pas seulement sa voix, on a une image : sa tête, ses épaules. On ne voit pas où il est ou ce qu'il y a autour de lui. C'est un peu comme s'il nous parlait depuis une cheminée accrochée dans le ciel !

« Le Magenmagot réuni au grand complet m'a chargé des affaires de notre communauté, et je ne peux que l'en remercier. C'est un honneur sans prix qui m'est ainsi fait et j'espère que je m'en montrerai digne », il affirme toujours un peu raide. « Je sais que beaucoup d'entre vous m'ont soutenu. J'ai reçu vos lettres, vos espoirs et vos pétitions et je tremble de ne pas vous amener la rupture que vous attendez tant – sachez que je tremble du risque de vous décevoir. »

« On t'aura à l'œil, Rufus », clame une voix avinée dans l'assemblée. Ça fait évidemment rire mais je me dis que j'aurais pu dire la même chose si j'avais osé.

« Je sais que beaucoup d'autres ne m'auraient pas choisi s'ils en avaient eu le pouvoir et je me sens presque une responsabilité encore plus grande envers eux », continue gravement le nouveau Ministre. Il n'entend sans doute pas les quelques rires nerveux dans l'assistance. Ça doit être une drôle de chose de prononcer ce discours depuis le Ministère. J'espère confusément pour lui que les juges du Magenmagot sont là pour qu'il ait au moins l'impression de ne pas être totalement seul.

« Je sais qu'ils ont eux-aussi des ambitions fortes pour notre communauté, des ambitions respectables même quand je ne les partage pas », il précise. Il semble un peu se pencher en avant quand il annonce : « Et je m'engage à ce qu'aucune réforme, aucun programme, ne soit lancé par mon administration sans un débat préalable réunissant les grandes tendances de notre population sorcière.

Ce ne sera pas seulement le Magenmagot qui discutera de la politique de ce pays. Nous n'avons pas d'institution qui permette de le faire de façon formelle mais nous avons les Guildes et leurs maîtres. Nous avons aussi mes deux opposants qui, chacun, représentent des attentes fortes et réelles de notre communauté. C'est avec toutes ces forces que je veux dès demain organiser un dialogue et réfléchir à notre avenir ! »

L'annonce est, cette fois, saluée par quelques applaudissements, même si la majorité reste trop abasourdie pour réagir.

« Très fairplay », estime Molly avec un air approbateur.

« Et malin en plus », juge Ted avec un clin d'œil discret pour Arthur et Remus.

« Et des idées pour notre avenir », reprend Scrimgeour avec encore plus de vigueur, « je n'en manque pas ! Pour beaucoup, vous les connaissez : je veux plus de justice, plus de débats, moins de passe-droits et de secrets. Et je crois que pour y arriver, il faut plus que de beaux discours ou de bonnes intentions. Il faut des lois, des institutions, des procédures et des garde-fous. Ce n'est peut-être pas aussi exaltant que certains slogans de mes concurrents mais, croyez-moi, ce sont des instruments qui pourraient durablement changer notre quotidien!»

Là les applaudissements des supporters emportent tout sur leur passage, évidemment.

ooo

La fête continue longtemps à Pré-au-Lard. Des feux de Bengale et des fanions violets emplissent le ciel, les commerçants vendent force Bièraubeurre. De loin en loin, nous croisons des grappes de septième année plus ou moins exubérants - Ron, Harry ou Hermione restent invisibles, et personne ne s'en plaint.

"Je suis bien content d'avoir imposé aux parents de surveiller les élèves mineurs", nous souffle Remus, en prenant bien garde que Cyrus et Ginny ne l'entendent pas. "Et j'espère que les autres ne vont pas revenir à Poudlard en trop mauvais état !"

"Il est clair que les lendemains pourraient se révéler fatigants pour certains", commente mon père. "Et nous avons visiblement dépasser l'âge de célébrer toute la nuit le fonctionnement de nos institutions. Maintenant qu'on sait, nous devrions rentrer - qu'en penses-tu Androméda ?"

"Nous aussi, enfin plutôt, aller à Londres", annonce Arthur et, devant la surprise de Ginny, il ajoute : "Je pense sage et intéressant de retourner faire un tour au Ministère, tu comprends?"

"De toute façon, il est bientôt l'heure du couvre-feu", renchérit Molly. "Nous pouvons vous la confier, Remus ? Je voudrais accompagner Arthur : qui sait, j'aurais peut-être la chance de féliciter Scrimgeour ! Vous devriez venir !"

"Beaucoup de professeurs sont partis ce soir, et nous aurons d'autres occasions de célébrer", refuse très poliment Remus.

"J'ai promis aux jumeaux de revenir assez tôt", je renchéris, contente qu'on n'embraye pas sur une soirée mondaine. Je ne sais pas quand la politique nous rattrapera mais je me satisfais assez bien pour l'instant de n'être que spectatrice.

Nous revenons à pas lents vers les carrosses de Poudlard après avoir souhaité un bon retour à mes parents, à Drago, enfoncé dans un silence indécryptable, et aux Weasley. Beaucoup de parents d'élèves prennent le même chemin, semblant bien se conformer aux directives de Remus. Les gens commentent avidement l'élection bien sûr, et les groupes s'interpellent. La plupart ont l'air joyeux ou rêveurs ; - à moins que ça ne soit moi qui projette mes propres émotions sur eux.

Quand nous en avons assez de saluer tous les passants ou presque, nous prenons une rue plus longue et plus détournée, dans laquelle nous pouvons progresser dans un silence confortable. Cette presque quiétude est brutalement mise à bas quand, au détour d'une rue, Ash se jette sur nous en s'écriant :

"N'est-ce pas terrible, professeur ?"

Son arrivée brusque a failli réveiller tous mes instincts d'Auror et me faire l'assommer sur place, mais c'est avec une certaine indulgence amusée que Remus l'interroge :  
« Qu'est-ce qu'il vous arrive, Mélia ? »

« Mais enfin, professeur", balbutie la nouvelle venue, avec un geste désespéré, "Vous avez entendu comme moi le discours de Scrimgeour ! Le Ministère, le Magenmagot... quand il en aura fini, il ne restera plus rien !"

"Ai-je manqué le moment où il a annoncé la dissolution de son propre Ministère, Dora ?", me questionne Remus faussement sérieux. Le ton fait évidemment venir un sourire cruel sur le visage de Cyrus, mais j'imagine que nous devons nous réjouir qu'il n'en rajoute pas ou n'éclate pas de rire !

"Professeur, tous ces changements ne peuvent rien apporter de..."

"C'est amusant que vous sembliez penser, Mélia, que la communauté magique a été créée un jour telle qu'elle est aujourd'hui, sans évolution, sans réforme, sans débat et sans dispute", la coupe Remus plus sèchement que précédemment. "Comme le faisait remarquer Hypérion Greengrass, tout ce qu'ils ont su créer à partir de peu et dans des circonstances sans doute plus difficiles, l'œuvre de nos ancêtres en un mot, devrait nous amener à être beaucoup plus ambitieux pour notre présent et notre avenir. Quelles que soient nos opinions, Mélia, nous devrions avoir plus peur de l'immobilisme que de la réforme !"

"Vous soutenez Scrimgeour !", souffle alors Ash sur le même ton d'effroi et de mépris que si elle venait de découvrir que Remus était un lycanthrope.

"Disons qu'il m'inquiète moins que d'autres", corrige sobrement le premier garou de Grande-Bretagne à être devenu directeur de Poudlard - "voire directeur de quoi que ce soit", ajoute généralement Cyrus quand quelqu'un fait allusion à la promotion de son père. Là, à sa droite, il a un loyal et sobre hochement affirmatif en soutien à la position paternelle. Ça me fait sincèrement chaud au cœur.

"Moi, moi, je me demande si... si ma place est encore ici !", annonce Mélia avec un mélange de défi et de dédain que les Malefoy auraient sans doute estimé.

"C'est une question qui m'a aussi traversé l'esprit", réplique Remus d'autant plus calme qu'elle est venimeuse.

"Vous... vous voulez dire ?"

"Je crains en effet que nous devions rechercher très bientôt un maître des potions valorisant la recherche, l'évolution, l'adaptation des techniques et des procédés", confirme Remus. "Mais je pense que nous pourrons continuer cette conversation dans mon bureau au plus tôt. Je comprends que vous deviez prendre au plus vite des dispositions. Maintenant, je dois ramener ma famille à Poudlard. Bonsoir, Mélia."

Quand nous avons fait quelques mètres, laissant la jeune Ash statufiée au milieu de la rue, Cyrus n'y tient plus :

"J'ai bien compris ? Tu l'as virée ?"

"Je l'ai avertie que je ne comptais pas renouveler son contrat", précise Remus.

"Eh !", s'exclame alors Ginny. "Mais c'est elle dont Trelawney a vu le départ !"

"J'aime autant quand elle applique son expertise à ce genre de chose plutôt qu'au seigneur des Ténèbres ou à l'invasion de Poudlard par des trolls", je commente avec beaucoup de sincérité.

Et personne ne peut me donner tort.

oooo

A la surprise des élèves, selon Remus, le changement de Ministre ne modifie en rien leur emploi du temps des jours suivants. Les partisans de Scrimgeour à Poudlard paraissent plus nombreux qu'avant, au nombre de badges, t-shirts ou autres accessoires violets non prévus par le règlement. Ils sont même particulièrement nombreux à Serpentard où une vague d'élèves semblent juger le violet complémentaire au vert et à l'argent.

Mais les Scrimgeouriens anciens ou nouveaux ne friment pas très longtemps parce que les professeurs s'appliquent à leur rappeler qu'à partir de maintenant ils préparent leurs examens - Cyrus et surtout Harry prennent un ton de circonstance pour affirmer quand on les croise qu'ils ont du travail. Selon eux toujours, Ash n'a pas annoncé son départ pourtant maintenant officiel, et fait comme si de rien n'était, c'est-à-dire qu'elle inonde ses élèves de devoirs.

"Je dois reconnaître que j'avais peur qu'elle nous plante là et que Severus doive la remplacer en urgence", commente Remus. "J'aime autant qu'elle fasse mine d'avoir une conscience professionnelle !"

"On voit que ce n'est pas toi qui dois écrire un essai par semaine !", grommelle Cyrus vindicatif.

"N'oublie pas qu'elle devra les corriger", lui propose son père en guise de consolation.

"Je vais peut-être rallonger ma dissertation", décide Cyrus avec un air déterminé qui nous fait tous bien rire.

Au-delà de Poudlard, quelques rares nouvelles nous parviennent, apportées par Albus, Arthur ou Caradoc. Pendant une longue semaine, elles expliquent que Scrimgeour prend le temps de ses réformes, malgré la pression des journaux qui voudraient pouvoir titrer sur des ruptures et des conflits plutôt que sur une lente et pacifique prise de pouvoir. Nous finissons par y voir un point en sa faveur.

"En espérant que ça ne cache pas un total immobilisme", grince bien Severus - mais il aurait été étonnant qu'il soit trop prompt à se montrer optimiste.

Les premières réformes annoncées sont, à la surprise de tous, économiques. Scrimgeour proclame la réorganisation des services du Ministère afin de créer une Division de l'innovation et du déploiement économique. On comprend mieux l'orientation de cette réforme en apprenant que Hypérion Greengrass prend la direction de ce service.

"Je suis contente que Drago ait répondu à son invitation et soit allé le voir", me glisse ma mère venue rendre visite à ses petits enfants. "Greengrass a très bonne influence sur lui : il l'a même convaincu d'entreprendre des études de potions. Drago voulait partir aux Etats-Unis, rompre avec ici mais le soutien d'Hypérion lui a donné envie de rester... au moins d'essayer..."

"Je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander ce que cache l'intérêt de Greengrass pour mon cher cousin", je remarque malgré moi. Je ne sais trop quoi penser des projets de Drago pour l'instant. C'est sans doute mieux que de rester enfermé chez mes parents, bien sûr. Mais la question de l'ampleur de la confiance que nous pouvons lui accorder me semble persister.

"Il est tout à fait probable qu'Hypérion veuille en faire un exemple", reconnaît ma mère sans s'émouvoir. "Un gage envers les vieilles familles : ses nouvelles méthodes pourraient bénéficier même aux rejetons les plus maltraités par les tenants de la réforme, ou quelque chose du même acabit !"

"Et ça t'est sympathique", je comprends.

"Éminemment", elle me confirme avec un large sourire.

Les journaux n'ont pas le temps de réellement se repaître de cette réforme que d'autres nouvelles tombent, plus proches de nous que l'innovation en matière économique. "_Dolorès Ombrage quitte le Ministère"_ est en effet le titre de la _Gazette_ du mardi 26 mai. Je ne m'étends pas sur les récriminations venimeuses du crapaud rose comme l'appelle Cyrus contre "des gens qui entendent balayer l'héritage de Cornelius Fudge". Malgré l'oreille complaisante de Rita, qui lui devait bien ça, il n'y a rien là-dedans qui ne sera oublié dans moins d'une semaine ! Non, ce qui retient réellement mon attention est ailleurs : Arthur Weasley est nommé à son poste.

"Et nous, on n'en savait rien !", je m'étonne quand je vais commenter l'article avec Remus dans son bureau. Finalement je dis la même chose que les journalistes, un comble !

"On a tout fait pour", il me rappelle avec un certain sourire. "Arthur m'a appelé tout à l'heure pour s'excuser de ne pas m'avoir prévenu, mais il n'a accepté le poste qu'hier soir, et Scrimgeour lui avait demandé de n'en parler à personne le plus longtemps possible..."

"Bref, tu te réjouis d'être exclu de pareilles décisions ?"

"Je préfère ça plutôt que l'on puisse m'accuser de placer mes proches", il répond avec un temps de réflexion.

"Tu crois que ça va empêcher quelque chose ?", je questionne encore, tout en me disant qu'au-delà de l'héritage intellectuel d'Albus, Remus est peut-être de plus en plus en train d'affirmer sa différence.

"Il est probable que ça ne suffise pas à empêcher des rumeurs mais lui et moi savons qu'elles sont sans fondement, et c'est le plus important."

"Je me demande ce qu'Ombrage va faire..."

"Elle a refusé plusieurs propositions de Scrimgeour. Selon Arthur, elle voudrait écrire des livres, fonder un journal et espère que Yaxley va la recruter comme conseillère."

"Pourquoi aurais-je préféré apprendre qu'elle partait en Australie sur la trace de Ronflaks cornus?", je souris un peu tristement.

"Autant savoir où sont nos ennemis, non ?", il me répond sur le même ton.

"Tu fréquentes trop d'Aurors", je lance par pure boutade et puis je me rends compte que j'ai rougi.

Il y a un drôle de silence dans la pièce alors qu'on se regarde, aucun de nous n'osant aller sur le terrain miné de mon possible retour à la Division.

"Je ne sais pas ce que je veux", je finis par avouer dans un murmure.

"Mais tu finiras par savoir", il prédit, et je n'arrive pas à faire autre chose que de me jeter dans ses bras.

On attend encore la visite officielle d'Arthur à Poudlard, et ses deux enfants scolarisés en sont encore à mesurer ce que ce nouveau statut risque de leur amener comme emmerdements au quotidien (avec le soutien philosophe de nos aînés évidemment) , que les réformes reprennent. La première est la plus promise et la plus attendue, mais aussi celle qui marque la plus profonde rupture avec les fumeuses traditions sorcières. Et cette fois nous en savons la teneur avant les journaux grâce à Albus.

"Ça te rassure ?", se moque Remus.

"Un peu quand même : tu crois que je t'ai épousé seulement pour tes beaux yeux ?", je rétorque sur le même ton avant de me tourner vers notre visiteur. "Mais Albus, je n'arrive que difficilement à croire que le Magenmagot ait voté un truc qui le prive de la moitié de ses pouvoirs?"

"Pas encore, Nymphadora", corrige Albus. "Chaque année un tirage au sort déterminera ceux qui siègeront à des fonctions judiciaires et ceux qui assumeront des fonctions législatives. Cette formule supprime simplement le fait que les juges soient aussi en même temps ceux qui font les lois. C'est un pas vers une clarification des responsabilités et une réduction du travail demandé à chacun des juges - ce qui n'a pas été un faible argument au moment du vote, je dois vous le confier !"

_La Gazette_, elle, a du mal avec le concept des tâches alternées des juges dans son édition du lendemain. Sa présentation est aussi obscure que le mode habituel de décision du Tribunal. Les journalistes préfèrent interviewer le Ministre qui ne les déçoit pas :

"Ce n'est qu'un début : mon objectif est de créer une chambre basse représentant l'intégralité de la société sorcière britannique."

Les commentaires affolés de Pieternel sont à la hauteur de l'évènement, mais la mesure est moins mal prise qu'on aurait pu s'y attendre - peut-être parce que, fidèle à sa promesse, Scrimgeour a intégré dans la commission qui planche sur le projet ses deux principaux rivaux. Il n'attend d'ailleurs pas deux jours de plus pour démettre Dawlish de la direction du Bureau des Aurors - j'imagine qu'il s'y attendait, le bougre ! La nomination de Kingsley à sa place est évidemment quelque chose qui me fait sourire.

"Je crois que tu vas accepter de m'accompagner à la cérémonie d'entrée en fonction", estime Remus.

"Je crois aussi", je reconnais sans difficulté avant de froncer les sourcils : "Mais depuis quand le directeur de Poudlard est invité aux événements de la Division ?"

"Depuis que la cérémonie marque l'entrée en fonction de tous les directeurs de Département, de la Division à l'Éducation, en passant par le nouveau responsable du Bureau d'enregistrement des loups-garous d'ailleurs, une occasion de le rencontrer..."

"Qui est-ce ? "

Remus a un petit sourire.

"Si je te dis qu'il s'agit du Docteur Welldone ?"

"Welldone ? Tu voudrais dire qu'on aurait nommé un mec qui connait quelque chose aux garous et milite pour une distribution gratuite de la potion tue-loup ? Scrimgeour a fait ça ?"

"Il semblerait qu'Albus ait milité sur ce coup-là", il m'apprend, "et Scrimgeour m'a demandé ce que j'en pensais... en tant que directeur de la Fondation Black s'entend."

"Et tu ne m'as rien dit !", je proteste.

"J'aurais préféré être seul à porter cette déception", il prétend. Je n'arrive pas à me convaincre que ça soit la seule raison mais en même temps, je ne vois pas exactement ce qui l'aurait mieux retenu.

"Les parents vont être ravis", je pense tout haut. "C'est quand ?"

"Demain."

ooooo

C'est presque par hasard que je tombe directement sur Kingsley dans le couloir qui mène aux toilettes. Comme tous les autres héros de la fête, il a tellement été entouré que jamais je n'ai eu l'occasion d'aller même lui serrer la main. Il faut aussi dire que j'ai eu assez à faire avec Welldone et Arthur pendant tout le début de la petite sauterie - passé évidemment le discours de Scrimgeour.

Et quand j'ai eu fini de jouer l'épouse du directeur de Poudlard et du directeur de la Fondation Sirius Black, j'ai trouvé relativement plus sympa de bavarder avec ma vieille copine Dawn, dont la grossesse se passe pour le mieux. Bref, c'est plus que curieux de se retrouver face à mon ancien collègue et mentor, un ami, devenu si important, et de se sentir aussi bête.

"Salut", je lance par pure réflexe avant de me dire que ce n'est pas la bonne façon de s'adresser au nouveau commandant des Aurors : "Heu, félicitations !"

"Merci", il répond simplement. Il a un demi-sourire avant d'ajouter "Mais finalement, c'est peut-être moi qui devrais te remercier, vu que je te dois en partie mon poste..."

"Pardon ?"

"Sans les Lupin, personne ne sait quand nous aurions changé de Ministre !"

"On n'a jamais...", je commence, prévisible mais sur la défensive.

" Il n'empêche que le jeu des dominos a fait qu'un certain nombre de maillons douteux ont été éliminés", précise Kingsley. "Et au bout de la chaîne, on trouve, quoi qu'ils aient bien voulu en dire, les Lupin."

"Ils sont contents de laisser leur place à d'autres !" j'affirme. Ça le fait rire.

"Remus voudrait-il démissionner ?"

"Non !", je m'empresse de répondre avec un regard inquiet vers l'Atrium, si jamais quiconque entendait ça, la rumeur serait irrattrapable !

"Je me disais aussi." Après un coup d'oeil derrière lui, comme pour s'assurer que nous sommes toujours seuls, il semble regarder au-delà de moi quand il reprend : "Poudlard et toute la communauté magique ont besoin d'hommes comme lui. De gens prêts à se battre mais aussi prêts à partager. L'alliance est rare."

Comme c'est aussi ce que je pense de mon mari, je souris, radoucie.

"Merci Kingsley."

"De rien. Et toi ?"

"Moi ? Quoi, moi ?"

"Tu vas... continuer à l'épauler dans ses combats ?", il s'enquiert avec cette politesse dont je me souviens.

"Bien sûr !"

"Pas envie de mener les tiens ?"

Le silence est terrifiant. Je veux dire, le brouhaha de l'Atrium est clairement perceptible, mais c'est comme si aucun autre mot ne pourrait jamais être prononcé.

"Mes combats ?", je murmure à ma propre surprise.

"Je ne sais pas toi, Tonks, mais moi, je n'ai jamais pu me dire que les affaires sur lesquelles je bossais étaient les problèmes des autres. Je sais que le manuel invite à se détacher des douleurs et des problèmes rencontrés et valorise le recul et la logique", il concède avec une grimace qui me rappelle notre vieille complicité. "Mais, pour moi, chaque affaire a toujours été un défi personnel que je me devais de surmonter. Rien à faire. Et j'ai toujours eu l'impression que tu étais un peu comme ça, toi aussi."

Moi, toujours moi, je me répète. Moi, qui dois décider.  
Et quelle que soit cette décision, je ne devrais jamais dire que quiconque m'a empêchée, je conclus.  
Moi.  
Maintenant.

"Il est certain que... dans les circonstances actuelles, je, je pourrais envisager de... revenir à la Division", je formule, péniblement, comme si chaque mot devait gagner le droit de sortir de ma bouche. Mon cœur bat à tout rompre.

"Dans les circonstances actuelles", répète Kingsley avec un sourire qui s'agrandit, "je serais heureux de donner les meilleures suites à ta candidature."

oooo  
Le prochain -le dernier- s'appelle Au nom des Black...  
Vous vous rappelez encore du premier ? Mdr !  
C'est Cyrus qui raconte...


	76. Au nom des Black

**Un supplément d'âme**

**76. Au nom des Black**

Quand Mae en avait parlé entre deux portes et trois examens, je n'avais pas su quoi en penser : fêter mon anniversaire en même temps que Drago ? Moi ? Mes dix-sept ans en plus! Je n'avais pas encore trouvé comment exprimer diplomatiquement mon désaccord - Mae avait repris chez les Aurors (enfin !) et, si c'était encore une remise en jambes, elle était beaucoup absente. Qu'elle songe à mon anniversaire était en soi gentil, je me le répétais.  
Mais Malefoy ?

"C'est juste un repas de famille", était alors intervenu Papa, avec un sourire en coin qui en disait long sur ses capacités de légilimancie. "Androméda aimerait fêter vos anniversaires en même temps... ça ne préjuge en rien d'une fête avec tes copains, où et quand tu le souhaiteras..."

L'année dernière Harry avait fêté ses dix-sept ans dans la piscine de grand-père. Moi, je savais pas trop ce que je voulais, mais si les possibilités restaient ouvertes...

"Comme vous voulez", j'avais donc accepté, songeant plus à l'examen d'Arithmancie du lendemain qu'à ma liste d'invités.

Trois jours plus tard, on sort presque titubants de sommeil de l'examen d'astronomie - heureusement le dernier. J'emploie mes dernières forces à rassurer Archi sur ses résultats - bien content de voir qu'à force de recopier mes devoirs, il a fini par retenir quelques trucs qui vont lui offrir son année. Ginny, qui marche devant moi, s'arrête pile en voyant mon père en discussion avec un des examinateurs. Ce n'est pas totalement déplacé pour lui d'être là bien sûr. On le croise de loin en loin pour les examens. Mais elle n'a pas tort : ses deux doigts de la main droite, collés visibles sur le haut de son bras gauche, comme s'il avait les bras croisés, annoncent qu'il veut me parler.

Là, ici, maintenant ? Immédiatement, j'imagine le pire.  
J'avance très lentement vers lui, sans trop savoir quelle attitude prendre quand l'examinateur et Papa se retournent.

"Votre fils ?", demande le premier.

"Oui", confirme le second, en me faisant ouvertement signe de finir de m'approcher. Mes condisciples, hébétés de fatigue, ont un bref instant de curiosité mais sont plus pressés de rejoindre leur lit que de savoir ce que mon père peut vouloir me dire. Merlin, merci.

"Un bon niveau pratique à ce que j'ai vu ce soir", commente l'examinateur avec un sourire pour moi quand il me serre la main. "On verra la qualité de vos observations !"

"Merci en tout cas de donner de votre temps à Poudlard, professeur Nollite", bavarde poliment Remus, en me retenant l'air de rien à ses côtés. Les signaux étant clairs, je hausse les épaules résigné à l'attention de Ginny et Archi : autant qu'ils partent sans moi. La première fronce les sourcils, mais sans doute n'osent-ils pas insister. "Nous allons vous laisser ranger. Nos elfes sont à votre service ", précise le directeur de Poudlard.

"Merci encore pour votre accueil, Professeur Lupin. Jeune homme", me salue Nollite en se désintéressant de nous.

Le couloir est maintenant vide.

"Et maintenant ?", je questionne en réprimant un bâillement.

"Je suis désolé", commence Papa très bas, et tout de suite après la bulle de silence est en place. Ça me réveille un peu. "Tu dois être épuisé, mais j'ai pensé que tu m'en voudrais si... si je ne disais pas que Regulus est... est sans doute en train de vivre sa dernière nuit."

Les mots prennent leur temps pour s'inscrire dans ma tête encore pleine de calculs, de liste de satellites, d'orbites et de révolutions, et encore plus pour prendre un sens.

"Il est mourant ?", je vérifie, et le dire me terrifie.

"Smiley nous a appelés il y a une heure", confirme Papa, me prenant par les épaules dans un geste qui vaut tous les discours. "Androméda et Severus sont là-bas, mais il est pour l'instant inconscient. Si tu veux y aller..., je t'accompagne", il termine.

Franchement, je suis en compote. Deux semaines qu'on planche tous les jours et qu'on révise à mort entre. Si j'ai pas des notes à épater Papa ce coup-là, c'est que rien n'y fera jamais. Dans l'absolu, seul mon lit m'intéresse. Sauf que...

"J'espère tenir le coup", je réponds.

"Severus aura sans doute une potion à te proposer pour t'aider", il commente.

J'en accepte l'augure, et nous descendons de concert plusieurs étages dans une espèce de transe pour moi. Regulus ? S'il revenait à lui ne serait-ce qu'un instant, que pourrais-je lui dire ?

"Est-ce que tu veux qu'on réveille Harry ?", questionne soudain Remus.

"Harry ?", je répète. "Pour qui viendrait-il ? Pour moi ? Parce que tu sais, pour Regulus, Harry n'est que... celui qui lui a volé la vedette, je crois. Ça n'a pas beaucoup de sens de le traîner là-bas !", je réponds, et en même temps mon cerveau fatigué soulève une autre question beaucoup plus intéressante selon moi : "Où est Drago ?"

"Drago ?"

"On ne peut pas y aller sans lui", je décide.

Car Drago est revenu à Poudlard pour les ASPICS. Je ne lui ai pas parlé mais je l'ai vu de loin, généralement seul, parfois avec Daphné Greengrass, voire avec les deux filles du nouveau responsable de l'innovation économique. Archi a parié qu'il finirait par épouser une des deux. On a bien rigolé.

"Drago n'a jamais voulu aller le voir auparavant", me rappelle Papa.

"C'était au début ça ; quand on a parlé à Pâques, il avait envie de le voir", je réponds.

"Vous avez parlé à Pâques ?", il relève.

"Rien qui méritait un conseil de famille !", je m'agace. Faut pas me demander de jouer les sages, les diplomates ou les polis alors que je tombe de sommeil et que Regulus est en train de mourir !

Il a trois marches de silence - j'imagine qu'il doit s'intimer de ne pas me hacher menu mais je suis trop fatigué pour en avoir des remords.

"Tu veux qu'il vienne ?", il reprend d'une voix trop calme pour que je n'ai pas eu raison précédemment. Mais bon, il est mon Papa sage qui sait quand ça ne sert à rien de me faire la leçon. Je l'aime pour ça aussi.

"Je crois qu'il est important de lui proposer", je formule avec toute la prudence que je peux réunir cette fois. "Peut-être ne voudra-t-il pas mais... le regret serait pire, non ?"

Il a un soupir bref d'acceptation et change de chemin pour se diriger vers Serpentard. C'est totalement désert, même les sixième année sont couchés visiblement. Les veinards. La porte s'ouvre sans coup férir devant le directeur mais, quand je vais le suivre, il me fait non de la tête, en expliquant :

"Si quelqu'un se réveille."

En attendant dehors, je me demande ensuite comment il compte ramener Drago sans ameuter tout son dortoir et s'il va appliquer un sortilège sur les autres comme Harry ou moi l'avons déjà fait. L'ironie de la situation m'amuse brièvement. Puis je me dis que je ne verrai donc jamais l'intérieur de la salle commune de Serpentard pendant ma scolarité. Archi en serait vert de frustration s'il était là ! Je ne saurais pas si elle a changé depuis la dernière fois que Sirius s'y était introduit pour fêter à sa manière l'anniversaire de son petit frère. Ça ramène mes pensées vers Regulus, et un drôle de creux se forme dans mon estomac. J'en suis à me demander si je fais bien d'y aller, finalement, quand la porte se rouvre dans un clic absolument minimal sur un Drago livide et rhabillé en hâte, suivi de Papa.

Je suis trop intimidé pour demander comment il a fait pour le sortir de son dortoir. Ils ne sont pas plus bavards. On rejoint donc en silence le Hall d'entrée, puis le carrosse qui nous attend dehors. Ce n'est que dedans que Malefoy souffle :

"Merci d'avoir pensé à moi, Cyrus."

Je marmonne un "de rien" presque inaudible, et puis nous roulons vers Pré-au-lard.

"On va utiliser la cheminée d'Aberforth", annonce Papa sans surprise quand nous arrivons. "Je ne tiens pas à laisser de traces trop facilement repérables de nos déplacements de ce soir, sans nous cacher totalement..."

S'il était là, Harry aurait pour moi ce regard qui dirait que Remus nous fait une crise de paranoïa. Mais mon compagnon ce soir n'a pas l'air habitué à ce que les gens justifient leurs décisions devant lui et il le dévisage avec une curiosité non dissimulée. Ça me ferait rire si je n'avais pas tant de fatigue et d'angoisse dans le sang. On est à la porte de la taverne avant que l'air frais de la nuit ait réussi à me sortir de ce semi-abrutissement.

Grand-père et son frère ne sont pas proches comme Harry et moi ; ils s'opposent pour beaucoup de choses - ne serait-ce que le sens qu'ils donnent à leur vie - mais leur fidélité réciproque n'en est pas moindre. De fait, Aberforth n'a pas l'air dérangé par notre visite nocturne.

"Des nouvelles ?", s'enquiert Remus.

"Toujours inconscient", répond le vieux tavernier les yeux rivés sur Drago : "C'est bien qu'il soit là."

"Cyrus a eu l'idée", répète Papa en me poussant le premier vers la cheminée. Je prends la pincée de poudre dans la main droite sans m'arrêter et murmure : "Finchley".

oo

A Finchley, il y a le docteur Smiley, Mae dans sa robe d'Auror, Granny et Severus. Ils s'étonnent tous quand Drago arrive derrière moi, et celui-ci répète que c'est grâce à moi. Granny me remercie et ça m'agace : si je ne fais pas attention, je vais acquérir une réputation de bon samaritain ! Comme si on n'avait que ça à faire ! Heureusement, l'arrivée de Papa amène Severus à lâcher au moins une information :

"Albus est en Finlande. Il cherche Teivo."

"Pourquoi lui ?," s'étonne Granny qui vénère trop Grand-père pour l'imaginer agir par lui-même.

"Parce qu'il est le seul à pouvoir se balader comme ça, sans que personne ne pose de questions !", répond Mae sur un ton qu'elle n'aimerait pas que j'emploie avec elle. Il ne lui manque que de lever les yeux au ciel et elle devrait s'envoyer elle-même dans sa chambre!

"L'évolution de Regulus vous a tant pris par surprise que cela ?", je demande - on m'a amené, autant que je fasse la conversation, non ?

Il y a évidemment un échange de regards entre les adultes. Je parie qu'ils vont laisser Papa "m'expliquer", mais finalement c'est Susan Smiley qui s'y colle.

"L'état de Regulus s'est dégradé assez régulièrement depuis la dernière fois que tu es venu: son état physique, ses capacités d'éveil, sa magie... Enfin, régulièrement n'est pas le mot exact. Il a déjà eu deux crises importantes pendant lesquelles nous avons cru le diagnostic vital engagé. Teivo est revenu ces deux fois, mais finalement les crises sont passées..."

"Mais cette fois, vous pensez que c'est différent ?", intervient Granny. Je suis content de ne pas être le seul à manquer d'informations.

"Les autres fois les crises s'accompagnaient de fréquentes périodes de réveil et d'une intense activité cérébrale, mais cette fois-ci, nous avons une inconscience de plus de quarante-huit heures", explique sobrement le médecin

Je note qu'il leur a fallu deux jours pour me prévenir, mais j'arrive à concevoir qu'ils n'aient pas immédiatement pensé que c'était peut-être très grave. Sans parler de mes fichus examens.

"Vous espérez quoi de ce Teivanen ?", veut savoir Drago.

"Vous vous rappelez sûrement qu'il est spécialisé dans le recueil des mémoires avant trépas", intervient Severus.

"Et vous avez besoin de la mémoire de Regulus ? Je croyais que vous aviez eu tout le temps de le cuisiner !", crâne l'héritier des Malefoy qui n'a même pas frissonné au mot "trépas".

Cette fois, Severus regarde Susan Smiley et Papa pour leur refiler le bébé et, quand ce dernier prend la parole, je comprends tout de suite que j'ai sous-estimé quelque chose d'important.

"Regulus a... participé à des évènements décisifs pour toute notre communauté", explique Remus en regardant dans le vide. "Il a bien voulu nous les raconter, c'est vrai, mais conserver sa mémoire est important... voire nécessaire..."

C'est à moi que Regulus a accepté de se confier, pas à eux. Je doute en fait qu'il leur ait beaucoup parlé et j'espère quand même qu'ils ne l'ont pas torturé. Je décide immédiatement que mon gentil Papa ment par omission, mais Drago est sur une toute autre piste :

"Conserver ça ? N'est-ce pas terriblement dangereux pour vous ?", il s'inquiète - faire confiance à un Serpentard pour mesurer les actes en termes d'intérêt. "Pour nous tous d'ailleurs !"

Susan Smiley veut sans doute faire diversion quand elle précise :

"Nous ne savons pas exactement ce que nous allons récolter, Drago. Nous ne savons pas ce qu'une âme diminuée peut contenir, ce qu'elle peut laisser comme trace... Teivonen n'a jamais travaillé sur un tel matériel auparavant..."

"C'est donc pour la science !", se gausse amèrement Drago. Peut-être voit-il cela comme un viol de la mémoire de son frère, je me dis.

"Vous voulez le voir ?", s'impose le Dr Smiley.

C'est au tour de Drago d'être livide, et j'ai pitié de lui.

"T'es venu pour ça", je lui rappelle donc.

Il hoche la tête, et nous suivons tous le docteur Smiley jusque dans la chambre. Dans le grand lit à baldaquin, Regulus est maintenant tellement frêle qu'on dirait une momie. Son souffle est tellement léger qu'il faut se concentrer pour voir sa cage thoracique se soulever.

"Quel gâchis !", marmonne Drago à côté de moi. "Il lui a volé son corps pour ça ! Pour devenir un vieillard !"

"Lucius et Brytan lui ont donné le corps de Regulus... ça n'a jamais été le sien ! Un Horcrux veut toujours retrouver son corps", je proteste un peu mal à l'aise. Je répète ce que Harry a dit, ce que Severus et Papa lui avaient expliqué. Ça doit être l'effet des examens, voilà que je me transforme en bon élève ! Et que je défends Regulus alors que Papa et Mae évitent tous les deux mon regard. Décidément.

"Grand bien lui fasse", crache Drago plus fort. "Il va mourir, disparaître, pourrir et devenir poussière, et vous aurez sa mémoire en bouteille ! N'aurait-il pas pas été plus malin de sa part de partager son corps avec Nero ? D'avoir une deuxième vie ?", il interroge à la cantonade sans savoir quel Crucio il m'envoie.

"Tu parles comme si il avait fait exprès ou eu le choix", s'insurge Granny. "Nero a recherché le Horcrux de sa propre initiative ; il s'est mis en contact avec l'âme de Regulus qui s'est révélée plus solide que la sienne... C'est..."

"N'est-ce pas vous, ma tante, qui me cornez soir et matin qu'on a le choix ?", questionne Malefoy avec une pointe de désespoir - ou c'est moi qui la rajoute, c'est possible. Le choix est pourtant ce qui me définit.

"Une âme tronquée en a sans doute moins", argumente Androméda.

"Je ne sais pas", intervient le Docteur Smiley, un peu rêveuse. Comme nous tous nous la regardons, elle semble presque regretter ses dernières paroles, puis décide de continuer : "Je suis d'accord avec vous, Androméda : l'âme de Nero - ou ce qui faisait office de - s'est soumise à Regulus et..."

"Soumise ?", relève Drago, mais ça aurait pu être moi. La demi-seconde où il m'a devancé m'a permis de sentir dans le regard des autres ce que sa question avait de pertinent. Sans attendre de confirmation, il fait un pas de plus vers le lit et appelle plusieurs fois : "Nero ! Nero !" Puis sa voix s'infléchit, et c'est en bulgare qu'il continue d'appeler son frère.

Les yeux s'ouvrent d'un coup.

"Nero !", s'écrie Drago avec une voix curieusement jeune. "Tu es encore là !"

"Regulus", gronde le corps allongé comme s'il nous reprochait de l'avoir réveillé. "Regulus", il répète même. Je frissonne.

Ses yeux se referment comme si ces deux mots avaient pris toutes ses forces. Le docteur Smiley lance un sortilège de contrôle, et une main se pose sur mon épaule - Remus, je sais. Je décide que tout va s'arrêter là, sur cette affirmation terrible quand les yeux gris de Regulus se rouvrent, étonnamment clairs dans ce visage parcheminé.

"Je suis Regulus Arcturus Black", il articule avec un peu plus de vigueur. "Pas Nero." Drago se crispe et il a raison parce que la suite est encore pour lui : "Nero est une création des Malefoy, une trahison de plus de Lucius... un monstre pire que celui que je voulais abattre peut-être..."

"Non !"

"Tu le sais... Drago", insiste Regulus - et le connaissant un peu, je perçois dans l'effort fait pour retrouver le prénom, une réelle volonté de convaincre au-delà de l'indifférence un peu méprisante qu'il a manifesté pour la plupart des vivants jusqu'ici.

"J'aurais pu le sauver !", affirme Drago avec une sauvagerie que je ne lui connaissais pas. "Il aurait suffi que tu le laisses exister !"

"Peut-être", admet Regulus en se laissant retomber sur ses oreillers, les yeux fermés.

Severus s'est avancé, il a deux fioles à la main et le regard rivé sur Smiley qui continue à analyser des choses avec un pendule. La main de Papa n'a pas quitté mon épaule. Sirius au fond de moi pleure sans fin et moi, mes yeux sont secs.

"Tu te venges de mon père sur lui", accuse Drago en repoussant Androméda qui lui a offert son soutien.

Regulus veut répondre et d'abord n'arrive qu'à tousser. Susan Smiley lui donne à boire une des potions de Severus qu'il prend avec méfiance, puis avec quelque chose qui tend au fatalisme. La toux et la respiration se calment. Un peu de couleurs reviennent sur ses joues creuses.

"Je termine ce que j'avais commencé, Drago... seulement ça", il chuchote avec difficulté. "Au nom des Black dont tu portes aussi le sang... en leur honneur... malgré eux..."

Les couleurs ont quitté ses joues avec ces quelques mots, et Severus tend la deuxième fiole à Smiley. Mais Regulus secoue la tête.

"Laissez donc ce qui reste de nos âmes en paix... Ils en savent assez", ajoute-il en nous désignant Drago et moi d'un vague geste de la main. "Assez..."

Et ses yeux se ferment pour ne plus se rouvrir.

Avant que quiconque ait esquissé un geste, Severus et Smiley sont sur lui avec des potions et des incantations.

"Non !", crie Drago avant moi. "Il ne voulait pas !"

"Regulus ne voulait pas", corrige Papa me lâchant pour la première fois depuis que nous sommes entrés dans la chambre pour s'intéresser à l'héritier Malefoy. Les deux soignants continuent sans même tourner la tête. Androméda ravale des sanglots dans mon dos.

"Qu'est-ce que vous en savez, vous !", crache Drago se tournant virulent vers lui. "Vous ne savez finalement rien de ce qui s'est joué entre eux ! Si j'ai compris une chose, c'est ça! Malgré toutes vos petites magouilles et vos mensonges..."

"Lupin, pourrais-tu l'emmener hurler ailleurs ?", s'agace Severus. "Sortez donc tous !"

Papa prend doucement Drago par le bras droit et Androméda s'avance à sa gauche en essuyant sommairement son visage baigné de larmes, mais notre nouvel ami Serpentard ne se laisse pas si facilement emmener :

"Mais il ne voulait pas !", il insiste, et je pense tellement comme lui que ça doit se voir. Mae me prend l'épaule à la place de Papa. "Vous vous croyez donc avoir tous les droits !

"Ils essaient juste de voir s'ils trouvent trace de Nero", essaie à son tour Mae juste à côté de mo,i et je me tourne violemment vers elle pour voir les larmes qu'elle retient.

"Juste ? Et pour quoi faire ? Pour quelles expériences ? Vous vous croyez meilleurs que Lucius ?"

Drago a craché ses paroles en repoussant les mains qui se tendaient vers lui. Le Docteur Smiley s'est retournée. Elle semble avoir abandonné tout espoir d'accomplir ce qu'elle tentait. Severus rebouche lentement un flacon. Son visage est fermé comme une porte de prison d'Azkaban. Drago a sans doute raison de leur en vouloir, je me dis. Mais tous ceux qui sont ici ont tellement cherché à faire pour le mieux. Non pas pour la découverte, pour le pouvoir ou l'excitation, mais pour faire de leur mieux... est-ce que Drago me croirait si c'est moi qui le disais ?

"Vous avez laissé Regulus le tuer !", hurle encore ce dernier.

"Nero est allé de son plein gré réveiller l'esprit de Regulus", répond lentement Papa - et je sais combien il a tenu ce fait, cet enchaînement comme important - comme sa seule excuse de ne pas avoir vu celle-là venir... Mon pauvre Papa...

Drago a un instant de doute - ça se lit sur son visage - et puis il accuse de nouveau, un ton plus bas quand même :

"Mais il ne l'a pas tué tout de suite, il n'avait pas entièrement pris sa place, et vous le saviez!"

"Non, la persistance de Nero n'était qu'une hypothèse, une hypothèse parmi d'autres", intervient Severus.

"Nous n'en avons pas parlé au professeur Lupin avant la dernière crise", renchérit Smiley à ses côtés.

"Et j'avoue ne pas avoir pensé que j'allais vous révéler ça, à Cyrus ou à vous Monsieur Malefoy, à quelques jours de vos examens..."

"Nos examens !"

"Il est des fois où le futur l'emporte sur le passé", continue Papa en me jetant un bref coup d'œil. Pas réellement inquiet, pour une fois, juste une vérification.

"De toute façon, vous n'avez rien récupéré, si ?", je me lance pour la première fois dans la mêlée. Ma voix est étonnamment enrouée comme si je souffrais d'un gros rhume.

"Non", confirme sobrement Severus et rien ne me permet de penser qu'il peut mentir. "Aucune trace de mémoires... ni Nero, ni Regulus"

"Regulus aura eu ce qu'il voulait", estime Susan Smiley qui semble avoir pris le rôle de contrepoint de notre Severus. Bientôt on va avoir l'impression de parler avec Fred et George!

"Je suis désolé, Monsieur Malefoy", s'excuse Papa - y'a que lui pour faire des trucs comme ça.

"Ne m'appelez pas comme ça", souffle alors Drago comme si sa rage l'avait épuisé. "Ça ne peut plus être mon nom... Laissez-moi être Drago !"

ooo

Quand Papa m'a ramené pour les apparences à Gryffondor les premiers oiseaux chantaient. Rien n'aurait pu me paraître plus incongru et déplacé que ce chant d'espoir.

"Tu regrettes d'être venu ?", a soufflé Remus à deux pas de la Grosse Dame.

J'ai secoué la tête.

"Tu... tu nous en veux ?", il a murmuré encore.

J'ai pris le temps de laisser venir ma réponse parce que ce n'était pas le moment de dire n'importe quoi.

"Je sais que vous avez voulu faire de votre mieux", j'ai finalement énoncé. "Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait à votre place, ni si ça aurait changé quoi que ce soit si j'avais su avant ce qu'il en était réellement... Smiley avait l'air de dire que non... Je vais laisser la colère d'ado à Drago", j'ai terminé avec une ébauche de sourire.

Papa m'a serré l'épaule, un peu rassuré je crois, avant de me coller une fiole dans la main.

"Pour tenir le coup demain... heureusement que les examens sont terminés..."

"Vous l'avez maintenu jusque là", j'ai brusquement compris, peut-être à cause de la fiole dans ma main.

"On a fait de notre mieux", il a sobrement reconnu.

Je me suis contenté de secouer la tête, dépassé par tous les évènements. Je suis allé m'affaler quelques heures dans mon lit où le sommeil m'a pris étonnamment vite, la fatigue bloquant résolument adrénaline et émotions contradictoires. Ce sommeil sans rêve a tenu jusqu'à ce qu'une gigantesque bataille d'oreillers impliquant tous les garçons de Gryffondor me ramène dans le monde des vivants.

"C'est fini les exams !", hurlaient des voix dans les couloirs. Les portes claquaient, les rires fusaient, les oreillers volaient bas.

Comme rien n'aurait pu être plus éloigné de mon humeur, je n'ai pas la présence d'esprit de suivre Archi ou Herman quand ils réussissent une audacieuse percée au travers des septième année qui mènent la danse. Je me retrouve bloqué dans le dortoir, les autres laissant évidemment Harry et Ron se jeter sur moi.

"C'est trop facile !", estime ce dernier en explosant un oreiller de plumes sur ma tête dans la salle de bains de mon dortoir où j'avais vainement tenté de fuir. "Il ne se défend même pas!"

"Cyrus ?", questionne maintenant mon grand frère avec un air inquiet qui me fait monter des larmes aux yeux.

"Reg... Regulus est mort la nuit dernière", j'hoquette entre ses bras. "Papa m'a emmené..."

Le reste de la journée, je suis sous la garde rapprochée du préfet en chef, des Weasley présents et futurs et de mon pote Archi qui en abandonne Lorna. On part en pique-nique au fond du parc, et j'ai tout le temps de leur raconter, bribes par bribes ce qu'ils ne liront jamais dans les journaux. Ginny ne lâche jamais ma main.

Hermione, les yeux pleins de larmes, décide que j'ai été très courageux sans que je sache bien quoi en faire. Ron estime que c'est sans doute la meilleure fin possible pour toute cette affaire - "même pour Malefoy !" Archi, lui, juge que ça ferait un putain de scandale si ça se savait.

"Mais ça ne se saura pas !", lui affirme mon grand frère avec cette autorité dans les yeux qui moi généralement me fait me taire. Archi, lui, hausse les épaules.

"B'en c'est presque dommage, Harry, tu vois. Ca ferait mieux pour la promotion des nés-moldus et du mélange que des années de bonnes paroles ! Exit les Black et les Malefoy! Place aux autres !"

"Et tu mets où, les McLeish ?," aboie Ron qui doit se demander si son sang est trop pur.

"Et moi, je trouve que ça réhabilite un peu les Black", estime alors presque timidement Hermione. "Enfin surtout qu'on ne peut pas classer les gens juste par leur famille ou leur naissance. Les lignes entre la Lumière et les Ténèbres sont plus compliquées ! Tout dépend des intentions des gens, de leurs choix..."

Et aucun de nous ne se moque d'elle. Je crois qu'on mesure chacun en silence ce que devenir adulte va demander de nous, jusqu'à ce que Ginny questionne :

"Mais que va choisir Drago ?"

oooo

Officiellement, Nero est mort des suites et complications liées à sa rencontre malheureuse avec des acromentulas dans la Forêt interdite. Un simple entrefilet dans_ La Gazette_ annonce que la cérémonie se déroulera en toute intimité. Cinq pages plus loin, il y a un article sur les espèces magiques d'araignées venimeuses, spécifiant que les acromentulas sont interdites sur le territoire britannique, et, en dernière page, un autre énumère les dix morts d'élèves à Poudlard depuis deux siècles, mettant ainsi Nero dans le même sac que Mimi-Geignarde.

Quand Ginny me les montre, j'en ai la gorge sèche, mais ça fait tellement rire Papa et Severus, que je n'ose pas leur poser de questions. Je me rabats sur Harry à qui je demande si ça ne va pas aboutir à un nettoyage de la Forêt interdite et il réagit comme Remus et son adjoint :

"Poudlard sans créatures magiques ? Tu rigoles, Cyrus ! Autant dire qu'on préférerait être Moldus !", il estime avant de rajouter sur un ton satisfait : "En tout cas, on sent que Barnabas a décidé que Papa méritait des ménagements maintenant que Scrimgeour est Ministre : Il n'ose quand même pas rattaquer sur le thème du manque de discipline de l'école!"

Loin des journalistes donc, Nero Cygnus Filagoni Malefoy-Black (1983-1994) est enterré trois jours plus tard dans le caveau des Black, au plus profond de la section magique du plus ancien cimetière de Londres. Androméda et Papa, en tant que mon tuteur légal, ont obtenu toutes les autorisations nécessaires pour le faire.

"C'est sans doute ce que Regulus aurait voulu", j'ai reconnu, quand on discuté de ces détails dans le bureau de Papa.

"Et Nero détestait le Manoir", a commenté Drago, juste avant de préciser qu'il n'était pas question pour lui que le corps soit inhumé sous le seul nom de Malefoy.

Encore une fois tout le monde m'a regardé comme si j'étais l'héritier des Black. Le rire désespéré de Sirius, plus violent que bien des fois, m'a presque coupé la respiration: "Désolé, Cyrus, mais j'ai tout fait pour y échapper et je vois que tu n'y couperas pas !"

"J'imagine que le Black lui aurait paru évident", j'ai donc prudemment commenté. "Et j'approuve le Filagoni. Mais ils ne vont pas poser de questions au Ministère ?"

"La seule modification réelle de son état civil tient à l'ajout de Filagoni, que nous pouvons présenter comme un prénom bulgare, qu'il a pu porter avant d'être adopté", a estimé Remus.

Comme cet ajout du patronyme de Nadedja, la seule mère aimante que Nero ait jamais connue, me touche, je n'ose pas trop insister. J'aurais eu trop peur d'effaroucher Drago, pire de le blesser davantage. Nero comptait tellement pour lui... Jamais je n'ai autant été près de l'admirer pour la manière dont il affronte son chagrin et l'adversité.

Ma réponse on-ne-peut-plus adulte - non ? - ne m'a valu qu'un regard rapide de sa part, mais Papa m'a souri et Harry a approuvé d'un signe de tête. Ça m'a donné le courage de proposer la suite.

"Vous avez pensé à une épitaphe ?" Le regard de tous dans la pièce m'a appris que non. J'ai essayé de ne pas rougir quand j'ai proposé : "Il n'a pas eu trop de son âme pour faire face à la vie..."

Cette fois tout le monde attendait l'accord de Drago, qu'il a donné d'un signe de tête minimal. Androméda m'a serré contre elle, les larmes aux yeux. Ça faisait une moyenne.

L'enterrement a lieu une belle matinée de juin. Pour l'occasion, Harry et moi bénéficions de nouveau d'une autorisation spéciale de quitter Poudlard. En remontant à pas lents l'allée sableuse, je me dis que Nero aurait peut-être aimé se promener par une si belle journée. On n'est pas très nombreux pour lui dire au revoir, faut le reconnaître.

Drago, qui était retourné avec les Tonks dans l'intervalle, est devant avec Andromeda et Ted. Papa et Mae à côté de nous n'ont pas jugé bon d'amener les jumeaux.

"Ce môme les intriguait, je sais, mais quand même...", a résumé Mae pour Harry qui avait posé la question.

Severus et le docteur Smiley se tiennent sur le côté. Ils ont eu de longues discussions techniques sur les derniers jours de Regulus et ils défendent maintenant une théorie qui pourrait les rendre célèbres s'ils pouvaient la publier.  
On nage en pleine magie noire. Selon eux, Regulus s'est servi des forces de Nero pour tenir aussi longtemps. Il s'est nourri de son morceau d'âme. Un vrai vampire. Je sais qu'il estimait que Nero était un monstre et qu'il ne pouvait le laisser mener sa vie. C'est tellement différent de ce que Sirius et moi pouvons vivre... je ne sais comment l'exprimer.  
Regulus a bloqué toute communication entre Nero et l'extérieu,r et seules les paroles en bulgare de Drago, alors que ses propres forces déclinaient, ont failli passer la barrière mentale.

"Mais nous ne pensons pas que si Drago avait essayé plus tôt, lorsque Regulus était lui aussi plus fort, ça aurait amené de meilleurs résultats", a même estimé Severus. "Susan a trop souvent observé sa résistance pour imaginer que Regulus aurait laissé passer la communication !"

"T'as remarqué que Severus l'appelle Susan ?", a souligné Mae pour Papa quand Rogue est parti raccompagner le docteur Smiley.

Harry et moi après avoir échangé un regard incrédule, on a eu le même sourire. J'y repense là, devant le caveau qui porte déjà le nom de Regulus. Et je me dis que ce serait une belle chose que de son étrange et discutable dernier combat naisse un couple. L'idée réjouit Sirius comme moi. Je vois de qui je tiens mes traits les plus tordus !

Face aux grands spécialistes que nous voudrions marier, se tient grand-père, revenu sans Teivanen, peu intéressé par les échecs visiblement. A ses côtés un trio improbable : un homme qui a l'air aussi vieux que lui, une femme d'une cinquantaine d'années et un jeune homme de vingt-cinq ans. Harry s'est illuminé en les voyant :

"Les Tudor ! Grand-père, tu les as retrouvés !"

"Harry, les Tudor ont su se protéger quand il le fallait", a corrigé Grand-père. "Ils n'ont pas eu besoin de moi pour savoir quand sortir et comment nous rejoindre !"

On aurait sans doute eu d'autres questions à leur poser si Greengrass et sa femme ne s'étaient pas alignés à leur tour sur le côté gauche du caveau.

"Vous les avez invités ?", j'ai demandé à Papa.

"Selon Andromeda, Hypérion a décidé de prendre Drago sous son aile."

"Et c'est bien ?"

"Si ça permet à Drago d'aller de l'avant...", il propose.

Évidemment.

On avait refusé la présence de journalistes à la cérémonie et tenu à limiter au maximum l'intervention du personnel du cimétière. Ce sont Ted et Papa qui placent la plaque gravée de l'épitaphe sur le caveau. C'est Androméda qui scelle la porte quand Drago estime que le temps du recueillement est terminé.

Il faut porter le sang des Black pour le faire. "Comment fera le dernier pour s'inhumer lui-même ?", a demandé Ginny quand je lui ai raconté ça. "Le dernier Black aura fauté en étant incapable de perpétuer la lignée", j'ai rétorqué. "Il n'aura pas sa place dans le caveau." Comme mon ton faussement sérieux l'a inquiété, je lui ai assuré que je ne comptais pas me faire enfermer dans un caveau de marbre noir.

Tout le monde vient serrer la main de Drago, Greengrass en dernier :

"Toutes mes condoléances, Drago. Rien ne vous sera donc épargné, mais ce qui ne vous tue pas vous rend plus fort. La lignée des Malefoy refleurira",

"A l'image de mon frère", commence alors lentement Drago, "Je ne souhaite plus porter le nom des Malefoy pour l'instant. Un jour peut-être je pardonnerai à mon père. En attendant je souhaite rendre hommage à la seule famille qui m'apporte son aide aujourd'hui. Dorénavant, je suis Drago Black".

oooooo

Je vous quitte sur la promesse d'une saison 5 qui se construit extrêmement lentement - totalement hors des pistes données par les livres, faut dire... Elle commencera trois ans plus tard, centrée sur Harry et Cyrus cette fois. Les autres - tous les autres et notamment Drago - ne devraient pas être trop loin. Je ne pense pas qu'elle soit postée avant septembre, alors mettez une alerte auteur...

Une dernière fois, je remercie Alixe, Dina et Fée qui ont constamment été là pour me tenir la main. Et puis je vous embrasse tous, mes lecteurs, hein, c'est le moment !


End file.
